A Házasság Köve
by Christal Phoenix
Summary: Az angol nyelvű történet magyar fordítása. SSHP. Hogy elkerülje a Minisztérium machinációját, Harrynek el kell vennie a vonakodó Perselus Pitont. De a házasság csak a kezdete a problémáknak.
1. Chapter 1

The Marriage Stone

Író: Josephine Darcy

Fordította: Christal Phoenix

Béták: Miramax és Herika

Első fejezet

Harry megtett mindent, hogy elkerülhesse a többi tanuló bámészkodását, miközben egy üres fülkét keresett a Roxfort Expresszen. Már hozzászokott, hogy az emberek megbámulják, és háta mögött suttognak, de ebben az évben rosszabb volt, mint általában. Még a Griffendéles társai is elhallgattak, mikor meglátták.

Rámosolyogtak, mikor elment mellettük, aztán újra suttogni kezdtek, mikor úgy gondolták, nem hallja őket.

Talált egy üres fülkét és elbújt benne, azon gondolkodva, hogy mennyire ironikus egyik végletből a másikba esni pusztán azzal, hogy felül egy vonatra. Dursleyék úgy tettek, mintha nem is létezne, a varázsvilág nem bírt eleget kapni belőle.

Remélte, hogy ez az év eseménytelen lesz. Akkor talán az emberek végre békén hagyják , ha elfelejtik a tavaly történteket. Nem mintha Voldemortnak és a Halálfalóinak a céltáblája szeretett volna lenni – végül is nem ő kérte. Úgy tűnt, hogy csak így alakultak a dolgok. És tavaly – az ötödik éve – sokkal eseménydúsabb volt, mint az első négy összesen.

Oh, véghezvitte a szokásos tizenöt évesek bohóckodásait – brilliánsan kviddicsezett, új dolgokat tanult, átment és megbukott vizsgákon, büntetéseket kapott, nyert és elveszített pontokat a Griffendéltől, harcolt és megerősítette a barátságokat. De a tipikus iskolai napok káosza között sikerült legyőznie a halálfalókat és a Sötét Nagyúrat nem egyszer, hanem háromszor az év folyamán. Az utolsó szembesítés, pont a tanév vége előtt, úgy tűnt az a csapás volt, amit a teljes varázsvilágnak sikerült elkerülnie.

Voldemort óriási és borzasztó ereje megnőtt, s sikerült rátennie kezeit egy legendás tárgyi leletre – Odin Szemére, egy kristályra, ami megsemmisített vagy alávetett minden olyan varázslót, aki ellenállt a fegyverhordozónak. Természetesen megtámadta vele Roxfortot, s megpróbálta elpusztítani úgy Harry Pottert, mint Albus Dumbledore-t. Megölte az első aurorokat, akik ellene és követői ellen léptek fel. Anélkül haltak meg, hogy harcba szálltak volna. Nem volt párja a Sötét Nagyúrnak és a fegyverének. Senki nem lehetett párja, még Dumbledore sem. Senki nem volt elég erős, hogy kiálljon Voldemort ellen. A varázsvilág legerősebbjei gyűltek össze az ősi kastély védelmére, és a benne levő csapdába esett gyerekek megmentésére. Remény nélkül álltak, s még a legoptimistább is közülük azt gondolta, hogy egy fiatal fiú kezébe tenni mindenki sorsát, nevetséges volt.

Természetesen, Harry Potter megmutatta nekik, hogy tévednek. Nem volt meg sem a megfelelő tartóssága, sem az ereje Voldemort ellen, de ez nem állította meg abban, hogy felvegye a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyét, hogy felüljön a Tűzvillámára, és úgy álljon szembe a Sötét Nagyúrral, mint aki kviddicsezni akar. Sem varázslatot, sem bűbájokat, sem varázspálcákat nem használtak a párbajban – Harry Potter csak átvágtatott seprűjén a Halálfaló hadsereg között, és kilopta Odin szemét Voldemort kezéből.

A lopás miatt az energia visszafordult, és megölte a Voldemorthoz legközelebb álló halálfalókat, legyengítette a Sötét Nagyurat, és Harry Pottert három hétig a gyengélkedőre utalta. Voldemort eltűnt. Gyenge volt, de nem halott. A halálfalók szétszóródtak, újra elbújtak, s Harry Potternek megveregette a hátát egy hálás világ, majd visszaküldték a Privet Drive-ra a nyár végéig. A nyári hónapokon végig rémálmoktól szenvedett, egy apró szobába bezárva a nagybátyjának a házában, miközben a Reggeli Próféta első oldalán folyton az ő arca jelent meg.

Most a Roxfort felé utazott a vonattal, s eltűrte a suttogásokat és pillantásokat annyira, amennyire csak tudta. Végül Ron és Hermione megtalálták. A két barátja a nyarukról beszélt, a velük történt mulatságos történetekkel szórakoztatták (tudták, hogy nem volt valami szerencsés Durselyékkel lakni), és megpróbálták elvonni a figyelmét arról a cirkuszról, ami az élete volt.

Csak mikor a vonat megközelítette Roxfortot, akkor említett meg Hermione egy bizarr politikai szituációt, ami felmerült a nyáron – hogy Harry, a Varázsvilág Megmentője, a legfelkapottabb politikai árucikk lett egy heves választási kampányban a Minisztériumban. Cornelius Caramel felkészült a választásokra, és nem kevesebben, mint tizenöten futottak ellene. Harry Potter támogatását megkapva bármelyik varázsló vagy boszorkány megnyerhette. De, mivel Harry egyiket sem ismerte, és nemem akarta Caramelt sem támogatni, Hermione figyelmeztetését, mint lényegtelent, leintette. Harry nem is sejtette, hogy a választások a világát ismét fejjel lefelé állítják.

XxX

Harry, Ron és Neville között ült a Griffendél asztalánál, miközben Dumbledore elmondta a tanévnyitó beszédét, s figyelmeztette a tanulókat, hogy ne menjenek a Tiltott Rengetegbe, valamint, hogy a Harcból (még nem adtak neki nevet, mutatott rá Seamus – de ő a Roxforti Háborúra szavazott) visszamaradott varázslat még mindig jelen volt a kviddics pálya körül volt, s amíg teljesen el nem tisztítják, a tanulóknak vigyázniuk kell a pálcahasználatra azon a területen. A megtisztítás a hetedikesek feladata lesz, mint gyakorlati részük a Vad Mágiával való Visszaélés területén.

-Nem irigylem őket – mondta Dean a hatodikos társainak. – Azt hiszem, még mindig találni fognak néhány darabot a halálfalókból odakinn.

Harry érezte, hogy elsápad Dean szavait hallva, s nem tudott bekacsolódni a nevetésbe. Ő csak meg akarta menteni azokat, akik a kastélyban voltak – mikor ellopta Odin Szemét Voldemorttól, nem akart felelős lenni ennyi halálért.

- Dean!- vágott keresztül Hermione hangja a nevetésen, s átható pillantást vetett a többiekre. – Azt hiszem, megegyeztünk, hogy nem említünk néhány témát.

A bűnbánó pillantásokból ítélve, amiket Harry felé küldtek, pontosan el tudta képzelni, hogy mik voltak ezek a témák. Elgondolkodott rajta, hogy vajon Hermionénak mikor jutott rá ideje, hogy elbeszélgessen a többiekkel, bár hálás volt érte Mindhárom alkalommal, amikor kiállt tavaly Voldemort ellen, a barátai és osztálytársai biztonságban el voltak zárva a Griffendél toronyba. Számukra a történetek távoliak és elképesztőek voltak – Harry számára élő rémálmok voltak, amiket minden éjjel átélt. A nyár pokolibb volt, mint általában. Nem tudott az álmain uralkodni, legtöbbször felébresztette a családját a borzalmas kiabálásával. És bár Vernon soha nem verte meg a pofonokon és a mindennapos nyaklevesen kívül, megbüntette Harryt- nem ehetett, plusz feladatokat kapott, és minden megmaradt idejét elzárva töltötte, mint egy rab, hogy ne menjen a „normális" emberek közelébe.

- Sajnálom, Harry – kért bocsánatot Dean.

- Semmi gond – biztosította Harry mindannyiukat, s megpróbált annyira normális lenni, amennyire csak lehetett. – Bár elgondolkodtató, hogy ez vajon mit jelent az idei kviddics évad kezdetének számára.

- Fenébe! – átkozódott Seamus egyetértéssel. – Igazad van! Azt hiszed, ez azt jelenti, hogy nem használhatunk seprűket sem a pálya közelében?

- Dumbledore nem mondott semmit seprűkről – mutatott rá Ron. –Csak azt mondta, hogy figyeljünk a pálcák használatára.

- Talán ez azt jelenti, hogy idén a Mardekár nem csalhat? – ajánlotta Neville.

Mindannyian sötét pillantásokat lőttek a Mardekár asztala felé. Malfoy, mint általában, a körülötte levő csapattal udvariaskodott. Lucius Malfoyt ismét nem büntették meg a halálfalói tevékenysége miatt. A tény, hogy nem volt ott az utolsó harckor, láthatólag bebizonyította az ártatlanságát elég magas rangú számára, hogy ismét elnézzék Harry tanúvallomását, miszerint Malfoy Voldemort egyik leghűségesebb szolgája volt.

Mr. Crackot és Mr. Monstrót halottként találták meg a harctéren. A feleségeik viszont ártatlanokként voltak elkönyvelve. Következményül mindkettőnek a fia még mindig Draco Malfoy mellett volt, így észre sem vette a Minisztérium őket. Ha az apáik kapcsolata a Sötét Nagyúrral ártott valamennyit is nekik a Mardekárban, Harry és a többi griffendéles ezt nem láthatta. Hogy hogyan fog olyan osztálytársakkal megbirkózni, akik őt hibáztatják az apjuk halálai miatt, Harry nem tudta.

- Azt hiszem, még elviselhetetlenebbek lesznek, mint bármikor – morogta Dean. – Ha a felének is gyanúsítják a szüleit, hogy sötét varázslók, még akkor is úgy viselkednek, mintha ők uralnák a világot.

- Ez csak azt mutatja, hogy a pénz és a név mindent megvásárol – értett egyet Seamus.

- Ez nem magyarázza Pitont – morogta Ron, s Harry figyelmeztető pillantást küldött felé.

Mindegyikük tudta, hogy Piton Dumbledorenak kémkedett, s tavaly ő, Ron és Hermione megegyeztek, hogy ha lehet, nagyon keveset fognak beszélni róla, mert attól tartottak, hogy valami olyasmit mondanak el, amit nem kellene.

- Ne engedd, hogy a természete becsapjon – suttogta Seamus csendesen. – Piton családja egyik, a legősibb és a legerősebb családok közül, a varázslóvilágban – és úgy hallom, gazdagok.

- Pitonnak van családja? – bámult rá Ron elképedve.

- Hát, erről nem sokat tudok - vallotta be Seamus. – Úgy hallottam, van egy lány és pár fiútestvére, bár nem sokat tudok róluk. De nagybátyám a Minisztérium bevételének tanácsában dolgozik, és megemlítette néhány régebbi család vagyonát.

- Ez nem jelenti azt, hogy az Pitoné – mutatott rá Hermione. – Ha vannak testvérei, ugyanolyan valószínű, hogy a családi örökség rájuk száll.

- Mégis, ez mindent megmagyarázna – morogta Dean. – A korcsnak nem is kell dolgoznia, de még mindig élő pokollá teszi az életünket, csak, mert élvezi a tanulókat kínozni.

- Legalább téged nem utál annyira, mint engem – sóhajtott Neville. – Hálás vagyok, hogy nem kell több bájitaltan órára mennem hozzá.

Neville, amint várható volt, nagyon gyengén teljesített az R.B.F.- en, s így nem került be a haladó bájitaltan csoportba.

- Nem hiszem el, hogy Harrynek és nekem sikerült bejutnunk haladó bájitaltanba – motyogta Ron. – Nem hiszem el, hogy még órákat akarunk Pitonnal.

- Tudod, hogy nem lehetsz auror az órája nélkül – emlékeztette Hermione.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ha ő adott volna jegyeket az R.B.F.- re, nem jutottunk volna be – sóhajtott Harry. – Mindent meg fog tenni, hogy megbánjuk, hogy átmentünk.

- Ne aggódj, Harry – biztosította Hermione. – Majd együtt dolgozunk, és minden rendben lesz. Mindannyian átmegyünk bájitaltanon, még ha meg is fog ölni!

- Ettől tartunk - mondta Ron, Dean, Seamus és Harry egyszerre.

Mindannyian nevetni kezdtek, de egy pillanat múlva abbahagyták, mert az étel megjelent az asztalon. Harry hozzá is fogott, mivel ez volt az első rendes étkezése, amiben nyár kezdete óta részt vehetett.

Épp indulni akartak a torony felé, mikor McGalagony professzor megkérte Harryt, Ront és Hermionét, hogy kövessék. Zavarodottan jó éjt kívántak a barátaiknak, és követték a házvezetőjüket ki a Nagyteremből, azon gondolkodva, hogy mit tettek az alatt a néhány óra alatt, amióta az iskola területén vannak, hogy felhívják magukra a tanárok figyelmét.

Egy privát szobába vezették őket, a fő tanári étkező mellé, ahol meglepetésükre Arthur és Molly Weasley várta őket. Míg Ron köszöntötte a szüleit, Harry észrevette, hogy Dumbledore, Piton és Hooch is csatlakozott hozzájuk. Meglepetésére Percy Weasley is ott volt. A régi iskolaelső gyengéden Harryre mosolygott, mondott valamit az apjának, majd kisietett a szobából. Harry és Hermione zavarodottan összenéztek, s mindketten meghúzták a vállukat.

- Ah, Harry – köszöntötte Dumbledore. – Gyere be, fiam. Gyere be. Attól tartok, van egy kis probléma.

Harry érezte, hogy a szíve gyorsulni kezd a mellkasában. Ha Dumbledore azt mondta, hogy probléma van, általában valami rosszat jelentett.

- Csak nem…

A hangja elhalkult, s elszégyellte magát, mikor meglátta, hogy Piton áthatóan nézi.

- Voldemort az?

A Sötét Nagyúr neve a tipikus reakciókhoz vezetett. Mindenki Dumbledoreon és Pitonon kívül összerezzent a névre.

Dumbledore összeráncolta a szemöldökét, amit Harry nem tartott jónak.

- Hát nem közvetlenül – világosította fel Harryt. – Bár van köze a helyzethez. Azt hallottuk, hogy gyűjti az erejét. Úgy tűnik, felépült a tavaszi csapás után.

Harry érezte, hogy a térdei elgyengülnek, s hálás volt a háta mögötti széknek, úgyhogy gondolkodás nélkül leült.

- Azt mondta, nem közvetlenül, uram? – kérdezte reszketve.

Voldemort gyűjtötte az erejét, de nem emiatt félt Dumbledore. Ez nem lesz jó. Látta Mr. és Mrs. Weasley aggódó arcáról.

- Attól tartok, a jelenlegi gondnak Caramel miniszterhez van köze – magyarázta Dumbledore.

Harry röviden a többiekre nézett. Legtöbb felnőtt arcán undort látott.

- Valami történt Caramel miniszterrel?

- Szeretném – motyogta Molly Weasley az orra alatt.

Arthur bólintott egyetértése jeléül.

- Nem, Harry - sóhajtott Dumbledore, s szünetet tartott, hogy végigsimítson a hosszú, ezüstös szakállán. - Gondolom, nem olvastad az újságokat a nyáron.

- Nem, uram - vallotta be Harry. - Nagybátyám előfizetett a Timesra, de előhúzta az övét, ha csak hozzá értem.

Meglepetésére ez a válasz ugyanannyi rezzenést kapott, mint Voldemort nevének említése, s ezt a felnőttek érthetetlen beszélgetése követte.

- Varázslóújságokra értettem, fiam - mondta Dumbledore tapintatosan. - De ne aggódj miatta. A dolog úgy áll, Harry, hogy Cornelius Caramel felkészült a választásokra, és több ellenlábasa van, mint valaha. Minden jelölt a varázsvilág kegyéért küzd. És úgy tűnik, te vagy a legjobb belépőjegy az irodába.

- Nem értem, uram - húzta össze a szemöldökét Harry, s azt kívánta, bárcsak jobban odafigyelt volna Hermione magyarázatára a vonaton. Mi köze lehetett a választásokhoz?

- Ez egy népszerűségi verseny, Harry - magyarázta Hermione. - Az a jelölt, amelyik megkapja a hozzájárulásodat, az biztosan nyer, mivel a nép sokra tart téged.

Harry meglepődött, és zavarodottan pislogott.

- De nem is ismerem a többi jelöltet. Egyiket sem helyezem előnybe. Még csak nem is beszéltem soha egyikkel sem. Hogyan lehet közöm ehhez a választáshoz?

- Ez nem számít, Harry - magyarázta Dumbledore. - Inkább arról szól, hogy mi kerül nyomtatásba, és ismered a Reggeli Prófétát, mennyire szeret történeteket kitalálni. Elég elképesztő, hogy hányan akartak ezek közül a jelöltek közül elbeszélgetni veled a harci taktikákról és védővarázslatokról. De ez a legkevesebb, amiért aggódnunk kell. Caramel miniszter úr úgy döntött, hogy ezt az egészet egy lépéssel tovább viszi, és maga mellé állít véglegesen.

- Hogy érti?

Dumbledore összehúzta szemöldökét és Arthur Weasleyre pillantott. Arthur sóhajtott, és leült Harry mellé.

- Percy megtalált egy jegyzetet a minisztériumban. Ő figyelmeztetett arról, ami történik. Úgy tűnik, Caramel miniszter úr úgy döntött, nagybátyádat elkönyveli nem megfelelő gyámnak, és ő maga fog örökbe fogadni.

Harry a sokktól lábra ugrott.

- Örökbe fogad!

A gyermekkorát úgy töltötte el, hogy senki nem akarta, most pedig hírtelen az átkozott mágiaügyi miniszter akarja örökbe fogadni.

- Igen, Harry - bólintott Arthur. - És sajnos, tekintve, hogy ő kicsoda, nagyon kevés törvényes akadály van előtte. Úgy tűnik, a papírmunkával már készen is van. Mi csak most tudtuk meg. Percy azt mondja, hogy feltételezve, hogy be tudja bizonyítani, hogy nagybátyád nem megfelelő, az örökbefogadás törvényessé válik ma este, vagy holnap reggel.

- De hát ez nevetséges! - ellenkezett Harry, s a szavait Ron és Hermione is visszhangozták.

- Harry - vágott közbe Dumbledore. - Csak akkor nevetséges, ha a nagybátyád elleni vádak alaptalanok.

- Hogy érti? -kérdezte Harry óvatosan.

- Azt próbálja kérdezni, Harry, hogy szerinted, Caramel miniszter úrnak igaza van-e, ha a nagybátyádat megvádolja - magyarázta Molly tapintatosan. - Mindannyian tudjuk, hogy Dursleyék nem viselkednek veled szépen, de tettek-e olyasmit, amit a törvény zaklatásnak tekint?

Harry elsápadt.

- Mint például?

- Hát, épp az előbb mondtad, hogy a nagybátyád elővette az övét - mutatott rá Molly. - Tényleg előhúzta?

Harry összehúzta a szemöldökeit, s hírtelen nem akart semmi többet mondani. Nem volt hűséges a nagybátyához, de semmi olyat nem akart mondani, ami miatt Caramel miniszter örökbe fogadhatná.

- Oh, Merlin szerelmére, Potter - dörmögte Piton. - Egyszerűen válaszolj a kérdésre, hogy tudják, mire készüljenek. A minisztérium Veritaserumot fog itatni veled, ha ez törvény elé kerül.

Harry sokkoltan bámult Pitonra.

- Perselus! - nézett áthatóan Molly Weasley a Bájitalok Mesterére. - Ne borítsd ki a fiút! Na most, Harry, kedvesem, el kell mondanod mindent, amit lehet. Volt zaklatás?

Harry fészkelődni kezdett, s utálta a kapott figyelmet, főleg Rontól és Hermionétől.

- Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy miről beszél - vallotta be.

- Potter! - dörmögte Piton ismét. - Ne légy korlátolt. Zaklatott nagybátyád? Megvert, éheztetett, bezárt, megsértette az érzelmeid, vagy ellopta az átkozott mackódat valaha?

Minden felnőtt a szobából rondán nézett Pitonra, s Harry elsápadt a tekintete alatt. De mikor egyetlen szó sem jött a többiektől, Harry azt gondolta, hogy a csomagolástól eltekintve, mindenki azt akarja, hogy válaszoljon Piton kérdésére.

- Igen- vallotta be csendesen.

A szavai, úgy látszott, meglepték Pitont, aki pislogott egyet, majd hátralépett a sokktól, mintha nem várta volna ezt a választ.

Dumbledore, aki hírtelen annyi idősnek látszott, mint amennyi volt, leült a megmaradt fotelek egyikébe.

- Elmagyaráznád ezt jobban, Harry?- kérdezte az igazgató gyengéden.

Harry meglepetten a férfire pislogott, s összezavarodott a jól látható aggodalmat látva.

- Sajnálom, uram - vallott be. - De ön ezt már tudja.

Dumbledore általában csillogó szemei szomorúak voltak.

- Hogy érted, Harry?

- Hát, először is a Roxforti levelem, uram - magyarázta. - A lakcímemmel küldte el. Harry Potter Lépcső alatti Gardrób.

Harry már látta Dumbledoret kiállni halálfalók ellen, anélkül, hogy meghátrált volna, de ettől az öregember elsápadt.

- Azt akarod mondani, hogy egy gardróbban tartottak?

Harry bólintott.

- Tíz évig - vallotta be. - Átköltöztettek, miután megjött a levél, mert rájöttek, hogy ön tudja.

- Harry, a roxforti levelek varázslat által vannak megcímezve - informálta McGalagony professzor. - Egyikünk sem látta a rajta levő címet.

- És a többi, Harry?- kérdezte Molly Weasley gyengéden.

Harry megrémült a nő gyanúsan csillogó szemeitől.

- Hát, igazából soha nem volt mackóm - vallotta be, s rondán nézett Pitonra, aki meglepően legyőzöttnek nézett ki.- Nagybátyám néha megütött - mondta. - De nem olyan gyakran. Általában, ha meg akart büntetni, csak bezárt és nem etetett. Azt hittem, hogy tudják - hogy ezért küldenek annyi ételt a szülinapomon.

Molly szemei még jobban csillogtak, s Harry komolyan aggódni kezdett, hogy sírni kezd.

- Mikor Ron azt mondta, hogy éhezel, azt hittem, ugyanúgy éhezel, mint a többi tinédzser-- nem több, mint hat vagy hét étkezéssel naponta.

­ Hat vagy hét étkezés naponta? Harry szemei elkerekedtek. Ez megmagyarázta, hogy miért voltak Ron és a testvérei annyira magasak.

- Mennyi ideig éheztetett, Harry?- kérdezte McGalagony professzor.

Harry megrántotta a vállát.

- Hát, általában csak két, vagy három napig, s ha nagyon mérges volt, akkor négy, vagy öt napig egyszerre. Nem volt annyi, hogy komolyan megbetegedjek, vagy ilyesmi.

Aggodalmára, a szavainak nem volt olyan hatása, mint amit szeretett volna. - Nem mintha meg akart volna ölni, vagy valami! - biztosította őket gyorsan.

Nem, mint Voldemort, gondolta csendesen magában . Azok a dolgok mellett, ami elé Voldemort kitette, a nagybátyja semmi volt.

- Harry, sajnálom - mondta Dumbledore csendesen. - Nem tudtuk. Ha tudtuk volna, ha tudtam volna, soha nem hagytalak volna ott.

Harry összehúzta a szemöldökeit.

- De azért küldött oda, uram, hogy megvédjen - jutatta eszébe az igazgatónak. - Voldemorttól. Mert ott nem tudott elkapni.

A legutolsó, amit akart az az volt, hogy Dumbledore rosszul érezze magát a nagybátyja miatt. Megértette a fontosságát, és meglepte, hogy mindenki elfeledkezett róla.

- Igen, Harry- bólintott egyetértése jeléül Dumbledore. - De mindig vannak alternatívák. Találtam volna más megoldást.

Nem volt benne biztos, hogy erre hogyan válaszoljon, így csendben maradt, s kényelmetlenül érezte magát a figyelem központjában.

- Hát akkor ez van - sóhajtott Arthur. - Caramel vádja törvényes.

- Így tűnik- értett egyet Dumbledore.

- De nem engedhetjük meg, hogy Caramel örökbe fogadja Harryt - ellenkezett Ron.

- Nem, nem tehetjük - bólintott Dumbledore

- Sajnálom- szólt közbe Hermione, s a homlokát összeráncolta a koncentrálásban. - Nem igazán értem, hol itt a probléma? Úgy értem, tényleg rossz lenne, ha Caramel fogadja örökbe Harryt. De tényleg számítana? Caramel úgyis csak azt fogja mondani, amit akar, Harry hajlandósága semmin nem fog változtatni. És nem mintha Harrynek Caramel miniszter úrral kellene élnie. Harry az év leghosszabb idejében iskolában lesz, s a miniszter túl elfoglalt ahhoz nyár alatt, hogy Harryvel foglalkozzon.

- Attól tartok, ez nem igaz, Hermione – magyarázta Dumbledore. – Ez a probléma, amint látod. Caramel eldöntötte, hogy elviszi az iskolából Harryt.

Hermione szemei kitágultak a borzalomtól.

- De nem teheti! Ezt hogy magyarázná meg az újságoknak? Kivenni a Kis Túlélőt az iskolából, még mielőtt letette volna a RAVASZ-t.

- Magántanárok – magyarázta Arthur. – Azt akarja, hogy Harryt a magán alkalmazottai tanítsák. Így ki tudná vonni Harryt Dumbledore igazgató úr befolyása alól, amit nagyon szeretne megtenni.

Dumbledore korábbi állításai hírtelen értelmet nyertek Harry számára. Elsápadt, s váratlanul reszketni kezdett.

- És ha kivesz a Roxfortból, az azt jelenti, hogy nem lesz semmi, ami megvédene Voldemorttól.

Dumbledore egyszerűen bólintott.

- De még Caramel sem lehet ennyire hülye! – ellenkezett Ron, aztán elpirult a többiek pillantása alatt. – Oké – egyezett bele. – Azt hiszem, mégis lehet.

Egyik oka, hogy ilyen sok aurort vesztettek el tavaly, az volt, hogy Caramel túl későn fogadta el, hogy Voldemort visszatért. Mire végre nem volt más választása, szembe kellett néznie a néppel.

- Veszélyeztetné az életemet a politikai karrierje miatt? – kérdezte Harry.

- Attól tartok – értett egyet Arthur.

- És nem tehetek ellene semmit?

- Ezt kell kitalálnunk – magyarázta Arthur.

- De mi van Siriusszal? – ellenkezett Harry. – A szüleim őt jelölték ki törvényes gyámként. Az ő követelése biztosan előnyben részesülne a Caramellével szemben.

Arthur megrázta a fejét.

- Caramel semmivé tette az ő követelését. Pillanatnyilag Sirius Black még mindig egy elítélt gyilkos, így nem lehet a keresztapád.

- Apa! - kiáltotta Ron vigyorogva. – Miért nem fogadjuk mi örökbe Harryt?

Arthur és Molly rámosolyogtak.

- Már gondoltunk erre, Ron – vallotta be Molly.

Szomorúan Harryre mosolygott.

- Hidd el, Harry, örömmel befogadnánk. De semmi képpen nem tudnánk legyőzni a minisztert. Már megvan minden papírja. Nekünk legalább három hónapig tartana, míg megszereznénk őket. Ha tudtunk volna erről korábban, tehettünk volna valamit. De így Caramel igénye néhány órán belül törvényes lesz, ha már nem az.

- Akkor nem tehetünk semmit?- kérdezte Harry. – Nem állíthatjuk meg az örökbe fogadást.

Dumbledorera nézett, aki úgy nézett ki, mint aki el van veszlődve a gondolataiban, hogy kitaláljon egy tervet.

- Könnyű célpont lennék, ha Caramel rám tenné a kezét. Ha maga Voldemort nem kap el, Caramel közeli magánbarátja, Lucius Malfoy megteszi. Nincs választásom. El kell szöknöm.

- Könnyű célpont lennél, ha elmenekülnél - világosította fel Piton. – Olyan mágikus lenyomatot hagysz magad után, amit egy gyerek is követni tudna. Voldemort napok alatt megtalálna.

Harry rondán nézett a Bájitalok Mesterére.

- Akkor mit tehetnék? Nem szökhetek el, nem ellenkezhetek! Mit tehetnék?

- Ez nevetséges!- kiáltotta Hermione csalódottan.- Úgy értem, Harrynek aligha van szüksége egy újabb törvényes gyámra! Nem igazságos. Már elég idős ahhoz, hogy megházasodjon, de nem elég idős hozzá, hogy egyedül éljen!

Jó pár fej emelkedett erre fel, s éles pillantást lőttek Hermione felé, elképedve.

- Mi van?- kérdezte meglepődve, s hátrább lépett egyet a vizsgálódó tekintetek elől.

- Hermione Granger, brilliáns vagy!- kiáltotta Dumbledore.

A lány összehúzta szemöldökét.

- Mit mondtam?

- Esküvő!- kiáltotta Dumbledore. – Teljesen igazad van, Harry elég idős, hogy elvegyen valakit.

- És ha megesküdött valakivel, automatikusan úgy tekintenek rá, mint aki felnőtt, és mint akinek nincs szüksége gyámra. Caramel örökbefogadása érvénytelen lenne – bólintott Arthur. – Briliáns megoldás.

- Mi? – ellenkezett Harry.

Biztosan nem azt mondták, mint amit hallott.

- Esküvő, fiam!- magyarázta Dumbledore, s a boldog csillogás visszatért a szemeibe. – Egyszerűen meg kell házasítanunk, mielőtt Caramel megérkezik az örökbefogadási papírokkal. Semmit nem tud majd ellene tenni.

Harry szemei elkerekedtek a sokktól.

- Esküvő! De csak tizenhat vagyok!

- A varázsvilágban a törvényes kor a házasodáshoz tizenöt év, Harry – magyarázta Arthur. – Tizenhárom volt, de ezt megváltoztatták 1504-ben.

1504? Harry kábultan megrázta a fejét. Miért nem tanítanak erről az iskolában?

- De… De… Esküvő? Kit kell elvennem?

Ron és Hermione ijedten néztek rá. Harry majdnem nem vette észre a bepánikolt pillantást, amit Ron küldött Hermione felé, azt, hogy elpirult az arca, majd elsápadt, mintha rájött volna a legmegfelelőbb párra a barátja számára. Elég volt, hogy pillanatnyilag megzavarja Harryt - az, hogy barátja végre elfogadja érzéseit a briliáns Miss Granger iránt. Azt is észrevette, hogy Ron megharapta az ajkát, nehogy mondjon valamit, és megértette, hogy Ron soha nem mondana semmit, ha tudta volna, hogy ez a legjobb Harrynek.

- Hát, jó lenne minél hamarabb találni valakit - döntött Dumbledore, s pillanatnyilag ő is Hermionéra pillantott.

Harry áthatóan nézett rá, s csendesen próbálta meggyőzni, hogy nézzen máshova. Hamarabb elvenné Mrs. Norrist, mint hogy ezt megtegye a két legjobb barátjával.

- Van barátnőd, kedvesem?- kérdezte Molly, s nem vette észre a saját fia pánikát.

Reménykedve Hermionéra mosolygott.

- Nem! - mondta Harry. – Nincs.

- Akkor mi van…- kezdte Molly, még mindig Hermionéra nézve.

- Nem! – vágott közbe Harry, mielőtt hangosan kimondta volna a szavakat. – Ne haragudj, Hermione – mondta gyorsan. –, de az olyan lenne, mint elvenni a testvéremet!

- Nem haragszom - biztosította Hermione, s megkönnyebbült.

Ron nem mondott semmit, de Harry látta a szemeiben a megkönnyebbülést. Ezt rögtön szégyen követte, s Harry összehúzta a szemöldökeit. Ez szívás! Vajon nem átkozhatta volna meg Caramelt inkább egy főbenjáróval?

- A Házasság Köve! – kiáltotta Dumbledore hírtelen.

Mindenki felé fordult.

- Még mindig megvan az a régi tárgyad? – kérdezte Madam Hooch elképedve.

- Az irodámban van – mondta Dumbledore. – Elhoznád?

Bólintott, és bocsánatot kért, majd elhagyta a szobát.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy használnod kell azt, Albus? - kérdezte McGalagony aggódva. – Rengeteg gondot okozott a történelemben.

- Csak mikor a kérdéses személyek már házasok voltak. De Harry még nincs megházasodva.

- A Házasság Köve – elmélkedett Hermione. – Hallottam róla. Olvastam róla.

Hát persze, gondolta Harry.

- Mi az?

- Egy nagyon régi műtárgy, Harry – mondta Dumbledore. – Megmutatja a tökéletes lélektársadat.

- Tökéletes párt?- kérdezte Harry óvatosan. –Ez nem hangzik rosszul. Mi a csel?

Saját bőrén tanulta meg, hogy mindig van csapda.

- Attól függ, hogy ki néz bele, Harry – mondta Hermione. – A leghíresebb pár, amit a Házasság Köve kimutatott, az Guinevre királynőé volt. Belenézett, hogy meglássa a tökéletes párját —sajnos meg volt házasodva Arthur királlyal, s a kő azt mutatta, hogy a tökéletes párja Sir Lancelot. És mindannyian tudjuk, hogy hogyan végződik a történet.

- Hogy fog ez segíteni Harryn? - húzta össze a szemöldökét Ron. – Úgy értem, ma és holnap között meg kell házasodnia. Mi van, ha olyan valakit mutat, akit Harry nem ismer? Úgy értem, hogy a tökéletes párja akár a világ másik felén is lehet. Vagy a tökéletes párja még csak nem is kedveli. Vagy, aki túl fiatal még Harrynek. Vagy ha már meg van házasodva. Van egy oka, amiért senki nem használta már egy ideje azt a követ.

- Hát akkor ki kell találnunk valami mást – magyarázta Dumbledore. – találnunk kell valakit, aki vállalja, ha kell. De meg kell próbálnunk Harrynek egy jó párt találni. Minden kis boldogságot megérdemel, amit csak adni tudunk neki.

- Boldogság? – ellenkezett Harry, s a gyomra a gondolattól is megfordult. – Hagyjuk. Ezt azért csináljuk, hogy élve maradjak. Semmi többért. A legtöbb, amit remélhetünk, az az, hogy találunk valakit ebben a kastélyban, aki belemegy ebbe a játékba, hogy élve maradjak.

Arra gondolt, hogy hátha Cho Chang neve is feltűnik néhány pillanat múlva. Ron és Hermione is tudták, hogy negyedik évében beleesett. A gond az volt, hogy Cedric Diggory halála végzett azzal a kis románccal. A bűntudata minden alkalommal előjött, ha csak ránézett. Bármennyire is kedvelte Chot, úgy gondolta, hogy könnyebb lenne elvennie Pansy Parkinsont, mint őt.

Madam Hooch visszatért pár pillanat múlva egy nagy kék kristálygolyóval a kezében. Várakozva néztek rá.

- Nos?- kérdezte Dumbledore.

- Oh, úgy érted, hogy én…

Megrántotta a vállát és belenézett a kristályba.

- Harry Potter! - mondta tisztán a kőnek.

Mindannyian várakozva néztek rá, de amennyire Harry látta, semmi nem történt. A kék kristály továbbra is úgy nézett ki, mint egy kék kristály. Madam Hooch azonban hírtelen elsápadt, eltakarta a kristályt a másik kezével, s zihálni kezdett a sokktól. Mindenki rábámult.

- Nem hiszem, hogy működik – kiáltotta. – Azt hiszem, elromlott.

- Oh, nyomorúság! - kiáltotta McGalagony. – Add ide!

Kinyújtotta érte a kezét. Hooch kérdés nélkül átadta neki.

- Harry Potter! – mondta McGalagony professzor a kőnek.

Harry ismét nem látott semmit. Mindenki rejtetlen kíváncsisággal nézett rá. McGalagony, ugyanúgy, mint Hooch elsápadt, majd elpirult. Dumbledore felé fordult, s felé nyújtotta a kristályt.

- Talán az lenne a legjobb, ha te is megpróbálnád, Albus.

- Kit látott? – kérdezte Ron és Harry egyszerre.

McGalagony csak megrázta a fejét.

- Engedjék meg, hogy az igazgató úr megnézze.

Dumbledore összehúzta a szemöldökét a kíváncsiságtól, elvette a kristályt, megtartotta fél kézzel, és azt mondta:

- Harry Potter!

McGalagonnyal és Hoochal ellentétben, Dumbledore elmosolyodott, s a szemei hamiskásan csillogtak. Harry érezte, hogy izgatott lesz. Néha Dumbledore csillogásai rosszabbak voltak, mint a szemöldökráncolásai.

- Oh, remek pár, komolyan! – mondta az igazgató elégedetten.

Piton felé fordult.

- Perselus…

- Átkozott pokol!- sziszegte Piton. – Ti hárman tökéletesen megfelelőek vagytok, hogy belenézzetek egy átkozott kristályba, és megmondjátok, hogy kit láttok. Nem kell nekem is belenéznem!

Dumbledore, még mindig mosolyogva rápislogott.

- Hát persze, hogy nem, Perselus. Nem akartam, hogy belenézz. TE vagy a társ, akit mutatott.


	2. Ezzel a gyűrűvel

2. Ezzel a gyűrűvel

Harry érezte, hogy az arcából kifut a vér, miközben látta, hogy Piton szemei a teljes döbbenettől szélesre tágulnak.

– Mi? – kérdezte a Bájitalok Mestere, s Dumbledore-ról McGalagonyra, majd Hoochra nézett. Harry borzalmára, mind McGalagony, mind Hooch is bágyadtan bólintottak.

– Piton! – kiáltotta Ron rémülten.

– De hát ez lehetetlen! – ellenkezett Harry, s úgy nézett rájuk, mint akik elvesztették az eszüket. Molly és Arthur nem voltak valami boldogok, de közel sem voltak annyira feldúltak, mint amennyire Harry szerette volna.

Dumbledore összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett Harryre.

– Miért lenne lehetetlen? Megértem, hogy te és Piton professzor nem jöttök ki egymással valami jól, de ez gyakran így történik ezekben a helyzetekben. Majd túlléptek rajta. Ez egy tökéletes pár. Viszonylag ugyanakkora az erőtök és a képességetek, vagy az lesz, amint befejezted az iskolát, Harry. És addig is, amíg befejezed, Perselus biztosan alkalmas arra, hogy megvédjen bármilyen veszélytől. És sokkal több közös van bennetek, mint gondolnátok, és…

– De hát ő egy férfi! – vágott közbe Harry, s elgondolkodott rajta, hogy vajon az igazgató teljesen elvesztette-e az eszét.

Dumbledore kissé összezavarodott ettől a megjegyzéstől. Hermione közelebb hajolt Harryhez.

– Az egy mugli előítélet, Harry – súgta neki. – Nem igazán vonatkozik a varázslóvilágra. A varázsló házasságok törvényesek két önként beleegyező felnőtt között, legyenek azok bármilyen neműek…vagy fajúak azok.

– Komolyan? – Harry a lány felé fordult, s meglepetten bámult rá. Emberileg sosem gondolt még rá, magánszintűen nem volt mély előítélete a homoszexualitás ellen, bár nem emlékezett olyan esetre, mikor valamilyen véleményt formálhatott volna egyik vagy másik módról. De hogy a varázsvilágnak nem volt előítélete a...

– Fajok! – kiáltotta hírtelen, mikor rájött, hogy mi mást állított a lány.

– Még soha nem gondolkoztál el azon, hogy honnan jönnek a kentaurok? – kérdezte a lány egy vállrándítással. – Ilyen körülmények között nagyon kevés párosítás sokkolja a varázsvilágot.

– Nem veszem el Pottert! – jelentette be Piton, mielőtt Harry válaszolhatott volna.

– Na de, Perselus – vitatkozott Dumbledore. – Ez egy jó párosítás. És megold mindenfajta problémát. Legelőször is azt, hogy annak a valószínűsége, hogy most és holnap reggel között találunk valakit, aki alkalmasabb lenne, nagyon kicsi.  
– Jó párosítás! – fortyogott Piton. – A mellett, hogy nem bírjuk egymást, elfeledkeztél a MÁSIK munkámról?

Harry majdnem felugrott, és visszhangozta Piton szavait. Ez teljesen igaz volt! Piton nem vehette el Harryt, és nem lehetett kém ugyanabban az időben. Ha így tenne, az a hűségének teljes kinyilvánítása lett volna. Végül, annak tudatában, hogy Piton biztosan semmi képpen nem fogadta volna jól a segítségét, sikerült visszafognia magát,.

– Elismerem, hogy esetleg nem tetszeleghetsz a hűséges halálfaló szerepében – értett egyet barátságosan Dumbledore. – De erről mindenképpen beszélni akartam veled, Perselus. Túl veszélyessé vált. Ha Voldemort nem küldött volna el téged és Luciust arra a balsikerű vállalkozásra, amit múlt tavasszal megálmodtam, megöltek volna a többiekkel együtt a harcban.

Harry szeme erre szélesre tágult. Nem is gondolt arra, hogy azon elmélkedjen, hogyan intézte el Piton, hogy hihető kém maradjon, ugyanakkor távoltartsa magát a csatától. Hirtelen megborzongott, mikor rájött, hogy a hűséges halálfalók mellett felelős lehetett volna Piton professzor haláláért is, múlt tavasszal. És, bár nem kedvelte Pitont, be kellett vallania, csodálta a férfi bátorságát, nem is beszélve arról a tántoríthatatlan hűségéről Dumbledore-hoz annak ellenére, hogy kémként pokoli életben volt része.

– Nem – mondta Dumbledore határozottan. – Vissza kell vonulnod a harctérről, Perselus. Itt van rád szükségünk, magunk mellett. És így biztosak leszünk benne, hogy van egy hűséges Főnix Rendje tagunk Harry mellett, aki megvédi őt.

–Albus!– tiltakozott elborzadva Piton.

Dumbledore hirtelen felállt, megfogta Piton karját, s a szoba végébe vezette, hogy csendesen beszéljen vele. Ron és Hermione megragadták a lehetőséget, hogy csendes suttogással beszélgessenek Harryvel.

– Ez őrület! – berzenkedett Ron. Nem vehetik komolyan fontolóra, hogy összeadnak azzal  
a zsíroshajú szeméttel! 

Harry a pánik szélén, kétségbeesetten nézett rájuk. Mi az ördögöt fog csinálni? Úgy tűnt, ez arról szól, hogy ki fogja őt hamarabb megölni. Ha nem házasodik össze Pitonnal, Voldemort megöli. Ha összeházasodnak, Piton valószínűleg saját kezűleg fogja megölni. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy mit fog majd tenni a többi griffendéles és mardekáros. Soha nem gondolkozott komolyan a házasságról, de mindig feltételezte, hogy ha megéri a felnőttkort, szerelmes lesz, mint a szülei, megházasodik, és családot alapít. Voltaképpen tetszett neki az ötlet. De, hogy az életét Perselus Piton társaságában töltse, a Roxfort legutáltabb tanárával… Olyan lenne, mint egy életre szóló végtelen bájitaltan óra.

– Harry, ezt nem engedhetjük meg – értett egyet Hermione, s némileg lemondóan nézett Ronra.

Ron, bár sápadtnak és betegnek tűnt, bólintott egyetértése jeléül.

– Igazad van – mondta határozottan. – A legjobb barátaid vagyunk, Harry. Bármelyikünk… – hangja egy pillanatra megcsuklott, de gyorsan megköszörülte a torkát. – Bármelyikünk hozzád megy, mielőtt engednénk, hogy elvedd Pitont.

Eltartott egy ideig, míg Harry rájött, mit mond a barátja, mivel még mindig nem lépett túl a megrendülésen, hogy a varázslóvilágnak nem voltak előítéletei arról, hogy két férfi házasodik össze. Végül leesett neki, hogy mindkét barátja hozzáment volna, képesek lettek volna feláldozni a saját jövőbeli boldogságukat, hogy őt megvédjék. Míg ő kétségbeesetten szeretett volna kiutat találni, valahogy elkerülni, hogy megházasodjon Pitonnal, a szíve mélyén tudta, hogy ezt soha nem tenné meg a barátaival.

Az igazság az volt, bárhonnan nézte is, hogy az élete és a boldogsága soha nem volt az övé. Attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy Voldemort megölte a családját, és őt a Kis Túlélővé tette, elvesztette az élete feletti ellenőrzést. Mindig elvették tőle a választás lehetőségét. Először Dursleyékkel, aztán a varázslóvilággal, s azzal a hittel, hogy ő majd megmenti őket. Lényegében azt is tette múlt tavasszal,, megmentette őket, és ezzel megerősítette a hitüket. Nem számít, mit tett az életében, bármit remélt, vagy bármiről álmodott, Voldemort soha nem engedi majd meg, hogy normális élete legyen. Igen valószínű, hogy, Voldemort egyáltalán nem fogja megengedni, hogy élje az életét. Legalább gondoskodhatna arról, hogy a barátainak még legyen esélye egy normális életre.

– A legjobb barátaim vagytok – mondta Ronnak és Hermionénak csendesen. – És ha szembe kell néznem Voldemorttal, szükségem van a legjobb barátaimra magam mellett úgy, mint a legjobb barátaim. Egyiktőket sem vehetem el. Mindent elrontana közöttünk.

– Harry – ellenkezett Hermione. – Nem engednénk meg, hogy elrontson bármit is.

– Igaza van, haver – értett egyet Ron. – Mindig a legjobb barátaid leszünk. Történjen bármi is.

Úgy tűnt, szüksége van valami meggyőzőbbre. Mindkettőnek megfogta a kezét.

– Ti ketten vagytok az egyedüliek az életemben, akik normálisak és épelméjűek – mondta nekik hevesen. – Ezt nem veszíthetem el. És ha valamelyiketeket elveszem, ez megváltozik. Nem tehetem.

Úgy látszott, mindketten megértették, s szemükben látta a megkönnyebbülés és a bűntudat keveredését.

– De Piton – húzódozott utoljára Ron. – Mi van… Ginnyvel? Biztos, hogy ő…

– Nem tölti be a tizenötöt, csak egy hónap múlva – juttatta eszébe Hermione. – Akkor már túl késő lesz.

– Mellesleg – vallotta be Harry –, Ginnyt elvenni olyan lenne, mintha a KIS HÚGOMAT venném el. Ezt sem tudnám megtenni. – Tisztában volt azzal, hogy Ginny fülig szerelmes belé. Belekeverni az egész szerelmi ügyet egy érdekházasságba, részéről kész katasztrófát eredményezne. Legalább egy valami biztos volt. Ilyen félreértés nem merülne fel közte és Piton között. Átpillantott a szobán Pitonra, aki még mindig heves vitát folytatott az igazgatóval. Piton dühösebben nézett ki, mint valaha látta, s csüggedten sóhajtott.

Molly és Arthur, akik eddig félrevonultak, hogy ők hárman csendesen beszélgethessenek, csatlakoztak hozzájuk.

– Minden rendben van, Harry, drágám? – kérdezte Molly aggódva.

– Anyu, ez borzalmas! – tiltakozott Ron. – Nem engedhetjük, hogy Harry összeházasodjon Pitonnal.

Molly elgondolkodva ráncolta össze homlokát.

– Tudom, hogy nem kedveled Piton professzort – értett egyet Molly. – De az igazgató úrnak igaza van, mikor az mondja, ez rengeteg problémát megold. Perselus Piton egy nagyon tisztelt, nagyon régi és gazdag varázslócsaládból származik. Az igazság az, hogy ha találnánk is valamilyen kedves, édes fiatal lányt Harrynek, hogy elvegye, nagy a valószínűsége, hogy Caramel miniszter úr talál majd valamit, hogy érvénytelenítse a házasságot, és keresztülvigye az örökbefogadást. Nagyon kevés olyan család van, aki ezt megúszná. Gondoltam, hogy talán Bill, vagy Charlie, de nekünk nincs elég pénzünk, vagy magas rangunk, hogy szembeszálljunk Caramellel. De az teljesen biztos, hogy nem kísérli meg, hogy keresztbe tegyen Perselusnak. Tudnia kell, hogy azt a csatát elveszítené.

– Úgy mondod, mintha azt gondolnád, hogy Piton belemegy ebbe – kiáltotta Ron. – Vagy, ha bele is megy, megvédi Harryt. Te nem ismered őt úgy, mint mi.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy, hogy Perselus beleegyezik – javította ki Arthur. – Albus Dumbledore rettentően meggyőző. És igen, Perselus meg fogja védeni Harryt. Ha összeházasodnak, becsületbeli kötelessége, hogy megvédelmezze.

– Ha nem öli meg előtte – ágált ellene Ron.

– Soha nem próbált megölni – ismerte be Harry csöndesen barátjának. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy valóban védi Pitont, de a férfi számos alkalommal kockáztatta az életét, hogy megmentse Harryt. És Isten tudja, időről időre hányszor tette ki veszélynek az életét a Főnix Rendje kedvéért, hogy információkat szerezzen mindnyájuknak Voldemort tevékenységéről.

– Igazából elég jó fogás – világosította fel őket Molly. – Már csak a pénz miatt is.

– Akkor igaz, hogy van pénze?– kérdezte Hermione.

– Te jó ég, kevesem – nevetett Molly. – Egyszerűen, a bájital mesterség gazdaggá tenné. A legjövedelmezőbb munka a varázslóvilágban. De a családja miatt is.

– De túl öreg Harrynek – vitatkozott továbbra is Ron.

Mind Molly, mind Arthur meglepődtek ettől a megjegyzéstől.

– Csak húsz ével öregebb, mint Harry – mutatott rá Arthur, mintha ez lett volna a legtermészetesebb dolog a világon.

Harry kezdte gyanítani, hogy megint van valami varázsló társadalomban, amit nem tud. Gyanúja beigazolódott, mikor Ron felsóhajtott, és egyetértően bólintott.

Ismét a mugliszülött Hermione sietett segítségére.

– Gondolkozz el azon, hogy mennyi ideig élnek a varázslók – súgta neki halkan. – Duplája, ha nem triplája egy mugli életének. A korkülönbség hatvan vagy nyolcvan év körül kell, hogy legyen ahhoz, hogy valaki észrevegye.

Hirtelen megértéssel bólintott.

– Azt hiszem, hogy úgysem számít – sóhajtott Harry. – Nem igazán számít, hogy Pitont, Fricset vagy McGalagonyt veszem el. Vagy megházasodom, vagy futok az életemért, vagy Caramel lesz a nevem. És mivel ezek közül kettő úgy végződik, hogy Voldemort saját kezűleg öl meg, azt hiszem a másik nem is annyira rossz.

Ennek ellenére a gyomra még a gondolatra forogni kezdett. Hányingere volt.

Mielőtt bárki tovább vitatkozhatott volna, vagy megvigasztalhatta volna, kinyílt az ajtó, s Percy lépett be, felhívva magára ezzel mindenki figyelmét..

– Bármit is akartok csinálni, jobb lenne minél hamarabb – világosította fel őket. – Az utolsó dokumentumot épp most töltötték ki a minisztériumban. Caramel fél órán belül itt lesz, hogy elvigye Harryt.

– Hát akkor ez van – hirdette Dumbledore. – Nincs több vita. Nincs választásunk ezügyben, és nincs időnk más megoldást találni – nézett nyomatékosan Pitonra.

A Bájitalok Mestere áthatóan visszanézett, majd elfordult. Harry ezt úgy vette, hogy Arthurnak igaza volt, s Pitont tényleg meggyőzték. Egy pillanatig azt hitte, el fog ájulni.

– Akkor jó lenne ezen túlesni – folytatta Dumbledore. – Percy, szükségünk lesz a segítségedre a dokumentálással kapcsolatban.

– Dokumentálás?– kérdezte Percy megzavarodva.

– Harry és Piton összeházasodnak – világosította fel Ron a testvérét. Percy szemei elkerekedtek a döbbenettől, s a szüleire nézett megerősítés végett.

– Iktatni tudod ma este a papírokat? – kérdezte meg Arthur a fiát.

Percy egy pillanatra hadarni kezdett, aztán összeszedte magát.

– Hát persze – bólintott, bár szemei még mindig nagyok voltak a hitetlenkedéstől. – Becsúsztathatom a többi papírmunkámmal, mielőtt lezárják a nyilvántartást.

– Hát akkor fogjunk hozzá – indítványozta Dumbledore. – Harry, gyere ide.

Harry felállt, s meglepődött, hogy lábai még megtartják, miközben kábultan lépkedett az igazgató és Piton professzor felé. Elkapta McGalagony pillantását, a sajnálat és a kételkedés keverékét, mintha ő sem tudta volna elhinni, hogy a házának hőse összeházasodik a Mardekár házvezetőjével. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy ez hogyan fogja befolyásolni ez az év további részét, és milyen hatással lesz az iskolában betöltött helyzetére. Ám azt figyelembe véve, hogy ha ezt nem teszi meg, Cornelius Caramel fél órán belül elviszi ebből a kastélyból, úgy gondolta, nincs választása.

Azon kapta magát, hogy az igazgató előtt áll, egy mereven bámuló Perselus Piton mellett.

– Fogjátok össze a jobb kezeteket – mondta nekik Dumbledore.

Harry kinyújtotta reszkető kezét, de nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy ő kezdeményezzen, és fogja meg Piton kezét. Piton tette meg helyette. Piton keze nem remegett, s a szorítása is egy kicsit túl erős volt Harrynek. A keze meleg volt, s Harry érezte, hogy az arca felforrósodik a szégyenkezéstől. Képtelen volt Piton szemébe nézni, nem volt biztos benne, hogy el tudná viselni az undort, amit ott láthat. Megalázottnak érezte magát az egész helyzet miatt.

– Nos, akkor egyszerűre fogjuk – biztosította őket Dumbledore. – Csak egy gyors esküváltás, s ennyi lesz az egész. Harry, ismételd utánam. Én, Harry James Potter, elveszlek téged, Perselus Alexander Piton, mint házastársamat, egyesítve veled a testem, nevem, házam és erőm.

Harry nem ezeket a szavakat ismerte a mugli házasságokból, de óvatosan megismételte őket, s el sem hitte, hogy ez tényleg megtörténik. És azokat a szavakat sem tudta elhinni, amiket ezután hallott.

– Én, Perselus Alexander Piton, elveszlek téged, Harry James Potter, mint házastársamat, egyesítve veled a testem, nevem, házam és erőm. A bájitalmester dallamos hangját betöltötte ugyanaz a hamisítatlan gúnyos hangszín, amihez hat éven keresztül hozzászokott. Még mindig nem mert felnézni.

– Kitűnő– bólintott Albus, majd kinyújtotta bal kezét, a jobbjában, pedig a pálcáját fogta.

Egy gyors pálcapöccintésre két aranygyűrű jelent meg a tenyerében. Mindkettőjüknek adott egyet. Piton átvette a kezdeményezést. Elfordította Harry jobb kezét, s felhúzta a harmadik ujjára az egyik gyűrűt.

– Ezzel a gyűrűvel elveszlek téged – morogta.

Dumbledore varázslatának köszönhetően a gyűrű tökéletesen ráillett. Furcsán hideg és nehéz volt a kezén. Elvette a másik gyűrűt, s felhúzta Piton ujjára. A kezei még mindig jól láthatóan reszkettek.

– Ezzel a gyűrűvel elveszlek téged – motyogta gyengén, összeszűkült gyomorral, amikor hirtelen rájött, hogy tipikusan mi követte a legtöbb házassági ceremóniában a gyűrűváltást.

– Akkor házastársaknak nyilvánítalak benneteket – jelentette ki Albus. – Meg…

Harry és Piton egyaránt rondán néztek rá, s beléfojtottak minden indítványt, hogy csókolózzanak.

– Áh, igen, hát persze – köszörülte meg Dumbledore a torkát. – Igen, akkor a dokumentáció.

Ismét meglendítette pálcáját, s a levegőből egy nagy pergamentekercset húzott elő.

– Standard házassági szerződés – világosította fel őket, miközben kiterítette az asztal egyik sarkára, s előhúzott egy pennát meg egy üveg tintát. – Ha mindketten aláírnátok…

Piton előre lépett, s dühösen a dokumentumra firkantotta a nevét, majd megfordult, s átadta a tollat Harrynek. Harry egy pillanatig elkapta a bájitalmester pillantását, s majdnem meghátrált a bennük levő haragot látva. Elvette a tollat, s visszafordította figyelmét a dokumentumra, majd írásban mondott le életéről a Piton aláírása melletti sorban.

– Molly, és Arthur, ha lennétek a tanúk – kérte meg őket Albus. A két Weasley bólintott, s előre léptek, hogy aláírásukkal hitelesítsék a dokumentációt. Harry megkockáztatott egy pillantást a barátaira. Az együttérző tekintetük láttán majdnem sírva fakadt. Percy mellettük állt, az arcán színtiszta hitetlenkedés és csodálkozás ült.

– Akkor ennyi – jelentette ki Dumbledore.

Felgöngyölítette a pergamentekercset, egy varázslattal lemásolta, majd az egyiket átadta Percynek.

– Sok szerencsét, fiam – mondta a fiatalembernek. Percy bólintott, s kisietett az ajtón.

– Hát, azt hiszem, ezt meg kell ünnepelnünk – mondta Dumbledore a csoportnak. – Míg Caramel miniszter úrra várunk, hogy megjelenjen.

Bár elég nyilvánvaló volt, hogy senkinek sem volt ünneplő kedve, egyikük sem ellenkezett, mikor Dumbledore előhozott egy üveg pezsgőt, és egy tálca édességet. Harry meghagyta a felnőtteknek a pezsgőt, elvett egy csokoládét a tálcáról és leült a szoba másik felébe, s megpróbált úrrá lenni az idegein. Ron és Hermione némán leültek mellé. Tisztában volt vele, hogy Piton is leül, olyan messzire a hármastól, amennyire csak lehetséges volt, míg a másik öt felnőtt kiürítette pezsgős poharát, mintha szükségük lett volna az alkoholra, hogy túléljék az estét. Nem kellett sokáig várniuk.

Dobby néhány pillanat múlva bejött, s bejelentette, hogy Caramel miniszter úr megérkezett, és sürgősen beszélni akar az igazgatóval és Harry Potterrel.

– Vezesd őt ide, Dobby – mondta Dumbledore a manónak.

A kis manó bólintott, majd eltűnt. Pár pillanat múlva az ajtó kinyílt, s Caramel miniszter úr trappolt be a szobába, akit két auror követett. Harry mindkettőt felismerte. Ők voltak Caramel testőrei, mióta nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy Voldemort visszatért. Caramel manapság ritkán ment nélkülük bárhova is. A jelenlétük miatt Harryt a hányinger kerülgette, mert rájött, hogy Caramel tényleg elvitte volna a Roxfortból még ma éjjel.

– Ah, Cornelius! – üdvözölte Albus ragyogó mosollyal. – Annyira jó látni téged. Épp ünnepelünk. Kérsz egy pohár pezsgőt?

Meglepődve a barátságos fogadtatástól, Caramel határozottsága megingott. Aztán megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, nem kérek pezsgőt. – Meglengetett egy iratot a levegőben, hogy mindannyian lássák. – Azért vagyok itt, hogy elvigyem…

– Ugyan, Cornelius – vágott a szavába Dumbledore, s elétartott egy pezsgőspoharat. – Ez egy esküvői ünnepség.

– Hagyd már, Albus – kiáltotta Caramel. – Hivatalos ügyben vagyok itt.

Megmutatta Dumbledore-nak a dokumentumot, aki sóhajtott, s elvette tőle, majd átnézte az oldal tartalmát.

– Igen, látom – bólintott Dumbledore egyetértően, s Caramel pillanatnyilag diadalmasan nézett rá. – Örökbe fogadtad Harryt – folytatta Dumbledore. – Ami mind szép és jó volna, ha törvényes volna.

– Biztosítalak hogy teljesen törvényes – világosította fel Caramel, s ha meglepődött is, hogy Dumbledore láthatóan nincs meglepve, nem mutatta.

– Hát igen – értett egyet ismét Dumbledore. – Ha Harry megfelelő törvényes helyzetben lenne, hogy gyámra legyen szüksége. De mivel már házas, már aligha kérdéses.

Caramel győzedelmes kinézete eltűnt, s a pezsgő felé pillantott, amit Albus még mindig felé tartott. – Házas? Merlin nevére, miről beszélsz?

Dumbledore mosolygott.

– Harry házas – közölte. – Éppen ezt ünnepeljük – emelte fel ismét a pezsgős poharát. – Így bármilyen jó szándék is vezérelt, hogy megmentsd Harryt a nagybátyja kétes védelme alól, már nem szükséges.

– Házas! Kivel?! – követelte Caramel, Harry felé fordulva, s pillantása rögtön Hermione Grangerre esett, aki Harry mellett ült, s a kezét fogta. Közelebb ment hozzájuk.

– Miss Granger, tudhattam volna. Rögtön elrendezzük ezt a dolgot. Mindketten…

Harry meglepetésére Piton hirtelen talpra pattant, s keresztül sietett a szobán, hogy közé és Caramel közé álljon, mielőtt a miniszter még egy lépéssel közelebb került volna hozzájuk.

– Velem van összeházasodva, Caramel! – mordult a bájitalmester a férfire. Felemelte a jobb kezét, s az aranygyűrű megcsillant az ujján. – És nem megy magával sehova. Soha!

Caramel több lépést hátrált a döbbenettől, s a két auror meglepett pillantásokat váltott. Caramel Dumbledore-ra nézett megerősítésért. Az igazgató boldogan meglobogtatta az ő iratát a miniszter előtt. – Szeretnéd megnézni a házassági szerződést? – kérdezte derűsen.

Caramel elvette a szerződést, amit Dumbledore felkínált neki, s elfehéredett, mikor az aláírásokat meglátta.

– Nem várhatja el, hogy elhiggyem, hogy ez a házasság… – szünetet tartott, mintha a megfelelő szót keresné. Áthatóan nézett Pitonra. –… Hogy ez a házasság érvényes?

A csúfondáros mosoly, amit Piton a miniszter felé küldött, Harryt arra emlékeztette, hogyan szokott kinézni a professzor, mikor azt a rengeteg pontot vonja le a Griffendéltől.

– Caramel miniszter úr, eltekintve attól, hogy a magánéletünk nem a maga dolga, ugye nem gondolja, hogy nem fogok minden nekem nyújtott lehetőséget kihasználni?

Ha nem említette volna meg a magánéletet, Harry gyanította, hogy nem értette volna, miről beszél Piton. De nem csak ő értette meg, hanem Hermione és Ron is, és mindhárman elvörösödtek a burkolt célzástól. Piton biztosan nem javasolta…Voltaképpen, a szégyenkezést és a dühöt látva Caramel arcán, Piton pontosan arra célzott. Harry Dumbledore-ra és McGalagonyra nézett, de egyikőjük sem úgy nézett ki, mint akik aggódnak. Molly és Arthur is szégyenkeztek, de nem nyugtalankodtak, Madam Hooch pedig megpróbálta elrejteni a kuncogását.

Caramel undorodva nézett Pitonra.

– Nem, azt hiszem, túl sokat várnék öntől, nem igaz? Dumbledore-hoz fordult. – El sem hiszem, hogy megengedte ezt, Dumbledore! Hogy Harryt ennek az embernek a kezébe lökje!

Dumbledore csupán boldogan rámosolygott.

– Cornelius, el sem tudom képzelni, hogy miről beszélsz. Annyira boldog vagyok Harry és Perselus miatt. Csodálatos pár, nem gondolod?

Voltak idők, mikor Harry úgy gondolta, hogy az igazgató meg van zavarodva. Harry számára magas volt, hogyan tudta mindezt elmondani ilyen hihető mosollyal. Majdnem megesküdött rá, hogy a férfi tényleg mindent elhitt, amit mondott.

Carameltől távolt állt, hogy egyetértsen vele, csak felkapta az örökbefogadási papírokat, és mérgesen kirobogott a szobából. A két testőre alázatosan követte.

– Hát ez jól ment, nem igaz? – mondta Dumbledore felvillanyozva. – Briliáns voltál, Perselus!

Egy röpke pillanatig Piton majdnem elégedettnek látszott Dumbledore megjegyzése miatt, aztán észrevette, hogy Harry hitetlenkedve bámulja, s a bosszúszomjas undok gúnyvigyor visszatért.

– Most mi fog történni, uram?– kérdezte Harry Dumbledore-tól. – Gondolja, hogy még megpróbál valami ilyesmit?

Dumbledore megrázta a fejét. – Azt hiszem, biztonságban vagyunk Carameltől. Nem fog Perselus útjába állni. És biztos vagyok benne, hogy Perselus minden felmerülő problémát meg tud oldani a minisztériummal.

Mivel Harry, egyáltalán nem volt benne biztos, hogy tetszik neki az ötlet, hogy a biztonságát hirtelen Perselus Pitonra ruházták át, inkább hallgatott. Több mint hálás volt, mikor Molly azt javasolta, hogy vessenek véget az estének, s rámutatott, hogy holnap iskola. Ron elköszönt a szüleitől, aztán Hermione és Harry vállát is megveregette.

– Menjünk fel a toronyba, mielőtt még valami történik! – mondta.

Mielőtt elhagyhatták volna a szobát, McGalagony professzor megállította őket.

– Sajnálom, Harry – mondta csendesen. – Haladéktalanul át fog költözni a pincébe Perselusszal. A manókkal elküldöm a holmiját.

Harry nem tudott megszólalni, s csak bámult rá. Ron viszont elég zajossá vált.

– Mi!? Nem várhatja el, hogy Harry a mardekárosokkal éljen! A Griffendél toronyban van a helye, közöttünk. Csak, mert össze kellett házasodnia ezzel a... ezzel a… Piton professzorral, még nem teszi automatikusan mardekárossá!

– Félreértett, Mr. Weasley – mondta McGalagony kurtán. – Nem azt mondtam, hogy Harry a Mardekár hálókörletébe fog költözni. Perselus lakosztályába fog áttelepedni. Már házasok, s bár nincsenek gyakran házas diákjaink, a szabályok világosak. Vagy egy magánlakással jár Roxmortsban, vagy egy magánlakosztállyal a kastélyban. Nem osztják meg a hálószobát az egyedülálló tanulókkal, az nem lenne helyes. Így, hacsak Perselus nem tervezi, hogy Roxmortsba költözik…– várakozóan Pitonra pillantott, aki türelmesen várt az ajtónál.

Az átható pillantás elég volt, hogy elárulja, mit gondol erről az egész szituációról.

– Nem, nem tervezem a költözködést – morogta.

– Akkor Harry a pincében fog lakni – erősítette meg McGalagony. – Most pedig menjenek. A körülmények ellenére reggel mindnyájuknak tanulókként kell viselkedniük, s az órák korán kezdődnek.

Ron és Hermione elborzadva néztek Harryre, miközben megrántotta a vállát, s kelletlenül Piton felé sétált. A bájitalmesterre nézett, s nem volt biztos benne, hogy mit várjon tőle. Piton utálkozva felhorkantott, majd lobogó talárral megfordult, és elviharzott a pincébe vezető lépcsők felé. Harry csendben követte, s szíve vadul kalapált a mellkasában.


	3. Pincelakók

Köszönünk szépen minden egyes véleményt! Nagyon örülünk, hogy tetszik a történet!

Arról, hogy mit mondhatott Dumbledore Pitonnak… hát, azt hiszem, itt a válasz…

**Pincelakók**

Nem tudta elhinni, hogy ez megtörtént. Már az is éppen elég rossz volt, hogy ennek a férfinek a társaságában kellett eltöltenie a bájitaltan órákat, de most elvárták, hogy vele éljen! Ó, nem volt kétsége afelől, hogy megtalálja a módját, hogy túlélje. Végül is nem lehet annál rosszabb, mint azok az évek, amelyeket elszenvedett a Dursleykkel. De a tanévi szemeszterek átmenetileg felfüggesztették azt a rémálmot. A Griffendél toronyban élni olyan volt, mint egy csodás álom, amit egész nyáron várt. Az érzésre, hogy soha többé nem lesz ebben része, megfájdult a gyomra. Feladni a Griffendél tornyot a nyirkos, sötét pince ellenében!

Piton keresztülvezette a kastély belsején, le pár sötét, gyengén megvilágított folyosón át, lépéseik baljóslatúan visszhangoztak a kőfolyosókon. Végül megállt Mardekár Malazár, és egy nagyon nagy kígyó portréja előtt.

- A jelszó Eldorádó- mondta Piton, egyszersmind a festménynek és Harrynek is. A portré kinyílt, s Harry követte Pitont a kamrába, ami mostantól kezdve az új otthona lesz.

Harry megtorpant az ajtóban. Nem egészen erre számított. Annak ellenére, hogy az alagsorban voltak, és hiányolta a magas ablakokat, amikhez hozzászokott a Griffendél toronyban, a szoba valamelyest emlékeztette a Griffendél klubhelyiségére. A berendezés szép volt, bár az alapszín a zöld volt, nem piros. Vastag szőnyegek a földön, egy plüss kanapé a mágikus tűzzel működő kandalló mellett, kényelmesnek tűnő székek mindkét oldalon. Még egy varázslósakk készlet is állt a szoba egyik jól megvilágított sarkában. Gyertyák és olajlámpák világították be a helyiséget, sokkal fényesebben, mint azt várta, és annak ellenére, hogy a pincében voltak, nem érzett nyirkosságot, vagy hideget.

A falak olyan kárpittal voltak bevonva, mint amik a kastély többi részén is láthatóak voltak, s több ajtó nyílt innen, amikről Harry azt gondolta, hogy a többi szobába vezetnek. Észrevette, hogy Piton levette a talárját, és a kanapé hátára dobta. A férfi egy tálalóhoz lépett, ahol kitöltött magának egy vizespohár borostyánsárga színű folyadékot, s egy korttyal ledöntötte. Harry kihasználta, hogy a férfi nem figyel oda, és bepillantott néhány másik szobába. Jól berendezett iroda volt az egyik oldalon,távolabb egy bájitallabor, egy magánkönyvtár, és egy óriási hálószoba külön fürdőszobával. Míg körülnézett benne, Dobby megjelent a ládájával együtt, amit még nem sikerült kicsomagolnia.

- Itt van Harry Potter holmija - közölte Dobby –, most, hogy Harry Potternek az alagsorban kell laknia, Dobby biztos, hogy gyakran meg fogja őt látogatni! – A kis manó boldogan mosolygott fel Harryre, mint aki örül az eseményeknek, de Harry még nem jött rá, hogy mely dolgok azok, amiket a házimanók megértenek, és melyek, amiket nem.

- Akarja Harry Potter, hogy Dobby segítségére legyen valamiben?

- Nem Dobby, köszönöm - biztosította Harry – Köszönöm, hogy elhoztad a  
dolgaimat.

Dobby fülig érő szájjal vigyorgott. - Harry Potter az, akinek hálásan meg kell köszönni a kedvességét. – S ezzel a kis manó ismét eltűnt.

Harry lebámult a ládájára, majd felnézett Piton professzorra, aki úgy meredt rá, mint egy rovarra, amit csapdába ejtett egy mikroszkóp alatt. Harry kényelmetlenül fészkelődött, de amikor egyikőjük sem szólalt meg, felsóhajtott, oldalra cipelte a ládáját, és az előszoba falának támasztotta, hogy ne legyen útban. Piton újabb italt töltött magának, s Harry hirtelen aggódni kezdett, hogy a férfi azt tervezi, hogy lerészegedik. Nem volt benne bizonyos, hogy pontosan tudná, hogyan birkózzon meg egy részeg Pitonnal. De legalább a férfi már nem nézett továbbra is rá.

- Elnézést, uram? - kérdezte csendesen. Piton megmerevedett, de nem fordult meg. - Hol kívánja, hogy aludjak? – Akármerre nézett, csak egyetlen egy hálószobát látott.

- Felőlem akár a kamrában is aludhatsz! - vicsorogta Piton, miközben megfordult, és sötét pillantást vetett Harryre.

Harry megrándult, és tett egy lépést hátrafelé. A bensője megfagyott, a szíve kalapálni kezdett a szavakra. Egy apró szűkös helyiségről szóló tízévnyi emlék a legváratlanabb módon, mint egy bosszú tört elő. Inkább elszökik Roxfortból, mint hogy még egyszer keresztülmenjen ezen !

A reakciója, úgy látszott megijesztette Pitont, s Harry meglepetésére a férfi átható tekintete azonnal elbizonytalanodott, arca elsápadt. Harry látta, hogy egy pillanatra összeszorul a keze a pohár körül, aztán gyorsan félretette, s egy tétova lépést tett Harry felé. - Sajnálom. – Szavai még hihetetlenebbek voltak, tekintve, hogy Harry még soha nem hallotta, hogy bármiért is kifejezte volna a bűnbánatát. - Ez… nem akartam ezt mondani. Nem gondolkoztam. Kérem, fogadja el a bocsánatkérésemet. ­ A férfi kissé betegnek látszott, s Harry életében ki nem találta volna, hogy azért, mert tényleg megbánta szavait, vagy csak a gondolat miatt, mert valamiért bocsánatot kellett kérnie.

Harry feszülten bólintott, s karjait maga köré fonta az elképzelt hideg ellen. Semmi mást nem mondott, arra várt, hogy Pitonnak eszébe jusson eredeti kérdése. Úgy tűnt, a férfi ismét összeszedte magát, a kanapéra pillantott, aztán lemondóan felsóhajtott. - Elég nagy az ágy mindkettőnk számára, Mr. Potter – tájékoztatta őt, s Harry elsápadt a szavaira. – És furcsa lenne, ha valaki a kanapén alva találná. Kinézném Caramelből, hogy kémeket küld, hogy nyomozzanak.

- Elvárja, hogy… - hadarta Harry döbbenten.

- Mr. Potter - tért vissza teljesen Piton dühe. – Higgye el, én sem vagyok boldogabb ettől a helyzettől, mint maga. De mindketten benne vagyunk, s vannak bizonyos elkerülhetetlen pontok, amelyek előtt meg kell hajolnunk. Ezek egyike az, hogy képtelenek leszünk elkerülni, hogy ne töltsünk el bizonyos mennyiségű időt egymás társaságában . De annak ellenére, amit Caramel miniszter úrnak korábban mondtam, biztosítom, hogy az erénye teljes biztonságban van tőlem!

Harry érezte, hogy az arca a szégyentől vörösen ég, s még forróbb lett, mikor a férfi, a valaha hallott leggúnyosabb hangján, hozzátette: - Remélem, maga is biztosítani tudja ugyanezeket?

- Nem gondolja komolyan, hogy én…- hadarta Harry.

- Nem, nem gondolom, Mr. Potter – vágott közbe Piton. – Kérem, tiszteljen meg ezzel az előzékenységgel engem is.

- Rendben! - meredt rá dühösen Harry. – Lefekszem! ­ Kikapta a pizsamáját a ládájából, s csaknem berohant a viszonylag biztonságos hálószobába, eltűnt a fürdőszobában, s becsapta az ajtót maga mögött. Utálta a férfit! Utálta! És alig tudta visszatartani magát, hogy ne rugdossa mérgében a falakat.

Leült egy óriási kád szélére, s megpróbált úrrá lenni érzelmein. Ez nem fog működni. Nem tudta elképzelni, hogyan várhatja el Dumbledore mindkettőjüktől, hogy együtt éljenek anélkül, hogy megölnék egymást. A kísértés, hogy előhúzza a pálcáját, és Pitont a emlékezetvesztésig átkozza, majdnem ellenállhatatlan volt. Helyette levetkőzött, és bemászott az óriási kicsempézett fürdőkádba, és némi meglepetéssel észlelte, hogy Pitonnak zuhany is rá volt szerelve a vízhálózatra. Ez ritka volt a kastélyban, de olyan szükséglet, amelyre bájitalmesternek szüksége volt. Az ember sosem tudhatta, mikor robban rá egy üst.

Gyorsan lezuhanyozott, átvette a pizsamáját, s óvatosan a hálószoba felé indult. Megkönnyebbülésére Pitonnak nyoma sem volt.

Rácsodálkozott az óriási, természetesen zöld függönyös baldachinos ágyra a szoba másik felében. Pitonnak igaza volt, az ágy tényleg elég nagy volt kettejüknek. Elég nagy volt négy, vagy öt főnek is, ha igazán kedvelték egymást. De maga a gondolat, hogy készségesen másszon Perselus Piton ágyába! Harry összerázkódott. A rohadt életbe!

A pislákoló gyertyafényben megcsillant az aranygyűrű a jobb kezén. Házas! Pitonnal. Elgondolkozott rajta, hogy ez vajon Harry Pitonná teszi-e? Vagy ami még rosszabb, Perselus Potter? A szülei valószínűleg forognak a sírjukban. És el sem tudta elképzelni, hogy mit fog mondani a keresztapja, ha megtudja. Sirius valószínűleg őrjöngve fog visszatérni, és kitekeri Piton nyakát.

Valamilyen oknál fogva erre a gondolatra jobban lett, vonakodva az ágyhoz sétált, és letette a szemüvegét meg a pálcáját az éjjeliszekrényre. Aztán felmászott az ágyra, bekúszott a takarók alá, s az ágy szélére húzódott, olyan messze a másik oldaltól, amennyire csak tudott, anélkül, hogy kiessen belőle. Úgy vélte, hogy fahéj illatát érzi a lepedőkön. Némán feküdt a hátán, képtelenül arra, hogy aludjon, amellett túlságosan idegesen ahhoz, hogy összerakjon egy értelmes gondolatot.

Talán húsz perc múlva hallotta, hogy nyílik a hálószoba ajtaja, Piton belép, s a fürdőszoba felé indul. Harry tűnődve hallgatott, míg a zuhany működött, és nagyon igyekezett, hogy ne képzelje el a bájitalmestert fürdés közben. Most komolyan - gondolta - ez nevetséges. A legutáltabb tanár ágyában volt, az Isten szerelmére! Szabályok kellenének ez ellen!

Szabályok, talán a mugli világban. De nem ott voltak, és kezdte gyanítani, hogy még egy csomó olyan szabály van a varázslóvilágban, amiről még nem értesült. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy eljön az a nap, mikor azon kapja magát, hogy hiányolni fogja a mugli világban megszokott józanságot. De aztán, amikor tényleg elgondolkozott rajta, hogy mennyivel volt szokványosabb a nagybátyjának lépcső alatti gardróbjában élni, és azt fontolgatni, hogy vajon ezen a héten kaphat-e enni. Felsóhajtott, s beletörődött a ténybe, hogy akár mugli, akár varázsló, az életének soha nem lesz értelme.

Végül Piton kilépett a fürdőből, s az oldalt álló nagy szekrény felé ment. Harry szemei, akarata ellenére is, a férfit pásztázták.

Piton csak egy pizsama alsóban volt, s a szekrényben keresgélt egy ing után, hogy felvegye. Harryben felötlött, hogy ez valószínűleg azt jelenti, hogy Piton nem visel felsőt az ágyban, s minden ellenére Harry azon kapta magát, hogy a férfi teste vonzza a tekintetét. Nem volt benne biztos, pontosan mit várt ­ a talárok sok mindent elrejtettek ­, bizonyosan sápadt bőrt, talán egy túl vékony alkatot, és, bár már korábban látta a Sötét Jegyet, egy jelöletlen testet. Nem ez volt a valóság. Sápadt bőr, igen, de az alkata izmos volt és erős. Egy fiatalember, élete csúcspontján, egy kisportolt test, ami határozottan azt sugallta, hogy Piton messzire aktívabb életet él, mint Harry gondolta. Fel volt készülve a Sötét Jegyre az alkarján, amit még a szoba másik feléből is láthatott, de nem számított egy színes tetoválás felvillanására a jobb vállán. Egy vörös rózsa, amely köré egy zöld kígyó tekeredik. Egy ilyen tetoválás mindennek ellentmondott, amit a morcos bájitalmesterről tudott.

Ugyancsak nem számított sebhelyekre, amit itt-ott látott a sápadt bőrön. Sebek, amelyek úgy néztek ki, mint amik valamifajta késtől, vagy pengétől származtak. Aztán, amikor Piton felhúzta a vékony hálóinget, és hírtelen minden eltűnt a látóteréből, Harry ráébredt, hogy a férfit bámulja. Elborzadva fordult oldalra, háttal Pitonnak, és elég keményen közölte magával, hogy a legkisebb mértékben sem tartja őt vonzónak.

Valami eszébe jutott. Talán a Sötét Jegy látványa hozta előtérbe. Voldemort nem lesz boldog az események ilyetén alakulásával. Már régen elfogadta a tényt, hogy első helyen szerepel azon a listán, akiket Voldemort meg akart ölni. Egyből Albus Dumbledore mellett. Úgy vélte, abban a pillanatban, mikor a hír kitudódik, Perselus Piton neve is felkerül arra a listára.

Egy pillanattal később érezte, hogy az ágy megmozdul, és a matrac kissé besüllyed, ahogy Piton az ágy másik felére mászik, messzire Harrytől, s a szituáció irrealitása olyan erősen letaglózta Harryt, hogy majdnem felkacagott. - Azon töprengek, hogy miért magát választotta - mondta ki hangosan, mielőtt eldöntötte volna, hogy megszólal. – Úgy értem, a Házasság Köve – tisztázta, anélkül, hogy megfordult volna. – Miért magát választotta, mint az én… miért gondolta volna, hogy maga és én…

- Mr. Potter, nem vagyok hozzászokva, hogy beszélgessek az ágyban. ­ Piton hangja éles volt, és vágott, s túl közelről jött, mint ahogy arra Harry felkészült, annak ellenére, hogy tudta, a férfi mellette fekszik ebben az óriási ágyban, ami hirtelen mégis nevetségesen kicsinek tűnt.

- Én igen – válaszolta gondolkozás nélkül.

Piton olyan hangot hallatott, ami gyanúsan nevetésre emlékeztetett. – Hatalmas mennyiségű földi tapasztalat, nemde?- kérdezte, s hangja tele volt gúnnyal.

Harry arca vörösen égett a szégyentől, s megfordult, hogy a férfire nézzen. - Nem így értettem!- kiáltotta. Teljesen felkészületlenül érte a mellette fekvő Perselus Piton látványa, akinek szemében azonos mértékben csillogott szórakozottság és megvetés. Harry felsóhajtott, s visszafeküdt. - Ron ágya az enyém mellett van – magyarázta egyszerűen. – Éjszaka beszélgetünk. ­ Valami, amiről azt gondolta, nagyon hiányolni fog az élete hátralevő részében.

- Emlékeztetem önt valamilyen módon, formában, vagy alakban Mr. Weasleyre? - kérdezte Piton. – Vagy ez a módja, hogy kifejezze a sajnálatát, amiért nem fogadta el a barátjának oly nagylelkű ajánlatát, hogy feláldozza saját kétes jövőjét Miss. Grangerrel, és elvegye őt helyettem? Gyanítom, hogy mint nemes Griffendélesek, mindketten felajánlották, s magának, ugyanilyen nemes lelkűen nem volt más választása, mint hogy elutasítsa.

Harry a döbbenettől mérgesen nézett rá. - Ilyen utálatosnak született, vagy órákat vett valahol?

- Hosszú évek gyakorlata, Mr. Potter!- kiáltotta vissza Piton.

- Utálom!

- Jó! Az életem teljes! Még egy Griffendélest megtanítottam az utálatra. Hogyan fogom valaha is túlszárnyalni önmagam?

Harry visszafogott egy dühös sikítást, és hátat fordított a férfinek, elgurulva tőle. - Fogja be, és hagyjon békén!

- Örömmel! – mordult Piton, s az ágy mozgásából ítélve ő is hátat fordított Harrynek.

Harry rájött, hogy Piton megnyerte a vitát. Sikerült megtalálnia a módját, hogy hogyan fogja be Harry száját. Becsukta a szemét, s arra terelte gondolatait, hogy olyan dolgokat találjon ki, amivel Perselus Pitont az őrületbe kergetheti. Talán mugli rockzenével - gondolta. Majd talál magának egy nagyon hangos lemezjátszót, és akárhányszor Pitonnak dolgozatokat kell javítania, döngetni kezdi a zenét. Vagy egy jó kis családi találkozó. Első adandó alkalommal meg fogja hívni Sirius és Remust egy nagyon hosszú látogatásra. És ha tényleg van Piton kúria, akkor Griffendélvörösre fogja festeni!

--------------------

Három óra múlva Perselus Piton az ágyon fekve, ébren találta magát, s a késő időpont ellenére sem tudott elaludni. Persze nem volt minden éjjel rákényszerítve, hogy egy majdnem fele annyi idős emberrel ossza meg az ágyát, mint ő. Egy meglehetősen vonzó fiatalemberrel - gondolta keserűen. Az egész helyzet annyira fenomenálisan igazságtalan volt. És Dumbledore-t még a sírjában is hibáztatni fogja érte.

Ha reggel tudta volna, hogy a napot Harry Potter házastársaként végzi, fel sem kelt volna. Soha nem kedvelte Pottert, igaz, soha nem is gyűlölte a fiút, nem úgy, ahogy Potter gondolta. A viselkedésének legnagyobb része szerepjátszás volt, hogy fenntartsa a hűséges halálfaló látszatát. De még mielőtt magára öltötte volna a kém szerepét, már ellenszenvet érzett Harry Potterrel szemben az apja és keresztapja miatt. Ezen tényleg nem segíthetett. Elképesztő, milyen hosszú ideig tart a neheztelés.

És mindezek ellenére ezen az estén, mikor meglátta Pottert a Nagyteremben, észrevette, hogy, a fiú nagyon vonzó fiatalemberré vált. Sokkal vonzóbbá, mint az apja volt, az biztos. Egyre jobban hasonlított az anyjához. És bármennyire utálta bevallani még saját magának is, csodálta a fiú bátorságát. Senki mást nem ismert a világon, aki megtámadta volna Voldemortot egy szál seprűvel . Ő biztosan még csak nem is álmodott volna arról, hogy ellopja Odin Szemét a Sötét Nagyúrtól, mintha nem lett volna egyéb mint egy cikesz. Volt valami költőien griffendéles abban az egész csatában.

De az ellenszenv ott maradt. Gyanította, azért, mert úgy képzelte, a fiú fürdik a rajongóinak imádatában, mint egy esztelen híresség, és ez olyan valami volt, amihez sosem volt türelme. Már első évben is felfordult a gyomra az üdvöske gondolatára. Úgy képzelte, hogy a fiú fényűzésben nevelkedett, elkényeztették egész életében, csak azért, mert James Potter fia volt. Egyike azoknak az okoknak, amiért nem kedvelte Draco Malfoyt sem. Bár sokkal jobban elrejtette ellenszenvét az utóbbi tanulóval szemben.

Persze, Potternek ezt az illúziót is szét kellett zúznia. Bezárva egy gardróbba, megverve, és éheztetve. Biztosan úgy tűnt neki, mint aki luxusban tengődik. Lehet, hogy Potter nem jött rá, de ezzel a kis visszavágással sikerült mindannyiukat óriási pofonban részesítenie. Dumbledore arca olyan volt, amilyennek még soha nem látta. Nem túl gyakran történik meg, hogy az évszázad legnagyobb varázslója ennyire elszámított valamit.

És a legrosszabb az volt, ahogy Potter magyarázta a szituációt. Hogy a nagybátyja legfeljebb, öt vagy hat napon keresztül éheztette, nem valami nagy dolog, nem gond. Nem mintha meg akarta volna ölni, vagy valami. Elgondolkozott rajta, vajon mi mást kellett még elszenvednie a fiúnak az utóbbi tizenöt évben, és hogyan tudta visszafogni magát, hogy nem ordítson a dühtől esztelenül, mikor a bájitalmester kigúnyolta a hírességét és elkényeztetett életét. Perselus jól ismerte magát ahhoz, hogy tudja, ő nem mutatott volna ekkora önuralmat, még a felét sem. Már régen megátkozta volna az őt piszkálókat. Lényeg a lényeg, a bánásmód, amit James Pottertől és Sirius Blacktől kapott, mikor annyi idős volt, mint Harry, majdnem olyan gonosszá tette, amilyen Lucius Malfoy volt.

És most a fiú volt a házastársa. Ha nem lett volna ennyire szánalmasan nevetséges, tulajdonképpen élvezte volna a tényt. Isten tudja, Black biztos a plafonon lesz, Malfoyról és Voldemortról nem is beszélve. Lily és James Potter valószínűleg forognak a sírjukban. És több mint biztos volt benne, hogy az ő néhai szülei féktelen vidámsággal nevettek.

- A fiúnak szüksége van rád. ­ – Albus - végső érvként - ezzel a szöveggel próbálta meggyőzni, s ez még mindig meglepte Perselust. Dumbledore okfejtései kis mértékben sem hatották meg. A tény, hogy senki más nem volt elérhető, hogy nagyon kevés ember tudna Caramellel sikeresen szembeszállni, hogy biztonságosabb lenne neki, ha feladja a kémként betöltött szerepét, és egyszer és mindenkorra nyíltan csatlakozik a világos oldal erőihez . Nem, az egyetlen érv, ami ellen egyetlen tűrhető kifogást sem tudott találni, az volt, amit egy pillanatig sem hitt el. Hogy valahogyan Harry Potternek, vagy bárki másnak, SZÜKSÉGE legyen rá. Elgyengült, és minden további tiltakozás nélkül beadta derekát, annak ellenére, hogy a bizonyíték a szeme előtt volt. Potternek egyáltalán nem volt rá szüksége, és gyűlölte még a gondolatát is, hogy az órákhoz szükséges időnél több időt töltsön vele.

Még mindig érezte Harry reszkető kezeit az övében, mikor megfogta a szertartás alatt. Megfélemlítve. A fiú, aki szembeszállt Voldemorttal és egy sereg halálfalóval félt a gondolattól, hogy bármennyi időt eltöltsön a társaságában. Pompás. Csodálatos. Ilyen apró örömök, vidítják fel lehangoló életét.

De eltekintve Harry Potter érzelmeitől, a tény megmaradt, hogy akár tetszett, akár nem, most már házasok voltak. Felelős volt Harryért. És minél hamarabb elfogadják, annál jobb lesz mindkettejüknek. Merlin tudja, hogy nem tölthetik hátralévő életüket veszekedéssel, mint azt ma este tették. Bár, be kellett vallania, Harry elég bájosan nézett ki dühtől lángoló szemekkel, és méregtől remegő testtel.

Elkeseredetten sóhajtott fel. Nem fog egy tizenhat éves fiúra nyomulni, még akkor sem, ha házasok. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy tudta, hogy azonnali visszautasításban lenne része, és soha nem kedvelte az erőszak gondolatát, a Caramel miniszternek mondott meggyőző szavak ellenére sem. Gyanította, Caramel azt képzeli, hogy ezt az éjszakát a varázsvilág hősének letámadásával tölti. Kétségkívül Black is ugyanezzel fogja vádolni. Nem várta a következő néhány hónapot.

Egy hangra figyelt fel, s megfordult, hogy Harryre nézzen. A fiú még mindig aludt, és görcsösen rázta a fejét. Egy pillanattal később nyöszörgés tört elő a szájából, és csapkodni kezdett az ágyban, mintha küzdene valakivel. A nyöszörgést rémült kiáltás váltotta fel, ami Perselust teljesen felébresztette, és döbbenten ült fel. Bizonytalanul kinyúlt, megérintette Harry vállát, és megrázta.

- Potter!- szólította, s szerette volna úgy felébreszteni a fiút, hogy nem ijeszti meg túlságosan. Harry újra felkiáltott, s távolabb húzódott kezétől.

- Potter!- szólította hangosabban, s éles hangja felriasztotta Harryt álmából, habár tovább reszketett, s elhúzódott tőle a sötétben.

- Sajnálom, Vernon bácsi! – kiáltotta. – Sajnálom, sajnálom! Elhátrált Perselus kezétől, s a karjaival eltakarta a fejét, mint aki védekezik egy várt ütéstől.

Perselus megmerevedett, pár magyarázat szökkent a fejébe, s egyik sem volt kellemes. Érezte, hogy a szíve összeszorul a mellkasában, hogy jeges hideg markol bele. - Harry – mondta óvatosabban. – Én vagyok, Perselus. – Aztán, arra gondolt, hogy a fiú talán nem ismeri fel a keresztnevét, s hozzátette: - Piton. Piton vagyok. Ébredj fel. Rémálmod van.

Harry végre lecsendesedett, bár mélyről kapkodta a levegőt, miközben felpislogott rá az elfüggönyözött ágy sötétjében. – Professzor? - kérdezte bizonytalanul.

Perselus megrándult az arca, mert nem volt biztos benne, hogy túlságosan kellemesnek tartja, ha valaki professzornak nevezi, amikor mellette fekszik az ágyban. - Igen – ismerte el.

- Sajnálom - motyogta Harry. – Nem akartam felébreszteni. – Meglepően sebezhetőnek tűnt, ahogy ott feküdt, és megpróbált nem reszketni vagy sírni, és Piton hirtelen késztetést érzett, hogy megvigasztalja.

- Minden rendben- biztosította. – Én… - felsóhajtott, mert nem tudta, hogyan vesse fel a témát. – Van valami oka annak, hogy arra számítottál, hogy nagybátyádat találod magad mellett helyettem? – Talán nem ez volt a legtapintatosabb módja, hogy feltegye a kérdést, de Piton soha nem volt tapintatos.

Harry zavartan pislogott rá. - Mi?

- Vernon bácsinak szólítottál, mikor felébresztettelek – magyarázta Perselus. – Mikor megemlítettem a durva bánásmód különböző formáit ma este, volt egy, amit kihagytam a listáról. Tett a nagybátyád…

- Nem! – tört ki döbbenten a hang Harryből. – Nem! – erősködött ismét. – Soha nem érintene meg egy olyan szörnyszülöttet, mint én! – Perselus meglepetésére a fiú hangja telve volt megvetéssel, s nem volt biztos benne, hogy az a gyűlölt nagybátyjára, vagy magára a fiúra irányul. Úgy vélte, a „szörnyszülött" szó egy kifejezés volt, amit a nagybátyja a varázslók leírására használt.

- Akkor miért gondoltad, hogy ő vagyok?- kérdezte óvatosan.

- Rémálmaim vannak – vonta meg a vállát Harry. – Állandóan, minden éjjel. Felébresztem őket a sikításommal. Vernon bácsi… - tört meg, s félrenézett. Az arckifejezése kiolvashatatlan volt.

- Mit csinált Vernon bácsi?

- Dolgokat vágott hozzám –vallotta be. – Az ajtóból. Hogy felébresszen. Főként cipőket. Ha enni akartam napközben, nem mertem éjjel elaludni, és megkockáztatni, hogy felébresztem őket. Általában csak némító bűbájt küldök magamra, de nyáron nem szabad varázsolnom.

Piton lenyelte a gombócot a torkából, s keserű volt a szájíze gondolattól, hogy a fiú nagybátyja cipőket hajigál hozzá, mikor az sikoltva ébred fel éjszaka, ahelyett, hogy megvigasztalná, mint bármilyen épeszű ember tenné.

- Úgy érted, némító bűbájokat használtál, míg a Griffendél toronyban voltál, hogy ne ébreszd fel a barátaidat? – Azon töprengett, vajon tudja-e bárki, milyen fajta rémálmai vannak ennek a fiúnak, akár a legjobb barátai is? Nem tűnt túl griffendélesnek neki. A barátai biztosan boldogan megvigasztalták volna.

Harry szerencsétlenül bólintott. - Igen, sajnálom. Azt hiszem csak elfelejtettem ma este. Nem történik meg többször. – Kinyúlt a pálcája után, amit az éjjeliszekrényen hagyott a szemüvege mellett. Perselus megállította a vállára tett kezével.

- Ha nem hallak, nem tudlak felébreszteni - mutatott rá.

A szavai felkészületlenül érték Harryt, s a fiú összezavarodva pislogott rá. - Miért akarna?

Perselus rábámult. A fiút őszintén zavarba ejtette, hogy ő segíteni akarna neki. - Mert ez kell tenni, ha valakinek rémálma van - mondta egyszerűen.

A fiú zavarodottsága cseppet sem tűnt el. - Akkor jobb, ha sok cipő van kéznél. Egész éjjel ébren fogom tartani.

Bámulatra méltóan tartotta vissza magát attól, hogy megfojtsa a fiút. - Harry Potter, nem foglak cipővel ütögetni! – vicsorogta felháborodottan.  
Rögtön megbánta, mikor a fiú elhátrált előle. - Nem vagyok a nagybátyád - tette hozzá finomabban. A fiú nem mozdult, az arckifejezése sem változott, és Perselusnak eszébe jutott, hogy ez a boldog, szerencsés és bizakodó griffendéles sem boldog, sem szerencsés nem volt, s ha jól értelmezte a szituációt, senkiben sem bízott.

Perselus az ő oldalán levő éjjeliszekrényhez fordult, kihúzta a fiókot, s kotorászni kezdett annak tartalma között. - Tudod, van egy jó dolog abban, ha egy bájitalmesterrel házasodik össze az ember - mondta a fiúnak szelíden, s megpróbált olyan semlegess hangon beszélni, amennyire lehetett. Megtalálta, amit keresett, s előhúzott a fiókból egy kis üvegfiolát, amiben kék folyadék volt. - Kifogyhatatlan bájitalkészlet!- tartotta a fiú elé a fiolát.

Harry rábámult. - Mi az? – Nem mozdult, hogy elvegye Perselus kezéből.

Perselus összehúzta szemöldökét. - Erről tanultál az órámon tavaly – világosította fel a fiút, s nem tudta elrejteni neheztelését, hogy a fiút ennyire nem érdekelte a tantárgya.

- Ez a sok gyengélkedőn töltött tartózkodásom előtt, után, vagy közben volt? - kérdezte ingerülten Harry, bár elvette a bájitalt Perselustól, s nekifogott kidugaszolni. Perselus még jobban összeráncolta szemöldökét. Most, hogy elgondolkozott rajta, Harry sok óráról hiányzott Voldemort és a halálfalók támadásai miatt. Vicces, hogy eddig nem gondolt rá, de akkor a kis Potter túl messzire ment. Az idő, amit eltöltött társaságában, meghaladta Perselus tűréshatárát. Úgy gondolta, hogy ez bizonyítékul szolgált Miss Granger oktatói képességére, és hogy amiatt kapott a fiú elviselhető jegyeket az RBF-en. Csendben nézte, hogy Harry óvatosan megszagolja a bájitalt, s szemöldökei összeráncolódnak a koncentrálásban. Hirtelen megütötte, hogy a fiúnak rendkívül szép szemei vannak. Kár, hogy mindig elrejtette őket borzalmas szemüvege. - Álomtalan Álom Elixír - állította, bár a hangjában kérdés volt.

- Nagyon jó, Mr. Potter - bólintott Perselus. – Ez a kis korty elég lesz, hogy az éjszaka további részét álmok nélkül vészelje át.A reményteli pillantás a fiú szemében valami meglepően furcsát művelt Perselus szívében. Majdnem fájt. - Van még ebből több? – kérdezte habozva.

Megint ellenállt a késztetésnek, hogy ráförmedjen a fiúra. Az Isten szerelmére, hát bájitalmester volt! Bár nem mondott semmit, az arckifejezése elég volt, hogy Potter rájöjjön a kérdésének ostobaságára. A fiú elpirult és lesütötte a szemét. Legalábbis Perselus azt gondolta, hogy zavar volt. Mikor a fiú megszólalt, rájött, hogy valójában szégyen volt.

- Úgy értem… tudom, hogy még van… hogy még készíteni tud, én csak…  
Abbahagyta a beszédet, s Perselus rájött, hogy Harry azt kérdi, hogy ha van is még ilyen bájitala, hajlandó lenne-e megosztani vele.

- Nem számít - motyogta a fiú, s megkockáztatott egy bocsánatkérő pillantást.– Köszönöm ezt – tette hozzá, s gyorsan ledöntötte a fiola tartalmát, majd visszaadta az üres üveget. Tekintve, hogy a fiúnak volt egy szinte felbecsülhetetlen értékű láthatatlanná tevő köpenye és a piacon levő egyik legdrágább versenyseprűje, Perselus mindig úgy képzelte, hogy nagyjából mindent megkapott, amit csak akart. Úgy látszott, nem, ha még egy olyan egyszerűt sem volt képes kérni, mint egy fiola szükséges bájital.

- Annyi van, amennyi kell - világosította fel összeszorult torokkal. – Amint mondtam, végtelen bájitalkészlet.

- Köszönöm - mondta a fiú ismét, s megpróbálta nyitva tartani a szemét, mert a bájital máris hatott. – Ígérem, visszafizetem. – Már mélyen aludt, mielőtt Perselus felvilágosíthatta volna, hogy nem kell visszafizetnie.

Meghökkenve bámult a csendesen alvó fiúra. Úgy tűnt, fele annyira nem ismerte Harry Pottert, mint gondolta. És egyáltalán nem volt kellemes a tény, hogy bármit is tett ez az ellenszenves egyén, erős érzelmeket váltott ki belőle. Az a tudat sem volt kényelmes, hogy a fiú vonzó volt, és elbűvölő. Nem voltak helyénvalóak, és túl messzire mentek ezek a gondolatok, tekintve, hogy reggelre a varázsvilág többsége azt fogja gondolni, hogy az éjjelt azzal töltötte, hogy a figyelmét ártatlan fiatal hősükre erőszakolta.

Félresepert egy hajtincset a fiú homlokából. Mindkettejüknek az lesz a legjobb, ha minél kevesebbet beszélnek. Semmi hasonló üres csevegés az nem lesz az ágyban, ha mindenféle hasonló ötletet ad neki. És, míg abban biztos volt, hogy nem fogja a fiút megütni egy cipővel, azt is biztosítania kellett, hogy másképpen sem érintkezik vele. Perselus megtorpant, mikor rájött, hogy jelenleg éppen azon volt, hogy végigsimítson a fiú arcán az ujjával. Elkapta a kezét, mintha megégetette volna.

- A francba! – sziszegte az orra alatt, s hátat fordított a fiúnak. Néha tényleg utálta az életét.

Hajnalban már fenn volt, boldogan, hogy van mentsége, hogy kimásszon az ágyból, és távol legyen Harry Pottertől. Gyorsan lezuhanyozott, felöltözött, s megállt a szekrénye előtt, hogy elgondolkozzon Harry ládájáról, amit a nappaliban hagyott. Bármennyire utálta a gondolatát, hogy megossza a lakosztályát valakivel, úgy tűnt, ez ellen már semmit nem tehet. Az ő felelőssége volt, hogy a házastársáról gondoskodjon, úgy gondolta, ez egyben megfelelő lakást is jelent.

Viszont nem jelentette azt, hogy meg kell osztania vele a saját szekrényét. Felkapta a pálcáját, s átváltoztatott egy gyertyatartót egy második szekrénnyé, majd a sajátja mellé állította. Aztán a hálószobába lebegtette a ládát, s a nagy bútor előtt hagyta, hogy Harry kicsomagolja. Elégedetten indult irodája felé, hogy összeszedje az anyagokat az első tanítási napra. Aznap elsősökkel, harmadikosokkal volt órája, és mély sajnálatára a hatod- és hetedévesekkel volt haladó bájitaltan órája, s nem tudta, hogyan tud majd olyan osztályt tanítani, amelyben a házastársa tanul. Úgy gondolta, már nem volt szükséges, hogy fenntartsa a halálfaló szerepét. Nagyon valószínű volt, hogy a házasságáról szóló hírek benne lesznek már ma reggel az újságban. A házassága Harry Potterrel hangosabban hirdeti hűségét, mint bármi, amire gondolhatna. Ami egyben azt is jelentette, hogy már nem kellett folytatnia azt a komédiát, hogy kivételezik Malfoyjal.

De annyira szeretett a griffendélesektől pontokat levonni!

Persze, azt sem engedhette meg magának, hogy Harry Pottert sokkal másképpen kezelje, akár házastárs, akár nem. Még mindig a diákja volt, és a korrektség kedvéért fenn akarta vele tartani a hivatásos kapcsolatát az osztályban. Mellesleg a fiú gyenge volt a bájitaltanban, annak ellenére, hogy jól teljesített az RBF vizsgáján. Személy szerint úgy vélte, a vizsgáztatók tavaly túlságosan elnézőek voltak. De ha Potter nem zárkózik fel, megbukik a R.A.V.A.SZ.-on. És Perselus nem tudott elképzelni semmit, ami szégyenteljesebb lett volna, mint az, hogy Perselus Piton házastársa megbukik a bájitaltan R.A.V.A.SZ.-án.

Körülbelül fél órán keresztül dolgozott a jegyzetein az első órára, majd visszaindult a hálószobába, hogy magához vegye az új névsort, amit néhány napja ott hagyott. Mikor átment a nappalin, észrevette, hogy Potter valamit pepecsel a tűzhely körül. Harry nem nézett fel, s Perselus nem köszöntötte.

A névsor az éjjeliszekrényben volt, s miközben kihúzta az alsó fiókból, észrevette, hogy az ágy be van vetve. Rosszallóan ráncolta össze homlokát. A házimanók soha nem jöttek ilyen korán.

Az új szekrény felé pillantott. A láda eltűnt, kétségtelenül kicsomagolva és eltéve. Azt is észrevette, hogy a saját szekrényének ajtaja határozottan zárva van. Tulajdonképpen az egyiket kissé nyitva hagyta. Átvágott a szobán, s feltépte az ajtót, hogy belenézzen. A hálóruhája, amiről biztosan tudta, hogy a fürdőszoba ajtaja melletti szék háttámláján hagyta, szépen össze volt hajtva, és a szennyes kosárba volt téve. Szóval nem a manók. Ők elvitték volna magukkal a kosarat is.

Felébredt benne a gyanú szikrája, és sietve indult a fürdőszoba irányába. Néhány törülközőnek ott kellett volna lenni a földön, vagy a kád szélén. És tudta, hogy a borotváját a kagyló szélén hagyta, miután ma reggel megborotválkozott. De a fürdőszoba makulátlan volt, és semmi jele nem volt, hogy valaki ott lett volna. Még annak sem, hogy Harry ott járt volna.

Megfordult, s a hálószobaajtó felé indult. Megállt az ajtóban, hogy megfigyelje Harryt. A fiú semmivel sem matatott, épp kávét főzött, s kikészítette a kávéskészletet, amit Perselus a kandalló mellett hagyott. És hacsak Perselus nem volt túlságosan figyelmetlen, Harry Potter soha nem ivott kávét. Ő, mint a legtöbb tanuló, reggelenként jobban szerette a teát. Emellett a tálcán csak egyetlen csésze volt, és nem is látott semmiféle törekvést, hogy másikat is tegyenek mellé. Perselus azt is észrevette, hogy a talár, amit tegnap este levett és a kanapé háttámlájára terített, eltűnt. Biztosan a szekrényben volt felakasztva, vagy a szennyes kosárban volt a többi dologgal.

Néhány dolog ugrott az agyába. Ha Dursleyék éheztették, verték és bebörtönözték a fiút, mi tartotta őket vissza attól, hogy házimanóként dolgoztassák? Most jobban bánta, mint valaha, hogy azt az ostoba megjegyzést tette arról, hogy Harry a kamrában aludjon. A bocsánatkérése őszinte volt, de úgy tűnt, a kár megtörtént. Harry nem várta, hogy ez az új lakóhelye más lesz, mint a korábbi. Biztosan úgy viselkedett, ahogyan gondolta, hogy elvárják tőle.

A düh, amit Perselus érzett, meglepte. Ugyanolyan mértékben irányult Dursleyék, saját maga, s meglepetésére első sorban Albus Dumbledore felé, mert kitette ennek a helyzetnek. - Mr. Potter!

Harry ijedten ugrott meg, s Perselusnak vissza kellett harapnia a szavakat, amelyek rögtön eszébe jutottak. Nem a fiúra volt mérges, s nem rajta akarta levezetni a dühét. Harry metszően nézett rá, s azon kapta magát, hogy megkönnyebbült, amikor látta a fiú dacos tekintetét.

- Mr. Potter – mondta jóval nyugodtabban, rákényszerítve magát, hogy uralkodjon érzelmein. – Maga a házastársam és így ez az új otthona. Maga nincs a gyámságom alatt, nem is a szolgám, és én nem várom el, sőt nem is igénylem, hogy feltakarítson utánam.  
A fiú kezében levő tálcára nézett, s közelebb jött néhány lépéssel. - Azt sem várom el, hogy megvárjon, vagy bármilyen módon kiszolgáljon. Megköszönöm, ha szívességből megteszi, de nem várom el. Érti?

Harry nem mondott semmit, csak állt és bámult rá, elfeledkezve a tálcáról, ami a kezében volt. A kihívás azonban nem tűnt el a szeméből, s Perselus meglepődésére előrelépett, majd teljesen félreérthetetlenül letette a tálcát a kávéval, tejszínnel és cukorral a kanapé előtti asztalra. Aztán félreállt, és némán nézett rá. Szája határozott vonalba húzódott, és szemei provokálóan csillogtak. Eltartott egy pillanatig Perselusnak, míg rájött, mire vár a fiú.

Egy tétovázó lépést tett előre, s felvette a csészét. - Köszönöm – mondta határozottan. Valami felcsillant Harry szemében, talán meglepetés, hogy tényleg úgy értette, ahogy mondta. - Szívesen- válaszolt ugyanolyan határozottan.  
A pillanat merő udvariassága mindkettejüket elbátortalanította.

– Megyek reggelizni - jelentette be Harry.

Perselus csak bólintott, s végignézte, hogyan hagyja el a fiú a lakosztályt. Megrázta a fejét, és belekortyolt a kávéba. Egy valami biztos volt. Az élet Harry Potterrel biztosan nem lesz egyhangú.


	4. Szembenézni a világgal

4. fejezet - Szembenézni a világgal

Harry elmenekült a pincéből, s közben azon imádkozott, hogy egyetlen mardekárossal se találkozzon a Nagyterem felé menet. Nem volt kétsége afelől, hogy a legtöbb tanuló ébren van és készülődik - első iskolai nap, meg minden. A legtöbb ember általában túl izgatott volt, hogy aludjon ilyenkor. Nem igazán várta, hogy szembenézzen a barátaival, mert nem volt biztos benne, milyen fogadtatásra számíthat. Túl sok eshetőség volt. Még mindig nem lépett túl azon a tényen, hogy házas. Ha ehhez hozzáadta azt a tényezőt, hogy férfivel, szédülni kezdett - Hermione bizonyossága ellenére, hogy a varázslóvilág nem osztja a tipikus mugli előítéleteket ezekkel a dolgokkal kapcsolatban. Ám, ha ehhez még azt a tényt is hozzáadta, hogy a kérdéses férfi a mindenki által legjobban utált bájitaltan professzor, Perselus Piton, arra számíthatott, hogy jelképesen el lesz égetve.

Ahogy sejtette, a Nagyterem már zsúfolásig megtelt a tanulókkal, s ahogy Harry elindult a Griffendél asztalához, majdnem mindenki felé fordult, hogy megbámulja, és suttogó szavak követték útját. Érezte, hogy az arca felforrósodik, és úgy találta, hogy a jobb kezén levő kis aranygyűrű hirtelen óriási lánccá nőtt.

Ron és Hermione már vártak rá, és ahogy közeledett, mindketten felugrottak, hogy üdvözöljék. Ron megfogta a karját, és egy szék felé húzta, Hermione pedig arrébb csúszott, hogy helyet csináljon kettőjük között. Hálás volt előzékenységükért, mert a pillantások, amik Seamustól, Deantől és Neville-től jöttek, majdnem elviselhetetlenek voltak. Főleg a Neville-é. A fiú úgy nézett ki, mint aki menten felrobban.

- Jól vagy, Harry? - kérdezte gyorsan Ron, és rosszalló pillantást küldött a többiek felé.

- Jól – biztosította Harry. Seamus és Dean a kezén levő gyűrűt bámulták. Azt is tudta, hogy egyik oldalán a hetedévesek, a másikon pedig az ötödévesek is őt bámulják. A Reggeli Próféta jó néhány száma járt kézről kézre az asztalnál. Minden alkalommal, amikor valaki megkapott egy példányt, azonnal hitetlenkedve nézett fel Harryre. Ginny Weasley úgy tűnt, menten sírva fakad. Harry kényelmetlenül fészkelődött a helyén.

- Jól vagy?- suttogta Hermione.

- Jól – ismételte meg.

Hermione és Ron furcsa pillantást váltottak.

- Úgy értem… ugye, Piton nem…

Harry elborzadva nézett rá.

- Nem! – nyikkant.

Hitetlenkedő pillantást küldött Ronra, de megzavarodott, mikor látta, hogy a fiú meglehetősen megkönnyebbült a válaszát hallva.

- Nem gondolhattátok komolyan, hogy…

- Nem bízom abban zsíroshajú szemétben, nem én – mutatott rá Ron. – Kinéztem volna belőle.

Seamus, aki elkapott egy példányt a körbeadott Reggeli Próféták közül, lecsapta az újságot Harry elé. - Igaz ez? – kérdezte követelőzve.

Harry az újság főoldalára nézett. A szavak élénk piros betűkkel világítottak rajta.

„_**Az évszázad legvakmerőbb társadalmi konspirációja! Perselus Piton elveszi A Fiút Aki Túlélte!"**_

Harry szemei elkerekedtek. Nem kimondottan erre a cikkre számított, inkább úgy képzelte, hogy burkolt célozgatások lesznek benne mindenféle mocskos dologról a magánéletével és az aktuális professzorral feltámadt hirtelen szerelmi viszonyával kapcsolatban. De a varázslótársadalom ismét meglepte. A cikk arra a tényezőre összpontosított, hogy Perselus Piton, úgy tűnik egyfajta látványos társadalmi diadalt vívott ki. Említést tett arról a körülményről, hogy családja nevét elhomályosították múltbeli, sötét varázslókkal való érintkezésekről szóló szóbeszédek, mind Perselus Piton, mind pedig apja, Octavius Piton részéről. Azzal, hogy elvette Harry Pottert, úgy tűnik, Perselus Piton megtette azt, amire senki nem számított. Tisztázta a családja nevét, és visszaállította a varázslóvilág egyik legősibb családját a korábban elvesztett, őt megillető helyére, hiszen nyilvánvaló, hogy sem Harry Potter, sem Dumbledore igazgató úr (akit egyébként azzal gyanúsítanak, hogy ő rendezte meg az esküvőt) nem egyezett volna bele egy ilyen viszonyba, ha bármilyen, halálfaló szimpátiáról szóló rémhír igaz lett volna.

A cikk ezután tovább folytatódott, hogy különféle, hasonló hatást elérő javaslatokat tegyen több magas rangú varázslócsalád között, és arról, hogy néhányuk hogyan bizonyíthatná be a saját hűségét, nehogy a minisztérium utánanézzen az őket körülvevő híreszteléseknek. Az írás néhány minisztériumi kandidátus idézetével fejeződött be, akikkel Harry még soha nem találkozott, és akik azt fejtegették hogy milyen részük volt a boldog menyegző lerendezésében.

Egyetlen említés sem volt a nemükről, vagy a korkülönbségről. Harry elképedt hitetlenkedéssel pillantott Hermionére. - Mondtam - vonta meg a lány a vállát.

- Akkor igaz? – ismételte meg Seamus.

Harry bólintott, és miközben visszaadta az újságot a kezén levő gyűrű megcsillant a reggeli napfényben. Neville-nek elakadt a lélegzete a döbbenet miatt. - Harry!- rázta meg a fejét. – Miért nem mondtad el nekünk?

- Mit?

- Hogy elrendeztél egy házasságot Pitonnal! – kiáltotta Seamus. – Ugye nem azért, amit tegnap mondtam a pénzéről, igaz? Kérlek, mondd, hogy nem azért!

- Persze, hogy nem! - Harry majdnem megfulladt a gondolattól.

- De Piton, Harry! – kiáltotta Neville. – Piton professzor! Hogy bírod elviselni?

Harry nem igazán tudta, hogyan válaszoljon erre.

- Istenem, Harry – remegett meg Dean. – Megértem a jó minőségű érdekházasságot, de te vagy az utolsó ember, akinek szüksége van ilyesmire. És olyan valakit választani, mint Piton!

Harrynek ismét az a gondolata támadt, hogy van valami a varázslótársadalomban, amit nem pontosan értett. Hermionéhoz fordult a magyarázatért. A lány elég elgondolkozónak tűnt.

- Nem szokatlan a nagymúltú családokban, hogy a gyerekeik részére érdekházasságot rendeznek – magyarázta. – Általában azért teszik, hogy növeljék a vagyont, vagy a társadalmi rangot. Amint látod, ez egy briliáns húzás volt Piton részéről, de neked nem kellett növelned a társadalmi rangod. Nálad senki nem lehet híresebb.

- Szóval mindenki azt fogja feltételezni, hogy a pénzéért házasodtam össze vele? - kérdezte elképedve.

A lány bólintott. - Attól tartok. Nyilvánvaló, hogy nem szerelemből tetted. Vagy testi vágy miatt – tette hozzá, mint utógondolat. – Vagy akár ragaszkodás miatt. Vagy homályos apátia miatt.

Neville lélegzete elakadt az ötlettől. - Ó, istenem! Szegény Harry! Házas azzal a rettenetes, iszonyú szörnyeteggel!

- Neville! – sziszegte Harry. – Hagyd abba!

Seamus könnyedén hátbavágta Neville-t. - Igen, Neville, épp Harry házastársát sértegeted.

Neville arca szenvedően torzult el, s elborzadva nézett Harryre az asztal felett.

- Nem úgy értettem! – mondta Harry gyorsan. – Úgy értettem, … A fenébe! - nézett Ronra. – Nem mondtál nekik semmit?

Ron félénken vonta meg a vállát. - Nem igazán voltam benne biztos, hogy mit mondhatok el.

Harry felsóhajtott. Úgy gondolta, senkinek sem segítene azzal, ha belemenne a részletekbe Caramel eltorzult tervét illetően, de nem akarta, hogy a többi griffendéles azt higgye, hogy a pénzéért házasodott össze Pitonnal. Vagy hogy Piton valahogyan csapdába csalta, csak hogy ezzel nevet szerezzen magának. - A biztonságom végett volt - mondta mindenkinek. – Voldemort miatt. - A kiejtett név rémült arcrándulást és reszketést okozott. - Tudjukki miatt – javította ki. – Mert Piton segíthet, hogy megvédjen engem.

Seamus közelebb hajolt hozzájuk. - Harry, biztos vagy abban, hogy megbízhatsz benne? Úgy értem, biztosan akadt volna valaki jobb, mint Piton. Valószínű, hogy ő maga is halálfaló. Tudod, jó haverja Lucius Malfoynak, és bármit mond is a minisztérium, az az ember egy szemfényvesztő.

Harry összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Ez tényleg túl sok volt. Lehet, hogy nem kedveli a férfit, de bízott benne. És csodálta a bátorságát. Piton, azzal, hogy kémkedett Voldemort ellen, többször kockáztatta az életét, mint bárki más, csak azért, hogy mindannyian biztonságban legyenek. És ez volt érte a köszönet. Majdnem meg tudta érteni, miért találta a férfi élvezetesnek, hogy kínozza őt a híressége végett.

- Igen, biztos vagyok benne – hangoztatta Harry. – Lehet, hogy egyikőtök sem tudja, de többször is megmentette az életem az utóbbi öt évben.

- Piton? – kérdezte Neville és Dean egyszerre. – De Harry, ő utál téged!

Harrynek nem kellett erre válaszolnia. Igazuk volt. Piton tényleg utálta.

- Nos, sok ember utál engem – mutatott rá. – Ez nem teszi őket automatikusan gonosszá.

- De igen – erősködött Seamus.

- Hát Pitont nem – kardoskodott Harry. – Dumbledore megbízik benne.

Úgy látszott, hogy ezt értékelik, de az együttérzés nem tűnt el szemükből.

- Istenem, Harry - rázkódott meg Dean. – Nem tudom elképzelni, hogy bírod ki. Azzal a… azzal a… szeméttel élni!

- Ennyit a takarodó további megszegéséről – mutatott rá Seamus. – Most már biztosan elkap.

- Olyan lesz, mint egy állandó büntetés - kiáltotta Neville.

- Elég! – mondta Hermione mindannyiuknak. – Ez még mindig Harry élete, amiről beszéltek. Ti hogy éreznétek magatokat?

- Borzasztóan! – mondták egyszerre. – Ez a lényeg!

Harry csak sóhajtott. Ez hosszú év lesz.

A kérdések ezután sem maradtak abba, a többi griffendéles válaszokat akart, és még néhány hollóhátas és hugrabugos is csatlakozott hozzájuk, hogy megtudják, mi folyik. Csak a mardekárosok tartották a távolságot, bár az ellenséges méregetések, amiket a termen át Harry felé küldtek, dermesztőek voltak. Ám, amíg Harry csak a véget nem érő kérdések és suttogások között fuldoklott, az mind semmi nem volt ahhoz képest, amit Piton kapott, mikor belépett a Nagyterembe. Hulla csend követte, minden szem felé fordult, mintha valami változást keresnének rajta, amit eddig nem láttak, s ami miatt A Fiú Aki Túlélte készségesen összeházasodott vele.

Leült a tanári asztalhoz, bólintott a többi tanárnak, majd a leglesújtóbb pillantását küldte a teljes tanulógárdának. Meg is volt a szokásos eredménye; mindenki fürgén másfelé nézett, és visszatért a töprengő suttogáshoz.

Harry idegesen pillantott Pitonra, és látta, hogy a férfi a cikket olvassa a reggeli Próféta első oldalán. Sötét szemében lángoló dühös pillantásból ítélve cseppet sem volt megelégedve a feltevésekkel. Harry nem tudott rájönni, mi volt az oka, hogy ennyire mérges volt. Mindenki úgy gondolta, hogy bimbózó rózsaként jött ki az egészből. Ellentétben Harryvel, aki úgy volt lefestve, mint egy pénzsóvár alak. Nem várta a nap többi részét.

A kérdések nem maradtak félbe, Harrynek egész nap ugyanazokra a kérdésekre kellett válaszolnia. És annak ellenére, hogy ugyanazok voltak az érzései, kezdett belefáradni a diáktársaitól kapott együttérző arckifejezésekbe. Az igazság az volt, hogy bármennyire is nem kedvelte Pitont, ő közelről sem volt olyan rossz, mint Dursleyék. Ha hinni lehetett neki, nem állt szándékában megütni, vagy éheztetni Harryt, és nem várta el, hogy a fiú kiszolgálja. És meglepetésére, reggel tulajdonképpen megköszönte Harrynek a csésze kávét. Mégis aggódott a bájitaltan óra miatt. Mindig gyenge volt a tantárgyból, bár soha nem tudta, hogy miért. Keményen próbálkozott. Habár úgy tűnt, hogy ez nem sokat segít. És Piton biztosította, hogy elégedetlenségét mindenkivel tudassa. Hozzátéve azt is, hogy dupla bájitaltanuk volt a mardekárosokkal, Harry rettegett az órától. Ha nem lett volna Hermione tanítása, soha nem ment volna át múlt évben az RBF-en.

Mire a nap utolsó órája, a bájitaltan óra megkezdődött, Harry fáradt volt, és felkészült rá, hogy lehordja az első embert, aki hozzászól. Szerencséjére, a legtöbb griffendéles ezt kitalálta, azzal a ténnyel csatolva, hogy ők is utálták a bájitaltant. Ezúttal azonban, Harrynek a mardekárosok felől érkező kuncogásokat, és a sunyi pillantásokat kellett elviselnie. Azon tűnődött, vajon Pitonnak hogy sikerült átvészelnie a napot anélkül, hogy megöljön valakit.

Nem jól - gondolta, a férfi pillantását elkapva, ahogy beviharzott a terembe, és fekete talárja körülötte örvénylett. Az arca szobormerev volt, s a teremben mindenki azonnal - mardekárosokat is beleértve - elhallgatott.

- Ebben az osztályban haladó bájitaltant fogunk tanulni, hogy felkészüljenek a R.A.V.A.SZ-ra. Ez azt jelenti, hogy idén a legtöbb bájital illékony lesz – jelentette be a halálos csendben Piton. – Azok, akiknek hiányos a szókincse, ez azt jelenti, hogy veszélyesek, labilisak, ha nem robbanékonyak.- Ez a mondat kimondottan a terem griffendéles oldala felé irányult. – Így elvárom a kitartó koncentrálást, és azt, hogy figyeljenek a részletekre. Szeretném, ha az elhalálozások, és a csonkítások száma minimális lenne, így, ha bármelyik tanuló… _bármelyik_ tanuló! - nézett áthatóan a mardekárosokra. Mindegyikük visszahőkölt a meglepetéstől. - ...olyasmit tesz, amit durva tréfának, vészjóslónak, vagy egyszerűen csak lazításnak titulálok, automatikusan önkéntesekké válik az elsőéveseim bájitalainak kipróbálásakor! - A fenyegetés kellőképpen ijesztő volt, mivel mindegyikük emlékezett, milyen katasztrófákat alkottak saját elsőéves korukban. Mindenki kényelmetlenül fészkelődött. - Az asztalaikon találnak egy dobozt teli erősen mérgező tárgyakkal. Vegyenek elő egy pergamentekercset, és nevezzék meg mindegyiket!

Harry Ronnal állt össze párba, és nekiláttak, hogy osztályozzák a dobozban levő dolgokat. Hermione azonosította a legveszélyesebbet közülük, még mielőtt valamelyikük komolyan megsérülhetett volna. Piton nem viccelt, mikor azt mondta, hogy a tartalma toxikus volt. A dobozban levő számos tárgy érintésre is mérgező volt. Harry észrevette, hogy Piton az óra legnagyobb részét azzal tölti, hogy körbejár egy címkézetlen üvegcsével a kezében. _Valamifajta csodaszerrel_ - gondolta.

Már majdnem átvészelte az órát baleset nélkül, mikor a mardekárosok végre elhatározták, hogy tesznek ellene. Míg Piton figyelmét Dean Thomas foglalta le, Pansy Parkinson felvett egy tárgyat egy vasfogóval, és átdobta a termen Harry felé. Mivel azt gondolták, hogy bármit is dob, az veszélyes, Ron és Harry félrehúzódtak az útból, s a tárgy egy puffanással landolt az asztalon. Harry széke hangos csattanással borult fel.

- Mr. Potter! – kiáltotta Piton. Harry megmerevedett, miközben Piton felé igyekezett.  
- Van valami oka annak, hogy tűzgácsér levele van az asztalának felületén, annak ellenére, hogy megmondtam, ne vegyék ki a védő konténerből?

Tűzgácsér levele. Harry összerezzent. Ha az eltalálta volna őt, vagy Ront, felhólyagzott volna a bőrük. Pillanatnyilag azon gondolkodott, hogy elmondja-e Pitonnak, hogy Pansy dobta, de úgy gondolta, hogy valószínűleg úgysem hinne neki. Piton soha nem állt griffendélesek mellé a Mardekár ellenében. - Nem, uram- mondta csendesen.

Piton szeme villámlott a dühtől. - Tíz pont a Griffendéltől, Potter – csattant fel. – És takarítsd fel azt a piszkot!

A mardekárosok arcán megjelenő győzelmes pillantás majdnem elég volt Harrynek, hogy visszadobja a tűzgácsér levelét, még akkor is, hogy Piton nézte. De az utolsó dolog, amit akart az, hogy még több pontlevonást okozzon a Griffendélnek. Az első tanítási nap volt, s ő máris pontot veszített.

Ron hitetlenkedő és megvető pillantást küldött a távozó Piton felé, és segített Harrynek feltakarítani a Tűzgácsért az asztalról.

- Ennyit a családi hűségről - motyogta Ron az orra alatt.

- Mást vártál? – kérdezte Harry ugyanolyan csendesen.

- Nem igazán – ismerte be a vöröshajú fiú. – Legalább nem adott büntetést. Az lett volna szép! Büntetést kapni a házastársadtól. Mintha nem kellene így is elég időt eltöltened vele.

Feltakarították a mocskot, s épp befejezték, mikor vége lett az órának, Piton pedig elbocsátotta őket. De a mardekárosok a folyosón vártak Harryre, s az arcukon megjelenő gonosz örömtől felfordult a gyomra.

- Tíz pont a Griffendéltől - gúnyolódott Malfoy. – Egyszerűen nem tudsz nyerni, nem igaz, Potter? Nagyon rossz lehetsz, ha azután is pontot vesztesz el, miután _elővetted a tanárodnak_.

A szexuális célozgatás volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban. Harry nem is fárasztotta magát, hogy előhúzza a pálcáját. Egyszerűen behúzott egyet Dracónak. Az ütés olyan erősen csattant az állkapcsán, hogy a másik fiú fenékre esett. A Mardekártól illetve a Griffendéltől jövő felháborodott és örömteli kiáltásokat mindkét oldalról pálcák előrántása követte, és ezzel patthelyzet alakult ki a két csoport között. Draco meghökkent, és Harryre bámult a földről. Ajka vérzett, s úgy tűnt, nem is hiszi el, hogy Harry megütötte őt.

De mielőtt egyetlen átkot lőhettek volna, Perselus Piton sötét alakja emelkedett föléjük, s mindenki megmerevedett. - Potter!- mordult Piton. – Éppen megütötte Mr. Malfoyt?

Tekintve, hogy Harrynek még mindig ökölbe szorult a keze, úgy gondolta, hogy elég jól látható, mi is történt. Meghátrált a Piton szemeiben levő dühtől.

- Igen, uram – vallotta be idegesen.

- Miért?

Harry elpirult. Semmi esetre sem fogja megismételni azt, amit Draco mondott, és mindenki, aki ott volt, tudta, Malfoyt beleértve. A mardekáros lábra állt, s szemeivel kihívóan meredt Harryre, hogy próbáljon mondani valamit. Az ajkain levő vér ellenére is önelégülten mosolygott.

- Semmi oka, uram – csikorgatta a fogát Harry.

Halálos csend követte a szavait, és mindenki Pitonra nézett. A férfi arca kiolvashatatlan volt.

- Jelentkezzen a büntetőmunkájáért ma este, Mr. Potter- mondta jeges hangon. – És most menjenek innen. - Ezzel megfordult, s eltűnt a tanteremben.

A mardekárosok rögtön kuncogni kezdtek, s a griffendélesek ellenségesen néztek rájuk.

- Pontvesztés, és büntetés!- ugratta Malfoy. – Ne aggódj érte, Potter. Talán ledolgozhatod a büntetést! Gondolom, térden szeret.

Harry majdnem újra megütötte, pontosabban megütötte volna, ha Piton hirtelen ki nem jön az osztályból, el nem kapja Malfoy torkát, és dühtől tomboló tekintettel nem csapja a fiatalembert egyik kőfalhoz.

- Mr. Malfoy! Ha még egyszer meghallom, hogy így sértegeti a házastársamat, kirángatom az iskola területéről, és kiverem a szuszt is magából! Megértette?

Malfoy arca teljesen fehér lett, szemei hatalmasra nőttek a félelemtől. Heves bólogatásba fogott, s megpróbált beszélni a torka köré szorult ököltől. Megelégedve az elcincogott válasszal, Piton félrelökte, s a fiú ismét a földre zuhant. A többi mardekáros lefagyott a döbbenettől, és sápadt arccal bámultak Pitonra, mintha nem ismernék meg. A griffendélesek ugyanilyen sokkosan, arcukon elképedéssel néztek a férfire. Piton a legellenségesebb pillantásával ajándékozta meg őket.

- _Tűnés innen. MOST!_

Mindannyian elmenekültek, mardekárosok egyik irányba, griffendélesek a másikba.

Harry Ron és Hermione mellett indult a többi griffendéles után, és szótlan volt a megrendüléstől. Nem tudta elhinni, ami történt! Piton megtámadta Malfoyt, hogy megvédje őt. Nem az életét, hanem a becsületét! A férfi szavai a fülében csengtek. _A házastársam._ Talán Arthur Weasleynek igaza volt, mikor azt mondta, hogy Pitonnak a becsülete végett meg kell védelmeznie őt.

Harry azon kapta magát, hogy a Griffendél klubhelyiségében ül, s csak ekkor jutott eszébe, hogy nem itt lakik. A griffendélesek el voltak foglalva azzal, hogy elmondják a többieknek, mi történt. Harry gyanította, hogy vacsoráig tele lesz vele a kastély.

- Nem hiszem el, ami történt! – kiáltotta Seamus. – Ó, Istenem! Láttátok Malfoy arcát?

- Nem hiszem el, hogy Piton megvédett! - kiáltotta Neville, s tisztelettel bámult Harryre. – Soha nem védett meg senkit ezelőtt!

Ron ugyanolyan szótlan volt, mint Harry. Hermione viszont nem volt sem megrökönyödve, sem meglepődve.

- Hát mi mást vártatok volna?- követelte mindannyiuktól. – Bármilyen furcsa, ők házasok. És bármilyen sértés Harry irányába, az sértés a Piton családra. Ha meg akarja tartani a jó hírnevét, meg kell védenie Harry becsületét. A kettő most eggyé vált.

- Tudom - értett egyet Seamus. – Csak nem gondoltam volna, hogy Piton is így gondolja. Vagy hogy érdekli. Soha nem érdekelte még senki. És csak az ötlet, hogy a Mardekár házvezetője megvéd egy griffendélest! – Megrázta a fejét. – Hihetetlen.

- Merlin, ki tudta, hogy a köcsög ennyire belevaló!- mondta Dean boldogan. – Azt hittem, Malfoy magára vizel!

- Komolyan furcsa – értett egyet Ron.- Harry, te tudtad, hogy ilyesmit fog tenni?

Harry hitetlenkedve nézett a barátjára. - Honnan tudhattam volna ilyesmit? Az az ember épp büntetőmunkát adott! Miért vártam volna el, hogy megvédi a becsületem?

- Igen, mennyire furcsa – kiáltotta Seamus. – Pontot vesz el tőled, büntetést ad, aztán megfenyegeti Malfoyt, hogy kiveri belőle a szuszt, ugyanazért a szemétségért, amit öt éve köpköd!

- Az életem kész cirkusz – értett egyet Harry.

- Mit gondolsz, mit fogsz csinálni a büntetőmunkán? - kérdezte Dean.

Harry szemei elkerekedtek a döbbenettől, és dühös pillantást vetett osztálytársára. Az egyetlen dolog, amit a griffendélesek, hollóhátasok és hugrabugosok elkerültek a nap folyamán, az a szexuális célozgatás volt, amit Harry megvetett. Hallani most, miután Malfoy mondta, túl sok volt.

Dean szemei elkerekedtek a meglepetéstől és védekezően emelte fel kezeit.

- Nem úgy értettem!- cincogta. – Esküszöm! Úgy értettem, hogy furcsa, hogy a saját házastársadtól kapsz büntetést. Ez túlságosan elhomályosítja a köz- és magánélet között húzódó vonalat.

Harry megenyhülve dőlt hátra a székében. - Azt hiszem, ha nem ad büntetést, ugyanúgy elhomályosítja a vonalat - pillantott Hermionéra. – Nem hiszem, hogy van erről valami szabálykönyv, igaz? McGalagony jelezte, hogy van néhány szokás, ami érvényes a házas tanulókra, arra célozva, hogy már történt ilyesmi.

- Nem gyakori – mondta Hermione. – De megtörtént. Legtöbbször azonban a házasság tanulók között van. Nem egy tanuló és egy tanár között. De voltak esetek érdekházasságokkal, amik ehhez hasonlóak voltak. Viszont, kétlem, hogy lenne szabálykönyv. Ebben kettőtöknek kell megállapodni.

- Hát, nem mintha valaki Pitont protekcionizmussal vádolná meg – mondta Ron.

- Ha így folytatom, szerencsés leszek, ha egyáltalán átmegyek bájitaltanból - értett egyet Harry. Hirtelen felnevetett. - Hát nem érdekes főcím lenne a Reggeli Próféta főoldalán?

_**A Kis Túlélő, Roxfort Bájitalmesterének Házastársa Megbukik Bájitaltanból!**_

Hermione undorodva horkantott fel. - Kétlem, hogy meg fogsz bukni bájitaltanból, Harry – világosította fel. – Nem fogom megengedni. És valahogy kétlem, hogy Piton megengedné. Ha másért nem, azért, hogy elkerüljön egy ilyen főcímet.

A klubhelyiség ajtaja hirtelen kinyílt, és McGalagony dugta be rajta a fejét. - Mr. Potter, beszélhetnék önnel egy pillanatra?

- Persze, tanárnő - mondta Harry gyorsan, s kíváncsi pillantást küldött a barátai felé.

Követte McGalagonyt ki a folyosóra, végig rajta, egészen a Griffendél torony aljában levő magán irodájáig. Amint benn voltak, utasította Harryt, hogy foglaljon helyet az asztala előtt.

- Harry - fogott hozzá. - Mikor átnéztem a táblát, észrevettem, hogy nem csak pontot vesztett a Griffendéltől, de büntetést is kapott. Mindezt a legelső iskolai napon. - Intett egy mágikus tábla felé, ami azon a falon volt, ahol a griffendéles házpontok voltak automatikusan feljegyezve, és összeszámolva. Harry két helyen látta a nevét, vastag betűkkel szedve.

- Igen, asszonyom - sóhajtotta. – Sajnálom, én…

- Harry - vágott közbe. – Nem a pontok, vagy a büntetés miatt aggódom. Kétségtelen, hogy ön és még sokan fognak így járni az iskolai tanév alatt. Ami engem aggaszt az az, hogy mindkettő Piton professzortól van.

Harry bólintott. Biztosan nem gondolhatta, hogy ez különleges. Senki nem vont le több pontot a Griffendéltől, mint Piton professzor.

McGalagony felsóhajtott. - Harry, nem fordult már meg a fejében, hogy milyen nehéz helyzetben van Perselus ebben a pillanatban? Maga a házastársa. Annak ellenére, hogy mindkettőjüket belekényszeríttették ebbe, még mindig törvényes a kötelék. Bármit tesz, visszahat rá. És számára az, hogy neki kell pontokat levonnia öntől, vagy büntetést adnia, nehéz. Tudom, hogy a helyzet még magának is új, de a felelősség, hogy megtartson egy szakmai kapcsolatot önnel az iskolai órák közben, teljesen az ő vállán nyugszik, hiszen ő a szaktekintély. De ez nem azt jelenti, hogy magának nincs ugyanilyen felelőssége, hogy segítsen neki megtartani mind az illemet, mind a korrektséget. Nem kockáztathatja meg, hogy elfogultsággal, vagy nepotizmussal vádolják, amit kétségtelenül elkerül majd a szokásos fortélyával, de rendkívül igazságtalan lenne, ha ez az ellenkező végletbe taszítaná.

Harry érezte, hogy elpirul a szavaira. Nem is gondolt arra, milyen furcsa lehet Pitonnak megtartani a tanári kapcsolatát vele szemben. Talán furcsább lehet neki az, hogy egy tizenhat éves tanulóval van összeházasodva, mint neki, egy harminchat éves tanárral.

- Sajnálom, professzor – kért bocsánatot. – Csak van néhány helyzet, amivel nem tudok mit kezdeni. – Nem tehetett sokat, ha a mardekárosok elhatározták, hogy bajba juttatják. Több évi gyakorlatuk volt benne, és Piton tudta ezt.

- Tudom, hogy néhány tanuló furcsábbá teszi ezt – értett egyet McGalagony tömören.

- Csak ajánlom, hogy tegyen meg mindent, hogy Perselusnak ne legyen oka megkérdőjelezni a viselkedését. Mindkettőjük miatt.

- Igen, asszonyom - bólintott egyetértően Harry.

- És, hogy biztosak legyünk benne, hogy nincs ok a helytelenségre, minden büntetést, amit Piton professzortól kap, nálam fog elvégezni.

Volt egy kis rózsaszín folt az idősebb nő arcán, s Harry gyanította, hogy hallott arról, amit Draco mondott. Azon gondolkodott, hogyan terjedt el ilyen gyorsan a történet.

- Az ön ötlete volt?- kérdezte kíváncsian.

McGalagony megrázta a fejét. - Nem. Néhány perce beszélgettem Perselusszal. Az ő ötlete volt. Úgy tűnik, aggódott néhány csúnya pletyka miatt, amit hallott.

Harry csak elpirult, egyáltalán nem tudta, mit gondoljon a dologról


	5. Sötét jegyek

5. fejezet - Sötét jegyek

Piton nem jött vacsorázni, s Harry nem állhatta meg, hogy ne azon tűnődjön, vajon a férfi dühös-e rá a nap eseményei miatt. Úgy vélte, hogy aznap este mindenképpen megtudja, mivel úgysem volt tovább esélye, hogy elkerülje a vele való találkozást. Vacsora után jelentkezett McGalagony irodájánál, hogy elvégezze a büntetőmunkáját. Meglepetésére a nő egyszerűen azt javasolta, hogy töltse az időt a feladott házi feladatai elkészítésével. Természetesen McGalagony büntetései soha nem voltak annyira borzasztóak, mint Pitoné, vagy Fricsé, de általában valami kellemetlen feladatot adott a tanulóknak. Mikor a büntetőmunka felénél McGalagony megkínálta Harryt egy tálca édes süteménnyel, gyanakvása csak tovább erősödött, hogy a nő voltaképpen sajnálja őt. De, hogy ez amiatt volt, hogy büntetést kapott Malfoy érzéketlensége miatt, vagy valami mélyebb miatt, ami kapcsolatban állt a Dursleyékről megszerzett információkkal, nem tudta. Abban sem volt biztos, hogy örül neki. Túlélt tizenhat évet anélkül, hogy valaha valaki sajnálta volna, és most sem volt rá szüksége.

A nő egy óra múlva elbocsátotta, s kedvesen jó éjt kívánt neki. Ahelyett, hogy a Griffendél klubhelyisége felé indult volna, mint azt kétségbeesetten szerette volna, Harry lesétált a hosszú lépcsősorokon az alagsor felé. Követte az utat, amit tegnap este ismert meg, s hamarosan Mardekár Malazár és a nagy, zöld kígyó portréja előtt találta magát. Mindkét figura rámosolygott, s meglepően udvariasan bólintottak felé.

- Perselus új házastársa- mondta a kígyó Mardekárnak párszaszóul. Harry elpirult.

- Kár, hogy griffendéles - válaszolt Mardekár ugyancsak párszaszóul.

- Semmi baj nincs azzal, ha valaki griffendéles - tájékoztatta mindkettejüket Harry, szintén párszaszóul beszélve. Mind a kígyó, mind a férfi megdöbbent ezen, majd boldogan elmosolyodtak

- Milyen érdekes! - jegyezte meg Mardekár. – Jobb pár, mint gondoltam volna. Legyen hosszú életetek együtt!

Harry megint elpirult. - Eldorádó!- közölte. A portréajtó elfordult, s beengedte Harryt a bájitalmester lakosztályába.

Mikor belépett, megpillantotta a tűz mellett ülő Pitont, aki nem olvasott, vagy ivott, hanem rosszkedvűen bámult a lángokba. Egyáltalán nem volt biztos benne, hogy milyen fogadásra számíthat, így Harry tett néhány tétovázó lépést felé. - Professzor?- kérdezte csendesen.

Piton nem válaszolt. Annak ellenére, hogy sem a pontvesztés, sem a büntetés nem az ő hibája volt, Harry úgy gondolta, hogy bocsánatot kellene kérnie. - Elnézést a ma történetekért - mondta suttogva.

- És pontosan mi az, amiért elnézést kér? - kérdezte Piton mély, csendes hangon. Nem nézett fel a tűzből, az arckifejezése sem változott, és ez Harryt határozottan nyugtalanította.

- A tény, hogy az egész varázslóvilág úgy tűnik, azt hiszi, valahogyan manipuláltam a hősüket, hogy elvegyen csak a saját jó hírem kedvéért, vagy azért, mert maga csak azért egyezett bele ebbe a borzalmas sorsba, hogy rátegye a kezét a pénzemre? Vagy talán a vég nélküli kérdések és feltevések miatt kér bocsánatot, aminek mindkettőnket kitettek a nap folyamán? Vagy a griffendélesektől kapott undorodó és megvető pillantásokért, vagy a mardekárosoktól származó ocsmány szexuális célozgatások miatt? Vagy esetleg a Rivalló miatt szeretne bocsánatot kérni, amit a tanári szobában kaptam Sirius Blacktől, aki olyan dolgokkal fenyegetett meg, amit nem kellene megismételnem, ha csak egy kicsit is helytelenül tekintek magára?

_Rendben, Pitonnak feltétlenül rosszabb napja volt, mint neki. _

- Tulajdonképpen csak a pontvesztés és a büntető miatt akartam bocsánatot kérni - vallotta be szégyenlősen.

Némi érzelem futott át Piton arcán, s a férfi egy megfejthetetlen pillantást küldött felé.

- Ó – mondta egyszerűen, majd megvonta a vállát. – Bármennyire is kínos volt a szituáció, az, hogy pontokat vontam le a Griffendéltől, és felszakadt ajakkal láthattam Malfoyt, volt az egyetlen örömteli pillanatom ezen a napon.

Harry nem tudta visszatartani, s elmosolyodott. - Ami talán megmagyarázza a bocsánatkérés szükségét.

Egy pillanatig majdnem azt gondolta, hogy Piton elneveti magát. - Biztos vagyok benne - értett egyet szárazon. Hirtelen megrezzent, megragadt a bal alkarját, és az orra alatt elmotyogott néhány szitkot.

Harry összeráncolta szemöldökét, s előrelépett. - Mi a baj?- kérdezte követelődzőn.

- Semmi – sziszegte Piton összeszorított foggal.

Ám most, hogy Harry látta az arcrándulást, észrevette, hogy Piton ki van merülve, s bőre a megszokottnál is sápadtabb.

- Voldemort az, igaz? – kérdezte Harry. – Magához hívta!

- Aligha számít ez most már, Mr. Potter – emlékeztette Piton behunyt szemmel, és a fájdalomtól összeszorított szájjal. Keze olyan erősen szorult alkarja köré, hogy ujjpercei elfehéredtek, mintha megpróbálta volna elszorítani a Sötét Jegyet, ami a talárja ujja alá volt elrejtve.

- Mióta tart ez? - kérdezte Harry. Tudta, hogy a Sötét Jegy fokozatosan egyre fájdalmasabbá válik, attól függően, hogy mennyi ideig hagyják figyelmen kívül a hívást. Nem vesződött azzal, hogy azon tűnődjön, mi lesz most Pitonnal, hogy nem állt szándékában válaszolni a hívásra. Vagy, hogy meddig kínozhatja vele Voldemort, és mennyivel lesz rosszabb a fájdalom?

– Nem a te dolgod, Potter - világosította fel Piton. Harry látta, mennyire kínlódik Piton, hogy úrrá legyen a fájdalmon, amit el kellett viselnie.

– Voltaképpen az én dolgom – mondta Harry, és döntést hozva letérdelt a férfi elé. Piton nem látta, mit csinál, mert csukva volt a szeme, egészen addig, míg Harry meg nem érintette a karját, és fel nem húzta a talár ujját, hogy felfedje a Sötét Jegyet. A jegy éjfekete volt, s körülötte a bőr vérvörös és duzzadt.

- Mit csinálsz?- követelődzött Piton villámló szemmel.

- Ez az én hibám – mondta Harry.

Piton elkapta előle a karját. - Nem a maga hibája, Potter!

- Ha én nem lettem volna, ez nem történik! – kiáltott vissza Harry.

- Igazad van! - vicsorogta Piton. – Helyette eljátszanám a jó kis halálfalót, és a Crutiatus alatt szenvednék, mert Voldemort unatkozott, és nem talált más muglikat, akiket megkínozhat.

- Ha azzal próbálkozik, hogy sokkoljon, kár a szót vesztegetnie! – mondta neki Harry, és forrt benne düh. – Láttam, hogy mit csinál, emlékszik? Most pedig válaszoljon az átkozott kérdésre! Mióta tart ez?

- Ne beszélj velem ilyen hangon!- mordult fel Piton.

Harry nem tudta visszatartani magát, felállt, s megrúgta Piton székének lábát.

- Utálom!

- Remek! - kiáltotta vissza Piton, aztán elharapott egy visszafogott, fájdalmas nyögést, miközben ismét a Sötét Jegyre kulcsolta kezét.

A dühe ellenére, Piton fájdalmas látványára valami megmozdult Harryben, s nem bírta tovább nézni. Elszántan húzta elő pálcáját, s a szobába idézte Dobbyt.

- Dobby, kérlek, hozd ide az igazgató urat - mondta az apró manónak. – Mondd meg neki, hogy most azonnal jöjjön.

- Igen, Harry Potter, rögtön megyek! - biztosította Dobby, s egy pillanattal később eltűnt.

- Mi az ördögért csinálta ezt? - kérdezte Piton keserűen.

Harry nem válaszolt. Helyette egyszerűen félrehúzódott és várt. Nézte, ahogy Piton összeszorítja a szemét a fájdalomtól, és körmei belevájnak a húsába a karján, ahogy megpróbálja megállítani a jegyből kiáradó tomboló fájdalmat. Harry felkészületlennek érezte magát, és az egész helyzet irreálisnak tűnt. Egy pillanat múlva látta, hogy a lángok színe megváltozik, mint amikor hopp-port adnak hozzá. Dumbledore kilépett a kandallóból.

- Harry, mi a baj? - kérdezte aggódó hangon az idős férfi.

Harry szó nélkül Piton felé mutatott. Dumbledore egyetlen pillantást vetett rá, s rögtön megértette.

- Perselus, mióta tart? - kérdezte az öregember határozottan és követelődzőn.

- Pár órája – vallotta be Piton hezitálás nélkül.

- Gyere velem - parancsolta Dumbledore, és előrenyúlt, hogy felsegítse a férfit. – Van egy ötletem, ami segíthet.

Piton ellenkezés nélkül ment vele, s Harry követte őket az ajtóig. Dumbledore gyengéden rámosolygott.

- Maradj itt, Harry- utasította. –Hamarosan visszajövünk. Talán megpróbálhatnál aludni.

Harry felismerte az elbocsátást, hátra maradt, és végignézte, ahogy elhagyják a szobát. Egy pillanat múlva egyedül volt Piton lakosztályában. Furcsán üresnek tűnt a másik férfi jelenléte nélkül.

Harry nem tudta, mit kezdjen magával, így körbejárt a szobákban, megnézte a dolgokat, ám az esze máshol járt. A hálószobába bandukolt, s meglátott egy ráváró levelet az éjjeliszekrényén. Ami azt illeti, kíváncsi volt rá, vajon miért nem Nagyteremben kapta meg, így odament, felvette, s megismerte a borítékon Sirius kézírását. Azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon ugyanakkor jött-e, mint Piton Rivallója.

Mohón kinyitotta, és olvasni kezdte a levelet, amit keresztapja küldött neki.

_Kedves Harry,_

_Dumbledore tájékoztatott a tegnap esti eseményekről, jobban, mint a koholt újságcikkek ma reggel. Annyira sajnálom, hogy ez történt. Ki sem tudom fejezni a bűntudatomat, amiért nem lehetek melletted, vagy, hogy nem tudtam megakadályozni a dolgokat, amit Dursleyék tettek veled. Tudtam, hogy rosszul bánnak veled, de nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire. Ha tudtam volna, a törvényes kockázat ellenére magamhoz vettelek volna azon az első nyáron. Vagy legalább Remushoz küldtelek volna. Ha nem hittem volna el, hogy legalább biztonságban vagy Dursleyéknél, nem hagytalak volna náluk. _

_Megértem a házasság szükségességét, Dumbledore-nak igaza volt, nem kockáztathatod meg, hogy elhagyd Roxfortot, és Caramel napok alatt megöletett volna. Efelől nincs kétségem. De nem tudom elhinni, hogy a legmegfelelőbb jelölt, akit találhattak számodra, az PITON volt. Miért nem Hermione, vagy Ron, vagy Ron valamelyik bátyja? És mi van azzal a lánnyal, akit kedveltél? Cho valami? Biztos lehetsz benne, hogy ha Piton valami olyat tesz, ami felbosszant, vagy megbánt, gondoskodom róla, hogy megbűnhődjön! Ne engedd meg annak a szemétnek, hogy erőszakoskodjon veled, vagy bármivel is felhúzzon. Nincs vele szemben fennálló kötelezettséged, vagy iránta való hűséged, bármit is mondjanak neked! Amint tudlak, meglátogatlak. Addig vigyázz magadra, és ha bármire szükséged van, küldj értem, vagy Holdsápért. _

_Szeretettel,_

_Tappmancs_

A levélnek, minden ellenére, sikerült valamennyire feldobnia. Úgy gondolta, hogy jó lenne minél hamarabb választ küldeni Siriusnak, így leült a könyvtárban az íróasztalhoz, és megfogalmazott egy rövid levelet Siriusnak. Biztosította benne, hogy jól van, és hogy nem kellene túlzottan aggódnia miatta. Aztán félretette, hogy majd reggel elküldje.

Harry miután lezuhanyozott, bebújt az ágyba, és az éjjeliszekrényre - amiről úgy gondolta, hogy az övé lett - tette a szemüvegét és a pálcáját. Azon tűnődött, hogy vajon mit mondhatott pontosan Sirius Rivallója Pitonnak, s azon kapta magát, hogy ébren fekszik az ágyon, s megálmodja a szavakat, amit Sirius használhatott. Úgy képzelte, _nagyszerű lehetett._

Piton majdnem egy óra múlva tért vissza, s egyenesen a fürdőbe ment átöltözni. Egy kis idő múlva előjött, és ugyanúgy volt felöltözve, mint előző este. Egy pizsamanadrágba, bár ezúttal a hálóinge már rajta volt. Miközben végigsétált a szobán, s eloltott pár gyertyát, Harry szeme a férfi alkarjára vándorolt. Néhány, ezüstszálnak látszó tekercs volt az alkarján, ami eltakarta a Sötét Jegyet.

- Jól van? - kérdezte Harry csendesen, miközben Piton megközelítette az ágyat.

Piton feszülten bólintott. - Albus talált egy módot, hogy blokkolja a fájdalmat - tájékoztatta, miközben bemászott Harry mellé.

Harry nyugtázásképpen bólintott, elgurult, és hátat fordított Pitonnak. Meglepetésére a férfi ismét megszólalt. - Miért mondtad, hogy a te hibád? – A kérdés inkább kíváncsinak hangzott, mint mérgesnek.

Harryt egy pillanatra megkísértette a gondolat, hogy megmondja a férfinek, hogy _nincs hozzászokva ahhoz, hogy az ágyban beszélgessen_. Helyette egyszerűen az igazság mellett döntött. - Ha megöltem volna Voldemortot, nem bánthatott volna senki mást.

- És azt hiszed, hogy a te felelősséged, hogy megöld őt? - kérdezte Piton.

- Egyikünknek meg kell halnia – felelte Harry, miközben az ágy függönyein játszó árnyékokat nézte.

Hirtelen egy erős kéz fogta meg a vállát, megfordította, egyenesen a hátára lökte, és az ágynak szögezte. A sötétben nem sokkal látott többet, minthogy egy árny magasodik fölé, de jól érezhette Piton dühös szeméből áradó forróságot. A pulzusa megmagyarázhatatlanul felgyorsult. - Mi a fenét jelentsen ez?

- Azt jelenti, hogy vagy én ölöm meg őt, vagy ő öl meg engem! - mondta Harry, mint az élet alapvető tényét, amit el kellett elfogadni. Piton keze felforrósodott a vállán.

- Valamelyikünk meg fog halni, s eközben mindenki más szenved miatta!

Arról nem is beszélve, hogy milyen szenvedés jön, ha Voldemort lesz a szerencsésebb.

- Az emberek azért szenvednek, mert Voldemort egy beteg, gonosz szörnyeteg, aki borzasztó dolgokat művelt, még mielőtt maga megszületett volna. És előtte ott volt Grindelwald varázsló, és Dumbledore nem volt felelősebb az ő bűntetteiért, mint maga a Voldemortéért. Vállaljon felelősséget a saját tetteiért, de ne hibáztassa magát a Voldemortéiért!

- Az én tettem abból állt, hogy Peter Pettigrew-t életben hagytam, mikor megölhettem volna - mondta Harry keserűen. – Ennek a hülye tettnek köszönhetően Sirius még mindig menekül, Cedric Diggoryt meggyilkolták, és Voldemort feltámadt.

- Maga nem gyilkos - mondta neki Piton. – És senki nem várja el, hogy az legyen!

Harry hitetlenkedve bámult rá. - Hatvanhárom auror halt meg múlt évben, miközben engem védett. És negyvenhét halálfaló halt meg, mikor elvettem Voldemorttól Odin Szemét. Igaza van, nem egyszerűen csak gyilkos vagyok. Tömeggyilkos vagyok! És ha újra megtehetném, megölném Féregfarkot, és megkímélném magam a számoktól.

- Azok a háború okviszonyai voltak. – Piton hangja feldúlt volt az érzelmektől, bár hogy milyenektől, Harry nem tudott rájönni. - És te semmiképpen nem vagy felelős egyikért sem. Gyilkosság az, amikor kézbe fogsz egy kést, és valakinek a szívébe mártod. Van köztük különbség! Óriási különbség! És olyan, amit remélek, soha nem ismersz meg. És, még ha meg is ölted volna Pettigrew-t, kétségem nincs afelől, hogy Voldemort talált volna valaki mást, hogy visszahozza.

- Akkor talán vannak olyan dolgok, amelyek elkerülhetetlenek – mondta Harry keserűen.

Lerázta Piton kezeit, amik még mindig a vállain pihentek, s ismét elgurult tőle.

- Ha így van, azt hiszem, az lenne a legjobb mindannyiunk számára, hogy óhatatlanul megtanuljak ölni. Minél előbb, annál jobb.

Piton nem válaszolt, s Harry összeszorította a szemét, és a könnyeivel küzdött, amik szúrni kezdték. Nem fog sírni. Soha nem sírt, és nem most fogja elkezdeni.

Piton pár óra múlva ébredt fel, amikor egy visszafojtott riadt kiáltást hallott maga mellől. Mikor megfordult, látta, hogy Harry ismét az ágyon vergődik, alvó arcán rettegés ült, miközben egy láthatatlan támadó ellen küzdött. Az orra alatt szitkozódva, Piton az ő asztala felé nyúlt, és egy újabb fiola Álomtalan Álom Elixírt keresett. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy elfelejtette. Nem azok után, hogy múlt éjjel megígérte a fiúnak, hogy annyit kaphat, amennyire szüksége van. Ám az este történtek, meg a beszélgetés után mindketten elaludtak, pedig tudhatta volna, hogy a rémálmok ismét bekövetkezhetnek.

Mikor megtalálta az üvegcsét, Piton Harryhez nyúlt, megrázta, s szelíden a nevén szólította. A fiú ismét elhátrált előle, ezúttal olyan hevesen, hogy kidobta magát az ágyból, végigcsúszott az oldalán, és egy tompa puffanással a földön landolt. Perselus gyorsan kimászott az ágyból, és a fiúhoz sietett.

Harry izzadtan és borzosan, de szerencsére ébren, bár riadtan nézett rá, s kétségbeesetten kapkodott a levegő után. Piton nem gondolkozott, elkapta a vállát, fogaival felfeszítette az ampulla dugóját, és a fiú szájához nyomta az üveget. – Igyál! - parancsolta.

Harry kérdés nélkül legyűrte a tartalmát, s nem mozdult, hogy megszabaduljon az öleléséből. Mikor az üvegcse kiürült, a fiú elpirult, és zavarában, vagy szégyenében lesütötte a szemét.

- Sajnálom - mondta Piton a fiúnak. – Oda akartam adni, mielőtt lefekszel.

- Nem a maga dolga – világosította fel Harry keményen, ugyanazokat a szavakat ismételve, amit Piton mondott neki aznap este, mikor égett a jegy a karján. Piton meglepődött, és egy pillanatra tanácstalanul némult el, s azon gondolkozott, vajon Harry szánt szándékkal használta-e ugyanazokat a szavakat. _Talán sebezhetőnek érzi magát, és így védekezik_, vonta le a valószínűsíthető következtetést. _Okos Griffendéles_ - gondolta magában. Majdnem hangosan is kimondta, és házpontokkal jutalmazta.

- Voltaképpen az én dolgom - mondta szelíden, és elhatározta, hogy visszafordítja a cselt.

A fiú meglepődve nézett fel rá, s szemei összeszűkültek.

- Nem tudok aludni, ha maga így vergődik - magyarázta Piton, s határozottan elkormányozta a beszélgetést bármilyen hibáztatás vagy felelősség felől.

Harry szórakozott felháborodással rázta meg a fejét.

- Ez az a pont, ahol azt szoktam mondani, hogy utálom?

- Ha jobban érzed tőle magad - értett egyet Piton. Észrevette, hogy a fiú reszketni kezd, s talpra állította.

- Vissza az ágyba, mielőtt kiüt a bájital.

Harry nem ellenkezett, s Perselus besegítette az ágyba. Mikor Perselus mellé mászott, észrevette, hogy a fiú szemei lecsukódnak, s a bájital hatni kezd.

- Miről álmodtál, Harry? - kérdezte gyengéden, tudva, hogy már félálomban van.

- A halottak- válaszolt. – Mindig a halottak. Aztán kikapcsolt, mint egy lámpa, biztonságban, egy álom nélküli szendergésben.

A magányos gyertya fénye - amit Piton égve hagyott – megvillant az ezüstköteléken, ami a karja köré volt csavarva, mikor Perselus kinyúlt, hogy megérintse a sebhelyet Harry homlokán. _Mindketten hegeket viseltek_ - gondolta. Az övéi talán régebbiek voltak, és több volt belőlük, de Harryéi mélyebbek voltak. Nem is jutott eszébe, hogy mennyi közös lehet bennük. De a beszélgetés, amit Harryvel folytatott, mielőtt elaludtak, aggasztóan hasonlított azokhoz a beszélgetésekhez, amelyeket ő folytatott Albus Dumbledore-ral. Talán az öregembernek megvolt rá az oka, hogy összeboronálja őket. Kár, hogy ennyire nem kedvelték egymást - majdhogynem a karjaiban akarta tartani Harryt, hogy mindkettőjüket megóvja a világ gonoszságától.

Sóhajtva helyezkedett el házastársa mellett, és nézte, hogyan alszik. Végül őt magát is elnyomta az álom, és észre sem vette, hogy még mindig a fiú meleg vállán tartja az egyik kezét.


	6. Az élet Pitonnal

6. fejezet – Az élet Pitonnal

Perselus meglepetésére, Harry ugyanúgy, mint tegnap, készített neki, s ezúttal magának is egy csésze kávét, majd leült, hogy átnézze a levelét, amit elküldeni készült. Perselus kissé összezavarodva a viselkedésétől, megköszönte neki.

- Szívesen - mondta a fiú egyszerűen, majd belekortyolt a kávéba.

Perselus végignézte, ahogy a fiú vág egy grimaszt az íze miatt, összeráncolja a szemöldökét, majd vállat von, és még egyet kortyol.

- Van teám is, ha azt jobban szereted - közölte Perselus.

- Holnap - egyezett bele Harry. – Ennek a vacaknak szar íze van.

Perselusnak vissza kellett fognia a késztetést, hogy házpontokat vonjon le ezért a megjegyzésért. Helyette elindult az irodája felé, azzal a szándékkal, hogy elvégezzen még egy pár dolgot, mielőtt megkezdődik a nap. A baglyok bejárására szolgáló lyukak egyikéből érkező szárnysuhogás azonban megállította. Felnézett, s látta, hogy jó pár bagoly repül be és landol a szobában, mindegyik nehéz borítékokkal és csomagokkal megrakodva. Harry meglepetten állt fel, mikor még több bagoly követte az első párat, majd még több azokat.

- Küldeményt vár?- kérdezte.

Perselus megrázta a fejét, s ő is össze volt zavarodva a hirtelen levélözöntől. Nem lehetett mindegyik Rivalló Blacktől! Előrelépett az egyik bagolyhoz, s felvette a levelet, amit a madár a lába elé ejtett. Meglepetésére, Perselusnak és Harry Potter-Pitonnak volt címezve. Nem ismerte fel a hátán levő pecsétet.

- Potter-Piton? - követelődzött Harry, mire Perselus gyorsan felnézett.

Harry felvett egy marék levelet, és a borítékokat nézte. Undorodónak és felháborodottnak hangzott. - Mi ez az egész?

- Nászajándékok, ha nem tévedek – világosította fel Perselus, s felbontott egy borítékot, hogy elolvassa a benne levő kártyát. – Úgy látszik, egy bizonyos Mr. és Mrs. Hardcastle hosszú életet és boldogságot kíván nekünk, és egy tizennegyedik századi ezüst teáskészletet küldött a Piton Kúriába, az örömteli esemény megünneplésére.

- Piton Kúria? – kérdezte Harry kíváncsian. – Szóval tényleg van Piton Kúria? Milyen színű?

Perselus rosszallóan nézett rá. Néha nem értette a griffendéleseket.

- Természetesen maga is rájött, hogy mindegyik idiótának köszönőlevelet kell küldenünk, igaz? - kérdezte. – Kétségtelen, hogy a világ összes varázslócsaládja küld majd nászajándékot a Kis Túlélőnek, és mindegyikre válaszolnunk kell.

Harry a növekvő levél- és csomagkupacra nézett.

- Gondolja, hogy valamelyik meg van átkozva? - kérdezte.

Perselus szemei riadtan kerekedtek el. Kétségtelenül van olyan, amelyik halálfaló családtól jött. - Ó, a francba! Ne nyúlj egyikhez sem!

Elővarázsolt egy dobozt, és nekifogott, hogy belebegtesse a leveleket, közben megidézett pár házimanót, és utasította őket, hogy minden levelüket a minisztériumba irányítsák át, ahol rendesen kiválogathatják és megvizsgálhatják őket. Még pár levelet dobott a dobozba, mikor észrevette, hogy az egyiken levő írás furcsán ismerős. Megmerevedett és megfordította, és a hátán levő pecsétre bámult, egy vörös rózsára, amely körül egy kígyó tekergőzött. Egy pillanatra elkábult, s majdnem elejtette.

Megelégedve látta, hogy a kezei biztosak, mikor feltörte a pecsétet, és kinyitotta a borítékot. Erősen uralkodott érzelmein, miközben a rövid levelet olvasta, s megpróbálta legyűrni a kitörni készülő keserűséget, dühöt és fájdalmat. A szemei elidőztek a levél alján levő meghíváson, és az azt követő aláíráson.

- Mi az?- Harry hangja keresztültört a higgadtságán.

- Nem a te dolgod! – vicsorogta, majd azonnal megbánta válaszát. Ennyit az érzelmei megfékezéséről.

Egy pillanat múlva rájött, hogy nem csak hogy visszamondta ugyanazokat a szavakat, amivel múlt éjjel Harry gúnyolta, de azok ezúttal teljesen hamisak is voltak. Felnézett, s látta, hogy Harry arca elfehéredik a dühtől. De ahelyett, hogy Harry mondott volna valamit, csak ellépett mellőle, és az ajtó felé csörtetett.

- Várj - sóhajtott. Harry megállt, de nem fordult meg. – Ehhez van közöd. – Bármennyire is gyűlölte beismerni, voltak bizonyos személyes tényezők, amelyeket meg kellett osztania Harry Potterrel. Semmiképpen nem kerülgethette a végtelenségig.

Harry megfordult, zöld szemei óvatosak voltak, de már nem annyira dühösek. Viszont még mindig nem mondott semmit.

- Ez a levél az öcséimtől jött – magyarázta Perselus, majd, mivel tudta, hogy ez nem lesz könnyű beszélgetés, a kanapé felé lépett, s leült. Harry egy pillanat múlva követte, és leült szemben vele az egyik fotelbe.

- Mi dolguk van az öcséinek velem? – kérdezte Harry.

Perselus keserűen elmosolyodott. - Meg akarják ismerni. Meg akarják ismerni a fiatalembert, akinek egyedül köszönhető, hogy családunk visszakapta a jó hírnevét.

- És emiatt mérges rám? - kérdezte Harry.

A kérdéstől meglepődve, Perselus a szemeibe nézett, s több éves sérelmet látott benne. Semmi kétség, hogy a mugli családja minden apró sértés és családi civakodást rajta vezetett le.

- Nem magára vagyok mérges – biztosította. – Dühös vagyok a… - elhallgatott, mert nem volt benne biztos, hogyan válaszoljon a kérdésre. – Egyik öcsémmel sem beszéltem közel tizennyolc éve.

- Miért?

- Elsősorban azért, mert a testvéreim sosem nem bocsátották meg sem nekem, sem az apámnak, hogy foltot ejtettünk a családunk nevén – magyarázta Perselus egyszerűen, bár ez egyáltalán nem volt ilyen egyszerű. Ebben a kijelentésben semmi sem szerepelt, ami megmagyarázza a testvérek között évek óta tartó szenvedést és árulást, a dühös, megbocsáthatatlan szavakat, amelyeket nem lehetett visszavonni.

Harry meglepődött a beismeréstől. - Az apja halálfaló volt? - kérdezte. Perselus bólintott. - És maga azért csatlakozott a halálfalók közé, hogy vele legyen?

Kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy a fiú már gondolkodott a múltján, és azon, hogy hogyan lett belőle kém. - Nem, Mr. Potter – mondta. - Azért csatlakoztam a halálfalókhoz, mert így elég közel kerülhettem apámhoz, hogy megöljem.

A zöld szemek tágra nyíltak a döbbenettől, s Perselus egy torz mosolyt küldött Harry felé.

- Mint ahogy a testvéreim, úgy én sem tudtam megbocsátani az apámnak. A vérünk volt, a felelősségünk, és minden bűnért, amit elkövetett, nekünk kellett felelnünk.

- Megölte a saját apját?

- Nem - rázta meg Perselus a fejét. – Szerencsére ettől a kis méltatlanságtól megkímélt Lucius Malfoy. Úgy tűnik, mindkettejüknek ugyanaz az úrinő tetszett, s párbajoztak érte. Apám veszített. Mivel nekem nem sikerült visszaszereznem a család becsületét, ezért elmentem Albus Dumbledore-hoz és felajánlottam, hogy kémkedek neki.

- De a testvérei soha nem hittek magának? - találgatott Harry, túlságosan is ügyesen.

- Soha nem folytattunk részletekbe menő beszélgetéseket e témában – világosította fel Perselus. – Nem volt sok lehetőségem arra, hogy meggyőzzem őket a bűnösségemről, vagy az ártatlanságomról.

- De hát hinniük kellett magának a tárgyalás után! - ellenkezett Harry.

Perselus élesen felnézett, és ellenséges pillantást vetett Harryre. Mi a fészkes fenét tudhatna a fiú arról a tárgyalásról? Ő ugyan soha nem említett semmit, és erősen kételkedett benne, hogy Albus ezt megvitatta a fiúval.

Harry elpirult, és lesütötte tekintetét. - Belenéztem Dumbledore merengőjébe pár évvel ezelőtt. Láttam a tárgyalást egy részét. Első sorban innen tudtam, hogy neki kémkedett.

- Az az ember a legpocsékabb dolgokat hagyja szerteszéjjel! - átkozódott Perselus, s furcsán sebezhetőnek érzezte magát attól a gondolattól, hogy Harry talán tanúja lehetett, a dementoroktól ifjúkorában elszenvedett kínzásának, és azt követő szégyenletes tárgyalásnak.

- A testvérei akkor sem hittek magának? – kérdezte témát váltva Harry

- Nem számított – magyarázta Perselus. – A kár már megtörtént. És a levél tömörségéből ítélve, kétlem, hogy akár most is hinnének nekem. De nem hajlandóak elszalasztani ezt a lehetőséget. A baráti kezet nem nekem, hanem magának nyújtják.

Harry erre rosszallóan ráncolta össze homlokát, és ha hallotta is Perselus hangjában a keserűséget, az arckifejezése nem árulta el. - Megnézhetem a levelet? - kérdezte.

Perselus megvonta a vállát, és átadta a fiatalembernek, miközben azon töprengett, vajon miért érdekli ez egyáltalán. Harry elolvasta, s arca elgondolkodó volt.

- Mivel a meghívás valójában nekem szól maga helyett, megírhatnám én a választ? – kérdezte.

Perselus szíve kihagyott egy ütemet. Csak nem akart a fiú összebarátkozni a családjával? Leküzdötte a feltörő fájdalmat, amit ez a gondolat okozott. Miért számított volna másra James Potter fiától?

Megmerevedett, elrendezte az arckifejezését, s elhatározta, hogy a legkisebb érzelmet sem fogja elárulni. - Tegyen, ahogy jónak látja - mondta hidegen.

Harry elégedetten bólintott, elmosolyodott, miközben felállt. A levelet még mindig a kezében tartotta. Ahogy az ajtó felé sétált, Perselus rájött, hogy egyszerűen nem tudja ennyiben hagyni. Az árulás fullánkja túlságosan éles volt, hogy ne szúrja még egy kicsit.

- Ha megkérdezhetem - mondta röviden. -, mit akar mondani nekik?

Harry megállt az ajtóban.

- Ó, biztos vagyok benne, hogy megtalálom a fogalmazás megfelelően ékesszóló módját arra, hogy elmondjam, de a lényege az lesz, hogy mindannyian megbaszhatják.

Szerencsére az ajtó becsukódott Harry után, még mielőtt bármelyik más tanuló a tanúja lehetett volna a bájitalmester harsogó nevetésének.

Meglepő módon, mindkettejüknek sikerült átvészelniük a következő két hetet anélkül, hogy megöljék egymást. Az arról szóló történetek, hogy Perselus megfenyegette Draco Malfoyt, úgy tűnik megtették a hatásukat, és a tanulók ügyeltek arra, hogy azután megtartsák maguknak a megjegyzéseiket. A tanórák szokásos mederben folytatódtak, bár Harry ügyelt rá, hogy ne adjon okot Perselusnak arra, hogy rendreutasítsa az osztályban. Mindazonáltal ez nem mindig sikerült. Mindketten úgy gondolták, hogy furcsa lenne, ha a dolgok túlságosan megváltoznának. Ezekben a napokban Perselus ugyanúgy levont pontokat a Mardekártól, mint a Griffendéltől, bár az utóbbit messzemenőkig jobban élvezte, mint az előbbit.

Harry a szabadidejét a barátaival töltötte, s Perselus folytatta az életét a maga szokásos módján, kivéve azokat a tevékenységeket, amiket halálfaló kémként végzett. Éjszakánként Harry bevette az Álomtalan Álom Elixírt, amit Perselus a laborjában neki főzött, és a férfi magán tartotta az ezüst védőköteléket a Sötét Jegy körül.

Harry megpróbálta elkerülni Perselus társaságát amennyire csak lehetséges volt, de néhány este vele üldögélt a nappaliban, és a házi feladatát írta, míg Perselus olvasott vagy felkészült a másnapi óráira. És, habár nem egészen jöttek ki egymással. Perselusnak be kellett ismernie, hogy a társaság nem volt teljesen kellemetlen. Legalább túllépett a vágyán, hogy minden második percben megfojtsa a fiút.

Meglepetésére, a következő pénteken egy második levelet kapott a testvéreitől. Ezt már Perselusnak és Harrynek is címezték, és sokkal udvariasabban volt megfogalmazva. Valami olyasmit írtak, amit halvány bocsánatkérésnek lehetett értelmezni Perselus felé, és ezúttal a meghívás őt is magában foglalta. A húga hozzátett egy utóiratot a levélhez, s könyörgött Perselusnak, hogy fogadja el a meghívást, mert ő borzalmasan szerette volna újra látni.

Perselus összeráncolta a szemöldökét, s azon gondolkodott, vajon mit válaszolt nekik Harry. Érdekes lehetett, és megbánta, hogy nem kérte el, hogy megnézze. Furcsa érzés volt arra gondolni, hogy Harry Potter megvédte a családjával szemben. Furcsán jó érzés volt, és ez a tény aggasztotta Perselust. De mindent félretett, s elgondolkodott a kérdésen.

Szombat, késő délelőtt volt már mire elhatározta magát, és Harry keresésére indult. Roxmortsi hétvége volt, és nem volt kétsége afelől, hogy a griffendélesek a szokásos kiruccanásukat tervezték a Mézesfalásba aznap délután. Remélte, hogy elkapja Harryt, még mielőtt elmegy.

A Nagyteremben talált rá Ron, Hermione és Neville Longbottom társaságában. Mindannyian egy tábla varázslósakk körül tömörültek. Ron Weasley körülbelül két lépésre volt attól, hogy sakk-mattot adjon Harrynek. Mind a négyen meglepődve néztek fel, mikor Perselus odalépett, és Neville kimondottan betegesen sápadttá vált.

- Harry- köszöntötte, szándékosan a fiú keresztnevét használva, s ez úgy tűnt, mind a négy tanulót sokkolta. – Van egy személyes jellegű küldetésem, amit ma reggel el kell intéznem Roxmortsban. Reméltem, hogy hajlandó vagy elkísérni… természetesen, ha szabad vagy.

Megpróbálta magát olyan formában kifejezni, hogy a fiú megértse, ez egy kívánság volt és nem egy utasítás. Ez volt az első alkalom, mikor megpróbálta kijátszani Harry szabadidejét. Látta Ron felháborodott arckifejezését, és hozzátette:

- Nem tart tovább egy vagy két óránál tovább. Marad utána bőséges időd minden másra.

- Rendben - egyezett bele Harry megfejthetetlen arckifejezéssel. Bólintott a barátainak. - Találkozunk délután a Mézesfalásban.

Ők egyetértésük jeléül bólintottak, s Harry követte Perselust kifelé a teremből. Miközben elsétáltak, Perselus hallotta Neville felnyög Ron és Hermione felé.

- Ó, szegény Harry! Olyan, mintha egyfolytában büntetésben lenne!

Magában elvicsorodott a gondolatra, s elhatározta, hogy megtalálja a módját, hogy büntetést adjon annak a kis együgyűnek. Harryre pillantott, s úgy vélte, egy halvány vigyort lát rajta, és majdnem teljesen felhagyott az ötlettel. Tudta, hogy a társasága nem valami élvezetes, de biztosan nem volt olyan, mint egy büntetés! Mindent elkövetett, hogy a büntetőmunkákat olyan nyomorúságossá tegye, amennyire csak lehetett, de az együtt töltött estéket megpróbálta az elképzelhető legjobban eltölteni Potterrel. Volt elképzelése, Harry és a barátai miket mondhatnak róla a háta mögött.

Perselus elkapott egy fiákert a kastély udvarán, és elindultak a kanyargós úton Roxmorts felé. Harry, aki Perselusszal szemben ült a járműben, kíváncsian nézett rá.

- Szóval, mi ez a küldetés?

Perselus összehúzta szemöldökét, mivel nem volt biztos benne, hogyan magyarázza ezt meg.

- Kaptam egy újabb vacsorameghívást a családomtól. És, bár az öcséim cseppet sem érdekelnek, szeretném újra látni a húgomat. Ő legalább megpróbált velem beszélni az évek során, annak ellenére, hogy a férje azt akarta, hogy minden kapcsolatot szüntessen meg velem. Most persze megváltoztatta a véleményét, és a húgom megkért rá, hogy legalább én próbáljak meg kibékülni a testvéreimmel. Magának természetesen nem muszáj elkísérnie, de reméltem, hogy beleegyezik.

- Egy egész ház teli Pitonokkal? - kérdezte Harry.

Perselus gúnyos mosollyal vette tudomásul a tréfát.

- Segítene, ha azt mondanám, hogy egy cseppet sem hasonlítunk?

- Voltaképpen igen. - A fiúnak vette az arcátlanságot, hogy felvilágosítsa. – Elmegyek. De ez még mindig nem magyarázza meg, hogy milyen küldetésre megyünk ma reggel.

Ah, és most kell tényleg megsérteni a fiút. - Torsondhoz megyünk. Szüksége lesz néhány használható ruhára. Azok a rongyok, amiket Dursleyék adtak nem megfelelőek - pillantott félreérhetetlenül a farmerre, amit a fiú jelenpillanatban hordott.

A legtöbb tanuló a hétvégén nem viselte az uniformist; és míg a pulóver, amit Harry viselt, - úgy gondolta, Mrs. Weasley készítette - még valamennyire elviselhető volt, a farmer nem. Azon túl, hogy pár helyen szakadt volt, még jó pár számmal nagyobb is volt Harrynek. Korábban a héten bepillantott Harry szekrényébe, és észrevette, hogy az iskolai talárok mellett a ruháinak többi része pár ősrégi pólóból, két szakadt farmerből és egy skótmintás ingből állt, amiről úgy sejtette, hogy a fiú elsős kora óta koptatta.

Harry elvörösödött a kritika miatt.

- Nem mintha nem tudnék ruhát vásárolni saját magamnak! - berzenkedett.

- És mégsem tette még meg - mutatott rá Perselus.

Harry összeráncolta a homlokát.- Sosem tűnt fontosnak. Legtöbbször egyenruhát hordok.

- És mi van nyáron? - kérdezte Perselus. – Bizonyára nem viseli a roxforti egyenruháját a mugli Surreyben nyáron?

- Tekintve, hogy a nyarat egy kis szobában bezárva töltöm, nem igazán számított, hogy mit viselek - mondta neki nyomatékosan Harry.

Perselus a gondolataiba merült. _Ezt nem vette számításba._ És nem tetszettek neki ezek a emlékeztetők sem a fiú otthoni életéről. Ha arra gondolt, rosszul volt tőle, és eszébe véste, hogy elbeszélgessen Albusszal arról, hogy mit tegyenek Dursleyékkel. A viselkedésük lelkiismeretlen volt, és nem kéne büntetés nélkül maradnia.

- Szóval, akkor hova is megyünk? - kérdezte Harry témát váltva.

- Torsondhoz - ismételte meg Perselus. Az egész varázslóvilág legjobb ruhakereskedőjének adta meg a nevét. A hétvége folyamán Harrynek lesz egy használható ruhásszekrénye.

Harry egy pillanatig elgondolkodott ezen. - Nem túl drága az a hely?

- Jó okkal - tájékoztatta Perselus. Lehet, hogy drága, de minden galleont megér. Csak a legjobb anyagot használták. - Természetesen én állom a vásárlás költségeit.

- Van pénzem! - tiltakozott Harry.

- Jó neked - vonta össze a szemöldökét Perselus, s kinézett a fiáker ablakán. – Akkor is én fizetek. Én vagyok felelős az anyagi jóllétedért.

- Miért maga a felelős? - követelte Harry, s hangja elsötétült a dühtől.

Kissé meglepődött a fiú hanglejtésétől, és Perselus nehezményezően nézett rá. - Mi?

Harry bosszúsan ráncolta össze a homlokát

- Miért maga a felelős értem? Miért nem én vagyok a felelős a maga anyagi jóllétéért?

Piton rábámult. A fiú megbolondult. Az megmagyarázná a bájitaltan jegyeit is. - Ne legyen nevetséges!

Harry szemei villámokat szórtak.

- Mi ebben a nevetséges? Ez egy teljesen helyénvaló kérdés. Azért, mert fiatalabb vagyok? Csak, mert fiatalabb vagyok, automatikusan én leszek a feleség?

Feleség! A fiú nem bolond, őrült. De bármi is volt, úgy tűnt, egészen felidegesítette magát a témával. - Ez valami fajta mugli dolog, igaz?

- Csak válaszoljon a kérdésre!

- Semmi köze a korához! - nézett rá bosszúsan Piton. – Azért van, mert az én anyagi helyzetem szilárd, a magáé meg nem. Még nem is tette le a R.A.V.A.Sz. vizsgáit. És még ha le is tette volna, még ha ötven évvel öregebb is lenne nálam, ha a pénzügyi helyzetünk egyforma lenne, akkor is én lennék a felelős a maga eltartásáért. Több pénzem van, mint magának. _Sokkal_ több. Ez teszi a pénzügyeink biztosítását az én felelősségemmé.

Ám Harry karba vágta a kezét, és makacs felháborodottsággal nézett rá. Perselus úgy gondolta, hogy ez talán valami furcsa mugli büszkeségi dolog. Találnia kell egy módot rá, hogy személyesebbé tegye a szóváltást.

- Soha nem gondolkodott még arról, hogy Percy Weasley miért nem vette még el a bájos Penelope Clearwatert?

Úgy tűnt, ez a nem ideillő megjegyzés váratlanul érte Harryt. - Úgy gondoltam, hogy még állt készen rá.

Piton undorodva felhorkantott.

- Egy Weasley, aki nem áll készen a házasságra? Na persze. Azért nem vette még el, mert bár a kisasszony nem gazdag, mégis szép hozománya van. És amíg Mr. Weasley nem tudja a saját pénzével egyensúlyozni a hozomány mértékét, nem fogja elvenni.

Ám ez a kommentár ahelyett hogy megbékítette volna a fiút csak még jobbanfelbőszítette. - Mert ő a férfi, Penelope meg a nő! És ez teszi őt felelőssé.

_Aha,_ Perselus úgy gondolta, most már érti a problémát. Nyilvánvaló módon a pénzügyi egyenrangúságuk kérdését valamifajta nembeli azonosítással hozza kapcsolatba.

- Azért, mert gyerekeket akar, te ostoba kölyök! - javította ki. – Mivel Weasley, bizonyára _rengeteg_ gyereket akar! És ha nem ő a felelős a családjuk anyagi helyzetének fenntartásáért, nem lehet gyerekük, és nem számíthat arra, hogy megőriz bármilyenfajta, a varázsló társadalomban betöltött társadalmi pozíciót

- Mi közük van ehhez a gyerekeknek?

Perselus felsóhajtott. - Tekintsünk el attól, ki milyen nemi szerepet tölt be a mugli társadalomban. A varázslótársadalomban az anya pénzét soha nem arra használják, hogy pótolják vele a család jövedelmét. Azt ő maga használja, de legtöbbször félreteszi gyermekei örökségeként. Egyetlen, önmagát tisztelő varázsló sem fog hozzányúlni a gyermekei örökségéhez.

Harry meghökkenve húzgálta egyik hajtincsét, önkéntelenül jobban elrejtve ezzel a sebhelyét. - Még mindig nem értem, ez miért jelenti, hogy maga…

Perselus közbevágott.

- A nemtől eltekintve, egy házasságban az a partner a felelős a család pénzügyeinek biztosításáért, akinek pénzügyi helyzete szilárdabb. Ha egy férfi és egy női házaspár gyereket akar, akkor a férfinek biztosítania kell azt, hogy ő legyen pénzügyileg a stabilabb. A mi esetünkben, mivel a gyerek-kérdés nem jön szóba, csak egyszerű matematika az egész. Nekem több pénzem van, mint neked. Ennél fogva én vagyok a felelős a pénzügyekért. Most már érted, vagy el kéne magyaráznom, hogy úgy, hogy te is megértsd?

Harry dühösen nézett rá. - Rendben, felfogtam. Tudja, valaki ezt már korábban is elmondhatta volna.

- Talán ha többet foglalkoztál volna vele, vagy felvetted volna a mugliismeret tantárgyat - javasolta Perselus gúnyosan.

- Foglalkozom vele. És a mugliismeretnek semmi haszna! - vágott vissza Harry hevesen. - Neville azt mondta, múlt héten megtanulták, hogyan használják a kenyérpirítót.

Nem tudta, hogy ennek mi köze van a témához, így Perselus lesújtó pillantást vetett Harryre. - És ha kérdezhetem, mi az a kenyérpirító?

Harry szája gúnyos mosolyra görbült. - Fog egy szelet kenyeret, beteszi az egyik nyílásba, lenyom rajta egy fogantyút, és a kenyér pirítva jön ki belőle. Bármelyik ötéves mugli tudja használni a kenyérpirítót.

- Mivel soha nem voltam ötéves mugli, én nem tudhatnám - világosította fel Perselus hűvösen. Nem úgy hangzott, mintha a mugliismeret különösebben hasznos lett volna, de úgy gondolta, Harry pontosan ezt akarta kifejezni.

- Mi történik, ha átmegyek a R.AV.A.Sz.-on és lesz munkám? - kérdezte Harry váratlanul. – Ha több pénzt keresek, mint maga, akkor én leszek a felelős?

Perselus felhorkantott a gondolatra. Úgy tűnt, a fiú nem értette, milyen gazdag családba házasodott be. - Nagyon kétlem, hogy valaha is annyi pénzt fog keresni, mint én.

A kihívó csillogás visszatért a zöld szemekbe. - Honnan tudja? Tudja egyáltalán, mennyi pénzt keres egy profi kviddicsjátékos? Gondolkozom rajta, hogy az leszek.

Perselus majdnem hangosan felmordult erre a gondolatra.

- Tudhattam volna, hogy olyan haszontalan pályát választ, mint az!

Harry pimaszul vigyorgott rá. - Gondoljon csak bele, maga lenne az egyetlen bájitalmester, aki elvett egy profi kviddics játékost.

Perselus csak bámult rá. A fiú ugratta őt. Két hete tetemes összegű pénzben mert volna fogadni rá, hogy Harry Potter retteg tőle, most pedig olyan módon ugratta, ami azt jelezte, hogy a fiú remélte, hogy felbosszanthatja, vagy feldühítheti.

- Maga elhatározta, hogy kínozni fog, nemigaz?

Harry ezen egy pillanatig elgondolkodott, aztán elvigyorodott.

- Hát, a legjobbtól tanultam – magyarázta. – Valamit csak nyernem kellett azokból a bájitaltanórákból.

A fiáker egy döccenés után megállt, amint megérkeztek a céljukhoz, és a fiú kiugrott.

- Megpróbálhatna bájitaltant tanulni - dörmögte Perselus a tovahaladó alakjának.

De persze, ez talán túl nagy kérés volt.

A Torsand tulajdonosa, mihelyt beléptek a boltba eléjük jött, hogy találkozzon velük, és Perselust a nevén köszöntötte. A férfi ruháinak többségét itt vásárolta, - mindet, kivéve azokat a talárokat és tunikákat, amelyeket a tanórákon viselt. Tekintettel arra, hány alkalommal találta magát felrobbant üstök tartalmával beterítve, nem látta értelmét, hogy bármilyen jó minőségűt tönkretegyen.

- Marius - köszöntötte Perselus a férfit egy illedelmes főhajtással.

Marius melegen rámosolygott Harryre. - És ő biztosan Harry! - kiáltotta lelkesen. Perselus visszatartotta a késztetést, hogy a szemét forgassa. A varázsvilágban mindenki ismerte Harry Pottert. - Á, új ruhákért jött, igaz-e fiatalember?

Harry a farmerjára pillantott.

- Azt hiszem - sóhajtotta. – Lehetőleg valamit, ami az én méretemben van. Hajlok a narancssárga és lila színekre.

Perselus és Marius elborzadva néztek rá.

- Vicceltem! - mondta mindkettejüknek. – Igazából vörös és arany.

- Áh, egy griffendéles - mondta Marius megkönnyebbülve. – Hogyne!

Pillanatokkal később Harry egy emelvényen állt, Marius kezében pedig egy mérőszalag volt, miközben egy mágikus tekercs automatikusan lejegyezte a méreteket, amit kikiáltott. Perselus leült oldalra, és csendben figyelte. Mikor a méreteket levette, Marius egyik anyagot mutatta a másik után - bársony, selyem, brokát -, s pár anyagot Harry vállára tett, hogy megnézze, hogy mennek a fiú szeme színéhez. Perselus azon kapta magát, hogy szórakozottan mosolyog. Lehet, hogy a fiú kedvelte a griffendéles színeket, de a mardekárzöld jobban illett hozzá. Kihozta a szeme színét.

Ő maga nagyon keveset beszélt, megengedte Harrynek, hogy ő döntsön, bár tájékoztatta Mariust, hogy egy teljes szekrénynyit akar - térdnadrágokat, tunikákat, zekéket, talárokat, köpenyeket, csizmákat, lovagló nadrágokat. Harry szemei elkerekedtek, mikor a férfi elhadarta a listán szereplő dolgokat. Minél többet sorolt fel, annál többet gondolta arra, hogy… – leállította magát, mikor rájött, hogy kezdi túlságosan élvezni. Elképzelni, hogyan fog majd Harry kinézni a lovaglónadrágban, túl messzire ment azoknak buja gondolatoknak a sokaságában, amiket megígért magának, hogy mindenképpen el fog kerülni.

Amikor távoztak, a pénztárcája sokkal könnyebb volt, s Harry sokkal összezavarodottabb a viselkedésétől, mint valaha. - Nevetségesen fogok kinézni – panaszkodott Harry.

- Talán - hazudta Perselus egy önelégült mosollyal. A fiú pompásan fog kinézni. Túlságosan remekül egy olyan valakihez, mint ő, de átkozott legyen, ha erről felvilágosítja. - De legalább mindegyik rendesen illeni fog magára.

Megpillantotta a barátait az utca végén várni a Mézesfalás előtt. Intett nekik, majd megtorpant, mielőtt elindult volna feléjük.

- Csak úgy kíváncsiságból - kérdezte. –Ez a sok pénz, ami a családjának van… ki az örökös?

- Én vagyok - informálta Perselus. Ez olyan valami, ami évekig folyamatosan bosszantotta a testvéreit.

- Szóval a Piton Kúria…?

- Az enyém - értett egyet Perselus.

A mosoly, ami felvillanyozta a fiú arcát nem örömteli volt, hanem gonoszkodó. - Na, akkor még egyszer: milyen színe van?

Perselus szemei összeszűkültek. - Maga valamiért megszállottja a színének?

Harry huncutul vigyorgott. - Semmi oka nincs - vonta meg a vállát, majd elsietett, hogy találkozzon a barátaival. Perselus egyedül ment vissza a kastélyba.

A rákövetkező hétfő délután Perselus azon kapta magát, hogy idegesen járkál fel-alá az osztályában az utolsó óra után – Harry órája után-, ami nagyon rosszul ment. Levont pontokat Harrytől, Rontól és Deantől, miután mindhármuknak sikerült majdnem felrobbantania az osztályt a Tüzes Olaj bájitallal. Ezek a napok emlékeztették arra, hogy miért is nem kedveli annyira a fiút, s úgy gondolta ez az érzés kölcsönös volt.

Túlságosan zaklatott volt, hogy egyhelyben maradjon, inkább visszavonult a kastély egyik termébe, ahol Madam Hooch vívótőrökkel dolgozott. Ő volt az egyik legjobb kardforgató, aki valaha ismert, és örömmel eltöltött egy órát vele párbajozva. Ez olyasmi volt, amiben már rég nem volt része.

Minden gazdag, aranyvérű varázslócsalád gyermekét megtanították különböző vívó formákra. Gyermekként őt nem igazán érdekelte, mivel sovány, nyurga fiú volt, és csak azért tanulta meg, amit kellett, hogy megbékítse az apját. De a jó pár év alatt James Pottertől, Sirius Blacktől és a többi griffendélestől elszenvedett kínzások végül felébresztették Perselus gonosz természetét. Csatlakozott a mardekáros társaihoz a privát vívóóráikon, s végül megtanulta élvezni a sport durvaságát. Kivette a részét a véres párbajokban kapott sebhelyekből, és vissza is adott belőlük. És míg a vele egyenrangúak, mint Lucius Malfoy dagonyáztak a vérben, neki inkább a fenyítés eszközét jelentette, és a frusztráció egyik módjának levezetése volt.

Később a Nagyteremben evett, majd visszahúzódott a lakosztályába, ahol leült a tűz elé, s megpróbált olvasni. Messze volt attól, hogy orvosolja a nyugtalanságát, az edzés csak még jobban felerősítette azt, és azon kapta magát, hogy Harryt nézi, aki a házi feladatát írja a sarokban levő kis asztalnál.

- Milyen napja volt? – Nem tudta elhinni, hogy feltette a kérdést. Úgy látszott, Harry sem, mert meglepődve nézett fel.

- Jó - válaszolta, s furcsa arckifejezést vágott.

A válasza természetesen nem volt teljesen pontos. Perselus tudta, hogy dühös a több mint harminc pont elvesztése miatt.

- És a magáé? – Ezt udvariasan mondta ki, de épphogy csak.

- Jó - válaszolt Perselus, s azon gondolkodott, megemlítse-e, hogy élvezte a lehetőséget, amit nyújtott, hogy ebben az évben ellopja a Griffendéltől a házkupát.

- Hogy megy a tanulás? – Magában azt gondolta, hogy nem is igazán érdekli. Csak illedelmesen beszélget.

- Jól – mondta Harry ismét, aztán furcsa fény jelent meg a szemében. - Hát, nem mindegyik tanóra – tette hozzá.

- Ó? – Perselus kíváncsian dőlt előre, és azon gondolkozott, vajon Harry megoszt-e vele valamit a többi órájáról, és azon, hogy miért érdekelte annyira, hogy vajon megteszi-e.

- Igen - folytatta Harry. – Utálom a bájitaltant - magyarázta jókedvűen. – Nem jövök ki a tanárral. Úgy látszik, nem tud semmit elmagyarázni olyan módon, aminek értelme is lenne.

Perselus szemei összeszűkültek, úgy találta, kissé védtelennek érzi magát Harry taktikája miatt. Persze, ő kezdte, azzal, hogy a tanórákról kérdezett. De nem számított ilyen nyílt támadásra. - Talán, ha több figyelmet szentelne, lenne értelmük a dolgoknak, amit elmond - köpte.

- Figyelek – bizonygatta Harry. – De semmit nem segít! Nem ad jó utasításokat. Pontosan azt teszem, amit mond, de a bájitalaim mégis az arcomba robbannak.

- Pontosan, amit mond! - ugrott talpra Perselus, felháborodva az égbekiáltó hazugságot hallva. – Szecskázol szeletelés, kockázás vagy aprítás helyett. Nem zúzod össze, őrlőd meg, vagy darálod meg egyik alapanyagodat sem megfelelően, és úgy hajigálod össze, mintha ragut főznél, és nem egy mágikus bájitalt!

Harry is talpra pattant. - Azt mondja, hogy adjak hozzá egy csupor Ansil gyomot, én hozzáadok egyet. Azt mondja, hogy adjak hozzá egy szalamandra nyelvet, hozzáadok egy szalamandra nyelvet. Aztán meg azt mondja, hogy mindent rosszul csináltam!

- Azt mondtam, hogy adj hozzá egy csésze KOCKÁZOTT Ansil gyomot, és egy FELAPRÍTOTT szalamandra nyelvet! - üvöltött vissza rá Perselus.

Harry szemei elkerekedtek a hiteltelen felháborodástól. – Az üstben úgyis minden péppé válik. Mi a francot számít, hogy kockázva, hasítva, vagy zúzva van?

- Ostoba kölyök! Számít! – kiáltotta Perselus idegesen. – Az előkészítés megváltoztatja az alapanyagok tulajdonságait. Ezt minden ötéves varázsló tudja!

- Soha nem voltam ötéves varázsló! - ordította vissza Harry, ismét visszafordítva Perselus néhány napja mondott szavait. Perselus hátralépett a meglepetéstől. A fiú túl okos volt, és most, hogy megállt, és elgondolkodott rajta, volt benne valami. Csendben állt, s hitetlenkedve pislogott a dühös fiatalemberre. Hát…a fenébe! Gyors döntést hozva a magánlaboratóriuma felé indult.

- Gyere ide - parancsolta, s nagy vehemenciával kinyitotta az ajtót. Nem foglalkozott azzal, hogy megnézze, a fiatalember követi-e. Helyette keresgélni kezdett a szobában levő polcokon, s előhúzott egy üveget, amiben a mágikus édesgyökér volt. Mikor megfordult, Harry a munkaasztal mellett állt, türelmesen várva, az arca még mindig makacs, de érdeklődő volt.

Perselus lerakott pár édesgyökeret, és felvett egy éles kést. Nekifogott, hogy gyors, fürge mozdulatokkal felvágja a gyökeret, párat felkockázott, másikat felaprított, egy harmadik kupacot felszeletelt, és végül párat egy mozsárba dobott és összezúzta. Aztán odaadott egy érintetlen gyökeret Harrynek. - Kóstold meg - utasította.

Harry kissé idegesen elvette a gyökeret a kezéből, és beleharapott - Édesgyökér - vont vállat. – Édes.

Perselus odanyújtott egy felszeletelt gyökérdarabot. - Ezt is – parancsolta ismét.

Harry felsóhajtott, és elvett belőle egy falatnyit. Összeráncolta a szemöldökét az ízre, s szemei kissé elkerekedtek.

- Nem… annyira édes.

Megelégedve a válasszal, Perselus átadott neki egy kockázott gyökérdarabot. Harry ezúttal felszólítás nélkül ízlelte meg. - Sós!- kiáltotta.

Ezután a felaprított gyökeret adta oda. – Kesernyés! – Harry teljesen össze volt zavarodva.

Perselus kinyújtotta a tálat a zúzott gyökérrel, s végignézte, hogy Harry belemártja egyik ujját, majd a szájához emelte. Gondolatait kissé lefoglalta a rózsaszín nyelv látványa, amely tisztára nyalta az ujjat, és majdhogynem nem hallotta Harry kiáltását. - Most meg túl édes!

- Az édesgyökér az egyik extrém példája a mágikus alapanyagoknak – világosította fel Perselus. – Az előkészítés különbségei különösen észrevehetőek, és ezt minden varázsló gyerek megtanulja az anyja konyhájában felnőve. Minden bájitalban felhasznált mágikus alapanyagra kihatással van az a mód, ahogyan előkészítették. Ha egy bájital kockázott Ansil gyomot ír elő, és te ehelyett felvágod, ugyanaz a hatást éred el, mintha más alapanyagot adtál volna hozzá.

Harry teljesen meghökkentnek tűnt. - Soha senki nem mondta el - hebegte. – Azt képzeltem, csak kicsinyeskedő.

- Kicsinyeskedő! – nézett rá rosszallóan Perselus.

- Honnan kellett volna tudnom? - érvelt Harry. – Soha nem említett semmi ilyesmit. Még az első évben sem.

- Nem tanítják ezt mugliismereten? – Perselus soha nem vette fel ezt a tantárgyat, mert azt gondolta, hogy időpocsékolás. Kezdte azt hinni, értékelése pontos volt.

- Nem - mondta Harry. – És nem vettem fel azt a tárgyat, mert értelmetlen. Neville szerint most az analóg illetve digitális órák relatív hasznosságát tanulják. Valamit, ami egyetlen mugliszületésűt sem érdekel.

- Akkor úgy látszik, két fajta mugliismeretre van szükségünk – merengett Perselus. – A mugliismeretnek a varázslógyerekeket a mugli világról, a mugliszülött gyerekeket meg a varázslóvilágról kellett volna tanítania. Úgy látszik, ehelyett csak a mugli világ nevetségesen aprólékos részleteire összpontosított.

- Nyilvánvalóan - értett egyet Harry, s lenézett az édesgyökér kollekcióra. – Sajnálom.

Meglepődve a bocsánatkéréstől, Perselus kíváncsian vonta fel a szemöldökét. - Mit?

- Hogy elrontottam a bájitalt - magyarázta.

Perselus felsóhajtott. - Én vagyok a tanár – vallotta be kelletlenül. – Az én hibám volt, nem a tied. Ki kellett volna találnom, mi a probléma. Eszébe ötlött valami. - Nem gondolod, hogy ez volt Longbottom problémája is?

- Nem - rázta meg a fejét Harry. – Ő varázslószülött. Csak retteg magától.

Perselus majdnem felnevetett a magyarázattól. - És maga nem?

Harry elgondolkodó arckifejezéssel nézett rá.

- Nem - vallotta be. – Már három hete itt lakom, és még a közelébe sem került, hogy megöljön. Nem számít, mennyire felidegesítettem.

Perselus hirtelen gyanakodni kezdett, s haragosan nézett rá. - Megpróbált feldühíteni?

- Nem - mosolygott Harry. – Ha komolyan megpróbáltam volna, arról tudna. Sirius küldött egy listányi javaslatot, ami biztosan felidegesítette volna.

- Potter! - köpte Perselus megbotránkozva, s egyáltalán nem volt biztos benne, hogy hogyan fogadja ezt a megjegyzést. Kinézte volna Sirius Blackből, hogy ilyesmit tegyen. Remus Lupinból is.

Harry kissé huncutul vigyorgott rá.

- Lefekszem - jelentette be, és otthagyta a még mindig szavakat keresgélő Pitont.

Egy pillanat múlva Perselus feladta, és csendesen felkacagott. Utálta bevallani, de voltaképpen kezdte megkedvelni a fiút.


	7. Megkötött kötelékek

7. – Megkötött kötelékek

Harry a Griffendél asztalánál ült a következő reggelen, egy nyitott, kezdő bájitalkönyvvel maga előtt. Korábban találta a könyvtárban, amit bizonyosan elsőéveseknek tettek félre, hiszen nem volt több az alapoknál. Persze volt benne egy teljes bekezdés, ami az aprítás, illetve kockázás szükségességét taglalta. És, bár megemlítette, hogy ezek változásokat okoznak a kérdéses alapanyagok tulajdonságaiban, olyan homályos utalásokkal volt megfogalmazva, amit egy mugliszületésű valószínűleg fel sem ismer.

- Ó, istenem, végül megtörtént! - nyögte Seamus elborzadva. Harry meglepődve nézett fel, mikor a griffendéles társai csatlakoztak hozzá. - Harry egy bájitaltankönyvet olvas!

Harry elpirult a barátaitól érkező pillantások súlya alatt, főleg a Roné miatt.

- Ó, hagyjátok abba – mondta nekik. – Nem olyan vészes. Csak biztos akarok benne lenni, hogy nem bukok meg bájitaltanból. Megfordította a könyvet, s az asztalon keresztül Hermione elé lökte.

- Tudtad, hogy mutatkozik különbség az alapanyagok kockázása és aprítása között a bájital eredményében?

Hermione bólintott. - Igen, mi van vele?

- Én nem tudtam - mondta neki Harry nyomatékosan. – Nem emlékszem, hogy valaha is említették az órán. És habár biztosítottak róla, hogy ezt a legtöbb varázslószülött gyerek megtanulja ötévesen, ez nem olyasmi, amit egy mugliszülött tudna. Te hogyhogy tudod?

- Természetesen olvastam róla - mutatott a könyvre. – Pontosan ott írja, világosan angolul.

- Pontosan ott írja nagyon halványan, angolul – világosította fel Harry. – Semmi érthető nincs benne.

- Akkor hogy jöttél rá? - kérdezte Hermione.

- Piton professzor mondta - magyarázta Harry.

- Ó, istenem, Harry! - nyögte Neville. – Már arra kényszerít, hogy a szabadidődben is bájitaltant tanulj?

Harry rosszallóan nézett Neville-re. - Nem, nem igazán. Csak beszélgettünk.

Habár be kellett ismernie, ez szintén hátborzongatóan hangzott. És a barátai arckifejezéséből ítélve, ők is így gondolták.

- Beszélgettél? - háborgott Ron. – Pitonnal? Csak úgy csevegtetek? Miről? Kviddicsről?

- Bájitalokról - sóhajtotta Harry. – Nem mintha elkerülhetném, hogy beszélgessek azzal az emberrel. – És ha őszinte akart lenni magához, kezdte bevallani, hogy majdhogynem élvezte azt a beszélgetést.

- De hát akkor, az muszáj, hogy átkozottul szörnyű legyen! - kiáltotta Seamus.

- Nem annyira rossz - világosította fel Harry mindannyiukat. – Ő nem… ő nem… - felsóhajtott, s megvonta a vállát. – Nem olyan rossz. Akár hiszitek, akár nem, meg szoktam úszni még azt is, ha egyenesen a szemébe mondom a sértéseket.

Ez mindannyiukat megrázta. Hermione teljesen meg volt hökkenve. - Azt akarod mondani, hogy nem von le házpontokat, amikor sértegeted?

Harry megrázta a fejét. - Órákon kívül nem. Tudom, hogy gondol rá, de igazából sosem teszi meg. Gondolom, nem tartja tisztességesnek.

- Piton tesz valamit tisztességességből? - horkantott fel Ron hitetlenkedve. – Az lesz ám a nap…

-Valaha is hívtad őt a nevén? - kérdezte Dean kíváncsian.

Harry meghökkenve ráncolta össze a homlokát. – Mire gondolsz?

- Hát, elég furcsa, hogy a házastársadat Piton professzornak szólított – mutatott rá.

- Hogy hívhatnám másként? Ő is mindig Mr. Potternek hív.

- Nem mindig – mondta Neville. – Harrynek szólított, mikor magával vitt Roxmortsba. Emlékszel?

Harry emlékezett, s összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Halványan rémlett neki, hogy már azelőtt is szólította őt Harrynek. Az ágyban, ha jól emlékezett rá, habár ezt az információfoszlányt nem óhajtotta megosztani a barátaival.

- Furcsán érezném magam, ha bármi másnak nevezném, mint Piton - mondta mindnyájuknak egy elutasító vállrándítással.

Mind egyetértően bólintottak. - Akkor is - tette hozzá Dean. – Kissé bizarr.

Harry személy szerint úgy gondolta, hogy az _egész dolog_ elég bizarr volt.

Megkezdődtek a kviddicsedzések, s Harry délutánjainak nagy részét az órák után ez vette el. Gyakran nem talált időt arra, hogy elkészítse a házi feladatait egészen vacsora utánig. Aztán csendben ült az íróasztalnál, amit Piton neki helyezett el a számára, míg a tanár dolgozatokat osztályozott a tűz mellett. Észrevette, hogy annak ellenére, hogy Pitonnak volt egy külön irodája, gyakran töltötte az estéit a tűz előtt, és Harry azon tűnődött, hogy vajon ez az új fejlemény az ő előnyére szolgál-e. Különös módon úgy vélte, hogy Piton azért teszi, hogy társaságot nyújtson neki, bár hogy miért, azt el sem tudta elképzelni. Nem mintha kedvelte volna a férfit. És Piton biztos, hogy ki nem állhatta őt.

De azért sem húzódott vissza irodájába, bármilyen könnyedén megtehette volna. Egy idő után Harry megszokta a jelenlétét. Időről időre a férfi még beszélt is hozzá, megjegyzést tett valamire, amit olvasott, vagy valamire, ami a nap folyamán történt. Harry azon kapta magát, hogy olykor-olykor ő is beszél, legtöbbször kérdéseket tesz fel a házi feladatával kapcsolatban, amelyeket tipikusan Hermionétól kérdezett volna meg, ha a Griffendél klubhelyiségében készítette volna el a házi feladatát, mint normál esetben tette volna. Meglepetésére, Piton általában válaszolt a kérdéseire, és a túlságosan goromba megjegyzéseit a bájitaltan órákra hagyta, ami még mindig nehezen ment, bár Harrynek be kellett ismernie, hogy jegyei fokozatosan javultak az alapanyagok jóval óvatosabb előkészítése miatt.

A ruhák érkezése, amit Piton rendelt számára a Torsandból, meglepte Harryt, még akkor is, ha tudta, hogy jönnek. Tulajdonképpen nem számított ilyen sokra. Egész életében soha nem volt ennyi mindene. Méghozzá ennyi minden, ami tényleg illett rá - felpróbált párat közülük, s elképedve nézte magát a tükörben. Na jó, a lovaglónadrágban nem volt annyira biztos, de be kellett vallania, a zeke jól nézett ki. Végül mindent eltett a szekrénybe, és csatlakozott Pitonhoz a nappaliban.

- Nos?- kérdezte Piton, anélkül, hogy felnézett volna a pergamentekercsből, amit olvasott.

- Szép…- vallotta be Harry, s azon spekulált, mit is kéne tennie most.

Úgy sejtette, illene köszönetet mondania, de hirtelen nagyon kínosan és furcsán érezte magát. Nem tűnt helyesnek, hogy annyi ember közül pont Piton adjon neki ennyi mindent. Hátborzongató érzés volt.

Piton megfejthetetlen arckifejezéssel nézett fel. - Szép? - Valahogy hitetlenkedően hangzott.

Harry elpirult. Az az ember egy kis vagyont költött a ruhákra, csak az anyag egyedül galleon hegyeket érhetett. - Csak soha nem volt még ennyi mindenem - vallotta be. – Különös érzés. – Idegesen ült le a székbe.

- Mi a különös benne? - kérdezte Piton.

- Nem tudom. - Harry kényelmetlenül fészkelődött az átható pillantás alatt. - Csak nem hiszem,… úgy értem… tudom, hogy mit mondott meg minden, de nekem kellett volna mindent megvásárolnom magamnak.

- Azt hittem, ezen már túlléptünk - dőlt hátra Piton a székében, és ingerülten az ölébe ejtette a tekercset.

- Tudom, mit mondott - ismételte Harry. – De mégis… ez nem helyes! Nem érdekel, hogy mit gondolnak, vagy mondanak mások, én nem a pénzéért vettem el. És magának sem igazán volt más választása. Nem kellene fizetnie nekem!

- Fizetni magának?

Harry ismét elvörösödött, mert rájött, hogyan is hangzott ez. Idegesen nézett Pitonra.

- Nem úgy értettem! Úgy értettem, nem kellene gondoskodnia rólam! Senkinek nem kell gondoskodnia rólam!

Piton hirtelen előredőlt, az arca elsötétedett a haragtól. - Mr. Potter, ennek semmi köze ahhoz, hogy én gondoskodok magáról, vagy fizetek magának, vagy bármit is gondol, mi helyes, vagy helytelen. Ennek ahhoz van köze, hogy mit tekintek én és a varázsvilág többi része az én felelősségemnek, és ahhoz a tényhez, hogy nem szándékozom nyilvános helyen feltűnni a házastársammal, aki nem megfelelően van felöltözve!

A düh és a sértettség olyan hevesen lobban fel Harryben, hogy majdnem megütötte Piton gúnyosan vigyorgó arcát. Igazából annyira közel állt ehhez, hogy a kezei már ökölbe szorultak, s a teste reszketett a dühtől. Csak úgy tudta visszafogni magát, hogy felugrott, s kirohant a szobából. Piton magánkönyvtárába ment, becsapta maga mögött az ajtót, és szorosan bezárta. A düh hullámokban söpört át rajta, aminek következtében pár könyv lerepült a polcokról, és hangos puffanással esett a földre.

Harry összerezzent a hangoktól, és érezte, hogy dühe elpárolog. Lehuppant a fenekére a padló közepén, túlságosan tompultan ahhoz, hogy rendes széket keressen. A düh eltűntével csak a sértettség maradt.

Szóval Perselus Piton szégyellte! Tudhatta volna. Pont, mint Dursleyék. Az ő megoldásuk az volt, hogy bezárják egy kis szobába, és úgy tegyenek, mintha nem létezne. Piton megoldása, úgy tűnik az volt, hogy díszes ruhákba öltöztesse, és úgy tegyen, mintha más valaki lenne. Mindig úgy gondolta, hogy Piton utálja a tényt, hogy híres. Soha nem gondolta, hogy eljön az a nap, mikor Piton belekényszeríti őt ebbe a nevetséges szerepbe, amivel hét éven keresztül gúnyolta. De úgy tűnt, most mégis jól jött neki, nem? Visszaadta családjának a jó hírnevét. Még a gondolata is fájt.

Harry azon kapta magát, hogy ismét könnyekkel küzd. Nem fog sírni. Soha nem sírt. Még Voldemortnak sem sikerült elérnie, hogy sírjon. Pitonnak biztosan nem fog sikerülni. De tényleg nem tudta, miért is fájt annyira. Nem is kedvelte Pitont. Nem érdekelte, mit gondol róla a férfi.

Legalábbis nem gondolta, hogy érdekli, nem igaz? Biztosan nem gondolta, hogy Piton azért vette neki azokat a ruhákat, mert valami jót akart tenni érte. Az teljesen röhejes lett volna. Különösen, mivel meg is magyarázta először, miért is teszi. Persze, elrejtette egy csokor ostobaságban a varázslóvilágban betöltött házastársi szerepekről, de egyszer sem jelezte, hogy érdekelné-e ő, Harry jóléte.

Nem mintha Harry törődött volna vele, végül is pont most mondta meg Pitonnak, hogy nem kell neki senki, aki gondoskodna róla. És nem is kellett. Soha nem kellett. Dursleyék soha nem törődtek vele. És, bár Sirius hajlandó lett volna arra, hogy vigyázzon rá, soha nem adatott meg neki az esély. Az utolsó dolog, amire szüksége volt, az az, hogy úgy tegyen, mintha ez a házassági komédia több lett volna, mint ami. Egy kellemetlenség mindkettejüknek. Piton igazából nem volt a családja.

Nem, nem tenne jót, ha megsértődne azon, amit Piton tesz, vagy nem tesz. Csak véget kellett volna vetnie a vitának, a tipikus elévülhetetlen gyűlöletének kinyilvánításával, és úgy kellett volna hagynia. Figyeld meg, mikor kezd újra még egy beszélgetést a férfivel!

Harry felsóhajtott, és óvatosan talpra állt. Fáradt volt, a kviddicsedzés aznap délután sokat kivett belőle. És ez az utolsó tíz perc kimerítette, és fázóssá tette. De legalább most már úrrá lett az érzésein, az eltökéltsége a helyén volt. Végül is, tudta, miért van itt, mindketten tudták, hála Piton szavainak.

Kinyitotta az ajtót és visszatért a nappaliba. Piton még mindig a tűznél ült, bár felnézett, mikor Harry belépett a szobába. Az arca egészen megfejthetetlen volt. Harry az íróasztalhoz lépett, s hozzálátott, hogy összeszedje a házi feladatait, azzal a szándékkal, hogy lefekszik.

- Mi volt ez az egész? - követelődzött Piton.

Harry nem nézett fel, de magán érezte Piton pillantását. - Semmi - motyogta. – Nem érdekes.

- Harry? – A nevének hallata meglepte Harryt, s élesen felnézett. Piton zavarodottan bámult rá.

- Miért nevez így? - kérdezte akaratoskodva Harry.

Piton meglepődött. - Tessék?

- Harry. Néha így hív. Miért? Minek vesződik vele? - világított rá Harry. - Azelőtt sosem tette. Mindig Potternek hívott, vagy fiú voltam, idióta, vagy kölyök. Azok eddig mind megfeleltek magának. Most miért változtat rajta? Perselusnak kellene szólítanom?

Piton szemei összeszűkültek. - Te sem igazán fogtad magad vissza, hogy ne sértegess engem, bármikor csak átkozottul kedved támadt hozzá.

- Az nem ugyanaz.

- Házastársak vagyunk. Hozzá kell szoknunk bizonyos mértékű bizalmaskodáshoz! – ragaszkodott hozzá Piton.

- Mert a társadalom elvárja? - háborgott Harry.

- Mi a pokol ez az egész? – kérdezte Piton elkeseredve. – Jól láthatóan mérges vagy valamiért. Miért? Mit tettem?

Harry rájött, hogy nem tartotta be a saját elhatározását, mely szerint nem beszélget ilyesmiről többé, így csak megrázta a fejét, és elfordult. - Semmi, ne törődjön vele. Nem számít. – Már majdnem a hálószoba ajtajában volt, mikor egy kéz megfogta a karját, megállította, majd megfordította. Harry megriadt, és meglepetten nézett fel Pitonra. Eddig a férfi tartózkodott attól, hogy megérintse, kivéve, mikor nagyon szükséges volt.

De messzi attól a dühös arckifejezéstől, amire számított, Harry úgy gondolta, hogy amit Piton arcán lát… aggódás? - Megbántottalak valamilyen módon?

- Nem! - tagadta Harry hevesen.

- Akkor mi a pokol van? - kérdezte Piton. – Kétségkívül felbosszantottalak.

Harry nem tudta elhinni, amit hallott. - Minden évet, amióta itt vagyok, azzal tölt, hogy mindent elkövessen, csakhogy felbosszantson! Most miért törődik vele?

Piton kezei összeszorultak a karján. - Mert ezúttal nem akartam!

- Szóval más, mikor nem akarja? - gúnyolódott Harry.

- Igen – mordult fel Piton, s szemei már nem aggódóak voltak, hanem dühösek, és a szokásos hévvel villogtak.

- Miért? - akaratoskodott Harry ismét. – Mert házastársak vagyunk? Mert most azt feltételezik rólunk, hogy egy család vagyunk? – Már a gondolat is nevetséges volt.

- Igen!

- Utálom! - tájékoztatta Harry elégedetten, hogy megkapta a megfelelő lehetőséget, hogy ismét elmondhassa. A gond csak az volt, hogy kezdte gyanítani, ez nem volt teljesen igaz.

- Egyfolytában ezt mondod! – mondta Piton. -De szeretnék rámutatni, hogy ez nem cáfolja meg azt, amit mondtam. Dursleyéket is utálod, és a testvéreim utálnak engem, én meg utáltam az apámat. Az utálat gyakori téma a családokban. Néha ez a ragasztó, ami összetartja őket!

- Ha ez igaz, akkor mi soha nem válunk el! - vágott vissza Harry, s erre a gondolatra a szíve összeszorult a mellkasában. _Utálatra alapozott családok._ A legborzasztóbb dolog volt, amit el tudott képzelni. Minden, amire csak gondolni tudott, a Weasleyk és a velük eltöltött idő volt, az a néhány nyár, amikor korábban elhagyhatta a Privet Drive-ot. Úgy tűnt, számára ez sosem adatik meg.

Pitonnak erre nem volt válasza, s Harry csak ellenségesen bámult rá. - Ne fogdosson - utasította.

Piton egy pillanatra zavartnak tűnt. - Mi? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve, aztán észrevette, hogy a keze még mindig szorosan markolja Harry karját. Úgy engedte el, mintha megégette volna, s gyorsan hátra lépett. Harry rögtön megfordult, belépett a hálószobába, és határozottan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Eddig Piton teljes magányt adott neki, mikor lefeküdni készülődött. A vita ellenére, nem várta, hogy ez ma este megváltozna.

Belépett a fürdőszobába, automatikusan elvégezte az esti mosdást, és végül átvette a pizsamáját. Azután visszatért a hálószobába, ahol megállt a szekrény előtt, hogy ismét belepillantson. A szép új ruhák szinte gúnyolták őt, s végigfuttatta kezeit a puha anyagokon, arra a napra emlékezve, amikor a Torsandba mentek. Azon a napon, amikor majdhogynem jól érezte magát. Élvezte Piton ugratását arról, hogy ő az első bájitalmester, aki egy profi kviddics játékoshoz ment hozzá. És kiválasztani azokat a dolgokat szórakoztató volt.

De Piton csak azért tette, mert szégyellte Harryt. Hogy képzelte azt, hogy ez nem fogja megbántani?

De hát Piton soha nem mondott olyat, amit nem úgy gondolt. Komolyan nem akarta megbántani? Harry összeráncolta a homlokát.

Ha ez igaz volt… _nem szándékozom nyilvános helyen feltűnni a házastársammal, aki nem megfelelően van felöltözve…– _ezegy határozott támadás felé! De ha tényleg nem akarta megsérteni, akkor ezzel kire célzott? Ha nem őrá? Az egyedüli _mások_, akikről említést teszt a kijelentésében, az maga Piton és az általánosságban értelmezett nyilvánosság.

Piton vagy a nyilvánosság.

Harry hirtelen elsápadt, s más beszélgetések ugrottak be. Piton azért lett halálfaló, hogy visszaszerezze családjának becsületét, azzal, hogy megöli a saját apját. És azzal, hogy elbukta a feladatát, Dumbledore kémévé vált, isten tudja mi mindent elszenvedve Voldemort kezeitől a kötelesség érdekében. A férfiben tonnányi súlyú becsületesség volt, ám Mardekáros lévén, az indítékai és módszerei szinte soha nem voltak megfejthetőek.

A rádöbbenés erősen mellkason vágta Harryt. Nem Harryt szégyellte. Komolyan elhitte azt a badarságot, hogy ő a felelős Harry anyagi jólétének biztosításáért. És ha Harry rendetlenül jelenik meg a nyilvánosság előtt, az annak biztos jele lenne, hogy Perselus Piton nem hajtotta végre kötelezettségét. Hogy elhanyagolja őt, ahogy kétséget kizáróan hitte Dursleyékről.

Ami azt jelentette, hogy ezek a ruhák ajándékok voltak. Igaz, hogy kötelezettség végett adta, és nem szeretetből vagy kedvességből, de attól még ajándékok voltak. És Harry majdnem megütötte érte. Felkavarodott a gyomra.

Egy pillanat múlva az ajtó kinyílt, Piton belépett, és szó nélkül a fürdő felé indult.

- Köszönöm - mondta Harry gyengéden, megállítva ezzel útjában.

Mikor semmi választ nem hallott, felé fordult. Piton úgy nézett rá, mintha teljesen elvesztette volna az eszét. - A ruhákat – magyarázta Harry. – Köszönöm a ruhákat. Tetszenek. Soha senki nem vásárolt nekem ennyit… és…

Abbahagyta ezt a gondolatsort. Ez volt az, ami ebbe a helyzetbe hozta. Oké, még mindig furcsa volt, de legalább most már jobban értette. - Csak… köszönöm.

Piton ismét nem találta a szavakat. Végül összezavarodottan rázta meg a fejét.

- Szívesen - mondta egyszerűen.

Harry rámosolygott, és elindult az ágy irányába, hogy lefeküdjön, és egy teljesen összezavarodott Perselus Pitont hagyott a szobájuk közepén.


	8. A király minden embere

8. Fejezet - A király minden embere

Harry a következő hétvégén, a Piton által vásárolt egyik alkalmibb ruhájában ment Ronnal és Hermionéval a Mézesfalásba. Mindazonáltal Hermione és Ron is megjegyzéseket tettek a külsejére. Hermione azt mondta, hogy egész csinosan néz ki. Ron, arra a gondolatra, hogy Piton bármit is vett Harrynek, öklendező hangokat hallatott. Harry kis megjegyzéssel mindent elviselt. Ő és Piton kötött egy kimondatlan egyezséget; azt hogy sosem hozzák fel újra a témát.

Miközben Roxmorts felé sétáltak az úton, Harry a legutolsó, Siriustól kapott levélről beszélt, és a férfi ígéretéről, hogy amilyen gyorsan csak lehet, meg fogja látogatni.

- Remélem, hogy itt lesz ezen a hétvégén - mondta nekik Harry.

- Nem veszélyes neki, hogy visszajöjjön ide? - tiltakozott Hermione.

- Nem, ha nem látható – felelte Harry. – Meg amúgy is Dumbledore-nak dolgozik, és alkalmanként be kell számolnia. És a minisztérium még mindig nem tud semmit Szipákról. Néha azt hiszem, jobban kedveli azt a formát.

- Gondolod, hogy ártani fog Pitonnak, ha visszajön? - kérdezte Ron reménykedve.

Harry csak megrázta a fejét. - Állandóan elfelejted azt a tényt, hogy ez nem Piton hibája. Csak azért vett el, hogy megvédjen. És nem mintha tett volna azóta valamit, hogy megsértsen. Lehet, hogy Sirius nem örül a dolgoknak, de Piton sem tett semmi rosszat. – Szórakoztatta, milyen csalódottnak látszott Ron erre a gondolatra.

- Ugye nem akarod, hogy Piton valami rosszat tegyen? - kérdezte Hermione a vöröshajút.

- Nem, persze, hogy nem! - biztosította Ron mindkettejüket, mire mindketten nevetni kezdtek az arcán feltűnő rémült pillantás láttán.

- Ne aggódj, Ron - mondta Harry. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy előbb vagy utóbb Piton mond valamit, ami felidegesíti Siriust, és végignézheted a veszekedésüket.

- Gondolod? - csillant fel Ron szeme a gondolatra.

- Mikor váltál ilyen vérszomjassá? – sóhajtotta Hermione. – Fiúk! - rázta meg a fejét felháborodva.

Eltöltöttek pár órát a Mézesfalásban, és később a helyi kocsmában. Mindannyian hülyéskedtek néhány osztálytársukkal, és Robbantós Snapszlit játszottak.

Utána fel-alá kóboroltak a falu utcáin, s bekukkantottak különböző boltokba. Harry megállt, hogy megcsodáljon egy csillogó kardot, amit az egyik bolt kirakatában pillantott meg, míg Hermione átráncigálta Ront az úton, hogy benézzen egy könyvesboltba. Harry elmosolyodott. Egész úton Ron panaszkodását hallgatta. Azt is észrevette ugyanakkor, hogy Ron nem utasította el, hogy Hermionéval menjen. Sokat elmondott Ronról, hogy otthagy egy fegyverkirakatot, csakhogy elmenjen könyveket nézni.

Magában nevetgélve Harry elhatározta, hogy ad a párosnak néhány percet egyedül, és figyelmét visszafordította a bolt ablakában levő kardra. Halványan Griffendél Godric kardjára emlékeztette, amit másodikos korában használt, hogy megölje a baziliszkuszt. Mintha egy élet is eltelt volna azóta.

Mozgásra figyelt fel a boltból, felnézett, és az üvegen keresztül bebámult. Néhány férfi volt odabenn, és a bolt tulajdonosával beszélgettek. Egy pillanatig eltartott Harrynek, hogy rájöjjön, az egyiküket ismeri. Alphedor Carlton. Egy halálfaló. Múlt évben ismerte meg a férfit, Voldemort egyik támadása során. És most itt volt, egy csapatnyi másik férfivel, hogy valamifajta fegyvereket vásároljon.

Pont, mikor hátrálni kezdett, egyik férfi felnézett, egyenesen az ablak felé, és kiszúrta őt. Egy kiáltás. Harry megfordult, és szaladni kezdett, a szemei fedezéket kerestek. Nem hitte, hogy időben megérkezik a könyvesboltba.

Az ajtó kirobbant, s meghallotta az első elkiáltott átkot, amely elszáguldott a feje mellett, amikor alábukott, és fejes ugrott egy nagy esővizes hordó irányába a könyvesbolt előtti sétányon. Éppen, mikor lebukott, érezte, hogy valami belécsapódik, és halványan érzékelte az éles fájdalmat. Aztán átgördült a térdére, megfordult, s jobb kezével felemelte a pálcáját. Elég furcsa volt, hogy a jobb keze nem mozdult rendesen, s egy pillanatig nem értette, hogy miért nem tudja teljesen felemelni.

Egy nyílpuskából kilőtt nyílvessző tollas részének volt hozzá bizonyára köze, ami a vállából állt ki - gondolta -, s egy pillanatig azon tűnődött, vajon miért nem érez nagyobb fájdalmat.

Több átok érkezett, és kiáltásokat hallott az utcáról, ahogy az emberek megpróbáltak elugrani az útból, mikor az átoközön közepén találták magukat. Áttette a pálcáját a bal kezébe, s Harry visszakiáltotta a saját átkait az előrenyomuló férfiakra. Mögüle hallott pár másikat, amiket Ron és Hermione a könyvesbolt ajtaja mögé guggolva lőtt a halálfalók felé, mikor megpróbáltak segíteni neki.

A halálfalók - hatan, ahogy Harry látta - a fegyverbolt előtti nagy sziklakert mögé ugrottak fedezékbe. Egyikük egy újabb nyílvesszőt lőtt ki Harry irányába. Ez alul, a bal lábán kapta el, teljesen áthatolt az izmain, és a másik oldalon bújt ki. Harry megpróbálta magát jobban összehúzni a hordó mögött. Nem igazán volt jó fedezék. A sétányon levő összes berendezési tárgyra bűbáj szórtak, hogy azok megvédjék őket a támadásoktól. De a hordó… egy újabb halálfalótól érkező átok elkiáltása után már nem volt védelem… szilánkokra robbant, és Harry támadhatóvá vált.

Elvégzett egy pajzsbűbájt, visszavert jó néhány átkot, miközben megpróbált a könyvesbolt ajtaja felé ugrani. A lába nem akart normálisan működni, és érezte, ahogy a pajzsbűbája meggyengül, és pár átok beletalál. Aztán Hermione ismét kiáltott, kiküldött pár átkot, míg Ron kinyúlt az ajtóból, elkapta Harry vállát, s az ajtó mögé vonszolta. Mielőtt Harry megköszönhette volna neki, egy átok találta el Ront egyenesen a mellkasán, amitől több métert repült hátra, majd mozdulatlanul terült el a földön.

Harry megfordult, ismét felemelte a pálcáját, és viszonozta az átkokat. Több embert látott mozdulatlanul heverni az utcán. Halottak - vélte. Egyiknek egy nyílvessző állt ki a mellkasából. Két másik úgy nézett ki, mint akiket olyan átok talált el, amely élve nyúzta meg őket. Egy másiknak a halálos átokra jellemző üres tekintete volt.

A hat halálfaló biztonságban elbarikádozta magát a fegyverbolt előtti növényekkel beültetett sziklafal mögött, ezért egyikük sem nyújtott tiszta célpontot, hogy Harry eltalálhassa. Egy tucatnyi másik embert látott az utcán, ahogy szekerek és virágcserepek mögé bújva kucorodnak össze. Nem messze a fegyverbolttól egy üstöket áruló bolt kirakata mögött három roxforti diák kuporgott. Ha csak a halálfalók egyike is egy kicsit előrébb mozdul, a diákok támadásuk szabad prédájává válnak. Harrynek kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy megölnék őket.

Eszébe jutott egy ötlet. - Hermione? - Fájdalom lobbant a testében, ahogy megfordult, hogy magára vonja a lány figyelmét. A lány szemei tágra nyíltak a rettegéstől. - Tudnál készíteni egy illúziót nekem? – kérdezte. – Valakit, aki kirohan a boltból, végig az utcán, afelé a teás üzlet felé?

Hermione bólintott. - Mikor?

- Most jó lenne - mondta neki.

Megtámasztotta magát az ajtófélfában, és szorosan megmarkolta a bal kezében tartott pálcáját. A teljes jobb karja elzsibbadt.

Hermione kilőtte a bűbájt, és Harry meglátta egy sötéthajú, szemüveges fiú alakját, amint a teás üzlet felé rohan. Rögtön három halálfaló rontott elő, hogy megátkozzák, célpontul felkínálva magukat.

Harry kiválasztotta a leghátsót, megcélozta pálcájával, és elsuttogta a varázsigéjét. Érezte, hogy erő tódul ki belőle, mikor a kérdéses embert eléri a varázslat. Nem az Imperius volt. Kételkedett benne, hogy meglenne az ereje, hogy kilőjön valami annyira erőset. De ez egy előfutára volt annak, olyan valami, amit ő és Hermione fedeztek fel a múlt évben mágiatörténet órájuk alatt. Egy ősrégi bűbáj, amelynek az volt a neve, hogy a _**Király Hangja**_. Nem volt annyira erős és hatásos, mint az Imperius, de nem is főbenjáró, mivel a legtöbb ember már a létezését is régen elfelejtette. Túl sok hibalehetőség volt benne, hogy a halálfalókat érdekelje, akik inkább az Imperius használatát választották helyette. Először is, hatása átmeneti volt, és állandó szemmel tartás kellett ahhoz, hogy működjön. De Harry remélte, hogy elég lesz.

- Állítsd meg őket - suttogta a bűbájának közepébe. Egymáshoz szőtte a szavakat, és az eltalált halálfaló felé küldte őket.

A férfi azonnal megfordult, és üres tekintettel átkokat lőtt előtte álló társai védtelen hátára, akik közül kettő rögtön elesett, mielőtt a legelöl levő eltalálta azt a férfit, akit Harry kapott el a bűbájjal. Ez megtörte a köztük fennálló köteléket, és száguldva küldte vissza az egész energiát Harry vérző testébe. Harry elgyengülve rogyott le a padlóra, s nem volt biztos benne, hogy tud annyi erőt mozgósítani, hogy ismét megmozduljon.

Aztán egy újabb átkot hallott, ami ezúttal az ajtót találta el, alig pár centivel a feje fölött. Lángok ropogására figyelt fel. Iszonyat söpört át rajta, mikor rájött, hogy a halálfalók lángra lobbantották a könyvesboltot.

- Hermione! - kiáltotta. – Vidd ki Ront a hátsó ajtón!

- Nem hagylak itt! - ellenkezett a lány.

- Meg fog halni! - bizonygatta Harry ellentmondást nem tűrően. – Védtelen. Feltartom őket. Menj!

Az eltökéltség hogy megmentse a barátait, új erőt adott neki, és megfordult, hogy további néhány gyenge átkot küldjön, míg Hermione, aki időközben rájött, hogy Harrynek tényleg igaza van, és Ron gyámoltalan, elkezdte kifelé lebegtetni a fiút a hátsó ajtón keresztül.

Mikor elment, Harry halványan észlelte, hogy még számos ember tart vele, az ajtó felé botladozva, miközben ő védőtüzet nyitott, hogy fedezze menekülésüket. Nem tehetett róla, de kissé keserűen töprengett azon, vajon hány felnőtt varázsló rejtőzött mögötte, mialatt három hatodéves roxforti diák küzdött a halálfalókkal.

A hőség tovább növekedett az ajtó mellett, s Harry megpróbált elhátrálni az emelkedő lángok elől, csakhogy rájött, hogy a lába megtagadta, hogy tovább működjön. A kirakati üvegben levő könyvek sebesen kaptak lángra, és Harry tudta, hogy már csak percek kérdése, hogy a teljes épület pokollá válik. Megpróbált egy újabb átkot küldeni az ajtón keresztül, de elborzadva látta, hogy ezúttal már a bal keze sem mozdul. Összezavarodott, és üres tekintettel nézett le a karjára. Egy nagydarab éles faszilánk állt ki a bal bicepszéből és azon csodálkozott, hogy vajon azt mikor kapta. Nem tudott rá visszaemlékezni, bár úgy gondolta, akkor történhetett, mikor a hordó felrobbant.

Röviden felötlött benne, hogy nagyon valószínű, hogy meg fog halni, halálra fog égni egy könyvesboltban, vagy egy halálos átok fogja elkapni, mivel nem tud többé szaladni. És akkor, szemben út másik felén, ismerős hangokat hallott, ahogy kiabálnak, s meghallotta a jellegzetes pukkanó hangot, amely jó néhány ember hoppanálását jelezte. Egy pillantás a tűzön keresztül megmutatta, hogy Albus Dumbledore és Perselus Piton elkapja a megmaradt három meglepett halálfalót, bűbájokkal kötik össze őket, miközben aurorok rajzottak feléjük.

És Harry miközben a földre roskadt, és a testén levő rengeteg sebből vér szivárgott, látta, hogy két megmentője a lángokra emelt pálcákkal siet könyvesbolt felé, amelyek már bármelyik percben a bőrét nyaldoshatták volna. Az áldott hűvös áztatta, s érezte, ahogy a pálcája kihullik elzsibbadt ujjai közül. Egy pillanata volt csak, ábrándozva arra gondoljon, hogy a házastársa egész lenyűgözően néz ki, mikor dühös, aztán a világ szürkévé és homályossá vált.

Perselus a Nagyteremben ebédelt, s közben már legalább egy órája Harry furcsa viselkedésén tűnődött. Tulajdonképpen már jó pár napja gondolkodott rajta, bár vigyázott rá, hogy ezt a tényt ne mutassa kifelé. Még mindig nem volt biztos benne, hogy miről is szólt az a beszélgetés a ruhákról. Az nyilvánvaló volt, hogy mondott valamit, ami jól láthatóan megbántotta és felidegesítette Harryt, bár sehogyan sem tudott rájönni, hogy mivel. A dühöt Harry kétségtelenül jól tudta kezelni. Látta a fiú öklét összeszorulni, mintha meg akarta volna ütni. De a düh megbántással keveredve láthatóan kezelhetetlen volt, és gyanította, hogy Harry ezért zárta be magát a könyvtárba.

De, hogy mit tett, még mindig rejtély maradt számára. Egyszer már Harrynek sikerült túltennie magát a büszkeség dolgán, arról, hogy maga fizessen a saját dolgaiért, s remélte, hogy értékelni fogja a ruhákat. Perselus azt akarta, hogy kedvelje őket. De érezhetően valamit teljesen elhibázott, és a _legutolsó_ dolog, amit akart, hogy megbántsa Harryt. Messzemenőkig tudta, hogy a fiút megbántották azok az emberek, akiknek vigyázniuk kellett volna rá. Nem kellett neki még több fájdalom.

És aztán, alig tíz perccel később a hálószobában Harry ismét teljesen összezavarta, mikor azt a választ adta, amire már az elején várt, mintha az előbbi beszélgetés meg sem történt volna. Ha valaha megfejtené Harry Potter kifacsarodott agytekervényeit, az egy csoda volna. Addig is, úgy gondolta, el kell fogadnia a féktelen elmebajt.

Még mindig magában merengett, amikor megzavarta a Sötét Jegy azzal, hogy gyenge bizsergésbe kezdett. Összeráncolta homlokát, s talárjának ujján keresztül megérintette az ezüstszálat. Albus bűbája megakadályozta, hogy bármilyen fájdalmat okozzon, de még mindig megérezte, a Jegy aktiválódását Ez nem igazán egy hívás volt - jött rá. Olyan volt, mint egy kisebb halálfaló összejövetel. Érzéséből ítélve a közelben.

Riadtan nézett fel, s átvizsgálta a Nagytermet egy ismerős arc után kutatva. A Griffendél asztalánál sok üres hely volt. Ron, Hermione, Harry és még néhány tanuló Roxmortsba mentek.

- Albus! – szólalt meg hirtelen. Dumbledore aggódva nézett fel. - Meg kell találnunk Harryt.

Látta, hogy Dumbledore és pár másik tanár a Griffendél asztala felé fordul.

- Roxmortsba ment - magyarázta Minerva mindenkinek.

Perselus nem várt arra, hogy többet halljon, fürgén az ajtó felé indult. Hallotta, hogy maga mögött Madam Hooch felajánlja, hogy hívja az aurorokat, míg Albus sietősen követte Perselust.

Seprűket idéztek meg, s mindketten kirepültek Roxforti birtokról, és azonnal Roxmorts felé fordultak. Mikor megközelítették a kis falut, Perselus észrevette, hogy füst emelkedik fel a falu központjából. Szitkozódott, alacsonyabbra ereszkedett, és a tűz forrását kutatta. Ahogy közeledett, láthatta az utcán dúló csatát, mindenfelé testek hevertek szanaszét a macskaköves burkolaton. Egy pillanatig eltartott, hogy kitalálja, ki hol van – hogy az ott Harry volt, aki csapdába esett az égő könyvesboltban!

Hatalmas robajjal áttört a fegyverbolt egyik oldalsó üvegén, ahol a halálfalók elbarikádozták magukat. Albusszal szorosan a nyomában a férfiak háta mögött bukkantak fel. Háromnak már vége volt, a többiek pedig az összetörő üveg hangja felé fordultak. Perselus és Albus másodpercek alatt elfogták, és a kötöző bűbájjal összekötözték őket. Odakintről meghallotta az aurorok érkezését, aztán az égő könyvesbolt felé rohant. A részben nyitott ajtón át láthatta, hogy a vérrel borított Harry a földre zuhan, és a lángok egyre jobban közelednek hozza. A tűz felé lendítette pálcáját, és elkiáltott egy oltó bűbájt. Érezte, hogy Albus ereje csatlakozik az övéhez, hogy feltartóztassa a tüzet, visszaszorítsa, majd teljesen eloltsa.

Perselus megtaszította a megperzselődött ajtót, hogy kinyíljon, és térdre esett Harry mellett. Szíve a torkában dobogott, ahogy felmérte az elszenvedett sérüléseket. Nyílvesszők a jobb vállban és a bal lábban, számos alaposan vérző vágás, s egy nagy fadarab beágyazódva a bal bicepszébe. Az inge majdnem átázott a vértől, s Perselus remegő kézzel szórt rá egy bűbájt, hogy megállítsa a vérzést, mielőtt belehalna.

- Harry? – szólította meg, s vonta karjaiba a fiút, miközben hevesen próbálkozott, hogy ne érintkezzen túl szorosan a sérülésekkel. Szelíden megérintette Harry arcát, és megpróbálta eldönteni, hogy átoktól szenved-e, vagy csak elájult a fájdalomtól vagy a vérveszteségtől.

Harry halkan felnyögött, s szemei remegve kinyíltak. - Piton? - suttogta vérző ajkakkal. A szemüvege eltört, s Piton levette, majd Harry pálcájával egyetemben a talárjába tette. - Ron, Hermione?

Piton megértette, hogy mit kérdez, s nyomban körülnézett. Az ajtón kívül látta Albust Hermionéval. Az igazgató azzal foglalatoskodott, hogy valamilyen bűbájjal magához térítse Weasleyt. Mindketten sértetlennek tűntek.

- Jól vannak - biztosította Harryt. Fájdalom suhant át a fiú arcát, s Piton gyorsan ráküldött egy fájdalomcsillapító bűbájt. Átkozta magát, amiért nem gondolt erre azonnal.

Harry arca valamennyire feloldódott, s erőtlenül, fókuszálatlan szemmel nézett fel rá. - Sajnálom - suttogta halkan.

- Mit? - kérdezte Perselus hitetlenkedve. Bizonyára nem képzelte a fiú, hogy a támadás az ő hibája volt.

- Megöltem őket - magyarázta Harry. – Még több halott. - Pitonnak eszébe jutott, hogy a hat halálfaló közül, akit látott, három már halott volt. Érezte, hogy a mellkasa összeszorul a fiú iránt érzett szánalomtól. Ez volt az utolsó dolog, amire szüksége volt.

- Pihenj, Harry - unszolta gyengéden. – Visszaviszlek a kastélyba.

Harry elernyedt, és még arra sem mondott semmit, mikor Perselus a karjaiba emelte, és kicipelte a kiégett könyvesboltból.

- Harry! - kiáltotta Ron és Hermione, mikor meglátták őket. Ron szeme tágra nyílt félelemtől. - Meg…?

- Életben van - biztosította Perselus mindkettejüket. Albusra pillantott. - De azonnal Poppyhoz kell vinnünk.

- Van hopp-por a Három Seprűben – mondta neki Albus. – Egyenesen a gyengélkedőre mehetünk.

Perselus bólintott, és sietősen cipelte Harryt végig az utcán Albusszal, Hermionéval és Ronnal az oldalán. Az összecsődült bámészkodók, akik előjöttek, mikor az aurorok feltűntek, most gyorsan félreálltak. Perselus a legmegsemmisítőbb pillantását vetette feléjük. Egy tucat teljesen kiképzett varázsló és boszorkány volt a nézelődő tömegben, és mégis, az egyedüli, akit látott, hogy harcolt, az Harry volt.

A Három Seprű tulajdonosa szélesre tárt ajtóval várta őket. Odabenn egy másik csoport roxforti diák volt, akik aggódva lódultak előre, amikor bájitalmesterük karjaiban meglátták a véres Harry Pottert. Albus rögtön megnyugtatta őket, és megparancsolta nekik, hogy egyenesen induljanak vissza a kastélyba, és hogy útközben gyűjtsék össze minden társukat. Azután az igazgató aktiválta a hopp-hálózatot, és előre engedte Perselust, aki egyenesen a gyengélkedőre ment. Ron és Hermione gyorsan követték.

Poppy szaladva érkezett, mikor Perselus kiáltott érte, és szeme szélesre tágult, mikor meglátta a testet, amit cipelt. Míg Perselus letette Harryt az egyik ágyra, ő behúzta a függönyöket az ágy körül, és tökéletes nyugalommal az arcán munkához látott. Ketten vetkőztették a fiút, leszedték róla véres ruháinak többségét, egy bűbáj eltávolította a bőrébe ágyazódott szilánkos fadarabokat, azt a borzasztó nagydarabot is, ami átszúrta a bicepszét. De a nyílvesszőkről elvégzett gyors vizsgálat kimutatta, hogy kisebb bűbájok voltak rajtuk. Egyetlen módja volt, hogy kivegyék őket.

- Fogja meg, Perselus - utasította Poppy. Perselus bólintott, s lefogta a fiút.

- A nyílvessző lapockájába fúródott be. Nem tolhatom előre. A saját útján kell kijönnie.

Perselus érezte, hogy elsápad a gondolatra. - Csinálja – parancsolta mogorván.

Poppy egy mugli harapófogóval megfogta a nyílvessző szárát és kirántotta, míg Perselus mozdulatlanul tartotta Harryt. A fájdalomcsillapító bűbájok ellenére, Harry felordított, mikor a vessző kiszakadt belőle. A hang olyan volt, mintha kést mártottak volna Perselus szívébe. A fiú elernyedt: ismét elájult a fájdalomtól.

A lábában levő nyílvesszővel könnyebben elbántak. Teljesen átment rajta, és Poppynak sikerült előbb letörnie a nyílvessző hegyét, mielőtt kihúzta a húsából. Mire befejezte, mindkét kezét vér borította. Perselus hallotta, ahogy mögöttük Hermione csendesen sírdogál Ron Weasley vállán.

Perselus segítségével Poppy számos bájitalt lenyeletett Harryvel. A fiú fulladozott, és köpködött néhánynak az íze miatt. Perselus azon kapta magát, hogy óvatosan cirógatja a torkát, s megpróbálja rávenni, hogy az egészet lenyelje.

- Gyerünk, Harry- suttogta csendesen. – Csak még néhány korty. - Nem volt biztos benne, hogy a fiú egyáltalán hallotta-e, de úgy tűnt, hogy segít, így folytatta, és bátorításképpen tovább suttogott neki.

Miután a bájitalok eltűntek, Poppy nekilátott ahhoz, hogy bezárja a sebeket. Felhasználta tekintélyes szakértelmét, hogy meggyógyítsa a testet. Mire befejezte, Harry majdnem a régi volt. A három komolyabb sérülésnek több időbe telik, míg egészen begyógyul. De rendesen bekötözte őket, majd mindketten nekifogtak megtisztogatni. Kórházi pizsamát adtak rá, majd betakarták, hogy aludjon. Egyszer sem nyerte vissza az eszméletét.

Amikor Perselus úgy érezte, hogy semmi mást nem tehet azon kívül, mint hogy Harry mellett üljön, körbenézett, és észrevette, hogy Grangeren és Weasleyn kívül Albus, Minerva és Terrence Lowry hadseregparancsnok a minisztérium auror parancsnokságáról is csatlakozott hozzájuk.

Hogy van, Poppy? - kérdezte Albus aggódva, mikor a nő félrehúzta a függönyöket, amit a fiú ágya köré húzott; amiért Perselus hálás volt.

Nem szeretett arra gondolni, hogy ezek az emberek végignézték Harryt szenvedését, annak ellenére, hogy tudta, a legtöbbjük szerette a fiút. Harry utálta, hogy bárki felé is gyengeséget mutasson.

- Túléli, igazgató úr - tájékoztatta mindannyiukat Madam Pomfrey.

Mind Ron, mind Hermione majdnem összeroskadtak a megkönnyebbüléstől.

Most, hogy a veszély elmúlt, Perselus érezte, hogy dühe visszatér.

- Mi történt?- kérdezte Grangertől, Weasleytől és a mellettük álló aurortól. - Csak hat halálfalót láttam. Több tucat képzett varázsló és boszorkány van Roxmortsban. Miért nem segített senki Harrynek?

Halványan arra is emlékezett, hogy látott pár hetedévest is egy csomó üst mögött elrejtőzve. Ha egy másodpercre is felnéztek volna, könnyen megtámadhatták volna bármelyik halálfalót.

- Ugyan-ugyan, Perselus - korholta Minerva. – Nem hibáztathatod őket. A legtöbb ember túlságosan fél, hogy szembeszálljon a halálfalókkal.

- Mellesleg - vitatkozott a hadseregparancsnok. – A polgárok nincsenek kiképezve ilyesmire. A legtöbb ember bepánikol egy támadás bekövetkeztekor.

- Harry nem tette!

- Ő nem egy polgári egyén, nem igaz? - válaszolt a férfi egy vállrándítással.

- Tizenhat éves!

- Ő Harry Potter - magyarázta a férfi, mintha ez mindent megmagyarázna.

Hermione közbevágott, mielőtt Perselus valami maróan gúnyosat mondott volna.

- Túl gyorsan történt, uram - magyarázta. – Senki nem tudta, mi folyik. Egyik percben minden rendben volt, a következő pillanatban pedig azt láttuk, hogy átkok szelik át az utcát. Nyílvesszőkkel együtt. Az emberek egyszerűen szétszaladtak.

- És mi történt utána? - kérdezte Albus kedvesen.

Hermione, reszketve az emléktől beszámolt mindenről, amit tudott az azt követő eseményekről, Ron pedig kiegészítette a saját megjegyzéseivel. Piton véleménye mindkét fiatal griffendélesről jelentős mértékben megnőtt, mikor rájött, hogy legalább ők ketten nem hagyták el Harryt. Mindketten az életüket kockáztatták, mégis csatlakoztak hozzá a harcban. Három tizenhat éves a halálfalók ellen, mikor ott tucatnyi sokkal felkészültebb egyén is lett volna.

- Hogy halt meg a három halálfaló? - kérdezte őket Perselus, emlékezve, mit mondott Harry arról, hogy megölte őket.

- A halálos átok - magyarázta a hadseregparancsnok. – Mindhármat eltalálták vele.

Piton érezte, hogy a vér kifolyik az arcából. Tudta, hogy Harry ismerte az átkot, de nem volt tudatában, hogy a fiú valaha használta is azt. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy hatalmas erő kellett ahhoz, hogy kilője. Nem tűnt úgy, mintha Harry elég erős lett volna hozzá, tekintettel arra, hogy milyen szörnyen megsérült. Főleg nem háromszor.

- Nem mintha felróhatnák a fiúnak - biztosította őket gyorsan a parancsnok. – Természetesen önvédelem volt. És végül is ő Harry Potter.

Mégis, mindannyian tudták, hogy ez vizsgálatot jelent. Minden Főbenjáró átok használata vizsgálatot eredményezett, és Perselus már a gondolatát is utálta, milyen poklon menne keresztül Harry.

- Harry nem használta a gyilkos átkot - bizonygatta Hermione. – Egymáson használták őket.

_Egymáson? Akkor az Imperius? _

- Az Imperiust használta? - kérdezte Albus, végiggondolva ugyanazt a gondolatsort

Hermione megrázta a fejét. - Nem, Harry nem szereti a Főbenjárókat. Sosem használná őket. A Király Hangját használta. _Vocis Regalis._

Perselus erre összeráncolta a szemöldökét, s az igazgatóra pillantott. Soha nem hallott még a Király Hangjáról.

- Tavaly találtuk - magyarázta a lány. – A _**Bűbájok és Átkok Fejlődését**_ olvastuk történelem órán. A könyv megemlítette, hogy a legtöbb modern bűbáj és átok régebbi, kevésbé hatásosak egyikéből származik. Kíváncsiak lettünk, és kutatni kezdtünk. A Király Hangja az Imperius elődje volt. De már évszázadok óta nem használták, mert közelről sem annyira erős, mint az Imperius, ami felváltotta azt. Csak időleges, és fenntartása állandó szemmel tartást igényel. De működött. - A hadseregparancsnokra pillantott, aki elgondolkodva ráncolta a homlokát. - És mivel ilyen régi és elavult, nem illegális. Sehol sem szerepel a könyvekben.

A férfi elmosolyodott, s megrázta a fejét. - Remek – mondta elégedetten. – Most, hogy közelednek a választások, utálnék én lenni az, aki közli Caramellel, hogy hivatalos vizsgálat alá kell helyezni Harry Pottert.

Udvariasan bólintott Albus felé. - Nos, miután ezt elintéztük, legjobb lesz, ha elindulok, és elkészítenem a beszámolót – bólintott Perselusnak is. – A legjobbakat a házastársának, uram. Remélem hamarosan jobban lesz. - Ezzel a férfi kisietett a szobából.

Perselus egy széket húzott Harry ágya mellé, és belerogyott. - Ha Harrynek nem sikerül megöletnie magát, majd az ilyen idióták megteszik helyette – panaszkodott Perselus Albusnak.

Az igazgató csak szomorúan mosolygott. - Akkor meg kell győződnünk arról, hogy ez nem történik meg, fiam. - Ron és Hermione felé fordult. – Nektek kettőtöknek meg kellene mosakodnotok, és biztosítani az osztálytársaitokat, hogy Harry jól van. Semmi kétség, hogy mindenféle szóbeszéd kerülte már meg tucatnyiszor a kastélyt.

- Visszajöhetünk, és Harry mellett maradhatunk? - kérdezte Ron. Reménykedve nézett Madam Pomfreyra.

- Én fogok vele maradni - közölte Perselus.

- Vacsora után eljöhettek, és röviden ránézhettek - mondta Madam Pomfrey Ronnak és Hermionénak. - De azt akarom, hogy a fiú aludjon. Kimerült, és rengeteg vért vesztett. Pihennie kell.

Két diák lemondóan bólintott, és elhagyták a gyengélkedőt. Minerva követte őket.

- Te rendben leszel, Perselus? - kérdezte Albus csöndesen, miután Poppy visszatért a saját az irodájába.

- Három kiskorú varázslóra hagyták a harcot, Albus - jelentette ki határozottan. – És még veszik a fáradtságot, hogy azon gondolkozzanak, hogyan kerülhetnek a hatalomra olyan emberek, mint Voldemort. Semmi mást sem kell tennie, mint hogy feltűnik, és ők rettegve lapulnak meg. Miféle világban élünk?

- Olyan világban, ahol három kiskorú varázsló kész meghalni, hogy megmentse a körülöttük levők életét – mondta Albus csendesen. - Ez egy igen csodálatos világ, ha engem kérdezel; tele valóban bámulatos emberekkel.

Mindennek ellenére, Perselus érezte, hogy ajka szórakozottan megrándul. - Ez annyira griffendéles – sóhajtotta.

- Milyen mardekáros tőled, hogy észrevetted, Perselus - értett egyet Albus, majd gyengéden vállon veregette és elhagyta a szobát, egyedül hagyva Perselust Harryvel.

Perselus az ágy fölé hajolt, s előrenyúlt, hogy kiseperjen néhány összegubancolódott hajtincset Harry arcából. A homlokán levő sebhely vörösnek és mérgesnek látszott. Gyengéden végighúzta rajta az ujjait. Valami mélyen, fájdalmasan és megmagyarázhatatlanul fájt benne. Az élete árán sem értette volna meg. Nem a páni félelem volt, amiről azt gondolta, hogy esztelen tömegek érezhetnek, ha úgy gondolják, hogy a hősük nincs többé. És nem az a rádöbbenés volt, hogy elveszthette volna az egyetlen embert, aki családjának nevét becsben tarthatta volna.

Ez valami más volt, valami erősebb és sötétebb, és felfordult a gyomra, ha elképzelte, mennyit szenvedhetett aznap Harry. Neki nem voltak téves elvárásai a fiúval szemben, mint mindenki másnak, bár nyíltan beismerte volna, hogy a fiú sorozatosan meglepte. Viszont nem tetszett neki, hogy ilyen gyámoltalanul és sebezhetően látja így feküdni. Nem volt helyes, hogy ennyit szenvedett. Az igény, hogy megvédjék, és ő mégis hagyta elveszni. Szavakért küzdött, hogy megértse az érzéseit, de csak zűrzavart talált.

- Harry Potter - mondta halkan, s lassan végigsimított a fiú arcán az ujjaival. – Nem fogom hagyni, hogy feláldozd magad a cél érdekében. - Ez egy eskü volt. Egy, amit meg is akart tartani. Végülis már tett másik esküt is a fiatalembernek: összeköti a testét, nevét, házát és erejét az övével. Mit számított még egy?


	9. A sztár kutya

9. Fejezet - A sztár kutya

Perselust néhány órával később egy nyers hang ébresztette fel könnyű szendergéséből.

- Mit keresel itt? – Perselus kinyitotta a szemét, hogy felfedezze Sirius Blacket, aki Harry ágyának másik feléről bámult rá.

- Halkabban - parancsolta Perselus, s Harryre pillantott, hogy meggyőződjön, még mindig biztosan alszik. Harry úgy nézett ki, mintha egyáltalán meg sem mozdult volna, és Perselus megítélése szerint az arca még mindig túl sápadt volt.

- Felelj a kérdésemre – sürgette Black.

- Azt kéne hinnem, ez magától értetődő – mondta neki Perselus. Néha ámulatba ejtette Black hülyesége. Előredőlt, hogy gyengén ismét megérintse Harry homlokát, ellenőrizze a hőmérsékletét, miközben a másik kezével megfogta a csuklóját, hogy megvizsgálja a pulzusát.

- Mit művelsz? - követelődzött Black.

- Ennek szintén magától értetődőnek kell lennie - morogta Perselus ingerülten.

Kissé melegnek érezte Harry testét, de a pulzusa rendben volt. Korábban adtak neki bájitalokat, hogy bármilyen fertőzésnek elejét vegyék, de gyanította, hogy szükségük lesz még jó néhányra, mielőtt túl lesznek ezen az egészen.

- Minden… - kezdte Black, de bizonytalanul elhallgatott.

- Rendben – mondta neki Perselus. – Egy kis fertőzést gyanítok, de korábban adtunk neki valamit ellene.

- Miért te ülsz vele Poppy helyett? - kérdezte Black.

Végre egy halványan intelligens kérdés a férfitől. - Más páciensei vannak, én pedig felajánlottam, hogy vele maradok.

De ez a válasz nyilvánvalóan nem elégítette ki Blacket. A férfi szemei összeszűkültek.

- Miért te?- erősködött ismét.

Perselus ingerülten nézett rá. - A házastársam. Minden jogom megvan ahhoz, hogy itt legyek.

- Ez a házasság egy vicc, és ezt te is tudod – mordult fel Black.

- És még mindig teljesen törvényes - mutatott rá Perselus. – Ami több mint amit elmondhatok a te gyámságodról, miután te még mindig körözött bűnöző vagy.

Black szeme gyűlölettel telve lobbant fel. - Higgy nekem Piton, senki nem bánja ezt nálam jobban. Harrynek olyan valaki mellett lenne a helye, aki szereti őt. Helyette azok között a szörnyű muglik között ragadt, most meg veled van megáldva.

- Szeretet ide vagy oda, te nem védheted meg - emlékeztette őt Perselus.

- És el kellene hinnem, hogy te igen? – kérdezte Black hitetlenkedve. – Hogy megmozdítanád akár egyetlen ujjad is, hogy segíts James Potter fián?

- A pokolba veled Black, higgy, amit akarsz! - mondta gúnyosan Perselus. – Már úgysem tehetsz ellene semmit.

Black szeme eltompult a dühtől. - Komolyan? - fortyogott a férfi, de egy Harrytől érkező gyenge hang mindkettejük figyelmét magára vonta.

Harry szeme kissé megrebbent, a keresztapja felé fordult, és lassan kinyitotta. A szemüvege nélkül bandzsítania kellett, hogy lássa, ki nézi őt, de amikor rájött, hogy ki az, arcvonásain meleg mosoly tündökölt fel. - Sirius – suttogta boldogságtól ragyogó szemmel.

Perselus érezte, hogy átsuhan rajta valami, ami rendkívül hasonlított a féltékenységre, és eltartott egy pillanatig, míg rájött, hogy miért. Azt akarta, hogy Harry rá nézzen úgy. Teljes gyönyör a puszta látványától. Ott ült, valahogy kábultan a felfedezéstől, míg Sirius Black az ágy fölé hajolt és gyengéden megölelte a benne fekvő fiatalembert. Hogy tudott valamit annyira akarni, ami néhány hete még teljesen nevetségesnek tűnt volna?

- Hogy vagy, Harry? - kérdezte Sirius, gyengéden simogatva Harry fejét, és kisöpörte haját az arcából. Úgy tűnt, Harry belesimul a vigasztaló érintésbe. A féltékenység ismét fellobbant benne, s Perselusnak harcolnia kellett, hogy legyűrje.

- Örülök, hogy látlak - vallotta be Harry. – Hiányoztál.

- Te is hiányoztál - mondta Sirius. – Sajnálom, hogy nem voltam itt melletted.

- Megkaptam a leveleidet - mondta neki Harry. – Azok segítettek. Maradhatsz?

- Maradni fogok – ígérte Sirius. – Ameddig csak tudok. Amíg elkerülöm, hogy meglássanak, addig minden rendben lesz. Remus is jön.

- Jó - mosolyodott Harry újra, ezúttal a távollévő vérfarkas miatt, s Perselus érezte, hogy a fájdalom a szívébe nyilall.

- Albus elmondta, mi történt – mondta Sirius szelíden Harrynek. – Jobban érzed magad valamivel?

- Jól vagyok, Sirius – biztosította Harry, bár Perselus meglehetősen biztos volt abban, hogy a fiúnak még mindig erős fájdalmai lehetnek. A sebek, amiket kapott, még nem záródtak be teljesen. Kétségtelen hogy az izmai is sajogtak a harc miatti megerőltetéstől, és a mesterségesen kikényszerített gyógyulástól, amin keresztülment. - Dumbledore és Perselus megmentettek.

Perselus szemei elkerekedtek Harry szavait meghallva, de nem tudta, hogy mi döbbentette meg jobban. Tettének méltányolása, vagy a keresztnevének használata. Siriust nyilvánvalóan ugyanúgy sokkolták a szavai.

- Perselus? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve.

Harry szemei ismét megrebbentek, és nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy küzd azért, hogy ébren maradjon.

- Ne veszekedjetek, rendben? - suttogta. – Nem akarom, hogy veszekedjetek.

Perselus ekkor megértette a szavait és a nevének használatát is. _Őt védte!_ A kis kölyök megpróbálta megvédeni őt, amikor ő maga félig holtan feküdt. Védte a keresztapjának vérmérsékletétől, vagy talán a keresztapját védte attól, hogy végül elkövesse azt a bűncselekményt, amiért üldözték. Akárhogy is, közéjük vetette magát, kényszerítve ezzel Siriust, hogy elismerje a köztük fennálló életre szóló adósságot, és a házasságot, amely ilyen bizalmasságot szült.

- Harry? – kérdezte Sirius összezavarodva.

De a fiatalember percei meg voltak számolva, s kihunyt, mint a fény. Sirius csalódottan felsóhajtott, előrehajolt és gyengéden megpuszilta Harry homlokát. Aztán előhúzott egy széket, s leült az ágy mellé Perselusszal szemben.

- Remélem, rájöttél, hogy ha valaha is bántod őt, kitekerem a nyakadat – mondta Black hűvösen.

- Ennyit kitaláltam - értett egyet Perselus nyugodtan.

- Jó - tette karba Sirius a kezét, és mogorván nézett rá az ágy felett.

Perselus felsóhajtott. Ez egy hosszú várakozásnak ígérkezik.

Pár óra múlva, valamikor az esti étkezés után, Perselus Piton furcsa látványnak lett szemtanúja. Persze várta Remus Lupin érkezését, Black megmondta Harrynek. És igazság szerint, Lupin ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint amikor Perselus utoljára látta. Amire nem számított, hogy látni fog, az a mód volt, ahogy Black azonnal felugrott, amikor meglátta őt, átszelte a szobát, és szenvedélyesen a karjaiba ölelte. Perselus azt a Lupin arcán feltűnő némileg szomorkás pillantást sem tudta megmagyarázni, mikor ügyetlenül visszaölelte. Mire Black visszahúzódott, és arcát ragyogó mosoly járta át, Lupin arcáról minden kényelmetlenség eltűnt, s helyét a Harryért való aggodalom vette át.

- Hogy van? - kérdezte csendesen Blacket.

Black az ágyhoz vezette, s egyik karját majdhogy nem birtokló módon átvetve Lupin vállán. Perselus meglepődését látva, Lupin komolyan elpirult a tekintet láttán. Black nem úgy tűnt, mint aki észrevette.

- Perselus - köszöntötte Lupin egy kurta bólintással, és elfoglalta Black elhagyott székét.

Perselus úgy vélte, egyszerűen azért ült le, hogy kikerüljön Black karja alól, amit a férfi a vállaira tett.

- Remus - köszönt vissza Perselus, s hangját olyan szívélyessé tette, amennyire csak tudta. Kissé összezavarta a viselkedés, aminek épp a tanúja volt, s gyorsan arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy valami fontos megváltozott a két Tekergő életében.

Remus Lupint először a Nagyteremben látta, a beosztási ceremónián, első éves korukban. Csak azért vette észre az apró mézhajú fiút, mert annyira nyilvánvalóan próbált észrevétlen maradni. A fiú elkülönült a többi elsőévestől, fejét szégyenlősen lefelé tartotta, s ideges pillantásokat küldött a környékén levők felé. Meg sem próbált csatlakozni a körülötte levők izgatott sugdolózásához. És akkor elkezdődött a beosztási ceremónia, és Perselus olyasmit látott, amire még most is jól emlékezett.

Sirius Black nevét kiáltották, és mikor a felvágós, pimasz fiatal fellépett az emelvényre, hogy megkapja a Teszlek Süveget, Remus Lupin felnézett, és azon nyomban szerelmes lett. Olyan volt, mintha azzal, hogy meglátta Sirius Blacket, a napot, a holdat és a csillagokat pillantotta volna meg - életében először. Még a fiatal tizenegy éves korú Perselus is megértette, hogy mi történt, és azt is értette a lelkének mélyén, hogy rá soha senki nem fog úgy nézni.

Sirius persze nem vette észre. Túlságosan el volt foglalva azzal, hogy háztársainak dörgő éljenzése közepette beosztották a Griffendélbe. A fiú szemében feltűnő sóvár pillantást sem vette észre, aki mozgását a székéig követte. A Teszlek Süveg rövidesen Remus Lupin fejére került, s hosszú szünet támadt, míg a süveg megvitatta, hova is tegye. Perselus megfigyelte, ezért valahogy tudta, mit fog látni, miközben azon kapta magát, hogy valami félelemmel vegyes tisztelettel bámulja a fiú arcán felizzó boldogságot, amikor a süveg őt is a Griffendélbe osztotta be.

Azután elvesztette a nyomát, mivel őt a Mardekárba osztották, ahol őt a vele egyenrangú társai üdvözölték. De a színes múltja ellenére a Tekergőkkel, soha nem felejtette el azt az első pillanatot. Gyakran kapta magát azon, hogy keresi Remus szemeiben azt a pillanatnyi mennyei boldogságot, ami akkor jelent meg, amikor Sirius Blacket bámulta. Azok az érzelmek szinte teljesen ismeretlenek voltak az ő világában, és Remus szemeiben látni olyan volt, mint bepillantani egy másik életbe.

Tudomása szerint a hét év alatt, amíg a Roxfortba jártak, Remus rajongása Black iránt sohasem ingott meg. Piton ismeretei szerint Black soha nem jött rá, soha nem viszonozta az odaadást vagy szeretetet, ami annyira nyilvánvalóan várt rá, helyette inkább azt választotta, hogy kegyeit a befolyásos és nagy számú rajongója között osztja szét.

És Perselus emlékezett a teljes megsemmisülésre, ami megjelent Remus Lupin tekintetében, mikor Sirius Blacket elvezették Azkabanba. Mintha az egész világa atomjaira hullott volna szét. Perselus feltételezte, hogy a vérfarkas számára valószínűleg így is történt. A barátai halottak voltak, és élete szerelmét ítélték el a meggyilkolásukért. Az, hogy túlélte a következő éveket, csodálatraméltó volt.

De most valami megváltozott, s Perselus nem tette volna tűzbe érte a kezét, hogy tudja, mi lehet az. Látni Remus Lupint, ahogy szégyenlősen elhúzódik Black érintésétől ahelyett, hogy sütkérezne a figyelmességében? Vagy talán a férfi egyszerűen nem bírta többé elviselni az ugratást. És Black... Perselus szeme összeszűkült, ahogy figyelte a két ember csendes beszélgetését. Volt valami majdnem kétségbeesett abban, ahogy Black Remus felé dőlt...; a kutató, vizsgálódó pillantásban, ami alá a vérfarkast vetette. A pillantásban, amit a vérfarkas vagy nem akart, vagy nem tudott túl sokáig viszonozni.

_Nagyon érdekes -_ gondolta Perselus, és azon kapta magát, hogy eltöpreng, vajon mi idézhette elő a dolgok ilyen drasztikus megváltozását. _Nem is igazán kéne érdekelnie_ - mondta magának. Nem volt több puszta kíváncsiságnál, valamiről, amit annyi éven keresztül megfigyelt. Olyan, mint elkezdeni egy könyvet, és csak azért olvasni végig, mert már annyi idődet rááldoztad, hogy úgy érzed, megérdemled, hogy megtudd, mi történik a könyv utolsó oldalán. Természetesen, nem azért, mintha tényleg érdekelne.

Ron és Hermione egy pillanattal később léptek be a szobába, és lelkesen köszöntötték a Tekergőket. Perselus megvetően mosolygott mindannyiukra. _Griffendélesek gyülekezete. Komolyan visszataszító. _Úgy gondolta, hogy ez most pont a megfelelő alkalom lehet arra, hogy magukra hagyja őket. Úgyis fel kellett hoznia a szobájukból néhányat Harry holmijából. Harry friss ruhát akar majd, mikor kiengedik. És lehet, hogy értékelne egy könyvet is, hogy olvashasson, ha túl sokáig kellene itt maradnia.

Felemelkedett, s az ajtó felé indult. - Maradjatok csendben – morogta a sokaság felé, mikor távozott. A várt rosszalló pillantásokat kapta, s egy pillanatig arra gondolt, hogy pontokat von le a Griffendéltől - csak azért, mert megtehetné. De nem tette meg. Az utolsó pillanatban emlékeztette magát, hogy akár tetszik neki, akár nem, tartozott Ronnak és Hermionénak. Ők akkor is Harry mellett maradtak, mikor senki más nem tette. Végül is ez megérdemelt egy kis előzékenységet felőle - legalábbis a következő bájitaltan óráig.

Egy gyors zuhany és átöltözés kárpótolta, és bekapott néhány falatot, mielőtt összegyűjtötte volna Harry cuccait. Megjavította a szemüvegét, s egy pillanatig elgondolkodott egy lehetőség szerint jóval tartósabb megoldáson a rossz látásra, majd visszaindult a gyengélkedőre. Mikor belépett a szobába, Poppy azon volt, hogy kirúgja a négy griffendélest éjszakára, Black legnagyobb tiltakozása ellenére. Perselus mindenkit figyelmen kívül hagyott, mikor végigment a termen, majd újra elfoglalta helyét Harry mellett. Ez ismét felbőszítette Blacket.

- Akkor ő miért maradhat? - ellenkezett, gyakorlatilag nyögdécselve Poppynak.

- Nem maradhattok, mert felébresztettétek a fiút, mikor neki alvásra van szüksége, majd ezek után még fel is izgattátok - világosította fel őket Poppy. – Perselus maradhat, mert tudom, hogy ő egyiket sem teszi. És most kifelé! Reggel láthatjátok.

Szinte kidobta őket a szobából, és az arcukba csapta be az ajtót. Perselus ránézett, mikor a nő fáradtan felsóhajtott. - Felizgatták? - kérdezte, mert nem volt biztos benne, hogy tetszeni fog neki, amit majd hall. Harry ismét aludt, de az arca kissé felhevült volt.

Poppy megrázta a fejét. - Mi ütött ezekbe a griffendélesekbe? - kérdezte. – Hallani akarták a csata minden dicsőséges részletét. Egyiküknek sem jutott eszébe, hogy lehet, hogy Harry még nem akar róla beszélni. A fiú sosem volt túlságosan hajlandó, hogy önszántából ilyesmikről beszéljen. Az ember úgy gondolná, hogy mára már rájöttek.

Perselus összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Poppynak igaza volt Harry tartózkodásáról, hogy bármilyen erőszakos dologról beszéljen. Ez volt az egyik oka, hogy nem tudták, hogy a családja durván bánik vele. Perselus gyanította, hogy Harry jobban szerette volna elfelejteni az egészet, s úgy tenni, mintha egyszerűen meg sem történt volna. Határozottan nem élvezte a dicsőség mámorát, úgy, mint ahogy egy tipikus Griffendéles tette volna. Harry kudarcot látott ott, ahol a többiek hősiességet. Harry halált látott és kárhozatot ott, ahol a többiek győzelmet és dicsőséget.

- A szomszéd szobában leszek, ha szükséged lesz valamire, Perselus - tájékoztatta Poppy. – Adtam Harrynek egy újabb fertőzés gátlót, és foglalkoztam még egy keveset a sebeivel, mielőtt visszaaludt. Át kellene aludnia az éjszakát. De ha bármilyen változás van, rögtön gyere utánam. Ha fáradtnak érzed magad, aludhatsz azon az ágyon – mutatott a Harry melletti ágyra.

- Köszönöm, Poppy- felelte Perselus. – Rendben leszek.

A nő bólintott, és jó éjszakát kívánt. Perselus hátradőlt, és várakozni kezdett.

Három óra telt el, mikor észrevette az első jeleket, hogy Harry már nem alszik annyira békésen. Előredőlt, s figyelte a fiú arcát. Látta a feszült arcvonásait, összeszoruló ajkát, és az arcát elcsúfító homlokráncolását. Félig várta már ezt, s csak elkésve döbbent rá, hogy a sok bájital között, amit leöntöttek a torkán, egyetlen Álomtalan Álom Elixírt sem volt, pedig ezt rendszeresen szedte minden este, azóta, hogy Perselus félbeszakította a legelső rémálmát.

Bizonytalanul, hogy pontosan mit is tegyen – nem igazán akarta felébreszteni Harryt, mikor ilyen kétségbeesetten szüksége volt az alvásra – Perselus kinyúlt, s gyengéden megérintette a fiú arcát. Az sem akarta, hogy elvesszen a rémálmokban, főleg most, hogy megértette, pontosan mit is lát bennük. A halottakat – mondta. És most még több halottja volt, hogy kísértsék.

- Harry, minden rendben. Biztonságban vagy - suttogta lágyan, s keze könnyedén a fiú arcán pihent. Meglepetésére Harry az érintése felé fordult, s valamennyire csökkent a feszültség az arcán. Perselus kissé zavarodottan nézett le az alvó arcra. Talán azt gondolta, hogy ő a keresztapja? Talán úgy képzelte, a keresztapja ül itt mellette, és ösztönösen elfogadta a kezétől a vigasztalást.

Vagy talán a fiú annyira kívánta a kedvességet, hogy bármilyen gyengéd érintés meg tudta nyugtatni.

Valahogy ez a gondolat nem igazán győzte meg Perselust. Érezte, hogy a gyomra összeszorul a gondolatra, visszahúzódott, és kezét elvette Harry bőréről. Egyébként sem kellene megérintenie. Hát nem fogadta meg magának, hogy nem tenné azt? Hogy nem fogja megengedni magának, hogy bármilyen mértékben is ragaszkodni kezdjen hozzá? Talán meg kellett volna engedni Blacknek, hogy ő maradjon a helyén? De aztán Black és a többi griffendélesnek sikerült a figyelmeztetés ellenére kiborítaniuk Harryt.

Csak pillanatok kérdése volt, mielőtt Harry ismét nyugtalanul kezdett el mozgolódni, a feszültség visszatért az arcára. Perselus elgondolkozott, hogy mégis felébreszti. Helyette ismét megérintette, kisimította a haját a homlokából, majd egyik kezét a sajátjába fogta. A fiú ismét elcsendesedett, és megnyugodott. É_rdekes_ - gondolta. Kétségtelen, hogy a fiú elborzadna, ha arra ébredne fel, hogy látja gyűlölt bájitalmesterét, ahogy bármilyen módon megérintette. És vitathatatlan, hogy Black a plafonon lenne, ha belépne, és azt látná, hogy Perselus Piton a keresztfia a kezét fogja.

És arról sem volt kétsége, hogy az összes griffendéles betegre röhögné magát, ha rájönnének, hogy akár egyetlen, röpke pillanatig is Perselus Piton arra vágyott, hogy egy bizonyos zöldszemű hős úgy nézzen rá, mint ahogy Remus Lupin nézett valaha Sirius Blackre.

Perselus pár óra elteltével arra ébredt fel, hogy felfedezze, ő és Harry nincsenek többé egyedül. Albus Dumbledore állt Harry ágyának lábánál és elgondolkodva bámult kettejükre. Albus elmosolyodott, mikor észrevette, hogy Perselus felébredt, s szeme egy pillanatig a kezére tévedt, amely még mindig a Harryén pihent. A szégyenkező Perselus, rögtön visszavonta az érintését.

- Rémálmai voltak - magyarázta egészen halk suttogással, mert nem akarta, hogy az öregember többet gondoljon bele.

Albus csak bólintott, s pillantása ismét elgondolkodóvá vált, mikor Harryre pillantott. Úgy tűnt, a fiú elég békésen alszik, légzése lassú és egyenletes volt.

- Szereted, Perselus? - kérdezte váratlanul Albus.

Perselus meglepetten nézett rá. - Hogy?

Az öregember ismét elmosolyodott, szinte elnézően. - Szereted? Tudom, hogy megvéded, de annál többre van szüksége. Szilárd érzelmekre és stabilitásra.

Perselus hitetlenkedve nézett a férfire, s azon gondolkodott, hogy a férfi tényleg azt kérdezte-e, amit hallott.

- Albus, ha ez volt, amit kerestél, rossz embert választottál a feladatra. Én nem vagyok kedves. Egy Weasley jobb választás lett volna a kényeztetésre.

Albus erre elmosolyodott. - Kedvesebb vagy, mint mutatod, Perselus - sóhajtotta, s megrázta a fejét. – De nem, nem így értettem. Nincs szüksége kényeztetésre.

- Albus, mi a baj? – Perselus elég ideje ismerte már a férfit, hogy tudja, valami miatt aggódik.

Az igazgató elgondolkodva simított végig szakállán. - Semmi baj nincs – biztosította. – Nem igazán. Csak aggódok Harry miatt. Sok minden nyomja a vállát. Mindnyájunkét, gondolom, de ő… - ismét megrázta a fejét. – Beszéltél vele? - kérdezte Perselustól. – A családjáról?

Perselus szemei összeszűkültek. – Egy keveset - vallotta be. – Erről jut eszembe, ha már megemlítetted. Beszélni szerettem volna veled erről. Meg kell őket büntetni azért, amit vele tettek.

Albus egy hanyag vállrándítással intézte el aggodalmát. - Már elrendeztem, fiam- magyarázta. – _Kellőképpen _meg lettek átkozva.

- Mennyire kellőképpen?- kérdezte követelőzve Perselus. Volt néhány ötlete, és kissé csalódott lett, hogy nem engedték meg, hogy kivitelezze azokat.

Valami röviden megcsillant Albus szemében, valami, ami szinte bosszúszomjas volt, és furcsamódon, Perselus eléggé vigasztalónak találta, hogy még Albus Dumbledore is kapható valami olyan kicsinyesre, mint a bosszú.

- Hát, kezdetnek, mindhármuk a klausztrofóbia legrendkívülibb fajtával találták szembe magukat. Valóban gyógyíthatatlan. Megkockáztatom a feltevést, hogy a világon egyetlen ház vagy épület sem lesz elég nagy ahhoz, hogy életük hátralevő részében kényelmesen érezzék magukat benne.

Perselus ezen elgondolkodott. Arra gondolt, vajon milyen érzés lehetett egy kisfiúnak, hogy annyi évet töltsön egy apró gardróbba bezárva. Bezárva a sötétbe.

- Félnek a sötétségtől is – tette hozzá Albus, mint egy utógondolat. – Igazából nem tudják elviselni. Ordítanak a rettegéstől, ha kihunynak a fények. Az elme furcsa rémálmok sokaságát varázsolja elő, amelyek megbújtak a sötétben.

Egy élethosszig tartó érzés, hogy csapdába estél, és félsz olyan dolgoktól, amik a sötétben vannak. Elégedetten bólintott. - És az éheztetés?- kérdezte. Azt sem hagyná annyiban. Harry valószínűleg örökre alacsony maradt volna, az éheztetés miatt, amit gyermekként elszenvedett. Ennek is életre szóló büntetéssel kéne járnia.

- Á - bólintott Albus. – Úgy tűnik, elvesztették minden ízlelő képességüket. Nem érezhetnek semmilyen ízt, soha többé nem élvezhetnek egyetlen fajta ételt sem. És ha jól értelmeztem, azok hárman eléggé kedvelték az ételt. Főleg a két férfi. Azt hiszem, ez egyike volt életük kevés örömének. Ó, még mindig érzik az illatát, és kétségbeesetten kívánhatják, de hát ez olyan vágy, amit soha többé nem elégíthetnek ki.

Perselus elmosolyodott erre. A _„kellőképpen", _talán valami ilyesmi lehet. Feltételezte, ő messzebb ment volna ennél, mint például a vakság, vagy a kevésbé finom átkok, mint örökkévalóságig tartó kelések vagy tetvek. De hát Albusnak talán igaza volt, hogy a büntetést össze kell egyeztetni a bűntettel.

- Harry nem mondott sokat, de gyanítom, hogy többször megverték, mint állította - mondta Perselus az igazgatónak. – Tudom, hogy a nagybátyja különösen kedvelt dolgokat dobálni rá. – Ez legalább megérdemelt egy komoly fizikai verést. Nagy élvezetét lelte volna, ha Vernon Dursley megismeri, milyen érzés, ha megveri egy nála jóval erősebb.

- Nem bánnám, ha látnám őket, életük végéig az Azkabanba zárva, Perselus - mondta Albus csendesen. – Azért, amit a gondjaikra bízott fiú ellen elkövettek, úgy gondolom, magam is meg tudnám ölni őket.

Perselus megdöbbenve nézett fel az igazgatóra. Elképedt, hogy a férfi bevallott ilyesmit. Szomorú, gyengéd csillogás jelent meg az idős férfi szemében - De azt is tudom, hogy Harry jobb annál - magyarázta az idős férfi. – És bármennyire is te, én, vagy Sirius Black bántani akarjuk őket, Harry soha nem bocsátaná meg nekünk, ha valami igazán borzasztó történne velük.

És természetesen Albusnak igaza volt, de Perselusnak nem kellett tetszenie. - Átkozott griffendélesek – káromkodott csendesen.

- Nemes griffendélesek - javította ki Albus. – És Harrynek a többi jó tulajdonsága mellett a nemességét hangsúlyozni kell.

- Többi jó tulajdonság? - vonta össze a szemöldökét Perselus. Gyanította, hogy az igazgató valamire utalt ezzel.

Albus szemei többé-kevésbé szemtelenül csillogtak. - Talán nem említette senkinek, de a Teszlek Süveg a Mardekárba akarta tenni. Harry lebeszélte róla.

Perselus minden képzeletét felülmúlóan megdöbbenve bámult a férfire.

_Mardekár? Harry Potter a Mardekárban?_ _Lehetetlen!_ A fiúban egyetlen uncia alattomosság sem volt… de ennyi éven keresztül sikerült bolonddá tennie a Mardekár házvezetőjét az életével és a nevelésével kapcsolatban, és soha egyetlen utalást sem tett hogy ő nem olyan, amilyennek látszott. Titokban tartotta a rémálmait is az összes szeretett griffendéles követője előtt. És az utóbbi hetek alatt egyfolytában bebizonyította, hogy túlságosan okos... – amikor Perselus saját szavait fordította ellene.

_A rohadt életbe! Harry Potter a Mardekárban. Az lett volna ám a valami... Nem hiába félt Voldemort a fiútól. Várjunk csak…!_ - Lebeszélte róla? Hogy a Merlin nevére lehet lebeszélni a Teszlek Süveget valamiről? Az egy mágikus műremek. Nem lehet kétértelmű vagy határozatlan.

Albus elmosolyodott. - Különös, nem igaz? És mégis megtörtént.

Perselus emésztette ezt még egy pillanatig, s ismét lenézett a fiúra. Volt valami határozottan különös ebben az egész dologban.

- Utána olvastam - mondta Albus hirtelen, témát váltva. – Kíváncsi voltam a bűbájra, amit használt. A _Király Hangja_.

- Soha nem hallottam róla - ismerte be Perselus. – De a Granger lány semmi, ha nem leleményes.

- Igen- értett egyet Albus. – Azon gondolkodtam, hogy vajon mi után kutattak még ők ketten.

- Mit találtál a bűbájról?

- A tényt leszámítva, hogy nem lehetett volna rá képes, hogy használja? - kérdezte Albus kissé szórakozottan. Perselus csak megforgatta a szemeit. _Gondolhatta volna._ Mintha az valaha is megállíthatná Harry Pottert. Albus felsóhajtott, megrázta a fejét, és a tűnődő pillantás ismét visszatért az arcára, amiből Perselus rájött, hogy valami igazán nyugtalanítja az öregembert.

- Mi az, Albus?

Albus megrázta a fejét. - Tévedtek abban, hogy miért került használaton kívülre - magyarázta egyszerűen. – Bár még mindig kutatnom kell. Néhány régi szöveget még nekem is nehéz elolvasnom.

- Akkor hogy tanulta meg Granger a bűbájt? - kérdezte Perselus. – Ugye nem azt akarod sugallni, hogy az ő fordítási képességei jobbak a tiednél?

- Valójában, cseppet sem lennék meglepve - mondta Albus bájosan szórakozottan. – De nem úgy értettem. A könyvben, amiben ők olvastak a bűbájról, tisztán le van írva a bűbáj latinul. A varázsige számos könyvben benne van. Nincs rá indok, amiért ne lenne. A bűbáj teljesen hasznavehetetlen.

- Hasznavehetetlen? – ráncolta össze szemöldökét Perselus, mert most nem akart Albus értékelésével foglalkozni Hermione intelligenciájáról. – Azokat a halálfalókat irányította valami.

- Igen - bólintott Albus. – Különös, nemde? - mosolygott rá feszülten, és ismét bólintott. – Tartsd rajta a szemed, Perselus - mondta neki. – Most nagyobb szükségünk van Mr. Potterre, mint valaha.

Ezzel megfordult, és elment, egyedül hagyva Perselust az alvó házastársával. Első adandó alkalommal, ő is kutatni fog egy kicsit. De gyanította, hogy Albus pontosan ezért említette meg ezt a témát.


	10. Kardok és nyilak

10. fejezet - Kardok és nyilak

Harryt a homlokában érzett régi ismerős, égető fájdalom ébresztette fel a halottak, és a tűz kísértette álmok világából. Az álmok is ismerősek voltak; a halottak arcai folyamatosan emlékeztették a hibáira és a miatta elveszett életekre. Ám most szinte szívesen látta a fájdalmat a homlokában, mert az elvonta a figyelmét a teste többi részében érzett sajgásról.

Kinyitotta a szemét, és észrevette, hogy egy sötét alak ül az ágya mellett. A szemüvege nélkül nem látta tisztán az arcát, de a profilt – amit a mögötte levő ablakból beáradó ragyogó fény megvilágított – nem lehetett összetéveszteni senkiével. Perselus Pitonnak meglehetősen jellegzetes orra volt, és Harry egy múló pillanatig azon töprengett, vajon el volt-e már törve egyszer-kétszer.

- Professzor? - kérdezte, s meglepődött mennyire rekedt a hangja. _Kiabált volna?_

Piton, aki elgondolkodva bámult kifelé az ablakon, a hangra rögtön felé fordult. Harry azon tűnődött, mennyi ideje volt ott. Mikor elaludt, Madam Pomfrey megpróbálta kirúgni a keresztapját és a többieket. Vajon Piton egész éjjel vele ült? Úgy gondolta, emlékszik valakire, aki a haját simogatja, de ő biztosan Sirius volt és nem Piton.

- Á, Mr. Potter látom, felébredt – üdvözölte őt Piton jellegzetes arrogáns hangján, és mégis, valahogy hiányzott belőle az a gúny, amihez Harry hozzászokott. Harry azt kívánta, bárcsak jobban láthatná az arcát, s azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon a férfi dühös-e rá.

- Hogy érzi magát?

- Jól, uram - vágta rá Harry automatikusan. Igazából nem érezte túl jól magát. Fejfájása volt, s a teste elviselhetetlenül fájt, főleg a válla. De túléli, s arra gondolt, hogy ez is elég volt.

Mintha egy szórakozott horkantást hallott volna Piton felől, s felpillantott rá Azon tűnődött, vajon egy rándulásnyi mosoly volt-e az, amit látott. Biztosan nem.

Aztán Piton keresgélni kezdett a talárja belsejében. - Megtaláltam a szemüveged - tájékoztatta Harryt, s felmutatta a tárgyat. Majd Harry meglepetésére, ahelyett hogy egyszerűen átnyújtotta volna, maga tette fel rá, s óvatosan a helyére csúsztatta. A szoba rögtön fókuszba állt.

- Köszönöm - hebegte Harry, s menten felemelte egyik kezét, hogy jobban az orrára tolja a szemüvegét. Azonnal megtapasztalta, hogy miért Piton tette helyette. Fájt, ha mozgatta a karját! Felszisszent a felfedezésre. Piton elkapta a csuklóját, s visszanyomta az ágyra.

- Engedje meg, hogy megvizsgáljam a sebét, Mr. Potter - mondta határozottan, aztán Harry megdöbbenésére kigombolta a pizsama felsőjét, szétnyitotta, s felfedett egy nagy fehér kötést a jobb vállán. Az ügyes ujjak gyorsan és fájdalommentesen levették a kötést, s Harry megpillantotta a bőrén az elfeketedett zúzódást, és alig bezárult sebét éppen a kulcscsontja alatt. Piton pár pillanatra távozott, majd ismét visszatért egy kis kék üvegcsével egyik kezében, és egy olajos anyaggal a másik keze ujjain. Gyengéden elkezdte bekenni az olajjal a sérült bőrt, azok a hosszú ujjak lassan és óvatosan bejárták sebének minden centiméterét.

Harry, pillanatnyilag összezavaródva az eseményektől, mély levegőt vett. Persze, tudta, hogy megsérült, mert elég tisztán vissza tudott emlékezni a tegnapi nap eseményeire. De maga a seb váratlanul érte. És a vállából kiálló nyíl emléke bizonytalan és idegen volt. Ennek ellenére Piton viselkedése volt az, amely végképp összezavarta. Amióta csak ismerte Pitont, nem tudott felidézni egyetlen olyan alkalmat sem az évek során, hogy a férfi valaha is ilyen gyengédséggel érintette volna meg őt.

Tulajdonképpen csak maroknyi olyan esetre emlékezett, mikor a férfi időnként megérintette. És soha, egyetlen egyszer sem simogatta a bőrét úgy, mint most. Furcsán meghitt volt, bár kételkedett benne, hogy ugyanerre gondolna, ha Madam Pomfrey csinálta volna.

De éppen ez volt az, nem igaz? Ez Madam Pomfrey munkája volt. Akkor hát miért Piton végezte helyette?

De a fájdalom felettébb szívesen látott gyorsasággal enyhült, s azok az ujjak furcsán megnyugtatóak voltak.

Aztán Piton kicserélte a régi kötést egy újra. Összehúzta a pizsamáját és visszagombolta, mielőtt Harry összegyűjtötte volna bátorságát, hogy tiltakozzon. Egy pillanattal később Piton már ismét mellette ült, miközben egy apró kendővel a kezét tisztogatta, és az egész véget ért.

- Milyen a többi seb? - kérdezte.

Harry óvatosan behajlította a másik karját, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy átszúrta egy nagy fadarab. Belenyilallt a fájdalom, de semmi komoly. És a lába! Megfeszítette a vádliját. Ott több mint egy nyilalló fájdalmat érzett, de közelről sem akkorát, mint amilyen a vállán futott keresztül. - Nem olyan vészes - mondta Pitonnak.

- Poppy azt a kettőt jobban be tudta gyógyítani - magyarázta Piton. – A bicepszedet könnyen helyre lehetett hozni, és a nyíl a lábadban nem ért csontot, teljesen áthaladt. Nagyon szerencsés voltál, hogy nem sérültél meg jobban.

Harry összeráncolta a szemöldökét, s azon gondolkodott, hogy ez lesz-e az a pont, ahol meghallgathatja a kiselőadást arról, hogy ő a felelős azért, ami történt. De semmi ilyesmi nem következett be, és bizonytalanul nézett fel Pitonra. A férfi szinte elmerengőnek tűnt.

- Sokan megsérültek még? - Ron és Hermione jól néztek ki tegnap, mikor meglátogatták. De emlékezett rá, hogy más embereket is látott az utcán feküdni. A három halálfalóra még nem akart gondolni.

Piton szeme tűnődve sötétedtek el. - Négy embert öltek meg. Roxmortsi lakosokat. És volt legalább egy tucat sebesült, bár egyik sem annyira súlyos, mint te.

_Négy halott ember_. Harry elsápadt. Még az első sortűz közben kellett, hogy elessenek, amikor ő fedezéket keresett. Kiáltania kellett volna valamit, mikor megpillantotta, hogy halálfalók közelednek felé. Figyelmeztetnie kellett volna az utcán levő embereket, hogy keressenek fedezéket, ahelyett, hogy csak magát mentette.

- Nem a te hibád. - Piton hangja határozott volt, és némileg dühös. A hang megdöbbentette, s meglepődve nézett fel rá.

- Láttam őket a fegyverboltban - magyarázta. – Meg kellett volna…

- Nem - vágott közbe Piton. – Nem a te hibád. Megláttak téged, és megtámadtak. A felelősség teljesen az övék. És az utcán levő emberek… tucatnyi teljesen képzett varázsló és boszorkány volt odakinn, és egyikük sem viszonozta az átkokat. Hadd hibáztassák magukat a saját gyávaságukért.

Harry érezte, hogy dühe fellángol a szavai hallatán.

- Ők boltvezetők és kereskedők. Nem várhatja el, hogy…

- Nem - vágott közbe ismét Piton. – Gondolom, teljes ostobaság lenne tőlem, hogy elvárjam boltosoktól és kereskedőktől, hogy úgy viselkedjenek, mint a hősök. Ugyanolyan ostobaság, mint az, hogy egy tizenhat éves fiú vigye el felelősséget egy csapatnyi gonosz pszichopata tette miatt, akiket reménytelen lenne irányítania.

Harry meglepetten pislogott rá. Nem volt benne biztos, de úgy gondolta, hogy Piton talán épp megdicsérte, arra célozva, hogy ő hősként viselkedett, és ezzel egyidőben a bűntudatát is enyhíteni próbálta. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy hogyan fogadja ezt, mert nem volt hozzászokva Piton dicséreteihez.

Egy hang az ajtó felől megkímélte attól, hogy válaszoljon. Egy pillanattal később Sirius és Remus léptek be a szobába, és fényesen elmosolyodtak, mikor meglátták, hogy Harry ébren van. Mindkettejükre rávigyorgott, s észrevette az ellenséges pillantást, amit Sirius Piton felé küldött. Halványan rémlett neki, hogy megkérte a keresztapját, hogy ne veszekedjen Pitonnal, mert aggódott, mi történhet. Sirius kissé forrófejű volt, és nem akarta, hogy emiatt bajba kerüljön. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy Piton nem érdemelte meg Sirius dühét. A férfi tegnap megmentette az életét, és ezt nem először tette. Még mindig emlékezett a megkönnyebbülésre, ami elöntötte őt, amikor meglátta, hogy Piton és Dumbledore megjelenik a tűz közepén.

- Hogy érzed magad, Harry? - kérdezte Sirius, amit még egy tucat kérdés követett a sebeiről, a fájdalmairól, a gyötrelmeiről, a lázáról, az alvásról, a kezeléséről. Harryt kissé elhalmozta a férfi figyelme, bár jó volt, hogy valaki aggódik miatta. Gyermekként ezt soha nem tapasztalta. Azon kevés alkalommal, amikor kisgyermekkorában beteg volt, a nagynénje egyszerűen bezárta a gardróbba, és minden nap egyszer bekukkantott, hogy megnézze, nem halt-e még meg. Halványan fel tudta idézni, hogy minden alkalommal, mikor meggyógyult, a nő csalódott volt...

Remus pusztán mosolygott Harryre, miközben meleg szemével Siriust figyelte szórakozottan elmélyült tekintettel. Piton kőkemény csendben csak nézte őket, s Harry voltaképpen meglepődve vette tudomásul, hogy a bájitalmester nem ment el az első adandó alkalommal.  
Madam Pomfrey lépett be, és elhessegette őket az ágya mellől. Gyorsan leellenőrizte Harry állapotát, aztán kijelentette, hogy a sebei szépen gyógyulnak, majd elindult, hogy valami reggelit kerítsen neki, míg a három férfi visszatért az oldalára, s újra elhelyezkedtek a körülötte levő székeken. Harry ismét meglepődött, hogy Piton úgy döntött, a két Tekergő társaságában marad.

- Beszéltem az aurorral, aki a roxmortsi vizsgálatért felelős - mondta Remus Harrynek, miután leültek. – Úgy tűnik, azok a halálfalók elég nagy mennyiségben akartak fegyvereket vásárolni a bolt tulajdonosától. Még volt más ilyen vásárlás is más városokban egész Anglia területén.

Harry erre összevonta a szemöldökét. Megértette a burkolt célzást. Voldemort gyűjtötte a seregét, s úgy látszik, felfegyverezte őket a háborúra. De Harry mugli oldalát zavarták a részletek.

- Miért nyilak és kardok? - kérdezte döbbenten. – A géppuskák nem lennének sokkal praktikusabbak? Nekem úgy tűnik, hogy egy M16-os pokolian több kárt okozna, mint egy számszeríj.

- Mugli fegyverek? - rázta meg Remus a fejét. – Azok nem igazán használhatóak a varázslók ellen, Harry.

Sirius egyetértően bólintott.

- Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy tudom, mi az az M16, de gondolom, hogy valamifajta lőfegyver. És mindegyikhez kell valami fajta puskapor, hogy működjön. Tucatnyi különböző bűbáj van, ami használhatatlanná teheti.

Erre nem gondolt, de úgy sejtette, hogy puskapor nélkül a lőfegyverek nem képesek arra, hogy tüzeljenek vele - De akkor miért nem tesznek bűbájt a fegyverre, hogy megvédjék az ilyen bűbájoktól?

- Nem lenne túl nagy jelentősége, Mr. Potter - mondta neki Piton. – Még ha a fegyverekkel lőnének is, elég könnyen ki lehet védeni a golyókat. Még a muglik is tudnak páncélt készíteni, amik elterelik a golyókat. Egy varázsló is könnyen megteheti ugyanezt.

- Akkor tegyenek bűbájokat a golyókra, hogy hatoljanak át a pajzsokon - tartott ki mellette Harry.

- Védőbűbájt tenni egy tárgyra, és megbűvölni egy tárgyat, hogy az valami különöset tegyen, két nagyon különböző dolog - válaszolt Remus. – Az első egyszerű varázslat, könnyű megtenni. A második viszont nem egyszerű, gyakorlatilag új mágikus tárgyat készítesz. És bár elvégzése nem lehetetlen, bonyolult varázslat, és stabil szerkezetet igényel.

- Stabil szerkezet? - ráncolta össze Harry a homlokát, s kíváncsian kapkodta tekintetét a három férfi között. Nem mindennap kapott leckét fegyverekről, és főleg nem ettől a valószínűtlen triótól.

- Egy kard nem változtatja meg az alakját vagy a szerkezetét, mikor használják - magyarázta Piton. – Egy nyíl sem. Egy golyó viszont drasztikusan megváltozik. A lőpor első robbanása túlhevíti, és becsapódáskor ellapul, vagy alaktalanná válik. Nem tartozik a stabil szerkezet egyetlen formájába sem, így nem tarthat meg egy bűbájt. Ugyanez vonatkozik a mugli robbanó gépezetekre is.

- Tehát Voldemort kardokat és nyilakat fog használni? - kérdezte Harry. Mindig úgy képzelte, hogy a varázslóvilág a félelem miatt bujkál a mugli világ elől, hogyha harcra kerül sor, a mugli technológia elsöpri a varázslóvilágot. Ám, ha igaz, amit megértett, akkor egyáltalán nem ez volt a helyzet. Talán a mugli világot védték azzal, hogy rejtve maradtak?

- De ki tudja, hogy kell használni egy kardot manapság? - kérdezte Harry. A kultúrában és szokásban a varázslóvilág valamelyest a középkorra emlékeztette, de még nem látott semmilyenfajta kardvívást. Eddig a halálfalók teljesen a mágiára és a pálcáikra hagyatkoztak, hogy megvívják csatáikat. A két nyíl, amivel meglőtték, volt az első ilyen támadás, aminek ki lett téve.

- Ha jól emlékszem, Perselus remek kardforgató - jegyezte meg Remus jóindulatúan. – És Sirius sem volt olyan rossz valamikor.

Harry szeme meglepődve kerekedett el, és összezavarodottan váltogatta tekintetét Piton és Sirius között, miközben azt fontolgatta, vajon Remus viccel-e. Piton arckifejezése kiolvashatatlan volt, mint általában, de Sirius arcán furcsán görbe mosoly ült.

- Általános gyakorlat, hogy az ősibb aranyvérű családok a gyerekeiket kardforgatásra és íjászatra tanítják, Harry - magyarázta a keresztapja. – Megtanultam, amit kellett, és ugyanígy az apád is. Voltaképpen egész tisztességes íjász volt, ámbár a kard soha nem érdekelte. Viszont a mardekárosok voltak azok, akik komolyan vették a kiképzést.

- Nem értem - tiltakozott Harry. - Ha ennyire általános, akkor kiért nem tanuljuk az iskolában? Egyetlen dolgot sem tudott a kard használatáról, mikor másodéves korában megölte a baziliszkuszt. Griffendél Godric kardjával A gondolat, hogy valamit tudnia „_kellett_" volna, aggasztó volt.

- Ez azért van, Harry, mert az előkelő világ rosszallóan nézi a gyakorlását - magyarázta Remus. – Őszintén, el tudsz képzelni valaki olyat, mint Arthur Weasley, aki elnéz valami ilyen erőszakos fölött?

- Erőszakos?

- Véres játékok, Harry - magyarázta Sirius, s rosszalló pillantást küldött Pitonra. – Kardviadalok, élőben, fegyverekkel. Ezeket hivatalosan rosszalló szemmel nézik, de a minisztérium ténylegesen soha nem tiltotta be őket. Ez olyan valami, amit _egyes_ családok teljes mértékben kihasználtak. Hanglejtéséből ítélve, kétség sem férhetett hozzá, mely családokra céloz.

Harry hirtelen visszaemlékezett az első éjszakájára Piton lakosztályán. Látta a halvány sebhelyeket a sápadt bőrön. Visszagondolt a meglepetésére, hogy milyen fitt volt Piton, s ahogy azon gondolkodott, vajon mit csinál, hogy ilyen jó formában tartja magát. És emlékezett arra is, hogy úgy gondolta, a sebek úgy néznek ki, mint amik késtől származnának. Döbbenten nézett Pitonra. - A sebek - suttogta lágyan, s szavai alig voltak hallhatóak. Nem kések, hanem kardok.

Harry szavaira Piton szeme összeszűkült. Harry elpirult, mikor arra gondolt, hogy tényleg nem kellett volna annyira erősen bámulnia a férfit azon az éjszakán. Biztos volt benne, hogy az volt utolsó dolog, amit akart, hogy meg kelljen magyaráznia Siriusnak, hogy Piton testén sebhelyeket látott, amikor a férfi ágyában aludt. A keresztapja a plafonon lenne.

- Piton meglehetősen kedvelte a kardforgatást, nem igaz, Piton? - folytatta Sirius, aki nem hallotta Harry szavait. – Volt egy ezüsttel díszített kardja, ha jól emlékszem. - Szavai kemények voltak, haraggal telve, és mély hatást gyakoroltak mind Remusra, mind Pitonra. Remus megmerevedett, az arckifejezése zárkózottá és tartózkodóvá vált. Piton fürgén talpra pattant, s Sirius azonnal lemásolta a mozdulatát Harry ágyának másik felén. Harry tudta, hogy hatalmas mennyiségű gyűlölet feszül közöttük, és azt is felfogta, hogy mit jelentett az ezüstdíszítésű kard egy vérfarkas számára. De végignézni, ahogy Sirius és Piton darabokra szedik egymást valami olyasmi miatt, ami húsz évvel ezelőtt történt, nem segített senkinek. Harry érezte, hogy mindjárt egymás torkának ugranak.

Gondolkodás nélkül reagált: feltérdelt az ágyon, s kezeit az oldalra emelte, tenyereivel kitámasztotta a két férfi mellkasát. Mielőtt egymás felé mozdultak volna, s Harry teste kettejük közé került. Egy másodperccel a mozdulata után máris megbánta, persze akkor már túl késő volt: fájdalom hasított belé, és érezte, hogy a vállán levő sebhely felhasad és szétnyílik. Kezei a fájdalomtól görcsbe rándultak, ujjai a két férfi ingébe markoltak. Egy pillanattal később csak ez volt az, ami egyenesen tartotta.

- Harry! - Sirius és Piton ugyanabban a pillanatban kapták el, mielőtt arccal előre az ágyra zuhant volna. Az óriási fájdalomtól sziszegett. Teste elernyedt, amikor a páros visszafektette a matracra. Fejébe feketeség kúszott, fájdalmasan fényes villámlásokkal keveredve.

- Nyisd szét az ingét - utasította valaki. Úgy gondolta, Piton, és aztán reszkető kezeket érzett a gombjain. Ezúttal Siriusét.

- Merlin! Megint vérzik! - ezúttal biztosan Sirius, s hangja pánikkal telt meg. Valaki más Madam Pomfreyért kiáltott. Érezte, hogy a nyugtató ujjak visszatérnek, s simogatják az égő testét. Piton ismét elvette a fájdalmat, míg ő azzal küzdött, hogy ismét teljesen visszanyerje öntudatát. Nem volt könnyű, mert forgott vele a világ.

Aztán távolról hallotta Madam Pomfrey hangját csendesen mormolni, nyugtatni, majd megint mormolni, aztán végül dühösen kiabálni.

- Kifelé! Ki innen! Mindketten! Az udvarias, csendes vérfarkas maradhat, de a két idióta most azonnal távozzon a gyengélkedőmből!

Még több tiltakozás, ezúttal mind Siriustól, mind Pitontól. És végül az áldott csend. Harry hagyta magát sodródni egy ideig... be- és kisiklott az álomból... Aztán összeszedte magát, azzal a gondolattal, hogy meg kell bizonyosodnia arról, hogy Sirius és Piton nem ölték meg egymást.

Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, meglátta Remust. Egyedül ült mellette, arcán aggódó pillantással. - Megölték egymást? - kérdezte Harry gyengén.

Remus megrázta a fejét. - Nem. Elég hatásosan eltérítetted őket azzal, hogy előttük nyitottad szét a saját sebed. Hogy érzed magad?

- Mérhetetlenül hülyén - válaszolta Harry. – Elfelejtettem, hogy megsebesültem.

- Annak a kettőnek tehetsége van ahhoz, hogy eltereljék az emberek figyelmét - mosolygott Remus. – Sirius nem kezeli túl jól ezt az egész házasság dolgot.

- Gondolom, Piton lett volna az utolsó ember, akit választ - nevetett Harry gyengén.

- Való igaz - értett egyet Remus. – Persze, nem csak Piton. Én nem hiszem, hogy Sirius úgy általában nem bolondul a házasságokért. Soha nem volt oda a monogámiáért.

Harry szeme tágra nyílt a meglepetéstől. Nem gyakran hallott ilyen információfoszlányokat a keresztapjáról. Bizonyos témák eléggé tiltott területnek számítottak. A randevúzás kérdése nem olyasmi volt, amiről bármelyikük szívesen elbeszélgetett volna. De mielőtt Harry kérdezni kezdett volna, Remus folytatta.

- Meg akartam kérdezni, hogy hogyan választották ki Perselust. Hallottam, hogy Caramel azon mesterkedik, hogy örökbe fogadjon, és hogy miért kellett megnősülnöd. De nem lett volna Hermione jobb választás számodra? Vagy valamelyik Weasley? Gondolom, Ginny boldogan hozzád ment volna.

- Ginny túl fiatal volt - vallotta be Harry. – Még nem volt tizenöt. És Hermione…

- Harry elhallgatott, és megrázta a fejét. – Ő olyan számomra, mint egy testvér, és mellesleg Ronnak tetszik.

Remus megértően bólintott.

- Akkor mi van Billel vagy Charlieval? Vagy biztosan lett volna egy tucat fiatal hölgy ebben az iskolában, aki boldogan beleegyezett volna.

- Hát, a probléma egyik része az volt, hogy mindenki azt mondta, Caramel valószínűleg kétségbe vonja a házasságot - magyarázta Harry. – Ami azt jelentette, hogy olyan valakit kellett találniuk, akinek megvolt a pénze és a befolyása is ahhoz, hogy szembeszálljon a minisztériummal, ami nem hagyott túl sok választást. Mr. és Mrs. Weasley úgy gondolták, hogy az ő családjuknak nincs elég befolyása. És aztán jött az a dolog, azzal a valamivel, amit Házasság kövének neveztek.

Remus szemei elkerekedtek a döbbenettől. - A Házasság Köve? Dumbledore használta a Házasság Kövét? Az a dolog a legkatasztrofálisabb házasságokért volt a felelős a varázslótörténelemben. Már senki nem használja.

- Hallottam a Ginevra - Lancelot ügyről.

- A trójai háborút meg sem említve. Heléna belenézett, és ahelyett, hogy a férjét, Menelaos királyt látta volna meg benne, megpillantotta a trójai herceget, Parist, és azonnal meg is szökött vele - mondta neki Remus.

- Dumbledore azt mondta, elég biztonságos, ha még nem vagy elkötelezve, mikor belenézel - mondta Harry félénken.

- De mi van, ha az illető már házas volt? - kérdezte Remus. – Mi van, ha belenéztél,, és azt mutatja, hogy a tökéletes párod egy szépséges, bámulatos nő, aki már hozzáment valaki máshoz. A tökéletes pár ötlete, hogy úgy mondjam, a lélektársé, nagyon erőteljes fogalom. Nem számít, mennyire tiszteletre méltóak a szándékaid, valahol mindig azon fogsz gondolkodni, hogy _milyen lett volna_. Gyakran csak ennyi kell a tökéletes boldogtalansághoz.

- Hát, ez nem történt meg - mondta Harry hezitálva, s ismét arra gondolt, hogy Dumbledore talán sokkal őrültebb volt, mint sejtette. Nevetséges kockázatnak tűnt.

Remus csak bánatosan megrázta a fejét. - Nem, nem történt meg. Helyette megmutatta neked Perselus Pitont. Örömmámorban úszhattál.

Mindezt olyan pléhpofával mondta, hogy Harrynek nem volt választása: nevetnie kellett.

- El sem tudod képzelni - értett egyet. – Madam Hooch biztos volt benne, hogy elromlott. Hajlok rá, hogy egyetértsek vele.

- Nem jöttök ki egymással? - találgatott Remus.

- Nem - rázta meg Harry a fejét indulatosan, majd szünetet tartott, mikor rájött, hogy ez nem teljesen igaz. – Hát… - sóhajtott. – talán, egy kicsit. Jobban, mint egyébként gondoltam volna. De legtöbbször csak utáljuk egymást.

Remus elgondolkodva nézett rá egy hosszú percig. - Tudod, egész éjjel veled maradt - mondta csendesen.

Ez megválaszolta Harry kérdését, amit korábban tett fel magának.

- Nem mondtam, hogy ő nem jó ember…- elhallgatott, mert nem volt benne biztos, hogy pontosan mit is mond. – Remus, komolyan volt egy ezüstdíszítésű kardja?

Remus felsóhajtott, s mélységes szomorúság öntötte el szemét.

- Harry, az régen volt, és mindannyian sok hibát követtünk el akkor. Megváltoztunk. Volt egy idő, amikor elég hajthatatlanul mondogattam volna, hogy utálom. Hogy halálfaló, és gyilkos. De tévedtem. Túlléptem rajta. Ne engedd, hogy Sirius dühe elhitesse veled, hogy osztom az érzéseit. Nem teszem.

- Sirius miért nem lép túl rajta?

- Sirius még mindig próbálja összerakni az emlékeit Azkaban óta. És sajnos, számára ezek közül néhány emlék olyan, mintha tegnap történt volna. Elvesztett tizenkét évet az életéből, és még mindig próbálja utolérni a jelent. Számomra a változások mindegyike fokozatosan történt meg. Sirius számára egyik napról a másikra. Sok mindent nehéz elfogadnia. Igazából még arra sem volt esélye, hogy megbirkózzon szüleid halálával. Soha nem volt esélye a gyászolásra, hát még arra, hogy elfogadja a tényt, hogy Perselus a jók közé tartozott és nem a gyilkosaik közé. Egyetlen tárgyalást sem látott, és soha nem hallott semmiről, amit Perselus tett Dumbledore-ért. Számára olyan az egész, mintha úgy aludt volna el, hogy elhisz egy dolgot, aztán arra ébred, hogy felfedezi, körülötte mindenki hirtelen teljesen másban hisz. Belevegyülsz egy állapotba, és egyszerre az egész illékonyabbá válik. Te vagy az egyetlen, ami megmaradt neki.

- Te is ott vagy neki - emlékeztette Harry. Siriusnak mindketten ott voltak.

Egy furcsa pillantás jelent meg Remus arcán, és egy torz mosolyt küldött Harry felé.

- Igen, ott vagyok neki - értett egyet vele gyengéden. – Csak nem tudja biztosan, mit kezdjen velem.

- Mi? - bámult rá Harry összezavarodva, azon gondolkodva, hogy vajon, mit akart jelenteni.

Remus csak megrázta a fejét, és rámosolygott. - Semmi - biztosította. – Sirius néha kissé lobbanékony, és van pár bolond ötlete. Ne hagyd neki, hogy felszítsa a dolgokat közted és Perselus között. És bármit is teszel, többé ne állj közéjük. Azt hittem, a szerencsétlen ember szívrohamot kap, mikor összeestél.

- Nem akartam, hogy verekedjenek - vallotta be Harry szégyenlősen.

- A bűnbánat elég jól működik - mondta neki Remus. – És mikor semmi sem sikerül, egy felcsavart újsággal az orrára koppintani, általában megteszi.

Ez majdnem úgy hangzott, mintha Piton mondta volna. A gondolatra Harrynek nevetnie kellett.

- Örülök, hogy itt vagy, Remus - mondta csendesen. Hálás volt, hogy keresztapja mellett ilyen barát áll, aki vigyáz rá. Fájt arra gondolni, hogy Sirius egyedül menekül odakinn a minisztérium és dementorok elől.

Remus csak rámosolygott. Odanyúlt és megpaskolta a kezét.

- Sehol máshol nem lennék, Harry.


	11. Szembesülni a griffendélesekkel

Fejezet - Szembesülni a griffendélesekkel 

Perselus Piton dühösen viharzott keresztül a Roxfort folyosóin. A diákok félreugrottak az útjából, miközben elhaladt mellettük. Az egyedüli vigasza az volt, hogy Sirius Blacket ugyanúgy, mint őt, kiűzték a gyengélkedőből, aki ezért most kutya alakjára volt kényszerítve. Az a veszett korcs soha nem képes tartani a száját! És ha Black csak feleannyira jól ismerte volna Harryt, mint ő, tudnia kellett volna, hogy a bolond griffendéles kardélre hányva vetette volna magát közbe, hogy megvédje a keresztapját. Tudnia kellett volna, hogy meg fogja próbálni, hogy megakadályozza a verekedést. Így felszakítani a saját sebét…

Perselus elhessegette az emléket, nem akart többé rá gondolni. Az a bolond kölyök néha saját maga legnagyobb ellensége volt! És most Blacknek köszönhetően nem vigyázhatott rá. 

Poppy végül meg fog nyugodni, mondta magának. És Lupin még mindig ott volt. A vérfarkaskórságtól eltekintve, Lupin egész elviselhető volt. 

- Professzor?

Piton meglepődve fordult meg, meghökkenve, hogy valamelyik kis kölyöknek a folyosón volt annyi mersze, hogy megszólítsa őt az arcán intőjelként kiülő goromba tekintet ellenére. Hermione és Ron álltak mögötte, ő pedig visszanyelte a dühös szavakat, amik az ajkára tolultak.

- Igen? - kérdezte helyette. 

- Éppen Harryt akartuk meglátogatni - magyarázta Hermione. – Jobban van már valamivel?

- Ha távol tudjátok tartani tőle azt a veszett kutyát, biztos vagyok benne, hogy teljesen helyre fog jönni - tájékoztatta őket Piton, s észrevette a mindkettő arcán átfutó pírt. _Természetesen mindannyian griffendélesek. _Velejükig hűségesek, és sajnálatos módon ez Blacket is magába foglalta - nyugtázta magában

- Szereti Harryt! – ellenkezett Ron, rögtön Black védelmére kelve. – És jobban tudna vigyázni rá, mint…

Hermione keményen belekönyökölt Ron oldalába, s ezzel elhallgattatta, még mielőtt befejezi megjegyzését, amiért Piton kétségkívül megleckéztette volna. 

Piton közben azon töprengett, hogy megérné-e emlékeztetnie ezt az ostobát arra, hogy Black harmadikban eltörte a lábát. 

- Miss. Granger, beszélni akarok valamiről önnel. – Piton kiiktatta figyelméből Ront, és teljes egészében Hermione felé fordult, ahogy eszébe jutott valami, amit az igazgató mondott múlt éjjel. 

A lány ellenkezni kezdett, de felemelte a kezét, hogy leállítsa. - Potter még mindig ott lesz, mikor befejezzük. Mr. Weasley, maga elvonulhat, és meglátogathatja, ha Madam Pomfrey megengedi. Miss Granger később csatlakozhat önhöz. 

Mindketten úgy néztek ki, mint akik vitatkozni akarnak, de egyikük sem mondott semmit. Hermione csak intett Ronnak, hogy menjen nélküle. Ron neheztelő pillantás küldött Piton felé, majd elindult a gyengélkedő irányába. 

Perselus az irodájába vezette Hermionét, s intett neki, hogy lépjen be, majd becsukta az ajtót, és leült az íróasztala mögé. A lány a vele szemben levő székre ült, s kíváncsian bámult rá. Soha nem félt annyira tőle, mint a többi diák, bár biztos, hogy elég kegyetlen volt hozzá. Nehéz volt fenntartania a hűséges halálfaló szerepét, aki az ő mardekáros szövetségeseit favorizálja, amikor egy ilyen ragyogó elméjű griffendélessel kellett szembenéznie. Az, hogy Draco Malfoynak ugyanolyan jegyeket kellett adnia, mint Grangernek – a pofátlanság teteje volt. Nagyon kevés emberrel találkozott, akik felértek a lány intelligenciájával. 

- Ön és Potter múlt évben bűbájokat kutattak fel? – kérdezte, emlékeztette ezzel a lányt arra a beszélgetésre, amit tegnap folytattak az aurorral. 

Hermione merengve ráncolta össze a szemöldökét, és egyet bólintott. 

- Jó érdemjegyért? - kérdezte, s már eleve gyanította, milyen választ fog adni rá a lány. 

A lány elgondolkodva nézett vissza rá, mint aki megpróbál valamilyen döntésre jutni. Végül megrázta a fejét. - Nem, uram, nem igazán volt iskolai munka. Csak úgy gondoltuk, hogy Harrynek szüksége lenne egy kis segítségre néhány dologban. 

- Folytassa - bíztatta. 

Hermione felsóhajtott. - A Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése órák nem igazán voltak túlságosan a segítségünkre - mutatott rá, s hangja kissé bosszúsnak tűnt. – Mógus és Lockhart professzor hasznavehetetlenek voltak. Mordon professzorról kiderült, hogy titokban halálfaló, és minden idejét azzal töltötte, hogy megtanítsa nekünk a Főbenjárókat, amit Harry nem akar használni. És Mackrel professzor tavaly csak annyit tanított meg, hogyan ismerjük fel a mérgezett ételt. Lupin professzor volt az egyedüli valamire való tanárunk eddig. 

A lány nem is próbálta meg elrejteni neheztelését azért, hogy ő volt a felelős Lupin elbocsátásáért. Abban az időben nem igazán volt túl sok választása. Lucius Malfoy ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy találja meg a módját, hogy megszabaduljon tőle, és farkasember mivoltának felfedése volt az egyetlen dolog, amit ki tudott találni. És az igazság az volt, hogy Lupin _elbaszta_. Az, hogy elmulasztotta bevenni a bájitalát _kis híján_ jó néhány életbe került. 

- Végül is, uram, csak arra gondoltunk, hogy ha Harry túl akarja élni Voldemort támadásait, akkor nekünk kell felkészítenünk őt - folytatta Hermione. Pitonnak be kellett ismerni, hogy csodálta a kezdeményező képessége miatt. – Szóval hozzáláttunk egyedül tanulni. 

- Ez egy jó gondolat volt, Miss Granger - mondta Piton vonakodva, és észrevette a lány arcán feltűnő meglepetést, mikor rájött, hogy épp megdicsérte. – Mit tudna elmondani a _Király Hangja_ bűbájról? - Bármi is volt az, amit Albus felfedezett a bűbájról, meglepte. És nagyon kevés dolog lepte meg Albus Dumbledore-t másfél évszázad után. 

- Hát, úgy volt, ahogy mondtam a tegnap, uram - magyarázta Hermione. – Az Imperius elődje volt. Nem tűnik olyan erősnek, mint az Imperius, de ugyanolyan hatásos, ha működik. 

- Ha működik?

A lány elgondolkodva bólintott. - Éppen ez az, uram. Nem igazán működik valami jól. Nekem soha nem működött. Ronnak sem, mikor megpróbálta. 

- De Mr. Potternek működött?

- Igen, uram - értett egyet. – Úgy gondoltuk, ahhoz, hogy használni lehessen, olyan valakire van szükség, aki nagyon erős, ami valószínűleg még egy oka annak, amiért már nem használják. 

- Találtak még más bűbájokat is, amiket már nem használnak?

- Volt egy-kettő - vallotta be. – Bár a legtöbbnek semmi haszna nem volt számunkra. Nem mintha gyakorolni lehetne a démonűző bűbájokat a barátaidon. Ahhoz előbb egy démont kellene megidézni. 

Perselus erre elsápadt. - Miss Granger, Isten nevére remélem, nem szórakoztak démonidézéssel. – Az ismeretek azon bizonyos területe talán a minden sötét varázslat _legsötétebbjének_ számított, és semmiképp sem lehetett játszani vele anélkül, hogy visszafordíthatatlanul meg ne fertőzné a saját lelked. 

- Persze, hogy nem, uram! - kiáltotta Hermione ijedten, és az arcára kiülő felháborodott tekintettől sokkal jobban megkönnyebbült, mint bevallotta volna. A gondolat, hogy minden ember közül éppen Harry Potter kontárkodhat bele ilyen sötétségbe, olyan mértékű aggodalommal töltötte el, amire nem is akart gondolni.  
- A már előre kialakított véleménye ellenére sem vagyunk hülyék! És ha Harry nem akarja használni a Főbenjárókat, még a saját védelme érdekében sem, miért gondolná azt, hogy ilyesmivel játszadoznánk?

- Miss Granger, van egy kis félreértés. Nem az intelligencia az, amit megkérdőjelezek, hanem a griffendéles természet, amely elvakult módon nekivág mindennek. 

A szemében fellobbanó szórakozott pillantásból látta, hogy a lány felismerte a kétértelmű dicséretét. Okos kis boszorkány. _Majdhogynem elkezdhetné_ megkedvelni. 

- Tudja, uram, azért a mardekárosoknak sem kell a szomszédba menni, ha cselről van szó.

- Ahogy erről az igazgató úr is szeret felvilágosítani - értett egyet Perselus szelíden. – Köszönöm, Miss. Granger, ezzel végeztünk is.

A lány felállt, hogy elmenjen, de megállt az ajtónál, és visszapillantott. 

- Tanár úr, miért nem tesz semmit az igazgató úr a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése óráinkkal? Dubloise professzor idén ugyanolyan rossz, mint tavaly Mackrel professzor volt. Biztosan tudna találni jobb tanárt. 

Perselus összeráncolta a homlokát. - Úgy érti, miért nem én tanítom?

A lány bólintott. 

- Mert ettől semmi nem változna, Miss Granger - világosította fel. – Kevésbé ismert tény, de a varázslók és boszorkányok többségének abszolút semmi tehetsége nincs a Sötét Varázslatokhoz, vagy azok kivédéséhez. Egy elég különleges vérmérséklet szükségeltetik hozzá. Ez az egyik oka annak, hogy a követelmények annyira szigorúak az aurorrá váláshoz. Nagyon kevés ember alkalmas rá. És kimutatni a védekezési képesség hiányát a nyilvánosság többsége irányába, pánikot okoz. Azok, akiknek a megfelelő a temperamentuma, mint ön, Mr. Potter, és Mr. Weasley, bármi áron meg fogják tanulni, amit kell,

- De mindenki megtanulta az alapokat, amikor Lupin professzor tanított - tiltakozott Hermione. 

- Nem azt mondtam, hogy nem tudják megtanulni a bűbájokat, Miss Granger - emlékeztette Perselus. – Azt mondtam, nincs meg hozzá a megfelelő természetük. Lupin professzor bravúros tanítása ellenére van egyáltalán valamilyen elképzelése arról, hány tanuló szenved rémálmoktól mumusokról, és kappákról a leckék miatt? Tekintve, hogy én főzöm az Álomtalan Álom Elixírt Madam Pomfreynak, én tudom. 

Látta, hogy a szavai megdöbbentik a lányt. 

- Dehát legyőztük a mumusokat, és megtanultuk, hogyan meneküljünk el a kappáktól! Miért félnének még mindig tőlük?

- Csakugyan, miért? - értett egyet Perselus, mert ő is ugyanolyan nevetségesnek tartotta a gondolatot, mint a lány, annak ellenére, hogy igaz volt. – Tegnap körbe voltak véve felnőtt varázslókkal és boszorkányokkal, akik tökéletesen képesek pajzsbűbájokat és átkokat szórni, arról a pár hetedévesről nem is beszélve, akik Lupintól tanultak. És természetesen minden könyvesbolt-tulajdonosnak ismernie kellett volna egy bűbájt, ami legalább megfagyasztja az üzlete leégetésével fenyegetőző lángokat. És mégis, egyikük sem emelte fel a pálcáját, hogy segítsen maguknak. Biztosíthatom, hogy a világ legjobb Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanárok sem tudnák megváltoztatni ezt a siralmas tényt. Mindig lesz egy néhány kiválasztott, akiket a tömeg megvédésére szólítanak fel. Különben miért helyezné a reményét a teljes varázslóvilág egy fiú kezébe, aki még el sem végezte az iskolát? 

- Én magam mindig is úgy véltem, hogy ez kissé nevetséges - vallotta be Hermione. 

- Valóban - értett egyet Perselus. 

A lány hirtelen elmosolyodott. 

- Akkor azt hiszem, szerencsések vagyunk, hogy Harry hivatott a feladatra. 

Intellektus ide vagy oda, még mindig griffendéles volt, s a hűsége Potter iránt soha nem inogna meg. 

Perselusnak meg kellett becsülnie őt ezért. - Talán Mr. Potter egyszerűen csak szerencsés volt a barátai megválasztásában. 

A lány ismét meglepettnek látszott. Ez a dicséret kevésbé volt körmönfont, és nagyjából ezzel állt a legközelebb ahhoz, hogy megköszönje, amit tegnap tett. A lány rámosolygott, úgy tűnt, valamit mondani akar, aztán meggondolta magát. 

- Jó napot, professzor - mondta helyette, s kinyitotta az ajtót. 

- Jó napot, Miss Granger. 

Amikor Perselus egyedül maradt, a figyelmét Albus rejtvényére fordította. _A Király Hangja_. Nagyon valószínűtlennek tűnt az, hogy Harry Potter képes egy bűbájra, ami Hermione Grangernek nem sikerül. Ami azt jelentette, hogy itt többről volt szó. Albus is azt mondta, hogy Harrynek nem sikerülhetett volna a bűbáj. Úgy tűnt, némi kutatást kell elvégeznie. 

Elindult, hogy visszatérjen a lakosztályába, és elhatározta, hogy előbb a magánkönyvtárában próbál majd feljegyzéseket találni a bűbájról. De amint közelebb ért lakosztályának ajtajához, rögtön rájött arra, hogy a kutatását egy ideig el kell halasztania. A portré előtt egy Zordó állt. 

Perselus megállt, és rábámult a hatalmas kutyára, ami baljóslatúan nézett vissza rá a sötét folyosón. Sirius Black, állatformájában megfélemlítő volt, habár Perselus ezt soha nem vallotta volna be hangosan. Akkora volt, mint egy ír farkaskutya és volt benne valami fenyegető. Szeme egy farkas hideg, gyilkos tekintetével csillogott. Mindent összevéve, ő és Lupin jól egymásra talált. 

Perselus legyőzte a késztetést, hogy előhúzza pálcáját, s helyette döbbenten állt a folyosón, sötét pillantása találkozott az ugyanolyan sötéttel. Rájött, hogy döntést kell hoznia, és akár akarta, akár nem, a következő lépés az övé volt. Sirius megtette a sajátját azzal, hogy idejött. 

Meg akarta átkozni, vagy legalább elűzni. De nem tudott nem gondolni arra a mosolyra, ami felderítette Harry arcát, mikor meglátta maga mellett a keresztapját. Harry szerette Sirius Blacket, teljesen, egészen, feltételek nélkül. A tények egyszerűek voltak: ha Perselus elűzi Blacket, megsérti, megbántja, vagy megpróbálja kizárni Harry életéből, akkor Harry örökre utálni fogja. 

Néha úgy gondolta, hogy Harry érzelmei iránta egy kicsit meglágyultak. Hogy, noha még nem volt szeretet vagy gyengédség, a fiú a számos _„utálom"_ nyilatkozatok ellenére sem gyűlölte annyira. És bár Perselus irtózott bevallani, valamikor az utóbbi hetekben, elkezdett neki számítani Harry véleménye. Valahogy, minden ellenére, ami köztük állt, és ellenük szólt, amiért megvetette ezt a fiút; és a kellemetlenség ellenére, amit az életében okozott, Harrynek sikerült ugyanúgy megszereznie Perselus csodálatát, ahogyan a varázsvilág többi részéét. Nem akart hosszan elidőzni a körülménynél, hogy talán az a csodálat nem minden, ami megfogta. 

Tehát a választás. 

Sirius Black. A riválisa. Az ellensége. A kínzója. A férfi, akit a házastársa szeret. 

Perselus Piton előresétált, kimondta a jelszót, és életében először beengedte Sirius Blacket az otthonába. 


	12. Vádaskodni

12

12. Fejezet - Vádaskodni

Azt hitte, hogy Black vissza fog változni, amint becsukja az ajtót. Tévedett. Bosszúsan nézte, ahogy a kutya gyorsan körbejár a lakosztályban, s az orrával mindent megszaglászik, ami mellett elmegy. Perselus tiltakozni akart. Meg akarta fogni az utálatos teremtményt egy kötöző átokkal, és megállítani ezt az otromba behatolást. De végül úgy döntött, hogy semmi oka sincs arra, hogy megtagadja ezt a tettet. Elkerülhetetlen volt, és el kellett fogadnia azt, ami jön. Ha nem másért, hát azért, hogy túl legyen rajta.

Mégis, egy kis sértés talán a helyénvaló lenne.

- Ha bármit levizelsz, Black, én megnyúzlak, és bőrödből ágyelőt készítek a kandalló elé - vicsorogta.

A kutya torkából halk morgás hallatszott, de nem hagyta abba a szüntelen szimatolást. Perselus leült a kandallója elé, és csendben figyelte.

Harry íróasztala alapos vizsgálatnak lett kitéve. A kutya volt olyan pimasz, hogy megcsóválja a farkát, mikor megszagolta a köpenyt, amit a fiú a székének háttámlájára terítetve hagyott.

Minden mást is megvizsgált a szobában, s Perselusnak be kellett ismernie, hogy Black orrának rendkívülinek kell lennie, ha sikerült kiválasztania mindent, amit a fiú megérintett. Aztán továbblépdelt a többi szobába, megszagolta a bájital labor ajtaját, majd mikor a nyakán felállt a szőr, arrébbmozdult, mintha tudta volna, hogy legalább egy szoba ezen a helyen teljesen Perselus birtoka. Az egyetlen rögtönzött lecke óta Harry elkerülte a labort.

Az irodája szintén csak egy futólagos szippantásban részesült: Harry ritkán ment oda, kivéve, mikor kölcsönvett pár pergament vagy tollat. A könyvtárban viszont mélyreható vizsgálatot folytatott. Harry gyakran olvasott ott. Először megkérdezte, hogy elolvashatja-e a könyveket, hogy kölcsönvehet-e egyet-egyet. Perselus engedélyt adott rá, és kíváncsiságból nyomon követte, hogy mit tartott a fiú érdekesnek. Varázslatok, bűbájtan könyvek, sötét varázslatok kivédése. Volt olyan bátor, hogy egyik este megkérdezze, Perselusnak miért nincs egyetlen könyve sem, ami a kviddicsről szól. Meglepetésére, a fiú mindig ugyanolyan állapotban hagyta a könyvtárat, ahogy találta, soha nem hagyott elől könyvet, kivéve, azt az egyetlen esetet, mikor Perselusszal vitatkozott a ruhákról. Perselus hallotta, hogy a könyvek lerepülnek a polcokról, mikor a dühös fiatalember bezárta magát oda; a zabolátlan, pálcanélküli varázslat megreptette őket. Maga tette őket a helyükre, és soha nem említette meg Harrynek.

Aztán Perselus abszolút bosszúságára Black a könyvtárból a hálószobába ment, pofájával belökte az ajtót, anélkül, hogy egyetlen pillantást hátravetett volna engedélyért. Perselus csendben hallgatózott, s mintha kitalálta volna a néhány pillanat múlva bekövetkező párbeszéd legalább egy részét, - feltételezve, hogy Black nem ugrik helyette egyszerűen neki a torkának. A hálószobából érkező morgás, azt sugallta, hogy talán valóban erőszakos kimenetele lehet. Perselus csendesen a pálcája felé tapogatózott ujjaival, készen arra, hogy előhúzza, ha szükséges.

Black nem jött ki azonnal, helyette azt választotta, hogy teljesen végigkutatja a szobát, mielőtt visszatér a nappaliba. Mikor kilépett a hálószobaajtón, már ismét emberi formájában volt, s az arca olyan sötét volt, akár egy viharfelhő. Bosszú és fenyegetés sugárzott a küszöbön álló férfiből, ahogy ellenséges tekintettel meredt rá.

- Arra kényszeríted, hogy az ágyadban aludjon. - Black szájából előtörő szavak kemények, és hidegek voltak, tele vádaskodással és gyűlölettel.

Perselus visszatartotta dühét, de csak azért, mert tudta, hogy ez fog következni.

- Nem kényszerítem őt semmire, Black - állította, s a hangja ugyanolyan kemény és hideg volt. – Ő a házastársam, nem a foglyom. És ha, akár egy pillanatig is gondolkoznál rajta, rájönnél, hogy még Voldemort sem járt sikerrel, hogy rákényszerítse azt a fiút valamire, amit ő nem akart megtenni.

Valami megcsillant Black szemében. Perselus úgy vélte, hogy a meglepetés, bár ezt gyorsan álcázta. - Arra utalsz, hogy _ő_ akar a _te_ ágyadban aludni? - A hangszínéből nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Black pont az ellenkezőjére utalt.

- Nem, Black - vicsorogta Perselus. – Biztosíthatlak, hogy eléggé utálta az elképzelést. Ugyanúgy, ahogy én.

Erre Black szeme összeszűkült, kétségkívül nem hitte el az utóbbi állítást. Perselusnak be kellett látnia, hogy ez elég gyenge hazugság volt. _Utálni akarta_, de Potter nagyon is átkozottul vonzó volt ahhoz, hogy ez igaz legyen. - De egyikünknek sem volt sok választása az ügyben - folytatta Perselus gyorsan. – Caramel miniszter úr a tetteivel mindkettőnket belekényszerített ebbe.

- Azt akarod mondani, hogy a nagy Perselus Piton nem képes emlékezni arra, hogy változtasson át egy második ágyat? - gúnyolódott Black összeszorított állkapoccsal.

Perselus áthatóan nézett vissza rá, s arra gondolt, hogy vajon Azkabanban eltöltött tizenkét évtől tényleg teljesen megzápult-e a férfi agya. - Két hete felfedeztem a _Bolyongó Szem_ bűbájt Potter seprűjén. Minden kétséget kizáróan az egyik mardekáros diákom tette rá a szülei kérésére. Mire felfedeztem, a Szem már teljesen átkutatta a lakosztályt. Caramelnek egyetlen ürügy kell, és ez a házasság érvénytelen. Egy második ágy biztosan elég igazolásul szolgált volna.

Valami megvillant Black szemében, és Perselus láthatta, hogy a férfi épp elharap egy visszavágást. Az állkapcsa nem lazult.

- Ezért választottak téged? Mert senki nem képzelné, hogy a házasság nem _érvényes_? – az érvényes szót megvetéssel ejtette ki. – Mert senki nem gondolná, hogy nem használnád ki Harryt teljesen, abban a pillanatban, amikor egyedül van?

Perselus leküzdötte dühét. Hozzászokott az ilyen vádakhoz, őszintén szólva csak öregbítette a hírnevét.

- Ez volt az egyik ok - vallotta be. – Az a tény sem segített, hogy körülbelül tizenöt percünk volt, arra hogy találjunk megfelelőbbet.

- Tényleg? - Black szemei villámlottak a dühtől. – Azt akarod mondani, hogy senki más nem volt a kastélyban, aki megfelelő lett volna? Sonara Sinistra, gondolom vidéken volt abban az időben...

Perselus megmerevedett, és teljes döbbenettel bámult Blackre. _Sinistra!_ Nem tudta elhinni, hogy a férfi ilyesmit mond.

- Tudod, Black, annak ellenére, amiket eddig az évek során gondoltam rólad, soha nem hittem volna, hogy szíved mélyén nem Potter legjobb érdekét tartod szem előtt. Eddig.

Black szemei elkerekedtek és felé lépett párat, aztán gyorsan magához tért.

- A legjobb érdeke! Nagyon sokra tarthatod magad, ha úgy gondolod, hogy…

- Van egyáltalán fogalmad arról, az a fiú mennyire éhezik a szeretet után? – Perselus egészen sikeresen hallgattatta el Black szóáradatát ezekkel a szavakkal. A férfi arca elsápadt, mintha Perselus megütötte volna.

- Biztosíthatlak - folytatta Perselus -, hogy Sonara Sinistra biztosan megragadta volna az esélyt, hogy hozzámenjen A Fiúhoz, Aki Túlélte. Ez olyasmi, amit egyetlen társadalmi törtető sem utasítana el. És biztosíthatlak, hogy senki nem vonná kétségbe egy ilyen házasság érvényességét, ami azon a bizonyos éjszakán ráadásul nagy valószínűséggel igazzá is vált volna, mint tényszerűségét, mint kivitelezését illetően. Sinistra _étvágya_ közismert volt.

Sonara Sinistra úgy használta el a fiatalembereket, mint más nők a ruhákat. A diákok tiltott területnek számítottak, de Roxfort alkalmazottai közül mindenki tudta, hogy mit értett a nő a _„Hetedéves Vadászaton"_. Abban a pillanatban, amikor véget ért a tanév, és megkezdődött a nyári szünet, Sinistra ráhajtott végzős osztály a legjobb és legokosabb tanulójára.

- Sinistra kétségtelenül megrengette volna Mr. Potter világát - folytatta Perselus. – Elhitettette volna vele, hogy a nap vele kel és fekszik. Körülbelül egy hétig. Aztán elvesztette volna a varázsát, és továbblépett volna valaki máshoz. Otthagyta volna a keresztfiad összetört szívvel és elárulva. Minden bátorsága és érettsége ellenére ő még mindig csak egy tizenhat éves fiú, aki borzalmasan akarja, hogy szeressék. Sinistra megrágta, és utána kiköpte volna.

Black csendben, még mindig sápadtan állt. Sinistra nyilvánvalóan a legfőbb érve volt, és úgy tűnt, elbizonytalanodott, mit lépjen most, hogy Perselus ilyen tisztán rávilágított a helyzet nevetségességére. Az igazság az volt, hogy Sinistra neve nem merült fel egyikükben sem azon az estén. Mindenki elutasította volna, ha valakinek eszébe jutott volna. Még ő, aki kész volt foggal, körömmel harcolni az ellen, hogy elvegye Pottert, ő sem fogadta volna el Sinistrát, mint lehetséges pótlék. Sinistra sokkal hatásosabban tette volna tönkre Pottert, mint bármi, ami Voldemortban felmerült.

Magában megjegyezte, hogy rajta kell tartania a szemét Sinistrán. Potter már nem volt elérhetetlen továbbra a számára. Mint házasemberen, nem volt rajta meg ugyanaz a védelem, mint a többi diákon. És azt a tényt biztosan ismerte, hogy a házasság nem elrettentő dolog a nő számára. Csakugyan sok idősebb varázsló és boszorkány szeretett fiatal, házas férfiakkal és nőkkel viszonyt folytatni, akik megértették, hogy a kapcsolat alkalmi jellegű, és soha semmi egyéb nem származik belőle.

- Nem volt senki más? - kérdezte Black, s hangsúlya jelezte, hogy nyilvánvalóan elfogadta a tényt, hogy Sinistra nem lehetett lehetőség.

- Tizenöt percünk volt, Black. Te kit ajánlottál volna? Talán McGalagonyt? Azt senki nem vette volna be.

Trelawneyn és Sinistrán kívül mindegyik női alkalmazott házas volt. Azt még Black sem állíthatta volna, hogy Trelawneynek elég ereje van ahhoz, hogy szembeszálljon Caramellel.

- Olyan valakire volt szükségünk, aki elhihető volt. Valaki, akinek elég nagy esélye volt, hogy szembeszálljon a minisztériummal. És valaki, aki elég erős ahhoz, hogy megvédje Pottert Voldemorttól. Kit ajánlottál volna?

Black nem válaszolt. Inkább elfordult Perselustól és némán, zaklatottan járkálni kezdett a körbe a szobában. Perselus várt, figyelt, de nem igazán tudta, hogy hogyan olvassa le a férfi arcán lejátszódó érzelmeket. Valójában nagyobb vitát várt a másik férfitől. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy Black fontolóra veszi a szavait, vagy logikusan nézi a helyzetet. Nem gondolta, hogy a griffendéles egyáltalán tud _gondolkodni_.

Végül Black a járkálás közben Perselus mellé ért, és ledobta magát vele szemben egy székre. A férfi arcán vereség tükröződött. Perselus elfojtotta a feltörni készülő vidám gúnyos megjegyzését, hogy voltaképpen megnyerte a vitát.

- Nos, azt hiszem, attól nem kell aggódnunk, hogy Harry talán véletlenül beléd szeret - mondta Black határozottan, nyilvánvalóan még mindig arra gondolt, amit Perselus Sinistrával kapcsolatban mondott neki. A megjegyzés nyilvánvalóan jobban célba talált, mint ahogy Black akarta.

- Nem, kétlem, hogy emiatt bármikor aggódnod kéne - köpte Perselus, s küzdött, hogy hangjában érződjön a harag.

Black felnézett rá, s pillantása ismét megkeményedett. - Ha bármikor rájövök, hogy megpróbáltad magad rákényszeríteni…

- Be ne fejezd a mondatot! - vágott közbe Perselus gyorsan. – Nem lenne más választásom, mint megsértődni. És ha megtanítanánk Mr. Potternek a megfelelő varázslószokásokat, ő is megsértődne. - Ugyanúgy nem engedte ezt a sértést, mint ahogy azt sem hagyhatta, hogy Draco Malfoy sértése észrevétlenül elsikkadjon.

Meglepetésére Black ismét megadta magát, meg sem kísérelte befejezni azt, amit mondani akart. A pillantása azonban nem enyhült. - Csak, hogy tisztában legyünk vele - mondta ridegen.

- Tökéletesen - morogta Perselus.

Ismét csendben ültek, s Perselus arra várt, hogy Black előadja az előkészített búcsúszöveget, mielőtt távozik. Távol állt attól, hogy aggódjon, mert már befejezték azt a beszélgetést, amiért elkerülhetetlenül összeveszhettek volna. Black azonban ismét meglepte.

- Harry ruháinak fele nem viseli Harry illatát. Miért?

Perselus összeráncolta a homlokát. Nem számított egy ilyen váratlan megjegyzésre. - Gondolom azért, mert még nem viselte őket. Csak most vásároltam neki.

- Akkor szándékodban áll eleget tenni a felé irányuló kötelességeidnek?

Perselus döbbenten pattant talpra. Tomboló harag gyúlt benne. Ez a sértés, noha teljesen más természetű, ugyanolyan nagy volt, mint az, aminek kimondását néhány másodperccel ezelőtt félbeszakította. Az egyedüli különbség az, hogy ez csakis egyedül Perselust célozta. Black, legyen akármilyen korcs, még mindig a varázslóvilág egyik legnagyobb múltú aranyvérű családjához tartozott, egy olyan családhoz, amiről Perselus tudta, hogy tagjai több száz éven keresztül a mardekárosok voltak, míg Sirius Black meg nem érkezett. Meg tudta bocsátani Harrynek a pénzre, házra, ruházatra és gondoskodásra vonatkozó félreértéseit, mert a fiú mugliként nőtt fel. De Black nagyon jól tudta, hogy mit mondott, mennyire megsértette Piton családi becsületét.

De mielőtt Piton meg tudta volna fogalmazni a megfelelő választ, Black dühös arccal szintén felpattant.

- Én vagyok a keresztapja! – kiáltotta ökölbe szorult kézzel. – Jogom lett volna feltenni ezt a kérdést, még mielőtt a házasság egyáltalán megtörtént volna! Nem fogod most megtagadni tőlem!

Black szavai hatásosabban hallgattatták el, mintha megütötte volna. Azt a sértést, amit mondani akart, Perselus elfelejtette, a helyét a hinni nem akarás vette át. Azon kapta magát, hogy dermedten rogy vissza a székére, ahogy a helyzet irrealitása hirtelen földhöz vágta. Nem tudta elhinni, amit éppen hallott, nem tudta felfogni. Több mint nevetséges volt.

De Black pillantásában nem volt semmi, ami az ellenkezőjére utalt volna. Halálosan komoly volt. És Perselusnak nem volt más választása, mint elfogadni, hogy valahogy, képtelen módon, éppen most keveredett bele Sirius Blackkel egy eljegyzési tárgyalásba Harry Potter kezéért. Csendben bámulta, fásult döbbenettel figyelte, ahogy Black dühtől megfeszült testtel leül, de a tekintete meg se rebben

Nem tudta, mit mondjon. Ez felülmúlt mindent, amit valaha elképzelt. Ha őszinte akart lenni magához, akkor Blacknek igaza volt: megvolt a joga a válaszra. Meg kellett volna adni neki a lehetőséget, hogy feltegye a kérdést, mielőtt a házasság megtörtént, de ez így egy elfogadható kérdést súlyos sértéssé változtatott.

Nyelt egyet, hogy enyhítsen hirtelen kiszáradt torkán, s megpróbálta megkeresni azokat a szavakat keresni, amely mindkettőjüknek megfelel. Minden múltbeli gyűlölet ellenére, be kellett vallania, hogy csodálta Black eltökéltségét.

- Nincs értelme ennek a … tárgyalásnak - mondta lassan, világossá téve a szavaival, hogy pontosan értette, mit akart Black azzal a megjegyzésével. - Esküt tettem, amit nem fogok megszegni. Semmiben nem fog hiányt szenvedni.

És egyedül ennek ki kellene elégíteni Blacket. Perselus semmi mást nem akart felajánlani.

Black ellenségesen bámult rá. Perselus láthatta benne az Azkabanban túlélt sokévnyi gyötrelmet. Életében először szinte sajnálta Blacket azért, hogy ennyi időt elszalasztott keresztfia életéből. Életében először szinte meglátta, amit Potter és Lupin láttak a férfiben. Az elszenvedett kínok ellenére úgy jött ki Azkabanból, hogy még mindig képes volt szeretni. És szeretett. Vadul. Perselus nem tudta hibáztatni azért, mert a legjobbat akarta Harrynek.

Annyira megdöbbentette a felismerés, hogy emiatt majdnem elmulasztotta Black első szavait.

- Dumbledore azt mondta, hogy végig az ő kéme voltál. Hogy soha nem voltál halálfaló. Hogy megpróbáltad megmenteni Lilyt és Ja… Jamest. - A hangja elcsuklott, ahogy megpróbálta kimondani barátja nevét. Perselus csendben maradt. Sejtette, hogy ez a beszélgetés elvezet valahova. Azt is gyanította, hogy már régóta esedékes volt.

- Dumbledore azt mondja, kezdetben azért csatlakoztál, hogy megállítsd apádat. Hogy nem hittél az ideológiájukban, hogy hátat fordítottál a prédikálásuknak – folytatta Black, s Perselus tudta, hogy az „_ők_", akikre utalt, a többi halálfaló és sötét varázsló volt, akik oly gyakoriak voltak a mardekáros családokban. Továbbra is azon töprengett, vajon hova tart ez az egész.

- Dumbledore azt mondta, hogy az apád gonosz ember volt, kegyetlen férfi. Hogy az anyád sem volt sokkal jobb. - Black most nem nézett rá, helyette egy pontra bámult a válla mögött. Perselus dühbe gurult a burkolt célzástól, hogy Albus az ő családjáról beszélt Blacknek, de sikerült befognia a száját.

Épphogy.

- Az én családom…- kezdte Black újra, csak hogy abba is hagyja, s valami megcsillant a sötét szemekben. Perselus mindent tudott Black családjáról. Hogy sokuk sötét varázsló volt. Több generáció belőlük. A varázsló közösség tisztelte őket, tisztelte és félte. Ez volt az egyik oka annak, hogy senki nem kérdőjelezte meg Sirius Black bűnösségét. Amiért soha senki nem kiáltott fel felháborodva, hogy per nélkül került Azkabanba. Senki, kivéve a magányos vérfarkast, akinek a hangja elveszett a gyalázkodó ordibálások között.

- Az én családom – ismételte meg Black – gonosz volt, kegyetlen és dühös, hogy hátat fordítottam a prédikálásuknak.

Ekkor megértette, hogy hova tart ez az egész. Nem akarta elhinni. Perselus leküzdötte késztetését, hogy fészkelődni kezdjen a helyén. Gyomra felfordult a hirtelen rátörő émelygéstől. Te jó ég, Black biztosan nem ezt teszi? Nem akar rámutatni köztük fennálló a hasonlóságokra. Nem akarta látni azokat a hasonlóságokat, nem akart elismerni semmiféle rokonságot a férfivel. A kapcsolatuk nem így működött. Túl kevés volt, túl későn. Nem fognak kötődni egymáshoz. Nem lesznek barátok. Szóval, Merlin nevére, miért teszi ki mindkettejüket ennek a kínzásnak, hogy olyan dolgokat mond, amiket soha nem kellene kiejteni?

- A dolgok különös időpontokban köszönnek vissza - mondta Black furcsa hangsúllyal. Hangja valahogy üres volt, majdnem elveszett. - Az emlékek visszatérnek hozzád, és olyan irányba sodornak, amelyekbe nem lenne szabad. Néha ezek az emlékek indítnak el téged, néha miattuk mondasz, vagy teszel dolgokat, és még csak nem is tudod, miért.

Isten nevében, mit akar ez az ember tenni velük? Perselus másodpercekre volt attól, hogy ráordítson. Másodpercekre attól, hogy a gallérjánál fogva penderítse ki a lakosztályából. Nem ő volt Black gyóntatója, sem a bizalmasa. Nem akarta hallani a szorongással telt történetét… Miért akarná…

- Dursleyék bántották Harryt. - Black szavai azonnal elvágták a gondolatait, és végre megértette. Ez nem róla vagy Blackről szólt. Ez Harryről szólt. Pusztán róla.

- Dursleyék bántották Harryt - ismételte meg Black. – És te nem láttad. Szinte minden nap láttad őt, öt éven keresztül és nem láttad, még akkor sem, ha fel kellett volna ismerned minden jelét. Én nem láttam, még akkor sem, ha fel kellett volna ismernem minden jelét. Kétlem, hogy ismeretlenek bármelyikünknek is.

Az émelygés fájdalommá változott, mikor Perselus hagyta, hogy a férfi szavai leülepedjenek.

- Tavaly, röviddel a tanévkezdés előtt láttam - mondta neki Black. – Emlékszem, hogy úgy gondoltam, túl sovány volt. De az étvágya jó volt, és én a serdülőkor tipikus velejáró kellemetlenségeként kezeltem. Végülis mindegyikük sovány, mikor keresztülesik a hirtelen növekedési szakaszon. Ami elég nehéz, gondolom, amikor éheztetnek. Emlékszem, hogy zúzódásokat láttam a karján és megkérdeztem, mi történt. Csak megvonta a vállát, és azt mondta, hogy kviddicsbaleset miatt vannak. Csakhogy Harrynek Dursleyéknél nem volt megengedve, hogy kviddicsezzen. Ezt a tényt kényelmesen elfelejtettem.

Black hirtelen felállt és ismét járkálni kezdett. Perselus a földet bámulta, nem akarta őt nézni. Tudta, hogy meg kell hallgatni a maradékot is. Tudta, hogy Black nem megy el, míg el nem mondja, amit akar.

- Véletlenül meghallottam, hogy a Weasley ikrek neki és Ronnak a Kettest magyarázzák - folytatta Black. Perselus erre halványan elmosolyodott. Senki nem végezte el a hetedik évét anélkül, hogy megtanult volna Kettest játszani. Egy nevetséges kártyajáték, ami általában azzal végződött, hogy a két vesztes egy szekrénybe lett zárva öt percig. Egy gyors tapogatózás, smárolás volt a végső célja a játéknak.

- Harryt elborzasztotta a játék leírása - magyarázta Black. – Emlékszem az ugratásokra, amit eltűrt aznap este vacsorakor. Még Remus és én is piszkáltuk miatta. Úgy tűnt, az örökkévalósági tart neki, míg végre rájött arra, hogy miről beszélünk és rendesen elpirult. Most már értem, hogy a játék egész csókolózási része elveszett benne. Egyedül arra gondolt, hogy egy kis helyre lesz bezárva.

És ez visszahozta Perselus meggondolatlan szavainak emlékét Harry itt töltött első estéjén. Még mindig emlékezett a pillantására, mikor azt ajánlotta, hogy aludjon a kamrában.

- Tudnunk kellett volna - mondta Black. – Látnunk kellett volna. Mindkettőnknek látnia kellett volna.

És Perselus nem tudott nem egyetérteni. A gyomrában levő csomó elég bizonyíték volt rá.

- Igen, kellett volna - mondta csendesen.

Black gyorsan felé fordult, látszólag meglepődött a szavaitól. Perselus tekintete találkozott az övével. Úgy tűnt, a keserűséggel és nehezteléssel telt minden év úgy állt közöttük, mint egy elérhetetlen fal.

- Akkor beismered - mondta Black. Hangja meg nem bocsátó és éles volt, mint az acél. – Beismered, hogy kudarcot vallottunk.

- Igen, Black, beismerem. - Ebben… ebben a gyalázatban… egyek voltak.

És úgy tűnt, ez volt minden, amit Black akart. Tekintete nem engedett fel, de nyugtázásképpen bólintott, és visszaváltozott kutya formájába, méghozzá olyan gyorsasággal, hogy nehéz volt követni.

A fekete Zordó csendesen leült az ajtó mellé, várt, Perselus pedig egy sóhajtással felkelt, és kiengedte.


	13. Megérteni a vérfarkasokat

13

13. Fejezet - Megérteni a vérfarkasokat

Remus röviddel azután, hogy Ron megérkezett, elhagyta Harry ágyát, s egyedül hagyta őket. Harry csendesen figyelt, míg Ron elmondta neki milyen nyugtalan éjszakát töltött ő és Hermione a Griffendél toronyban. A támadás története futótűzként terjedt szét az iskolában. Egy tucat tanuló látta Perselus Pitont, amint becipeli Harry véres testét a Három Seprűbe. A Harry testéből kiálló nyílvesszők leírása részletes volt és szörnyűséges. A griffendélesek fele bepánikolt, azt hitte, hogy Harry halott, és Ron meg Hermione szinte egy teljes órát azzal töltöttek, hogy biztosították őket, ez nem igaz.

- Újra és újra hallani akarták a teljes történetet – vallotta be Ron Harrynek. – Nekem fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy ez mennyire fárasztó. – A vöröshajú kipirultnak tűnt, s talán egy kicsit úgy, mint aki rosszul van. – Tudni akarták, mennyi vér volt, hogy kiabáltál-e, hogy… - abbahagyta, és megrázta a fejét.

- Minden rendben, Ron - mondta Harry csendesen.

Ron aggódva nézett fel rá. – Harry, tettem én ilyet valaha? Idegesítettelek így egyszer is?

Harry hosszú pillanatokig kereste a szavakat, kutatott egy elfogadható hazugság után. Ron túlságosan jól ismerte, és felsóhajtott. - Merlin! Sajnálom, Harry! Fogalmam sem volt róla.

- Ne aggódj miatta - biztosította Harry. – Akár hiszed, akár nem, hozzászoksz.

Ron csak megrázta a fejét. – Talán - válaszolta. – Akárhogy is, késő éjszakáig beszélgettünk. Sok ember attól fél, hogy ez azt jelenti, Tudodki ismét támadásba fog lendülni. És hallanod kellene, amiket Pitonról mondanak.

Harry meglepetten nézett fel erre. – Mi van Pitonnal? - Hangja még önmaga számára is védelmezőnek hangzott.

Úgy tűnt, Ron is így gondolta, de a vöröshajú csak szórakozottan ránézett, és elkeseredetten megforgatta a szemeit. – Semmi rosszat - biztosította. – Csak, hogy ez az első alkalom, mikor Piton hősnek van kikiáltva a griffendélesek által. Ő és Dumbledore olyanok voltak, mint egy vérbeli lovasság, nem igaz?

- Megmentették az életünket - értett egyet Harry. Neki kell lennie az elsőnek, aki ezt elismeri. – Meg kell mondanom Pitonnak. Betegre neveti majd magát.

- Piton nevet? - kérdezte Ron hitetlenkedve.

- Néha - vallotta be Harry. – Általában, ha valami hülyeséget csinálok.

- Képzelem - forgatta meg Ron ismét a szemét. – Egyébként ne mondd meg neki. Már így is elég kibírhatatlan. Életünk végéig ezt vágná a fejünkhöz. És valószínűleg valahogyan módját venné, hogy pontokat vonjon le miatta a Griffendéltől.

- Elképzelhető - értett egyet Harry. Piton tényleg szeretett pontokat levonni a Griffendéltől.

- Egyébként sok ember tudni akarta, hogy…- tétován elhallgatott, s bizonytalanul nézett Harryre. Harry csak bólintott egyet, bátorítva ezzel, hogy mondja, bármi is az. – Hogy megöltél-e valakit - fejezte be Ron. – És milyen átkokat használtál. De Hermione és én úgy gondoltuk, ehhez senkinek semmi köze, és meg is mondtuk nekik.

- Kösz, Ron.- mondta Harry hálásan. Korosztályukra tekintettel, tudta, hogy a kérdések elkerülhetetlenek, de jó volt tudni, hogy Ron és Hermione legalább megértették.

- Jól vagy, Harry? - kérdezte Ron óvatosan, s Harry tudta, hogy mit kérdez igazából.

- Nem - vallotta be. – De túlélem. Jó tudni, hogy számíthatok kettőtökre.

Ron hevesen bólintott, s megpróbálta leküzdeni elérzékenyülését. Kinyúlt, hogy megveregesse Harry vállát, aztán meggondolta magát, talán eszébe jutottak a nyílvesszők, amelyek tegnap még benne voltak. Helyette megszorította Harry kezét, s a gesztus amennyire ismeretlen, annyira kellemes volt. Harry senkinek sem mutatta ki túlságosan az érzelmeit. Egy kezén megszámolhatta, hogy hányszor ölelték meg. Ezt csak Hermione, Molly Weasley és Sirius merte megtenni.

És Piton.

Harry összeráncolta a homlokát. Piton felvette, s a karjában cipelte tegnap. Úgy gondolta, ez számít. Elég közel volt hozzá. Meglepte, hogy valami okból kifolyólag _akarta_, hogy számítson.

Hermione egy pillanattal később zavarta meg őket, mikor belépett a szobába, és egy tálca ennivalót hozott Harrynek.

- Ezt Madam Pomfrey küldte neked, Harry - magyarázta, miközben az ágyhoz közelített. Ron segített Harrynek felülni, s párnákat tett a háta mögé, hogy elhelyezkedjen. Hermione Harry ölébe helyezte a tálcát.

- Mit akart Piton? - kérdezte meg Ron Hermionét, mikor a lány leült vele szemben a székre.

Harry kérdő pillantást küldött felé, miközben beleharapott a tányérján levő tojásba.

- Piton megállított minket a folyosón idejövet - magyarázta Ron. – Azt mondta, 'Mionéval akar beszélni.

Mindketten kérdő tekintettel néztek Hermionéra. A lány összehúzta a szemöldökét.

- Tudni akart a _Király Hangja_ bűbájról - magyarázta. – Tudni akart a mi külön tanulásunkról.

Harry megmerevedett a szavai hallatán, s régi bizalmatlanság lobbant fel benne. – Meg fog állítani minket? - Számított arra, hogy folytatni fogják azokat a külön tanulmányi órákat. A jóisten a megmondhatója, hogy semmi hasznosat nem fognak megtanulni idén Dubloise professzortól. Ha nem lett volna Hermione, és a lány által felállított tanulási idő, Harry kételkedett benne, hogy még életben lenne.

- Nem - mondta Hermione gyorsan, mielőtt Ron tirádába kezdett volna, elítélve Pitont még azelőtt, hogy hallotta volna a beszélgetés kimenetelét.

- Nem, nem fog. Valójában arra utalt, hogy helyesli. Igazából… megdicsért minket.

- Mi? - Ron és Harry döbbenten bámultak rá.

Hermione csak megrántotta a vállát. - Kissé furcsa volt - vallotta be. – Úgy tűnt, nagy hatással volt rá. Mindhárman nagy hatást tettünk rá.

Harry fokozatosan hozzászokott ahhoz, hogy az ellenségeskedés közte és a Bájital Mester között egyre csökken, és csak egy kicsit lepték meg a lány szavai. De Ron úgy bámult rá, mint egy tátogó hal. Szája kinyílt és becsukódott, ahogy a szavakat keresgélte.

- Komolyan mondtam - bizonygatta a lány.

- Piton? - akarta Ron tisztázni, s hitetlenkedés színezte szavait.

Hermione bólintott.

- Ő…- Ron megrázta a fejét. – Adott pontokat a Griffendélnek?

- Hát nem - ismerte be Hermione. – De ez nem arról szólt, hogy griffendéles vagy-e, nem igaz? A barátságunkról szólt. Hármunkéról.

Barátok. Harry, Ron és Hermione. És valami miatt Piton megértette, hogy ez számít. Sokat számít. A gondolat furcsa melegséggel töltötte el Harryt.

- A francba! – nevetett Ron. – Mikor fagyott be a pokol és én miért nem kaptam róla értesítést?

Ettől mindhárman kirobbantak, s egy pillanatra elfelejtettek mindent a halálfalókról, háborúkról és halálról. Belemerültek abba, hogy még csak tinédzserek.

Végül, Madam Pomfrey ragaszkodására Ron és Hermione távoztak, s ezzel ismét esélyt adtak Harrynek, hogy aludjon. A nap további részét átaludta, testét kimerítették az átélt megpróbáltatások.

Aznap este olyan érzésre ébredt, mintha valami meleg nyomódna az oldalának, és egy zavart pillanatig úgy gondolta, hogy Piton volt az. De Piton soha nem érintette meg, egyszer sem annyi hét egymás mellett alvás után. Kinyitotta a szemét, s meglátta, hogy Tappmancs az, aki halkan horkolt mellette. A bozontos kutya kényelmesen kinyúlva feküdt a paplan tetején. És, aki az ágy mellett ült, és szórakozott mosollyal az arcán figyelte kettejüket, az Remus Lupin volt.

- Mióta van itt? - kérdezte Harry halkan, s az alvó kutya felé intett.

- Gondolom, órák óta - tűnődött Remus. – Kihagyta az ebédet.

Harry elmosolyodott, és kinyúlt, hogy megvakarja Tapmancs lompos fejét. A kutya megrándult, de nem ébredt fel. - Mindig akartam egy kutyát - vallotta be szinte sóvárogva.

Remus lágyan felnevetett erre. - Hát, általában sokkal több gonddal jár, mint amennyire megéri. Főleg ez.

Harry elvigyorodott. - Mégis, elég jó lett volna, ha lett volna, aki meg tudja harapni Dudleyt.

Remus szemei ellágyultak, és bár Harry nem vette észre, Tapmancs természetellenesen mozdulatlanná vált az ujjai alatt. - Dudley az unokatestvéred, nem igaz? - kérdezte Remus. – Gondolom nem valami rendes.

- Egy seggfej - vallotta be Harry.

- Akarsz róla beszélni? - kérdezte meg Remus óvatosan. Harry meglepődve nézett fel a férfire. Megkésve értette meg, milyen irányba fordult ez a beszélgetés. Nem akarta, s igazából nem is gondolkodott rajta. De persze Dumbledore elmondta Siriusnak, amit megtudtak Dursleyékről. És persze Remus is tudni akarta volna.

Gyors vigyor villantott a vérfarkasra. - Jól vagyok, Remus - biztosította a férfit. Érezte, hogy a bunda megmozdul a keze alatt, és meglepetten felkiáltott, amikor rájött, hogy Tapmancs ismét Siriusszá vált. Keresztapja gyorsan felült, s vidáman rávigyorgott, miközben összeborzolta Harry haját, visszafizetve ezzel a véletlen dédelgetést. És akkor, csak hogy idegesítő legyen, Sirius a Remus melletti székbe ült, kinyúlt, és Remus haját is összeborzolta.

Remus elnézően mosolygott, de félrelökte magától Sirius kezét. Sirius vigyorgott, de most először Harry észrevett valami mélyebbet keresztapja szemében. Valami melegebbet és fényesebbet égni benne, mikor Remusra nézett. Azon kapta magát, hogy elfolyt egy kuncogást, s az arca elpirult, mikor rájött, hogy mi jelent az a pillantás. Ron nézett úgy Hermionéra, mikor úgy gondolta, senki más nem látja. A gondolat, hogy Sirius talán kevésbé van egyedül, mint tűnik, csontig áthatóan melengetette Harryt.

Sirius visszafordította figyelmét rá, s a szemében levő pillantás átváltozott egy másfajta csillogásra. Törődés, szeretet és aggodalom. – Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem akarsz róla beszélni, Harry? - kérdezte Sirius, megismételve Remus kérdését.

Harry rájött, hogy Sirius hallotta a megjegyzését Dudleyről, s felsóhajtott. – Nem tudom, mit kellene mondanom - vallotta be. Soha nem tudott dolgokról beszélgetni, különösen nem érzelmekről. Ritkán nyílt meg bárki felé is. Elég furcsa volt, hogy Pitonnak sikerült többet kiszednie belőle, mint bárki más.

- Talán elmondhatnád nekem, miért nem mondtál soha semmit - javasolta Sirius. Nem volt semmi vádló a hangjában, és a szeme puszta megértést és egy halvány reményt sugárzott, hogy Harry talán megenyhül. Harry nem igazán tudta, hogyan utasítsa el azt a pillantást. Az utolsó dolog volt, amit akart, hogy megbántsa Siriust, de azt sem akarta, hogy a férfi bűnösnek érezze magát olyasvalamiért, ami felett nem volt irányítása.

- Azt hiszem…- sóhajtott, s valami magyarázatot keresett. – Azt hiszem, mielőtt Roxfortba jöttem volna, nem tudtam, hogy van valami rossz abban, ahogy bántak velem. Ez a dolgok menete, mindig is ez lesz. Nem volt semmi, amihez hasonlítsam.

Mindkettőjük szemében látta a megdöbbenés villanását. Felismerte a mindkettejük ajkára toluló tiltakozást, csak hogy ugyanolyan gyorsan elfojtsák, mint ahogyan megküzdöttek az első impulzussal is, amit éreztek. Harry el tudta képzelni, hogy mi volt az. Úgy gondolta, az ő nézőpontjukból nézve mások a dolgok. Mindketten vissza tudtak emlékezni arra az évre, mikor ő a szüleivel élt, mielőtt belépett Dursleyék életébe. Az egyedüli dolog, amire a dementoroknak köszönhetően ő emlékezett abból az időből, az a haláluk volt.

- Nem emlékszem rájuk - mondta halkan, és sajnálkozóan, és mindkét ember megértően bólintott bólintott. Pontosan tudták, hogy kire érti, és hogy miért van értelme a szavainak az ő szemszögéből. Úgy gondolta, ez a beismerés sokkal jobban fájt kettejüknek, mint neki.

- És miután Roxfortba jöttél, Harry? - ösztökélte Sirius, s folytatásra ösztönözte Harryt.

- Első évben a dolgok túlságosan újak voltak - vallotta be. – Csak azután jöttem rá, hogy valami nincs rendben, miután az Odúba mentem, és láttam, hogy Ron családja milyen. Akkor nem tudtam, mit tegyek, vagy hogy kinek mondjam el. Egy keveset gondolkoztam rajta, de úgy tűnt, hogy bárki, aki tenni tudna valamit ezügyben, már tudja. Úgy véltem, Dumbledore-nak és McGalagonynak tudniuk kellett. A következő dolog, amit megtudtam, pedig az volt, hogy azzal gyanúsítanak, hogy én vagyok Mardekár utódja, így kissé hülyeségnek tűnt, hogy ezért aggódjak. Annyi ember mellett, akik meg akartak ölni, továbbra is hülyeségnek tűnt. Dumbledore azt mondta, azért kell Dursleyéknél maradnom, mert az volt az egyetlen hely, ahol biztonságban vagyok. Én pedig úgy gondoltam, hogy jobb, mint halottnak lenni, és nincs értelme hűhót csapni miatta. Nem tartott volna mindörökké.

Valamikor a beszéde közben félrenézett, s a bekövetkező csendre, hezitálva visszanézett a két férfire. Mindketten elgondolkodva néztek rá, mint akik megpróbálják megérteni a szavait, vagy mint akik megpróbálják összeegyeztetni azzal, amit már tudnak róla. Félelem szántott rajta keresztül. Túl sok évig nem számítottak az érzései ahhoz, hogy most féljen attól, amit mondani fognak neki. - Nem számít…- kezdte, készen arra, hogy az egészet elhessegesse. Készen arra, hogy megvédje magát, akármilyen bántót is hajítsanak felé.

Mindkét férfi meglepte őt azzal, mikor egyszerre kinyúltak és megfogták a kezét, majd szorosan a markukba zárták.

- Harry, ez számít - mondta neki Sirius. - És nem hülyeség. És azt akarjuk, hogy csapjál hűhót miatta.

- Harry - tette hozzá Remus. – Nem tudjuk megváltoztatni, ami történt. Nem mehetünk vissza, hogy jóvátegyük. Megtennénk, ha lehetne. De ha úgy érzed, hogy beszélned kell róla, vagy ha csak… szükséged van ránk, itt vagyunk neked.

Szavai gyengédek voltak és megnyugtatóak, a Sirius szemében levő pillantástól Harry torka összeszorult, és még akkor is jól érezte magát tőle, ha fájt. – Köszönöm - suttogta halkan nekik, s hirtelen elgyámoltalanodott a figyelmük alatt, és nem igazán volt képes ennél több szót találni.

Úgy tűnt, mindkét férfi megérti, s rámosolyogtak. Még egyszer megszorították a kezét, majd elengedték.

- És Harry - tette hozzá Sirius. – Ha valaki megpróbál megbántani, mondd el nekem. Ígérem, meg fogom harapni, bárki legyen is az,.

Harry szomorkásan elmosolyodott, s kitalálta, hogy ezúttal kire értette ezt Sirius, bár a férfi most legalább megpróbált illedelmes lenni. – Tudom, hogy nem kedveled, de Piton egész rendes hozzám.

Remus elfogadta az állítását, tekintve a korábbi beszélgetésüket. Sirius viszont konokul lebiggyesztette ajkát. – Hát, jól tenné, ha így is maradna - dörmögte. – Különben…- lógva hagyta a fenyegetést.

Harry hirtelen csintalannak érezte magát, és fel akarta dobni a hangulatot, ezért huncutul keresztapjára mosolygott. - Tudod, Tappmancs, Holdsáp elárulta nekem, hogy nem vagy oda a házasságért.

Remus - Harry feltételezése szerint - szórakozott zavartan emelte égnek szemét.

Sirius viszont őszintén meg volt döbbenve. - Ezt mondta? – nézett fel Remusra meglepetten. – Úgy vélem, soha nem gondolkodtam rajta túl sokat, mikor fiatalabb voltam, de egyáltalán nincs ellenemre. Megállapodni... ez elég jól hangzik.

Most Remuson volt a sor, hogy meglepődjön. Hitetlenkedve bámult a barátjára. - Te? Megállapodni? - A hangsúlyából ítélve nyilvánvalóan nevetségesnek találta a gondolatot. – A te elképzelésed a megállapodásról az volt, hogy egy illetővel egy hétnél tovább randizol.

Remus összeesküvő módon fordult Harry felé. – Apád azt szokta mondani, hogy Sirius úgy gondolja, a találkák olyanok, mint a kviddics. Miután elkaptad a cikeszt, a játéknak vége, s ideje, hogy új meccs kezdődjön.

Harry döbbenten felnevetett, s nem hitt a fülének, hogy épp most hallotta Remus Lupint, amint szexuális felhangú szóviccet mondott előtte.

- Holdsáp! - kiáltotta Sirius hitetlenkedve. – Ne mondj ilyeneket Harrynek! Még túl fiatal ahhoz, hogy…

Harry jókedvű vihogással szakította félbe. – Nem vagyok túl fiatal, Tappmancs - vigyorgott. – És hidd el, már hallottam szinte az összes cikeszfogó és seprűpolírozó viccet, ami létezik.

- Seprűpolírozás! – prüszkölte Sirius, s az arca elvörösödött. – Mellesleg egyébként sem igaz. Nem voltam annyira rossz. És az, hogy régen annyit randiztam, nem jelent most semmit. Fiatal voltam. Az emberek változnak. – Némileg kíváncsian pillantott Remusra, s Harry megérezte a két férfi között hirtelen feltámadó feszültséget. – Már nem vagyok olyan - tette hozzá Sirius, miközben Remus arckifejezését figyelte.

De a vérfarkas csak hitetlenkedve felhorkantott. – Hiszem, ha látom - mondta egy elbocsátó nevetéssel, de Harrynek az volt a benyomása, hogy a férfi közel sem olyan érdektelen, mint amilyennek látszott.

- Holdsáp - kezdte Sirius, csak hogy elhallgasson, amikor Remus hirtelen felállt.

- Megyek, szerzek neked vacsorát, Harry - mondta Remus. – Kihagytad az ebédet. Biztosan éhes vagy.

- Nem várt választ, inkább kisietett az ajtón, hogy megkeresse a beígért ennivalót. Sirius furcsa pillantással nézte, hogy elmegy.

- Szerinted, mi volt ez az egész? - kérdezte meg végül keresztapja, s komolyan meg volt hökkenve.

Harry megpróbált válaszolni. - Talán azért, mert az oly sok ember számára ismert randizás fogalma számára idegen.

Sirius egy pillanatig elgondolkodott ezen, s kelletlen egyetértéssel bólintott. – Azt hiszem, kissé szégyenlős. Most, hogy elgondolkodok rajta, nem emlékszem rá, hogy randizott volna az iskolában.

Harry szemei elkerekedtek, s azon gondolkodott, hogy ez vajon miért lepte meg Siriust.

- Persze, hogy nem - nevetett. – Remus vérfarkas.

- Semmi gond azzal, ha valaki vérfarkas - mondta Sirius védekezően. – Sok ember boldog lenne, ha randizhatna Remusszal.

- Persze, hogy semmi baj azzal, ha valaki vérfarkas! - értett egyet Harry, s elgondolkodott rajta, hogy Sirius vajon tényleg nem látja-e a lényeget – De nem az a fő szempont, nem igaz? A vérfarkasoknak csak egyetlen esélyük van rá.

Sirius zavarodottan ráncolta össze a szemöldökét. - Egy esély mire?

- Randevúra. Szerelemre.

- Miről beszélsz?

Harry hitetlenkedve nézett keresztapjára. A férfi komolyan nem tudta? Nem tudta elhinni.

- A vérfarkasok egy életre párosodnak. Hermione talán jobban meg tudná ezt neked magyarázni. Soha nem értettem az e mögött álló teóriát. Van valami köze a szagjelekhez, és állati ösztönökhöz, meg a mágikus rezonanciához. De csak egy esélyük van rá, és ennyi. Megházasodnak, vagy párosodnak, vagy nevezd, aminek akarod.

Sirius teljesen el volt kábulva, s meg sem bírt szólalni Harry kijelentésére. Arcán mély elképedéssel hullott vissza székébe.

- Hogy tudtad minden idődet egy vérfarkassal tölteni, hogy ezt nem tudod? - kérdezte Harry kíváncsian.

Sirius csak megrázta a fejét. – Soha nem beszéltünk róla. Soha nem gondolkodtam el rajta - vallotta be szégyenlősen. – Egyszerűen soha nem jutott eszembe. Honnan tudsz ennyi mindent a vérfarkasokról?

- Piton feladta harmadikban, hogy írjunk róluk egy esszét. A Hermione-é nagyon részletes volt. – Tanulmányozta Sirius arcát, s észrevette az elgondolkodott csillogást a férfi szemében. - Talán el kellene olvasnod, ha azt tervezed, hogy beleszeretsz egy vérfarkasba.

Ez rögtön visszavonta magára Sirius figyelmét, és döbbenten pislantott Harryre.

- Beleszeretni…- hadarta, de a tiltakozás elhalt az ajkán, mikor Harry ránevetett. – Honnan tudtad? - kérdezte.

Harry megvonta a vállát. - Eléggé az arcodra van írva, akárhányszor csak ránézel.

- Zavar?

Harry megrázta a fejét. - Nem - biztosította. – tetszik a gondolat, hogy ott vagytok egymásnak.

- Hát, Remus nem igazán van meg nekem - vallotta be Sirius kissé leverten. – Próbáltam felhozni a témát, utaltam rá, de ő mindig elhallgattat, még mielőtt hozzákezdenék. Nem úgy tűnik, mint akit érdekli.

Harry elgondolkodott ezen, s eszébe jutott valami, amit Remus mondott neki korábban arról, hogy ott van ugyan Tappmancsnak, de nem igazán tudja, mit kezdjen vele.

- Nem, úgy vélem, tényleg nem érdekelné - értett vele egyet Harry. – Nem, hogyha úgy gondolja, hogy részedről nem komoly.

És a téma ellenére, Sirius nem tudott ellenállni egy viccnek.

- Én mindig KOMOLY vagyok.

Harry megforgatta a szemeit.

- Gondolod, hogy ez minden? - kérdezte Sirius, s hirtelen reménykedőnek tűnt, szemei felcsillantak a gondolatra. – Gondolod, hogy lenne nála esélyem?

- Nem fog elhagyni - mondta neki Harry, s ezt teljes szívéből elhitte. – Történjen bármi, nem hiszem, hogy elhagyna. És ha a világon valakinek esélye lenne rá, az te lennél.

- Szóval csak annyit kell tennem, hogy meggyőzöm arról, hogy megérem a kockázatot - határozta el Sirius, s csintalan vigyor jelent meg az arcán. – Ezt meg tudom tenni.

- Nem mintha bármit is tudnék a szerelemről - mondta neki Harry-, de lehet, hogy ez nem lesz olyan könnyű, mint ahogy hangzik. Sok szerencsét.

Már elég ideje figyelte Ront és Hermionét, amint egymás körül táncolnak, hogy tudja, semmi nem volt olyan könnyű a szerelemben, mint amilyennek tűnik. Úgy gondolta, ez nem egy olyan probléma, amiért neki aggódnia kellene. Nincs sok esélye rá, hogy ő valaha is szerelmes lesz. Feltételezve, hogy élne leget ahhoz, hogy törődjön ilyen dolgokkal.

- Egy kihívás - nevetett Sirius. – Jó vagyok a kihívásokban!

Harry rámosolygott keresztapjára. Nem akart mondani semmit, de volt egy olyan érzése, hogy elsősorban az az oka annak, hogy Remus nem az övé, mert ezt az egészet úgy kezeli, mint egy játékot. De úgy gondolta, erre majd maga is rájön. Végül.


	14. Visszatérés a normális kerékvágásba

14

14. Fejezet – Visszatérés a normális kerékvágásba

Remus visszatért a vacsorával, és a két férfi együtt evett Harryvel, miközben csendesen beszélgettek az iskoláról és a kviddicsről. Harry szórakozottan figyelte, hogy keresztapja sokkal nyíltabban flörtölt Remusszal, és sokkal nyugodtabban volt most, hogy tudta, Harry nem bánja. Remus derűsen tűrte, s úgy tűnt, egyszerre bosszantja és szórakoztatja, de általában nem bánta. Ugyanakkor nem flörtölt vissza.

Végül Madam Pomfrey kirúgta őket. Ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy Harrynek többet kell pihennie. A javasasszony még egyszer utoljára megvizsgálta a sebeit, s biztosította, hogy elég szépen gyógyulnak, és hogy reggel visszatérhet a saját szobájába. Aztán ő is jó éjszakát kívánt.

Egy pillanattal később Piton surrant be a szobába, csendesen keresztülsétált a kórtermen, miközben fekete talárja mögötte hullámzott. - Elment?- kérdezte, s hangja vibrálása valamiért arra késztette Harryt, hogy megremegjen.

Harry az ajtó felé nézett, amin keresztül Madam Pomfrey éppen eltűnt. - Gondolom, lefeküdt - tájékoztatta a bájitalmestert.

- Jó - ült le Piton a Harry melletti székbe. – Az utolsó dolog, ami hiányzik, az még egy szidás tőle. Kirúgni Blacket egy dolog, de engem idiótának nevezni… volt képe hozzá!

Majdnem úgy hangzott, mintha Piton viccelt volna. Harry tétován elmosolyodott, mivel nem volt biztos benne, hogy válaszolnia kellene. - Biztos vagyok benne - értett egyet közömbösen.

Piton felhúzta egyik sötét szemöldökét, s szeme csúfondárosan csillogott, de szó nélkül hagyta a megjegyzést. - Jól gondolom, hogy jobban érzed magad?

- Igen, uram - mondta neki Harry. – Madam Pomfrey azt mondta, hogy holnap reggel elmehetek.

- Kitűnő - mondta Piton szárazon, bár Harry úgy gondolta, talán jobban szerette volna, ha még néhány napig csak az övé lenne a szobája. Nem tudta elképzelni, hogy a férfi örül annak, hogy visszatér. - Nem szeretnénk, hogy kihagyd a tanórákat, nem igaz?

- Nem, uram - értett egyet Harry, aztán eszébe jutott valami. - Bár… nem igazán fejeztem be a bájitaltan házi feladatot. Azután akartam dolgozni rajta, miután visszatértünk Roxmortsból. - Úgy képzelte, ez majd belekerül a Griffendélnek pár tucat pontjába. Piton soha nem volt megbocsátó az elkésett házi feladatokkal kapcsolatban, bármi is volt a mentség.

- Talán be kellett volna fejezned a házi feladatod, mielőtt elmentél volna Roxmortsba - javasolta Piton, s Harry felismerte _azt a fajta_ szemében a csillogást. Máris azt számolta, mennyi pontot tud levonni, megháromszorozva, ha Ron és Hermione sem fejezték be.

- Igen, uram - bámult rá Harry, s megpróbálta minden figyelmét azokra a hamarosan elvesztendő pontokra koncentrálni, de érezte, hogy helyette valami más siklik be az elméjébe. Mert Piton szavai egy másik gondolatot indítottak el agyában, egy önkéntelen gondolatot, egy olyat, amelyre borzalmasan nem akart gondolni.

Minden akaratával megpróbált belekapaszkodni azokba a hiányzó pontokba, megpróbálta maga elé festeni a pontok állását jelző tábla másolatát McGalagony irodájában, de minden elszállt. Mert itt sötét volt, és a gyertyaláng árnyékokat vetett az öreg kőfalakra, és valahogyan Piton szavai mindig mélyebbek és igazabbak voltak, mint bárki másé. És a másik gondolat, a szörnyű gondolat életre kelt benne, s felemésztette. Egy egyenes kérdés Rontól nem tette ezt vele, sem Sirius aggódó pillantása. De egyetlen gúnyos sértés Pitontól egy olyan falat bontott le, amiről nem is tudta, hogy felemelte.

Összeszorította a szemeit, nem akarta látni Piton élvezetét, aztán elfordult tőle, az oldalára gurult, mert nem akarta, hogy Piton lássa a fájdalmát. A levegő megakadt a torkán, s egyszerűen felzokogott még mielőtt visszafojthatta volna, s ökölbe szorított kézzel markolta meg a lepedőt.

Mert persze Pitonnak igaza volt, a fenébe ia. Valami olyan egyszerűt kellett volna tennie, mint megírni a házi feladatát, akkor ez az egész meg sem történt volna. A halálfalók elmentek volna a fegyverboltból, mire Harry odaért volna. Nem látták volna meg, nem támadtak volna. Csak egy rövid késedelem volt, ami ehhez kellett volna. Akkor azok a falubeliek nem haltak volna meg, és Harry nem ölte volna meg azt a három férfit, akiknek az arca csatlakozott a többi halotthoz a fejében. És a gondolat egy hideg, kemény ürességgé vált benne, ártóvá, fájóvá és keserűvé.

És nem fog sírni. Azért sem fog sírni! Helyette nagyokat nyelt a levegőből, hogy visszatartsa azokat a könnyeket, visszaszívta magába, s lenyomta őket arra az üres helyre. A teste hideg volt, reszketett, és a hiperventilláció határán volt.

Aztán bámulatára, meleg kezeket érzett a vállán, erős ujjak ölelték át, s húzták hátra és felfelé, egészen addig, míg hátával Piton mellkasának nem dőlt. A férfi beszélt hozzá, halk, megnyugtató hangon szavakat mormolt, amelyeket Harry nem tudott megérteni, olyan mélyen benne volt a sötétségben.

Valami hűvöset érzett az ajkánál. Üveg, jött rá, mikor Piton a szájához emelt egy bájitalos fiolát. Aztán Piton ujjaival beletúrt a hajába, miközben gyengéden hátradöntötte a fejét, és még kitartóbban nyomta a fiolát, kényszerítve arra, hogy lenyelje a tartalmát. Nem bánta, nem is zavarta. Furcsán hozzászokott az utóbbi néhány hét alatt, és bízott benne, hogy a tartalma nem neki ártani.

Még az ízét is felismerte. Álomtalan Álom Elixír. A bájital mélyen beszivárgott az ereibe, és érezte, hogy ismerős fásultság veszi körül, és ő belesüllyed, hogy Piton ölelésében nyugszik. Hallgatta Piton nyugtató hangját, még mindig képtelenül arra, hogy felismerje a szavakat, vagy felfogja, mit jelenthetnek. Még úgy is fordult, hogy hallhassa a nyugtató szívdobogást a füle alatt, és ez annyival sokkal jobb volt, mint a ránehezedő kiáltások. Sokkal jobb, mint a sötétség.

Vicces volt, hogy Sirius Black szavai milyen gyorsan visszajönnek, hogy kísértsék. _Néha azok az emlékek indítnak útnak, és még csak nem is tudod, miért. _Perselus csak találgathatott, vajon most ez történik-e. Ezért van-e az, hogy azon kapta magát, hogy karjai Harry Potter körül vannak, míg ő kapkodva szedi a levegőt, s várja, hogy a bájital hasson.

Nem akarta megbántani a fiút. Azért jött, hogy Álomtalan Álom Elixírt hozzon neki, mert aggódott, hogy megint rémálmai lesznek. De egyetlen gondatlan megjegyzés a házi feladatról, amit tréfának szánt, a fiúból ezt váltotta ki. Abban a pillanatban látta, mikor megtörtént. Látta az összetört fájdalmas pillantást, amely átsuhant az arcán. Egyik része várta. A fiú még nem reagált arra a tényre, hogy majdnem megölték, hogy emberek haltak meg, hogy ismét arra kényszerült, hogy mentse az életét. Keresztapjának karjaiban kellett volna összetörnie, vagy a barátai előtt feltárulkoznia.

Nem állhatta meg, hogy ne emlékezzen vissza a Trimágus Tusára. Akkor sem omlott össze igazán, minden erejével küzdött a könnyei ellen. Semmi könny. Még Molly Weasley karjaiban sem. Soha egyetlen könny sem.

De hát éppen ő volt az a fiú, aki inkább némító bűbájt használt, minthogy felébressze rémálmaival a szobatársait.

Ami meglepte Perselust az az volt, hogy a fiú őelőtte fakadt könnyekre. Ó, megpróbálta rögtön elrejteni, elfordult, visszanyelte a könnyeit. Perselus eltűnődött rajta, vajon megengedte-e valaha, hogy hulljanak. De nem küzdött ellene, mikor a karjaiba vonta, nem tiltakozott, mikor le kellett nyelnie a bájitalt, amit az ajkához emelt.

A saját tette tényleg megdöbbentette. Nem volt egy kedves ember, nem volt hajlamos arra, hogy vigaszt nyújtson. De nem volt képes arra, hogy ne tegyen semmit, nem volt képes Harry fájdalmát nézni anélkül, hogy legalább meg ne próbálná. Komolyan azt várta, hogy vissza lesz utasítva, el lesz taszítva. De nem így történt.

És a szavai. Teljes ostobaság arról, hogy minden rendben lesz, hogy Harry biztonságban van, hogy rendben levő, hogy kiengedi magából. Természetesen teljes badarság. De gyanította, hogy a fiú túl távol van, hogy törődjön vele, vagy hogy egyáltalán felfogja. Talán odaígérhetné neki a holdat is, és nem is kellene aggódnia amiatt, hogy szaván fogják érte.

Érezte, hogy a fiú végre megnyugszik, s arra számított, hogy kényelmetlenül elhúzódik tőle. Bájital ide vagy oda, ő még mindig a nagyon utált bájitalmester volt. De Harry ismét meglepte azzal, hogy kissé megfordult a karjában, feje a mellkasán nyugodott, s lelassult a légzése. Egy pillanattal később rájött, hogy a fiatalember elaludt. A karjaiban.

Harry Potter elaludt a karjaiban.

Hát, a pokolba, gondolta. Most mit kellene tennie?

Halványan emlékezett ara, hogy valaki megmozdítja és áthelyezi az éjszakában. Tiltakozóan mormogott, de gyorsan visszaaludt, s abbahagyta.

Madam Pomfrey ébresztette fel körülbelül egy órával reggeli előtt. Álmosan ült fel, és kipihentnek érezte magát. A nő még egyszer, utoljára megvizsgálta a vállát, majd kijelentette, hogy kellőképpen meggyógyult, aztán átadott neki egy halom ruhát, és a zuhanyzók felé irányította. Felismerte a ruhákat, az újak voltak, amiket Piton vett neki. A férfi valamikor tegnap kellett elhoznia őket.

Az arca elpirult, amikor visszaemlékezett az elmúlt éjszaka eseményeire. Piton késő esti látogatása, s Harry azt követő kitörése. Aztán az Álomtalan álom Elixír íze. A többire nem akart a gondolni - határozta el. Kételkedett benne, hogy Piton valaha is meg említené. A férfit biztosan megalázta Harry viselkedése.

De a férfi rendes volt vele. Harry ez nem fogja elfelejteni. Habár úgy vélte, végül megfizet érte - már valószínűleg aznap bájitaltan órán.

A reggeli még nagyobb megpróbáltatás volt, mint várta. A Nagyteremben minden szem felé fordult, mikor belépett, és végigkísérte útját a Griffendél asztala felé. Hasonlított a Pitonnal való házasságkötését követő napra. Csakhogy ezúttal vérről, halálról és harcról beszéltek. Hirtelen rájött, hogy ez volt az első alkalom, amikor néhányan közelről láttak harcot. Még a tavalyi nagy csata közben is mindannyian be voltak zárva a klubhelyiségükbe. Mire kiengedték őket, a minisztérium már elvitte a harcmezőről a testeket.

Ron és Hermione rá vártak, s helyet foglaltak neki. Neville, Dean és Seamus üdvözölték őt, és gyorsan feltettek néhány szívből jövő kérdést az egészségével kapcsolatban. Szintén felkészült a többi griffendélestől rázúduló kérdésre, s a szokásos határozatlansággal válaszolt rájuk.

Végül Hermionénak és Ronnak sikerült néhány privát szót váltania vele. Elmondták neki, hogy Sirius és Remus megkérte őket, mondják el Harrynek, hogy ezen az estén visszatérnek, és úgy tervezik, még egy ideig itt maradnak. Harryt átmelegítette ez a gondolat. Nem adtak neki sok lehetőséget arra, hogy hosszú időszakokat töltsön keresztapjával. Azonkívül tudni akarta, mi történik közte és Remus között. Néhány éjszaka múlva ismét telihold lesz, így tudta, hogy Remus sokkal ingerültebb lesz, mint általában. De érdekes volt nézni a tegnap esti flörtölést. Ez volt az első eset, mikor látta, hogy így ilyen hatással van egymásra két férfi. Nem tűnt sokkal másabbnak, mint amit Ron és Hermione művelt.

- Látnod kellett volna Dumbledore-t korábban, Harry - mondta Ron, s Hermione egyetértett véleményével.

- Mi történt? – Harry abbahagyta az evést, s aggódva nézett a tanári asztal felé. Dumbledore a szokásos vidám önmaga volt. Derűsen kacsintott Harryre, majd visszafordította figyelmét az áfonyás muffinjára. Harry megkockáztatta, hogy egy pillantást vessen Pitonra, de a bájitalmester mogorván bámult a kávés csészéjébe, és nem nézett fel. Harry megmagyarázhatatlan módon elpirult.

- Egy csapat riporter próbált meg bejutni ma reggel Roxfortba - magyarázta Hermione. – És legalább három miniszterjelölt volt velük, azt követelve, hogy láthassanak téged.

Hermione átnyúlt Dean tányérja felé, s megszabadította a Reggeli Prófétától, amit a fiú épp olvasott. Hermione megmutatta Harrynek a főoldalt.

_**Támadás Roxmortsban! A Fiú, Aki Túlélte Csatája a Halálfalókkal!**_

A szavakat élénkvörössel írták egy sérült roxmortsi utcát ábrázoló kép fölé.

- Mit tett Dumbledore? - kérdezte Harry, miközben gyorsan átolvasta a cikket.

- Mindegyiket kidobta - mondta neki Ron jókedvűen vigyorogva. – Briliáns volt. Több sértést vágott hozzájuk, mint Piton egy rossz napján. Nem hiszem, hogy láttam valaha is Rita Vitrolt ilyen gyorsan szaladni.

Harry riadtan kapta fel a fejét. - Rita Vitrol?

Hermione gyorsan megsejtette a probléma forrását, és megrázta a fejét. – Ne aggódj, Harry. Dumbledore riasztót szerelt Roxfortra. Abban a pillanatban, mikor Rita Vitrol belép az épületbe, minden kép elkezd kiabálni. Bármilyen formában van. És már figyelmeztettük Tappmancsot, hogy a közelben ólálkodik.

Harry kissé megnyugodott, de nem tetszett neki a gondolat, hogy az a nő a közelben van, miközben a keresztapja épp meglátogatja. Visszafordította a figyelmét a cikkre, s ismét észrevette, hogy van néhány idézet olyan emberektől, akikről még csak nem is hallott, s akik látszólag, hosszú, és bonyolult beszélgetést folytattak vele. Némileg elégedetten vette észre, hogy Perselus Piton meglehetősen nagy elismerést kapott az újságtól, tekintve, hogy alig néhány hónapja még úgy volt feltüntetve, mint egy _„gyanúsított halálfaló"_, bármikor, ha megemlítették a nevét. Most hősként dicsőítették. Még inkább úgy vélte, hogy ez megmagyarázza, miért nézett Piton zord arccal a kávés csészéjére.

Valami eszébe jutott Harrynek, s felpillantott az osztálytársaira. - Hé, Ron, Neville, mit tudtok a kardforgatásról?

- Kardforgatás? - horkantott fel erre Ron. – Az egy mardekáros dolog, Harry. Apám egy cseppet sem helyesli. Bill leckéket akart venni, mikor iskolába járt, ezért ő és apu futottak néhány kört miatta. Semmi nem lett belőle.

- De apád nincs a verekedés ellen - mondta Harry. – A Czikonyai és Patza közepén keveredett ökölharcba Lucius Malfoyjal.

Ron erre megrántotta a vállát. – Ó, azt mondaná, hogy semmi gond nincs egy alkalmi csete-patéval, habár anyu nekiesett a verekedés miatt. Viszont a kardpárbaj teljesen más dolog. Az véres sport, és gyakran kapcsolódik a Vér Mágiához, a Sötét Varázslatokhoz.

- És te?- nézett Harry Neville-re.

- Nagymamám elérte, hogy leckéket vegyek - vallotta be Neville. – Nem vagyok jó benne. Még rosszabb az íjászatban. De akkor is úgy gondolta, hogy illene megtanulnom legalább az alapokat. Sok gyerek vesz leckét, de csak a sötét varázslók kedvelik a véres sportokat.

Sötét varázslók, és úgy látszik, Perselus Piton. Nem tudta, hogy mit gondoljon erről. Válla fölött átpillantott a Mardekár asztalához. - Gondoljátok, hogy valaki azok közül tud? - kérdezte.

- Számíthatsz rá - mondta neki Ron.

- Draco és Blaise biztosan - értett egyet Neville. – Lucius Malfoy egy nagyon ismert kardforgató. Egyike a legjobbaknak. Csakúgy, mint…- hirtelen elhallgatott, s arca elvörösödött.

Harry kitalálta, hogy mit akart mondani. - Csakúgy, mint Perselus Piton.

Neville bocsánatkérően bólintott. - Egyik oka annak, hogy mindig úgy féltem tőle, Harry - vallotta be a fiú. – Tudom, hogy a társad, meg minden. És feltételezem, ez azt jelenti, hogy nem halálfaló. De a történetek szerint, amiket hallottam, mikor fiatal volt, sokat párbajozott.

Harry hirtelen védelmezőnek érezte magát, s szinte meg akarta óvni Pitont, főleg, mikor meglátta, Ron szemében fellángol a régi bizalmatlanság. - Még jó, hogy a mi oldalunkon áll, nem igaz? - mondta gyorsan. – Mi hárman halottak volnánk, ha nem lett volna ő és Dumbledore.

És ennyi elég is volt. Ron felsóhajtott, és egyetértően bólintott, ők pedig továbbléptek más témára.

Harry meglepetésére Piton nem vont le pontokat a házi feladatáért. Mikor a többiek átnyújtották a házi feladataikat, Piton egyszerűen egyik asztaltól a másikhoz ment, és összegyűjtötte a pergamentekercseket, miközben előadást tartott a következő feladatukról. Felvette a Hermionét és Ronét, ami csak részben volt befejezve, arcán leolvashatatlan arckifejezéssel röviden Harryre pillantott, majd továbblépett a következő asztalhoz, félbe sem szakítva a mondandóját. Mindezt olyan simán tette meg, hogy a mardekáros tanulók észre sem vették.

Hermione és Ron viszont igen, és mindketten meglepetten néztek Harryre. Harry megvonta a vállát, és hálás volt a haladékért. Ebéd közben leült Hermionéval és befejezte, mivel úgy gondolta, hogy tartozik annyival Pitonnak, hogy leadja, amilyen hamar csak lehet.

A hármas aznap este, vacsora után felosont az igazgatói iroda mellett levő egyik használaton kívüli toronyba, hogy meglátogassák Siriust és Remust. Harry még mindig aggódott Rita Vitrol miatt, és megkérdezte, milyen védőbűbájokat szórt Dumbledore Roxfortra, hogy biztos legyen benne, hogy a nő nem tudna bejutni.

- Még ha ő nem is tud bejutni - mondta Harry, miután meggyőzték, hogy elég biztonságos. -, akkor is mindig látókörön kívül kell maradnod, Sirius. Jók az esélyek rá, hogy számos mardekáros tudja, animágus vagy. Kétlem, hogy Pettigrew titokban tartotta. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Malfoy valószínűleg tudja.

- Ezt már kidolgoztuk - mondta Sirius vigyorogva. – Remusnak van egy bűbája.

Átváltozott Tappmanccsá, hogy Remus be tudja mutatni. Egy gyors intés a vérfarkas pálcájával, és az óriási kutya úgy nézett ki, mint egy kicsi, szőrös krúp. Tappmancs, a krúp, úgy tűnt, elég elégedett volt villás farkával, amit lelkesen csóvált, s ezzel kiérdemelt egy adag nevetést a többiektől.

- Persze ez csak egy illúzió - mondta nekik Remus. – De nehéz rajta keresztüllátni.

- Még akkor is - intette őket Harry. – Egy kutya Remus Lupin társaságában gyanús lesz.

Sirius visszaváltozott önmaga alakjába.

- Ne aggódj miattam, Harry - mosolygott. – Jó vagyok a menekülésben. És van egy biztonsági tartalékunk is. Remus meg tudja oldani, hogy pontosan úgy nézzek ki, mint Csámpás.

Harry felsóhajtott. - Csak idegesít, hogy egy olyan gyilkos, mint Lucius Malfoy szabadon járkál, és téged meg a minisztérium fel üldöz. – Ám hagyta, hogy keresztapja elcsábítsa tépelődő hangulatából olyan történetekkel, amelyeken hamarosan mindannyian nevettek.

Már majdnem fél órával is elmúlt a takarodó, mikor Harry visszaindult a pincébe. Elnézték az időt, és végül Remusnak jutott eszébe, hogy Harrynek nem adatott meg az a luxus, hogy visszalopakodjon a Griffendél toronyba. Remus felajánlotta, hogy lekíséri Harryt, hogy elejét vegye a büntetésnek, de Harry tiltakozott. Még csak az év eleje volt, de előbb vagy utóbb, biztos kinn marad takarodó után. Valami úgyis mindig közbejön, és úgy gondolta, hogy a mostani pont ugyanolyan megfelelő időpont, mint bármelyik más arra, hogy megtudja, mit fog lépni Piton ezügyben.

Piton a nappaliban ült, mikor belépett, és a tűz előtt olvasott. Nem nézett fel, mikor Harry besétált a szobába.

Harry nem volt biztos benne, hogy el kéne-e ismernie a késését, ezért egy ideig hezitált az ajtóban. Végül átsétált a szobán, az íróasztalához lépett, és magához vette a befejezett házi feladatos tekercset, amit ebéd közben írt meg. Óvatosan megközelítette Pitont, s leült vele szemben, a kanapén.

- Befejeztem a házi feladatom - mondta próbaképpen.

Piton erre leolvashatatlan arccal felnézett,. Egy pillanatig a tekercsre bámult, majd átnyúlt és elvette Harrytől, s letette a dohányzóasztalra. – - Köszönöm - mondta egyszerűen, majd tovább olvasta a könyvét.

Harry egy hosszú pillanatig bámult rá, s azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon szándékosan próbálja-e kihúzni belőle. Valószínűleg. Felsóhajtott. - Sajnálom, hogy késtem - mondta csendesen.

- Szerencséd van, hogy Frics nem kapott el - jegyezte meg Piton, fel sem nézve a könyvéből. - Az utóbbi időben sokat járja ezeket a folyosókat, és megpróbál elkapni pár mardekáros tanulót.

Harry várt, de semmi egyéb nem jött. Harry összeráncolta a homlokát. A férfi azt akarta, hogy találgasson? Még várt néhány percet, végül feladta. Megrázta a fejét, és a hálószoba felé indult.

- Még mindig hajlandó vagy arra, hogy eljöjj velem a családi vacsorára? - kérdezte meg Piton, mielőtt távozhatott volna.

Harry megállt a küszöbön. _Ezért nem vont le pontokat? Szívességet akart?_

- Megígértem, hogy elmegyek - juttatta eszébe Harry. Nem akarta megszegni az ígéretét, még akkor sem, ha Piton úgy viselkedett, mint egy tökfej. Mellesleg kíváncsi volt a férfi családjára.

- Most szombaton lesz - mondta Piton. – Bízom benne, alkalmas.

- Kviddicsedzésem van reggel, de ennyi az egész.

- Zsupszkulccsal megyünk - magyarázta Piton. – Már intézkedtem ezügyben.

- Megmondja majd, mit viseljek? - kérdezte Harry. Hirtelen idegesnek érezte magát, mikor a díszes ruhákra gondolt, amit Piton vásárolt neki. Eddig a hétköznapi ruhák mellett döntött, de úgy gondolta a vacsorára jobban ki kellene öltöznie.

Piton bólintott, s halvány, gúnyos mosoly ült ki az arcára. – Kiválasztok neked valami megfelelőt. A hálószobaajtó felé pillantott, s a szoba felé bólintott. - Hagytam még Álomtalan Álom Elixírt az éjjeliszekrényeden.

- Köszönöm. –Harry azonnal öntudatossá vált. A bájital említése visszaemlékeztette a múlt éjszakai eseményekre. – Jó éjszakát- tette hozzá lágyan, majd besietett a szobába.

Lezuhanyozott, majd felvette pizsamáját, és felkapta a beígért bájitalt az éjjeliszekrényről, miközben bemászott az ágyba. Pálcáját és a szemüvegét az asztalra tette, kihúzta a dugót, és megitta az elixírt. Aztán bemászott a paplan alá, és elhelyezkedett. Végre ellazultan, biztonságban érezte magát, és sokkal kényelmesebben a saját ágyában, mint amilyen a gyengélkedői ágyban volt.

Az ő ágya. A gondolat hosszú ideig gyötörte. Nem az ő saját ágya volt. Piton ágya volt. Ő csak benne aludt. De még mindig sokkal kényelmesebb volt, mint a gyengélkedői ágy.

Már elsodródott az Álomtalan Álom Elixír nyugtató hullámain, mikor Piton csatlakozott hozzá. Ám még így is halványan érzékelte, hogy a férfi bemászik mellé az ágyba, bágyadtan érzékelte, hogy egy kéz kinyúl, és gyengéden kisepri a haját a homlokából. Aztán belemerült a békés elégedettségbe, amely reggelig tartott.


	15. Viselkedésmód

15

15. Fejezet - Viselkedésmód

A hétvégi izgalmak után Harry hálás volt egy eseménytelen hétnek. Péntek este telihold volt, és aznap sem Remus sem Sirius nem maradtak a kastélyban. Azt mondták Harrynek, valószínűleg vissza sem térnek vasárnapig. Piton megfőzte Remusnak a Farkasölőfű főzetet, de még így is eléggé kimerült volt az átváltozás után, és szándékában állt átaludni a szombat nagy részét. Sirius ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy vele maradjon, bár bevallotta Harrynek, hogy még nem jutott messzire a kísérletében, hogy udvaroljon a barátjának. Remus még mindig viccként kezelte a flörtölését.

A péntek esti vacsora a Nagyteremben különösen vidám volt, mert néhány hetedéves griffendélesnek és hugrabugosnak sikerült beszerezni számos dolgot a Weasley ikrek legújabb csínyeiből, s azon voltak, hogy kínozzák a mardekárosokat és a hollóhátasokat. Számos diáknak rózsaszín haja volt, és nyúlfület viselt, a társaik nagy örömére. Harry eleget tudott ahhoz, hogy tudja, hogyan kerülje el a csínytevőket.

- Akkor tudod már, hogy mit fogsz viselni? - kérdezte Hermione tőle, mikor mindannyian, körülülték az asztalt, hogy elköltsék a vacsorát. Erre Neville és Dean felnéztek, s kíváncsian bámultak Harryre.

- Viselni, mikor? - kérdezte Dean.

- Szegény Harrynek holnap este vacsorára kell mennie Piton családjához - világosította fel Ron mindannyiukat egy undorodó pillantással az arcán. - El tudtok képzelni egy komplett házat teli Pitonokkal?

- Ó, Harry! - kerekedtek el Neville szemei a döbbenettől. – Egy formális varázsló vacsora, pont a Pitonokkal!

Harry megforgatta a szemeit. - Nem lehet annyira rossz - bizonygatta. – Piton azt mondja, hogy a családja többi része nem olyan, mint ő.

- Akkor is - rázkódott össze Neville. - Soha nem szerettem a formális vacsorákat. A nagymamám szeret ilyeneket adni, de én mindig túl ideges voltam, hogy egyek.

- Túl ideges? - húzta össze Harry a szemöldökét, s azon töprengett, hogy talán volt valami, amit Piton nem mondott el neki. Formális varázsló vacsora. Erre eddig nem is gondolt igazán. Nem képzelte, hogy formális lesz.

Lepillantott a tányérjára, s hirtelen visszaemlékezett arra az esetre, mikor zavaró hibát vétett a nagynénjének az asztalánál egy ilyen ünnepi vacsora előtt. Talán hat vagy hét éves lehetett, és meglehetősen kíváncsi volt arra, hogy nagynénje miért fontoskodik annyit az asztal körül. Mikor kiosont a gardróbjából, hogy megnézze, észrevette a „szép" porcelánt, amit Petunia elzárva tartott egy ládában. Halványan emlékezett arra, hogy több kristálypohár és több villa volt minden teríték előtt. Az ezüst evőeszközök szokatlanul szépek voltak, és ő kinyúlt egy kanálért, hogy megnézze annak csillogó nyelén a mintát.

Petunia észrevette, s dühösen felsikoltott. Megfogta a csuklóját és elráncigálta az asztaltól. Emlékezett rá, hogy mi mindennek nevezte, miközben a konyhába vonszolta, azzal a szándékkal, hogy megbüntesse, amiért hozzá mert nyúlni a dolgaihoz. Még most is tisztán emlékezett arra, ahogy a mosogatóhoz rángatta, és leöntötte a kezét a teáskannában lévő forró vízzel. Már zokogott a fájdalomtól, mire visszahurcolta a gardróbba, belökte, majd közölte vele, hogy ha este a vacsorájuk közben egyetlen hangot vagy cincogást is hallat, egy hétig nem kap enni.

Az éjszakát azzal töltötte, hogy a vörös kezét a mellkasa előtt tartotta, s az ajkát harapta, hogy csendben tudjon maradni, miközben hallgatta, a _szép_ porcelán csilingelését, és Dursleyék vendégeinek a nevetését. Az volt az első és egyedüli kapcsolata bármilyen formális vacsorával.

- Milyenek? - kérdezte Harry. Hirtelen nyugtalanság fogta el, mert rájött, fogalma sincs arról, hogyan kell viselkednie egy formális vacsorán. Tudta, hogy illedelmes a modora - Mrs. Weasley ezt elég gyakran mondta neki. De valahogy kételkedett benne, hogy azok közül a vacsorák közül, amelyekben része volt az Odúban, bármelyiket is valaki formálisnak nevezne-e. Ott az ikrek rendszeresen hajigáltak ételt a szobán keresztül.

- Mik milyenek? - kérdezte Hermione.

- A formális vacsorák - tisztázta Harry. – Úgy értem, egyszer láttam, hogy a nagynéném megteríti az asztalt egy ünnepi vacsorára, és úgy emlékszem, több mint egy villa volt, Mi szükség van két villára?

- Jó kérdés, haver - kuncogott Ron. – Talán azért, hogy kétszer annyit ehess.

- Soha nem étkeztél még egy jó étteremben, Harry? - kérdezte Hermione kíváncsian.

Harry elgondolkodott ezen. Dursleyék még gyorsétterembe sem vitték el, nemhogy valami jó étterembe. Az volt az igazság, hogy míg a Roxfortba nem jött, még asztalnál is ritkán evett. - Ettem a Foltozott Üstben. És fagyiztunk az Abszol Úton.

- Oh - mondta a lány tétován, s Neville-re nézett, aki bizonytalanul felhúzta a vállát. – Nem igazán erre gondoltam.

- A különböző villák a különböző fogásokhoz vannak, Harry - mondta Neville. – De ez varázsló vacsora, ami azt jelenti, hogy valami olyasmit fogsz használni, aminek ősi nyelven „scramasax" a neve. Tőrt jelent.

- Tőrök? - kérdezte Harry hitetlenkedve.

- Attól függ, hogy mennyire figyelmesek a Pitonok - mondta neki Dean egy fejbólintással. – Mivel mindenki tudja, hogy muglik neveltek fel, az udvariasság megköveteli, hogy engedményt tegyenek, és legyenek megfelelő mugli kellékeik, mint a villák. De néhány aranyvérű család inkább meghalna, minthogy villát használjon egy formális vacsorán

- Nincsenek villák? - kérdezte Harry összezavarodva.

Ron oldalba lökte, hogy figyelmét a Mardekár asztalára irányítsa. - Figyeld meg, hogy eszik Malfoy. A kését a domináns kezében tartja, és felnyársalja vele a húst.

Harry Malfoyra pillantott. A fiú mély beszélgetésbe merült Blaise Zambinivel, de Ronnak igaza volt. Egy elég hegyes kést tartott a domináns kezében, és egy kanalat a másikban, de a kanalat is csak akkor használta, ha feltétlenül szükséges volt. A legtöbb mardekáros ugyanígy tett, s mikor Harry körülpillantott a teremben, észrevette, hogy nem ők voltak az egyetlenek. Volt számos Hollóhátas és még néhány Griffendéles is ugyanilyen szokással.

Egy gyors pillantást vetett a tanári asztal felé, és látta, hogy Piton is ugyanígy tesz. Meglepetésére, Dumbledore, McGalagony, Flitwick és Sinistra is. Hagrid, mint szokta, az ujjaival tépte az ételt.

Harry zavarodottan nézett vissza barátaira. - Mi van a tőrökkel?

- Egy formális varázsló vacsorán, jellegzetesen csak tőrök és kanalak vannak egy terítéknél. A villákat túlságosan muglinak tartják az asztalnál, sőt, egyenesen szerencsétlennek - magyarázta Neville.

Harry Hermionéra nézett megerősítés végett. A lány megvonta a vállát. - Én magam még sosem láttam formális varázsló vacsorát - világosította fel. – De olvastam róluk. Van egy csomó olyan szokásuk, amik a mugliknak nincs.

- De még a mugli szokásokat sem ismerem - ellenkezett Harry. – Hogy kellene kitalálnom a varázslókét?

- Adhatunk egy gyorstalpaló tanfolyamot, Harry - ajánlotta Neville. – Teljesen reménytelen vagyok a hivatalos eseményeken, de legalább tudom, mik a szokások. A nagyi gondoskodott róla.

- Meg tudtok tanítani mindent, amire szükségem lesz holnapra? - kérdezte Harry reménykedve.

- Hát…- Neville szkeptikusnak látszott. – Megpróbálhatjuk.

- Ne feledkezz meg a kviddics edzésről - emlékeztette Ron. – Az fontosabb, mint Piton vacsorája.

- Nem, ha Piton megfojtja - mutatott rá Neville. És ezzel bár vonakodva, de Ron is egyetértett. Véleménye szerint kevés dolog volt fontosabb, mint a kviddics.

Perselus a nap legnagyobb részét a bájitaltan tanteremben töltötte, felmérőket javított, és felkészült a következő hét óráira. Kora délután ment vissza a szobájába, hogy átöltözzön, hiszen a családja négy óra körül várta őket. Harry nem volt a közelben.

Míg Harry kviddics edzésen volt, Perselus kiválasztott néhány megfelelő öltözetet a fiú számára, és az ágyon hagyta őket egy üzenettel: Ebben tájékoztatta őt az elindulásuk időpontjáról. Most, ahogyan belépett a hálószobába, észrevette, hogy a ruha eltűnt, és az üzenete az ágytakarón feküdt. Egy gyors pillantással felfedezte Harry válaszát, amit az aljára firkált. Azt írta hogy van valami tennivalója, és hogy a Griffendél toronyban fog felöltözni, de megígérte, hogy időben érkezik.

Nem is baj, gondolta Perselus. Legalább nem lesznek egymás útjában.

Kivette a saját ruháit a szekrényéből, majd visszavonult a fürdőszobába, hogy lezuhanyozzon. Saját maga is megdöbbent, mikor észlelte, hogy a gondolatai egyre nagyobb mértékben forognak Harry körül. Utálkozva rázta meg a fejét, és meglehetősen ingerült volt saját magára, miután rájött, hogy az utolsó tíz percet azzal töltötte, hogy megpróbálta elképzelni, hogyan fog kinézni Harry a díszöltözékben, amit kiválasztott neki.

Derekára csavart törülközőben lépett ki a zuhanyzóból, megszárította a frissen mosott haját egy gyors bűbájjal, majd a tükör felé fordult. Kritikus pillantást vetett magára, s azon tűnődött, hogy mit fognak a testvérei gondolni, mikor meglátják őt Harry Potter mellett állni. Nagy valószínűséggel azt, hogy valamilyen sötét varázslatot használt, hogy kényszerítse a fiút, hogy hozzámenjen.

Soha nem fog megnyerni egyetlen szépségversenyt sem, az biztos. Rosszallóan nézett az orrára. Sosem volt egy vonzó orr, és az, hogy fiatalkorábban eltörte, cseppet sem javított rajta. Úgy gondolta, alkata elég erős és fitt, de nem hitte, hogy volt valami más is, amit dicsérni lehetett volna a kinézetén. És még a teste is tönkre volt téve a karján állandóan jelen levő Sötét Jeggyel, ami még észrevehetőbbé vált a védelemként körülvevő ezüst szálak által.

Aztán ott voltak a sebhelyek. Elég kardpárbajban volt már része, hogy legyen belőlük. Természetesen begyógyíthatta volna őket, mielőtt behegednek, de ez nem lett volna mardekáros. A sebhelyek a becsület jegyei voltak a Kardozók Köreiben. Fiatal korától kezdve tanulta, hogyan cselekedjen megfelelően mardekáros módon Legalább ezzel a régi hagyománnyal képes volt felhagyni. Manapság már minden új sebet gyorsan begyógyított, s nem adott nekik esélyt, hogy sebhely maradjon utánuk.

Harry észrevette a sebhelyeket. Ez meglepte. Azt jelentette, hogy amióta házasok voltak, a fiú tényleg megnézte őt, amikor csak részben volt felöltözve. Eddig Harry óvatos volt, nehogy megteremtse ugyanezt a lehetőséget, ő pedig annyi elvonultságot adott neki, amennyi lehetséges volt. Ennek ellenére eléggé járatos volt Harry testének legalább egy részében. Az utóbbi években számos alkalommal segített Madam Pomfrey-nek összefoltozni őt.

Nem tudta megállni, hogy ne töprengjen azon, vajon mit gondolhat róla a fiú. Nem volt képes eldönteni abból az egyetlen árulkodó megjegyzéséből, mikor Lupin és Black a véres portokról meséltek neki. Feltételezte, hogy nincs értelme abban a tévhitben ringatnia magát, hogy a fiú esetleg vonzónak találta őt. Az arany griffendéles fiúk nem tartották vonzónak a nyálkás mardekárosokat. Ez egy egyszerű, jól ismert tény volt.

Persze, soha nem is tett semmit azért, hogy javítson a kinézetén. Soha nem volt fontos számára.

Összeráncolt szemöldökkel nézte magát a tükörben, majd felvette a pálcáját, és egy gyors borotválkozó bűbájt hajtott végre. Általában a borotvát részesítette előnyben, de a bűbáj tisztább kinézetet biztosított. Egy egyszerű bűbájjal megtisztította a fogait is, majd egy másik bűbájjal ki is fehérítette őket. Valamennyivel jobb, gondolta, majd száműzte, mint reménytelen, mert hát ki tudna továbblépni az orráról, hogy észrevegye a többi vonását.

Egy sóhajjal letette a pálcáját, és a hajzseléért nyúlt. Megtorpant, mielőtt kinyitotta volna az üveget, s elgondolkodva nézett le rá. Ez egy másik tradíció volt, amit a mardekárosok tanítottak neki. Mindegyik divatosan öltözött halálfaló elegánsan lesimított, mozdulatlan hullámokban viselte a haját. Ironikus módon ez sokkal könnyebbé tette a halálfaló maszkok viselését. Ez megszokott gyakorlat volt az ő mardekáros generációjában, ahogy Draco Malfoy is kialakította a divatot az ő korcsoportjában, ami szintén elég megszokott volt a tanulók között.

Sikamlós mardekárosok, olajosak és csúszósak, mint a kígyók. Nem, mint az arany griffendélesek, akik inkább hasonlítottak a bozontos Griffendél oroszlánra. Ők tipikusan szabadon és vadul hordták a hajukat, kevés gondot fordítottak az eleganciára vagy a stílusra. Mint Lupin és Black. Mint Harry, akinek a haja állandóan rendetlen volt, s gyakorlatilag azért könyörgött, hogy valaki húzza rajta végig az ujjait, hogy megszelídítse a tincseket.

Perselus leeresztette a zselés üveget, anélkül, hogy kinyitotta volna, s újra megnézte magát a tükörben. Zselé nélkül a haja selymes és vad volt, és tulajdonképpen erősen hasonlított a Sirius Blackére. Ám talán a griffendélesek így szerették? Összehúzott szemöldökkel tette vissza a zselét a szekrénybe, anélkül, hogy kinyitotta volna. Csendesen gúnyolódott magán azért, hogy azt remélte, bármilyen különbség egyáltalán feltűnik Harrynek. Még egy átható pillantás a tükörbe, és idegesen felsóhajtott. Abszolút nem tudta elviselni a rendetlenséget. Semmi kifogás. De legalább képes kompromisszumot kötni. Kifésülte a haját olyan elegánsra, amennyire csak tudta, aztán hátrakötötte egy fekete szalaggal.

Úgy döntött, ennyi elég hiúság volt egy egész életre, majd a ruháira fordította figyelmét. Felvette magára a kiválasztott térdnadrágot, a zekét és a csizmát, és visszatért a hálószobába. Egy gyors pillantás az órára, emlékeztette, hogy majdnem ideje volna elindulni. Azon tűnődött, vajon Harry készen van-e már.

Visszatérve a nappaliba meglátta Harryt, aki egy kissé elgondolkodva ült a kanapén, és a tűzbe bámult. Nem vette észre azonnal Perselust, s ez adott egy pillanatot neki, hogy megfigyelje a fiú- _fiatalember_, javította ki magát, mert ebben a pillanatban semmi fiús nem volt a megjelenésében.

Harry a zöld zekét viselte, amit Perselus kiválasztott neki, a sötét, szépen fűzött, sárkánybőr nadrággal és csizmával A teljes öltözetet ezüst hangsúlyozta ki. Csillogó ezüstfonal volt belevarrva a zekébe, s díszgombok voltak a nadrágon. És mivel személyre szabott volt, Harry méretére készítve, tökéletesen illett a fiúra. A nadrág bűnösen testhezálló volt, s a zeke kihangsúlyozta Harry karcsú, éppen fogónak való testalkatát. A haja még mindig az örökösen kusza volt, és a szemüveggel kissé félszegnek látszott, de úgy nézett ki, mint egy fiatal herceg, mint bármelyik aranyvérű mardekáros, akit Perselus életében látott.

Végül észrevette Perselust, és gyorsan felállt. Perselusnak kényszerítenie kellett magát, hogy a szemeit a fiatalember arcán tartsa ahelyett, hogy a teste vonalát kövesse, mint szerette volna. Az a nadrág tényleg a romlottság tetőpontja volt. Eltűnődött azon, hogy vajon Harry tudja-e, mennyire megnyerően néz ki.

Egy pillanattal később már hálás volt, hogy az alapösztöneit uralni tudta, mert így tisztán látta Harry arckifejezését, mikor meglátta a kinézetét. A fiú szemei elkerekedtek a szemüvege mögött, s az álla leesett meglepetésében.

- Ön…- szólalt meg a fiú. Perselus megmerevedett, s felborzolódva várta a sértést. - Jól néz ki.

Perselus összehúzta a szemét. _Jól_. Ez bizonyosan több volt, mint amire számított. Egy valódi dicséret, habár lehet, hogy egy ilyen halvány dicséret után nyomorultnak tartotta magát.

Aztán lehetne-e nagyobb csoda? - Tetszik a haja - tette hozzá a fiú.

Perselus nem tudta megállni, hogy szeme szélesre ne táguljon erre, bár akkor és ott azonnal elhatározta, hogy minden megmaradt hajzselés üveget ki fog dobni.

Harry hirtelen elpirult, mintha csak most jött volna rá, hogy megdicsérte, méghozzá nem egyszer, hanem kétszer is. A fiú karba tette a kezét, s ezt a gesztust csakis védekezőnek lehetett nevezni. Az arca hirtelen furcsán üressé vált, Perselus úgy gondolta, kétségtelenül azért szenvedett, mert meg merte dicsérni.

Perselus elhatározta, hogy megkönyörül rajta.

- Ön is nagyon jól néz ki, Mr. Potter. – Engedte, hogy kellő mennyiségű szórakozottság és gúny ízesítse a szavait, s a fiú bosszankodva megforgatta a szemeit. – Átestünk a kedveskedésen? - kérdezte Perselus szárazon.

- Felőlem - értett egyet Harry ugyanolyan szárazon. Hirtelen összehúzta a szemöldökét. - Nézze… ezzel a vacsorával kapcsolatban…

Perselus megtorpant, s úgy gondolta, ez lesz az a pont, amikor Harry vissza fog lépni. Végül is nem hibáztathatta. Az este valószínűleg nyomorúságos lesz.

- Azt hiszem, figyelmeztetnem kell, hogy valószínűleg kellemetlen helyzetbe fogom hozni - fejezte be Harry, egyáltalán nem úgy, ahogy Perselus várta.

- Tessék?

Észrevette, hogy Harry idegesen dörzsölte egyik kezét. Ez egy furcsa, tudatalatti mozdulatsor volt, amit még soha nem látott ez előtt. És megmagyarázhatatlanul óvatosnak látszott valami miatt.

- Kellemetlen helyzetbe fogom hozni - magyarázta Harry. – A családja előtt. Neville és Hermione megpróbáltak megtanítani néhány szokást, de még soha nem voltam semmilyen hivatalos helyen. Úgy értem, akkor kerültem hozzá a legközelebb, mikor egy rövid pillantást vetettem a nagynéném terítékére, és megbüntetett érte... - hallgatott el egy sötét pillantással a szemében, amit gyorsan elhessegetett. – Mindenesetre Nev' és 'Mione az egész délutánt azzal töltötték, hogy tőrökről és sóról meg asztalkendőkről magyaráztak, de a legtöbb része csak átment a fejemen. Csak gondoltam, jó, ha tudja.

Perselus egy pillanatig csendben bámult rá, s megpróbálta feldolgozni, amit hallott. Az, hogy a fiú ilyen áldozatot hozott, hogy megtanulja a varázsló vacsorák illemét csak ezért, hogy ne szégyenítse meg, rendkívüli volt. Azon tűnődött, vajon mit tett, hogy kiérdemelte ezt a figyelmességet. De volt még itt valami. Valami, ami sokkal idegesebbé tette, mint kellett volna. Harry még nem hagyta abba a bal kezének a dörzsölését, s olyan volt mintha fájna neki.

- Hogyan büntetett meg a nagynénéd? - kérdezte csendesen. Ahogy sejtette, a kérdése rögtön a kezére vonta Harry figyelmét; rajtakapta magát, hogy a bal tenyerét dörzsöli. Rögtön abbahagyta, és az oldalához ejtette el a kezét. Az arca bezárkózott, és elrejtette az érzelmeket, amik gyorsan átfutottak rajta. De Perselusnak ez mindent elmondott, amit tudnia kellett. A nagynénje bántotta. Ezúttal fizikailag, hiszen a teste emlékezett rá, még ha az elméje nem is akarta beismerni.

- Ez nem fontos - mondta gyorsan. - A lényeg az, hogy valószínűleg ragyogóan el fogom rontani a dolgokat azzal, hogy a rossz kezemmel adom tovább a sót, vagy a rossz oldalán kenem meg a kenyeremet vajjal. Gondoltam jó lenne, ha tudná.

Perselus szem összeszűkült. - Attól tartasz, hogy ez feldühítene? – Úgy gondolta, most már érti az idegességet. Jóllehet Harry józan ésszel megértette, hogy senki nem fogja megbüntetni egy társas összejövetelen elkövetett vétek miatt, az idegesség elméjének egy teljesen tudatalatti részéből jött, amely egy egész életre elegendő zaklatásra emlékezett.

- Hát, igen - vallotta be Harry, s kissé meg volt lepve, hogy feltettek neki egy ilyen kérdést. – Jó vagyok abban, hogy felmérgesítsem. Nagy gyakorlatom volt benne. Csak úgy gondoltam, fel kéne készítenie rá magát. Úgy véli, hogy a bájitaltan órák rosszak, mivel nem tudom, mikor szeleteljek, vagy kockázzak. Nos… ez valószínűleg sokkal rosszabb lesz.

Perselus érezte, hogy az ajka szórakozottan megrándul, ahogy egy vigyorral küzd. A griffendélesek mindig is túl becsületesek voltak. Bármelyik mardekáros a tökéletes bosszú lehetőségét látná ellene. Ha érdekelte volna a családjának a véleménye. De nem érdekelte.

- Úgy tűnik, mintha azt gondolnád, hogy érdekel, amit a családom gondol rólam - világosította fel Perselus. – Vagy akár te. Nem érdekel. Valójában úgy gondolom, elég szórakoztató lenne végignézni, ahogyan a fivéreim és a feleségeik feszengnek a társadalmi illendőségek alá vetve , miközben megpróbálnak kedveskedni a Kis Túlélőnek.

- _Hm?_- nézett Harry zavarodottan.

Perselus ezúttal megengedett magának egy halvány mosolyt. - Úgy tűnik, elfelejted, hogy nélküled az ők társadalmi megítélésük legjobb esetben is megkérdőjelezhető. Akár étellel is dobálózhatnál az asztalnál, és mindegyikük mosolyogva és udvariasan úgy tenne, mintha semmi nem történt volna.

- Komolyan? - vigyorogta el magát Harry. – Akkor rendben. Nem fogok aggódni miatta.

- Jó - értett egyet Perselus. A kandallópárkányhoz sétált, hogy magához vegye a zsupszkulcsot, amit korábban odatett. Egy kis ezüstérmét, amit könnyen a zsebébe tehetett.

- Mit tud mondani a családjáról? - kérdezte Harry. – Hányan lesznek ott?

- Nem tudom a számukat - vallotta be Perselus. – Három fiú és egy lánytestvérem van, Diana. A két bátyám, Claudius és Marcellus nagyon hasonlóak. Meglehetősen nyersek, de társaságkedvelők, habár hajlamosak a durvaságra, ami engem soha nem érdekelt. A feleségeik, sajnálatos módon a kinézetük és nem az eszük miatt lettek választva. Ez egy tény, ami abban a pillanatban nyilvánvalóvá válik, amint kinyitják a szájukat. Diana csendes és édes. Egy igazi gyengéd lélek. A férje meg pontosan az ellentéte.

Perselus megrázta a fejét. Mindig úgy gondolta, hogy Diana szerencsétlenül választotta meg a férjét, és mégis, a páros mindig úgy tűnt, mint akik kedveli egymást.

- És a másik testvér? - kérdezte Harry kíváncsian.

- Julius - mondta neki Perselus. – Ő a legfiatalabb a családban. Nem igazán ismerem őt. Még nagyon fiatal volt, mikor kiestem a kegyükből, és abból, amire emlékszem, mindig is úgy gondoltam, hogy ő hasonlított a legjobban apánkra… legalábbis a modora. Igazából nem sokkal idősebb, mint te.

- Mi van a gyerekekkel?

Perselus felhúzta a vállát. - A húgomnak két gyereke van, egyik három éves, a másik négy. Claudiusnak egy van, hat éves. Soha nem találkoztam velük.

Látta, hogy erre Harry összehúzza a szemöldökét, s ő félrelökte a saját sajnálkozását. Nem volt valami erős megbánás. Mindent egybevéve nem igazán kedvelte a gyerekeket. De úgy gondolta, hogy egyszer még illene erőfeszítést tennie, hogy megismerje őket. Tekintve a saját házasságát, valószínűleg nem lesz saját gyereke, és ki kellene választania egyet az unokahúgai vagy unokaöccsei közül, mint az örökösét.

- Felkészültél az indulásra? – kérdezte Perselus, s felemelte a zsupszkulcsot.

Harry bólintott, s felé lépett, majd kinyúlt és megérintette vele együtt az érmét. Perselus megkoppintotta az érmét a pálcájával, és egy pillanattal később mindketten jókora húzást éreztek, és átkerültek egy másik vidékre.


	16. Találkozás a sógorokkal

Örömmel köszöntünk köreinkben egy új bétát, Germát, aki ezentúl besegít a fordítás átnézésében, és bétázásában.

(Én külön köszönöm neki, hogy elvállalta, mivel, ha rám kéne várnia a frissítésnek, akkor ezentúl még ritkábban juthatnátok új fejezethez. - Herika)

--

16. fejezet – Találkozás a sógorokkal

Harry nem igazán tudta, hogy mire számítson, amikor visszatért a pincébe a Neville-lel és Hermionéval töltött illemórája után. Arra a következtetésre jutott – miközben felfedezte, hogy van rossz és jó módja annak, hogy szétterítsen egy szalvétát, és hogy a sót csak balról jobbra lehet tovább adni –, hogy valószínűleg teljesen bolondot fog csinálni magából a vacsora alatt.

Később, szobatársai tréfás megjegyzései közepette átöltözött a ruhába, amiket Piton választott ki neki. Elborzadva bámulta magát a fürdőszobai tükörben. - Nem gondoljátok, hogy ez a nadrág kissé szűk? - húzódozott Harry, miközben megmutatta az eredményt Ronnak és a többieknek. Szörnyen kirívónak érezte magát benne. Úgy nézett ki, mint amilyet Gilderoy Lockhart viselt volna.

- Gyanítom, ilyennek kell lennie, haver - biztosította Ron.

- Nagyszerűen nézel ki, Harry - értett egyet Seamus. – És ha nem hiszel nekünk, menj, és kérdezd meg Colint.

Erre Ron is és Dean nevetőgörcsöt kapott, és Harry bosszúsan felmordult. Valamikor az ötödéves korukban mindannyian arra a következtetésre jutottak, hogy szegény Colin Creevy reménytelenül szerelmes Harrybe. Ő persze nem akarta elhinni, de végül kénytelen volt, mikor felfedezett magáról egy életnagyságú képet Colin szobájában, közvetlenül a fiú ágya mellett.

- Mennem kell - mondta felháborodva a barátainak, és letrappolt a lépcsőkön a klubhelyiségbe. Bosszúságára, mind a négyen fürgén követték.

Ahhoz képest, hogy szombat délután volt, a klubhelyiség szokatlanul tele volt, és amikor Harry belépett, jóindulatú fütyörészés és hurrogás fogadta. Zavarában pillanatok alatt pipacs pirossá vált . Hermione végül közbelépett, hogy elhallgattassa őket, de egyetlen pillantás Colin arcán feltűnő reménytelen imádatra, ismét nevetésre késztette Ront és Deant, és Harry végül valósággal elmenekült tőlük.

Idegesen várta Pitont a tűz mellett, és aggódott azért, amit Neville és Hermione próbált megtanítani neki. Semmiképpen nem fog túljutni ezen a formális vacsorán anélkül, hogy nagyszerűen tönkre ne tegye, és nem várta kitörő örömmel, hogy elviselje Perselus Piton hosszantartó haragját. A férfi már a hangjával is képes volt megnyúzni egy embert. Harry már több alkalommal volt a szarkazmusának a célpontja, mint amire emlékezni tudott, és úgy gondolta, még mielőtt vége lesz az éjszakának teljesen meg lesz alázva.

Ijedten nézett fel, mikor Piton belépett a szobába, és szinte fel sem ismerte először a férfit. Először is nem volt fekete talár. Nagyjából ugyanúgy volt felöltözve, mint Harry, csak zöld helyett sötétkékbe. És a fenébe! A férfi… vonzó volt. Talán még jóképű is. Persze, nem olyan módon, mint Gilderoy Lockhart. Pitonnak nem igazán voltak meg hozzá a vonásai. De az biztos, hogy előkelően nézett ki, és azok a ruhák határozottan kihangsúlyozták a tényt, hogy a Bájital Mesternek jó teste van. És valahogy a haja is más volt … elég… jól nézett ki.

Halványan emlékezett, hogy kibökött néhány dicséretet, s meg volt sértődve, hogy Piton szórakoztatónak tartotta. De legalább a férfi nem piszkálta miatta.

És teljesen meghökkent, amikor Piton elhessegette a félelmét az etikett-gondról. Őszintén szólva, szinte úgy hangzott, mintha Piton abban reménykedne, hogy Harry valami megbotránkoztatót tesz. Röviden elgondolkodott rajta, hogy vajon sikerül-e kidolgoznia egy módszert, hogy pontokat kapjon a Griffendél az illetlen viselkedéséért.

Nem igazán szeretett zsupszkulcsot használni a Trimágus Tusa óta, de határozottan megfogta az érmét és engedte, hogy elszállítsák, bárhol is volt a vacsora.

Egy kicsit megtántorodott, amikor földet értek, és talán el is esett volna, ha Piton el nem kapja a könyökét, hogy megtámassza. - Sajnálom, nem igazán szeretem a zsupszkulcsokat - motyogta. Piton nem mondott semmit.

Mikor felnézett, észrevette, hogy egy kavicsos úton állnak, közvetlenül egy nagy vaskapu előtt, ami olyan rózsamintával volt kidíszítve, ami Harryt arra a tetoválásra emlékeztette, amit röviden megpillantott Piton hátán. A kapun túl Harry egy óriási házat látott, gondozott kertel körülvéve. - Ez a Piton Kúria? - kérdezte Harry.

- Nem, az Briarwood Hall - világosította fel Piton. A férfi elfordult kissé a ház háta mögötti hegy felé. – Az a Piton Kúria.

Harry szemei elkerekedtek. Briarwood Hall, úgy tűnt, mintha egy sokkal nagyobb birtok része lenne, mivel a kertek mögött, a hegyen egy terpeszkedő kastélyt látott magas tornyokkal, udvarokkal és legalább három különálló oldalépülettel. - Váó! - kiáltotta, mivel nem tudott jobb szót találni, hogy leírja. Ez sok festéket felvenne!

- Komolyan tennie kellene valamit, hogy javítson a szókincsén, Mr. Potter - mondta Piton szárazon.

- Pontosan hol vagyunk? - akarta tudni Harry. – Messze van a Roxforttól?

- A messze elég relatív kifejezés - válaszolt Piton. – High Hill megyében vagyunk.

Harry összevonta a szemöldökét. A földrajz soha nem volt egy erős oldala, de elég térképet látott Britanniáról, hogy legalább az alapokat tudja.

- Nincs High Hill megye Britanniában.

- Nincs High Hill megye a mugli Britanniában - javította ki Piton. – Britannia hat feltérképezetlen megyéjének egyikén állsz. Hogy pontosabb legyek, a nyugatin.

Feltérképezetlen megyék? Harry persze hallott már a feltérképezetlen házakról, de egy teljes megye? Nem is gondolta, hogy ilyesmi egyáltalán lehetséges. És ha arra gondolt, hogy Britanniában hat volt belőlük. Eltűnődött rajta, hogy vajon hány lehet belőlük világviszonylatban. – Sok varázsló lakik itt? - kérdezte.

Piton megvonta a vállát. - Gondolom, néhány. – Lemutatott az úton, el Briarwood Halltól.

- Caramel miniszter úr pár mérföldre lakik arrafelé. És a Malfoyok észak felé laknak innen. Sok nagy múltú családnak van birtoka High Hillben.

- És mi van az Odúval? - kérdezte Harry kíváncsian. Tudta, hogy az Odút meg lehet közelíteni autóval, de ugyanakkor mindig is úgy érezte, hogy valahogy el van különítve, vagy meg van védve a mugli világ többi részétől.

Piton egy halvány, félmosolyt küldött felé. - Az Odú a keleti oldalon van. - mondta, s ennyiben is hagyta. Harry úgy gondolta, hogy minden feltérképezhetetlen megyének van valamiféle kijelölt gazdasági státusza.

Piton rákoppintott pálcájával a kapura, és megvárták, míg kinyílik. Harry követte őt.

- Nem a Piton kúriában eszünk? - kérdezte Harry kíváncsian, mikor Piton Briarwood Hall felé indult.

- A Piton kúria az én otthonom. - világosította fel Piton. – Bár évek óta nem nyitottam ki. Briarwood Hall a bátyámé, Claudiusé. – Hirtelen összeráncolta a homlokát, s furcsa csillogással a szemében Harryre pillantott. – - Talán meg kellene említenem, hogy az este folyamán számos ember meg fogja kísérelni, hogy az engedélyedet kérje, hogy kinyithassák a Kúriát. Semmilyen körülmények között ne add meg.

- Miért kérnének engem? - kérdezte Harry összezavarodva.

Piton vállat vont. - Ugyanúgy a te otthonod is, mint az enyém. - emlékeztette a férfi. – Egyébként, azóta nem volt nyitva, mióta apám meghalt, és nem hiszem, hogy biztonságos.

- Szerkezetileg ingatag, vagy azért, mert az apja halálfaló volt? - kérdezte Harry nyíltan.

Piton gúnyos mosolyt küldött felé.

- Vannak bűbájok, amik biztosítják azt, hogy egy épület szerkezetileg kifogástalan maradjon.

Ami persze megválaszolta a kérdést. Piton gyanította, hogy sötét varázslatok állnak lesben a Kúriában. - Mókás - motyogta. Piton nem válaszolt.

A két óriási faragott, rózsaindával körbefont faajtó kinyílt, mikor Harry és Piton közelebb értek Briarwood Hallhoz. A házból olyan sok fecsegő ember özönlött ki, hogy Harry azon kapta magát, hogy ösztönösen Piton felé lép az ijedtségtől, s azon gondolkodik, hogy nem sétáltak-e be mindketten valamifajta csapdába. Gyorsan felnézett Pitonra, s látta, hogy a férfi nem riadt, inkább dühös. Viharos, haragos pillantás volt az arcán, s egy sötét átható tekintet, amit messzemenőkig jól ismert.

Köszöntéseket és üdvözléseket kiáltottak, aztán Harry azon kapta magát, hogy teljesen idegenek a kezét rázzák, s ő megpróbálja észbe tartani a neveket, amiket mondanak neki. Végül Harry érezte, ahogy egy erős kéz körülzárja a vállát, és Piton kihúzta a tömeg közepéről, és egy kisebb csoport felé irányította. A tekintete hatásosan elrettentett mindenkit attól, hogy tiltakozzon.

- Harry, ők a testvéreim, Claudius és Marcellus, valamint a feleségeik Julliana és Delphina - mutatta be őket Piton, és hangja alig volt több mint egy fenyegető morgás.

Claudius és Marcellus kétségkívül Piton rokona volt. Mindkét férfinek pitonos orra és bőrszíne volt, de ezen kívül kevés volt a hasonlatosság. Egyik férfi sem volt olyan magas, mint a bátyjuk, és mindketten sokkal testesebbel voltak. Marcellus formásan nyírt körszakállat viselt. Mindketten megrázták Harry kezét, s elég illedelmesen köszöntötték őt a családban, de úgy méricskélték Harryt, mintha felbecsülnék értékét.

Julliana és Delphina rendkívül szép nők voltak, egyik szőke, a másik vörös. És mindketten izgatottan kuncogtak, mikor Harry megrázta az ő kezüket is. Delphina addig ment, hogy még meg is hajolt előtte.

- És azok - morogta Piton, a nagy tömeg felé mutatva, akik kezdetben körülállták Harryt.

- Nyilvánvalóan, rokonok.

A férfi átható pillantást küldött Julliana és Delphina felé, akik csak kellemesen visszamosolyogtak rá. Úgy tűnt, a két nő meghívta a teljes családját erre a kis összejövetelre.

- Ő a húgom, Diana, és a férje, Alrik Brand. - folytatta Piton a bemutatást, a következő két várakozó felé mozdulva.

Diana Piton Brand nagyon vonzó volt. A sötét haja és szeme kiegészítette a sápadt arcszínét, s a vonásai finomak és formásak voltak. De volt benne egy csendes báj, ami Harryt meglepetésére, a fiatal McGalagonyra emlékeztette. A nő megajándékozta Harryt egy meleg mosollyal, mikor megrázta a kezét, s úgy tűnt, tényleg örül, hogy megismerheti. A nő szemei gyakorlatilag ragyogtak, mikor az idősebb testvérére nézett.

Alrik Brand viszont a teljes ellentéte volt. Roppantul magas volt, nagyon izmos, és a vikingekéhez hasonló szakálla és szőrzete volt. A férfi mindnyájuknál magasabb volt, és olyan mogorván nézett le Harryre, mintha valamilyen szemetet látna. Kissé erősebben szorította meg, mint szükséges lett volna, mikor kezet rázott Harryvel.

- És ő a legfiatalabb öcsém, Julius. - mondta Piton, ahogy a csoport utolsó tagja felé intett.

Harrynek alig sikerült álcáznia az elakadt lélegzetét, mikor először pillantotta meg Juliust. Azt várta, hogy a negyedik testvér is hasonlítson a többiekre, de Julius Piton annyira különbözött Claudiustól, Marcellustól és Perselustól, mint a nappal az éjszakától. Igaz, ugyanolyan sötét hajuk, és sötét szemük volt, és sápadt bőrszínük is egyezett. De míg Diana, aki megmenekült a Piton családi orrtól, kellemesen bájos volt, Julius lélegzetelállítóan szép volt. Majdnem ugyanolyan magas volt, mint Perselus, karcsú és erős kinézetű. De a hasonlóságok itt véget is értek. A vonásai hibátlanok és tökéletesek voltak, magas arccsontja, finoman kidolgozott álla és bűnre csábító piros ajka volt. Még a sápadt bőre is, ami mindegyik Pitonban megvolt, inkább a legfinomabb alabástromnak tűnt. Az öltözéke is magára vonta a figyelmet, egy fekete zakó volt rajta, mély burgundi selyemmel vonalazva. A kezét számos csillogó gyűrű díszítette.

Lassú, buja mosolyt küldött Harry felé, mikor megrázta a kezét, és a bátyjaihoz hasonlóan ő is végignézett Harryn, de a szemei inkább éhségtől csillogtak. Harry elég kényelmetlenül megrázkódott, s ideges pillantást küldött Piton felé, azon gondolkodva, hogy vajon észrevette-e. Piton fürkészőn nézte őt, s a haragos tekintetének a helyét egy sötét, elmélkedő pillantás vette át.

Aztán Diana a ház hátsó bejárata felé terelte őket, s a kényelmetlen pillanatnak vége szakadt.

Harrynek alig volt ideje, hogy megcsodálja Briarwood Hall szép építészetét, mielőtt a rokonok tömege ismét körülvette. Alig sikerült követnie Pitont a fogadószobába a család többi részével, aztán útját állták fecsegő nők és a férfiak, akik úgy tűntek, hogy ámulnak azon, hogy a Kis Túlélő jelenlétében lehetnek.

- Tényleg Caramel miniszter úr tanácsadója vagy? - kérdezte egy nő lélegzetvisszafojtva.

- Tényleg Anglia kviddics csapatának titkos játékosa vagy? - kérdezte egy fiatalember, mielőtt Harry válaszolhatott volna az első nő kérdésére.

- Azt hallottam, hogy már hét évesen tudtad, hogy kell hoppanálni! - kiáltotta egy másik férfi, miközben Harry még mindig azon gondolkodott, hogyan játszhat valaki titokban egy kviddics csapatnál. – Hogy sikerült?

- A Heti Boszorkány szerint egy idegen véla hercegnővel randiztál - jelentette ki egy idősebb kinézetű nő. – Hogy a csudában kötöttél ki Perselus mellett?

- Tényleg tudsz sárkányokat szelídíteni csak az énekeddel?

- A seprűd tényleg Merlin pálcájából készült?

- A gonosz lények tényleg lángra kapnak, mikor megérintenek?

Harry, aki mostanra elvi kérdés csinált abból, hogy ne olvassa el az újságokat, növekvő riadalommal bámult rájuk. Az emberek biztosan nem hitték el ezeket a dolgokat. Rendben, Mógus tényleg lángra kapott, mikor megérintette, de az, más volt.

- Megnézhetem a sebhelyed?

Harry ugyanolyan hitetlenséggel kezelte volna ezt a kérdést, mint a többit, ha nem egy kisfiútól jött volna, aki, talán ha hat éves lehetett. Felsóhajtott és lekuporodott a gyerek előtt, és nem foglalkozott a felnőttekkel, ahogy félrelökte a fürtjeit az útból.

A kisfiú boldogan mosolygott rá, a szemei elkerekedtek az örömtől, miközben a villám alakú sebhelyet bámulta Harry homlokán. Ez a reakció rendben is lett volna, ha a körülötte lévő felnőttek ezt nem vették volna célzásnak, hogy előre rohamozzanak és megpróbálják az ujjaikkal megérinteni a hírhedt sebhelyet. Számos nő úgy nézett ki, mint aki meg akarja csókolni azt. Harry ijedten hátrahőkölt, és nagy erőfeszítésében majdnem megbotlott a saját lábában, hogy távol kerüljön tőlük.

- Elég volt!

Harry még soha nem volt ilyen boldog, hogy láthatja a Bájital Mesterét, ahogy dühösen, arcán a legsötétebb pillantással felé lépked. Ösztönösen kinyúlt felé, s megkönnyebbült, mikor Piton elkapta a kezét, és kihúzta a tömeg közepéből. Szégyenérzet nélkül bújt el mögötte.

- Vissza!- vicsorgott Piton a tömegre, mikor megpróbálták követni.

Mindannyian megálltak, és a megfelelő rémülettel néztek a dühöngő varázslóra.

- Na de Perselus! - védte őket Delphina. – Csak látni akarták. Nem minden nap találkoznak ilyen hírességgel.

Harryt megrázkódott a leírástól, hiszen pontosan tudta, hogy mit gondol Piton a hírességekről. A Bájital Mester sógornőjére fordította a sötét pillantását.

- Hát látták. Most küldd el őket. Nem azért hoztam őt ide, hogy nekitámadjon ez a nevetséges csőcselék. Vagy ők mennek, vagy mi!

Delphina, aki eléggé megsértődött, hogy a családját csőcseléknek nevezik, elsápadt, mikor meghallotta, hogy Piton azzal fenyegetőzik, hogy elmegy.

- Ó! - kiáltotta. – Igen, persze. Egyébként sem maradtak volna vacsorára.

Elkezdte kihessegetni őket az ajtón, és Julliana gyorsan a segítségére sietett. A tömeg nagy ellenkezés közepette oszladozni kezdett.

- Elnézést kérek, Harry - mondta Piton, Harry nagy meglepetésére. Igazából azt várta, hogy Piton haragudni fog rá. - Ha tudtam volna, hogy egy csapat vadkutyát uszítanak rád, nem hoztalak volna ide.

Harry azt is felfogta, hogy Piton a keresztnevén szólítja. Nem beszéltek róla, de Hermione mondta neki, hogy jó lenne, ha Piton keresztnevét használná a nyilvánosság előtt. Furcsa lenne, ha nem tenné.

- Semmi gond, Perselus - válaszolt, a név furcsa volt a nyelvén. Látta, hogy valami megcsillan Piton szemeiben, és eltartott egy pillanatig, mire rájött, hogy hozzájárulás volt, mielőtt a férfi jóváhagyóan bólintott.

- Látom, még mindig ugyanolyan elbűvölő vagy, mint egykor, Perselus - jegyezte meg Claudius. – Vadkutyák? Kissé ottromba, nem gondolod?

Perselus megfordult, és áthatóan nézett testvérére. - Aligha. Feltételezem, azt gondoltad, hogy szórakoztatónak fogjuk találni.

Claudius vállat vont. - Találkozni akartak vele. Talán hibáztathatod őket? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Harry - ugye hívhatlak Harrynek? - mindig ezt kapja.

- Igen, Pers, nyugodj meg - értett egyet Marcellus. – Úgy értem, a tömeg legalább ötször ekkora lehetett, mikor múlt héten Harry a Boszorkány Gyógynövény Társaság ebédjén mondott beszédet.

- Iskolába jár, te ostoba!- üvöltött Piton. – Nem utazgat körbe, hogy beszédeket tartson különböző ebédeken! És mióta hiszel az újságoknak?

- Na, idefigyelj, Perselus! - hangoskodott Marcellus. Harry látta, hogy ez nagyon messze áll a testvérek közötti megbékéléstől, és ki fog törni egy új családi viszály. Harry felismerte a jeleket, mivel annyi ideig élt Vernon Dursleyvel.

- Elnézést! - vágott közbe gyorsan Perselus és a testvérei közé lépve. Mindhárman meglepetten néztek rá. - Senki sem azért jött ide, hogy veszekedjen. Próbáljunk témát váltani, rendben?

Claudius és Marcellus összezavarodtak, mintha az ötlet túlságosan furcsa lenne. Vagy talán csak nem voltak hozzászokva, hogy valaki közbeszól. Perselus úgy nézett ki, mint aki… igazából Harry nem volt benne biztos, hogyan értelmezze a férfi arcát. Gyanította, hogy valószínűleg épp most veszített el a háza pár tucat pontot, mert közbe merészelt szólni, miközben ő dühromra készült.

- Igen, kérlek! - csilingelte Diana rögtön közelebb lépve, és kedvesen Harryre mosolygott. - Harrynek igaza van. Mindannyian azért vagyunk itt, hogy újra megismerjük egymást. Ne kezdjük egy értelmetlen veszekedéssel!

Perselus arckifejezése részben ellágyult, s Harry hálás pillantást küldött Diana felé.

- Na most, ki akar inni valamit?! – kiáltotta Delphina egy ragyogó mosollyal, amikor ő és Julliana visszatértek a szobába, miután megszabadultak a rokonoktól. Belibegtek a csoport közepébe, anélkül, hogy észrevették volna egyáltalán a feszültséget, és különböző italokat osztogattak a jelenlevőknek.

Miközben Alrik elvett egy whiskys poharat Jullianától, bólintott egyet Harrynek. - Engedned kellett volna őket veszekedni - mormogta olyan halkan, hogy csak Harry hallja. – Az lett volna az egyetlen szórakozás ezen az estén. Már eleget vártam rá.

Harry nem mondott semmit, ahogy elvette Delphinától a tökleves poharat. Izgatottan belekortyolt, aztán majdnem megfulladt, mert végigégette a torkát, s a szemei könnyezni kezdtek. Alrik vigyorogva hátba vágta. - Az a brandy a saját készletemből van. Ne pazarold el! - mondta neki a férfi.

A reakciójára Claudius és Marcellus nevetni kezdett, s jóindulatúan rávigyorogtak.

- Gondolom, Pers még nem engedett be a magánraktárába. – mondta Claudius. – Szégyelld magad, Perselus. Mindent meg kellene osztanod vele.

Harry ideges pillantást küldött Perselusra, mivel nem volt biztos benne, milyen reakciót várhat erre. Perselus áthatóan nézett a testvérére.

- Soha nem kérte - mondta egyszerűen.

- Nem igazán vagyok iszákos - válaszolta Harry, s remélte, hogy nem a brandys töklé lesz az egyedüli, amit ezen az estén kap.

- Szeretnél inkább egy vajsört, Harry? - kérdezte Julius, s felmutatott egy ismerősnek látszó üveget.

- Köszönöm - bólintott Harry hálásan. Julius levarázsolta a tetejét, és átadta az üveget, meg egy poharat Harrynek. Furcsa módon szükségtelenül is megérintette a kezét, mikor átadta. Harry meglepetten nézett fel. A férfi rámosolygott, aztán ellépett, mikor Diana a gyerekekről kezdett mesélni Perselusnak, hogy az utóbbi néhány évben miket csináltak.


	17. Tüskék

17. Fejezet – Tüskék

Még ültek egy ideig a fogadószobában, s Diana megpróbálta a testvérek között kultúrált mederben tartani a beszélgetést. De Harry látta, hogy a három legidősebb testvér közötti ellenszenvet egy éjszaka alatt nem fogják legyőzni. Julius, úgy tűnt, nem aggódik a családi civakodás miatt, és nagyon ritkán kapcsolódott be a beszélgetésbe. Helyette, Harry megrökönyödésére, az ideje legnagyobb részét azzal töltötte, hogy Harryt bámulta. Harry bármikor ránézett, azok a sötét szemek spekulatívan, csaknem éhes pillantásokkal bámultak rá. Emiatt nagyon kellemetlenül érezte magát.

Perselusnak igaza volt: Claudius, Marcellus, Delphina és Julliana is találtak időt arra, hogy négyszemközt beszéljenek Harryvel, mindannyian a Piton Kúriával kapcsolatos terveiről kérdezték. A két nő barátságosan felajánlotta, hogy újra kifestik és berendezik neki, míg a két férfi kiemelte annak fontosságát, hogy az ő rangjához illő személynek rendelkeznie kell egy megfelelő otthonnal, hogy szórakoztathassa benne a fontosabb méltóságokat. Harry rájuk mosolygott, és azt mondta nekik, hogy beszéljenek Perselusszal a témáról, hiszen ő túlságosan el van foglalva az iskolai munkájával, hogy ilyesmiről gondolkozzon. Mindannyian csalódottak voltak, de nem sikerül elijeszteni őket.

Végül Delphina és Julliana az ebédlőbe vezették őket, hogy megvacsorázzanak. Harryt Julius mellé ültették, pontosan Perselusszal szemben. Egy pillantást vetett az asztalra, s már látta is a tőröket, amikről Neville beszélt. Megkönnyebbülésére villák is voltak mindegyik teríték mellett, de furcsa szögbe voltak állítva, bizonyítva Neville magyarázatát, hogy csak egyszerű udvariasságból voltak odahelyezve a mugli születésű vendég számára, és nem igazán azért, hogy használják is azokat.

Az első fogás előtt Claudius tósztot mondott, és hosszúra nyúló szónoklattal üdvözölte Harryt a családban. Ez így magában rendjén is lett volna, ha nem tűzdelte volna meg bőkezűen olyan utalásokkal, hogy a családjuk neve egykor milyen szörnyen be lett mocskolva. Meglepetésére, Perselus, csendben eltűrte a megjegyzéseket. Több mint valószínű, hogy Diana miatt, de Harryt felbosszantották. Nem sokkal különbözött az első levéltől, amit Perselusnak küldtek. Harry soha nem értett egyet Perselusszal, de pontosan tudta, milyen érzés, ha valakit a családja szemétként kezel. És tekintve, hogy Perselus igazából a kis családi dráma hőse volt, és nem az ellensége - mint ahogyan a testvérei hitték -, kétszeresen is igazságtalan volt.

Jól van, gondolta idegesen. Ha ők gorombák lesznek, akkor ő sem fog aggódni amiatt, hogy esetleg megsérti őket. Mikor az első fogást felszolgálták, a szalvétáját határozottan mugli módon nyitotta szét, és a tőrt teljesen elkerülve rögtön a villáért nyúlt. Mikor Perselusra pillantott, úgy gondolta, egy halvány önelégült mosolyt lát a férfi arcán. Volt a szemében egy határozottan szórakozott csillogás. Harry rávigyorgott, és azon gondolkodott, hogy milyen hibákat követhetne még el.

Ahogy az várható volt, a modorát nem kommentálták. Bár észrevették. Harry csendesen szórakozott, mikor látta, hogy figyelik őt. Julliana még egy védőjelet is vetett a gonosz ellen, mikor a rossz irányban adta tovább a sót. De senki nem mondott semmit.

Julius a vacsora elég nagy részében lefoglalta a figyelmét azzal, hogy a Griffendél kviddics csapatában levő pozíciójáról kérdezett. Erről a témáról szeretett beszélni. Miközben beszélt, megfeledkezett a férfi intenzív pillantásairól, ami nagyon kényelmetlen volt, és valóban jól érezte magát. - És te? - kérdezte meg végül Juliust. – Játszottál az iskolában?

Julius megvonta a vállát. - Megpróbálkoztam egy csapatnál, de nem voltam valami jó repülő. Bár nem zavart. Úgy gondoltam, ugyanolyan szórakoztató volt csak nézni a játékot.

Harry ebben nem értett vele egyet, de nem mondta meg neki. - Melyik házban voltál?

- Házban? - kérdezte Julius, kissé megzavarodva. – Ó, igen, persze. A házak. Én nem a Roxfortba jártam, hanem a Beauxbatonsba. Mindannyian oda jártunk, kivéve Perselust.

- Komolyan? - Harry tudta, hogy a meglepetése kiült az arcára.

Marcellus, aki meghallotta a beszélgetésüket, előre hajolt. - Igen, Harry - mondta, elég hangosan ahhoz, hogy a család többi része is hallja. - Egyedül Perselus járt Roxfortba. Attól tartok, apánkat túlságosan is érdekelte a látszat. Nem hitte, hogy mi a megfelelő házba lennénk osztva.

- A megfelelő házba? - húzta össze a szemöldökét Harry. Felismerte a sértést, de nem tudta, mit tehetne ellene.

- Természetesen a Mardekárra érti – világosította fel Perselus, s hangja bársonyosan mézes-mázos volt, gyűlölettel csipkézve.

- Az volt a te házad, nem igaz, Perselus? - jegyezte meg Marcellus, bár nyilvánvaló volt, hogy már tudja a választ. – Merlin ments attól, hogy egy halálfaló fiai ne a Mardekárba kerüljenek. Attól tartok, apánk nem igazán bízott bennünk.

Harry érezte, hogy dühe ismét felszínre tör. Nem azért, mert kedvelte a mardekárosokat, hanem azért, mert ezek a Perselus elleni támadások borzalmasan igazságtalanok voltak. Látta a hideg csillogást Perselus szemében és Diana ide vagy oda, Harry nem hitte, hogy ezt a viselkedést még sokáig fogja tűrni.

- Tudja, azt hiszem, eléggé egyoldalú a felfogása a különböző házakról és a halálfalókról. - tájékoztatta őt Harry.

- Aligha. - gúnyolódott Marcellus. – Mindenki tudja, hogy a Mardekárból csak halálfalók jöttek ki.

Ezúttal ez egy nyílt támadás volt, s Perselus keze megfeszült a tőr nyelén. Harry áthatóan nézett Marcellusra.

- Tulajdonképpen, téved uram. Minden házból akadnak halálfalók, nem is beszélve arról, hogy számosan akadnak a Beauxbatonsból és a Durmstrangból is. Valójában, Peter Pettigrew, a férfi, aki két éve feltámasztotta Voldemortot halálból, griffendéles volt.

Perselus kivételével mindenki összerándult Voldemort nevének hallatára. Alrik lépett túl a leggyorsabban a sokkon, s megszólalt. - Úgy tűnik, összetéveszted a dolgokat. Peter Pettigrew-t évekkel ezelőtt meggyilkolta Sirius Black.

Harry megrázta a fejét. - Sirius Black ártatlan volt. Peter Pettigrew miatt hamisan vádolták meg a gyilkosság vádjával. Két griffendéles. Egy jó és egy rossz. Minden ház ilyen. Perselus erre a legjobb példa. Többször mentette meg az életem, mint össze tudnám számolni. És évekig kockáztatta a sajátját, hogy megvédje a varázslóvilágot a halálfalóktól. Azt mondom, hogy Önök tévesztik össze a dolgokat, ha mást gondolnak.

A szavait csend fogadta, a kihívás tisztán hallatszott a hangjában. Harry megkockáztatott egy pillantást Perselusra. A férfi őt bámulta olyan meglepettséggel az arcán, ami határos volt a sokkal. Harry azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon kiállt-e már valaki a férfiért korábban? Ez a legkevesebb, amit meg tud tenni, gondolta. Még mindig tartozott neki azért, mert megvédte Dracótól a házasságuk első napján.

- Hát ez a lényege ennek a vacsorának, nem igaz? - kérdezte Diana gyorsan, ezzel megszakítva a csendet, és reménykedő mosollyal nézett végig az asztalon. - Hogy megismerjük végre a tényeket, és magunk mögött hagyjuk a múltat.

Marcellus és Claudius egymásra néztek, aztán vonakodva bólintottak. - Igen, persze - értett egyet Claudius. –Azt hiszem, ha van valaki, aki jobban tudja, akkor az a Fiú, Aki Túlélte.

Harry megrökönyödve vette észre, hogy ez is egy szúrás volt Perselus felé. Neki hittek, de Perselus szava nem volt elég. De látta, hogy Perselus majdnem észrevétlenül megrázza a fejét, hogy hagyja. Harry felsóhajtott, azon tűnődve, hogy vajon a férfi hogy bírja.

- A Fiú, Aki Túlélte - elmélkedett Julliana kissé álmodozva, megtörve a feszültséget. – Csodálatos hangzása van. Mondd csak, Harry, milyen a Kis Túlélőnek lenni? - Az úgynevezett titulusát a hódolathoz hasonló hangon ejtette ki.

- Tessék? - bámult rá Harry, mivel nem volt biztos benne, hogy mire érti.

- Gondolom, nagyon fárasztó lehet - folytatta mosolyogva.

Delphina egyetértően bólintott. - Nagyon fárasztó - ismételte meg. – Nekem úgy tűnik, hogy az autogram osztogatás lehet a legnehezebb része.

- Ó, nem, kedvesem - ellenkezett Julliana. – Én azt mondom, hogy válaszolni a rajongói levelekre sokkal rosszabb. Ott valójában többet kell írnia, mint csak a neve.

- Nos, mit mondasz, Harry? - kérdezte Delphina. – Szerinted mi a legrosszabb része annak, hogy te vagy a Kis Túlélő?

Harry hitetlenkedve bámult rájuk. - Azt hiszem - mondta hezitálva -, azok az emberek volnának, akik megpróbálnak megölni.

Szavait teljes döbbenet fogadta, és egy alig visszafojtott, kérges nevetés, ami, Harry meglepetésére, Perselustól származott. Az egyik keze a szája előtt volt, és szemmel láthatóan küzdött az újabb nevetés ellen. Ezúttal biztosan egyetértést látott csillogni azokban a sötét szemekben.

- Ó - mondta Delphina bizonytalanul.– Azt hiszem, az elég nehéz lehet.

- Mégis - tette hozzá Julliana, aki, nyilvánvalóan nem értette meg, mit mondott Harry. – Azt hiszem, fájnának a kezeim, ha annyi autogramot kéne adnom.

- Perselus - vágott közbe Diana gyorsan, megváltoztatva a témát. – Miért nem mesélsz a munkádról? Úgy hallottam, a jártasságod a bájitalok terén még az anyánkénál is magasabb szinten áll.

Perselus úrrá lett a nevetésén, s megrántotta a vállát. - Hát, tekintve, hogy a nő megmérgezte saját magát, ez nem valami nehéz.

Harry meglepetten nézett rá. - Az anyád megmérgezte magát?

Perselus önelégülten elmosolyodott. - Igen. Ez egyike azoknak a kellemetlen kis családi titkoknak, amit biztosan elragadónak tartasz majd.

Harry a többiekre pillantott, s közben azon gondolkodott, vajon elmondja-e neki valaki. Diana rámosolygott.

- Különleges történet az, Harry - mondta. – Nem sok ember ismeri. Anyánknak volt egy elég furcsa, egyedi megszállottsága. Hallottad már Hófehérke meséjét?

Harry összeráncolta a homlokát. - Hét törpe, mérgezett alma, megbűvölt álom, és az igaz szerelem csókja. Az a történet?

- Hát, igazából hét házimanó volt - mondta neki Diana. – De te kétségtelenül a történet mugli verzióját hallottad. A varázslók verziója jócskán különbözik tőle. Anyánkat viszont a bájitalfőzés része érdekelte.

- Mérgezett almát akart készíteni? - kérdezte Harry, azon gondolkodva, hogy vajon így mérgezte-e meg magát a nő.

- Tulajdonképpen, Harry, a mérgezett almát rendkívül könnyű elkészíteni - tájékoztatta Perselus. – Még a megbűvölt álom és az igaz szerelem csókját is elég könnyű megfőzni. Varázslók ezrei bukkantak rá valamilyen ötletre ezekkel a régi bűbájokkal kapcsolatosan. Anyámat nem érdekelte a történetnek ez a része.

Harry összezavarodva nézett vissza Dianára. Nem emlékezett semmi más főzetre, amit a történetben készítettek volna.

- A történet kezdete volt az, ami, felkeltette anyánk érdeklődését - magyarázta Diana. – Az a rész, amiben a királynő tökéletes gyereket akart. A birodalom legszebb gyerekét, akinek haja fekete, mint az ében, ajka piros, mint a vér, és bőre fehér, mint a hó.

Hófehér… Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét, csak hogy egy pillanat múlva beléüssön a felismerés. Hideg futott végig a gerincén, miközben ledöbbenve pillantott végig a szobában előtte ülő összes Pitonon. Mindegyiknek nagyon sötét haja és nagyon világos bőre volt. A lehetetlenül szép Julius felé fordult. Harry szemei elkerekedtek a megdöbbenéstől, mert a leírás tökéletesen ráillett. A férfi szórakozottan rámosolygott, és fejbólintással nyugtázta a felismerést, amit Harry nem mondott ki, de nyilvánvalóan az arcára volt írva.

- Persze mindnyájunkkal megpróbálta - folytatta Diana. – De nem sikerült elérnie. Egészen Juliusig.

- Azt mondták, megmérgezte magát. - mondta Harry, kényszerítve magát, hogy elfordítsa tekintetét Julius Pitonról.

Perselus keserűen elmosolyodott. - Igen, anyám elfelejtett emlékezni annak a szánalmas történetnek egy apró részletére. A királynő meghal szülés közben, és soha nem pillantja meg az ő tökéletes gyerekét. Mindegyik kísérleti bájitallal, amit bevett, kockáztatta a saját és a gyerekei életét, egy olyan esztelenség miatt, mint a hiúság.

- Megkérdezték tőle, hogy miért volt ez olyan fontos neki? - kérdezte Harry, s azon kapta magát, hogy megragadta a történet. Eltűnődött rajta, hogy vajon mindegyik varázslócsaládnak volt-e ilyen furcsaság a múltjában.

- Anya nem beszélt a munkájáról - mondta Marcellus Harrynek. – Az igazság szerint tudtuk, hogy valamin dolgozik, de nem tudtuk, hogy min. Perselus lapozta át a jegyzeteit, miután meghalt, és ő jött rá, hogy mit művelt.

- Ezért kezdett el érdekelni a bájitaltan? - kérdezte Harry.

Perselus meghúzta a vállát. - Az már ezt megelőzően is érdekelt - vallotta be. – De határozottan nem ártott. Semmi nem gyújtja fel jobban érdeklődésedet, mint egy családi titok.

Még beszéltek egy ideig az anyjukról; Harry figyelmesen hallgatta, mert kíváncsi volt Perselus Piton múltjára. Úgy tűnt, hogy addig, amíg a korai gyermekkoruk éveire összpontosítanak, és nem említik az apjukat, a három testvér elég civilizáltan tudott beszélni. Julius csak alkalmanként csatlakozott a beszélgetésbe, s Diana megpróbált biztonságos témákat választani.

A vacsora nagyobb vérontás nélkül ért véget, s Harry ezt sikerként könyvelte el. Mikor mindannyian visszatértek a nappaliba, Harry elnézést kért, és elindult a mosdóba. Kissé tovább piszmogott a folyosókon, mint szükséges lett volna. Úgy gondolta, hogy Perselus biztosan szeretne egyedül lenni a testvéreivel, vagy legalább Dianával, és nem volt biztos benne, hogy intézhetné ezt el.

A dolgok aztán úgy alakultak, hogy nem kellett aggódnia miatta. Julius feltartóztatta a hallban, még mielőtt visszamehetett volna a fogadószobába.

- Gondoltam, talán szeretnél körülnézni a kertekben, Harry - javasolta. – Esélyt adna Perselusnak, hogy egyedül beszélgethessen a többiekkel. Gyanítom, hogy szeretnék megbeszélni a Piton Kúria jövőjét. Ez mindig elég fájdalmas pont volt közöttük, és kétlem, hogy bele akarsz keveredni annak a vitának a közepébe.

Harry emlékezett Perselus figyelmeztetésére a Kúriával kapcsolatban, és egyetértően bólintott.

- Persze - mondta, s sétálni kezdett a legfiatalabb Piton mellett. – Bár kissé sötét van ahhoz, hogy megnézzük a kerteket, nem? –Úgy gondolta, sokkal megfelelőbb lenne, ha a házban vezetnék körbe.

Julius ragyogó mosolyt villantott felé, a sötét szemei csillogtak. - Ó, amiatt nem kell aggódnod. Jól meg vannak világítva varázsfényekkel. Briarwood Hall híres a rózsakertjeiről. Látnod kell őket, mielőtt elmész.

Kinyitott egy oldalsó ajtót, ami az udvarra és egy kerti ösvényre vezetett. Mikor Harry kilépett, esküdni mert volna, hogy egy könnyedén cirógató kezet érzett a hátán. Furcsán rápillantott Juliusra, ahogy mellette sétált. A férfi csak ismét rámosolygott, s egy széles gesztust tett egyik kezével, hogy az udvar mögött levő kertre mutasson.

Sötét volt, s a sápadt hold majdnem teljes volt fölöttük. A holdfényben Harry látta messze a hegycsúcson a Piton Kúria távoli alakját, de a szemeit vonzotta a kert, amit Julius meg akart mutatni neki. Látott képeket kerti labirintusokról. Óriási sövénykerítésekről, amiket labirintus formában növesztettek, de még soha nem látott egyet sem ilyen közelről. Ez a kerti útvesztő rendkívüli volt, mert óriási, összefonódott rózsafürtökből állt, melyek egymásra csavarodtak és záródtak, hogy élősövényt alkossanak. Jóval a feje fölé tornyosultak, és mindegyik virágozott. Óriási vérvörös rózsák töltötték be illatukkal a nehéz éjszakát. Julius igazat mondott: a labirintust izzó fénylabdák világították meg, melyek a különböző sövények alján voltak, és az egész kertnek hátborzongató kékes csillogást adtak a hideg holdfényben.

Mikor beléptek a labirintusba, Julius mutatta az utat, és a rózsák mámorító illata arcon ütötte Harryt. Harry észrevette, hogy a rózsákon levő tüskék halálosan veszélyesnek tűnnek, hosszúak voltak, és borzalmasan élesek. Nem irigyelte a kertészt, akinek gondoznia kellett őket.

Sétáltak egy ideig, s Harry feltett néhány egyszerű kérdést a birtokról, amin álltak, és a közelben lévőkről. Furcsának találta a gondolatot, hogy a Malfoy Kúria csak néhány mérföldre volt innen. És azon túl, úgy tűnt, Lastrangéknek volt az otthona, Monstróékkal és a Parkinsonokkal egyetemben. Harrynek az a kényelmetlen érzése támadt, hogy a High Hillben lakók többsége vagy őt próbálta megölni, vagy őket ölték meg, amikor vele harcoltak.

- Tetszik? - kérdezte Julius, miközben sétáltak. – Úgy értem, a kert.

- Szép. - ismerte el Harry. Eleget kertészkedett Dursleyéknál, hogy értékelni tudja a munkát, ami ehhez a labirintushoz kellett, bár úgy gondolta, a varázslóknak valószínűleg mindenféle kertészeti bűbájuk van, hogy könnyítsenek a munkán. Az jutott eszébe, hogy Bimba tanárnő imádná ezt a helyet.

- Már évszázadok óta a családomé - mondta neki Julius, miközben még mélyebbre vezette a labirintusban, tekergő ösvényeken és folyosókon sétálva. – Anyám szerette ezt a kertet.

Harry erre összeráncolta a szemöldökét. A korában hallott történetből úgy vette ki, hogy Julius anyja akkor halt meg, mikor a fiú született. Honnan tudná, hogy az anyja szerette ezt a kertet?

- Nincs kedved inkább visszamenni a többiekhez? - kérdezte Harry, s úgy gondolta, hogy igazságtalan visszatartani Juliust a testvére társaságától. Valószínűleg nem ismerte túl jól Perselust, és ő is szeretne vele személyesen beszélni. Harry tökéletesen képes volt arra, hogy egyedül nézze végig a kertet. Mellesleg a rózsák illata egyre erősebb lett, és már nagyon várta, hogy kikerüljön belőle.

De Julius csak felnevetett. - Gyerek voltam, mikor Perselus elment. - mondta Harrynek. – Alig ismerem azt az embert. Mellesleg, szívesebben ismernélek meg téged. Sokkal érdekesebbnek talállak.

Harry meglepetésére a férfi felemelte az egyik kezét, miközben beszélt, és Harry egyik hajtincsét a füle mögé seperte. Ettől a szokatlanul intim gesztustól Harry nagyon kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Még Ron sem csinált volna ilyesmit, pedig Ront sokkal jobban ismerte, mint ezt a férfit. Hirtelen megszédült, és gyanította, hogy a rózsa illata kezdi zavarni.

De Julius csak újra elmosolyodott, és ment tovább, mintha semmi sem történt volna.

- Képzelem, milyen nagy csalódás volt számodra - mondta Julius, miközben egy másik saroknál bevezette Harryt egy kis udvarra, aminek a közepén egy veranda volt -, hogy azon kaptad magad, hogy házas vagy Perselusszal.

Harry megtorpant. - Hogy érted?

Julius megfordult és egy sokat mondó pillantással ismét rámosolygott.

- Úgy értem, ő nehezen lehet az a fajta szerető, akiről egy olyan fiatalember álmodik, mint te. - Felnevetett a gondolatra. – Biztosan elborzadtál, amikor kiszolgáltatva találtad magad egy olyan valakinek, aki ennyire kemény és hideg. És Perselusban nincs mit látni. Minden alkalommal összerezzensz, mikor hozzád ér, vagy hozzászoktál már ahhoz, hogy engedelmeskedj neki?

- Mi? - bámult Harry meghökkenve a férfire, és fogalma sem volt, hogyan válaszoljon a szavaira.

Mikor a mardekáros osztálytársai a goromba célzásokat tették, legalább mindegyik nyers sértés formájában volt. Ez más volt. Ez valahogyan sokkal személyesebb volt, és nem tetszett neki, hogy milyen irányba fordult a beszélgetés. Esküdni mert volna rá, hogy a rózsák illata egyre erősebbé vált, s az aromájuk furcsán mérgező volt.

- Tudod, nagyon szép vagy - mondta neki Julius, s Harry érezte, hogy elpirul. – Gondolom, Perselus nem várt túl sokáig, hogy rád tegye a kezeit. Mennyire utálhattad, mikor az a vadállat megérintett. – Kinyúlt, hogy ismét megérintse Harry haját, de Harry elütötte a kezét, és hátra lépett.

- A testvéredről beszélsz! - kiáltotta hitetlenkedve. Vadállat? Rendben, a griffendélesek biztosan rosszabbnak is nevezték már az évek során, de ez a férfi saját testéből és véréből volt, az Isten szerelmére! És azon kívül, Perselus több mint tisztességes volt vele. Arról a tényről nem is beszélve, hogy Juliusnak nyilvánvalóan fogalma sem volt róla, hogy ki a testvére, vagy hogy miért házasodtak össze egyáltalán. Úgy gondolta, csak Claudius és Marcellus hitték, hogy Perselus még mindig egy halálfaló. Most már látta, hogy Julius véleménye sem volt jobb.

- Igen, a testvérem - értett egyet Julius, még mindig mosolyogva. – Ami remek helyzetbe hoz, hogy megkönnyítsem a szenvedésed. Senki sem gondolna bele, hogy miért töltesz annyi időt a sógorod társaságában. Az ilyen családi kötelékek elfogadottak.

Miközben beszélt, pár lépéssel közelebb ment Harryhez. Harry gyorsan hátrált, és kezdte megérteni, hogy hová is tart ez a beszélgetés.

- Nem gondolod tényleg komolyan, hogy érdeklődöm irántad, igaz? - kiáltott fel Harry elképedve.

Nem tudta elhinni, hogy ilyen helyzetbe keveredett. Perselus Piton testvére tett neki ajánlatot. Ez nevetséges volt.

Julius lágyan felnevetett. - Hát persze, hogy érdeklődsz. - válaszolt. – Láttam, hogyan néztél rám. Tudom, hogy kívánsz engem. Ki ne választana engem Perselus helyett?

Harry azon kapta magát, hogy szégyenében elvörösödik. Rendben, talán tényleg úgy gondolta, hogy a férfi szép, de mindenki ugyanígy gondolná. Úgy tűnt, többet örökölt az anyjától, mint a mágikus szépsége. Juliusban megvolt a nő hiúsága is.

- Nem ismersz engem. - mondta a férfinek. – És nem ismered a testvéred sem. Nem érdekelsz. Viszlát!

Megfordult, hogy elmenjen, készségesen beismerve, hogy most az egyszer elfogyott a találékonysága. Fogalma sem volt, hogy reagáljon egy olyan férfi szerelmi közeledésére, aki azt gondolja magáról, hogy ellenállhatatlan.

A folyosó viszont, amin beléptek az udvarra, eltűnt.

Harry riadtan bámult az áthatolhatatlan rózsabokorra maga előtt. Megfordult, s gyorsan körülnézett, mert úgy gondolta, talán megfordult. De nem látszott egyetlen nyílás sem a sövényfalon.

- Van kijárat - biztosította Julius lágy nevetéssel. – De csak akkor, ha tudod, hol keresd. Végül is, ez egy labirintus. A rózsabokor tüskéi viszont elég erősek ahhoz, hogy leszaggassák a húst a csontodról, ha a legkisebb hibát ejted. És én vagyok az egyetlen, aki ismeri a labirintus titkát, és az egyedüli, aki ismét vissza tud vezetni.

Harry érezte, hogy a feje lüktetni kezd, és a gyomra összeszorul, mikor rájött, hogy kicsalogatták ide, és ő ostobán ki is jött. Félrevezette egy szép arc. Újra elhúzódott Juliustól, s fellépett a teraszra, remélve, hogy onnan sikerül látnia egy kijáratot. Gondolta, hogy ha a legrosszabbra kerülne a sor, leégetheti a labirintust. Feltéve, hogy nincs védve ilyen bűbájok ellen.

Julius követte a teraszra. - Tetszik a rózsák illata? - kérdezte furcsán. – Egy másik örökség az anyámtól. Pontosan ezeket a virágokat használta a bájitalában. A véremben vannak. Az illatukról tudni kell, hogy a férfiakat és a nőket is őrült vágyba hajszolja irántam.

Harry elsápadt, mert megértette, mit mondott. Nem tévedett annyira, mikor azt gondolta, hogy az illat mérgező. Nyilvánvalóan úgy működött, mint valami kényszer vagy bűbáj, esetleg vágyfokozó, vagy szerelmi bűbáj. De ő többször legyőzte már az Imperiust. Ez sem fogja a hatalma alá keríteni!

- Mondtam, Julius, hogy nem érdekel! - morogta Harry. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy a férfi komolyan elvárta, hogy csak úgy a karjaiba omlik. Teljesen elmebeteg volt.

Julius szeme elsötétült, és a mosolya hirtelen hideggé vált. - És azt hiszed, törődök vele? - nevetett, majd hirtelen, két szívdobbanásnyi idő alatt, Harryn volt. Durván nekilökte a terasz egyik tartóoszlopának, leszorította a saját testével, és ledöntve a fejét, megközelítette az ajkát.

A támadás olyan gyors, és váratlan volt, hogy Harrynek alig maradt ideje reagálni. Épphogy csak sikerült elfordítani a fejét, hogy elkerülje a brutális csókot, amivel a férfi megcélozta a száját. Nem úgy tűnt, mintha Juliust ez zavarta volna, helyette megtámadta az érzékeny bőrt a nyakán, és a kezei Harry testén mozogtak, miközben ő küzdött.

Harry nem számított fizikai támadásra. Semmi, amit Julius tett, nem utalt arra, hogy megpróbálja majd lebirkózni Harryt. És erősebb volt, mint Harry. Sokkal erősebb, mivel a kora, a magassága és az izmai az ő malmára hajtotta a vizet. Harry tudta, hogy elő kell húznia a pálcáját. Ha megengedi, hogy ez fizikai szinten folytatódjon, komoly bajban lesz. A riadalma vakító dühvé vált, mikor érezte, hogy Julius a lába közé nyúl és megérinti a bőrnadrágon keresztül.

Gondolkodás nélkül előrelendítette a fejét, s elég erősen lefejelte Juliust, elég keményen ahhoz, hogy a férfit kissé visszalökje. Ez pont elég volt Harrynek. Durván ellökte magától Juliust, előhúzta a pálcáját, és kilépett a teraszról. A pálcájának a hegye már villogott, s Harry alig volt képes ellenőrzése alatt tartani egy átkot, miközben megpróbált úrrá lenni a dühén. Képes lenne bántani a férfit, jött rá. Talán meg is ölhette volna, annyira mérges volt. A teste reszketett a dühtől.


	18. A labirintus szíve

18. Fejezet - A Labirintus szíve

Perselus számára az este meglepetések sorozatából állt. Persze nem mindegyik volt kellemes. Harry reakciója a Kúriára mulattatta, de ezt a jókedvet gyorsan elrontotta az összecsődült emberek sokasága, akik úgy rontottak a Kis Túlélőre, mintha ő maga lett volna Merlin reinkarnációja.

Ő – gyanította, hogy igazságtalanul – mindig úgy gondolta, Harry élvezetét leli a hírességi. mivoltában. De a fiú szemében látott rémült pillantás gyorsan elhessegette ezt a hitét, ugyanúgy, mint az, ahogy gyakorlatilag elbújt mögötte, amikor kimentette őt közülük.

Számítania kellett volna valami ilyesmire – gondolta. Tudta, hogy nem teljesen a testvérei műve volt, de legalább megpróbálhatták volna megállítani a feleségeiket. Julliana és Delphina sajnos nem lettek intelligensebbek, mióta utoljára látta őket.

Diana nagyjából ugyanolyan volt, mint ahogyan emlékezett rá. Ő pedig elégedett volt, hogy milyen boldognak tűnt, mert láthatja. A bizalmatlanság, amit Alrikban, Claudiusban és Marcellusban látott, cseppet sem halványult el, de Diana legalább nem hitte el a hazugságaikat.

Juliuson nem tudott kiigazodni. A fiatalember elég udvariasan üdvözölte, de minden szándék ellenére teljesen ismeretlenek voltak egymásnak. Julius még gyerek volt, mikor Perselus utoljára látta, bár elfelejtette, milyen szép volt. Harry reakciója nem maradt észrevétlen, és Perselus bevallotta, hogy a szúró fájdalom, amit akkor érzett, a leghatározottabban féltékenység volt.

Viszont megválaszolt egy kérdést, amin gondolkodott: Csak azért, mert a Házasság Köve Perselust választotta ki Harrynek, nem jelentette azt, hogy Harryt a férfiak érdekelték. Távolról sem. A Házasság Kövének mágiája abban állt, hogy a legmegfelelőbb párt választotta ki egy személy számára. Nem volt rá garancia, hogy ez bármilyen módon, vagy formában olyan lehetne, mint egy szerelmi házasság. Harry Potter esetében elég valószínű volt, hogy a számára legmegfelelőbb pár egy olyan valaki, aki meg tudja védeni, taníthatja őt, harcolhat mellette, és biztosíthatja, hogy legyen esélye felnőni és élni az életét. Szerelmet nem ígért. A kő által kiválasztott leghíresebb párok mindegyike szerelmi pár volt, de semmi esetre sem azt jelentette, hogy ők voltak az egyedüli párok. Lehetséges, hogy Harry Potter nagyságra rendeltetett és nem szerelemre. Vagy a kő csak egyszerűen felismerte, hogy Perselus Piton nem gátolná meg semmilyen szerelemre irányuló törekvését, mert alapjában véve Perselus tudta, hogy nem formálhat valós jogot fiúra, és hogy a másik irányba nézne, ha Harry végül eldönti, hogy megszeret valakit. Feltéve, hogy a fiú diszkrét lesz, ő biztosan nem fog a boldogsága útjába állni.

De egészen a Juliusszal való pillanatig Perselus még nem látta, hogy Harry bármilyen szexuális érdeklődéssel pillantott volna egy férfire. Az igazság az volt, hogy az egyetlen személy, akire Harry ránézett, az Cho Chang volt, és még azt is legfeljebb csak félszívvel tette. Gyanította, hogy a fiú figyelmét túlságosan elvonták azok az emberek, akik meg akarták ölni, ahhoz, hogy komolyan foglalkozzon a dolgok ilyen vagy olyan formájával, ami a vele egyidős diákokat túlságosan is gyötörte. De a pír, ami Harry arcát színezte, amikor Juliusra nézett, nagyon sokatmondó volt. Kétséget kizáróan képes volt meglátni a szépséget egy férfiben. Kár, hogy olyasvalakin akadt meg a szeme, akivel senki más nem versenyezhetett. Úgy gondolta, ez messzemenőkig kizárja őt a versenyből.

Mindent összevetve végül az este a családjával gyorsan eltelt. Harry, messziről nem volt annyira ideges és félszeg, mint várta, és folyamatosan meglepte és szórakoztatta Perselust. Eldöntötte, hogy szereti a keresztnevét Harry szájából hallani. És a negyedik vagy ötödik alkalom után, már egyenesen természetesnek hallotta.

És szórakozottan nézte, ahogy Harry szinte jókedvűen félrelökte a varázsló protokollt, teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta a tőrt a villa ellenében, annak ellenére, hogy látszólag gyakorolt vele Longbottommal és Grangerrel. Ha nem ismerte volna jobban, esküdni mert volna rá, hogy a Griffendéles kölyök megpróbálja megnevettetni.

Kicsivel később Harrynek sikerült mélységesen megdöbbentenie, mikor azt a közmondásos kesztyűt a testvérei lába elé hajította, felhívta a figyelmüket a nem túl finom sértéseikre, és olyan szónoki képességgel védte meg a nevét és becsületét, amiről nem is tudta, hogy megvan a fiúban. Mindannyiukat elhallgattatta, és most először Perselus megértette, hogy miért váltott ki ez a fiatalember ilyen hűséget mindenkiből. Később, amikor visszatértek a nappaliba, a testvérei végül felhozták azt a témát, amire egész este várt: a Piton Kúria sorsát. Eltűnődött rajta, hogy vajon beszéltek-e már róla Harryvel, és emlékeztette magát, hogy majd kérdezze meg róla a fiút, amikor visszatérnek Roxfortba.

- Mondtam neked, Claudius - világosította fel a testvérét miután a férfi elmondta a Kúria fontosságára vonatkozó lelkes beszédét –, nem áll szándékomban újra kinyitni a kúriát, amíg nincs lehetőségem, hogy megnézzem, miféle meglepetéseket hagyott hátra apa. Ezt azonban az időbeosztásom még nem tette lehetővé.

- Nem tisztességes, hogy száműzöl minket egy kisebb házba, míg az üresen áll! - kiáltotta Claudius mérgesen. – Azért tartasz távol tőle, hogy büntess minket. Azért tartasz…

Perselus kikapcsolta a férfit, mivel korábban már hallotta ezt a beszédet. Sőt, olvasta az írott verzióját is az évek során kapott levelekben, mikor éppen nem beszéltek egymással. Azon tűnődött vajon mi tart ennyi ideig Harrynek, hogy visszatérjen a nappaliba, és aggódva pillantott az ajtóra. Csak ekkor vette észre, hogy Julius is hiányzott, és egy kényelmetlen gyanú fészkelte be magát az elméjébe.

- Hol van Julius? – kérdezte követelőzve, félbeszakítva ezzel Claudius beszédét.

Claudius elhallgatott, és egy undorodó horkantás közepette félrenézett. Perselus inkább a többiekre nézett. A kérdéstől Julliana és Delphina izgatottnak tűntek, s a szórakozottságuk alátámasztotta a Perselus szívében lévő gyanú egy részét. Marcellus és Alrik is jól szórakozott. De Diana reakciója nyugtalanította a legjobban. Bizalmatlanul nézett a férjére és a testvéreire, a szemében némi zavarral a szórakozottságukat látva. –

Hol van? - követelte Perselus, s gyorsan felállt.

- Ejnye, Perselus! - nevetett lágyan Marcellus. – Hagyd Juliust szórakozni. Ezt szokta tenni. És kétlem, hogy Harry kifogásolná.

Féltékenység és düh lángja söpört végig Perseluson, amelynek intenzitása megdöbbentette. Diana is felpattant, zavarodottsága rögtön kitisztult, s helyét idegesség vette át.

- A rózsalabirintus, Perselus! - kiáltotta, s szemei kissé vadak voltak. – Ne Harryt okold!

Ha nem tette volna hozzá az utolsó figyelmeztetést, Perselust egyedül a düh miatt viharzott volna ki a szobából. Így viszont kitört benne egy szikrányi félelem. Ne okolja Harryt? Miért? A nő szavai arra utaltak, hogy talán nem Harry a felelős azért, ami történik.

Pillanatok alatt kívül volt, és a rózsalabirintus bejárata felé rohant. Még gyerekként megismerte a labirintus titkait, tudta, hogyan irányítsa az állandóan változó ösvényeit és ajtónyílásait. Még egy rövidebb utat is ismert a labirintus közepéhez. De amint átlépett a főbejáratán, rájött, hogy valami finoman megváltozott. Érezte a védőbűbájokat, amint átlépett rajtuk, és rögtön előhúzta pálcáját. Egy gyors azonosító bűbáj elárulta a közvetlenül a virágok illatába beleszőtt kényszerítő varázslatok jelenlétét. Ezek közé különböző szerelmi bűbáj és vágyfokozó volt keverve. Nem erősek, az ő mértékével nézve, de ahhoz bizonyosan elég, hogy megrészegítsen egy átlagos varázslót, vagy boszorkányt, aki beléphet a labirintusba.

Sem ő, sem Harry nem voltak átlagosak, ennek ellenére azon kapta magát, hogy a labirintus közepe felé rohan, és megkerüli a legtöbb folyosót, hogy lerövidítse az utat. Az elméjében különböző forgatókönyvek jelentek meg. Biztos, hogy a testvérei és Diana azt várták, hogy Harryt kompromittáló helyzetben találja Juliusszal. Észrevette, hogy Julius vonzónak találja Harryt. A férfi egész este alig vette le a szemét Harryről. De feltételezte, hogy többről van szó, mint testvéri összejátszás Claudius és Marcellus részéről. Talán azt hitték, hogy ha megengedik Juliusnak, hogy elcsábítsa Harryt, akkor sokkal jobban befolyásolhatják a fiút.

A düh ismét fellángolt fel Perselusban. Ha rájön, hogy ezt csak a hülye Kúria miatt csinálták, a földig égeti ezt a helyet, és hagyja hogy az utcán éljenek.

Befordult az utolsó folyosóra, és egy láthatatlan akadályba ütközött: egyike volt, a labirintus sok illúziófalának. Rajta keresztül láthatta az udvar közepét, ahol Harry már csapdába esett Juliusszal.

Sem Harry, sem Julius nem vették észre, de tudta, hogy az ő oldalukról nézve az illúziófal áthatolhatatlan rózsafalnak látszik. Körbepillantott az udvaron. Ahogy látta, minden bejárat le volt zárva. Julius, aki Perselus előtt lépett be az udvarra, mindegyiket gyorsan kinyithatta volna úgy, hogy megnyom egy követ a középen levő teraszon. De Perselusnak nem volt más választása, mint hogy a nehezebb módon nyissa ki őket. Felemelte a pálcáját és hozzáfogott az ellenbűbájnak, hogy elszívja az erejüket.

Hallhatta, ahogy Julius Harryhez beszél, és azt vette észre, hogy a testvérének a szavai csak tovább fűtötték a haragját. Azt is látta, hogy Harry kissé megrázza a fejét, és összeráncolja a szemöldökét. Kétségtelenül érezte a bűbáj hatását.

- Gondolom Perselus nem várt túl sokáig, hogy rád tegye a kezeit – mondta Julius. - Mennyire utálhattad, mikor az a vadállat megérintett.

Perselus azon kapta magát, hogy dühében a fogát csikorgatja, amikor Julius kinyúlt, hogy megcirógassa Harryt. Egy pillanattal később elmosolyodott, mikor Harry elütötte a kezét, s hátralépett. Elgondolkodott rajta, hogy vajon Julius érzi-e hogy a labirintuson levő varázslatok pislákolnak és meginognak, miközben Harry lerázta magáról azt a hatást, amit kezdett elérni nála.

- A testvéredről beszélsz! – Harry hangja tele volt hitetlenséggel és felháborodással. Úgy tűnt, a nemes griffendéles ismét ki fog állni a becsületéért.

- Igen, a testvérem - mosolygott Julius. -Ami remek helyzetbe hoz, hogy megkönnyítsem a szenvedésed. Senki nem gondolna bele, hogy miért töltesz annyi időt a sógorod társaságában. Az ilyen családi kötelékek elfogadottak.

- Nem gondolod tényleg komolyan, hogy érdeklődöm irántad, igaz?- követelte Harry, és ismét hátrálni kezdett, mikor Julius közelíteni kezdett hozzá.

- Hát persze, hogy érdeklődsz - mondta neki Julius, s Perselus érezte, hogy a gyomra ismét összeszorul. - Láttam, hogy néztél rám. Tudom, hogy kívánsz engem. Ki ne választana engem Perselus helyett?

Perselusnak nem kerülte el figyelmét a Harry arcán végigfutó szín, és megduplázta az erőfeszítését, hogy letudja az akadályt. Megígérte magának, hogy a másik irányba néz, ha Harry beleszeret valaki másba. De ezt ne! Ne a testvérébe! Az túl kegyetlen lenne! Azt kívánta, bárcsak láthatná Harry szemeit, de a feje el volt fordulva. Harry szemei túl sok érzelmet mutattak ki; és Perselus kétségbeesetten akarta tudni mit érzett a fiatalember valójában a szépséges testvére iránt.

- Nem ismersz engem - mondta Harry hirtelen. - És nem ismered a testvéredet sem. Nem érdekelsz. Viszlát!

Ezzel Harry Perselus felé fordult, lépett egyet a kijárat irányába, csak hogy megtorpanjon a sokktól, mikor rájött, hogy nincs ott. Nyilvánvalóan nem látta, hogy Perselus az ajtóban áll, s megpróbál áttörni a mágikus akadályon, de Perselus elég tisztán látta őt. Látta Harry szemében az undort, ami könnyített a lelkén. Ezt gyorsan felváltotta a riadalom, mikor Harry rájött, hogy mindegyik kijárat eltűnt.

- Van kijárat - mondta neki Julius, s úgy tűnt, jól mulat a helyzeten. - De csak akkor, ha tudod, hol keresd. Végül is ez egy labirintus. A rózsabokor tüskéi viszont elég erősek ahhoz, hogy leszaggassák a húst a csontodról, ha a legkisebb hibát ejted. És én vagyok az egyetlen, aki ismeri a labirintus titkát, és az egyedüli, aki ismét vissza tud vezetni.

Idióta, gondolta Perselus. Tényleg úgy gondolta, hogy senki más nem oldotta meg a labirintus rejtélyét? Perselus sokkal korábban rájött a labirintus titkaira, mint ahogy Julius egyáltalán megszületett volna. Nem tudta megállni, hogy ne gondolkozzon el azon, hogy vajon hány fiatalembert és ifjú hölgyet vezethetett ide a testvére; más varázslókat és boszorkányokat, akiknek nem volt meg az erejük, hogy legyőzzék a bűbájokat.

Harry fellépett a teraszra, s Perselus azon gondolkodott, hogy talán a fiú megtalálja a követ, ami eltünteti a bűbájokat.

- Tetszik a rózsák illata? - kérdezte ekkor Julius. - Egy másik örökség az anyámtól. Pontosan ezeket a virágokat használta a bájitalában. A véremben vannak. Az illatukról tudni kell, hogy a férfiakat és a nőket is őrült vágyba hajszolja irántam.

A szavai alátámasztották Perselus gyanúját arról, hogy Julius ezt már megtette korábban is. Az is eszébe jutott, hogy a testvére úgy gondolta, hogy Harryre sokkal jobban hat a bűbáj, mint látszik. De az idegesség, ami végigfutott Harry arcán biztosította Perselust arról, hogy Julius téved.

- Mondtam, Julius, hogy nem érdekel! - morogta Harry.

- És szerinted törődök vele? - nevetett Julius, s szavai megijesztették Perselust.

Elborzadva nézte, ahogy a testvére hirtelen rátámad Harryre, nekinyomja a terasz egyik tartóoszlopának, nyilvánvalóan azért, hogy erőszakkal vegye el azt, amit Harry nem akart megadni neki.

Az akadály már majdnem szétesett. Perselus kétségbeesésében minden erejét az ellenbűbájba vetette, hogy áttörjön rajta, és Harry segítségére siessen. Érezte, hogy összeomlik, és látta hogy Julius végigtapogatja Harryt, hogy megérinti, hogy megcsókolja. Aztán látta, hogy megdöbbenve hátrafelé botladozik, amikor Harry erősen lefejelte, hogy eltolja magától. Az arcán a harag legsötétebb árnyéka ült, amikor előhúzta pálcáját és célzott vele. Az, hogy nem átkozta meg Juliust rögtön, meglepte Perselust, de egy pillantás Harryre, és rögtön megértette. Még ebből a távolságból is látta, hogy Harry szinte a dühtől elvakultan reszket. Bármilyen átok, amit kimondana, valószínűleg megölné Juliust.

Most már Julius volt veszélyben, és Harry józan esze az erénye helyett. Az akadály végre összedőlt, s Perselus előrelépett, de tudta, hogy óvatosnak kell lennie. Ha megijeszti, Harry nagyon könnyen elengedheti az átkot.

Julius, amilyen idióta volt, nyilvánvalóan nem ismerte fel a veszélyt, és arcán egy fölényes mosollyal Harry felé lépett. - Harry, ugye nem gondolod komolyan, hogy te képes…

- Tudod, Julius - mondta Perselus csendesen, a hangját mélyen az ellenőrzése alatt tartva, abban a tónusban, amit általában a mardekárosok megrendszabályozására tartogatott. Harry nem mozdult, és a koncentrálása sem gyengült. – Az előtt a varázspálca előtt állsz, amelyik számos alkalommal legyőzte Voldemortot. Tényleg azt gondolod, hogy ebben a pillanatban bármi mást kellene tenned, mint az életedért könyörögni?

A szavai elérték a kívánt hatást. Julius megmerevedett, miközben mosolya elhalványult, amikor úgy tűnt, először döbbent rá, hogy pontosan ki az, akit megpróbált bántani. Lehet ezer nevetséges pletyka a Kis Túlélőről az újságokban, de azok nem változtattak a tényen, hogy ez a varázsló rendszeresen nézett szembe a halálfalók seregével, és győzött. Perselus megkönnyebbült, mikor látta, hogy a testvére komolyan veszi a figyelmeztetését és meghátrál, a bőre elveszítette azt a kevés színét is, ami volt.

Ugyanakkor a legjobban az a tény aggasztotta Perselust, hogy Harry még mindig nem mozdult meg, még mindig nem eresztette le a pálcáját, és nem nézett el Julius félelemmel teli arcáról, mintha képtelen lenne legyőzni a dühét.

Perselus óvatosan megközelítette. - Harry - mondta lágyan, és mellé lépett.

Próbaképpen felé nyúlt, és finoman megfogta Harry csuklóját, míg a másik karját óvatosan a vállára csúsztatta.. Érezte, hogy erő áramlik keresztül a testén, amelytől az izmai vibrálni és reszketni kezdtek. - Harry - mondta ismét. – Minden rendben. Vége van. Engedd el. Nem akarod megtenni.

Finoman megnyomta a karját, aztán erősebben, és lassan leeresztette, míg Harry pálcája a földre mutatott.

Érezte, hogy Harry reszket, és egy halk sóhajjal kiereszti a csapdába esett levegőt, éppen akkor, amikor Perselus megérezte, hogy az erő is eltűnik. Harry becsukta a szemét, a szempillái sötétnek tűntek a sápadt arca mellett, miközben röviden Perselus testének dőlt.

- Jól vagy? - kérdezte Perselus csendesen.

Harry bólintott, végül kinyitotta a szemét és hátralépett. Az arca ismét nyugodt volt, de messziről sem nézett ki jól. A tekintete zavaros volt.

- Adj egy másodpercet, s megmutatom a kijáratot! - mondta neki Perselus, aztán gyorsan a testvére felé fordult. Julius nem mozdult meg, feszülten figyelte kettejüket. Perselus egy tucatnyi remek átokra gondolt, de a végén a bosszú egy sokkal kielégítőbb formáját választotta. Hirtelen hátrahúzta az öklét és olyan erősen vágta arcon a testvérét, amennyire csak tudta. Az ütéstől Julius hátratántorodott, majd a földre zuhant. Perselus egészen biztos volt benne, hogy eltörte az állkapcsát.

Megmarkolta a testvére zekéjét, s valamennyire felrántotta a földről.

- Még egyszer gyere a közelébe - suttogta egyenesen Julius fülébe -, és én magam foglak megölni

Látta, hogy Julius szemei elkerekednek a rémülettől, ahogy Perselus előhúzta a pálcáját.

Egy gyors pöccintés a pálcával, s Perselus sziszegni kezdett:

- Castitas Obligatus Ultio!

Aztán durván a földre lökte, és visszasétált Harry mellé, aki az egészet kissé szenvtelenül nézte végig. Nem mondott semmit, mikor Perselus a kijárat felé fordította és a legegyenesebb úton, kivezette a labirintusból.

A többiek a teraszon vártak rájuk. Diana aggódva rohant feléjük, mikor meglátta, hogy előjönnek a labirintusból. - Jól van? - kérdezte, mikor meglátta a majdnem üres tekintetet Harry arcán.

- Jól - morogta Perselus, s visszaszorította a dühét Diana miatt. Végül is neki nem volt ebben része, és ő is elborzadt az egésztől. - Úgy látszik, Julius elfelejtette, hogy kit támadott meg. - Megfordult, és áthatóan nézett Alrikra, Claudiusra és Marcellusra. - Olyan hiba volt, ami majdnem az életébe került.

A három férfi ettől rémültnek látszott, s Harryről rögtön a labirintusra néztek.

Perselus előhúzta a zsupszkulcs érmét a zsebéből. A leglesújtóbb pillantását küldte a testvérei felé.

- Holnap visszajövök. - mondta nekik, jól hallható fenyegetéssel a hangjában. – És ha addigra nem lesz minden varázslat eltűntetve arról a labirintusról, le fogom égetni azt is és Briarwood Hallt is!

Az arcukon megjelenő döbbenet és a borzalom rendkívül kielégítő látványt nyújtott. Kár, hogy túl mérges volt ahhoz, hogy élvezze.

Ismét Dianára fordította figyelmét. - Köszönöm - suttogta lágyan. A nő bólintott egyet, és szomorúan rámosolygott.

Ezzel Perselus a tenyerére helyezte az érmét, és megfogva Harry bal kezét, összeillesztette a tenyerüket. A zsupszkulcs mindkettőjüket gyorsan Roxfort biztonsága felé repítette.


	19. Kötelékek

19. Fejezet – Kötelékek

Harry érezte az ismerős húzó érzést, és a zuhanást, ahogy a zsupszkulcs visszaszállította őt Perselus lakosztályába, a pincébe. Csak halványan érzékelte, hogy a kanapéhoz vezetik, és lenyomják a díszpárnákra. Kábultan nézte, ahogy a kandallóban életre kel a tűz, amely teljesen lekötötte a figyelmét. Pár pillanattal később érezte, hogy valami hideget nyomnak a kezébe.

- Idd ezt meg - parancsolta Perselus. Harry gondolkodás nélkül felemelte a kezét, és megitta az üveg tartalmát, amit Perselus odanyújtott neki. Kissé emlékeztette a korábban kóstolt brandy ízére, de ennek inkább nyugtató hatása volt. Érezte, hogy a teste azonnal megnyugszik, és az elméje is visszatér abból a kissé zsibbadt állapotból, amiben volt.

Megrázkódott, becsukta a szemét és érezte, hogy végre elengedi a démon, ami korábban fogva tartotta

.

- Minden rendben - mondta neki Perselus gyengéden. – Csak stressz hatása alatt állsz.

- Támadtak már meg ezelőtt is – emlékeztette a férfit. Ismerte a sokkos állapotot. Éppen a múlt héten érte ekkora megrázkódtatás, mikor a testéből tűpárnát csináltak a halálfalók. A különbség az volt, hogy ezúttal nem sebesült meg. Nem igazán tudta, hogy miért reagált így.

- Nem szexuálisan - mondta Perselus egyszerűen.

Harry szemei kinyíltak, és megkereste Perselus arcát. Hát persze, ez volt az. Ez volt a különbség. Julius támadása nem olyan volt, mint a többi, és mégis, Harry érzelmeinek vagy szabad akaratának érzéketlen semmibevétele egyáltalán nem különbözött semmiben sem a halálfalókétól. Julius kezeit érezni a testén biztosan nem fájt annyira, mint a Crutiatus, de a tehetetlen düh érzése ugyanolyan volt. Ami talán még borzasztóbb volt, az a saját dühének hatalma volt. Meg akarta ölni a férfit. Annyira könnyen megölhette volna, ha Perselus nem állítja meg. Abban a pillanatban képtelen volt rá, hogy megállítsa önmagát.

- Köszönöm - suttogta. –, hogy megállítottál.

Perselus megértően bólintott, és valamilyen olvashatatlan érzelem villant át a sötét szemein. Lekuporodott a kanapén ülő Harry elé, és egyik kezét könnyedén a fiú térdén nyugtatta, mintha megpróbálta volna megvigasztalni. Hirtelen összeráncolta a szemöldökét, és pillantása Harry homlokára esett.

- Hadd lássam, meg tudom-e gyógyítani - mondta lágyan, s felemelte a kezét, hogy gyengéden félretolja Harry frufruját az arcából. Meglepetésére, Harry nem érzett késztetést arra, hogy elhátráljon az érintése elől. Tudatában volt a ténynek, hogy a feje vadul kalapál, és a Bájital Mester ujjai hidegek és nyugtatóak voltak a bőrén, mikor gyengéden végigsimított a zúzódáson, amit akkor szerzett, amikor lefejelte Juliust. Ismét becsukta a szemét, s élvezte a váratlan vigasztalást.

Perselus előhúzta a pálcáját, s csendesen elmormogott egy egyszerű gyógyító bűbájt. Harry érezte, hogy csökken a fájdalom, ahogy a zúzódás eltűnik. A hideg ujjak rövid ideig ott maradtak, majd eltűntek. Harry kinyitotta a szemét, s végignézte, ahogy Perselus a közeli székre ül.

- Elnézést kérek az este miatt - mondta a férfi sajnálkozva, és őszintén szomorúnak látszott.

- Nem a te hibád volt - biztosította Harry.

- Az én testvérem - mondta Perselus, és dühösen megrázta a fejét.

- Én felelős vagyok Dursleyék viselkedése miatt?

Perselus gyorsan felnézett. - Természetesen, nem!

- Akkor miért lehetne téged hibáztatni Julius viselkedéséért? - kérdezte Harry. – Nem is ismered őt igazán.

- Egyáltalán nem kellett volna, hogy odavigyelek - válaszolta Perselus. – Soha nem szabadott volna ilyen helyzetbe kerülnöd.

- Látni akartad a húgodat - emlékeztette Harry. – Nem hibáztatlak. Érdemes őt megismerni. Kedvelem.

Perselus keserűen elmosolyodott. - Kár a többiekért - nézett fel, s elkapta Harry pillantását.

Harry sokféle érzelmet látott már Perselus arcán az elmúlt évek során, amiknek legtöbbje negatív volt, mint a düh vagy a harag. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy egy nap hálát láthat majd. Furcsán alázatos volt.

- Köszönöm, amit ma este mondtál - mondta a férfi csendesen, s Harry tudta, hogy a vacsora alatti védelmezésére utal.

Harry kényelmetlenül elpirult, s olyan érzések fogták el, amelyeket nem tudott teljesen meghatározni.

- Nézd, tudom, hogy te meg én soha nem jöttünk ki valami jól - kezdte Harry. – Vagy egyáltalán - javította ki magát. – Legtöbbször azért, mert… nos, sosem voltál valami kedves…

Perselus ezt hallva szórakozottan felhorkantott, s Harry azon kapta magát, hogy mosolyog. – De ennek ellenére, tudatában vagyok mindannak, amit értem tettél. Tudom, hogy több ízben megmentetted az életem. És tudom, milyen kockázatokat vállaltál azzal, hogy kémkedtél Voldemort ellen. Mindig tiszteltelek ezért… még akkor is, ha soha nem mondtam.

Harry ismét elpirult, s különösen sebezhetőnek érezte magát Perselus intenzív pillantása alatt. - És tudom, hogy nemet mondhattál volna, mikor ez az egész házasság dolog megtörtént - folytatta. – És hogy mindennek ellenére, elég rendes voltál hozzám, és ezt nem vártam.

- Azért, aki vagyok? - kérdezte Perselus, és sokkal kíváncsibb volt erre, mint bármi másra.

- Igen - vallotta be Harry, s elviselte Perselus elismerő, önelégült mosolyát. – De azért is, mert, úgy gondolom, egy részem nem számít rá, hogy bárki rendes legyen velem.

Tudta, hogy ezzel az állításával sokkal többet vallott be, mint amennyit akart, és furcsának tartotta, hogy annyi ember közül a világon pont Perselus Pitonnak nyílt meg a legjobban.

- Ismerem az érzést - mondta Perselus, annyira halkan, hogy Harry alig hallotta meg.

És ez volt a legutolsó dolog amire számított, hogy Perselus ilyen készségesen bevalljon neki egy ilyen dolgot, önként megmutatva neki a sebezhetőségét.

A feszültség szinte túl sok volt neki. Gyanította, hogy mindkettejüknek. Gyorsan felállt, s a tűz felé mozdult.

- Ó, Istenem, ne mond, hogy valami összeköt minket - viccelt Harry gyengén. – Hívjuk az újságot. Van valami közös Harry Potterben és Perselus Pitonban.

- Merlin ments! - értett egyet Perselus egy ideges nevetéssel.

Egy hosszú pillanatig csendben voltak, és Harry a táncoló lángokat bámulta. Érezte magában Perselus bájitalát, ahogy nyugtatták az idegeit, amik, úgy sejtette, ellenkező esetben teljesen kiégtek volna.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy jól vagy? - kérdezte Perselus egy idő után, s Harry tudta, mire érti.

- Igen - biztosította. – Rendben vagyok - mosolygott kényszeredetten a férfire. – Bár, be kell vallanom, hirtelen megértettem, miért adta a boszorkány a mérgezett almát Hófehérkének.

Perselus nyíltan felnevetett erre, s hátradőlt a székében. - Istenem, hát nem az a legnevetségesebb történet, amit valaha hallottál?

- Elég nevetséges - értett egyet Harry egy bólintással. Tanulmányozta Perselus arcát. Soha nem lesz Julius szépségének párja, de semmi gond nem volt a vonásaival. És Harrynek komolyan tetszett, amit a hajával művelt. Már régen kiszabadult a szalagból, amivel hátrakötötte, és most szabadon lógott az arca körül, puhán és rendetlenül. És amikor a férfi nevetett, szinte egy másik embernek látszott.

- Komolyan leégetnéd a labirintust? - kérdezte.

Perselus pillantása megkeményedett.

- Igen -jelentette ki világosan. – Nem tudok nem arra gondolni, hogy kikkel tette ezt még meg Julius. Úgy tűnik, azt gondolja, a kinézete mentség a viselkedésére. És a többi testvérem ugyanolyan hibás. Tudták, mit művel Julius. Ezt sem fogom büntetlenül hagyni.

Harry elgondolkodott azokon a dolgokon, amivel Julius megvádolta Perselust. Caramel miniszter úr ugyanezt hitte a Bájital Mesterről. Még Sirius is kifejezte aggodalmát, hogy Perselus talán megpróbálja olyasmire rákényszeríteni Harryt, amit ő nem akar. Elgondolkodott azon, hogy vajon valaki ismeri-e a férfit egyáltalán. Talán Albus Dumbledore. Ő már az elejétől fogva fenntartás nélkül megbízott Perselusban.

- Hát, addig, amíg nem kell még egyszer látnom őt… - mondta Harry, s megrázkódott.

Perselus gyorsan felnézett. - Nem fogod. Ígérem.

Harry elfogadóan bólintott, s érezte, hogy az események utóhatásai elérték. Leküzdött egy ásítást, és hálás volt, hogy a következő reggel nincs semmi fontos dolga.

- Azt hiszem, elmegyek lefeküdni. Jó éjt, Perselus. Fogta magát, és elindult a hálószoba felé, amikor rájött, hogy mit mondott és, hogy mennyire természetesen jött most az a név, ami korábban annyira idegennek tűnt a nyelvén. Visszapillantott Perselusra, s észrevette, hogy a férfi fürkészve figyeli. - Nem gond?- kérdezte óvatosan. – Úgy értem, hogy így hívlak?

- Nem bánom - biztosította, s halvány mosoly jelent meg az arcán. – Jó éjt, Harry.

Harry rámosolygott, s becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

Aznap éjjel a halk légzés hiánya ébresztette fel Perselust mély álmából. Gyorsan megfordult az ágyban, és megbizonyosodott róla, hogy Harry oldala üres. Egy gyors pillantást vetett az éjjeliszekrényen levő varázsló órára, amin egy kéz az „éjszaka közepére" mutatott, és még mindig pár órára állt az „ideje felkelni"- től.

Perselus riadtan kimászott az ágyból, s gyorsan körülnézett a szobában, a hiányzó fiú után kutatva.

- Harry?- szólítgatta gyengéden, s benézett a nyitott fürdőszobaajtón. A fürdő is üres volt.

Perselus gyorsan átsietett a hálószobaajtón, s először a nappaliban nézett körül, majd az irodában. Aztán a könyvtár ajtaját nyitotta ki, ahol Harryt a szoba közepén, a földön térdelve találta.

- Harry? - kérdezte, és óvatosan megközelítette.

Harry, aki még mindig pizsamában volt, szorosan átölelte magát. Előre és hátra ringatózott, arcán könnyek folytak végig és, a szemében félelem ült. A legriasztóbb a villám alakú sebhely volt a homlokán. Gyulladt és vörös volt, ellentétben a sápadt bőrével.

- Harry? - kérdezte halkan Perselus, és kinyúlt, hogy megérintse az egyik kezét. A fiú bőre jéghideg volt. - Harry, mi a baj? Mi történt?

Gyanította, hogy az este átélt izgalmak hatására a fiú elfelejtette bevenni az Álomtalan Álom bájitalát. Ám mindez nem magyarázta meg duzzadt sebhelyét.

Mikor Harry nem válaszolt rögtön, Perselus megérintette az arcát, és maga felé fordította, hogy láthassa a fiú szemeit.

- Harry, válaszolj - könyörgött, s megpróbált nem túl durva lenni, de érezte, hogy egyre riadtabb lesz. – Mi a baj?

- Valami megváltozott - suttogta Harry furcsán rekedt hangon. – Valami más.

Akkor nem egy rémálom, gondolta Perselus. Albus mondta neki, hogy Harrynek időről időre inkább víziói vannak, mint egyszerű álmai. Valami a sebhelye miatt összekötötte őt a Sötét Nagyúrral, ami képessé tette, hogy futó pillantásokat vessen abba a gonosz elmébe. - Mi a más? - kérdezte.

Ő maga semmit nem érzett a karján levő jegyből. Albus varázslata megvédte a Sötét Nagyúr dühétől, de akkor is éreznie kellene valamit. Egy szúró, vagy egy fellobbanó fájdalmat… valamit.

- Perselus - suttogta Harry, s volt valami ijesztő a hangjában mintha valamilyen borzasztó titokra jött volna rá, amit még kimondani is félt. – Ő boldog, Perselus. Örül.

Perselus összevonta a szemöldökét. Kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy ki az az „Ő", akire Harry hivatkozik. De Albus bizonygatta, hogy a Sötét Nagyúrnak csakis a haragja és az őrjöngése volt hatással Harryre. Miért lenne ennyire kiborulva a ténytől, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr elégedett? Habár ez önmagában véve nagyon valószínűtlen volt. Lord Voldemort szörnyű hátrányt szenvedett, amikor ez a fiú hónapokkal korábban ellopta tőle Odin Szemét, mivel azóta is keveset hallottak felőle. És bizonyosan nem lett volna megelégedve attól a ténytől sem, hogy alig egy hete elvesztette pár halálfalóját, mikor azok ismét megpróbálták megölni Harry Pottert. Miképpen lehetne egyáltalán boldog bármi miatt?

De bármi is volt az, amit a fiú látni vélt vagy álmodott, a félelme igazi volt. Perselus láthatta, ahogy remeg, egész testében reszket, és hogy csakis az akarata tartotta egyben. Azon kapta magát, hogy kétségbeesetten a karjaiba akarja vonni a fiút, hogy a közelségével vigaszt nyújtson neki. De valahogy kételkedett benne, hogy az érintése a kívánt hatást érné el, különösen nem a testvére ma esti korábbi viselkedése után.

De nem ülhetett itt, anélkül hogy csinált volna valamit. Nem ülhetett itt, hogy végignézze, ahogy a fiú a szemei előtt hullik darabokra. Harry ismét összeszorította a szemét, és újra hintázni kezdett, mintha megpróbálta volna saját magát megvigasztalni. Elgondolkozott rajta, vajon valaki megölelte-e már valamelyik rémálma után. Gyermekként biztosan nem kapta meg a vigasztalást Dursleyéktől. Hirtelen elképzelte a fiút kisgyermekként, bezárva egy sötét gardróbba, miközben sír valakiért, bárkiért, hogy megnyugtassa.

De ha ő nem is tudta megadni a fiú számára a szükséges vigaszt, ismert valakit, aki igen.

Gyorsan felállt és a nappali felé sietett. Hopp-port szórt a tűzbe, és beleszólt:

- Remus Lupin szobája. Majd bedugta a fejét a lángokba. Rögtön ott volt, és a kandallóból egy jól berendezett roxforti vendégszobára látott rá. Csak pár lépésnyire tőle volt a kanapé, amin egy nagy fekete kutya aludt.

- Black! - sziszegte Perselus. – Ébredj! A hang rögtön felébresztette a kutyát, és az egyik oldalsó szobából szintén felriadt zihálást hallott. Remus Lupin szinte azonnal előjött az egyik ajtó mögül, amiből Perselus azt a következtetést vonta le, hogy a férfi - a rajta lévő pizsama ellenére - még nem aludhatott. A kutya, mikor meglátta Perselus fejét a tűzben rögtön visszaváltozott Sirius Black ismerős alakjába.

- Mi van? Mi a baj, Perselus? - kérdezte riadtan Remus.

- Gyertek át a szobámba - parancsolta Perselus. – A fiúnak szüksége van rád.

Azonnal visszahúzódott, és félreállt. Egy pillanattal később a lángok zölden felragyogtak, s Sirius Black lépett keresztül rajtuk, akit azonnal követett Remus Lupin.

Perselus a könyvtár ajtaja felé mutatott.

- Ott bent - utasította.

Sirius félretette az ellenségeskedést, és rögtön a könyvtár felé sietett, míg Perselus és Remus sokkal nyugodtabban követték. Mikor Perselus elérte a könyvtár ajtaját, látta, hogy Black már a földön ül Harry mellett, és a karjában tartja a reszkető fiút. Harry hozzásimult, arcát a férfi nyakába fúrta, miközben Black gyengéden dörzsölte a hátát, simogatta a haját, és lágyan suttogott neki. A megkönnyebbülés és a féltékenység egy furcsa egyvelege lángolt fel Perselus szívében. Persze tudta, hogy Black képes rá, hogy megvigasztalja Harryt, de azt kívánta, bárcsak ő tehetné. Kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy a fiú abban a pillanatban Blackhez fordult, amikor az kimondta a nevét, és abban sem kételkedett, hogy a karjaiba vetette magát. Ezt vele soha nem tenné meg.

- Mi történt? - kérdezte Remus csendesen, és a karján egy gyengéd érintéssel félrehúzta Perselust.

Perselus engedte, hogy félrevonják, s nem is tudta, milyen sóvárgás van a szemében, amikor visszapillantott a válla fölött a könyvtárban levő két férfire.

- Perselus?

Lupin hangja gyengéd volt, s a szemeiben levő pillantás furcsán együttérző, és Perselus azon kapta magát, hogy kényelmetlenül elpirul.

- Álom - magyarázta. – Vagy egy látomás. Valami a Sötét Nagyúrról. Így találtam rá néhány pillanattal ezelőtt.

- Engedd, hogy Sirius beszélgessen vele egy kicsit - mondta Remus. – Meg fogja őt nyugtatni. Ebben jó.

Perselus összeráncolta a szemöldökét, s csak ekkor jött rá, hogy a múlt éjszaka telihold volt. Sirius kétségkívül minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy megnyugtassa Lupint az átváltozása után. Habár azt is észrevette, hogy a tökfilkó még mindig a kanapén aludt.

Egy gyors pillantás Lupinra megmutatta a sötét árnyékokat a szeme alatt, és a kimerültséget az arcán. Perselus egy a kanapéra sóhajjal süllyedt, gyanítva, hogy ez hosszú éjszaka lesz.

Black közel negyed óra múlva jött elő a könyvtárból, és Harry félálomban botladozott mellette. Blacknek még mindig a fiú körül volt a karja, s úgy tűnt ő támogatja, miközben a hálószoba felé mentek. Perselus és Lupin is talpra ugrottak, és követték Siriust, aki visszavezette az ágyhoz Harryt. Amíg Black ágyba segítette a fiút, Perselus az éjjeliszekrényhez lépett és megtalálta az Álomtalan Álom Elixírt tartalmazó üveget, amit Harrynek készített. Black nem mondott semmit, amikor Perselus arra ösztökélte Harryt, hogy igyon belőle egy keveset. Pár pillanattal később Harry már mélyen aludt, és a három férfi visszatért a nappaliba, hogy ne zavarják őt tovább.

- Jól van? - kérdezte Remus Siriustól aggódva.

Black végighúzta a kezét a haján, s és úgy tűnt, kissé az összeomlás szélén van.

- Nem tudom. Még soha nem láttam ilyennek. Máskor is voltak rémálmai, de ez más volt. - Mi a fene történt?

Úgy nézett Pitonra, mintha mindez az ő hibája lett volna.

Piton megrázta a fejét.

- Tudok a rémálmokról. De ez nem olyan volt. Egy hangot sem adott ki. Felébredtem, ő meg nem volt ott. A könyvtárban találtam meg, ugyanúgy ahogy láttátok. Azt mondta, valami történt. Valami megváltozott. Hogy a Sötét Nagyúr boldog, vagy elégedett valami miatt.

Sirius bólintott egyet.

- Nekem is valami hasonlót mondott. De miért ijesztené meg ez annyira?

- Miért ne tenné? - válaszolt Remus. Perselus, és Sirius is meglepetten néztek rá. – Gondolkozzatok - bíztatta őket Remus. - Mi tehetné boldoggá a Sötét Nagyurat? Akkor dühös és ideges, mikor a dolgok nem úgy mennek, ahogy akarja, vagy mikor keresztül húzzák a számításait. Ahhoz, hogy boldog legyen, valami borzasztónak kellett történnie. Valami olyannak, ami jó neki, és rossz nekünk.

Perselus őszinte aggodalmára, ennek volt értelme. - Nem hittem, hogy Harry látomásai így működnek - mondta, és ha a másik két férfi furcsállta is, hogy Harry keresztnevét használja, nem mondtak semmit. – Azt gondoltam, hogy csak akkor volt látomása, amikor a Sötét Nagyúr annyira dühös, hogy hagyja, hogy valami észrevétlenül kiszivárogjon. A pozitív érzések miért folynának át a közöttük levő köteléken?

- Lehet, hogy azt akarja, hogy Harry ezúttal tudjon róla - találgatott Remus. – Talán történt valami, amiről azt akarja, hogy tudjunk. Vagy azt várja, hogy rájöjjünk. Vagy, hogy aggódjunk miatta.

- Akkor arra utalsz, hogy Harryt gúnyolja? - kérdezte Sirius, a gondolatra a hangja mély morgássá változott.

- Nem ez lenne az első alkalom, hogy kigúnyol minket – válaszolt Remus. – Mindenesetre Albust tájékoztatni kellene.

- Felviszem hozzá Harryt reggel - egyezett bele Perselus. – Miután aludt egy keveset. Hosszú estéje volt.

Black erre összevonta a szemöldökét. - Történt valami a vacsorátokon?

Perselus kényelmetlenül fészkelődött. Hagyni akarta, hogy Harry mondja el Blacknek a testvérével történteket, de arra gondolt, hogy Harry valószínűleg nem mondana semmit. Harry rendkívül jól titokban tudta tartani ezeket a dolgokat, még akkor is, ha beszélnie kellett volna róluk valakivel, akiben megbízik.

- A legfiatalabb öcsém, Julius, megpróbálta letámadni Harryt korábban - vallotta be Perselus.

- Mi? - sziszegte Black, s szemei elkerekedtek a dühtől. - Letámadta?

- Szexuálisan - erősítette meg Perselus. – Harry előhúzta a pálcáját, még mielőtt túl messzire jutott volna, de megrázta az esemény.

Látta, hogy düh ég Lupin, és Black szemeiben is. - Az isten verje meg, Piton! - morogta Sirius ökölbe szorított kézzel. – Megölöm azt a fattyút!

- Elrendeztem, Black! - világosította fel Perselus. – Harry jól van. És Juliust elintéztem. Holnap szándékomban áll visszatérni, hogy meggyőződjek arról, nem lesz másik alkalom. Julius a hátra lévő életét nagyon rövid pórázon fogja tölteni.

- Nem kellett volna, hogy akár ez az első esélye is meglegyen rá - ragaszkodott hozzá Black. – Hogy engedhetted meg, hogy ez történjen? Megesküdtél rá, hogy megvéded!

- Megvédtem - bizonygatta Perselus, bár elég nehéznek találta, hogy megvédje magát, mikor már így is hibásnak érezte magát a történtekért. – Nem fog még egyszer megtörténni.

- Az átkozottul biztos, hogy nem - nézett rá ellenségesen Sirius. – Nem fogja elhagyni még egyszer ezt a kastélyt, hacsak nem lesz mellette még valaki rajtad kívül.

Black szavai dühvel töltötték el Perselust, és azon kapta magát, hogy szemtől szemben áll a riválisával, és farkasszemet néz a férfivel. - Arra utalsz, hogy nem tudom megvédeni a saját házastársam?

- Ő nem a tied! - sziszegte Sirius.

- Az enyém! - vicsorogta vissza Perselus ugyanolyan dühösen, s egy birtokló féltékenységi hullám lobbant fel benne.

Egy másodperc múlva mindkettejüket ellökte egymástól egy mérges vérfarkas. A durva lökés, ami Remus Lupin kezeitől származott, Siriust is, és Perselust is a földre taszította, emlékeztetve ezzel őket, milyen erős is egy vérfarkas, még akkor is, ha emberi formában van.

- Elég – nézett rájuk áthatóan Remus, és borostyán színű szemei szinte vadul csillogtak a tűz fényében. - Felébresztitek Harryt, ha nem fogjátok be. - Erre a fenyegető lehetőségre mindkét férfi szinte azonnal lenyugodott.

- Holdsáp - Sirius majdhogynem nyüszített. – Ő…

- Most azonnal fejezd be, Tapmancs! - tört ki Remus. – Azt mondta, hogy Harry jól van, és én hiszek neki. A sértések most senkinek sem fognak segíteni. Ami engem illet, hálás vagyok, hogy volt benne annyi részvét, hogy ide hívjon Harryhez ma éjjel, a jómodorod hiányának ellenére is. Talán legközelebb nem fog ilyen gyorsan értesíteni.

A szavai a várt hatással voltak Siriusra, aki rögtön elharapta azt, amit mondani akart. Mindkét férfi óvatosan felállt, és Perselus egy körültekintő pillantást küldött a vérfarkas felé. Remus Lupin mindig annyira szelídnek látszott, hogy elfelejtette, a férfi emberi alakjában egy szörnyeteg ereje bújik meg.

- Köszönjük, hogy hívtál minket - mondta Remus Perselusnak. – Reggel visszajövünk, hogy beszéljünk Harryvel, ha ez így neked is megfelel.

Perselus bólintott egyet, s inkább azt választotta, hogy csendben marad a furcsán megfélemlítő vérfarkas előtt. Remus elégedetten bólintott, aztán elkapta Sirius karját, és a kandalló, meg a hopp-por felé irányította. Mikor Sirius ellenkezni akart, Remus csak rosszalló pillantást küldött felé, amivel ismét elhallgattatta. Pár pillanat múlva mindketten eltűntek, s a lángok ismét elhaltak.

Perselus megviselten tért vissza a hálószobájába. Óvatosan bemászott az ágyba, az alvó fiatalember mellé, lassan mozogva, hogy ne zavarja meg. Megbizonyosodott arról, hogy Harry mélyen alszik, majd kinyúlt és gyengéden kisimította a haját az arcából, finoman végighúzva az ujjait a még mindig gyulladt sebhelyen. A fiú halkan felsóhajtott, de nem ébredt fel.

- Sajnálom, Harry - suttogta lágyan, sajnálkozva. Aztán, legjobb meggyőződése ellenére lehajolt, és egy csókot nyomott a fiú sápadt homlokára. Bőrének meleg, mámorító illatát egyszerre tartotta nyugtatónak és mérgezőnek.

Istenem - gondolta magában. Mennyire könnyű lenne megfeledkezni magáról e mellett a vonzó fiatalember mellett. Milyen könnyű lenne annak a szörnyetegnek lenni, akinek mindenki hiszi, még a saját testvére is, aki megvádolta, és azt akarta magának, ami a házasság révén az övé, Perselusé volt. Gyanította, hogy a megfelelő körülmények között, még arra is képes lehetne, hogy a fiú elfogadja - elfogadja az érintését. Isten a tanúja, hogy tudta, hogyan kell az embereket manipulálni. És a fiú, amennyire éhezett a szeretet után, nem lett volna nagy feladat számára. Minden nehézség nélkül egyedül a legilimencia igénybevételével elég lenne egy futó pillantást vetnie a fiatalember elméjébe, hogy kitalálja, pontosan milyen billentyűkön játsszon.

De nem lenne helyes. Megesküdött rá, hogy megvédi. Még magától is, ha úgy adódna. És valami miatt arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy bár a fiú nem kedvelte túlságosan, legalább láthatóan megbízott benne. És Perselus a világon semmiért sem akarta elveszteni ezt a bizalmat. Még a saját vágyai miatt sem.


	20. Sinistra

20. Fejezet - Sinistra

Harry másnap, késő reggel együtt üldögélt Siriusszal és Remusszal. Miután felébredt, Perselus felvitte az igazgatóhoz, ahol mindkét férfinek annyit idézett fel az álmából, amennyire csak emlékezni tudott. Az igazat megvallva, nem tudta volna megmondani, pontosan miről is szólt az álma. Csak azt tudta, hogy valami megváltozott. A Sötét Nagyúr felfedezett valamit - egy bűbájt, fegyvert vagy rituálét - valamit, ami olyan borzalmasan nagy megelégedettséggel töltötte el, hogy az érzés puszta ereje felébresztette Harryt az álmából. Bármi is volt az, tudta, hogy valami szörnyű dolog. Tudta, hogy valami, amire egyáltalán nem számítanak.

Az ő számára ez olyan érzés volt, mintha Voldemort kezébe adták volna a világot, és hirtelen, egészen, teljes bizonyossággal tudta, hogy semmi nem lesz képes rá, hogy megállítsa őt. Harry még soha életében nem érezte magát ennyire egyedül, mintha teljesen elszigetelték, vagy elvágták volna mindenkitől. Olyan volt, mintha egyszeriben ő lett volna az utolsó megmaradt ember a földön, és nincs senki, akihez fordulhatna. De amikor megpróbálta elmesélni az álmát az igazgatónak és Piton professzornak, furcsán hamisnak, és most, hogy reggel volt, valahogy bután hangzott.

Később, Perselus lekísérte Remus Lupin szobájához, és elköszönt tőle. Elmagyarázta neki, hogy vissza akar menni Briarwood Hallba, hogy megbizonyosodjon arról, hogy levették a bűbájokat a rózsalabirintusról.

Miután másodszor is felidézte az álmát az aggódó keresztapjának, Remus és Sirius is alaposan kikérdezte a Pitonokkal töltött estéjéről. A kérdéseik alapján gyanította, hogy mindketten tudtak arról, hogy volt egy kis összetűzése Juliussal. Amilyen nyugodtan csak tudta, elmondta, mi történt, azután részletesen leírta azt az egyetlen Perselustól származó ütést, amelyik eltörte Julius állkapcsát, és a földre taszította őt. Noha nem ismerte fel a bűbájt, amit Perselus a testvérére szórt, még emlékezett a szavakra, és elismételte azokat a két férfinak. Valamilyen okból, ez harsogó nevetésre sarkallta Siriust.

Harry összezavarodva fordult Remushoz a válaszért. A vérfarkas csak önelégülten rámosolygott.

- A mágikus erényöv megfelelője, Harry - magyarázta. – A bűbáj nem csak megakadályoz bármilyen fajta fizikai vágyat az áldozatban, de intenzív fájdalmat és görcsöket is okoz, még ha csak gondol is, bármilyen nemi természetű dologra.

A bűbáj – meglepetésére -, úgy tűnt, megnyugtatta kissé a két férfit, s Harry úgy vélte, igaza volt, mikor arra gondolt, hogy Sirius tudni akarta, hogy Piton ténylegesen megvédte –e a becsületét. Érezte, hogy tovább kell védenie Pitont, így elmesélte a Piton és Draco Malfoy közötti konfliktust, ami egy nappal azután történt, hogy összeházasodtak. Az a történet még mindig a kedvencek közé tartozott a Griffendél toronyban.

A napot végig a két férfi társaságában töltötte, de a vacsoránál végül csatlakozott barátaihoz a Nagyteremben. Ott még egyszer rákényszerült, hogy elmesélje a griffendéles barátainak is a Pitonokkal töltött estéjét. A beszélgetés legnagyobb részét Piton húgának leírásával töltötte, a többi testvére felett elsiklott, és semmit sem mondott arról, ami Juliusszal történt. Úgy tűnt, az összes griffendéles el volt ragadtatva a történettől, amely Harry szegényes asztali modoráról szólt, és képtelenek voltak túllépni azon, hogy Piton tényleg bátorította őt erre a viselkedésre. Időről időre hitetlenkedve néztek a tanári asztal felé, az ott ülő, átható pillantású bájitalmesterre.

- Csak nekem tűnik úgy, vagy tényleg másképp néz ki Piton? - kérdezte végül Dean Thomas, miután körülbelül hetedik alkalommal nézett át a válla fölött a professzorra. A többiek szintén megfordultak, hogy ők is megnézzék.

- Most, hogy így megemlíted, tényleg másképp néz ki - értett egyet Seamus.

Ron elgondolkodva húzta össze a szemöldökét. – Kisebb az orra, vagy mi?

A szavai mindenkiből kuncogó nevetés váltottak ki, csak Harryből nem, aki azon vette észre magát, hogy ismét meg akarja védeni a férfit. Egy gyors pillantás a professzorra biztosította, hogy a férfi nem vette észre a beszélgetést. Azt is észrevette, hogy csakúgy, mint múlt éjjel, Perselus haja puha volt, és lágyan omlott a vállaira, most hogy már nem lapította le a hajszesz, amivel általában hátrasimította. Érezte, hogy valami meleg járja át arra a gondolatra, hogy Piton egyszerűen azért változtatta meg a hajviseletét, mert Harry azt mondta, hogy tetszik így neki.

- Én úgy gondolom, hogy egész jól néz ki - vallotta be Hermione váratlanul. A fiúk az asztalnál megdöbbenve néztek rá, főleg Ron.

- Szerintem is - értett egyet Ginny, amivel ugyanolyan meglepett pillantásokat szerzett. – Valahogy másképp néz ki. Jól.

Mindennek ellenére Harry érezte, hogy elvigyorodik a lányok szavai hallatán. Ron rosszallóan nézett rá. - Min mosolyogsz, Harry?

- Semmin, Ron - nevetett Harry azon gondolkozva, hogy vajon mit mondanának a többiek, ha részletesen leírná nekik Julius Pitont. – Egyáltalán semmin.

A Pitonokkal való vacsorát követő hétfőn, megkezdődött a kviddics is. Hetente három este volt edzése a csapatával, bár képtelen volt lerázni magáról az álma hosszantartó utóhatásait. Aggódott azért, ami bekövetkezhet, ezért rábeszélte Ront és Hermionét, hogy ismét kezdjék el a különórákat sötét varázslatok kivédéséből. Így, amióta Remust és Siriust Dumbledore küldetésre küldte, a legtöbb estén a könyvtár egyik sarkában ültek. Amikor pedig az új bűbájokat kellett gyakorolniuk, amiket megtanultak, besettenkedtek a Szükség Szobájába.

Szokás szerint, amikor Harry visszatért a szobájába, Perselus még ébren volt a nappaliban, és a tanórák előkészítésén dolgozott, vagy dolgozatokat javított. Soha nem mondott semmit bármilyen későn is tért vissza Harry, bár nyilvánvaló volt, hogy ráharapott a nyelvére, nehogy pontokat vonjon le a késés miatt. Mikor kérdéseket tett fel, általában csak azért tette, hogy megbizonyosodjon, Hermionéval és Ronnal volt. Először kissé vonakodva válaszolt rá, mivel arra gondolt, hogy ha Perselus a házastársától nem is von le pontokat, majd kárpótolja azzal, hogy megbünteti Ront és Hermionét. De vállalta a kockázatot, és elmondta neki az igazat. Meglepődött, mikor megkönnyebbülést látott a férfi arcán, amit nem igazán tudott megmagyarázni. További tett nem követte.

Elég furcsa volt az is, hogy nem Piton volt az egyedüli tanár, aki nem rá jellemzően viselkedett. Harry észrevette, hogy Sonara Sinistra professzor váratlanul érdeklődni kezdett iránta, annak ellenére, hogy nem is volt vele órája. Hermionét asztronómiából tanította, de Harry csak név szerint ismerte. Meglehetősen szokatlan volt, hogy elkezdte a folyosókon megállítani, hogy üdvözölje őt, megkérdezte, hogy mennek az órái, és azt mondta, hogy már alig várja az első kviddics mérőzését. Annak ellenére, hogy a nő mardekáros volt, azt állította, hogy rajong azért, ahogy Harry repül.

Összességében nézve, Harry kissé zavarónak tartotta a viselkedését, különösen akkor, amikor egy októberi napon megállította és megkérdezte, hogy segítene-e neki kicsomagolni néhány új szerzeményét a hétvégén. Mivel nem volt biztos benne, hogy ez büntetőmunka, vagy csak egyszerűen a szívességét kérik, kisé tétovázott a válaszadással.

A tanárnő rámosolygott, s Harryt megragadta a nő puszta szépsége. Ritkán fordult elő, hogy egy ilyen szép nő, ekkora érdeklődéssel nézzen rá. – Körülbelül csak egy óra lesz - biztosította. – Talán eljöhetnél szombaton este, a kviddics edzésed után.

- Gondolom, asszonyom - értett egyet félszegen, s kissé meglepődött, mikor a nő szemei felcsillantak.

- Remek! Akkor találkozunk - válaszolta, majd elsietett a folyosón, otthagyva Harryt, aki kissé kábultan nézett utána. Később, aznap este, az újabb különórájuk alatt elmesélte Ronnak és Hermionénak a furcsa találkozást.

Hermione azonnal gyanakvóvá vált, mivel tudta, hogy Harrynek nem volt órája a nővel. Ron azonban halkan kuncogni kezdett, összezavarva ezzel a két barátját.

- Csak azt mondom, hogy egy kicsit furcsa, hogy a te segítségedet kéri - mondta Hermione. – Miért nem kéri meg az egyik saját diákját, vagy valakit a Mardekárból, hogy segítsen neki, ha szüksége van rá? – Rosszallóan nézett Ronra, aki még mindig kuncogott.

- Én is erre gondoltam - értett egyet Harry. – Elég sokat beszélt velem az utóbbi időben. Megállított a folyosókon, hogy köszönjön. Soha nem volt órám vele.

A szavai után Ron még hangosabban nevetett, ezzel még áthatóbb pillantást kiérdemelve a barátaitól.

- Ugye nem gondolod, hogy ennek köze van Tudodkihez? - kérdezte Hermione.

Harry megrázta a fejét. - Már jó pár éve itt tanít, és soha semmi sem utalt még arra, hogy ő vagy a családja Voldemortot támogatná.

A Sötét Nagyúr nevének használata ellenére, Ron csak még jobban nevetett, míg végül Harry és Hermione nem bírták tovább elviselni, és mindketten megütötték, bár nem erősen.

- Mi a bajod van? - kérdezte követelőzve Hermione. – Ha tudod, mi a helyzet Sinistra professzorral, akkor csak mond el. Ne nevess, mint egy bolond.

- De annyira vicces! - vigyorgott Ron. – Hogy én tudok valamit, amire egyszer végre ti ketten nem jöttök rá.

- Ami engem érint, szerintem nem nagy cucc - morogta Harry.

- Neked sincs vele órád - emlékeztette Ront Hermione. – Honnan tudhatnád, mire készül, mikor én sem tudom?

- Azért, mert Sinistra professzor a Roxfort egyik legjobban őrzött titka. Vagy nem is annyira titok, ha egy olyan srác vagy, akinek öt bátyja van.

- Miről beszélsz? - kérdezte Harry összezavarodva, és azon tűnődött, vajon mi köze van ennek Ron családjához.

Ron csak vigyorgott. - A fiatalabb férfiakat szereti, Harry. Minél fiatalabb, annál jobb.

- Szereti? - kérdezte Harry.

- Igen - vigyorgott Ron, és sokatmondóan felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Szereti… nagyon… Ha érted, mire gondolok.

Harry érezte, hogy az arca elvörösödik, mikor megértette Ron célzását.

Hermione azonban fel volt háborodva. - Ez nevetséges, Ron. Harry egy diák. Biztosan nem azt akarod mondani, hogy a nő valami… tiltott dologra utal?

- Tiltott - mosolygott Ron önelégülten. – Szeretem ezt a szót. Igen, pontosan erre utalok. Nagyon jól ismert tény, hogy megvárja a vizsgákat, és azután ráakaszkodik egy fiúra a végzős osztályból. Az ikrek szerint, minden évben megteszi.

Harryhez hajolt és oldalba bökte a könyökével. - Annak alapján, amit hallottam, ha érdeklődik irántad, ez már egy tuti dolog, haver.

Mind Harry, mind Hermione rögtön rájöttek, mire érti Ron. Hermione áthatóan nézett, míg Harry még jobban elpirult. - Ron!- kiáltotta Hermione.

- Én csak azt mondom, amit hallottam- védte meg magát Ron, mikor rájött, hogy Hermione több mint megdöbbent volt. Úgy nézett rá, mint egy őrültre.

- Ezt valamelyik ikertől hallottad? - kérdezte Harry.

Ron ismét önelégülten elmosolyodott. - Nem mintha első kézből tudnának róla - magyarázta. – Tavaly, úgy tűnik az egyik hollóhátast választotta, de mindannyian gyanítottuk, hogy Bill többet tud, mint amennyit elárult.

- Úgy állítod be, mint valami ringyót - morogta Hermione.

Elég furcsa volt, hogy Ron erre elpirult, és meglepődve nézett Hermionéra.

- Hermione!- köpködte megütközve. – Nem hiszem el, hogy használtad azt a szót!

Harry és Hermione zavarodottan pillantottak egymásra, azon gondolkodva, melyikre érti Ron. - Hm?

- Ringyó? - kérdezte Hermione, s összezavarodva pislogott.

Ron ismét elpirult. - Hermione! Nevezd őt rosszéletű nőnek, de ne használj ilyen durva szót rá.

Hermione összehúzta a szemöldökét. - Olyan nőkről beszélsz, akik az ágyukba csábítják a fiatalembereket, abban a pillanatban, mihelyt végeztek az iskolában, és sért a szó, amivel ezeket leírják? Ennek semmi értelme.

- Hát, nem mondtam, hogy jóváhagyom a viselkedését! – kiáltotta Ron, bár ismét oldalba lökte Harryt. – Rólad fog beszélni a Griffendél torony, ha ezt elmondom a srácoknak, Harry.

- Ron! - kiáltotta Harry és Hermione elborzadva. – Mellesleg csak hatodikos vagyok. Még nem végzem. Nem is beszélve arról az apró tényről, amit elfelejtettél…, hogy házas vagyok. Még ha tényleg olyan is, amilyennek mondod, nem magyarázza a hirtelen támadt érdeklődését irántam.

- Ó, igen - húzta össze Ron a szemöldökét. – Erről megfeledkeztem.

- Pontosan – fújtatott Hermione. – Nyilvánvalóan valami más van itt a gyerekes fantáziádon kívül Sinistra professzorral. Nehezen tudom elhinni, hogy egy olyan intelligens nő, mint Sinistra professzor ilyen illetlenül viselkedne. Valami másnak kell lennie.

- Talán - vont vállat Ron. – De akkor is: azt hiszem, érdeklődik Harry iránt.

- Hát, én azt hiszem, el kellene mondanod Piton professzornak - döntött Hermione. – Lehet, hogy valami teljesen ártatlan dolog, de bárhogy is: elég furcsán hangzik. Ha ártalmatlan, akkor az, hogy elmondod Pitonnak, semmit nem fog befolyásolni. Ha az, amire Ron gondol, akkor kötelességed elmondani Pitonnak. Ha pedig Tudodkihez van köze, akkor Pitonnak tudnia kell róla, hogy megvédjen.

- Valószínűleg semmiség - válaszolt Harry, s hirtelen azt kívánta, bárcsak ne is hozta volna fel a témát.

- Akkor is mondd el neki - ragaszkodott hozzá Hermione.

Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét, de végül egyetértett abban, hogy Hermionénak, valószínűleg igaza van.

Később, aznap este, mikor visszatért a szobáikba, kissé zavartan nézte Perselust pár pillanatig, mielőtt szóba hozta a témát. Perselus ismét dolgozatokat javított a tűz előtt, bár felnézett, amikor Harry megszólította.

- Ööö… Sinistra professzor megkért, hogy segítsek neki valamiben szombaton - motyogta, s azon kapta magát, hogy minden ellenére elpirul.

Piton hirtelen feszültté vált, s furcsa kifejezés jelent meg az arcán, amit Harry nem egészen tudott értelmezni. - Most történt? – kérdezte. A hangja elég kedves volt, ám valahogy erőltetett.

- Igen, uram - bólintott. – Elég… sokat beszélt velem az utóbbi időben, és ma délután megkért, hogy segítsek neki kicsomagolni valamit.

- Kicsomagolni - ismételte meg Perselus. Áthatóan bámult Harryre egy hosszú pillanatig, mintha próbálna a gondolataiban olvasni. Harry tudta, hogy a férfi gyakorlott legilimentor, ezért félrenézett, s kényelmetlenül fészkelődött a székén. - Ugye érted, mit kért? - kérdezte végül Perselus, s hangja furcsán üres volt.

Harry megdöbbenve nézett fel, mivel többet hallott abban a kérdésben, mint amennyit várt.

- Úgy érted, Ronnak igaza volt róla?! - kiáltotta, s hangja szégyenteljes cincogássá vált.

Perselus összehúzta a szemöldökét. - Nem tudtad? – kérdezett vissza megerősítés végett.

Harry ismét elpirult. - Ron mondott róla valamit, de nem gondoltam…

Olyan hideg, és feszült pillantás volt Perselus arcán, ami már hosszú ideje nem. - Azért hívott le a szobájába szombatra, hogy lefeküdj vele.

Volt valami furcsán végleges abban, ahogy ezt mondta, mintha a szavai megcáfolatlanná tették volna a tényt. A zavar hullámai átcsaptak Harry fölött, még hányingere is lett.

- De én diák vagyok – tiltakozott. – És én…

Képtelen volt rá, hogy befejezze a mondatot. Úgy nem, hogy Piton így néz rá, ilyen veszélyesen csillogó fekete szemekkel.

- Te mi vagy? - követelte Perselus.

- Házas - fejezte be Harry gyengén.

Perselus egy hosszú pillanatig nem mondott semmit, feszülten bámulta őt. Végül megmozdult a helyén, s felsóhajtott, ezzel megtörte Harryn az intenzív pillantását.

- Harry - kezdte, és végre eltűnt valamennyire hangjából a hidegség. – Pontosan azért közeledett hozzád, mert házas vagy. Azokból a dolgokból ítélve, amit mondtál, mikor összeházasodtunk, úgy értelmeztem, hogy a mugli világban egy ilyen házasság, mint a miénk, nem lenne elfogadott.

Harry megrázta a fejét. - Nem, uram - értett egyet gyorsan. – Először is elég szokatlan a muglik között, ha valaki megházasodik, még mielőtt betöltötte a tizennyolcadik évét. Általában sokkal később szoktak. És egy tanárt letartóztatnának, ha megtudnák, hogy kapcsolata van egy diákjával.

Nem is vesződött azzal, hogy elmagyarázza, hogy az azonos neműek házassága szintúgy nem megengedett. Mivel a varázslóvilágnak volt elég dolga a sok különböző fajjal, úgy gondolta, furcsa dolog lenne a nemek vitatkozni.

- Értem - sóhajtott Piton. – Harry, egy tanárnak a mi világunkban sem megengedett, hogy kapcsolata legyen egy diákjával.

- Mi? - követelte Harry. – De senki nem mondott semmit, amikor mi…

- Azért, mert nem vagyunk 'kapcsolatban'- tisztázta Piton. – Minket a Házasság Köve jegyzett el, és egy mélyen tisztelt ember házasított össze. Semmi botrányos nem történt a mi egybekelésünk kapcsán.

Harry kételkedett abban, hogy megértené a varázslóvilág különböző szokásait, még akkor sem, ha olyan sokáig élne, mint Dumbledore. Állandóan meglepték.

- Akkor Sinistra professzor miért utalt arra, hogy… tudod… még mindig tanuló vagyok.

- Házas diák vagy, Harry - magyarázta Perselus. – Következtetésképpen a világunkban teljesen felnőttnek tekintenek. Nem ugyanazok a korlátozások vonatkoznak rád, mint a többi tanulóra.

- De házas vagyok! - ellenkezett Harry, azon gondolkodva, hogy vajon Perselus miért nem látja, hogy mire akar rámutatni. Ha valami, akkor ez még inkább kizárja őt.

- Igen - értett egyet Perselus. – Házas vagy. Egy elrendezett házasságban. Egy olyanban, melyben úgy vélte, hogy neked nincs érzelmi elkötelezettséged. Nem szokatlan, hogy egy elrendezett házasságban lévő két ember szeretőt tart maga mellett, feltéve, hogy ezt diszkréten kezelik a nyilvánosság előtt. Sinistra esetében eszményi pár lennél a számára, hiszen tudja, hogy nem fogod megengedni magadnak, hogy érzelmileg túlságosan kötődj hozzám, tudva, hogy semmi sem származhat a házasságodból.

Harry szemei elkerekedtek a sokktól. - De ez… ez… ez…

Azon kapta magát, hogy hitetlenkedve hadar.

Perselus összehúzta a szemét. - Ez mi, Harry?

- Undorító! - sikoltotta Harry, s talpra szökkent. Az egész teste vibrált egy ismeretlen energiától.

Valami kemény csillant meg Piton szemeiben. - Undorító - ismételte meg.

Harry hirtelen mérges lett. - Nem helyes! - tisztázta, s meg akarta fojtani a férfit. – Nem jó! Ez… ez az egész dolog egyszerűen helytelen!

- Értsem úgy ebből a megnyilatkozásból, hogy nem érdekel Sinistra professzor ajánlata?

- Persze, hogy nem érdekel! - kiáltotta Harry, és másodpercről másodpercre dühösebb lett, bár ha valaki megkérdezte volna tőle abban a pillanatban, hogy igazából miért mérges, nem tudta volna megmondani. Így csak halványan volt tudatában annak a ténynek, hogy haragja miatt a berendezés egy láthatatlan erőtől remegni kezd.

- Nyugodj meg, Harry! - parancsolta Perselus.

- Nem! - kiáltotta Harry, s érezte, hogy dühének nagy része arra a férfire összpontosul, akit el kellett vennie. – Nem nyugszom meg! Nem fogok!

Ezzel átrohant a szobán a könyvtár felé, s egy kétségbeesett próbálkozással, hogy egyedül legyen, becsapta az ajtót maga mögött. Mint ahogy már máskor is megtörtént, a dühe a könyveket egymás után verte le a polcokról. Hangos és eléggé kielégítő csattanással estek a földre. Perselus – bölcsen – meg sem próbálta követni őt.

Ezúttal sokkal tovább tartott, hogy megnyugodjon, és amikor sikerült, azt vette észre, hogy ismét a könyvtár közepén ül a földön, és kimerültnek érzi magát. Megpróbálta kitalálni, hogy mi volt ez a hirtelen érzelmi kirohanás, ami kirobbant belőle. Tudta, hogy részben Sinistrára dühös. Majdnem ugyanúgy, mint ahogyan Julius Pitonra volt mérges. Míg a nő nem kényszerítette semmire, bizalmasságot és intimitást feltételezett vele, ami jogtalan és kellemetlen volt. Az ő esetében, a nő azért járt utána, mert először is házas volt, másodszor pedig fiatal. Ez ugyanolyan rossz volt, mint azért követni, mert ő a hülye Kis Túlélő. Igazából, néhány szempontból még rosszabb is, hiszen egy bizonyos perverzitásra utalt, amire Hary mugli oldala nem is akart gondolni.

Meglepetésére, Perselusra is dühös volt. Először is soha nem akart hozzámenni a férfihez. Belekényszerítették ebbe a helyzetbe. És bár a nagynénje és nagybátyja soha nem próbáltak belenevelni semmilyen vallásos hitet, ám egy bizonyos belső hit heves harcba szállt az előbbi beszélgetéssel. Már a tény, hogy a házasságuk egyáltalán megtörténhetett is, a megdöbbentő dolgok első helyén szerepelt, de rendben, meg tudta volna szokni, hogy a varázslóvilág olyan házasságokat engedélyez, amiket elképzelni sem tudott. És azt is megértette volna, hogy valamilyen oknál fogva, a varázslóvilágnak nem volt problémája azzal, hogy egy tizenhat éves fiú hozzámegy egy harminchat éves férfihez. Ha kivont néhány tényezőt az egyenletből, a helyzet bizarrul régimódinak tűnt. Mint valami, György herceg korában íródott novella, ami a viselkedésmódról, eljegyzésekről és öröklésről szól.

De amikor Harry a házasságra gondolt, a szülei jutottak eszébe, – James és Lily Potter –, akik szerették annyira, hogy meghaljanak érte. Mr. És Mrs. Weasleyre gondolt, akik szinte a legmelegebb, legkedvesebb pár volt, akivel életében találkozott, akik annyira rajongtak egymásért és a családjukért. Mikor a házasságra gondolt, elég furcsa módon, de Ron és Hermione jutott eszébe, és az hogy tudta – egyszerűen tudta –, hogy egy nap össze fognak házasodni, és Harry a legjobb barátja mellett fog állni, amíg végignézik, ahogy Hermione végigsétál a templomon. És most, hogy látta a kettejük közötti köteléket, a házasság arról szólt, hogy Sirius Black meggyőzi Remus Lupint arról, hogy szemei nem fognak máson megakadni, hogy igazán hűséges lesz hozzá, és hogy a szíve mindörökké a férfié.

A házasság nem arról szólt, hogy maradj diszkrét a nyilvánosság előtt, és tarts szeretőt magad mellett.

De úgy tűnt, neki és Pitonnak ezt jelentette. És igazából hálásnak kellett volna lennie. Hálásnak, hogy annak ellenére, hogy tizenhat éves korában belekényszerítették egy házasságba, igazából senki nem várta el, hogy teljesen egyedül maradjon élete végéig.

Nyilvánvalóan, valaki hagyott neki egy kiskaput, amely megengedi, hogy még szerelmes lehessen valakibe. Egészen addig, amíg a nap végén hazatér a házastársához. A gondolattól összecsavarodott a gyomra; megpróbálta olyan mélyen legyűrni magában a dühöt, ahol nem kell közelről is megvizsgálnia.

Keserűen felsóhajtott, majd feltápászkodott, s nekifogott, hogy felszedje a könyveket, amiket levert. Úgy gondolta, hálás lehet, hogy a könyvtárba rohant, és nem Piton bájitallaborjába. A véletlen varázslatai kissé romboló hatásúak voltak. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy kicsit furcsák is: nagyon kevés diáknak volt még ilyen kitörése, bármilyen dühösek is voltak. Kisgyermekkorban mindenkinél előfordultak véletlen varázslatok, de láthatóan mindannyian kinőtték, mire megkapták az első pálcájukat. Harry úgy gondolta, hogy ő egyszerűen későn érő típus.

Vagy talán volt valami köze a Voldemort és közte bizarr kapcsolathoz. Talán a homlokán lévő sebhely miatt volt hajlamos ezekre a kitörésekre.

Könyvpakolás közben megtorpant, amikor egy váratlan egy emlék ugrott be, meglepő tisztasággal. Könyvek! Álmában, azon az éjszakán, amikor elfelejtette bevenni a bájitalát. Abban az álomban Voldemort valami régi könyveket nézett át. Most már látta őket, sötét, repedezett bőrkötéses, amit furcsa, tekergő írás borított. Voldemort felfedezett valamit az egyik régi könyvben. Valamit, ami boldoggá tette.

Aztán ugyanilyen tisztán, Harry azt is tudta, honnan valók ezek a könyvek. Leejtette a kezében levő könyvet, és az ajtó felé rohant.

- Perselus! - kiáltotta, de a nappali üres volt. Gyorsan átnézte a többi szobát, s rájött, hogy Piton elment.

Nem baj, gondolta Harry magában. Tudta, honnan származnak azok a könyvek. Tudta, hol keresse őket. És az igazat megvallva, nem volt senki más a kastélyban, aki nála alkalmasabb volt, hogy megnézze, maradt-e még ott valami. Mások egyáltalán be sem tudtak volna jutni a helyiségbe, ahol tartották őket.

Felkapta a Tűzvillámát, és a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyét és eliramodott a Titkok Kamrája felé.

--

Szerző, Josephine Darcy megjegyzése:

Akartam egy olyan jelenetet írni, ahol Piton visszamegy Rosewood Hallba, és szembenéz a testvéreivel, az igazság az volt, nem jelentett volna semmit a történet továbbvitele szempontjából. Már tudjuk, hogy foglalkozott velük, és szóba fognak még kerülni egy későbbi fejezetben amikor Piton visszatért, hogy egy folyamatos ellenőrző bűbáj alá helyezte őket. Így, sajnálom azokat, akik látni akarták a nagy jelenetet, de a sztori szempontjából nem volt fontos. Talán írok egy epizódot egy későbbi időpontban.

És azoknak, akik azt kérdezték, hogy Piton miért nem tagadta ki a testvérét – ez nem Piton elgondolása a büntetésről. Ha Piton kész volt megölni az apját, hogy visszaszerezze a családja becsületét, akkor aligha tagadja meg a Juliust, majd hagyja távozni. Piton úgy érzi, hogy felel azért, hogy mostantól ellenőrzése alatt tartsa Juliust – igazgság szerint Pitonnak valószínűleg bűntudata van, hogy annyi év óta nem tartotta szemét a családján. Emellett így, családfőként nagyobb befolyása van Julius fölött. Alapul véve, ahogy a két másik testvére és sógornői viselkedtek a Kúria tekintetében, ez a legjobb módok egyike, hogy irányítása alatt tarthassa a családját.

Ami Harryt illeti – igen, dührohama volt. 16 éves, és össze van zavarodva. Úgy vélem, végülis csak rádöbbent, hogy valóban házas. És én úgy gondoltam, hogy érdekes volna Harryt ráébreszteni, hogy mennyire erős, beleívódott elképzelései vannak arról, milyennek kéne lennie egy házasságnak. Voltaképpen Harry rá fog jönni, hogy ha ő a monogámiában hisz, az azt jelenti, hogy végső fokon együtt kell aludnia Perselusszal – vagy cölibátusban kell leélnie élete hátralevő részét. Tulajdonképpen – valakinek rá kell majd erre a tényre mutatni – még mindig le van egy kicsit maradva ezek mögött a dolgok mögött. De legalább megpróbál lépést tartani.

Piton ezzel szemben, pontosan kitalálta, mit jelent mindez – ez jelenti a jövőjük első reménysugarát.

Az asztronómiát illetően – az első 4 könyv alapján sosem hittem, hogy Harry valaha is fel fogja venni az Asztronómia tantárgyat. Talán megtette, és csak én nem emlékszem. Mindenesetre ebben a történetben Sinistra sosem lesz Harry tanára. Feltételeztem, hogy ez egyike azoknak a rengeteg tantárgynak, amelyet Hermione kiváltképpen felvett volna a harmadikos korában.


	21. Kígyók

21. Fejezet - Kígyók

Harry nem tért vissza a Titkok Kamrájába, azóta az este óta, amikor megmentette Ginny Weasleyt Tom Denem emlékétől. Eltartott egy ideig, míg átmanőverezett a régi, omladozó folyosókon. És mikor végre bent állt a központi kamrában, csak bámulni tudta a baziliszkusz bomladozó tetemét, ami négy évvel ezelőtt majdnem elvette az életét. El is vette volna, ha Fawkes nem lett volna ott.

A kamrában teljes csönd volt, leszámítva a távolból érkező víz csöpögését. A földön levő porból megállapíthatta, hogy semmi változás nem történt. Senki nem lépett be ebbe a terembe, mióta ő utoljára itt járt, és ez a gondolat végtelenül megnyugtatta. Természetesen tudta, hogy a Kamra, bár mélyen a Roxfort alapja alatt van, mégis a kastély védőbűbájain belülre esik. Mégis jó volt tudni, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr nem volt itt, mióta feltámadt. Igazából valószínűleg azóta nem járt itt, hogy Roxfortban tanult, közel ötven éve. És most, hogy a baziliszkusz halott, a Kamra teljesen üresen állt.

Mégis maradt benne egy kis idegesség miközben Mardekár Malazár óriási kőszobra felé haladt, ami annak a szörnyetegnek a csontváza fölé emelkedett, amelyik valamikor odabent élt. Teljesen tisztán emlékezett az óriási kígyó látványára, ahogy felbukkan a nyitott szájból. Nagy bátorságra volt szüksége, hogy felüljön a seprűjére és belerepüljön egyenesen abba a szájba, hiszen nem tudta, mit találhat a másik oldalon.

Nem egy újabb baziliszkuszt. Abban kilencven százalékig biztos volt, hogy nem voltak többen a kamrában. Amennyire tudta, még a baziliszkusznak is szükségük volt egy másik fajtársukra a szaporodáshoz. És Mardekár Malazár hírhedt háziállata ellenére, a baziliszkuszok nem voltak honosak Angliában.

Odabenn sötét volt. Harry előhúzta a pálcáját és elmotyogott egy Lumost, hogy az útját megvilágítsa. A kör alakú kamra belsejében, a szájon átvezető alagút mögött egy egyedi, kígyókkal tekervényesen kifaragott ajtót talált. Tudta, ha megpróbálná kinyitni az ajtót, nem sikerülne, mert az áttörhetetlen varázslatokkal van bezárva. Csak egyetlen úton lehetett átjutni az ajtón. És pillanatnyilag csak két ember volt a világon, akinek megvolt a képessége ahhoz, hogy belépjen.

Harry a kígyókra bámult, s arra koncentrált, hogy beszélni tudjon hozzájuk. Aztán egyszerűen azt mondta: „nyílj ki". A szavak lágyan sziszegő párszaszóval törtek elő belőle. Egy pillanattal később az ajtón levő kígyók életre keltek, tekeregtek és forogtak, ahogy elmozdították a zárszerkezetet. Az ajtó csendben feltárult.

Harry dobogó szívvel lépett át a bejáraton, a szobába. Tudta, hogy ő a második ember, aki az elmúlt ezer évben belépett Mardekár Malazár magán könyvtárába. Az igazi Titkok Kamrájába.

A szoba nem volt nagy, ám kellőképpen lenyűgöző volt. Ezer évvel ezelőtt a könyvek sokkal értékesebbek voltak, mint manapság. A szoba négy oldalát padlótól a mennyezetig könyvespolcok borították. Harry pedig érezte a védő és konzerváló bűbájokat, amik az évek során épen tartották a könyveket.

A könyveket, amelyek megmaradtak. Tisztán láthatta, hogy sok hiányzott. Innen is, onnan is hiányzott egy-egy kötet, és üres hely volt ott, ahol egykor álltak. Ötven évvel ezelőtt a fiatal Tom Denem belépett ebbe a szobába, és teleitta magát az itt talált tudással. Ötven évvel ezelőtt Tom Denem megtalálta az összes sötét titkot, amire szüksége volt, hogy a világ legnagyobb Sötét Mágusává váljon. Gyakran gondolkodott azon, hogy honnan jön az a sok tudás. Ő is biztosan belepillantott a tiltott részlegen található könyvekbe. De Tom Denem a halálfalóinak olyan hatalmat ígért, amit sehol máshol nem találhatnak meg. Lennie kellett egy forrásnak. Egy helynek, ahonnan elindult azon a sötét úton. És itt a Kamrában, Harry tudta, hogy megtalálta a választ.

Ötven évvel ezelőtt Tom Denem megszerezte a legsötétebb és legborzasztóbb titkokat, amik Mardekár Malazár birtokában voltak. Elvitte azokat a könyveket, és olyan helyen rejtette el őket, ahol hozzáférhetett, miután végzett a Roxfortban. Ez a tudás engedte meg neki, hogy azzá a teremtménnyé váljon, akit Lord Voldemortként ismernek. És még mindig tanult. Harry látta most a könyveket az elméjében. A könyveket, abból az álmából, amelyik annyira nyugtalanította. Fekete könyvek furcsa írással. Számos kötet egy bizonyos fajtából. Naplók, gondolta. Mardekár Malazár, saját kezűleg írt, sötét varázslatokról szóló jegyzetei. Tíz karcsú kötet volt, tele félelmetes erővel. És azzal, hogy elveszítette az annyira áhított Odin Szemét, Tom Denem ismét a könyvekre fordította figyelmét, amit még az utolsó uralma alatt rejtett el, és újra tanulni kezdett.

De Harry nem tudta elhinni, hogy ez a kamra csak sötétséget nyújthat. Még mindig több száz könyv volt itt. Denem csak egy kis részét vitte el, ami azt jelentette, hogy az itt hagyott kötetek vagy általánosak, vagy értéktelenek voltak számára. Lehet, hogy Mardekár sötét varázslóvá vált, de valamikor, a legjobb barátságban volt Griffendéllel, Hollóhátival és Hugrabuggal. Nem hagyhatott örökségül csak sötétséget.

Harry úgy érezte, hogy vonzza magához a szoba távoli része, ahol körülbelül mellmagasságban egy polc volt, nagy üres résszel. Megérintette a polcot, és végighúzta az ujjait az ott talált vastag porrétegen. Itt voltak valamikor azok a könyvek. Tíz kötet. A Sötétség Könyvei. Mardekár Malazár magánjegyzetei. Még számos kötet hiányzott az üres hely alatti és fölötti polcokról. Ez a fal rendesen át volt válogatva.

Megfordult, és a szemben levő falra bámult. Az összes polc közül erről hiányzott a legkevesebb könyv, ami azt jelentette, hogy Denem nem értékelte az itt található információkat. És ott… pontosan szemben az üres polccal, tíz karcsú kötetet látott, amit ezer éves por borított.

Dobogó szívvel sétált át a szobán, és megérintette az első kötetet, majd tisztelettudóan leemelte a polcról. Mint a sötét könyvet az álmában, ezt is furcsa kanyargós formákkal borították, bár a borító nem fekete, hanem barna volt. Az írás megszédítette, de kezdte magát ismerős alakzatba formázni. Párszanyelv. A könyv párszanyelven íródott.

Belenézett: Mardekár Malazár jegyzetei – I. kötet. Disszertáció a Fehér Mágiáról. Összesen tíz volt. Tíz kötet, amit Denem nem tartott fontosnak. A tíz Világosság Könyve, amely tartalmazhatja a Denem által kiválasztott Sötétek ellentétét.

Csak egy pillanat műve volt, hogy kihúzza mind a tíz kötetet és becsomagolja a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyébe. Aztán utoljára körbepillantott, elhagyta a kamrát, és ismét bezárta egy elsziszegett paranccsal. Megvolt, amiért lejött. Csak imádkozni tudott, hogy elég legyen ahhoz, hogy megmentse a szeretteit a sötétségtől, amelyről tudta, hogy közeledik.

Amikor Perselus Piton visszatért a lakosztályába, rémülten jött rá, hogy Harry már nincs ott. Gyorsan átkutatta a szobákat, s látta, hogy a könyvtárban még mindig rendetlenség van, bár Harry jól láthatóan hozzálátott, hogy összeszedje a dühében levert könyveket. De hova mehetett?

Tudta, hogy a fiú mérges, bár nem volt biztos benne, hogy vajon miért. Őszintén szólva a fiú motivációinak még a felére sem tudott rájönni. Amikor korábban beszélni kezdett neki Sonara Sinistráról, Perselus úgy gondolta, hogy a fiú azt tervezi, hogy szaván veszi a nőt, vagy ami még furcsább, engedélyt kér rá, hogy megtehesse. Az undorodó és felháborodott reakciója meglepő volt, de szívesen fogadott, mert nem volt teljesen biztos abban, hogy képes lenne félreállni, és semmit sem tenni, amíg a házastársa megcsalja őt. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy Harry miért volt ennyire dühös, de egy dolog nyilvánvaló volt: Sinistra vonzalma nem volt kívánatos. És míg nem tudta, mit tegyen, hogy megnyugtassa a partnerét, pontosan tudta, hogy mit csináljon Sinistrával.

A szobájához viharzott, és addig dörömbölt az ajtón, míg be nem engedte. A nő meglepődve nézett rá, mivel Piton gondosan kerülte a társaságát, annak ellenére, hogy mindketten mardekárosok voltak.

- Perselus? - kérdezte idegesen, és a köntösét erényesen a karcsú teste köré fogta. Perselus elgondolkodott rajta, hogy miért zavartatja magát egyáltalán ilyen színleléssel. Viszont már nem volt annyira fiatal, hogy elcsábítson olyan valakit, mint ez a nő.

- Maradj távol Harrytől - parancsolta, egyenesen a dolog közepébe vágva.

A nő szemei erre összeszűkültek. - Nem hiszem, hogy a kapcsolatom…

- Hallgass ide, Sinistra - mordult Perselus. – A felé irányuló vonzalmad nem kívánatos. Ahogy rájött, hogy mit akarsz, nagyon kiborult. Csak egyszer figyelmeztetlek. Ha még egyszer a közelébe mész, ő lesz az utolsó fiatalember, akit megközelítesz. Az összes többi sikítva fog elrohanni a borzalomtól, még attól a gondolattól is, hogy megérintsen téged, miután elfogyasztottad a bájitalt, amely véletlenül megtalálja a módját, hogy az ételedbe kerüljön. Garantálom, hogy nem lesz gyógymód vagy bűbáj, ami meg nem történtté teszi a kárt, amit a bájital fog okozni a kinézetedben. Elég világos voltam?

A nő elsápadt, és leplezetlen félelemmel bámult rá. Nem kis fenyegetés volt ez egy bájitalmestertől, és ő ezt tudta is. – Tökéletesen - biztosította összeszorult torokkal.

Perselus elégedetten bólintott, és az ajtó felé sétált.

De persze a nő még mindig mardekáros volt, és nem tudta megállni, hogy a fenyegetés ellenére ne próbáljon megmenteni valamennyit a helyzetből. - Nem gondoltam, hogy ennyit jelent neked - jelentette ki.

Perselus tudta, hogy volt ebben egy kérdés, és emellett természetesen volt egy fenyegetés is, amivel talán megtalált egy olyan gyenge pontot, amely korábban ismeretlen volt.

- Sinistra - morogta figyelmeztetően. – Egyáltalán ne is gondolj rá.

Becsapta az ajtót maga mögött.

De hol volt most Harry? Már jóval elmúlt a takarodó, és tudta, hogy Harry már jó éjt kívánt Ronnak és Hermionénak. Miért ment ki ismét, ilyen állapotban hagyva a könyvtárat? Maga látott hozzá, hogy felszedje a könyveket, s remélte, hogy talál majd egy nyomot arra, hogy miért hiányzik. Talán Lupin és Black visszatértek az igazgató legutóbbi küldetéséből? Feltételezte, valószínű, hogy felvették vele a kapcsolatot a hopp-hálózaton keresztül.

Ugyanolyan valószínű volt, hogy felment a Griffendél toronyba. Fogalma sem volt, hogy Harry miért volt rá annyira dühös, de talán csak azért ment el, hogy éjjelre megszabaduljon tőle. Nem tudott nem azon gondolkodni, hogy vajon mit mondhatott, ami annyira kiborította a fiút.

Rájött, hogy a muglik mennyi mást hittek, mint a varázslók, de tekintve a házasságuk körülményeit, a fiú számára miért lenne a hűtlenség gondolata ennyire rémisztő? Nem mintha panaszkodni akart volna. Eltekintve szégyentől és a botránytól, amit az ilyesmi okozhat, amennyiben a nyilvánosság előtt gondatlanul kezelik - és Merlin tudja, hogy a griffendélesek mindig gondatlanok voltak -, Perselusnak nem tetszett a gondolat, hogy bárkivel megossza Harryt.

Majdnem két órával később meghallotta, hogy kinyílik a lakosztályuk ajtaja, és Harry, kezében a seprűjével, belépett a szobába. Valami furcsa okból kifolyólag a fiú piszkos volt, mintha sziklákat mászott volna odakinn. Igaz, sok sár volt a kviddics pálya mellett, de biztosan nem volt kint az éjszakának ebben az órájában.

- Hol voltál? - kérdezte követelőzve, mikor Harry belépett.

A fiú sokkal nyugodtabbnak nézett ki, mint amikor Perselus utoljára látta, de még így is megugrott, mikor Perselus rákiáltott.

- Kinn - válaszolt, nem szemtelenül, csak egy bizonyos mértékű óvatossággal, amit Perselus nem kedvelt. A nyelve hegyén volt, hogy pontot vonjon le a Griffendéltől, de megígérte magának, hogy ezt nem fogja megtenni, míg a lakosztályukban vannak.

- Azt látom - állította, fogait csikorgatva.

Áthatóan nézett a fiúra, s azt akarta, hogy elmondja neki, hogy hol járt. Ám Harry csak csendben bámult vissza rá.

Egy pillanat múlva a fiú kényelmetlenül fészkelődni kezdett, és félrenézett.

- Lefekszem – mormogta, és a hálószoba ajtaja felé indult.

Perselus meg akarta fogni, hogy kirázza belőle a választ, de tudta, hogy ez nem vezetne sehova.

- Sinistra professzor nem fog többé zavarni - mondta helyette.

Ez megállította Harryt, és hátrafordult. Az arcán bizonytalanság futott végig.

Perselus összehúzta a szemöldökét. - Ugye ezt akartad?

Harry bólintott. - Nem kell találkoznom vele szombaton?

Undorítóan tapasztalatlannak hallatszott, s Perselus utálta magát, a birtokló érzés miatt, amely elkapta.

- Soha nem is kellett - válaszolta.

- Jó - mondta Harry. – Köszönöm.

Perselus csak bólintott egyet. - Szívesen.

Frusztrált csendben nézte végig, ahogy Harry eltűnik a hálószoba ajtaja mögött.

--

Szerző megjegyzése: Ne aggódjatok, Harry nem fogja túl sokáig titokban tartani a könyveket. Ám az igazság az, hogy egyébként is ő az egyetlen, aki el tudja olvasni. És igen, a könyvek párszanyelven íródtak, ami még egy klissé a fandomban. De ez egy jó klissé!

Miért hagyta volna Voldemort figyelmen kívül ezeket a könyveket? Egyszerű – nem volt bennük semmi, ami érdekelte őt. Voldemort egyetlen célt tűzött maga elé (habár ezt ti még nem fogjátok megtudni egy ideig) és azon túl semmi más nem érdekli őt.

Köszönöm mindenkinek, aki ellenőrizte az Asztronómia órákkal kapcsolatos dolgokat. Most, hogy említettétek, már én is visszaemlékeztem, hogy Harry az első könyvben vásárolt egy teleszkópot, és volt éjfélkor órája, habár nem tudom, hogy Sinistra valaha is említve volt, mint Harry tanára. (vagy talán volt másik asztronómia tanár is?) Őt említik a legtöbb webes oldalon, mint asztronómia tanár. (Vector professzor kétségtelenül aritmetikát tanít) Talán Sinistra tanítja a haladó asztronómiát? Akárhogy is van, ez csak egy alig jelentős részlet, szóval nem aggódom miatta túlságosan sokat. Remélem, senkit sem bosszant nagyon. Most, hogy Piton leszámolt vele, nem fogja Harryt újra zaklatni.

A legközelebbi fejezet – Nagyot fogok ugrani előre az időben. Ez a történetből számomra az egyike kedvenc részeimnek. A karácsonnyal foglalkozik. Vissza fog térni Remus és Sirius (ami az én véleményem szerint mindig jó), de nagyrész Harry tudatos erőfeszítéseiről szól, hogy bevonja Perselust az életébe. Végre rájött, hogy házas – és a férfi most már a családja – és rendben, talán nem tudja, mit kezdjen vele még, de legalább törekszik rá.

Egyébként -- azoknak, akik a nevemmel kapcsolatban kérdeztek: egy helyeslő fejbólintás Jane Austenra. Ő az egyik kedvenc íróm.


	22. Család

22. Fejezet – Család

Perselus Piton meglepetésére, az élet Harry Potterrel valójában nagyon kellemes volt. Szerencséjére Harry idegesítő kutya-keresztapja és a farkas Dumbledore kérésére meglehetősen gyakran voltak küldetésen, így ritkán kellett a gyermekkori ellenségével foglalkoznia.

Ami pedig, Pottert illeti… alkalmanként összeakasztották a bajszukat, és Perselus azon kapta magát, hogy egyre nehezebben kezeli fiatalember iránt érzett növekvő vonzalmát, akivel megosztotta az ágyát. De kezdte élvezni is a társaságát azokban a csendes órákban, mikor mindketten az életük napi feladataival dolgoztak. A fiú mindinkább otthon érezte magát ahhoz, hogy egy kicsivel többet beszélgessen vele, és bár megpróbált nem túl sokat elárulni, Perselus szívesen fogadta ezeket a beszélgetéseket. Rendkívül magányos életet élt, és a hirtelen ráerőszakolt társaság miatt kezdett rájönni, hogy mennyire egyedül volt egészen mostanáig. Még Harry baglya, Hedwig is - aki reggelente a tűz melletti ülőrúdról nézte őt -, szívesen látott változás volt.

Többnyire csendes volt a helyzet a háborús frontvonalon, bár Perselusnak számos kviddics mérkőzést kellett végigülnie a mardekárosok szülei mellett, akiknek meg volt rá az okuk, hogy gyűlöljék a Griffendél fogóját. Az a nap, mikor Harry kivette Voldemort kezéből Odin Szemét, számos mardekáros tanuló szülőjének okozta vesztét. Az, hogy a hitveseik mellett ült egy iskolai játékon, mikor már köztudott volt, hogy kihez is hűséges, és hogy azt a fiút figyelte, aki annyi veszteséget hozott az életükbe, és aki legyőzte a csapatukat, különösen izgalmas tapasztalatnak bizonyult. Albus ugyanakkor maga is mindig megjelent a meccseken, a többi roxfortos tanárral és számos Rendtaggal egyetemben, így semmi nem történt, ami életveszélyesebb lett volna a csavargó gurkóknál.

Mindamellett az élet Harry Potterrel magában foglalta azt is, hogy szinte együtt éljen Hermione Grangerrel és Ron Weasleyvel. Harry csak október vége felé hívta meg először a barátait a lakosztályukba, egy késő esti tanulásra. Mióta Perselus tudta, hogy a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédésén dolgoznak (ebben az évben a tanár ugyanolyan rossz volt, mint az előző években), tényleg nem volt rá oka, hogy megállítsa őket. Megdicsérte Hermione Grangert a külső kutatásokért, amit azért végzett, hogy Harrynek segítsen. Tudta, hogy ezek a tavalyi különórák mentették meg Harry életét többször is. Nehezen tudott volna kifogást találni, mikor megkérték, hogy használhassák a magánkönyvtárát, amihez Harrynek gyakorlatilag teljes joga volt. Az ő lakosztálya immár Harryé is volt, még ha neheztelt is érte.

Újabb meglepetésére, azt vette észre, hogy nem zavarja a másik két griffendéles társasága sem. Granger rendkívül intelligens volt, és a néhány alkalommal, mikor összeszedte a bátorságát, hogy megkérdezze őt valamiről, amit nem értett, le volt nyűgözve a lány felfogásán a mágikus témák terén. És bár idegesítőnek tartotta Ron Weasleyt, be kellett ismernie, hogy a fiúnak szórakoztató humora és elképesztő stratégiai érzéke volt. Perselus figyelte őt, amikor néhányszor Harryvel varázslósakkot játszottak, és el volt képedve, mennyire gyorsan legyőzte a griffendéles aranyifjút.

Mikor Harry egy december eleji estén, az arcán kissé elgondolkodó pillantással megközelítette őt, Perselus aggódni kezdett, hogy talán történt valami, ami megzavarta a korábbi állapotot, amit az utóbbi hónapokban fenn tudtak tartani. A tűz előtt ült, és egy új bájital kézikönyvet olvasott, mikor Harry egyedül lépett be a lakosztályukba és ült le a vele szemközt levő székre, ami a hetek során az övé lett.

- Valami gond van? - kérdezte Perselus, mikor rájött, hogy Harry őt bámulja.

- Nem - mondta Harry gyorsan, aztán kényelmetlenül fészkelődni kezdett. – A Karácsonyról akartalak kérdezni.

Karácsony. Egy ünnep, aminek Perselus számára vajmi kevés haszna volt. A családja természetesen megünnepelte a különböző napfordulókat, de mivel az ünnep a családról szólt, Perselus kiesett a gyakorlatból. Nem volt túlságosan boldog időszak ez gyermekkorában sem, bár emlékezett néhány kellemes estére a húgával. Mióta összeveszett a családjával, soha nem csinált sok mindent az ünnepek alatt. Bár úgy gondolta, hogy most legalább meglátogathatná a húgát. Julius, aki Perselus átkának hatása alatt állt, nem beszélt vele. Claudius és Marcellus is egy erős megfigyelő bűbáj alatt álltak, de igazából dühösebbek voltak azért, hogy nem nyitotta meg a Piton Kúriát. Úgy gondolta, végül meg kell majd tennie, de ez várhat addig, amíg nem lesz ennyire elfoglalt.

- Mi van vele? - kérdezte Perselus.

Kétségtelenül Harrynek volt néhány nevetséges griffendéles ötlete fákról, ajándékokról és különböző karácsonyi játékokról. Tudta, hogy Weasleyék azt akarták, hogy idén töltse náluk az ünnepet. Albus beszélt már neki erről, és úgy gondolta Harry csak most hallott róla.

- Weasleyék meghívtak az Odúba az ünnepekre - magyarázta Harry.

Várakozóan bámult Pitonra.

Perselus összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Ezért baj, ha olyannal kényszerítenek egy házasságba, aki ennyire fiatal..

- Az engedélyemet kéred, hogy elmehess?

Harry tétovázóan elmosolyodott. - Azt hiszem - vallotta be bizonytalanul, és kényelmetlenül érezte magát.

Perselus úgy gondolta, hogy dolgokat kérni nem volt megszokott dolog Harry számára. El tudta képzelni mi történt, amikor Dursleyéktől kért valamit. Most úgy nézett, mintha azt várta volna, hogy Perselus elutasítja, és megtervezett minden ellenérvet, amivel meggyőzheti.

- Harry - sóhajtott fel Perselus. – Mondtam már neked régebben, hogy nem vagyok sem az apád, sem a gyámod. A házastársad vagyok. Nincs szükséged az engedélyemre ahhoz, hogy úgy töltsd az ünnepeket, ahogy szeretnéd. Habár figyelembe véve, hogy ki vagy, bölcs dolog lenne felülvizsgálni a biztonsági óvintézkedéseket, egy ilyen fajta megegyezés esetén.

A fiú meglepődöttnek látszott a válaszától.

- Ó - pislogott bizonytalanul Perselusra. – Én… Ez azt jelenti, hogy nem bánod?

- Bánom? - húzta össze Perselus a szemöldökét. – Nem igazán számít, hogy bánom, vagy nem. Albus már beszélt velem. Megerősítő védőbűbájokat tett az Odúra, és mindegyik idősebb Weasley gyerek jelen lesz az ünnepek alatt, keresztapáddal és Lupinnal együtt. Feltéve, hogy nem csinálsz olyan őrültséget, hogy egyedül elbarangolsz, elég biztonságban leszel. Bízom benne, hogy nem teszel semmit, amivel veszélybe sodrod magad.

- Nem fogok - biztosította a fiú, és úgy tűnt szinte elszédült az izgalomtól. Kétségtelenül azt várta, hogy ez a beszélgetés egészen másképp fog lezajlani. Olyan csillogás volt a szemében, amit Perselus csak ritkán látott, mintha már odaadták volna neki a nevetséges karácsonyi ajándékát.

- Köszönöm!

- Nekem semmi közöm hozzá - rántotta meg Perselus a vállát. – Köszönd meg Weasleyéknek és az igazgató úrnak.

Visszafordította figyelmét a kézikönyvre, amit olvasott, és hirtelen azon kezdett el gondolkodni, hogy hogyan fogja kibírni a csendet ez alatt a két hét vakáció alatt, míg Harry nem lesz ott. Meglepte, hogy nem várta.

A fiú felugrott a székéről, és az ajtóhoz rohant, kétségtelenül azért, hogy értesítse a Weasley fiút arról, hogy végül is csatlakozhat hozzájuk az ünnepekre. Viszont megállt az ajtóban és visszanézett Perselusra.

- Perselus? - kérdezte tétován.

Perselus felnézett, s egy különös borzongás futott át a testén a nevének hallatán. Még ezután a pár hónap után is meglepte, mikor Harry a nevét használta. Alig egy maroknyi ember létezett a világon, aki a keresztnevét használta, de valahogy kétszer annyira meghitt volt, ha Harry tette ezt, mintha ez valami tiltott dolog lenne közöttük. Azok a ragyogó zöld szemek furcsán néztek rá a szemüveg mögül.

- Tudod, Weasleyék mindkettőnket meghívtak - tájékoztatta őt Harry.

Perselus pislogott egyet, egy pillanatra meglepődve az ötlettől.

- Mindkettőnket?

Harry bólintott.

- Mrs. Weasley kimondottan rád is kiterjesztette a meghívást.

- Mit csinálhatnék én két hétig az Odúban? - kérdezte Perselus hitetlenkedve. A fiú biztosan nem arra utal, hogy csatlakozzon hozzá? Úgy képzelte, Perselus Robbantós Snapszlit fog játszani Ronnal és az ikrekkel két heten keresztül? Vagy talán mindannyian kviddicsezhetnének a hátsó udvaron a hóban.

A fiú szégyenkezve elpirult.

- Csak karácsonyra értettem - helyesbített. – Tudom, hogy valószínűleg nagyon elfoglalt vagy az iskolai munkával. Karácsonyra értettem. Eljöhetnél Karácsony este, és ott maradhatnál éjszakára. Velünk vacsorázhatnál Karácsonykor.

- Ugye, viccelsz?

Perselus csak bámult a fiúra, s magába itta a kipirult arcát és csillogó szemeit. Harry az alsó ajkát harapdálta, ami ara utalt, hogy valami miatt izgatott. Talán attól félt, hogy Perselus igent mond, és valószínűleg elrontja ezzel a vakációját?

- Kérlek - mondta a fiú, amivel pokolian meglepte Perselust. Kérlek? A fiú azt akarta, hogy igent mondjon? Hitetlenkedve bámult rá. – Ez Karácsony. – folytatta a fiú, cirógató hangsúllyal. Merlin, a fiú tényleg azt akarta, hogy igent mondjon! – Kérlek, mondd, hogy eljössz.

- Mi az ördögért…- kezdte Perselus.

- Most egy család vagyunk. - vágott a szavába Harry, és ezúttal Perselus valami majdnem könyörgőt hallott a hangjában. Remény égett a szemeiben. Remény és egy kevés óvatosság, mintha attól tartana, hogy leütik, amiért ilyesmit kért, vagy követelt. Perselus megpróbálta elképzelni, milyenek lehettek az ünnepek a fiú számára, mielőtt Roxfortba jött. Ha Dursleyék zaklatták az év többi részében, mennyire lehettek rosszak az ünnepek alatt, mikor a családoknak össze kellett volna tartaniuk? Akarhatta-e a fiú annyira kétségbeesetten, hogy része legyen egy családnak, hogy hajlandó volt elviselni valakit, akit annyira nyilvánvalóan nem szeretett? Perselus nem volt biztos benne, mit válaszoljon.

Harry lépett egyet felé, félénk és aggódó arccal, amit furcsa volt látni a bátor és pimasz fiatalemberen.

- Nézd - sóhajtott Harry. – Tudom, hogy nem kedvel…

Erre összehúzta a szemöldökét, s elgondolkodott, hogyan folytassa. – Hát, hogy nem kedvelsz… engem, vagy Weasleyéket, vagy Siriust, vagy Remust, vagy a Karácsonyt, vagy… - Ismét felsóhajtott, és hirtelen nagyon legyőzöttnek nézett ki. - Azt hiszem… 

Tehetetlenül megvonta a vállát, mintha rájött volna, milyen nevetséges dolgot kért. Felnézett, és Perselus ugyanazt a könyörgő pillantást látta a szemeiben. Valamilyen oknál fogva Harry komolyan azt akarta, hogy csatlakozzon hozzájuk karácsonyra. Azon kapta magát, hogy képtelen visszautasítani a fiú kérését. Persze, ha őszinte akart lenni magával, egyáltalán nem utálta az ötletet. Kellemes lehetne Harryvel tölteni a Karácsonyt. Még akkor is, ha ez azt jelentette, hogy a többieket is el kell viselnie.

- Kezdelek egészen elviselhetőnek találni - adta meg magát, módosítva Harry hosszú listáját azokról a dolgokról, amiket nem kedvelt.

Harry szemei felcsillantak, mint a Nap, elállítva Perselus lélegzetét.

- Akkor eljössz?! - kiáltotta reménykedve.

Perselus most már túl volt azon, hogy vissza tudja utasítani.

- Úgy gondolom, képes vagyok elviselni a kényelmetlenséget egy-két napig – jegyezte meg.

A mosoly Harry arcán úgy tűnt, bevilágítja az egész szobát.

- Kösz! - vigyorgott, aztán megfordult és kirohant a szobából, egy nagyon összezavarodott bájitalmestert hagyott maga mögött, aki csak bámult utána.

Harry Neville ágyán ült és nézte, hogy Ron összecsomagolja a ládáját a hazatéréshez, az Odúba. Harry dolgai már lenn vártak a klubhelyiségben, ahonnan McGalagony professzor ígérete szerint a zsupszkulcs egyenesen Weasleyék nappalijába szállítja őket. Normálisan soha nem volt esélye rá, hogy bárhova is elutazzon az ünnepek alatt, és Harry most izgatott volt az előtte álló két hét miatt. Évek óta először, örömmel várta a Karácsonyt.

- Nem tudom elhinni, hogy meghívtad őt, Harry! - kiáltotta Ron, miközben véletlenszerűen dobálta bele a dolgokat a ládájába.

- Mondtam, édesanyád hívta meg - magyarázta Harry. Ron el volt borzadva a gondolattól, hogy Perselus Piton a házukban legyen karácsonykor. Nem bírta felfogni. Harry azonban nagyon boldog volt, hogy a férfi beleegyezett, hogy csatlakozik hozzájuk. Az utóbbi hónapokban megkedvelte a férfit, most, hogy túlléptek a végtelen kelletlenségen és vitatkozáson. Harry kezdte élvezni a humorát és a gyors észjárását, bár még nem volt felkészülve, hogy ezt elmondja Ronnak. És nem tetszett neki az a gondolat sem, hogy a férfi teljesen egyedül tölti az ünnepeket. Tudta, hogy a szeptemberi családi találkozás ellenére, a kapcsolat Perselus és a többi Piton között még mindig feszült volt. Kételkedett benne, hogy a férfi csatlakozna hozzájuk az ünnepekre. A húga volt az egyetlen, akivel rendszeresen tartotta a kapcsolatot, de Harry megérezte, hogy ott is volt egy kis feszültség, főleg Diana férje miatt.

- Jó, akkor nem tudom elhinni, hogy anyám meghívta! - morogta Ron. – Neked meg nem kellett volna megmondanod neki.

- Ó, Ron, szokd meg! - sóhajtott Harry. – Nem olyan rossz, ha egyszer megismered. Vagy megfeledkeztél róla, hogy sokkal rosszabb is lehetne a helyzet?

- Rosszabb? - követelte Ron. – Hogy lehetne rosszabb?

- Hát, először is, ahelyett, hogy Piton Professzorral házasodtam össze, elvehettem volna Hermionét vagy téged - emlékeztette Harry szelíden.

Ron erre elfehéredett, és megrázkódott a gondolattól. - Igazad van.

- Kösz - mondta Harry gúnyolódó sértettséggel.

Ron csak megforgatta a szemeit. - Nem úgy értettem, Harry - dörmögte. – Én csak… hát, tudod…

- Tudom - nevetett Harry. – Csak két napig, Ron. Senkinek sem lenne szabad egyedül tölteni a karácsonyt. Mellesleg, a szünidő többi része csak a miénk lesz. Olyan lesz, mint a régen. És Remus meg Sirius is jönnek. Nagyszerű lesz!

- Ez igaz - zárta be Ron a ládáját. – Jól van, viselkedni fogok. De nem fog az én szobámban aludni!

Harry csak felnevetett, és segített a barátjának lecipelni a ládáját a klubhelyiségbe, ahol Ginny és Hermione már várt rájuk. A torony többi része már üres volt. Minden tanuló hazament az ünnepekre aznap reggel a vonattal. Ők voltak az utolsók, akiknek menniük kellett, mivel szükség volt a plusz biztonságra Harry körül. Zsupszkulccsal fognak utazni a Roxfort Expressz helyett, mivel még a Minisztérium is egyetértett azzal, hogy az már nem biztonságos Harry Potter számára.

- Mindenki készen áll? - kérdezte McGalagony professzor, mikor belépett a klubhelyiségbe a portréajtón keresztül. Egy régi egyujjas kesztyű volt a kezében. Körbepillantott a szobában a négy tanulón és a négy ládán.- A zsupszkulcs öt perc múlva indul, ezért remélem, hogy eszetekbe jutott mindent elcsomagolni. Pontosan az Odú nappalijában kell letennie benneteket.

- Minden rendben, tanárnő. - világosította fel a négy diák.

- Szólt a szüleinek, Hermione? - kérdezte McGalagony fölöslegesen. Hermione majdnem egy hónapja elrendezte, hogy az ünnepek alatt az Odúba menjen. Harrynek kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy rögtön értesítette a szüleit.

- Igen, professzor - felelt Hermione előzékenyen. – Csatlakoznak hozzánk később.

- Kitűnő - bólintott a nő, pont mikor másodszorra is kinyílt a portréajtó és Piton professzor lépett a szobába. Harry gyorsan felállt, és azon gondolkozott, hogy vajon miért jött Perselus. A többiek, arcukon szintén meglepődött pillantással fordultak meg. Egyikük sem látta még Piton professzort a Griffendél klubhelyiségében.

- Valami gond van? - kérdezte Harry óvatosan, s arra gondolt, hogy talán közölni fogja, hogy mégsem mehet a többiekkel.

Öt griffendélessel szembesülve, egy olyan szobában, ahol a vörös és arany szín dominál, egy nagyon ismerős gúnyos mosoly futott át Piton arcán. De ahelyett, hogy elsütötte volna a szokásos sértéseit, csak kinyújtotta a kezét Harry felé, és elétartott egy nehéz, prémbélésű köpenyt.

- Elfelejtetted a köpenyed - mondta. – Hideg van odakinn.

Egy pillanatra Harry elnémult a meglepetéstől. Olyan furcsán gondoskodó dolog volt ez - mint amit egy túlságosan aggódó anya tenne a kisgyermekért. Vonakodva előrenyúlt, és kivette Perselus kezéből a köpenyt.

- Köszönöm - mosolygott zavarodottan.

- Szívesen - mosolyodott el gúnyosan Perselus. A szavait meghazudtolta az arckifejezése. Körbepillantott a szobában levő többi ember elképedt arcán, aztán mereven bólintott Harrynek.

- Jó szórakozást - mondta röviden, majd megfordult és ugyanolyan gyorsan kiment a szobából, mint ahogy bejött.

Harry a többiekre nézett. Még McGalagony is meglepetten bámult rá. Kissé zavarodottan vonta meg feléjük a vállát.

- Hööö…- elmélkedett Ron. – Az ünnepi hangulat lehet.

- Vagy Öreg Ogden - motyogta McGalagony az orra alatt. – Ne aggódjatok miatta, mindannyian fogjátok meg a ládáitokat és érintsétek meg a zsupszkulcsot.

Harrynek adta a kesztyűt, míg mindenki megfogta a ládáját. A többiek kinyúltak és hozzáérintették ujjukat a kesztyűhöz, és egy pillanattal később – keresztülszelve Skóciát - mindannyian biztonságban megérkeztek az Odúba.

--

A szerző megjegyzése:

Tehát Harry elindult, hogy az Odúban töltse a téli szünetet. Igen, meg fogjátok tudni, mit csinált a könyvekkel, és igen azt is, hogy Sirius ért-e el valami haladást Remusnál. És Perselus megkísérel kijönni a Weasleykkel. És Harry végül sokkal többet meg fog tanulni a varázslóvilágról, az élet néhány fontos tényét beleértve.


	23. Farkasok

23. Fejezet - Farkasok

Amikor földet értek, Molly Weasley már várta őket. Amint megjelentek, mindnyájuknak kijutott egy – egy forró ölelés, ahogy körbesietett a szobában, hogy üdvözölje őket. Ugyanolyan lelkes volt, hogy láthatja Harryt és Hermionét, mint a saját gyermekeit. Az ikrek egy pillanattal később csatlakoztak hozzájuk, és együtt sikerült felcipelni a ládákat a lépcsőn a megfelelő hálószobákba. Harry Ronnal lakik majd, míg Hermione Ginnyvel. Molly kétségbeesetten próbálta kitalálni, hogy hova szállásolja el a többieket, ha majd megérkeznek.

- Nos, Percyt átköltöztetem az ikrek szobájába, hogy Piton professzoré legyen az ő szobája - tájékoztatta Molly Harryt. – És Charlie-nak Billel kell osztoznia a hálón, hogy Remus és Sirius megkaphassák az ő szobáját. Ugye nem gondolod, hogy zavarná őket, ha együtt lennének elszállásolva? - A nő aggódónak látszott, ahogy erre gondolt.

Harry elfojtotta nevetését. - Biztos vagyok benne, hogy megfelelő lesz - világosította fel.

Minkét férfi rendszeresen írt neki, és amennyire meg tudta mondani, még nem volt előrelépés a kapcsolatukban, habár Sirius örökké reménykedett. Biztos volt benne, hogy legalább Sirius nem fog panaszkodni az alvási intézkedések miatt. Még ha Remus meg is tenné, Sirius akkor még mindig aludhat a kanapén kutya formájában, ahogy ezt meglehetősen gyakran megtette már a múltban. Olyan meglepetése volt a két férfi számára, amitől azt remélte, hogy mindkettőjük élete könnyebb lesz. Már alig várta, hogy láthassa őket.

- Nem tudom elhinni, hogy hozzámentél Piton professzorhoz, Harry - kiáltotta Fred, miközben ő és George letették a ládáikat Ron hálószobájában.

- Milyen volt, haver? - kérdezte George megjátszott rémülettel. – Éjszakánként megmérgez undorító szagú bájitalokkal?

- Ne aggódj, Harry - folytatta Fred. – Mindenféle remek új termékünk van, amit kipróbálunk majd rajta, ha megérkezik.

- Ne merészeljétek! - tiltakozott Harry, meglepve mindkét fiút.

- Igen, srácok - értett egyet Ron. – Képzeljétek el, miképpen bosszulná meg Harryn, ha valami gonoszat műveltek vele.

Az ikrek megrázkódtak a borzalomtól.

- Nem úgy értettem - mondta Harry elkeseredetten, és jobban az orrára nyomta a szemüvegét. – Elég nehéz volt meggyőzni, hogy csatlakozzon hozzánk Karácsonyra. Ha felidegesítitek, soha többé nem teszi meg újra.

Mindhárom Weasley fiú abbahagyta, amit csinált, és zavarodottan néztek Harryre.

- Á, Harry - kérdezte Ron -, ez nem lenne… mondjuk… jó?

Harry bosszankodva forgatta meg a szemeit.

- Nem, figyeljetek. Csak bízzatok bennem… ő rendes volt. Szívesebben vagyok vele, mint hogy visszatérjek abba a helyzetbe, ami még azelőtt volt, hogy ez az egész megtörtént. Ő… tudjátok…

- Kedves? - kérdezték mind a hárman egyszerre.

- Igen - értett egyet Harry. – Csak bízzatok bennem most az egyszer, jó?

A három testvér összezavarodva nézett egymásra, végül vállat vontak.

- Ha te mondod, Harry - egyeztek bele.

- Harry! - még két, magas vörös fej tört utat magának Ron kis szobájába, és egy pillanattal később Harry Bill és Charlie heves ölelésében találta magát. Ront is köszöntötték, de úgy látszott, mindkettejüket sokkal jobban érdekli Harry arany jegygyűrűje, amit a kezén viselt.

- Értesüléseim szerint, majdnem összeházasodtál az egyikünkkel - ugratta Charlie.

Harry elpirult a gondolatra. Azon gondolkodott, mennyire más lehetne a házasélet, ha Billhez vagy Charliehoz ment volna hozzá.

- Hát…

- A pokolba is, majdnem velem házasodott össze - világosította fel őket Ron. – Kétségbeesettek voltunk, hogy találjunk valakit.

- De Piton?! - kiáltott Charlie. – Én sokkal jobb választás lettem volna, mint Piton!

- Miről beszélsz? - szólt közbe Bill. – Én lettem volna a legjobb választás. Te abban a pillanatban teljesen megfeledkeztél volna az új társadról, amint megláttad volna a következő sárkányod. Én legalább megadtam volna neki a figyelmet, amit megérdemel.

- És mi van velünk? - tiltakozott az egyik iker. – Nagykorúak vagyunk, és sokkal közelebb állunk Harryhez.

- Arról nem is beszélve - tette hozzá a másik iker -, hogy kettőt kapna egy áráért.

- Igen, ha egyikünk nem lenne a közelben, a másik tudná helyettesíteni, és Harry sosem venné észre.

- Talán Harry kidobhatná Pitont, és választhatna helyette egyet közülünk - értett egyet Charlie. Mind a négy férfi komolyan fordult hozzá. – Mit mondasz, Harry? - kérdezték egyszerre.

Harry tátott szájjal bámult rájuk, idegesen és kényelmetlenül érezte magát, és nem tudta hogyan válaszoljon.

- Ööö… én…- dadogott, csak hogy egy pillanattal később dühösen elpiruljon, amikor mind a négyükből kirobbant a nevetés.

Ismét megölelték, és összeborzolták a haját. - Csak ugratunk, Harry - biztosították az ikrek.

- Minthogy Piton még nem mérgezett meg, úgy vélem, minden rendben - értett egyet Charlie.

Harry felnevetett, s átható pillantást vetett Ronra, hogy nem figyelmeztette.

- Isten hozott a világomban - morogta Ron, és Harry megértette, hogy ilyen az, ha az embernek testvérei vannak.

A napot azzal töltötték, hogy a hideg ellenére a hátsó udvaron bohóckodtak. Meleg kabátokba, és kesztyűkbe bugyolálva, majd szinte egész nap hógolyóztak. Az ikrek megfűszeresítették a dolgokat azzal, hogy néhány terméküket is bevetették, főleg egy port, amit ha egy kemény hógolyóra szórtak, a golyó repülő sárkánnyá változott. Egy repülő hósárkánytól kikapni sokkal szórakoztatóbb volt, mint ha egyszerűen egy hógolyó talál el.

Mikor sötétedni kezdett - ami elég korán megtörtént a decemberi délutánokon - a fiúk visszaballagtak a házba, hogy felmelegedjenek. Arthur javaslatára felmentek a szobáikba, hogy melegebb téli ruhákat vegyenek magukra, hogy varázsfényekkel díszíthessék fel a ház külsejét. Mivel a hőmérséklet gyorsan esett, Harry előhúzta a nehéz téli köpenyt, amit Perselus hozott neki, mielőtt elindult aznap délután. Miközben bekapcsolta az ezüst csatokat, amik összetartották, észrevett valami nehezet az egyik belső zsebben. Belenyúlt, és kihúzott egy kis bőrtáskát. Benne számos egy adagos fiolát talált, sötétkék folyadékkal. Amint meglátta őket, rögtön tudta, mik azok, és a felismerés kellemes melegséggel töltötte el a testét.

- Mi az? - kérdezte Ron kíváncsian, mikor észrevette, hogy Harry a bájitalos csomagot bámulja.

- Álomtalan Álom - válaszolta Harry egy buta vigyorral az arcán. – Elfelejtettem kérni párat, hogy magammal hozhassam. Úgy látszik, Perselusnak eszébe jutott.

Ron egy pillanatig semmit sem mondott, végül egy szokatlan pillantás futott végig az arcán. Harry kíváncsian nézett rá. Tudta, hogy Ron és Hermione is hallották már, hogy Perselust a keresztnevén szólítja, így kételkedett benne, hogy ez lepte volna meg. Bizonyára, a rendszerint goromba bájitalmesterük jócselekedete lepte meg. De Ron megdöbbentette.

- Még mindig vannak rémálmaid, Harry? - kérdezte halkan.

Harry felsóhajtott.

- Nem vészesek, Ron.

- Harry, némító bűbájokat szoktál esténként az ágyad köré szórni - emlékeztette Ron. – Mindannyian vicceltünk arról, hogy Seamus és Dean miért használnak némító bűbájt éjszakánként az ágyuk körül. De én mindig tudtam, hogy te azért csinálod, hogy eltompítsd a kiáltásaidat. Mind tudtuk, Harry. Csak nem tudtuk, mit tegyünk, hogy segítsünk.

Harry meglepődve bámult a barátjára. Nem tudta, hogy ennyire nyilvánvaló volt. Vagy csak egyszerűen nem várta, hogy a griffendéles barátai ennyire figyelmesek legyenek. Néha alábecsülte őket.

- Soha nem szerettem róluk beszélni - vallotta be óvatosan.

- Megteheted, ugye tudod?- kérdezte Ron. – Tudom, hogy nem én vagyok a legérzékenyebb pasi a közelben, és tudom, hogy én nem értem meg a dolgokat úgy, mint Hermione. De bármikor meghallgatlak, Harry, ha beszélni szeretnél, vagy valami.

A szavai úgy mostak végig Harry szívében érzett hirtelen rántáson, mint egy kellemes gyógyír.

- Kösz, Ron - mosolygott.

Ron szégyenkezve vigyorgott, mikor rájött, hogy érzelgős pillanatában kapták. A bőrtáskára intett.

- Segít a bájital?

- Igen - vallotta be Harry. – Perselus most egy különleges adagot készít nekem. Csak a kellemes álmokat engedi át. Majdnem minden nap beveszem.

- Azt hiszem, ez a jó abban, ha egy bájitalmester van a családban – vigyorgott Ron.

- Ezt mondta ő is – ismerte be Harry.

Hallották lentről az ikrek kiabálását, ami arra ösztökélte őket, hogy igyekezzenek. Harry óvatosan letette a bőrtáskát a ládájába, ahol megtalálja őket, ha majd szüksége lesz rájuk. Aztán mindketten lesiettek, hogy segítsenek Mr. Weasleynek felvarázsolni a fényeket a ház külső részére.

Harry soha nem maradt sok ideig az Odúban azelőtt, de a következő napok pontosan olyan őrülten teltek a sok családtaggal, mint ahogy elképzelte. Bár Harry el volt nyomva a sok Weasley által, minden percét imádta. Ő és Ron az első éjszakát azzal töltötték, hogy késő órákig suttogtak egymásnak, mint ahogy a Griffendél toronyban tették. Ez volt az, ami hiányzott Harrynek lent a pincékben. De különös módon azon kapta magát, hogy valójában hiányzik neki Piton jelenléte, maga mellett az ágyban. Megszokta, hogy megosztja azt az óriási ágyat lenn a pincében, és kissé kényelmetlenül érezte magát újra egyedül. Ha más nem is, de az, hogy valaki erős és hatalmas volt mellette; annyira megnyugtatta, mint eddig semmi. Tudta azt, hogy ha történik valami az éjjel, Piton képes lenne megoldani. Bár nem tudott nem elgondolkodni azon, hogy vajon Piton örül-e, hogy ismét magáénak mondhatja az ágyat.

Remus és Sirius néhány nappal később érkeztek és Harry mindkettejüket boldogan köszöntötte. Amikor a két férfi bejött a hidegből mindkettejüket átölelte. Fáradtnak és némileg rendetlennek látszottak a megbízatás után, amire Dumbledore küldte őket, habár néhány adag jó étel Molly Weasleytől hamar helyreállította a két férfit. Mindketten örültek, hogy láthatják Harryt, és elégedettek voltak azzal, hogy lazíthatnak a többiekkel. Néhány rövid napig mindannyian megfeledkeztek a világ gondjairól.

Harry meg tudta mondani abból, ahogyan egymásra reagáltak, hogy Sirius csak egy keveset haladt előre a küldetésében, hogy udvaroljon Remus Lupinnak. De gyanította, hogy ennek több köze volt ahhoz, hogy mennyire elfoglaltak voltak, mint a vonakodó vérfarkas valódi tartózkodásához. Remus örült Sirius figyelmének, de kissé óvatos volt.

Sajnos azonban néhány lépéssel visszaesett, mikor Fleur Delacour, aki jelenleg Billel randevúzott, eljött, hogy mindenkinek boldog karácsonyt kívánjon. Habár Sirius a titoktartás miatt visszaváltozott az animágus formájába, rá is hatott a gyönyörű véla lány, ugyanúgy, mint a legtöbb férfire a szobában. Úgy tűnt, csak Arthurnak és Remusnak volt valami fajta védettsége ellene.

Harry meglehetősen szórakozottan figyelte a Weasley fiúkat, akik a szép véla lánynak hízelegtek. Természetesen szépnek találta Fleurt de a lánynak nem igazán volt ugyanolyan hatása rá, mint a többiekre. Már a negyedik évük alatt észrevette, hogy a reakciói nem ugyanolyanok, mint az osztálytársaié. Még mindig szórakoztatónak tartotta, ahogy a többiek mereven, ütődött arckifejezéssel bámulják. A lány nem volt teljesen véla, így nem ihletett akkora őrültséget, mint egy igazi. Viszont nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a többi férfi a szobában nagyon érdekesnek találta őt.

Látta, hogy Ginny és Molly éppen utálkozva megforgatják a szemeiket. Hermione pedig, miután néhány meglehetősen dühös pillantást küldött Ronnak, otthagyta a férfiakat és csatlakozott Mollyhoz a konyhában. Remus, miután illedelmesen köszöntötte Fleurt, egy pillanatra oldalra állt, és bosszúsan nézte, ahogy egy bizonyos ápolatlannak tűnő kutya lelkesen csóválta a farkát, és imádattal nézett fel a véla lányra, míg ő az „édes kiskutyának" turbékolt, és a füleit vakarta. Sirius, aki imádta a figyelmet, nem vette észre mikor Remus elhagyta a házat, hogy egy kis friss levegőt szívjon odakinn.

Harry bánatosan megrázta a fejét, és követte Remust. A férfi a veranda távoli végén állt, és elgondolkozva bámulta a szürke eget. Közeledett az újabb hóvihar.

- Jól vagy, Remus? - kérdezte Harry óvatosan.

Remus megfordult, hogy ránézzen, és egy pillanatig látta, hogy a férfi szelíd, borostyánszínű szemei sárgán villámlottak a hideg fényben. Harry szemei elkerekedtek a vastag szemüvege mögött. A vérfarkas gyorsan elfordult.

- Jól vagyok, Harry - mondta.

- A lány véla - magyarázta, arra az esetre, ha esetleg a férfi nem tudná. Majdnem biztos volt benne, hogy Remus még soha nem találkozott Feurrel, bár biztosan hallott róla a Trimágus Tusa miatt. – Nem tehetnek róla.

- Csak félig véla - helyesbített Remus. – A vérfarkasoknak nagyon jó a szaglásuk. És arról, hogy nem tehetnek róla, csak annyit mondhatok, hogy tehetnének, ha akarnának. Rád és Arthurra nem hat.

Harry csak meghúzta a vállát.

- Nem tudom, miért. Soha nem hatott rám igazán. És azt hiszem, Artúr …

Majdnem azt mondta, hogy túlságosan szerelmes a feleségébe ahhoz, hogy észrevegye, mikor rájött, hogy ez valószínűleg inkább rontana a helyzeten, tekintettel Sirius viselkedésére.

- Igen, Arthur az - értett egyet Remus, annak ellenére, hogy Harry nem fejezte be a mondatot.

- Csak úgy értettem…- Harry elhallgatott, és Remus felsóhajtott.

- Siriusra sem hat a véla bűbáj - mondta neki a vérfarkas. – Túl erős varázsló, hogy zavarja, és az animágus formájában egyáltalán nincs rá hatása. Csak azért viselkedik úgy, mert szórakoztatja. Szeret a figyelem központjában lenni, és élvezi, hogy egy szép nő simogatja, miközben a szobában lévő többi férfi mellőzve van.

- De mégis féltékennyé tesz téged - mondta Harry csendesen.

Remus meglepetten nézett fel, aztán elpirult zavarában.

- Honnan…

- Látom, hogyan néztek egymásra - mondta neki Harry. – És láttam, hogy flörtöl veled. Elég nehéz figyelmen kívül hagyni azt, hogy mindig megérint, vagy a kétértelmű állításait.

- Nem zavar? - kérdezte Remus határozatlanul.

- Persze, hogy nem - biztosította Harry. – Úgy gondolom, hogy remek. Ti ketten összetartoztok.

Remus erre bánatosan meghúzta a vállát. - Ezt nem hiszem - motyogta.

- Kedveled, nem? - nógatta Harry.

- Sokkal bonyolultabb annál. - mondta Remus szomorú pillantással a szemében.

- Mert vérfarkas vagy - bólintott Harry. – Tudom. És Sirius is tudja.

Remus átható pillantást küldött a házra. - Ha tényleg megértené, nem csinálna bolondot magából ott bent. Fogalma sincs, mennyire nehéz a farkas birtoklási ösztönein uralkodni. A lány kedves és ártatlan fiatal nő, aki nagyon szerelmes Bill Weasleybe, de én csak arra tudok gondolni, hogy visszamegyek oda, és letépem a kezeit azért, mert megérintette Siriust.

A szavai alátámasztották azt, amire Harry gyanakodott, és megmagyarázták azt a sárga villanást, amit korábban a férfi szemében látott. Remus volt az egyik legnyugodtabb, legszelídebb ember, akivel valaha találkozott, de ez nem változtatott azon a tényen, hogy egy vadállat rejtőzött mélyen benne.

- Eszedbe jutott már valaha, hogy ezért viselkedik Sirius így? - elmélkedett Harry.

- Remus megdöbbenve nézett rá.

- Miről beszélsz?

- Remus, ő fenntartás nélkül bízik benned. Tudja, hogy nem bántanál senkit. Tudja, hogy nem engeded ki a farkast. A pokolba, még azon az első estén is, amikor megismertem, és te farkassá változtál előttünk, először megpróbált emberi formájában beszélni hozzád. Annak ellenére, hogy tudta, nem vetted be a bájitalod, azt mondta, hogy bízik a benned levő férfiben. De igazad volt. Sirius tényleg szeret a figyelem központjában lenni. Eszedbe jutott már valaha, hogy csak próbál féltékennyé tenni, hogy ugyanolyan figyelembe részesítsd, mint Fleur?

Remus meglepődött a gondolattól. - Harry, határozottan nem biztonságos egy vérfarkast féltékennyé tenni. Mi nem féltékenykedünk. Vagy nyugodtak vagyunk, vagy dühösek. Közötte nincs semmi.

- Nem mondtam, hogy okos terv - értett egyet Harry. – De Siriusról beszélünk. Ő megfontolás nélkül cselekszik. Adj neki egy esélyt. Végül fel fog nőni.

Remus szeretettel mosolygott rá. - Tudod, ez vicces. Nagyon úgy hangzott, mint James, a felnőttebb pillanatai egyikében. Jól tudott tanácsokat adni.

Harry elégedetten mosolygott. - Hadd találjam ki. Ennek ellenére mégis rosszul fogadta a tanácsokat.

- Meglehetősen - nevetett Remus. – Valószínűleg ezért tartott majdnem hét évig, hogy az anyád egyáltalán szóba álljon vele.

Hallották, hogy a ház ajtaja kinyílik, és egy pillanat múlva egy nagy fekete kutya ügetett ki, és nézett körül reménykedve. Boldogan kezdte csóválni a farkát, amikor megpillantotta Remust és Harryt, bár Harry úgy gondolta, volt valami bocsánatkérő abban, ahogy a füleit tartotta, miközben kettejük felé sietett.

- Így fesd az ördögöt a falra - motyogta Remus, s hangja csak annyira volt hangos, hogy morgásnak lehessen nevezni.

Tapmancs leült, és reménykedve nézett kettejükre. A farka türelmetlenül kopogott a fa verandán.

- Élvezted a találkozást Fleurrel? - kérdezte Remus megtévesztően szelíd hangon.

A kutya farkának mozgása lelassult, és furcsán hegyezni kezdte a fülét. - Igen biztos vagyok benne - sóhajtott Remus. Megpaskolta Harry vállát. – Sétálni megyek. Hamarosan visszajövök. - Ezzel lesétált a veranda lépcsőin és a mező felé indult. Tapmancs szomorúan bámult utána.

- Menj utána - sziszegte Harry a kutyának. Tapmancs rögtön hegyezni kezdte a füleit, és Harryre nézett. Harry megforgatta a szemeit. – Te jó ég! Reménytelen vagy. Menj utána. Állítólag az ember legjobb barátja vagy. Hát menj, és bizonyítsd be!

Tapmancsnak nem kellett több bíztatás. Egy lelkes csaholással keresztülrohant a mezőn, hogy utolérje Remus távolodó alakját. Amikor utolérte hozzádörgölőzött a férfi lábaihoz, aztán körbetáncolt a hóban, boldogan ugatva, mintha egy csodálatos játékot játszana.

Remus egy pillanatig áthatóan nézett rá, de aztán Harry látta, hogy megrázza a fejét és elmosolyodik a kutya bohóckodásán. Harry meglepetésére Remus lehajolt és felkapott egy botot a hóból, majd maga elé dobta. Tapmancs vidáman ugatva iramodott utána.

Harry azon kapta magát, hogy nevet. Furcsa. Nagyon furcsa. De aztán, úgy gondolta, a kapcsolat működni fog. Mosolyogva ment vissza a meleg házba, és hagyta, hogy a farkas és a kutya maguk beszéljék meg a dolgokat.

--

Szerző megjegyzése: Sajnálom, hogy olyan kevés Perselus volt ebben a részben. Végül meg fog jelenni. Szegény Sirius — Nem tudom, fog- e valaha tanulni. De próbálkozik a saját furcsa módján. És ahogy Harry is mondta, különleges meglepetése van a két férfinek Karácsony napján. És amíg Harry nem igazán érti a kapcsolatát Perselusszal, kezdi felismerni, hogy van neki, és hogy annak legnagyobb része meglehetősen pozitív.

Köszönöm mindnyákotoknak a nagyszerű hozzászólásokat – igazán boldoggá tesz, amikor olvasom őket.


	24. Történelem leckék

24. fejezet - Történelem leckék

Anna Granger idegesen állt a férje, Michael mellett. Mindkettejük vállán egy – egy kis táska lógott, és mindketten némileg reszketve bámulták az asztal közepén levő régi cipőt. Egy „zsupszkulcs" volt Hermione levélbeli magyarázata alapján. A cipőt aznap reggel kézbesítette egy nagy barna bagoly, aki – fizetségképpen a kézbesítésért – boldogan elfogadott egy szeletet a reggeli szalonnájukból.

- Akkor csak megérintjük? - kérdezte Michael óvatosan.

- Ezt mondta Hermione a levelében - bólintott Anna. Egy Odúnak nevezett helyre voltak meghívva karácsonyra. Most december 23-a volt, és az utazásuk pontosan déli tizenkettő után egy percre volt beprogramozva. Most pont dél volt. Mindketten nagyon várták, hogy láthassák lányukat, és örültek, hogy végre elég idejük lesz, hogy rendesen megismerjék a családot, akikről gyanították, hogy egy nap majd a lányuk is közéjük fog tartozni, ha hinni lehetett a Ron Weasleyről szóló, meglehetősen hosszadalmas leírásnak. A lány levelei mindig sok információt tartalmaztak, részletesen beszámoltak a tanulmányi helyzetéről, és mindenféle varázslóhírről, amiről úgy érezte, fontos tudniuk. És elég gyakran beszélt Harryről, és a szegény fiúval kapcsolatos állandó aggodalmáról és nyugtalanságáról. De amíg a Harryről szóló leírásait mindig egyfajta testvéries hangulat lengte körül, addig a Ronra való utalásokban mindig volt néhány ügyesen elrejtett megjegyzés. Egy anya pedig tudott a sorok között olvasni. Jól ismerte a lánya szívét, és már régóta gyanította, hogy a vöröshajú fiú ellopta azt.

- Hát, akkor gondolom meg kéne próbálnunk - sóhajtott Michael. Reszkető kézzel kinyúltak, és megérintették a cipőt. Egy másodperccel később Anna egy rántást érzett a gyomrában, és mielőtt még a meglepetéstől felkiálthatott volna, azt vette észre, hogy kihúzzák a londoni otthonukból. A világ elhomályosult körülöttük, majd egy pillanat múlva újra összeállt. Már nem ott álltak, ahol addig.

Annának csak egyetlen zavarodott pillanatig tartott, hogy rájöjjön, a valaha látott a legóriásibb kandallóval rendelkező, egy kissé régimódinak tűnő nappaliban állnak, még mielőtt meghallotta a kiáltást. - Anya! - aztán a lánya üdvözlésképpen a karjaiba vetette magát.

A következő tíz perc összemosódott Anna előtt, mivel Ron és Harry mellett számos vörös hajú embernek lett bemutatva. Természetesen néhány alkalommal már találkozott Arthurral és Mollyval, amikor Hermionéval vásárolni mentek az Abszol Útra, de teljesen más dolog volt az otthonukban vendégeskedni.

És ami magát illeti a házat - a logika azt diktálta, hogy állania sem szabadna. Az építmény egyáltalán nem tűnt szilárdnak. Főleg a lépcsők, amik nem követtek semmiféle méretarányt vagy ésszerűséget, azon az egyszerű tényen kívül, hogy felfelé vezettek. A szoba, amiben álltak - meglepetésükre tele volt poszterekkel, amin mozgó emberek képei voltak, - úgy tűnt sokkal nagyobb belülről, mint kívülről. És az ablak, ami a ház elülső oldalán volt és az utat kellett volna mutatnia, látszólag az írországi Moher sziklákat mutatta.

Miután elhelyezkedtek a szobában és kicsomagoltak arra a két éjszakára amíg maradnak, Annát a lánya és Ginny Weasley levezette a konyhába, ahol Molly egy csésze finom teát készített neki, mialatt befejezte a házában levő tömegnek az ebédet. Anna néma elképedéssel nézte, ahogy a nő egy pálcaintéssel vezényelt a változatos ételeknek, és konyhaeszközöknek.

A konyha csak messziről volt ismerős Annának. Csak néhány tárgyat ismert fel benne. Az ő konyhája otthon minden ismert, kényelmes, modern dologgal fel volt szerelve. Még néhány olyannal is, aminek még ki kellett derítenie a hasznát. De Molly Weasley konyhája úgy tűnt, legalább kétszáz évvel el van maradva. A szoba egyik sarkában biztos, hogy vajköpülőt látott. Persze, mikor a vajköpülő - egy kis Mollytól kapott noszogatásra - magától kezdett működni, Anna úgy gondolta, az eredmény jobb lesz, mint azok a kockák, amiket ő az üzletben vásárolt. És semmi nem volt, ami hűtőre hasonlított volna a helyiségben. Molly inkább egyszerűen kinyitott egy találomra kiválasztott szekrényt, és különböző ételeket húzott elő belőle. Egyik percben a szekrény lehűtött tejjel volt tele, a másikban pedig Molly egy párolgó forró pitét húzott elő belőle. Mindent egybevetve ez nagyon zavaró volt. Mint egy álom.

Azon kapta magát, hogy a lányát figyeli, aki különböző feladatokban segített Mollynak a konyhában. Messziről sem volt megriadva a furcsaságoktól, amiket tudta, hogy nem láthatott gyermekkorában. Hermione nagyon is otthon érezte magát ebben a környezetben. Azóta, a sorsfordító nap óta, amikor egy bagollyal kézbesítve megérkezett a roxforti levele, a lánya tényleg boldogult. Anna meg volt elégedve, hogy a lánya annyira boldognak tűnt abban a világban, amit magának választott.

De minden öröm ellenére ebben a furcsa kis házban, Anna tudta, hogy van egy sötét oldala is ennek az egésznek. Ez nyilvánvalóvá vált, mikor nem sokkal később leültek ebédelni, és észrevette, hogy a férje egy olyan ember mellé ült, akit több alkalommal is látott a televízióban, mint szökött sorozatgyilkost. Sirius Black - emlékezett a nevére.

Persze tudta, hogy a férfi ártatlan volt. Hermione elmondta neki a teljes történetet. Azt is tudta, hogy a másik férfi, aki mellette ül, a szeretett tanár, Lupin professzor lehet, akiről Hermione annyira tisztelettudóan beszélt. Egy vérfarkas, ha hinni lehetett a történeteknek, bár semmi oka nem volt arra, hogy úgy gondolja, a lánya hazudna neki.

És nem messzi a tőlük ott volt a fiatal Harry, a hírhedt sebhellyel a homlokán, mint egy emlékeztető mindannyiuk számára, hogy veszély tornyosul mindkét világ fölé. Úgy gondolta, csak egy részét hallotta a kalandoknak, amiben a lánya részt vett, és tudta, hogy Hermione közeli barátsága azzal a fiúval állandó veszélybe sodorta az ő életét is.

Leánya levelei által azt is kezdte halványan megérteni, hogy pontosan e miatt a fiú miatt volt ez a csoportnyi ember valahogyan a varázsvilág szíve. Fontos szerepük volt a nagy tervben. És a lánya, egyszerű kapcsolata miatt egy legenda lett. Egyszerűen látni a lánya a nevét abban a borzasztóan vastag könyvben – A Roxfort Történetében -, amit Hermione megmutatott neki legutóbbi nyarukon, meggyőzte őt arról, hogy a dolgokat soha nem fogja igazán megérteni. A könyv - önújító, ahogy Hermione mondta, - felsorolta a lánya néhány kalandját Ronnal és Harryvel. Furcsa volt, hogy egy olyan világban, amiről ő semmit sem tudott, a lánya híressé vált.

Aznap este, kicsit később csatlakozott a többiekhez a nappaliban. Az óriási tűz körül ültek (úgy nézett ki, hogy jó pár ember beférne állva a kandallóba) és azokról az eseményekről beszéltek, ami a világon történtek, és amit sem ő, sem Michael nem értett igazán.

- Akkor mennyit tud a mugli miniszter erről a Voldemort nevű alakról? - kérdezte Michael. Anna látott pár embert megrándulni a Sötét Nagyúr nevének említésére, és Michael gyorsan bocsánatot kért.

- Elnézést, úgy értettem, Tudjukki. – Egyikük sem tudta megérteni azt a babonát, ami miatt az emberek nem akarták kimondani a nevét.

- Néhány kulcsfigura a mugli minisztériumban rendszeresen kap tájékoztatást a varázsvilág eseményeiről - magyarázta Arthur. – De tisztában vannak a ténnyel, hogy nem sokat tudnak tenni, hogy befolyásolják az itteni dolgokat. Úgy tűnik, minden évben megpróbálnak néhány új szabályt bevezetni a varázsló világba, de amikor megteszik, a varázsvilág legnagyobb része észre sem veszi.

- Hogy lehet, hogy nem veszik észre? - kérdezte Michael. – Úgy értem egy átlagos varázslónak vagy boszorkánynak nem kell ugyanúgy betartania a törvényeket, mint egy muglinak?

- Varázslótörvények, Michael - magyarázta Remus. – Igazából a varázslóvilágnak csak csekély százaléka áll kapcsolatban a muklikkal. Úgy értem, elég butaság lenne elvárni egy varázslótól, hogy figyeljen a forgalmi szabályokra, mikor nem is vezetnek autókat. És nehezen lehet elvárni egy muglitól, hogy figyeljen a hoppanálási törvényekre, mikor azt sem tudják, hogy az egyáltalán lehetséges.

- És mi történik, mikor a törvények összeütközésbe kerülnek? - kérdezte Anna. Nagyon kíváncsi volt a levél miatt, amit Hermione a tanév kezdetekor küldött Harryről. A felfedezés, hogy Harryt zaklatta a családja, szívfacsaró volt, és ugyanolyan sokkoló, mint a varázsvilág erre adott válasza. Látta a jegygyűrűt Harry ujján, és nem igazán tudta megérteni, hogyan házasíthattak meg egy ilyen fiatal fiút. És ha Hermionénak hinni lehetett, egy férfivel volt összeházasodva. Az egyik tanárukkal. Úgy gondolta, cseppet sem tetszik neki ez a gondolat. Nagyon remélte, hogy félreértette a történetet.

- Ez attól függ, melyik törvényről beszélsz - mondta neki Arthur. – Ha egy varázslót érint, akkor a varázsló törvények élveznek elsőbbséget. Nem várhatod el a mugli hatóságtól, hogy egy varázsló bűnözőt büntessen meg. Legtöbb esetben lehetetlen lenne. És a mugli börtönök biztosan nem tudnának sokáig visszatartani egy varázslót vagy boszorkányt.

- De ki dönti ezt el? - kérdezte Michael zavarodottan. A férje mindig előnyben részesítette, ha a dolgok egyenesek és rendezettek voltak, és ezt a lánya is örökölte. – Úgy értem, tudom, hogy van egy mágiaügyi minisztériumuk, de az nem a Miniszterelnök, vagy a Parlament alá tartozik?

- Á, értem, mi zavarhat - bólintott Arthur, bár Remusra pillantott, mint ha szívesen meghagyná a válaszadást az egykori tanárnak. az egykori tanárnak. – Bár én a minisztériumban dolgozok, attól tartok, nem sokat tudok a mugli kormányzatról.

- Abban a félreértésben vagy, hogy a varázsló Nagy Britannia ugyanaz a nemzet, mint a mugli Nagy Britannia - magyarázta Remus. – Nem az.

Anna észrevette, hogy Harry szintén meglepődött az állítástól. – Nem ugyanaz? - kérdezte összezavarodva.

Hermione megrázta a fejét. – Komolyan, Harry, soha nem figyelsz Binns professzor óráin?

- Senki sem figyel Binns professzor óráin - tiltakozott Harry. – Csak akkor történik valami érdekes, amikor elfelejti, hogy hol van, és átlebeg a padlón.

Anna erre megborzongott. Binns professzor volt a kísértet tanár, akiről Hermione mesélt neki. A varázslat, az egy dolog, de a kísérteteknek még a gondolatától is kirázta a hideg. Nem tudta elképzelni, hogy lányát egy olyan férfi tanítja, aki régen halott.

- Azt akarod mondani, hogy a varázsló Nagy Britannia nem része a nemzetünknek? - sürgette Michael.

Remus előrehajolt, s úgy tűnt átmegy oktatómódba. Anna észrevette, hogy Sirius szeme hirtelen érdeklődve felvillan, és nem tudott, nem a két férfi közötti kapcsolatra gondolni. Borzasztóan közel ültek egymáshoz a kanapén, bár a szoba eléggé tágas volt.

- Annak ellenére, hogy Nagy Britannia, mint ahogy ti értitek, nagyon régóta megvan, a kormány, ami irányítja valójában nagyon fiatal - világosította fel Remus. Michael összehúzta a szemét zavarában. – Úgy értem, nem olyan régóta van monarchia.

Michael bólintott, mint aki elismeri ezt a tényt, bár Anna nem volt biztos benne, mit ért Remus a „nem olyan régóta" alatt. Számára elég hosszú időnek tűnt.

- De a társadalmunk a jelenleg érvényben lévő kormányformájában itt, Nagy Britanniában régóta van. Úgy tartjuk, a mi „modern" kormányformánkat Merlin hagyta jóvá ezerötszáz évvel ezelőtt. De az előtt több ezer évig gyakorlatilag változatlanul fennállt, itt a Brit-szigeteken...

- Ugyanaz a kormányzat? – kérdezte Michael megdöbbenve, mintha az egész ötlet elképzelhetetlen lenne.

Remus bólintott. – Messzebbre nyúlik annál vissza. Meg kell értened, hogy titeket muglikat olyan törvények irányítanak, amiket leírtatok egy papírra. Jóllehet azoknak a törvényeknek egyes alapjai általános érvényű igazságok, még mindig csak szavak a papíron. Függnek az értelmezéstől, és meg lehet őket változtatni vagy szüntetni, attól függően, hogy ki van hatalmon. A varázsvilágot azonban olyan törvények irányítják, amiknek az alapja varázslat. Nem lehet őket megváltoztatni, nem lehet átértelmezni, és nem lehet figyelmen kívül hagyni azokat. Ezek a törvények irányították a társadalmunkat már sokkal korábban, mint ahogy az egyiptomi Nagy Piramisok megépültek.

Michael erre összeráncolta a homlokát. – Nem értem. Melyik törvényről beszélsz? Biztosan nem a hoppanálási, vagy a kiskorúak bűbájgyakorlását korlátozó törvényről.

- Nem, persze, hogy nem - nevetett Remus. – Ezek a törvények mélyebbek és titkosabbak. Például, a világegyetem kettős természete, amit nem lehet figyelmen kívül hagyni. Minden jóra jut egy rossz, és minden életre jut egy halál.

- Minden hatásra jut egy ellenhatás - bólintott Michael megértően. – De ez csak alapfizika. Nem egy kormányzási forma.

- Számunkra igen - magyarázta Remus. – Ez a kettősség befolyásolja alapvetően az életünket, és ezt nem lehet elutasítani. Például, tudjuk, hogy minden léleknek, aki a világon létezik, van egy társa. Ha ennek a két léleknek valamiféle csodálatos módon sikerül megtalálnia egymást, tudjuk, hogy nem lehet őket szétválasztani. Ha ezt tennénk, káosz lenne. Nagy fájdalommal és bajjal járna, amely végül gyengítené a társadalmunkat. Következtetésképpen a mi házassági törvényeink egészen mások, mint a mugli világban.

- Ezért tudtátok hozzáadni Harryt egy másik férfihez? - kérdezte Anna meglepetten.

Miközben Remus bólintott, Harry elfehéredett a megdöbbenéstől, és élesen nézett a vérfarkasra.

- A Házasság Köve! Megtalálja a lélektársat?

Remus ismét bólintott. - Ez a célja.

- Piton! - kiáltotta, kábultan az elképedéstől, és elakadt a szava a döbbenettől. Annának eszébe jutott, hogy Piton volt a neve annak a férfinek, akihez hozzáment.

Sirius gyorsan kinyúlt és megpaskolta Harry vállát.

- Harry, nyugodj meg. A lélektársaknak semmi közük ahhoz a romantikus locsogáshoz, amiről a mugli szerelmes regényekben olvashatsz. Mágikus rezonanciákhoz van köze, és ahhoz, hogy hogyan hat a mágiátok egymásra. Nem is beszélve a ti egyedi lelketek ősi természetéről, és hogy azok hogyan kapcsolódnak egymáshoz. Testvérek is lehetnek lélektársak, anélkül, hogy valami fajta románc legyen közöttük.

Úgy tűnt, Harry megnyugodott ettől, bár még mindig kissé zavarodott volt az elképzelés miatt.

- Rendben - folytatta Michael. – Vannak nektek ezek a régi törvényeitek, amelyek irányítják a társadalmatokat. Ki értelmezi végül őket? Úgy hangzik, mintha a varázsvilág minden egyes tagja alá lenne vetve, függetlenül attól, hogy melyik országhoz tartozik.

- Igen- értett egyet Remus. – De a törvényeket nem értelmezik, csak érvényre juttatják. Ezt egy csoport teszi, akiket már sokféle képpen nevezetek e az évek során. A Felső Tanács, az Aggok Köre, az Illuminátusok, a Mágusok. A különböző minisztériumok jelenleg Varázslók Nemzetközi Szövetségének nevezik.

- Ez Dumbledore professzor kifejezése! - kiáltotta Ron, s boldognak látszott, hogy végre képes valamire rámutatni.

Remus ismét bólintott. – Igen, Albus tagja a csoportnak – értett egyet. – A Szövetség a varázsvilág legerősebb és legősibb családjainak tagjaiból áll. Valójában ők a társadalmunk legfelső irányítói.

- Ha ez így van, akkor miért kell az igazgató úrnak azt tennie, amit a Mágiaügyi Miniszter és a kormányzótanács mond neki? - tiltakozott Ron.

- Mert Albus soha nem álmodna arról, hogy egyetlen nemzet mindennapi kormányzásába beleavatkozzon - magyarázta Remus. – A Szövetségnek nagyon kevés dolga van a világ mindennapos dolgaival. Valójában évtizedek telhetnek el, anélkül, hogy a tagok egyszer is találkoznának. Helyette napi szinten minden nemzetet a saját Mágiaügyi Minisztériuma irányít, és a kormányzásnak ezek a varázsló formái függetlenek maguk között, és semmi közük a mugli világhoz.

- Legalább elismerik ugyanazokat az országhatárokat, mint a mugli világ? – akarta tudni Michael, és nagyon megdöbbentnek látszott az ötlettől. Anna észrevette, hogy míg Harry teljesen meg volt hökkenve a gondolattól, Hermione úgy tűnt, ezt már érti.

- Ó, Merlinre, nem - nevetett Remus. – Úgy értem, először is tudtátok, hogy a varázsló Angliának még van hat teljes megyéje, amiket a muglik soha nem is láttak?

- Mi?! - kiáltotta Anna és Michael.

- A varázsló Franciaországban még királyság van. Számukra kiesett az egész Forradalom. Mire észrevették, hogy a muglik egymás fejét nyesik, ők már nem foglalkoztak a mugli világgal, és visszavonultak a feltérképezhetetlen provinciákba. A varázsló Oroszország és Kína nem csak elkerülte a kommunizmus érkezését, de soha nem is húzták meg az országhatárokat ugyanazon a vonalon, mint a muglik. Az egész világ kis királyságok százaira van feltördelve, amiket különböző hadvezérek vagy hódítók irányítanak. A Hun Attila leszármazottai még mindig a terület nagy részét tartják ellenőrzésük alatt.

- A varázsló Egyiptomnak még mindig fáraója van - tette hozzá Bill segítőkészen.

- És a varázsló Indiát a Rakshasa család kormányozza. Egy lény, ami részben ember, részben tigris - tette hozzá Charlie. – És különböző ázsiai vezetők azt állítják, hogy sárkányvér csörgedezik bennük.

- És akkor ott vannak az amerikaiak - folytatta Remus. – A mi történelmünk itt Britanniában tele van több ezer éves történetekkel olyan mágikus emberekről, akik nyugat felé hajóztak, egy mitikus kikötő keresésére. Mire a mugli Kolumbusz elérte Amerika partjait, a varázslók már évezredek óta ott éltek. Az ottani jelenlegi mugli kormány tudatában van a varázsvilág létezésének, de nagyon kevés kapcsolatuk van velük. Egyik alaptójuk, Benjamin Franklin megállapodást kötött velük, de az nagyrészt abból állt, hogy „ne zavarjatok minket, és mi sem zavarunk titeket".

- Ember, tényleg el kell kezdenem odafigyelni történelem órán - motyogta Harry.

- Végre! - kiáltotta Hermione, és a bosszankodására mindenki nevetni kezdett.

Még jó sokáig beszéltek a varázsvilág bonyolultságáról. Anna végül feltette azt a kérdést, ami a legjobban zavarta.

- És a Sötét Nagyúr, meg a követői végül is hogy férnek bele a különböző varázsló kormányokba? Mi a végső célja?

Erre a kérdésre mindannyian kényelmetlenül érezték magukat, és nem voltak biztosak benne, hogyan válaszoljanak. Meglepetésükre, Harry volt az, aki megszólalt.

- Voldemort a világot akarja uralni. A teljes világot, legyen az varázsló, vagy mugli.

A tiltott név használatára, és a leírásra, hogy mit akar tenni, mindegyik Weasley összerázkódott.

- És a mugli világ nem tehet semmit, hogy megállítsa? - kérdezte Michael, hogy megbizonyosodjon arról, amitől mindketten féltek. Különböző megmagyarázhatatlan halálesetekről olvastak az újságokban, már több mint egy éve. Régóta gyanították, hogy a halálfalók állnak a háttérben, annak ellenére, hogy az újságok azt mondták, ismeretlen terroristák voltak az elkövetők.

- Voldemort azt sem hiszi, hogy a varázslóvilág képes bármit tenni, hogy megállítsa - tette hozzá Harry.

- És meg tudja állítani a varázslóvilág? - kérdezte Michael félve. Erre Harry szomorúan elmosolyodott, és elfordult. Sirius ismét kinyúlt, és megfogta a fiú kezét.

- Mindannyian megteszünk minden, amit csak tudunk - tájékoztatta őket Sirius nagyon határozottan. Erre Remus és a többiek is kinyúltak, és megpaskoltak Harry vállát, egyfajta néma támogatást nyújtva. Anna észrevette, hogy Hermione volt az első, aki így tett, és úgy érezte, hogy megszakad a szíve a gesztustól. Megértette, mire gondoltak mindannyian. Valamilyen oknál fogva a varázsvilág ettől a fiútól várta, hogy megállítsa Voldemortot, és a barátai, meg a családja mind tudták ezt. Anna el sem tudott képzelni ekkora nyomást. Csak imádkozni tudott, hogy a fiú megfeleljen a feladatnak, és hogy valahogyan sikerüljön megmentenie legalább az egyik világukat.

--

Írói megjegyzés:

Amennyire én tudom, Mr. és Mrs. Grangernek sosem volt megadva a keresztneve, ezért én elneveztem őket Annának és Michaelnak. Mivel tudtam, hogy ebben a fejezetben szinte semmi más nem lesz csak magyarázat, arra gondoltam vicces lenne, hogy a dolgokat két kívülálló szemén keresztül lássuk.

Na most, hányan gondoljátok azt, hogy a lélektársi kapcsolat Harry és Perselus között testvéries lesz? Sirius természetesen ezt reméli, de azt hiszem Harry kezdi felismerni, hogy a dolgok mások, mint ahogy feltételezte.

Perselus megjelenik a következő fejezetben, és szeretnék valamit elmondani az alvási elrendezésről, mivel nagyon sokan kérdeztétek. Molly azért rakta Harryt Ronnal, mert a fiú sokáig van ott, mielőtt Perselus felbukkanna. Valljuk be, Harry valójában azért van ott, hogy a barátaival legyen, így miért ne maradhatna Ronnal.

De Molly úgy tervezte, hogy Perselust Percy szobájába rakja – egyedül. Mindenki más osztozik a szobákon – kivéve Pitont.. Molly valójában meglehetősen ravasz itt, mert pontosan tudja, hogy Harry és Perselus házassága hogyan kezdődött. És nem kérdezi meg, hogyan alakult a kapcsolatuk. Azzal, hogy Pitont egyedül helyezi el egy szobába, meghagyja a döntést Harrynek és Perselusnak. Harry át tud menni a szobájába, ha szeretne, vagy maradhat Ronnal anélkül, hogy bárki bármilyen módon is akadékoskodna.


	25. Karácsony este

25. Fejezet – Karácsony este

Harry a karácsonyeste legnagyobb részét Ronnal és Hermionéval töltötte, különböző varázsló és mugli játékokat játszva. A beígért hóvihar hirtelen érkezett meg, és túlságosan hideg volt ahhoz, hogy kimenjenek. Ennek ellenére a nap szinte elrepült.

Harry örült, hogy végre megismerheti Grangeréket. Mivel muglik nevelték fel, megértette a döbbenetet, amin átestek, és ő is, és Hermione is csodálatos időt töltöttek azzal, hogy bemutatták nekik a varázsvilág néhány szórakozási lehetőségét. Még egy olyan egyszerű dolog is, mint a hálószoba megvilágítása, mikor lefeküdtek, ijesztőnek tűnt nekik, mivel fogalmuk sem volt, mit tegyenek villanykapcsoló nélkül.

Hermione adott nekik néhány kis, lebegő varázsfényt, hogy ne kelljen a gyertyák miatt aggódniuk. Aztán megbűvölte őket, hogy automatikusan lekapcsolódjanak, mikor valamelyik Granger tapsolt egyet. Az ötletre mind Grangerék, mind Harry is kuncogni kezdett, míg a ház többi tagja zavarodottan nézte őket.

- Egy mugli dolog- mondta Harry egyszerűen nekik, mivel nem volt biztos benne, hogy meg akarja magyarázni, hogyan is működik a muglik által használt tapsra működő villanykapcsoló. Arthur túlságosan is azon lenne, hogy beszerezzen magának egyet.

A tegnap esti történelemórát is élvezte, bár kissé zavaró volt felfedezni, hogy Piton tulajdonképpen a „lélektársa". Nem igazán úgy viselkedtek egymással, mint a lélektársak, azokban a buta szerelmes kisregényekben, amikért a nagynénje annyira lelkesedett. Egész biztos volt benne, hogy nem értette meg teljesen a fogalmat. Ám abban mégis biztos volt, hogy többet tanult Remustól előző este, mint az évek során Binns professzortól összesen. Elgondolkodott azon, hogy vajon Remusnak megengedik-e majd valaha, hogy visszatérjen tanítani Roxfortba. Volt hozzá tehetsége, és úgy tűnt, szerette is csinálni.

Késő délután azon kapta magát, hogy kissé türelmetlenül bámul kifelé az ablakon, az útra.

- Valami baj van, Harry? - kérdezte Ron a kanapéról, ahol jelenleg azon munkálkodott, hogy legyőzze Siriust egy varázslósakk partiban.

- Perselus megígérte, hogy eljön, ma - magyarázta Harry. – Azt hittem, mostanra már itt lesz.

Már sötétedett, és ő aggódott, hogy a férfi talán elfelejtette az ígéretét. Meglepő módon, már alig várta, hogy láthassa a férfit. Úgy érezte, hogy a sok szórakozás ellenére, hiányzott neki a másik szarkasztikus humora.

- Piton idejön?! - kiáltotta Sirius, és elborzadt a gondolatra. Harry megfordult, és rosszallóan nézett a keresztapjára.

- Mondtam neked, hogy jönni fog - juttatta eszébe.

- Azt hittem, hogy viccelsz - morogta Sirius. – Éppen ő hiányzott. Ebenezer Scrooge, hogy felvidítsa az életünket.

- Tapmancs, megígérted, hogy viselkedni fogsz - emlékeztette Remus, ahogy belépett a konyhából a szobába.

- Igen? - kérdezte Sirius hitetlenkedve. – Ez nem úgy hangzik, mint amit én szoktam tenni. Biztos vagy benne?

- Igen - állította Remus határozottan. – Ha jól emlékszem, valami olyasmit mondtál, hogy „megígérem, hogy rendes leszek Pitonnal, ha megengeded, hogy az ágyon aludjak".

A szavai meglehetősen váratlanul érték Ront és Harryt, akik majdnem megfulladtak a meghökkent nevetéstől. Siriust azonban – Harry meglepetésére -, eléggé bosszantotta a megjegyzés. – Igen, de nem úgy értettem, hogy helyette te a kanapén aludj - morogta, amire Harry még hangosabban kezdett kuncogni.

Remus csak megrántotta a vállát, miközben leült az egyik kandallóhoz közeli fotelbe.. – Ez nem volt tisztázva. És az ígéret az ígéret.

- Jól van - fújtatott Sirius, miközben a sakktáblán lépett egyet a királynővel, csak hogy Ron futója darabokra törje azt, a következő lépésnél. – Ó, nézd meg, most Piton miatt elvesztettem a játékot! - kiáltotta.

- Már azelőtt elvesztetted a játékot, mielőtt Piton neve egyáltalán szóba került volna - mutatott rá Ron. – Borzasztó játékos vagy.

- Nagyon jó játékos vagyok - vitatkozott Sirius. – Csak nem játszok valami jól így.

- Hogy így? - kérdezte Ron összezavarodva.

- Végiggondolva minden egyes mozdulatot - magyarázta Sirius. – Jobban szeretem az egy másodperc szabályát.

- Egy másodperc szabálya? - ráncolta össze Ron a szemöldökét, s Harryre nézett, aki megvonta a vállát. Remus kuncogott, és megrázta a fejét.

- Egy másodperc a lépések között - mondta neki Sirius. – Ha nem lépsz a bábúiddal, ezalatt az egy másodperc alatt, eljátszod a lehetőséged, és az ellenfeled léphet megint.

- De ez… ez…- Ron a iszonyhoz hasonlatosan bámult a sakktáblára. – Hogy tudsz így bármit megtervezni?

- Nem tudsz - vigyorgott Sirius. – Az ösztönödre kell hagyatkoznod. Sokkal érdekesebbé teszi a játékot.

- Még soha nem hallottam ilyen butaságot - puffogott Ron.

Remus kuncogni kezdett.

- Albus megpróbálta a különböző házakat összehozni, hogy sakkozzanak együtt esténként, mikor még iskolába jártunk. Sajnálatos módon, arra kényszeríteni egy griffendélest és egy mardekárost, hogy hosszú ideig csendben üljenek, amíg játszanak, átkozottul lehetetlen volt. Körülbelül öt perc után Sirius, James, Perselus vagy Lucius Malfoy elkerülhetetlenül dühbe gurult, és az este vérontással végződött. Ekkor találta ki Sirius az egy másodperc szabályát. A játék véget ért, mielőtt az öt perc letelt, és ezzel megállítottuk azt a végtelen büntetésfolyamot, amivel McGalagony professzor elárasztott minket.

- Általában ki nyert? - kérdezte Harry kíváncsian. Valahogy nehezére esett elképzelni Siriust, Lucius Malfoyjal sakkozni.

- Voltaképpen elég kiegyensúlyozott volt - mondta Remus elgondolkodva. – De Peter elkerülhetetlenül többet megnyert, mint bárki más. Rendkívül gyors volt, mikor gondolkodni kellett.

- Az a kis patkány - mordult Sirius, és az arca elsötétedett egykori barátjuk emlékére. – Észre kellett volna vennem, hogy valami nincs rendben vele.

Erre Remusnak nem volt válasza.

Kívülről éles, jellegzetesen mágikus pattanó hang hallatszott, mint amikor valaki pont az Odú védőbűbájain kívül hoppanált. Harry rögtön az ablakhoz fordult, hogy kinézzen. Egy magas, sötét alakot látott kinn a kapunál, ami a ház felé vezető úton állt. A tartásáról és a hosszú lépéseiről rögtön tudta, hogy aki, aki a sétányra lépett, az Piton.

Harry vigyorogva felugrott a helyéről, és a bejárati ajtóhoz szaladt, hogy kinyissa. Mikor a ház meleg fénye kiömlött a jeges, téli sötétségbe, Perselus meglepetten nézett fel, mintha megijesztette volna, hogy ilyen nyíltan köszönti valaki.

Harry rámosolygott, és sokkal nagyobb elismeréssel fogadta a kinézetét, mint azt várta volna. Először is, a férfi nem a szokásos fekete talárját viselte. Inkább úgy volt felöltözve, mint mikor Briarwood Hallba mentek vacsorázni. Bőrnadrág, és csizma, egy fehér ing, sötét, borszínű zakóval, és hozzáillő köpennyel, aminek ezüst prémbélése volt. Harry észrevette, hogy a haja tiszta volt, és szélfútta kinézetű. Egy bók elég volt, hogy többé ne térjen vissza a korábbi stílusához, Harry őszinte örömére. Utoljára, mikor valaki barátságtalanul úgy utalt rá, hogy a „zsíroshajú seggfej", Harry rámutatott, hogy messziről sem volt zsíroshajú ezekben a napokban. Tényleg nem volt hagyományos értelemben véve jóképűnek nevezhető, Harry úgy gondolta legalább remekül nézett ki. Bár a gondolat, hogy egyáltalán érdekelte a házastársának a kinézete olyan ponton zavarta, amit nem akart felkutatni.

- Boldog karácsonyt! - köszönt, amikor Perselus a verandára lépett.

Látta, hogy Piton pillantása átfésüli a feje búbjától a lábujjáig. – Boldog karácsonyt - köszönt szelíden, bár volt valami melegség a szemében, ami nem volt ott, mikor Harry legutoljára beszélt vele. – Látom, még mindig egy darabban vagy.

- Igen - értett egyet pajkosan. – Meghúztam a határt napi öt életveszélyes cselekedetnél, csak hogy téged boldoggá tegyelek.

- Csak öt? - merengett Perselus. – Meg vagyok hatva. El sem tudom képzelni, mennyire szenvedhettél az unalomtól.

Harry egyetértően bólintott. - Nehéz volt. De Mrs. Weasley biztosított, hogy ez erősíti a jellememet.

Látta, hogy Perselus szeme jókedvűen csillog. – Jellem? Így hívják mostanában? Mikor veled egyidős voltam, úgy hiszem, hülyeségnek hívták.

Harry csak boldogan megrántotta a vállát. – Ó, ismered a mai fiatalokat. Nincsenek tekintettel az angol nyelvre.

Ebben a pillanatban Molly Weasley jelent meg Harry mellett, és melegen rámosolygott az ajtóban álló férfire. – Perselus! Üdvözöllek. Gyere be a hidegből.

- Köszönöm, Molly - bólintott Perselus, miközben első alkalommal, lépett be az Odúba. Harry észrevette, hogy egy kis láda lebeg utána. Molly rögtön megpöccintette a pálcáját, és feltáncoltatta a lépcsőkön Percy szobájába. Egy meglepett kiáltás hallatszott, mikor valakinek alig sikerült elugrania az útjából.

Ekkor a többiek is bejöttek, hogy köszöntsék Pitont. Arthur és Remus nyílt őszinteséggel üdvözölték, és Bill meg Charlie előjöttek, hogy udvariasan megrázzák a kezét. Percy kifejezetten ömlengett, miközben köszöntötte őt az Odúban, és megjegyezte, hogy Perselus mindig a kedvenc tanárainak egyike volt. Ron, az ikrek és Ginny undorodó és zavart pillantással néztek az idősebb testvérükre.

Sirius és Perselus bólintottak egymásnak üdvözlésképpen, de ezen kívül nem köszöntötték egymást. Ez még mindig jobb, mint a nyílt vérontás, elmélkedett Harry. Grangerék mindketten udvariasak voltak, de kissé kényelmetlenül köszöntötték, és Harry tudta, hogy még mindig próbáltak megbarátkozni a ténnyel, hogy a lányuk egyik barátját néhány hónappal ezelőtt hozzákényszeríttették ehhez a férfihez. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy nem tudták, mit várjanak tőle. Hermione róla szóló leírása a korábbi évekből, nem igazán nyugtathatta meg őket arról, hogy milyen személy lehet.

Perselus végig meglepően udvarias volt, legalábbis ő hozzá. Tartózkodott attól, hogy nyíltan megsértsen valakit, és szokatlanul kedves volt Mollyval és Artúrral. Hozott a házigazdáknak ajándékot. Egy üveg bort, aminek Arthur kiváltképpen örült. Arthur reakciójából, és Sirius felhúzott szemöldökéből (egy jel, ami azt jelentette, hogy hatással van rá, csak nem akarja bevallani) ítélve, Harry úgy gondolta, hogy a bor meglehetősen ritka évjáratú lehet, amit a Weasley család feltehetően nem gyakran láthatott.

A karácsonyesti vacsora vidám esemény volt tizenhat emberrel összetömörülve az asztal körül. Pontosan olyan volt, mint amilyennek Harry elképzelte egy nagycsalád karácsonyát, és tudta, hogy az este legnagyobb részét azzal töltötte, hogy kissé bután vigyorgott a körülötte levő emberekre. Az ikrek, akik megtudták, hogy Sirius és Remus voltak a rosszhírű Tekergők, az este nagy részét azzal töltötték, hogy tréfákat cseréltek velük, bár szerencsére Molly szigorúan rájuk parancsolt, hogy a vicceiket korlátozzák csak négyükre. A többi vendég megmenekült, és még jobban évezték az eredményeket. Siriust és Remust rózsaszín hajjal látni, mialatt az ikreknek tollak, és hosszú, furcsa kinézetű szamárfülek nőttek a fejükön, olyan nevetésre késztette Harryt, hogy még az oldala is belefájdult. Szerencsére mind a négyen jóindulatúak voltak az egész dologgal kapcsolatban, bár Grangerék nem úgy tűntek, mint akik tudnák, mit gondoljanak.

A vacsora utáni beszélgetés is ugyanolyan érdekes volt. Abból, amit Harry megtudott a varázslótársadalomról, rájött, hogy Perselus nem ugyanabban a társadalmi körökben fordult meg, mint Weasleyék. Ami azt illeti, Sirius sem, de az, hogy jelenleg egy keresett bűnöző volt, megváltoztatta a helyzetét. Így Arthur elég lelkes volt, hogy különböző politikai témákról beszéljen Perselusszal, olyanokról, amelyeket a minisztérium frissnek talált. Úgy tűnt, hogy a Piton családnak volt beleszólása, hogy ki lesz a következő Mágiaügyi Miniszter.

Harry közbevágott, ugyanúgy összezavarodva a következtetésektől, mint Grangerék.

- Úgy gondoltam, hogy a Mágiaügyi Minisztert hivatalba válasszák - állította. – Nem erről szólt ez az egész butaság, hogy megpróbált örökbe fogadni? Caramel megpróbált szavazatokat gyűjteni.

- Megválasszák - értett egyet Remus. – Vagy inkább odatesznek valakit, mikor a következő választás lesz.

Már mondták neki, hogy a következő szavazás majdnem egy év múlva lesz. A következő évben, Halloweenkor. Harry úgy gondolta, hogy borzasztóan korán van még, hogy ennyire keményen kampányoljanak a jelöltek. Azt hitte, hogy a választások már a küszöbön állnak. De, mint ahogy az lenni szokott, a dolgok másképp működtek a varázsvilágban.

- Pont ez az egyik oka, hogy ilyen korán kampányolnak, Harry - folytatta Remus. – Ha egy embernek csak egyetlen szavazata lenne, akkor a dolgok kissé egyszerűbbek lennének. De mi nem olyan demokrácia vagyunk, mint ahogy a muglik gondolják.

- Úgy érted, nem szavazhat minden polgár? – Michaelt megdöbbentette a gondolat.

- Nem minden polgárunknak kellene szavazni - tájékoztatta Perselus. – Vegyük például az óriásokat. Legtöbbjük még arra sem képes, hogy leírja a saját nevét. El lehet várni tőlük, hogy megérték egy választás bonyolultságát? Vagy ott van a teljes véla nemzet. Törvény szerint a választásainknak Samhain estéjén kell lenniük, de minden tisztavérű véla tüzel azon az estén. Nem lennének képesek szavazni.

Harry elpirult a gondolatra, hogy valaki tüzelni kezd, és Billre pillantott. Látva a pillantását, Bill megrázta a fejét. – Ő csak félig véla - biztosította. – Következtetésképpen a Delacour család nagyon sok ember nevében szavazhat.

- A szavazatokat a családfő adja le - mondta Remus. – Egy család, egy bizonyos számú szavazatot kap, a területeik, a varázserejük és a nekik dolgozó szolgák számától függően. Így az egyik dolog, amit a különböző miniszterjelöltek tesznek, az, hogy megpróbálják befolyásolni a kisebb családok közti szövetségeket. Ha a szolgákat, az egyik családtól egy másikhoz mozdítanák, azzal a saját előnyükre tudnák befolyásolni a szavazatok számát. Ha jól tudom, a Piton családnak negyvenhárom szavazata van, amit leadhatnak.

- Negyvenhét - javította ki Perselus. – A Mirwandenék szavazatait is megszereztük, mikor a testvérem fia megszületett. Ő az egyetlen fiú örökös, az anyja családjában – pillantott Harryre. – Julliana - magyarázta, emlékeztetve Harryt Claudius Piton buta feleségére.

- És a többieknek? - kérdezte Michael. – Mindnyájatoknak vannak szavazataitok?

Arthur felnevetett erre.

- Bár a családom ősi származású, nem sok terület van a nevünkön. Az utóbbi ötven évben Dumbledore családjával voltunk szövetségben. A mi szavazataink úgy vannak letéve, ahogy Albus jónak látja.

- Én vagyok a vérvonalom utolsó tagja, és a családom nem volt sem aranyvérű, sem gazdag - magyarázta Remus. – Nekem nincs egyetlen szavazatom sem. Vagy olyan értékem, mint egy szolgának.

Harry kényelmetlenül összehúzta erre a szemöldökét, mivel nem volt biztos benne, hogy tetszik neki, hogy Remus így beszél magáról.

- És te? - kérdezte Michael Siriustól. A kíváncsisága a meglehetősen hírhedt bűnözőről jól látható volt az utóbbi pár napban.

Sirius összehúzta a szemöldökét. - A Black családnak negyvenegy szavazata van, de sajnálatos módón, amíg én az Azkabanba voltam bezárva, az unokatestvérem, Narcissa Malfoy megszerezte a szavazataimat, néhány másikkal egyetemben, ami törvényesen nem lehetne az övé. Ez igazságtalan előnyhöz jutatta a Malfoyokat, a többi családdal szemben. Luciusnak negyvenkilenc szavazat van a nevén. Tedd hozzá az összes többit, amit Narcissa megszerzett, és belőlük lesz a legerősebb család körülöttünk. A minisztérium ezért néz olyan gyorsan a másik irányba, amikor Lucius valami rosszat tesz.

- De ő nem halálfaló? - kiáltotta Anna elborzadva. – Azt akarod mondani, hogy a halálfalók beleszólhatnak abba, hogy ki lesz a miniszter?

Perselus bólintott. - Zabiniék, Averyék, Notték, Crackék, Monstróék és Lestrange-ék mind a Sötét Nagyurat támogatják, és mindannyiuknak számos szavazata van.

- Még mindig? - kérdezte Harry kíváncsian. Mr. Crack és Monstro halottak voltak, és Mr. Zabini az Azkabanba volt zárva.

- Crack és Monstro feleségeik fogják letenni a szavazatokat, és Blaise Zabini fog szavazni, az apja helyett - bólintott Perselus.

- Mi van a mugli szülöttekkel? - vágott közbe Hermione. – Ha a mugli szülötteknek még új a varázslóvilág, ők hogy kaphatnak szavazatot?

- Nem kapnak - mondta Perselus egyszerűen, felhúzva az egyik sötét szemöldökét. – Talán Ön megérti, hogy miért van akkora konfliktus az aranyvérűek és mugli szülöttek között. Nagyon könnyű az aranyvérűeknek a törvényhozást ellenük fordítani. Azok, akik nem értenek egyet az ilyen előítéletekkel, általában küzdenek azért, hogy megelőzzék ezeket a törvényeket. Ez az egyik oka, hogy most háború van.

- Szóval nincs semmi mód rá, hogy egy mugli szülött szavazatot kapjon? - fújtatott Hermione.

- Persze, hogy van módja - világosította fel Perselus. – Csak nem történik meg túl gyakran. Mondtam, a szavazatok a területekből, varázserőből vagy a szolgák számából adódnak. Ha egy mugliszülött területeket, vagy szolgákat szerez magának, akkor automatikusan kap egy szavazatot. Ha egy mugliszülött elér egy bizonyos szintű varázserőt, akkor automatikusan kap egy szavazatot a Wizengamot Mágikus Elismerésétől. De ez nem történik meg valami gyakran. Amikor nagykorú lesz, kérelmet nyújthat be egy szavazatért. És gondolom, valószínűleg meg is kapná. De egy szavazat nagyon kevés, hogy befolyásolja a politikai küzdőteret. Jobb lenne, ha kiválasztana magának egy családot, akivel szövetséget köt, és hozzáadná a szavazatát az övéikhez.

A szavai ellenére, Harry látott valami meglehetősen számítót Hermione szemeiben, és nem tudott nem arra gondolni, hogy egy új szervezetet látnak-e majd kialakulni a jövőben, ami hasonló lesz, mint a M.A.J.O.M.

Valami hirtelen eszébe jutott. - Várj egy percet - szólt közbe Harry. – Mi van velem? Van a családomnak bármiféle szavazata?

- A Pottereknek harminchárom szavazata volt - világosította fel Sirius. – Sajnos, amíg kiskorú voltál, ezek a szavazatok engem illettek volna, mint keresztapádat. De azok is Narcissa Malfoyhoz jutottak.

- A Malfoyok adták le a szavazataimat? - füstölgött Harry a gondolatra. – Segítenek Voldemortnak megölni a szüleimet, és miután az apám meghalt, igényt tartanak a szavazataira?

Sirius fájdalmas pillantással az arcán bólintott.

- Még mindig az övéké? - firtatta számonkérően Harry, Pitonhoz fordulva.

- Nem - biztosította gyorsan. – Most már felnőttnek számítasz. A szavazatok a tieid.

- Az enyémek, vagy a tieid? - kért felvilágosítást azon gondolkodva, hogy vajon Pitont tekintik-e a családfőnek.

- Ha azt kérdezed, hogy én szavazok-e helyetted, akkor a válasz nem – mondta. – A Potter vonal független, és egyenlő a Pitonokkal. Van köztünk egy szövetség, és mindenki azt fogja várni, hogy ugyanúgy szavazzunk. De gyakorlatilag ellenem is szavazhatsz, ha szeretnél. De ha lesz egy örökösünk, akkor ő megkapja mindkettőnk szavazatait, amikor meghalunk.

- Egy örökösünk? - Harry egy pillanatra elfehéredett, és egy váratlan, borzasztó gondolat nyílalt bele, miközben Hermionéra nézett. Hermione, aki már hozzászokva a kérdéseihez, csak hitetlenkedve nézett rá.

- Ne légy idióta, Harry - kiáltotta, és kinyúlt, majd fejbekólintotta. Megkönnyebbülés járta át, míg az ikrek harsogó nevetésben törtek ki. Ők voltak az egyetlenek Hermionén kívül, akik rájöttek, hogy milyen irányba fordultak a gondolatai. Mindenki más zavarodottan bámult. Fred végül megsajnálta őket.

- Harry attól félt, mely szerint felvilágosítod, hogy a varázslók is eshetnek teherbe.

Ez másokat is rögtön beindított. Ron és Sirius annyira nevettek, hogy leestek a székükről. Perselus csak megforgatta a szemeit, és hitetlenkedő pillantást küldött Harry felé. - Jelenleg nem a miatt kell aggódnod, hogy kiválassz egy utódot - világosította fel csendesen Harryt. Harry megkönnyebbülve bólintott.

- Akkor mi van Sirius szavazataival? - kérdezte Harry, amikor a nevetés abbamaradt. – Mivel a keresztapám, igényt tarthatok a szavazataira, amíg tisztázva lesz a Minisztériumnál? Nem tetszik a gondolat, hogy a Malfoyoknak köze van bármihez, ami a miénk.

- Ez nem rossz ötlet – értett egyet Sirius elgondolkodva. Pitonra pillantott. – Ez törvényes követelés, főleg hogy most már nagykorú. Már ő a kijelölt örökösöm. Csak annyit kell tenned, hogy elhozod Gringottsból a végrendeletem, hogy bebizonyítsd. Ki kell töltenie a megfelelő dokumentumokat a Minisztériumban, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudsz ebben segíteni neki. Ez alaposan meggyengítené a Malfoyokat.

Perselus bólintott. – Beszélek róla majd Albusszal, amikor visszatérek a Roxfortba.

Még sokáig beszéltek a varázsló Britannia politikájáról, de végül Molly aludni hessegette mindannyiukat. Harry egy pillanatig bizonytalanságot érzett, mikor követte Ront a hálószobába. Nem tudott nem arra gondolni, hogy elvárják-e tőle, hogy Percy szobájában aludjon Perselusszal, most, hogy a házban van. De senki nem mondott semmit, amikor elköszönt tőlük. Ki kellett bírnia Ron ugratását arról, hogy a varázslók is teherbe eshetnek, amíg lefekvéshez készülődtek. Ron egy ideig elhallgatott, de Harry tudta, hogy nem alszik.

- Harry? - kérdezte vonakodva. Harry megfordult a sötétben, hogy keresztülbámuljon a szobán. A szemüvege nélkül, Ron nem volt több egy sötét foltnál. – Ugye tudsz, ezekről a dolgokról? - kérdezte Ron.

- Miféle dolgokról? - húzta össze a szemöldökét Harry.

- Tudod… - Ron úgy fészkelődött az ágyban, mintha kényelmetlen lenne. – Szex - suttogta végül. Már az is meglepő volt, hogy kimondta egyáltalán a szót. Harry arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy a varázslóvilág sokkal prűdebb volt, mint a mugli világ, mikor ilyen beszélgetésekre került sor.

- Ó - válaszolt Harry kényelmetlenül. Igazából nem sokat tudott róla. Az alapokat kitalálta abból a néhány pillantásból, amit a mugli televízióban látott, amikor megengedték neki, hogy nézze. És sok következtetést levont abból, hogy a többi fiút hallgatta beszélgetni. De ha Ron azt kérdezi, hogy leült-e vele valaki, hogy elmondja neki ezeket a dolgokat, akkor a válasz nem. A legközelebb akkor került ehhez a beszélgetéshez, mikor egyik nap Petúnia néni rajtakapta Dudleyt a fürdőben, hogy tapogatja magát. Valamilyen okból, ahelyett hogy Dudleyt büntette volna meg, úgy megverte Harryt egy fakanállal, hogy a háta kék és zöld lett az ütésektől. Bár akkor még csak tíz éves volt, megértették vele, hogy Dudley azért viselkedett így, mert Harry egy szörnyeteg volt. Azóta rájött az igazságra, de nem azért, mert valaki megmagyarázta neki.

- Anyu és apu végigcsinálták velem az egész „beszélgetés" dolgot - magyarázta Ron. – Ami átkozottul borzalmas volt, mondhatom. De utána Bill és Charlie mindent tisztázott. A testvérek jók néhány dologra.

Hallott már a „beszélgetésről". Nyilvánvalóan, ez olyan dolog volt, amit minden gyerek átélt a szüleivel egy bizonyos ponton. Ő természetesen soha nem kapta ezt meg.

- Elbeszélgetett már valaki veled? - kérdezte Ron vonakodva.

- Nem – vallotta be Harry. – De rájöttem magamtól. Legalábbis az alapokra.

Még a sötétben is látta, hogy Ron összehúzza a szemöldökét. – Akkor hogy gondolhattad azt, hogy a varázslók is teherbe eshetnek?

Harry érezte, hogy erre elpirul. Hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy ha Ron, aki nem a leggyorsabb ember volt körülötte, elgondolkodott ezen, akkor kétségtelenül minden ember, aki ma este a szobában volt, ugyanerre gondol.

- Oké, talán nem tudok mindent - motyogta Harry. – A következő pár napban kínozni fognak, ugye? Mindenki el akar majd beszélgetni velem.

Ron néhány pillanatig csendben volt, mint aki megpróbálja eldönteni, mit válaszoljon.

- Valószínűleg - értett egyet.

- Remek - sóhajtott Harry.

- Kit szeretnél leginkább? - kérdezte Ron. – Megkérhetem Billt vagy Charliet, ha szeretnéd. Vagy ha akarod, én is elmondhatom. Bár, hogy őszinte legyek, nem tudom… hát, tudod…

De Harry nem tudta. - Mit?

- Tudod - mondta Ron, nyilvánvalóan zavarban. – Két pasi.

Két pasi? Eltartott egy pillanatig, míg Harry rájött, hogy róla és Pitonról beszél. – Ó- mondta némileg meglepetten. – Gondolod, hogy én…

Fogalma sem volt, mi volt a varázslók szava a melegekre, de Ron nyilvánvalóan megértette.

- Hát, akár az vagy, akár nem Harry, a tény az, hogy egy férfihez mentél hozzá.

- Igen, de mi nem… Úgy értem, mi nem…

Harry elhallgatott, mert nem volt biztos benne, hogyan fejezze be ezt a mondatot.

- Igen, de előbb vagy utóbb ne gondold, hogy nem…

Ron elhallgatott, és Harry nem volt biztos benne, hogy hogyan fejezze be ezt a beszélgetést. Úgy értette, hogy előbb vagy utóbb valószínűnek tartja, hogy Harry elvár majd valami meghitt dolgot Pitontól? Vagy hogy előbb vagy utóbb Piton fogja elvárni Harrytől, hogy úgy viselkedjen, mint ahogy egy házastársnak kell A mardekárosok gonosz megjegyzéseiből, Caramel miniszter, valamint Julius vádjaiból, arra következtetett, hogy Pitonnak joga van ilyesmit követelni tőle. Harry remélte, hogy soha nem fogja megtenni.

Aztán ott volt a Sonara Sinistra ügy is. Harry végül arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy nem tetszik neki a hűtlenség gondolata egy házasságban. Még egy olyan bizarrban sem, mint az övé. De ha ez így volt, akkor az nem azt jelentette, hogy előbb vagy utóbb, valahol mélyen elvárta, hogy a dolgok megváltozzanak közte és Piton között? Biztosan nem várta el, hogy önmegtartóztatással töltse el az életét. És nehezen várhatta el Pitontól is, hogy ezt megtegye.

- Ööö - állította Harry, kissé letörve a gondolattól. – Még nem gondoltam arra.

- Erre rájöttem - sóhajtott Ron. – Akarsz róla beszélni?

- Pillanatnyilag nem – mondta Harry. – Hadd, gondolkozzam róla egy ideig, rendben?

- Nem gond - biztosította Ron, és halványan megkönnyebbültnek tűnt. – De csak hogy tudd, Charlieval jól el lehet beszélgetni. Nem fog ugratni, vagy ilyesmi. Bill viszont hajlamos vizuális segítséget is adni, árnyjátékkal. És az valahogy nincs rendben.

Hosszú ideig tartott Harrynek, hogy abbahagyja a kuncogást, mielőtt elaludt.

--

Béták megjegyzése:

Samhain őszi nap-éj egyenlősség

Ebenezer Scroogle Charles Dickens: Karácsonyi Ének című művének főszereplője. Egy hidegszívű, kiállhatatlan, zsémbes öregúr, aki utál minden szépet és jót, a karácsonyi hangulatot és készülődést pedig egyenesen gyűlöli.

--

Írói megjegyzés: Gondolkodtam ezen, az egész „beszélgetés" dologról, erre a történetre vonatkozólag, Harry szemszögéből. Ha olyan szociális elszigeteltségben nőttetek volna fel,mint Harry – sosem lett volna megengedve, hogy barátaitok legyenek, nem lett volna megengedve, hogy tv-t nézzetek vagy rádiót hallgassatok, saját könyvet, vagy magazint vásároljatok, vagy elolvassátok a családi újságokat – akkor honnan értesültetek volna az alapvető szexuális kérdésekről? Biztos, hogy Dursleyék sosem magyarázták el ezeket Harrynek – és a Dudley-s eset után, Harry valószínűleg óvatos lett ezzel a témával kapcsolatban - túl óvatos, hogy valaha is feltegye a kérdéseit.

Az iskola megadhatta volna neki az ismereteket - de Harry elhagyta a Mugli iskolarendszert 11 éves korában. Az én iskolámban mi nem néztünk szexuális kérdésekkel foglalkozó videót 12 éves korunkig. Harry tehát ezeket elmulasztotta az általános iskolában, és az én varázslóvilágom egy kicsit régimódi, és én nagyon kétlem, hogy Harry órái között van olyan, ahol figyelnének erre. Ez azt jelentené, hogy minden, amit kitalált valószínűbb, hogy abból jön, amit Seamus, Dean, Neville és Ron viccelődéséből kihallgatott a hálószobában. És hogy mennyire lehetnek pontosak az információik? Ron meglehetősen összezavarodott, amikor Hermione úgy hivatkozott Sinistrára, hogy „ribanc".

De azok kedvéért, akik azt akarják, hogy a romantika felgyorsuljon – legalább most Harrynél a sex és Perselus ugyanabban a gondolatban szerepel.

Következik: Karácsony napja. Milyen ajándékokat fognak kapni?


	26. Karácsonyi ajándékok

26. Fejezet - Karácsonyi ajándékok

Weasleyék otthonában a karácsony reggele tiszta káosz volt. Noha a család a legmerészebb elképzelés szerint sem volt gazdagnak mondható, mégis sok ajándék várt kiosztásra. Köztük egy - egy Weasley pulcsi, minden jelenlevőnek. Perselust és Siriust ugyanolyan kék pulcsiban látni, egy - egy vörös „S" betűvel a mellkasukon, a legmókásabb dolog volt, amit Harry valaha látott. Ron és Remus is összeillettek a gesztenyebarna „R" betűikkel.

Sirius is sokat fáradozott azzal, hogy minden Weasley gyereknek ajándékot találjon. És bár Harry gyanította, hogy Bill és Charlie – akik nem sokkal voltak fiatalabbak Siriusnál -, zavarban voltak, hogy a „gyerek" kategóriába sorolták őket, mégis nagyon örültek a hosszú, vékony kardoknak, amiket kaptak. Harry, aki emlékezett a beszélgetésre az aranyvérű családokról, és a kardokról, Arthur Weasleyre pillantott. A férfi kissé szomorú látszott, hogy a fiai kezében kardokat lát, de köszönetképpen bólintott Sirius felé. Háború volt, és bár Arthur nem akarta beismerni, a Főnix Rendjének tagjaként, a fiai a frontvonalon álltak. Sirius együtt érzően paskolta meg Arthur vállát, de nem mondott semmit.

Harry meglepetésére Perselus is hozott mindenkinek ajándékot. Legtöbbjük meglehetősen drága könyv volt, amiről tudta, hogy a Weasley család valószínűleg nem engedheti meg magának, bár Fred és George bájital hozzávalókat kaptak, aminek rettenetesen örültek. Noha az iskolában pocsék tanulók voltak bájitaltanból a csínyeik miatt, valójában kiváló bájitalkészítők voltak. A tréfás termékeik, bizonyos szintű tehetséget igényeltek, amit Perselus nyilvánvalóan elismert.

A varázsvilág történelméről szóló könyvet vásárolt Grangeréknek is, aminek nyilvánvalóan nagyon örültek, az elmúlt néhány este beszélgetései után. Harry elképedésére Perselus Remusnak, és Siriusnak is hozott ajándékot. Egy régi, bőrkötéses könyvet. Harry meglehetősen megdöbbent, hogy a férfi egyáltalán ad valamit a keresztapjának, de mikor Perselus átadta Siriusnak, azt látta, hogy keresztapja is egy hasonló könyvet ad át Perselusnak.

Látva a hitetlenkedő pillantást Harry arcán, Sirius elmosolyodott, és összeborzolta a haját.

– Ezek a családfákat tartalmazó könyvek - magyarázta. – Még azelőtt ki kellett volna cserélnünk őket, hogy összeházasodtatok. Ez egy nagyon régi szokás. Később megmutatom neked, ha szeretnéd.

Harry bólintott, és úgy gondolta, hogy ez megint egy olyan szokás, amiről semmit sem tud.

Harry nagyon örült az új seprűnek, amit Siriustól, és Remustól kapott. A seprűnek is, és annak a ténynek is, hogy mindkét férfi neve ott volt a kísérőkártyán, mintha már együtt lennének. A Tűzvillámja megsérült azon a napon, mikor kivette Odin Szemét Voldemort kezéből, és bár még mindig használható volt, már nem volt olyan jól irányítható, mint egykor.

A földön ült Ronnal, Hermionéval és Ginnyvel, és a seprűt csodálták, mikor Perselus megütögette a vállát, hogy felfigyeljen rá. Kissé meglepődött, mikor Perselus egy nagyon kicsi, szépen becsomagolt dobozt adott át neki, néhány pillanattal később. Olyan könyvet várt, mint amit Ron és Hermione kapott a bájitalmestertől. Kíváncsian nyitotta ki a dobozt. Egy bájitalos fiola volt benne. Kivette, és hangosan felolvasta a címkét. Oculus Reparium Infinitas.

Néhányan megdöbbenve kapkodtak levegőért a név hallatán, és Harry összeráncolta a homlokát, ahogy szétnézett. Még Sirius is meglepettnek, és lenyűgözöttnek tűnt. – Nem ezt a bűbájt használtad, hogy megjavítsd a szemüvegem, Hermione? - kérdezte Harry.

Hermione megrázta a fejét. – Nem, az Oculus Reparo. Amit a kezedben tartasz, ezerszer jobb, mint a lézeres műtét, vagy a Látást Javító bűbáj.

Erre mindkét Granger felfigyelt, de a többiek nem értették a megjegyzést.

- Mi az a lézeres műtét? - akarta tudni Ron.

- Egy mugli eljárás, ami megjavítja a rossz látást - magyarázta Hermione. – Lézereket használnak, hogy átalakítsák a szemed, de nem mindig működik, és legalább két hétig tart, míg meggyógyulsz. Azon kívül, az évek során a látásod ismét gyengülni fog - pillantott a szüleire. – És a bűbáj is csak egy napig javítja meg a látásod. Olyasmi, mint a kontaktlencse.

- Ez mit csinál? - akarta tudni Harry.

- Véglegesen meggyógyítja a szemed, kedvesem, egész hátra lévő életedre - világosította fel Molly, majd Perselus felé intett a fejével. - Azt is megkockáztatom, hogy alig tíz olyan bájitalmester van a világon, aki el tudja készíteni ezt a bájitalt.

Harry csodálkozva nézett fel Perselusra. Ő csak önelégülten mosolygott, és a kezében levő üvegcse felé intett.

– Nos, gyerünk, idd meg!

Harrynek nem kellett kétszer mondani. Óvatosan kivette a dugót, aztán az ajkához emelte az üvegcsét, és gyorsan lenyelte a tartalmát. Olyan volt az íze, mint a nagyon erős ecetnek, és ő undorodó grimaszt vágott, amikor lecsúszott a torkán. A szemeit csípte a bájital erős gőze. Gyorsan pislogott, hogy kitisztítsa a szeméből a könnyeket, amiket a gőz okozott, és rögtön észrevette, hogy az egész szoba elhomályosult. Nagyon elhomályosult.

Zavarában összeráncolta a szemöldökét, és azt gondolta, hogy valami nincs rendben.

– De hát, minden homályos! - tiltakozott.

- Griffendélesek - sóhajtott Perselus, majd közelebb hajolt, és gyengéden levette Harryről a szemüveget. A szoba rögtön fókuszba került, olyan tisztán, ahogy Harry még soha nem tapasztalta. Tíz éves kora óta ugyanazt a szemüveget hordta, és soha nem korrigálták a látását úgy, ahogy kellett volna. Az, hogy most mindent tökéletesen látott, olyan volt, mint ha szert tett volna egy teljesen új képességre. Az elképedése mindenki számára látható volt a szobában.

- Jól vagy, Harry? - kérdezte Sirius aggódva.

- Ti mindig így láttok? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve. Látta az ezüst pöttyöket Ron kék szemeiben, és a halvány vörös tincseket Hermione barna hajában. És Siriusnak volt néhány sápadt szeplője az orrán, és Remusnak egy halvány sebhelye pont az alsó ajka alatt. És Perselus… A szeme tényleg a legcsodálatosabb árnyalatú fekete volt. – Köszönöm - mondta a férfinek, és elakadt a szava a meghatódottságtól, a kapott ajándék miatt. Eddig a pillanatig nem is jött rá, valóban mennyire rossz volt a látása.

Perselus biccentett egyet, és a szemei fényesen csillogtak.

– Szívesen - mondta lágyan.

Voltak még ajándékok körülöttük. Köztük néhány ruha Grangeréktől Hermionénak és Ginnynek, amire Ginny felsikkantott. Míg a lányok felpróbálták a ruháikat, Harry felállt, és magához vett két csomagot, amit még akkor rejtett a nagy fa alá, amikor megérkezett. Az egyiket odaadta Siriusnak, és csendesen figyelte, hogy a férfi kinyitja.

A megdöbbent pillantás Sirius arcán, mikor kihúzta a hógömböt, minden szónál többet mondott. Egy pillanatig Sirius úgy nézett ki, mint aki sírva fakad. Egyik kezét a szájához emelte, hogy visszatartsa a zokogást. Mikor végre újra képes volt a reagálásra, kinyúlt és a karjaiba vonta Harryt. A hógömböt szorosan markolta egyik kezében.

- Hol találtad ezt? - kérdezte, és hangja elcsuklott.

- A széfemben - mondta neki Harry. – Mikor láttam, mi van az aljára írva, gondoltam, szeretnéd majd visszakapni.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy nekem akarod ezt adni, Harry? - kérdezte vonakodva.

- Mi az? - kérdezte Remus kíváncsian. A szobában a legtöbb ember felfigyelt rájuk, bár a többiek illedelmesen próbáltak nem hallgatózni, látva a férfi nyilvánvaló meghatódottságát.

Sirius átadta a hógömböt Remusnak, aki óvatosan a kezébe vette. Nem volt egy kifejezetten szép hógömb. Elég furcsa volt egy varázslótárgyhoz képest. Egy házat mutatott, ami úgy nézett ki, mintha édességből lenne. És a ház előtt két fiú alakja állt, bár csak pálcikák voltak, semmi több. Az egészet egy kristálygolyó zárta össze, ami egy egyenetlen faállványra volt felszerelve. De a mugli hógömböktől eltérően, ez nem volt vízzel feltöltve. Inkább egy bűbáj volt rajta, ami a fecnikre tépkedett papírból készített havat állandóan kavarta a belsejében, akár ráztad a gömböt, akár nem. A varázslat ellenére, az egész tárgy úgy nézett ki, mint amit amatőr kezek készítettek. Amikor Remus megfordította a gömböt, és meglátta, hogy mi van az aljára írva, a meglepetéstől elakadt a lélegzete. – Siri és Jamie, 7 évesek - olvasta. Kérdő tekintettel nézett Siriusra. – Te készítetted ezt?

Sirius bólintott. – James és én először egy nyári táborban találkoztunk, amikor hét évesek voltunk. Ez volt a művészi feladatunk. Fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy ennyi éven át megtartotta - fordult Harryhez. – Biztos vagy benne, hogy nekem akarod ezt adni? Nem sok mindened van, ami az apádhoz tartozott.

De Harry csak rámosolygott, és megrázta a fejét. – Itt van nekem a két legjobb barátja. Mi másra lenne szükségem?

Mindkét férfi még egyszer megölelte, nyilvánvalóan meghatódottan. Mikor végül elengedték, Harry lenézett a kezében levő utolsó csomagra. Kicsi volt, és könyv formájú.

- Van egy ajándékom neked is Remus, de…- Perselusra pillantott, aki csendben nézte a beszélgetést. Bár Perselus nem kedvelte James Pottert, tudta, hogy ennek a felhozatala nem lenne szívesen látott, vagy megfelelő ebben a pillanatban. – Igazából része Perselus ajándékának.

Mindhárom férfi meghökkent erre a kijelentésre, és egyikük sem értette, hogyan képzeli Harry, hogy egy ajándékot Perselus és Remus meg tudna osztani. Ő csak megrántotta a vállát.

- Meglátjátok - mondta, és átadta a csomagot Perselusnak.

Perselus összeráncolta a homlokát zavarában, majd elvette tőle az ajándékot, és óvatosan kicsomagolta. Mindenki más a szobában kíváncsian, és csendben figyelte az eseményeket. Mint ahogy az várható volt, Perselus egy kicsi, vékony könyvet csomagolt ki. Nem volt írás a külsején, így felnyitotta az első oldalát, és összehúzta a szemeit, mikor felismerte a benne levő kézírást. – Ez a te írásod - állította. – Írtál egy könyvet?

- Nem - mondta Harry csendesen, és várt.

Perselusnak hirtelen elakadt a lélegzete, és az egész teste megmerevedett, amikor elolvasta az első néhány sort. A kezei remegtek miközben felnézett, és Harryre szegezte a pillantását.

- Harry, mi ez? - suttogta az időközben a szobára hullott csendben.

Harry visszaült Weasleyék nappalijának a földjére.

– Az első kötete Mardekár Malazár Világosság Könyvének.

Volt néhány megdöbbent, hitetlenkedő felhördülés, amit néhány Grangerékhez intézett, csendes mormogás követett, akik nem értették a név jelentőségét. Minden szem a szobában Harry felé fordult a magyarázatért.

- Néhány hónapja találtam őket a Titkok Kamrájában - magyarázta.

- Visszamentél a Kamrába? - kérdezte Ginny remegő hanggal.

Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét. Elfelejtette, hogy Ginny is volt a kamrában, bár tudta, hogy nem sokra emlékszik belőle. Az arca sápadt volt, ezért az apja gyengéden átkarolta, és szorosan magához ölelte.

- Volt egy álmom - magyarázta Harry. – Egy könyvsorozatról. A Sötétség Könyveiről, amit Mardekár írt. Tom Denem már régen elvitte őket a Kamrából, de a Világosság Könyveit otthagyta. Nem voltak a hasznára. A Világosság gyengeséget jelent. De csak azért, mert neki nem vált hasznára, nem jelenti azt, hogy nekünk sem lesznek. Visszamentem a Kamrába, hogy megnézzem, ott vannak-e még. Az igazgatónak akartam adni őket, ha ott vannak. De mikor megtaláltam őket, rájöttem, hogy párszanyelven írták őket. Voldemort és én vagyunk az egyedüliek, akik el tudják olvasni. Így elkezdtem lefordítani. Ez volt az egyetlen, amit sikerült befejeznem. De amint rájöttem, hogy mi van ebben a kötetben, tudtam, hogy sokkal jobb helye lesz a te kezedben, Perselus, mint bárki máséban.

- Mi van benne? - kérdezte Perselus, és szorosan markolta a felbecsülhetetlen kötetet.

- Mardekár kutatásai, és jegyzetei, főleg bájitalok terén.

- Harry - mondta Perselus, és hangja sokkal több érzelemmel volt telítve, mint ahogy Harry valaha is hallotta. – Van valami fogalmad róla, hogy ez milyen értékes?

- Igen, igazából van - értett egyet Harry, és Remusra pillantott, azon gondolkodva, hogy hogyan fogja a férfi fogadni a híreket. – Ezért mondtam, hogy az ajándék a tied is, meg a Remusé is.

- Nem értem - mondta a vérfarkas bizonytalanul. Mit kezdhetne ő egy bájitalos könyvvel, amit Mardekár írt?

Harry vett egy mély lélegzetet.

- Mardekár Malazár úgy gondolta, hogy a vérfarkas kór nem egy betegség.

- Mi? - kérdezte Sirius és Remus egyszerre. A feszültség nyilvánvaló volt mindkettejük arcán.

- Mardekár szerint a vérfarkas kór egy elrontott animágus átalakulás eredménye - magyarázta Harry. – Egy animágusnak megvan a képessége, hogy állattá alakuljon. Egy varázstalan állattá, mint egy macska, kutya, vagy szarvas. Mardekár jegyzetei szerint régen volt egy varázsló, aki megpróbált mágikus lénnyé változni. Pokol Kutyájává, hogy pontos legyek.

- Nem vagy képes mágikus lénnyé változni - ellenkezett Hermione. – Nem működne. A varázslók és a mágikus lények elméje és mágikus magja között különböző típusú kapcsolat van. Egy ilyen átváltozás elválasztaná az elmédet a mágikus magtól, és nem tudnád többet uralni a varázslataidat. Ami automatikusan megállítaná az átváltozást.

Harry bólintott.

- Mardekár szerint, mikor egy animágus egy varázstalan állattá változik, a kapcsolat az elméje és a mágikus mag között sértetlen marad. De amikor egy ember megpróbál varázslénnyé változni, a kapcsolat megtörik. A férfi, aki megpróbálta a mágikus átváltozást, arra gondolt, hogy csak egy bájitalt kell felfedeznie, ami hidat emelne az elméje, és a Pokol Kutyájának mágikus magja között, így nem csak uralni tudná a mágiáját, hanem egyben megtarthatná az emberi tudatát is. De valami rosszul sült el. Elrontotta a bájitalt, és az ezért csak részben működött. Megmaradt a mágiája, hogy az átváltozás működjön, de elvesztette a kapcsolatot az elméjével és egy lélektelen, farkasféle szörnyeteggé változott. Soha nem változott vissza, és mielőtt megölték volna, sikerült megharapnia néhány embert. A nyála fertőző volt a bevett bájital miatt.

- Na most, nyilvánvaló, hogy a transzformációját az animágus metamorfózis bűbája indította el. De a bájital megbízhatatlan volt, és automatikusan beindította a bűbáj egy gyengített változatát, az első holdtölte éjszakáján. A varázsló harapásának áldozatai lélektelen szörnyetegekké váltak addig, amíg a nap fel nem kelt a következő reggel. Megszülettek az első vérfarkasok. De a helyzet az, hogy Mardekár nem hitte, hogy bármi baj lett volna a varázsló elméletével. Úgy gondolta, hogy a férfi csak elrontotta a bájitalt. Ezt írta bele azokba a jegyzeteibe. A saját kísérleteit a bájitallal. Két dolog nem volt rendben vele. Először is néhány hold-ciklus alapú növényt használt, ami miatt a bájital olyan módon reagált a teliholdra, ahogy nem kellett volna. És másodszor, a varázsló maga nem rendelkezett elég erős mágikus maggal ahhoz, hogy rendesen befejezze az átváltozást. A jegyzetei szerint, Mardekár kijavította a bájitalt, és számos különböző vérfarkasnak adott belőle. Ha elég erősek voltak, meggyógyította őket.

Ekkor csillogó szemekkel Remushoz fordult.

- Tudom, hogy elég erős vagy Remus. A Patrónus bűbáj volt a teszt, ami meghatározta a mágikus erősséget. Csak azok a vérfarkasok gyógyultak meg, akik elég erősek voltak ahhoz, hogy elvégezzék a patrónus bűbájt. Te tanítottad meg nekem azt a bűbájt. Tudom, hogy Perselus el tudja készíteni a bájitalt, és tudom, hogy elég erős leszel, hogy meggyógyulj.

Remus most már nyíltan reszketett, és hitetlenség ült az arcán. Ekkor Sirius átölelte a férfi vállát, és szorosan tartotta.

- Meggyógyulni - suttogta Remus. – Nincs több átalakulás? Nincs több telihold?

Harry megrázta a fejét. – Nincs több telihold - értett egyet. – De nem érted, Remus. Nem vérfarkas leszel, hanem egy mágikus animágus. A gyógymód képessé tesz, hogy akkor változz farkassá, amikor csak akarsz, akár telihold van, akár nem, éjjel, vagy nappal. És soha nem fog fennállni annak a veszélye, hogy elveszíted az emberi tudatodat. Meg kell majd tanulnod az animágus bűbájokat, de tudom, hogy Sirius meg tudja őket tanítani neked. És Perselusnak meg kell tanulnia, hogy hogyan kell elkészíteni a bájitalt, de nem tudok elképzelni senki mást, aki alkalmasabb lenne. Tudom, hogy működni fog. Működnie kell.

Most már mindkét férfi, szinte kétségbeesetten nézett Perselusra, és mindkettejük szemében remény égett, amikor Perselus lapozni kezdte a könyvet. Habár Harry tudta, hogy Tekergők, és Perselus nem szerették egymást, kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy a férfi minden tőle telhetőt megtesz majd, hogy elkészítse a gyógymódot, amelyről Mardekár írt.

– Látok néhány hasonlóságot a farkasölőfű főzettel – közölte Perselus. – Ugyanazok az alapelvek, és van egy bűbáj alkotóeleme. - Felnézett a két férfira. – Néhány kísérletet el kell végeznem, hogy biztos legyek abban, hogy biztonságos. És a bájital elkészítése is eltart néhány hónapig. De megteszek minden tőlem telhetőt.

A szavait meghallva Remus alig elfojtott zokogó hangot hallatott. Gyorsan felállt, és kirohant a szobából, Siriusszal a nyomában. Harry megrémülve fordult a többiekhez magyarázatért.

- Hagyd őket egyedül néhány pillanatig, Harry - mondta Bill. – Remus életének legnagyobb részét egy nagyon fájdalmas, és borzasztó átok irányította. El sem tudom képzelni, mit érezhet most, hogy tudja, hogy végül vége lehet ennek.

Harry megértően bólintott, és remélte, hogy a férfinak igaza van.

- Harry, azt mondtad, más kötetek is vannak - mondta Perselus. – Mennyi, és olvastad-e az összeset?

- Összesen tíz - tisztázta Harry. – Átlapoztam őket. Mindenféle dolgok vannak benne. Varázslatok, bájitalok, bűbájok, orvosságok, néha csak ötletek, és filozófia. De sajnos a párszaszót nem könnyű lefordítani. Nekem úgy néz ki, mint az angol. Nem is tudom hányszor történt, mialatt ezen a köteten dolgoztam, hogy egyszerűen párszanyelven másoltam le, amikor azt gondoltam, hogy angolul írok - nevetett kissé önmagát elítélően. – Elég sajnálatos, hogy ezt a képességet rám pazarolták el, helyetted, vagy Hermione helyett. Én csak egy részét értem a könyvben lévő dolgoknak.

- Ne legyél ennyire kemény önmagaddal, Harry - mondta neki Hermione gyorsan. – Úgy gondolom, hogy sokkal többet megértesz, mint képzeled. Nyilvánvalóan megértetted mit írt Mardekár a vérfarkaskór bájitalról.

- És én személyes tapasztalatból tudom, hogy egy antik kéziratot lefordítani nem könnyű dolog - tette hozzá Perselus, nyíltan dicsérve őt, a többi tanuló meglepetésére. – Ez egy felbecsülhetetlen ajándék, Harry. Köszönöm.

Harry rávigyorgott, és az arca elpirult az örömtől.

– Szívesen.

- Ezt meg kell ünnepelnünk - határozott Molly, és felállt. – Mit szólnátok ahhoz, ha megterítenénk az asztalt, hogy mindannyian együtt tudjunk reggelizni? Sok munka vár még ránk, hogy a karácsonyi vacsorát az asztalra tegyük este, és Albus, Minerva, és Hagrid is itt lesz néhány órán belül.

Míg a többiek szétoszlottak, hogy Mollynak segítsenek, Harry, Remus és Sirius keresésére sietett. Megtalálta őket kinn a verandán, egymás karjaiban. Remus Sirius nyakába temette az arcát, és Sirius gyengéden simogatta a hátát. Egyik férfi sem mondott semmit. Harry nem akarta megzavarni ezt az intim pillanatot, így megfordult, hogy visszamenjen a házba, de Remus meghallhatta.

- Harry - szólította meg.

Harry visszafordult, és tétován rájuk nézett. Mindkét férfi olyan érzelmekkel teli szemekkel nézett rá, hogy sírni szeretett volna. Helyette feléjük lépett, és mindketten a karjukba zárták.

- Köszönöm, Harry - mondta Remus egyszerűen, és a hangja elmondott mindent, amit mondani kellett.

a csillaggal megjelölt részről: Az angolban Perselus neve – Severus Snape – és Sirius is „S" betűvel kezdődik. Ezt a magyarban sajnos sehogy sem lehetett összehozni.

Írói megjegyzés: Ez a fejezet az egyik kedvenc témámmal foglalkozott a HP világából. A varázsvilág képes csontokat visszanöveszteni, dolgokat varázsolni a levegőből, átalakítani állatokat tárgyakká és fordítva, de nem tudják meggyógyítani a rossz látást? Muglik már évek óta képesek erre, akkor a varázslók mi a nyavalyáért nem? És ha ők nem is tudják, akkor Madame Pomfrey miért nem fixálta Harry látását a számos kórházi szárnyban töltött idő alatt?


	27. Vihar előtt

27. Fejezet - Vihar előtt

A karácsonyi vacsora örömteli esemény volt. Albus, Minerva és Hagrid is csatlakoztak hozzájuk, és Harry rádöbbent, hogy mindenki, akit szeret a világon, ott ül az asztalnál. Nem is tudott kigondolni magának jobb ajándékot, mint hogy egyszerűen ott üljön, részeként ennek a furcsa családnak. Tudta, hogy a háború még mindig a fejük fölött lebeg, és hogy amikor visszatérnek Roxfortba, újból megjelennek az aggodalmak is, amik egyfolytában kísértették. De ezen az egy napon boldog volt, és elhatározta, hogy egy ideig mindenről megfeledkezik.

Albus természetesen mindent hallani akart Mardekár könyveiről, ő pedig megígérte, hogy leviszi az igazgatót a Kamrába, hogy megnézze, értékesek-e a megmaradt könyvek bármelyike is. Őszintén szólva nagyon furcsának tartotta, hogy ő belépett egy olyan helyre Roxfortban, ahova az igazgató nem.

Mindannyian késő éjjelig beszélgettek, de Hagrid, Albus, Minerva és Perselus végül elköszöntek, hogy visszainduljanak a Roxfortba, míg Grangerék felkészültek a zsupszkulcs használatára, amit Albus hozott nekik, hogy hazamehessenek. Mielőtt elment volna, Perselus félrevonta Harryt, hogy négyszemközt beszélhessen vele.

- Meg akartam köszönni, hogy meghívtál, Harry - mondta neki. – Nem gondoltam, hogy jól fogom magam érezni, de élveztem.

Harry rávigyorgott. Az új és megjavult látásával sokkal tisztábban látta az érzelmek finom játékát Perselus szemében. Ha valaki tudta, mit keressen, a férfi igazából elég kifejező volt, annak ellenére, hogy ritkán mosolygott.

– Örülök, hogy eljöttél.

- Olyan volt, amilyet reméltél? - kérdezte Perselus kíváncsian, visszaintve a házra. Harry rögtön tudta, hogy miről beszél. Tisztán ugrott be az emléke arról, amikor meghívta Perselust.

- Igen - bólintott. – Pont olyan volt, amilyennek egy családot elképzelnék.

Perselus bólintott és megfordult, hogy távozzon, de elgondolkodó pillantással megállt egy pillanatra. – Tudod… a politikai hatalom és tekintély, vagy társadalmi rangjuk hiánya ellenére, Weasleyék ritka madarak.

Ismerve Perselus véleményét a griffendélesekről, ez egy rendkívüli kijelentés volt, de Harry pontosan tudta, mire érti. Perselus családja nem ilyen volt. Nemrég azt mondta Harrynek, hogy a gyűlölet általános téma a családokban, és gyakran ez a ragasztó, ami összetartja őket. Nyíltan elismerte, hogy ez nem volt igaz Weasleyékre.

- Tudom - értett egyet Harry. - De ott, ahonnan én jövök, ti mindannyian ritka madarak vagytok.

Perselus elgondolkodva összehúzta a szemöldökét, de nem mondott semmit. Helyette megajándékozta Harryt, egy nagyon ritka félmosollyal, aztán bólintott, és hazahoppanált. Harry, még akkor is vigyorgott, amikor bement a házba, hogy csatlakozzon Siriushoz és Remushoz a nappaliban.

Albus elintézte, hogy Harry, Hermione, Ron és Ginny két nappal hamarabb térjenek vissza a kastélyba, mint ahogy a többi diák visszajön a Roxfort Expresszel. Perselus azon kapta magát, hogy türelmetlenül várja Harry visszatérését. Jobban hiányzott neki a fiú, mint várta. A lakosztálya üresnek tűnt nélküle. És habár soha nem érintette meg a fiút az ágyban, amin osztoztak, az éjszakákat hidegebbnek érezte nélküle.

A szünet maradékának legnagyobb részét azzal töltötte, hogy átlapozta a könyvet, amit Harrytől kapott. Kételkedett benne, hogy a griffendéles valóban megértette, hogy mit jelent Mardekár Malazár személyes jegyzetfüzete egy olyan valaki számára, mint ő. A kéziratban rejlő tudás az egész világon a leginkább keresett titkok közé tartoztak. Albus már türelmetlenül várta, hogy ő maga is elolvashassa a könyvet. Perselus megígérte neki, hogy megteheti majd, ha saját kezűleg lemásolta. És noha a lycanthropia gyógymódja borzalmasan bonyolult volt, Perselus biztos volt benne, hogy működni fog. Nagy erőfeszítést igényel majd mind tőle, mind Lupintól, de ő hajlandó volt megdolgozni érte, és tudta, hogy Lupin is hajlandó lesz. Már most előre vidáman várta, hogy az eredményeket közzétegyék majd.

Ami Harryt illeti, úgy vette észre, hogy ismét várja a fiatalember társaságát. A bájital, amit a griffendélesnek adott, többet tett annál, minthogy meggyógyította a látását. Kijavította a zöld szemek rövidlátását is. Az ostoba szemüvege nélkül a fiú, szemrevalóból egyenesen jóképűvé vált. Kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy a roxforti lányok ájuldozni fognak, mikor visszatérnek. És néhány fiú is.

Meglepő módon Black és Lupin külön is megköszönték neki a bájitalt, amit Harrynek adott. Úgy tűnt, hogy maguk között megállapították, hogy Harry szeme valóban soha nem részesült megfelelő gondozásban, mialatt felnőtt. Nyilvánvaló, hogy a szemüvege, amit éveken keresztül hordott, nem egészen az ő számára készült. Egy szomszédét adhatták oda neki, aki kidobta azt. Több fokkal gyengébbek voltak, mint kellett volna, és csoda volt, hogy Harrynek egyáltalán ennyire jól ment az iskola.

Perselusnak az jutott eszébe, hogy ha Harry ilyen gyenge látással is verhetetlen volt kviddicsben, akkor a saját házának most már semmi esélye sem lesz. Úgy tűnt, hogy amíg Harry nem végez, nem is remélheti, hogy megnyeri a Minervával kötött fogadását. Mint ahogy az is teljesen valószínű volt, hogy Harry professzionális kividdics játékos jövőjéről tett jóslata, tényleg valóra is válhat.

Harry, azon a reggelen, később tért vissza a lakosztályukba. Boldognak tűnt, hogy visszatért, és meglepően vidámnak látszott, hogy újra a társaságában lehet. Csak néhány percig tartott, hogy kicsomagoljon mindent, aztán ismét elrohant, hogy levigye Albust a Titkok Kamrájába, ahogy magyarázta. Izgatottan, hogy maga is láthassa, Perselus meghívatta magát, és ők hárman, Ronnal, Hermionéval, Remusszal és Siriusszal kiegészítve együtttöltötték, a napot Mardekár területének felderítésével. Ginny Weasley úgy döntött, hogy nem csatlakozik hozzájuk, mondván, már először is eleget látott a Kamrából.

Harry Pottert hallgatni, ahogy párszaszóul beszél, furcsa élmény volt Perselus számára. Attól egy alkalomtól eltekintve Harry második évében, a párbajszakkörön, egyikük sem hallotta őt újra használni. Azelőtt az egyetlen ember, akit Perselus párszaszóul hallott beszélni, az maga, Lord Voldemort volt. Voldemorttól a nyelv a gonoszság megtestesítője volt. Valami sötét és félelmetes. Harry szájából hallani riasztó volt, és mindannyiukat megijesztette. Remus, Sirius és Albus még soha nem hallották ezelőtt, és mindannyian csendben, mereven bámultak a fiúra, miközben hallgatták, ahogy sziszegő parancsokat ad, hogy kinyissa a különböző ajtókat a Kamrában.

Perselus számára a hang varázslatos volt. Harry szájából különösen érzéki volt. Nem volt egyetlen élő mardekáros sem, aki ne irigyelte volna ezt az ajándékot. Perselus, szégyenszemre azon kapta magát, hogy felizgatja a hang, és hálás volt a hosszú talárnak, amit jelenleg viselt. Egyedül csak Remustól kapott egy furcsa pillantást, így gyanította, hogy a többiek nem vették észre a reakcióját.

Furcsa volt felfedezni a Titkok Kamráját ennyi griffendélessel. Perselus számára majdhogynem szentségtörésnek számított. Aztán meglátta az óriási baziliszkusz tetemét a földön, Mardekár szobra előtt, és megértette, hogy ismét komolyan alábecsülte a fiatalembert, akihez hozzáment. Elképzelhetetlen volt, hogy tizenkét évesen elpusztított egy ilyen lényt. Az, hogy ezen felül, valahogyan túlélte az állat harapását is, még ha a főnixkönnyek segítségével is, ellent mondott minden logikának.

A griffendélesek mind a döglött szörnyeteg köré gyűltek, döfködték és piszkálták, mint valami másodrendű látványosságot, míg Albus, furcsa csillogással a szemében, egyszerűen csak megállt előtte. Perselus látta, hogy az idős férfi megfordul, hogy Harryre nézzen, aki figyelmen kívül hagyva a keresztapja és a legjobb barátai megjegyzéseit, inkább Mardekár óriási szobrát nézte. Perselus bánatot és tiszteletet látott az idős férfi szemeiben, és aggódva lépett mellé.

- Albus? - mondta csendesen.

- Nem voltam tisztában vele, hogy ilyen lény volt, Perselus - mormolta Albus halkan.

- Nem tűnik lehetségesnek, hogy ezt túlélhette - értett egyet Perselus.

- Nem - értett egyet Albus. – Nem tűnik. Viszont Harry rendszeresen megteszi a lehetetlent, nem igaz?

Perselus erre összehúzta a szemöldökét, és azon gondolkodott, hogy mi másra érti ezt Albus. Persze felkutatta a Király Szava parancsát, amit Harry Roxmortsban használt. De a bűbáj fordításán, és a figyelmeztetésen túl, mely szerint nem használható, mert nem működik tovább, nem tudott meg semmi jelentőset. Ő, ahogy Granger és Weasley is, maga is kipróbálta a varázslatot, de neki sem sikerült. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan volt képes Harry ezzel egy halálfalót arra kényszeríteni, hogy a társai ellen forduljon. Feltételezte, hogy Albus többet tud, vagy legalább is sejt, mint amennyit mutat. De Albus Dumbledore-nak mindig is megvoltak a maga titkai.

Perselus Harry engedélyét kérte, hogy bájital hozzávalókhoz begyűjtse a baziliszkusz tetemét. És ez úgy tűnt, megijesztette a fiatalembert.

– Miért engem kérdezel? - csodálkozott hangosan.

- Minden törvény szerint téged illett - magyarázta Perselus egyszerűen. – És egy vagyont ér, ha tudni szeretnéd.

Harry meglepődött erre, de leintette.

– Hát, tudod, hogy nekem semmi hasznom belőle. Legyen a tied.

Mikor már biztos volt benne, hogy a griffendélesek nem óóóóznak és ááááááznak többet a szörnyeteg fölött, magához rendelte két házimanóját, és elkezdette velük a maradékok összegyűjtésének nehéz feladatát.

- A könyvtár terem azon túl van – magyarázta Harry, miközben Mardekár szobrának szája felé intett. Mindannyian magukkal hozták a seprűiket, és követték Harryt. Ott a nap legnagyobb részét azzal töltötték, hogy átnézték a hátra maradt könyveket. Remus, Albus, Hermione és Perselus, mindannyian a mennyben érezték magukat a felfedezéstől. Sirius, Ron és Harry viszont a nap nagy részét azzal töltötték, hogy Robbantós Snapszlit játszottak a sarokban.

Perselus és Albus a következő napot azzal töltötték, hogy Albus irodájába zárkózva átolvasták a könyveket, amiket Mardekár kamrájából elhoztak, mialatt Remus és Sirius a Tiltott Rengetegbe mentek, hogy beszerezzék azoknak az összetevőknek a hosszú listáját, amelyekről Perselus úgy döntött, hogy szüksége lesz rájuk a farkaskór bájital kísérleteihez. Hagyták, hogy a négy fiatal griffendéles, a napot a kviddics pályán töltse, hógolyóháborúval. A fiúk a lányok ellen.

Albus és Perselus végül lejöttek vacsorázni pont, amikor Remus és Sirius is visszatértek az erdőben tett kirándulásukról. Mielőtt leültek volna enni, Perselus átnézte az alapanyaglistát, és ellenőrizte, hogy minden fontosat megtaláltak-e. Habár Sirius soha nem volt valami jó bájitaltanból, Remus legalább tudta, hogy mit csinál, és mindent megfelelően elraktározott.

- Hol vannak a gyerekek? - kérdezte Minerva, mikor bejött a Nagyterembe, hogy csatlakozzon hozzájuk vacsorára.

Perselus erre felnézett, és most először vette észre, hogy egyik fiatal griffendéles sem jött be a hidegről. Kint már sötét volt, és szokatlan volt, hogy még nem tértek vissza. Éppen indult volna, hogy megkeresse őket, mikor a terem ajtaja kicsapódott, és Perselus megdöbbenésére, a testvére, Diana rohant be, akit szorosan Hagrid követett.

- Perselus! - kiáltotta. Sötét szemei vadak és kétségbeesettek voltak. – Nem tudtam megállítani!

Hideg félelem hullámzott végig Perselus testén.

– Diana?

Megfogta a testvérének a karját, és vadul megrázta.

– Miről beszélsz? Megállítani? Kicsodát? Ha ennek valami köze van Juliushoz…

- Megpróbáltam megállítani - bizonygatta a nő sápadt arccal és rémült pillantással. – De nem tudtam! Elvitték Harryt!

Perselus nem várta meg, hogy többet halljon. Úgy szaladt ki a Nagyteremből, mint akit pisztolyból lőttek ki, Sirius Blackkel és Remus Lupinnal szorosan a nyomában. Minerva és Albus közvetlenül mögöttük jöttek, így mindannyian a kviddics pálya felé loholtak, ahol a fiatal griffendélesek játszottak. Már szurokfeketeség volt odakinn minden, és csak félhold volt fenn az égen. Albus néhány varázsfényt küldött a magasba, hogy kövessék őket, és megvilágítsák az útjukat, miközben a havas udvaron rohantak végig a pálya felé. Ahogy közeledtek, Perselusnak elakadt a lélegzete. A pálya felkavart haván testeket látott mozdulatlanul feküdni. Ez eszébe jutatta azt a szörnyű pillanatot, amikor visszatért Roxfortba, és ugyanezt a pályát halálfalók és aurorok halott testeivel betakarva találta. De ezúttal nem voltak sem égésnyomok, sem vér. Csak három mozdulatlan alak feküdt a hóban.

Perselus rögtön látta, hogy Harry nincs közöttük, és mikor elérte az első testet, térdre esett, hogy megfordítsa. Hermione Granger sápadt, mozdulatlan arca hideg volt, de mikor a torkához nyomta az ujjait, érezte a lány lassú, de biztos szívverését.

– Életben van - mondta a többieknek megkönnyebbülve, miközben Remus és Sirius ellenőrizték a két Weasley gyereket.

- Ők is - jelentette ki Sirius, és kétségbeesetten nézett körbe, hogy valamilyen jelét találjon Harryről. Rögtön kutyává változott és szaglászni kezdte a talajt körbe-körbe.

Perselus azonnal felállt, és ismét megragadta Dianát.

– Ki tette ezt? - követelte. – Ki vitte őt el? Julius volt?

A megfigyelőbűbáj, amit Juliusra küldött, nem jelzett semmit, de feltételezte, hogy a testvére talált rá valamilyen megoldást.

Diana kissé összezavarodott, aztán gyorsan megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, Perselus. Alrik volt. Alrik vitte őt el.

Egy pillanatig, Diana szavainak nem volt semmi értelme. Merlin nevére, miért vitte volna el Alrik Harryt? Nem kedvelték egymást, de Perselus meg mert volna esküdni a saját életére, hogy Alrik nem volt, és soha nem is lesz hűséges a Sötét Nagyúrhoz. Perselus gyanús múltja volt az, ami a szakadékot okozta közte, és testvérének férje között.

– Miért? - sziszegte. – Miért tenne ilyet? Mit ártott neki Harry?

- Semmit - mondta neki Diana. – Ennek nem sok köze van Harryhez. Azért vitték el, hogy Britannia minisztériuma kénytelen legyen elismerni a vértartozást, amivel a Winter Landsnek tartoznak. Túsznak vitték el.

Winter Lands vértartozása? Perselus csak halványan emlékezett a dologra. Halvány említésekre Alriktól, amikor visszajött, hogy elvegye Dianát. De Perselus akkor épp nem volt beszélő viszonyban egyik családtagjával sem, és soha nem ismerte meg az egész történetet. Az, hogy Harryt belevonták ebbe az őrültségbe, elfogadhatatlan volt.

– Hova vitték őt, Diana?

- Bifrost Hall-ba - állította Diana.

Perselus szíve kihagyott.

- Az Winter Lands központja! - kiáltotta. Sem repülni, sem hoppanálni nem tudnak a Winter Lands-be. Az egyetlen út az volt, hogy áthajózzanak a hideg Északi-tengeren, ami veszélyes vállalkozás tél közepén. Kétségbeesetten fordult Albushoz.

- Megtudok mindent, amit lehet a Minisztériumtól - ígérte neki Albus, és ő tudta, hogy Dumbledore elrendezi ezt a vértartozás dolgot. – Ti hárman menjetek Harry után, és hozzátok haza.

Egy gyors pillantás a háta mögé bebizonyította, hogy a hármat Albus rá, Blackre és Lupinra értette. A sötét, dühös pillantás, a két Tekergő szemében szokatlanul nyugtató volt Perselus számára. Életében először hálás volt, hogy ez a két férfi van az oldalán. Tudta, hogy erre a küldetésre nem is lehetne jobb társasága.

--

Szerző megjegyzése: Sokan feltettétek nekem a „mikor fogsz már…" kezdetű kérdéseket. Hosszú listát tudnék írni egy csomó dologról itt: szex, egy csók, romantika, egy gyerek/ örökös, a Király Szava, Mardekár többi könyve, Voldemort, válás (vagy legalább a lehetősége), stb. Nem hagylak benneteket figyelmen kívül. Ígérem, mindenre sor kerül. Habár nekem csak egy maroknyi fejezetem van megírva, (van még több ötletem számotokra, és több mint 5000 szót írtam tegnap), az egész történet ki van találva. Végül minden hiányzó darabot a helyére fogok tenni. Bírjátok ki, és remélhetőleg mindnyájatok kívánságának eleget fogok tenni. Köszönöm újra. (Remélem, igazából senki nem akarja, hogy elváljanak.)

Mellesleg - imádtam a javaslatokat arról, hogy kinek kellene Harryvel „beszélgetni". Érdekesnek találtam a gondolatot, hogy a vérfarkas - aki maga soha sem randevúzott -, beszélgessen Harryvel. Én inkább azt hiszem, Remusnak magának is szüksége lenne egy beszélgetésre mielőtt túl késő lesz.


	28. Viking

28. Fejezet –Viking

Harry hasogató fejfájásra ébredt. Bizonytalanul próbálta felemelni a kezét, hogy megérintse a halántékát, csak hogy rájöjjön, valami lehúzza csuklóit. Összezavarodva pislogott, ahogy tudatosult benne az őt átjáró rendkívüli hideg, és az alatta levő talaj erősen hintázó mozgása. Amikor látása – a lüktető fejfájás ellenére – kitisztult, azon kapta magát, hogy a rövid lánccal összekötött nehéz vasbilincseket bámulja, amik lefelé húzták a kezeit. A körülötte levő világ hirtelen oldalra dőlt, ő pedig nekicsúszott egy nehéz fatárgynak, miközben hideg, nedves permet érte az arcát. Rémülten nézett fel, és megpróbálta felfogni, mi is az, amit lát.

Egy nagy hajón volt, és a hajófar közelében ült, amikor hirtelen nekiesett egy jókora fahordónak. A hajófenéken elfoglalt helyzetéből adódóan láthatta, hogy a hajó orra felemelkedik előtte, és görbülő vége egy sárkány elmosódott alakját ölti. A hajóorr megemelkedett és lesüllyedt, ahogy a víz erőteljesen csapkodó hullámai ringatták a hajót. Alig néhány lépésnyire tőle, két különösen nagytermetű férfi ült egy fapadon nehéz prémköpenyekbe burkolózva. Mindkét férfi szakállas arcán ádáz tekintet ült, mint akiket megedzett egy olyan élet, amit Harry el sem akart képzelni.

Egy pillantást vetett a háta mögé, végig a hajó hosszán, és még egy tucat hasonló kinézetű embert látott mindenütt. Nagy fa evezőlapátok hajtották őket a fodrozódó vízen, amik maguktól mozogtak.

Egy pillanat erejéig Harry érezte, ahogy dübörgő pánikhullám fut át rajta, amikor arra gondolt, hogy talán egy Azkabanba vezető hajón van. Sirius elmondta neki, hogy az Azkaban egy szigeten van, és hogy a rabokat megbilincselve viszik oda egy csónakon. Bár a szíve vadul kalapált a mellkasában, Harry kényszerítette magát, hogy ne kiáltson fel. Senkinek sem volt oka rá, hogy Azkabanba vigye őt. És mellesleg, az Azkabanba vezető hajó miért nézne ki úgy, mint valami hosszú viking bárka? Ennek nem volt semmi értelme.

Megpróbált rájönni, hogy hogyan kerülhetett ide. A hóban játszott Ronnal, Hermionével és Ginnyvel. Halványan emlékezett rá, hogy látta, amint valami apró és fényes repül felé, és a lemenő napfényben felvillanó csillogás felkeltette a figyelmét. Egy pillanatig azt gondolta, hogy valaki eleresztett egy cikeszt a hógolyócsatájuk kellős közepén, de akkor az a dolog leesett a földre, és Harry semmi többre nem emlékezett, amíg itt fel nem ébredt.

Egy kábító gránát, gondolta. Hallott már ilyesmiről a mugli világban. Talán létezett annak egy mágikus megfelelője? De ha őt és a többieket elkábították, akkor hol van most a két Weasley és Hermione? Senki mást nem látott a hajón, aki meg lett volna bilincselve.

Hideg széllökés söpört át rajta, és majdnem megvakította a jeges hideg, amitől hevesen reszketni kezdett. Halálfalók lennének, tűnődött. Most Voldemorthoz viszik? De miért rabolták el? Miért nem ölték meg csak úgy egyszerűen?

- Fázol, fiú?

Az egyik marcona külsejű férfi észrevette a mozgását, és átható kék pillantását felé fordította. Valaki a hajó távolabbi részéről előredobott egy nehéz prémköpenyt, és a férfi azonnal Harry köré csavarta. Úgy nézett ki, mintha medve bőréből készítették volna. Bár Harry nem emlékezett rá, hogy hallott volna manapság vándorló medvékről Anglia szerte. Ennek ellenére megfogta a köpenyt, és – hálásan a melegért – magára húzta. Mialatt elrendezte a vállán, gyorsan átgondolta a helyzetét.

A fejfájáson kívül nem tűnt sebesültnek, és a fájdalom is kezdett már múlni. Most hálásabb volt, mint valaha a látásjavító bájitalnak, amit Perselus készített neki, mivel kételkedett benne, hogy a szemüvege túlélte volna az emberrablást. Gyorsan átkutatta a kabátja belsejét, amit viselt, és megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a pálcája eltűnt. Teljesen fegyvertelen volt.

Nem akarta magára vonni a figyelmet, de meg kellett tudnia, hogy hol van, és mit akarnak tenni vele. Nyilvánvalóan nem akarták, hogy halálra fagyjon. Nem kellett volna odaadniuk a köpenyt, így megnyugtatta a gondolat, hogy élve kellett nekik. Habár, figyelembe véve, hogy tudta, mit tesznek a halálfalók a rabjaikkal, talán az, hogy él, végül nem is volt olyan jó dolog.

- Hol vagyok? - kérdezte a férfitől, aki odadobta neki a köpenyt.

A férfi összeráncolt homlokkal nézett rá a szakálla mögül, és odakiáltott valamit valakinek a hajó távolabbi részére. Harry halványan felismert néhány szót abból, amit mondott. Vagy legalábbis úgy érezte, hogy fel kéne ismernie, de nem igazán értette, miről beszélt a férfi. Majdnem úgy hangzott, mint az óangol.

Mozgolódás támadt a hajó hátsó részén, és Harry megfordult, hogy jobban megnézze a többieket. Korábbi véleménye a hajóról csak még határozottabban megerősödött, amikor jobban megfigyelte a férfiakat. Mindegyikük viking kinézetű volt. Hatalmas emberek, hosszú, fonott szőke és vörös hajjal, és nagy szakállal. Most már látta, hogy mindannyian óriási kardokkal és fejszékkel voltak felfegyverkezve. De amennyire ő tudta, már nem léteztek vikingek a világon. Legalábbis nem így. De úgy látszott, hogy a varázslóvilág ismét meglepte. Tényleg jobban oda kellett volna figyelnie Binns professzor óráin.

Egy magas szőke férfi jött előre a hajó végéből, és nem messze Harrytől leült. Bár teljesen másképpen volt felöltözve, mint mikor először találkozott vele, Harry rögtön felismerte. Páncéling és nehéz prém váltotta fel a finom zakót és bársonyköpenyt, de a haj és a szakáll ugyanaz volt. Megdöbbenve bámult Alrik Brandre, Diana Piton férjére.

- Alrik! - kiáltotta megrendülve, és az árulás érzése keserűvé tette a szája ízét. Nem lepődött volna meg, ha megtudja, hogy Julius Piton a Sötét Nagyurat támogatja, de soha nem képzelte volna ezt, Alrikról. Bár a férfi mogorva és meglehetősen tapintatlan volt, Harry kedvelte őt és a kedves feleségét. - Miért? - követelte fellobbanó dühvel.

Alrik összehúzta a szemöldökét.

– Csillapodj, fiú! - parancsolta. – Nem vagy veszélyben.

- Nem vagyok veszélyben? - vicsorgott Harry. – Voldemorthoz viszel!

A szavainak riasztó hatása volt. A hajón minden férfi levegő után kapkodott, és morogni kezdett. Mindegyikük egy nagyon babonás jelet vetett, hogy elűzze a gonoszt. Olyan kézmozdulat volt, amit Trelawney professzor mutatott nekik, így Harry nem igazán bízott az erejében.

Alrik előrehajolt, megfogta Harry vállát, és durván megrázta.

– Ne mond ki azt a nevet! Mindannyiunkat a tengerbe akarsz ölni? – elengedte Harryt, és hátradőlt. – Ennek semmi köze Hozzá, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén. Az igazat megvallva, hozzád sincs semmi köze. Szükségünk van valamire a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumtól, és az egyetlen módja, hogy megkapjuk, az volt, hogy elhoztunk téged. Ígérem, nem lesz bántódásod, és rögtön elengedünk, ahogy a saját ügyünk elrendeződött.

Harry kételkedve bámult rá. Van valami őrültség az életében, aminek semmi köze Voldemorthoz. Nem hangzott lehetségesnek.

– Túszként tartasz? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve.

Alrik bólintott.

– Az otthonomba, Winter Lands-be viszünk. Biztonságban visszatérsz majd Perselushoz, amint az előbb említettek elintéződtek. Esküt teszek, mint a sógorod, hogy nem csatlakozunk az ellenségedhez.

- Ha nem akarsz nekem semmi rosszat, akkor add vissza a pálcámat - ragaszkodott hozzá Harry.

Alrik csak megrázta a fejét.

– Nem kockáztatom meg, hogy megpróbálsz elszökni. Visszaadom a pálcád, mikor visszaviszlek téged.

Csalódottság és düh árasztotta el Harryt, de tudta, hogy semmit sem tehet.

– Diana is része ennek? - kérdezte, mert tudnia kellett, hogy Piton húga is elárulta-e őt. Meglepetésére ez a kérdése is helytelenítő morgást váltott ki pár emberből, és néhányan megismételték a gonoszt elűző jelet, bár nem annyira kétségbeesetten, mint az előbb.

Alrik előbb az embereire pillantott, aztán Harryre.

– Balszerencsét jelent, egy nő nevét kimondani a vízen - világosította fel Harryt. – De nem, a feleségemnek semmi köze ehhez. Ő és a lányaim High Hillben vannak.

- Lord Alrik! - kiáltott az egyik férfi. A hajó hátának legmagasabb pontján állt, és átnézett a víz fölött.– Látom a jelzést.

Alrik elkeseredetten bólintott, és a férfiakhoz fordult.

– Sietnünk kell. A legjobb védelmünk a gyorsaság. A fiúnak bármi áron el kell érni Bifrost Hallt.

Harry érezte, hogy a szívében növekvő félelem közben a dühe elszáll. A körülötte levő férfiak elkezdték elővenni a fegyvereiket, kardokat húztak elő a hüvelyekből, és vaspajzsokat vettek fel a hajó padlójáról. Most már látta, hogy mindegyikük különböző vértekbe volt öltözve, a bőrtől kezdve a vaspáncélig. Néhány férfi fémsisakot tett a fejére. Harrynek olyan érzése volt, hogy ez több lesz, mint egy egyszerű utazás valahova. Úgy látszott, ezek a férfiak harcra készültek.

Alrik ismét megütötte a vállát, magára vonva a figyelmét.

– Amikor partot érünk, gyorsan bemegyünk az erdőbe. Ne beszélj, és ne csapj felesleges zajt. Ha megpróbálsz elszaladni, vagy megszökni tőlünk, meghalsz.

- Azt mondtad, nem bántotok - ellenkezett Harry, és a szíve a torkában dobogott.

- És mi nem is fogunk - biztosította Alrik. – Azért vagyunk itt, hogy megvédjünk. A miénk nem olyan szelíd világ, mint ahonnan te jössz.- Rámutatott a hozzá legközelebb álló három férfire. Harry látta, hogy ez a három ember a kardok mellett, kivonta a pálcáját is. Senki mást nem látott ugyanígy felfegyverkezve. – Ők Gudrik, Olaf és Bjorn. Ők a legerősebb varázslóink. Velük maradsz, bármi történjen is. Érted?

Harry bólintott, hirtelen megriadva attól, mibe is keverhették bele. Az éjszaka koromfekete volt, és sűrű köd gomolygott körülöttük a levegőben, de érezte, hogy a hajó hevesebben kezd el ringani, ahogy megközelítették az ismeretlen partokat.

– Mi van ott kinn? - kérdezte azon gondolkodva, vajon mitől félnek ezek a férfiak.

- Halál - világosította fel Alrik mogorván. A férfiak felé intett. Azok megtámaszkodtak, mint akik arra készülnek, hogy leugornak a hajóról. A férfi, akit Alrik Gudricnak nevezett, előrenyúlt, és megfogta Harry karját.

– Maradj velem, fiú, bármi történjék - suttogta csendesen. Aggódó arca eltökélt és ijesztő volt.

Harry hallotta, hogy a hajó alja köveknek és homoknak ütközik egy sötét tengerparton. Egy pillanattal később felhúzták az ülőhelyéről, és valósággal áthúzták a hajó oldala fölött. Valaki nagy és erős fogta meg, és neki csak egy pillanata volt, hogy döbbenten kapjon levegő után, amikor a hideg víz nyaldosni kezdte a lábát, aztán egy vasmarok a szárazföldre vezette.

Több férfi várta őket a parton, mindannyian erősen felfegyverkezve és fáklyákat tartva, amik sercegtek és lobogtak a nyirkos levegőben. Valahol út közben a nehéz prémköpeny leesett Harry válláról, de szinte észre sem vette, annyira meg volt rémülve. Ezek közé a férfiak közé lökték, aztán többé-kevésbé elvonszolták a víztől, és bevitték a mögötte lévő fekete erdőbe.

Hallotta a páncélingek csörgését és a kavicsok ropogását a férfiak lábai alatt. A fáklyák pislákoltak és sziszegtek a ködben, ijesztő árnyékokat festve köréjük. Harry, akinek a keze még mindig nehéz vaslánccal volt összekötve, azért küzdött, hogy ne essen el a sötétben. A mostani, tökéletes látása ellenére alig látott valamit. Hogy miért nem mondott valaki egy lumos bűbájt, nem tudta, de az biztosan jobb lett volna, mint a fáklyák szüntelenül mozgó fénye.

Senki sem beszélt, miközben meneteltek, de végül is úgy tűnt, mindannyian tudják, merre mennek. Amikor Alrik félelmetes figyelmeztetése ellenére a közelgő támadás mégsem jelentkezett, Harry megpróbálta kitalálni, hogy hol is lehet. Még soha nem hallott Winter Lands-ről, vagy Bifrost Hallról, ugyanakkor High Hill megyéről sem hallott még sohasem. Úgy vélte, lehetséges, hogy ismét valamilyen feltérképezhetetlen megyében van. A mi világunk nem szelíd - mondta Alrik. De Harry csak elképzelni tudta, hogy ez mit jelenthet.

Azon gondolkodott, vajon mennyi ideig is volt eszméletlen a hajón, mielőtt felébredt. Lehettek percek, de akár órák is. Még mindig sötét volt, de nem tudta megállapítani az időt segítség nélkül. December végén a nap csak késő reggel kel fel. Már órák óta kinn lehetett, amikor felébredt.

Csak mentek tovább, egyszer sem lassítva, és Harry számára úgy tűnt, nem is fáradnak. Úgy becsülte, legalább két órája gyalogolnak, amikor észrevette, hogy az égbolt világosodni kezd. Látva, a reggel korai fényeit, Harry kétségbeesetten jött rá, hogy tényleg órákig volt eszméletlen. Ennyi idő alatt ezek az emberek, a világon bárhova elvihették.

Egy, a fák közül érkező közeli hangra minden férfi megállt, és kezeiket a fegyvereikre szorították. A három varázsló azonnal körbevette Harryt, mialatt a többiek kört képeztek körülöttük. Harry - látva az arcukon a félelmet - tudta, hogy nem lenne jó megszólalni, de Alrikra pillantott, hogy megtudja, mi történik.

A hang megismétlődött. Egy éles kiáltás, amitől Harry hátgerincén rémült borzongás futott végig.

- Ezek a grendlingek - sziszegte Alrik. – Megérezték a szagunkat.

- Egyedül vannak? - suttogta egy másik férfi, mire mindannyian a három varázslóra néztek, akik Harryt őrizték.

Olaf összehúzta a szemöldökét, és megrázta a fejét.

– Nem érzek semmi mást - mondta, de hogy ezt mire értette, arról Harrynek fogalma sem volt. Ennek ellenére, úgy tűnt a szavai valamennyire megnyugtatták a többieket. De a kiáltás megismétlődött, ezúttal közelebbről, ők pedig felkészültek.

A fáklyák sercegése és a fák közötti szél süvítése mellett, Harry hallotta, hogy valami mozog az erdőben. A szíve kalapált, és a hideg ellenére érezte, hogy izzadság kígyózik végig a hátán, miközben beszívta a jeges levegőt. Eszelősen kutatta a fákat, és megpróbált egy pillantást vetni arra, ami ott kinn lehet. A kezei ökölbe szorultak, és kinyíltak a csuklóit összekötő hideg láncon. Azt kívánta, bárcsak nála lenne a pálcája, mert utálta a tehetetlenség érzését. De volt húsz ember körülötte. Húsz felfegyverkezett varázsló, akik úgy néztek ki, tudták hogyan kell használni a magukkal cipelt kardokat. De élete végéig sem tudna rájönni, hogy közülük miért csak három húzott elő pálcát.

Aztán az erdő feketeségének mélyén, vörös szemeket látott felvillanni, és egyik pillanatról a másikra körbevették őket. Sötét, árnyékos alakok ugrottak elő a fák közül, és foggal - karommal támadtak. A csendet rögtön megtörték a fülsüketítő harci kiáltások. Hallotta a férfiak üvöltését, a kardok csattanását, amint húsba és csontba vágtak, miközben a hideg acélpengék megvillantak a fáklyák fényében.

A körülötte levő embertömeg hullámzott és mozgott, minden oldalról lökdösve őt, ahogy próbálták középen tartani. Most már látta a lényeket. Haloványan emberszerű alakjuk volt, és úgy látszott, ugyanolyan kényelmesen érzik magukat négy lábon, mint kettőn. Hatalmas szájuk tele volt borotvaéles fogakkal volt, és három hüvelyk hosszú karmaik voltak. Medvék, gondolta, vagy óriási vadmacskák. A grendlingeket vastag szőr borította, és a szemük vörösen világított a sötétben. Ugráltak és ordítottak, miközben előrecsaptak halálos karmaikkal, amelyek megcsikordultak a páncélingeken. Az erős testek úgy zúzták szét a sietősen felvont pajzsokat, mint a kő.

Harry csapdába esve a harcoló férfiak között, elborzadva nézte, ahogy az egyik férfire négy grendling támadt egyszerre, és lehúzták a földre. A fejét még azelőtt letépték a testéről, mielőtt a társai támadhattak volna a kardjaikkal, és visszaűzhették volna a szörnyetegeket. Vér permetezett a levegőben, és kiáltások visszhangoztak az éjszakában. Harry csetlett-botlott, és borzalommal vette észre, hogy testeken jár. Férfiakon és grendlingeken, akik már a csata legelső perceiben elestek.

Volt egy lélegzetvételnyi idő, egy szünet, egy pillanatnyi, átmeneti nyugalom a harcban, amikor a grendlingek visszavonultak, aztán körbeálltak egy újabb támadáshoz, és a férfiak megszűkítették a kört Harry körül.

Aztán hideg - mintha a tél csak most érkezett volna meg - hullámzott végig mindenkin, és a halvány reggeli fény ellenére megnyúltak az árnyékok, hideg jegességgel töltve meg mindannyiukat, a csata hevén túl.

- Jönnek a dementorok! - ordította Olaf, figyelmeztetve a többieket, és Harry szíve majdnem megállt a mellkasában.

Most már érezte őket. Azt a borzalmas ismerős rettegést, ahogy a sötétségük végigszánkázott rajta, elnyelve minden gondolatát, minden reményét, és az álmait. A grendlingek, akik megérezték a dementorok közeledtét, támadásba lendültek, és a harc ismét megkezdődött. És Harry most már látta a dementorok köpenybe burkolt alakját is, amint kirajzanak a fák közül. Néhányan, mint a legyek szállták meg az egyik – a harcosok körén kívül fekvő sebesült férfit. Harry látta, ahogy lecsapnak rá a csók végett.

- Expecto Patronum! - kiáltotta Olaf, és meglendítette a pálcáját Bjornnel és Gudrical együtt. Vékony ezüstösen folyó fény szivárgott ki a pálcája végéből, elkapta a dementorok egyikét, és átmenetileg elűzte a haldokló férfitól. Másik öt mozdult, hogy átvegye a helyét.

Harry elszörnyedve nézte. A másik két férfinek sem volt több szerencséje. A dementorok alig vették észre az ezüst fényt, ami a pálcáikból csordogált, és tovább közeledtek. Még két ember esett el, akiket nem a grendlingek győztek le, hanem a kétségbeesés, ami átmosott rajtuk. A grendlingek most elégedetten szedték darabjaira a már halott férfiakat.

Harry látta, hogy még több lény mozdul a csókért.

- A pálcámat! - ordította rémülten. – Adjátok ide a pálcám!

Fogalma sem volt, hol lehet Alrik, és azt sem tudta, hogy a férfi él e-e még egyáltalán. De ösztönösen tudta, hogy ezek a férfiak nem tudnak védekezni a körülöttük nyüzsgő lényekkel szemben. Ha ez a három előtte álló varázsló volt a legjobb, akkor mindannyian halálra vannak ítélve.

Miközben ordított és kétségbeesetten körbenézett valami után, amivel megvédhetné magát, látta, hogy Olaf bűbája eltűnik, amint az egyik grendling túljutott meglendülő kardján, és a földre húzta őt. Dementorok és grendlingek mozdultak, hogy meggyilkolják, és a leejtett fáklyák villanó fényében Harry megpillantotta, hogy Olaf pálcája ott fekszik a lábánál.

Nem gondolkodott, csak lehajolt és megfogta a pálcát. Érezte, hogy az erő életre kel benne. Megkapaszkodott legerőteljesebb emlékében, és felemelte a pálcát. A mágia felzendült benne, és olthatatlan tűzzel lángolt.

- Expecto Patronum!

A hangja visszhangot vert a fák között, és a pálca végéből vakító fény robbant elő. Ágas kísérteties alakja életre kelt. Visszaszorította maga előtt a dementorokat, óriási agancsaival lecsapott a kísérteties testükre, és ezzel elűzte őket az éjszakába. Aztán Ágas megfordult, körbement, és megtámadta a többieket. Az agancsai villámlottak, és patái alatt összetört a sötétség.

Ágas – bárhová ment - ezüstös tűzcsíkot húzott maga után, és a grendlingek rettegve hátráltak előle. A dementorok rémületet keltő hatása alól felszabadulva, a harcosok a grendlingekre ugrottak, szeletelték és vagdosták őket. Pillanatokkal később már csak a sebesült férfiak nyögése hallatszott. A grendlingek halottak voltak vagy elmentek, és a dementorok is mind eltűntek az éjszakában.

Ágas ismét visszafordult, mindannyiukat tüzes körbe vonva, ahogy Harry a pálcáját használva védőkört húzott maguk köré. A férfiak elhallgattak, nézték a ragyogó teremtményt, ahogy megfordult és mélyen meghajolt Harry előtt, majd felugrott és ismét eltűnt a pálcában. Reszketve a félelemtől, és beterítve vérrel, ami nem a sajátja volt, Harry lassan leeresztette a pálcát az oldalához.

Egy hosszú pillanatig senki nem mozdult, miközben Harry szemei befogadták a körülöttük levő rémálmot. A húsz ember közül, akik őrizték, már csak tizenkettő élt. Mindegyik sebesült volt. Öt lépésre tőle egy test annyira darabokra volt szaggatva, hogy kételkedett benne, hogy azonosítani tudnák a maradványait. A szörnyűséges grendlingek holttestei körülvették őket, és a föld fekete volt a vérüktől. Tudta, hogy a lábai előtt holtan fekvő embereknek legalább a fele többet veszített, mint pusztán az életét. A lelküket is elveszítették, mert a dementorok - akiket ezek az emberek, úgy látszott, képtelenek elűzni - megsemmisítették azt.

Három férfi pálcával. Varázslók, akik kardokat használtak mágia helyett, hogy legyőzzenek egy olyan ellenséget, amelyet ő elképzelni sem tudott soha ezelőtt. Férfiak, akik önként besétáltak egy dementorokkal teli erdőbe. És Alrik még azt mondta, nincs baj, és nem esik bántódása.

Harry ismét felemelte a pálcáját.

- Invito Harry Potter pálcája.

Nem látta, hogy milyen irányból jött, de egy pillanat múlva a saját ismerős pálcája ütődött neki üres kezének. Azonnal eldobta Olaf pálcáját a sárba, és a sajátját a csuklóján levő láncokra fordította.

– Alohomora - parancsolta, és a láncok engedelmesen hullottak a földre. A lánc súlya volt az egyetlen, ami visszatartotta a kezeit a remegéstől.

Az egyik férfi ekkor megmozdult, kivált az árnyékból és feléje indult. Bár tetőtől talpig vér borította, Harry azonnal felismerte benne Alrikot. Az arcán levő pillantást viszont nem. Harry keze rögtön felemelkedett, és a pálcájával pontosan a férfi mellkasának közepére mutatott. Érezte, hogy egy vékony csíkban meleg vér folyik le az arcán, ahol lefröcskölték. A szíve olyan hangosan dobogott, hogy hallotta vénái lüktetését. Nem ismert magára abban a pillanatban, már nem tudta megmondani, mit érez. Félelmet, dühöt, utálatot, vagy egyáltalán semmit. Csak annyit tudott, hogy abban a pillanatban pálcát fogott egy másik emberre, és úgy gondolta, képes lenne megölni őt egyetlen gondolattal.

Alrik térdre esett Harry előtt, karjait a mindkét oldalán úgy tartotta előre, mint aki megadja magát.

– Könyörgöm - esedezett, és a hangjának csengése visszahozott valamit az életből Harry elméjében. – Ne hagyj el minket.

Harry döbbenten nézte, ahogy a többi férfi is térdre esik. – Könyörgöm - ismételte meg Alrik. – Ne hagyj minket meghalni.

A szavai úgy érték, mint a hidegvízzel leöntötték volna nyakon, és Harry hátratántorodott egy lépésnyit. A párolgó földről felszálló szag – a halál szaga – egyre erősödött.

- Miért hoztál engem ide? - Harry alig ismerte fel a saját hangját. Érdes és rekedt volt az ordítozástól. – Miért vagyunk ezen a helyen?

Ők hozták ide. Alrik vezette az embereit ide, bele ebbe a halálos csapdába. És amíg kardjaikkal és fejszéikkel méltó ellenfelei lehettek a grendlingeknek, nyilvánvalóan nem tudtak védekezni a dementorok ellen. Idejönni a legnagyobb őrültség volt.

- Ez az otthonunk - mondta neki Alrik, és a fején lévő egyik kis sérülésből vér csöpögött a szakállára, miközben beszélt. – Itt élünk. De ezek a dementorok elözönlöttek minket, és nem tudunk ellenük védekezni. Könyörögtünk a minisztériumnak, hogy segítsenek nekünk, de mind hátat fordítottak nekünk. Azért hoztunk ide téged, hogy meghallgassanak, hogy egész Britannia felénk forduljon, és lássa a helyzetünket. Ezek a dementorok megölik a testvéreinket, a feleségeinket, és a gyermekeinket, és ha itt hagysz, mind meg fogunk halni.

Harry hitetlenkedő borzalommal bámult rá.

- Itt vannak a gyerekeitek? - suttogta.

- Igen - bólintott Alrik. – A dementorokat nem érdekli, kit visznek el. Nincs bennük irgalom, és mi nem tudjuk legyőzni őket. Könyörgöm, gyere el Bifrost Hallba, és beszélj apámmal. Ne fordíts nekünk hátat, mint a minisztérium. Kérlek!

Mindannyian kiszolgáltatva és esedezve térdepeltek előtte, pedig néhány férfi túl gyengének tűnt, hogy így tegyen Harry azon kapta magát, hogy gondolkodás nélkül leengedi a pálcáját. Alrik még mindig nem állt fel, a kérdés ott csillogott a szemében. Harry lassan bólintott.

Alrik nehezen lábra állt.

- Szedjétek össze a sebesülteket, és a halottakat - adta ki a parancsot a férfiaknak, akik azonnal akcióba léptek Harry oldalra állt, túl zsibbadt volt ahhoz, hogy gondolkodjon. Remegések futottak végig rajta, és rázták a testét.

Nézte, ahogy a csatatéren a férfiak gyorsan szétválasztották az embereket a grendlingektől. Gudric és Bjorn amennyire tudták bűbájjal összezárták a sebeket, amik életveszélyesek lehettek. Harry látta, hogy Olafnak hiányzott egyik lába és a fél hasa. Mozdulatlan szemeibe belefagyott a rettenet. Ha lett volna valami Harry a gyomrában, abban a pillanatban kihányta volna.

Gyorsan nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy a férfiak nem tudják elszállítani a testeket. A még tizenkét életben lévő ember közül hárman alig tudtak járni, és egy másik ember segítségére volt szükségük, az utazáshoz. Hat ember maradt tehát, hogy elcipelje a nyolc testet, bár egyik test nem volt több egy törzsnél.

- Akkor itt hagyjuk őket - mondta Alrik elkeseredetten. – Nem késlekedhetünk.

- Nem hagyhatjuk itt őket a farkasoknak – sziszegte az egyik férfi kétségbeesve.

- És nem várhatjuk meg, hogy a visszatérjenek a grendlingek - mondta neki Alrik.

Harry nem értette, mi történik. Úgy gondolta, hogy a Roxfortban töltött hat éve alatt megértette a varázslóvilág működésének alapjait. De ez meghaladta a képességeit. Mi bajuk volt ezeknek az embereknek? Felnőtt emberek nem így kellene viselkedniük.

Felemelte a pálcáját és rámutatott az első testre.

- Mobilicorpus - parancsolta. A test, amit most már varázslat tartott össze, vízszintesen felemelkedett a földről, és a tisztás széle felé mozdult. Harry még hétszer kimondta a varázsigét, és a megmaradt testek is felsorakoztak. A férfiak meglepődve bámultak rá, és az arcukon levő pillantást Harry ismét nem ismerte fel, vagy nem értette meg. A gyomra nyugtalanul megfordult.

- Mutasd az utat - morogta egyik férfinak, aki hitetlenkedő pillantással bámulta a lebegő holttesteket.

Harry nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy a benne levő érzelem harag, vagy szomorúság. Ezen a ponton már abban sem volt biztos, hogy érdekli. Csak azt tudta, hogy kétségbeesetten haza akar menni. De nem bírta elviselni annak a gondolatát, hogy a dementorok gyerekek lelkét pusztítják el. Így csatlakozott a csöpögő holttestek utáni sorhoz, és követte a viking harcosokat az erdőbe.

--

Szerző megjegyzése: Winter Lands-et Skóciától északra, de azért még a Faroe-Szigetektől délre helyeztem. Így, mivel jelenleg tél közepe van, a napok nagyok rövidek. A nap általában 9:20 körül kel fel és délután 3:20 tájban nyugszik le.


	29. Megértett a kötelesség

29. Fejezet - Megértett kötelesség

Újabb egy fél órát vett igénybe, míg megérkeztek a célállomáshoz, és addigra az égbolt már meglehetősen kivilágosodott A harc közben felszabadult adrenalin végül lassan szétoszlott Harryben, és nem hagyott maga után semmi mást, csak a látottak miatti puszta borzalmat. Ahogy egyre magasabbra mentek, azt vette észre, hogy hóban cammognak, és Harry hevesen reszketett a fagyos szélben. A ruháira szórt melegítő bűbáj segített, de azt kívánta, bárcsak ne ejtette volna el korábban azt a prémköpenyt.

Megmásztak egy hegyet, és Harry végre meglátta az óriási vár magas kőoromzatát, ami az előttük levő sziklákból magasodott. A reggeli gyenge fényben a fáklyák még mindig égtek a falakon, és Harry nehéz számszeríjjal felfegyverkezett harcosokat látott sétálni a mellvéden. A kastély óriási volt, bár stílusa sokban különbözött a Roxforttól. Ez kevésbé volt díszes, inkább egy háborús erőd volt, nem pedig egy olyan díszes kastély, mint a Roxfort. Nagy falakból és széles kőfolyosóból állt. Ahogy Harry tovább haladt felfelé a hegyen, látta, hogy a falak mindkét irányban messzire elnyúlnak. Ezer ember élhetett egy ilyen építményben, és a falakon levő embereket látva ez egy működő vár volt, és nem egy olyan iskola, mint amivé a Roxfortot átváltoztatták.

Egy kürt harsant a sápadt reggeli fényben, miközben megközelítették a várat, és Harry látta, hogy felhúzzák a nagy vasrácsot, ami az erőd bejáratát őrizte. Amint követte a vezetőit befelé a holttestek után, érezte a védőbűbájok bizsergését, ahogy keresztül hullámzottak rajta . Ez legalább ismerős volt. Ezt legalább értette. Ugyanúgy, mint Roxfortot, ezt a helyet is mágia védte. De, hogy miért látott olyan kevés bizonyítékot ennek használatáról a férfiak között, akik elhozták, még mindig nem értette.

Rémült és szomorú kiáltások köszöntötték, amikor a testeket az udvar közepére irányította és letette őket a földre. Nők özönlöttek a halott testek köré, sírva fájdalmukban az elvesztett szeretetteik fölött, míg Harry csak állt ott a dermedt csendben, és nem tudta, mit tegyen. Kisgyerekeket látott, akik apjuk véres kezeit szorongatták, és néma iszonyattal nézte, ahogy egy lány - alig néhány évvel fiatalabb, mint ő - megsimogatta egy férfi haját, csak hogy rájöjjön, hogy a fej már nem kapcsolódott a testhez.

- Gyere, Harry - sürgette Alrik, és Harry engedte a férfinak, hogy elvezesse a szürke jelenettől, a be kastély szíve felé.

Röviddel később egy óriási teremben találta magát, ami halványan emlékeztette a Nagyteremre. Nem voltak sem lebegő gyertyák, sem elvarázsolt égbolt. Voltak helyette hosszú faasztalok, és a falakat nehéz szőnyeg borította. Az egyik falon három nagy kandalló volt, és mindegyikben tűz ropogott. Alrik odavezette az egyikhez, ő pedig leült egy padra, és csak távolról érzékelte a körülötte folyó tevékenységeket.

Ételt és italt hoztak az asztalra, férfiak és nők lófráltak mindenfelé. Látott néhány idős asszonyt, akikről úgy gondolta, hogy gyógyítók lehetnek, mert azokkal a sebesült emberekkel foglalkoztak, akiket hoztak. Bájitalokat és kenőcsöket használtak, hogy összeforrasszák a sebeiket. Két nő megállt előtte, megkérdezték, hogy megsebesült-e, és amikor biztosította őket, hogy nem, akkor néhány tisztító bűbájt küldtek rá. Valaki más egy serleget nyomott a kezébe ő pedig anélkül itta meg a tartalmát, hogy megnézte volna először, hogy mi az. Fulladozni kezdett az ízétől, amikor rájött, hogy valamiféle édes sör volt. Egy pillanattal később valaki kicserélte a sört egy serleg tiszta vízzel, ő pedig hálásan megitta. A gyomra végre kezdett megnyugodni, és gondolatai kitisztultak.

Alrik ekkor megközelítette, és mellette egy magas, szőke férfi állt. Az ismeretlen férfi sárkánybőrbe öltözéket viselt, és egy sötétkék bársonyköpeny volt a vállára terítve. Két fonatban viselte a haját, és gyöngyök voltak a hosszú szakállába fonva. Bár még fiatalnak látszott, Harry a családi hasonlatosságokból rájött, hogy a férfi Alrik apja.

- Harry, ő Lord Asgeir Brand, Bifrost Hall ura - mutatta be Alrik.

Harry felállt, mivel értett annyit, hogy tudja, a lord ezúttal nem egy úgynevezett állítólagos cím. Elfogadta Asgeir felé nyújtott kezét, és határozottan megrázta.  
– Lord Brand - köszöntötte, de nem érezte elemében magát.

- Üdvözöllek Bifrost Hallban Harry Potter - köszöntötte Asgeir. – Alrik elmondta, hogy az adósaid vagyunk. És hogy elkergetted a dementorokat a patrónusoddal.

Mivel nem tudta, hogyan máshogy válaszoljon, Harry csak bólintott egyet.

- Azt is mondta, hogy önként jöttél ide.

Erre Harry átható pillantást küldött Alrik felé, de Asgeir ráejtette nehéz kezét a vállára.  
– Tudom, hogy akaratod ellenére hoztak el, Harry - helyesbített gyorsan. – De te választottad azt, hogy ide jössz, és hogy meghallgatsz minket, amikor visszakaptad a pálcádat. Tudnod kellett, hogy Alrik nem állíthatta volna meg, hogy elmenj.

- Azt mondta, hogy a dementorok gyerekeket fenyegetnek - mondta Harry dühösen.

- Így tehát idejöttél, hogy felajánld a támogatásod.

- Azért jöttem ide, hogy megtudjam, mi történik itt? Magyarázatért jöttem ide - morogta Harry. – Elrabolt, hogy túszként tartson a minisztérium ellen. Miért? Mi köze ehhez a minisztériumnak?

Asgeir megértően bólintott.  
– Hosszú történet, de mindent el fogok mondani. Ugyanakkor viszont gyanítom, hogy még több kérdésed van ennél.

Harry azon kapta magát, hogy Bjornt és Gudricot nézi, akik nagydarab szarvashúst ettek, amit a nők hoztak be. Harry gyomra felfordult a gondolattól, hogy most egyen valamit.

- Mind varázslók vagytok, igaz? - kérdezte feszülten. A falon látott férfiak, és az ide-oda sétálók számából ítélve, amit idefelé jövet látott, úgy gondolta, ez egy egész közösség. A vár falai között egy város volt, száz vagy talán ezer férfival, nővel és gyermekkel.

- Igen - erősítette meg Asgeir.

- Csak három férfi húzta elő a pálcáját ott kint - mondta Harry, és próbálta megérteni, amit itt látott.

- Ők a három legjobb varázslónk - világosította fel Alrik. – Ők voltak az egyedüliek, akik képesek voltak a patrónus bűbájra.

Harry végignézett a termen. A szoba távolabbi végében látott egy férfit, aki néhány gyertyát gyújtott meg egy gyors pálcaintéssel. És pár nő sört lebegtetett hordókban a pálcáik világító hegye előtt. Az ajtó mellett néhány kisgyereket látott, ahogy valamiféle Robbantós Snapszlit játszottak. Ez nem egy mugli közösség volt.  
– Nem vagytok kviblik. Azt látom - mondta egyszerűen, de még mindig nem volt képes megérteni, mi történt.

Alrik és Asgeir csendben egymásra néztek, aztán Asgeir megpaskolta a vállát.  
– Gyere velem, Harry. Elviszlek egy olyan helyre, ahol szabadabban beszélgethetünk.

Csatlakozott a két férfihez, és követte őket ki a teremből az egyik oldalt levő kis szobába. Tűz égett a kandallóban, és néhány kipárnázott szék állt előtte. Egy nagy faasztal volt oldalra állítva, régi könyvekkel és térképekkel beborítva, és egyetlen ablak nyílt a nagy udvarra.

Miközben Asgeir hívatott egyet a felszolgáló nők közül, hogy hozzon ételt és italt a szobába, Harry az ablakhoz lépett, és kibámult a hideg üvegen az alattuk levő emberekre. Látott egy csoport férfit, akik egy nagy szekérről hordókat és ládákat szedtek le az udvar kapujának közelében. Nem messze tőlük volt egy tucat férfi íjakkal és nyílvesszőkkel felfegyverkezve, akik célba lőttek a fal mentén.

Az udvar távolabbi részén egy nagy monolitot látott, amit körben kis fehér kövek vettek körül. Egy óriási napóra, jött rá, és nézte, ahogy egy csoport gyerek az árnyék körül játszik, amit az óriási monolit vetett a földre.

- Csatlakozol hozzánk, Harry? - kérdezte Asgeir. Harry megfordult. Asgeir és Alrik az egyik szék felé intettek a tűz előtt. Valaki még több ételt és italt tett az alacsony asztalra, ami a székek között állt. Harry leült, és ismét a vizes serleg után nyúlt.

- Beszéljetek a dementorokról - kérte őket.

Asgeir összehúzta a szemöldökét, de egyetértően bólintott, és a tűz fényében Harry néhány vékony ezüst csíkot látott a férfi hajában.  
– Mit tudsz az Azkabanról?

Harry megrázkódott.  
– Tudom, hogy dementorok őrzik - mondta, és úgy vélte, hogy ez volt a kérdésre vonatkozó megfelelő válasz.

- Nem mindig a dementorok őrizték - mondta Asgeir. – A dementorok előtt trollok felügyelték. De a trollok rendkívül ostoba lények, és a börtön soha nem volt túlzottan biztonságos. Körülbelül százötven évvel ezelőtt valaki azzal az ötlettel állt elő, hogy sötétebb lényeket kell találni a börtön őrzésére. Akkoriban történetek keringtek egy olyan helyről, amelynek az alján félelmetes lények élnek: a neve a Kétségbeesés Kútja volt. Férfiak jöttek a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumból ide, Winter Lands-be, hogy megkeressék a Kétségbeesés Kútját. Meg is találták, mélyen az erdeink szívében. Egy óriási sarokkővel volt elzárva. A varázserejüket használták, hogy elmozdítsák a követ, és várták, hogy a lény előbukkanjon. Szilveszter éjszakáján, éjfélkor, két dementor emelkedett ki a Kútból. A minisztériumi varázslók elvitték azokat a dementorokat, és beállították őket, hogy őrizzék az Azkabant.

- Egy év múlva, Újévkor még két dementor jött elő a Kútból, és a minisztérium azokat is elvitte. Ötven éven keresztül jöttek ide évente egyszer, és elvitték azokat a dementorokat, akik feljöttek a Kétségbeesés Kútjából. Ennek az ötven évnek a végére már száz könyörtelen őrük volt Azkaban Börtönéhez, és többé nem tértek vissza.

Harry jobban a vállára húzta a kabátját, és azokra a dementorokra gondolt, akik ezekben a napokban még mindig az Azkabant őrizték, és akik még mindig a keresztapjára vadásztak.  
– Mi köze ennek azokhoz a dementorokhoz, akik itt vannak?

- Mikor a minisztérium elhagyta a Winter Lands-et, nem sikerült visszatenniük sarokkövet a Kétségbeesés Kútjára. Addigra az erdeinknek azt a részét a grendlingek foglalták el, az embereink elátkozottnak tartották, és soha többé nem ment arra senki sem. Nem is tudtuk, hogy a Kút még nyitva áll. Újévkor még két dementor jött elő a Kútból, de ezúttal nem volt ott senki, hogy elvigye őket. Teltek az évek, és minden évben még két dementor bukkant elő. Végül is az embereim felfigyeltek rá, és rájöttek arra, hogy mi történt, de addigra már tucatnyi dementor kóborolt szabadon a területeinken. Kérvényt nyújtottunk be a Minisztériumnak, hogy térjenek vissza, zárják le a kutat, és vigyék el a dementorokat. De ők nem is válaszoltak a hívásunkra. Úgy tűnt, hogy mind az a varázsló, aki összehozta a dementorokkal a megegyezést, mind az, aki felnyitotta a követ, meghalt. A kérésünket figyelemre sem méltatták.

- Abban az időben Grindelwald fenyegette a világot, és a minisztérium háborúban állt: megpróbálta megállítani őt. A kérésünk nem volt annyira fontos, mint az a háború. Évek teltek el, Grindelwaldot legyőzték, de a könyörgésünket még mindig nem hallották meg. Végül Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén hatalma felerősödött, és Winter Lands-ről mindenki megfeledkezett. Száz év telt el, és a minisztérium még mindig nem vesz minket figyelembe. Az embereim háromezer éven keresztül éltek ezeken a területeken. Tudjuk, hogy harcoljunk a Grendlingekkel, az óriásokkal és a hegyekben tartózkodó Sárkánygyíkokkal. De nem tudunk védekezni a dementorokkal szemben. Nincs rá módunk, hogy megállítsuk őket, mikor ellepik a falvainkat és megsemmisítik gyermekeink lelkét. És a minisztérium még mindig nem vesz rólunk tudomást.

Hangja indulatos volt, és szemében iszonyú harag égett.

Harry egy pillanatig csendben ült, és megpróbálta megérteni azt, amit hallott. Száz év. Ez azt jelentette, hogy legalább kétszáz dementor kóborol szabadon ezen a területen. Egy igazi sötétségből álló hadsereg.

- Még mindig nem értem - közölte Harry. – Csak ebben az erődben ezer varázslód kell, hogy legyen. A dementorokat el lehet űzni a patrónussal.

- Tudnod kell, hogyan idézd meg azt a patrónust, Harry - mondta neki Alrik.

- Csak egy erős emlékre van hozzá szükség - bizonygatta Harry. – Megtaníthatom. Én tizenhárom évesen tanultam meg, hogyan kell megidézni.

A két férfi némán összenézett.  
– Harry, van fogalmad arról, hogy hány varázsló és boszorkány van a világon? - kérdezte Alrik. Az oda nem illő kérdés meglepte Harryt.

Harry összeráncolta a homlokát, és azon tűnődött, hogy vajon mi az ördög köze van ennek a patrónus bűbájhoz.  
– Nem - ismerte be. – Tízezrek, gondolom.

Mindkét férfi elkeseredetten mosolyodott el, és Harry gyanította, eltévesztette a számot.  
– Harry, a világ népességének öt százaléka bír varázserővel.

Harry szeme erre szélesre kerekedett, és gondolatban megpróbálta elvégezni a számításokat. Tudta, hogy a világ népessége jelenleg megközelíti a hatmilliárdot.

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy majdnem… háromszáz millióan vagyunk!

Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy ilyen nagy ez a szám.

Alrik bólintott.  
– Nagy-Britannia népessége jelenleg csaknem hatvanmillió embert tesz ki. Ez azt jelenti, hogy csak Nagy-Britanniában majdnem hárommillió varázsló és boszorkány van. Na most, ennek a hárommilliónak körülbelül húsz százaléka tizenegy és tizennyolc év között van. Hány tanuló jár jelenleg a Roxfortba?

Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét.  
– Majdnem négyszáz.

- Négyszáz, a körülbelül hatszázezer gyermekből - mondta Alrik. – Mit gondolsz, a többi gyerek hol tanul?

Harry hitetlenkedve bámult rá. Tudta, hogy vannak más iskolák is. A Beauxbatons, és a Durmstrang, de azok az iskolák Franciaországban és Németországban voltak, amely országoknak a saját nagyszámú népességével kellett foglalkozniuk.  
– Nincsenek más iskolák?

Alrik megrázta a fejét. – Nincsenek varázslóiskolák. A többiek mind otthon tanulnak a szüleiktől. Megtanulnak minden olyan varázsigét, amelyeket képesek használni, és ennyi. Csakis az elit megy a Roxfortba. A legjobbak a legjobbak közül. Az a négyszáz tanuló, aki jelenleg az iskoládban tanul, még az egy százalékát sem teszi ki annak a hatszázezer gyereknek. Érted, mennyivel erősebb vagy, mint mi? Az iskoládban még a legrosszabb tanulónak is nagyobb ereje van, mint egy átlagos varázslónak vagy boszorkánynak. A társadalmunk elitje alig veszi észre egyáltalán, hogy mi is létezünk.

Asgeir a körülöttük levő erődre intett a kezével.  
– Ez Winters Lands tizenkét erődítményének egyike. Mindegyiket több ezren lakják. A fiam az egyike annak az öt embernek az itt élő összes ember közül, aki varázslóiskolában tanult.

- A Beauxbatonsba jártam - magyarázta Alrik. – Elég jó vagyok átváltoztatástanból.

Előhúzta a pálcáját és egyik serleg felé intett vele, átváltoztatva azt egy kanállá. – De nem tudok patrónust idézni. Sosem tudtam. A legtöbb varázsló nem képes rá. Nem gondolkodtál el még azon, hogy miért félnek annyira a Sötét Nagyúrtól és a halálfalóitól? Egyetlen átokkal meg tudnak ölni egy tucatnyi embert. Úgy használják a Főbenjárókat, mint mi a tisztító bűbájokat. A varázslóknak csak egy apró része képes a Főbenjárókat megidézni. Mi, a többiek még csak kigondolni sem tudjuk.

Harry felállt, és fel-alá kezdett járkálni a kis szobában. Megpróbálta megérteni azt, amit most mondtak el neki. Négyszáz tanuló a lehetséges hatszázezerből. Nem tűnt valószínűnek. Még a gondolata is annak, hogy még egy olyan gyenge képességű valaki, mint Neville Longbottom, messziről fölülmúlja majdnem mindegyik varázslót és boszorkányt a világon… nem lehetett igaz.

- Gondolkoztál mát azon, hogy a varázslóknak miért vannak seprűik, ha képesek hoppanálni?- kérdezte Alrik. – Vagy miért vannak ruhakereskedőink, mikor csak átváltoztathatnánk egy levelet vagy egy ágacskát bármilyen ruházatra, amit szeretnénk? Miért nem gazdag minden varázsló, ha a puszta levegőből lehet aranyat varázsolni?

Az igazat megvallva, Harry még soha nem tűnődött ezeken a dolgokon. Most már látta, hogy talán kellett volna. A válasz egyszerűen az volt, hogy a legtöbb varázsló és boszorkány nem tudta megtenni ezeket a dolgokat.

Azon kapta magát, hogy ismét kibámul az ablakon a kis csoport gyerekre, akik az óriási napóra körül játszanak. Asgeir felállt, és mellé lépett. Egy hosszú pillanatig csak nézték a gyerekeket, akik egy apró labdával játszottak, ami úgy ugrándozott a levegőben, mint egy cikesz.  
– Nem kviblik - mondta Asgeir. – Mindannyian képesek valamilyen varázslatra. De nem érkeznek levelek Roxfortból, amikor betöltik majd a tizenegyet. Fele még csak azzal sem fogja zavartatni magát, hogy pálcát vegyen magának.

- Úgy tudtam, a minisztérium szabályozza a pálcákat. Úgy tudtam, le kell tenned a R.A.V.A.SZ vizsgát, hogy úgy használhass egy pálcát, mint egy felnőtt - mondta neki Harry. – Ha egyikőtök sem megy iskolába, hogy teszitek le az R.B.F-et, vagy a R.A.V.A.SZ.-t??

- Az a szabály csak az elitekre vonatkozik - magyarázta Asgeir. – A lehetséges kár miatt, amit képesek vagytok okozni a pálcáitokkal. Azért tanítanak a varázslatok elvégzésére, mert muszáj. Túl erősek vagytok ahhoz, hogy iskolázatlanul maradjatok. Még a véletlen varázslataitok is nagy pusztítást végezhetnek mind a mi világunkban, mind a muglikéban.. De ugyanez nem igaz a varázslóvilág többi részére.

- Akkor az embereid tényleg nem tudnak védekezni a dementorok ellen - suttogta Harry. A kétségbeesés érzése szállta meg azokra a gondolatokra, amik megtöltötték a fejét. – És nem tudnak védekezni Voldemort, meg a halálfalói ellen sem.

Mindkét férfi összerándult a szavai hallatán, és mindketten jelet vetettek a gonosz ellen. És életében először, Harry megértette, hogy miért félnek annyira a Sötét Nagyúr nevétől. Voldemort ereje messze felülemelkedik bármelyik előtte élt Sötét Úrén. Szó szerint egy Isten volt az emberek között.

- Most már látod, miért tisztel téged annyira a világ? - kérdezte Asgeir. – Most már érted, hogy miért gondoltuk azt, hogy a világ szemét a mi helyzetünkre fordíthatjuk azzal, ha téged elhozunk?

Harry végül attól félt, amit megértett. Voldemort egy isten volt az emberek között, és mégis, Harrynek valahogy újra meg újra sikerült kiállnia ellene. Ha hinni lehetett annak, amit hallott, ő és az osztálytársai voltak a világuk elitje, és noha Harry tudta, hogy messze nem a legjobb tanuló az iskolában, azt is tudta, hogy az ereje legyőzte a többi évfolyamtársáét.

Egy dolog volt elképzelni a néhány ezer varázslót és boszorkányt, akikről úgy gondolta, hogy Nagy-Britanniát benépesítik. Ők valami fajta szövetséget kötnek azért, hogy szembe szálljanak a Sötét Nagyúrral és a halálfalóival, és legyőzzék őket. Most már tudta, hogy helyette több milliós népességgel van dolga, és hogy azoknak a millióknak a legnagyobb része teljesen védtelen. Ha megértette az erőkülönbség lényegét, akkor Voldemort szó szerint elfoglalhatja a világot, és rabságba döntheti az emberiséget. És csak néhány ember volt ezen a világon, akik egyáltalán álmodhattak arról, hogy megpróbálják legyőzni őt: Dumbledore, és – ami még félelmetesebb volt – ő.

Lehet, hogy akarata ellenére hozták ide, de most már látta, hogy ezek az emberek csak megpróbálták túlélni a sötétséget, amit nem tudtak legyőzni. Ha ő valóban a világuk elitjéhez tartozott, akkor kötelessége volt, hogy legalább megpróbáljon segíteni nekik.

- A minisztérium harcol a megszerzésemért - mondta Asgeirnek. – A világ legerősebb varázslói és boszorkányai küzdenek a mágiaügyi miniszteri posztért. Én vagyok a nyeremény a politikai sakkjátékukban. Nem gondoltatok arra, hogy az én elrablásommal, csak azt értétek el, hogy egy hadseregnyi erős varázslót hoztatok a fejetekre? Választhatják azt, hogy egyszerűen erőszakkal visszavesznek, ahelyett hogy segítsenek rajtatok.

Mindkét férfi elsápadt erre.  
– Tudjuk, hogy ez is egy lehetőség - vallotta be Asgeir. – De tennünk kellett valamit.

Harry el tudta képzelni, hogy már legalább három nagyon erős és nagyon dühös varázsló volt, aki üldözte őket. Tudta, milyen kárt képes okozni Perselus, Sirius és Remus, ha kényszerítik őket. Alrikra nézett.  
– Elvetted Diana Pitont. Miért nem kértél segítséget Perselustól?

- Kérjek meg egy halálfalót, hogy segítsen nekünk? - kérdezte Alrik.

Harry dühbe gurult a megjegyzésre.  
– Ő nem…

- Tudom - vágott közbe Alrik. – De csak nemrégiben kezdtem el elhinni.

- Akkor miért nem mentél Dumbledore-hoz? - kérdezte Harry, ahogy próbálta megérteni, miért nem próbálkoztak mással.

- Hogyan? - kérdezte Alrik. – Mondtuk neked, hogy a minisztérium nem vette tudomásul a kérésünket száz évig. Hogyan feltételeztük volna, hogy elérünk egy olyan valakit, mint a nagy Albus Dumbledore? Királyoknak és fáraóknak okoz gondot, hogy beszélhessenek vele. Ő a világ legkeresettebb varázslója.

Harry lerogyott a székére. Ő rendszeresen felbandukolt az igazgató irodájába, és beszélgetett vele. Minden este vele evett a Nagyteremben. Alig két napja Robbantós Snapszlit játszott vele karácsonykor. Tényleg ennyire el lennének szigetelve a többi embertől? Annyira vakok voltak, hogy nem látták, mi folyik körülöttük? De ezekre már akkor tudta a választ, mikor rájuk gondolt. Egyáltalán nem is tudta, hogy létezik olyan hely, hogy Winter Lands.

- Mit kell tenni? - kérdezte, és megdörzsölte a halántékát, próbálva kitisztítani a fejét.

- Hogy érted? - kérdezte Asgeir.

- Be kell zárni a Kétségbeesés Kútját, igaz? - sürgette Harry. – Mit kell a minisztériumnak tennie, hogy elzárja?

- A sarokkövet a helyére kell tenni - mondta neki Alrik. – Vissza kell tenni a lyukra, és le kell zárni.

Egy követ kellett elmozdítani. Harry megrázta a fejét.  
– Azt mondtátok, több ezren vagytok itt Winter Lands-ben. És ha mindannyian összekapcsoljátok a mágiátokat, és együtt mozdítjátok meg a követ?

- Varázsoltál már párban egy másik személlyel? - kérdezte Asgeir kíváncsian.

Harry megrázta a fejét. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy erre megtanították volna.

- Két varázsló mágiáját összekombinálni, az egyik legnehezebb varázslat - magyarázta Asgeir. – Ezért annyira rettegett a Sötét Jegy. A halálfalók mágiáját a Sötét Nagyúrhoz köti. Itt egyikünknek sincs meg hozzá a tehetsége vagy az ereje, hogy összekombináljon egy ilyen varázslatot.

- Akkor mit szólnál egy mugli megoldáshoz?- kérdezte Harry. – A követ biztosan el lehetne mozdítani valamifajta mugli gépezettel. Van darujuk, ami több ezer fontot képes felemelni. Mekkora ez a kő?

Asgeir a kint levő monolit felé mutatott.  
– Legalább kétszer akkora, mint az. Olyan, mint a Stonehenge kövei. Legalább tízezer font. És a daru semmit sem segítene. Ez egy mágikus készítmény. Mágiával kell elmozdítani, és csakis mágia zárhatja le helyesen.

Tízezer font. A kint levő monolitra bámult.  
– És egyikőtök sem tud felemelni valamit, ami akkora? - kérdezte.

- Egyszer felemeltem két láda sört - mondta neki Alrik. – Összesen talán nyolcvan font volt a súlyuk. Mit gondolsz, miért voltunk annyira megdöbbenve, amikor azt a nyolc testet ideszállítottad? Még soha nem láttunk ehhez hasonlót azelőtt.

És Alrik volt az, aki Beauxbatonsban tanult. Megpróbált emlékezni a legnehezebb dologra, amit látott, hogy varázsló levitált. Flitwick professzor rendszeresen lebegtette a Nagyterem karácsonyfáit a bejárati ajtón keresztül, de fogalma sem volt milyen súlya van egy karácsonyfának. De hát ez csak egy kő, gondolta. Miért nem küldenek rá először egy súlytalanító bűbájt, és csak aztán emelik fel? Ő rendszeresen felemelte a ládáját a Vingardium Leviosával és nem emlékezett rá, hogy bármilyen erőlködést érzett volna. Nem is gondolt arra, hogy mennyire lehet nehéz. Ez csak egy olyan dolog volt, amit megtett. Varázslat volt.

Felállt, és határozott arccal az ajtó felé indult.  
– Harry? – kérdezte Asgeir aggódva. Mindkét férfi utána sietett, de nem próbálták megállítani miközben ő gyorsan végiglépkedett a termen. Férfiak és nők néztek fel, amikor elhaladtak mellettük, de senki sem próbálta megállítani.

Az udvar ajtaja nyitva volt a reggeli napsütésben, ő pedig kilépett, és az udvaron keresztül a napóra felé haladt. A nyilasok, akik a célzást gyakorolták, abbahagyták a lövést, hogy végignézzék, amint ő és a hűbéruruk elhalad mellettük. Néhány harcos, aki korábban kísérte Alrikot, kíváncsian követte őket.

Harry megállt, amikor elérte a napórát, és egy hosszú pillanatig csak állt és nézte, ahogy a reggeli köd kavargott körülötte. Kétszer akkora, mint ez, gondolta. Az előtte levő kő súlya valószínűleg két és három tonna között lehetett. De a mai harcosoknak egyenként legalább kétszáz font volt a súlyuk, félretéve a tényt, hogy hiányoztak végtagjaik és a vérük. Nyolcat emelt fel.

Lassan előhúzta a pálcáját a kabátzsebéből, és a kőre intett vele. A gyerekek, akik mellette játszottak elsiettek, hogy ne legyenek az árnyékában. Csend borult az udvarra, ahogy mindenki megfordult, hogy nézze.

- Vingardium Leviosa! - kiáltotta Harry, és kiengedte a mágiáját, hogy körbefogja a nagy követ.

Egyetlen pillanatig semmi nem történt, aztán mindannyian végignézték, hogy a kő kiszakítja magát földből, és némán felemelkedik a levegőbe. Harry mereven bámulta; a pálcája tartotta fent a magasban. Most, hogy koncentrált, érezte a súlyát. Érezte a vénáiban végigszáguldó, majd a pálcáján kiáramló erőt. De nem volt elviselhetetlen. Egyáltalán nem.

Óvatosan visszatette a földre, és megvárta, amíg a föld átveszi a súlyát, mielőtt elengedte a bűbájt. Lassan leengedte a pálcás kezét, és szembefordult Lord Asgeirrel. A Bifrost Hall-i nők és férfiak néma csodálattal bámultak rá, hitetlenkedéssel a szemükben.

- Elmozdítom nektek a követ - mondta Asgeirnek. – Ha el tudtok vinni oda.

Asgeir csodálkozva bólintott rá.  
– A grendlingek területeinek a szívében fekszik, és a dementorok megpróbálnak majd távol tartani tőle.

A szavaira Alrik kihúzta a kardját, és maga elé tartotta, a markolatát az ég felé mutatta.  
– A kardomra és életemre esküszöm, hogy távol tartom a gredlingeket tőled.

A szavai felbuzdították az udvaron álló többi férfit is. Előhúzták kardjaikat, vagy felemeljék íjaikat, kikiáltva, hogy támogatják őt a csatában. A falakon levő emberek felemelték a saját fegyvereiket, hogy éljenezzenek, és bár Harry tudta, hogy ezek a férfiak épp most fogadták meg, hogy meghalnak, gyanította, hogy a szemükben csillogó remény elég lesz, hogy elkergesse mind a kétszáz dementort.

Asgeir megpaskolta Harry vállát.  
– Gyere be, barátom. Meg kell terveznünk egy csatát. - A körülötte levő nők és férfiak felé fordult, és felemelte a hangját. – Ma este ünnepelni fogunk! És a holnap…

- A holnap majd mindent megold! - kiáltották vissza.

Asgeir bólintott.  
– A holnap majd mindent megold.

Írói megjegyzés:

Harry végre megtudta az igazságot a varázsvilágról, és arról, hogy ő hol áll az erő hierarchiájában. Ne aggódjatok, Perselus, Sirius és Remus hamarosan meg fog jelenni.

És azok, akik kérdezték, hogy mi ihlette a Winter Lands-et… Mindannyian túlságosan új keletű forrást kerestek. Vissza kell menni az időben több mint ezer évet. Mindez a Beowulfból jön.

Béták megjegyzése: 

A Beowulf egy angolszász epikus költemény, az óangol nyelv legrégebbi, teljes terjedelmében fennmaradt műve. Tartalma: hatalmas, természetfeletti szörnyetegekkel vívott csaták elbeszélése. Kb. a 8. században íródott. A művet ma a British Museum őrzi.

Cselekménye:

A mű cselekményének színtere a dánok és a gautok régi szállásterülete. E cselekmény egységes, bár kisebb-nagyobb kitérések, illetve beleszőtt epizódok is élénkítik. A költemény elején (1-188. sorok) a szerző a dán Skyld-királyok történetét meséli el. E királyok közé tartozik Hrothgar is, aki egy hatalmas királyi csarnokot emel. Amikor elkészül vele, a közeli mocsarakból egy Grendel nevű szörny jön elő, betör a csarnokba, ahonnan harmincasával hurcolja el a harcosokat. Az első nagy epizód (139-1250 sorok) elbeszéli, hogy Hygelac gaut király egyik hős vitéze, Beowulf tudomást szerez minderről, s 14 kísérőjével megjelenik a csarnoknál, hogy legyőzze a szörnyet. Éjjel meg is jelenik Grendel, Beowulf akkorát sújt rá öklével, hogy a szörny menekülni akar, de súlyos sebekkel borítottan csupán reggel tud elmenekülni. A harcosok követik a nyomait, amelyek a közeli mocsárba vezetnek. Ezután nagy ünnep következik, Beowulf ajándékokat kap, s a dalnokok más, korábbi hőstettekről dalolnak. Az ének második epizódja (1251-2199 sorok) úgy kezdődik, hogy Grendel anyja éjjel betör a csarnokba, ahol elpusztítja Hrothgar legkedvesebb harcosát. Beowulf épp távol van, s az eseményekről csak hajnalban értesül. Azonnal elindul a tengeri szörnyekkel teli vidékre, felfegyverkezve a vízbe veti magát, hogy megküzdjön Grendel anyjával. A víz alatt egy teremben harcolnak, amelyben tűz ég, s nincs víz. Eleinte úgy látszik, hogy a szörny győz, de Beowulf végül legyőzi. Megtalálja Grendel hulláját is, levágja a fejét, s trófeaként felviszi magával. Ismét nagy ünnepet tartanak, Beowulf jutalmat és dicséretet kap, majd hazatér, s beszámol Hygelac gaut királynak az eseményekről, ezután otthon is jutalmakat kap. A harmadik nagy epizód (2200-3182 sorok) elején az ének épp csak említést tesz arról, hogy Hygelac király és fia meghal, az ország Beowulfra száll, aki ötven éven át uralkodik. Ekkor egy sárkány kincsét elrabolják, s a dühös szörny pusztítani kezdi az országot. Beowulf felveszi a harcot vele, de a sárkány tüzétől megolvad a pajzsa, s a kardja is eltörik. Alattvalója, Wiglaf segítségével mégis sikerül megölnie, de a szörny halálos sebet ejt a nyakán. A király érzi, hogy meg fog halni, megtekinti a sárkány kincseit, végrendelkezik és meghal, utódai díszes temetést rendeznek neki. A költemény végén pár sor felvillantja a gautok jövőjét is: nagy királyuk halála után idegen törzsek áldozatául esnek.(Wikipédia)


	30. A hajsza

30. Fejezet – A hajsza

Sirius visszarohant Remus lakosztályába a kastélyban, és a vérfarkas mindössze néhány lépéssel lemaradva követte. Anélkül hogy egy szót is szóltak volna egymáshoz, elkezdték összeszedni az utazó felszerelésüket, mindketten átöltöztek erősebb sárkánybőrből készült, és melegítő bűbájjal ellátott köpenyeikbe és kesztyűikbe. Mivel csak mostanában tértek vissza egy Dumbledore számára elvégzett felderítési küldetésről, minden felszerelésük kéznél volt, és csak néhány pillanatig tartott, amíg elkészültek.

Aztán igyekeztek lefelé a kastély pincéi felé. Egyiküknek sem kellett megszólalnia ahhoz, hogy tudja, mi jár a másik fejében. Elmennek Perselus Pitonért, aztán elindulnak a férfi után, aki elvitte Harryt a Roxfortból.

Jamesnek kellene velük utaznia, gondolta Sirius. Jamesnek kellene vezetnie őket, Remus és Sirius pedig két oldalról követnék. Helyette most Perselus Piton az, aki Harry életében a kimagasló helyen állt, és Sirius nem tudott másra gondolni, mint, hogy milyen sok tekintetben hiányzik neki a gyermekkori barátja.

- Nem is kérhettünk volna jobb társat ehhez, mint Perselus - mondta Remus hirtelen, megdöbbentve ezzel Siriust. A barátjára pillantott, és látta a borostyánszínű szempárban a sokatmondó pillantást. Hátborzongató volt, amikor Remus ezt tette, majdnem olyan volt, mintha tudna olvasni az elméjében. – Perselus nem fog megállni, amíg Harry biztonságban nem lesz.

- És úgy véled, hogy James nem tette volna meg ugyanezt? - kérdezte számonkérően Sirius. Még mindig nehéz volt megértenie, miért volt olyan elfogadó Remus Pitonnal kapcsolatban. Ő elvesztette azokat az éveket, amikor Piton hűsége kitudódott, és nehéz volt neki túllátni azon, amire ő emlékezett a mardekárosról.

- Néha szükség van a könyörtelenségre - mondta neki Remus. – És James mindig túl kedves volt.

Sirius megrázkódott. Zavarta, amikor Remus így beszélt. Ő a legkedvesebb, legszelídebb férfi, akit valaha ismert. Mindig megijesztette őt, amikor Remus valami olyat mondott, ami emlékeztette arra, hogy Remus nagyon is jól megérti a sötétséget.

A folyosón ott találták Diana Pitont, aki Mardekár Malazár és a nagy kígyó portréja előtt várakozott. Figyelembe véve a lehetséges előnyt, ami Harry karácsonyra lefordított jegyzeteiből várható, Sirius nem tudta magát rávenni, hogy ugyanolyan bíráló legyen Mardekár Lordjával.

Tudomást sem véve a nőről, Sirius ököllel kezdte el verni a portrét. Az egy pillanattal később kinyílt, és Perselus Piton mindannyiukat beengedte a lakosztályába. Egy gyors pillantás a férfira, biztosította Siriust arról, hogy Piton is útra készen áll. Sárkánypikkelyekkel megerősített fekete bőr öltözéket viselt. Felette egy fekete sárkánybőrből készült köpeny volt, amiről Sirius tudta, hogy a legtöbb pengétől megvédi. Ez egy olyan stílus volt, amit sok mardekáros előnyben részesített, amikor még ő volt iskolás.

Meglepetésére Piton haragosan nézett a húgára.  
– Ismered a Winter Lands-et? - kérdezte tőle számon kérően.

A nő megrázta a fejét.  
– Nem, még soha nem voltam ott. Alrik mindig azt mondta, hogy túl veszélyes. Egész idő alatt Angliában éltem.

Úgy tűnt, ez meglepte Pitont.  
– Alrik nem él veled?

A nő vállat vont, és sötét szeme csillogott.  
– Minden hónapban csak egy hetet - vallotta be. Úgy látszott, furcsa dolog volt Pitonnak, hogy nem tud a húgáról, másfelől viszont Sirius hallotta, hogy a férfi nem jön ki jól a családjával.

- Miféle házasság az?

A nő röviden Siriusra és Remusra pillantott, de aztán csak megvonta a vállát.

– Szeretem őt, Perselus - mondta egyszerűen. – Elfogadom, amit kapok. – Felsóhajtott, és fekete haját kifésülte a sápadt arcából. – Az igazat megvallva, szeretem az életemet High Hillben. Szabadon tanulmányozhatom a könyveimet.

- És mióta tudsz erről az összeesküvésről Harry ellen? – követelődzött tovább Perselus.

A nő csak szomorúan rámosolygott.  
– Csak most tudtam meg, pont mielőtt elmentek. Azért mondták el, hogy legyen valaki, aki a többi gyereket ellenőrzi, és hogy ne maradjanak egyedül a hidegben.

Sirius meglepetésére, Perselus gúnyosan rámosolygott a húgára, aztán kettejükre fordította átható pillantását.  
– Gyertek velem - csattant fel. A könyvtárba ment, és pálcájával a távolabbi falnál lévő nagy könyvespolc felé intett.

A könyvespolc rögtön félrecsúszott, felfedve egy fegyverekkel borított falat. Kardok, íjak, számszeríjak, fejszék. Egy lenyűgöző gyűjtemény volt a történelem minden periódusából. A Black családnak hasonló gyűjteménye volt az ősi otthonában.

Perselus rögtön levett egy hosszú vékony kardot, amibe druida rúnák voltak vésve. Miközben kipróbálta az élét, Sirius és Remus felé intett.  
– Vegyetek, amit akartok – közölte velük.

Sirius nem tétovázott, gyorsan levett egy hosszú angol kardot a falról, és megforgatta a kezében, hogy kipróbálja a súlyát és fogását. Ez volt az a kard, amivel ő és a testvére, Regulus, a leggyakrabban edzettek. Ezt volt az a fegyver, amit ő a legkényelmesebben tudott forgatni.

- Vegyél egyet, Lupin - erősködött Perselus, és amikor Sirius megfordult, látta, hogy Remust még mindig a könyvtár ajtajában áll. Tudta, hogy barátja soha nem tanult kardozni, a családja túl szegény volt, hogy megengedjen magának ilyesmit. És a temperamentuma sem volt soha megfelelő a párbajokhoz.

- Soha nem tanultam pengét használni, Perselus - mondta neki Remus, és megrázta a fejét.

Perselus csendesen átkozódott, és visszalépett a falhoz, majd leemelt egy nagy vasból készült buzogányt a helyéről. Abból ítélve, hogy Perselus két kézzel emelte meg, és kicsit grimaszolt is közben, Sirius úgy képzelte, hogy a fegyver rendkívül nehéz lehet. Egy nagy markolat, egy óriási tüskés vasgolyóval a végén. Odatartotta Remusnak.

- Ehhez nem kell túl sok tehetség. Csak lendítsd meg, és üss le vele mindent, ami mozog.

Sirius látta a felvillanó aggodalmat Remus szemében, de könnyen kiemelte a buzogányt Perselus kezeiből, és úgy tűnt, észre sem veszi a súlyát. Néha annyira könnyű volt elfelejtenie Siriusnak, hogy milyen erős egy vérfarkas. Ellépett az útjából, hogy elrejtse a meglepettségét.

- Ez bármilyen embernek szétverné a fejét, akit megütök - mondta neki Remus.

- És használni is fogod bárkin, aki megpróbál minket megállítani - tájékoztatta Perselus, és Sirius most már látta, hogy mit értett Remus könyörtelenség alatt. – De nem az emberek miatt aggódom. Winter Lands-ben sokféle szörnyeteg él. A Tiltott Rengeteg ahhoz képest szelíd.

Remus csak bólintott, és átpillantott a szobán Siriusra. Sirius próbált bátorítóan rámosolyogni, de gyanította, hogy nem sikerült, mivel a férfi nem nézett ki felbátorodottnak. Az igazság az volt, hogy Sirius nem bírta elviselni a gondolatot, milyen veszélyben lehet éppen Harry.

Minerva jött be egy pillanattal később, és kihívta a férfiakat, miközben ő a nappaliban állt.. Fegyverekkel a kezükben kimentek, hogy csatlakozzanak hozzá. A nő kritikus szemmel nézett végig rajtuk, aztán átadott egy utazótáskát Perselusnak.  
- Étel van benne, és a legújabb térkép Winter Lands-ről, amit találtam - magyarázta. – A gyerekek felébredtek. Hermione azt mondta, hogy valamilyen kábító gránáttal kapták el őket. Egyiküknek sem lett baja, de mindegyiküknek fáj a feje. Nem látták a férfiakat, akik elvitték Harryt.

- Albus visszajött? - kérdezte Perselus.

Minerva megrázta a fejét. – Ismered a minisztériumot.

- Nem várhatunk - döntött Perselus, miközben a húgára pillantott. – Itt maradsz?

A nő bólintott.  
– Ez a legkevesebb, amit megtehetek. Átveszem az osztályaidat, ha nem térsz vissza addigra.

A férfi összehúzta a szemeit, de beleegyezően bólintott.  
–Könyörögni fogsz, hogy meghagyjam az életét?

Sirius erre elfordult. Ez egy olyan kérdés volt, amit a saját apja is feltett volna. Soha nem értette a mardekárosokat.

- Mennék vele valamire? - kérdezte Diana keserűséggel teli hanggal. – Elrabolta a házastársadat. Mindig hittem, hogy jó ember vagy, de soha nem voltál könyörületes.

Sirius meglepetésére Minerva nem szidta össze Perselust a kegyetlen szavakért.

– Legyetek óvatosak, ti hárman - mondta egyszerűen, mint aki nem aggódik amiatt, hogy ez a férfi éppen most fenyegetőzött azzal, hogy megöli a saját húga férjét. Igaz, ha Harrynek valami baja lesz, Sirius maga teszi meg… de akkor is.

Perselus összezsugorította a táskát, amit Minerva adott neki, és felkapta saját köpenyét a kanapéról. Remus és Sirius követték őt kifelé a pincéből.

Hagrid a Roxfort kapuinál várt rájuk egy varázslólámpást tartva a kezében, a vidékre leszálló sötétség miatt.– Zárd be a kapukat, miután elmentünk - mondta neki Remus. – Ha elterjed a hír, hogy Harry eltűnt, ezt a helyet ellepik az aurorok és a riporterek.

Hagrid bólintott.  
– Hozzátok őt haza - ösztökélte őket, miközben nézte, ahogy a hármas eltűnik az éjszakában.

Gyorsan kisétáltak a kastély hoppanálásgátló bűbájai alól.

– Ismeritek Hallow Hill hoppanálási pontját Icefellben? - kérdezte Perselus, megnevezve egy kis tengerparti helyet, Britannia északi, legvédettebb grófságában. Mindketten bólintottak. – Ott találkozunk. Lesz a hajókikötőnél egy szolgálatos gondnok, úgyhogy javaslom, hogy előbb változz át, és Lupin vigyen.

Ezzel Perselus dehoppanált.

Sirius Remusra pillantott, aki eltökélten rámosolygott. Előhúzta a mágiáját, és hagyta magát átváltozni. Érezte, ahogy a teste átlényegül, és Tapmancs ismerős alakjává alakul. Az átváltozás kicsit lassabb volt, mint általában, köszönhetően a nála levő kardnak. Nem volt hozzászokva, hogy vasat változtasson át a bűbájjal, de nem akarta a fegyvert hátrahagyni.

Mikor befejezte, Remus leguggolt mellé, átkarolta a vállát, majd a testéhez vonta. Egy pillanatig élvezte társa testének a melegét, aztán Remus mágiája áthúzta a földeken keresztül.

Egy fából készült kikötőben tűntek fel, Hallow Hill kis városában. Siriust rögtön megcsapta az apró öbölben fújó, jéghideg szél. Túl sötét volt ahhoz, hogy rálásson a keskeny öböl hegyein túl levő óriási, nyílt óceánra. Kis halászhajók horgonyoztak a kikötő mentén. A kis kétemberes járművektől kezdve, a sokkal nagyobb hajókig. Egyikük sem volt mugli készítésű, egyiket sem motor hajtotta.

Perselus már a dokkmesterrel beszélt, és Remus meg Tapmancs feléje indultak.

- Láttam őket - mondta az öregember Perselusnak, mikor ők odaértek. – Egy nagy csoport Brand embereiből, Winter Lands-ből. Saját hosszú bárkájuk volt. Nagy, nehézkes szörnyeteg, harminc lapáttal.

- Mikor mentek el? - kérdezte Perselus.

Az öregember megvakarta a fejét a vastag gyapjúsapka alatt, amit viselt.  
– Majdnem két órával ezelőtt. Zsupszkulccsal jöttek, sokan voltak.

- Volt velük egy fiú? - követelte Remus.

A férfi meghúzta a vállát.  
– Nem vettem észre. Bár őrültség átkelni a tengeren az évnek ebben az időszakában.

- Szükségünk lesz egy hajóra - világosította fel Perselus, miközben végignézett a dokkok mentén lehorgonyozott járműveken. – Arra ott - mutatott egy hajóra, összesen tíz lapáttal, mindkét oldalán öttel. Mélyen ült a vízen, de magas oldalai voltak, hajóorral és tattal, hogy a tenger nagy hullámain átvághassanak. Sirius tudta, hogy rázós út lesz, de a hajó sokkal biztonságosabb volt, mint a seprűk. Az óceán feletti széláramlatok, az évnek ebben az időszakában lehetetlenné tették a repülést, míg a Winter Lands-en levő feltérképezhetetlen védőbűbájok meggátolták a hoppanálást.

Az öregember csak megrázta a fejét, de a hajó felé intett.  
– A maguk temetése - mondta nekik. – Én nem akarnék kimenni ilyen késő éjszaka, de legyen. De visszatartom a hajó árát, amíg visszajönnek. Hatvan galleon, és egy knúttal sem kevesebb.

Perselus gondolkodás nélkül átadott egy erszény aranyat, aztán intett Remusnak és Tapmancsnak, hogy kövessék.

Sirius ügyetlenül ugrott rá a hajóra, végigkarmolva a fapadokat a körmeivel, ahogy próbálta megtalálni az egyensúlyát. Remus csatlakozott hozzá, leült egyik fapadra és megfogta Tapmancs szőrét, hogy biztosítsa. Ő a társaságért hálásan, jól nekidőlt a barátja lábának.

Perselus leült, és előhúzta a pálcáját a ruhája ujjából. Egy gyors bűbáj, a hajó kioldotta magát, és a lapátok életre keltek. Elindultak a vízen keresztül, a kikötő fényét használva segítségként, hogy elkanyarodjanak a parttól.

Amikor eltávolodtak a dokktól és kikerültek a kíváncsi szemek pillantása alól, mert a hajójukat elnyelte az öböl sötétsége, Tapmancs visszaváltozott Siriusszá. Perselus már húzta is elő a térképet a csomagból, amit Minerva adott neki, és egy kis lumos bűbájt használt, hogy megvilágosítsa a munkaterületüket, majd kiterítette a térképet az egyik fapadon.

- Emlékszel a navigáló bűbájra? - kérdezte Remus.

Sirius bólintott.  
– Én elvezetem a hajót, te kapcsold össze a térképpel.

Perselus összehúzta a szemeit, de nem mondott semmit, amikor Sirius előhúzta a pálcáját, és a hajóorra intett vele. Remus a saját pálcáját a térképre irányította, és egy hosszú varázsigét motyogott. A térképen, közel a megrajzolt partvonalhoz egy kis hajó alakú táblácska jelent meg. Halványan felizzott, és lassan mozogni kezdett a térkép lapján. Ha Perselus ismerte volna a Tekergők Térképét, felismerte volna a mintát.

Miután Remus elvégezte a bűbájt, Sirius is befejezte a sajátját, hozzákötve az irányítóbűbájt egyenesen a térképen levő formához.

- Hol akarunk kikötni, Perselus? - kérdezte Remus, miközben a térképen levő Winter Lands felé intett.

Úgy tűnt, Perselus megértette, mit művel a páros, mert nem kért felvilágosítást. Egy pontra mutatott a térképen.  
– Itt van Bifrost Hall. A legrövidebb útvonalon indulhattak, így itt érhettek partot – mutatott egy helyre Winter Lands partvonalán. Sirius a ponthoz kötötte az irányítóbűbájt. Egy ezüstvonal jelent meg rögtön a térképen, összekötve a hajó mozgó táblácskáját a kikötési hellyel. A hajó automatikusan abba az irányra fordult, saját magát vezetve a vízen keresztül. Most már csak várni és imádkozni tudtak, hogy utolérjék Harryt, még mielőtt valami történne vele.

Perselus feltekerte a térképet, aztán mind a hárman csendben ültek. Amint elhagyták az öböl viszonylagos nyugalmát, megütötte őket a keserűen hideg szél, és a hajó hevesen himbálózni kezdett a hullámokon. Néhány ütközőbűbáj valamennyire megkönnyítette a mozgást, de mindannyian látták, hogy ez nem lesz egy kellemes utazás. Sirius el sem tudta elképzelni, hogy milyen lehetett Harrynek, akinek valószínűleg fájt a feje a kábító gránáttól, amivel elkapták. Hálás volt, hogy Harry nem tengeribeteg.

Ő és Remus megosztoztak egy padon, a hajó közepén. A mozgás valamennyire egyenletesebb volt itt, és Sirius azon kapta magát, hogy közelebb mozdul a barátjához melegért. Amikor Remus meg sem próbált arrébb mozdulni, egy melegítő bűbájt dobott a magával hozott köpenyre és ráterítette mindkettőjük vállára, és a takarásban Remus dereka köré csúsztatta a karját. Meglepetésére Remus halványan rámosolygott, és közelebb húzódva hozzá, elhelyezkedett az oldalán. Eddig visszautasította Sirius legtöbb flörtölését, úgyhogy ez most egy kellemes változás volt.

De is lehet, hogy a férfi ezt nem látta flörtölésnek. Inkább mindkettejük részéről egyfajta komfortérzet volt. Sirius nem akarta beismerni, de meg volt rémülve. Noha Diana ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a rablásnak semmi köze Voldemorthoz, ők nem lehettek ebben biztosak. És még ha igaza is volt, más veszélyek is voltak a világon. Winter Lands-ben nem volt helye egy védtelen gyereknek. Kételkedett benne, hogy Harry egyáltalán tudta, hogy létezik ilyen hely. Meg volt lepődve, mikor megtudta, hogy Angliában feltérképezhetetlen megyék vannak. Valószínűleg el sem tudta elképzelni, hogy teljes országok vannak, amikről a muglik semmit sem tudnak a világon.

Azon kapta magát, hogy Perselust bámulja, miközben némán hajóztak a vízen. A férfi a hajó elején ült, néhány lépésnyire tőlük. Tudomást sem véve róluk, sötét szemei a körülöttük levő vizet figyelték, bár Sirius tudta, hogy semmit sem lát. Az ég borús volt, és sem a holdat, sem csillagokat nem látták a fejük fölött. A közöttük levő padra bocsátott lumos bűbáj volt az egyedüli fény.

Perselus olyan zordnak és keserűnek látszott, amilyennek Sirius még soha nem látta. A szél az arca körül csapkodta fekete haját, és az éjszaka sötét árnyékokat vetett az arca durva vonalaira. Nem volt benne szépség, sem kedvesség - gondolta Sirius. Nem érdemelt meg egy olyan valakit, mint Harry, és Sirius nem tudta megérteni, hogy valaki olyan, mint az ő szelíd Remusa, hogyan tud megbízni a férfiban.

A mi oldalunkon van, mondta neki újra és újra Remus és Dumbledore. A két férfi szerint megpróbálta megmenteni Jamest és Lilyt, figyelmeztette Dumbledore-t, amikor megtudta, hogy Pettigrew elárulta őket. De akkor is… ahogy Sirius látta, nem volt benne világosság. Nem mosolygott, nem viccelt, nem nevetett. Úgy tűnt, nem élvez semmit azon kívül, hogy lehordja és kínozza a tanulóit.

Remek volt a bájitalokkal, ezt Sirius elismerte volna. A gondolat, hogy hamarosan gyógymód lehet szegény Remusának… szorosabban fogta a vérfarkast. Amíg él, nem fogja elfelejteni a kétségbeesett reményt Remus szemeiben karácsonykor, amikor Harry elmagyarázta, hogy mi az ajándéka.

Furcsa, gondolta Sirius. Egy percig sem kételkedett benne, hogy Piton el fogja nekik elkészíteni a bájitalt. Nem is jutott eszébe, hogy a férfi elutasítaná, és azon gondolkodott, hogy ez, mit mondott el az érzéseiről.

De persze, hogy nem utasítaná el, gondolta Sirius. Egyedül a büszkesége miatt megtenné - valamit, amit Mardekár Malazáron kívül egyetlen bájitalmester sem tett meg még. És bizonyos értelemben kötelessége is volt megtenni. Harry a házastársa volt, és Harry szerint Remus családtag. Siriusnak be kellett ismernie abból, amit látott, hogy Piton teljesen komolyan vette azt a kötelességét, hogy Harry a házastársa.

Összehúzott szemmel nézett a férfira, és megpróbálta kitalálni, hogy mi motiválja. Ahogy bámult, észrevette, hogy Pitonnak egy köpeny van a térdére terítve, és az egyik keze majdnem megszállottan markolta a ráncokat. Ez furcsa volt. A férfin már volt egy köpeny. Minek kellene neki kettő? Bár volt valami ismerős a kezében levő köpenyen.

- Minek kell a második köpeny, Piton? - kérdezte, amikor a kíváncsisága felülkerekedett.

Piton keze megfeszült a köpenyen, mintha azt gondolta volna, hogy Sirius el akarja venni tőle, de az arca kemény és megfejthetetlen maradt.  
– Harryé - mondta egyszerűen. – Elfelejtette felvenni.

Sirius mereven bámult rá a férfira, de ő nem reagált, és nem fordult meg. Az arca semmit nem árult el. De a keze mégis szorosan fogta azt a köpenyt, majdnem úgy, ahogy Sirius fogta Remust. Birtoklás - gondolta. De ő ezért fogta Remust? Nem úgy gondolta. Vigasztalást keresett, és próbált adni. De miért próbálna Piton egy köpenytől vigasztalást kapni?

Nem próbálna, gondolta. De ez jelentett valamit. Arra utalt, hogy Piton hitte, hogy Harrynek szüksége lesz arra a köpenyre, és hogy ő képes lesz majd odaadni neki. Arra is utalt, hogy aggódott amiatt, hogy Harry fázhat.

Siriust hirtelen rádöbbent, hogy akármilyen okból kifolyólag, bármilyen lehetetlennek is tűnt abból, amit ő tudott a mardekárosról, Perselus Piton törődött a keresztfiával. Látni, ahogy a férfi kezei szorosan fogják a köpenyt, amit Harry elfelejtett; furcsa módon sokkal többet mondott, mint Perselus.

Remusra pillantott, csak hogy lássa, hogy a férfi is Perselust nézi, és a térdére borított köpenyt bámulja. Szomorú pillantás volt a vérfarkas szemében, és halványan felkunkorodott az ajka, amiről Sirius tudta, hogy együttérző mosoly volt. De Remus mindig is gyorsabban gondolkodott, mint ő.

Istenem, gondolta, és a ráeszmélés kemény arculcsapást jelentett. Piton valóban törődött Harryvel. Piton talán szereti Harryt. Azon kapta magát, hogy Remus vállán pihenteti a fejét, és a szíve olyasmiért fáj, amit nem tud megmagyarázni. Hova jut a világ?

Írói megjegyzés: Néhány ember kérdezte, miért nem kért Alrik Perselustól segítséget, és a Julius dologban való részvételéről, szóval gondoltam megemlítek valamit a megjegyzésben. Először is, Alriknak nincs rá oka, hogy megbízzon Perselusban, és soha nem is volt. 20 évig azt hitte, hogy a férfi egy halálfaló, és - ahogy láttuk -, a világ többi része nem csak utálta a halálfalókat, hanem valójában félt is tőlük. Továbbá, tudja, hogy Perselus mardekáros volt és szabadon vett részt a véres sportokban, egészen addig, amíg nagyon durva hírneve lett a Mardekár elitjei között. Még akkor is, ha bebizonyították, hogy nem halálfaló, a hírnevének ez a fele igaz volt. Ami Alrikot illeti, Perselus segítségét kérni fölösleges volt, és valószínűleg veszélyes, nem csak az ő, de az emberei életére nézve is.

Ami a Julius dologban való részvételét illeti: először is, amint azt Diana említette, Alrik a legtöbb idejét a Winter Lands-ben tölti, és ingázik, hogy meglátogassa a feleségét és a lányait. (Egyiküket sem viszi Winter Lands-be mivel tart a veszélytől, amibe kerülhetnek). Nem valószínű, hogy annyira jól ismeri Juliust. És biztosan nem volt részese a Marcellus és Claudius közötti összeesküvésnek a vacsora előtt. Ha egyáltalán volt valami összeesküvés. (Sokkal valószínűbb, hogy hagyták Juliust, hogy azt tegyen, amit akar. Ez sokkal jobban illik a karakterhez. Érzéketlenség inkább, mint nyílt bosszúszomj.)

De miután észrevette Julius hiányát és rájött arra, hogy Harry hol lehet, Alrik valószínűleg szórakoztatónak tartotta a szituációt és egyszerűen úgy döntött, hogy hátradől és végignézi, hogy kezeli a fiú a helyzetet. Harcosok társadalmából származik. Valakitől, aki Harry pozíciójában van, elvárta, hogy vigyázni tudjon magára. Perselus reakciója adta a tökéletes helyzetet. Emlékezzetek, arra számított, hogy Harry értékes annyira a társadalom felsőbb rétegei számára, hogy érdemes legyen elrabolni. Látva, hogy Perselus bepánikol és kétségbeesetten indul el utána csak megerősítette a hitét, hogy ha elviszi Harryt, a varázsvilág elitjei megteszi majd, amit kér tőlük, hogy visszakaphassák a fiút.


	31. Közeledés

31. Fejezet – Közeledés

Órákig tartott, hogy elérjék célállomásukat. A hullámtörő bűbájok segítségével a hajó egyenletesen haladt, és a pajzsbűbájok nem engedték át a szél és víz legnagyobb részét. Mégsem volt egy kellemes utazás, és a legrosszabb a várakozás volt mindhármuk számára.

Rendszeresen ellenőrizték a térképet, figyelték a hajójuk kis képét, ahogyan egyre jobban közeledik a partvonalhoz. Mikor végre megérkeztek, az éjszaka nagy része eltelt, és keleten az égboltot már kezdte bevilágítani a hajnal fénye. Harry órák óta elment, senki nem tudta, mi történt vele ez alatt az idő alatt.

Ahogy elérték a tengerpartot, kihúzták a hajót a köves zátonyra. Azonnal észrevettek néhány hosszú viking bárkát a közelben kikötve. Remus egyenesen elindult az egyik felé, megfogta a hajóorrot, és felhúzta magát, hogy benézzen. Egy pillanattal később leugrott, szemei csillogtak a korahajnali fényben.

- Harry ebben volt - jelentette ki. – Az illata még mindig erős.

Sirius vigyorgott. Azok a vérfarkas érzékek egyenesen Harryhez fogják őket vezetni, most hogy szagot fogott.

Megragadták a felszereléseiket, Sirius és Perselus a kardjaikat a hátukra szíjazták, míg Remus az egyik vállára emelte a vasbuzogányt. Látták a fasort maguk előtt, az erdő sötét területe előttük emelkedett.

- Olyan csendben mozogjatok, ahogyan csak tudtok - mondta nekik Piton. – Emlékszem, hogy olvastam egy macskaszerű lényről, amit grendlingnek hívnak, és amik csapatokban vadásznak ezekben az erdőkben. Nem szeretném egyenesen hozzánk vezetni őket.

Ezzel a hármas elindult. Remus vezette őket, mialatt Harry nyomát követték az erdőben.

Sirius becslése szerint talán öt mérföldet tehettek meg, amikor Remus hirtelen megállt, és kezével csendre intett. Tudva, hogy a vérfarkas képes olyan dolgokat hallani és érezni, amiket ők nem tudtak, Sirius és Perselus megmerevedtek, és vártak, hogy a férfi adjon valamilyen jelet arról, hogy mi keltette fel a figyelmét. Remus beleszagolt a levegőbe, és az arca elsápadt az erősödő reggeli fényben. Aztán gyorsan visszament hozzájuk, és alig hallhatóan, tompa hangon szólalt meg.

- Vérszagot érzek elölről - közölte velük. – És valami mozog az erdőben délen. Még messze van, de maradjatok csendben, hogy ne keltsük fel a figyelmét.

Mindkét férfi bólintott, és még óvatosabban mozogva követték Remust a fák között. Még néhány percig sétáltak teljes csendben, amikor megtalálták a vérszag forrását, amit Remus említett. Előttük, egy kis tisztáson állati tetemek voltak. Óriási, izmos testű, hosszú karmú, fekete szőrű lények. Tényleg volt valami macskaszerű bennük, de a hátsó felük furcsa alakú volt, mintha ugyanolyan könnyen tudnának két lábon járni, mint négyen. A körülöttük levő föld fekete volt a vértől, és látták, hogy az állatok sérülései kard által ejtett sebek voltak.

Mindhárman óvatosan lépkedtek előre, miközben a földet figyelték, és a vértócsákat kerülgették. Remus hirtelen felszisszent a megdöbbenéstől, és leguggolt, hogy felvegyen valamit a földről. Sirius undorodó borzalommal nézte, amikor rájött, hogy az a dolog, amit a férfi fog, egy emberi kéz.

Ez arra késztett őket, hogy jobban megfigyeljék a testeket, és mindannyian rettegtek a felfedezéstől, hogy az egyik sötét, véres rakás a földön, egy emberi test lehet. Remus viszont hirtelen abbahagyta a kutatást, és gyorsan feléjük sietett, karjánál fogva megragadta Siriust, és Perselus felé vonszolta, miközben intett Perselusnak, hogy menjen távolabb a vértől. Egyik férfi sem vonta kérdőre, bíztak az ítélőképességében, de mindketten magyarázatot várva néztek rá. Remus arca halálosan sápadt volt.

- Tovább kell mennünk. Egy elenyészőben lévő védőgyűrű van a tisztás körül - suttogta, miközben lépdeltek. – Átmentem az egyik erősebben megmaradt részén. Felismertem az érzést. Harry patrónusa művelte, ami egy nagyon jellegzetes rezgést hagy maga után.

Sirius érezte, hogy a szíve erős kalapálásba kezd a mellkasában, és a pánik jeges hulláma száguldott át rajta. Persze ez azt is jelentette, hogy Harry életben volt, és a pálcája nála volt, amikor ez megtörtént. Ám azt is jelentette, hogy Harry egy olyan összecsapás közepén volt, ami elég nyilvánvalóan emberek életét vette el. És legvégül azt jelentette, hogy itt dementorok jártak. Nem volt más oka annak, hogy Harry megidézze a patrónusát.

Gyorsan és némán mentek végig a lassan megvilágosodó erdőn keresztül, Remus mutatta az utat. Körülbelül egy mérfölddel arrébb Remus intett nekik, hogy álljanak meg. Oldalra döntött fejjel állt, figyelmesen hallgatva valamilyen hangot. Siriusnak vissza kellett magát tartania, nehogy átalakuljon Tapmanccsá, hogy úgy, a kutya sokkal érzékenyebb orrával és füleivel felismerje azokat a hangokat és illatokat, ami zavarta a vérfarkast. De tudta azt, hogy míg Tapmancs határozottan gyorsabban tud szaladni, mint egy ember, mégis, emberi alakjában sokkal több haszna lenne egy harc során.

Remus ismét feléjük tartott. Arca. komoly volt  
– Tudják, hogy itt vagyunk - mondta nekik. – Az utunkba vágnak. Párhuzamosan utaztak tőlünk délre, de most már felénk tartanak, és el akarják zárni előrébb az utunkat.

A szavai hallatán Sirius szíve ismét kalapálásba kezdett. Az évek alatt, míg a Tiltott Rengetegben Holdsáppal kóboroltak, megértette a vadászat természetét. És annyi év, dementorok által való üldöztetés után, tudta azt is, mit jelent áldozatnak lenni.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy ránk vadásznak? - kérdezte Piton.

Remus elkeseredetten bólintott.  
– Tudom, mikor vadásznak ránk.

- Hányan? - kérdezte Sirius. – És meg tudod mondani, hogy mik azok?

- Legalább tíz - válaszolt Remus. – És azt gyanítom, hogy ezek azok a grendlingek, amiket említettél. Halványan macskaszaguk van. Vérszagot is hoznak magukkal, szóval úgy gondolom, hogy valószínűleg annak a falkának a maradéka, ami megtámadta Harry csapatát.

- És a dementorok? - kérdezte Sirius, mivel tudta mennyire halálosak lehetnek azok egy küzdelemben. Az erejük a figyelemelterelésben volt. A képesség, hogy teljesen eltiporjanak egy ellenséget, csak hogy valami más átcsúszhasson a védelmen.

Remus megrázta a fejét.  
– Harry patrónusa messzire elkergette őket. Legalább egy nap lesz, míg megpróbálnak visszatérni a helyre. Azt hiszem, csak a grendlingekkel kell harcolnunk.

Ekkor megfordult, és megmerevedett.  
– Jönnek.

A hármas úgy mozdult, hogy egymás felé legyen a hátuk. Sirius a domináns kezében a pálcáját tartotta, és a másikban pedig a kardját. Egy párbajban a pálca a legjobb fegyver, ezért úgy edzették, hogy a kardot a balban tartsa. Látta, hogy mellette Remus és Perselus is ugyanezt teszik. A vérfarkas úgy emelte fel az óriási vasbuzogányt, mintha annak nem lett volna semmi súlya.

Nem kellett sokáig várniuk. Összeroppanó ágak zajának közepette nagy szőrös testek ugrottak nekik, és vörös szemük fénylett a félhomályban. És a vadállatok már rajtuk is voltak, a foguk és a karmuk halálosan csillogott a reggeli fényben.

Mindhárom férfi tudta, hogyan használják a leghalálosabb varázslatokat, egy ilyen harc során. Sirius egy pusztító lángcsóvát indított útjára, ami mellkason találta az első lényt, felemelve a földről csonttörő erővel vágta neki egy fának. A következő mozdulatával meglendítette a kardját, és kivédett egy, a hasának irányzott ütést, mielőtt pálcájának egy másik lendítésével eltalálta az állatot. Maga mögött hallhatta, ahogy Remus és Perselus elkiáltják a maguk bűbáját, és az erdő vöröslött a villámoktól és a robbanások fényétől. A grendlingek üvöltései, és Remus buzogányának gyomorforgató csonttörő ütései fülsüketítőek voltak. Siriusban némiképp tudatosult, hogy arcát vér permetezte be, amikor a kardja elvágta az egyik lény torkát. Még legyőzött egy mozgó testet, aztán megállt, amikor rájött, hogy már semmi sem mozdul. Gyorsan megfordult, és pillantásával Remust kereste, hogy meggyőződjön, a férfi nem sérült meg. Őt is vér borította, de úgy tűnt, az nem a sajátja.

- Ennyi az összes? - kérdezte Perselus, és az ő kardja is csöpögött a vértől.

- Igen - biztosította őket Remus. – Megsérült valamelyiketek?

Siriusnak eltartott egy pillanatig, hogy felmérje magát. Valaminek sikerült eltalálnia a bal lábát, de nem vágta át a sárkánybőrt, amit viselt. – Néhány horzsolás, de egyben vagyok.

- Jól vagyok - erősítette meg Perselus is, miközben szemügyre vették a körülöttük levő halott lényeket. Összesen kilencen voltak, és Sirius nem tudott nem arra gondolni, hogy ha többen lettek volna, nem úszták volna meg sértetlenül. Egyikük sem volt hozzászokva az ilyen fajta harchoz. Sirius nem akart arra gondolni, milyen lehetett volna egy dementortámadás, egy ilyen csata közben. Harry már olyan sok borzalmat látott fiatal életében, hogy az, hogy ebbe belerángatták, szívfájdító volt.

- Menjünk tovább – sürgette őket Piton. Remus, aki megpróbálta leráznia a buzogányának tüskéibe fúródott maradványokat, egyetértően bólintott, és ismét felvette a vezető szerepét. Sirius csodálta a férfi tántoríthatatlanságát. Túl sokáig semmi nem tartotta vissza Remust. A képessége, hogy elbírt mindent, amit az élet kiszabott rá, egyike volt azoknak az okoknak, amiért Sirius annyira szerette.

Alrik és Asgeir egy nagy csapat harcost gyűjtött össze az erőd nagytermében. A legöregebb ősz hajú volt és sebhelyes, a legfiatalabb alig három vagy négy évvel lehetett idősebb Harrynél. Volt egy rangsor a férfiak között, ami Harry meglátása szerint azon alapult, ki lépett elő, hogy tanulmányozza azt a nagy térképet, amit Asgeir terített ki az asztalra. A legfiatalabb harcosok arra kényszerültek, hogy megálljanak leghátul, alávetve magukat az idősebb, tapasztaltabb férfiaknak. Harry furcsán és kényelmetlenül érezte magát, amikor rájött, hogy annak ellenére, hogy ő volt a legfiatalabb, mindegyik ember tisztelte őt. Asgeir és Alrik között kapott helyet, és mindegyik férfi őt nézte. Többször hallotta, hogy valaki a becenevét suttogta: A Fiú, Aki Túlélte. A fiatalabb harcosok a vállak fölött bámultak át, hogy egy pillantást vethessenek a hírhedt sebhelyére.

Megmutatták Harrynek a Kút és a kő helyét a nagy térképen, és részletesen magyarázták neki a föld fekvését és, hogy mivel találkozhatnak össze. A grendlingek csoportosan fognak támadni, mondták neki, és sok kardforgató és íjász kell, hogy elbírjanak velük. Ott volt még annak is a lehetősége, hogy a Fekete Sárkánygyíkok lejönnek a hegyekből, és megtámadják őket. Eltartott néhány percig Harrynek, mire rájött, hogy ezek a sárkánygyíkok egy valamilyen sárkányfaj lehetnek.

Annak ellenére, amit a mugli fegyverzetről mondtak neki, nem tudott nem arra gondolni, hogy jól jönne néhány gépfegyver és gránátvető. Biztosan több kárt okoznának, mint egy kard. De most az egyszer megtartotta magának a véleményét, mivel túlságosan kívülállónak érezte magát ahhoz, hogy felszólaljon. Amennyire látta, semmi jele nem volt a mugli technológiának ebben a társadalomban. Helyette olyasmiről beszéltek, amit Varázsló Acélnak neveztek, és azon kapta magát, hogy elgondolkodik rajta, vajon létezhet-e valami olyan bűbáj, amitől a kardjaik pontosabbak lennének.

Megmutatták neki a legjobban megvédhető helyet a Kút körül, mivel úgy látszott, nem csak azt várják el tőle, hogy felemelje a sarokkövet, hanem azt is, hogy harminc lábbal arrébb szállítsa a Kútra.

- Abban a pillanatban, mikor a Kúthoz érünk, biztosan jönni fognak a dementorok - mondta neki Alrik. – Hányat tud visszatartani a patrónusod?

Harry összeráncolta a homlokát. Legalább ötven volt azon az éjjelen, amikor őt és Siriust megtámadták, harmadéves korában. Gyanította, hogy a patrónus annyit tud visszatartani, amennyi szükséges, de egyben felmerült egy másik gond.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy vissza tudom őket tartani - mondta Alriknak. – Vagy legalább elűzni őket, de nem ez a gond. A patrónus egy szabad alakú, de irányított bűbáj, és a lebegtető bűbáj is folytonos.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy amint elkezded mozgatni a követ, nem leszel képes többé arra, hogy irányítsd a patrónusod egy utolsó végparancson kívül? - találgatott Asgeir.

Harry bólintott.  
– Meg tudom mondani neki, hogy támadja meg a dementorokat, de nem tudom garantálni, hogy mindegyiket elűzi majd, és nem csak kiválaszt egyet, és azt hajszolja tovább. Van itt valaki, aki meg tudja idézni a bűbájt?

- Azokon kívül, akiket korábban láttál, nem - közölte Alrik. Harry Bjornra és Gudricra pillantott. Meglepetésére, egyik férfi sem tűnt sértődöttnek. Noha Harry számára, felfoghatatlannak látszott, gyanította, hogy a patrónus annyira távol állt tőlük, mintha azt kérné tőlük, hogy repüljenek el a Holdig.

- Ismerjük a kockázatokat - mondta az egyik férfi Harrynek, eltökélt pillantással az arcán. – Mindannyian vesztettünk már el valakit azok miatt a lények miatt. Ha le tudod zárni azt a pokoli lyukat, mi készek vagyunk megpróbálni.

- Az, hogy lezárom a lyukat, még nem fog megszabadítani a már itt lévő kétszáztól - mondta nekik Harry, és a gyomra összezsugorodott a gondolatra, hogy mivel fognak azok az emberek szembenézni. És mindezt ilyen kevés ellenszolgáltatásért. Harcba fogja vezetni ezeket az embereket, és végig kell néznie, ahogy meghalnak, és elvesztik a lelküket a dementorok miatt. Minden varázsereje ellenére, semmit nem tehetett, hogy megakadályozza ezt.

- Ezzel a problémával később foglalkozunk - mondta Asgeir. – Most a miatt aggódjunk, ami ellen tudunk is tenni valamit.

Megértette a szavai gyakorlatiasságát, de ellentétben állt a természetével az, hogy egy ilyen veszteséggel nézzen szembe, és nevezze győzelemnek. Túlságosan emlékeztette Odin Szemére. A varázslóvilág azt győzelemnek tartotta, de Harry nem tudott nem azokra a jó férfiakra és nőkre gondolni, akik azután halottan feküdtek a harcmezőn.

Még eltöltöttek némi időt azzal, hogy harci stratégiákat néztek át, és Harry szinte végig csendben hallgatott. A stratégia mindig Ron erőssége volt, nem az övé, és úgy gondolta, hogy ezek a férfiak, akik egész életükben harcosok voltak sokkal jobban tudták, mint ő, hogy mit kell tenni. De mégis felé néztek jóváhagyásért, és úgy tisztelték, mintha olyan vezető lenne, mint Asgeir. Az ő reményük súlya Harry vállán nehezedett, és a fiú nem emlékezett olyan időre, amikor ennyire egyedül érezte volna magát.

Miután mindent átbeszéltek és megtettek, a férfiak elindultak, hogy előkészítsék a páncélzatokat és a fegyvereket, és kétségtelenül azért, hogy az utolsó éjszakát a családjukkal töltsék. Holnap korán reggel indulnak, és Harry tudta, hogy sokuk nem tér majd vissza. Azon kapta magát, hogy némán átkozza a minisztériumot, amiért engedte, hogy ilyesmi megtörténjen.

Mivel a saját családja biztonságban volt High Hillben, Alriknak nem kellett ilyen dologgal foglalkoznia, így helyette felajánlotta Harrynek, hogy körbevezeti Bifrost Hallban. Hálásan a figyelemelterelés végett, Harry vele ment, és elhatározta, hogy többet tanul arról, hogyan él a varázslóvilág többi része.

Semmi jelét nem látta a mugli behatásnak Bifrost Hall-i közösségben. Olyan szinten igaz volt ez, hogy még a saját kék farmere is, amit viselt, oda nem illő volt. Ezek az emberek majdnem ugyanúgy éltek, mint őseik tették, valószínűleg évszázadokon keresztül.

És ugyanakkor nem látta jelét a stagnálásnak sem. Varázserejük hiánya ellenére mágia töltötte ki az életüket minden szempontból, és ugyanúgy fejlesztették őket, mint ahogyan a technológia fejlesztette a muglik életét. Úgy tűnt, hogy a mágia ebben a társadalomban sokkal specializáltabb volt, mint Roxfortban. Az embereknek volt mágikus erejük, és ragaszkodtak hozzá, miközben más dolgok miatt a körülöttük levőkre hagyatkoztak. Nem hiányoztak a mágikus tárgyak sem. Volt minden, a mágikus mezőgazdasági eszközöktől kezdve seprűkig, bár észrevette, hogy a seprűn való utazás kissé korlátozott volt. Úgy gondolta, hogy a dementorok állandó fenyegetése miatt nem volt biztonságos az erőd falain kívül utazni.

Bifrost Hall rövid körbejárása közben Harry rájött, hogy milyen nagy is a kastély. Minden család és helyi földműves az erőd falain belül lakott, jól megvédve a dementoroktól és grendlingektől. A falak nem engedték be a grendlingeket, és a védőbűbájok kinn tartották a dementorokat. De az emberek minden nap kockáztattak, amikor kiléptek a kastély falai közül, hogy gondoskodjanak a földjeikről. Biztosak voltak abban, hogy el tudnak bánni a grendlingek fenyegetésével, de nem tudtak védekezni a dementorok ellen, akik a számuk növekedésével egyre bátrabbakká váltak.

Végül Harry visszament a nagyterembe, éés hamarosan a helyiek gyűrűjében találta magát, akik türelmetlenül várták, hogy beszélhessenek vele. Mindegyikük úgy nőtt fel, hogy meséket hallgattak a Kis Túlélőről, és több száz kérdésük volt felé, amikre olyan türelmesen válaszolt, amennyire csak tudott. Annak ellenére, hogy gazdag történelmük része volt, Harry azon kapta magát, hogy sokkal elszigeteltebbnek érzi magát, mivel ráébredt, hogy milyen keveset is tud a világáról.

Egy csapat harcost hallgatott, akik arról beszéltek, hogy hogyan lehet a legjobban legyőzni egy falka grendlinget, mikor megszólalt a riasztó. Egy kürtszó harsant a vártorony faláról.

- Harry - kiáltotta Alrik, miközben berohant a terembe. Harry rögtön felugrott, és azt gondolta, hogy a dementorok támadnak. – Gyere gyorsan - sürgette Alrik. – Elpusztítanak, ha nem állítod meg őket.

Harry követte őt kifelé az ajtón.


	32. Növekvő fájdalmak

32. fejezet - Növekvő fájdalmak

Bifrost Hall tűnt fel a fák között, egy óriási várkastély egy sziklás csúcson, ami rálátást nyújtott Winter Lands erdőn túli farmjaira. A Brand zászló a legmagasabb toronyban lengedezett, jelezve, hogy a kastély lordja a rezidencián tartózkodik.  
És habár még nappal volt, a kapuk el voltak torlaszolva, és fegyveres emberek cirkáltak a vártornyokon.

Perselus leguggolt egy kidőlt fa mellé, és érezte, hogy Sirius és Remus felzárkózik a két oldalára. A három férfi a falakat védelmező fegyveresek csoportját fürkészte.

- Erős védőbűbájok lesznek a kapun - közölte Perselus a két férfivel, miközben Remus rámutatott néhány íjászra, akiket ő nem vett észre, mert azok a bástyák árnyékában rejtőztek. – Ám azon túlmenően, nagyon kevés támadó varázslat várható. Ha harcra kényszerülünk, akkor fizikai támadásra kell felkészülnünk, és nekik vannak a környéken a legjobb fegyvereik. Még a sárkánybőr sem állítja meg a pengéiket.

- Akkor nyíltan kell támadnunk? - kérdezte Sirius. Perselus felismerte a hangszínéből, hogy ez nem feltétlenül volt ellenére, pusztán a kíváncsiság beszélt belőle. Ellenben Remus elégedetlenkedve szisszent fel.

- Minden bizonnyal előbb a tárgyalással kéne próbálkoznunk - érvelt Remus. – Nők és gyerekek vannak a falakon belül. Ha elkerülhetjük, inkább nem kockáztatnám meg, hogy ártatlanokat bántsunk.

- Ők kezdték - emlékeztette Perselus a vérfarkast. – Az lesz a hadicsel, hogy a lehető leggyorsabban átjutunk a védőbűbájokon.. Miután bejutottunk a falak mögé, varázslatokkal elég könnyen legyőzhetjük a harcosokat. Alrik lesz az egyedüli mágikus fenyegetés, de vele könnyen elbánunk. Elég kevés tapasztalata van párbajozásban.

- Remus és én hatástalanítjuk a védőbűbájokat - mondta neki Sirius. – Te csak tartsd távol tőlünk azokat a nyílvesszőket.

Bár Perselus nem különösebben kedvelte a két férfit, tisztában volt a ténnyel, hogy mindketten képesek voltak tandemben varázsolni, ami egy ritka képesség volt. A több év ismeretség, nem is beszélve a köztük lévő kötelékről - amit csak mostanában kezdtek el beismerni -, nagyon félelmetes csapattá tette őket. Ha elég idejük lesz rá, biztos volt benne, hogy minden védőbűbájt megsemmisítenének azokon az ősi falakon.

- Csak az egyik kapuról kell leszednünk a védőbűbájokat - emlékeztette őket Perselus. Tudta, hogy griffendélesként nem figyelnének erre a tényre, és teljes pusztítást végeznének. Ez időbe telne, amit nem akart elvesztegetni.

- Mi van, ha bántják Harryt? - kérdezte Remus, hangot adva mindenki félelmének.

- Nem adunk rá esélyt - tartott ki mellette Perselus. – Gyorsak leszünk és megállítunk mindenkit, aki az utunkba áll. Nem pazaroljuk az időt!

Ha muszáj lenne, tudta, hogy Harry biztonságos visszatérése érdekében, éppen a Remus által említett nőket és gyerekeket ejtené túszul. A saját gyengeségüket használná ellenük. Bármit, hogy élve visszaszerezzék Harryt. Nem akart arra a lehetőségre gondolni, hogy Harry talán már sebesült. Életben volt, amikor megidézte a patrónust. Nem volt oka kételkedni abban, hogy még mindig életben van.

Egyik kezében karddal, a másikban pálcával, Perselus odabiccentett a két férfinek.  
–Menjünk.

Egyszerre hagyták el a búvóhelyüket, és gyorsan keresztülszaladtak az erdő széle a kastély kapuja közé eső nyílt területen. Alighogy elhagyták az erdő árnyait és elindultak a hólepte földön, hallották, ahogy a kastély falain lévő kürtök riadót fújtak. Még több fegyveres ember sietett a falakra, és az íjászok felemelték íjaikat.

Eltartott egy ideig hogy megtegyék az erdő és a kastély falai közötti távot. Miközben futottak, Perselus érezte, hogy a mellette levő két férfi ereje pálcájuk megemelésével egyidejűleg kel életre, hogy

megkezdjék a védőbűbájok támadását, amelyek érezhetően pulzáltak a talajon át, így védve az ősi kaput. Perselus megidézett egy pajzsot miközben szaladtak, hogy védve legyenek az esetlegesen feléjük szálló nyílvesszőktől. De mielőtt a két férfi az első robbanó támadást a falakra lőtte volna, egy férfi köszöntötte őket a falról.

- Üdvözlet, idegenek! - kiáltotta le nekik. – Szolgálhatunk segítséggel?

Nem volt sem fenyegetés, sem figyelmeztetés, ez mindhármuk számára tisztán érhető volt.

És noha Perselus minden ösztöne azt kiáltotta, hogy előbb szimplán támadjon, és csak azután kérdezzen, tudta, hogy nem teheti meg. Azt is tudta, hogy a mellette levő két griffendéles nem támadna először, amikor olyan nyilvánvaló volt, hogy nem provokálták őket. Ennek ellenére elégedett volt, amikor észrevette, hogy noha mindkét férfi megállította azt a pusztító erőt, amit összegyűjtött, egyikük sem engedte le a pálcáját. Folyamatosan fel volt hívva rá a figyelme, hogy a Griffendél nem feltétlenül egyenértékű a hülyeséggel.

Nem volt más választása, minthogy válaszoljon a falról érkező köszöntésre.

- Juttassátok vissza hozzánk Harry Pottert, vagy romba döntjük a falakat! – kiáltott fel Perselus a vár oromzatán levő férfinek,és a pálcáját figyelmeztetően felemelte. A pajzsbűbájok, amiket megidézett, körülöttük lüktettek és csillogtak a sápadt napfényben.

De mielőtt a férfi válaszolhatott volna, egy újabb hangot hallottak a falak mögül kiáltani.  
– Kapukat kinyitni!

Perselus meglepődve pillantott a két társára.

- Harry? - morogta Remus meglepetten. Kimagasló érzékelő-képességei révén kétségtelenül tisztábban ismerte fel a hangot, mint Perselus.

- Engedjétek át őket! - kiáltott a hang ismét, és ezúttal Perselus is biztos volt abban, hogy Harryt hallotta kiáltani. Meglepetésére, a falon levő férfiak azonnal megmozdultak, hogy végrehajtsák, amit parancsolt, és hallotta, hogy a nehéz láncok és a nagy ajtót tartó fogaskerekek megfordulnak. Perselus kissé összezavarodott. Hogy adhat Harry parancsokat, amikor őt rabolták el? Mi történik itt?

De alig néhány pillanat múlva látták, hogy a kastély nagy kapui kivágódnak, és bár a férfiak, akik a falakról figyeltek nem hagyták el a helyüket, az íjakat és nyilakat leengedték. Egy pillanattal később Perselus megrendülésére és teljes megkönnyebbülésére egy karcsú, ismerős alakot látott feléjük rohanni a kapun keresztül. Egy sötéthajú fiatalembert csillogó zöld szemmel, aki fültől fülig vigyorgott, mintha most kapta volna meg az elképzelhető legnagyobb ajándékot.

Sirius tért magához először, gyorsan előresietett, hogy találkozzon az alakkal, és megtámaszkodott, amikor a fiú a nyakába ugrott. Sirius egy csontropogtató ölelésben részesítette, és a nevét kiáltotta, amikor egy láthatóan sértetlen Harry Potter ölelte vissza. Egy pillanattal később a fiú tovább lépett, és ugyanolyan lelkesen karolta át a vigyorgó vérfarkast, Remus Lupint ugyanúgy megölelte, mint a keresztapját.

És akkor, Perselus meglepetésére, alig, hogy elengedte Remust, Harry a karjaiba vonta őt, és egy rövid, boldog pillanatig a férfi azon kapta magát, hogy két kézzel öleli Harry Pottert. A karcsú fiatal test meghitten nyomódott Perselusénak. A fiú testének melege minden védelmét keresztülégette, és valami teljesen ismeretlent érintett meg a belsejében. Perselus elpirult és összezavarodott, és olyan kétségbeeséssel kapaszkodott a fiúba, amit nem akart megnevezni. Csak azt tudta, hogy Harry él, és sértetlen, és bármilyen őrült okból kifolyólag, pillanatnyilag a karjaiban van. És bár az ölelés csak egy pillanatig tartott, tudta, hogy amíg él, soha nem fogja elfelejteni azt a pillanatot.

Csak amikor Harry visszahúzódott, és vigyorogva Sirius és Remus felé fordult, akkor figyelt fel rá Perselus, hogy egy csoportnyi férfi lassabban sétált ki a kapun keresztül, és feléjük tartott Nem is beszélve a kapu köré gyűlt embertömegről, akik kíváncsian néztek rájuk.

Perselus rögtön felismerte a tömegben Alrikot. Dühe és védelmező ösztöne teljes erővel tért vissza. Hogy valami váratlan folyik itt, afelől nem volt kétsége. Harry nem tűnt rabnak. De ez nem változtatta meg a tényt, hogy ez a férfi, aki egyben a sógora is, elárulta a bizalmát és elrabolta a házastársát.

Alig, hogy azonosította Alrikot, már emelte is újra a pálcáját, és arca megkeményedett a haragtól. Harry, aki még mindig a két griffendéles társával nevetgélt, észrevette a viselkedésében beállt változást, és gyorsan Perselus és az áldozata közé lépett. Az, hogy a házastársát találta a pálcája előtt, nagyon megijesztette Perselust. – Harry! - sziszegte, miközben riadtan visszahúzta a pálcáját. A fiúnak elment az esze, hogy így a pálcája elé lép?

Jóllehet, a tett megállította a közeledő férfiakat, és bár egyikük sem emelt ellenük fegyvert, Perselus látta a szemükben az óvatosságot. Harry felnézett a falra, ahol az íjászok még mindig harcra készen álltak. Egyik kezüket feléjük emelték, mint ha figyelmeztetnék őket, hogy bármikor lőhetnek.

- Perselus, állj meg!- erősködött Harry. – Ez nem az, aminek látszik. Kérlek!

Perselus zavarodottan bámult a fiúra. Voltaképpen Remus és Sirius is bizonytalanul figyelték most a történteket, és gyanakodva méregették a harcosokat. Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét, és fejével az egyik férfi felé biccentett, aki továbbsétált előre. Alrik – az egyik oldalán – alig néhány lépés lemaradással követte. Elég családi hasonlóság volt ahhoz, hogy Perselus kitalálja, az idősebbik férfi Lord Asgeir Brand lehet. Eme birtokok ura.

- Lord Brand - köszöntötte Harry, és egy pillanatra Perselust megdöbbentette a fiú hangjából sugárzó magabiztosság. – Ő a házastársam, Perselus Piton.

Lord Brand tiszteletteljesen bólintott Perselus felé, aki bár még mindig dühös volt, nem volt más választása, mint viszonozni a gesztust, mivel a szokások megkövetelték.

- Lord Piton, legyen üdvözölve Bifrost Hallban. Kérem, fogadja el a vendégszeretetünket.

Perselus vissza akart vágni a szívélyesség miatt, amit egy olyan férfi nyújt, aki elrabolt egy másikat, de Harry már tovább is lépett, és a keresztapja felé intett.

- És ő...- kezdte Harry, de Asgeir ijedt hangja közbevágott.

- Sirius Black! - kiáltotta meglepetten, mire riadt mormogás futott végig a harcosok és a kapun belül lévő emberek között. Jóllehet el voltak szigetelve Angliától, Winter Lands-ben akkor is hallhatták a gyalázatos gyilkos, Sirius Black történetét, és ők hárman sietségükben, nem is törekedtek arra, hogy álcázzák a szökevényt. De még mielőtt bármiféle riadalom törhetett volna ki, vagy a döbbent morgás félelemmé változhatott volna, Harry kiáltása félbevágta őket.

- A keresztapám! Egy ártatlan ember! - kiáltotta a tömegnek, és szeme olyan vadul villámlott, amit Perselus még soha nem látott. – És kiállok bárki ellen, aki mást mond!

A szavai rendkívüli hatással voltak a tömegre. Halálos csend lett. Sirius, Remus és Perselus csak elképedt döbbenettel bámultak. Asgeir volt az, aki megtörte a hirtelen támadt csendet, és barátságosan bólintott Harrynek.

- Itt senki nincs, aki ellentmondana neked, Harry Potter, és minthogy a minisztérium elhagyott bennünket, a te szavad itt törvény. Légy üdvözölve az otthonomban, Lord Black.

Asgeir szavai még jobban meglepték Perselust, mint Harryé. Habár, a mágiaügyi minisztériumnak nem volt bizonyítéka Black bűnösségére vagy ártatlanságára, Lord Brand éppen most ajánlott fel Sirius Blacknek menedékhelyet a földjén, egyedül egy olyan fiú szavai alapján, akit csak néhány órával ezelőtt ismert meg. Az biztos, hogy itt valami rendkívüli történt.

Sirius, aki elnémult a történtektől, bólintott egyet a férfinak, mialatt Harry Remushoz lépett.  
– És ő Remus Lupin - tájékoztatta Asgeirt. – Ő volt az, aki megtanította nekem a patrónus bűbájt.

Bár Lupin vezetékneve ismeretlen volt, Asgeir felé is meghajolt, mint aki egy vele egyenrangút üdvözöl. – Ön is legyen üdvözölve az otthonomban, uram - köszöntötte. – És csakugyan, az adósai vagyunk, mert tanította Harryt. Az a patrónus ma életeket mentett.

Remus, aki nyilvánvalóan bizonytalan volt benne, hogy mi folyik itt, megismételte Sirius gesztusát, és csendben maradt. Harry most már vigyorgott, és hármuk felé lépett, majd megfordult, hogy Asgeirre mosolyogjon.  
– És most, hogy itt vannak, pokolian többet tudunk tenni, mint hogy csak lezárjuk a földön levő lyukat. A dementorok meg sem kottyannak nekik!

Bár Perselusnak fogalma sem volt, hogy Harry miről beszél, a körülöttük levő embertömegnek nyilvánvalóan volt, mert hirtelen helyeslő kiáltások és kérdő mormogások hangzottak fel, ahogy Harry szavait a tömeg végigismételte.

- Harry, mi az ördög… - kezdte Sirius. Remus és Perselus közelebb léptek, hogy meghallgassák a magyarázatot, mert a körülöttük lévő emberek egyre hangosabbak voltak.

De Asgeir mindannyiukat a kapu felé terelte.  
– Jöjjenek be - üdvözölte őket. – Mindent el fogunk magyarázni.

A kapunál álló embereknek kiáltott, hogy siettessék befelé a tömeget, és még mielőtt Perselus felkészülhetett volna rá, érezte, hogy Harry ránt egyet a karján, és a kastély kapuja felé vonja őt. Harry megfogta az ő karját és Siriusét, míg Remus mögöttük jött, és úgy vezette be őket Bifrost Hallba, mintha nem is pillanatokkal korábban álltak volna készen arra, hogy a földig rombolják a kastélyt.

Mindannyiukat bevezették Bifrost Hallba, egy gyűlésterembe, ahol Alrik és Asgeir elmagyarázták hármójuknak, hogy milyen gondokkal küzdenek, és a minisztérium hibáját, hogy segítsen rajtuk. Sirius Black, akinek több oka volt félni a dementoroktól, mint bárki másnak, megremegett azoknak a lényeknek a leírása hallatán, amik szabadon kóboroltak, s a sötét erőiket semmiféle bűbáj nem figyeli.

- Szóval úgy gondoltátok az a megoldás, ha elraboljátok Harryt? - kérdezte számonkérően Perselus a sógorától, mivel nem akarta olyan könnyen elfelejteni azt a páni félelmet, amit akkor érzett, amikor megtudta, hogy Harryt elhurcolták.

- Kétségbe voltunk esve, Perselus - mondta neki Alrik, szemében szégyennel, de bármiféle megbánás jele nélkül. – Minden mást megpróbáltunk, de mikor láttam, hogy az emberek hogyan reagálnak rá azon az estén Briarwoodban, tudtam, hogy így nem fognak minket semmibe venni.

- Semmibe venni! - Perselust fizikailag kellett visszafogni, nehogy felálljon, és megfojtsa a férfit. Remus keze a vállán elég visszatartó erő volt, mivel nem ért fel a vérfarkas erejével. – Nem jutott eszedbe, hogy hozzám gyere?

- Láttam, mire vagy képes, Perselus - mondta egyszerűen Alrik. – Nem bíztam benned.

A szavai arculcsapásként hatottak. Persze, hogy nem bízott benne. Ki bízott? Halálfaló volt. Legalábbis a varázslóvilág szemében. Nem számít, hogy mit tett a világos oldal segítése érdekében. Még mindig mindenki szerint romlott volt, csak azért, mert mardekáros volt. Nem valószínű, hogy bármi megváltoztatja ezt.

- Az nem jutott eszetekbe, hogy ahelyett hogy segítenének nektek, egyszerűen magatokra vonjátok a minisztérium és a varázsvilág dühét? - köpte Perselus. Ő ugyanis azzal a bizonyossággal jött ide, hogy elpusztít bárkit, aki az útjába áll.

- Harry ugyanezt mondta nekem - vallotta be Alrik Perselus meglepetésére. Harryre pillantott, aki csendben ült Sirius Black mellett, és mindketten a történteket hallgatták. – Ez egy kockázat volt, amit kész voltam vállalni.

- Igazán? - mosolygott hidegen Perselus a férfira. – És mi van a másik kockázattal, Alrik? Azt is kész voltál vállalni?

- Tudtam, hogy mérges leszel - kezdte Alrik, de Perselus közbevágott.

- Nem magamról beszélek. Mit tettél volna, ha a Sötét Nagyúr megtudja, hogy Harry itt van Winter Lands-ben védtelenül? Mit tettél volna, ha Voldemort jött volna érte helyettem?

Mindenki, aki a közelben volt összerezzent a Sötét Nagyúr nevét meghallva, és egy ősrégi jelet vetettek a gonosz ellen. Alrik és Asgeir teljesen elsápadtak, és úgy tűnt, teljességgel kifogytak a szavakból.

- Perselusnak igaza van - mondta nekik Sirius, dühösen csillogó szemmel. – Mindnyájan csak az apró, gondtalan újságcikkek feliratait látjátok róla, de elfelejtitek, hogy kinek az ellensége. A kockázat, amit bevállaltatok azzal, hogy idehoztátok Harryt, sokkal nagyobb volt, mint hinnétek.

- Akkor el akarjátok őt vinni tőlünk? - kérdezte őket Asgeir rémülten, de Harry még azelőtt válaszolt, mielőtt bárki más megtehette volna.

- Nem – mondta gyorsan, és Perselus összezavarodottan nézett a fiúra. Nem akart elmenni ezek után?

- Harry? - kérdezte Sirius, ugyanolyan zavartan.

De Harry csak egy megfejthetetlen pillantást küldött feléjük, aztán visszafordult Asgeirhez.  
– Megígértem a segítségem, és meg is lesz. De azt hiszem, jobb lenne, ha egyedül magyaráznám meg a családomnak a dolgokat.

Asgier azon nyomban felállt.  
– Hát persze - értett egyet, majd udvariasan bólintott hármuk felé. Intett az embereinek, hogy hátráljanak. – Magatokra hagyunk. Ha valamire szükségetek van, kérlek, szóljatok.

Perselus és a másik kettő Harry felé fordult magyarázatért. Ő összeráncolta a homlokát és a nagyterem végén levő ajtó felé pillantott.  
– Sétáljunk egyet az udvaron - javasolta. – Szükségem lenne egy kis friss levegőre.

Szó nélkül követték őt ki a teremből és Perselus figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy milyen sok tekintet követte a fiatalembert. Mi a fene történt itt - gondolta. Mit értett Harry azon, hogy megígérte a segítségét? Mit ígért meg ezeknek az embereknek, akik elrabolták, és mi volt ebben az ígéretben, ami miatt ilyen nagyfokú tisztelettel kezelték a fiút? Elég kevés tisztelettel voltak iránta, amikor egy kábító gránáttal elkapták, és egy hajóra dobták.

A sápadt téli napfényben zavartalanul sétáltak végig az udvaron. Harry megpihent egy óriási monolit napóra előtt, és ott állva a hatalmas követ bámulta. Egy pillantás a földön levő jelekre megmutatta, hogy éppen dél volt.

- Remus - kérdezte Harry hirtelen, megijesztve mindhármukat. – Igaz az, hogy a világ lakóinak öt százaléka varázsló?

A három férfi megdöbbenve nézett egymásra.  
– Igen, Harry - bólintott Remus. – Plusz-mínusz néhány millió.

Harry elgondolkodva bólintott.  
– És az is igaz, hogy a Roxfort az egyedüli varázslóiskola Angliában?

- Igen - értett egyet Remus ismét.

Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét.

- Nem tudtam, hogy ilyen sokan vagyunk. Feltételezem Ron és Neville valószínűleg tudta. Végül is ebben a világban nőttek fel. És feltehetően Hermione is tudta. Alighanem benne van valahol egy könyvben. De én nem tudtam. Több mint félmillió varázsló gyerek van Nagy-Britanniában, akik elég idősek ahhoz, hogy a Roxfortba járjanak, de csak négyszáz jár. Hagrid azt mondta, hogy a nevem még azelőtt be volt jegyezve Roxfortban, hogy megszülettem. Mostanáig, valójában nem is tudtam, hogy ez mit jelent.

Perselus összehúzta a szemöldökét. Harry komolyan nem értette meg, hogy milyen kiváltságos helyen van a társadalmukban? Tudta, hogy a muglik már nem ragaszkodnak a régi szokásokhoz. Nem tekintettek sokkal másképpen a monarchiájukra, mint valamire, amiről az újságban lehet olvasni. De ez nem változtatta meg a tényt, hogy még a mugli gyerekek is megértették a rangot és a társadalmi szerkezetet. És bár a muglik szerették azt hinni magukról, hogy valamiféle nagy egyenlőségben élnek, még mindig felfogták a társadalmi osztályrétegek és rangok jelentését.

- Karácsonykor azt mondtad, hogy neked nincs szavazatod, Remus - folytatta Harry és Perselus úgy érezte, hogy kissé bosszantja a tény, hogy Harry egyedül Remustól várja a válaszokat. Ő sokkal hosszabb ideig volt Harry tanára, mint Remus, és mégis mindig a vérfarkas volt az, akihez információért fordult. – Azt mondtad, még olyan értéked sincs, mint egy szolgának. De ez nem igazán igaz, ugye?

Remus erre a homlokát ráncolva nézett rá.  
– Harry, a természetem behatárolja a választásaimat. A mágikus képességem nem változtatja meg a világban elfoglalt helyzetemet.

- Lehet, hogy a minisztérium szemében nem - értett egyet Harry. – De mindent megváltoztat ezeknek az embereknek a számára. – A kastélyban körülöttük dolgozó férfiak és nők felé intett, és szemében olyan ragyogó csillogás gyúlt ki, amit Perselus nem igazán értett meg. Bármi volt is az, amivel Harry küzdött, egyszerre felbosszantotta és felpezsdítette, és egy olyan reakciót váltott ki belőle, amelyről Perselus gyanította, hogy teljesen különbözik attól, amit Ron, vagy Hermione vagy Neville érezne hasonló esetben.

- Tudod, amikor lefordítottam Mardekár könyvét - mondta Harry csendesen, és ezúttal Perselus határozottan látott valami szomorúságot az arcán -, azt gondoltam találtam egy gyógymódot a vérfarkaskórra. Azt hittem, meggyógyíthat minden vérfarkast. De nem fog, mert a legtöbb vérfarkas pont olyan, mint ezek az emberek itt. Nem tudják megidézni a patrónust, nem igaz?

- Nem, Harry - értett egyet Remus halkan. – A legtöbb varázsló nem képes rá.

Harry felsóhajtott, és végighúzta a kezét a hajában. Furcsán elveszettnek és sebezhetőnek nézett ki. Perselusnak le kellett küzdenie a késztetést, nehogy felé nyúljon.  
- Ezek az emberek védtelenek a dementorok ellen. Azt mondtam nekik, hogy segítek rajtuk.

Perselus úgy gondolta, e szavak kimondása után végül megértette, mi forog Harry fejében. A társadalomban betöltött helyzetét nem úgy látta, mint egy kiváltságot, hanem, mint egy kötelességet. Egy feladatként, hogy megvédje és szolgálja azokat, akik nála gyengébbek.

- Harry, nem tartozol nekik semmivel - mondta neki Perselus határozottan. – A griffendéles beszél belőled. Ez a minisztérium dolga, nem a tied. Te egy tizenhat éves fiú vagy, aki még az iskoláit sem fejezte be. Nem vagy sem auror, sem harcos. Ez nem a te felelősséged.

- De igen - mondta neki Harry.

- Harry - mondta Sirius gyengéden, és megérintette keresztfiának a vállát, ahogy Perselus akarta korábban. – Perselusnak igaza van. Ez nem a te feladatod. Még gyerek vagy. Senki nem várja el…

- Elvették a pálcám, Sirius - vágott közbe Harry. Sirius összeráncolta homlokát, de hagyta, hogy Harry folytassa. – Múlt éjjel elvették a pálcám, és tehetetlennek éreztem magam. Ott álltam, és néztem, képtelenül arra, hogy bármit is tegyek, mialatt egy férfi fejét letépték a testéről.

A szavai elérték, hogy Perselus elsápadjon, és a férfi szíve összeszorult a gondolatra, hogy Harry min mehetett keresztül. Miért kell ennyi tortúrán keresztülmennie ennek a fiúnak, amikor annyi ember akarta megvédeni?

- Ott álltam, és néztem, ahogy emberek szakadtak darabokra, aztán kiszívták a lelküket a dementorok. Úgy gondolom, hogy abban a néhány percben pontosan ugyanúgy éreztem magam, mint ahogy ezek az emberek egyfolytában. Tehetetlennek, erőtlennek.

Mindannyian láthatták, hogy mialatt beszélt és a múlt éjjel történtekre emlékezett vissza, zöld szeméből iszonyat sugárzott.

- Aztán rátettem a kezem egy pálcára, és elűztem a dementorokat egy olyan bűbájjal, amit tizenhárom éves koromban tanultam meg. - Felnézett hármukra, és volt valami kemény és fájdalmas csillogás a szemében. – Segítenem kell ezeken az embereken, mert bátrak, erősek, és jók, de nem képesek megtenni, amit meg kell. Segítenem kell nekik, mert képes vagyok rá. Segítenem kell nekik, mert kérték. Nem megyek el, amíg meg nem tettem, amit ígértem, és arra kérlek titeket, hogy segítsetek nekem.

Perselus az előtte álló fiatalemberre nézett, és fogalma sem volt, hogy mit mondjon. Minden bizonnyal, rögtön vissza kellene vinnie Harryt a Roxfortba. Vissza kellene vinnie, és megtiltania, hogy egyáltalán gondoljon ezekre az emberekre és a gondjaikra. De valami megváltozott. Valami finoman, de tagadhatatlanul, és láthatta ezt azokban a zavarosan csillogó zöld szempárban. Már kétszer utaltak rá gyerekként, de már nem gyerek többé, és talán már jó ideje nem volt az. És első ízben, úgy tűnt, ezt maga Harry is megértette. Visszaparancsolhatják őt Roxfortba, de nem menne. Megpróbálhatják kényszeríteni, de nem sikerülne. Látott valamit, felfedezett valamit magáról és a világról, amit nem tudtak megváltoztatni.

Sirius és Remus is ránézett, és megmondhatta szemükben feltűnő fényből, hogy ők is ugyanezt látták Harryben. Meglehet, hogy mindhárman Harry gondviselőjének tekintik magukat, de azt is megértették, hogy úgysem tudnák Harryt eltéríteni az útjáról. Ebben a pillanatban Perselus kételkedett abban, hogy akár maga Albus meg tudná azt tenni.

- Mi az, amit akarsz, hogy megtegyünk? - kérdezte Perselus óvatosan a másik két férfi nevében is. Tudta, hogy sem Sirius, sem Remus nem hagynák őt itt, még akkor sem, ha Harry arra kérné őket, hogy sétáljanak át a pokol kapuján.

- Holnap a grendlingek birodalmának szívébe megyünk, és le fogom zárni a Kétségbeesés Kútját, ahonnan a dementorok jönnek elő. De nem tudom a sarokkövet is elmozdítani és a patrónust is irányítani egyazon időben. Alrik harcosai le tudják győzni a grendlingeket, de szükségem van rá, hogy ti hárman távol tartsátok tőlük a dementorokat. Három patrónussal akár arra is képesek lehetnétek, hogy visszakergessétek a dementorokat a kútba, és csapdába csalhatjuk őket odabenn. Vagy legalább egy részüket.

Tényleg a pokol kapuján keresztül - gondolta Perselus. A fiú arról beszélt, hogy háborúba mennek. Ilyen egyszerű volt.

- Harry, van róla elképzelésed, hogy ez mennyire veszélyes lesz? - kérdezte Remus hitetlenkedve.

Harry bólintott.

- Láttam a grendlingeket harcolni a múlt éjjel. Voltam elég harcban, hogy tudjam milyen lesz.

És szomorúan – mert bár csak tizenhat éves volt –, de egyikük sem tudott ellentmondani.

- Harry - sóhajtott Sirius. – Nem mondhatom, hogy repdesek a gondolattól, hogy ilyen sok dementorral nézzek szembe. – Láthatóan remegett miközben beszélt és Perselus látta az aggódást, ami rögtön elöntötte Harry arcát. Perselusnak eszébe sem jutott, hogy az Azkaban korábbi lakója lehet, hogy nem képes ilyen sok dementort kezelni. – De sikerülni fog, ha erre van szükséged. De biztosan a tudatában vagy annak, amit kérnek tőled, hogy megtegyél? Elmagyarázták neked, hogy mi az a sarokkő? Hogy mekkora?

Harry zavarodottan ráncolta össze erre a szemöldökét, de bólintott.

- Igen, persze - mondta nekik. A nagy monolit felé mutatott a napóra közepén. – Azt mondták, hogy körülbelül kétszer akkora, mint az a kő, és azt ma reggel gond nélkül elmozdítottam. Még akkor is rendben el tudnám mozdítani, ha háromszor akkora lenne.

Mindhárman megfordultak, hogy a monolitra bámuljanak, és Perselusnak egy pillanatra kihagyott az agya, ahogy megpróbálta feldolgozni, amit Harry mondott. Amikor a szavak legalább kétszer vagy háromszor megismételték önmagukat a fejében, azon kapta magát, hogy kérdések özönlik el, amelyeket nem biztos, hogy okos dolog lenne feltenni. A három férfi néma pillantásokat váltott, és úgy tűnt, hogy Remus és Sirius is pontosan ugyanazon a dolgon gondolkozott, amin ő.

Harry, aki nyilvánvalóan, nem volt tudatában a nyugtalanságuknak, megkérdezte:

- Segítetek?

Sirius volt az, aki elsőként magához tért a döbbenetből. A benne levő griffendéles hozzá volt szokva, hogy vakon beleegyezzen bármilyen őrültségbe, amit kértek tőle.  
– Persze, hogy segítünk neked, Harry - világosította fel a fiatalembert. – Nyilvánvaló, hogy, nem foglak többet kiengedni a látókörömből, de ha te kitartasz ennek az őrült tervnek az elkövetése mellett, akkor én is.

Ha Harry észre is vette, hogy milyen sápadt volt Black, amikor ezeket a szavakat mondta, nem mutatta. Helyette csak hálásan rámosolygott mindhármukra, majd arra ösztönözte őket, hogy visszatérjenek oda, ahol a kastély lakói forró étellel vártak rájuk.

Író megjegyzése:

Készen van még van néhány fejezetem, mielőtt a feltöltés lassulni fog egy kicsit. Utolérem saját magam. De ne aggódjatok, előtte még megtudjátok a következő harc következményeit. Azután olyan gyorsan fogok frissíteni, ahogyan befejeztem egy rész megírását. Kéthetes szünetem lesz nemsokára, úgyhogy sikerülnie kell, hogy akkor többet írjak. (A való élet néha nagy szívás!)

Jó néhány ember kérdezte, hogy milyen hosszú lesz ez a történet. A válasz az, hogy HOSSZÚ, bár még mindig írom. Elég korán megemlítettem a jegyzeteimben, hogy Voldemort kiérdemli majd a Sötét Nagyúr címet. És eddig még nem láttátok őt feltűnni. Harry, Perselus és a furcsa családjuk előtt még hosszú út van, ami valószínűleg jó, mert szerelmesnek lenni, elég lassú folyamat számukra.

Meg szeretném köszönni mindenkinek a csodálatos hozzászólásokat. Ha eddig még nem vettétek észre, nagyon elhanyagoltam, hogy külön válaszoljak rájuk. Az igazi életben nagyon elfoglalt lettem, és nehezen találtam időt arra, hogy a történetet írjam, hát még, hogy válaszoljak az e-mailekre. De örülök minden csodálatos és bíztató szónak. Bár ennek a történetnek a legnagyobb része részletesen ki van tervelve, a hozzászólásaitok formálják a jövőbeli fejezeteket. Mindannyian ötleteket adtatok olyan részletekre, amiken még nem gondolkoztam. És olyan kérdéseket tettetek fel, amit magam kellett volna feltennem. Nagyon örültem, hogy hallottam felőletek. Eddig majdnem 1500 hozzászólásom van (mindegyiket elolvastam), 7 házassági ajánlat (gondolom, törvénytelen lenne, hogy mindnyájatoknak igent mondjak), és csak egy haragos hozzászólás a sokaságban (ami tulajdonképpen inkább szórakoztató volt) Köszönöm!


	33. Hihetetlen történetek

33. Fejezet - Hihetetlen történetek

Néhány órával később Perselus Remus Lupin mellett ült egy hosszú faasztalnál a nagyteremben. A terem tömve volt emberekkel. Harcosokkal, akik Asgeir hívására, Winter Lands többi erődjéből érkeztek a hopphálózaton keresztül. Mindannyian jó étvággyal lakomáztak a következő napon kezdődő nagy harc előtt.

Bár Harry kimerültnek tűnt, a keresztapja mellett ült, és elbűvölve hallgatta a mesét, amit Sirius a harcosok egy csoportjának mondott James Potter és az ő valamelyik hőstettéről, amikor sok évvel ezelőtt még mindketten aurorok voltak. Sirius nagyon elemében volt, rajongókkal körülvéve, akik csüngtek minden szaván. Perselus még mindig látta benne azt a ragyogó fiatalembert, aki még Roxfortban volt. Úgy tűnt, mintha azok az Azkabanban töltött évek sem tudták volna teljesen elhomályosítani azt a fényt, amibe Remus Lupin annyira beleszeretett.

És tényleg, a vérfarkas csillogó szemmel figyelte az eseményeket. A tekintete soha nem vándorolt el Sirius arcáról, bár vigyázott, hogy álcázza az arckifejezést valami mássá, mint a hős nyilvánvaló imádata. Őszintén szólva, Perselus az egész dolgot idegesítőnek találta. Még Harryt is elbűvölte a tekergő, és ettől Perselus bensőjébe belemart valami, ami rendkívül hasonlított a féltékenységhez.

Gondolatait inkább a Harryvel korábban folytatott beszélgetésre fordította, elméje még mindig arra a kőre fókuszált. Becslése szerint a súlya négy és ötezer font között lehetett. Talán még annál is több. És Harry biztosította őket, hogy nem okozott neki túlzott nehézséget, hogy felemelje. Kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy Albus vagy Flitwick meg tud tenni ilyesmit. De mindkét férfi a Bűbájok Mestere volt. Harry nem volt mester. Persze tudta, hogy a fiú erős. Mindenki tudta ezt. De ez több volt, mint amire számított.

- Lupin - szakította félbe a vérfarkas romantikus merengését. – Te fel tudnád emelni azt a követ?

Lupin jobb volt a bűbájokban, mint ő. Mindig is jobb volt. A Roxfortban ő volt a legjobb ebben a tárgyban az évfolyamukban.

Remus halkan nevetni kezdett az orra alatt.  
– Még egy jó napon sem - vallotta be, és szórakozott pillantással nézett rá. – Egész este ugyanezen gondolkodtam én is. Egyszer lebegtettem egy kis mugli személygépkocsit, de még a fele sem lehetett a súlya annak a kőének, és minden erőmre szükségem volt hozzá.

Perselus azon kapta magát, hogy megértően bólint. Ő is felemelt számos nehéz tárgyat már életében, bár nem egy gépkocsit.

- Gondoltam, hogy mondok valamit Harrynek - folytatta Remus. – De ha azt mondta, hogy megtette, akkor tudom, hogy meg is tette, és attól féltem, hogy ha bármit mondanék, akkor holnap kételkedne önmagában.

- Én is ugyanerre gondoltam - értett egyet Perselus, és gyanította, hogy Sirius is ugyanezért hallgatott. – Milyen a patrónusod?

- Megfelelő - vonta meg a vállát Remus. – Nem olyan, mint Harryé természetesen, de elvégzi a munkát.

- És Blacké? - kérdezősködött Perselus. – Még nem láttam megidézni egyszer sem.

- Én sem - vallotta be Remus. – De bízom benne. Ha azt mondja, hogy megbirkózik vele, akkor tudom, hogy megteszi.

Micsoda bizalom. Annyira szánalmasan griffendéles dolog volt, amit mondott, hogy Perselus ki akarta gúnyolni a férfit a szavaiért. De helyette kitalált valami bántóbbat. – Nos, abból ítélve, ahogy azok a nők szemeznek vele, kétségem sincs a felől, hogy Blacknek minden boldog emléke meglesz a ma estéről , amire szüksége lesz..

Remus úgy kapta vissza a fejét a társára, mint akit pofon vágtak, és borostyán színű szeme rögtön megkereste a kérdéses nőket. Tényleg volt egy csoport fiatal, elég jó adottságú nő, akik a közismert számkivetettet nézték, szemük egy bizonyos buja éhségtől csillogott. De Perselus szavaival ellentétben úgy tűnt, Black még nem vette észre őket. Remus azonban, noha azt az előre elvárt reakciót mutatta Perselus felé, amire a féri számított, nem volt annyira tudatlan, mint amire a mardekáros emlékezett.

- Azt kell mondanom, nem Sirius az egyetlen, aki felkeltette a helyi vadvilág figyelmét - jegyezte meg kissé rosszindulatúan, miközben egy csoport lány felé bökött a fejével, akik korukat tekintve közelebb álltak Harryhez.

Perselus szeme összeszűkült. A csoport lány – úgy tizennégytől maximum húsz évesig – meglehetősen éhes szemmel figyelte a fiatalembert. És, míg a roxforti lányok inkább visszahúzódóak voltak a velük egyidős fiúkkal szemben, Perselus tisztában volt a ténnyel, hogy ezeknek a lányoknak a legfiatalabbja sem ennyire tartózkodó. Ez a társadalom megszokta, hogy gyorsan és keményen éljen, és ha Harry bármiféle bátorítást mutatna, ugranának az esélyre, hogy megosszák vele ma este az ágyát. Afelől sem volt kétsége, hogy sokuknak az anyja termékenységi bájitalokat adott a lányának, és arra ösztönözték őket, hogy csalogassák az egyik látogatót az ágyukba. Egy gyerek a Fiútól, Aki Túlélte, vagy bármelyik társától, óriási áldás lenne egy ilyen csoportban.

Perselus sötét pillantást küldött a vérfarkasra, aki csak visszabámult rá. Tehát, ők ketten nem is voltak annyira különbözőek. Ámbátor ez nem jelentette azt, hogy össze kell fogniuk ebben a témában. És az egészen bizonyoson, hogy nem fogja megbeszélni a féltékenységét egy Griffendélessel. Az érzései határozottan ott fognak maradni, ahol mindig is voltak. Eltemetve.

Míg Sirius a meséivel örvendeztette a harcosok csoportját, Remus azon kapta magát, hogy az este legnagyobb részét, azzal tölti, hogy a körülötte levő harcosok jóindulatú ugratását hallgatja.. A társaival ellentétben, Remus ismeretlen személyiség volt ebben a tömegben. Mindannyian ismerték Harry Pottert, és mindenki hallott már Sirius Blackről és Perselus Pitonról. Ezt a három férfit feljebbvalónak ismerték el, és ennek megfelelően kezelték őket, de fogalmuk sem volt, hogy mit gondoljanak Remus Lupinról. Végül úgy tűnt, eldöntötték, hogy nem sokban különbözik a többiektől. és tiszteletreméltó a társasága miatt. Ez sokkal több ugratásnak tette ki Remust, mint amit a többiek kellett, hogy elviseljenek.

A vicceik lényege, úgy tűnt, hogy a fegyverválasztása volt. Nem egy férfi tett megjegyzést a buzogány méretére, ami a széke mellett, az asztalnak volt döntve. Végül egy bátor lélek elhatározta, hogy maga is kipróbálja a súlyát. Remus gyanította, hogy ezt nem merték volna megtenni Perselusszal vagy Siriusszal. A férfi, egy szőke, túlfejlett izomzatú óriás, valószínűleg nem volt több mint huszonöt éves, két kézzel emelte fel a nehéz buzogányt. A társaira vigyorgott, mikor megerősítette, hogy annyit nyom, amennyire gondoltak. Túl sokat ahhoz, hogy, valaki olyan, mint Remus sikeresen forgathassa.

- Hozunk neked egy másik fegyvert, legény - vigyorgott a harcos Remusra, annak ellenére, hogy Remus legalább egy évtizeddel idősebb volt, mint ő. – A húgomnak van egy pengéje, ami körülbelül megfelelő méretű lenne neked.

A szavai hallatán a többiek nevetni kezdtek.

Remus csak rámosolygott a férfira és kinyúlt, hogy elvegye tőle a buzogányt. Egy kézzel emelte ki a nehéz fegyvert a harcos markából, és röviden a levegőbe dobta, mintha nem nyomna többet egy tőrnél.  
– Nem, kösz - mondta, miközben ismét letette maga mellé a buzogányt. – A buzogány pont megfelelő nekem.

A férfi szemei elkerekedtek az ámulattól, és tulajdonképpen még jó néhány harcos hajolt előre, hogy jobban szemügyre vegyék. Mintha nem hinnék el, hogy megtett egy ilyen dolgot. A fiatal harcos távol állt attól, hogy dühös vagy zavart legyen, rávigyorgott, és leült vele szemben, letámasztva a karját az asztalon .  
– Erősebb vagy, mint látszol. Karbirkóznunk kell!

Miközben Remus csak hitetlenkedve bámult a férfire, egy tucat másik gyűlt össze körülöttük, úgy tűnt, mindenki úgy gondolja, hogy ez egy nagyszerű ötlet. Persze, gyanította, hogy egy ehhez hasonló társadalomban, a karbirkózás valamifajta szórakozás volt.  
– Veszítenél - figyelmeztette a férfit.

De a harcos csak még jobban vigyorgott.  
– Bizonyítsd be.

És így, míg Sirius a tömeg felét a vad történeteivel szórakoztatta, Remus azon kapta magát, hogy egyik harcos után a másikkal szkanderezik, mivel mindegyik ki akarta próbálni ellene az erejét. Meglepő módon, annak ellenére, hogy egyik a másik után veszített Remus ellen – aki látszólag nem is erőlködött-, egyik sem riadt vissza. Ehelyett néhány férfi többször visszajött, hogy még egyszer megpróbálja. Remus az egész dolgot zavarba ejtőnek találta.

Végül feladták, és ételt, italt hoztak neki a fáradozásáért cserébe. Egyik ember a másik után veregette vállon, mintha most már régi barátok lennének. Összezavarodva, inkább a társaira fordította a figyelmét. Látta, hogy Sirius, Harry és Perselus most Alrikot hallgatta, aki újra elismételte Harry múlt éjjeli harcát a dementorokkal. A harcosok, akik még nem hallották a történetet, csüngtek Alrik minden egyes szaván, és több férfi is megfordult, hogy a most piruló Kis Túlélőre bámuljon, amikor Alrik úgy írta le Harry patrónusát, mint a Királyi Fehér Szarvasbika.

Ezek a férfiak – vette észre Remus - megszépített hasonlatot kaptak, de úgy találta, hogy a leírás furcsán cseng a fülében. Találóan írták le. Ő maga is látta Ágast, és tudta, milyen hatásos tudott lenni. De a Királyi Fehér Szarvasbika olyan kifejezés volt, amiről Remus biztos volt, hogy már olvasta valamilyen könyvben. Az emléket azonban nehéznek tűnt megfogni.

Észrevette, hogy Perselus is furcsa csillogással a szemében hallgatta a történetet, mintha ő is felismert volna valamit a leírásban. De talán csak zavarta a számos fiatal hölgy, akik eltökéltek voltak, hogy még több ételt és italt hozzanak Harrynek abban a pillanatban, ahogy megérintett valamit a tányérján.

Nem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy féltékenység vagy vágy szagát érezte Perselus felől, amikor a férfi Harryre összpontosított. Ez aggasztotta volna, ha nem látta volna, hogy Perselus úgy ölelte meg Harryt azon a délutánon a kastély előtt, mintha abban a pillanatban kapta volna vissza az igazi életét. Lehet, hogy Perselus hajlamosabb volt az élet sötétebb érzelmeire, de nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Harry a világosabbakat is előhívta benne.

Erőfeszítése ellenére azon kapta magát, hogy a pillantása visszatér Siriusra. Időről időre képtelen elfordítani tekintetét a Tekergőről. A benne levő farkas a tulajdonának tartotta a férfit, annak ellenére, hogy még nem tette párjává. Úgy látszott, a farkast ez nem érdekli. Igazából a benne levő férfi sem foglalkozott ezzel. Annak ellenére, hogy nem ígértek egymásnak semmit Siriusszal, és nem bátorította a flörtölését, ismerte magát annyira, hogy tudja, nincs számára más a világon, csak Sirius. A kékszemű férfi évekkel ezelőtt ellopta a szívét, amikor először meglátta a beosztásuk napján, a Roxfort Nagytermében. Sirius azon a napon elrabolta a szívét. És öt évvel később, mikor ő és a többiek elárulták, hogy animiágusok lettek, hogy a vérfarkasnak társa legyen, egész eredményesen ellopta Remus lelkét is.

De a fiatal Sirius csapodár és megbízhatatlan volt, amikor a szerelemre került sor, és Remus nem bírta kockára tenni a barátságukat csak azért, mert a farkas a párját akarta. Egész életét azzal töltötte, hogy megtagadta a farkast, továbbra is így fog tenni.

Ó, de Perselus korábbi szavai fájtak, és Remus ugyanolyan élesen fordította vissza a tüskét. A gond az volt, hogy Perselus meglehetősen biztos lehetett abban, hogy el tudja kergetni Harry mindegyik fiatal udvarlóját ezen az estén. Harrynek - érettsége ellenére -, nem igazán járt túl sokat az esze a románcon, mint a vele egyidős fiatalembereké. Ron Weasley biztosan többet gondolt a lányokra, akiket ismert, de úgy tűnt Harryt túl gyakran próbálják megkísérteni, vagy esetleg túlságosan üldözött volt ahhoz, hogy sokat foglalkozzon az ilyen dolgokkal.

De Remusnak nem volt ilyen biztosítása. Sirius tényleg élvezte a magára vonzott figyelmet, és kihasználta a köré gyűlt tömeget. Hallotta, ahogy éppen most mesél a mellette ülő nőknek az egyik merész szabadulásáról a dementorok elől, akik fáradhatatlanul üldözték a hírhedt száműzöttet. Harry nyilatkozata Sirius ártatlanságáról megszüntette Sirius Black Robin Hood helyzetét. Remus túlságosan érzékeny hallásával most is hallotta, hogy néhány nő azon vitatkozik, hogy ki fog ezen az estén lefeküdni Siriusszal. Egy fiatal szőke - aki Remust nyugtalanító módon Sirius egy régi barátnőjére emlékeztette - tűnt a veszekedés előfutárának. Jelenleg a sötéthajú férfi mellett ült, és imádattal nézte az arcát. Remusnak alig sikerült megállni, hogy oda ne menjen, és félre ne lökje.

Mikor látta, hogy a lány Sirius combjára csúsztatja a kezét, érezte, hogy a közmondásbeli szőr feláll a hátán, és azon kapta magát, hogy olyan erősen markolja a serlegét, hogy elgörbíti a vasat.

A nő nem titkolta el a szándékát, és bár a szavait suttogta Siriusnak, Remus tisztán hallotta.  
– Szeretnél ma este társaságot?

Siriusnak csak mosolyognia kellene, és az alku megköttetne. Remus semmit nem tehetett, hogy megakadályozza. És talán szégyenletes volt, hogy irigyeli Siriustól ezt a dolgot. Bár Perselus szavainak az volt a dolga, hogy szúrjanak, volt bennük valami igazság. Egyedül Remus tudta, hogy milyen kín lesz Siriusnak szembeszállni holnap azokkal a dementorokkal. Hogyan sajnálhatná Siriustól azokat az emlékeket, amelyek segíthetnének neki túlélni a harcot?

Azon kapta magát, hogy nem képes felnézni, de ugyanúgy nem képes becsukni a fülét sem, miközben Sirius válaszára várt.

- Sajnálom, hölgyem - hallotta Sirius lágy hangját. – A szívem máshoz tartozik.

Remus megdöbbenve nézett fel, és szeme itta az előtte levő látnivalót. Úgy tűnt, Sirius nem vette észre a vizsgálódását. A nők sem, habár néhányan felsóhajtottak Sirius kijelentésének romantikus természetére. A szőkét azonban nem ijesztette el, és Remus szeme összeszűkült, amikor látta, hogy a nő karcsú keze feljebb csúszik Sirius combján, mint aki bizonyítékot keres arra, hogy a férfi nem közömbös.  
– Nem a szíved az, ami engem érdekel - mondta neki a lány.

Sirius megfogta a lány kóborló kezét, és félretette, még mielőtt elérte volna a célállomását. Egy megnyerő mosolyt villantott a lányra, és a körülötte levőkre.  
– A szívemhez hozzátartozik az a képességem is, hogy szétválasszak ilyen dolgokat. Köszönöm, de vissza kell utasítanom.

A szavaira a lányok ismét felsóhajtottak, még szerelmesebben, mint korábban. Valójában, Remus is azon kapta magát, hogy a szíve kalimpál a mellkasában. Sirius vajon tudta, hogy ő figyeli, vagy őszinték voltak a szavai? És talán az önteltség csúcspontja lenne azt gondolni, hogy Sirius talán rá érti. Talán csak nem érdekelte egyik ajánlat sem, és egy könnyű módszert választott, hogy elutasítsa őket.

De egy gyors pillantás a lányokra, és kételkedni kezdett az utolsó feltevésben. A nők szépek voltak, és bizonyára elég sokan voltak, akik közül választani lehet. Ilyen módon, ha Sirius más társaságot részesített volna előnyben ezen az éjszakán, volt elég férfi is, akik közül választani lehetett. Többjük szemezett éhesen a férfivel. Vagy talán Sirius nem érezte kényelmesnek Harryt őrizetlenül hagyni az éjszakára. De biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi tudta, Perselus nem engedi ki a látóköréből Harryt. Vagy Perselusban nem bízott?

Remus szíve még mindig kalapált, és most már a feje is. Még soha nem randizott, nem játszotta azokat a játékokat, amiket a többi férfi játszott az alkalmi szeretőivel és flörtöléseivel. Nem tudta, mit kezdjen az érzelmeivel, és az egyedüli ember, akivel megbeszélhetné ezt a zűrzavart, az volt, aki okozta.

Aztán ott volt a benne levő farkas, aki dühösen morgott, és azt mondta, hogy ostobán viselkedik. Egyszerűen azt mondta, hogy Sirius az övé, és hogy a magáévá kellene tennie, és kész. A farkasban nem voltak ellentmondások, és Remus néha irigyelte az egyszerűségét.

- Remus? – A férfi elnézett az elmélkedéséből, és látta, hogy Sirius, Harry és Perselus mind rá várnak, nyilvánvalóan készen arra, hogy lepihenjenek éjszakára.

Gyorsan elköszönt a saját társaságától, felkapta a buzogányát, és csatlakozott hozzájuk. Egy idősebb nő várt rájuk, hogy éjszakára a szobáikba vezesse őket, és miközben elhagyták a termet, nem egy csalódott pillantás kísérte őket. Remus észrevette, hogy Perselus birtoklóan Harry vállára tette a kezét, és kivezette a szobából, rövid időre megállva, hogy mogorva pillantást vessen hátra a fiatal hölgyekre, akik a házastársát figyelték.

Remus azon kapta magát, hogy Sirius mellé ért.  
– Karbirkózás? - morogta Sirius az orra alatt, mire Remus átható pillantást küldött felé, és észrevette a szórakozott vigyort a férfi arcán.

- Nem az én ötletem volt - bizonygatta. – Nem akartak békén hagyni. Néhányan többször is visszajöttek.

- Adtál nekik okot, hogy megérintsenek, nem igaz? - kérdezte Sirius, és Remus valami furcsát hallott a hangjában, ami miatt jobban szemügyre vette a társát. Bár Sirius még mindig mosolygott, volt egy csillogás a szemében, ami nem igazán szórakozottság jele volt.

- Mi van? - kérdezte zavarodottan.

Sirius csak megrántotta a vállát, mint akit nem érdekel, bár a testében levő feszültség nem éppen a nemtörődömségről árulkodott.  
– Biztosan észrevetted, hogy milyen figyelmet vonsz magadra. Azt hittem, az a szőke el fog vinni magával.

Egy zavart pillanatig Remus megpróbálta elképzelni a szőke nőt, aki Siriust tapogatta, hogy megpróbálja őt elcipelni. Aztán rájött, hogy Sirius igazából a fiatal szőke harcosról beszél, aki a buzogányával játszott. És Sirius szemében a furcsa pillantásnak hirtelen értelme lett. Sirius Black féltékeny volt! Elképedés öntötte el Remus testét. Felfoghatatlan volt.

De Sirius pillantásából ítélve - egy óvatos, és kissé aggódó tekintet, amit Remus nehezen tudott megérteni -, a férfi valamilyen választ várt tőle. Vagy talán egy olyan reakciót remélt tőle, amit Remus nem tudta, hogyan adjon meg.

- Én…- Valami romantikusat és szépet akart mondani, mint amit Sirius mondott annak a lánynak, valamit, amitől Sirius szíve egészen más miatt kezdene dobogni. De most először nem jöttek a szavak, és az egyszerű igazságnál maradt. – Nem vettem észre –vallotta be, és csalódott magában, hogy nem talált valami sokkal meggyőzőbbet, amit mondjon.

De csodálatos módon, úgy tűnt, az igazság volt az, amit Sirius akart, mert vakító mosolyt villantott Remusra.  
– Igen - vigyorgott. – Valahogy rájöttem.

És amikor Sirius átkarolta a derekát és az oldalához húzta, Remus nem tett semmit, hogy megállítsa.

Írói megjegyzés: No nézd csak… Perselus és Remus mindketten a Tagadás folyójának közepén állnak, és nem csak hogy tisztában vannak vele, hanem még jókedvűen vizesek is lesznek.

Béták megjegyzése: A **karbirkózás** vagy **szkander** a birkózás egyik fajtája; ír eredetet tulajdonítanak neki. Az győz, aki a másik csuklóját egy meghatározott vonalra vagy – műkedvelői szintnél maradva – az asztal lapjára szorítja.


	34. Alváshoz készülődve

34. Fejezet. – Alváshoz készülődve

A nő felvezette őket az emeletre, végig egy hosszú folyosón, amit csak néhány helyen világítottak meg a fáklyák.  
– Sokan vagyunk ma este, uraim - tájékoztatta őket, miközben megállt egy nehéz faajtó előtt, és benyitott rajta. Ebből mindannyian megértették, hogy ezen az éjszakán, egyetlen szobán kell osztozniuk. Nem mintha ezt Remus bánta volna. Egyikük sem akarta szem elől téveszteni Harryt.

Remus köszönetet mondott a nőnek, majd követte a többieket a szobába. Perselus azonnal becsukta és bezárta az ajtót, majd megerősítette azt néhány védőbűbájjal. Kevés esély volt rá, hogy bárki is átjusson a mardekáros védőbűbájain.

Elég volt egyetlen pillantást vetni a szobára, hogy meggyőződjenek, egy ősrégi, néhány százados, családi lakosztályt kaptak. Ilyen sok lénnyel - amelyek az életet és lelket egyaránt fenyegették - ezen a vidéken egy hely a vár biztonságos falai mögött, kiváltság volt. Nem lehetett szokatlan, hogy teljes családok osztoztak egy ilyen kis lakóterületen, mint ez, bár ez a lakosztály egész kényelmes volt.

Valaki gondoskodott róla, hogy egy vastag szőnyeget terítsen a kőpadlóra. Olyan dolog volt ez, amiről Remus gyanította, hogy csak számukra tették meg. És noha csak két ágy volt a szobában, az ágyfüggönyök és ágyneműk frissnek és tisztának látszottak. Az egyik oldalon levő nagy kandallóban tűz lobogott, és Sirius jelenleg a lángokat vizsgálta, minden kétséget kizáróan azért, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, biztonságos-e a hopp-hálózattal szemben. Míg Perselus elindult, hogy leellenőrizze magukat az ágyakat, és a mögöttük levő falakat, addig Remus az egyik oldalon levő kis fürdőszobát vizsgálta meg, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, nem várnak rájuk rejtett meglepetések.

A hármas, Sirius, Perselus és Remus, meglepően jól dolgoztak együtt. Mindannyian éppen eléggé paranoiásak voltak ahhoz, hogy bízzanak a másikban, hogy biztonságossá teszik a szobát. Harry pusztán állt a szoba közepén, és összezavarodva nézte őket, mielőtt végül felsóhajtott, és odament a tűzhöz. Amikor Remus kijött a fürdőszobából látta, hogy a fiatalember leereszkedik a szőnyegre a lángok előtt, és gondolataiban elveszve bámul bele.

Egymást felváltva használták a fürdőszobát, hogy elkészüljenek az éjszakára, végül Sirius elküldte Harryt, hogy átvegye a pizsamáját, - amit átváltoztatott neki -, és megmosakodjon. Miután a fiú eltűnt a fürdőszobában, a három férfi bizonytalanul bámult egymásra.

- Nagyon csendes volt ma este – jegyezte meg Remus, amikor világossá vált számára, hogy a másik két férfi nem fogja kimondani, mi járt az agyában. Kétségtelen volt, hogy mindketten aggódtak Harry lelkiállapotáért, és valószínűleg azon a tényen tűnődtek, hogy csak két ágy van.

- Sok mindenen ment keresztül - ismerte el Sirius. Most már mindannyian ismerték az előző éjjeli harc történetét.

- Még nyolc halál - mormogta Perselus.

Sem Remus, sem Sirius nem mondott erre semmit, hiszen mindketten tudták, hogy Harry már így is túl sok mindenért hibáztatja magát.

- Nem tetszik nekem ez a terv – sóhajtott fel Sirius. – Kivinni Harryt oda… arra… - intett bizonytalanul a kezével, de mindketten megértették, hogy a közelgő harcra értette.

- Nem lehet lebeszélni - válaszolt Remus emlékezve a Harry szemében látott pillantásra, amikor délután a segítségüket kérte. A Siriustól és Perselustól érkező bólintás megerősítette, hogy ők is felismerték ugyanezt. Valami alapjaiban változtatta meg Harry világról alkotott felfogását, habár Remus még nem volt biztos benne, hogy mit jelenthet ez mindnyájuk jövőjét tekintve.

Hallották, ahogy nyílik a fürdőszoba ajtaja, és felnéztek, hogy lássák, amint Harry visszatér a szobába, most már abban a pizsamában, amit Sirius készített neki. Mezítláb és karcsúan rendkívül fiatalnak látszott, habár a szemei - amelyek már Perselus bájitalának köszönhetően nem rejtőztek szemüveg mögött -, nem egy gyermek szemei voltak.

Sirius nem vesztegette az időt, hanem fényesen rávigyorgott.  
– Jól vagy, Harry? - kérdezte.

A fiatalember elgondolkodó arccal bólintott. Tett egy óvatos lépést előre, mintha gondolkodna valamin. Mindhárman csendben vártak, látva, hogy nyilvánvalóan foglalkoztatja valami.

- Meg akartam köszönni nektek – mondta aztán, és borzalmasan fiatalnak hallatszott, mintha minden újonnan megtalált magabiztossága elhagyta volna.

- Mit, Harry? – kérdezte Sirius zavartan, és gyorsan Harry mellé lépve megfogta az egyik kezét. Harry hálásan rámosolygott, és Remus látta, hogy a keze megfeszül Sirius markában. Hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy milyen kevés szeretetet kapott ez a fiatalember, míg felnőtt. Ezek a gesztusok valószínűleg többet jelentettek neki, mint ahogy ők meg tudnák érteni, és Remus hálás volt, amiért Sirius képes volt ilyen dolgokra. Mind ő, mind Perselus túlságosan kimértek voltak, de Sirius pótolta ezt.

- Hogy utánam jöttetek – magyarázta Harry. – Hogy megmentetek.

Sirius erre elvigyorodott.  
– Nem úgy tűnt, hogy túlságosan nagy szükséged van arra, hogy megmentsünk, Harry.

- Nem ma - mondta Harry egyszerűen. – Holnap.

A mosoly elhalványult Sirius arcán, és az egyik karjával átölelte Harry vállát. A döbbenet, amit mind a hárman éreztek, tisztán látható volt a szemében.

- Nem tudom egyszerre irányítani a patrónust és lebegtetni azt a követ - magyarázta Harry. – És emiatt azok a férfiak odakinn egy vérfürdőt akarnának győzelemnek nevezni. Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy azt még egyszer elbírnám-e viselni.

Remus azon kapta magát, hogy a torka fájdalmasan összeszorult, amikor nyelni próbált, ahogy megértette, hogy Harry nem csak a holnapi harcról beszél, hanem arról az éjszakáról is, amikor kivette Voldemort kezéből Odin Szemét. Azon a napon megmentette Roxfortot, és valószínűleg megmentette az egész varázslóvilágot is. De az az egyszerű cselekedet nem csak halálfalókat, hanem aurorokat is megölt. A varázslóvilág nagy győzelemként tartotta számon, de Harry csak azokra a nőkre és férfiakra tudott gondolni, akik meghaltak.

Mielőtt ők hárman ma megérkeztek, Harry már eldöntötte, hogy lezárja a Kétségbeesés Kútját. Tette ezt úgy, hogy tudta, emberek fognak elesni a dementorok elleni harcban. Nem tudtak védekezni ellenük, és Harry túlságosan elfoglalt lesz a kővel ahhoz, hogy meg tudja menteni őket.

Sirius szorosan magához ölelte Harryt.  
– Nem vagy egyedül, Harry - biztosította. – Felejtsd el azokat a gondolatokat. Holnap nyerni fogunk. Minden rendben lesz. - Ezek nem igazán olyan ígéretek voltak, amiket bárki jóhiszeműen kimondott volna. De Remus, és nyilvánvalóan Perselus is - aki nem mondott ellene semmit - megértették, hogy Harrynek szüksége volt arra, hogy hallja őket.

Harry a keresztapja szemébe nézett, és valami mást keresett az arcán.  
– Rendben leszel a dementorok ellen, Sirius? - kérdezte, hangot adva a kérdésnek, amin Remus is egész este gondolkodott. Senki sem szerette a dementorokat, de egy korábbi azkabani fogoly számára csak még inkább hozzátettek a félelmeihez.

Sirius gyengéden rámosolygott a fiatalemberre.  
– Nem gondolod komolyan, hogy becsaplak, igaz? - gúnyolódott, és Remus szíve megrándult, amikor rájött, hogy Sirius válasza inkább kibúvó volt. Perselus - aki leült a szoba távolabbi végében lévő ágyra - kissé idegesen feszengett, mintha ő is észrevette volna, hogy Sirius válasza nem az volt, aminek lennie kellett volna.

Remus bizonytalan volt benne, hogy Harry is rájött-e, mert válaszképpen elmosolyodott. De a következő szavai arra utaltak, hogy többet megértett, mint elárulta.  
– Tudod, melyik emlékemet használom a patrónusomhoz? - kérdezte egy majdhogynem szégyenlős mosollyal.

Sirius megrázta a fejét, jóképű arca világosan mutatta a kíváncsiságát. Remus maga is gondolkodott már ezen. Ő csak azt mondta Harrynek, hogy legyen biztos abban, hogy amit használ, egy erős, energikus érzelem legyen. Soha nem kérte Harryt, hogy részletesen megmagyarázza.

- Az első éjszakát, mikor megismertelek - mondta Harry egyszerűen. – Amikor elmondtad, hogy a keresztapám vagy, és megkértél, hogy lakjak veled.

Remus látta, hogy a szoba túloldalán Perselus elfordítja erre az arcát, és az állkapcsa megfeszül valamilyen érzelemtől. Remus azon kapta magát, hogy a lábát nézi, mert képtelen arra, hogy a Harry és Sirius arcán levő érzelmeket bámulja. Annyira ellentmondásosan érezte magát. Boldog volt, hogy Harrynek volt ilyen emléke, amit így meg tudott osztani Siriusszal - akiről ő tudta, hogy örömmel kapaszkodik majd bele egy ilyen beismerésbe -, és másrészről bűnösnek, hogy ennek a fiúnak olyan kevés szeretetben volt része életében, hogy az által képes egy olyan patrónust megidézni, amilyet még soha nem látott, hogy egy férfi, akit kevesebb, mint egy órája ismert, felajánlott neki egy otthont.

De úgy tűnt, hogy ez pontosan az volt, amit Siriusnak hallania kellett, mert Remus kihallotta az örömet a hangjából, amikor megszólalt.

- Ez az, ami előhívja Ágast, a Királyi Fehér Szarvasbikát?

Megint ez a szófordulat, és Remus összehúzott szemöldökkel gondolt arra, hogy talán ez visszhangzik Siriusban. Felpillantott, hogy lássa, hogy a páros egymásra mosolyog, és szemükben nevetés bujkál.

- Elmondod, mi a patrónusod? - kérdezte Harry.

Sirius csak önelégülten mosolygott rá.  
– Gondolkozz egy ideig rajta, és azt hiszem, ki fogod találni.

És ez, végre, biztosíték volt, hogy Sirius meg tudja idézni. Lehet, hogy nem mondta ki nyíltan, de ha képes volt ugratni Harryt arról, hogy milyen alakot venne fel, az azt jelentette, hogy tudta magáról, van egy inkarnálódott patrónusa. Remus érezte, hogy valami megnyugszik benne az felismeréstől.

Ha Harry ki is találta, nem adta jelét, csak elvigyorodott, és ösztönzően megölelte Siriust.  
– Jó éjt, Sirius - mosolygott, aztán Remus felé pillantott. – Jó éjt, Remus.

Ezután gyorsan átsietett a szobán, és bemászott az ágyba, amin Perselus ült, látszólag mind a négyük számára eldöntve ott és akkor, hogy hogyan alszanak ezen az éjszakán.. Az, hogy semmi gondja nem volt azzal, hogy abba az ágyba másszon be, amit Perselus nyilvánvalóan kiválasztott magának, egyáltalán nem volt meglepő, hiszen Roxfortban is egy ágyon osztoztak a férfivel.

Sirius, meglepő módon csak felsóhajtott, és megvonta a vállát Perselus felé, majd a másik ágy felé fordult. Remus ezt végszónak tekintette, hogy ő is aludni térjen.

Hagyták a tüzet és a gyertyákat világítani, mert egyikük sem akart teljes sötétséget a szokatlan környezetben. És a szobában már így is elég hideg volt. Remus behúzta a függönyöket az ágy körül, amikor Sirius csatlakozott hozzá, és magukra szórt egy melegítő, valamint egy hangtompító bűbájt, amíg Sirius hozzálátott, hogy lehúzza csizmáit. Nem akart egy teljes némító bűbájt használni, mert az a szobából érkező hangokat is kizárná, és hallani akarta, ha valaki bejön.

Hozzálátott, hogy levegye a saját csizmáit, és mindent megpróbált, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyja a mellette levő férfit. Sem ők, sem Perselus nem öltözött át hálóruhába úgy, mint Harry tette, tudva, hogy előfordulhat, hogy egy pillanat alatt kell felébredniük és harcolniuk, vagy megvédeniük magukat egy támadástól. De levették a külső bőrruhát.

A csizma után Remus a vászoningét vette le, de túl félénk volt a testén levő sebhelyek miatt, hogy mást is levegyen. Ő és Sirius már máskor is osztoztak egy ágyon a küldetések során, de nem tudta nem érezni, hogy a dolgok finoman megváltoznak közöttük. És a legnagyobb erőfeszítései ellenére is, hogy ne nézzen oda, azon kapta magát, hogy a Sirius csupasz bőre magához vonzza a tekintetét, ahogy férfi zavartalanul leveszi a saját ingét, és az ágy lábához dobja. Sirius mindenhol sovány izom és ín volt, és Remus már sokszor álmodozott arról, hogy mindegyik területet a kezeivel térképezi fel. Röviden ránézett az örökösnek járó tetoválásra Sirius lapockáján, ami az elsőszülött jele volt egy aranyvérű családban. Toujours Pur, állt a családi címer alatt, gúnyolódva a vérfarkassal.

Erőfeszítései ellenére Sirius rajtakapta, hogy bámulja, és aggódva összehúzta a szemöldökét.  
– Akarod, hogy átváltozzak? - kérdezte gyengéden, féken tartva a hangját, hogy a többiek ne hallják.

Egy pillanatig eltartott Remusnak, hogy megértse, mit ajánl. A múltban is Tapmanccsá változott, hogy Remus kényelmesebben érezze magát, ha osztozniuk kellett az ágyon. De valamilyen okból kifolyólag ma este nem akarta ezt. Gyorsan megrázta a fejét, majd idegesen lerántotta az ágytakarókat és alájuk mászott. Sirius elvigyorodott, és mellé csúszott.

- Tényleg nem tudtad, hogy az a szőke udvarol neked? – kérdezte aztán.

Remus a hátára fordult, és felnézett rá. Sirius a könyökén támaszkodott, és kíváncsian nézett rá.  
– Nem egy megszokott esemény - világosította fel Remus.

- Én állandóan udvarolok neked, Holdsáp - emlékeztette Sirius, és Remusnak be kellett ismernie, hogy ez igaz. Még az iskolában is flörtölt vele Sirius, bár az jórészt csak vicc volt, hogy legyen min nevetniük.

- Nem gondolod komolyan - mutatott rá Remus.

Hosszú ideig Sirius nem mondott semmit, aztán Remus megdöbbenésére, Sirius kezét érezte az arcán, ahogy az ujjai lágyan felé fordították őt. A szemében levő pillantás ezúttal nem volt kötekedő vagy komolytalan, szemei valami olyan fénnyel csillogtak, amitől Remusnak elállt a lélegzete. Mikor Sirius Black minden figyelmét rád összpontosította, az leginkább olyan volt, mintha a nap középpontjában állnál.  
– De igen, Holdsáp, komolyan gondolom. És meg kell értened, hogy nem fogom feladni.

- Sirius - suttogta Remus kétségbeesetten, mert annyira keservesen vágyott rá, hogy elhiggye a szavait, és ugyanolyan biztosan tudta, hogy a hite nem igazán számított. Ha Sirius tényleg meg akarta ezt próbálni, akkor a világon semmi sem volt, amit Remus meg tudott volna tagadni tőle, még akkor sem, ha utána darabokra szakad.

És akkor Sirius ajkai az övén voltak, megízlelve őt, megrészegülve a halk nyögéstől, ami elszabadult az ajakai közül. Olyan jó volt, annyira édes, csupa öröm és élvezet, amit egész életében megtagadott magától, egy egyedülálló, tökéletes érzéssé olvadt össze. Tudta abban a pillanatban, hogy nem számít, mit hisz, mit remél, miről álmodna, vagy mitől félne, egészen és teljesen Sirius Blackhez tartozik, és mindig is oda tartozott.

Sirius befejezte a csókot, mielőtt az túl messzire mehetett volna, és Remus azon kapta magát, hogy gyámoltalanul bámul fel a férfira az elfüggönyözött ágyuk halvány fényében. A szíve kalapált, és ő teljesen irányíthatatlanul érezte magát. Úgy tűnt, Sirius keres valamit a tekintetében, erre utalt az a megfeszített, komoly pillantás, amivel az övébe mélyedt. Akármit is látott, gyengéden elmosolyodott, bár Remus egy élet alatt sem lett volna képes értelmezni azt a pillantást.  
– Meglátod, Holdsáp - suttogta lágyan, miközben lefeküdt mellé. – Meglátod.

Remus most már remegett. Reszketett, a sosem tapasztalt izgatottságtól, amelyeket nem tudta hogyan kezeljen. Ezúttal nem a farkas volt, hanem az ember az, aki túl nagy fába vágta a fejszéjét. Szégyellte, hogy így érez, ennyire kétségbeesetten, ijedten és rászorulóan, mint egy kamasz lány, aki most kapta meg élete első csókját. De hát neki ez volt az első csókja. Mégis, úgy tűnt, hogy egy felnőtt embernek jobban kéne kezelnie az ilyen dolgokat. Több ravaszsággal, és több uralommal.

Aztán Sirius a karjaiba húzta, hozzágömbölyödött hátával a mellkasának, így érezte a férfi testének hosszú, megnyugtató vonalát, ahogy határozottan az övének nyomódott. És Istenem, ez ennyire jó érzés, hogy felizgatja? Darabokra fog esni, ha a szíve nem hagyja abba a kalapálást.

Sirius a mellkasára tette a kezét, erősen és biztonságban tartva. Megremegett a meleg levegő csiklandozása miatt, ami megérintette Remus fülét, ahogyan Sirius lágyan suttogott neki.  
– Minden rendben, Holdsáp - nyugtatta. – Ígérem. Minden rendben. Csak aludj! Ne gondolkodj, csak aludj!

Remus nem igazán értette, hogy mit mondott, de végül is nem számított. Ne gondolkozz… ezt meg tudta tenni, ha Sirius akarta. Most az egyszer elengedhette magát, és bízhatott abban, hogy Sirius majd megtartja. Sirius Black karjaiban volt, a meztelen mellkasának dőlve feküdt. Volt életében olyan időszak, amikor ne erről álmodott volna? Úgy tett, ahogy Sirius kérte, és nem gondolkodott többet. Elengedte magát, és a férfi szívdobogását hallgatta, ami együtt vert az övével, erősen és megnyugtatóan. És ahogy az álom elragadta, rájött, hogy most az egyszer még a farkas is teljesen elégedett.

Perselus bemászott Harry mellé az ágyba, röviden megállva, hogy levegye a csizmáját és az utcai ruháit. Mivel nem akarta, hogy Harry kényelmetlenül érezze magát, ezért magán hagyta a nadrágját és a vastag alsóingét, majd bebújt a takarók alá. Miközben a kardját a fejtámlához tette, hogy könnyen elérhesse és a pálcáját a párnája alá, megijesztette, hogy a fiú közelről figyeli. Ez az ágy jóval kisebb volt, mint amin a Roxfortban osztoztak, és nem volt közöttük a kényelmes távolság. Máris érezte, ahogy Harry testének melege átszivárog hozzá.

- Dühös vagy? - kérdezte Harry lágyan, meglepve őt.

- Természetesen mérges vagyok- válaszolt Perselus rögtön, bár először megállt, és a függönyökre szórt egy némító bűbájt. – Olyan mérges vagyok, hogy meg tudnám ölni!

Úgy látszott a szavai meglepik a fiatalembert, mert kényelmetlenül fészkelődött.  
– Úgy értem rám, nem Alrikra - javított Harry.

- Rád? - bámult rá Perselus meglepetten, és észrevette, hogy őszinte aggodalom csillog azokban a fényes, zöld szemekben. – Azt gondolod, hogy dühös lennék rád, mert elraboltak? Hogy lehetne az a te hibád?

De ismét félreértette a kérdést, mert Harry megrázta a fejét.  
– Úgy értettem azért, mert azt mondtam, hogy segítek nekik holnap. A kővel és a dementorokkal.

Perselus felsóhajtott. Dühös volt, bár nem kimondottan Harryre. És rémült volt. És büszke.

– Griffendéles vagy, Harry. Aligha hibáztathatlak azért, mert a természetedhez hűen viselkedsz. - A fiatalember zavarodott pillantására megrázta a fejét. – Nem, Harry, nem vagyok rád mérges. Már teljesen beletörődtem a ténybe, hogy egy griffendélessel házasodtam össze.

Harry erre kényszeredetten elmosolyodott.  
– Sajnálom - mondta, de csak halványan hallatszott bocsánatkérően. – Örülök, hogy itt vagy - tette hozzá.

Perselus halványan elmosolyodott erre. – Hol máshol kéne lennem? Tudod, hogy Winter Lands Griffendél Godric szülőhelye. Te és a kutya keresztapáid griffendélesekkel vagytok körülvéve. Kell legalább egy mardekáros, hogy vigyázzon rád, nehogy valami őrültséget csinálj.

Most az egyszer Harry nem tiltakozott a Blacket és Remust ért sértés ellen, vagy a griffendélesek leszólása miatt. Helyette csak elmosolyodott, lefeküdt a párnára, és úgy tűnt, mintha Perselus sértése mindent helyre tett volna a világon.

– Örülök, hogy itt vagy - mondta ismét, és talán ez igaz is volt. Biztosan nem ellenkezett, vagy iszkolt el, amikor Perselus lefeküdt mellé, és a teste majdnem megérintette az övét a nehéz takarók alatt. Inkább csak elhelyezkedett a melegben, becsukta a szemét, és a légzése egyenletessé vált, ahogy álomba merült.

Perselus hosszú ideig feküdt ébren, és hallgatta, ahogy Harry mellette szuszog. Hálás volt, hogy rendben van, és aggódott azért, hogy mit hozhat a holnap. Nem gondolt túl sokat, vagy túl erősen azokra a féltékeny gondolatokra, amik korábban gyötörték, vagy a tényre, hogy a fiatalember testének melege nagyon is arra csábította, hogy megforduljon és megérintse. Helyette arra a gondolatra összpontosított, hogy nem számít mi lesz, hogy mi jöhet holnap, meg fog róla bizonyosodni, hogy Harry túléli a konfliktust. Amilyen hamar csak emberileg lehetséges Harry biztonságban lesz Roxfort falai között, és soha többé nem fogja kiengedni a látóköréből.

Végül elaludt, csak hogy néhány órával később felébredjen a Harry felől érkező fájdalmas hangokra. Ahogy lerázta magáról az álom ködét, azonnal rájött, hogy Harry nem vett be semmilyen bájitalt a rémálmai ellen, és hogy néhány hónap óta először, azok most új képekkel bővültek, amik csak még erősebbé tették. Megértve, hogy ezek a képek, hogyan hatnak a fiúra, Perselus nem is habozott, hanem megfordult, és a karjaiba zárta Harryt. Az éjszaka során a fiú valamikor az ő oldalára gurult, háttal Perselusnak. Perselus mögé bújt, és gyengéden megrázta, hogy felébressze az álomból.

- Rendben van, Harry - suttogta egyenesen a fiú fülébe. Az egyik tenyerét Harry mellkasára csúsztatta, és érezte a dübörgő szívverést a szegycsontján keresztül.

– Biztonságban vagy, minden rendben.

A fiú reszketett, és remegett reagálásként. Perselus ismét megrázta, lökdösni próbálta, hogy felébredjen.

Hirtelen egy kéz kulcsolódott a csuklójára, és Harry egész teste teljesen megmerevedett a karjaiban, amiből Perselus tudta, hogy tényleg felébredt. Perselus visszatartotta a lélegzetét, mert nem volt biztos benne, mit tegyen. Vajon a fiú el fogja rántani magát, ellöki a kezét a testéről, és rá fog ordítani, amiért meg merészelte érinteni?

- Perselus? - hallott egy halk suttogást, és összehúzta a szemöldökét a sok félelmet és zaklatottságot hallva abban a hangban. Harry keze megfeszült a csuklóján.

- Csak egy rémálom, Harry - mondta Perselus gyengéden, de az ő szíve is kalapált, miközben az elkerülhetetlen reakcióra várt.

Aztán, csodálkozására, Harry felsóhajtott, és az egész teste ellazult, mintha megkönnyebbült volna, és a szorítása is gyengült Perselus csuklóján. Azonban távolról sem engedte el. Harry pusztán hátrébb húzódott, és még teljesebben elhelyezkedett Perselus ölelésében, aztán úgy tűnt, visszaaludt. Az átmenet olyan gyors volt, hogy Perselus nem is volt benne biztos, hogy a fiú teljesen ébren volt-e, vagy sem.

Akárhogy is, Perselus most egy kissé kényszerhelyzetbe került. A fiú most már fogta a kezét, gyakorlatilag köré volt csavarodva, ezzel teljesen lehetetlenné tette Perselus számára, hogy arrébb mozduljon. Igyekezetében fel kellett volna ébresztenie a fiút. A hozzá nyomódó hát hossza és a fiúból érkező erőteljes meleg olyan dolgokat művelt a testével, amit egyre nehezebben és nehezebben tudott figyelmen kívül hagyni. Soha nem volt egy különösebben válogatós férfi, de már hónapok óta egy csábító fiatalemberrel osztotta meg az ágyát, anélkül hogy akár is egyszer megérintette volna őt, vagy bárki mást. Gyorsan kezdett bosszantóvá válni az erőfeszítés, hogy tartsa a távolságot, és a kezeit tartsa meg magának.

Perselus beletörődve, hogy egy meglehetősen kényelmetlen éjszaka elé néz, felsóhajtott, és azzal vigasztalta magát, hogy Sirius Black is valószínűleg ugyanígy szenved.

Toujours Pur mindig tiszta


	35. A hasadék felé

Perselus elvi kérdést csinált abból, hogy a többiek előtt felkeljen és felöltözzön, mivel nem akart olyan kellemetlen kérdésekre válaszolni, mint hogy miért van teljes testével Harry köré csavarodva. Miután felöltözött, feltett a tűz fölé egy kanna vizet melegedni. A hangra a többiek is felébredtek, és készülődni kezdtek az előttük álló napra. Még mindig korán volt, nem csillogott fény a vékony ablakrésen át, mivel a téli égbolt még néhány óráig nem fog világosodni. De Perselusnak kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy a kastély többi lakója is már fent van, és készül a harcra.

Mindnyájuknak készített teát, miközben a többiek öltözködtek, és amikor Harry odajött a csészéjéért, Perselus észrevette a fiú szemében a távolba révedő pillantást.

- Jól vagy, Harry? - kérdezte azon töprengve, hogy vajon min gondolkozhat a fiú. A kérdése felkeltette Lupin és Black figyelmét is, bár nem mondtak semmit.

Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét, de bólintott.  
– Jól vagyok - biztosította őket. – Csak különös álmom volt.

Emlékezve a rémálomra, Perselus szívére félelem telepedett. Harry ismert volt a Voldemorthoz kapcsolódó „álmairól". Ha a Sötét Nagyúr megsejtette, hogy mi fog ma itt történni, akkor Perselus semmiképpen sem fogja engedni Harrynek, hogy kimenjen arra a harcra. Túlságosan veszélyes lenne.

- A mai harcról? - kérdezte a fiatalembertől. – Voldemortról?

- Nem – mondta Harry határozottan, miközben gyorsan megrázta a fejét. – Nem vízió volt, hanem csak egy álom. És semmi köze nem volt a mai naphoz. Nem voltak benne sem dementorok, sem grendlingek. Csak furcsa volt. Ismeritek az érzést, amikor a képek néha belebújnak a fejetekbe, és nem tudjátok kiverni belőle?

Vállat vont, mint aki elhessegeti a gondolatot, de Perselus még nem akarta ejteni a témát.

- Miről szólt?

Harry tekintete ismét távolivá vált, ahogy újra felrémlettek előtte a képek.  
– Egy necropolisban voltam - magyarázta.

Perselus megijedt, mert tisztán emlékezett Voldemort feltámadásának történetére, a Trimágus Tusa utolsó próbáján. – Egy temető?

De Harry ismét megrázta a fejét.  
– Nem, egy necropolis. Egy város, tele halottakkal, és ott volt a földön egy óriási ragyogó pókháló. De nem ez volt a legfurcsább rész. A madarak voltak azok.

- Madarak?

Perselus futólag Lupinra pillantott, aki ugyanolyan meghökkentnek látszott Harry bizarr emlékétől. Ez nem olyan volt, mint a múltbeli víziók, amiket elmesélt nekik. Azoknak legalább felismerhető formájuk és jellegzetességeik voltak, és volt valami összefüggő jelentése. Ez a mostani álom, inkább véletlenszerűen egymás mellé rakott képeknek hangzott.

Harry bólintott.  
– Kettő - magyarázta. - Hollók, azt hiszem. Egy-egy mindkét vállamon. Suttogtak nekem, de nem emlékszem, hogy mit mondtak.

Perselus érezte, hogy a vér kifut az arcából a fiú szavaira, és úgy érezte, képtelen lenne megszólalni. A pillantásból, amit Lupin küldött felé, tudta, hogy ő is megértette a különös képeket.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy hollók voltak, Harry? - kérdezte Lupin, és ha Harry észre is vette a vérfarkas hangjában a feszültséget, nem jegyezte meg.

- Meglehetősen biztos - bólintott Harry. – Gondolom, lehettek varjúk is, elég nehéz megmondani a különbséget.

Hirtelen felnevetett és Siriusra pillantott, aki csendben figyelte az eseményeket. Black nyilvánvalóan nem figyelt fel a hollós utalásra, de megértette, hogy valami történik Remus és Perselus között.

– Képzeljetek el engem, ahogy a Hollóhát szimbólumairól álmodok - vigyorgott Harry a keresztapjára. – Úgy értem, az oroszlánokat és a kígyókat megérteném.

- Következő alkalommal borzokról fogsz álmodni - értett egyet Sirius mosolyogva. – És akkor, attól tartok, vissza kell vonnunk a griffendéles jelvényed.

A páros felnevetett, aztán Sirius jelentőségteljesen végignézett rajtuk.  
– Mennünk kellene. Odalent már várnak ránk.

Bólintottak, összegyűjtötték a felszerelésüket, majd elindultak lefelé. Sirius és Harry elől mentek, ami adott egy pillanatot Remusnak és Perselusnak, hogy beszélgethessenek.  
– Két holló - sziszegte Remus Perselusnak, és ugyanolyan zaklatottnak nézett ki, mint ahogyan Perselus érezte magát. – Azok Odin bizalmasai. Két holló, Gondolat és Emlékezet. Albus azt mondta, hogy Odin szeme el lett pusztítva.

- El lett - ragaszkodott hozzá Perselus, mivel nagyon jól tudta, hogy mit jelképezett a két holló. Odin istennek, úgy tartották, volt két hollója, akiket Gondolatnak és Emlékezetnek hívtak, és akik a vállain ültek, és a világ titkait suttogták a fülébe. – A harcmezőt átvizsgálták, és nem volt semmi jele. Valamint Harry a kórházban volt három hétig utána. Valaki észrevette volna, ha még nála lett volna.

- Akkor is, megérintette a követ - mondta neki Remus. – És nekünk fogalmunk sincs, hogy annak milyen hatalma volt, vagy, hogy mit tehetett Harryvel.

- A fiú az utóbbi két napot viking szimbólumokkal körülvéve töltötte - rázta meg Perselus a fejét. – Sokkal valószínűbb, hogy a tudatalattija csak összerakta a régi történetek képeit, amiket hallott.

- Harryről beszélünk - emlékeztette Remus. – A kézenfekvő válasz soha nem a helyes.

Harry Sirius mellett ült az egyik hosszú padon a Nagyteremben, míg körülötte káosz uralkodott. Winter Lands minden részéből érkezett harcosok készülődtek a csatára, felfegyverezték magukat kardokkal és fejszékkel, valamint felszíjazták a páncélokat és a pajzsokat. Mindnyájuknál seprű volt. Különös darabok, amik nem hasonlítottak azokhoz, amiket Harry ismert. Ezek nagyok voltak, súlyos rudak, hosszú, összekötözött nád- és szalmakötegekkel a végükön. Úgy képzelte, hogy kissé lassúak és irányíthatatlanok lehetnek.

Perselus néhány pillanattal korábban eltűnt, elindult Alrik felé beszélgetni, miután Siriusnak és Remusnak megparancsolta, hogy maradjanak Harry mellett. Mindkét férfi csak áthatóan nézett a Bájitalmesterre, amiért olyan utasítást adott nekik, ami egyébként is szándékukban állt.

Remus, aki a pad mellett állt, észrevette, hogy Harry kíváncsian nézegeti a seprűket.  
– Azok katonai seprűk, nem kviddics seprűk - magyarázta a vérfarkas. – Nem a sebesség miatt készültek. Szállításra vannak, semmi többre.

Átmutatott a termen, egy csoport fiatalemberre, akik mind íjakat viseltek a hátukra vetve. Nem úgy, mint a többi férfi a csapatban, ők kisebb méretűek voltak, kevésbé izmosak. Tulajdonképpen Harry néhány nőt is látott közöttük. Mindegyikük egy seprűt is fogott, sokkal ügyesebb készítésűeket, mint a kviddics seprűk, amihez hozzászokott.

- Ők azok, akik a légitámadásban vesznek részt. A seprűik sokkal irányíthatóbbak - folytatta Remus.

- Miért nem használt Alrik seprűket, amikor ide hozott? - kérdezte Harry. Azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon miért kellett életeket kockáztatni a földön, ha nyilvánvalóan mindenkinek volt seprűje.

- Nem lehet átrepülni az Északi-tenger fölött - világosította fel Remus. – Túl erősek a szelek. És Alrik felvilágosított arról, hogy évtizedek óta ez az első alkalom, hogy valaki kényelmesen érzi magát seprűn lovagolva a váruk védelmén kívül. A dementorok tudnak repülni. Számítanak ránk, hogy mi majd távol tartjuk tőlük a dementorokat.

Harry megrázkódott az emlékre, amit Remus szavai idéztek fel benne. Ha nem lett volna Dumbledore varázslata, akkor harmadévben meghalt volna kviddicsmeccs közben, amikor leesett a seprűjéről a dementorok támadása miatt. Úgy gondolta, ilyen körülmények között meg tudja érteni, miért féltek az emberek seprűket használni.

Ugató kutyák hangja vonta magára mindannyiuk figyelmét, ezért a nagyterem nyitott ajtaja felé fordultak. Néhány felfegyverkezett harcos jött be nagy kutyákkal körülvéve. Hallottak még többet izgatottan ugatni odakint az udvaron. A kutyákat, ezeket az óriási bestiákat azért tenyésztették, hogy a grendlingekkel harcoljanak. Nagyon izmosak voltak, és vastag, fekete bundájuk volt, ami Harryt kissé Tapmancsra emlékeztette.

- A háború kutyái - kiáltotta Sirius lenyűgözve. – Hallottam róluk, de ez az első alkalom, hogy látom őket.

- Háború kutyái? - Harry komolyan arra vágyott, bárcsak többet tudna a világukról.

- Harcra tenyésztik őket - magyarázta Sirius. – Valójában Tapmancs is egy hasonló faj. Néhányan azt mondják, hogy ők a Zordó legendájának alapjai. Állítólag falkában biztosan le tudnak győzni egy sárkányt.

Egyik harcos felé mutatott, aki vastag hámokat illesztett a kutyák nehéz testei köré. – Hozzáedzették őket a hámokhoz azért, hogy fel lehessen őket emelni a levegőbe a seprűkkel, és le lehessen őket dobni a harc közepébe.

Egy vagy két kutya túl közel vándorolt az asztalukhoz, és vicsorogtak mindenkire, aki mellett elhaladtak. De Remus csak rájuk pillantott, és ők rögtön meghátráltak, mintha megérezték volna az emberben levő farkast. Harry látta, hogy Sirius keményen próbálkozott, hogy visszatartsa a nevetését.

Harry azon kapta magát, hogy elkalandoznak a gondolatai. Először a furcsa álma felé, aztán a tegnap történt dolgokra, végül a félelmeire attól, ami jönni fog. A gondolatok rendszertelenül ugráltak a fejében, míg végül meglepetésére, olyan dologra összpontosultak, amitől zavaró melege lett és elpirult. Múlt éjjel jó párszor felébredt. Egyszer arra, hogy szorosan Perselus karjaiban találja magát. Néhány ölelésen túl soha nem volt fizikailag ilyen közel egy másik emberhez egész életében. És biztosan egyik sem tartott tovább egy vagy két másodpercnél. De Perselus elég szorosan tartotta, és Harry érezte a férfi testéből áradó meleget az egész hátán. A férfi a nyakába temette az arcát, és a meleg lehelete megborzongatta a bőrét. És mikor a férfi megfordult álmában, Harry érezte, hogy az ajka megérinti pont a füle alatt. Tisztában volt egy összetéveszthetetlen keménységgel is, ami neki nyomódott, és az érzés egyszerre tette őt idegessé és furcsán izgatottá.

Álmában, Perselus keze lecsúszott a hasára, aztán könnyedén cirógatni kezdte Harry csípőjét. Az érintés forró és határozott volt, és Harry elakadt lélegzettel, némán várta a pánikot. De ez nem hasonlított arra, mint amikor Julius próbálta megérinteni. Először is Perselus keze megállt a csípőjén, ahelyett hogy más helyek felé kóboroljon. És másrészről… Harry azon kapta magát, hogy elpirul az emlékre. Ez…jó érzés volt. Nem mintha ezt hangosan is bevallaná, természetesen. Amellett, hogy biztonságban érezte magát Perselus karjaiban, Harry valami olyasmit is érzett, ami emlékeztette arra, amikor rövid ideig beleesett Cho Changbe, és nem volt biztos benne, hogy az ilyen érzelmekkel mit kell kezdenie.

Perselus egy pillanattal később visszatért, és egy kis csomagot hozott, amit letett az asztalra.  
– Ajándékok Winter Lands lordjaitól - közölte velük, miközben kinyitotta a bőrből készült batyut, és előhúzott belőle egy csillogó fém hevedert. Megfogta Harry jobb karját és hozzálátott, hogy az alkarja köré szíjazza. Sirius felvette a másik hevedert és belekezdett, hogy Harry bal alkarjára erősítse azt.

Meglepődve, hogy mindkét férfi fogja egy-egy karját, Harry csak nézni tudta, ahogyan a páncélt köré kötik.  
– A világ legjobb páncéljai Winter Landsből származnak - tájékoztatta Perselus. – Ez a fém pehelykönnyű és a legtöbb pengét és nyílvesszőt kivédi. Ugyanakkor sok kisebb átkot is el fog téríteni.

Vetett egy pillantást Siriusra, aztán intett Harrynek, hogy álljon fel.

Harry felcserélte már a kabátját, amit viselt, azzal a nehéz köpennyel, amit Perselus hozott neki, de most a férfi arra késztette, hogy teljesen vegye le a köpenyt. Alatta csak egy hosszú ujjú pamuting volt, és ő megborzongott a csípős reggeli levegőtől. Míg Perselus segített neki, hogy magára vegyen egy kitömött alsózubbonyt, addig Sirius letérdelt Harry előtt, és nekilátott, hogy a vas lábszárvédőket a lábára szíjazza, és a szíjakat a csizmája köré rögzítse.

Perselus intett Harrynek, hogy emelje fel a karját, és egy pikkelyes vértet vetett át a fején, engedve, hogy az egy zenélő hanggal a vállára hulljon, ahogy az apró láncszemek halkan megcsörrentek egymáson. Bár felkészült a nehéz súlyra, Harry meglepődött, amikor szinte semmit nem érzett, mivel a páncél tényleg pehelykönnyű volt. Ezt is a testéhez szíjazták, és a derekára kötöttek egy bőrövet, amin volt egy kardhüvely, bár egyik sem volt látható.

Összezavarodottan, Harry csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy ez a két férfi, Perselus és Sirius, milyen jól dolgoznak együtt. Rekordidő alatt öltöztették fel teljes páncélzatba. Végül Perselus ismét a vállára terítette, és a helyére erősítette a köpenyt, aztán hátralépett, hogy kritikus szemmel végigmérje. Harry elpirult a három férfi bámulásától.

- Úgy nézel ki, mint egy fiatal herceg - vigyorgott rá Sirius, és erősen vállon veregette. Harry érezte, hogy az arca még jobban felforrósodik, és akarata ellenére megkereste Perselus pillantását, e merész kijelentés jóváhagyása végett.

Az egyik sötét szemöldök szórakozottan felemelkedett.  
– Tényleg nagyon vonzó – hagyta helyben Perselus, a hangja csöpögött a szarkazmustól. De ugyanakkor Harry látta a megerősítést a szemében, és visszaemlékezett a melegségre, ami múlt éjjel nekinyomódott.

- A páncél célja az, hogy a bőröd sértetlen maradjon, nem az, hogy a hiúságodat legyezgesse - közölte Perselus. – Amikor kimegyünk oda, maradj mindig mögöttünk. Le fogunk szállni, azért, hogy elmozdíthasd a követ. Nem emelhetsz fel ilyen súlyt anélkül, hogy szilárdan ne állnál a talajon. Mikor földet érünk, támadhatóvá válunk a grendlingektől. A mi dolgunk az, hogy elsősorban a dementorokkal foglalkozzunk, és csak utána a grendlingekkel. Lesz egy csoport harcos, akik majd körülvesznek minket, hogy távol tartsák tőlünk a grendlingeket. Harry, a te dolgod az, hogy amilyen gyorsan csak lehetséges visszaemeld azt a követ a Kútra. Ha lehet, visszakényszerítjük a dementorokat a Kútba, de a legfontosabb dolog az, hogy bezárjuk. Minden mást hagyj ránk. Megértetted?

Harry bólintott, és hallotta, amit Perselus nem mondott ki. Hogy semmilyen körülmények között se menjen el tőlük, és kockáztassa az életét.

Röviden beszélgettek a különböző harci taktikákról, és arról, hogy hogyan használják együtt a patrónusaikat, hogy összetereljék a dementorokat. De a vártnál is hamarabb felharsant egy kürt, és az összegyűlt harcosok elkezdtek kisietni a teremből. Alrik megközelítette őket, és seprűt hozott mindannyiuknak, amit gyorsan szét is osztott. Jóváhagyóan bólintott a páncélra, amit Harry viselt, aztán elmagyarázta, hol fognak elhelyezkedni a csapat alakzatában.

Hideg, szeles reggel volt, az ég csak most kezdett világosodni, amikor ők kiléptek. Nők és gyerekek tömörültek az udvarra a harcosok mellé, hogy sok szerencsét kívánjanak nekik. Harry hamarosan azon kapta magát, hogy felmászik a kényelmetlen seprűre, és a többiek mellett a levegőbe emelkedik. Sirius a bal oldalára mozdult, Perselus a jobbjára. Remus előttük vette fel a pozícióját. Alrik, Asgeir és a nagy csoport harcos mögöttük foglalta el a helyét. A levegőben mindannyian biztonságban voltak a grendlingek támadásától. Az egyetlen veszélyforrást csakis a dementorok jelentették. Amikor a Kút mellett földet érnek, azok a harcosok négyüket körbe fogják venni, és legyőzik a grendlingeket, míg ők a patrónusaikat irányítják. Harry tudta, hogy minden ellenére emberek fognak meghalni. Csak imádkozni tudott, hogy képes legyen elvégezni a ráruházott feladatot.

A repülő csapat elindult, keresztülrepültek Winter Landsen és mélyebbre behatoltak a hófödte erdőkbe, amiről Alrik azt állította, hogy grendlingek lakják. Vakító, fehér hóval fedett hegyek emelkedtek fölöttük. Köd kezdett összegyűlni a csúcsok körül, és azzal fenyegetett, hogy leereszkedve betölti a völgyet is. De pillanatnyilag a levegő csípős és tiszta volt, és a gyenge téli nap fényesen ragyogott fölöttük.

Körülbelül egy óra repülés állt előttük, és Harry jó néhány melegítő bűbájt küldött magára, hogy a kezei ne fagyjanak le, ahogyan a seprű nyelét fogják. Ez a seprű nem volt olyan kényelmes, mint egy kviddicsseprű, amiken remek párnázó bűbájok voltak, de Harry úgy gondolta, hogy pillanatnyilag egy fájó hát a legkisebb gondja.

Az út legnagyobb részében eseménymentesen telt a repülés, bár messze alattuk az erdő fái között sötét alakokat láttak a mozgó árnyak után ugrani. A grendlingek tisztában voltak azzal, hogy ott repülnek, és követték őket a fák között. Kétségtelenül észrevették, hogy az emberek a párzási helyük irányába haladnak.

Túlságosan is hamar a kétségbeesés jeges hideg érintette meg őket, és száguldott keresztül rajtuk, a melegítő bűbájok ellenére is jéggé dermesztve őket, miközben a levegőben sötét árnyak kezdték őket követni. A dementorok elindultak, hogy bekerítsék őket, és sokan fölöttük tornyosultak, hogy légitámadást indíthassanak. Remus és Sirius mindketten eltávolodtak oldalra, az alakzat széle felé mozogva, mialatt Perselus és Harry elől vették fel a pozíciójukat. Nem fogják megidézni a patrónusaikat, míg feltétlenül szükségük nem lesz rá. Azt remélték, hogy minél több dementort össze tudnak gyűjteni egy helyen, és lekényszerítik őket a Kútba. Nem kockáztathatták meg, hogy túl gyorsan elűzik őket.

De akkor is, borzalmas tapasztalat volt ilyen közel repülni hozzájuk, tudva, hogy bármelyik pillanatban lecsaphat az egyikük, és a sötét érzéseivel eláraszthatja a csapatot. De a dementorok tartották a távolságot, mintha nem lennének biztosak abban, mit kezdjenek egy ekkora csapat emberrel. A dementoroknak csak közepes intelligenciájuk volt, és valószínűtlennek tűnt, hogy túl korán rájöjjenek, mit terveznek az emberek.

Ahogy közelebb értek az előhegyekhez, ahol a terep lehetővé tette, hogy előbukkanjon a köves felszín és a szórványosan álló fák, egy kiáltás hangzott a csapat vezetőitől, ami jelezte, hogy megpillantották a kutat. Hatalmas vízesés zubogott le a magas hegyekről egy nagy tóba, amit magas fenyők vettek körül. Óriási, mohával és zuzmóval benőtt sziklák csúsztak le a hegyekből, bepöttyözve a tó partját. A kövek alkotta szakadékok és barlangok között a grendlingek sötét, szőrös alakjai bújtak elő. Több száz rajzott ki, hogy találkozzanak a falkatagokkal, amelyek az erdőből tértek vissza, és hogy szembeszálljanak a levegőből érkező emberekkel.

Mélyen, ennek a nagy völgynek a közepén, a tópart mögött egy óriási földdarab volt, ami teljesen halottnak és feketének látszott. Minden növény, ami a tó körül nőtt, kihalt és eltűnt erről a helyről. Ennek a területnek a szíve egy óriási lyuk volt, talán tizenöt láb átmérőjű, ami lefelé, egy szurokfekete sötétségbe vezetett. Még a grendlingek is kikerülték a fekete, halott földet és a borzasztó lyukat, ami levezetett a Föld közepébe..

A fent levő emberek körbejárták a lyukat, de természetes módon távol maradtak annak szélétől, ahonnan hideg eredt, és aminek semmi köze nem volt a télhez. Harry ezt mélyen a lelkében érezte, ott, ahol a halottak és haldoklók sikoltásai vártak rá.

- Jönnek a dementorok! - kiáltotta valaki. Ez volt Harry számára a végszó, hogy elkanyarodjon Perselustól, aki még mindig az oldalán repült. Remus és Sirius, eddig tartották oldalsó pozíciójukat, most eltávolodott a csoporttól, mialatt Harry és Perselus felfelé kanyarodtak a fentről közeledő dementorok útjába.

Harry várt, amíg meglátta a rátörő dementorok sötét alakját, és a borzasztó sötétségük azzal fenyegetett, hogy elnyelik őt, mielőtt felemelte a jobbjában tartott pálcáját és elkiáltotta magát: - Expetro Patronum!

Ágas vakítóan és csillogóan bújt elő a pálcájának hegyéből, közvetlenül Harry elé ugrott, majd egyenest átvágott a rátörő sötét falon. Harry kilőtt a dementorok felhőjén keresztül, és föléjük került, miközben ők oldalra és lefelé kanyarodtak, hogy kikerülhessenek a szarvasbika patrónus fehér fényéből.

Nem messze tőle Perselus patrónusa, egy fényes, tüzes főnix ugyanezt cselekedte: oldalra és lefelé űzte a dementorokat. A társaság szélén még két patrónus alakja jelent meg. Egy nagy kutya, mint egy Ezüstös Zordó, ami Remus Lupin pálcájából ugrott elő, és Harry örömére egy óriási Ezüstös Vérfarkas, ami Sirius Black pálcájából jött. Az a két patrónus találkozott a dementorokkal, amelyeket Perselus és Harry lefelé űzött, és a köröző férfiak tömegének közepére vezették őket. A férfiak legyezőszerűen szétterjedtek. Elsiettek a hullámzó sötétség elől, ahogy a négy patrónus egy óriási körben versenyzett, összegyűjtve minden árnyékos dementort és tovább űzték őket lefelé a Kút nyílása felé.

Miközben Harry Ágast irányította a táncában, hogy leűzze a dementorokat a Kút felé, a talajt figyelte a sarokkövet keresve. Az ötödik átfésülés után végre meglátta. Egy óriási, húsz láb átmérőjű kör alakú kő, nagy örvénylő csomókkal és rúnákkal. A vicsorgó grendlingek, akik éhesen néztek felfelé a köröző emberekre, körbevették a követ, és a vörös szemüket villogtatták a sápadt reggeli fényben.

Harry szemével Perselust kereste, miközben magasan a sarokkő fölött lebegett. Nem gondolta, hogy ki kell majd harcolnia az útját a grendlingek között, hogy a kőhöz érjen. De a grendlingek most felmásztak a sarokkőre, mintha tudták volna, hogy valahogyan az csalogatta közelebb az embereket.

Perselus, látva Harry helyzetét, mellé sietett a nehéz seprűn, mindvégig a fejük fölött köröztetve a főnix alakú patrónusát, hogy a dementorokat lefelé vezesse.

- Alrik! - kiáltott Perselus. – Fogd az embereidet, és támadj most!

--

Béták megjegyzése:

Odin a vikingek legkedveltebb istene volt. Bornak, az istenek atyjának fia. A költők, harcosok és államfők védelmezője, a halál, a háború s a mágia istene.  
Bár híres alakváltó volt, többnyire életerős, ötvenes korú férfinak ábrázolták csigás hajjal, lengő szürke szakállal. Ha az emberek közt vándorolt, hosszú kék köpenyt és széles karimájú kalapot hordott, amelyet hiányzó fél szemére húzott. Fegyvere a Gungnir dárda, lova pedig Sleipnir. Odin tudásszomja kielégíthetetlen volt. Két hollója naponta beszámolt neki az istenek, emberek, törpék és óriások tetteirõl. Minden nap hajnalban útra keltek, hogy körberepülve a földet, híreket gyűjtsenek Odinnak. Estére visszaérvén rátelepedtek Odin vállára, és a fülébe suttogták, amit megtudtak. Hugin a „Gondolat" volt, Munin pedig az „Emlékezet".


	36. A kő elmozdítása

36. Fejezet – A kő elmozdítása

Ez volt az a végszó, amire Winter Lands harcosainak szüksége volt. Megszabadulva a dementorok fenyegetésétől, az íjászok egymás után lőtték ki lefelé nyílvesszőiket a grendlingek falkájára. A kutyák gazdái most a föld felé fordították seprűiket, és elengedve a hámokat, hagyták, hogy a kutyák nem túl magas távolságról a földre essenek. Az állatok vidáman csaholva szálltak be a harcba. Egy pillanattal később Alrik harcosai ütésre emelt kardokkal és baltákkal csatlakoztak hozzájuk. Hangos harci kiáltással találkoztak össze a grendlingekkel.

Ötven ember szállt le a sarokkőre, és legyezőszerűen szétszóródva leűzték róla a grendlingeket.

- Készülj! - kiáltotta Perselus Harrynek. Harry tisztán látva a nyílást a kő mellett, csak egy pillanatig tétovázott, mielőtt lefelé irányította a seprűjét. Még egy tucat férfi követte őt az égből, felemelt pajzsokkal és kardokkal, hogy a grendlingek ne tudják megtámadni Harryt, amikor végre letette a lábát a fagyos földre. Csak egy pillanatig tartott, hogy felszabadítsa Ágast a parancsai alól. A szarvast azzal az utolsó paranccsal engedte el, hogy körözzön a csata körül, aztán figyelmét a hatalmas sarokkőre fordította.

Harry szilárdan megvetette a lábát, pálcájával megcélozta az óriási követ, és csak halványan volt tudatában a körülötte harcoló férfiaknak.

– Vingardium Leviosa! - kiáltotta, és úgy tűnt, a nagy kő életre kelt. A kőbe vésett csomók és rúnák váratlanul belső tűzzel kezdtek fényleni. A kő szófogadóan a levegőbe emelkedett, ám Harry ezúttal érezte az óriási súlyt, és megtántorodott az érzés alatt. Ez más volt, nem olyan, mint az a kő, amit felemelt. Valahogy hozzákapcsolódott a Földhöz. És a Föld nem akarta elengedni.

Harry összpontosította elméjét, kalapáló szívét, és mindenét, amije csak volt, a kő súlyába vezette, megparancsolva neki, hogy mozogjon, és esedezett a Földnek, hogy engedje el. És hihetetlen módon, a kő engedelmeskedett, némán a nagy Kétségbeesés Kútja felé lebegett, ami most elsötétült a dementorok felhőjétől, akiket lekényszeríttettek oda.

Minden lépésnél, amit Harry megtett a most már vér áztatta földön, a lába belesüllyedt a megfagyott földbe, mintha ő maga vált volna hirtelen elképzelhetetlenül nehézzé. Az egész teste megfeszült a kő súlya alatt, de a keze egyáltalán nem remegett, és a mágiája nem tétovázott még akkor sem, mikor a körülötte küzdő harcosok és grendlingek vére lefröcskölte őt.

Kétszer ugrottak neki sötét alakok, csak hogy a nagy fémpajzsok visszaverjék őket, amiket még éppen a kellő időben húztak fel, hogy megvédjék őt. A lábai remegtek, és mély nyomokat hagytak, ahogy minden egyes fájdalmas lépéssel a kút felé haladt. Látta, hogy arrébb az ezüstös farkas és kutya tüzes körben rohannak a Kút szájánál, és a főnix lángjai az utolsó dementorokat is visszaűzik, le a föld mélyébe. Úgy tűnt, mintha a levegő maga is megtelt volna elátkozott sikolyokkal, és minden lépés közelebb hozta Harry lelkéhez a kétségbeesés jéghideg érintését.

- A sárkánygyíkok! - kiáltotta valaki. – Jönnek a sárkánygyíkok!

És távolról, Harry meghallott egy halvány, sziszegő, valahogy ismerős hangot.

- Folytasd, Harry! - kiáltotta egy másik hang, talán Siriusé. – Már majdnem ott vagy!

Harry a követ maga előtt kényszerítve ment tovább, erőltetve a lábait, hogy mozgásban maradjanak az óriási súly ellenére is, ami most úgy tűnt, összenyomja, és lefelé húzza. Csak halványan tudatosult benne, hogy valami megváltozott a harcban. Valami másként hangzott, ahogy az emberek kiáltottak és sikítottak, mintha valami új szörnyűség támadt volna rájuk. Harry egyetlen pillantásra sem tudott elszakadni a kőtől, hogy odanézzen. Az utolsó dementorok most tűntek el a föld alatt.

Még öt lépés. Megtántorodott, miközben tovább vezette a követ, egészen addig, míg végül a Kút fölött lebegett, és a tüzes pecsétjei most már minden szívdobbanásával együtt pulzáltak. Egy pálcaintés, és a kő lezuhant, becsapódva a Kútba és megremegtetve körülöttük a földet. De most, hogy összekapcsolódott a kő és a föld, Harry érezte a sötétség óriási nyomását a kő alatt, ami felfelé nyomta azt, és a sziszegő hangok üvöltését, ami egyre hangosabb lett. Tudta, hogy le kell zárnia a követ, mielőtt a sötétség ismét kiszabadul, és érezte, hogy a Föld is vár valamire, valamilyen szóra vagy parancsra tőle.

Most már térdelve - mivel a lábai már nem tudták tovább megtartani - Harry ismét felemelte a pálcáját, és az elméjét az egyik ősi lezáró bűbájra összpontosította, amire a Hermionéval töltött hosszú különórákból emlékezett.

- Terra Fas Sigillum Protego!- kiáltotta, és egy ragyogó fény tört elő a pálcájából, ami nekicsapódott az égő pecséteknek, elvakítva őt a ragyogásukkal. És úgy tűnt, mintha maga a Föld nyúlt volna ki, és fogta volna meg a sarokkövet, majdhogynem szeretettel karolva át, és erősen lehúzta a sárba. Egy dobpörgés hallatszott, ami megremegtette a vidéket, aztán elhalkult, és végül csend lett. Megsüketülve a hangtól, Harry nekizuhant a nagy kőnek, de már nem érezte, hogy bármilyen sötét érzés nyomakodna fölfelé a föld belsejéből. A kő, A Kút, és a sikoltozó dementorok végre teljesen csendben voltak.

Csak ekkor, egy tucat kapkodó levegővétel után, Harry tudatáig eljutottak a körülötte még mindig folyó harc hangjai. Rájött, hogy a sziszegő kiáltások nem halkultak el a dementorokkal együtt. Tántorogva a lábán, felemelte a fejét, hogy körülnézzen. Perselus, Sirius és Remus körbevették, bal kezükben fegyvereiket forgatva, jobb kezükben a pálcáikkal, miközben leküzdöttek néhány kóborló grendlinget, akik még mindig megpróbáltak túljutni a megmaradt harcosokon.

De csak néhány grendling maradt a csatában, ám helyettük az emberek - akik nem hagyhatták el a földet, míg Harry nem volt seprűn -, tucatnyi óriási fekete kígyóval harcoltak, amelyek a hegyekből jöttek le harc közben. Borzalomtól kitágult szemekkel, Harry először azt gondolta, hogy baziliszkuszok, de a pillantásuk nem bénított, amikor a férfiak megpróbálták őket elűzni az éles pengéikkel. A kígyók óriásiak voltak, és úgy tornyosultak föléjük, mint egyfajta szárny nélküli sárkányok, villámgyorsan támadtak, odakapva bármire, ami mozgott, legyen az ember, vagy grendling.

Úgy köröztek a férfiak serege körül, mint ahogyan a patrónusok köröztek a dementorok körül. Befelé vezetve őket, egyre szorosabban és szorosabban egymáshoz, hogy majd megehessék őket. Az íjászoknak - akik még mindig a fejük fölött köröztek - nem sok szerencséjük volt abban, hogy legyőzzék őket, mivel a nyílvesszőik csak egy kis kényelmetlenséget jelentettek ezeknek az óriási lényeknek. Csak a Perselus, Remus és Sirius pálcáiból jövő tűz és villámrobbanások tettek valamiféle kárt bennük. Ezek rövid ideig hátrálásra késztették a kígyókat, mielőtt azok lerázták a fájdalmat, és ismét előre nem törtek. Úgy tűnt, valamiféle őrület fogta el őket, amit nem lehetett lecsendesíteni.

- Ölj! Pusztíts! Törd össze az Árnyhozókat! - sziszegték, és minden egyes átok hajtotta előre a többieket. Az ostorszerű farkuk megremegtette a talajt, és mindent a földre löktek, amit megérintettek. Még a grendlingek is elborzadva adták fel a harcot.

Harry nagy nehezen felállt, és mivel már nem tudta, hol lehet a seprűje, a pálcáját a torkához emelte.

- Sonorus! - kiáltotta, és a figyelmét a nagy fekete sárkánygyíkokra fordította.

- Állj! – ordította. Hangja a párszaszó mennydörgő sziszegésével tört elő, bűbája által borzasztóan felerősítve. Felmászott a sarokkőre. – Állj! Ne támadjatok!

A szavai felvillanyozó hatással volt az emberekre és a sárkánygyíkokra egyaránt. Az emberek nem érthették őt, de megborzongtak a párszaszó csengésétől, a kígyók pedig visszahőköltek a döbbenettől. A nagy fekete testük távolabb siklott, és a magasba ívelt. Fejüket elfordítva megnézték a fiatalembert, aki ott állt egyedül a hatalmas sarokkő tetején. Tucatnyi óriási, villás nyelv nyúlt ki, megízlelve a levegőt, miközben a hideg fekete szemek Harryre irányultak. Körülötte az összes ember megdermedt, abbahagyta a támadást, bár Harry hallotta a fáradtságtól kétségbeesett kapkodó levegővételüket.

- Miféle trükk ez, Árnyhozó? - sziszegte az egyik jókora sárkánygyík Harrynek. Farka hevesen csapkodott, óriási szikladarabokat szétgurítva maga körül.

- Ez nem trükk! - sziszegte vissza Harry, és imádkozott, hogy ne essen össze, mielőtt befejezi. – Miért támadtok minket? Nem léptünk be a hegyláncnál lévő területetekre.

- Ti vagytok azok, akik az Árnyakat hozzátok, hogy megsemmisítsék a lelkünket! - sziszegte neki a nagy kígyó, és a többiek is kihívóan sziszegtek. – Emlékszünk az Árnyhozókra, akik felemelték a követ, ami miatt elpusztultak a fészkeink. Nem hagyjuk, hogy még több Árnyat hozzatok a világunkba!

Harry megremegett a borzalomtól. A dementorok megsemmisítették az emberek lelkét, de nem tudta, hogy más lények lelkét is képesek elpusztítani. Valójában fogalma sem volt róla, hogy a kígyó egyáltalán tudja-e, hogy mi az a lélek, nem beszélve arról, hogy attól féljen, elveszíti azt. A grendlingekre biztosan nem voltak hatással a dementorok.

- Nem mi voltunk, akik az Árnyakat hozták! - mondta nekik Harry. A dementor szót párszaszóul Árnyként lehetett lefordítani. – Mi egy másik fészekből jöttünk. És nem azért vagyunk itt, hogy új köveket emeljünk fel, hanem hogy bezárjuk azt, amelyik nyitva volt. Visszaűztük az Árnyakat a földbe. Visszahelyeztük a követ oda, ahova tartozik. A lelkeitek biztonságban vannak!

A kígyók izgatottan sziszegtek, visszahúzódtak, és körbevették a harcolók csapatát. Nyelvüket kiöltötték, hogy újra és újra megízleljék a levegőt.

- Nézzetek körül! - parancsolta nekik Harry. – Látjátok a lyukat, ahonnan az Árnyak jöttek? Érzitek az Árnyakat a lelketekben? Nincsenek többé. Nem vagyunk az ellenségeitek.

A szavaira a kígyók tényleg körülnéztek, mintha a földön egy másik tátogó kutat keresnének.

- Az Árnyak elmentek? - kérdezte egyikük hezitálva, és ha a kígyók tudtak reménykedően beszélni, akkor a hangjában remény hallatszott.

- Az Árnyak elmentek - erősítette meg Harry.

- És a fészek, ami felébresztette őket? - kérdezte egy másik.

Tudva, hogy nincs a minisztérium szónak fordítása, és gyanítva, hogy a férfi, aki felnyitotta a kutat már úgyis rég halott, Harry csak bólintott.

- Az a fészek nincs többé, nem fognak visszatérni. Nem fogom megengedni.

És úgy tűnt, ez volt az, amire a fekete sárkánygyíkoknak szükségük volt. Egyszerre fordultak meg, és siklottak el a hegyoldal felé. Röviden megálltak, visszapillantottak a férfiakra, aztán mindannyiuk csodálkozására egyszerre meghajoltak, és gyémántalakú fejüket Harry leeresztették felé. Aztán egy villanással elmentek, eltűntek a szem elől a hegy kövei között.

Egy lélegzetvétel múlva nagy, győzedelmes kiáltás hangzott fel a férfiaktól, örömmel és hitetlenkedéssel átszőtt üvöltés. Harry, elképzelhetetlenül kimerülve, ismét térdre esett, és csak halványan volt tudatában, hogy kezek ragadják meg, és hangok kiáltanak rá. Megpróbált felnézni, és egy pillanatig úgy gondolta, hogy látja Perselus arcát - sötét szemeiben aggodalommal - a sajátja fölött. És bár látta, hogy a szája szavakat formál, nem hallotta őket. Aztán Harry csak felsóhajtott és oldalra dőlt. A kimerültség végül legyőzte őt.

--

Perselus elkapta Harryt, amikor összeesett, Remus és Sirius pedig a fiú két oldalára álltak.  
– El kell vinnünk innen - mondta Perselus a két férfinak az üvöltő győzelemkiáltásokat túlkiabálva. Remus rögtön használta a pálcáját, hogy magához hívja a seprűiket, és az ünneplő emberekre kiáltott, hogy szálljanak fel. Alrik volt az, akinek végül sikerült elérnie, hogy az emberek figyeljenek rá, és sürgette őket, hogy fogjanak hozzá, szedjék össze a halottakat, és emelkedjenek a levegőbe, még mielőtt a grendlingek – most, hogy a sárkánygyíkok elmentek - visszatérnek.

Perselus könnyedén felült a seprűjére, és kitartotta a karjait, amikor Black felemelte hozzá Harryt. A köpenyével betakarta magukat, és egyik kezével szorosan a mellkasához vonta Harryt, miközben a másik kezével megfogta a seprűnyelet. Aztán gyorsan felemelkedett a földről, Black és Lupin pedig a két oldalára repültek. A többiek is felültek a seprűikre, és felemelkedtek a véres földről. Alattuk a véráztatta harcmező terült el. Perselus nem nézett vissza.

Érezte, hogy Harry remeg a karjában, ezért a fogását megszorította rajta. Kimerült a varázsereje. Perselus is sebesült volt, horzsolások és karcolások borították, és egy mély karmolás volt végig a bal alkarján, amit hamarosan ápolni kell. Remus és Sirius sem szabadultak meg sértetlenül, bár a vérfarkas úgy tűnt jobban kitart, mint bárki más. Látta, hogy Sirius a köpenyének egy részét az oldalához szorítja. Perselus gyanította, hogy megpróbálta elállítani a vérzést valamelyik sebén.

Amennyire meg tudta mondani, Harry sérülés nélkül vészelte át a harcot. Mind a hárman, valamint Alrik a harcosaival együtt időről időre Harry és a támadó grendlingek közé vetették magukat, felfogva a reá irányuló támadásokat, miközben ő az óriási követ vitte át a területen. És nem volt meglepő, hogy Harrynek kimerült a varázsereje. Perselus nem hitt a szemének, amikor látta, hogy a nagy kő felemelkedik a földről. De a legjobban az döbbentette meg, hogy a fiú a Vingardium Leviosa-t használta.

Majdhogynem tagadólag felkiáltott, amikor hallotta Harryt, hogy kimondja azt a varázslatot, és átkozta magát, hogy korábban nem vették át a megfelelő bűbájt a fiúval. Lupin is rémülten fordult meg, amikor meghallotta a bűbájt, és Perselus tudta, hogy mindketten hibásak. Attól félve, hogy kárt tesznek a fiú önbizalmában, nem kérdezték ki a múlt éjjel.

És mégis, hihetetlen és lehetetlen módon a kő felemelkedett a földről, annak ellenére, hogy a Vingardium Leviosa-nak volt egy súlyhatára. Harrynek a Leviosa Maximust kellett volna használnia, egy hetedéves bűbájt, amelyről Perselusnak tudnia kellett volna, hogy a fiú még nem tanulta.

De az igazi megrázkódtatás akkor jött, amikor Harry lezárta a követ. A záró és pecsételő bűbájokat a harmadéves tananyag tartalmazza. Perselusnak eszébe sem jutott, hogy megkérdezze, melyiket fogja Harry használni. Úgy gondolta, hogy ő, Black és Lupin végül majd hozzáteszik a saját bűbájaikat Harryéhez, megakadályozva ezzel a legtöbb varázslót, hogy egyáltalán reménykedni tudjanak abban, hogy ismét felemelhetik a követ.

De Harry ismét meglepte, hiszen olyan bűbájt használt, amiről Perselus még soha nem hallott. És ahogy gondolatban átfutott a bűbájon, lefordítva a szavakat, és a mágiahullámra gondolt, ami átcsapott mindannyiuk felett, amikor a sarokkő lezáródott, Perselus csak megrázta a fejét. A fiú egyszerűen szó szerint megparancsolta magának a földnek, hogy tartsa a sarokkövet a helyén. A fiú kimondta a parancsot, és a föld engedelmeskedett. Senki nem fogja tudni még egyszer felemelni a sarokkövet.

Aztán pillanatokkal később, látni őt, ahogy annak a kőnek a tetején áll, sápadtan és karcsúan, páncélja csillog a téli fényben, miközben szembeszáll az óriási fekete sárkánygyíkokkal, amelyek fölé tornyosulnak… Perselus egy pillanatig azt hitte, hogy megáll a szíve. Azt, ahogyan ott állt, olyan megfélemlíthetetlenül, és azon az idegen nyelven beszélt egészen addig, amíg a kígyók nem csak, hogy abbahagyták a támadásukat, de még tisztelettel meg is hajoltak előtte, Perselus soha nem tudná. A griffendélesek, legalábbis ez itt a karjában, egy külön faj.

Érezte, hogy Harry mocorogni kezd a karjában, ezért rögtön szorosabban fogta, és előredőlt, hogy egyenesen a fülébe beszéljen.  
– Maradj nyugton! - mondta neki. – Egy seprűn vagy. Ha túl sokat mozogsz, leeshetsz.

A fiú rögtön mozdulatlanná vált, és Perselus érezte, ahogy a kviddics edzette izmok Harry combjában, megfeszülnek a seprűn, miközben alkalmazkodott a helyzethez.

- Megsebesültél? - kérdezte Harry. A hangja rekedt volt a párszaszóval való kiabálásától.

- Jól vagyok - biztosította Perselus, és látta, ahogy a fiú megfordítja a fejét, hogy körbenézzen Remus és Sirius után kutatva. – Ők is - tette hozzá. – Csak jelentéktelen sebek.

- Hány embert veszítettünk el? – kérdezte, és Perselus felsóhajtott. Az kívánta, hogy csak egyetlen egyszer ne ennek a fiúnak - ennek a férfinek - kelljen a vállára venni ekkora felelősséget.

- Nem tudom - válaszolta. – Ezt nagy győzelemnek fogják elkönyvelni, és jogosan. Sokkal kevesebbet vesztettünk el, mint tettük volna, ha nem állítod meg a sárkánygyíkokat. - Aztán, mert nem tudta megállítani magát, egyik kezét Harry sötét hajába temette, egy helyben tartotta a fejét, hogy a fülébe súgja: - Jót tettél, Harry. Felejts el minden mást!

Ekkor Harry megfordult, visszanézett rá - és az a zöld szempár magukba szippantotta Perselust, megrántva a szívét, ahogy még soha azelőtt, és keresett valamit a tekintetében, valamilyen választ egy fel nem tett kérdésre. Aztán egy pillanattal később Perselusnak elakadt a lélegzete, amikor Harry az egyik kezét felemelve megérintette az arcát, és a remegő ujjak hozzáértek a bőréhez. Bár azok az ujjak jéghidegek voltak, tüzes csíkot hagytak maguk mögött Perselus bőrén. Aztán Harry csak felsóhajtott és ismét elhelyezkedett a karjaiban, és beérte annyival, hogy hagyja, hogy csak tartsa, és csendben fejezzék be a repülést.

Amikor visszatértek, a harcba indult emberek várakozó családtagjai kirajzottak az oromzatra és a Bifrost Hall előtti mezőre. A földet érő sereg káosza közepén – győzedelmes kiáltások, köszöntő sikoltások és az elveszítettek miatti kétségbeesett jajgatások közepette - Perselus földet ért a seprűjével, és lesegítette róla Harryt. Remus és Sirius rögtön ott termettek, és előrenyúltak, hogy megérintsék a fiút, aki megölelte őket, mielőtt mindannyiukat beterelték a vár falai közé.

Perselus elfoglalt egy csendes sarkot abban a káoszban, és hozzálátott, hogy megnézze a másik két férfi sebesüléseit. Black oldalán a seb mély volt, de nem életveszélyes. Lupin semmi idő alatt derékig levetkőztette Siriust, és hozzálátott, hogy kitisztítsa a sebet, mielőtt a pálcáját ráfordította, és amilyen jól csak lehetett, bekötözte. Noha volt elég bájital, amit a gyógyítók osztogattak a teremben, voltak sokkal sebesültebbek is.

Perselus, meglepetésére azon kapta magát, hogy lekényszerítik egy székre, miközben Harry letérdel elé, és pálcáját a sebesült karjára irányítja. Néhány tisztító bűbáj és egy sebfertőtlenítő bűbáj után a fiú hozzálátott, hogy bekösse a sebet. Nem volt mély, de szüksége lesz egy-két bájitalra, ha hazaért.

Egymás után mentek el mellettük a harcosok, köszöntéseket kiáltva, megveregetve a hátukat, és mindegyiküket a nevükön nevezve. Harrynek tisztelegtek, jobb kezüket keresztbe tették testükön, az öklükkel megütötték mellkasukat, így köszönve meg neki a győzelmet. Harry, különösképpen csendben volt, és csak mosolygott rájuk. A zöld szempár, úgy nézett ki, mintha valaki sokkal idősebbhez tartozna.

Alrik és Asgeir – mindketten csak kisebb sérüléseket szenvedtek - végül megtalálták őket. Alrik kalapkúra bájitalokat hozott, amit szétosztott négyük között. Hálásan itták meg, és Perselus végre látott valami halvány színt visszatérni Harry arcára.

- Nem tudjuk elégszer megköszönni - vigyorgott Asgeir. – Ma este nagy ünnepség lesz, és ez a történet bekerül a történelembe, mint a legnagyobb harcok egyike.

- Nem maradhatunk, Asgeir - közölte Perselus. – Harry eltűnésének híre mostanra már elterjedhetett a Minisztériumon keresztül. Gyorsan vissza kell térnünk, mielőtt a hír, hogy Harry itt van, eljut a Sötét Nagyúrhoz.

- Én is így gondoltam - bólintott Asgeir. – Alrik hazavisz titeket. Ha most elindultok, akkor eléritek a hajókat még sötétedés előtt. Óvatosan lábra álltak, miközben Asgeir a férfiak és nők tömege felé fordult a Nagyteremben.

– Embereim! - kiáltotta, mire a zaj elhalt, és minden szem feléjük fordult. - Ma nagy győzelmet arattunk! - A szavait örömkiáltások követték. A férfiak öklükkel és kardjaikkal ütötték a pajzsaikat, és a nők a termet betöltő faasztalokat kalapálták. – Lekötelezettjei vagyunk ennek a négy férfinak, akik mellettünk harcoltak!

És a tömeg üvöltése fülsüketítő volt.

Furcsa érzés volt Perselus számára, hogy ekkora elismerés azon oldalán álljon, amelyik kapja azt, és azon kapta magát, hogy Lupinra és Blackre pillant. Úgy látszott, Lupin ugyanolyan kényelmetlenül érzi magát, mint ő, de Black vigyorgott és integetett a tömegnek, és kényelmesen érezte magát a figyelem középpontjában. Harry azonban csak csendben állt, és egy olyan különös nyugalommal nézte a férfiakat, ami meghazudtolta a korát.

Amikor végre elült a zaj, Asgeir Harry felé fordult, és kinyújtotta a kezét a fiú felé. Perselus meglepetésére, amikor Harry megfogta Asgeir kezét, a férfi szorosan a két tenyere közé zárta azt, és fél térdre ereszkedett előtte. A teremben minden nő és férfi ugyanezt tette, egyedül Harryt és hármukat hagyva állva előttük.

- Amikor eljön a háború, Harry Potter – jelentette be Asgeir tisztán, hogy mindenki hallja -, hívj minket! Winter Lands a te lobogód alatt fog harcolni! Így legyen!

- Így legyen! - ismételték meg a teremben levő nők és a férfiak, és a Varázslóeskü mágiáját mindannyian érezték, mivel úgy suhant át a tömegen, mint egy óriási széllökés. Megdöbbenve, Perselus csak bámulni tudott Harryre, és azon gondolkodott, hogy a fiú vajon megértette-e, hogy Winter Lands éppen most tette le neki egy hűségesküt.

De úgy tűnt, Harry valamennyit megértett belőle, mert köszönetnyilvánításképpen bólintott egyet Asgeir felé.

– Megtisztel a bizalmad - mondta csendesen az elnémult teremben, így mindenki hallotta őt. – Köszönöm.

Asgeir ekkor felemelkedett, és a tömeg ismét örömkiáltásban tört ki. Férfiak és nők léptek előre, hogy még egyszer megrázzák a kezüket. A tömeg közepén Perselus összenézett Siriusszal és Remusszal, és ugyanazt az aggodalmat látta a szemükben, amit ő is érzett a szívében. Úgy látszott, bármit is tett, a világ összeesküdött, hogy Harryt a vihar közepébe lökje. És akármit csináltak is, semmi nem tudta ezt megállítani.


	37. A másik oldal

37. Fejezet – A másik oldal

Lucius Malfoy soha nem volt egy türelmes ember, és az utóbbi két napban a végletekig próbára tették a türelmét. Mégis, megedzette arckifejezését, hogy érzelemmentes maradjon, mert tudta, hogy bár itt nem ő van a figyelem középpontjában, alaposan figyelik. Ha más nem is, akkor a fia, Draco erősen figyelte, hogy példát vegyen arról, hogyan viselkedjen ebben a meglehetősen bizarr szituációban.

Lucius félreállt a magas dobogó egyik oldalára, ahol a Roxfort alkalmazottai általában vacsoráztak, és figyelte, ahogy Dumbledore és a követői meglehetősen szakszerű módon manipulálják Caramel minisztert és néhány másik minisztériumi alkalmazottat. A Roxfort Nagyterme tömve volt, nem csak azokkal a tanulókkal, akik tegnap tértek vissza a szünetről, hanem aurorokkal és Britannia minden varázslóújságjától érkezett újságírókkal. A Fiú, Aki Túlélte vélhetően eltűnt. Talán elrabolták, ha hinni lehetett a pletykáknak. Ez valószínűleg az évszázad sztorija. Vagy legalább is a hét története. Kétségtelen, hogy elkövetkező egy-két napban valami még csodálatosabbnak kéne történnie ahhoz, hogy elérje, hogy ezzel összevetve szánalmasnak tűnjön

Lucius egy magántalálkozón volt Caramel miniszterrel, amikor a férfi egyik kéme – hivatalos tanácsadója - tájékoztatta őket, hogy valami történt Potterrel. Dumbledore a Wizengamot és az auror ügyosztály különböző tagjaival beszélt. Káosz tört ki Caramelen és egy további tucat jelöltön, akiknek a kémeik – hivatalos tanácsadóik - felvilágosították őket a helyzetről. Lucius követte őket, remélve, hogy szerez valamilyen használható információt.

Igazából arra is gondolt, hogy egyenesen Voldemort Nagyúrhoz megy az információval, hogy Potter eltűnt. A gond csak az volt, hogy nem igazán tudta ezt megalapozni. Ó, biztosan történt valami. Úgy tűnt, Lord Brand, Winter Landsből, 'elvitte' Pottert valahova, de Luciusnak fogalma sem volt, hol lehet ez a 'valahol'. És noha Dumbledore halálosan komolyan gondolta, hogy visszaszerzi Pottert, ugyanakkor különösen meg is nehezítette mindenki számára - még az auroroknak is -, hogy megtudják, hova vihették Pottert.

Az egész zűrzavaros rendetlenséget gyorsan a Roxfortba irányították – Caramel magyarázata szerint azért, hogy kikérdezzék a tanúkat – és a történet ott még szövevényesebbé vált. Az egyedüli három tanú, a Weasley gyerekek és a sárvérű Granger, úgy tűnt, hülyítő bűbájjal lettek elkapva, mert akkor sem tudtak volna világosan válaszolni egy kérdésre, ha a saját életüket kellett volna megmenteni. Ami pedig a tanárokat illeti… McGalagony szerint Potter Németországban van. Flitwick azt állította, hogy Franciaországban van, Bimba szerint Oroszországban, és Hagridnak volt mersze azt állítani, hogy Pottert Hawaiiba vitték. Az egyetlen hely, amit senki sem említett, az maga Winter Lands volt - ami természetesen azt jelentette, hogy valószínűleg ott van a fiú. De bizonyíték nélkül - pontos, kétségbevonhatatlan, világos bizonyíték nélkül – Lucius, nem mert Voldemorthoz menni az információval.

Lucius reszketett a gondolattól, hogy valamikor a közeljövőben Voldemort Nagyúr elé álljon. Még mindig szenvedett a bal karjában érzett enyhe remegéstől a legutóbbi alkalom miatt, amikor volt olyan kezdeményező, és megpróbált a Sötét Nagyúr kegyeibe kerülni. Még néhány további másodperc a Cruciatus átok alatt, és maradandó idegi károsodást szenvedett volna, valószínűleg meg is őrül. Akárhogy is, hogy még mindig nem tudta, mit csinált rosszul.

Mikor Voldemort visszatért, úgy tűnt, undorodik a testtől, amelyben csapdába volt esve. A hüllő arc komolyan visszataszító volt. Lucius mepróbált keresni egy bájitalt, ami az emberi alakját a korábbi dicsőséges formájába állítaná vissza, és sok anyagi ráfordítás után - az ő részéről -, végre sikerült. De valahogy idő közben, - amíg Lucius megtalálta a visszaállító bájitalt -, Voldemort megkedvelte az új alakját. Luciusnak valójában úgy tűnt, mintha még mindig változna, és minden alkalommal, amikor látta, egyre jobban hasonlított egy hüllőre. Amikor Lucius bemutatta a bájitalt a férfinek és elmagyarázta, hogy mit csinál, Voldemort dühvel reagált, elpusztította a bájitalt, miközben majdnem megölte Luciust.

Más magyarázat nem volt, a Sötét Nagyúr teljesen megtébolyodott. És minden nappal még tébolyodottabbá vált. Mindannyian észrevették, még Bellatrix is, aki maga is alig volt épelméjű. Minél őrültebbé vált a Sötét Nagyúr, ők annyival húzódtak hátrébb tőle. Mind tudták, hogy tervez valamit - valami nagyot -, de egyikük sem tudta, hogy mit. És most már voltak más szolgái is. Nem halálfalók, hanem valami más, valami sötétebb. Lucius eddig kétszer látta a Nagyurat a spanyolországi erődjének kertjében sétálni, köpenyes és tiszta feketébe rejtett alakok társaságában. Nem dementorok, de valami ahhoz hasonlóak, valami szörnyűségesek. Még a jelenlétük is borzalommal töltötte el Luciust, és ez annyi, sötét varázslatok gyakorlásával töltött év után, mondott valamit.

Lucius számára nem volt ismeretlen a vér és a halál, de még az alkalmi gyilkosság sem – valóban hiányozna bárkinek is néhány mugli? De volt itt valami, valami sokkal rosszabb, mint néhány gyilkosság. Valami, amiben, majdnem biztos, hogy nem akart részt venni.

De mit tehetett ellene? Ez nem igazán az volt, amire szerződött – Voldemort karizmatikus vezető volt, egy igazi király az emberek között. Lucius, és a hozzá hasonlóak akarták ezt. Valakit követni, valaki erőset, nagyot és megfélemlíthetetlent, aki vezeti őket. Valakit, aki visszavezetné a varázslóvilágot a helyes útra, visszaadná a jogos helyüket a társadalomban, ahelyett, hogy rá vannak kényszerítve, hogy bujdossanak, és alávessék magukat az alávaló, szánalmas mugliknak. A muglik még most is szorítani akartak a csavarokon. A mugli miniszterelnök javaslatot tett a Varázsló Iktató Törvény bevezetésére, amely elvárná Anglia minden varázslójától és boszorkányától, hogy feliratkozzanak a minisztériumban, mintha alig lennének többek, mint valami állatok, akiknek engedélyre van szükségük még ahhoz is, hogy létezzenek. És akármilyen nevetséges okból kifolyólag, de a mágiaügyi minisztérium számításba vette, hogy beleegyezik a dologba, csak hogy kiengeszteljék a mugli kormányt. Azt, hogy mi a Merlin nevéért van szükség rá, hogy kiengeszteljék a mugli kormányt, azt Lucius soha nem fogja megérteni. De igazán ötletesen veszik rá, hogy muglikat akarjon gyilkolni.

És Voldemort Nagyúr – aki nevetett, amikor meghallotta a híreket – nevetett! Mintha az egész dolgot szórakoztatónak találta volna, mintha ez valahogy tökéletesen illett volna a terveibe – vagy mintha már nem számított volna a nagy tervnek. Lucius nem értette. Egyikük sem értette – pont ez volt az, ami ellen küzdeniük kellett volna. De Lord Voldemort, el volt foglalva most a saját világával, nem úgy tűnt, mintha érdekelné.

Lucius minden reménye és álma, hogy a varázsvilágot visszaállítsák a korábbi dicsőségébe, darabjaira hullott körülötte. Csapdában érezte magát, ahonnan sehova nem tudott elfutni. Minden, amit tenni tudott az volt, hogy megpróbálta megvesztegetésen és zsaroláson keresztül pórázon tartani a minisztériumot. És a választások közeledtével – olyan jelölt nélkül, akit a tömeg elé lökhetnek - bizonytalan volt, hogy kit is kellene támogatnia.

Századszorra is azt kívánta, bárcsak ne árulta volna el őket Perselus. Perselus mindig a szócsöve volt, mindig kész volt vitatkozni bármilyen hozzáállásról, amit Lucius fontolgathatott. Mindig kész, hogy az ördög ügyvédjét játssza. De az árulásának fényében, Lucius most már látta, hogy nem az ördög ügyvédjét játszotta. Perselus tulajdonképpen megpróbálta manipulálni Luciust, hogy megváltoztassa a nézőpontját.

De miért? Legfőképp erre nem sehogy sem rájönni. Mindig úgy gondolta – ahogy mindannyian-, hogy Perselust, a hatalom vonzotta. Voldemort jelentette a számára a hozzájutást ahhoz a hatalomhoz – vagy legalábbis ez előtt az új őrület előtt, ami elkapta. Miért hagyná veszni ezt Perselus Dumbledore-ért – egy olyan férfiért, aki soha nem lépne előre és venné át a vezető szerepet a világukban? Dumbledore boldog volt itt az iskolájában, a háttérből manipulálva a világot. Nem vágyott rá, hogy a vihar szívébe lépjen, és valójában bármin is változtasson.. És mégis, Perselus hátat fordított mindennek, hogy kövesse Dumbledore-t a bizonytalanságba, és összeházasodjon azzal a buta, seprűlovas griffendélessel. Mit ígérhetett neki Dumbledore? Potteren kívül, persze. Lucius azon kapta magát, hogy csendesen felnevet a gondolatra. Perselust biztosan nem befolyásolta egy csinos pofi – vagy egy szép fenék, a körülményektől függően?

Lucius körbepillantott a Nagyteremben – a miniszter elég látványosan felizgatta magát, és a sajtó mindent leírt, amit mondott. Madam Bones, talán a legismertebb minisztériumi riválisa, megpróbált valamiféle rendet teremteni az eseményekben. Lady Marla Davenport és Alexander Mulburg, két másik miniszterjelölt, minden megtettek, ami a hatalmukban állt, hogy hallassák a saját szavukat. Mulburg lényegében azt mondta, hogy az ügy egyetlen lehetséges megoldása, hogy lerohanják Hawaiit – nyilvánvalóan elhitte Hagrid történetét. Davenport úgy érezte, hogy importszankciókkal kell sújtani Németországot és Oroszországot. Kétségtelen, hogy senki nem hitte el, Franciaországnak bármilyen köze is volt a 'rabláshoz'.

Vicund Blackborn, a Black család egy meglehetősen ismeretlen ága, egy levélíró hadjáratot javasolt Lord Brand felé, és Dulcinda Marshawnd megpróbált mindenkit meggyőzni arról, hogy ez egy új viking inváziónak volt az előjátéka. Bármikor, ha két vagy több miniszterjelölt túl közel került ahhoz, hogy megegyezzenek egy lehetséges megoldásban, Dumbledore, vagy valamelyik embere csendesen morgott valamit, ami teljesen más irányba terelte őket. Lucius csak arra tudott következtetni, hogy Dumbledore úgy gondolja, bármi is történik, a minisztérium csak bonyolítaná a dolgokat. A férfi időt akart nyerni.

Caramel – Lucius úgy gondolta -, többet tudott, mint amennyit elárult. A férfi Connor Starkért, az egyik auror csapat vezetőjéért küldetett. Már összegyűltek az aurorok és csatlakoztak a Nagyteremben a gyerekekhez. Lucius úgy gondolta, hogy Caramel azt tervezi, hogy egyenesen Winter Landsbe küldi őket, hogy visszahozzák Pottert – csak biztos akart lenni benne, hogy az egész dolog tökéletesen volt tálalva a sajtónak. Rita Vitrol egyetlen egyszer sem hagyta el a miniszter oldalát.

A terem másik felében, a griffendél asztalánál Lucius látta, hogy Arthur és Molly Weasley a gyerekeik mellett ülnek. Mikor eljutott hozzájuk Potter eltűnésének a híre, mindegyik Weasley a Roxfortba jött, hogy a fiatalabb gyerekekkel lehessenek. Luciusnak be kellett ismernie az intenzív féltékenységet, amikor meglátta Arthurt a hét egészséges gyerekével ülni. Ő mindig több mint egy gyereket akart, de Narcissa elutasította. Mondhatni, Narcissa talán a leghidegebb nő volt, akivel Lucius életében találkozott - szerencsésnek tartotta magát, hogy ott volt neki Draco. Lehet, hogy Molly Weasley nem ért föl Narcissához sem kinézetben, sem rangban, de ő legalább nem fordult el a házassági kötelességeitől.

Arthur észrevette, hogy Lucius őket nézi, mire Lucius gyorsan gúnyosan a férfire mosolygott, mert – hát ez volt az, amit csinálni szokott. A Griffendél asztala mögött látta, hogy Draco elkapja a jelenetet, és rögtön megfordult, hogy ő is gúnyosan a Weasleykre mosolyogjon. Lucius gyanította, hogy Dracónak fogalma sem volt, miért mosolyog gúnyosan, azon a tényen túl, hogy ők természetesen Weasleyk voltak. Aztán Lucius elkapott egy pillantást – valami váratlant -, ahogy Draco tekintete a második legidősebb Weasley fiúra vándorolt, a sárkányszelídítőre, ha Lucius helyesen emlékezett. Sápadt fia a vörös hozzá leginkább nem illő árnyalatában pirult el, és gyorsan elkapta a pillantását, amikor a Weasley fiú felnézett, és rákacsintott.

Nos, a pokolba, gondolta Lucius. EZ mikor történt?

Ekkor nyílt ki a Nagyterem ajtaja, és a terem teljesen elnémult.

A terembe négy férfi lépett az ajtón át, és Lucius összehúzta a szemöldökét a látványra. Természetesen felismerte áruló barátját, Perselus Pitont, sárkánybőr öltözéket viselt. A kardja hüvelyébe dugva lógott a vállán. Elég vadnak és szélfúttának nézett ki, sokkal inkább olyan, mint egy griffendéles, azokkal a piszkos tincsekbe gubancolódott hajával, ennek ellenére nem lehetett összetéveszteni a nemesi arcát.

És a másik férfi, aki szintén sötét, harcban sérült bőr öltözetet viselt, Remus Lupin volt. Könnyedén tartott egy óriási harci buzogányt az egyik kezében, és ennek az erőnek a látványa tisztán emlékeztette Luciust a vérfarkas örökségére. Mintha a csillogó borostyánszínű szeme, ami futólag sárgán megvillant a fáklyafényben, nem lett volna elég emlékeztető. Néha úgy gondolta, Dumbledore emberei őrültek – hagyják, hogy egy vérfarkas szabadon rohangáljon közöttük. Ki tudja, milyen fertőzéseket terjeszt?

A másik férfi nagyon magas volt, aranyhajú és Winter Lands-i vikingek szőrme és bőrpáncél öltözékét viselte. Lucius úgy gondolta, hogy Brand egyik embere – talán Lady Diana Piton-Brand eltűnt férje, aki éppen most ült le Perselus székébe a tanári asztalnál.

Ám a negyedik alak volt az, aki magára vonta Lucius figyelmét. Csillogó pikkely-vértű köpenybe öltözve, fémhevederekkel a karjain és lábain, Harry Potter nem úgy nézett ki, mint az a fiú, akire emlékezett. Igaz, nem igazán beszélt a fiúval Denem naplójának katasztrófája óta, és csak rövid ideig látta azon az éjjelen, amikor Lord Voldemort visszatért hozzájuk, de a fiú sokat változott azóta.

A szemüvege eltűnt, a haja hosszabb volt, és a teste kissé magasabb – de Luciust valójában a zöld szemű fiú tekintet fogta meg a legjobban. Erő volt azokban a szemekben – egy csendes erő, elásva és elrejtve, de Lucius tisztán látta. Mindig vonzotta őt az erő – tudta, hogyan ismerje fel a legelrejtettebb formáiban is, és ennek a fiúnak olyan ereje volt, amit Lucius nem is sejtett. Egyszerűen belenőtt, belebotlott, külső erők adták neki, vagy mindig is ott volt? Biztosan volt valamennyi belőle, ha a fiú csecsemőként le tudta győzni Voldemortot, de miért nem vette eddig észre Lucius? Talán nem volt több mint a fény játéka? Be kellett vallania, hogy meglehetősen vonzó volt – olyan élvezetesen vonzó. Lehet, hogy Perselust tényleg csak maga a fiú ingatta meg?

- Harry, fiam! - Dumbledore hangja mindannyiukat kirántotta a némaságból. Az öregember gyorsan előresietett, hogy megfogja a fiú kezeit.

– Hála Merlinnek, hogy visszatértél.

Az öregember arcán feltűnő megkönnyebbülés mindenki számára nyilvánvaló volt. Lucius gúnyosan elmosolyodott. Potter tényleg Dumbledore kedvenc aranygyermeke volt.

- Jól vagyok, uram - biztosította Potter csendesen.

- Mr. Potter! - kiáltotta Caramel, szintén közelebb lépve. Lucius úgy gondolta, hogy a férfi meglehetősen dühös, amiért közbevágtak a beszédébe – éppen a sajtónak ecsetelte a Hős fiú megmentéséről szóló terveit. – Azt hittük, fogságban van!

Caramel nem kezelte jól a változást. Dühösnek hangzott Potter visszatérése miatt.  
Egy taktikai hiba, gondolta Lucius.

A fiú a várakozó sajtó felé nézett, szeme rövid ideig Rita Vitrolon időzött, aztán visszatért a miniszterre.  
– És a maga válasza az volt, hogy várt három napig, aztán tartott egy sajtókonferenciát? - kérdezte egyenesen.

Meglepett morgás hangzott fel a teremben, mire Caramel megállt, és felháborodva hadarni kezdett. Luciusnak el kellett nyomnia azon indíttatását, hogy elmosolyodjon. A fiú határozottan szókimondó volt, egyenesen szemtelen. Még Dumbledore ajkai is felfelé görbültek a szavaira.

- A mentőakció tervezése időbe telik, Mr. Potter! - tiltakozott Caramel.

Potter csak bólintott.  
– Boldog vagyok, hogy a családomat nem hátráltatták ezek az akadályok – intett Perselus és Lupin felé, és Lucius elgondolkodott azon, vajon Perselus mit gondol arról, hogy egy olyan 'családba' tartozik, aminek egy vérfarkas is a tagja. De meglepő módon, Perselus nem mondott semmit. Talán már hatott rá a farkas sötétsége.

De Potter gesztusa Caramel figyelmét a velük levő negyedik emberre vonzotta, és a miniszter szemei elkerekedtek, amikor rájött, hogy a férfi, Brand egyik embere kell, hogy legyen. Csettintett az ujjaival az auroroknak, és előreintette Connor Starkot.  
– Stark, tartóztassa le azt az embert!

De még mielőtt az aurorok akár egyetlen lépést tehettek volna felé, Potter előrelépett, és az idegen és az aurorok közé állt.  
– Nem fogja - közölte egyszerűen, és az aurorok mind megmerevedtek menet közben. Egy olyan típusú erő megnyilvánulása volt ez, amit Lucius nem számított, és elgondolkozva ráncolta össze homlokát.

Lucius nem volt jelen a múlt nyári – annyi áldozatot követelő - harcnál, de elég sok történetet hallott utána. Azután, amit Potter tett, nagyon kevés auror volt, aki kezet emelt volna A Fiúra, Aki Túlélte, függetlenül attól, hogy mit parancsolt a miniszter. A fiú egy hős volt a szemükben.

- Mr. Potter! - ellenkezett Caramel miniszter. – Azt mondták nekünk, hogy a Winter Lands-i Brand rabolta el önt. Az az ember Brand fia. Maga…

- Téved, miniszter úr - vágott közbe Potter – Pusztán egy félreértés volt.

Caramel összehúzta a szemöldökét.  
– Valóban? – kérdezte számon kérően. – És a támadás a Weasley gyerekek és Miss Granger ellen, az is félreértés volt?

Minden szem a kérdéses gyerekek felé fordult. Lucius látta, hogy mindhárom gyerek megfeszítetten bámulja Pottert, aztán a fiú, Ron bólintott, és elvigyorodott.  
– Ha Harry azt mondja, hogy félreértés volt, akkor félreértés volt.

A két lány gyorsan, egyetértően bólintott. Lucius megrázta a fejét a fiú iránti hűséget látva. Nyilvánvalóan fogalmuk sem volt róla, hogy mi történt, de készek voltak egyedül Potter szavainak hinni.

Caramel dühös pillantással fordult Dumbledore felé. Caramel nem akart elmenni anélkül, hogy valakit letartóztasson. Ha nem teszi meg, akkor eredménytelennek látszik.  
- Albus, nem engedhetem meg, hogy ezt egyszerűen a szőnyeg alá seperjék. Ha elkövettek egy bűncselekményt, akkor kötelességem, hogy…

- Elkövettek egy bűncselekményt, miniszter úr - vágott közbe Potter ismét, amivel minden szemet magára vonzott. A sajtó vadul készítette a képeket és jegyzetelt. – Száz éve kéri Winter Lands a mágiaügyi minisztérium segítségét, de a minisztérium figyelmen kívül hagyta őket. Ha ez nem bűncselekmény, akkor nem tudom, mi az.

Luciusnak fogalma sem volt, hogy pontosan mire céloz Potter, de meg tudta mondani a Caramel szemének megvillanásából, hogy a férfinek volt némi sejtése.

Lehet, hogy Caramel eredménytelen vezető, de tökéletes politikus volt. Tudta, hogy a sajtó jelenléte már nem az ő érdekeit képviseli.

- Nem tudom, mi az ördög folyik itt, de ragaszkodom hozzá, hogy még ma este foglalkozzunk vele, és tisztázzunk minden megtörtént félreértést. Albus, ha lenne valami privát helyed, ahol kikérdezhetjük ezeket az embereket – intett Caramel kimondottan Potterre és Brand fiára, miközben biccentett az auroroknak, hogy küldjék el a sajtót.

Látva, hogy az események eltűnnek a szemük elől, a riporterek csoportja előrenyomult, villogtak a kamerák, és a Purlitzer Pennák dühösen írtak.  
– Mr. Potter!- kiáltották egyszerre, aztán egyikük a másik után kezdte a kérdéseit feltenni a fiúnak. Perselus, Lupin és a viking rögtön a fiú elé álltak, és az asztalnál levő tanárok előresiettek, hogy a riportereket megállítsák.

Lucius, aki távolabb állt a sajtótól és a prédájuktól, az egész jelenetet meglehetősen szórakoztatónak találta – mint egy jól koreografált táncot.

Dumbledore-nak jól képzett emberei voltak. Mialatt az alkalmazottak és Potter három testőre az aurorok segítségével kiterelte a sajtót a teremből, addig a Weasleyk előrenyomultak, körbevették Pottert, és a griffendéles csapat közé húzták. Senkinek még csak esélye sem volt rá, hogy a fiú közelébe kerüljön.

Madam Bones kivételével, aki a Wizengamot tagja volt, a többi miniszterjelöltet is kiterelték a teremből. Luciusnak kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy pillanatokon belül Roxfortból is ki lesznek terelve – bár valószínű, hogy Roxmortsban rövidesen megtartják a saját sajtókonferenciájukat.

Lucius a háttérben maradt, és próbált annyira láthatatlan maradni, amennyire csak lehetséges volt, és amikor Caramel és a többiek elindultak kifelé a Nagyteremből abba a privát szobába, amit Dumbledore előkészített nekik, Lucius csendesen követte őket, az egyik szemét Potteren tartva, akit maguk után tereltek. Sajnálatos módon, az ajtóban maga McGalagony állította meg, aki olyan pillantást küldött felé, ami még a követ is elporlasztotta volna.

- Mr. Malfoy – szívta fel magát McGalagony. - Mit gondol, hová megy?

- Ugyan, kérem, Minerva - mosolygott hidegen rá. – A kormányzótanács tagjaként jogom van arra, hogy megbizonyosodjak arról, hogy a Roxfort tanulói megfelelő védelem alatt állnak. Minden jogom megvan rá, hogy meghallgassam Potter meséjét.

De McGalagony nem volt meghatódva.  
– Ahogy hallotta, nem volt gyerekrablás. Ennél fogva, nem szükséges, hogy a kormányzótanács belekeveredjen. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy később mindenről hallani fog. Ám most, meg kell, kérjem, hogy hagyja el az épületet.

- Az a jogomat biztosan nem fogja megtiltani, hogy beszélhessek a fiammal, ugye? - kérdezte Lucius. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nagyon megrázták ezek az események.

A nő csak hidegen felhúzta egyik szemöldökét.  
– Ahogy szeretné - válaszolt, és az ellenkező irányba mutatott. – A Mardekár klubhelyisége arra van, ha még emlékszik. Vagy hívjak egy tanulót, hogy mutassa az utat?

- Nem szükséges - nézett rá áthatóan Lucius, és azon gondolkodott, hogy ez valamiféle tehetsége-e a nőnek, hogy úgy érzi magát, mint egy önfejű gyerek. Sarkon fordult, és elindult a fáklyák által megvilágított folyosón.

Talán menjen le Perselus lakosztályához, és várja meg 'régi barátját'? Vagy talán menjen le a Mardekár klubhelyiségébe, és nézze meg, hogy Draco megtudott-e neki még valamit – vagy legalább megtudja, hogy Dracót mi bűvölte el a Weasley ivadékban – biztos volt benne, hogy nem fog megengedni SEMMI olyasmit.

Akár így, akár úgy, nem fog még haza menni, vagy vissza Lord Voldemorthoz, anélkül, hogy valami többet megtudjon annál, mint az események, amelyek még több kérdéshez vezetnek. Kérdéseket kapni Voldemort Nagyúrtól úgy, hogy nem tudja rájuk a választ, rossz dolog. Nagyon rossz dolog.

Írói megjegyzés: Sajnálom, hogy ilyen sokáig távol voltam! Nem volt szándékos. Volt néhány gondom a való életben, ami távol tartott a számítógépemtől, és nem tudtam semmin dolgozni, nemhogy válaszolni az e-maileimre. De köszönöm mindenkinek, aki időközben írt nekem. Már nagyon vártam, hogy ismét írhassak, és remélem, hogy ezekben a napokban befejezhetem ezt a történetet. Remélem, elnézitek nekem, ha kicsivel több hiba volt ebben a fejezetben – gyorsan akartam feltenni, és nem sok időt szántam a bétázásra.

Na most, kétségtelenül azon gondolkodtok, hogy miért szántam egy egész fejezetet Lucius Malfoyra. Nos, amikor a következő részen dolgoztam, Malfoy csak feltűnt, és úgy döntött, hogy beleszól a dolgokba – egy mellékvonal, ami eléggé meglepett, és úgy döntöttem, megírom. Ahogy észrevettétek, lesz valami köze Dracóhoz.

Irány a következő fejezet! Most szerkesztem, és hamarosan felkerül.


	38. Politika

38. Fejezet – Politika

Perselus intett Minervának, miközben Harryt bevezette abba a privát szobába, ahova Dumbledore vitte Caramelt. A nő azonnal megértette, és felvette az őr szerepét az ajtónál, hogy megakadályozza Lucius Malfoyt abban, hogy kövesse őket. Perselus figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogyan bámulja Lucius Harryt – nem fogja a férfit Harry közelébe engedni.

Amíg Caramel és Madam Bones elfoglalták a Dumbledore által felkínált székeket, Molly Weasley begyújtott az óriási kandallóba. Perselus pedig végignézte, ahogy a húga kibékül a férjével. Egy gyors kézszorítás és egy pillantásváltás volt csak, amit megengedtek maguknak, de Perselus látta az üdvözlés mögötti érzelmeket. Diana tényleg félt attól, hogy többé nem látja Alrikot. A megkönnyebbülés tisztán látszott az arcán.

A többi Weasley is betömörült a szobába, Hermione Grangerrel és még néhány roxforti alkalmazottal egyetemben. Harry egy óriási ölelésben részesült Hagridtól, ami mindenkit szórakoztatott. Még Stark auror is szórakozottan vigyorgott, miközben Harry megpaskolta a félóriás hátát, és megpróbálta biztosítani, hogy jól van, és ugyanakkor próbálta azt is elkerülni, hogy a tüdejét összenyomja a férfi ölelése. Minerva megvárta, amíg mindenki a szobában volt, aztán belépett, és határozottan bezárta maga mögött az ajtót. Perselus érezte, ahogy néhány titoktartásra szolgáló védőbűbáj is a helyére kerül - kétségtelenül azért, hogy megakadályozzák, hogy olyan információk kerüljenek a sajtó tagjaihoz, amelyeket lehet, hogy diszkréten kell kezelniük.

Meglepő módon, Harry volt az, aki elindította a beszélgetést, azzal, hogy váratlanul a miniszterhez fordult, miután Hagrid elengedte.  
– Százötven évvel ezelőtt a minisztérium elment a Winter Landsbe, felnyitotta a Kétségbeesés Kútját, és dementorokat kezdett gyűjteni Azkabanba. Miért hagyták nyitva a Kutat? Miért hagyták Winter Lands segítségkérését figyelmen kívül?

Perselus egy gyors pillantást vetett a szobában lévők arcára, és megállapította, hogy meglehetősen kevés embernek volt, akár halvány fogalma is arról, hogy miről beszél Harry. Maga Dumbledore is meglepettnek látszott, és Percy Weasley-re pillantott, aki mélyen összehúzta szemöldökét, és a magával hozott, elég nagy rakás papír között keresgélt.

Caramel ezzel szemben viszont gúnyolódni kezdett Harry szavain.

– Mert tudtuk, hogy nincs közvetlen fenyegetés.

Alrik erre felugrott, annak ellenére, hogy Diana, hogy visszatartsa, a karjára tette egyik kezét.  
– Nincs fenyegetés! Elözönlöttek minket a dementorok!

Caramel csak gúnyosan elmosolyodott, és megrázta a fejét.  
– Ne legyen nevetséges! Elvégeztek egy Környezeti Hatástanulmányt, amely megállapította, hogy. Winter Lands 500 dementornak képes helyet adni, még mielőtt bármilyen fenyegetést jelentenének az emberi lakosokra nézve. Egy dementor minden kétszáz négyzetmérföldnyi területre nem fenyegetés egy varázslótársadalom számára.

Mindannyian hitetlenkedve bámultak Caramel eme kijelentésére.

Hagrid volt az, aki kijavította.  
– Persze, azzal a feltétellel, hogy a saját földrészükön maradnak, nem igaz?

Alrik áthatóan nézett Caramelre.  
– Gondolt arra valaki a minisztériumban, hogy együtt vadásznak egy falkában, és odamennek, ahol a természetes táplálékforrásuk van? Lélekkel táplálkoznak – odamentek, ahol emberek voltak. Mit kellett volna tennünk? Maradtunk volna éjjel és nappal bezárva a várainkban?

De Caramel még mindig úgy intette le az ellenkezést, mintha értelmetlen lenne.  
– Nem kellett az emberek után menniük. Megfelelő táplálékforrásuk volt, távol az emberi népességtől.

Perselusnak – ahogy a többieknek a szobában - fogalma sem volt, hogy a férfi vajon mit értett megfelelő táplálékforráson. Amennyire ő tudta, a dementorok csak emberi lelkekkel táplálkoztak – de látta Harry döbbent pillantásából, hogy ő megértette, mit mondott a férfi.

- A sárkánygyíkokra gondol?

Úgy nézett ki, a fiú rosszul van a gondolattól, és Perselus azt kívánta, bárcsak megkérdezte volna Harryt, mint mondott a sárkánygyíkoknak, ami miatt azok elálltak a harctól. Akkor nem érdekelte azon a tényen kívül, hogy vége a harcnak. Most csak arra emlékezett, hogy a sárkánygyíkok megfordultak, és tisztelettel meghajoltak a fiú előtt.

– Hogy tudja ilyen könnyedén feláldozni sárkányokat? Úgy tudtam, a sárkányok védett faj. – Charlie Weasleyre pillantott, mintha megerősítést várna. A miniszter azonban közbevágott, mielőtt Charlie válaszolhatott volna.

- Nem sárkányok! - toppantott lábával a miniszter. – Állatok. A Mágikus Élőlények Osztályozásának Törvénye szerint, állatokként vannak nyilvántartva, semmi többként.

De Harry megrázta a fejét.  
– Intelligens lények, akik képesek a beszédre. Ahhoz, hogy a dementorok táplálékforrásának nevezze őket, tisztában kellett lennie a ténnyel, hogy van lelkük. Mi több, tudják, hogy van lelkük, és ugyanúgy félnek, hogy elveszítik azt, mint az emberek. Továbbá képesek együttérzésre – megbocsátásra. Megtámadtak minket, amikor a dementorokkal küzdöttünk, de amikor elmagyaráztam nekik, hogy rabul ejtettük a dementorokat, és bezártuk a Kutat, abbahagyták a támadásukat, és hazatértek.

Caramel erre megmerevedett, és elkerekedtek a szemei.  
– Hogy érted, hogy elfogtad a dementorokat, és bezártad a Kutat?

- Embereket öltek - közölte Harry. – Elpusztították a lelkeiket. Férfiakét, nőkét, és gyermekekét! Mit gondol, mi mást kellett volna tennünk?

- Te hülye fiú! - kiáltotta Caramel, és úgy tűnt, egy pillanatig elfelejti, hogy más is van ott. Perselus megdermedt, és a pálcájáért nyúlt, mert attól félt, hogy Caramel dühében megtámadja Harryt. – Fel tudod fogni, mit tettél?

De Perselus nem fogja megengedni, hogy Harry ezért támadás érje – olyasmiért, amit meg kellett tenni, olyanért, amit a minisztériumnak kellett volna, hogy elvégezzen.  
– Miről beszél?

- Szükségünk van azokra dementorokra! - fordította Caramel a meglehetősen kegyetlen pillantását Dumbledore-ra, mintha valamilyen segítséget várna onnan. – Tudjukki sereget gyűjt. Te tudod ezt, Albus. Kellenek azok a dementorok, hogy harcoljanak.

Dumbledore csak megrázta a fejét. Kék szemei szigorúak voltak a szemüvege mögött.  
– Már figyelmeztettelek, Cornelius. A dementorok sötét teremtmények. Nem fognak a minisztérium oldalára állni. Ha Voldemort hívja őket, oda fognak menni, ahova ő parancsolja.

A szobában levő emberek többsége összerezzent a Sötét Nagyúr nevére, és Caramel elborzadva hátrált meg.

- Százötven évig dolgoztak a minisztériumnak - erősködött a miniszter. – Nincs rá okunk, hogy azt higgyük, hátat fordítanának nekünk. Erre nincs bizonyítékod, Albus.

De Harryt nem befolyásolták, és nem ijesztették meg, a szemei égtek a dühtől.  
– És nem zavarja a tény, hogy embereket öltek Winter Landsben?

- Nincs rá bizonyíték - világosította fel Caramel sápadt arccal.

Alrik volt az, aki hitetlenkedve felnevetett.  
– Nincs bizonyíték? És mi van azokkal a hivatalos segítségkérő kérvényekkel, amiket minden évben elküldtünk a minisztériumnak? Csak úgy figyelmen kívül hagyták őket?

Caramel leereszkedően rámosolygott a férfira.  
– Mindegyiket megkapták, és a Wizengamot megszavazta. Biztosíthatom, az ügyintézésem nem mellőzi a kérvényeket. Minden teljesen törvényes volt.

Dumbledore és Madam Bones is aggódva néztek erre, és összezavarodottan pillantottak egymásra.  
– Mi a Merlin nevéről beszél Caramel miniszter? - követelte Madam Bones. – Nem emlékszem ilyen kérvényre.

Dumbledore egyetértően bólintott.  
– Hetvenöt éve szolgálok a Wizengamotban. Én sem láttam ilyen segítségkérést.

Meglepő módon, Percy Weasley szólalt fel, felmutatva néhány papír-, és pergamenköteget.  
– Valójában, uram, éppen itt van az adminisztráció Winter Lands legújabbi kérvényéről. Miután átment a fordító osztályon, megszavazta a Wizengamot.

- Fordító? - kérdezte Alrik összezavarodva, miközben gyorsan átsétált a szobán Percy mellé, és megfogta a dokumentumokat. Elkezdte átlapozni az oldalakat, és szemei elkerekedtek a döbbenettől. – Ez Óangolul van!

Percy egyetértően bólintott.  
– Minden kérvény Óangolul van írva – csak néhány Wizengamot tag érti meg, így először lefordítják, ami kis elhúzódást okoz.

Alrik azonban fel volt háborodva.  
– Egyik kérvényünket sem Óangolul írtuk! Sokat én magam fogalmaztam meg – a mai angol nyelven! Ez még csak nem is az én kézírásom!

Dumbledore előrelépett, és elvette a papírokat a dühöngő vikingtől, és gyorsan átnézte a dokumentumot. Madam Bones átnézett a válla fölött az írásra.  
– Ez nem segítségkérés - jelentette ki Dumbledore. – a Védett Vadrezervátum megtartásáról szavaztak.

- Vadrezervátum? – Alrik el volt borzadva, és Perselus együtt tudott érezni a férfivel. Maga is undorodott.

- Akkor a dementorok egy védett faj? - kérdezte követelődzően Perselus a minisztertől. – És az emberek és sárkánygyíkok a természetes táplálékforrásuk?

- Ki művelhette ezt? - követelte Alrik. – Hogy történhetett ez meg?

- Ugyan, kérem - vágott közbe Caramel, és ismét nyugodtnak látszott. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy semmi sötét szándék nem volt benne. De félreértés történt, amikor rosszul fordították le a dokumentumokat.

- Semmit nem kellett lefordítani! - kiáltotta Alrik. – Mondtam, hogy semmit nem írtunk Óangolul!

- Mondják önök - vonta meg a vállát Caramel.

Harry hangja váratlanul érte mindannyiukat, mert halk volt és mérges, tele csendes dühvel, ami áthatolt a szobán.  
– Maga tudta, hogy ez nem jó. Pontosan tudta, mi történik. És semmit nem tett, hogy megállítsa!

Caramel a fiúhoz fordult.  
– Azt tudom, hogy olyasmibe próbálsz beleszólni, amiről semmit nem tudsz. És mi a minisztériumban nem vesszük könnyen a gyerekrablást – legyen az hamis, vagy sem!

- És én sem veszem könnyen az ártatlan férfiak, nők és gyermekek meggyilkolását! - vicsorogta Harry, és ahogy olyan gyakran megtörtént, amikor Harry dühös lett, az ereje keresztülhatolt a szobán, és minden bútortárgy heves remegésbe kezdett, akár foglalt volt, akár nem. Caramel riadtan elhátrált Harrytől, és félelem villant át az arcán.

- Stark! - kiáltotta, mintha utasítaná az aurort, hogy védje meg. De Connor Stark nem volt butább, mint a többiek a szobában, ezért hátrébb lépett Harrytől, és felemelte mindkét kezét, mint aki megmutatja, hogy nem húzott elő pálcát.

Dumbledore volt az, aki előrelépett, és szembe állt Harryvel. Egyik erős kezét a fiú páncéllal borított vállára tette, és a kék szempár feszülten a figyelte a fiú arcát.

- Harry - mondta halkan, és a berendezés azonnal megállt, mintha valami kinyúlt volna, és visszahúzta volna Harry mágiáját.

Dumbledore szigorú pillantással fordult Caramelhez. – Cornelius - mondta, mire a férfi teljes figyelmét magára vonta a hangjában levő dühvel – Dumbledore ritkán volt ennyire haragos. – Tudtál erről? Tudtad, mi történik?

Caramel vadul megrázta a fejét.

– Albus, persze, hogy nem! Én csak a munkámat végzem! Azt csinálom, amit elvárnak tőlem.

- És csak ez érdekli, nem igaz? - kérte számon Harry. – A munkája. Nem érdeklik az emberek, akiket vezetnie és védelmeznie kellene. Nem érdeklik az életek, akik elvesztek. Csak az érdekli, hogy újra megválasszák.

Caramel áthatóan nézett Harryre.  
– Mr. Potter, nem engedem…

- Semmit nem fog tőlem kapni, miniszter! - vágott közbe Harry, és Perselus idegesen megfeszült a Harry hangjában levő véglegességet hallva, és megértette, hogy akármit jelent is most ki a fiú, az mindannyiukat kötni fogja. A griffendéles nem jött rá, milyen sok erőt tartott a kezében.

- Sem támogatást, sem szavazatot! - folytatta Harry, és szavai igazolták azt, hogy Dumbledore, Perselus, Sirius Black, Flitwick, McGalagony és mindazoknak, akiknek számos szavazatuk volt, nem fogják Caramelt támogatni – Madam Bones persze mindig a férfi riválisa volt, és a dolgok most javultak meg drasztikusan az ő számára. Perselus úgy gondolta, Winter Lands - ahol a különböző Lordok között számos szavazat volt -, sem fogja a szavazatait Caramelnek adni. De a sógora ismét meglepte, és még egy lépéssel továbbment.

- Winter Landstől sem fog kapni semmit - világosította fel Alrik. – Ettől a pillanattól kezdve áthelyezzük a kormányzói tisztséget Mr. Potterre.

Perselus azon kapta magát, hogy lesüllyed egy székre, amit Bill Weasley tolt felé feltűnésmentesen, míg Caramel köpködni kezdett a megrázkódtatástól.

- Nem tehetik ezt meg! - tiltakozott a miniszter. – Mr. Potter nem egy ország! Nem lehet kormányzósága!

Perselus meg tudta mondani Harry arcáról, hogy fogalma sem volt mi történt, de Perselus eléggé ismerte a viking törvények árnyalatait ahhoz, hogy tudja, mit fog Alrik mondani.  
– Nem egész három órával ezelőtt minden winter land-i Lord hűségesküt tett Mr. Potternek. Winter Lands törvényei alapján ez királlyá teszi, és több mint képesnek arra, hogy protektorátusa legyen. Ha akarnak valamit a Winter Landstől – a termésünket, a páncélokat - amiket mi készítünk az auroroknak -, az ércet, amit a Varázsacélhoz bányászunk, a számtalan bájital alapanyagot, amit a kórházainak biztosítunk -, akkor újra kell tárgyalni. Ettől a pillanattól kezdve Winter Lands és Britannia közötti minden szerződés jogilag érvénytelen.

Caramel megdöbbentnek látszott, és Perselus úgy gondolta, hogy a szobában mindenki így érez, önmagát is beleértve.  
– Ezt nem tehetik meg! - tiltakozott ismét a miniszter. Dumbledore felé fordult. – Albus?

Dumbledore csak megrázta a fejét.  
– Attól tartok, megtehetik, Cornelius.

- De ez ugyanaz, mint háborút kihirdetni Britannia ellen - kiáltotta Caramel, és hitetlenkedve bámult Alrikra.

Alrik csak felhúzta a vállát, és önelégülten a férfire mosolygott. Úgy tűnt, élvezi a miniszter kényelmetlenségét.  
– Ó, nehezen hiszem, hogy aggódnunk kellene, hogy háborúra kerül sor Britannia ellen. Ahogy mondta, először egy másik háború miatt kell aggódnia. Nem engedheti meg magának, hogy ellenünk és a Sötét Nagyúr ellen is harcoljon.

- És ha Tudjukki azt választja, hogy megtámadja Winter Landset, mit fognak tenni a minisztérium védelme nélkül? - követelte a választ Caramel.

- A minisztérium már meglehetősen hatásosan bebizonyította, hogy nincs szándékában megvédeni minket. Pont ellenkezőleg, fel fognak minket áldozni, hogy megvédjék magukat – válaszolt Alrik hidegen. – Nem tudom, hogy le lehet-e győzni a Sötét Nagyurat. De azt tudom, hogy ha igen, akkor azt nem a minisztérium fogja megtenni, hanem Harry Potter és azok, akik mellette állnak.

Caramel dühösen, Stark felé fordult, és dölyfösen Alrikra mutatott.  
– Stark, tartóz…

- Caramel miniszter úr, remélem, nem akarja megparancsolni, hogy tartóztassak le egy idegen méltóságot - vágott közbe Stark gyorsan. – Amivé - ha helyesen értelmezem a törvényt - Lord Brand pillanatokkal ezelőtt vált. – A férfi Dumbledore-ra nézett jóváhagyás végett, és egy szórakozott bólintást kapott válaszul. – Ahogy látja - rántotta meg a vállát –, hivatalos hadüzenet nélkül Winter Lands felé, ez törvénytelen letartóztatási parancs lenne.

- Akkor hivatalosan – kezdett hozzá Caramel, csak hogy Dumbledore közbevágjon.

- Nem hirdethetsz ki hivatalosan háborút a Wizengamot teljes jóváhagyása nélkül, amit, biztosíthatlak, hogy nem fogsz megkapni.

- Nem, nem fog - értett egyet Madam Bones. Úgy tűnt sikerült megszabadulnia a döbbenettől és a szórakozottságtól, amit az előtte kibontakozó események váltottak ki. – Istenem, Cornelius, azt hiszem, maga az első miniszter évszázadok óta, aki elveszítette Britannia egyik védelem alatt álló területét. A sajtónak nagy napja lesz ez a mai!

Caramel csak mély megdöbbenéssel bámulta, ahogy Madam Bones Dumbledore-hoz fordult, és elég öntelten elmosolyodott. – Meg kell bocsátanod, Albus. Úgy érzem, állampolgári kötelességem felvilágosítani a nyilvánosságot arról, ami ma este történt. Azt hiszem, a sajtó most is épp Roxmortsban van.

- Teljesen megértem - biztosította Dumbledore, miközben, kék szemei fényesen ragyogtak. Madam Bones meglepő iramban egyenesen az ajtóhoz sietett.

- De, de, de!! Várj! - kiáltotta Caramel pánikolva, és amikor a nő nem állt meg, utána rohant, és eltűnt az ajtó mögött.

- Hát – jelentette ki Stark – Azt hiszem, összeszedem az aurorjaimat, és visszatérek az igazi munkámhoz. -Tiszteletteljesen bólintott Dumbledorenak – Albus.

- Jó estét, Stark auror - mosolygott Albus.

A férfi megállt mielőtt elment, és gyorsan rámosolygott Harryre.  
– Mr. Potter, mint mindig, öröm volt találkozni önnel.

Aztán kilépett a szobából, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

Halálos csönd követte, míg végre, zavarodott hangon, Harry megkérdezte.  
– Mi történt itt?

Nevetés követte a hangját, és a feszültség megtört.  
– Épp most lettél előléptetve, haver! - világosította fel egyik Weasley iker. A másik rögtön hozzátette: - Jó műsor volt, Harry!

Harry azonban meg volt rémülve, miközben Alrikra fordította pillantását.  
– Ugye csak vicceltél az egész király dologgal?!

- Nyugodj meg, Harry - tette a kezét Dumbledore Harry vállára. – Nem olyan rossz, amilyennek hangzik.

Amikor Harry kezdett elsápadni, Charlie előrelökött egy széket, és a fiú lerogyott rá.  
– Mit jelentsen ez?

Alrik csak felnevetett.  
– Évszázadok óta autonóm nemzet vagyunk, Harry. Ez nem változtat meg semmit.

- Akkor a cím teljesen tiszteletbeli? – kérdezte Remus, és próbálta megerősítetni, amit mindannyian gondoltak. Perselus azonban tudta, hogy többről van itt szó annál.

Alrik felsóhajtott.  
– Nem egészen. Mi egy harcos nemzet vagyunk. Ha Harry hív minket, akkor jövünk, és mellette harcolunk. De nincs igény az uralkodásra, vagy a kormányzásra. Úgy folytatjuk, ahogy mindig is tettük.

- És mi van, ha Voldemort megtámad titeket? - kérdezte Harry döbbenten. – A kardok és pajzsok mind szép és jó a grendlingek ellen, de semmit sem érnek egy sereg halálfalóval szemben. Nem tudlak megvédeni titeket egyedül, és nincsenek forrásaim, akiket hívhatok!

Egy pillanatig csend volt a szobában, ahogy mindenki az előttük ülő fiúra bámult, aki úgy volt felöltözve, mint egy fiatal herceg, csillogó páncélban, lehajtott fejjel, mintha a világ súlya nyomná a vállát.

És talán így is van, gondolta Perselus, amikor ismét rájött, hogy mindenki más úgy látná ezt, mint egy kihasználható lehetőséget, de Harry e helyett felelősséget látott – valószínűleg egy szent kötelességet, és attól félt, hogy kudarcot vall.

Alrik felsóhajtott, és gyengéden elmosolyodott, majd fél térdre ereszkedett Harry oldalán.  
– Harry, az apám és én megbeszéltük ezt a többi winter lands-i Lorddal a múlt éjjel. Mind ismertük a kockázatokat.

Harry ekkor felnézett, zöld szemei nagyok voltak az aggodalomtól.  
– Akkor ezt elterveztétek?

- Nem - rázta meg Alrik a fejét. – De beszéltünk a lehetőségről, hogy ha a legnagyobb félelmeink beigazolódni látszanak, és a minisztérium cserbenhagy minket. De ők többet tettek, mint cserbenhagytak minket. Elárultak minket, Harry, a lehető legrosszabb módon. Tudtuk, milyen veszélyeket rejt ez a tett, de nem hiszem, hogy ez túl nagy. Csak két dolog van az országunkban, ami érdekelhetné a Sötét Nagyurat – dementorok és nyersréz a Varázsacélhoz. A dementorok már neked köszönhetően nincsenek, és ha rézért jön, akkor elpusztítjuk a bányáinkat, és visszavonulunk a hegyekbe. Nagyobb gond lenne vele, mint amennyit ér. Sokkal könnyebb a halálfalóinak a kész fegyvereket beszerezni más forrásokból.

A szavai, úgy tűnt, valamennyire megnyugtatják Harryt, habár a zavaros pillantás nem hagyta el igazán a fiú szemeit. Alrik könnyedén megpaskolta a vállát, és felállt, hogy szembekerüljön Dumbledore-ral.

- Vissza kellene térnem apámhoz, és felvilágosítanom arról, ami történt, uram - mondta tiszteletteljesen.

Dumbledore bólintott, és előhúzott egy kis erszényt a sötétkék talárjának egyik belső zsebéből.  
– Ez talán egy kicsit könnyebbé teszi az utazást.

Alrik kinyitotta az erszényt, és kiöntötte a nagy mennyiségű vajsörös kupakot a tenyerébe. Zavarodottan nézett Dumbledore-ra.

Az öreg varázsló csak végighúzta kezét a hosszú fehér szakállán, és megvonta a vállát.  
– Zsupszkulcsok - magyarázta. – Egyenesen Bifrost Hall kapuihoz viszik.

Riadtan, Alrik a nagyszámú kupakokra nézett, és azt számolta, hogy hány embert lehet elszállítani ilyen sok zsupszkulccsal.

- Hát - húzta fel Albus a vállát ártatlanul. – Nem voltunk benne biztosak, hogy mi történt Harryvel. Azt gondoltuk, Perselusnak és a többieknek szükségük lehet egy kis segítségre. Azon voltam, hogy összeszedjem a Rendet.

Alrik megfordult, és döbbenten nézett Perselusra.  
– Nem vicceltél a seregnyi dühös varázslóval?

Perselus csak megrázta a fejét a sógorának.

- Albus - vágott közbe Remus. – Mi van Siriusszal? A sajtó itt fog nyüzsögni, ha megtudja, mi történt ma este.

- Persze, igazad van – bólintott Albus, és áthatóan pillantott Alrikra. – Talán lenne olyan kedves, és visszavinné magával Siriust, amikor visszatér Winter Landsbe – Csak néhány hétre.

- Természetesen - értett egyet Alrik. – Az apám már menedékjogot biztosított neki. És a ma esti események után, a határainkon belül lényegében szabad ember. Addig maradhat, amíg szükséges. Igazából szívesen látunk valakit az ő erejével, hogy mindent visszaállíthassunk a normális kerékvágásba. - Remusra pillantott, és biztatóan bólintott neki. – Magammal viszem, amikor elmegyek.

- Ami a többieket illeti - jelentette ki Dumbledore. – Harryt, Ront, Ginnyt és Hermionét el kéne kísérni, lefeküdni – holnap tanóráik lesznek. Perselus, ha lekísérnéd Harryt a lakosztályodba, és talán az ikrek elvihetik Ront, Ginnyt és Hermionét a Griffendél toronyba. Hálás lennék, ha a többiek segítenének eltakarítani a megmaradt látogatókat a kastélyból.

Amikor Perselus felállt, hogy lekísérje Harryt a szobáikba, elkapta Albus biccentését és megértette, hogy utána mindannyian találkozni fognak, hogy tovább beszéljenek erről a dologról. Albus kétségtelenül majd meghalt, hogy megtudja, mi történt Winter Landsben, ami miatt a lordjai hűségesküt tettek annak a fiúnak, akit éppen elraboltak.

Perselus kiterelte Harryt a szobából, le a Roxfort pincéi felé, a Mardekár területére lépve. A fiatalember csendben volt, és az arcának volt egy szürke árnyalata, ami nem tetszett Perselusnak. Sejtette, hogy a fiú végül elért az ereje végére - vagy legalább is a képességének határára, hogy az életének a káoszával foglalkozzon. Perselus csak remélni tudta, hogy egy ideig ez lesz az utolsó meglepetés. Nem volt biztos benne, mennyit tudna még elfogadni. Igazából szerette volna bezárni Harryt a lakosztályukba, és meg szerette volna neki tiltani, hogy elmenjen – legalább egy évig.

Elértek a portréig, és Perselus csendben elmormolta a jelszót. Harry egy különös, megkönnyebbült sóhajjal lépett be a szobába, mintha ő is ott szeretett volna maradni, és soha ki nem menni.

A fiú odament a kandallóhoz, és belesüpped az egyik fotelbe. A páncéljának fémpikkelyei összekoccantak, ahogy leült.

- Hadd segítsek a páncéloddal - ajánlotta Perselus. Harry nem ellenkezett, amikor Perselus letérdelt elé, és hozzálátott szétnyitni az övét. Passzívan ült, amíg Perselus levette a páncélját, amit ő és Black adott fel rá korábban azon a napon. Először a lábszárvédőket, aztán a karhevedereket.

- Állj fel - parancsolta, mire a fiatalember szófogadóan felállt, és felemelte a kezeit. Perselus elkapta a láncing szegélyét, és simán felhúzta, át a fején, és óvatosan leemelte a testéről. Bár a páncél majdnem súlytalan volt, még mindig furcsán nyomódott a testének, és az alatta levő anyagon meglátszott a nyoma. Perselus azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon az az alatt levő testen is vannak-e zúzódások. Nem tudta, hogy Harryt megütötték-e a harc közben a mai napon.

- Megsebesültél? - kérdezte, hirtelen aggódva.

De Harry megrázta a fejét.  
– Néhány zúzódás. Jól vagyok. Azt hiszem, csak aludni szeretnék.

- Vegyél előtte egy forró fürdőt - tanácsolta Perselus. – Megyek, segítek Albusnak megtisztítani a kastélyt. Később visszajövök. Ne engedj be senkit a szobába. Ha szükséged van valamire, idézd meg azt az átkozott házimanót, aki annyira kedvel téged.

Harry csak bólintott, és a fürdőszobaajtó felé indult, és Perselus azon kapta magát, hogy aggódva nézi. Zárkózott volt, és csendes - ami nem volt természetes egy griffendélesnél. És Perselus nem az a fajta ember volt, aki tudta, hogyan kell kezelni az érzelmi felfordulást. Bár Perselus utálta ezt bevallani, talán Remus jobb lett volna, hogy most foglalkozzon vele.

Megvárta, amíg a hálószoba ajtaja becsukódik, aztán maga idézte meg a házimanót. A furcsa kis lény, aki úgy tűnt, egy tiszta új Weasley pulcsit viselt egy nagy D betűvel az elején, rögtön megjelent előtte. Perselus odadobta a páncélinget a lénynek.

– Tisztítsd meg azt és a többit - parancsolta a manónak. – És maradj ebben a szobában. Harry fürdik. Elvárom, hogy őrizd őt, és hozz ide bármit, amit kér. Ma este sok idegen volt a kastélyban, és nem akarom, hogy valamelyikük bejöjjön ide, és zavarja a fiút. Megértetted?

A manó szemei elkerekedtek, és hegyezte a fülét.

- Dobby érti, Piton professzor. Dobby az életével védi Harry Pottert!

- Tedd azt! - parancsolta Piton, aztán az ajtóhoz sietett. Minél hamarabb letudja Dumbledore-t és a Rend többi részét, annál hamarabb visszatérhet.

Írói megjegyzés:

Azoknak, akiket érdekel, a dementorok számalapján meghatározott négyzetmérföld, Winter Lands megközelítőleg 100.000 négyzetmérföld nagyságú. Ez körülbelül ugyanakkora méretű mint Izland (egy harmada Írország méretének) Míg nem hiszem, hogy Winter Landsnek nagy a népessége (végül is ott nincsenek muglik), mégis ez egy elég lenyűgöző földterület, ami fölött elvesztik a hatalmat. Caramel miniszter úr esélyei arra, hogy újraválasszák elég halványak.

Egy 'protektorátus' tipikusan egy szuverén ország, ami szerződést kötött egy erősebb országgal – ebben az esetben Britanniával. Feladják a szuverenitásuk egy részét, és viszonzásul az erősebb ország védi a határait. Ez a megegyezés néha kölcsönös – a gyengébb ország közelíti meg az erősebbet. Néha kikényszerített – az erősebb ország egyszerűen azt mondja a gyengébb országnak, hogy 'mostantól a mi protektorátusunk vagytok', és a gyengébb ország nem sokat tud tenni ellene.

Következik: egy eléggé nem várt csavar (egyszerűen imádom a Malfoyokat!)


	39. Családi becsület

39. Fejezet – Családi becsület

Perselus elhagyta a lakosztályát, és fürgén lépkedett a fáklyák által megvilágított folyosón, de ahogy elhagyta a sötét folyosót, ami a Mardekár klubhelyiségébe vezetett, Perselus rájött, hogy ez az estéje újból a rosszabb irányba fog fordulni. Lucius Malfoy várt rá, sápadt arcán hideg mosollyal, és kesztyűs kezével szorosan tartotta az ezüstnyelű sétabotját.

- Lucius - sóhajtott Perselus. – Mit keresel még mindig itt?

- Jóságos Istenem, Perselus - dorombolta Lucius. – Így kell köszönteni egy régi barátot?

- Nincs kedvem a fölösleges kedveskedésekre ma este, Lucius- csattant fel Perselus.

Lucius csak lágyan felnevetett.  
– Komolyan, Perselus, és én még azt gondoltam, hogy a házasságod a kedves Mr. Potterrel javít majd a kedélyeden. Látom, hogy nem. Talán Mr. Potter még sem olyan rendkívüli, ahogyan azt mindannyian hittük.

- Kímélj meg a rosszindulatú célozgatásoktól! - mordult fel Perselus. – A fiad több mint eleget mondott már e témában.

Lucius csak megvonta a vállát, és meglehetősen drámai módon felsóhajtott.  
– Igen, alkalmanként Draco egy kicsit sértő tud lenni. Tartok tőle, hogy ezt Narcissa családi ágáról örökölte,. De nem azért jöttem ide, hogy a házasságodról váltsak veled csípős eszmecserét, Perselus. Üzleti ügyben kell beszélnem veled.

- Nem érdekel semmiféle üzlet, amiről beszélni szeretnél - válaszolt Perselus, és összehúzta szemét. – Azt hiszem, a hűségem megfelelően ki lett nyilvánítva.

- A hűséged - elmélkedett Lucius. – Igen, gondolom - de elgondolkodtam rajta, hogy pontosan kinek az oldalán is állsz, Perselus. Dumbledore-én vagy Potterén?

- Gondolod, hogy van különbség?

Lucius csak vállat vont, és elgondolkozva a combjához ütögette a botját.  
– Dumbledore egy ideológiával és egy napirenddel jön. Potter viszont… - váratlanul elmosolyodott. – Azt szinte meg tudom érteni. Nem vettem észre, milyen vonzó lett a fiú. Aligha tudlak okolni, hogy ugrottál egy ilyen lehetőségre.

Perselus érezte, hogy hideg düh árad szét vénáiban Lucius szavai hallatán. A szőke férfi szórakozottnak és kíváncsinak látszott – olyan valami volt ez, ami Perselusnak egyáltalán nem tetszett.  
– Nehezen tudom elhinni, hogy osztanád ezt az érdeklődést.

Lucius erre felnevetett.  
– Ó, higgy nekem, Perselus, nem vagyok vak. A hajlamom mindig a nők felé irányult - de Mr. Pottert olyan erős aura veszi körül, amit nem láttam, mióta a…

- A Sötét Nagyúr óta? - fejezte be Perselus helyette, hidegen nézve a férfira. Ha azt gondolta, hogy Harryt Voldemorttal hasonlítja össze, akkor tényleg vak volt.

- Igen - értett egyet Lucius. – Azóta.

- Mi a gond, Lucius? - gúnyolódott Perselus. – Elvesztette a rózsa a szépségét?

Ekkor valami furcsa futott át Lucius arcán, a nyugtalanság árnyéka, amit Perselus még soha nem látott a férfin.  
– A Sötét Nagyúr megőrült, Perselus.

- Mindig is őrült volt.

- Nem így - rázta meg a fejét Lucius. – Ez valami más, valami… kimondhatatlan.

Perselus hitetlenkedve bámult a férfira.  
– Védelmet kérsz, Lucius? Csatlakozni szeretnél Dumbledore…

- Nem! - vicsorogta Lucius, és dühösen nézett rá. – Csatlakozzak Dumbledore-hoz és a szánalmas mugli szeretőihez? Térdünkön csúszva kell majd a muglik lábait csókolnunk, mielőtt ennek vége lesz!

- Miben különbözik ez…- fogott hozzá Perselus, csak hogy Lucius közbevágjon.

- Ne kezdd, Perselus! Ez nem rólam, vagy a Sötét Nagyúrról szól. Dracóról van szó.

- Draco? – bámult Perselus a férfira meglepetten. Most mire készült?

- Nekem nincs szükségem senki védelmére. Megteszek bármilyen lépést, hogy megvédjem magam. De azt nem akarom, hogy a fiam is belekeveredjen ebbe az őrültségbe. Máris furcsa gondolatok járnak a fejében.

Perselus azon kapta magát, hogy összezavarodott attól, hogy milyen irányba fordult ez a beszélgetés. Mit tehetett Draco, hogy Lucius így viselkedik?  
– Miféle furcsa gondolatok?

Úgy tűnt, Luciusnak halványan hányingere van a gondolatra.  
– Perverziók - mosolygott gúnyosan. – Azt hiszem, a Black család vére miatt. Kifogástalan a származásuk, de a szexuális ízlésük mindig is kissé furcsa volt. Bellatrix mindenkinek szétteszi a lábát, míg úgy tűnik, Narcissa összevarrta magát. És Andromeda - rázkódott meg elborzadva. – Egy mugli annyi mindenki más közül. Jobb lett volna, ha úgy végzi, mint Regulus, minthogy ilyen módon beszennyezi a vérét. - Minden átmenet nélkül elvigyorodott. – Elmondtad a szeretett Rendednek, hogy Regulus pontosan hogyan halt meg? Vagy inkább, mi alatt halt meg?

Perselus gyomra felfordult az emlékre, és kényszerítenie kellett magát, hogy az arca érzéketlen maradjon. A hazugságot, amit a Rendnek mondott Regulus Black haláláról, egyenesen szívességként tartotta számon Sirius Black felé, aki valószínűleg nem bírta volna elviselni az igazat a testvéréről.

Regulusnak, csak úgy, mint Bellatrixnak, olyan szexuális étvágya volt, ami obszcénné és uralhatatlanná vált, és egészen addig a pontig elment, hogy már a Sötét Tivornyákon előadott meglehetősen nyilvános játékaik sem tudták teljesen kielégíteni a perverz vágyait. Az élete egy ilyen tivornyázás alatt ért véget, amikor Bellatrix arra ösztökélte, hogy nyomja el egy hegyi troll szexuális vágyát. A lény kásává törte Regulus fejét, mikor leszorította a földre, és erőszakosan beléhatolt. Mire a többi halálfaló lehúzta róla a trollt nem sok minden maradt, amit fel lehetett ismerni az arcán.

Perselusnak a mai napig még az emléktől is felfordult a gyomra. Sokkal könnyebb volt a Rendnek hazudni Regulus változásáról és vágyáról, hogy megszabaduljon a halálfalóktól, csak hogy hősiesen lelje halálát a Sötét Nagyúr pálcája által, mint megismételni egy ilyen történetet valakinek.

- Mi köze ennek Dracóhoz? - kérdezte Perselus, elutasítva, hogy ráharapjon Lucius csalijára. Remélte, hogy Dracónak nem voltak hasonló hajlamai.

- Draco persze nem fogja bevallani, de kezd olyan dolgokat megkívánni, amit nem kellene - magyarázta Lucius. – Dolgokat, amik alatta állnak. Kézbe kell vennie valakinek, aki elég erős, hogy kielégítse a vágyait, ha azok felébrednek. Elhatároztam, hogy kiházasítom.

- Miért mondod ezt el nekem? - kérdezte Perselus meglepetten.

Lucius összehúzta szemöldökét.  
– Ez nyilvánvaló. Nem adhatom hozzá valamelyik jelenlegi munkatársamhoz, és közben reménykedhetem, hogy megmenekül a Sötét Nagyúr őrületétől. Nem, valakihez a te oldaladon kell hozzámennie. De a gond természetesen a származás. A ti oldalatok koszos korcsokból áll, a te véred az egyik kivétel.

Perselusnak hirtelen egy borzasztó gondolata támadt - csak egy oka lehetett annak, hogy Lucius neki hozza fel ezt a témát – ha valakivel Perselus saját családjából akarta elrendezni a házasságot.  
– Ó, Merlin, ugye nem Juliusra gondolsz?

Lucius felháborodottnak tűnt a gondolatra.  
– Megőrültél? A legfiatalabb fiú egy ötgyerekes családban? Nem, az én fiam egy vérörököshöz fog hozzámenni, egy ház urához, vagy senki máshoz.

Megkönnyebbülve, Perselus csak megrázta a fejét.  
– Akkor miért beszélsz erről velem?

Lucius elvigyorodott.  
– Mert csak egy ember van a ti oldalatokon, aki a megfelelő vérrel és pozícióval rendelkezik, és most, a házasságodnak köszönhetően, tagja a családodnak. Hivatalosan kérem, hogy mutasd be a házassági ajánlatom Draco Malfoy és Sirius Black között.

Perselus csak mélységesen megdöbbenve bámult Luciusra, és nem hitte el, amit most hallott. Ennyit arról, hogy az érzelmei ne üljenek ki az arcára - tudta, hogy a kábult hitetlensége nyilvánvalóan meglátszott az arckifejezésén.  
– Te megőrültél! - kiáltotta. – Sirius Black?

Lucius csak meghúzta a vállát.  
– Nincs senki más az oldalatokon, aki megfelelő lenne.

- Blacknek feltett szándéka, hogy Remus Lupinnak kössön házasságot – világosította fel Perselus.

- Szándékában áll házasságot kötni – válaszolt Lucius. – Még nincsenek összeházasodva. És mivel törvényesen Remus Lupin nem sokkal jobb, mint egy állat, az én ajánlatom előnyt élvez minden megállapodás fölött, ami létrejöhetett közöttük.

- Mondd ezt a dühös vérfarkasnak, aki széttépi majd a fiadat!

Lucius ökle szorosan megfeszült az ezüstbot végén.  
– Ha megpróbálja, olyan lényként semmisítik meg, ami. Ha egyetlen mozdulatot tesz a fiam felé, olyan gyorsan szerzek egy Eutanázia Rendeletet, hogy nem fogja meglátni a követező Holdat.

- Lucius, ez őrültség – mondott ellent Perselus. – Black ebbe soha nem fog beleegyezni.

- Blacknek nincs más választása, mint hogy beleegyezik - bizonygatta Lucius. – Az ajánlatom becsületes, és törvényes akadály megléte nélkül, Blacknek el kell fogadnia, vagy elveszti a családnevét.

- Azt fogja választani, hogy elveszti a családnevét.

- Nem fogja - nevetett Lucius. – Griffendél ide vagy oda, gondolom, a neve jelent számára valamit,. De ezen felül, elfelejtetted, hogy kihez kerül a család neve? Abban a pillanatban, ahogy megkapta a címet, Bellatrix vérmágiát fog használni ellene. Sirius halott lenne egy hét alatt. Azt hiszem, ilyen körülmények között még a házi vérfarkasod is ösztönözni fogja, hogy fogadja el – a griffendélesek már csak ilyenek. És Griffendélről beszélve, Sirius Draco unokatestvére. A nemes griffendéles biztosan nem fogja a Sötét Nagyúr őrültségére hagyni az unokatestvérét, ha hatalmában áll, hogy megmentse.

Perselus kételkedett benne, hogy Blacket érdekelné az unokatestvére, de a vérmágia fenyegetése nagyon is valódi volt, és a szívét undorodó rettegés töltötte el.

- Lucius, ne tedd ezt. Nem lesz jó vége.

De Lucius csak áthatóan nézett rá.  
– Már elhatároztam. Bemutatod az ajánlatom. Nem akarok további vitát meghallgatni ezügyben.

Ezzel megfordult és gyorsan elindult, a kastély birtoka és Roxfort főkapui felé.

Egy hosszú pillanatig Perselus csak egyedül állt a folyosón, és bámult a férfi után. Rosszul érezte magát, és rettegés töltötte el a szívét. Ez nem lesz jó – egyáltalán nem. Ó, nem érdekelte a Lupin és Black között folyó nyálas románc – legalábbis nem igazán – de szomorú dolog volt, hogy Lupin az, aki ennyi év hűség után veszít. Szánalmas, döntött, nem is szomorú.

Ó, a pokolba, sóhajtott Perselus. Szomorú – egy szomorú, siralmas dolog volt. És míg egy sztoikus mardekáros elfogadná a szituációt, és továbblépne, a griffendélesek hajlamosak darabokra hullani egy ilyen viszontagság kialakulásakor. És Harry… Perselus megrázta a fejét. Mit fog Harry gondolni? Szerette a keresztapját - az átkozott vérfarkast is szerette. Nem fogja ezt jól fogadni. Senki sem fogja, ez az, amit Lucius valószínűleg akart.

Úgy vélte, mostanra Dumbledore és a többiek megtisztították a kastélyt, ezért Perselus elindult a szoba felé, ahol a gyűlés volt. A többiek csak most érkeztek meg, és Perselus egy pillanatra megállt az ajtóban, hogy a jelenlévőkre pillantson. Albus és számos alkalmazott mellett, akik kétségtelenül izgatottan akarták az utóbbi néhány nap eseményei hallani, Molly és Arthur is ott maradtak. Bill, Charlie és Percy visszatértek velük, az ikreket a Griffendél Toronyban hagyták. De Remus Lupin volt az, akire Perselus nézett. Rettegett és félt az előtte álló feladattól. Csak remélni tudta, hogy a vérfarkas jól veszi a híreket. De nem számított rá.

- Minden rendben Harryvel? - kérdezte Albus, amikor meglátta, hogy Perselus az ajtóban áll.

Perselus bólintott, és belépett a szobába, majd hagyta, hogy Minerva és Flitwick levédjék a szobát a titoktartásra szolgáló védőbűbájokkal.

- Akkor hát - mondta Albus egy fényes csillogással a szemeiben. – Gondolom, neked és Remusnak van egy történetetek, amit elmondhattok. Főleg, ha hivatkozhatunk a sógorod Harry irányában megnyilvánuló viselkedésére.

Perselus felsóhajtott.  
– Fogalmad sincs.

Remusra pillantott, aki csak bátorító mosolyt küldött felé. Perselus hozzálátott, hogy elmondja az utóbbi napok eseményeit a hallgatóknak.

Többnyire csendben hallgattak, csak néha kérdeztek bele, hogy tisztázzák a dolgokat. Filius Flitwick kétszer kérdezte meg, milyen bűbájt használt Harry, hogy elmozdítsa a követ, aztán csak kábult némasággal ült. Ismét kikérdezte a bűbájról, amit a fiú arra használt, hogy lezárja a Kutat.

Perselus befejezte a meséjét, megbizonyosodva a felől, hogy belefoglalja Harry - harcot megelőző - éjszakai álmát is. Meglepő módon az álom volt az, ami a legtöbb reakciót kiváltotta Albusból. Az öreg varázsló visszaült a székébe, és elgondolkodva simogatta a szakállát.

- Jóságos Isten! - kiáltotta Flitwick, mikor Perselus befejezte a történetet. – Már régóta nem hallottam ilyen csodálatos történetet! Úgy tűnik, nem hajtjuk elég erősen az osztályban, ha ez egy példa arra, amire képes.

- Egyetértek – válaszolt Minerva. – Az egy szép kis bűbájmunka volt, az biztos. Tudtam, hogy a fiú erős, de ez váratlan volt.

Albus lágyan felnevetett erre.  
– Mr. Potternek szokása, hogy megtegye a lehetetlent. - Elgondolkodva nézett Remusra és Perselusra. – Gondoljátok, hogy van valami elképzelése arról, mit jelenthetnek a jelképek az álmában?

Remus volt az, aki válaszolt.  
– Nem, azt gondolta, köze van a Hollóhát kabalájához.

- Hát, akárhogy is, ez a következő napokban még stresszt fog okozni Harrynek - sóhajtott Albus. – Reggelre a világ minden varázslóújságjának a főoldalán ott lesz, és ügyelnünk kell, hogy Caramel ne tegyen valamit, ami elrontja a dolgokat. Ezt nem fogja behúzott farokkal tűrni. Attól tartok, az esélyeit az újraválasztásra csökkenni látja, és kétségbe fog esni. Örülök, hogy Siriusnak sikerült visszatérnie Winter Landsbe – azt hiszem, egy ideig nem lesz itt biztonságban.

Perselus felsóhajtott, és úgy gondolta a történet többi részét nem halaszthatja tovább.

- Még van egy kis hírem, Albus, ami senkinek nem fog tetszeni - fogott hozzá. Ismét minden szem felé fordult. – Lucius Malfoy megállított, hogy elbeszélgessen velem, mikor idefelé jöttem. Úgy tűnik, az utóbbi időben aggódik a Sötét Nagyúr viselkedése miatt, és úgy döntött, hogy Dracót eltünteti a Sötét Nagyúr keze ügyéből.

Albus meglepődöttnek tűnt.  
– Azt akarja, hogy menedékjogot adjunk Dracónak?

- Bizonyos fokig - értett egyet Perselus. – Hivatalosan megkért, hogy ajánljak házasságot a fia, Draco Malfoy és Sirius Black között.

- Mi?! - ugrott fel Remus, és majdnem feldöntötte a nagy fotelt, amin ült. – Ez nevetséges!

- Talán igen - értett egyet Perselus. – De azt akarja, hogy Draco a világos oldal kezére kerüljön, és szerinte az egyedüli ember, akinek a mi oldalunkon megfelelő a származása, az Black.

- Sirius el fogja utasítani! - erősködött Remus felháborodottan, és a hangja felhangosodott. Egy furcsa mágiahullám futott végig a szobán a szavaira – ez nem véletlen varázslat volt, mint ahogy Harry olyan gyakran bemutatta, hanem valami más, valami nyers és vad, és minden ottlevőt egy pillanatig ugyanaz az égő érzés fogott el. Perselus nem egy embert látott, ahogy hátralép egyet a dühös vérfarkas elől.

- Nem utasíthatja el - világosította fel Perselus. – Ti ketten nem vagytok egy pár. Nincs elfogadható indoka, hogy elutasítson egy ilyen házasságot. Ha megteszi, elveszti a nevét és a pozícióját, mint a ház ura. A cím Bellatrix Lestrange-re fog szállni, és garantálom, hogy a Sang Mort bűbájt fogja használni ellene – és valószínűleg Andromeda ellen is. Egy héten belül halottak lesznek. Nincs más választása, mint hogy elvegye Dracót.

- Nem! - kiáltotta Remus, és az a furcsa, nyers energia felrobbant körülöttük, és mindegyiküket megérintette. Mindannyian látták a pontos pillanatot, amikor a düh túl sok lett a vérfarkasnak, és elveszítve az önuralmát, a szemei teljesen sárgává váltak, és szája gonosz vicsorra húzódott. A lehetetlenül erős férfi felemelte a nagy széket, amiben ült, és keresztüldobta a szobán. Az széttört a falon, ami miatt Hagrid és Bill félreugrott az útból. Mielőtt Remus lépett volna még egyet, a szobában minden pálca ráirányult. Albus bűbája találta el.

Még a vérfarkas természetes immunitása a mágiára sem volt elég, ahhoz, hogy legyőzze Dumbledore varázslatának erejét. A férfi eszméletlenül esett össze. Fülsüketítő csend hullott a szobára.

Molly volt az, aki végül a férfi oldalára sietett, óvatosan megfordította, és kisimította a haját az arcából.  
– Ó, Albus - akadt meg a lélegzete. – Nem vadulhatott most meg! Remus nem! Rendben lesz, nem igaz?

Albus azonban mélyen zaklatott volt.  
– Nem tudom, Molly. Remus az egyik legerősebb ember, akit ismerek. Nem hiszem, hogy engedni fogja, hogy ez legyőzze. – Összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett Perselusra. – Bár választhattál volna egy megfelelőbb időt, hogy elmondj neki egy ilyen hírt, Perselus.

- Egy megfelelőbb időt? - morogta Perselus, és nem érezte elemében magát, és félt, bár ezt soha nem vallotta volna be. – Mit javasolsz, Albus, mikor? Mikor egyedül vagyok vele, hogy darabokra szaggathasson szemtanúk nélkül? Vagy talán meg kellett volna engednem, hogy Black mondja el neki, és megadja a farkasnak a lehetőséget, hogy erőszakkal vegye el, amit megtagadtak tőle – elrontva még a barátságukat is?

- De Sirius biztosan nem venné el igazán azt az elkényeztetett fiút! - ellenkezett Molly. – Sem ő, sem Remus nem érdemlik azt meg. Elég mindenen mentek már keresztül.

- Nem tudom - vallotta be Albus. – Talán egy másik megoldás is lesz. Közben azt hiszem, a legjobb lenne, ha levinném Remust a gyengélkedőre.

- És mi van Blackkel? – kérdezte követelődzőn Perselus. – Nincs más választásom, mint hogy bemutassam neki Malfoy ajánlatát.

- Elképzelhető, hogy eltartana pár napig, hogy kiderítsd, hol van Sirius - válaszolt Albus elgondolkozva. – És elképzelhető, hogy miután megtudtad a tartózkodási helyét, el fog tartani pár napig, míg meglesz a lehetőséged rá, hogy személyesen beszélj vele. Végül is, egy ilyen fontos dolgot nem lehet levélben elrendezni. És bizonyos biztonsági óvintézkedéseket is kell tenni, tekintettel arra, hogy a minisztérium keresi. Azt hiszem, biztonságos várni egy keveset, mielőtt felvilágosítod. Talán addig egy másik megoldás is előkerül.

- Mi lesz Remusszal, ha megvadult? - kérdezte Molly félő szemekkel.

Albus csak gyengéden megpaskolta a vállát.

– Hadd aggódjunk a miatt később, amikor már többet tudunk az elméjének állapotáról. Közben a legjobb lenne, ha megpróbálnánk aludni. A holnap kétségtelenül…- abbahagyta, és megrázta a fejét. – Hát, legalábbis szokatlan lesz.

Szerző megjegyzése:

Köszönöm mindenkinek, aki küldött e-mailt és kritikákat írt a történetemre. Méltányolom őket - örülök, ilyen megértőek vagytok. És most egy elég hosszú jegyzet…

Amint mondtam, egy érdekes történetszál jutott eszembe Dracóval kapcsolatban, és nem tudtam ellenállni neki. Elég váratlan végkifejlet volt - de gondolom, mind élvezni fogjátok.

A kanon utalásokról a fejezetben – amint mondtam, ezt a történetet az ötödik könyv előtt kezdtem el írni. Abban az időben semmit nem tudtam a Főnix Rendjéről, vagy Sirius Black és a családjának történelméről. Az események, amelyek ötödévben történtek ebben a történetben drasztikusan különböznek az eseményektől, amik az igazi könyvben történnek. Viszont nem látom okát annak, hogy ne foglaljak bele néhány dolgot abból a könyvből- ezért az utalások Sirius Black családjára, Andromeda házasságát együtt, egy muglival, ami Tonksot alkotta.

Nyilvánvalóan Regulus elég különböző véget élt, mint a kanonban – szegény Regulus, de ez van.

A kérdést illetőleg- mindenki meleg? Nevetnem kell akárhányszor slash fictiont olvasok. A történet végére gyakran úgy tűnik, hogy a világon mindenki meleggé vált – nők és férfiak egyaránt. Azt mondanám, a legrosszabb eset a Gundam Wing fanfic. Nem csak mind az öt főszereplőről derül ki, hogy meleg, hanem mindegyik gonoszról is. Elég vicces. A HP fanfiction is elég fogékony erre a furcsaságra –annak ellenére, hogy igazából tipikusan csak 10-a a társadalomnak homoszexuális. Szóval most nem csak Harry, Perselus, Sirius és Remus van meleg kapcsolatban, Dracot is hozzá fogom adni (és valaki mást- a legtöbben már kiderítették, hogy kit) Julius is, ha számítjátok. Ez sok meleg.

De jó magyarázatom van erre – ha meg akarjátok hallgatni. Ha nem, lépjetek a következő fejezetre.

A varázslótársadalomban, amit felállítottam, úgy tűnik, nem sok különbség van meleg, heteroszexuális, vagy más között. Nem számít nekik. Egyszer olvastam egy tanulmányt, ami azt írta, hogy a népességünk 10-a teljesen meleg, 10-a heteroszexuális és a megmaradt 80 biszexuális, ám a legtöbben a heteroszexuálitás felé hajlanak. Ami ezt a középen levő 80-ot illeti, képesek a saját nemükhöz is vonzódni, de a legtöbben azt választják, hogy mellőzik, kivéve extrém vagy szokatlan körülmények között.

Na most, ha ezt a statisztikát egy olyan világba viszed, ahol szó szerint egyáltalán nincs megbélyegezve a szexuális orientáció, és nincs büntetés (mint például törvényes megakadályozása a házasságnak, vagy öröklésnek) a szexuális választás miatt, akkor azt hiszem, ez a középen levő 80 sokkal hajlékonyabb lenne, mint amihez hozzászoktunk.

Véletlenül kitaláltam egy megoldást az 'örökös' problémára. Nem, nem fogok férfi- terhességet beleírni – már elmondtam ezt (nem illik a történetbe) de egy elég érdekes alternatívát találtam ki. E nélkül az alternatíva nélkül Lucius Malfoy a világon semmiképp sem adta volna hozzá az egyedüli örökösét egy férfihez. És igen, meg fogom magyarázni, hogy lehet egy keresett bűnözőt egy 'becsületes' házasságba keverni.

Ami a Sang Mort-ot illeti – ezt is jobban meg fogom magyarázni. Egy család családfőjének vannak bizonyos jogai és privilégiumai, ugyan úgy, mint bizonyos ereje a családja fölött. Ezt már láttátok Perselusszal, aki a család pénzügyeit uralja. Ugyanúgy egy formája ennek a vérvarázslatnak az is, ahogy Juliusra tette az erényövet. Sang Mort a sötét extrém.

Ami Lucius Malfoyt illeti - melyik oldalon van? Lucius Malfoy a saját oldalán van – mindig ott volt, és mindig ott lesz. Jelenleg egy kemény és egy még keményebb hely között áll - és csak most kezd rájönni. Az igazság nagyon tisztán le lesz neki betűzve, még mielőtt mindennek vége.

Mellesleg – lesz egy kis akció a következő néhány fejezetben a 'romantikus' féléből. Végre, mi? Csak elég váratlan fordulatot fog venni. Még mindig dolgozok a következő fejezeteken, szóval, ahogy készen vagyok velük, felteszem őket.


	40. A farkas őrülete

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:Tahoma; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:1627421319 -2147483648 8 0 66047 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

40. – A farkas őrülete

Albus elvitte Remust a gyengélkedőre, otthagyva a többieket, hogy az esetleges otthonukba menjenek. Perselus hálás volt, hogy visszatérhet a pincébe; türelmetlen volt, hogy vége legyen a napnak, és maga mögött tudja. Mondjuk azt nem várta, hogy elmondja másnap reggel Harrynek, hogy mi történt Remusszal, de Merlin akaratával, előtte aludhat egy jót.

Dobby a nappaliban várt, le és felugrált a kanapén és lágyan énekelt magának. Leugrott a kanapéról, amikor meglátta, hogy Perselus belépett a szobába.

- Dobby pontosan úgy tett, ahogy Piton professzor kérte - tájékoztatta a férfit boldogan. – Dobby ágyba dugta Harry Pottert, és őrizte az ajtót. Dobby mindent megtenne Harry Potterért!

- Köszönöm, Dobby - bólintott Perselus, aztán elbocsátotta a lényt. A hálószoba felé indult, de a fürdőszoba felé menet megállt, hogy az ágyra nézzen. Ahogy az várható volt, látta, hogy Harry alszik. A mellette lévő éjjeliszekrényen, egy üres fiola Álomtalan Álomital volt a speciális változatából. Perselus elégedetten bújt ki bőrruhájából, és a fürdőbe indult egy gyors zuhanyra.

A kimerültsége ellenére nyugtalanul és kellemetlenül érezte magát, és nem tudott a benne égő dühön segíteni, amikor arra gondolt, mégis mit tett Lucius. Hagynia kellett volna, hogy maga Lucius tájékoztassa a vérfarkast – hagynia kellett volna, hogy a saját nyakát tegye kockára azzal, hogy feldühít egy sötét teremtményt. Egy vérfarkas és az általa megkívánt párja közé állni őrültség volt. Még most is érezte azt a furcsa érzelmet, ami keresztülsöpört a szobán, mikor Lupin elveszítette maga fölött az uralmat. Úgy tűnt, mintha mélyen beette volna magát Perselus csontjaiba, és nem akarná elereszteni.

A forró fürdő ellenére Perselus még mindig ideges és ingerült volt, amikor elhagyta a fürdőszobát. De tudta, hogy aludnia kell valamennyit, ha egyáltalán szembe akar nézni a holnapi nap eseményeivel.

Egy fáradt sóhajjal bemászott az ágyba Harry mellé, és egy pillanat erejéig lenézett a mellette békésen alvó fiatalemberre. A gyertyafény könnyedén táncolt finom vonású arcán. Perselus tekintete a fiú sápadt torkára kúszott – a felsőjének néhány gombja nyitva volt, és Perselus szinte látni vélte mellkasának sima felületét.

A fiú megfordult álmában, és az inge még jobban szétcsúszott, fedetlenül hagyva az egyik rózsaszínű mellbimbót. Perselusnak a torkában akadt a lélegzete, és az a kényelmetlen meleg a mellkasában lejjebbre helyeződött át, hirtelen felébresztve benne egy fájdalmas vágyat. Öntudatlanul nyúlt ki, hogy megérintse azt, ami előtte fekszik, hagyta, hogy az ujjai könnyedén súrolják a puha bőrt Harry torkának alján, majd lejjebb haladt, és gyengéden végigsimított a kiálló bimbón. Érezte, hogy az érintésére reagálva a bőr megkeményedik az ujjbegyei alatt. Perselus teste hirtelen fájni kezdett a szükségtől, férfiassága keménnyé és jelentős méretűvé vált.

Megízlelhetné, mondta magának némán. A fiú bevette a bájitalát - ha óvatos lenne, nem ébresztené fel. Megízlelhetné a bőrét, talán az ajkának puha vonalát is megkóstolhatná, és a fiú még csak meg sem tudná. Vagy talán, ha nagyon óvatos lenne, használhatna egy elsuttogott bűbájt, amivel feltárhatná még jobban a bőrét, hogy megnézze, milyen finomságok lettek elrejtve előle. Talán kitakarhatná az egész bőrét - megérinthetné, megízlelhetné.

És ha a fiú felébredne – Perselus el tudná érni, hogy akarja. Álmos lenne, és zavarodott, könnyen elcsábítható, szeretetéhes. Perselus el tudná érni, hogy akarja, meg tudná oldani, hogy akarja őt – és végül is, miért ne? A fiú az övé volt, törvényesen, morálisan, mágikusan. Miért ne vehetné el, ami hozzá tartozik – az ő joga. Tagadni őrültség volt - és Istenek, volt bármi csodálatosabb, mint Harry forró bőrének illata? Az ajkát nagyon könnyedén a fiú csupasz vállához érintette.

Csak egy kóstoló, ígérte magának, és engedte, hogy a nyelve gyengéden megérintse a sima, meleg bőrt. Mélyet sóhajtott, és belélegezte az illatát - olyan édes, mint a napsütés és a kikelet, és az ő élete olyan hideg és kopár volt egyedül azokban a pincékben. És pont a bőrfelszín alatt érezte, hogy ott van Harry mágiája, élettel telve, dobogva, erőteljesen, egészen mámorítóan.

Felfelé mozdult, és engedte, hogy ajkai lágyan súrolják Harry nyakának fakó bőrét, egy óvatos csók az állának vonalára – a fiú annyira szép volt, életében egyszer akart valami tökéleteset, valamit fényeset és meleget. És a fiú az övé volt, hogy követelje - ha túl sokáig vár, előléphet valaki más, és elveheti tőle Harryt. A harag izzó lángja gyúlt fel benne a gondolatra. Még Lucius is - akit csak csekély mértékben érdekeltek a férfiak - akarta Harryt, látta a vonzerőt, ami annyi embert vonzott Harry oldalára. Volt valami a fiúban, az életnek valami ősi lángja, ami erőt sugárzott. Perselus érezte, hogy hívja őt, ahogyan mindenkit hívott, akit megismert.

Nem, senki nem fogja elvenni - nem fogja megengedni, hogy ilyesmi megtörténjen. Harry az övé volt – csak ő igényelhette, csak ő követelhette. Lágyan, óvatosan rabul ejtette Harry ajkait a sajátjával, és ellopta azt a csókot, amit megtagadtak tőle. A teste lüktetett a vágytól, és kétségbeesetten közelebb mozdult a fiú melegéhez, valami megkönnyebbülésért. A legkisebb nyomás szétnyitotta Harry ajkait, ő pedig benyomta a nyelvét abba a meleg szájba, hogy megkóstolja, megérintse – és istenem, de édes volt! Még álmában, és a világra érzéketlenül is viszonozta a fiú, közelebb mozdult a melegéhez, és egy lágy sóhajjal befogadta a szájába, miközben Perselus cirógatni kezdte a nyelvét a sajátjával. Perselus lecsúsztatta egyik kezét a fiú testén, megfogta a csípőjét, és a keménységéhez húzta, most már kétségbeesetten a megkönnyebbülésért.

A fiú kemény volt, és Perselus szíve hirtelen ugrott egyet a mellkasában. Egyik lábát Harryé közé csúsztatta, és felsóhajtott a gyönyörtől, amikor a fiú a lábával szembe fordulva mozogni kezdett, a combjának dörzsölve férfiasságát. Elmélyítette a csókot, és a nyelvének lassú érzéki simogatásával fedezte fel a száját.

- Harry - suttogta, és megtámasztotta magát, hogy Harry teste fölé mozdulhasson, hogy lenyomja az ágy matracára. Felemelte a fejét, mindenre elszántan, hogy láthassa azokat a szép zöld szemeket, hogy lássa szenvedéllyel telve. Hogy végre lássa Harryt, amint úgy néz rá, ahogy akarta, ahogy szüksége volt rá, hogy nézzék, mintha számítana, mintha szükség lenne rá, mintha szeretnék.

Aztán megmerevedett a döbbenettől, amikor rájött, hogy a fiú még mindig alszik, a szemei csukva, szája tehetetlenül szétnyílva, és valamiféle bájital alkotta álomban sóhajtozik, teljesen tudattalanul, hogy mi történik vele. Perselus elméje egy pillanat alatt kitisztult, ahogy iszonyodva rádöbbent, mit készült megtenni.

Gyorsan visszahúzódott az alvó fiútól, majdnem levetve magát az ágyról. Gyorsan felmérte magát - kemény volt, mint a kő, fájdalmasan felizgatva, és pillanatokkal korábban kész volt elvenni, amit akart, bármit is mondott volna Harry a dologról. Teljesen megrendülve gyorsan kihátrált a szobából, áthaladt a nappalin és belépett a könyvtárba. Bezárta maga mögött az ajtót, meggyújtotta a tüzet, aztán leült egyik olvasószékbe a nagy kandalló előtt.

Merlin! - suttogta magának. Mire gondolt?! Hogy engedhette, hogy így elveszítse az önuralmát – biztosan nem volt ennyire fáradt. Annyira kimerült, hogy addig észre sem vette, mit tesz, amíg majdnem túl késő volt? Talán túl sokáig volt egyedül – talán az önként vállalt cölibátusa nem volt olyan nagy ötlet? Igaz, Harrynek elég szigorú gondolatai voltak a házasságról és hűségről, de a fiú csak tizenhat éves. Még ha egy nap Perselusnak is akarná adni magát – és igazából Perselusnak nem volt igazi oka ezt hinni a fiú puritán képzeletén túl – az nem azt jelentette, hogy már most kész volt rá. Valószínűleg eltelik még néhány év, míg a téma egyáltalán feljön. Ha csak négy hónap házasság után Perselus már annyira reményvesztett, hogy megkockáztatta volna, hogy elveszítse Harry bizalmát, akkor talán nem volt a legjobb ötlet agglegénynek maradni.

Hosszú ideje volt már, mikor Perselus szükségét érezte egy állandó ágypartnernek – de talán négy hónap az ágyában egy csábító fiatalemberrel még az ő önuralmának is túl sok volt. Soha nem volt különösképpen válogatós, és ahogy öregedett, még kevésbé. De ez nem jelentette azt, hogy időről időre nem elégítette ki magát - férfiakkal és nőkkel egyaránt. Többnyire furcsa volt egyáltalán még gondolni is ilyen dolgokra az iskolaév alatt, és az egyedüllét megfelelt neki. De talán túl rég volt, ha már ki van téve a veszélynek, hogy elveszíti az önuralmát, ahogy majdnem megtette.

Hevesen megrázta a fejét. Abszolút őrültség volt! És teljes képtelenség! Fáradt volt – ennyi volt az egész. És az utolsó napok adrenalinja csak kínosan hatott rá. Csak egy jó alvásra van szüksége, és reggel magához tér.

Átpillantott a vállán át az ajtóra, és röviden elgondolkozott, hogy visszatér az ágyba.

Harryhez.

Melegebb lenne, persze, és jóval kényelmesebb. Elképzelte, hogy ott fekszik Harry, és érezte, hogy a tudat reszketőn átfut rajta. Annyira helytelen lenne, hogy igényt tartson rá? Magáévá tenni, mielőtt más teszi meg…

Haragosan megrázta magát, és fészkelődni kezdett a székében. Rendben, visszamenni az ágyba rossz ötlet volt. Itt alszik a könyvtárban – nem ez lenne az első eset, hogy elalszik a kandalló előtt.

Igen, mondta magának, holnap reggelre visszatér a normális kerékvágásba.

Harry felriadt álmából, és az órára pillantott. Látta, hogy a kéz szigorúan az **_'Ideje Felkelni'_**-re mutat. Látva, hogy Perselus már kiment a szobából, lelökte a takarókat, csak hogy észrevegye, hogy a pizsamájának az eleje nedves, és ragacsos. Abban a pillanatban eszébe jutott az álma, és annak ellenére, hogy egyedül volt a szobában érezte, hogy zavarában elpirul. Gyorsan kitántorgott az ágyból és elindult a fürdőszoba felé, hogy lezuhanyozzon. Kihámozta magát a pizsamájából és a szennyestartóba dobta, hogy a manók kitisztítsák. Gyorsan a zuhanyzóba ugrott, hogy lemossa az álmának bizonyítékát.

Te jó ég, gondolta szégyenkezve, miközben azon gondolkodott, hogy mondhatott-e valamit álmában. Nem emlékezett túl jól az álmainak részleteire, de elégre emlékezett ahhoz, hogy tudja, forró volt, szexuálisan túlfűtött, és azok a karok, amikről álmodott, és köré fonódtak, egészen bizonyosan férfié voltak. Ahogy a test is, amiről álmodott, és aminek nekinyomódott – egy magas, erős, jó testfelépítésű férfi volt.

Tudta, hogy nem volt szokatlan tőle, hogy rémálmában kiabáljon, vagy sikoltson – elég embert ébresztett fel az álmaival. De ugyanolyan hangos az ilyen álmokban is? Hallotta őt Perselus? Vagy, ó, istenem, gondolta Harry pánikolva, mi van, ha álmában megfogta Perselust, és nekipréselte magát? Ezért nem volt Perselus az ágyban, amikor felébredt, annak ellenére, hogy Perselus sokkal későbben feküdhetett le, mint ő? Érezte, hogy a gondolatra egész teste elvörösödik zavarában.

Ez volt egyik hátránya a bájitalnak, amit Perselus készített neki. Az igazi Álomtalan Álom minden álmot meggátolt – amiről Perselus azt állította, hogy hosszútávon egészségtelen. A bájital, amit Perselus főzött neki, csak a rémálmokat akadályozta meg. Harrynek nem jutott eszébe, hogy volt egy másik fajta álom is, amit szeretett volna elkerülni, mikor valaki más mellett aludt. Mintha nem lett volna már így is elég dolog, ami miatt aggódnia kellett.

Egy mély sóhajjal kimászott a zuhany alól, hogy felkészítse magát a napra. Nem igazán várta az előtte álló napot, mivel gondolta, hogy azzal fogja tölteni, hogy a többi griffendéles kérdéseire válaszol arról, hogy mi történt vele Winter Landsben.

De legalább itthon volt, mondta magának. Újra Roxfortban volt, és a tanórák folytatódni fognak, ő pedig visszatérhet azokhoz a dolgokhoz, amik normálisak és ismerősek voltak.

Miután felöltözött, elindult a nappaliba, előre örülve egy csésze jó erős teának, hogy megkezdhesse a reggelt. Perselus a másik szobában várt rá, és Harry megállt a hálószoba ajtajában, hogy némileg meglepve nézze a férfit. Perselus felkavartnak látszott, fel-alá járkált a tűz előtt, mintha valami miatt mérges, vagy feldúlt lenne. Tulajdonképpen Harry nem is emlékezett, hogy látta volna már Perselust így lépkedni - oda-vissza, mint egy ketrecbe zárt állat, sötét tekintettel az arcán. Az a Perselus Piton, akit ő ismert, gyors léptekkel igyekezett egyik helyről a másikra, de soha nem tett olyan esztelen és céltalan dolgot, mint a lépkedés. Harry érezte, hogy az arca ismét felforrósodik – mi van, ha ez az álma miatt van? Harry úgy érezte, meghalna a szégyenkezéstől, ha Perselus megemlítene valamit róla.

De nem állhatott csak ott, és bámulhatott. Előbb vagy utóbb szembe kellett néznie a következményekkel – mindenki álmodott, nem igaz? Nem lehetett felelős az álmaiért –még Perselus Pitonnak is biztosan voltak időről időre zavarba ejtő álmai.

- Valami gond van, Perselus? - kérdezte, megijesztve a férfit – ez is meglepetés volt. Perselus ritkán ijedt meg valamitől.

Perselus rögtön abbahagyta a járkálást, és egy pillanatig csak állt ott, és bámult Harryre. Aztán eltűnt az arcáról a mogorva tekintet, vett egy mély levegőt, és úgy látszott, megnyugszik.  
- Elnézést, csak elgondolkodtam - világosította fel. – Jól aludtál?

Harry elpirult, arca égett. Ez egy utalás volt az álmára, vagy mindezt csak képzeli? Talán egy egyszerű kedvesség volt, semmi más?  
– Jól - bólintott Harry, és kétségbeesetten próbálta, hogy nemtörődömnek hangozzon. – Minden… történt valami?

Perselus összehúzta szemöldökét, aztán feszülten bólintott.  
– Voltaképpen, igen. Talán jó lenne, ha leülnél.

A szavak hallatán egy kényelmetlen, pánikszerű érzés telepedett Harry szívére, és hirtelen úgy gondolta, hogy ennek semmi köze nem volt egy megszégyenítő álomhoz. Perselus ahhoz túl zaklatottnak nézett ki.  
– Minden rendben? Történt valami valakivel?

Perselus türelmetlenül intett az előtte levő szék felé, nyilvánvalóan azzal a szándékkal, hogy Harry üljön le.  
– Mindenki jól van, senki nem sérül meg.

A szavai olyan kurták voltak, hogy nem igazán nyugtatták meg Harryt, de akkor is leült a székre, és bizonytalanul nézett fel Perselusra. Perselus ismét járkálni kezdett.

- Tegnap este Lucius Malfoy hivatalosan megkért arra, hogy terjesszek elő egy házassági ajánlatot Draco és Sirius Black között – kezdte Perselus.

- Viccelsz? - kérdezte Harry, aztán felnevetett még a gondolatra is. – Ez a legnevetségesebb dolog, amit valaha is halottam.

Perselus összehúzta a szemöldökét.  
– Biztosíthatlak, hogy nem viccelek. És ő sem viccelt. Noha fogalmam sincs, ő kihez hűséges, Lucius úgy döntött, nem akarja, hogy a fiának köze legyen a halálfalókhoz. Úgy tekint Blackre, mint egy eszközre, ami megszabadítja Dracot a ráváró élettől.

Harry döbbenten nézett rá – még a gondolat is nevetséges volt, hogy Lucius Malfoy tehet valamit valakinek a hasznára, mégha az a fia is. De az, hogy egy ilyen valószínűtlen dolgot választ, minden képzeletet felülmúlt.

– Ugye nem gondolja azt, hogy Sirius elfogadja? A pokolba, kétlem, hogy akár Draco beleegyezne. Az egész ötlet butaság!

- Úgy tűnik, nem érted - válaszolt Perselus. – Először is, Dracónak nincs beleszólása a dologba. Ha az apja azt mondja neki, hogy menjen hozzá Sirius Blackhez, akkor ő azt fogja tenni. Nincs választása. Ami a keresztapádat illet, neki sincs választása. Nincs törvényes oka, hogy elutasítson egy ilyen jó házasságot - ha így tenne, az tisztességtelen lenne.

- Nem lenne tisztesség abban sem, ha elfogadná! - bizonygatta Harry. – Remust szereti!

- Remus egy vérfarkas.

Harry felugrott.  
– Tudom! Mi köze van ennek bármihez?

Perselus kissé idegesen húzogatta egy hajtincsét, mintha természetellenesen feldúlt lenne valamiért.  
– Nem érted, amit mondok. Remus vérfarkas – nincsen semmilyen törvényes joga Blackre. Nem párosodtak össze. Ha az átkozott vérfarkas nem lett volna olyan átkozottul erkölcsös, hogy megvárakoztassa Blacket, nem lenne ilyen gondjuk. De az igazi életben egy becsületes házassági ajánlat a Malfoy családtól legyőzi az igaz szerelmet.

Harry elsápadt a szavaira, aztán azon kapta magát, hogy elpirul zavarában, mikor rájött, mit értett Perselus azalatt, hogy Siriust megvárakoztatták. Úgy érezte magát, mintha arcul csapták volna.  
– Ez nem igazságos – ellenkezett.

- Az élet nem igazságos! - csattant fel Piton.

- Sirius soha nem fogja elvenni Malfoyt! - ragaszkodott hozzá Harry. – Nem érdekel, hogy tisztességtelen, vagy nem!

- Akkor meg fog halni - válaszolt Perselus hidegen. – És valahogy nem hiszem, hogy ezt akár a vérfarkas is szeretné.

- Meghal! - kiáltotta Harry. – Miről beszélsz?

Perselus végighúzta a haján az ujjait, ami határozottan vadabbul nézett ki ma reggel, mivel nem kötötte hátra, mint általában.  
– Ha elutasítja a házasságot, Lucius Malfoy egyenesen a minisztériumba megy, és panaszt tesz a Vérvonal Öröklődési osztályon. A keresztapád el fogja veszíteni a családnevét, és a helyét, mint a családfő – egy olyan címet, ami rögtön Bellatrix Lestrange-re fog szállni. Amint családfőnek lesz kinevezve, egy ősi vérmágiát fog használni, amit Sang Mortnak hívnak, hogy távolról ölje meg Siriust. Míg ő ezzel foglalkozik, valószínű, hogy a Black ház bármelyik másik tagját is meg fogja ölni, akiről úgy gondolja, hogy nem méltó a névhez. És még mielőtt azt javasolnád, hogy Sirius tegye meg ugyanazt vele, még mielőtt ez megtörténik, a Sang Mort egy nagyon sötét formája a mágiának, és megfordíthatatlanul megfertőzi a lelket. Csak egy maréknyi ember van a világon, aki képes arra a fajta mágiára, és Bellatrix sajnos az egyikük.

- Nem akartam ilyesmit ajánlani! - ellenkezett Harry elborzadva.

- Persze, hogy nem - vigyorgott rá furcsán Perselus. – Egy griffendéles soha nem tenne ilyesmit, nem igaz?

- Nagyon rossz kedved van ma! - kiáltotta Harry, mivel nem értette, mi történik itt. Miért volt ilyen gonosz hozzá Perselus? Hónapok óta nem viselkedett így.

Perselus egy pillanatra megtorpant, és meglepetten bámult Harryre. Végül csak felsóhajtott, és megrázta a fejét.  
– Igazad van - értett egyet. – Sajnálom. Ma nem vagyok önmagam.

Kissé megenyhülve, Harry visszafordította figyelmét a gondra.  
– Nem értem, hogy ez mégis hogy történhet meg. Úgy értem, hogy lehet ez egy becsületes ajánlat – hogy mást ne említsünk, mindenki elfelejtette, hogy Sirius még mindig egy keresett bűnöző? Hogy vehet el Malfoy egy körözött bűnözőt, és gondolhatja bárki, hogy ez egy tisztességes házasság?

- Black bűnöző státusza nem változtat azon a tényen, hogy ő a Black család feje, mint ahogy nem akadályozza meg a Lestrange-ket, Avery-ket, vagy MacNaire-ket, hogy szavazzanak, annak ellenére, hogy jól ismert halálfalók. Amíg halottak nem lesznek, és a címük nem szállt át az örököseikre, ők még mindig egy nagyon erős família családfői – a jogaikat és privilégiumaikat a mágia garantálja, nem a törvény, vagy moralitás. Nem gondolkodtál azon, hogyan fér hozzá Sirius még mindig a családi széfekhez, annak ellenére, hogy szökésben van a minisztérium elől?

Őszintén megvallva Harry gondolkodott ezen – hogy sikerült Siriusnak ilyen költséges seprűket vennie az évek során, ha nem mutatkozhat a nyilvánosság előtt? Hogy vehetett ki aranyat a gringottsi széfjéből?

- A minisztériumnak joga van letartóztatni, bebörtönözni és még kivégezni is - de amíg nem tesz valamit, ami a Black ház becsületét sérti meg, nem vehetik el tőle a címét, a földjeit, vagy tulajdonait. A vérvonal mágiájának törvényei egyike a legősibbeknek – a minisztérium semmit nem tehet ellenük.

- És az, hogy a törvényszegő, nem sérti meg a Black ház becsületét? - kérdezte Harry kétkedően.

Perselus felnevetett erre.  
– A Black ház egy sötét ház - a Főbenjárókat használni nem sérti a Black ház becsületét.

- Sirius nem sötét!

- Az nem számít – ragaszkodott hozzá Perselus, és Harry kényelmetlenül megrázkódott, utálva, hogy emlékeztetik, milyen házból származott a keresztapja.

- Szóval azt mondod, hogy el kell vennie Dracót, mert Remusnak nincs törvényes igénye rá? - tisztázta Harry.

- Így igaz.

- De mi van, ha most házasodnak össze - vagy párosodnak - vagy minek is nevezed? Az egy elfogadható igény lenne, nem? - javasolta Harry.

- Nem - tartott ki mellette Perselus. – Ha ezt a tény után teszik meg, ugyanaz lenne, mint az elutasítás - Black elveszítené a nevét.

- Nem - rázta meg Harry a fejét. – Ez nem történhet meg. Kell lennie valaminek…

Hirtelen megállt, és valami, amit Remus mondott visszhangzott a fejében.

_Tudjuk, hogy minden léleknek, ami csak létezik, van egy lélektársa a világban. Ha ez a két lélek valamilyen csodálatos módon megtalálja egymást az életben, tudjuk, hogy nem választhatjuk őket szét. Ha így tennénk, az káoszt okozna. Nagy fájdalmat és zavart hozna, ami végül társadalmunk összeszűküléséhez vezetne. _

- A Házasság Köve! - kiáltotta. – Használhatjuk a Házasság Kövét! A Házasság Köve biztosan legyőzi a Malfoy ajánlatot!

Perselus hitetlenkedve nézett rá, és ezúttal még nyugtalanabbnak látszott.  
– Miről fecsegsz?

- A Házasság Köve!- ismételte meg Harry. – Ha a Házasság Kövét használjuk, hogy bebizonyítsuk, hogy Sirius és Remus egymáshoz tartoznak, még Malfoy sem vitatkozhat ellene. Be fogja bizonyítani, hogy egymáshoz tartoznak, hogy már össze voltak kötve – azelőtt a hülye ajánlat előtt. Ez egy mágikus műtárgy - még Malfoynak is el fog kelleni fogadnia a témában kimondott végszavát!

Perselus hitetlenkedve bámult rá.  
– Mi az ördögért gondolod, hogy a Házasság Köve bebizonyítaná, hogy Lupin és Black egymáshoz tartoznak? Ugyanolyan valószínű, hogy azt bizonyítja be, hogy Lupin tökéletes párja Alice Longbottomnak!

- Ne légy nevetséges! - gúnyolódott Harry, mellőzve a dühös pillantást, ami Perselus arcán felvillant amiért annyira bizonyos volt ebben a tárgyban. – Ha állíthatja, hogy te és én, akik között semmi nincs, lehetünk lélektársak, biztosan azt fogja mutatni, hogy Sirius és Remus azok. Remus és Sirius tökéletesek…

Harry döbbenten felkiáltott, amikor egy erős kéz váratlanul az egyik karja köré zárult, és erőszakosan Perselus testének húzta. Elképedve bámult a Perselus arcán feltűnő düh láttán. A férfi szemei úgy égtek, mintha valami belső tűz gyúlt volna bennük.

- Semmi nincs közöttünk! - vicsorogta. – Semmi! Megvédtelek az életem árán, évről évre kockáztattam magam miattad. Négy hónapig gondoskodtam rólad, otthont adtam neked, mindent megadtam neked, amire szükséged volt. Háborúba mentem érted, érted harcoltam! És azt mered mondani, hogy SEMMI nincs közöttünk!

Ahogy kiabált, a szorítása Harry karján egyre szorosabb és szorosabb lett, egészen addig, míg Harry biztos volt benne, hogy zúzódásokat hagy a bőrén. De annál félelmetesebb, volt a tény, hogy nem csak düh villámlott Perselus szemeiben – sárgán csillogtak, mint Remus Lupin szemei, mikor a farkas túl erőssé vált, hogy a felszínre törjön.

- Sárgák a szemeid - mondta elfulladva Harry, és még megmozdulni is félt. Megharapta Perselust egy vérfarkas? A szíve páni félelemmel kalapált.

Perselus áthatóan nézett rá, és először nem is reagált. Aztán valami furcsa suhant át az arcán, mikor Harry szavai elértek hozzá. Az arca, ami eddig dühtől vörösödött, hirtelen elsápadt, és borzalom járta át, amikor visszanézett rá. Hevesen ellökte magától Harryt, amitől a fiú hátratántorodott.

- Ó, istenem - suttogta Perselus, aztán az ajtóhoz rohant. Kiszakította a portré-ajtót, és eltűnt a fáklyák által megvilágított folyosón.

Harrynek eltartott néhány percig, hogy annyira megnyugodjon, hogy képes legyen megmozdulni. A végtagjai remegtek, és azon kapta magát, hogy felemeli a kezét, hogy megérintse a zúzódásokat, amikről biztos volt, hogy mindkét karján ott vannak. Remegés futott rajta át.

Reszketve és kábán azon kapta magát, hogy a hálószobába megy, és kinyitja a szekrény ajtaját. Térdre esett és a ládájáért nyúlt. Kinyitotta és a benne lévő néhány tárgy között keresgélt. Csak egy pillanatig tartott, hogy megtalálja az összehajtott pergament, amit keresett. Előkapta a pálcáját az ingujjából, és egyszer megütötte a pergament.  
– Esküszöm, hogy rosszban sántikálok.

A Tekergők Térképének ismerős vonalai jelentek meg a pergamenen és Harry végigfutott rajtuk a tekintetével. Ott is volt Perselus, aki fürgén sietett az igazgató tornya felé. Még mindig elég korán volt, és csak pár ember volt odakinn – a legtöbb tanuló még mindig a különböző hálótermekben volt. Egy pillanatig azt gondolta, hogy Perselus után rohan, hogy rájöjjön, mi a gond. De aztán ugyanolyan váratlanul, visszaemlékezett az álmára, azzal a furcsa meleg érzéssel együtt, ami keresztülfutott rajta, amikor Perselus durván a testéhez rántotta. Az érzelmei kaotikusan kavarogtak a fejében, amitől elveszve és bizonytalanul érezte magát. Szüksége volt valakire, akivel beszélhet, de nem úgy tűnt, hogy Perselus olyan kedvében van, hogy bárkivel beszélgethessen.

Megkereste Remus Lupin nevét, és meglepődött, mikor a gyengélkedőn látta meg – Remus beteg volt? Valami történt Siriusszal – de nem volt jele Siriusnak a térképen.

- Csíny letudva.

Tisztára törölte a térképet, visszalökte a ládájába, aztán elindult kifelé a szobából. Beszélnie kell Remusszal, és minél hamarabb, annál jobb. Pillanatnyilag úgy érezte, mintha az egész világ megőrült volna.

AN:

Ha azon gondolkodtok, akkor igen, van valami baj Perselusszal. De, hé, legalább most már megcsókolta Harryt - még akkor is, ha Harry aludt, miközben ez történt. Az igaz szerelem útja soha nem volt egyenes.

Ez a fejezet átment néhány átíráson, mivel nem voltam boldog azzal, ahogy először alakult. Remélhetőleg élveztétek azt a verziót, amit végre megalkottam. És igen, meg fogom magyarázni a következő fejezetben, mi történt Perselus viselkedésével.

És csak egy jegyzet mindannyiotoknak, akik pánikoltok – nem, ez nem lesz egy Sirius- Draco történet. Nem, nem fogok hármast írni Dracoval, Siriusszal és Remusszal. Az érzéseim a témában Siriusról és Remusról ugyanazok, mint Harry érzései a témáról – a páros egymáshoz tartozik. Szóval, bízzatok bennem, és csak olvassatok tovább.


	41. Megvadulva

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:Tahoma; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:1627421319 -2147483648 8 0 66047 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:HU; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

41. fejezet – Megvadulva

Harry belépett a gyengélkedőre, csendben elment Madam Pomfrey irodájának ajtaja előtt, és elindult a fő kórteremben a magánszoba felé, a szoba másik végébe, ahol a Térkép Remust mutatta. Észrevette, hogy az ajtó be van zárva, de elég furcsa módon, kívülről. Mi az ördögért zárta volna be Madam Pomfrey Remust?

Megpöccintette a zárat, és besurrant. De ahogy közelebb ért a szobában levő magányos ágyhoz, rájött, hogy valami nincs rendben – az biztos, hogy Remus volt, de a férfi karjai és lábai vastag fémbilincsekkel voltak lekötözve szorosan az ágy keretéhez, és ezzel teljes mozdulatlanságra volt ítélve. És maga az ágy is át lett alakítva – a kerete sokkal erősebb és vastagabb volt, mint a tipikus gyengélkedőbeli ágyaké. Még a vérfarkas rendkívüli ereje sem tudná kiszabadítani a férfit az ágyból, vagy azokból a bilincsekből.

Megriadva, Harry gyorsan az ágyhoz ment, azzal a szándékkal, hogy kiszabadítja a férfit. Csak másfél hét múlva lesz telihold. Miért kötötték őt ki? Mi történt?

De mielőtt még odaérhetett volna a Remus oldalára, maga a férfi szólalt meg, a hangja mély és durva volt, inkább olyan, mint egy morgás.  
– Ne érints meg, Harry! – figyelmeztette, megállítva ezzel Harryt, aki a döbbenettől lemeredve bámulta, ahogy Remus lassan kinyitotta a szemét. Nem a meleg, gyengéd borostyánszemeket látta, amikhez már hozzászokott. Azok a farkas hideg, érzéketlen szemei voltak.

Egyszer vagy kétszer látta Remus szemét ilyen színben felvillanni – felfogva, hogy ezek azok a rövid pillanatok voltak, mikor a benne levő farkas megerősödött és dühős lett. De ez soha nem volt több egy gyors, tudatos villanásnál, mielőtt a férfi visszatért, és a szemei visszanyerték természetes színüket. Ez most nem történt meg.

- Remus? - suttogta. – Sárgák a szemeid.

Ugyanaz a szín, amilyen Perselusé volt. Mi történt? Megtámadták őket múlt éjjel?

- Tudom, Harry - suttogta Remus. – Megvadultam. Elveszítettem az uralmam a farkas fölött. Próbálom visszatartani, de nem tudom, hogy sikerül-e.

- Nem értem. - Harry ki akart nyúlni és meg akarta érinteni a férfit, hogy enyhítsen a fájdalmon és dühön, amit az arcán látott.

- Egyszer említettem neked, Harry, hogy a vérfarkasok nem kezelik jól a féltékenységet – mordult fel mély hangon. – Lehetünk nyugodtak, vagy felbőszültek. Nincs köztes állapot. És nem tudok visszatérni a nyugalomhoz.

- Tudsz a... - fogott hozzá Harry, csak hogy abbahagyja, amikor Remus hirtelen megfeszült, és elkezdett harcolni a bilincseivel. De a roham csak egy pillanatig tartott, és Harry gyanította, hogy a férfi kimerült.

- Igen - mondta Remus erőtlenül. – Tudok a házassági ajánlatról.

- Remus, Sirius soha nem fogja elvenni Dracót – bizonygatta Harry. – Tudod ezt!

- Meg fog halni, ha nem teszi meg - mondta neki Remus, és egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, összetört a szíve. Aztán az arca egy gonosz vicsorba torzult. – És meg fogom ölni a Malfoy családot, ha kiszabadulok!

- Remus! - kiáltotta Harry. – Te nem vagy gyilkos! Uralkodj magadon!

Remus ismét harcolt a bilincsei ellen, aztán megint ellazult.

– Nem kellene itt lenned, Harry - mondta neki elgyengülve. – Nem biztonságos.

- Nem fogsz bántani – mondta Harry meggyőződéssel.

- Veszélyes egy megvadult vérfarkas körül lenni - suttogta Remus. – A hangulatunk megfertőzheti a körülöttünk levőket. Nem maradhatok itt. Többé már nem vagyok biztonságos. Nem maradhatok emberek között. Nem vagyok megbízható.

- Mardekár bájitala meg fog gyógyítani – emlékeztette őt Harry bizakodva.

Egy pillanatig Remus zavarodottan nézett, mintha elfelejtkezett volna a bájitalról. Remus, aki büszke volt az értelmére és tudására.

– A bájital, igen, talán a bájital meggyógyíthat, talán visszanyomná az őrületet.

- Minden rendben lesz, Remus - értett egyet Harry.

- Sirius addigra házas lesz - mondta ekkor Remus, és reménytelenség töltötte meg a szemeit. – Megmondod neki, hogy sajnálom, Harry? - könyörgött. – Megmondod neki, hogy sajnálom, hogy ilyen sokáig vártam?

- Te magad fogsz beszélni vele, Remus! - mondta Harry rémülten. – És nem lesz házas! Találunk rá megoldást! Meglátod, Remus! Minden helyrejön. Helyre kell jönnie.

- Mr. Potter! - Madam Pomfrey hangja meglepte Harryt, és ő körbefordult. A javasasszony kivont pálcával állt Remus különszobájának nyitott ajtaja előtt. – Most azonnal jöjjön ki onnan! Hogy osont el mellettem?

Különös módon meg sem próbálta megközelíteni őket, kinn maradt az ajtóban.

- Csak látni akartam Remust - magyarázta Harry.

A nő magához intette, és egyszerre látszott kétségbeesettnek és dühösnek.

– Jöjjön el onnan most rögtön! Nem kellene itt lennie! Lépjen el tőle!

Harry összeráncolta a szemöldökét, és visszanézett Remusra. A férfi ellenségesen méregette Madam Pomfreyt a szobán keresztül, sárga szemei veszélyesen csillogtak a külső kőfal, magas, szűk ablakain beszivárgó reggeli napfényben. . Mély morgás tört fel a torkából.

- Remus? – kérdezte Harry bizonytalanul.

Remus Harryre irányította pillantását, és úgy tűnt, viaskodik az érzelmekkel.  
– Igaza van, Harry - morogta. – Nem kéne itt lenned. Nem biztonságos.

De Harry megrázta a fejét. Perselus furcsán viselkedett, Sirius elment, a minisztérium megőrült, már semminek sem volt értelme. Nem fog elmenni, és magára hagyni Remust. Megfogta az egyik falnak támasztott széket, és hangosan a kőpadlóra csapta, Remus ágya mellé. Aztán megmakacsolva magát leült a székbe, és karba fonta a kezét.  
– Nem megyek sehova – jelentette ki. – Nem hagylak itt, így összeláncolva. Ez nem helyes!

Madam Pomfrey dúlt-fúlt mérgében, és dühösen visszaviharzott az irodájához.

A vak pánik vezette Perselust keresztül a kastélyon, fel az igazgató tornyába. Megtámadta Harryt, csaknem bántotta, vagy még rosszabb. A rajta eluralkodó harag mellett nagyon erős vágy is jelen volt. Akármilyen őrültség fogta el múlt éjjel, láthatólag nem múlt még el. Nem, hogyha még mindig úgy érezte, képtelen kezelni.

És mi a helyzet Harry szavaival, hogy a szeme sárgává változott? Biztosan csak a fény játéka. De mi van, mégsem? Mi van, ha ez valami mágikus dolog, valami veszélyes, és tényleg fenyegetés azokra nézve, akik körülötte voltak? Most annyira nem tudott uralkodni magán, hogy fogalma sem volt, mit lenne képes tenni.

Elért a kőszörnyhöz, mogorván kimondta a jelszót, majd a mozgó lépcsőre szökkent, és a torony tetejéig ment. Fent az ajtó rögtön kinyílt, és ő besietett anélkül, hogy a hívásra várt volna. Az igazgató, aki az asztala mögött ült, felállt, hogy köszöntse, és összehúzta a szemöldökét, amikor meglátta Perselus arckifejezését.

- Albus! Valami baj van velem! - kiáltotta Perselus, és a magas ablakhoz lépett, ami a messzi, jeges tóra nézett. De nem tudott egy helyben állni, még egy ilyen lélegzetelállító látvány miatt sem. Rögtön megfordult, és fel-alá kezdett járkálni a kőpadlót borító szőnyegen.

- Perselus - mondta Albus Dumbledore szelíden. – Azt akarom, hogy ülj le, és idd ezt meg!

- Nem kell semmilyen átkozott tea! - kiáltotta Perselus. – Valami baj van! Megtámadtam Harryt!

- Megsérült? - kérdezte Dumbledore rögtön.

- Mi? - fordult meg Perselus, és rosszalló arccal nézett rá. – Nem, persze, hogy nem! Nem bántanám Harryt! Hogy merészeled azt sugallni, hogy képes lennék…

- Épp most mondtad... - kezdte Dumbledore.

- Tizenhat éves, Albus! - kiáltotta Perselus, és megpördülve, ismét járkálni kezdett. – Hogyan lehetnek ilyen gondolataim egy tizenhat évessel kapcsolatban? Mardekár szerelmére, ő a diákom! - aztán eszébe jutott valami, megfordult, és Dumbledore-ra vicsorgott, és vádlón rámutatott. – Te miattad vettem el! Ez a te hibád! Soha nem álmodtam volna olyasmiről, hogy megérintsem, ha nem lett volna a te HÜLYE ÖTLETED!

- Perselus Piton! - Dumbledore hangja egy rövid pillanatra kirántotta őt a dühéből, és meglepte a szavak mögötti erő. – Ülj le, és idd ezt meg!

Kinyújtott egy kis üvegpalackot. Nem teát, hanem bájitalt.

Perselus pillanatnyi önuralommal, és elképedve a saját viselkedésétől, elvette tőle a palackot, kinyitotta, és óvatosan megszagolta. Nyugtató Főzet, ismerte fel. Gyorsan lenyelte a bájitalt, és érezte, ahogy az végigszáguldva a vérén lenyugtatja a türelmetlen dühöngést. Hálásan süllyedt bele az egyik kipárnázott székbe, az igazgató asztala előtt, és megkönnyebbülés töltötte el.

- Albus? - kérdezte Perselus rémülten. – Mi bajom van?

- Perselus – kérdezte Albus nagyon óvatosan, de a hangja nem tűrt vitát. – Harry megsebesült vagy történt valami más módon baja?

Perselus elborzadva nézett fel rá. – Nem, persze, hogy nem!

- Azt mondtad, megtámadtad. Megérintetted - emlékeztette Albus.

Perselus érezte, hogy megalázottan elvörösödik.  
– Megszorítottam a karját, és ráordítottam. És múlt éjjel, én... megcsókoltam, amíg aludt. Még csak nem is tudja!

- Megcsókoltad - ismételte meg Albus, aztán leült a székére, és elkeseredetten megforgatta a szemeit. – Ó, te jó ég, Perselus! Úgy hangzott, mintha...

- Tizenhat éves, Albus! - tiltakozott Perselus felháborodottan, és meglepődötten, amiért Albus nem volt idegesebb.

- És egy hónappal ezelőtt három negyedéves hugrabugost találtam a Szükség Szobájában, ahogy hevesen és szenvedélyesen ügyködtek – együtt! Mind a hárman! Azt hiszem, Mr. Potter túl fog élni egy csókot! Főleg egy olyat, amit végigaludt.

Perselus elfehéredett a szavak hallatán.  
– Hugrabugosok?

- Mindig a csendesek - rázta meg Albus a fejét.

- Albus, nem érted - ellenkezett Perselus.

- De értem, Perselus - mondta Albus egy fáradt sóhajjal. – És sajnálom, hogy nem figyelmeztettelek. Rájöhettem volna, hogy ez megtörténhet. Nem te vagy az egyedüli, akire hatással volt - emelte fel a bal kezét, amelynek hátsó oldalán elég csúnya karmolások húzódtak. – Múlt éjjel véget kellett vetnem egy mérges vitának Minerva és Mrs. Norris között – magyarázta. –És Artur Weasley rémülten hívott ma reggel, amikor a feleségét kinn találta meg a hátsó udvaron, amint hótorlaszokat robbant fel a pálcájával. Látszólag, meg volt győződve róla, hogy a kerti törpék összeesküdtek ellene.

Perselus szemei elkerekedtek a felismeréstől.  
– Lupin az, igaz? Ő csinálja? Valahogy mindnyájunkra hat.

Albus bólintott.  
– Igen, attól tartok.

- De miért? Engem hibáztat, amiért...

- Ó, Perselus, nem szándékosan teszi - vágta el gyorsan Albus a gondolatait. – Nem tehet róla. Ez csak a vérfarkasok természete. A hangulatuk mindenkire hat, akik körülöttük vannak.

- Tudtad? - kérdezte Perselus hitetlenkedve.

- Természetesen tudtam, Perselus - válaszolt Albus. – Mit gondolsz, miért voltam mindig olyan megbocsátó a Tekergőkkel?

- Azt mondod, hogy Lupin már akkor is meg volt vadulva?

- Persze, hogy nem! - csattant fel Albus ingerülten, és vérmérséklete bizonyítékaként, ököllel az asztalra csapott. Aztán összeszedte magát, és felsóhajtott. Kinyitotta az asztalfiókját, és egy bádogdoboznyi citromos cukorkát húzott elő. Perselus felismerte azokat, amiket speciálisan az igazgatónak készített, bőségesen bevonva Nyugtató Főzettel. Az öregember a szájába vett egyet, majd folytatta, amit próbált elmondani. – Remus Lupin a legkedvesebb, legnagyobb önuralommal rendelkező emberek egyike, akit valaha megismertem. És nem, akkor még nem volt megvadulva.

- De hát épp azt mondtad...

- Neked - ahogy a legtöbb embernek -, jó sok tévképzeted van a vérfarkasokról – vágott közbe ismét Albus. Megdörzsölte a szemüvege alatt a szemét, és most először annyi idősnek látszott, amennyi volt. – Remus egy jó ember, és ami történt nagyon sajnálatos, és váratlan. Találnunk kell egy módot, hogy megvédjük, míg megpróbáljuk elrendezni a dolgokat. Átolvastam a Black család Cognatus Conscriptus-át, hogy lássam, ha van-e valahol egy kibúvó. Bár gyanítom, hogy ezt már Lucius Malfoy is megtette.

- Albus, nem értem - mondta Perselus csendesen, mert tudni akarta, miért volt rá ilyen hatással. – Mi történik? Miért képes így hatni ránk?

- Mindig képes volt hatni rád, Perselus - mosolygott Albus. – Csak soha nem vetted észre. Csak most veszed észre, mert a vadság áteresztése annyira heves, hogy nem tudsz uralkodni magadon.

- Hogy érted azt, hogy mindig hatott rám? - kérdezte Perselus riadtan.

Albus felsóhajtott, és hátradőlt a székében.  
– Talán az elején kellene kezdenem. Furcsának tartod, hogy egyáltalán megengedtem egy vérfarkasnak, hogy ebbe az iskolába járjon? Vagy, hogy tudatosan felvettem egy vérfarkast, hogy tanítsa a diákjainkat?

- Ezt már megbeszéltük korábban - válaszolt Perselus határozottan.

- Nos, akkor, meglepődnél, ha tudnád, hogy nem ő volt az első vérfarkas, aki ebbe az iskolába járt, ugyanis volt olyan idő Roxfort történelmében, amikor a vérfarkasok különlegesen keresettek voltak, és ebbe az iskolába hozták őket, tanárnak és diáknak is.

Perselus elcsendesedett erre, a hitetlenség elhallgattatta. Albus nem mondta volna, ha nem lett volna igaz, de számára nem volt értelme. Mindig azt gondolta, hogy rendkívüli kockázatot vállaltak azzal, hogy egy vérfarkas volt a tanulók körül.

- Az igazság az, Perselus, hogy a vérfarkasoktól való félelem a mugliktól került át hozzánk - magyarázta Albus.

- Muglik? - rázta meg Perselus a fejét. – Pont az ellentéte, Albus. Az aranyvérűek az egyik legszókimondóbbak a vérfarkasokról. Mindig a mugliszülöttek azok, akik olyan gyorsan elfogadják őket. Nézd meg Harryt, és Hermionét! Át sem gondolták, mikor megtudták, hogy Lupin egy vérfarkas.

De Albus csak megrázta a fejét.  
– Perselus, logikusan gondolkodva, miért félne egy varázsló egy vérfarkastól, amikor tudja, hogy addig, amíg nem vadul meg, egy hónapból csak egyetlen éjszakán veszélyes? Volt olyan idő a történelmünkben, amikor a varázslók nem féltek a vérfarkasoktól. Megértették, hogy ez egy átok, amin nem tudnak uralkodni, és mindenki lépéseket tett azért, hogy a fenyegetés ellen megvédje magát. Az egyetlen alkalom, amikor a vérfarkasok komolyan veszélyesnek számítottak, az az volt, mikor megvadultak. És akkor tipikusan elpusztították őket a társadalom érdekében. Nem, a muglik voltak azok, akik igazán féltek a vérfarkasoktól. Ők nem értették az átok természetét, és nem tudták megvédeni magukat ellene, amikor telihold volt. Ők voltak azok, akik válogatás nélkül kezdték el vadászni őket, és az évek múlásával a félelmeik átszivárogtak a mi társadalmunkba is.

- Mi köze ennek a vérfarkasokhoz a Roxfortban? - vágott közbe Perselus, és azon gondolkodott, vajon hova akar kikötni ezzel Albus.

- Perselus, minden évben 40 -50 tanuló végez Roxfortban - állította Albus. – Mit gondolsz, hány tanuló megy minden évben az Aurorképző Akadémiára ezek közül?

Perselus csak meghúzta a vállát.  
– Körülbelül öt vagy hat, néha több, néha kevesebb. Mi köze van ennek bármihez?

- Tisztában vagy azzal a ténnyel, hogy mikor te voltál tanuló, a Griffendélből - Remus Lupin osztályában - mindenki, csakúgy, ahogy minden griffendéles aki fölöttük, vagy alattuk járt, auror lett? Mindegyikük. Férfiak és nők. Ezen kívül ötven százaléka minden hugrabugosnak és hollóhátasnak ugyanazokból az évekből. Ha nem lett volna a tény, hogy Voldemort ugyanazokból a mardekáros osztályokból toboroz, biztos vagyok benne, hogy akkor az ő számuk is hasonló lett volna. Ami a többi tanulót illeti, fiatalabbakat és idősebbeket egyaránt, azok közül akik Roxfortban voltak, míg Remus Lupin az iskolában volt, majdnem a fele auror lett.

Perselus azon kapta magát, hogy visszagondol mindegyik tanulóra, akit ismert a többi osztályokból, míg iskolában volt. Tudta, hogy James Potter, Sirius Black, és Peter Pettigrew mind csatlakoztak az Auror programhoz, habár ez nem állította meg Pettigrewt abban, hogy elárulja a minisztériumot és a barátait. Lily is az auror programban volt, míg meg nem tudta, hogy terhes Harryvel. És Alice meg Frank Longbottom egy évvel jártak felettük.

- Három osztály végzett Roxfortban, mióta Remus Lupin három évvel ezelőtt itt tanított - folytatta Albus. – Abból a 124 tanulóból 59 ment aurornak. Normális körülmények között csak 15-20 tanulóval számoltunk 59 helyett. És most mindennél jobban szükségünk van a képzett aurorokra, tekintve az előttünk álló nehézségekre. A lehető legtöbbre. Sok aurort elveszítettünk múlt évben, a harcban.

- Azt mondod, hogy Lupin hatott mindannyiukra? - kérdezte Perselus hitetlenkedve.

Albus bólintott.  
– Egy vérfarkas közelében lenni agresszívabbá teszi az embereket. Nem változtatja meg a személyiségüket, vagy nem tesznek olyasmit, amit nem kellene, csak megadja számukra azt a bátorságot és erőt, hogy több energiával és meggyőződéssel induljanak az után, amit szeretnének. Csak akkor válnak veszélyessé a körülöttük levőkre a vérfarkasok, amikor megvadulnak.

- Azért, mert olyan dolgokat tesznek meg, amit nem akarnak?

Albus azonban megrázta erre a fejét.  
– Azért, mert lebontja a gátlásokat, amik a dühöt, vágyat, uralkodást és birtoklást tarják ellenőrzés alatt, és olyan dolgokat teszel meg, amit normális esetben nem tennél. Remus nem adta neked a benned levő érzelmeket, csupán felerősítette őket. Olyasmi, mint részegnek lenni. Méghozzá, indulatos részegnek.

Nem volt biztos benne, hogy foglalkozni akart azzal a gondolattal, hogy a vágy, ami múlt éjjel a hatalmába kerítette, vagy a düh, ami eluralta ma reggel teljesen az övé, ezért Perselus a Roxfortos dologra összpontosított.  
– Akkor azt mondod, hogy szándékosan tetted ide Lupint az iskolába, hogy befolyásolja a tanulókat?

- Szándékosan tettem, ahogyan számtalan igazgató megtette előttem - értett egyet Albus, miközben a szoba falain lógó több száz portré felé intett.. Mindegyik alak megfeszítetten figyelte a beszélgetést. Néhányan felemelték a kezüket, és jeleztek Perselusnak, mint akik magukra vállalják a tettet. – Roxfort egyik fő célja volt, hogy aurorokat képezzen. A négy alapító nem csak azért építette ezt az iskolát, hogy a társadalom elit rétegét tanítsák. Azt akarták, hogy ez alakítsa a társadalmat. Hogy felkészítsék a férfiakat és nőket, akik majd kormányozzák a világunkat, és megvédik minden fenyegetéstől. Ironikus módon, a társadalmunk aranyvérűi ismeretlenül felkaroltak egy mugli félelmet, és a vérfarkasok száműzöttek lettek, ugyanúgy, ahogy még számos más lény is a világunkban, amik jót tennének a társadalmunk egészének. Hagrid egy tökéletes példa erre. A varázslények ösztönösen bíznak benne, és mégis, a varázslók lenézik, mert óriásvér folyik az ereiben.

Perselus megrázta a fejét, és felállt, mivel nem ált készen arra, hogy pont most feldolgozza az összes információt.  
– Mindez szép és jó, Albus, de most mit fogunk tenni? Hány emberre hatott Lupin megvadult hangulata? Az egész iskola veszélyben van?

- Nem, csak azok, akik múlt éjjel egy szobában voltak vele, vagy akik azóta kapcsolatba léptek vele – biztosította Albus. – És a múlt esti csapat, azt hiszem elég biztonságos. A legtöbben abban a csapatban elég jól féken tudják tartani a sötét érzelmeiket. Minerva is rendben lett volna, ha nem változik át az animágus alakjába múlt éjjel, és nem váltott volna át az állati természetére. A legtöbb többi tanár rendben lesz. Flitwickben és Hagridben van nem emberi vér, és nehéz rájuk hatni. Madam Bimba, úgy tűnik, az agresszióját a növényeibe vezette, mert az ötös számú melegházat ülteti át reggel óta, látszólag gonosz háborút vívva a gyommal. Madam Hooch egész reggel repült. És míg Weasleyék biztosan elég vidámak, mindannyiuknak van különböző egészséges levezetési módjuk, ami segít uralkodni az érzéseik fölött. Csak hálás lehetek, hogy az ikrek nem voltak abban az időben, a szobában.

- És mi van velem? - követelte Perselus. –Nekem hogyan kellene uralkodnom magamon?

- Ugyanúgy, ahogy mindig tetted, Perselus - magyarázta Albus szelíden. – Mindig hajlamos voltál az erőszakos dühöngésre. És mindig sikerült legyőznöd a késztetést. Most, hogy tudom, mi a helyzet, elvárom, hogy ugyanúgy kezeld, ahogy mindig is tetted.

Perselus a még mindig az igazgató asztalán lévő citromos cukorkákra pillantott.  
– Rád is hat?

- Persze - válaszolt Albus. – Nem olyan köztudott, de nekem is borzalmas temperamentumom van. Mit gondolsz, miért kértelek meg, hogy elkészítsd nekem ezeket a különleges citromos cukorkákat? Próbálj meg te foglalkozni az erőtől duzzadó gyerekekkel teli iskolában lévő gondok mellett, a mágiaügyi minisztérium mindennapi őrültségeivel is. Vannak napok, mikor szeretném magam bezárni egy szobába, és eltűnni.

Perselus halványan elmosolyodott erre.  
– Mit fogsz tenni Lupinnal?

Albus elgondolkodva húzogatta a szakállát.  
– Remélem, hogy Mardekár bájitala megoldja a vadulás gondját, és közben tovább keresem a kiutat erre a nevetséges házasságra. Egyelőre a Black család és a Malfoy család közötti szövetség úgy tűnik, kőbe van vésve a Conscriptus szerint, és nyilvánvalóan nem változott meg, mióta Narcissa hozzáment Luciushoz. Reméltem, hogy van egy vérfokozati kikötés, hiszen Draco Sirius első unokatestvérének a gyermeke, de úgy látszik, ezt mindkét család elfogadhatónak tartja.

- Az első unokatestvérek közötti házasságok elég mindennaposak az aranyvérűek között - értett egyet Perselus.

Az igazgató kandallójában lévő tűz váratlanul fellángolt, és Madam Pomfrey feje jelent meg a lángokban, közbevágva a beszélgetésükbe.  
– Albus - szólította. – Jó lenne, ha a lehető leghamarabb lejönnél ide. Itt van Mr. Potter, és nem tudom kiküldeni Lupin szobájából.

Perselus megfordult, hogy az igazgatóra nézzen áthatóan.  
– És most? – kérdezte számonkérően. – Harryre nem fog ugyanúgy hatni?

Albus csak szomorúan felsóhajtott erre. – Meglátjuk, Perselus. Figyelembe véve, hogy Harryt azok a borzasztó muglik nevelték fel, gyanítom, hogy mindnyájunknál több gyakorlata van abban, hogy hogyan uralkodjon az érzelmein. De jó lenne, ha lemennénk oda, mielőtt megpróbálja kiszabadítani Remust a bilincseiből. Kétségem sincs a felől, hogy Remus megölné Mr. Malfoyt, ha most elszabadulna.

Írói megjegyzés:

Ami a Cognatus Conscriptust illeti: egy következő fejezetben több minden el lesz erről magyarázva. Nem, nem lehet megtenni, hogy csak úgy, találomra ajánlatot teszel varázslóknak, és kényszeríted őket, hogy elvegyenek, csakhogy amikor elutasítják, te el tudd távolítani a családfőt. (Bár az egy érdekes cselekmény lenne egy másik történetben… hmmm… úgy érzem, egy másik klisé fogott meg)

Ami az aurorokat illeti: JKR nem igazán magyarázott sokat a minisztérium működéséről, és ezért van az, hogy a fanfiction írók annyira élvezik, hogy mindenféle furcsa osztályokat találjanak ki, amik a varázslóvilág különböző részeit uralják. Az én értelmezésemben az 'auror' kifejezés egy nagyon szakosodott csapat harcos varázsló – sötétvarázsló vadászok, ahogyan a könyvekben utalnak rájuk. Gyanítom, hogy ők egy alcsoportja a mágiaügyi minisztérium Rendészeti Osztályának.

A mai modern rendőrség olyan osztályokra van felosztva, mint a bűnüldözés, eltűntek, törvényszéki, kibernetikus hadosztály, S.W.A.T., (magyarul: Különleges Fegyverek és Taktikák – Amerikában működik) stb. A varázsvilág rendőrsége is hasonló lenne - Arthur Weasleyre például soha nem úgy utalnak, mint 'auror', de az ő osztálya gyakran rajtaütéseket vezet házak ellen, hogy sötét tárgyakat keressenek. Azt mondanám, hogy ő valamiféle rendőrségnek a tagja. Így az 'aurorokat' úgy látom, mint egy szakosodott osztály, ami a Swat csapathoz hasonlít - nők és férfiak főleg harci eseményekre kiképezve. Szóval igen, elképzelhető, hogy minden évben 5 vagy 6 új tag elég lenne, hogy egy ilyen szakosodott osztályt személyzettel lásson el, ha a rendőrök nagy mennyisége a lakosság többi részéből jönne, akik nem feltétlenül Roxfortba jártak. Nekem úgy tűnik, hogy az olyanok, mint Alrik emberei, akiknek nincs sok mágiájuk, de nagyon jó harcosok, tökéletesek lennének a házrajtaütésekhez, és nyilvános találkozóhelyek biztonsági eseményeihez, ha egy auror lenne a szakaszvezetőjük. Tartsátok észben, hogy ennek a csoportnak a kora nagyon magas lenne. Mi általánosan 40 évig dolgozunk, aztán visszavonulunk. Feltételezve, hogy nem sebesülnek meg (mint Rémszem) egy auror potenciálisan 80 és 120 év között dolgozhatna egy ilyen munkahelyen.

De egy olyan szituációban, mint a háború, kétségbeesetten szükség van több aurorra, és a minisztérium kétségtelenül kényszerítve lenne, hogy kevésbé alkalmas embereket hívjanak be más osztályokról (emlékezzetek arra, hogy a RAVASZ korlátozás elég magas, hogy auror lehess). 63 auror elveszítése a múlt évi csatában megrázó veszteség lehetett, ami még érthetőbbé teszi, miért olyan türelmetlen Albus, hogy többet akar kiképezni. Emlékezzetek, hogy Piton már megemlítette, hogy a legtöbb varázslóban nincs meg az, amire szükség van az S.VK.-hoz.

Ami a Remus Lupin osztályaiban levő specifikus tagokat illeti – tudjuk, hogy James és Sirius is auror voltak. Tudjuk, hogy Alice és Frank Longbottom aurorok voltak. Nem tudunk semmit Peterről vagy Lilyről, és arról, hogy mi a foglalkozásuk. Peter azonban mindent megtett, amit James és Sirius, szóval érthető, hogy legalább megpróbált auror lenni. És Lily annyira mokány, hogy nem látom okát, miért ne tette volna meg ugyanezt. Ezen túlmenően, semmit sem tudunk a ház többi tagjáról - bár Kingsley körülbelül ugyanannyi idősnek tűnik, mint Sirius és Remus.

Ami a Black családot illeti: Sok ember kérdezte, szóval úgy gondoltam, ezt tisztázom. Minden értesülés kanon, szóval magatok is utána kereshettek. Sirius és Regulus testvérek voltak. Bellatrix, Narcissa és Andromeda is. A két férfi az első unokatestvére a három nőnek. Ez azt jelenti, hogy Draco és Tonks Sirius elsőfokú unokatestvérének gyermekei. Ha a Black család a normális örökös vonalat követné, és az emberek egyesével kezdenének meghalni, a vonal így alakulna: Sirius, aztán Regulus (aki már halott), majd Bellatrix, aztán Narcissa, aztán Draco, aztán Andromeda, és aztán Tonks. És igen, Harryt ki lehet nevezni Sirius örökösének, de ahogy majd megtudjátok, ehhez meg kell változtatni a Cognatus Consprictust (amit még nem tettek meg).

Miért szavazott Narcissa Sirius nevében, ha Siriusnak még megvan a szavazási joga? Egyszerűen megtette - kissé törvényellenesen tette, ahogy azt az előbbi fejezetekben már megemlítették-, de egy tökéletesen elfogadható módon. Sirius és Bellatrix mindketten Azkabanban voltak ezalatt az idő alatt, és az emberek, akik Azkabanba vannak zárva, a dementorok befolyása alatt, nem épelméjűek. Az utolsó dolog lesz az, hogy a szavazati jogukról gondolkodjanak. Milyen csodálatos, hogy van ez a jó és nagylelkű testvér/ unokatestvér, aki kegyesen előrelépett, és elvégezte az ő felelősségüket helyettük, míg őket eltávolították a társadalomból – Caramel, és akárki másra szavazott Narcissa kétségtelenül hálás volt az áldozatáért (igen, szarkasztikus vagyok) Siriusnak ragaszkodnia kellene a családfői jogaihoz, hogy megváltoztathasson bármit, de amíg az Azkabanban volt, nem gondolt ilyesmire. Még azóta is, hogy kikerült Azkabanból, ennyi idő alatt még mindig nem gondolkodott rajta –ami egyike az okoknak, amiért a Cognatus Conscriptus még nem lett megváltoztatva (ez majd egy későbbi fejezetben jön). Ott van még az a gond is, hogy ha előjönnél, hogy szavazz, kiteszed magad annak, hogy elkapnak az aurorok.

Mellesleg tetszettek az ajánlatok arról, hogy hogyan lehetne Dracót máshoz adni, néhányuk nagyon okos volt! Ahogy hamarosan meglátjátok, valaki más már eltervezett valami elég bizarr dolgot.

Béták megjegyzése:

Már az előző fejezetnél meg akartam említeni.

Josephine Darcy a The Marriage Stone c. írásával első helyen végzett egy fanfiction versenyen a legjobb slash írások kategóriában.

Ha kíváncsiak vagytok, itt megtaláljátok: urlquibbler./index.php/url


	42. Citromos cukorkák

42. fejezet – Citromos cukorkák

Harrynek nem kellett sokáig várnia, hogy Dumbledore és Perselus berohanjanak abba a szobába, ahol Remust tartották. Míg Dumbledore viszonylag nyugodtnak látszott, Perselus nem. Sötét szeme gyilkosan szúrós pillantásokat szórt Remusra és Harryre is. Fekete talárja örvénylett körülötte, ahogy lépkedett előre. Megragadta Harry karját, mintha kész lett volna személyesen kihúzni a szobából.  
– Gyere el onnan azonnal! - kiáltotta, felrántva Harryt a székéből.

A szavai és tettei ismét feldühítették Remust, és a férfi újra erőszakosan küzdeni kezdett a bilincsek ellen, amelyek az ágyon tartották. Szemei dühtől izzottak, ahogy áthatóan Perselusra nézett.  
– Engedd el! - vicsorogta.

Perselus rögtön elengedte Harry karját, de csak hogy előhúzhassa pálcáját az ingujjából, és a megközözött vérfarkasra mutasson vele. Harry - bár döbbent volt a helyzettől-, Perselus pálcája elé ugrott, és kitartotta kezeit, hogy megállítsa őt, mielőtt megtámadja Remust. Mögötte Remus üvöltött a dühtől, amitől Harry gerincén végigfutott a hideg. Ismét Harryt látva a pálcája végén, Perselus tiltakozóan felkiáltott, és egyszerre látszott idegesnek és rémültnek.  
– Te ostoba fiú! - kiáltotta, és ismét megfogta Harryt.

Harry azon kapta magát, hogy hirtelen megfordítják, kibillentve őt az egyensúlyából, majd erőszakosan visszahúzzák Perselus felé, és kicipelik a szobából, el Remus ágyától. A háta Perselus mellkasának nyomódott, és a férfi karjai birtoklóan karolták át a testét. Harry kétségbeesetten küzdött, amikor látta, hogy Dumbledore felemeli a pálcáját, és egy kábító átkot küld Remus felé, egy pillanat alatt lecsendesítve a vérfarkast, akinek sikerült az óriási ágyat megrengetni a keretén.

Csend telepedett a szobára, kivéve Perselus és Harry durva légzését. Harry úgy érezte, mintha épp most verekedett volna, és Perselus meg sem próbálta elengedni. A férfi karjai összezáródtak körülötte, izmai elszakíthatatlan kötelekké váltak, és a testének melege által kiváltott ismeretlen érzésektől Harry remegni kezdett. A szíve gyorsan vert, és megpróbált távolabb mocorogni, csak hogy rájöjjön, hogy minden mozgása arra ösztönzi Perselust, hogy szorosabban fogja.

Dumbledore egy nagyon szigorú pillantást küldött feléjük.  
– Perselus, azonnal engedd el Harryt!

Harry visszatartotta a levegőt, ahogy Dumbledore szigorú, kék szemeibe bámult, és megpróbált valami magyarázatot kiolvasni belőlük a most történtekre. Perselus karjai nem engedtek, érezte a férfi forró leheletét a nyaka hátoldalán.

- Perselus, nincs veszélyben - bizonygatta Dumbledore. – Nyugodj meg, és ereszd el! Megijeszted.

Harry hallotta, hogy Perselusnak erre a torkán akad a lélegzete, és a körülötte levő karok lassan engedtek, majd aláhullottak. Harry rögtön távolabb mozdult, és tett egy tétovázó lépést Remus felé. Dumbledore határozott keze a vállán, megállította.

- Remus jól van, Harry - biztosította Dumbledore. – Csak elkábítottam. El kell hagynunk ezt a szobát. A jelenlétünk csak súlyosbítja a helyzetét. Hogy jutottál át az ajtón levő bűbájokon?

Harry megdöbbenve nézett fel.  
– Nem vettem észre semmilyen bűbájt az ajtón. Uram, mi a baja? Mi történik?

Dumbledore összehúzta a szemöldökét, és hátranézett a nyitott ajtóra. Madam Pomfrey a kemény ajtókeretnek éppen a túloldalán állt. Kíváncsi csillogással a szemében az ajtóra intett a pálcájával és csendesen egy bűbájt motyogott. Az ajtókeret fényesen felragyogott, felfedve a sötétvörös védővarázslatokat a kereten, amelyeknek meg kellett volna állítaniuk Harryt még abban is, hogy egyáltalán kinyithassa az ajtót.

Az öregember egy ritka, önelégült mosollyal az arcán, kíváncsian lenézett Harryre.  
– Tele vagy meglepetésekkel, fiam - mondta szórakozottan. – De hadd vonuljunk vissza Madam Pomfrey irodájába, hogy megbeszélhessük ezt, távol Remustól. Hamarosan le fogja győzni azt a kábító bűbájt.

Harry összezavarodva engedte, hogy Dumbledore kivezesse a szobából, majd megtorpant, hogy átpillantson a válla fölött Remusra. De Perselus az útjában állt, elzárva a kilátást, és a bájitalmester áthatóan őt nézte. Legalább ismét normális volt a a szeme színe, bár Harry ugyanúgy megborzongott tőle. Mi az ördög volt mindenkivel?

Néhány pillanaton beül mindannyian Madam Pomfrey irodájában ültek a világos, mintás székekben, amiket az igazgató változtatott át nekik. Dumbledore kitartott egy doboznyi citromos cukorkát, amiből mindenkinek adott. Harry kissé meglepetten nézte, ahogy Perselus és Madam Pomfrey is a szájukba kapnak egy-egy cukorkát. Megpróbálta visszautasítani, amikor a dobozt odakínálták neki.

- Ragaszkodnom kell hozzá, Harry - mosolygott Dumbledore. – Nyugtató Főzettel vannak bevonva - amire pillanatnyilag mindnyájunknak szükségünk van.

Mivel nem volt biztos benne, mi történik, Harry felsóhajtott, és elvette a cukorkát. Ha Perselus hajlandó volt megenni az édességet, akkor feltételezte, hogy az elég biztonságos. A cukorka - habár savanykás volt-, azonnali nyugtató hatással volt a testére. A szíve, ami még mindig gyorsan vert, lelassult.

- Uram, mi történt Remusszal? - kérdezte. – Miért van leláncolva? Még napokig nem lesz telihold.

Dumbledore bólintott.  
– Perselus felvilágosította a házassági ajánlatról - közölte, és Harry bólintott. – Sajnálatos módon, amikor Remus a múlt este meghallotta, nem vette jól. Attól tartok, megvadult.

Harry bólintott.  
– Igen, ő is ezt mondta. Azt, hogy elveszítette az uralmát a farkas fölött. Azt mondta, megpróbálja visszanyerni az irányítást, de nem biztonságos számomra, hogy ott legyek. De mi történt pontosan? Mit jelent ez számára? Ugye, rendben lesz? Nem bántana minket. Ismerem Remust. Nem bántana senkit.

Dumbledore szemei elkerekedtek Harry szavaira.  
– Beszélt veled? Azt mondta, hogy próbálja visszanyerni az irányítást?

Harry bólintott, és megkockáztatott egy pillantást Perselusra. A férfi jól láthatóan boldogtalannak látszott, és jelenleg inkább a földet bámulta Harry helyett.

- És megkért arra, hogy szabadítsd ki? - sürgette Dumbledore.

- Nem - rázta meg a fejét Harry. – Azt mondta, hogy hagyjam el a szobát. Hogy nem biztonságos. - Harry visszatekintve rájött, hogy valószínűleg okos dolog lett volna azt tenni, amit a férfi parancsolt, de akkor nem igazán érezte magát képesnek rá. Kétségbeesetten akarta vigasztalni és védeni a férfit, aki olyan volt számára, mint egy apa.

Az öregember hátradőlt a székében és elgondolkozva felsóhajtott, Perselusra és Madam Pomfreyra pillantva. Harry nem volt biztos benne, hogyan értelmezze azt a pillantást, amit váltottak.  
– Hát, ez legalább valami. Eléggé magánál van ahhoz, hogy megértse, mi történik. Remus Lupin mindig egy kivételes fiatalember volt.

- Uram? - vágott közbe Harry.

Dumbledore elmosolyodott, és kinyúlt, hogy megpaskolja Harry karját.  
– Harry, a vérfarkasok néha elvesztik az uralmat a bennük levő farkas felett. Állandó konfliktusban vannak, hiszen az emberi és az állati természetük háborúban áll egymással. Mikor telihold van, az emberi rögtön elnyomottá válik, és a farkas veszi át a hatalmat. De a hónap többi részében is ott van a farkas, és mindig küzd, hogy előbújjon. Néha a gyengébb akaratú vérfarkasok egyszerűen feladják és engedik, hogy a farkas teljesen eluralkodjon felettük. Ők nagyon hamar megvadulnak, miután megfertőződtek. Mikor ez megtörténik, körülöttük mindenkire veszélyessé válnak. Tudod, milyen erősek fizikailag. Általában megöli őket a minisztérium, mielőtt túl sok kárt okoznának.

- Remus nem gyenge akaratú! – ragaszkodott hozzá Harry.

- Nem, persze, hogy nem - értett egyet Dumbledore. – Remus az egyik legerősebb ember, akit ismerek. És gyakorlatilag romlatlanul élte túl ezt az átkot egész életére. De van néhány ösztön, amit csaknem lehetetlen bármilyen vérfarkasnak legyőzni, és múlt éjjel Remus irányítása darabokra tört. Az, hogy sikerült neki annyira uralkodnia magán, hogy beszéljen veled, és figyelmeztessen, hogy maradj távol, csodálatra méltó. A legtöbb vérfarkas soha nem gyógyul fel egy megvadult dühből.

Hirtelen eszébe jutott Harrynek valami, és óvatos pillantást küldött Perselus felé. A férfi Madam Pomfrey asztala mellett ült egy székben. Ismét áthatóan nézett rá, karba tett kézzel a mellkasán, szigorú és tiszteletet parancsoló arccal.

- A hangulata mindenki másra is hatással van? - kérdezte az igazgatótól bizonytalanul.

- Nagyon jó, fiam - bólintott Dumbledore. – Mindenkire, aki múlt éjjel a szobában volt, mikor Remus megvadult, és azokra is, akik kapcsolatba léptek vele azóta - mint te -, arra hat a hangulata. Úgy hívják, Megvadulás Átruházása. Elég hamar el fog múlni, ha megtartjuk a távolságot Remustól, de időközben ügyelnünk kell az érzelmeinkkel.

- Megtartsuk a távolságot? - ellenkezett Harry. – Akkor csak otthagyjuk Remust, bezárva abba a szobába?

Nem tudta elképzelni, hogy elhagyja a férfit, de Madam Pomfrey visszautasította, hogy egyáltalán belépjen a szobába.

Dumbledore megrázta a fejét és elgondolkodva húzogatni kezdte a szakállát.  
– Nem, azt nem tehetjük meg - értett egyet. – Attól tartok, egy másik gondunk is van. Lucius biztosan kitalálta, hogy valami ilyesmi történne, ezért kétségtelenül hivatalos vizsgálatot fog kérni, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, Remust ellenőrzés alatt tartják. Mikor a minisztérium megtudja, hogy megvadult, ki fogják végezni.

Harry felugrott, és félelem fogta el.  
– Kivégzik!

- Harry, nyugodj meg - parancsolta Dumbledore. – Meg kell őriznünk a nyugalmunkat, ha meg akarjuk védeni. Ha Mardekár bájitala meg tudja gyógyítani, akkor rendben leszünk.

Harry Perselus felé fordult.  
– Akkor be kell fejezned a bájitalt! Azonnal meg kell főznöd.

Perselusnak felvillant a szeme, a kezei szorosan markolták a székének karfáit, miközben valamilyen érzelmet próbált legyőzni.  
– Nem tudom! Hónapokig tart megfőzni, és még teszteket kell csinálnom, hogy megbizonyosodjak róla, hogy biztonságos. Nem tudok néhány perc alatt csak úgy összecsapni egy adagot.

Legyőzötten, Harry visszaült a székére.  
– Akkor mit tegyünk? Elküldhetjük a Winter Landsbe Siriusszal? Ott biztonságban lenne a minisztériumtól.

- Nem, attól tartok, azt nem tehetjük - mondta neki Dumbledore. – Mindenkitől távol kell tartani. Elszigetelve. És nem kockáztathatjuk meg, hogy elszabadul. Ha nem a Malfoyok után menne, hogy megölje őket, akkor Sirius után.

- Remus soha nem bántaná Siriust! - kiáltotta Harry, haragosan bámulva mindegyikükre, amiért ilyesmit mertek feltételezni.

- Talán nem szándékosan - mondta neki Dumbledore elég nyomatékos pillantással. Egy pillanatig Harry nem értette, aztán hirtelen rájött, hogy mire céloz a férfi, hogy pontosan mit akarhatna Remus Siriustól. Az arca égni kezdett zavarában.

- Ó - mondta halkan. – Én nem… akkor mit csinálunk vele? Hol bújtatjuk el? Nem kockáztathatjuk meg, hogy a minisztérium elkapja. És nem tarthatjuk hónapokig egy ágyhoz láncolva, amíg a bájitalra várunk. Nem zárhatják be egy ketrecbe. Megőrülne.

Dumbledore megrázta a fejét.  
– Nem, kegyetlenség lenne bezárni őt. – Perselusra pillantott. – Azt hiszem, akad egy fiola Élő Halál Eszencia a bájital-készletedben

Perselus meglepődve bólintott.  
– El akarod altatni?

- Várjunk egy percet! - ellenkezett Harry, ahogy arra gondolt, hogy mit jelent az „elaltatás" kifejezés az állatokra nézve a mugli világban.

Dumbledore megnyugtatásképpen ismét megveregette a karját.  
– Az Élő Halál Eszencia mágikusan altatja el, Harry. Majdnem megkülönböztethetetlen a haláltól. Olyan állapotba helyezi, ahol nincs szüksége levegőre, ételre, vagy vízre. Még az idő múlásáról sem lesz tudomása. Felébreszthetjük, amikor Mardekár bájitala elkészül számára.

- Gyakori kezelés a súlyosan sérült betegek esetében - világosította fel Madam Pomfrey Harryt. – Az Élő Halál Eszenciáját olyan traumás betegek esetében használják, akik közel állnak a halálhoz. Biztosítja a szükséges időt a gyógyítóknak arra, hogy a testüket meggyógyítsák, mielőtt meghalnának.

- Még mindig kell egy hely, ahol elrejtenénk - mutatott rá Perselus. – Ha Lucius eléri, hogy hivatalos nyomozást indítsanak, át fogják kutatni a Roxfortot. És mivel Mardekár bájitala még nem bizonyított, mindenképpen kivégeznék őt. Vagy Caramel akár egyszerűen túszul vehetné, hogy hatalma legyen Harry felett.

- Mi van a Titkok Kamrájával? - kérdezte Harry. – A minisztérium nem tudja, hol van, és csak egy párszaszájú nyithatja ki az ajtót. Szóval, hacsak Voldemort nem segít nekik, ott Remus biztonságban lenne.

- Kitűnő ötlet! - értett egyet Dumbledore, és ismét csillogott a szeme. – Ma este kell megtennünk. A folyosók most kétségtelenül tele vannak tanulókkal, és nem kockáztathatjuk meg, hogy Remust végigvigyük rajtuk, míg biztonságban nem lesznek ismét a hálókörletükben. De ennél többet nem halaszthatunk. Csak egy vagy két napig fog tartani Luciusnak, hogy a vizsgálatot jóváhagyják.

- Uram, és mi van a házassággal? - kérdezte Harry aggódva, arra a dologra gondolva, ami ezt az egészet okozta. – Ugye lehet valamit tenni ellene?

- Utánanézek annak is, fiam - biztosította Dumbledore. – Hinned kell. A dolgok a végén meg szoktak oldódni. – Ekkor az öregember felállt. – Most le kell menned a Nagyterembe reggelizni. Végül is még mindig iskolába jársz. De mindannyian emlékezzetek rá: jól figyeljetek az érzelmeitekre!

Egy kis maréknyi citromos cukorkát öntött Harry kezébe. – Azokat tartsd a zsebedben, fiam! - javasolta. – Most, a legjobb lenne, ha utánanéznék az ajtón levő bűbájoknak, és talán a gyengélkedő főajtajára is teszek egy riasztót, hiszen még a záró bűbájok sem elég erősek, hogy bizonyos tanulókat kinn tartsanak.

Harry kényelmetlenül elpirult az emlékeztetőtől. Észre sem vette az ajtón a bűbájokat, de akkor elég izgatott volt, hogy Remushoz jusson. Úgy gondolta, hogy lehetséges volt, hogy az akaratlan mágiája tört ki megint.

Elhagyta Madam Pomfrey irodáját, és vonakodva a kijárat felé ment. Amikor megtorpant, hogy visszanézzen Remus szobájára, Perselus megfogta a karját, és valósággal kicipelte a gyengélkedőről. Mikor kiértek a kastély főfolyosójára Harry kirántotta a karját Perselus markából.

- Abbahagynád a karom szorongatását? - mordult a férfire.

Perselus gúnyosan rámosolygott, arcának zord vonalai annyira kemények voltak, amilyennek Harry még soha nem látta.– Akkor ne csinálj olyasmiket, amit nem kellene!

- Csak látni akartam Remust - tiltakozott Harry.

- Mindig a farkas!- vicsorogta Perselus. – Mindig hozzászaladsz, nem számít a tény, hogy engem régebb óta ismersz! De én nem számítok, nem igaz? Mert semmi nincs közöttünk! - dühtől villogó arccal dobta vissza Harry korábbi szavait. – Nem vagy más, csak egy önző, elkényeztetett…

Harry durván meglökte a mellkasát, ezzel eltolva őt magától.  
– Úgy értettem, előtte! - kiáltotta, mert sértette, hogy Perselus automatikusan a legrosszabbat gondolja róla. – Úgy értettem, hogy előtte nem volt közöttünk semmi!

Látta, hogy a szavai kibillentik Perselust a dühéből, és a szemei elkerekednek a kábult meglepetéstől. Harry azonban nem volt képes ebben a pillanatban lefolytatni vele ezt a beszélgetést. Érezte a fájdalmat, ami a férfi vádja miatt árasztotta el, és fenyegetően szúrni kezd a szeme az árulkodó könnyektől. Visszautasította, hogy sírjon és, hogy utat engedjen könnyeknek. Helyette megfordult és elszaladt, lerohant a folyosón a Roxfort fő folyosóira, ahol a tanulók már a Nagyterembe igyekeztek, reggelizni.

Harry megnyugodott, ahogy a terem nagy díszes ajtajaihoz ért, megállt, vett egy mély lélegzetet, és visszaküzdötte a benne levő érzést. Miért kellett Perselusnak így ráordítania, a legrosszabbat gondolva róla? Úgy gondolta, a dolgok mostanra már megváltoztak közöttük. A férfi olyan megértő volt a Winter Landsben, annyira figyelmesen bánt vele, annyira együttérző volt. Tudnia kellett volna, hogy Harry úgy értette, hogy nem volt közöttük semmi, mielőtt összeházasodtak volna. Miért értette volna úgy, hogy most nincs semmi? Miután annyi mindenen keresztülmentek? Miután együtt töltötték a karácsonyt, nem értette meg? Még az estéket is kezdték együtt tölteni a kandalló előtt, Harry a házi feladatát írva, Perselus dolgozatokat javítva, néha csak beszélgetéssel. Ezek nem számítottak? Vagy ez az egész csak Harry képzeletében élt, képzelgések egy olyan valakitől, aki kétségbeesetten akart egy igazi családhoz tartozni, bármennyire is szabadelvű lenne az?

Perselus dühét tulajdoníthatta a Megvadulás Átruházásának, de szavainak meggondolatlan félreértését nem. Ilyen keveset jelentett a férfinek? Mindez csak valamiféle színjáték volt, vagy ez valami óriási kudarc volt az ő részéről, hogy tényleg nem értette meg, hogyan kell egy családhoz tartozni? A valóság az volt, hogy nem számított, milyen keményen próbálkozott, nem számított, hogy mennyire akarta hinni, soha semmi nem volt elég jó a Dursleyéknek. Miért lenne most másképp bármi is?

Elhatározta, hogy később gondolkodik róla, amikor a feje tisztább lesz. Harry izgatottan kinyitotta a Nagyterem egyik ajtaját, hogy Ronnal és Hermionéval beszéljen. Szüksége volt a barátai normális állapotára, és talán Hermione segíthetne, hogy megfejtse azt az őrületet, ami Remusszal és Siriusszal történik.

Minden fej a teremben megfordult, mikor Harry belépett, minden szempár rászegeződött, és rögtön megkezdődött a suttogás. A morgás szétterjedsz a szobában, miközben Harry a Griffendél-ház asztala felé ment. Elsápadt, ahogy lépkedett és érezte, hogy alapos vizsgálatnak vetik alá. Csaknem elfelejtett minden mást, ami történt. Csak tegnap este volt, hogy visszatért a Winter Landsből? Látta, hogy a reggeli újság másolatai körbejárnak a teremben. Megfeledkezett a sajtóról.

Rosszabb volt, mint a házasságkötése utáni reggel. Sokkal rosszabb. A tanulók felálltak, csak hogy jobban láthassák, miközben ő végigment a termen. Még a néhány tanár is a főasztalnál őt bámulta, és a terem elejében lévő, néhány oldalajtón keresztül házimanókat látott kikukucskálni az ajtókból, miközben ő sétált. Még Roxfort szellemei sem voltak mentesek a kíváncsiságtól. Mind a négy ház szelleme jelen volt, és még néhányan, akiket Harry még soha nem látott. Mindannyian csendesen lebegtek a szobában, és ezüstös szemükkel követték minden mozdulatát.

Megpillantotta Ront és Hermionét, és egyből feléjük sietett, megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtva, amikor arrébb mozdultak, hogy helyet csináljanak neki maguk között a padon. Legalább mindkét oldalán valaki barátságos volt.

Gyorsan leült a helyére, és hálás volt, amikor Hermione átkarolta a derekát és megölelte, Ron pedig megütögette a vállát. Neville közvetlenül vele szemben ült, és odaadta Harrynek az újságot, mikor valaki átadta neki.

A legrosszabbra felkészülve, Harry lenézett a Reggeli Próféta címlapjára. A lapon egy mozgó kép volt a tegnapi belépéséről a Nagyterembe, mellette Remus, Perselus és Alrik. Vörös betűk hasították keresztül az oldalt: „A Fiú, Aki Király Lesz"

- Ó, istenem - morogta, ahogy végigfutott az alatta levő cikken. A cikk meglepő pontossággal vázolta az elmúlt este történteket. Még a Caramel miniszterrel való magánbeszélgetés is elég jól le volt írva. Nyilvánvalóan Madam Bones adott egy interjút. A szenzációs főcím ellenére a vezércikkben több volt a hír, mint a kitaláció. A tucatnyi másik cikk, ami kitöltötte az újságot aggasztotta Harryt. Minden lehetséges értelmezésről részletesen elmélkedtek. Még Caramel minisztertől is volt egy interjú, amiben a férfi azt bizonygatta, hogy ez nem volt több mint egy tiltakozás az új Varázsló Iktató Törvény ellen, amit a mugli kormány javasolt nemrég. Winter Lands csak egy tiltakozást akart benyújtani a Törvény ellen, és nem gondolta komolyan a protektorátusi állapotuk visszavonását.

- Rosszabb is lehetett volna, haver - mondta neki Ron. – Legalább a fő tényeket mind korrektül vázolták.

- Ronnak igaza van, Harry - bólintott Hermione. – Még az a feltételezés is csak az ötödik oldalon kerül elő, hogy meg akarod buktatni a kormányt, és azokat a cikkeket nagyrészt figyelmen kívül hagyták a többi miatt.

Harry szemei elkerekedtek  
- Valaki azt feltételezte, hogy…

- Hát - vonta meg Hermione a vállát. – Ez várható volt. Caramelnek muszáj lejáratnia ahhoz, hogy reményei szerint visszaszerezze a támogatásokat. De a többi jelölt az ellenkező utat választotta. Azt mondom, biztonságos azt állítani, hogy Caramel napjai meg vannak számlálva. A legérdekesebb cikkek azok, amelyek arról az összeesküvésről spekulálnak, ami azt okozta, hogy Winter Lands kérelmét mellőzték. Más emberek kezdenek azon gondolkodni, hogy mi másnak sikerült még átcsúszni a repedésen.

Harry körbenézett a teremben a többi diákon. Az összes griffendéles feléjük hajolt, és próbáltak elkapni valamit abból, amit a barátaival beszélt. A többi házhoz tartozó tanulók még mindig őt bámulták. Még a Mardekár házat is belevonták a spekulációba, fel-le adogatták az asztal mentén az újságokat, és a nyakukat nyújtogatták, hogy jobban láthassák őt. Valójában csak egy tanuló volt az egész teremben, aki látszólag megfeledkezett arról, hogy mi történik. Draco Malfoy, aki a Mardekár asztalánál ült, kissé leverten bámult le a reggeli palacsintás tányérjára, és a tőrével szurkálta a süteményt.

Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét, mivel nem volt biztos benne, hogyan vegye Draco viselkedését. Ekkor eszébe jutott, hogy sem Ron, sem Hermione nem tudnak Remus és Sirius helyzetéről. Mennyit értett meg Draco abból, ami történt? Jelen volt, mikor Lucius megtette az ajánlatát Perselusnak, vagy sötétben tartották előtte a részleteket?

- Harry? - Hermione hangja vonta magára a figyelmét, és rájött, hogy pillanatnyilag elkalandoztak a gondolatai. – Jól vagy?

Harry leverten felsóhajtott.  
– A téli szünet nem a pihenés miatt van? - kérdezte. Előhúzta Dumbledore egyik citromos cukorkáját a zsebéből, és a szájába dobta.

Az Odú békés pillanati évekkel ezelőttinek tűntek. Mióta néhány nappal ezelőtt elhagyta az Odút, elrabolták, szörnyek támadták meg, háborúban harcolt, királynak kiáltották ki egy olyan országban, amiről nem is tudta, hogy létezik, és aztán a családja szétszakadt Lucius Átkozott Malfoy miatt. Voltak napok, amikor a gondolat, hogy visszatérjen Dursleyékhoz, és bezárja magát a lépcső alatti gardróbba elég csábítónak tűnt.

Írói megjegyzés:

Ezeket a részleteket megírni elég érdekesnek találtam - annyi minden történik, hogy Harry szó szerint nem tudja, miről gondolkodjon. Alig összpontosít egy dologra, mikor valami más robban az arcába.

És hadd tisztázzam a félreértéseket - a megvadult vérfarkasok azok, akik veszélyesek, akik túlzott agressziót okoznak az emberekben. A normális vérfarkasok (amilyen Remus volt életének legtöbb részében) az embereknek csak egy plusz lökést adnak, hogy a meggyőződésükért bátran kiálljanak, akár úgy, hogy aurorrá válnak, akár úgy, hogy a minisztériumnak egy olyan osztályán dolgoznak, ami a varázslók, vagy varázslények életének javításán dolgozik. Nem tesznek mindenkit erőszakossá. A világon levő rendőrök többsége nem erőszakos ember. Egy rendőr (vagy auror) feladata nem az, hogy verekedjen, hanem hogy megvédje a közösségét.


	43. Mire valók a barátok

43. fejezet –Mire valók a barátok

Már ebédidő volt, mire Harrynek esélye volt, hogy négyszemközt tudjon beszélni Ronnal és Hermionéval. Egész nap ki volt téve a suttogásoknak és bámulásoknak, bár szerencsére a bizarr célozgatások, - amit a házasságkötése után kellett eltűrnie - ezúttal hiányoztak. Most senki nem volt biztos abban, hogy mit mondjanak neki, és így egyszerűen a háta mögötti pletykálkodáshoz folyamodtak, ahelyett, hogy egyenesen szembesüljenek vele. Az egyetlen kellemes pillanat, amiben egész reggel része volt, az volt, amikor megtudta, hogy Charlie a Roxfortban maradt, hogy segítsen Hagridnak egy különleges projektben, az egyik fő istállóban. Ronnak és a többi griffendélesnek sikerült megígértetniük a volt tanulóval, hogy később a héten csatlakozik hozzájuk a kviddicsedzésen egy kis extra felkészítésre.

Ahelyett, hogy visszatértek volna a Nagyterembe ebédelni, Harry, Ron és Hermione visszavonultak a Griffendél toronyba, és bezárkóztak a hatodéves fiúk hálótermébe - Dobbynak köszönhetően - egy kis étellel együtt. Végre magunk között és egy titkosító bűbáj védelme mögött, Harry leült Ron ágyára és elmondta a két barátjának mindazokat a dolgokat, amik az utóbbi napokban történtek, és a történetet Malfoy ajánlatával és Remus gondjával fejezte be.

Ron és Hermione egyaránt több száz kérdést tettek fel, mivel minden részletet tudni akartak, amire csak emlékezett a Winter Landsszel kapcsolatban és a csatáról. Hermione határozottan el volt ragadtatva a sarokkő leírásától, a Kétségbeesés Kútjától, és a bűbájoktól, amiket Harry használt, hogy lezárja azt. Terjengős jegyzetet készített egy új kutatás szándékával, amivel kapcsolatban Harry nem tudta magát rávenni arra, hogy lázba jöjjön.

- Amit nem értek az, hogy miért kell Siriusnak elvennie Dracót? - panaszkodott Harry, miután ők hárman a legnagyobb mértékben kimerítették a történtek részleteit. – Nem lehetne, hogy csak úgy nemet mondjon?

- Jó indok nélkül nem, haver - mondta neki Ron.

- Mit szólsz ahhoz, hogy nem kedveli azt a tetűt? - kiáltotta Harry. - Az egy tökéletesen jó indoknak tűnik.

- Nem úgy működik - rázta meg Ron a fejét. – Amikor olyan ősi, aranyvérű családokról beszélsz, mint a Malfoyok és a Blackek, akkor az olyan dolgoknak, mint az érzelmek, semmi közük sincs a házassághoz. Ez egy üzleti megállapodás, mint mondjuk egyesíteni két vállalatot. Erős jogszerű indokoknak kell meglenniük ahhoz, hogy egy házasságot visszautasítsanak.

- Szóval azt mondod, hogy Lucius Malfoy ragaszkodhatott volna hozzá, hogy Ginny hozzámenjen Dracóhoz, és a húgod abszolút semmit nem tudott volna tenni, mert az apádat eltávolítanák a családfői pozícióból? – kérdezte erőteljesen Harry.

Ron azonban elutasítóan megrázta a fejét.  
– Nem, persze, hogy nem. Először is apát nem érdekelné, ha elveszítené a családfői pozícióját. Ha az megtörténne, Bill válna családfővé, és ő rögtön érvénytelenítené azt, és visszaadná apámnak. De ez akkor sem történne meg. A mi családunknak nincs Conscriptusa, de még ha lenne is, egészen bizonyosan nem állna nyílt szövetségben egyetlen olyan családdal sem, ami kikényszerítene egy olyan házasságot, amit egyikünk sem akarna.

- Egy Conscriptus? - Harry hátradőlt az ágyon, amin ültek, és mogorván bámulta a plafont fölöttük. – Miért van olyan érzésem, hogy ez megint egyike azoknak a varázsló dolgoknak, amikről olvasnom kellett volna a Roxfort történetében?

- Ez nincs megemlítve a Roxfort történetében - húzta össze Hermione a szemöldökét, mire Harry kíváncsian ránézett. A lány kissé bosszúsnak látszott, és ingerülten nézett Ronra. – Mi az a Conscriptus?

Ron szemei elkerekedtek és felnevetett.  
– Nem tudod?

Erre még Harry is felült. Nem volt gyakori, hogy Hermione nem volt birtokában egy kis információnak

Hermione átható pillantása megkeményedett, és rácsapott Ron karjára. Ő azonban túl erősen nevetett ahhoz, hogy észrevegye.  
– Ron! - tiltakozott.

- Rendben - vigyorgott Ron. – Egy Cognatus Conscriptus. Ez egy mágikus dokumentum. Jellemzően csak az ősibb aranyvérű családoknál megtalálható. Kimondja az öröklődési sorrendet , valamint egy listát a más családokkal való szövetségekről, meg jogokat és felelőségeket, amivel egyik család a másiknak tartozik.

- Mint egy törvényes szerződés? - tisztázta Hermione.

Ron bólintott.  
– Valamikor régen a mi családunknak is volt. Igazából ezért állunk viszályban a Malfoyokkal.

- Tényleg? - kérdezte Harry érdeklődve. Tudta, hogy Arthur és Lucius utálták egymást, de mindig úgy gondolta, hogy azért, mert Lucius halálfaló volt.

- A nagyapámnak volt egy lánytestvére, Elenaor, aki nagyon szép volt - mondta nekik Ron cinkosan, mintha élvezné a ritka lehetőséget, hogy egy titkos családi történetet mondhat el. – A történetek szerint, amiket hallottam, Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy apja, beleszeretett és megkérte a kezét. De ha azt gondoljátok, hogy Lucius rossz, akkor Abraxas legalább tízszer olyan rossz volt, mint ő. A dédnagyapám visszautasította a házasságot, ami borzasztó sértésnek számított. A Malfoyoknak sokkal több pénzük és hatalmuk volt, mint a mi családunknak, és nem voltak olyan szabályok a Conscriptusban, hogy megtagadjon egy ilyen értékes szövetséget. A dédnagyapámtól elvették a családfői címet, és a nagyapám került a család élére. Az új családfőnek van egy rövid ideje, hogy megsemmisítse, vagy megváltoztassa a családi Conscripust, és a nagyapám pontosan ezt tette. Teljesen megsemmisítette, és eltávolította a családunkat a régi szövetségekből. A Malfoyok soha nem bocsátottak meg nekünk. Ez az egyik oka, hogy „vérárulóknak" hívnak minket.

- De pontosan mi ez a Conscriptus, és minden egyes ősi családnak van? - kérdezte Harry bizonytalanul. – A Pottereknek is?

- Kétlem, haver - biztosította Ron. – Nincs semmilyen tetoválásod, amit valaha láttam volna rajtad.

- Tetoválás? - húzta össze Harry a szemöldökét.

- Igen, a családi címer - válaszolt Ron. – Általában a családfő jobb lapockáján található. Van egy másik fajtája is, ami a kijelölt örököst jelöli meg, ha van.

Harry hirtelen visszaemlékezett a rózsás és kígyós tetoválásra, amit Perselus hátán látott az első estén, amikor összeházasodtak. Azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon Siriusnak is van-e valami hasonló a hátán.

- Azt hittem, a Potter egy ősi család - állította Harry. – Ott vannak mindazok a szavazataink a választásokban

- Az nem azt jelenti, hogy van Conscriptusotok - válaszolt Ron, és vidáman Hermionéra pillantott, aki azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy leírja egy pergamenre, amit hall. Harry úgy gondolta, hogy néhány órán belül felkutatja a témát, és többet fog tudni róla, mint az összes aranyvérű az iskolában együttesen. – A legtöbb haladó gondolkodású család már generációkkal ezelőtt megszüntette. Semmi köze a választásokhoz. A Conscriptus szigorúan egy arra szolgáló mechanizmus, hogy örökösöket jelöljenek ki, és családok között szövetségeket formáljanak. Kijelentik, hogy egy családtag kit vehet el és kit nem.

Hermione, kíváncsi csillogással a szemében felnézett.  
– Európa mugli nemessége részletes könyveket tartott, hogy előnyös házasságokat határozzon meg oly módon, hogy nyomon követte, ki kinek volt a rokona. Ez segített megakadályozni, hogy túl közeli rokonságban lévő emberek házasodjanak össze. Úgy hangzik, mintha a Conscriptus annak egy formája lenne.

Ron bólintott.  
– Ez a varázslóvilágban még fontosabb, mivel gyakran nem emberi vér is keveredik a dologba. Néhányan, a legősibb aranyvérű családok közül biztosak akarnak lenni, hogy semmi nem kerül a vérvonalukba, ami megfertőzi a családfát.

Hermione undorodva felhorkantott.  
– Merlin ments, hogy egy olyan családba házasodj be, ahol már talán volt egy kvibli, vagy valami hasonló. Vagy még rosszabb egy olyan család, ami Sárvérűvel keveredett valahol a múltban.

- Szóval azt mondod, hogy a Malfoyoknak és a Blackeknek van egy ilyen Conscriptusa, és e miatt Siriusnak el kell vennie Dracot? - tisztázta Harry.

- A Conscriptus kijelentheti, hogy milyen házasság tekinthető a legelfogadhatóbbnak mindkét család számára. Mivel Lucius elvette Narcissa Blacket, feltételezhetjük, hogy mindkét család Conscriptusa kijelenti, hogy semmi nincs, ami megakadályozna egy ilyen házasságot, és hogy a családok között kétségtelenül van valamiféle szövetség, ami a Conscriptusba van írva. Hacsak Sirius nem változtatta meg a Black család Conscriptusát, amikor ő lett az örökös, akkor a szövetség még áll, és nincs törvényes alapja, hogy elutasítsa a házasságot.

- Honnan tudjuk, hogy nem változtatta meg a Conscriptust? - kérdezte Harry.

- Mert akkor örökölt, amikor az Azkabanban volt - mondta neki Ron. – A Vérvonal Örökség Osztályára kell menned, hogy megváltoztass egy Conscriptust. Ez olyan valami, amit Sirius nem tehet meg, amíg bujkál a minisztérium elől. Meg van kötve a keze, akármilyen képtelenségben állapodtak meg a szülei.

Valami eszébe jutott Harrynek.  
– Hogy várhatják el Siriustól, hogy elvegyen valakit, míg szökésben van?! - kiáltotta, és úgy gondolta, megtalálta a kibúvót. – Nem lenne törvénytelen Malfoyék számára, ha az esküvőn találkoznának Siriusszal? Menedéket adnának egy bűnözőnek?

- Nem - sóhajtott Hermione, aztán megvonta a vállát, amikor mindkét fiú ránézett. – Utána néztem a házassági ceremóniáknak, rögtön miután megházasodtál, Harry. Azt gondoltam, a szavak, amiket Dumbledore használt, érdekesek voltak. Draco és Sirius tulajdonképpen akár meghatalmazott által is összeházasodhatnak. Még ugyanabban az országban sem kell lenniük.

- És mi van a…- Harry elhallgatott, mert kényelmetlenül érezte magát, hogy megemlítse a témát, amire gondolt. Olyan sok vicc szólt az ő házasságáról és a nászéjszakáról, hogy még mindig elvörösödött a szégyenkezéstől, ha csak rágondolt. De arra rájött, és ismételten megértette, hogy a házassága csak azért volt törvényesnek tekintve, mert mindenki azt hitte, hogy Perselus ragaszkodott az elháláshoz. – Tudjátok - intett halványan a kezével.

- Szexszel? - találta ki Hermione, csak hogy Ron a szó ellen tiltakozva felkiáltson.  
-Hermione!

Hermione megforgatta a szemeit.  
– Őszintén! Elhálás: ez jobb szó?

- Sokkal! - mondta Ron idegesen.

- Na, mi van ezzel? - siettette Harry.

- Igazából, Harry; ha Draco és Sirius házasok, Dracót már nem lehet kényszeríteni arra, hogy ellene tanúskodjon - mondta neki Hermione. – Nem kényszeríthetnek, hogy a hitvesed ellen tanúskodj. Draco és Sirius találkozhatnak titokban, és senki nem tehetne semmit. Vagy van egy sokkal bizarrabb megoldás, bár nem hiszem, hogy valaki gyakorolja többé, de technikailag a meghatalmazott általi elhálás még törvényes.

Harry és Ron mindketten elborzadva bámultak rá.  
– Viccelsz? - kérdezték egyszerre.

Hermione csak megrázta a fejét.  
– Volt olyan idő itt, a mugli Skóciában, mikor az angol nemességnek megvolt a joga, hogy minden menyasszonnyal lefeküdjön a nászéjszakáján, még a férje előtt. A házassági szokások mindig elég furcsák voltak.

Ron és Harry döbbent pillantásokat váltottak, mivel nem tudták, hogy pontosan hogyan válaszoljanak egy ilyen dologra. A végletekig bizarrnak tűnt.  
– És kit hívnának… tudod, a meghatalmazott dologra? - kérdezte Harry.

Hermione csak meghúzta a vállát.  
– Ó, akárki lehet a közeli családból. Igazából, utálom ezt kimondani, de te vagy Piton lennétek a legvalószínűbb jelöltek.

- Fúúúúúj!! - visította Harry, majd felugrott az ágyból, s mindkettejüktől ellépett. – Mondd, hogy viccelsz!

- Őszintén, Harry - sóhajtotta Hermione. – Nem mondtam, hogy bele kell egyeznetek. Nem kell. Csak azt mondtam, ti lennétek a valószínű jelöltek. Azt is mondtam, hogy nem gyakorolják már gyakran. A téma valószínűleg fel sem merül.

- Akkor miért említetted meg? - borzongott meg Ron.

- Ti kérdeztétek! - kiáltotta Hermione. – Ti ketten lehetetlenek vagytok!

Összeszedte a jegyzeteit és könyveit. – Itt az ideje Hagrid órájának. Menjünk. Később befejezhetjük ezt a beszélgetést.

Mindhárman felvették a legvastagabb köpenyüket, és elindultak lefelé a lépcsőkön a klubhelyiség irányába. Ahogy áthaladtak a meleg klubhelyiségen, egy csapat fiatal lány - akik az egyik sarokban ültek - fékezhetetlenül kuncogni kezdtek. Intenzíven bámulták Harryt, és amikor ő rájuk pillantott, mindannyian félrenéztek, és ismét kuncogni kezdtek. Harry csak felsóhajtott és idegességében megforgatta a szemét. Ron önelégülten elvigyorodott és vállat vont, aztán maguk mögött hagyták a tornyot.

A hideg és a súlyos hótakaró ellenére ezen a napon a Legendás Lények Gondozása szórakoztató volt. Ott volt Charlie, és Hagrid legújabb ajándékánál - egy elég nagy alom kétfarkú krup kölyöknél - segített. Míg az osztály a kölykökkel játszott, addig Hagrid elmagyarázta, hogy tilos a négyes számú istállóba bemenni, a miatt a nagyon titkos projekt miatt, amiben Charlie Hagridnak segített. Persze egy pillanattal később Hagrid elmondta az egész osztálynak, hogy a nagyon titkos projekt egy unikornis kölyök, ami eltévedt a nyájától. Elmagyarázta, hogy a kentaurok próbálták felderíteni a nyájat, hogy az unikornist haza vihessék, és hogy eközben nem csak Charlie őrizte, hanem három tesztrál is, amik a napokban megsebesültek a viharban. Úgy látszott, a tesztrálok és sárkányok hasonló tulajdonságokkal rendelkeztek, és hasonló gyógyító technikára volt szükségük, amiben Charlie nagyon tapasztalt volt.

Hagrid meglehetősen megrémült, amikor rájött, hogy ép most mondta el minden titkát, és azonnal teljes titoktartásra kötelezte az egész osztályt. Az unikornis csábítása ellenére kevesen akartak a tesztrálokkal összekapni, ezért egyetértettek a kéréssel.

A tanóra alatt Harry azon kapta magát, hogy Draco Malfoyt figyeli. A fiú még mindig lehangoltnak tűnt, szokatlanul csendes volt, annak ellenére, hogy ritkán hagyott ki egy esélyt, hogy gúnyolja Hagridot. Minden jelenlévőt figyelmen kívül hagyott, csak akkor válaszolt, amikor Charlie odavitte hozzá és a kezébe adta az egyik krup kölyköt. A várt dühroham helyett, Draco elvette a kutyát és játszott vele, miközben röviden beszélgetett Charlieval, bár Harry nem hallotta, mit mondott.

Hagrid órája után mindannyian felgyalogoltak a kastélyhoz a fás domboldalon, és az átváltoztatástan terembe mentek. Ott a meglepően ingerlékeny McGalagony öt percig tartotta őket, aztán a könyvtárba küldte mindannyiukat, hogy egy kutatómunkán dolgozzanak. Meg kellett keresniük, hogy hogyan kell egy marék földimogyorót egy teljes nappali bútorzattá változtatni. Harry sejtette, hogy McGalagony volt egyike azoknak az embereknek, akikre hatott Remus hangulata, de hálás volt a szabadidőért.

Míg a legtöbb tanuló kivette a szükséges könyveket a könyvtárból, és aztán visszatértek a klubhelyiségbe, addig Harry, Ron és Hermione beültek a könyvtár egyik csendes sarkában lévő olvasóasztalhoz. A szükséges átváltoztatástan könyvekkel együtt Hermione néhány másik könyvet is megfogott a „Cognatus Conscriptus" témáról, valamint az „Az angol sarokkövek teljes története", a „Vingardium Leviosa határai", és a „Vérfarkasok megértése" című könyvekkel együtt.

Miután leültek kimondott egy titkosító bűbájt, hogy folytathassák a beszélgetésüket.

- Malfoy tényleg úgy tűnt, hogy rossz kedvében van - jegyezte meg Ron.

- Gondolod, hogy mindent tud, ami történt? - kérdezte Harry.

De Ron erre csak vállat vont.  
– Talán. Lehet, hogy az apja csak annyit mondott neki, hogy házasságot rendez neki. Lehet, hogy nem is tudja, kivel.

- És Malfoy csak úgy belemegy ebbe? - ráncolta össze Harry a szemöldökét. – Egyáltalán nincs beleszólása ebbe az egészbe?

Ron megrázta a fejét.  
- Én örülök, hogy nekünk nincsenek ilyen gondjaink a családban. Képzeld el, hogy megengeded a szüleidnek, hogy kiválasszák neked a jövendőbeli házastársad. Szívás lenne, ha nem lenne beleszólásod a…- Hirtelen elsápadt, mikor rájött, hogy mit mondott. – Ó, sajnálom, Harry. Nem úgy értettem…

- Jól van - intette le Harry a bocsánatkérését, miközben a kezén levő jegygyűrűre pillantott. Az utolsó néhány hónapban majdnem megfeledkezett róla, hogy a kezén van, de ma szokatlanul hidegnek és nehéznek tűnt. Tényleg nem várta, hogy visszatérjen a lakosztályába, úgy, hogy Perselusnak ilyen kedve volt. Nem tudott nem arra gondolni, hogy Perselus kedvének volt-e köze az ő múlt éjszakai álmához. Az egész dolog csak zavart szégyent kölcsönzött a helyzetnek, amivel nem igazán tudta, hogy hogyan birkózzon meg.

- Mi van a gyerekekkel? - kérdezte Harry és váratlanul, egy új gondolat fordult meg az eszében. Ron és Hermione mindketten meglepetten néztek rá. – Tudjátok, egy örökös. A Malfoy családot nem érdekelné, hogy folytatódjon a vérvonal? Miért adnák Dracót hozzá egy férfihez, ha olyan fontos nekik a vérvonal folytatása? Az nem vetne véget minden reménynek ilyen módon egy törvényes örökös tekintetében?

Ron és Hermione pillantásokat váltottak, és furcsán néztek Harryre.  
– Harry - kezdte Ron óvatosan. – Senki nem beszélt veled a… tudod, ezekről a dolgokról?

Harry elfehéredett a kérdésre.  
– De - berzenkedett, és érezte, hogy elvörösödik az arca. – Én nem a… tudod… a szexről kérdezek, csak az örökösről. Mindenki beszélt velem, és nem akarok még egyszer beszélni arról!

Mindketten meglepettek voltak, és a szemeik elkerekedtek.  
– Mindenki? - nógatták.

Harry szerencsétlenül megforgatta a szemét.  
– Igen, rendben, mindenki. Bill sarokba szorított másnap, és igen, voltak árnyjátékok, és azt hiszem, egy életre megjegyeztem. Aztán Charlie félrehúzott és több részletet tudtam meg, mint amennyit valaha is hallani szerettem volna – rázkódott meg az emléktől. – Aztán az ikrek elhatározták, hogy beszélnek velem, bár elég biztos vagyok benne, hogy csak hülyéskedtek. Legalább is remélem. A házimanós rész undorító volt, és remélem, hogy anatómiailag lehetetlen.

Ron és Hermione elborzadtak, bár mindketten próbáltak nem nevetni.

Harry csak áthatóan nézett rájuk.  
– Ó, lesz rosszabb is - biztosította őket. - Percy is elhatározta, hogy beszél velem.

- Percy! - akadt el Ron lélegzete a döbbenettől.

Harry csak bólintott és vágott egy grimaszt.  
– Persze, ordítva szaladt ki a szobából, még mielőtt túl belemerült volna a beszélgetésbe. De aztán a szüleid elhatározták, hogy leülnek velem beszélni.

- Ó, Istenem! - sápadt el Ron a borzalomtól. – Együtt?

Harry bólintott és fészkelődni kezdett a székén.  
– Szörnyű volt. Apád állandóan olyan dolgokat mondott, mint „mikor egy fiú és egy lány kedvelik egymást", aztán édesanyád ráütött a fejére, és azt mondta „két fiú, nem lány", aztán édesapád ideges lett és összezavarodott, és megint lányokról kezdett el beszélni, csak hogy édesanyád megint megüsse. Ez így ment legalább tíz percig, aztán mindketten csak rám mosolyogtak, és azt mondták, hogy remélik, most már mindent értek.

- Ó, Harry! - kiáltott Ron együttérzően. – Annyira sajnálom! Rettenetes lehetett!

- Lesz rosszabb is - sóhajtott Harry.

Ron és Hermione elképedtek.  
– Rosszabb?

- Rögtön ezután Sirius próbált meg velem beszélni - magyarázta Harry. – De valahogy mindig mellékvágányra terelődött, és Pitonról kezdett el hadoválni. Aztán azt mondta, hogy egészen biztos abban, hogy a szüleim azt akarták, hogy kolostorba vonuljak, és hogy teljesen értelmetlen még gondolni is ilyesmikre. De a legszörnyűbb rész az volt, hogy a hír erről a témáról valahogy eljutott ide, a Roxfortba is.

Ron és Hermione ennél a pontnál teljesen ledöbbentek.

– Ki?

- McGalagony - suttogta Harry hidegrázósan, és mindkét barátjának elakadt a lélegzete. – Emlékeztek arra a napra, amikor lementünk a Kamrába? Hát, miután visszajöttünk, behívott az irodájába egy magánbeszélgetésre. Eltartott néhány percig, míg rájöttem, hogy miről akar velem beszélni. Nem tudom, kinek borsózott jobban a háta. Elkezdett olyan nagy szavakat használni, amiket nem értettem, aztán végül csak dadogott és hadart néhány percig. A végén adott egy kekszet, és elküldött.

Harry megborzongott az emlékre.  
– Aztán összefutottam Hagriddal a lépcsőn, aki hátba vágott, és azt mondta: „úgy értesültem, beszélni kell veled a madarakról és méhekről". Aztán hozzálátott, hogy részletesen elmagyarázza a témát. Ha valaha szeretnétek a madarak és méhek párosodási szokásairól hallani, én vagyok az emberetek. És IGAZI madarakra és méhekre értem. Undorító volt.

Ron és Hermione hitetlenkedve nevettek, valahol a jókedv és elborzadás között. Harry csak ült és csendben tűrte a nevetésüket, és az egész világ által megalázottnak érezte magát.  
– Most már befejeztétek a gúnyolásomat? - követelte, mikor végre elhalkult a nevetésük.

- Harry, egyikük sem mondott semmi hasznosat? - kérdezte Hermione.

Harry vállat vont.  
- Azt hiszem, Charlie beszéde jó volt - vallotta be. – De egyikük sem mondott semmit gyerekekről, vagy örökösökről. Csak megpróbálták elmagyarázni… tudod, a dolgok mechanizmusát.

Ron felhorkantott a nevetéstől.  
– Bill árnyjátékának tisztáznia kellett volna azt a témakört.

Harry vágott egy fintort az emlékre.

Hermione csak megrázta a fejét, és elgondolkodva húzogatta az egyik barna hajtincsét.  
– Jól van, mechanika nélkül - ígérte. – Csak információ. Van egy bűbáj, ami lehetővé teszi, hogy két varázsló vagy boszorkány összekombinálja a DNS-ét és egy kvibli béranyába ültessék.

- Várj egy percet - vágott közbe Ron, és megvakarta a fejét. – Mi az a DNS?

Hermione és Harry összeráncolt szemöldökkel nézett egymásra.  
– Tudod, a nemzőanyag - magyarázta Hermione, csak hogy üres tekintetet kapjon Rontól. –Hát mi másnak nevezed még? Sperma, pete, tojás, ejakulátum, ondó…

- Hermione! - visította Ron és elborzadva nézett körül a könyvtárban. Amíg voltak még néhányan a többi asztalnál, a titkosító bűbáj továbbra is működött, és senki sem nézett fel a hangra. Az arca majdnem ugyanolyan vörössé vált, mint a haja, ahogy előredőlt és odasuttogta nekik: - Kivonat!

- Ó, őszintén! - fújtatott Hermione hitetlenkedve. – Kivonat, milyen nevetséges kifejezés! – Megforgatta a szemeit, és visszafordult Harryhez. – Összekombinálják a DNS-üket, és felbérelnek egy kvibli béranyát, hogy kihordja a gyereket.

Figyelmen kívül hagyva a tényt, hogy Ron éppen az asztalhoz verte a fejét a megalázottságtól, Harry megkérdezte:  
- Miért egy kvibli? Azt hittem az ősi aranyvérű családoknak semmi közük nincs a kviblikhez.

- Látod, ez egy érdekes része ennek az egésznek - vigyorgott Hermione. – Egyetlen gyermek sem lesz kvibli, aki egy kvibli béranyától születik. Mind mágiával születnek. Igazából néhány ősibb család ragaszkodik a kvibli helyettesítéshez minden néhány generáció után, akár szükségük van rá, akár nem, csak hogy biztosak legyenek, hogy a mágikus vonal erős marad. Sok kutatást végeztek a témában, és látszólag maga a fogamzás folyamata biztosítja a mágiát a gyerekben.

Harry elgondolkozott ezen egy pillanatig. Nem gondolkozott sokat a témáról, de mindig úgy képzelte, hogy életének egy pontján szeretne gyereket. Amikor hozzáment Perselushoz, azt gondolta, hogy erre az esélyei elenyésztek – legalábbis, ami a saját gyereket illeti. Nem volt ellenére az örökbefogadás. De Hermione most azt mondta, hogy nem csak lehetséges, hanem igazából hétköznapi gyakorlat a varázslóvilágban, hogy két férfinak együtt legyen gyereke. Nem igazán volt biztos abban, hogy most mit gondoljon a témáról. Egy gyerek Perselus Pitonnal? Nem tűnt valószínűnek. Perselus említett valamit, hogy végül kijelöl egy örököst, de Harry feltételezte, hogy az egyik unokahúgára vagy unokaöccsére érti, nem a saját gyermekére. Kételkedett abban, hogy a férfi egyáltalán gondolkozott a témán.

- Nehéz lehet kvibli nőt találni, aki kész lenne valami ilyesmit csinálni - jegyezte meg Harry. Ahogy tudta, a kviblikről nem gondoltak szépeket. Míg a winter landsi nőknek és férfiaknak nem volt sok mágiájuk, Alrik kihangsúlyozta neki, hogy nem kviblik. Igazából az egyetlen kviblik, akiket Harry valaha ismert, az Frics volt, és Mrs. Figg.

- Nem olyan nehéz, mint gondolnád - javította ki Hermione. – Igazából ez egy olyan terület, ahol a nőknek nagyobb előnyük van a férfiakhoz képest. A varázslóvilágban a legnagyobb részben elég egyenlőek a dolgok a nemek között, de ebben az esetben a férfiak tényleg hátrányban vannak, annyira, hogy néhány szülő, mikor felfedezi, hogy a fiúgyerekük kvibli, egy maradandó nemváltó bájitalt adnak neki, és úgy tesznek, mintha végig lány lett volna.

- Miért? - kérdezte Harry megdöbbenve, és a nemváltás ötletét elég hátborzongatónak tartotta.

- A folyamat, hogy kilenc hónapig hord egy mágikus gyereket, a kvibli nőknek mágikus erősödést adnak - magyarázta Hermione. – Miután szül, már nem kvibli. Nem válnak szükségképpen erőssé, de van elég mágiájuk, hogy hétköznapi bűbájokat elvégezzenek. A legtöbb kvibli nő ugrik az esélyre, hogy béranya legyen. Mindenkinek nyerő helyzet.

- Most már befejezhetjük ezt, kérlek? - jött Ron könyörgése onnan, ahol az asztalra hajtotta a fejét. Felült, és a könyvtár főajtaja melletti órára pillantott. – Teaidő van! Menjünk vissza a klubhelyiségbe, és beszélgessünk a kviddicsről.

Olyan lelkes volt, hogy Harry és Hermione beadták derekukat és egyetértettek. Ron felkapta a könyveit és elrohant előttük.

- Őszintén - mondta Hermione elkeseredetten, miközben ő és Harry sokkal lassabb iramban összeszedték a cuccaikat. – Tekintve, hogy hány gyerek van a Weasley családban, az ember azt gondolná, hogy Ronnal nyitottabban lehet beszélgetni ezekről a témákról.

Harry rávigyorgott, és tudta, hogy vannak dolgok, amik bennük, - mugliszülöttekben -, mindig közös lesz.  
– Azt hiszem, hogy inkább az a tény a problémája, hogy lány vagy, és neki azt mondták, hogy bizonyos témákról ne beszéljen kevert társaságban. Elég nyers a srácok körül.

Hermione csak megrázta a fejét.  
– Soha nem fogunk túllépni a kézfogási fázison, nem igaz?

Harry felnevetett, és meglökte a vállával, miközben kisétáltak.  
– Ó, csak beszélj tovább olyan szexi dolgokról, mint a DNS és az örökítő anyag, és észre sem fogod venni, hogy a karjaidba omlik.

A lány elvigyorodott és visszalökte, aztán követték a magas vöröshajút vissza a Griffendél klubhelyiségébe.

Írói megjegyzés:

Igen, tudom, hogy Harry, Ron és Hermione leadták a Legendás Lények Gondozását hatodik évükben. Nekem tetszett az óra, szóval még mindig itt vannak - a mardekárosokkal együtt.

És azoknak, akik össze voltak zavarodva: Bill a legidősebb a Weasley gyerekek közül. Charlie a másodszülött - a sárkányszelídítő, aki Dracóra kacsintott.


	44. Aludni

44. Fejezet - Aludni

Az aznap esti vacsorára Harry többé-kevésbé hozzászokott az osztálytársai bámulásához. Végül is, nem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy ki volt téve ennek. És az igazság az volt, hogy a korábbi időszakokkal ellentétben, az emberek most valóban tétováztak, hogy megközelítsék-e őt és közvetlenül tegyenek fel bármilyen kérdést. Viszont volt egy jelenség, amit nem értett - egy olyan, ami ténylegesen új élmény volt számára. A vihogás!

A Nagyteremben végig mindenütt csoportokba vegyültek a lányok, akik őt nézték, egymás között sutyorogtak, aztán vihogtak. Ez pedig kezdett az agyára menni. Amikor egy csoport hugrabugos pont a háta mögött kezdett el röhögcsélni, nem bírta tovább. Áthajolt az asztalon Hermione felé, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmét.  
– Merlin nevére, mi ez az állandó vihogás? - suttogta. – Mi ütött mindegyikükbe?

Ron, Dean, Seamus és Neville odahajoltak, hogy hallják Hermione válaszát, főleg amikor észrevették, hogy Hermione elpirul, mielőtt válaszol.  
– Ó, ne aggódj miatta, Harry - válaszolt meglehetősen közömbösen. – Ez csak egy… szemléletváltás.

- Szemléletváltás?- ismételte meg Harry, mivel egyáltalán nem értette. A többi srácra nézett, de ők csak ugyanolyan zavarodottan vonták meg a vállukat.

Hermione felsóhajtott, és a táskájába nyúlt, hogy előhúzzon egy példányt a Reggeli Prófétából. Letette az asztalra és a címoldalon levő képre mutatott. Ugyanaz a kép volt, amit Harry aznap reggel látott: Harry, Remus, Perselus és Alrik belépnek a Nagyterembe.

- Mi van vele? – akarta tudni a választ, mivel nem értette, hogy mi köze van a képnek a vihogáshoz. Minden bizonnyal nem ez volt a legmerészebb kép, ami valaha róla készült - a Heti Boszorkány tavaly leközölt róla néhány ing nélküli képet. Nyilvánvalóan, valakinek sikerült néhány képet készítenie róla, amikor az egyik kviddicsmeccs előtt átöltözött.

Hermione arca elpirult.  
– A bőr az, Harry.

Mind az öt srác úgy nézett rá, mintha megőrült volna. Harry ismét lenézett a képre, ám még mindig nem értette.

- Miért nincsenek nekem barátnőim? - nyögte Hermione önmagának. – Nézd, Harry, a legtöbb ember megszokta, hogy te elég…, fogalmazzunk úgy, hősiesen nézel ki. És azt kell mondanom, hogy a szemüveg hiánya nagyon tetszett az imádott közönségednek.

- Azért vihorásznak, mert már nem viselek szemüveget? - kérdezte Harry hitetlenkedve.

- Nem - rázta meg Hermione a fejét. – Igazából ez az egész sokkal inkább Piton professzorról szól és nem rólad.

- Piton?! - kiáltotta Ron és Neville egyszerre. Seamus fulladozni kezdett az éppen akkor lenyelt töklevétől, mire Dean segítőkészen megütögette a hátát.

- Hát - fészkelődött Hermione a székén. – Nézd, Harry, amikor elvetted Piton professzort, mindenki kettőtöket nézte és azon gondolkodott, mi a fenét láttál benne. Most mind azt hiszik, hogy rájöttek - volt egy nézőpontváltásuk.

Amikor még mindig nem kapott többet üres tekinteteknél, ismét a képre mutatott.  
– Ó, ugyan már, arra gondolok, hogy a viking olyan - tudjátok, váó! És mindenki bele volt zúgva Lupin professzorba. De Piton mindig azokat a fekete, hömpölygő tanári talárokat viseli, és most itt bőrviseletben van. És csizmában. És karddal.

Az arca még mélyebb vörös színt öltött fel, és egy meglehetősen zsákmányra vadászó mosoly suhant át az arcán. – Úgy értem, nem azt akarom mondani, hogy jóképű, vagy valami… Csak azt mondom, hogy… tudjátok… szexi.

- Úgy gondolod, hogy Piton szexi? - Ron kék szemei hitetlenkedéssel és nem kevés féltékenységgel telítődtek meg. Megfogta az újságot, hogy jobban megnézze, Seamus és Dean a válla mögött szemlélték. Neville csak zavartnak látszott.

Harry kábultan ült, a döbbenettől nyitott szájjal.  
– Azt mondod, hogy azért vihog mindenki, mert hozzászokott a gondolathoz, hogy a pénzéért vettem el, és most azt gondolják, hogy a testéért?

Hermione elgondolkodott ezen egy pillanatig, aztán végül bólintott.  
– Egen - értett egyet elég önelégülten. – A házasélet látszólag jót tesz neki. Az utóbbi időben egész jól néz ki. Azt hiszem, a haja miatt. De a bőr, Harry. A bőrviselet mindent megkoronázott.

Legyezni kezdte magát, mintha túlságosan kimelegedett volna.

Ron zavarodottnak, és meglehetősen aggodalmaskodónak látszott. Feszülten tanulmányozta Hermionét, és Harry észrevette, hogy a lány nem is próbálja elrejteni, hogy mennyire tetszik neki az a kép, amit a fiúk még mindig néztek.  
– Én is viselhetek bőrt - motyogta Ron az orra alatt, de Hermione, eléggé félreérthetetlen módon, figyelmen kívül hagyta.

Harry ismét a képre pillantott, és megpróbálta tárgyilagos szemmel nézni. Perselus tényleg másképp nézett ki, mint általában - veszélyesebbnek, ha hinni lehetett a képnek. És a bőr tényleg előnyösen kiemelte a testét. Az első kezdve estétől - mióta csak házasok - tudta, hogy azok a talárok, amikben tanít, egy szikár, erős, izmos testet rejtenek. És ahogyan az a bőrnadrág a combjára simult… Harry azon kapta magát, hogy a gondolatra melege lesz.

Hirtelen egy borzalmas gondolat jutott eszébe.  
– Ó, istenem - morogta. – Ha egész nap kuncogtak rajtam, mit gondoltok, mit csináltak Piton óráin?

El tudta képzelni, milyen hangulatban lesz a férfi - főleg a katasztrofális reggel, és a megvadult vérfarkas befolyása után. Hálás volt, hogy aznap nem volt bájitaltana. De a többi tanulóval ellentétben, neki szembe kellett néznie Perselusszal aznap este - és mellette kellett aludnia.

Az asztalba ütötte a fejét.  
– Utálom az életem.

Vacsora után visszatért a szobáiba, és kissé vonakodva lépett be. De abban a pillanatban, mikor belépett tudta, hogy Perselus nincs ott. Megkönnyebbülve, hogy ismét elhalaszthatja, hogy szembenézzen a férfival, leült a kandalló elé, hogy megírja a házi feladatát, de Ron és Hermione társasága nélkül, a gondolatai vándorolni kezdtek.

Remusra gondolt, aki még mindig a gyengélkedő ágyához van szíjazva, és Siriusra, aki remélhetőleg biztonságban van Winter Landsben, de nincs tudatában az eseményeknek, amik ismét megpróbálják romba dönteni az életét. Aztán Perselusra gondolt, és az aznap reggeli veszekedésükre. „_Megvédtelek az életem árán, évről évre kockáztattam magam miattad_" - mondta neki Perselus. Tényleg azt gondolta, hogy Harry annyira vak, hogy nem tudja, mi mindent tett érte? Az isten szerelmére, a férfi elvette, csak azért, hogy biztonságban legyen a minisztertől. Nem túl valószínű, hogy ezt elfelejtené.

_„Négy hónapig gondoskodtam rólad, otthont adtam neked, mindent megadtam neked, amire szükséged volt." _Perselus hangja úgy tűnt, kigúnyolja. Azt feltételezte, hogy végsősoron ő semmit nem adott Perselusnak viszonzásképpen. A varázsvilágnak nagyon meghatározott szabályai voltak a pénzről, illendőségről és viselkedésről. Valami okból kifolyólag, a szerep, amit Harrynek játszania kellett ebben a házasságban meggátolta, hogy bármit is visszaadjon. Ráadásul még kifizetni sem tudta a saját holmijait anélkül, hogy meg ne sértse a Perselus által képviselt becsület valamiféle ódivatú értelmezését.

Próbált jó lenni, megpróbált kitérni a férfi útjából amennyire csak lehetséges volt. Egy gyors pillantás körbe a szobában megmutatta, hogy csak néhány dolog van elől Perselus elegáns nappalijában. Elgondolkozott azon, hogy kitesz néhány képet, de úgy döntött, hogy egy kép a Tekergőkről és az édesanyjáról valószínűleg nem olyasmi, aminek Perselus Piton örülne az otthonában. Ezen kívül kevés bizonyíték volt arra, hogy elfoglalta a pincét. Persze, a seprűjét a legtöbb napon a szoba sarkában tartotta az ajtó mellett, ahelyett, hogy szépen eltette volna a ládájába. És Hedvignek megvolt a saját ülőrúdja a tűz mellett, habár előnyben részesítette a bagolyházat, amikor a Roxfortban volt. Harry nem gondolta úgy, hogy túl sok mindent varrt a férfi nyakába.

Amennyire lehetséges volt, elkerülte, hogy a férfi útjába álljon - legalábbis eleinte. A Griffendél toronyban töltötte az estéit, távol tartva a barátait a lakosztályuktól. De egy idő után úgy tűnt, mintha Perselus élvezné a társaságát - vagy legalább is nem utálta annyira, mint régebben. Harry esténként egyre több és több időt kezdett eltölteni vele. De talán tévedett. Talán a férfi csak eltűrte őt, mert azt hitte ez a kötelessége a házastársával szemben? Talán Harry tényleg az az önző, elkényeztetett kölyök, amivel Perselus mindig megvádolta?

Felhúzta a lábait a kanapéra, és átkarolta őket, öntudattalanul összegömbölyödve, amikor érezte, hogy a gyötrelem meleg hulláma átcsap fölötte. Nem kellene érdekelnie, mondta magának. De Sirius elment, és Remust el fogják zárni, és váratlanul nagyon egyedül érezte magát. Nem kéne, hogy érdekelje, hogy Perselus dühös rá, vagy nem igazán foglalkozik vele. Néhány hónappal ezelőtt – mielőtt ez az egész megtörtént – egy cseppet sem érdekelte volna. A férfi soha nem törődött vele - konkrétan utálta őt a korábbi években. Többször mondta neki, és Harry viszonozta azt. De valahogy most rémisztő volt Harrynek a gondolat, hogy azt mondja Perselusnak, hogy utálja.

Tényleg csak két éjszakája volt, hogy bemászott mellé az ágyba a Winter Landsben, és megkérdezte tőle, hogy dühös-e rá - félve, hogy ideges lesz, amiért ismét bajba sodorta magát? És Perselus olyan kedves volt vele azon az estén - még az ugratása a is barátságos volt, és megnyugtatta ahelyett, hogy feldühítette volna. Nem akarta, hogy a dolgok visszatérjenek a régi kerékvágásba.

A tűz hirtelen fellobbant, kirántva őt a gondolatai közül. Dumbledore feje jelent meg a lángokban, és Harry várakozóan ült fel.

- Hát itt vagy, fiam - mondta kedvesen. – El tudnád hozni a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyedet a gyengélkedőre? Bizonyos dolgokat el kell intéznünk.

- Rögtön ott leszek - ígérte Harry, aztán a hálószobába rohant, hogy kivegye a ládájából a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyt.

Az órára pillantott, miközben kiment a szobából. Hosszabb ideje ült a kanapén, mint gyanította. Már majdnem takarodó volt. A többi diák már mind biztosan visszavonult éjszakára a klubhelyiségükbe.

A folyosók csendesek voltak, ahogy a gyengélkedő felé ment, felmászott a pincékből, és elhagyta a Mardekár területét. McGalagony professzor a gyengélkedő ajtajánál várta. Keserűen rámosolygott, miközben közeledett felé, és könnyedén megpaskolta a vállát, mintha azt szorgalmazná, hogy uralkodjon magán. Mindketten beléptek a fő kórterembe, és a különszoba felé indultak. Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey és Perselus a csukott ajtó mellett várakoztak, egyikük sem próbált meg belépni.

- Korábban elmagyaráztam Remusnak a helyzetet - világosította fel Dumbledore Harryt. – Beleegyezett, hogy beveszi a bájitalt, de attól tartok, neked kell beadnod neki.

- Nekem? - kérdezte Harry meglepetten.

- Túlságosan nyugtalanná válik, ha valaki más közelíti meg - magyarázta Dumbledore. – Azt mondtad, hogy ma reggel beszélt veled, és mellette ültél, amikor bejöttünk a szobába. Meglehetősen nyugodtnak látszik, ha csak te vagy mellette. Gyanítom, a benne levő farkas családtagként tekint rád, és ezért nem viselkedik olyan erőszakosan, amikor te vagy a közelében.

- Mit kell tennem? - kérdezte Harry idegesen, miközben Perselusra nézett, aki egy kis, sötétlila színű folyadékkal teli üvegfiolát tartott a kezében. A férfi nem tűnt boldognak a szituáció miatt, de kissé lemondóan átadta a bájitalt.

- Ez elég egyszerű - világosította fel Harryt. – Legyél benne biztos, hogy az egészet megissza. Egyenesen a szájába öntsd - de legyél óvatos, hátha megpróbál megharapni.

- Megharapni?

- Nem áll fenn a vérfarkaskór fertőzés – biztosította őt Madam Pomfrey. – Csak akkor fertőző, amikor farkas alakban van. Mindezek ellenére egy emberi harapás nagyon csúnya dolog. Tartsd az ujjaidat teljesen távol a fogaitól – utálnám, ha azzal kellene tölteni az estémet, hogy visszaerősítsem a hüvelykujjad.

- Pont az ajtóban fogunk állni, pálcával a kezünkben - magyarázta Dumbledore. – Nem leszel veszélyben.

Harry viszont nem önmagáért aggódott. Egyáltalán nem hitte, hogy Remus megtámadná - utálta a gondolatát, hogy a férfit egy mágikus álom alá helyezik, és ki tudja, mennyi időre elzárják a Titkok Kamrájába. De tudta, hogy ez a legbiztonságosabb dolog a férfi számára, és akár tetszett, akár nem, meg kellett tennie.

Odaadta McGalagonynak a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyét, aztán bólintott Dumbledore-nak. A férfi bátorítóan rámosolygott, majd kinyitotta a szoba ajtaját. Harry belépett.

Remus kimerültnek látszott - ez volt az első dolog, amit Harry észrevett, amikor megközelítette az ágyat. A szemei még mindig sárgák és hidegek voltak, de most már tele voltak frusztrált dühvel és kétségbeeséssel, ami belemart Harry szívébe. A kipárnázott, őt védő bilincsek ellenére, látta a férfi csuklóján a vörösséget, ahogy küzdött azért, hogy kiszabaduljon. Harry rosszul volt a gondolattól, hogy a teljes napot azzal töltötte, hogy itt küzdött a szabadságáért - harcolt, hogy visszatérhessen Siriushoz. És utálta a gondolatát, hogy elmondja ezt a keresztapjának - ez megölné Siriust.

- Harry - suttogta Remus, a hangja rekedt volt, alig hallható. Harry úgy képzelte, hogy a kiabálástól. – Mondd meg neki, hogy sajnálom - könyörgött. – Mondd meg neki, hogy sajnálom, Harry.

- Minden rendben lesz, Remus - ígérte neki Harry. – Minden rendben lesz. Csak egy ideig aludni fogsz. Aztán felébresztünk, és kész lesz a bájital, ami meggyógyít. És Sirius itt lesz veled.

De az a csekély remény, ami a férfiben még reggel megvolt, úgy látszott mostanra eltűnt, mert semmi nem látszott a szemeiben.  
– Mondd neki, hogy sajnálom - suttogta ismét.

Harry megígérte neki, majd kihúzta az Élőhalott Eszencia dugóját. Egy pillanatig Remus ismét küzdelmet vívott, erőszakosan harcolt a kötelek ellen, amelyek fogva tartották, és Harry visszatartotta a lélegzetét miközben várta, hogy abbahagyja. Végül a férfi elernyedt a kimerüléstől, és Harry kitartotta neki a bájitalt.  
– Meg kell innod, Remus - mondta neki. – Kérlek, csak igyál.

És akár megértette Remus, akár nem, vagy csak kétségbeesetten szomjas volt, a férfi kinyitotta a száját, és engedte, hogy Harry beleöntse a bájitalt. Görcsösen nyelt, és egy erőszakos remegés futott végig a testén. Lehiggadt, aztán a teste is egyre nyugodtabbá vált. Fáradtan nézett fel Harryre, szemei alig voltak emberiek.

Mivel nem volt képes megállni, Harry kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy megérintse a férfi haját, s kisimította a mézszínű tincseket a fáradt arcából. Olyan sok szürke volt a hajában, annak ellenére, hogy fiatal volt. Remus felsóhajtott, és a szemei lassan becsukódtak. Egy hosszú, lassú lélegzetet engedett ki, és többé nem mozdult.

Eltartott Harrynek egy pillanatig, hogy rájöjjön, a férfi nem lélegzik, mire egy félelemmel teli hullám mosott végig rajta.  
– Remus! - kiáltotta elborzadva. A bájitalnak el kellett altatnia, nem megölnie! De nem lélegzett, egyáltalán nem mozdult.

- Nem lélegzik! – fordult meg rémülten, segítséget keresve, és érezte, hogy meleg kezek támasztják meg a vállát, miközben Madam Pomfrey és Dumbledore beléptek a szobába.

- Minden rendben, Harry - nyugtatta egy csendes hang. Perselus volt ott, biztosan tartotta őt, és lágyan, nyugtatóan beszélt a fülébe. – Emlékezz, a bájital mindent ledermeszt. Megállítja a szívét és a légzését. Csak alszik, nem halott.

Madam Pomfrey meglengette pálcáját Remus magas teste fölött, aztán mindenkire rábólintott a szobában.  
– Jól van - jelentette ki, és Harry megrogyott a megkönnyebbüléstől. Érezte, hogy Perselus kezei vigasztalóan megszorítják a vállát.

Dumbledore egy pálcaintéssel kiszabadította Remust az őt fogva tartó bilincseiből. Madam Pomfreynek csak egy pillanatig tartott, hogy a be sem hegedt horzsolásokat ellássa a férfi bőrén, ahol a bilincsek ellen küzdött. Aztán Dumbledore egy _mobilicorpus_ bűbájjal a levegő emelte Remust, és az ajtó felé lebegtette. Harry megremegett, emlékezve az utolsó alkalomra, amikor kimondta ezt a bűbájt - egy sor véres holttestet irányított Bifrost Hallba. Az összehasonlítás cseppet sem nyugtatta meg. Remus nem volt halott, emlékeztette magát.

Mikor kiértek a fő kórterembe McGalagony professzor ráterítette Harry láthatatlanná tevő köpenyét Remus fekvő alakjára, elrejtve bárki elől, aki még a kastély folyosóin vándorolna.

- Készen állsz, hogy újból levigyél minket a Kamrába, fiam? - kérdezte Dumbledore Harrytől.

Harry bólintott, bár most nem volt olyan magabiztos, mint korábban. Noha tudta, hogy ez a legbiztonságosabb Remus számára, annyira már nem is tetszett neki az ötlet, hogy egyedül hagyják a férfit ott lenn a Kamrában. Nem tehetett róla, de eszébe jutott, ami másodéves korában vérrel volt a falra írva - „csontváza örök időkig a kamrában pihen majd..."

Mindannyian némán mentek végig Roxfort elsötétült folyosóin, a falon lévő portrék mind gyanúsan üresek voltak. Harry a második emeleti lányvécébe vezette őket, és amikor beléptek, elsziszegte a parancsot a kagylónak, hogy nyissa ki a Kamra bejáratát. McGalagony és Pomfrey nem voltak ott a múltkor, mikor lementek a Kamrába, és mindkét nőnek elakadt a lélegzete a döbbenettől, mikor a kagyló szétnyílt, hogy feltárja a földben levő bejáratot. Harry úgy vélte, látta, ahogy Pomfrey védőjelet tesz a párszaszóul elhangzó parancs hangjára.

Ahelyett, hogy megkockáztassák, hogy lecsúsznak az alagúton, Dumbledore és McGalagony mindannyiukat lelebegtette a fő üregbe. Aztán néhány _lumos_ bűbáj fénye alatt elindultak a barlangon keresztül a kígyókkal borított ajtó felé, ami a főkamrába vezetett. Csak néhány napja volt, hogy itt voltak Remusszal, Siriusszal, Ronnal és Hermionéval - de egy életnek tűnt. És ezúttal az utazás sokkal komorabb volt. Harry hálás volt, hogy a baziliszkusz óriási holtteste - Perselusnak köszönhetően - már eltűnt. Az óriáskígyó Perselus egyik privát laboratóriumában volt bájitalokhoz elraktározva.

Úgy döntöttek, hogy abba a kis magán könyvtárba viszik Remust, ahol azokat a könyveket találták. A polcok most üresek voltak - Remus, Perselus és Dumbledore megtisztították a helyet. De a szoba még mindig biztonságos volt, és a port és korhadást megakadályozó védőbűbájok még mindig működtek.

Amikor odaértek, McGalagony átváltoztatta Dumbledore egyik citromos cukorkáját egy nagy ággyá, és gyengéden rátették Remust, majd levették róla a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyt. Madam Pomfrey még egyszer leellenőrizte, és kijelentette, hogy jól van.

- Mi történik, amikor telihold lesz? - kérdezte Harry. – Át fog így változni?

- Nem - világosította fel Perselus. – Semmi nem zavarja meg az élőhalottat, amíg az ellenszérumot be nem adják neki.

- Leellenőrizhetjük telihold után, hogy biztosak legyünk benne, minden rendben van - mondta Madam Pomfrey Harrynek. – Rendben lesz. Nem ő az első vérfarkas, akinek Élőhalott Eszenciát adnak.

- Gyújthatunk neki fényt? - kérdezte Harry Dumbledore-tól, mivel gyűlölte annak a gondolatát, hogy a bezárják a sötétbe.

- Persze, Harry - biztosította Dumbledore, és meglengette a pálcáját. Egy kis asztal jelent meg az ágy mellett egy lámpással - a lámpában levő aranygömb lágy, meleg fényt adott. Dumbledore egy melegítő bűbájt is elhelyezett a szobán, távol tartva a jeges hideget, amit Harry a csontjaiban kezdett érezni. – Rendben lesz, Harry.

Harry bólintott és előrelépett, majd megfogta Remus kezét. Nem volt mozgás a bőre alatt, és a mozdulatlanság természetellenes volt.  
– Visszajövünk, Remus - suttogta halkan, majd gyengéden megszorította a kezét. Remus viszont nem válaszolt, megfeledkezett a körülötte levő világról.

A kastélyba való visszatérés csendben történt, mindannyian elvesztek a gondolataikban. Amikor Harry végre bezárta a kamra ajtaját, nem tudott nem arra gondolni, hogy mennyi idő fog eltelni, míg visszatérhetnek, hogy megmentsék a vérfarkast. Remélhetőleg amikor eljön ez a nap, lesz egy gyógymód a farkaskórra, és Sirius ott lesz az oldalán.

Amint visszatértek a második emeleti folyosóra, szétváltak útjaik. Harry és Perselus némán elindultak le a pincébe. Mikor a lakosztályukban voltak Perselus egy pálcaintéssel megnövelte a tüzet, aztán átmenetileg visszatért a laborjába, hogy kihozzon egy bájitalt. Harry elveszve és rosszkedvűen süllyedt le a székére a tűz előtt.

- Szükséged van még egy ilyenre? - kérdezte Perselus, miközben visszatért a szobába. Felemelt egy kis fiolát - Harry felismerte a nyugtatófőzet világoskék színét az üvegpalackban. Megrázta a fejét.

- Jól vagyok - biztosította a férfit, és végignézte, ahogy a férfi maga issza meg a bájitalt. – Még mindig dühös vagy? - találgatott. Mindennek ellenére Perselus kedves volt vele korábban, megnyugtatta, mikor bepánikolt Remus miatt. Reményt adott arra, hogy talán a dolgok visszatérnek a normális kerékvágásba.

Perselus összehúzta szemöldökeit a kérdésre.  
– Nem pont dühös - válaszolt. – Csak… rosszkedvű, gondolom. Most, hogy Lupin alszik, és távol van tőlünk, remélhetőleg a dolgok visszatérnek a megszokott mederbe.

Leült Harryvel szemben a székére. Harry, a tűz táncoló lángjaiba bámult, és érezte az arcán a férfi kutató pillantását. – Jól vagy?

A tűz melegének ellenére, Harry megborzongott. Kényszerítette magát, hogy válasz gyanánt bólintson.

Perselus egy ideig semmit nem mondott, de a pillantása nem hagyta el Harry arcát.  
– Hogy értetted azt reggel? - kérdezte a férfi végül, mély és nyugodt hangon. – Mikor azt mondtad, hogy nem volt semmi közöttünk korábban?

Harry végighúzta a kezét a borzos haján, aztán visszahúzta a lábait a székre, és még több melegért és vigasztalásért ismét összegömbölyödött.

– Hülyeség volt - válaszolta, és nem nézett a férfire.

Belül kiegyensúlyozatlannak érezte magát, az érzelmei kaotikusak voltak. Talán mégis be kellett volna vennie egy nyugtató főzetet. Akárhogyan is, kényszerítve érezte magát, hogy válaszoljon Perselusnak.  
– Tudom, hogy megvan az elképzelésed arról, hogy hogyan kellene engem kezelned - vagy nem is feltétlenül engem, hanem a házastársad, nem számít, ki az. Valószínűleg le van írva valahol egy etikett könyvben. Van egy elképzelésed, hogy mit mondhatsz nekem, és mit nem. A pokolba is, bocsánatot kértél tőlem az első este, mikor összeházasodtunk. – Harry halványan elmosolyodott az emlékre. – Azt hiszem, úgy gondoltam, hogy számít, hogy én voltam. Igazad volt, önző vagyok. Azért mondtam, amit mondtam - hogy semmi nincs közöttünk -, mert úgy gondoltam, hogy tudni fogod, hogy korábbra értettem, mielőtt mindez megtörtént, mielőtt összeházasodtunk.

Ekkor felnézett, és Perselus sötét szemeibe bámult, nem tudta, hogy hogyan értelmezze a férfi arcán levő kifejezést. Semmit nem árult el, ügyesen uralma alatt tartotta az érzelmeit, így Harry nem tudta, hogy amit mond, annak van-e számára értelme. Valószínűleg nincs, de ő csak mondta tovább a magáét.

– Tévedtem - mondta Harry. – Mert nem tudtad - mivel, ami neked számít az egy dolog, és ami nekem számít az egészen más, valami önző. De azt akarom, hogy tudd, tudom, mit tettél értem – hányszor kockáztattad az életed, mindent, amit adtál nekem, minden áldozatot, amit hoztál. Tudom.

Harry úgy érezte, fontos, hogy Perselus megértse ezt, és azon kapta magát, hogy szavakat keres, hogy elmagyarázza, hogyan is érti.  
– Sirius megkért, hogy lakjak vele - mondta neki, s visszaemlékezett arra az első éjszakára, amikor harmadik évében megismerte Siriust. Perselus fészkelődni kezdett az emlékeztetőre, és Harry gyorsan tovább folytatta, mielőtt valami becsmérlőt mondana a keresztapjáról, mert ez egyáltalán nem Siriusról szólt. – Egy otthont akart adni nekem, de soha nem engedték meg neki, a dolgok soha nem jöttek össze. Akármilyen ironikusnak is tűnik, te vagy az egyedüli ember, aki egy igazi otthont adott nekem, és ez sokat jelent számomra. És sajnálom, ha feldühítettelek.

Perselus vett egy hosszú, mély levegőt, és előredőlt a székében. A karját a combján pihentette, miközben megfeszítetten nézte Harryt, mintha megpróbálna rájönni, hogy miről beszél. Hosszú ideig semmit nem mondott, és az arckifejezése megfejthetetlen volt, de úgy tűnt, mintha valamit keresne Harry szemeiben. Ebben a pontban Harry érzelmileg annyira kimerültnek érezte magát, hogy már nem tudta, mit gondoljon.

- Mi az? - kérdezte Perselus csendesen. – Az önző dolog, amiről azt mondtad, hogy számít neked?

Harry mélyen felsóhajtott, és belül furcsán üresnek érezte magát.  
– Hogy számított, hogy én vagyok. Hogy mindent én miattam tettél - és nem azért, mert ez a felelősséged, vagy, mert én vagyok a Kis Túlélő, vagy a házastársad, hanem mert én én vagyok, csak én, csak Harry.

Valami átfutott Perselus arcán, valami kemény érzelem, ami életre kelt a férfi szemeiben.  
– Harry - mondta lágyan, és a hangja bársonyosan meleg volt. – A kötelesség volt a legutolsó dolog, ami eszembe jutott, mikor utánad mentem Winter Landsbe.

Ez nem volt éppen egy barátságos kinyilatkoztatás, de valami volt - valami több mint, amije Harrynek eddig volt. Valami, amibe kapaszkodhatott. Egy meleg szikra, fényes és reményteljes, kitöltve az ürességet Harryben. Tétova mosolyt küldött a férfi felé, mert nem volt biztos abban, hogyan válaszoljon. Amikor Perselus visszamosolygott, Harry elvigyorodott és hátradőlt a székében, pillantása visszafordult a tűz felé. Úgy érezte, mintha leemelték volna a válláról a súlyt - még ha csak ideiglenesen is. Rendben, talán még sincs egyedül. Talán soha nem is volt.

Írói megjegyzés:

Köszönök minden csodálatos megjegyzést! Örülök, hogy ilyen sokan élveztétek a „beszélgetést", amit Harry mindenkitől megkapott. Jó volt egy elég csendes fejezetet írni, azok után, hogy a korábbi fejezetekben milyen sok, jelentős dolog történt. Néha csak hátra kell dőlnöd, és figyelned kell, hogyan reagál a világ többi része. Harrynek szüksége volt egy pillanatra, hogy összeszedje magát - és ebben Ron és Hermione felbecsülhetetlen.

A megoldásom a Dracós dologra, a következő fejezetben lesz.


	45. Sárkányszelídítés

45. Fejezet – Sárkányszelídítés

Perselus hosszú ideig ült a tűz előtt, miután Harry elment lefeküdni. Örült, hogy gondolt rá, hogy bevegye a nyugtatófőzetet, mielőtt beszélget a fiúval, de még ezzel együtt is kaotikusak voltak a benne kavargó érzelmek. Még mindig érzett egy jó adag dühöt - de az már nem arra a fiatalemberre irányult, aki úgy tűnt, arra rendeltetett, hogy megossza vele az életét. Nem, ezúttal ismét határozottan a Dursleykre irányult, akik szemmel láthatóan olyan mélyen megbántották a fiút, hogy az úgy érezze, ha egy igazi kötelékre sóvárog a családjával, akkor az önzőség.

Önző dolognak nevezte Harry, s azt akarta, hogy számítson, hogy a felé irányuló kedvesség miatta van, nem a rákényszerített szerep miatt, amit el kellett játszania. Perselus mostanra mélyen megbánta a szavakat, amiket aznap reggel mondott, és hogy milyen nagyon félreértette. Bár a mosoly, amit Harry neki adományozott, utalás volt arra, hogy készségesen megbocsátott neki, a seb még biztos ott volt, és Perselus nem tudta, hogy hogyan gyógyítsa be.

Merlinre, a fiú zavarbaejtő volt! Minden mozdulatával összezavarta Perselust. De Perselus a szíve mélyén reménykedett. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a fiatalember érzett valamit iránta. És ugyanolyan nyilvánvaló volt, hogy fogalma sem volt róla, mivel járhatnak ezek az érzelmek. Igazából Perselusnak sem - azon kívül, hogy tudta, Harry megbízott benne, hálás volt neki, és számítani akart neki, a családjának tagja akart lenni. És amikor Harry rámosolygott, Perselus érezte, hogy a szíve bukfencet vet.

Egy nap – mondta magának – szemtől-szembe akart találkozni Dursleyékkel, és mindhármukat látni akarta, ahogy szégyenkezve fészkelődnek azért, amit tettek. Látni akarta, hogy megbánnak minden önző és kegyetlen dolgot, amit az unokaöccsükkel tettek. Egy nap – ígérte magának – valamiféle kicsinyes bosszút fog elkövetni, ami túlszárnyalja azokat a bűbájokat, amivel Albus megátkozta őket.

Röviddel a beszélgetésük után, Harry – nem túl sok nógatás után - elment aludni. Perselus úgy gondolta, hogy mostanra mélyen alszik az Álomtalan Álom Elixír befolyása alatt. Ő is le akart feküdni, maga mögött szerette volna hagyni a napot, de óvatos volt. Nem csak a Dursleyék iránt érzett dühe gyötörte. A vágy, hogy megérintse Harryt, a nyugtatófőzet ellenére sem tűnt úgy, hogy halványodik.

Aznap reggel, amikor látta, hogy milyen közel áll a megvadult vérfarkashoz, megragadta Harryt - alig tudta elengedni, mikor Albus megparancsolta neki. És korábban, ezen az estén, mikor Harry bepánikolt, azt gondolván, hogy a vérfarkas meghalt, alig tudta megállni, hogy ne fogja meg ismét. Helyette beérte azzal, hogy megérintette a vállát, és borzasztóan hálás volt, mikor a fiú szívesen látta az érintését.

Őszintén undorodott magától. Általában több önkontrollja volt ennél - és az is biztos, hogy soha nem vágyott egyetlen diákjára sem. Az utolsó szeretője egy vele egyidős férfi volt, akit egy bájital-konferencián ismert meg - egy meglehetősen ragyogó, bűbájos szőke, Andre néven. Előtte volt egy sötétbőrű nő, aki tíz évvel idősebb volt nála, és aki az Amazonashoz vitte, hogy ritka bájital alapanyagokat keressen. Mialatt mindig ő volt a domináns partner valamennyi kapcsolatban, soha nem keresett nála sokkal fiatalabb embereket, vagy olyan naivokat és ártatlanokat, akik nem tudták, mibe keverednek. Soha nem volt féltékeny, vagy birtokló a többi szeretőjével, ahhoz nem érdekelték eléggé. Visszapillantás nélkül engedte el őket. És biztosan soha nem keresett valaki olyan fiatalt, aki nem tudta pontosan, hogy mit vár egy kapcsolattól. Soha nem csábított el egy szüzet.

Albus azt mondta, hogy a megvadulás átruházása nem éreztet vele ismeretlent - csak felerősíti a már meglévő érzelmeket. Úgy tűnt, Harry olyan érzelmeket váltott ki belőle, amiket megpróbált eltávolítani a természetéből – birtoklási vágy, féltékenység, és az irányításra való hajlam. Ezeket az érzelmeket karakterhibának tartotta - az apja életében biztosan motiváló tényezők voltak. Azzal a ráeszméléssel vigasztalta magát valamennyire, hogy ezek mellett a sötét érzések mellett ott volt az ellenállhatatlan védelmező szükséglet is. De hogy ilyen vágyat érezzen valaki iránt, aki sokkal fiatalabb, mint ő, valaki ilyen ártatlan iránt - nem tudta, hogy mire gondoljon.

Valami, amit Lucius mondott visszhangzott a gondolataiban. „Nem vettem észre, milyen vonzó lett a fiú"- mondta neki Lucius. „A hajlamom mindig a nők felé irányult - de Mr. Pottert erős aura veszi körül."

Amennyire emlékezett, egész életében ismerte Luciust. Lucius Malfoyt soha nem érdekelte egy másik férfi. Abból, amit Dianától hallott, még Julius is megpróbálta néhányszor elcsábítani Malfoyt, de nem sikerült neki. És noha Luciusnak határozottan nem volt lelkiismeret furdalása, amiért szüzeket, vagy nálánál sokkal fiatalabbakat csábít el - például az a szerető, akiért megölte Perselus apját csak tizennégy éves volt -, azok mindig nők voltak.

És mégis, Lucius vonzónak tartotta Harryt – volt oka rá, amiért odaállította McGalagonyt, hogy őrizze az ajtót múlt éjjel a Caramellel tartott gyűlés közben. Perselus látta, hogyan néz Lucius Harryre a Nagyteremben. Semmiképpen sem fogja engedni, hogy tíz lábnál közelebb menjen a fiúhoz.

Vajon az erő volt az? - gondolkodott rajta Ez lökte ilyen káoszba? A vágy az erőre? Soha nem hitt azokban a dolgokban, amiket a Sötét Nagyúr képviselt - soha nem vette be az ideológiáját, vagy az őrületet, amiről látta, hogy a horizontot fenyegeti. Szigorúan azért csatlakozott a halálfalókhoz, hogy megállítsa az apját - hogy visszaszerezze a család becsületét. Annak ellenére, hogy ellenezte ezt a filozófiát, mindig tudatában volt az erőhöz való vonzódásának. És legalább egy részét mindig kihasználta ennek az életstílusnak - a vérre menő sportok, gonosz párbajok karddal és pálcával bármilyen ellenfél ellen, aki volt olyan esztelen, hogy feldühítse, vagy elég hülye ahhoz, hogy kihívja.

Ennek egy részéért a Tekergőket hibáztatta. Kínozták, és ő megtorlásul gonosszá vált. De mindig inkább úgy gondolt rá, hogy ez egy játszma, és nem úgy, mint egy tükörképe annak, aki igazán ő volt. Amikor kémkedni kezdett Albusnak, soha nem veszítette el szeme elől a végső célt. Talán az indítékai nem voltak olyan tiszták, mint ahogy hitte? Talán azért csatlakozott Albushoz és a Rendhez, mert része akart lenni valaminek, ami jobb nála, hozzáférést akart az óriási erőhöz, amit Albus Dumbledore birtokolt, és nem azért, mert egyszerűen ez volt a helyes?

Talán ugyanezért vonzódott Harryhez?

A fiú fiatal volt, és olyan sok dologgal kapcsolatban naiv. Mindig alacsonyabb lesz nála, karcsú és szép, fizikailag gyengébb, mint ő. De mindennek ellenére egyre nyilvánvalóbbá vált, hogy Harry Potter mágikusan erősebb volt, mint ő - valószínűleg erősebb, mint bármelyikük. Tizenhat éves fiatalságával már olyan mágikus hőstetteket hajtott végre, amit Perselus soha nem tudna. Biztosan soha nem tudta volna megmozdítani azt a sarokkövet - és a bűbájok, amik senki másnak még csak nem is működtek, Harrynek könnyedén mentek. És noha a fiú semmit nem tudott az okklumenciáról, úgy tűnt, olyan akarata van, ami törhetetlen, olyan elszánt, ami nem engedi, hogy feladja, bármi is történjen.

A fiú egyáltalán nem volt járatos a kardforgatásban, és mégis tizenkét évesen elpusztított egy baziliszkuszt. Szinte egész életében egy gardróbba volt zárva, és mégis képes volt rá, hogy megálljon egy edzett harcos sereg előtt, és meghátrálás nélkül csatába vezesse őket. Múlt éjjel, amikor megérintette Harryt, érezte az a bőréből kisugárzó erőt, és ez részegítő volt.

Ez volt hát? Innen jöttek az „érzelmei"? Vágy az erőre? Egész életében nem volt semmi jó, nemesi vagy tiszta. Az indítékai arra, hogy a sötét ellen harcoljon nem több mint mardekáros ambíció? Elég lehangoló gondolat volt.

És mégis, nem hazudott Harrynek. Nem gondolt felelősségre, vagy becsületre, amikor vakon Winter Landsbe rohant, hogy megmentse a fiút. Az egyedüli dolog, amire gondolt az volt, hogy biztosan visszaszerezze Harryt. Hogy megvédje - ha szükséges, az élete árán..

Perselus felsóhajtott, és megrázta a fejét. Miért nem járt a griffendélesekhez használati útmutató? Egész biztosan sokban megkönnyítené az életét.

Charlie Weasley soha nem tartotta magát ravasz embernek - mint a legtöbb griffendéles, fejjel ugrott az összecsapásokba, és a tervezést meg a fondorlatokat a világ mardekárosaira hagyta. Viszont a sárkányokkal való foglalkozása megtanította, hogyan kell vadászni, és ravaszság ide vagy oda, tudta, hogyan kell csapdát állítani.

Nem volt biztos benne, pontosan mi adta az ötletet - eleinte nem volt több egy múló tetszésnél. Látta, hogy Draco Malfoy hogyan nézett rá múlt éjszaka - nem ő volt az első fiatalember, aki így nézett rá. Emlékezett arra, hogy két évvel ezelőtt a Trimágus Tusán többször is elkapta Malfoy tekintetét. Ismét nem volt több egy kósza ábrándnál, egy röpke élvezet volt arra gondolni, hogy az erős és hatalmas Malfoyok egyike a megvetésnél valamivel nagyobb érdeklődéssel tekint egy egyszerű Weasleyre.

Múlt éjjel azonban Draco többet tett, mint egyszerűen nézte őt. Sikerült elkapnia cserébe Charlie figyelmét. Ó, tudta ő az összes okot, hogy miért nem volt jó ötlet - a fiatalember egy elkényeztetett kölyök volt, egy halálfaló fia, és valószínűleg az Azkabanra ítélte magát. Mindezek az okok azonban eltörpültek, amikor a fiatalember merő szépségét nézte. Elegáns volt, és finom, sápadt és aranyló. Rózsás ajkakkal, és a szemének olyan színe volt, mint a nyári égbolt. Charlie-nak nem volt más választása, mint viszonozni az elismerő figyelmet, annak ellenére, hogy tudta, semmi több nem lesz belőle.

Később azon az estén, amikor Perselus elmondta nekik a házassági ajánlatot, és látta a vad dühöt, ami eluralta Remust, valami furcsa érzés fogta el Charlie-t - valami erős, és borzasztó, egy jogos düh, azért amit Siriusszal és Remusszal tesznek. Ez a gondolat Dracóhoz vezette - hogy Sirius ezért gyűlölni fogja Dracót. Vajon bántaná? - gondolkodott el rajta. Vajon bántaná a farkas? Darabokra szakítanák mindazt a sápadt bőrt és arany hajat, és elpusztítanák a szemének csodálatos kékségét? Erre a gondolatra birtoklási vágy járta át Charlie-t, vágy, hogy bármi áron megállítsa ezt. Remus és Sirius nem érdemeltek meg ilyen sorsot - és Dracót is egészen másra szánták, valaki más számára. Dracónak az övének kellett lennie. Még a név is arra utalt, hogy a Sors egyetértett - Draconis, a sárkány.

És így, egyszerűen szólva, Charlie csapdát állított a sárkánynak. A bűntudat egy pillanatra belenyilallt a gondolatra, de aztán lerázta. Végül is mindenkinek ez volt a legjobb. Sirius és Remus nem érdemelték meg, ami velük történik. Draco nyilvánvalóan nem volt több egy árucikknél, amiről Lucius úgy döntött, hogy elcseréli. Így legalább Draco valaki olyannal lenne, aki ügyel rá - aki megvédené. A kibontakozó eseményekért a felelősség szépen Lucius Malfoyra fog hárulni, aki elindította a dolgokat.

A csábítás elég könnyedén ment. A legendás lények gondozása óra közben beszélt a fiatalemberrel. Mikor átadta Dracónak a krúp kölyköt, megbizonyosodott róla, hogy megérintse a kezét, és látta, ahogy a fiatalember szemei viszonzásul elsötétednek. Elpirult, amikor Charlie mellékesen megjegyezte, hogy az unikornis kölyök csodálatos látvány az istállóban. A csalétek készen állt, a következő lépés Dracóé volt.

Charlie épp befejezte az egyik tesztrál hátsó fertályán levő seb gondozását a négyes istállóban, amikor hallotta, hogy az oldalajtó kinyílik. Éppen vacsora után járt az idő, és a tanulók többsége visszatért a klubhelyiségbe. Megfordult, és elmosolyodott, mikor meglátta Dracót, vastag ruhába felöltözve a téli hideg miatt, amint besettenkedik az istállóba. Szőke haja lángolt a varázslófények alatt, amelyek megvilágították a termet.

Charlie csendesen kilépett a tesztrál bokszából, és becsukta mögötte a kaput. Végignézte, ahogy Draco a csűr távoli része felé indul, ahol a fiatal unikornis volt elszállásolva. A fiatalember még nem vette észre, hogy nincs egyedül.

Charlie súlyt helyezett arra, hogy elkerülje az unikornis bokszát - azért volt ott, hogy a tesztrálokról gondoskodjon, és nem az unikornisról. Az unikornisok szépséges lények voltak, fehér szőrük úgy csillogott, mint a holdfény, szarvuk olyan volt, mint a kristály, de elképzelhetetlenül kicsinyesek is voltak, és csak a tisztáknak engedték, hogy megérintsék őket. Jó néhány év eltelt, mióta Charlie megszerezte a képesítést ilyen dolgokra, mégis szórakozva nézte, ahogy a kis unikornis csikó mohón a kis boksz rácsainak préselődik, és megengedi Dracónak, hogy megsimogassa a puha orrát. Egy pillanatig ismét fellobbant benne a bűntudat, amikor levonta a következtetéseket, de ismét figyelmen kívül hagyta, most már határozottabban, hogy folytatja. Akár halálfaló fia, akár nem, a fiatalember még bármilyen nagy sötétségtől ártatlan volt.

- Kedvel téged - mormogta halkan. A mardekáros nem ijedt meg, és ez igazolta Charlie-nak, hogy nem az unikornis volt a csáberő. Draco miatta jött.

Draco felé fordította a fejét, és engedte, hogy a velejáró, gúnyos Malfoy mosoly helyettesítse az élvezetet, ami alig néhány pillanattal ezelőtt az arcán volt. Érdekes módon a fiatalember meg sem próbált ellépni az unikornistól, hanem tovább simogatta az orrát. Charlie tudta, hogy Dracónak fogalma sem volt arról, milyen sokatmondó volt ez a tett - végül is a mardekárosok a vad hírnevük gyarapításán dolgoztak. Igazolta számára, hogy a csapdája többi részét valószínűleg soha nem fedezik fel. Az unikornisok ötödévben voltak benne a Legendás Lények Gondozása tankönyvben, pont a sárkányok mellett. Láthatólag Draco nem olvasta el a szépirodalmat.

- Persze, hogy kedvel. Malfoy vagyok - válaszolt Draco gőgösen, és míg korábban megpróbált pusztán Charlie szemeibe nézni, most a pillantását úgy látszott vonzotta a teste, és elidőzött a bőrbe öltöztetett lábának hosszú vonalán. Egy csábító pír jelent meg a fiatalember sápadt arcán, és az ajkai megnyíltak egy gyors légvételre.

Charlie lassan elmosolyodott és lépett egyet felé, óvatosan mozogva, hogy ne ijessze meg a zsákmányát. Fontos volt, hogy magához csalogassa a fiatalembert.  
– Van valami különleges abban, ha valaki Malfoy? - elmélkedett Charlie.

A fiatalember gúnyosan rámosolygott.  
– Mit tudsz te? Csak egy Weasley vagy.

A pillantása ezúttal a széles vállára és vékony derekára mozdult és elidőzött a félig kigombolt ingének nyakánál, ahol kilátszott az aranyló színű bőre. Az, hogy napokig dolgozott a napon, a levegőn a sárkányokkal a világon mindenütt, megbarnította a bőrének színét. Nem volt hajlamos a szeplőkre, amik a fiatalabb testvéreit gyötörték. Aztán Draco szemei elkerekedtek, mikor megpillantotta a dolgot, ami egy aranyláncon függött Charlie nyaka körül. A csapda működésbe lépett egy olyan dolog miatt, aminek egyetlen sárkány sem tudott ellenállni.

- Mi az? - lehelte Draco, és minden érdeklődését elveszítette az unikornis iránt, miközben teljes figyelmét Charlie-ra fordította. Ha volt egy dolog, amire bizton számíthattál, az egy Malfoy kapzsisága volt. Draco, az ártatlansága ellenére, ebben nem különbözött.

Charlie felemelte a nyakában lógó láncot, és felemelte a tárgyat, hogy Draco tisztábban lássa. Első pillantásra nem tűnt többnek, mint egy arany galleon a nyaka köré fűzve, de nem viselte egyik minisztérium jelzését sem, ami az angol pénznemen volt megtalálható. Érme alakja volt, de a szélét körben elkalapálták és érdes felületű volt. A vonzás magában az anyagban volt - mert tényleg nem volt semmi hozzá hasonló a világban. Aranyszínű volt, és úgy tűnt, hogy fényt bocsát ki a belsejéből, mintha a fém felülete kristály lett volna, és az aranyló szín a mélyen benne élő fényességből jött volna. Noha nem volt saját igazi fénye, hipnotikusan csillogott és villogott, és magába szívott minden körülötte levő fényt.

- Még soha nem láttál sárkányaranyat? – kérdezte Charlie, miközben hagyta, hogy az érme finoman forogni kezdjen a láncán, minden mozdulatával felvillanva és fellobbanva.

- Sárkányarany?- kérdezte Draco, s azok a kék szemek a tüzes felszínre tapadtak.

- Olyan arany, ami egymás után többször megolvadt mialatt a sárkány tüzet okádott - mondta neki Charlie. – A legritkább anyagok egyike a világon.

- Hol találtad? - lépett Draco egyet felé, vonzódva a villogó aranyhoz.

Charlie erre elmosolyodott.  
– Része egy sárkányszelídítő utolsó kiképzésének. Be kell surrannunk az összes sárkánybarlang közül a legöregebbe és legősibbe, és el kell lopnunk magunknak egy darabot az aranyukból. Ez után arra használjuk, hogy megszelídítsük vele a fiatal sárkányokat. Egy sárkány sem tud ellenállni a csábításának, és vele képesek vagyunk arra, hogy magunkhoz kössük, és szelíden tartsuk őket.

A benne leve összes bűntudat megenyhült a szavai hallatán - végül is megfelelő figyelmeztetést adott a fiatalembernek.

Draco közelebb lépett, és kinyújtotta az egyik sápadt, karcsú kezét, hogy megérintse az aranyat. De mielőtt hozzáérhetett volna, Charlie a markába zárta az érmét, elrejtve a szeme elől. A fiatalember szemei felfelé villantak, és találkozott a pillantásuk. Fel volt háborodva, hogy megvonták tőle. Charlie egy lassú, lusta mosolyt küldött felé.  
– A sárkányarany szent, és nagyon mágikus - világosította fel. – Megengedem, hogy megérintsd, de annak ára van.

A fiatalember egy pillanatra dühösnek látszott, aztán kíváncsinak. Úgy tűnt, hírtelen észrevette, milyen közel állt Charlie-hoz, és az arca elpirult. A szemei - kékek, mint a legtisztább égbolt -, óvatos éhséget tükröztek.  
– Mi az ár? - követelte, és öntudatlanul megnyalta az ajkát, mikor Charlie pillantása elidőzött rajtuk.

- Egy csók - mondta neki Charlie. – Ahogy a régi mesék mondják. - Ez még egy figyelmeztetés volt, egy olyan, amit a fiatalember nem vett figyelembe, és figyelmen kívül hagyta, ahogy a többit is.

Draco pillantása visszatért Charlie összezáródott öklére, ahol elrejtette az aranyat. Felemelte a kezét, és gyengéden végighúzta a tökéletesen manikűrözött ujjait Charlie öklének sebhelyes ujjpercein. Charlie érezte, hogy elakad a lélegzete a gesztusra, és abban a pillanatban tudta, hogy bármi történjen is, nem fogja feladni azt az utat, amit felállított magának. Ez egy olyan sárkány volt, amit nem akart elengedni.

- Rendben - értett egyet Draco halkan. – Egy csók.

Megkapva a beleegyezést, Charlie nem vesztegetett több időt arra, hogy lehetőséget adjon a fiatalembernek arra, hogy újra átgondolja. Megfogta Draco fejét a másik kezével, ujjait a szőke haj selymes tincseibe mélyítve, majd magához húzta a karcsú alakot, és heves csókkal formált jogot a szájára. A fiatalember levegőért kapott a döbbenettől, de egy pillanattal később hozzáolvadt, és mindkét keze Charlie kemény mellkasára csúszott, aztán átkarolta a testét.

Charlie elengedte az aranyat és a másik kezét Draco derekára csúsztatta, erősen magához húzva a fiatalembert, miközben elmélyítette a csókot, éhesen ízlelve és felfalva azokat a puha ajkakat a szájával. Draco válaszolt, úgy ahogy számított rá, éhséggel, szükséggel és azzal a hajszoló kétségbeeséssel, ami fűtötte a tehetetlenségét, hogy ne nézzen rá, akárhányszor találkoztak.

Mikor végre Charlie befejezte a csókot, és kissé hátradőlt, hogy láthassa Draco kipirult arcát és megdagadt ajkait, a fiatalember meg sem próbálta elhagyni ölelő karjait. Kábultnak és kifulladtnak látszott, és csak egy hosszú pillanat múlva tűnt úgy, hogy emlékszik rá, hogy mi volt mindennek a lényege. Még mindig Charlie testéhez préselődve - mindketten figyelmen kívül hagyták azt a nyilvánvaló izgalmat, ami erősen hozzányomódott, vagy azt, hogy élvezik -, felemelte az egyik kezét, hogy megérintse az aranyat, ami most Charlie mellkasán pihent. A szemei tűztől fénylettek, amikor az ujjai súrolták az érmét.

- Meleg - lehelte, és az aranyban levő benső tűz megmozdulni látszott, táncolva válaszolva a simogatására.

- Kedvel - ugratta Charlie, és végigsimította a kezét a fiatalember hátán, cirógatva a kemény izmait. Draco felsóhajtott és hozzádörgölőzött, majd mohón felemelte a fejét, és Charlie ismét mélyen megcsókolta. Csak egyetlen pillanatig tartott, míg Draco ingéért nyúlt, és szétrántotta, miközben a fiú kétségbeesetten kezdett vonaglani hozzá, valami súrlódási felületet keresve, hogy megszabadítsa a fájdalomtól, ami szétáradt benne.

Charlie ekkor ellépett tőle, elengedte, bár minden önuralmát be kellett vetnie, hogy ezt megtegye. Draco vad, éhes tekintettel bámult rá, összezavarodva az események alakulásától. Lélegzet visszafojtva csendben nézte, ahogy Charlie az istálló végében lévő egyik üres boksz felé ment. Charlie visszapillantott a válla fölött és kötekedve elmosolyodott.  
– Jössz? - kérdezte lágyan, a hangja mély volt és ígérettel teli.

Draco nem is hezitált, rögtön követte, s szemei várakozóan felvillantak. Charlie hátrahúzta a boksz sötétjébe, lerántva a nehéz, téli köpenyt, amit a fiatalember viselt, majd ledobta a tiszta, édes illatú szénába, ami a földet borította. Mielőtt a fiatalember tiltakozhatott volna, hogy egy Malfoy soha nem tenne olyan durva dolgot, minthogy a földre feküdjön, Charlie ismét a karjaiba húzta és megcsókolta, majd lenyomta a köpenyre meg a szénára és betakarta a saját testével. Lágyan felsóhajtott, amikor Draco karjai átölelték, türelmetlenül üdvözölve őt.

Úgy gondolta, hogy órákat tudna eltölteni azzal, hogy felfedezi Draco testét, mert, ahogy felfedte azt a sápadt, tökéletes bőrt, lehámozva a ruháit róla, Charlie látta, hogy tényleg olyan szép volt, mint ahogy képzelte. Draco tapasztalatlansága nyilvánvaló volt, mert minden alkalommal elakadt a lélegzete és elpirult, valahányszor valami új helyen érintette meg, de ugyanolyan mohón akart tanulni, és kétségbeesett volt, bármiért, amit Charlie adott neki. Furcsa volt, hogy a leglágyabb simogatás vagy egy elsuttogott bók váltja ki Dracóból a legerősebb reakciókat, mintha még soha nem kezelték volna ilyen törődéssel, vagy gyengédséggel. Charlie sajnálta, hogy nem volt több ideje ezen az első estén, hogy órákat töltsön az alatta vonagló test imádásával. Mindegy -ígérte magának –, lesznek más éjszakák is.

Mivel nem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy megálljon, és elrontsa a hangulatot, Charlie elsuttogott egy bűbájt, hogy előkészítse a fiatalembert, és mostanra már mindketten olyan kétségbeesettek és kemények voltak,hogy minden, amit tenni tudott az volt, hogy óvatosan hatolt a testébe, lassan mozdulva, mert nem akart fájdalmat okozni neki. De még így is, Draco felkiáltott és szorosan megragadta, a hátának izmaiba vájva a körmeit, miközben Charlie nyakába temette az arcát, mintha el akarta volna rejteni a könnyeket, amik a szemét szúrták. Charlie gyengéden megcsókolta és a haját simogatta, miközben mozdulatlanul tartotta a testét, hogy időt adjon Dracónak ahhoz, hogy hozzászokjon az érzéshez. Még egy utolsó dolog, emlékeztette Charlie magát, még egy utolsó darab a csapdába. Végre itt az idő, hogy becsukja és bezárja a kalitkát.

- Draco - suttogta. – Odaadom egy darabját a sárkányaranyomnak, de kérned kell. Neked kell kérned – nézett le feszülten Draco kék szemeibe.

Draco tekintete elmozdult, és most mereven nézte a sárkányarany darabot, ami közöttük lógott. A Charlie nyaka körül levő lánc fölötte lógott, ahogy Charlie egyensúlyban tartotta magát Draco teste fölött. Az arany forgott és táncolt, megfogva a fiú figyelmét. Charlie lassan megdöntötte a csípőjét, mélyebbre vezetve magát Draco testében. Draco felnyögött, a háta ívbe feszült az érzéstől.  
– Igen - suttogta. – Add nekem, add nekem az aranyat.

Ezt volt minden belegyezés, amire Charlie-nak szüksége volt. Megtámasztva magát egyik kézén, Charlie megfogta a lángoló érmét és bűbájt motyogott, ami elindított valamilyen titkos varázslatot, mélyen az aranyban. Az érme rögtön kettőbe tört és Charlie az eltávolított darabot Draco mellkasához nyomta, engedve, hogy az érintkezésbe kerüljön a felforrósodott bőrével. Aztán minden gondolatát félretette az aranyról és megadta magát a teste igényeinek, most már gyorsan mozogva, ki-be vezetve magát az alatta levő éhes testben. Minden jó és rossz gondolat elfelejtődött, csak forróság és a tűz, a fény és az erő növekvő érzése maradt bennük. Mohón csókolta meg Dracót, majd maguk közé nyúlt, hogy a beteljesülésbe simogassa a fiatalembert. És amikor érezte, hogy Draco felkiált és elélvez, elengedte magát és felrobbant mélyen benne. Ha Draco szemei nyitva lettek volna, talán észrevette volna azt a vakító fényt, ami abban a pillanatban mindkét sárkányarany darabból sugárzott.

Később Charlie a fiatalember mellett feküdt, az egyik könyökére támaszkodva, miközben a sápadt szőkét bámulta, és nézte, ahogy magához tér a szenvedélyükből. Lassan simogatta Draco testét az egyik kezével, és látta azon a szép arcon a megelégedett mosolyt, ahogy élvezte a cirógatást.

Végül Draco visszaemlékezett az aranydarabra, és felnyúlt, hogy a fél érmét felvegye a szegycsontjáról, ahol az pihent. A szemei elkerekedtek, ahogy a törött érmedarabra bámult – eltérően attól az érmétől, ami még mindig Charlie nyakában lógott, ez a darab lángoló vörös volt. A benne levő tűz úgy égett, mint az olvadt láva, és a fém majdnem a legtisztább rubin színére sötétedett. Egészen szép volt, és teljesen megfogta a mardekáros figyelmét.

- Vörös - lehelte a döbbenettől.

- Persze, Dragon- mondta neki Charlie. – Mindig vörössé válik, amikor átadják.

Ha Draco észre is vette a neve helyett a kedveskedést, nem jegyezte meg.

- Miért válik vörössé? - kérdezte Draco kíváncsian.

Charlie erre felnevetett.  
– Nem olvastad el az ötödéves Legendás Lények Gondozása tankönyvedet? Elmagyaráz mindent a sárkányaranyról részletesen a függelékben.

- Persze, hogy elolvastam - hazudta Draco, aztán elégedetten rámosolygott a kezében tartott aranyra, mintha csak most jött volna rá, milyen ritka dolog van a tulajdonában.

Charlie szórakozottan elmosolyodott és felült, nem törődve a meztelenségével. A bőrnadrágjáért nyúlt, miközben tisztában volt azzal, hogy Draco szeme az aranyról a testére fordult, és a tekintete elidőzik a meztelen testén. Figyelmen kívül hagyva az elismerő pillantást, Charlie magához vette a pálcáját és egy vékony aranyláncot a ruhájából. Kinyúlt, hogy elvegye a vörös aranydarabot Draco kezéből, majd a pálcáját használta, hogy az aranylánchoz kapcsolja. Draco kíváncsian figyelt. Aztán intett Dracónak, hogy üljön fel és forduljon meg, és óvatosan a fiatalember nyaka köré helyezte a láncot, miközben észrevette a halvány Malfoy örökös tetoválást a lapockáján, amely elsötétedik majd azon a napon, amikor az apja meghal, és Draco lesz a családfő. Elgondolkodott rajta, hogy mennyi időbe telik majd, míg Draco rájön, hogy ez a lánc nem fog leesni.

- Tessék, sárkányom - mondta neki Charlie. – Most eldicsekedhetsz a jutalmaddal mindegyik barátodnak.

Dracónak tetszett az ötlet, és önelégedett örömmel tapintotta meg az aranyat. Charlie gyengéden megcsókolta a homlokát és a fiatalember sugárzott a figyelmesség miatt.

Az istállón levő melegítő bűbájok ellenére még mindig tél vége volt, és a ruháik nélkül mindketten gyorsan fázni kezdtek. Némán öltöztek fel, Draco lopott pillantásokat vetett Charlie-ra, miközben begombolkozott. Amikor felöltöztek, egy pillanatig az édes illatú szénában ültek, s hallgatták, ahogy kinn fúj a szél.

- Vissza kell jutnom takarodó előtt - sóhajtott Draco egy pillanat múlva.

- Tudom - értett egyet Charlie. – Majdnem itt az idő.

Ennek ellenére Draco meg sem mozdult, hogy elmenjen. Úgy tűnt, minél tovább ül ott, annál jobban elmereng. Egy, a nadrágjára tapadt szalmát tépdesett.  
- Az apám házasságot rendezett nekem - ismerte be gyengén.

- Tudod kivel?

A fiatalember megrázta a fejét.  
– Nem - vallotta be. – Nem akarta megmondani. Csak hogy valaki megfelelő a vérvonalam számára. – csalódottan hangzott, keserűen.

- Én nem aggódnék túl sokat miatta, Dragon - mondta neki Charlie.

Draco felnézett, kék szeme megbántottsággal telt meg..  
– Nem érdekel?

Charlie az ujjai köré tekerte Draco aranytincseit, magához húzta, majd mélyen megcsókolta, ezzel csillapítva a fájdalmat, ami akaratlanul okozott. A Malfoy örökös minden elkényeztetett gőgje ellenére még csak egy fiatalember volt, akit elfoglaltak az első alkalom zűrzavaros érzelmei.

– Persze, hogy érdekel, Dragon - mondta neki szenvedélyesen, és kifulladásig csókolta. – Csak nem hiszem, hogy aggódnod kéne. A dolgoknak az a szokásuk, hogy megoldódjanak. Minden rendben lesz.

Draco fürkészőn kutatta az arcát, mintha valami ígéretet keresne a szemeiben. Charlie csak rámosolygott és megsimogatta az arcát, csodálva bőrének hibátlanságát.

- Holnap este visszajöhetek? - kérdezte Draco halkan, aztán elpirult, mintha elszégyellte volna magát, hogy ilyen dolgot kérdezett, vagy hogy rajtakapták, amiért ilyen rászorulónak hangzott a hangja.

- Már alig várom - mondta neki Charlie. – Jó éjt, Dragon.

Draco rámosolygott, egy finom, szégyenlős arckifejezéssel, ami valószínűleg ugyanolyan idegen volt az arcvonásain, mint amilyen őszinteség jellemezte az érzelmeit Abban a pillanatban Charlie meglátta azt a potenciális férfit, akivé Draco válhatna az apja, és az összes sötét dolog befolyásától távol, ami körbevette. És minden ellenére, a csapda, a varázslat, amiről a fiatalember még semmit sem tudott, és az a nyakörv, amit most tudattalanul viselt a nyaka körül, Charlie hitte, hogy a megfelelő dolgot cselekedte. Draco most már az övé, és ő meg fogja védeni.

Írói megjegyzés:

Szegény Draco - fogalma sincs, mit tett tudattalanul. Hamarosan rá fog jönni. Majdnem bűnösnek érzem magam… majdnem. Meglehetősen élveztem Charlie szerepét írni - remélem, nektek is tetszett. Gyanítom, hogy kevert megjegyzéseket kapok erre a fejezetre. Charlie valami elég rakoncátlan dolgot tett itt, bár a védelmére szól, ő is a megvadulás átruházásának befolyásától szenved.

Furcsán, kihangsúlyoztam, hogy Harry még mindig túl fiatal, és ezért vonakodik Perselus attól, hogy levadássza. És mégis, itt van Draco, aki ugyanannyi idős és a közmondásbeli szénakazalban fetreng. Az ő védelmére annyit, hogy Draco, noha nyilvánvalóan még szűz, ugyanakkor sokkal jobban tisztában van azzal, mit akar (végül is Harry nem akart hozzámenni Pitonhoz). És ugyanakkor elég kétségbeesett is volt - mivel tudta, hogy valaki olyanhoz kell hozzámennie, akit nem is ismer. Ha nem indul most Charlie után, úgy gondolja, hogy soha nem lesz esélye. Ugyanakkor, nem úgy, mint Perselus és Harry, Charlie és Draco sokkal közelebb állnak ugyanahhoz az életkorhoz. Ha Ron 16, akkor az ikrek 18, Percy 19-20 éves, ami azt jelenti, hogy Charlie valahol a 21-23 év között van.

Néhány ember rákérdezett Lucius reakciójáról arra vonatkozóan, hogy Draco érdeklődését Charlie iránt perverziónak nevezi, annak ellenére, hogy Charlie aranyvérű. Nyilvánvalóan, mivel Lucius Siriust választotta Draco házastársának, ez nem azért van, mert férfi. Nem, ez szigorúan azért van, mert Weasley, egy véráruló és egy szegény paraszt. És igen, Lucius úgy gondolta, hogy az, hogy Andromeda egy muglihoz ment hozzá (és ami még fontosabb, gyermekei lettek tőle) sokkal undorítóbb volt, mint amit Regulus tett a trollal. Lucius szerint a muglik rangja a trollok alatt van.

Néhány ember azt is kérdezte, hogy a Malfoy cselekmény csak egy mellékvonal-e, aminek nincs köze a történet fő cselekményéhez - a válasz nem. Ámbár azt bevallom, hogy Sirius eljegyzése és Charlie terve csak eszembe jutott, de Luciusnak mindig megvolt a szerepe, amit a történet jövőbeni eseményeiben játszani fog. Volt néhány esemény, amit a főcselekmény alapján kellett elkészítenem, és nem voltam biztos benne, hogyan juttatom el a karaktereket erre a helyre. Lucius indítványa a házasságra megoldotta mindezt a problémát számomra - oda helyezte mindegyik karaktert, ahol szükségem volt rájuk. Szóval, míg mindez csak úgy eszembe jutott - a dolgok nagyszerű tervében megoldódtak. Ugyanakkor megadta az esély, hogy megmutassam Lucius motivációit - ami fontossá fog válni, mikor később az elvárt szerepet fogja játszani.

Örülök, hogy olyan sok ember izgul Remus sorsáért - eleinte sok kritikát kaptam, hogy Remus/Sirius túlságosan elveszi a figyelmet Harry/Perselusról. De most a legtöbb olvasó ugyanúgy érdeklődik mindkét párosításért. Az eredeti klisén túl, én ezt a történetet soha nem láttam szigorúan úgy, mint egy snarryt - inkább egy történetet láttam egy nagy háború eseményeiről. A kapcsolatok egyszerűen azok, amik a karaktereket arra összpontosítják, amik fontosak az életükben - és nem csak a románcok, hanem a barátságok is. A barátai és családja hűsége nagy részt fog játszani Harry életében.


	46. Vöröset látni

46. – Vöröset látni

Hermione a következő reggel átolvasta az újságot a Griffendél asztalánál, miközben ő és Ron Harryre vártak. Még több kép volt Harryről az első oldalon- még mindig arról az éjszakáról, mikor visszatért a kastélyba, ezüst páncélba öltözve, és olyan kinézettel, mintha egy tündérmeséből jött volna. Ron nem mondott semmit azon az estén, de Hermione tudta, hogy volt egy kis irigység benne. Ó, nem akarta ő a veszélyt, vagy a felelősséget, és biztosan nem irigyelte a tiszta félelmet, ami egyfolytában kísértette Harryt. De az iskolában minden fiú esélyt akart, hogy abba a reflektorfénybe álljon, ami Harryre világított. Ironikusan volt, hogy az egyedüli személy, aki úgy tűnt, ezt nem akarja, az maga Harry volt.

De a lány nagyon büszke volt Ronra aznap este. Egy pillanatig sem hezitált, mikor a miniszter kikérdezte; kérdés nélkül falazott Harrynek. Korábban, mikor őket ketten Ginnyvel együtt mindenki faggatta, Ron tartotta magát ahhoz a forgatókönyvhöz, amit Dumbledore adott nekik, s boldogan vezette őket az orruknál fogva.

Ron volt az, aki kikövetkeztette, hogy Dumbledore egyszerűen azért nem akarja, hogy a minisztérium megtudja, hova vitték Harryt, mert úgy gondolta, hogy a miniszter elfuserálja a dolgokat, és megöleti Harryt. Mivel Ron teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy helyesen következtetett Dumbledore terveit illetően, Hermione és Ginny követték a példáját, és mindenkinek összezavaró, határozatlan válaszokat adtak, aki csak kérdezte őket Harry tartózkodásával kapcsolatban Ha nem lett volna a folytonos aggodalom Harry iránt, ami a gyomrát ette, Hermione talán még a helyzetet is élvezte volna.

- Gondolod, hogy megengedi, hogy felpróbáljam a páncélt?- kérdezte Ron csendesen, miközben Hermione válla felett átnézve bámulta Harry képét az újságban.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy igen- válaszolt Hermione. – Valószínűleg rajtad jobban is állna. Sokkal magasabb vagy, és a vállad is szélesebb, mint Harryé.

Erre Ron a dicsérettől láthatóan felfuvalkodottan kihúzta magát. A lányra vigyorgott, és Hermione látta, hogy legalább egy pillanatig minden rendben volt a világában. Be kellett vallania, voltak idők, mikor Ron Weasley egyszerűen megolvasztotta a szívét az őszinte érzelmi válaszaival.

A suttogás zümmögéssé erősödéséből, ami átfutott a termen, tudta, hogy Harry lépett be. Egy pillanattal később leült velük szemben, mindkettejükre rámosolygott, és Hermione úgy gondolta, hogy ma egészen kipihent. Tudta, hogy valószínűleg még mindig aggódott Siriusért és Remusért- és jó oka volt rá. Azt is tudta, hogy múlt éjjel elbújtatták Remust, hogy megvédjék a minisztériumtól. De úgy látta, hogy a fiú jobb kedvében volt, mint tegnap.

- Minden rendben ment múlt éjjel?- kérdezte Ron csendesen.

Harry bólintott.

- Később elmesélem. Kitaláltatok valamit?

Hermione tudta, hogy mire vonatkozott a kérdés, nevezetesen arra, hogy kitaláltak-e valamit, hogy megszabadítsák Siriust attól, hogy összeházasodjon Malfoyal. Tegnap néhány ötlettel eljátszadoztak- beleszámítva, hogy a Házasság Kövét használják valamelyikükön, akár Dracon, akár Siriuson. Sajnos azonban nem tudták, milyen törvényes módjai lennének ennek. Hermione ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy szükségük van egy példányra a Black család Conscriptusából, mielőtt döntenének.

- Még nem –vallotta be. – Előbb látnunk kell a Conscriptust.

Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét, de hozzálátott megtölteni a tányérját, s az újság felé bólintott, amit Hermione még mindig a kezében tartott.  
– Mi van ma az újságban? Valami, amiért aggódnom kellene?

- Csak még több ugyanabból- válaszolt Hermione. – A Wizengamot teljes vizsgálatot követelt a Winter Lands-ügyben. Meg akarják tudni, miért mellőzték, vesztették el, vagy írták újra a segítségkérést. Sok vita van a Varázsló Bejegyzési Törvény miatt is. Most elég kaotikusak a dolgok a minisztériumban. Gyanítom, hogy sok ember el fogja veszíteni az állását ezért, és nem csak Caramel van bajban.

- Mi ez a Bejegyzési Törvény?- kérdezte Harry, miközben megvajazta a pirítósát. – Tegnap is megemlítették az újságban.

- Egy rossz ötlet- jegyezte meg Ron, s utálkozó képet vágott. Hermione tudta, hogy Ron nem igazán figyelte a politikát, de még ő is követte ennek az ügynek a haladását, nagyjából az apja miatt. Általában Arthur Weasley kedvelt minden mugli dolgot, és a tény, hogy ezt ellenezte, felkeltette a fia figyelmét.

- A mugli kormány azt akarja, hogy minden varázsló és boszorkány iratkozzon fel a népszámláló hivatalukban- magyarázta Hermione Harrynek.

- Önként?- kérdezte Harry.

Hermione megrázta a fejét, miközben összetűrte az újságot és félretette. Mint a népesség legnagyobb része, ő sem gondolta úgy, hogy ez jó ötlet.  
– Nem, kötelezővé akarják tenni.

- Minek?- sürgette Harry zavarodottan. – Nem sok értelme van. Úgy értem, nem is tudnak a hat feltérképezhetetlen grófságról. Miért akarnának tudni azokról az emberekről, akik ott élnek?

- Adók- mondta egyszerűen Hermione, és a Harry arcán levő zavarodott pillantást látva, tovább magyarázta. – Azt mondják, a népszámlálás miatt van, de az az igazság, hogy meg akarják adóztatni a varázslókat és boszorkányokat, akik Britanniában élnek.

- Miért fizetne a varázslóvilág adókat a mugli kormánynak? Nem használjuk a nyilvános szolgáltatásaikat, a kórházakat, a rendőrségüket, a szállítóeszközeiket. Mivel indokolják azt, hogy megadóztatják az embereket olyan szolgáltatásokért, amit nem is használnak?

- Nem kell indokolniuk- vonta meg a vállát Hermione. – Igazából nem érdekli őket. Csak tetszik nekik a gondolat, hogy még több pénzt kapjanak. Mondanom sem kell, hogy ez vitát okoz az egész varázslóvilágban. A legnagyobb félelmük a titoktartási záradék. Az emberek tudni akarják, hogy fog a varázslóvilág titokban maradni a muglik előtt, ha adót kell fizetniük nekik. A kormány próbál mindenkit megnyugtatni, hogy mindent számításba vettek, de buta kockázatnak tűnik. Előbb vagy utóbb valamelyik könyvelő vagy bizottság meg fogja nézni a bizonylatokat, és el fog gondolkodni, hogy igazából kik ezek az emberek, akik sehol nem léteznek.

Harry megrázta a fejét, miközben körbelökte a tojást a tányérján.  
– Hát, abból amit hallottam, a mugli kormánynak nincs sok esélye, hogy bármit is rákényszerítsen a varázslóvilágra- válaszolt Harry. – Miért gond ez egyáltalán? Miért nem mondják nekik, hogy menjenek és törődjenek a maguk dolgával?

Még volt néhány személy, aki belehallgatott a beszélgetésükbe, és mindannyian éljenezni kezdtek Harry hozzászólására. A fiú röviden rájuk vigyorgott, de visszafordította figyelmét Hermionéra.

- Ez a gond- válaszolt Hermione. – Valami okból kifolyólag a mágiaügyi minisztérium be akarja vezetni a törvényt. Innen jön a vita.

- Menyien támogatják ezt a törvényt?- húzta össze a szemöldökét Harry.

- Sehányan- vonta meg a vállát Hermione. – A varázsvilág legnagyobb része ellene van. Ez az egyetlen eset, mikor mindenki összefogna a muglik ellen. Nagyon rossz ötlet.

- Mikor azt mondod, hogy a többség, mennyit értesz rajta? Ötvenegy százalék, hatvan százalék?

- Próbálkozz a kilencvenöt százalék körül- javította ki Hermione.

Harry szemei erre elkerekedtek.  
– Úgy érted, azt akarod mondani, hogy majdnem MINDENKI a varázslóvilágban ellene van, de a minisztérium azt tervezi, hogy beleegyezik? Mégis, hogy lehetséges ez?

- Ez az egyik fő gondja a választásoknak, Harry- világosította fel Hermione. – Caramel egyike a főembereknek, akik akarják ezt; megpróbált meggyőzni mindenkit, hogy jó ötlet lenne. Sok ember van, aki mellé állt. Sokan korrupcióról beszélnek. Hogy pénzt kapnak a mugli kormánytól, ha beleegyeznek ebbe. Ez az egyik ok, hogy miért is olyan zavaró ez az egész dolog Winter Lands-el. Az emberek kezdik elveszíteni bizalmukat a minisztériumban.

Hermione látta, hogy a szavai nyugtalanítják Harryt, a fiú szemei elsötétültek, ahogy gondolatai befelé fordultak. Csak elképzelni tudta, hogy mekkora nyomás alatt lehet. Legnagyobb részben mellőzte az őrületet a közelgőválasztásokkal kapcsolatban, s elutasította, hogy valamelyik jelölt mellett kiálljon. De most a politikai vihar közepébe lökték, jobban mint valaha, és miután múlt éjjel látta, ahogyan a mágiaügyi miniszterrel bánik, Hermione gyanította, hogy kezd rájönni, mekkora ereje is van. Nem csak egyszerűen varázserő, hanem az erő, hogy szó szerint megváltoztassa a jövőjük alakulását.

Beszélgetésük ezután másfelé fordult, mikor a többi fiú elterelte a témát olyanra, ami jobban érdekelte őket- név szerint a kviddicsre. Harry azonban csendben maradt. Megfordult, mikor Piton belépett a Nagyterembe reggelizni, röviden a férfire nézett és elmosolyodott. Hermione a tanári asztal felé pillantott, s kíváncsian nézte, ahogy a bájitalmester egy bólintással viszonozta Harry mosolyát. Ugyan úgy, mint Harry, a férfi is sokak figyelmét magára vonta, mikor belépett, és Hermione hallotta, hogy a kuncogás ismét megkezdődik. Ezúttal a hugrabugosok voltak- egy csoport lány a tanári asztal mellett, akik még a szemüket is rebegtették a Bájital Mesterre. Piton olyan átható pillantással nézett rájuk, ami még az acélt is megolvasztaná.

Hermione kíváncsian nézett Harryre, s észrevette a rosszalló tekintetét, miközben Piton és a hugrabugosok közötti néma szemkontaktust nézte. A barátja bosszúsan, de összezavarodottan nézett a kuncogás miatt, mintha nem lenne teljesen biztos abban, hogy miért is zavarja mindez. Hermione felismerte a pillantást- ő ugyanilyen áthatóan szokott Lavander Brownra nézni minden alkalommal, mikor a lány Ronnal flörtölt. Nem tudta megállni, hogy ne gondolkodjon el azon, hogy talán Harry valami hasonlót érez. Tudta, hogy kezdi kedvelni Pitont, de talán volt ott valami több is. Az igazság az volt, hogy Harry mindig mindenki mögött volt, mikor az érzelmekre került sor. Annyi minden összezavarta, amit mindenki más normálisnak tartott. Emlékezett a zavarba ejtett pillantására, mikor először megölelte. Olyan volt, mintha nem értette volna, hogy valaki miért tenne ilyesmit vele.

Egy gyors pillantást vetett Pitonra, és egy ideges, felbosszantott férfit látott, aki úgy tűnt, nem érti, miért rebegteti felé egy csoport lány a szemét. Hermionénak el kellett fojtania a kuncogását. Harry és Piton olyanok voltak, mintha vak vezetne világtalant.

Egy csoport hollóhátas meglepett suttogására figyelt fel Hermione, és feléjük fordult. Észrevette, hogy az ő figyelmüket valaki olyan kötötte le, aki éppen a főajtón lépett be. Körbenézett, és meglátta Draco Malfoyt, aki idegesítően arrogánsan parádézott.

Aztán észrevette a nyakában lógó különös láncot.

Hermione lefagyott a sokktól, s nem volt biztos benne, hogy tényleg azt látja, amit lát. Draco Malfoy egy Sárkányarany medált viselt a nyaka körül. Vörös Sárkányaranyat! A helyzet olyan valószínűtlen volt, hogy Hermione percekig nem reagált. De nem lehetett összekeverni a tárgyat semmivel. Egy vörös Sárkányarany! Malfoy pedig büszkén viselte, s úgy mutogatta, mint egy díjnyertes birtokot.

Egy gyors pillantás a Hollóhát asztalára rámutatott, hogy minden ötödéves, és a felsőbb évesek hitetlenkedve bámulnak Malfoyra, s mindannyian nyilvánvalóan ugyanúgy össze vannak zavarodva, mint ahogy ő is. Ezután a hugrabugosok felé fordult. Csak egy maréknyi volt belőlük, akik úgy tűntek, hogy megértették a jelentését- néhány idősebb tanuló, akik az asztal végén ültek. Elkerekedett, hitetlen szemekkel nézték a szőke mardekárost. Hermione egy gyors pillantással felmérte saját házának tanulóit, és megállapította, hogy csak két hetedéves volt az asztalnál, akiknek valami fogalmuk volt róla, mit jelent mindez.

Megfordult, hogy jobban lássa, ahogy Draco a Mardekár asztala felé indul. A Mardekár asztalánál ülők reakciója nagyon különböző volt. Néhány tanuló szó szerint megrökönyödött; sokan mások, akiknek nyilvánvalóan fogalmuk sem volt ennek jelentőségéről, irigykedve néztek az aranyra, amit Malfoy mutogatott.

- Nézd azt a seggfejet- morogta Ron, mikor Draco büszkén lépdelt egy üres szék felé Pansy Parkinson mellett. – Vajon az egy megvesztegetési ajándék az apjától? Mindig felvág!

Hermione, aki azt gondolta, hogy ez talán valamiféle vicc, megfordult, hogy megnézze, a tanári asztalnál ülő tanárok mit gondolnak erről. Piton, aki éppen néhány szalonnát tett a tányérjára, lefagyott, mikor meglátta Dracot. Egyik keze még mindig a levegőben tartotta a szalonnás tálat. Dumbledore-nak a szája előtt volt a keze, s vagy nevetést, vagy sokkolt zihálást tartott vissza; Hermione nem igazán tudta megállapítani. A férfi szemei azonban fényesen csillogtak, így gyanította, hogy inkább jókedvű nevetés volt. McGalagony egy kenőkést tartott a levegőben, s az ő szája is nyitva volt a sokktól.

Aztán Hermione észrevette Charlie Weasley arckifejezését, és furcsa gyanakvás töltötte el. Charlie, aki Hagrid mellett ült, míg a kastélyt látogatta, erősen a tányérjára nézett, mintha az lenne a világon a legérdekesebb dolog. Elég sikertelenül próbált meg elrejteni egy önelégült mosolyt.

A terem másik felében, a Mardekár asztalánál Draco leült, s láthatóan nem vette észre a zavargást, amit okozott. Teljesen mellőzte a megdöbbent mardekárosokat és Pansy meg Blaise felé fordult, hogy tollászkodjon. Mindkét barátja elég irigykedve nézett a nyakában levő aranyra. Mikor Pansy kinyúlt, hogy megérintse az aranyat, Draco elütötte a kezét, ezzel eltiltva a lányt attól, hogy hozzáérjen legújabb szerzeményéhez. Bár Hermione nem tudta, mit mond, látta, hogy valamiről henceg nekik.

Aztán észrevette, hogy van egy elég ismerős sárga könyv a kezében, amit egy pillanat után kinyitott, és elkezdett benne lapozgatni. A tavalyi Legendás Lények Gondozása tankönyvük volt.

- Valami gond van, Hermione?- kérdezte végül Harry, mivel észrevette a lány furcsa arckifejezését. Eközben a tanári asztal felé nézett, majd összehúzta a szemöldökét, mikor észrevette, hogy Piton még mindig a levegőben tartja a szalonnás tálat.

- Ó, ugyan már, Hermione- morogta Ron. – Az csak egy hülye csecsebecse. Ne mondd, hogy le vagy nyűgözve.

- Az Vörös Sárkányarany- mondta egyszerűen.

- És?- követelte Ron. Harry még mindig rosszallóan nézett a tanárokra, s pillantása most McGalagonyra esett.

- Sárkányarany- ismételte meg. – Vörös Sárkányarany.

Ron tudatlanul vállat vont, és Harry is zavart tekintettel nézett Hermionéra. Ő bosszankodva megrázta a fejét.  
– Én vagyok az egyedüli, aki elolvassa a függelékeket a könyveinkben?

- A könyveinkben vannak függelékek?- kérdezte Ron.

Hermione csalódottan fújtatott egyet és visszanézett a hollóhátasokra- legalább ők elolvasták a kért olvasmányokat. Még az ötödévesek is, akik idén használták a könyvet, ismerték a vörös Sárkányarany jelentését. Egy gyors pillantás a főasztal felé, ráébresztette, hogy egyik tanár sem mozdult meg. Még mindig a tudatlan Malfoyt nézték, döbbent csendben. Azon gondolkodott, hogy ki fog először megmozdulni. Láthatóan senki nem tudta, hogyan reagáljon, a helyzet lehetetlensége mindenkit meglepett.

Hermione észrevette, hogy Draco elkezdett olvasni. A végén nyitotta ki a könyvet- kétségtelenül pont azt a függeléket tanulmányozta, amire éppen utalt. Megtorpant, miközben olvasott, és az önelégült mosolya elkezdett leolvadni az arcáról, és viaszfehérre sápadt. Tovább olvasott, s miközben a szemei lefelé haladtak az oldalon, a sápadtsága átadta a helyét a vörösnek, arca elpirult a forróságtól. Szemei elkerekedtek, kezei hirtelen felnyúltak, hogy megfogják a láncot a nyaka körül, s meghúzta. És mikor rájött, hogy nem fog eltörni, úgy tűnt, mindjárt felrobban. Egyik pillanatról a másikra a teljes némaságból vak, őrjöngő dühbe csapott át.

Hermione sokkoltan nézte, hogy Draco Malfoy talpra ugrik, és a tanári asztal felé fordul.  
– Megöllek!- ordította, majd megfogta a sárga könyvet és vakon a főasztal felé dobta. – Megöllek! Te korcs! Megöllek!- hangja fülsüketítő magasságba emelkedett, s a magas plafonról visszhangzott, miközben mindent, ami a keze ügyébe került, a főasztal felé kezdett el dobálni. Tányérok, tálak, tökleves serlegek, étel. A diákok pánikolva elugrottak az útból, mert az eszeveszett dühe miatt nem tudott célozni. Mikor evőeszközöket kezdett el dobálni- és sok nagyon éles tőr volt a Mardekár asztalán-, a tanárok akcióba lendültek, és pajzsokat húztak fel, hogy megvédjék magukat és a tanulókat a mardekáros dührohamától.

Hermionénak csak egy pillanatig tartott rájönnie, hogy Draco Charlie Weasleyt próbálta eltalálni. Minden dühe egyenesen Charliera irányult, aki majd hogy nem vidáman nézte a történéseket.

- Megbolondult!- kiáltotta Ron sokkoltan, miközben elugrott egy repülő tál elől. A tanárok pajzsai sok tárgyat eltérítettek, és ezek a teremben röpködtek. Néhány idősebb tanuló felhúzta a saját pajzsát, különböző sikerrel.

A diákok igyekeztek elmenekülni a repkedő tárgyak útjából, az asztalok alábújtak, miközben Draco még több eldobható tárgyat keresett, felmászott a Mardekár asztalára, hogy elérje a messzebb levő tőröket meg tálakat. Egy pillanatig teljes zűrzavar uralkodott a Nagyteremben, és Draco túl dühös volt ahhoz, hogy egyáltalán észrevegye, hogy minden, amit Charliehoz dob, leugrik a pajzsról, így elhibázza a célpontot. Aztán úgy tűnt, Draco ráébredt, hogy varázsló, előhúzta a pálcáját és a főasztal irányába mutatott vele. De ebben a pillanatban már annyira elöntötte a düh, hogy az egyetlen bűbáj, amire láthatóan emlékezett, az az _Incendio_ volt. Eredménytelen tűzrobbanásokkal kapta el a tanárok pajzsait, s Dumbledore mindegyiket szépen kioltotta.

Ebben a másodpercben Charlie felállt, előhúzta a saját pálcáját, kilőtt Dracora egy nagyon erős kábító átkot. Az átok eltalálta a szőke fiút, s ő mozdulatlanul az asztal tetejére esett. Egy pillanatig halálos csend volt a teremben.

- Elnézést kérek ezért- jelentette ki Charlie, mintha ő lett volna az, aki a rendbontást okozta. Felállt, gyorsan előjött az asztal mögül, s az eszméletét vesztett mardekáros felé ment. Mindenki teljes némasággal nézte, ahogy megfogta a szőke fiút, és a vállára dobta. – Elviszem a gyengélkedőre, és megbizonyosodok róla, hogy rendben van- jelentette ki a főasztal felé vigyorogva. – A sárkányok nagyon kiszámíthatatlanok lehetnek, ha nincsenek a természetes élőhelyükön.

A Nagyterem romjai között a tanulók kikukucskáltak az asztal alól, hogy nézzék, ahogy az idősebbik Weasley, vállán Draco Malfoyjal kifelé indul. Mikor Charlie elhaladt a Griffendél asztala mellett, Ron vonakodva felállt.  
– Charlie? Mi történik?- ugyanolyan összezavarodottan nézett, mint mindenki más.

Charlie csak rávigyorgott.  
– Ó, mondjuk úgy, véget vetettem a Malfoy-Weasley családi viszálynak.

Hermione ekkor vette észre a sárga Sárkányarany darabot, ami Charlie nyakában lógott- egy medál, amit kétfelé törtek.

Charlie eltűnt a terem ajtaja mögött.

A tanulók egyszerre fordultak a főasztal felé, hogy lássák, mit gondolnak minderről a tanárok. Hermione észrevette, hogy Dumbledore még mindig vitézül próbált nem nevetni.  
– Flitwick professzor- merengett el – , talán ön és a prefektusok elrendeznék a Nagytermet, míg én megnézem Piton és McGalagony professzorral Mr. Malfoyt?

- Igen, persze- bólintott Flitwick. – Te jó ég! Nem láttam ehhez hasonlót, mióta Sirius Black elvarázsolta a plafont, hogy békák essenek belőle!

Míg McGalagony és Piton követte Dumbledore-t ki a teremből, Flitwick professzor egy pálcaintéssel elkezdte helyreállítani a termet. Hermione elvégzett néhány tisztítóbűbájt a Griffendél asztalánál, mivel a sok repülő étel jócskán telefröcskölte az asztalt.  
- Vegyem úgy, hogy van valami jelentése a vörös Sárkányaranynak?- kérdezte Harry Hermionétól, miközben ő és Ron visszahelyezték a padot, amit fellöktek, mikor mind az asztal alá süllyedtek.

Hermione bólintott.  
– Csak a sárkányok viselnek vörös Sárkányaranyat- magyarázta.

- Nyilvánvalóan nem, ha Malfoy viselte- válaszolt Harry.

- Nem érted –Hermione maga is alig akarta elhinni. – A sárkányszelídítők Sárkányarany darabokat tartanak maguknál. Arra használják őket, hogy sárkányokat szelídítsenek- Neville és Seamus feléjük hajoltak, s figyelmesen hallgatták, miközben ő folytatta. – Mikor megszelídítenek egy sárkányt, adnak neki egy darabot az aranyból, és ez vörössé válik, mikor a sárkány a rabja lesz. Része egy varázsrituálénak. Vért kell váltani, és a sárkány a sárkányszelídítő tulajdona lesz. Ez egy mágikus kötelék.

- Szóval azt mondod, hogy Malfoy ellopta ezt az aranyat Charlie valamelyik sárkányától?- találgatott Ron. – És dühös, azért mert… van valami átok, vagy valami rajta?

- Nem, Ron- rázta meg a fejét Hermione. – Nem tudsz Vörös Sárkányaranyat ellopni. A lánc nem jön le, hacsak nem veszi le a sárkányszelídítő. Az egyetlen útja, hogy Dracónak Vörös sárkányaranya legyen az, ha Draco a sárkány.

- Draco Malfoy egy sárkány?- kérdezte Harry, teljesen összezavarodva.

- Igen- értett egyet Hermione.

Ron és Harry hitetlenkedő pillantásokat váltottak a többi griffendélessel, akik hallgatták a lány magyarázatát.  
– Draco Malfoy egy aranyvérű varázsló, Hermione- mondta Ron lassan, mintha valami nagyon komplexet magyarázna egy kisgyereknek.

Hermione mérgesen nézett rá.  
– Nem érted a lényeget. Nézd, mielőtt a varázslók léteztek volna, az öregebb sárkányok Sárkányaranyat használtak, hogy uralják a fiatal sárkányokat. Egy öreg, erős sárkány egy nagy fiatalabb sárkánytörzset magához kötött. Mikor jöttek a varázslók, felfedezték, hogy ugyanilyen módon használhatják a Sárkányaranyat- uralhatják a sárkányokat, egy hasonló rituálét használva. Aztán felfedezték, hogy lehetséges ugyanezt a rituálét használni, hogy két embert összekössenek, de nagyon ritkán csinálják meg, mert a személy, aki megkapja a Vörös Sárkányarany darabot, még mindig sárkánynak tekinthető- Hermione ekkor szünetet tartott, hogy lássa, megértették-e. – Törvényesen sárkánynak- tisztázta. – Draco Malfoy törvényesen már nem varázsló. Ő egy sárkány. Egy állat.

- Sárkánnyá fog válni?- kérdezte Ron bizonytalanul.

- Nem!- dobbantott a lábával Hermione frusztráltan. – Nem fog sárkánnyá válni. Még mindig ember. Csak törvényesen nem ember már. Valami okból kifolyólag feladta a jogait, mint varázsló.

Harry a többiekkel együtt kábultan nézett, de Ron fékezhetetlenül kuncogni kezdett. A kuncogása gyorsan nevetéssé robbant.  
– Azt mondod, hogy a bátyám rászedte Malfoyt, hogy állattá váljon?

- Hát, láthatóan- vonta meg a vállát Hermione. – Bár nem tudom, ez hogy működik. Amennyire én tudom, a rituáléhoz teljes beleegyezés kell, hogy működjön.

A többi griffendéles ekkor vihogni kezdett, s csatlakoztak Ronhoz, a mardekáros kínos helyzete miatt.

Hermione megrázta a fejét és Harryre pillantott, aki inkább zavarodott volt, mint szórakozott.  
– Ha semmi más, ez megoldja Sirius problémáját- mondta neki csendesen.

- Mi?- nézett fel Harry rögtön.

- Hát, még nem láttam a Black család conscriptusát - vallotta be Hermione – ,de nagyjából garantálhatom, hogy semmiképpen nem engedi meg, hogy egy nem-ember beházasodjon a Black-család vérvonalába.

Harry elmosolyodott. Egy pillanattal később kuncogni kezdett, aztán nevetni. Hermione csak felsóhajtott, és visszaült, hogy megvárja, míg Ron és Harry újra uralkodni tudnak a fékezhetetlen jókedvükön.

AN:

Míg eléggé kedvelem Dracot, nem kell elfelejteni, hogy ő még mindig Malfoy- egy arrogáns, elkényeztetett kölyök, aki valószínűleg hajlamos a hisztire. De mivel Charlie sárkányszelídítéssel tölti az életét, nem hiszem, hogy annyira érdekelné.  
Következik: Lucius megtudja.


	47. Cedo

47. Cedo

Mikor Perselus, Albus és Minerva oldalán besétált a gyengélkedőre, látta hogy Charlie Weasley a még mindig eszméletlen Draco Malfoyt fekteti le az egyik ágyra. Miközben nézték, a vöröshajú férfi félig megfordította Dracót és megvizsgálta a fejének hátsó részét, hogy lássa, a lánc, ami a Sárkányaranyat tartotta, nem vágott-e bele a húsába, mikor eszeveszetten megpróbálta azt lehúzni. A bőr vörös volt, de nem volt felsértve. Charlie óvatosan végighúzta az ujját a lánc alatt, mintha annak hűvösségével meg akarná nyugtatni a kipirosodott testrészt.

Ez a tett jobban enyhítette Perselus kényelmetlenségét, mint bármi más. Bár Draco nem tartozott a kedvencei közé - a fiú egy elkényeztetett, arrogáns kölyök volt, aki valószínűleg az apja nyomaiba lép -, még mindig egy tanuló volt, és egyike a háza diákjainak Perselus mindig kötelességének érezte, hogy vigyázzon a mardekárosaira, hiszen általában olyan sok tanár mellőzte őket a többi ház javára. Ő nem állna félre és engedné meg, hogy valaki meggyalázza az egyik rábízottat.

- Az az, amire gondolunk? - kérdezte Albus Charlie-tól, s a csillogó Vörös Sárkányarany darabra mutatott Draco nyakában.

- Igen - mondta Charlie egyszerűen, láthatóan eléggé megelégedve magával.

- Rákényszerítettél egy tanulót, hogy elfogadja...? - kezdte McGalagony felháborodva. Charlie, bár már nem volt tanuló, még mindig egyike volt a griffendéleseinek.

De Charlie közbevágott, mielőtt befejezhette volna a vádat.

- Nem lehet kényszeríteni valakit arra, hogy, elfogadja a Sárkányaranyat - világosította fel. – A varázslat nem működik, ha nem megegyezésen alapul.

- Lehetetlen - rázta meg a fejét Perselus. – Draco mardekáros, és egy Malfoy. Többet tud a Sötét Mágiáról, mint amit a legtöbb ember valaha is megtanul. Tudja, milyen erős a Vérvarázslat. Semmiképpen nem váltana készségesen vért egy másik varázslóval.

- Igazából - vigyorgott rá Charlie - a rituálé specifikusan „életet adó folyadékra" hivatkozik. Mindenki csak azt feltételezi, hogy vérnek kell lennie.

- Hát mi másra utalhat? - kiáltotta Minerva. - A vér a leg… - abbahagyta, mintha valami hirtelen bevillant volna az eszébe, s arca rózsaszínűvé vált szégyenében.

Perselus sokkoltan nézett a fiatalemberre. Charlie túl önelégültnek nézett ki ahhoz, hogy másképpen értsék szavait.

- Ugye nem? - kérdezte.

Charlie csak vigyorgott.

- Biztosíthatom, teljesen megegyezésen alapult.

Perselus egy székhez lépett, hogy belesüllyedjen.

- Az apja meg fog ölni.

- Merlin szerelmére, Mr. Weasley! - kiáltotta Minerva felháborodva. - Mi az ördög kerítette a hatalmába, hogy ilyesmit csinált?! - mikor nem kapott választ az önelégült fiatalembertől, Dumbledore felé fordult. – Albus! Biztosan nem nézi ezt el csak úgy!?!

- Attól tartok, nem tehetek semmit, Minerva - válaszolt Dumbledore, bár elég jól szórakozott – Ami történt, megtörtént, és csak Charlie tudja visszavonni a varázst... Azonkívül úgy gondolom, hogy végül is Lucius Malfoyt kell vádolni, hacsak nem tévedek.

- A szobában voltál, mikor Lupin megvadult - jelentette ki Perselus, s megértően nézett Charlie-ra. Nem volt tudomása arról, hogy a Weasley fiú bármilyen érzelmet is táplálna Draco iránt, de a saját tapasztalata alapján tudta, hogy a legkevesebb vágy is annyira megerősödhet, hogy nem tud uralkodni rajta.

Charlie csak vállat vont.  
- Sem Remus, sem Sirius nem érdemelték meg azt, ami velük történt. És Draco sem. Most mind a hárman biztonságban vannak.

- Biztonságban? - ellenkezett Minerva. - Megfosztottad a fiút az emberi mivoltától! Hogyan lesz ettől biztonságban?

- Eltávolítottam Lucius Malfoy gondoskodása alól - válaszolt Charlie. - Az apjának most nincs felette hatalma. Soha többet nem fogom engedni annak az embernek, hogy kihasználja! Megérdemli, hogy szabad legyen, szabad, hogy az az ember váljon belőle, aki csak lenni akar.

- Szabad! - kiáltotta Minerva. – Hogy teszi őt szabaddá az, hogy a saját rabszolgáddá teszed?

Charlie erre összehúzta a szemöldökét, s áthatóan nézett a dühös nőre.  
– McGalagony professzor, szinte egész életemben ismert. Tettem én valaha olyasmit, amiből azt gondolja, hogy bosszúból bántanék egy másik embert? Komolyan azt gondolja, hogy tennék valamit, hogy tönkretegyem annak a fiatalembernek az életét?

Minerva erre megállt, s szemei a még mindig az ágyon eszméletlenül fekvő fiatalembert fixírozták. A helytelenítő, rosszalló tekintet kissé enyhült, de nem tűnt el.  
- Ő egy Malfoy. A Weasley-k utálják a Malfoyokat.

- Lucius Malfoyt utáljuk - javította ki Charlie. - És jó okkal. Draco nem az apja, távolról sem. Mindenki, aki egy kicsit is jobban a lelke mélyére nézne, látná ezt - bár gyanítom, nagyon kevés ember veszi a fáradtságot. Hát én megtettem, és amit láttam, azt megéri megmenteni.

Egy az ágy felől jövő nyögés hívta fel a figyelmüket arra, hogy a fiú magához tért. Draco feloldotta magán a kábító átkot, majd a keze gyorsan a feje felé indult, s kifésülte a szőke haját az arcából, miközben a szemei kinyíltak. Aztán eszébe jutott mindaz, ami történt és hirtelen felült, sokkoltan nézve az ágya köré gyűltekre. A szemei összehúzódtak, mikor megpillantotta Charlie-t, düh égett bennük, bár Perselus úgy gondolta, hogy látott bennük egy kis fájdalmat is.  
– Te! - kiáltotta Charlie-nak, és felemelte a szorosan összezárt öklét, hogy megüsse. Charlie megfogta a csuklóját, és könnyedén visszatartotta.

- Mr. Malfoy! - csattant fel Perselus, s hangjára rögtön felfigyelt a fiú. - Uralkodjon magán! - A mardekárosai jól ki voltak arra képezve, hogy szót fogadjanak neki, elvégre jól tudták, hogy nem szabad feldühíteni.

Draco megzabolázta a dühöt, ami miatt fizikailag akart elégtételt venni Charlie-n. De a mérge nem csökkent.  
- Vedd le ezt rólam azonnal! - parancsolta, s megfogta a láncot, ami a Vörös Sárkányaranyat tartotta.

- Nem, Dragon - mondta Charlie egyszerűen.

- Ne hívj úgy! - kiáltotta villámló tekintettel Draco. – Vedd ezt le rólam! Az apám kényszeríteni fog!

Charlie szemei erre megkeményedtek.  
– Az apád Sirius Blackhez akart hozzáadni, egy férfihoz, aki szinte párja egy vérfarkasnak. Tudod, mit csinálnak a vérfarkasok azokkal az emberekkel, akik közéjük és a párjuk közé állnak?

Draco elsápadt a szavaira, és gyorsan Perselusra nézett megerősítésre várva. Perselus nem volt benne biztos, hogy Draco tudta a jövendőbeli házastársának identitását, vagy valamit arról, hogy Black kedveli Lupint. A bájital professzor bólintott a fiúnak.

- Sirius Black? - kérdezte Draco hitetlenkedve. Valószínű volt, hogy sok ellentmondó történetet hallott Blackről - hibás információt a múltjáról, az újságokból, és azokat az igazságdarabokat, amiket összegyűjtött az apjától. – Miért választotta volna Sirius Blacket? Hazudsz!

- Nem hazudik, Mr. Malfoy - világosította fel Perselus. – Az apja engem kért meg, hogy bemutassam az ajánlatot Blacknek. És Mr. Weasleynek igaza van. Lupin darabokra szaggatná, ha megengednék neki, hogy a közelébe jusson.

- Lupin! - remegett meg a borzalomtól Draco a gondolatra: mint a legtöbb aranyvérű, meglehetősen félt a vérfarkasoktól. A szőke mardekáros soha nem volt különlegesen bátor, és otthon mindenféle előítéletet beleneveltek. – Azt akarják mondani, hogy az apám rám akart támadni Lupin által? - követelte tőlük, s a lehető legrosszabb következtetésre jutott a történtekből. – Hogy megpróbált megöletni? - a fiú szemében fájdalmas volt látni az árulást.

Perselus meg tudta érteni a kérdést - ha Lucius halottnak akarta látni a fiát, meglehetősen egyedi módját választotta. Ő teljesen ártatlan lenne bármilyen bűnben, és elpusztíthatná Lupint azért, amit az egyetlen Malfoy-örökössel tett.

De mégis, az, hogy ilyesmit gondoljon a saját apjáról, hogy ez legyen az első gondolat, ami eszébe jut a fiúnak, nem sejtetett semmi jót arról, amilyen élete eddig lehetett a fiúnak.

- Igazából, Mr. Malfoy, azt hiszem, az apjának ez egy elég elhibázott kísérlete volt arra, hogy megmentse - világosította fel Albus az összezavarodott fiút, s a csillogás a szemében kissé elhalványult a szomorúság miatt. Úgy látszott, ő is tragikusnak találta azt a gondolatot, hogy Dracónak ilyesmi jutott eszébe, és megpróbálta megnyugtatni. Minerva félrenézett, képtelen volt szembenézni az elárult tekintettel. – Azt hiszem, ez az ő módja, hogy megvédje másfajta befolyásoktól, amik károsak lennének az egészségére. Bármilyen szövetségtől eltekintve, senki nem vonhatja kétségbe, hogy Sirius Black egyike azoknak az embereknek Angliában, aki megfelelő származású magának.

Draco összehúzta a szemöldökét. Perselus tudta, hogy elég ravasz ahhoz, hogy megértse, Albus a Sötét Nagyúrra gondol. Ugyanakkor elég okos volt ahhoz is, hogy ne célozgasson közvetlenül, és ne keverje bele az apját semmibe. De Lucius soha nem volt kedves ember, és biztosan nem volt gyengéd. Perselus gyanította, hogy Dracónak nehezére esik elfogadni, hogy az apja megpróbálja megvédeni - méghozzá ilyen módon.

Draco egy átható pillantást küldött Charlie felé.

- Becsaptál! - vádolta, és ezúttal mindannyian látták a fájdalmat a vád mögött. Perselus azon kapta magát, hogy kényelmetlenül fészkelődik a Draco szemében levő pillantásra. Vajon Harry is így nézne rá, gondolkodott el rajta, ha nem hagyta volna abba a griffendéles bőrének érintését múlt éjjel?

Charlie szemei ellágyultak.  
– Mondtam, hogy ne aggódj. A dolgok megoldódnak – felemelte a kezét, hogy megérintse a fiút, de Draco elfordult, és lerázta a kezét, mikor megérintette a vállát.

Egy dörmögő hangra lettek figyelmesek, ami a gyengélkedő ajtaja felől jött. Megfordulva azt látták, hogy Hagrid áll ott, merengő arccal.  
– Igazgató úr, Lucius Malfoy és Arthur Wesley vannak itt egy csoport aurorral - világosította fel Albust a nagy ember.

-Merlinre, ez gyors volt! - kiáltotta Minerva. – Hogy tudhatták ezt meg ilyen hamar?

- Igazából nem hiszem, hogy Draco miatt vannak itt - válaszolt Albus összehúzott szemöldökkel. – Vezesd őket ide, Hagrid. Elrendezem.

- Igen, uram - bólintott a vadőr, s Dumbledore szavaira elöntötte a megkönnyebbülés.

- Ez Lupin miatt van - találgatott Perselus.

Albus bólintott.  
– Arthur beszámolt nekem egy házkutatási engedélyről ma reggel. Megpróbált tiltó bírói végzést kapni ellene, de gyanítom, hogy nem sikerült.

- Ilyen hamar megkapta az Eutanázia Rendeletet? - kérdezte Perselus sokkolva, s arra gondolt, mit tesz majd a hír Harryvel. Egy része nem igazán hitte, hogy Lucius ezt véghezviszi, hogy tényleg ilyen otromba módon megöleti Remust, csak azért, hogy biztosítsa a fiának azt a pozíciót, amit akar. Butaság volt bármilyen más lehetőséget figyelembe venni. Lucius egy vipera, mindig is az volt, és mindig is az lesz.

Albus megrázta a fejét.  
– Idézés egy hivatalos vizsgálatra - javította ki. – Az Eutanáziához szükség van a teljes Wizengamot szavazatára. Caramel kétségtelenül ezt a saját javára akarja fordítani.

- Ki akarnak valakit végezni? - kérdezte Draco zavarodottan.

- Igen, Mr. Malfoy - mondta McGalagony csípősen, és szigorúan nézett le a diákjára. – Lupin professzort akarják kivégezni. Legalább ez kissé emberibb halál, mint a lefejezés, amit harmadik évében Hagrid hippogriffjének terveztek.

Draco dühösen elpirult az emlékeztetőre, hogy milyen szerepe volt abban az eseményben. – Az egy erőszakos állat volt - morogta.- Megtámadott.

- Most állatként van osztályozva, Mr. Malfoy - juttatta eszébe Minerva. A fiú elsápadt. – És a Nagyterembeli viselkedése után gyanítom, sokan vannak, akik boldogan használnák az erőszakos kifejezést arra, hogy a maga viselkedését leírják.

A gyengélkedőn tartózkodók ismét hangokat hallottak az ajtó irányából. Perselus felállt a székről, hogy Albus és Minerva mellé álljon, miközben egy csoport auror lépett be, akiket Arthur és Lucius követett. Lucius elegáns, hivatalos fekete talárban, önelégült arckifejezéssel lépett be, ami Perselust arra emlékeztette, amit aznap reggel látott Draco arcán, amint az belépett a Nagyterembe. Draco, a bájitaltan tanár meglepetésére csendben maradt, ki sem mozdult az ágyból és a három professzor mögül, akik előtte álltak. Arthur Weasley, aki észrevette, hogy a fia a háttérben áll, fáradtan és zaklatottan nézett ki, a ruhája kissé gyűrött volt.

Az auror vezető, egy idősebb férfi, akit Perselus nem ismert, egy pergament adott át Dumbledore-nak.  
– Igazgató úr, rendeletünk van, hogy átkutassuk a Roxfortot és őrizetbe vegyük Remus Lupint. Úgy tudom, hogy vendégként itt tartózkodik a kastélyban.

Dumbledore elvette a pergament és röviden ránézett.  
– Igen, a kastély vendége, de attól tartok, pillanatnyilag nincs az épületben. Természetesen nyugodtan átkutathatják az iskolát. De megkérem Önöket, ügyeljenek arra, hogy ne zavarják meg a tanórákat jobban, mint szükséges.

Lucius arca egy pillanatig tömény dühöt tükrözött. Perselus gyanította, hogy arra számított, hogy Lupin még a kastélyban lesz. Láthatólag az idősebbik Malfoy nemcsak arra jött rá, milyen erőszakos lett volna a vérfarkas a házassági ajánlat miatt, de nem számított arra sem, hogy Perselus mindenkit felvilágosít róla, kivéve Blacket.

- Sajnálom, Albus - vágott közbe Arthur. – Kitöltöttem a szükséges papírokat, hogy megkapjuk a tiltó bírói végzést, de titokzatos módon késleltették.

- Minden rendben, Arthur - biztosította a férfit Albus. – Ahogy mondtam, Lupint nem találják meg a kastélyban. És ezeknek a dolgoknak mindig megvan a módja, hogy megoldódjanak.

Perselusnak el kellett fojtania a mosolyát erre az állításra - a dolgok tényleg megoldódtak egy elég váratlan módon. Sirius Black még mindig semmit nem tudott a káoszról, ami körülötte kialakult.

Az aurorok ezt úgy értelmezték, hogy megkezdhetik a kutatást, s illedelmesen bólintottak a jelenlevőknek, miközben kifelé tartottak. Lucius azonban arrogánsan előrelépett.  
- Perselus, bízom benne, hogy lépéseket tettél afelé, hogy felvilágosítsd Sirius Blacket a…- elhallgatott, mikor végre megpillantotta Dracót, aki hármuk mögött az ágyon ült. Összehúzta a szemeit. – Mit csinál a fiam a gyengélkedőn?

Draco rögtön leszállt az ágyról, kihúzta magát, s szembenézett az apjával.  
-Szervusz a...a…apa - dadogta. Lucius összeszorította az ajkát bosszúságában: egy Malfoy nem dadogott.

- Draco - mondta lassan Lucius, megvetéssel a hangjában, mégis kulturáltan. – Mit… - A férfi megfagyott, és Perselus tudta, hogy észrevette a Vörös Sárkányaranyat, ami a fia nyakában lógott. A keze összeszorult az ezüstvégű botján. Perselus kissé megmozdult, kezét olyan pozícióba helyezte, hogy gyorsan elő tudja húzni a pálcáját, ha szükséges. – Malazár nevében, mi az a szörnyűség, ami a nyakadban lóg?

Draco felemelte egyik kezét, hogy megfogja az aranyat. Mindenki láthatta, hogy remeg a keze, s olyan fehér lett, mint egy kísértet.

- Vörös Sárkányarany, Lucius - mondta Dumbledore szelíden. Arthur reakciója szinte komikus volt: a szemei majdnem kiestek a meglepettségtől.

De Lucius nem mulatott rajta. Áthatóan nézett a fiára, szemében düh égett.  
- Vért váltottál? - kérdezte követelőzően az ijedt fiútól. - Vért?- Draco hangja megtört, miközben beszélt. Vadul megrázta a fejét. - Nem, persze, hogy nem, soha…

Lucius felszisszent a dühtől, s az ujjpercei fehérré váltak a botja körül. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy ismerte a másik módját a folyadékcserének, nem kellett hozzá további magyarázat. Mindenki biztos volt benne, hogy Lucius ismeri minden lehetséges útját, ami csak létezik annak, hogy rabszolgává tegyen egy embert.  
– Te ostoba fiú! - kiáltotta. Elkezdte kihúzni az ezüst kígyófejet a sétabotjából, kivillantva a pálcájának fekete végét. De rögtön öt másik pálca irányult rá. Draco csak sokkoltan, mozdulatlanul állt.

Lucius keze megállt a megkezdett mozdulat közben, de nem olyannak tűnt, mint aki nagyon meg lett félemlítve attól, hogy öt pálca szegeződött rá. Áthatóan nézett Charlie-ra, de a sárkányszelídítő pálcája nem remegett meg.  
– Gondolom, te vagy ezért a felelős?

Charlie csak bólintott.

Lucius gúnyosan Dracóra mosolygott, aki összerezzent a férfi tekintete láttán... - Már alig vártad, hogy széttehesd a lábaidat, nem igaz? - sziszegte.

- Mr. Malfoy! - kiáltotta Minerva felháborodva.

Lucius figyelembe se vette az igazgató-helyettes közbeszólását.

– Vedd le azonnal- parancsolta Charlie-nak dölyfösen.

De a vörös hajú fiatal férfi csak megrázta a fejét.

– Nem.

- Akkor elégtételt követelek! - ragaszkodott hozzá Lucius, s szemei olyan vidámságtól csillogtak, amit Perselus már nagyon régóta ismert. Lucius valamikor a legerőszakosabb párbajozó volt, akit valaha látott.

Charlie elszántsága nem ingott meg.

– Nem vagyok egy gyermek, akit meg lehet ijeszteni, Malfoy - morogta. – Rendszeresen sárkányokat szelídítek. Azt hiszi, félek egy párbajtól?

De Lucius csak gúnyosan rámosolygott.

– A kihívás az apádra vonatkozik, átkozott kölyök!.

- Én sem félek tőled, Lucius - biztosította Arthur, bár Perselus komolyan kétségbe vonta, hogy a Weasley család fejének bármiféle esélye is lenne Luciusszal szemben.

- Igazából, uraim - vágott közbe Albus csillogó szemekkel - mivel a Weasley család nyilvánosan szövetségben áll a Dumbledore-okkal, a párbaj rám hárul. Több, mint boldog lennék, hogy elfogadjam a kihívásodat, Lucius, ha ezt kívánod.

Lucius megmerevedett az igazgató szavaira és óvatosan megfordult, hogy a férfira nézzen. Mint mindenki másnak a szobában, kivéve Dracót, Dumbledore pálcája még mindig Lucius mellkasára irányult. Bár a szőke férfi uralkodott az arckifejezésén, Perselus tudta, milyen gondolatok forognak a férfi fejében. Mint párbajozó, Albus Dumbledore legyőzhetetlen volt. Még maga Voldemort is félt egyedül szembeszállni vele.

Lucius felhúzta egyik szőke szemöldökét.  
– Úgy látom, maga elnézi, amit a fiammal tettek - mosolygott gúnyosan az igazgatóra.

- Úgy tűnik, Lucius, eléggé jól ismered a rituálét - jegyezte meg Dumbledore. – Tudod, hogy megegyezésen kell alapulnia, hogy működjön. Míg Draco meg nem jelent ma reggel, azt az aranyat viselve a nyaka körül, nem tudtam a kérdéses eseményről. Azt állítod, hogy uralmam van a fiad fölött? Az Imperius még mindig elég illegális volt, mikor utoljára ellenőriztem.

- Ő a fiam! - sziszegte Lucius mindannyiuk felé, s dühét alig tudta visszatartani. Lucius nem arról volt híres, hogy uralkodni tudott a temperamentumán. – A Malfoy család örököse. Nem fogom megengedni, hogy láncon maradjon, mint valami állat!

Perselus nem volt biztos benne, hogy Lucius a fia miatt aggódott, vagy amiatt, hogy ez a megszégyenítés milyen károkat okozhat a Malfoy-hírnévben. Talán egy kevés megvolt mindkettőből. A férfi végül is meg akarta védeni Dracót - megvédeni a Sötét Nagyúr befolyásától.

- Akkor talán Lucius, jobb lenne, ha inkább valami kompromisszumra vagy megegyezésre jutnának Mr. Weasleyvel, minthogy olyan párbajokat követel, amik nem végződhetnek jól - válaszolt Dumbledore.

Lucius szemei megkeményedtek, és megfordult, hogy áthatóan nézzen Charliera. Egy hideg, lenéző mosoly jelent meg szája egyik sarkában.

– Igen, persze - köpte. – Rá kellett volna jönnöm. Mennyit akarsz?

Charlie összehúzta a szemöldökét zavarában.

- Mi?

- Pénzt, Weasley! - csattant fel Lucius. – Mennyi pénzbe kerül ez? A sárkányokat a feketepiacon körülbelül 20.000 galleonért adják el. Gondolom, ennyi elég lesz.

Perselus észrevette a szégyent, ami átfutott Draco arcán, mikor rájött, hogy úgy fogják megvásárolni és eladni, mint egy állatot. Sokkolt zihálása mindenki figyelmét felkeltette, és úgy tűnt, a fiú botladozni kezd, mintha rosszul lenne. Gyorsan, mint egy lecsapó kígyó, Lucius keze megmozdult, és megfogta Draco állát, kényszerítve, hogy felnézzen rá. A férfi kezei fájdalmasan belenyomódtak a sápadt húsba.  
– A saját ostobaságoddal hoztad ezt magadra! - vicsorogta. – Nem fogod megbecsteleníteni magad azzal, hogy…

Mielőtt befejezte volna, Charlie kihúzta Dracót a férfi szorításából, és maga mögé lökte, még mindig felemelt pálcával.  
– Nem fogod még egyszer megérinteni, Malfoy! - kiáltotta felháborodottan.

Lucius kék szemei villámlottak a felháborodottságtól.  
– Úgy fogom fegyelmezni a fiamat, ahogy jónak látom!

- Most az én felelősségem - világosította fel Charlie. – Az én védelmem alatt van, és nem fogod még egyszer megérinteni!

- Uraim! - vágott közbe Albus, hangja kemény volt és követelőző. Annyi erő volt mögötte, hogy még Lucius is megfordult. – Magunk között veszekedve nem fogjuk megoldani ezt a gondot.

- Hát, nekem nem kell a felajánlott arany - jelentette ki Charlie határozottan.

Lucius idegesen csikorgatta a fogait.  
- Többet akarsz, mint amennyit ajánlottam? Nevezd meg az összeget!

- Ez nem galleonokról szól, Malfoy! - kiáltotta Charlie undorodva. – Nem mindenkit érdekel a pénz. Hadd emlékeztesselek, hogy a túlságos arany-szeretet okozta ezt az egészet. Nagyon jól tanítottad Dracót.

Perselus látta, hogy a fiatalabb Malfoy összerezzen ezekre a szavakra, és gyanította, hogy nem voltak teljesen igazak. A fájdalom, amit látott a szemeiben, inkább a Charlie iránti érdeklődésről beszélt, mint a nyaka körül levő arany iránti sóvárgásáról. A fiú megszégyenítése teljesnek tűnt.

Lucius küzdött azért, hogy uralkodjon a vérmérsékletén.  
– Mibe kerül, hogy levedd azt a szörnyűséget a nyakáról? - szűrte.

Charlie összehúzta a szemöldökét, s röviden az apjára pillantott, aki szó nélkül hallgatta a vitát, kimaradva a szóváltásból.  
– Házasság - mondta Charlie egyszerűen. – Leveszem az aranyat azon a napon, mikor összeházasodik velem.

Draco sokkolva nézett fel Charlie-ra, s egyre jobban összezavarodott. Lucius csak hátat fordított és ellépett, az ökle egyfolytában összeszorult és ellazult a botján.

Igazából Perselus nem lepődött meg Charlie kijelentésétől, végül is a megvadult birtoklás és vágy volt az, ami elindította ezt a láncreakciót. De a valóság az volt, hogy nem kellett volna felajánlania ezt az engedményt, ugyanis Draco már törvényesen az övé volt. Semmi nem volt, amit Lucius vagy bármelyikük tehettek, és Lucius tudta ezt. Igazából az ajánlat nagyon nagylelkű volt. Arthur megfeszítetten figyelte a fiát, összehúzott szemmel.

- Értem - morogta Lucius, és Perselus látott valami keményet és sötétet csillogni a férfi szemeiben. Nyugtalanul Dumbledore-ra nézett, remélve, hogy a férfi mond valamit Charlie-nak; figyelmezteti a veszélyről, ami ebben az ajánlatban van. Dracónak magasabb pozíciója volt a társadalomban, mint a Weasley-sarjnak. Miután Draco házas lesz, és felszabadul a Sárkányarany alól, Charlie a Malfoy család uralma alá kerül.

Perselus észrevette az óvatos pillantást Draco szemében, és úgy nézett ki, mint aki kész felszólalni. Sokat mondott érzéseiről Charlie iránt, ha hajlandó lett volna figyelmeztetni arról a tettről, ami őt felszabadítaná. Perselus őszintén nem gondolta, hogy a fiú képes ilyen érzelmekre. Talán Charlie-nak igaza volt; senki nem nézett elég mélyre. Egy éles pillantás az apjától azonban azonnal belefojtott minden szót, amit Draco kimondott volna. A fiú idegességében még jobban elsápadt, és Perselusra nézett, mintha tőle remélne segítséget.

- És aláírnál egy házassági szerződést, beleegyezve abba, hogy eltünteted az aranyat?- kérdezte Lucius, s ismét megfordult, hogy Charlie-ra nézzen Az arca kiolvashatatlan volt.

Charlie rámosolygott, és ha a férfi nem a Griffendélbe járt volna, Perselus meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy ravaszságot látott felvillanni a szemeiben.

– Beleegyezek, hogy leveszem az aranyat, egy Matrimonium Cedo szerződéssel.

Perselus szemei elkerekedtek, s arckifejezése Luciusét tükrözte. Ez teljesen más volt, mint az ő és Harry házassága, ahol lényegében egyenlőek voltak a pénzbeli egyenlőtlenség itt kézzel fogható volt. Egy házasság Cedo-szerződéssel Dracót alárendelt pozícióba helyezné a neve, pénze vagy a társadalmi helyzete ellenére. Ahelyett, hogy Charlie lenne a Malfoy család tagja, Draco válna Weasleyvé. Charlie döntene arról, hogy hol éljenek, kivel barátkozzanak, hogyan költsék el a pénzüket. Elvenne minden uralmat, ami Luciusnak lenne a pár fölött. Mikor Lucius meghal, és Draco örökli a Malfoy címet, csak akkor válhatnak újra egyenlőkké. Még a gyermekeik is a Wesley nevet viselnék. Úgy tűnt, Charlie elég alaposan kigondolta ezt - a Ronnak hangoztatott korábbi állítása, miszerint véget vetett a viszálynak a családjaik között, alapot nyert.

- Semmiképpen sem! - üvöltötte Lucius.

- Akkor az arany ott marad, ahol van - vonta meg a vállát Charlie.

- Ez őrület! - vicsorogta Lucius. – Vége lenne a Malfoy névnek.

- Beleegyezek egy kötőjellel ellátott névbe - engedett Charlie. - Malfoy-Weasley.

- Nem! - fordult Lucius Dumbledore felé. – Ez lehetetlen! Elfogadhatatlan!

- Nekem nagylelkű ajánlatnak tűnik, Lucius - világosította fel Dumbledore. – Nem kell beleegyeznie semmibe. Önnek semmi törvényes beleszólása nincs ebben a helyzetben.

Lucius Arthurhoz fordult, s utálkozva nézett a férfire.  
– Beszélj a fiaddal! – parancsolta. – Csak maradt benned valami méltóság! Mondd meg neki, milyen szégyenletes ez! Te vagy a családfő. Parancsold meg neki, hogy térjen észhez!

Egy furcsa arckifejezés futott át Arthur arcán, és bólintott.  
– Hát persze, Lucius - értett egyet szelíden, aztán Charlie-hoz fordult. – Charlie?

- Igen, apa? - kérdezte Charlie illedelmesen.

- Mint a Wesley családfő, azt kell mondanom, hogy ha nem tartasz ki a meggyőződésed mellett, és nem teszed pontosan azt, amit a szíved diktál, soha többé nem fogok veled beszélni - mosolygott Arthur a fiára.

Charlie szórakozottan meghajlította a fejét.  
- Megértve.

Lucius hitetlenkedve bámult egyikről a másikra, s a dühtől egész testében remegett. De mint mindenki más a szobában, a férfi megértette, hogy nem volt más választása. Nem engedhette meg, hogy az utóda láncra verve maradjon, mint egy állat. Annak a szégyene messziről legyőzött minden házasságot - Cedo ide vagy oda.

- Jól van! - köpte végül Lucius, képtelenül arra, hogy mást tegyen.

- Várj –szólt nyomatékosan Charlie, és a férfi szemei villámlottak a felháborodottságtól. – Ez Draco döntése. Neki kell beleegyeznie, nem neked.

Mindannyian Dacóra néztek, Lucius nyugtalan arckifejezéssel. Draco, aki visszasüllyedt az ágy szélére, meglepetten nézett fel. Kétségtelenül ritkán kérték tőle, hogy ő döntsön magáról. Az apja minden mozdulatát uralta eddig. Úgy tűnt, fogalma sincs, mit tegyen. Ránézett minden személyre a szobában, mintha az arcaikon keresné a választ. Összerezzent az apja átható pillantására, és elpirult Charlie megfeszített bámulására. De végül bizonytalan beleegyezéssel bólintott, s öklével szorosan fogta a Sárkányaranyat a nyaka körül. Bár ismerte a fiút egész életében, Perselus még találgatni sem tudott, hogy mit érezhet.

- Az ügyvédeim megírják a szerződést - mondta Lucius hidegen, még egy utolsó kísérletet téve, hogy uralma legyen a helyzet fölött.

- Ó, ne légy buta, Lucius - válaszolt Dumbledore, s szemei ismét csillogtak az örömtől. Kétségtelenül élvezte, hogy hogyan alakult mindez. – Majd én megírom a szerződést Weasleyéknek, hiszen az én felelősségem. Na most, azt hiszem, van más dolgunk is - aurorok kószálnak az iskolában, s olyan valakit keresnek, akit nem fognak megtalálni. Gyere, Lucius, kikísérlek. Charlie, talán leszel olyan szíves, és meggyőződsz róla, hogy az ifjú Draco megérkezik az első órájára? Bűbájtan, azt hiszem.

- Hát persze, igazgató úr - bólintott Charlie beleegyezően.

Dumbledore ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy mindannyian elhagyják a gyengélkedőt, egyedül hagyva Charlie-t és Dracót. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Lucius akart néhány privát szót váltani a fiával, de senki nem akarta ezt megengedni. De ahelyett, hogy megvárta volna az aurorokat, és a híreket Remus Lupinról, Lucius otthagyta őket, és sértődötten elhagyta a kastélyt. Kétségtelenül hazaindult, hogy kitalálja, hogyan mentheti a menthetőt abból az abszurd helyzetből, amibe a fia keveredett.

Perselus nem tudott nem arra gondolni, hogy hogyan fogja ezt elmagyarázni a Sötét Nagyúrnak. Lucius általában a talpára esett, de ezúttal sok táncolásra lesz szüksége. Nem irigyelte a férfitől a tapasztalatot.


	48. Farkas az ajtóban

48. Farkas az ajtóban

Charlie Dracót figyelte, miközben a többiek elhagyták a gyengélkedőt. Furcsa, merengő csillogás volt a fiú szemében, ahogy az apja visszavonuló alakját nézte. Mikor az ajtó végre becsukódott, a fiatalember szürke tekintete felé fordult; tele volt dühvel, fájdalommal, és valahol mélyen látni lehetett a kétségbeesett reménykedést, hogy valahogyan mindezt Charlie majd rendbe hozza. Ezt a pillantást látva a vörös hajú férfi tudta, van egy kis esélyük, hogy olyan útra állítsák a jövőjüket, amin mindketten boldogok lehetnek. Semmi csel, vagy mahináció, semmi hirtelen reakció nem vezetne eredményre, ha meg akarja kapni, amit akar, mielőtt valaki ellopná tőle. Szívből kell beszélnie, vagy elveszít valamit, ami ennyire törékeny és talán pótolhatatlan.

Az ágy széléhez húzott egy széket, ahol Draco ült, és leült a fiatalember elé. Az anyja mindig azt mondta, hogy az igazság az egyetlen biztos út bármilyen kapcsolatban, és tekintve a hosszú házaséveket, úgy gondolta, tudta, miről beszél. A szavakat kereste, de meglepetten döbbent rá, hogy már tudja, mit is akar mondani.

- Mikor tizenkét éves voltam, egy öreg jövendőmondó azt mondta nekem, egy nap összeházasodok egy sárkánnyal, akit majdnem felfal egy farkas – kezdett hozzá Charlie. Valami meglobbant Draco szemeiben, de csendben maradt.

- Persze – folytatta az exgriffendéles fél mosollyal a szája sarkában – akkor még eléggé szó szerint vettem a jóslatot, és az egész ötletet kissé otrombának tartottam. Összeházasodni egy tüzet fújó gyíkkal nem vonzaná a legtöbb embert. Végül rájöttem, hogy valószínűleg metaforikusan értette. Aztán megismertelek téged, és tudtam, hogy te vagy a sárkány. És az apád közbelépésének köszönhetően szó szerint majdnem felfalt egy vérfarkas.

Draco erre elsápadt, de még mindig csendben maradt, figyelve Charlie szavait. Az idősebbik férfi pillantása végigpásztázta a fiatalember alakját. Észrevette a feszült vállakat, az arca sápadtságát, az ajka keserű összehúzódását. De legjobban a magányos zavarodottságot látta a szemeiben.

- Azt kérdeztem magamtól, hogy menthetnélek meg – mondta neki Charlie gyengéden. – A családom nem képes legyőzni a Malfoy vagy Black Conscriptust. Még akkor sem, ha nem Siriusnak lettél volna ígérve, az apád soha nem tartott volna engem megfelelő párnak. Aztán bevillant egy gondolat, hogy ha szó szerint majdnem fel fog falni egy farkas, miért ne változtassalak egyszerűen sárkánnyá?

Draco erre megmerevedett, s arckifejezése megfeszült, ahogy visszatért a dühe. Az ökle összeszorult, és elfordította a fejét, vagy idegességében, vagy szégyenében, Charlie ezt nem tudta eldönteni. Ösztönösen kinyúlt, és betakarta a szőke kezét a sajátjával. Ugyan a mardekáros ökle nem nyílt szét, a szőkeség nem is húzta ki az érintése alól. Ez kissé felbátorította.

- De az az igazság, Draco, hogy a jóslatot soha nem kellett szó szerint venni. Te nem vagy sárkány, a nyakad körül levő arany ellenére. És bármennyire egybeesik is a helyzet Remus Lupinnal, nem ő az a farkas, aki azzal fenyeget, hogy felfal. Van egy farkas az ajtódnál, Draco, egy sötét, borzasztó farkas, ami élve fog felfalni. Még az apád is látja, és az ő furcsa módon próbált megmenteni tőle azzal, hogy hozzáad Siriushoz.

Draco mozdulatlanná vált ezekre a szavakra, és szemeiben óvatosság látszott, ahogy visszanézett rá.  
- Úgy érted a Sötét Nagyúr – suttogta, s egyszerre hangzott megfélemlítettnek és vádaskodónak.

De Charlie megrázta a fejét.  
- Nem, nem úgy.

Draco sokkoltan pislogott erre, s zavar töltötte el az arcát. Ez nyilvánvalóan nem az a válasz volt, amit várt.

Charlie felsóhajtott és még egyszer megszorította Draco kezét, mielőtt elengedte volna. Felállt, és lassan járkálni kezdett az ágy lábánál, miközben kereste a megfelelő szavakat, amikkel el tudná magyarázni a helyzetet. – Sok minden történhet a következő években, Draco – mondta gyengéden. – Ez a háború eltarthat évtizedekig, óriási veszteségekkel mindkét oldalon. Lehet, hogy Voldemort nyer, és megöli, vagy rabszolgává teszi minden ellenségét. Lehet, hogy a mi oldalunk nyer, és megöli, vagy börtönbe juttatja az összes halálfalót. Vagy lehet, hogy mindkét oldal teljesen szétrombolja a világot, és senki nem fog nyerni. De a háború végeredményétől függetlenül az a farkas még mindig fel fog falni.

Charlie megfordult, ,majd tanulmányozni kezdte a fiatalembert. Draco szemei elkerekedtek, minden mozdulatát figyelte, és az idősebb férfi tudta, hogy megfeszített figyelemmel kíséri a szavait.  
- Ugyanúgy, ahogy a sárkányt nem szó szerint kell érteni, a farkast sem. A dolog, ami arra vár, hogy felfaljon, Draco, nem egy vérfarkas, vagy a Sötét Nagyúr. Ez a benned levő farkas. A sötét dolog, ami miatt azt gondoltad, hogy a saját apád megpróbál megölni.

Draco összerezzent a szavaira, miközben valami borzalmas és fájdalmas töltötte be azokat a szürke szemeket, és egy pillanatig Charlie csak egy fiút látott, aki kétségbeesetten akarta a szeretetet egy olyan apától, aki nem volt képes megadni azt neki. Tisztán látta, hogy a fiatalember megértette, hogy a farkas, ami őt fenyegette, pontosan az a világ volt, amiben élt. A ridegség, a kegyetlenség, az állandó félelem attól, hogy pontosan azok az emberek, akikben bíznia kellene, azok, akik talán a legvalószínűbben hátba szúrnák. A Dracóban levő farkas darabokba törné a lelkét, és újraalakítaná valami borzasztóvá, hogy kiérdemelje a szeretetet és elismerést attól az embertől, akinek igazából soha nem tudott örömet szerezni.

Charlie felé lépett, s meg akarta nyugtatni még aközben is, hogy olyan szavakat mondott, amiről tudta, hogy fájnak.  
- Mindkettőnk apja itt volt ma – mondta neki. – Te az apád előtt álltál és reszkettél a félelemtől, tudva, hogy megütne, ha lenne esélye. De én tudtam, hogy az apám kérdés nélkül kiállna mellettem. Ugyanúgy, ahogy tudom, hogy az anyám és a testvéreim örömmel fogadnak majd be a családba.

Draco erre erőszakosan megrázta a fejét.  
- Nem – utasította vissza. – Nem hiszek neked!

Charlie leült mellé az ágyra.  
- Ó, kétségem sincs afelől, hogy Ron jót fog nevetni ezen – pöccintette meg egyik kezével kedvese nyakában levő aranyat. – És kétségtelenül sokáig fog miatta ugratni, bár a megjegyzéseid után, amiket Harrynek tettél, mikor megházasodott, azt hiszem, megérdemelsz egy kis revansot cserébe – Draco szemei erre villámlani kezdtek, s a szelídítő nem tudott nem mosolyogni. – De azt is tudom, hogy ha bárki megpróbál kihasználni téged, vagy megpróbál bántani emiatt, Ron lesz az első a sorban, aki meg fog védeni. Sem ő, sem Ginny nem fog félreállni, és megengedni bárkinek, hogy bántsák a sógorukat.

Látta a vad érzelmeket, amik Draco arcán tükröződtek, a zavart, a hitetlenséget. Ugyanakkor látta a tizenhat év alatt belénevelt előítéletet benne harcolni. Azt, hogy az a család, amelyikhez csatlakozni fog, társadalmilag alatta áll, annak ellenére, hogy megadhatnák neki azt a szeretetet, amire titokban vágyott.  
- Nem érted – sóhajtott Draco. – Nem tudod, mivel fogok szembenézni. Miért nem tudtál egyszerűen…

- Udvarolni neked? – kérdezte Charlie, és látta a pirulásból, ami a fiatalember arcát borította, hogy kitalálta. – Te és én, mindketten tudjuk, hogy soha nem engedték volna meg.

A keserűen összeráncolt szemöldök, ami megjelent a fiatalember arcán, igazolta, hogy egyetért Charlie-val. Lucius Malfoy semmiképpen nem fogadta volna el a felkérést egy Weasleytől.

Draco összezárta az öklét a Sárkányarany darabon, ami a nyakában lógott. Felnézett párjára, szemében nyers érzelmek sorával, miközben feltette az egyetlen kérdést, amiről Charlie tudta, hogy a legkétségbeesettebben akarta tudni a választ.  
- Muszáj volt becsapnod?

- Mindenre elszánt voltam – vallotta be. – Anélkül az arany nélkül nem lett volna esélyem jogot formálni rád. És a Cedo szerződés nélkül az apád megölt volna abban a pillanatban, ahogy felszabadultál az alól az arany alól. Ezt akarod, Draco? Azt akarod, hogy meghaljak?

Draco mozdulatlanná vált, ökle összeszorult az arany körül. Mikor nem válaszolt, Charlie abban a pillanatban megértette, hogy ha egyáltalán lenne jövője ezzel a fiatalemberrel, akkor engednie kell, hogy az övé legyen a végső döntés.

- Leveszem a Sárkányaranyat azonnal, de kérned kell – suttogta, visszhangozva azokat a szavakat, amiket múlt este használt. – Kérned kell.

Draco felé fordult, elkerekedett, de csillogó szemekkel, olyan testtartással, mintha várna valamire.

- Leveszem – ígérte meg neki. – Ismét az apád fia leszel. Talán apád még mindig Siriushoz fog hozzáadni. Vagy talán valaki mást választ neked, esetleg az egyik mardekáros osztálytársad. Vagy talán békén hagy, és engedi, hogy úgy éld az életed, ahogy akarod. Akárhogyan is, soha többé nem fogsz engem látni.

Charlie felemelte a kezét, és lágyan megsimogatta Draco sima arcbőrét, könnyedén végighúzva az ujjbegyeit a fiatalember puha ajkain. Draco megremegett. Lassan ráfonta a kezét az öklére, ahol még mindig fogta az aranydarabot.  
- Leveszem az aranyat, de kérned kell – ismételte meg, aztán rettegve várta a választ, a szíve dörömbölt a mellkasában.

Draco idegesen nyelt egyet, szemei ezer különböző érzelemmel villogtak.  
- Én egy Malfoy vagyok, – mondta egyszerűen. – és mi soha nem adjuk el az aranyunkat.

Az a lassú, édes mosoly, amit Draco küldött felé, biztosította Charlie-t, hogy idővel a sötét, éhes farkas megszökik az ajtajuk elől.

A megkönnyebbülés érzésére, ami végigsöpört Harryn abban a pillanatban, mikor Hermione azt mondta neki, hogy Remus és Sirius szabadok a Conscriptus követelései alól, úgy kezdett el nevetni, ahogyan már régóta nem tette. Leült a Griffendél asztalához a Nagyterem romjai között, miközben körülötte a tanulók és a tanárok próbálták eltakarítani a szemetet. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen hálát fog érezni Draco Malfoy iránt, arról a tényről nem is beszélve, hogy a hisztije alapján nem is volt tudatában annak, hogy segített Remuséknak.

Hermione csendben várt, míg ő a többiekkel együtt nevetett, s megértő pillantással nézett rá, Ronra és a többi griffendéles fiúra azonban helytelenítően nézett. Neville, Dean és Seamus még mindig megállíthatatlanul kuncogtak Ronnal együtt, bár Neville legalább megpróbálta eltakarítani a szétfröcskölt étel okozta mocskot az asztalról.

- Ó, ugyan, Hermione – mondta végül Ron, mikor rájött, hogy barátnője nem osztozik az általános jókedvben. – Be kell vallanod, hogy ez azért egy kicsit vicces. Egy griffendéles becsap egy mardekárost.

- Gondolom nagyon viccesnek találod, hogy Draco Malfoy csak a testvéred kegyelmére számíthat! – fújtatott Hermione

Ron rögtön magához tért, s szemei olyan módon keményedtek meg, ami meglepte Harryt. – Mire célzol a testvéremmel kapcsolatban? – követelte.

Hermione meglepődött.  
- Mi? – kérdezte zavarodottan, s óvatosan Harryre pillantott. A fekete hajú srác maga is kissé meglepődött Ron kérdésének intenzitásától.

- Arra célzol, hogy, a testvérem kihasználna valakit, aki a védelme alatt van? – erősködött tovább.

- Nem ezért nevetettetek? – kérdezte Hermione zavarodottan. Harry némán nézte a szóváltást. Neville mozdulatlanná vált, és Dean meg Seamus egymást hallgattatta el, mikor rájöttek, hogy Ron már nem nevet.

- Nem! – ellenkezett a legifjabb Weasley fiú, olyan felháborodottan, ahogy Harry még sosem látta. Ron egy pillanattal később felé fordult, ugyanilyen felháborodva. – Te ezért nevettél? – vonta kérdőre villámló szemekkel.

Harry meglepődve rázta meg a fejét.  
- Csak megkönnyebbültem Sirius és Remus miatt – vallotta be. Igazából eszébe sem jutott Draco sorsa. A figyelme annyira Remusra és a minisztérium keze általi halál fenyegetésére fordult, hogy nem volt képes másra is gondolni. Ha látta volna Lupint olyan halálosan mozdulatlanul feküdni a hideg, sötét Titkok Kamrájában múlt éjjel, nem tett volna fel ilyen kérdést.

Ron a többi fiú felé fordult. Neville ugyanolyan gyorsan magához tért, mint Ron, de Seamus és Dean ugyanúgy zavarban voltak, mint Hermione és Harry.

- Nem ezért nevettünk? – kérdezte Dean bizonytalanul. Harrynek az a határozott érzése volt, hogy ismét a mugli hátterük okozza a gondot. A két aranyvérű varázsló volt az egyedüli, aki ki volt akadva. Mind Ront, mind Neville-t ledöbbentette a gondolat.

- Várj egy percet! – vágott közbe Hermione, mielőtt barátja valami mást mondhatott volna. – Be kell vallanod, hogy tekintve, ahogy a varázslók bánnak a házimanókkal, nem csoda, hogy erre a következtetésre jutottam.

Ron felé fordult.

- Láttál valaha engem megrúgni egy házimanót? – követelte. – Láttál valaha valakit a családomból megrúgni egy házimanót? Láttad valaha azt, hogy az apám megátkozza valamelyik gyermekét, vagy megüti a feleségét? Láttad valaha valamelyikünket is, amint muglikat kínzunk, vagy Sötét Jegyeket égetünk az alkarunkba?

Mostanra már mindannyian elhallgattak.  
- Nem utaltam ilyesmire, Ron – felelte Hermione csendesen.

- Igazából, Hermione, megtetted – javította ki Neville. Mikor mind megfordultak, hogy rá bámuljanak, a szégyenlős fiú csak megrántotta a vállát. – Nem tudok semmit a Sárkányaranyról, de arra utalni, hogy Charlie kihasználna egy sárkányt, amivel foglalkozik, vagy bármilyen személyt, illetve lényt, akihez mágikusan van hozzákötve, nagyjából egyenértékű azzal, amit Ron felsorolt.

- Azt hittem, kedveled Charlie-t! – kiáltotta Ron, s tényleg szomorúnak tűnt a gondolattól.

- Kedvelem is! – ellenkezett a barna hajú eminens. – De rabszolgájává tett valakit.

- Mégis mitől félsz, mit fog tenni vele? Weasley-házimanóvá változtatja, vagy talán bezárja egy ketrecbe élete végéig, vagy elveszi a pálcáját? Gondoltál arra, hogy talán jó oka van arra, hogy ezt csinálta?

Hermione elpirult, és Harry tudta, hogy ez azért volt, mert valószínűleg pontosan ezekre a dolgokra gondolt.  
- Milyen lehetséges oka lehetett arra, hogy rabszolgává tette? – követelte.

Ron hitetlenkedve nézett rá.  
-Nyilvánvalóan kedveli azt a kis piszkot, és magának akarja.

Harry tudta, hogy ő ugyanolyan döbbentenek látszik Ron szavaira, mint Hermione, így zavart pillantásokat váltottak.

Ron még hitetlenkedőbben nézett rájuk.  
- Ne mondjátok, hogy nem vettétek észre a pillantásokat, amiket váltottak múlt este.

Harry nem vette észre, de Hermione nyilvánvalóan igen.  
- Te is észrevetted? – kérdezte a lány az általában tudatlan barátjától.

- Szerinted hogy lehetett azt nem látni? A kis görény elpirult múltkor az órán. Mit gondoltál, mit fognak csinálni? Elszöknek, és titokban összeházasodnak? – gúnyolódott, mintha az ötlet a legnevetségesebb dolog lett volna, amit valaha hallott. Harry, Hermione, Dean és Seamus zavarodott pillantásokat váltottak. Nyilvánvalóan valami nagyon alapvető dolgot nem értettek.

- Az én nagybátyám megszökött – ajánlotta Dean segítőkészen.

- És így tett az unokatestvérem is – tette hozzá Seamus.

- Ő a Malfoy örökös – emlékeztette őket Ron. – Ha a családfő nem ért egyet, akkor nincs házasság, bárki bármit is akar.

- Úgy érted, Lucius semmissé teheti a házasságot mindezek után?! – kiáltotta Hermione.

Ron úgy nézett rá, mintha megőrült volna.  
- Ha használhat Vérvarázslatot, hogy megölje bármelyik családtagot, amelyik nem tetszik neki, gondolod, hogy valami olyan egyszerű, mint egy házasság, gondot okozna neki?

Hermione felsóhajtott, és megforgatta a szemeit.  
- Jól van – morogta. – De még mindig nem értem, hogy lehet a válasz erre az, hogy rabszolgává teszel valakit.

- Ugyanakkor van ez a gondod a házimanókkal – mutatott rá Ron, mintha ez teljesen megmagyarázná az állítását.

Harry szemét forgatta– ez nem lesz szép.

Hermione szemei megkeményedtek.  
– Ők élőlények, Ron! Nem érdemlik meg, hogy kihasználják, vagy szolgává tegyék őket!

- Ők házimanók! – ragaszkodott hozzá a vörös griffendéles. – Ezzel foglalkoznak! Úgy értem, nézd meg Dobbyt, Merlin szerelmére!

- Pontosan! – kiáltotta Hermione győzedelmesen, mintha Ron épp most helyezte volna a súlyt arra, amit ő akart. – Szabad akart lenni. Mikor megvolt az esélye a szabadságra, nem habozott, hanem elmenekült!

- És egyenesen Dumbledore-hoz rohant, és megkérte, hogy adjon neki munkát, mint egy házimanó! – fejezte be a fiú az állítását helyette. – A házimanók ezt csinálják. Az egyedüli dolog, amit boldogan tesznek!

- Meg van fizetve! – ellenkezett a prefektus lány.

- Pénz, amiből semmi haszna – emlékeztette Ron. – A házimanók nem vásárolnak dolgokat. Ő nem több egy furcsa lénynél, egy furcsa ruhafétissel. És ne engedd, hogy ez az egész szabadság-dolog becsapjon! Ha komolyan úgy gondolod, hogy nem kötötte magát Harryhez, akkor nem figyeltél.

Harry félrenyelt a sokktól.  
- Várj egy percet! – ellenkezett. – Hogy érted, hogy hozzám kötötte magát?

Ron felsóhajtott.  
- Harry, ha azt mondanád Dobbynak, hogy vasalja ki a kezeit, megtenné?

Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét, és elgondolkodott ezen egy pillanatig.  
- Igen, valószínűleg – vallotta be vonakodva. A manó furcsán buzgó volt, hogy örömet szerezzen neki.

- Akkor hozzád van kötve – ragaszkodott hozzá Ron, mintha ez meghamisíthatatlan tény lenne.

- Ezt fogja Charlie csinálni? – követelte Hermione. – Megparancsolja Dracónak, hogy kivasalja(vasalja ki) a kezeit?

Ron hitetlenkedve nézett rá.  
- Megparancsolta Harry valaha Dobbynak, hogy vasalja ki a kezeit?

- Persze, hogy nem! – kötekedett Hermione.

- Akkor miből gondolod, hogy a testvérem kötelezi Dracót, hogy ezt csinálja?

- Mert ő egy szolga; egy állat! – kiáltotta Hermione.

Ron áthatóan nézett rá, aztán tagadólag megrázta a fejét.  
- Ennyi – állította. – Elveszem tőled Csámpást. Nyilvánvalóan minden szabadidődet azzal töltöd, hogy titokban kínzod azt a szegény macskát.

- Soha nem tenném! – ordította Hermione felháborodva.

- Miért nem?! – vágott közbe Ron. – Csak egy állat!

- Az beteg lenne!

- Pontosan! – morogta Ron, aztán megfordult, és elviharzott a Nagyterem ajtaja felé.

Hermione megzavarodottan fordult Harryhez.  
- Nem érti meg! – kiáltotta.

- Talán mi vagyunk azok, akik nem értik, Hermione – mondta a fekete hajú fiú csendesen, miközben a lány zavarodottan nézett rá. Hirtelen visszaemlékezett a Bifrost Hall-beli férfiakra és nőkre, akik előtte térdelve hűségesküt fogadtak neki. Egyetlen paranccsal elküldhetné mindannyiukat, hogy meghaljanak a háborúban, és önszántukból mennének. Miben különbözött ez attól, hogy egy őrült házimanónak megparancsolja, hogy vasalja ki a kezét? Talán tényleg volt itt még valami, valami mélyebb, ősibb varázslat, ami egy személyt vagy lényt ilyen hajlandóvá tesz ara, hogy esküvel valaki máshoz kösse magát?

- Gyere, Hermione - mondta lágyan. – Menjünk órára. Ahogy Dumbledore mondani szokta, ezek a dolgok is megoldódnak maguktól.

Flitwick professzor, aki a prefektusokkal takarította ki a Nagytermet, néhány perc késéssel érkezett az osztályba aznap. Harry és a többi griffendéles még mindig azzal voltak elfoglalva, hogy megtalálják a saját helyüket. A mardekárosok az osztály ellenkező oldalán egy csapatba csoportosultak, és vadul suttogtak maguk között. Míg Flitwick az asztalán levő papírtekercsek között lapozgatott, az osztály ajtaja ismét kinyílt, és Draco Malfoy lépett be rajta. Mindenki meglepetésére a fiú ugyanolyan önelégült és arrogáns volt, mint a dührohama előtt. És a Vörös Sárkányarany darab még mindig közszemlére volt téve, mintha még mindig lelkesen mutogatná.

Csend telepedett az egész osztályra, mialatt Draco a szokásos helyére sétált. Leült Pansy mellé, és láthatóan ugyanaz a beképzelt kölyök maradt, aki mindig is volt. A mardekáros tanulók nyilvánvalóan nem tudták, hogyan reagáljanak, és természetellenesen mozdulatlanságban ültek. Harry ekkor vette észre Charlie-t az ajtóban. Az idősebb Weasley fiú a termen keresztül a testvérére mosolygott, és valami bizonytalan mozdulatot tett a kezével, mielőtt megfordult és elment, becsukva maga mögött az osztályajtót.

- Átkozott pokol – motyogta Ron az orra alatt. Harrynek előre kellett dőlnie, hogy megértse a szavait. – Össze fog házasodni azzal az arrogáns kis piszokkal.

A fekete hajú srác átnézett a termen Malfoyra – a szőke fiú az arcán levő kifejezésből ítélve, örült a fejlemények ilyen téren történő alakulásának, de ez még mindig nem magyarázta meg a reggeli dührohamát a Nagyteremben.

Láthatóan senki más nem igazán tudta, mit gondoljon, s Flitwick úgy döntött, egyszerűen mellőzi az eseményeket, és belevág az aznapi leckébe. Mágikus házak védőbűbájait tanulták ezen a héten, és az aprótermetű tanár belekezdett a teória előadásába.

Napirendre térve az események fölött, minden tanuló előhúzta pergamentekercsét, majd hozzálátott jegyzetelni. Harry megkönnyebbült, hogy van valami normális is, amit csinálhat az elmúlt néhány nap zavaros történései után. Megkönnyebbülése azonban nem tartott sokáig, mert néhány másodperc múlva nyílt az ajtó, és egy vörösbe öltözött auror lépett be.

- Elnézést, professzor – szólt, megszakítva a bűbájtanár előadását.

Flitwick, aki az asztala tetején állt, ahonnan az előadásokat szerette tartani, elhallgatott, miközben figyelmét az aurorra fordította.  
- Igen? – kérdezte zavarodottan.

- Elnézést a zavarásért – kért bocsánatot a férfi. – Attól tartok, meg kell kérdeznem a tanulóktól, hogy látta-e valaki Remus Lupint mostanában.

Harry érezte, amint a szíve a gyomrában köt ki. Remust keresik. Ez csak egy dolgot jelenthet: Lucius Malfoy megkapta az Eutanázia Rendeletet. Gyors pillantást vetett a terem másik végében ülő Dracóra. Meglepő módon a fiú összeráncolta a szemöldökét, ahelyett, hogy vigyorgott volna, ahogy azt várta. Alig észrevehetően a mardekáros megrázta a fejét, bár hogy mit akart ezzel közölni, nem tudta.

Pansy Parkinson felemelt egy példányt a Reggeli Prófétából, amit a könyvei alá tett. Az első oldalon ott volt a kép Harryről, Remusról, Perselusról és Alrikról, amint a Nagyteremben állnak.  
- Mindenki látta őt két napja – világosította fel szarkasztikusan az aurort.

A férfi áthatóan nézett rá.

- Látta valaki azóta?

Morgás szaladt végig a termen, ahogy a tanulók egymásra néztek, de mindenki megrázta a fejét.

- És ön, Mr. Potter? – kérdezte az auror, Harryre fordítva a pillantását. – Látta ma őt?

- Nem – válaszolta a fiú őszintén. Nem látta Remust tegnap este óta. – Az idejüket vesztegetik itt.

- Igen, már felvilágosítottak erről – értett egyet a férfi, aztán egy valamennyire bocsánatkérő mosolyt küldött felé, mintha jelezné, hogy ez nem személyes. – Csak a munkámat végzem. – Flitwick professzor felé fordult,és bólintott egyet. – Elnézést a zavarásét –Aztán elment.

Harry érezte, hogy a szíve kezd valamennyire megnyugodni de a gondolatai még mindig a Titkok Kamrája körül és az ott tehetetlenül fekvő Remus körül forogtak. A Kamra több ezer évig maradt rejtve – ő és Voldemort voltak az egyedüliek, akik ki tudták nyitni. Az esély, hogy valaki megtalálná Remust, a nullával volt egyenlő. Nyugodtnak kell maradnia. Mindenki biztonságban van. De utálta még a gondolatát is, hogy az olyan emberek, mint Cornelius Caramel és Lucius Malfoy, még mindig ellene tevékenykedtek. Lesz-e valaha is normális élete, ahol őt és a szeretteit békén hagyják?

Ebédidőre több ezer különféle pletyka kapott szárnyra az iskolában Draco Malfoyról és Charlie Weasleyről, s Draco egyikre sem tett közvetlenül megjegyzést, bár Harry gyanította, hogy volt olyan, amit ő maga kezdett el. Az ebéd alatt a szőkeség úgy ült a Mardekár asztalánál mintha az övé lenne a világ – a tanárok figyelmes pillantásainak kereszttüzében senki nem közeledett hozzá, hogy megkérdőjelezze a viselkedését. Harry észrevett egy maréknyi mardekáros tanulót, akik furcsán kémlelték Malfoyt, az arckifejezésük még barátságtalanabb volt, mint normálisan, de senki nem mondott neki semmit. Nyilvánvaló volt számára, hogy mindannyian össze vannak zavarodva, hogy miért nem rejti el Draco a Sárkányaranyat, ami a nyakában van, vagy miért nem tagadja a pozíciót, amibe ez helyezte. Ahogy ezzel is nagyhangúan fitogtatta, mindenkit zavarba ejtett.

A nap utolsó órája dupla bájitaltan volt a mardekárosokkal, és mindannyian lementek a pincébe. Amennyire Harry látta, az aurorok már elhagyták a kastélyt, kétségtelenül azért, hogy máshol keressék a vérfarkast. Azon gondolkodott, vajon hol kereshetik még. Soha nem kérdezte meg tőle, hol lakik. Azt gondolta, hogy a férfinek van valahol egy háza, de semmit nem tudott róla. Azon is eltűnődött, hogy miféle munkája lehet Remusnak, ha van neki egyáltalán. De biztosan van valami jövedelme.

Szokásos helyüket elfoglalták a bájitaltan teremben, s mindannyian csendben vártak, mikor Perselus belépett az ajtón. Pálcájának egy intésére az aznap elkészítendő bájital hozzávalók megjelentek a táblán. Párba kellett szerveződjenek – griffendéles mardekárossal és Harry meglepetésére Ron önként jelentkezett, hogy Dracóval dolgozzon.

Harry a Ron és Draco mögötti asztalhoz lépett, így Pansy Parkinsonnal került egy párba. A tanulók motyogtak egymás között, megbeszélték a bájitalt, és felosztották a munkát. Év eleje óta, Perselus fenyegetéseinek köszönhetően, meglepően kevés baleset volt az utóbbi félévben. Miközben Harry elővette az üstjét, fülelte barátja és a szőke mardekáros beszélgetését. Az egész tanulócsoport figyelte az együttműködésüket. – Üdv a családban, Malfoy – mondta Ron nyugodtan.

Draco megfagyott egy pillanatra, és megfordult, hogy Ronra bámuljon. Hitetlenkedés ült ki az arcára. Nem szólt semmit, csak úgy nézett a fiúra, mintha valami bizarrá és felismerhetetlenné változott volna. Harry is elég furcsán érezte magát. Nem várta, hogy Ron ilyen éretten viselkedjen, de talán volt valamiféle varázsló-szokás, ha egy családhoz új rokon érkezik, amiről nem tudott.

- Mi van? – ráncolta össze Ron a szemöldökét, s ránézett a mardekárosra, mikor Draco még mindig némán bámult rá. Draco továbbra sem válaszolt.

Ron végül csak felsóhajtott és idegesen megforgatta a szemeit.  
- Jól van – mosolygott gúnyosan. –Üdv a családban, te hegyes arcú kis görény. Ez jobb?

- Sokkal – mosolygott rá vissza szintén gúnyosan Draco. Aztán elégedetten bólintott. – Köszönöm, te bolha csípte, tudatlan menyét.

Ron csak az orra alatt morgott, és visszatért a bájitallal való munkájához.

Harry Pansyvel együtt meglepetten pislogott. Még több zavarodott morgás vette kezdetét a teremben, ahogy a tanulók között elterjedt a hír a szóváltásukról. Harry nem várta, hogy barátja ilyen készségesen elfogadja a Malfoy örököst, hiszen utálták egymást. A mardekárosok magukon kívül voltak az összezavarodottságtól. Fogalmuk sem volt, mit kezdjenek ezzel a helyzettel, és úgy tűnt, a beszélgetésük igazolja a pletykát, miszerint Draco tényleg elfogadta a házassági ajánlatot Charlie Weasleytől, de egyikük sem értette, miért.

A suttogásokat csak néhány pillanatig folytathatták, mert Perselus mindannyiukra rávicsorgott, és elhallgattatta a termet. Az óra ezután némán folytatódott. Mindenki a főzetére összpontosított a bájitalmester figyelő tekintete alatt.

Mikor az óra véget ért, és mind összepakolták a cuccaikat, Pansy végre zaklatni kezdte Dracót kérdéseivel, Harry pedig kihallgatta őket.

- Nem értem, Draco – nyafogott a lány. – Mi ez a butaság a Sárkányaranyról?

Draco tudva, hogy elég nagy hallgatóság figyeli a beszélgetésüket, arrogánsan válaszolt. – Ó, szűnj meg, Pansy! Mondtam már, hogy az apám megpróbált valakihez hozzáadni, aki nem érdekelt! – kiáltotta, mintha ez mindent megmagyarázott volna. – Így már nem kell hozzámennem.

A többi mardekáros most már mind őt bámulta.  
- Azt akarod mondani, hogy az – mutatott Pansy a nyaka körül levő aranyra – a te ötleted volt? Valami csel, hogy elkerülj egy nemkívánatos házasságot?

- Nyilvánvalóan! – fújtatott Draco. – Persze, hogy az én ötletem volt! A mágia nem működik, ha nem megegyezésen alapul. Semmit sem tudsz a Sárkányaranyról?

Az összes mardekáros most már végképp összezavarodott. Blaise volt az, aki kétségbevonóan megrázta a fejét.  
- Akkor mi volt az a dühkitörés ma reggel? – követelte. – Ha a te ötleted volt, miért voltál olyan mérges?

- Ó, az? – Draco elutasítóan intett a kezével, mintha az a leglényegtelenebb dolog lett volna. – Az nem volt több egy kis szeretők közti vitánál. Minden megoldódott a végén. Ajánlatott tett, és apám elfogadta. Mindenki ott van, ahol én akarom. – Összeszedte a hátitáskáját, és az ajtó felé indult.

- De egy Weasley? – visította Pansy, mintha nem hinné el, hogy lesüllyedne odáig, hogy beházasodjon abba a családba.

- Egy sárkányszelídítő! – javította ki Draco megvető hanglejtéssel. Felemelte a nyakában levő láncot, és megrázta az aranydarabot, mintha mindenkit emlékeztetne, hogy ott van. A vörös fém megcsillant a fáklyafényben, s úgy égett, mint az olvadt láva. Több kapzsi szemet magára vonzott– Egy gazdag sárkányszelídítő, sok Sárkányarannyal. Benne van a terveimben! – Azzal kiviharzott a teremből, mintha undorodna attól, hogy társai képtelenek megérteni a nyilvánvalót. A mardekáros diákok utána rohantak.

Hermione, aki szintén belehallgatott a beszélgetésükbe, Ronra pillantott. – Charlie gazdag? – kérdezte csendesen.

Ron csak megvonta a vállát. – Rendes megélhetősége van – válaszolt. – De nem igazán nevezném gazdagnak, legalábbis nem Malfoy elképzelései alapján.

Hermione önelégülten elmosolyodott, s megrázta a fejét.  
- Bízz benne, hogy kifordítja a történetet. Mardekárosok – sóhajtott, és a vigyorból, amit Ron küldött felé, Harry tudta, hogy a reggeli vitájukat régen elfelejtették.

A bájitaltanhoz szükséges kellékek utolsó darabjait is hátizsákjába dobta, majd intett Ronnak és Hermionénak, mivel Perselusszal szándékozott visszamenni a lakosztályukba. Miközben az utolsó tanuló is elhagyta a tantermet, végignézte, ahogy a férfi összeszed egy halom pergamentekercset az asztaláról.  
- Láttam, hogy nem kell aurorok átkutatják a kastélyt – mondta a férfinek.

Piton bólintott, s sötét szeme röviden végigsepert Harry testén. Az arckifejezése leolvashatatlan volt.  
- Nem találtak semmit.

- De ez azt jelenti, hogy már megvan az Eutanázia Rendeletük?

Perselus megrázta a fejét.  
- Csak egy letartóztatási rendelet egy vizsgálatra.

- És Draco meg Charlie helyzete? Ez azt jelenti, hogy Siriusnak nem kell elvennie, igaz? – siettette Harry. – Ez nem azt jelenti, hogy Remus…

- Harry – vágott közbe Perselus összehúzott szemöldökkel, s csendet kérve felemelte egyik elegáns kezét. A fiú mozdulatlanná és idegessé vált. Volt egy furcsa feszült energia, ami Perselus felől jött, és nem tudta, hogyan reagáljon rá. A férfi aggódott, ideges volt, kiborult? Azt kívánta, bárcsak jobban tudna olvasni a férfi tekintetében. Bármennyi időt töltöttek is együtt az utóbbi hónapokban, még mindig keveset tudott arról, hogyan olvassa le a hangulatait.

A férfi egy táskába dobta a pergamentekercseket, aztán intett a griffendélesnek, hogy menjen ki előtte a terem ajtaján. Harry látta, hogy próbálja megtalálni a megfelelő szavakat, hogy elmondja, mit gondol, így némán sétált a férfi mellett a pincefolyosókon keresztül. Mikor végre biztonságban voltak a saját ajtajuk mögött, és mindketten félretették a táskáikat, Perselus intett Harrynek, hogy üljön le a kandalló előtti kanapéra. Egy pálcaintésével meggyújtotta a tüzet, felmelegítve a téli hideg szobát.

- Csak azért, mert a Black-ügy tisztázódott, nem jelenti azt, hogy a dolgok rendben vannak Lupinnal – mondta neki Perselus. – Megvadult. Semmi nem fogja ezt megoldani, kivéve talán Mardekár bájitala. Nem kockáztathatjuk meg, hogy felébresztjük, míg a bájital nincs befejezve. Ott kell maradnia, ahol van.

Harry felsóhajtott, és csalódottan a lábát nézte. Remélte, hogy ez azt jelenti, hogy felébresztheti Remust, és elmondhatja neki, hogy minden rendben lesz; hogy csak a hírek meggyógyítják a férfit. Egy része remélte, hogy nem kell elmondania Siriusnak azt, ami történt, míg minden meg nem oldódott, és vissza nem került a normális kerékvágásba. De most úgy tűnt, hogy erre vajmi kevés az esély. Azon gondolkodott, mit tenne keresztapja helyében? Mit érezne, ha tudná, hogy a férfi, akit szeret, be van zárva egy halálhoz hasonló álomba, a Titkok Kamrájában? Azon kapta magát, hogy a karikagyűrűjét nézi, s az ujja körül forgatja.  
- Szereti Charlie Dracót? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

- Mit számít az? – gúnyolódott Perselus.

Harry felnézett, s a férfire bámult. Piton a szokásos foteljében ült, hosszú lábait kényelmesen kinyújtva előtte, a feszült energia ellenére, ami úgy tűnt, benne kígyózik. Perselus elég kutató tekintettel figyelte csillogó fekete szemeivel, és ő zavarba ejtőnek érezte vizsgálódását.  
- Összeházasodnak – mutatott rá Harry.

A férfi szórakozottan felhúzta egy sötét szemöldökét.  
- És? – kérdezte. – Mi köze van ennek a szerelemhez?

Akarata ellenére Harry azon kapta magát, hogy elpirul lányos zavarában.  
- Hát… azt hallottam, hogy úgy jobban működik. Nem mintha én tudnám.

- Ti griffendélesek túl romantikusak vagytok – tűnődött Perselus csillogó tekintettel.

- És ti mardekárosok túl… – hadarta Harry, irritálta Perselus ugratása, és nem tudta, hogy vegye az egészet. Majdnem úgy nézett ki, mintha a férfi megpróbálta volna felhúzni.

- Túl? – buzdította, láthatóan érdeklődve, hogy mit akar mondani a fiú

- Hidegek! – csattant fel a fiú, s talpra ugrott. Nem tudott nem arra gondolni, hogy valamilyen úton-módon gúnyt űznek belőle.

- Hideg – Perselus gyakorlatilag dorombolta ezt a szót, és Harry megmerevedett. Távolról sem nézett tűnt dühösnek a sértéstől, sőt majdnem örült a kifejezésnek. A férfi hirtelen előredőlt, és sötét pillantást vetett rá. – „Azt mondják a tengerről, hogy hideg, mégis a tenger rejti a leghevesebb vért" – idézte Perselus lágyan, s szavaitól Harry egész teste megremegett. Érezte, hogy kiszárad a szája, és mikor a férfi lassan felállt, ő földbegyökerezett lábbal állt, mivel nem volt biztos benne, hogyan kezelje ezt a furcsa hangulatot.

- Akartam tőled kérdezni valamit, Harry – mondta Perselus, miközben lassan előrelépett, és megállt előtte. Valami okból kifolyólag a griffendéles csak úgy szíve dörömbölt a mellkasában. – Meg akarod tanulni a kard művészetét?

- Mi? – kérdezte Harry, miközben zavarodottan nézett a a bájitalmesterre. Miért állt hozzá ilyen közel? Kellemes illata volt, mint valami egzotikus fűszernek a meleg földdel összekeverve. Egy lassú, forró áradat haladt végig Harry testén.

- Kard, Mr. Potter – ismételte meg Perselus. Halvány mosolyba rándult az ajka. Milyen furcsa, hogy a férfi ilyen gyakran mosolygott a jelenlétében mostanában – négy hónappal ezelőtt megesküdött volna rá, hogy nem tudja, hogy kell mosolyogni.

- Megtanítasz? – kérdezte Harry, s azt kívánta, bárcsak abbahagyná szíve a rohanást. Perselus csak bólintott válaszként. – Rendben – lehelte Harry.

Valami megcsillanni látszott Perselus sötét szemében, és ekkor ellépett, majd átsétált a szobán.  
- Jó – mondta a válla fölött. – Találkozunk a Szükség Szobájában egy óra múlva. Akkor kezdünk. – Azzal a szokásos talársuhogással eltűnt az irodában, s bezárta maga mögött az ajtót.

Ismét egyedül maradva, Harry szívverése kezdett normálissá válni. Egyik kezét az arcához emelte, s érezte, milyen forró a bőre.  
Te jó ég, gondolta magában. Mi az ördög volt ez? Egy pillanatig olyan érzés volt, mintha… mintha… nem, rázta meg a fejét. Isten zöld Földjén semmiképpen nem lehetett lehetséges, hogy Perselus Piton flörtöljön vele. Egyszerűen nem történhetett meg.

Aztán arra gondolt, mibe is egyezett épp bele. Kard? A férfi tényleg meg fogja neki tanítani, hogy kell a kardot használni? Harry nyelt egyet izgatottságában. Ó, Merlin! Mibe keverte megint magát?

AN: Olyan sok kérdés volt az egész Draco ügyben, hogy azt sem tudom, hogy kezdjek hozzá a megválaszolásukhoz. Talán ez az utolsó két fejezet megválaszolta őket helyettem. Tudtam, hogy az ügy vitatott lesz – azt hiszem ez csak egy újabb bizonyíték, mennyire kedveljük ezeket a karaktereket.


	49. Tánc

49. – Tánc

Perselus a Szükség Szobájába lépett, és elégedetten bólintott a környezetre. A szoba pontos hasonmása volt annak a kardbemutató-teremnek, ahol őt képezték ki. Nyílt terület, kitömött birkózószőnyegekkel a földön. Az egyik falon a plafonig tükrök sorakoztak, és a hosszú asztalok a távolabbi fal mentén tele voltak mindenféle karddal, amit csak el lehet képzelni. Bőségesen lesz fegyver, ami közül Harry választhat.

Perselus céltudatosan sétált át a szobán, és levette a kinti talárját meg tunikáját, míg csak fekete nadrágot meg egy hozzáillő fehér vászoningét viselt. Egy pálcaintése felmelegítette a szoba levegőjét távol tartva a téli hideget, ami beszivárgott a kastély régi kövein keresztül.

A Harrynek tett ajánlata ösztönös volt, és valószínűleg rosszul tervelte ki, de nem bánta. Bárhogy próbálta, nem tudta leküzdeni a kéjt, ami fogva tartotta, nem tudta megszelídíteni a vágyat, hogy megérintse Harryt. Mivel elutasította, hogy megadja magát a szenvedélynek, csak két társadalmilag elfogadható módot talált arra, hogy csillapíthassa a vágyat, hogy megérintse: a tánc, vagy a kardforgatás. Valahogy nem igazán hitte, hogy a fiú nagyon lelkesedne a táncleckékért.

Már több olyan emberrel edzett az évek során, akik a kardforgatás mesterei voltak– olyanokkal, akiket kedvelt, és olyanokkal, akiket utált. Remélte, hogy a vívás élvezetes tapasztalat lesz Harrynek, és bízott benne, hogy ezzel létrejön majd egy olyan kötelék kettejük között, egy közös szenvedély, aminek élményét megoszthatják egymással. Merlinre, ilyen reménye a bájitalokkal kapcsolatosan nem volt, mivel Harry éppen csak elviselte a témát, de talán ez egy olyan közös szórakozás lesz, ami vonzza a griffendélest, és esetleg ezáltal jobban meg fogja kedvelni. Tudta, hogy a fiúnak szüksége van valamilyen figyelemelterelésre; a farkas és kutya miatti állandó aggodalma és a minisztérium mahinációi miatt idővel megőrülne. Perselus saját tapasztalatból tudta, hogy a vívóképzés gyakran azt az érzést kelti az emberben, hogy van uralma az amúgy zűrzavaros élete fölött.

Az ajtó kinyílt, és Harry kissé kifulladva besietett, mintha idáig szaladt volna. Miután beszélgettek visszament a Griffendél klubhelységébe, hogy dolgozzon a házi feladatán. Perselus figyelte, ahogy a fiú felméri a környezetét, s zöld szemei felvillannak, amikor meglátja a kardokat az asztalon. Nem tudta nem csodálni a pírt, ami Harry arcát borította.

- Vedd le a talárod – mondta neki Perselus magára vonva a figyelmét.

A fiú összezavarodott a parancstól, és egy pillanatig ijedten bámult rá. Aztán a pillantása végigsepert a férfi testén, és megfigyelte, hogyan van felöltözve. Megértően vigyorogva hozzálátott levenni a kinti talárját. Nem úgy, mint Perselus, ő egy zöld mugli pólót viselt a nehéz téli talárja alatt, de az alakjához illő fekete nadrág az volt, amit a férfi vett neki. Valami megmozdult a bájitalmesterben a látványra – örült, hogy Harry abba a ruhába van öltözve, amit ő vásárolt neki.

- Most válassz egy kardot – sürgette az asztal felé intve. Ahogy Harry a pengék közelébe ért, Piton hátrébb lépett, és kíváncsian figyelte, hogy melyiket fogja választani.

Először az óriási, kétkezes skót Claymore-t vette szemügyre. Szemtelen vigyorral felemelte az asztalról, s pajkosan Perselusra nézett. A penge több, mint hat láb hosszú volt, magasabb, mint maga a fiú és túlságosan nehéz neki. Tántorgott a súlya alatt. Alrik forgathatott volna ilyet, de Harry nem.

- Kiszámítható – mosolygott önelégülten Perselus a fiúra. – Az ember azt gondolná, valami hiányosságot akarsz pótolni.

A fiú távolról sem sértődött meg, úgy látszott, tudta, hogy ugratja, mert felnevetett, és félretette a pengét, majd a többihez lépett. Mindegyiket külön-külön kézbe vette, megcsodálta – a Római Gladius és Spathatól kezdve, amit sok fiatalabb férfi részesített előnyben Winter Landsban, a nagyobb, görbe élű Scimitar és Khopeshig. Volt néhány variáció vívótőrből is, és ő mindegyiket meglengette néhányszor a levegőben, majd arcán zavarodott kifejezéssel mindegyiket félretette.

Úgy tűnt, vonzza a Japán Katana, hosszú ideig csodálta a markolatát fogva, lassan kihúzva a pengét a fahüvelyből, majd óvatosan megforgatta a kezében. Egyike volt Perselus kedvenc fegyvereinek, bár úgy vélte, a kisebb Wakizashi megfelelőbb lenne Harrynek. A fiú végül ezt is félretette, majd az Angol hosszúkard felé fordult.

Ahogy kipróbálta szemei felvillantak az élvezettől, és Perselus nem tudott nem elgondolkodni rajta, hogy azért választotta-e azt a pengét, mert látta, hogy a keresztapja is ilyet használt. A rendes hosszúkard, amit Sirius használt, nem illett Harryhez, túl nagy volt a kis termetéhez. Örült, mikor a fiú végre félretette a nagyobb pengéket, és helyette egy kisebb változatát választotta annak a hosszúkardnak, amit a Templomosok részesítettek előnyben. Hosszú ideig tartotta a kezében, csak nézte, majd házastársához fordult.  
- Ez az – mondta magabiztosan.

A férfi bólintott.  
- Miért éppen az? – kérdezte. Biztos akart lenni benne, hogy a fiú meg is tudja magyarázni a választását.

- Mert ismerős – mondta egyszerűen. – Megbízom benne.

Perselus megértően bólintott.  
- Griffendél pengéjének mintájára készítették, amivel megöltél egy baziliszkuszt. Természetes, hogy bízol benne. Miért tetted félre a vívótőröket? – kérdezte kíváncsian, hiszen Harry felépítéséhez jobban illett a vívás.

- Nem szerettem a súlyukat – vonta meg a vállát.

A Mardekár házvezetője halványan elmosolyodott. Ez tipikus griffendéles jellemvonás volt, hogy valami szilárdabbat akarjon a kezébe. A végső választása mégis jó volt.

- A penge, amit választottál jó, de bölcs dolog több stílust megtanulni, különben lassan fogsz hozzászokni a változó helyzetekhez. Kezdjük a hosszúkarddal és a Wakizashival – intett a kisebb japán pengére. – A két kard nagyon különböző harcstílust követel, és mindkettő jól illik hozzád.

- A kard, amit te használtál hosszúkard volt, nem? – kérdezte Harry.

A bájitaltanár elégedetten húzta fel egyik szemöldökét, amiért a fiú észrevette, milyen pengét használt.  
- Rendelésre készült, varázsacélból – magyarázta – Ha elsajátítod ezt a művészetet, valószínűleg neked is készítenek egyet.

Intett Harrynek, hogy kövesse a tömött birkózószőnyegre.  
- Első dolog, amit meg kell tanulnod, a _Tectum_ bűbáj – világosította fel, miközben előhúzta a pálcáját. A pengére intett vele, amit a fiú fogott, és lassan ejtette ki a varázsigét, hogy Harry megtanulja. Rövid időre ragyogó fény vonta be azt, majd eltűnt. – Később gyakorolhatod a bűbájt, de soha ne dolgozz nélküle, míg én meg nem engedem, megértetted?

Harry bólintott és óvatosan kipróbálta az élt, rögtön észrevéve a bűbáj hatását – bár éles volt, a legnagyobb nyomás sem okozna sérülést a bőrén.

- Egy mugli soha nem tanulna éles pengével – mondta Perselus. – Egy varázsló bűbájt használ, hogy megvédje magát. Nélküle garantálhatom, hogy megvágnád magad. Na, most lengesd meg a pengét, szokj hozzá.

Félreállt, és szórakozottan nézte, ahogy az ifjú griffendéles lelkesen előre-hátra forgatja a kardot. Engedte, hogy néhány pillanatig folytassa, majd elkezdte a tanítást a legnyilvánvalóbb, de alapvető javítással:  
- A bal kezeddel, Harry – vigyorgott önelégülten. – Varázsló vagy, nem mugli. A pálcád a legtökéletesebb fegyvered. Az maradjon a domináns kezedben; a kard meg a másikban.

Harry szégyenkezve elpirult, és gyorsan a másik kezébe vette új szerzeményét. Ezúttal sokkal ügyetlenebbül forgatta a kardot.  
- Ez furcsa- vallotta be.

- Hosszú ideig az lesz. Meg fogod tanulni, hogyan használd mindkét kezeddel mind a kardot, mind a pálcát, de úgy kezdjük, mint a rendes varázslók – intett a fiúnak, hogy álljon szembe a tükrökkel, aztán mögé állt. – Most kezdjünk néhány egyszerű gyakorlattal.

A fiú megmerevedett, mikor megérintette, s idegesen nézte a tükörben, ahogy jobb kezét Harry csípőjére tette, bal kezét lecsúsztatta a karján, hogy befedje Harry kezét a kardmarkolaton. Főhősünket olyan ritkán érintették meg eddig életében, hogy még ez is olyan bizalmas volt, amivel nem tudott mit kezdeni.  
- Lazíts, Harry – suttogta a fülébe Perselus csendesen. –Megmutatom hogyan mozogj.

Ezután hozzálátott, hogy megtanítsa a fiúnak, hogyan fogja a pengét, milyen fogást használjon, hogyan álljon, hol tartsa a súlyát. Mögötte állt, a kezeivel körülölelte a fiatal fiút, s megmutatta, hogy lengesse a pengét. A legkisebb nyomásra a csípőjén áthelyezte a súlyát, és mikor a lábai nem mozdultak azonnal a megfelelő helyre, a saját lábával lökte meg, nyomást gyakorolt a térdén, vagy a lábszárán, hogy elmozdítsa a nem megfelelő helyzetből.

Végighúzta a kezeit a fiú vállán, hogy eltűntesse a feszültséget a testéből, lecsúsztatta a tenyerét a gerincén, hogy a megfelelő helyzetbe hozza testtartását, a csípőjét fogta, hogy megfordítsa, miközben a pengét lengette. Egy bökés a lábával, vagy egy gyengéd kéz a combja belső felén megváltoztatta az állását, és helyreállította az egyensúlyát.

Egy különleges tánc volt ez, egy tapintható tapasztalat, amit a fiú kérdés nélkül elfogadott. A lecke közben a kényelmetlen feszültség testében gyorsan eltűnt, mialatt hozzászokott a bájitalmester érintéséhez. Ellenkezés nélkül fogadta el a magánszférájába való behatolást, s engedte, hogy Perselus a kard lassú tánca közben mozgassa a szobán keresztül. Bár a fiú nem volt született kardforgató, csendes kecsesség volt benne, jól mutatta kviddicstehetségét, ami sokat segített a gyakorlatban. Lelkes örömmel, csillogó szemekkel végezte a gyakorlatokat. Távolról sem kerülte el a férfi eleinte szokatlan érintését és figyelmét, az első sokk után itta magába ezeket.

Perselus érezte a meleget, ami Harry testéből áradt. Az izzadtság illata és izmainak sima suhanása a kezei alatt megrészegítő volt. Miközben a fiatalember elfogadva a tánc csendes ritmusát átadta magát a mozgásnak, Piton érezte a fiú testében égő mágiának egyenletes dobogását, és ez valamelyest csillapította az őt emésztő éhséget. Ugyan kevés volt ahhoz, hogy szexuális vágyát kielégítse, de ahhoz elegendő, hogy az érintés szükségességét, az intimitást némileg kisebb lángra állítsa. Perselus nem is sejtette, hogy ezeknek az érzéseknek birtokában van. Ez a fajta intimitás olyan kapcsolatot kovácsolt közöttük, amit örömmel ragadott meg. A keresztapjának kellett volna ezt megtanítania neki, de ő most nem volt itt. Ez az örömteli feladat így rá hárult, és ezt a világon semmiért sem szalasztotta volna el.

Még akkor is, mikor ellépett a fekete hajú griffendélesünktől, és engedte, hogy egyedül mozogjon, érezte a mágia dübörgését, amint átrobog rajta, megtölti a szobát, s az ő varázsereje elemi szinten válaszol neki. Elgondolkodott rajta, hogy Harry tudatában van-e egyáltalán erejének, amit sugároz, vagy megértette-e, miért vonzódnak hozzá annyira az emberek. Így látva őt, élvezettől csillogó szemeit, miközben valami egyszerű, de mégis szép dologban leli örömét, Perselus gyanította, hogy párja megfeledkezett a világ többi részének létezéséről.

- Jól van, Harry – dicsérte meg, mikor a fiú sikeresen véghezvitt egy kecses fordulatot és egy vágást a pengéjével. A háta mögé állt, ismét a teste köré csúsztatta a kezeit, egyiket a csípőjén, a másikat a kardon levő kezén nyugtatva, miközben átvette a hatalmat a teste fölött. – Most a másik irányba – suttogta lágyan a fülébe. – Mozogj velem, és tanuld meg az érzését.

Harry megremegett a karjában, de teljesen átadta magát a vezetésének. Perselus szinte dorombolt a gyönyörtől – a tánc soha nem volt még ilyen édes.

A bájitaltan professzor korán kelt a következő reggelen, ahogy az utóbbi időben ez már szokásává vált. Egyedül akarta hagyni Harryt a hálószobában, mikor reggel felöltözik. Az utolsó dolog, amit akart, az az volt, hogy a fiú nyugtalanul érezze magát az otthonában. Ez is azok közé a dolgok közé tartozott, amire az első együtt töltött éjszakájuk óta nagyon vigyázott.

Megitta a reggeli csésze kávéját, miközben átfutott néhány utolsó percre hagyott esszén, amire jegyet kellett adnia, de figyelmetlen volt, és nehezen tudott összpontosítani. A tegnapi vívás jól ment. Harry olyan őszinte örömmel köszönte meg utána, hogy Perselus elgondolkodott, mi lehet ennek az oka. Emlékezett az estére, mikor házastársa vonakodva mondott köszönetet neki a ruhákért, amiket vásárolt, és hálásnak tűnt a kis változtatásokért is, amiket a lakosztályában azért hozott létre, hogy megfeleljen a fiúnak. De a vívólecke valami más volt, valami, amire Harry mohón vágyott, és fenntartás nélkül megköszönt. Ismét azzal a gondolattal küzdött, hogy valami sötét epizód a felelős ezért, valami, ami a fiú gyermekkorában történt, és azt kívánta, bár tudná, mi volt az. Nyilvánvalóan valamit jól csinált, és tudni akarta, mit, hogy meg tudja ismételni. Gyakran.

A férfi észrevette a derűs csillogást Harry szemében, mikor végre előjött a hálószobából, hogy összeszedje a könyveit, és elindulhasson a Nagyterembe reggelizni.  
- Jó kedved van ma reggel – jegyezte meg, s azon gondolkodott, elmondja-e neki a férje, hogy mi jár a fejében. Jó volt a fiút boldognak látni ilyen sok őrültség után. Tudta jól, még mindig aggódott Blackért és Lupinért, de az a már eldöntött tény, hogy keresztapjának nem kell elvennie Draco Malfoyt, s ez sokat enyhített a feszültségen.

- Ma nem leszek az újságban – mondta egyszerűen, mintha ez mindent megmagyarázott volna a hangulatáról.

Perselus összeráncolta szemöldökét. Tudta, hogy Harry nem szerette a nyilvánosságot, bár elképzelése sem volt róla, hogy évekig hogy gondolhatta az ellenkezőjét. Egyszerűen vak volt, hagyta, hogy a fiú apja iránti érzései a befolyásolják.  
- Nem leszel? – kérdezte értetlenül, nem tudva, mitől olyan biztos benne a párja.

Megrázta a fejét.  
- Mivel Draco lesz benne – magyarázta. – A Charlie-val való eljegyzése miatt. Ez néhány napra elég jó lesz pletykának, és a Malfoyok szeretnek az újságban lenni.

- Gondolom – értett egyet vele Perselus, bár nagyon is kételkedett benne, hogy ez a házasság olyasmi, amit Lucius szívesen reklámozna. Harry lehet, hogy azt gondolja, hogy egy házasság egy Weasleyvel jó dolog, de Lucius soha nem látná Weasleyéket többnek, mint közembereknek, akik a társadalmi ranglétrán alatta állnak.

Aztán a fiú rávigyorgott, szemei csak úgy csillogtak.  
- Elgondolkodtam, mit fogok tenni azért, hogy visszafizessem – jelentette ki.

Visszafizesse? Perselus zavarodottan nézett rá. Mi az ördög volt ez?  
- Visszafizetni, mit? – követelte. Jó lenne, ha ez nem megint a ruhákról szólna.

- A vívóleckéket – magyarázta Harry. – És a bájitalért, amit Remusnak készítesz. Te mindezeket megteszed értem, és én soha nem teszek érted semmit.

A bájitalmester érezte, egy forrósághullám nő benne házastársa szavaira – egyrészt öröm a nyilvánvaló háláért, és nagy adag bűnös szégyen. Hogy mondja el a fiúnak, hogy a világon semmi nem állíthatja meg, hogy elkészítse a bájitalt – valamit, amit csak Mardekár Malazár készített el? Vagy hogy mondja el, hogy biztos benne, hogy sokkal többet kapott a kardleckékből, mint Harry? Még annak a szilárd fiatal testnek az emléke is elég volt, hogy felizgassa. Az, hogy Harrynek fogalma sem volt a motivációjáról, csak még bűntudatosabbá tette. Egyetlen lecke után rabja lett a testi kontaktusnak – annyira, hogy megbeszélte vele, hogy hetente háromszor találkoznak a Szükség Szobájában, azokon a délutánokon, mikor Harrynek nem volt kviddicsedzése.

- Harry, nem kell visszafizetned – szólalt meg végül. – Ezt egyszer már megbeszéltük.

- Tudom – biztosította a fiú. – De akkor is tenni akarok valamit. Szóval, le fogom neked fordítani Mardekár többi könyvét.

Perselus a döbbenettől pislogott egyet, s nem volt biztos benne, hogy jól hallotta. Ő kardleckéket ajánlott a fiúnak – egy nagyon gyengén leplezett kísérletként arra, hogy rátegye a kezét a testére. Erre fizetségként Harry hozzáférhetőséget ad a világ legértékesebb könyvéhez. A griffendéleseknek fogalmuk sem volt semmiről. Egyáltalán nem volt fogalmuk. Törvényben kéne kikötni, hogy mindegyikük mardekárossal házasodjon össze – ebben a világban ugyanis nem élnék túl olyasvalaki nélkül, aki elég ravasz és önálló ahhoz, hogy vigyázzon rájuk. – Harry… – kezdte, de nem tudta, hogyan folytassa; nyilvánvalóan nem akart lemondani egy ilyen ajánlatról. De akkor is… nem akarta, hogy Harry úgy gondolja, hogy kötelezettsége van felé a vívóleckék miatt.

A fiatalember viszont csak elmosolyodott, és intett neki.  
- Reggelinél látjuk egymást! – kiáltotta, s kiment az ajtón.

- Feltétlenül szükség van arra az útmutató kézikönyvre – motyogta magának.

Befejezte az utolsó percre hagyott javítást, aztán ő is a Nagyterembe ment. Illedelmesen bólintott Albusnak és a többi tanárnak, miközben leült a főasztalhoz, aztán végignézett a Mardekár hosszú asztalán. Úgy tűnt, ma reggel a mardekárosai jólneveltek – Draco ismét a figyelem középpontjában volt, és úgy látszott, nem romlott a presztízse Charlie Weasley miatt. Még mindig büszkén fitogtatta a nyakában levő Sárkányaranyat – és míg elég nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a tanulók nagy része össze van ettől zavarodva, többen sokkal inkább irigyebben nézték, mint korábban. „Bízz benne, hogy egy Malfoy a saját előnyére fordít valami ilyesmit" – gondolta elhúzott szájjal.

Többször észrevette a lopott pillantásokat Draco és Charlie között, aki Hagrid mellett ült a főasztalnál. A vörös hajú férfi még mindig elég önelégülten nézett ki, és Draco… Csak felsóhajtott. A szőke fiú egyszerűen el volt bűvölve. Ki gondolta volna, hogy egy ilyen elkényeztetett kölyök képes a szerelemre? De kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy ez így van. Nem tudott nem arra gondolni, hogy vajon Draco kilopózott-e múlt éjjel, hogy ismét találkozzon Charlie-val. Az irigység hulláma söpört végig rajta, miközben gyorsan Harryre siklott a tekintete. Azon gondolkodott, vajon mennyire helytelen dolog az, hogy akarja a fiút? De olyan fiatal volt – mindannyian azok voltak. A pokolba, nem is olyan régen még Charlie is egyike volt a diákjainak, ő is alig volt több egy fiúnál. Fiúk, mindannyian, és ő néha annyira öregnek érezte magát.

- Valami gond van, fiam? – kérdezte Albus, félbeszakítva gondolatait.

Perselus az igazgatóra nézett, s összehúzta a szemöldökét a kérdésre.  
– Nem igazán vagyok már fiú, Albus – mondta ingerülten, s furcsának tartotta, hogy az igazgató szavai ilyen jól tükrözték saját gondolatait.

Albus erre felnevetett, s szemei fényesen csillogtak.  
- Ó, nem is tudom, Perselus – válaszolt. – Számomra ti már mind nagyon fiatalok vagytok. Ez csak nézőpont kérdése.

A bájitalok tanára felsóhajtott, és ismét a tanulókra nézett. A hugrabugos lányok, úgy vette észre, valamiféle furcsa szemrendellenességtől szenvedhettek, mivel szüntelenül pislogtak és kuncogtak. Elgondolkodott rajta, miért néznek rá annyian – már pár napja elég furcsán viselkedtek. Kezdett nagyon idegesítő lenni, főleg, mióta észrevett egy maréknyi hollóhátast és griffendélest is ugyanettől szenvedni.

Szárnycsapkodás és bagolyroham jelezte a reggeli posta érkezését. Saját baglya, Paracelsus ledobta elé a reggeli újságját, majd elrepült. A férfi kinyitotta a Reggeli Prófétát, s pillantása a főoldalra esett. Párját mutatta, a Winter Lands-i páncélba öltözve, ismét Cornelius Caramellel szembeszegülve. Az újság ismét bővelkedett a varázsvilág helyzetéről való elmélkedésben, és Harry Potter helyéről a társadalomban.

Házastársára pillantott. A fiú az asztalra tette a kezét, s lehajtotta rá a fejét, ezzel rejtve el

arcát. Egy kinyitott újság volt mellette. Ron és Hermione hozzá beszéltek, s vigasztalva veregették a vállát, de Harry maga volt a tökéletes kétségbeesés mintaszobra. Perselus arcán halvány mosoly jelent meg – a fiú okosabb is lehetett volna.

Az újságot gyorsan átnézve megállapította, hogy Draco és Charlie tényleg bekerültek a hírek közé, bár nem a főoldalra. Meglepő módon egyáltalán nem említették meg a Sárkányaranyat. Ehhez Luciusnak kétségtelenül köze volt; pénzéből több szerkesztőt megvett a Reggeli Prófétánál. Volt viszont egy rövid interjú Luciusszal és Narcissával a fiuk eljegyzéséről egy Weasleyvel. Míg Lucius tárgyilagos és körültekintő volt az interjúban, addig az asszony arról ömlengett, hogy mennyire hasonlít a Draco és Charlie közötti szerelmi viszony a Rómeó és Júliához. Bár a Sárkányaranyat egyikőjük sem említette, a nő ugyan utalt rá, hogy Draco a hátuk mögött jegyeztette el magát, de az anyán annyira úrrá lett a gesztus romantikája, hogy a szülei beleegyeztek. Mivel Perselus tudta, hogy Narcisszának nem volt semmilyen szentimentalista vagy romantikus oldala, tisztában volt azzal, hogy a Malfoyok úgy forgatták a történetet, hogy minimálissá tegyenek minden társadalmi veszteséget. Végül is mindenki szerette a szerelmes történeteket.

Gyors pillantást vetett sárkányszelídítőre, de csak szórakozottságot látott az ifjú Weasley arcán. A férfi nyilvánvalóan tudta, mibe keverte magát, mikor egy mardekárost választott. A Weasley család iránti tisztelete jelentőségteljesen megnőtt.

Mikor befejezte a reggelit, elindult az irodája felé, hogy felkészüljön az első órájára. De ahogy megközelítette az ajtót, észrevett egy sovány, furcsa kinézetű férfit, aki minisztériumi jelvényt hordott, és sok nagy pergament tartott a kezében. Perselus áthatóan nézett rá, remélve, hogy elijeszti, mielőtt megzavarja a napját.

- Elnézést! – kiáltotta a férfi. – Ön Perselus Piton?

- Igen – morogta. – Mit akar?

- A nevem Hickory McFarlen – válaszolt a jóember. – A Nagyon Fontos Személyek osztályáról vagyok. Beszélnem kell magával a sok ajándékaikról.

A Nagyon Fontos Személyek osztálya – Perselus soha nem hallott ilyesmiről. Ingerülten összehúzta a szemöldökét.  
- Ajándékok? – kérdezte.

- Igen, uram – bólintott a másik gyorsan, s feje furcsán fel-le mozgott, miközben beszélt. – Dumbledore igazgató úr az összes nászajándékukat az én irodámba irányította. Én voltam a felelőse annak, hogy átnézzem őket. Majdnem befejeztem, és teljes könyvelést adtam volna róla – felemelte a kezében levő pergameneket. – De hirtelen még több ajándék kezdett özönleni – koronázási ajándékok a házastársának.

- Koronázási ajándékok?! – kiáltotta Piton undorodva. – Hivatalosan nem koronázzák meg!

Voltak napok, mikor kétségbeesett a varázslóvilág népességének általános intelligenciájától.

- Nem, persze, hogy nem, uram – értett egyet gyorsan a kis ember. – De nézze, uram, akárhogyan is, sok ember küld ajándékokat, és sok az olyan kérvény, amivel nem tudom, mit kezdjek.

- Miféle kérvények? – kérdezte bájitalmesterünk óvatosan.

- Bevándorlási kérvények – magyarázta egy mosollyal a férfi. – Úgy tűnik, Winter Lands hirtelen nagyon népszerű hely lett. Tényleg le kell ülnöm, és meg kell beszélnem ezt magával.

Ez is része volt azoknak a feladatoknak, amit Perselus magára vállalt, mikor elvette Harryt. Ez sajnos azt is jelentette, hogy neki kell foglalkoznia ezzel az őrültséggel.

- Ó, Merlin- dörmögte az orra alatt. – Következő alkalommal, mikor Albus szívességet kér, megszököm otthonról.

AN:

Azok, akik még soha nem vettek semmiféle harcművészeti leckét, lehet, hogy nem tudnak róla, mennyire „tapinthatóak" lehetnek ezek a leckék. Egyik percben illedelmesen bólintasz teljesen idegeneknek, akik veled együtt tanulnak, a következőben meg már a testeiken van a kezed, miközben egymásnak segítetek, hogy megtanuljatok különböző mozdulatokat. Nem szokatlan, hogy a tanító körbejár a szobában, megérintve embereket, egy másik irányba lökve a csípődet, megfogva a térdedet vagy combodat, hogy megváltoztassa az állásodat, megütve a hátadat vagy mellkasodat, hogy megváltoztassa a testtartásod, megmarkolva a kezeid vagy karjaid, hogy egyik vagy másik irányba mozdítson – ez egy elég furcsa jelenség. Az érintést, ami udvariatlan és elfogadhatatlan lenne más körülmények között, alig az osztály környezetében veszik észre. Azonban úgy akarom folytatni, hogy az, hogy Perselus nyilvánvalóan élvezi ezt a jelenséget, NEM megszokott. Mint minden jó mardekáros, kihasználja a helyzetet. Ez nem történik meg az „igazi életben".

Ami Harry kardválasztását illeti – úgy gondoltam, Griffendél kardjának legközelebbi verziójánál maradok, a második film alapján. Van értelme annak, ha egy jó angol fiú vonzódik ahhoz, ami a legismerősebb.

Ugyanakkor, Harry NEM lesz kardforgató mester ebben a történetben. Az ilyen képzés évekig tart. Perselus és azok, akik tehetségesek ebben a művészetben, valószínűleg 5 vagy 6 évesen kezdték el a kiképzést. Harry előtt hosszú út áll, és az, hogy rövid idő alatt legyen mester, nem lenne igazán hihető.

Ami a Remus/Sirius párosítást illeti: sokan kérdezték, hogy a Black Conscriptus ellenezné-e, hogy Sirius elvegye Remust. A válasz: igen. Ahogy most áll a dolog, Sirius nem vehetné el Remust, mert a vérfarkasokat állatoknak tartják (vagy legalábbis nem tisztának) Ez nem állítja meg Siriust, hogy „párosodjon" Remusszal – ahogy Perselus utalt rá, a párosodás és a házasság NEM ugyanaz. És nem állítja meg azt sem, hogy Sirius megváltoztassa a Conscriptust (mint családfő, joga van ehhez) úgy, hogy a házasság lehetséges legyen. De hogy megváltoztassa a Conscriptust, Siriusnak be kell lépnie a minisztériumba, és mint keresett bűnöző, nem mutatkozhat anélkül, hogy letartóztatnák. Nyilvánvaló: ahhoz, hogy bármilyen házasság megtörténjen, Siriusnak először tisztáznia kell a nevét.

Más kérdések: igen, minden kétértelmű kijelentés, vagy szójáték ami a „kard művészetével" kapcsolatos, teljesen szándékos volt. És igen, Arthur bejelentése Charlie-nak akarattal volt Mr. Bennett megjegyzésének parafrázisa a Büszkeség és Balítéletből (ügyesek vagytok!). Néhány társadalmi struktúra Jane Austen írásaira alapszik, így megfelelőnek tűnt. És igen, Perselus állandó utalása Harryre, mint „fiú", akarattal történt. Ha visszatérsz és megnézed, Dracóról (és Charlie-ról) is fiúként gondolkodik. De Charlie nézőpontjának fejezetéből, Dracót „fiatalemberként" látja. A szóválasztás szándékos volt.

És igen, mindenki, aki fanartot akar készíteni ehhez a történethez nyugodtan megteheti – remélem, küldesz majd egy URL-t, hogy mindenki láthassa.

Meg kell köszönnöm mindenkinek a folyamatos hozzászólásokat a történethez. Ahogyan már észrevehettétek, túlléptünk 3000 hozzászóláson, ami abszolút csodálatos. Mikor először feltettem a történetet, fogalmam sem volt, hogy ilyen jól fogadjátok majd. Örülök a válaszoknak. Ugyanakkor elragadónak tartom, hogy olyan sok nem-snarry és nem-slash rajongó olvassa a történetet. Volt számos ember, aki azt mondta, hogy egyáltalán nem olvas slasht, de élvezik ezt a történetet.

A Halál Ereklyéi hamarosan megjelenik. Remélem, hogy nem fog kétségbeesés-rohamot okozni, de soha nem lehet tudni. Majd megvigasztalom magam azzal, hogy folytatom ennek a történetnek az írását, mert a kedvenc szereplőim mind életben vannak.

Fordító megjegyzése:

A fejezetben levő fegyverek a következők:

Skót Claymore: egy nagy kard volt, amit a középkorban használtak 1500-1700 között. A legutolsó harc, mikor használták, 1689-ben volt. Valamivel kisebb volt, mint a többi kétkezes kard. Egy általános claymore 140 cm hosszú, 33 cm-es markolata van, és 107 cm-es pengéje. A súlya kb. 2,5 kg.

Gladius: kb Kr. E. 200-tól Kr. E 20-ig használták. Penge hossza 64-69 cm. Kard hossza 74-81 cm. Kard szélessége 5 cm.

Spatha: 0,75 és 1 m hosszúság közötti, Európában az első ezredben használták. Érdekeségként: 1858-ban találtak 90 ilyen kardot és egy viking hajót, amit sokan Beowulfhoz kötnek.

Scimitar: 1548 óta ismerik. Pengéje görbített. Érdekességként: C. S. Lewis és J.R.R. Tolkien könyveiben gyakran használják.

Khopesh: 50-60 cm hosszú és három fő részből áll: markolat, egy egyenes és kiélezetlen rész, ami egy görbített, növekvő hold alakú, éles pengében folytatódik.

Katana: pengéje hosszabb, mint 60 cm. Sokszor „samurai kardként" is emlegetik. Görbített, vékony, egyélű penge, kör vagy négyzet alakú védő és hosszú markolat, hogy két kézzel lehessen fogni.

Wakizashi: 30 és 60 cm közötti penge, hasonlít, a katanához, de kisebb. Általában a Katanával együtt használták.

Hosszúkard: kései középkorban és a reneszánszban használták, kb. 1350 és 1550 között. Hosszú, kereszt alakú markolatuk van, kb. 15 cm-es. Egyenes, kétélű, gyakran hosszabb, mint 90 cm. Súlya 1,2 és 1,4 kg között van. A könnyebbek kb.1 kg súlyosak, a nehezebbek 2 kg fölött vannak. Gyakran két kézzel fogják, bár van amelyiket egy kézzel is lehet használni.

Ami a múlt fejezetet illeti: elnézéseteket kérjük minden egyes hibáért, mert igen, maradtak benne. Út közben a nagyobb hibákat kijavítottam, mert néhányatok szólt (köszönöm). Csak bátorítani akartalak benneteket, hogy ha találtok még hibát, nyugodtan közöljétek, de pontosan ám, hogy javítani lehessen. Előre is köszike.


	50. Mily álmok jöhetnek még

50. fejezet – Mily álmok jöhetnek még

Harry nem tudta mit várhat, amikor Perselus felajánlotta neki, hogy megtanítja a kard használatára. Izgatott volt a kilátás miatt; a gondolat, hogy megtanulhatja a vívás művészetét, elsődlegesen griffendéles oldalának egy részét vonzotta, amit egyszerűen nem tudott elnyomni, de a lecke több okból is izgalmas volt.

Nem volt benne biztos, miért ajánlotta fel a férfi, hogy megtanítja neki. Nem volt jellemző Pitonra, hogy valami ilyesmiért feladja szabadidejét. Az, hogy a párja rá áldozná az idejét, sokkal többet jelentett neki, mint azt meg tudta volna magyarázni. Hihetetlen volt az, hogy ilyen türelmesen tanítja, és ilyen bíztató szavakat mond. Csendes bíztatása olyan melegséggel töltötte el, amit nem tudott megmagyarázni.

Egész életében sokat próbálkozott, hogy megkapja Dursleyék elismerését. Keményen dolgozott az iskolában, hogy jó jegyeket hozzon haza, reménykedve, hogy nagynénje és nagybátyja megnézik a bizonyítványát, és valamiféle büszkeséget mutatnak az elért eredményei miatt. Azonban távolról sem örültek neki, minden sikert az ő részéről utálattal, vagy nyílt ellenségeskedéssel fogadtak. Dursleyék számára a teljesítménye a bizarrságának volt az eredménye, és ezt mindenképpen el kellett nyomni. Végül már nem érdekelte a véleményük.

Vagy legalábbis úgy gondolta, hogy már nem érdekli. Perselus jóváhagyása azonban egy olyan mély fájdalmat csillapított benne, amiről nem is tudta, hogy létezik. Annak ellenére, hogy mennyi időt fognak majd elvenni ezek a leckék, meg az utána sajgó izmai ellenére, nem fogja őket feladni, míg maga a bájitalmester azt nem mondja neki, hogy nem akarja tovább folytatni.

A kardforgatás tanulása több volt, mint egyszerű edzés, és egy furcsa bűnös gyönyör égett Harry testében, mikor a dolgok másik oldalára gondolt. Első alkalommal, mikor Perselus átkarolta és megérintette, nem tudta, mit gondoljon. Csak néhány pillanatig tartott, míg rájött, a dolgoknak így kell működnie, hogy a férfinek mozgatnia kellett a testét és -tartását ahhoz, hogy rendesen megtanulhassa a gyakorlatokat. Az állandó érintések, a kezek a bőrén, Perselus erős testének nyomása, mikor közel húzódott hozzá – egek, ezek mind-mind összezavarták az érzékeit. Több, mint négy hónapja volt házas egy férfival, mellette aludt. Az utóbbi időben elég intenzív álmai voltak egy arc nélküli férfival, s csak most kezdett el azon gondolkodni, hogy talán meleg.

Hermione azt mondaná, hogy fogalma sincs semmiről, vagy egyszerűen lassú, és egy tökfilkó. Harry szándékosan elkerülte, hogy ilyesmin gondolkozzon. Még azok után a kínos beszélgetések után is kellemetlenül érezte magát, amiket különböző emberekkel folytatott a szexualitásról. Még mindig emlékezett az éles, bizsergető szerelemre, amit Cho Chang iránt érzett negyedik évében. Többször is ránézett Ginny Weasleyre, és megcsodálta az alakját meg az arcát. Bár nem kedvelte Sinistrát, nem tagadta a fizikai vonzerejét. Ezentúl soha nem gondolkodott túl hosszan vagy erősen azon, hogy milyen irányba vinnék őt a vágyai, de biztosan soha nem fordította gondolatait a férfiak felé.

Igaz, vonzódott Julius Pitonhoz, de ki nem vonzódna, gondolta. Az olyan rosszul sült el, hogy alig vehette számításba. Aztán ott volt az álom – még mindig szégyenkezve elpirult, mikor arra gondolt. Férfialakkal volt kapcsolatos az első erotikus álom, amire emlékszik. Valakivel, aki magas és erős, ha hinni lehetett az izmoknak, jó felépítésű. De ez csak egy álom volt, ami könnyen elhessegethető.

Azonban azt, ahogyan érezte magát, mikor Perselus megérintette, nem lehetett könnyen elhessegetni. A forróság, ami fellángolt a testében, az, ahogyan a szíve megugrott, és a mellkasában dörömbölt; ezt nem tudta semmivel magyarázni. Nem értette, miért volt olyan jó érzés egy másik test melege az övén, vagy hogy miért bűvölte el hirtelen annyira a fűszerek illata, ami úgy tűnt, Perselus bőrébe ivódott, vagy hogy hogyan nézhetett ki a sötét haja, amint az arcát keretezte. Vagy miért ugrott egyet a szíve a mellkasában, mikor az általában kegyetlen száj lágy mosolyba görbült?

Az érzés esetlenné, zavarttá, nyugtalanná tette, és ugyanakkor olyan mohósággal várta azokat a leckéket, hogy az már elsöprő volt. Nem tudta, mit kezdjen a benne dübörgő érzésekkel, de nem akarta őket elfeledni sem.

A következő hét során kialakult a szokásos napirendjük. Harrynek vagy kviddics edzése, vagy vívóleckéi voltak vacsora előtt, aztán esténként, mikor befejezte a házi feladatait, Mardekár könyveinek lefordításán dolgozott, míg Perselus a laboratóriumában Remus bájitalával foglalkozott. Írt Siriusnak, elmondott neki mindent, ami történt, és biztosította, hogy Remus egyelőre biztonságban van. Az újságírók még mindig Roxmortsban mászkáltak, és attól félt, Sirius megkockáztatná, hogy felfedezzék, ha saját szemével láthatná Remust. Arra ösztönözte, hogy maradjon távol, és megkérte Dumbledore-t is, hogy ugyanerre kérve keresztapját írjon neki. Mégis aggódott amiatt, hogy Sirius valami butaságot fog tenni.

Miközben Mardekár könyvein dolgozott, felfigyelt arra, hogy ő és Perselus felvettek még egy szokást. Egy nap elmélyült az olvasásban, a kis bőrkötéses könyv furcsa szavaira összpontosított, mikor rájött, hogy figyelik. Felnézett a kandalló előtti fotelből, ahol dolgozott, s meglátta a férfit, amint lezserül a laboratórium ajtajának dőlt, sötét szemeit feszülten alakjára függesztette. Harry elpirult a pillantása alatt. Ez is mindennapossá vált közöttük. Azon szokta kapni a bájitalmestert, hogy furcsa időközönként őt bámulja, és az arckifejezése olyan intenzív és szemlélődő, hogy mindig elpirult zavarában. Esténként, mikor Perselus a bájitalán dolgozott, és olyan pillanatokat talált, mikor várnia kellett, hogy valami megfőjön, vagy lehűljön, gyakran a laboratórium ajtajában állt, Harryt nézve, amint elmélyülten dolgozik.

- Valami gond van, Perselus? – kérdezte, mikor a férfi tovább bámult rá.

Szavai halvány mosolyt csaltak a férfi arcára, ajkai felfelé görbültek.  
- Angolul, kérlek – mondta lágyan.

- Tessék? – kérdezte a fiú zavarodottan. Halványan sziszegő hangot hallott.

Perselus ajkán most még kihangsúlyozottabbá vált a mosoly.  
- Nem is veszed észre, hogy csinálod, igaz? – kérdezte.

Harrynek fogalma sem volt, miről beszél. Idegesen végighúzta kezét a haján. Néha megbánta, hogy megjavították a szemét: soha nem volt képes ilyen tisztán látni valakinek a szemében a fény csillogását.  
- Mit csinálok, Perselus? – kérdezte. – Miről beszélsz?

- Harry – Perselus szemei fényesen csillogtak. – Párszaszóul beszélsz. Nem értelek!

Harry meglepődve nézett le a könyvre, amit fordított. Néha nehéz volt emlékeznie arra, hogy ez párszanyelv; ugyanúgy nézett ki számára, mint az angol, ugyanúgy hangzott, mint az angol. A képesség, hogy a két nyelv között váltson, halvány és meghatározhatatlan volt. Megpróbált feszülten a szavakra összpontosítani, amit a szájával formált. Kényszerítette magát, hogy minden különböző szó kiejtésére erősen koncentráljon.

– Most már jobb? – kérdezte.

Perselus bólintott.  
- Sokkal. Tényleg ilyen nehéz, hogy rájöjj a különbségre?

Harry bólintott.  
- Számomra angolul hangzik. Angolnak látszik az oldalon – felemelte a papírt, amire a fordítását írta. – Angolul írok, igaz? – Mikor az első könyvet fordította, meg kellett állnia, hogy folyton újraírja az oldalakat, mert azon kapta magát, hogy simán lemásolja őket párszanyelven.

Perselus átsietett a szobán, elvette tőle a papírt, s tanulmányozni kezdte a macskakaparását. Egy mugli ceruzát használt az írásra, hogy ki tudja javítani közben, de a betűi szilárdak és tiszták voltak.  
- Igen – biztosította. – Arról, hogy hogyan gyorsítsuk fel a mágiát a tetszhalál állapotában – olvasta hangosan. – Azt hittem, ez egy tanulmány a Fehér Mágiáról, de ez inkább nekromanciának tűnik – Perselus rosszallóan nézett a Harry előtti könyvre.

- Fehér Mágia – biztosította Harry gyorsan. Többször is átolvasta ezt a fejezetet, mielőtt hozzálátott lefordítani. – Nem azt jelenti, hogy valakit felébresztünk a halálból. Amennyire én értem, az Élő Halál Eszenciáról szól, bár nem így hívja. Egy Óegyiptomból származó gyógyító bájitalról beszél, amit Alvó Halálnak nevez. Ez a fejezet arról szól, hogyan lehet valakit felébreszteni, aki ebben az állapotban van.

- Az Élő Halál Eszencia több ezer éve már létezett – vallotta be a mardekárosok vezetője. – De sötét bájitalnak tekintették, mert nem volt gyógymódja. Azok, akiket megmérgeztek vele, örökké aludtak. Az ellenszérumot 1475-ben fedezte fel egy Bájital Mester, akit Marakának hívtak. Azt mondod, hogy Mardekár tudott már ezelőtt egy ellenszérumról?

Harry megrázta a fejét.  
- Nem egy ellenszérum, egy bűbáj – magyarázta. – Mardekár azt mondta, hogy lehetséges varázslatot használni, hogy felgyorsítsd valakiben az életet, és felébreszd ebből az állapotból. Vagy egy bizarr erőcsoportosulás kellett hozzá, vagy egy kivételes erejű varázsló, aki a jó időben volt jó helyen, hogy elvégezze a bűbájt – Harry rávigyorgott, hirtelen csintalannak érezte magát. – Azt hiszem, innen jön Hófehérke legendája.

Perselus áthatóan nézett rá, s elismerően bólintott egyet a saját családtörténetének kifigurázására.  
- Ha azt akarod mondani, hogy Sirius Black fel tudja ébreszteni Remus Lupint az igaz szerelem csókjával, rosszul leszek.

Harry felnevetett a gondolatra.  
- Nem – értett egyet. – Ahogy mondtam, az erőcsoportosulás nagyon valószínűtlen. Ez a fejezet inkább arról beszél, hogyan érezd meg a mágiát: hogyan lehet megérezni egy másik varázsló mágiáját a bőrük alatt, vagy a körülöttük levő levegőben. Mint néha Dumbledore-ral. Tudod, mikor néha dühös lesz, érzed a mágiáját, hogy körülötte vibrál a levegőben. Észrevetted már valaha?

Egy furcsa kifejezés futott át Perselus arcán erre, miközben Harryre nézett.  
- Igen – értett végül egyet. – Azt hiszem, egyszer vagy kétszer észrevettem már ilyesmit – visszaadta a papírt a fiúnak, hogy folytathassa a munkát, majd elindult a laboratóriumába.

- Zavar? – kérdezte Harry, mielőtt eltűnt volna az ajtó mögött. A férfi megállt, és kérdőn pillantott vissza. – Mikor párszaszóul beszélek, zavar?

Második évében kissé félénk volt a képessége miatt, az osztálytársai viselkedése után.

Furcsa mosoly jelent meg Perselus ajkán, és a szemei megcsillantak a tűz fényében.  
- Nem – nevetett lágyan, s úgy tűnt, valami szórakoztatja. – Cseppet sem, sőt, egészen kedvelem.

Valami okból kifolyólag érezte, hogy a kijelentésre vér ömlik az arcába. Hálás volt, mikor a bájitalmester visszatért a laborba, és egyedül hagyta őt a könyvével.

Még dolgozott egy ideig, de elálmosodott a kandalló tüzének melegében. Mikor harmadszor, vagy negyedszer ásított, úgy döntött, a kanapé háttámláján nyugtatja egy picit a fejét, hogy egy pillanatig aludjon, mivel még túl korai volt, hogy lefeküdjön, és még dolgozni is akart. Csak egy másodpercet akart pihenni, de mielőtt észrevette volna, a szoba teljesen elhalványult, ahogy a nap eseményei utolérték, és álomba merült.

Szárnyak csapkodására figyelt fel, és meglepetten fordult meg, mikor egy fekete holló szállt le a vállára. Egy hegytetőn állt, ami egy égő városra nézett, és egy második holló repült át az esti égen a feje fölött. A vállán levő madár a fülébe suttogott, arra ösztönözve Harryt, hogy sétáljon le a hegyről, és lépjen be a város romjai közé. Megijedt, de megtette, s egyáltalán nem volt biztos benne, hogy látni akarja, ami előtte áll.

Furcsán tudatosultak benne a földön csillogó vonalak. Minden irányba szétszóródtak, majd eltűntek a messzi távolban, mintha végtelenek lennének. Ezek a vonalak olyanak voltak, mint egy nagy pókháló, ami betakarta a földet; pulzált az élettől, és ő megnyugodott a jelenlététől, mert nem érzett életjelet jönni a város felől.

Nem ismerte fel a várost – lehet, hogy London, gondolta. Biztosan elég nagy volt hozzá. De olyan keveset látott életében Londonból, mivel Dursleyék soha nem vitték sehova. A turisták, akik Angliába jöttek és megálltak, hogy megnézzék a Big Ben-t, valószínűleg többet láttak a városból, mint ő valaha is, és nem volt biztos benne, hogy valamit is felismer, ami felfedné, hol van. A város égett, a horizonton tűz csillogott, és fekete füstöt eresztett a levegőbe.

Rémület töltötte el, miközben megközelítette a külvárost, s egy mugli utcán indult el. Nem volt mozgás előtte – semmi verekedés, vagy ordítás, senki nem próbálta meg kioltani a tüzeket. Miközben közeledett, rájött, miért. Mindenütt testek voltak, amerre csak látott. Férfiak, nők, és gyerekek feküdtek holtan az utcákon, holtan az autókban, amelyek mozdulatlanul álltak a zsúfolt utakon, holtan a házakban, amelyek a végtelenségbe tartottak. Egy Necropolisban volt, a holtak városában. Valami borzasztónak kellett itt történnie, valami nagy gonoszságnak, amit Harry nem tudott megelőzni. A szörnyűsége elsöprő volt, s remegni kezdett, miközben ott állt a csillogó pókhálón, ami úgy tűnt, kigúnyolja a ragyogóan pulzáló élettel. Vajon van egy pók – gondolkodott el rajta –, mindennek a közepén, vagy ő volt a pók, akit körbevesz a halál?

Aztán mozgásra lett figyelmes. Sötét árnyak különültek el a földtől, és felé húzódtak. Csillogó szemű lények, és olyan arcok, melyek mozogtak és változtak úgy, hogy egyik pillanatban hüllő, másikban meg rovarszerűek voltak. De leginkább csak sötétek, árnyak, amelyek megfogták a végtagjait, és elhúzták az égő várostól. Az érintésük tiszta gonoszság volt, lehűtötték a húsát, megfagyasztották vérét az ereiben, miközben küzdött, hogy megszabaduljon tőlük.

Visszavitték őt a hegyre, el a haláltól és a tűztől, ahol a lenyugvó nap halványuló fényében egy öreg tölgyfa csomós részeihez kötötték a testét. Kötelek vágtak a húsába, a fa durva kérge belevájt a bőrébe. Mikor végre ott lógott, mozgásra képtelenül, visszahúzódtak, és felnevettek. Hangjuk megrázta a földet.

- Most már a miénk – mondták neki. – Egyetlen főnix sem támad fel hamvaiból – aztán elmentek, eltűntek a föld árnyaiban, miközben a nap a sötétségbe süllyedt.

Harry egyedül lógott ott a fán, miközben lenézett az égő holtak városára. Érezte, hogy az élet kifolyik a testéből, szomjúság és éhség rágja a belsejét. Vér folyt láthatatlan sebeiből, és érezte, hogy valami meleg hullik a szeméből. A hollók visszatértek, s a fülébe suttogtak, miközben letelepedtek fájának csomós ágaira, s miközben Harry hallgatta őket, kinyitotta a száját, és felordított.

Perselusnak volt néhány felállított üstje a laborban, mindegyik a Farkaskór főzetének különböző részét tartalmazta. Óvatosan kellett szétszednie ezekre a részekre, hogy biztos legyen benne, minden lépésnél biztonságos. Az esély a Farkaskór gyógymódjára megérte a nagy kockázatot, de nem fogja megengedni, hogy ez a kockázat megölje Remus Lupint. Harry miatt, ha nem másért, biztosnak kellett lennie abban, hogy a bájital nem okoz végzetes károsodást.

Ahogyan az már szokásává vált, Harry a nappaliban ült a tűz előtt, s a fordításán foglalatoskodott, míg Perselus a laborban dolgozott. Normális esetben becsukva hagyta volna az ajtót, kizárva mindent, ami zavarhatná. De rájött arra, hogy most már nem tudja ezt megtenni. Nem akarta kizárni Harryt. A fiú nem jött rá, hogy miközben dolgozik a fordításon, magában párszaszóul beszél, kétségtelenül hangosan felolvasva, miközben megfejtette a szavakat. A csendes, csábító sziszegés valami tagadhatatlanul kellemeset tett Perselus testében. Még egy bűnös gyönyör, amit megenged magának, döbbent rá, de nem tudta megállni, hogy kirekessze.

Mikor Harry korábban megkérdezte, hogy érezte-e valaha a mágiát a levegőben Dumbledore körül, majdnem hangosan felnevetett. A fiúnak fogalma sem volt semmiről. Nem tudta, hogy saját mágiája, ahogy idősödött, egyre jobban észrevehetőbbé vált? Perselus kezdett rabja lenni az érzésnek, hogy megérintheti azt a mágiát Harry bőre alatt a vívóleckéik közben. Éjszaka volt a legrosszabb, mikor Harry mellette aludt az ágyban, és alig tudta türtőztetni magát, hogy ne húzza a karjai közé. Úgy tűnt, a fiatalember pozitívan válaszol az érintésére; de eddig nem tett semmit, ami jelezhetné Perselusnak, hogy valami többet szeretne tőle.

Egyre többször kapta magát azon, hogy a saját arcvonásait tanulmányozza a fürdőszobai tükörben, miközben reggelente felöltözik, s megpróbál valami kedvezőt találni az arcában, ami tetszene egy fiatal griffendélesnek. Harry vonzónak találta Juliust, és a bőrszínüktől eltekintve Perselus nem hasonlított sokkal több vonásban a testvéréhez. Még a volt szeretői is bevallották neki, hogy a legvonzóbb tulajdonsága a hangja volt. Soha senki nem zengene himnuszokat az arcáról.

Irigyen gondolt a büszke pillantásra Charlie Weasley arcán, mikor reggelente feltűnt reggelizni a Nagyteremben, és az önelégült mosolyra Draco szemeiben minden alkalommal, mikor a vöröshajú férfira pillantott. És azokra az ellenszenves, tizennégy éves hugrabugosokra gondolt, akik elképzelhetetlen dolgokat tettek egymással a Szükség Szobájában – hugrabugosok, Merlin szerelmére!

Legalább – gondolta magában – Sirius Blacknek sem jut több szex, mint neki. Aztán eszébe jutott valami, és összehúzta szemöldökét. Black Winter Landsen volt, körbevéve hálás, házasságra érett fiatal boszorkányokkal, és varázslókkal, akik mohón kimutatták volna elismerésüket. És a farkas féltékenysége nélkül, ami Remust jellemezte, miért ne élvezhette volna a helyzetet, és miért ne fordíthatta volna a maga javára? Az orra alatt morgott idegességében – griffendélesek! Utálta mindegyiket.

Levette az üstöket a tűzről, félretette őket, hogy lehűljenek, miközben felállította a varázsló mikroszkópot, hogy tesztelni tudja mindegyik reakciót, és összehasonlíthassa Mardekár jegyzeteivel. A másik szobából jövő ordítás hangjára szíve a gyomrába landolt, s megfogta pálcáját, miközben mindent otthagyott, hogy Harryhez rohanjon.

Gyorsan körbepillantott a nappaliban, de miután ráébredt hogy semmi veszélyes nincs, minden figyelmét Harryre összpontosította. A fiú elaludt, könyvei és ceruzája leestek öléből, s az Álomtalan Álom Elixír nélkül valami rémálom kínozta, ordított, hogy elszabaduljon a sötét vízióktól. Mikor mellé ért, Perselus megfogta Harry vállát, s erőteljesen megrázta.  
- Harry! – kiáltotta, remélve, hogy hangja kirángatja Harryt a vízióból. – Ébredj fel!

A fiatalember ijedten riadt fel, szemei kinyíltak. Egy pillantás azokba a félelemmel teli zöld smaragdokba mindent elmondtak, amit tudnia kellett. Úgy vonta a karjába a fiút, ahogy Blacktől látta azon az éjjelen, mikor a könyvtárban rátalált, és ahogy azon az éjszakán, mikor Winter Landsban felébredt az éjszaka közepén. Harry kezeivel megragadta őt, és arcát Perselus mellkasának nyomta. Nem sírt. Kiabált. Mintha dühöt és félelmet próbálna leküzdeni. A férfi, mivel nem tudta, mi mást tehetne, csak szorosan fogta, simogatta a hátát, miközben megpróbált nyugtató szavakat mormolni. Az ő szíve is gyorsan vert, ijedten attól, amit a fiú éppen láthatott. Kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy látomások kísértik, nem egyszerű álmok. Albus reakciója a hollókkal való történetre alátámasztotta mindezeket.

Harry végül megnyugodott, abbahagyta a kiabálást, de nem engedte el Perselust. Inkább csak egyszerűen úgy fordította a fejét, hogy a füle a tanár mellkasának nyomódott, így hallgatva a szívverését. Majdnem katatónikus volt, hasonlóan ahhoz az éjszakához Black karjaiban, és Perselus nem akarta megzavarni, még azért sem, hogy megtudja azt, amit látott.

Felemelte a pálcáját, és megidézett egy házimanót. Mint mindig, Dobby válaszolt a hívásra; mióta elvette Harryt, Dobby csak nekik szolgált, úgy látszott, nem akarja senkinek megadni ezt a kiváltságot. A kis manó aggodalmában a kezeit tördelte, mikor meglátta, milyen állapotban van Harry.

- Harrynek rossz álma volt – mondta a manónak. – Menj, kérd meg Dumbledore-t, hogy jöjjön le ide.

A kis manó bólintott, aztán egy pillanattal később eltűnt. Harry nem adta jelét, hogy egyáltalán hallotta volna a férfi szavait. Elégedett volt azzal, hogy csak ott feküdjön, fejével Perselus mellkasán, szemei a semmibe meredtek. A Mardekár házvezetője lassan végigszántott kezével a fiú haján. Rágta az aggodalom; katasztrófa volt a vigasztalásban, nem volt tapasztalata benne. De senki más nem volt itt a fiatalembernek.

Egy pillanattal később Dobby visszatért, s egy tálca párolgó forró csokoládét hozott, meg egy tucat különféle kekszet.  
- A csokoládé jó – mondta a házi manó a bájitalmesternek, miközben letette a tálcát a kis dohányzóasztalra a kanapé előtt. – A csokoládé segít. Dumbledore jön.

- Köszönöm – bólintott a professzor, s azt várta, hogy a manó eltűnik, de meglepetésére Dobby kinyúlt, és oly gyengéden simogatta Harry vállát, mintha óvatosan cirógatna egy ijedt kismacskát.

- Szegény Harry uram – mondta Dobby szomorúan. – Olyan nehéz szembesülni a nagy alvással. Micsoda súlyokat hordoz a vállán azzal, hogy szembe kell szállnia Ő-Aki-Egyedül-Fog-Maradni-val.

Perselus meglepődött a manó szavaitól, sokkoltan nézett rá.  
- Mi? – suttogta. Soha nem hallotta, hogy egy manó ilyesmit mondott volna. – Úgy érted, Ő-Akit-Nem-Nevezünk-Nevén?

Dobby nagy, nedves szemekkel nézett rá, s hegyezni kezdte fülét.  
- A manók másik nevet tudnak – mondta. – Manók tudják, hogy Piton professzornak nem szabad elhagynia Harry Pottert. Dobby nem hagyja el Harry Pottert. A világ összes ruhájáért sem – egy pillanattal később a manó eltűnt.

Perselus zavarodottan fogta szorosabbra a fekete hajú fiú körül a karjait, s hirtelen azt kívánta, bárcsak kizárhatná a világot, és mindenkit sakkban tarthatna. Már az elején tudta, hogy milyen sötét erőket halmoztak fel a fiú ellen, de soha nem látta még ezt ennyire élesen, mint most. Hogy lehetne képes megvédeni a fiút, mikor még az álmaitól sem tudja őt megszabadítani? Milyen lehetséges erő lenne segítségére neki ezen dolgok ellen?

Hallotta, hogy a lakosztályának ajtaja egy pillanattal később kinyílik, és megfordította a fejét, hogy bólintson a belépő igazgatónak. Albus összeráncolta szemöldökét, miközben közeledett feléjük, s lesüllyedt a fotelba a kanapé mellett.  
- Még egy álom? – kérdezte lágyan.

Perselus bólintott, és kinyúlt, hogy felemelje a forró csokoládés bögrét a tálcáról. Harry ajkához tartotta, s arra ösztönözte a fiút, hogy igyon. Úgy tűnt, a csokoládé illata végre felébreszti Harryt, és lassan ivott, végre elengedte a férfi talárját, hogy maga fogja meg a bögrét. Valami élet kezdett visszatérni a szemeibe, s Piton a látványra megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel.

- Harry? – szólította meg Albus gyengéden.

A griffendéles meglepettnek tűnt, mikor meglátta az igazgatót, és bizonytalanul pislogott a környezetére. Röviden becsukta a szemét, megremegett valami emlék miatt, majd még egy nagyot kortyolt a forró csokoládéból.  
- Volt még egy álmom – mondta remegő hanggal. – Mint az utolsó, a holtak városával, és a pókhálóval, meg a hollókkal.

Perselus szíve összeszorult, mikor meghallotta, hogy a hollók visszatértek az álmába. Most biztosabb volt benne, mint valaha, hogy ennek valami köze van Odin Szeméhez. Albus összeráncolt homlokából látta, hogy őt is zavarja.

- Meg tudod mondani, melyik város volt, Harry? – kérdezte Albus.

Harry megrázta a fejét.  
– Lehet, hogy London volt. Nem tudom. Nem ismertem fel. Égett, és mindenki halott volt benne.

- Láttad a testeket? – kérdezte Albus, és Harry válaszul bólintott. – Mi ölte meg őket?

Harry összeráncolta erre a szemöldökét, s elgondolkodva nézett a csokoládés bögréből emelkedő párára.

– Nem tudom – vallotta be. – Nem volt a testükön jel. Csak halottak voltak.

- És a pókháló?

- Csillogó fénysugarak a földön, amelyek úgy terültek el, mint egy óriási háló – írta le, s megrázta a fejét, mintha zavarba hozták volna.

- Lehetnek Ley-vonalak – mondta az igazgató, s Perselusra nézett, aki egyetértően bólintott.

- Ley-vonalak? – kérdezte Harry.

- Erővonalak a földben, amelyen keresztül folyik az energia – magyarázta Perselus.

Harry bólintott, mintha ez meglehetősen helytállóan hangzott volna.  
- Lehet – értett egyet. – De nem úgy tűnik, mintha lenne valami jelentőségük az álomban. Nem tesznek semmit az álomban. Csak ott vannak. Ezúttal voltak ott lények is. Szörnyek, árnyak.

- Dementorok? – kérdezte Dumbledore.

- Nem – rázta meg Harry a fejét. – Valami más. Valami rosszabb. Azt mondták, a főnix nem fog többé feltámadni hamvaiból. Úgy éreztem, mintha a nap soha többé nem kelne fel.

- És a hollók, Harry? – sürgette az idős varázsló. – Beszéltek hozzád? Emlékszel arra, amit mondtak?

A fiú felnézett rájuk, arca nyílt volt és szomorú.  
-Ezek nem szavak – magyarázta. – Titkok. De nem emlékszem rájuk. Azt hiszem, az álomban megértettem, mit mondanak, de most már nem emlékszem rájuk – felsóhajtott, és megérintette a homlokát, az ujját a sebhelyének nyomta. – Fáj a fejem.

Albus Perselusra nézett, és megértően bólintott, elvette Harry kezéből a bögrét, és talpra segítette a fiút.  
- Gyerünk az ágyba, Harry – sürgette. – Majd reggel jobban érzed magad.

Harry nem ellenkezett, miközben házastársa a hálószobájukba vezette. A pálcáját használta, hogy a ruháit átváltoztassa pizsamává. Miközben Harry bemászott az ágyba, Perselus az éjjeliszekrénybe nyúlt, ahonnan elővett egy fiola Álomtalan Álom Elixírt. A fiatalember ajkához emelte, és ott tartotta, míg a fiú megitta. Aztán leült, és várt, hogy a bájital hatni kezdjen, figyelmesen nézte, ahogy elálmosodik a hatásától.

- Perselus – mormolta a fiú, miközben szemhéjai elnehezültek, s akarata ellenére becsukódtak.

- Igen, Harry?

- Olyan, mint a zene – mondta Harry, már félig álomba merülve.

Zene? Perselus felhúzta szemöldökét.  
- Micsoda, Harry? – kérdezte. – Mi olyan, mint a zene?

Egy halvány mosoly ült ki a fiú ajkára.  
- A szívverésed – suttogta, aztán elveszett a bájital nyugtató hatása alatt.

AN:

Mielőtt bárki megkérdené, azt akartam mondani, hogy az ebben a fejezetben levő ábrázolásnak (Harry a fához kötve) semmi köze a kereszténységhez. A kelta és norvég mitológiát kell keresni az értelméért.

Ahogy mondtam, ennek a történetnek az első fejezetében (a megjegyzésekben, ha olvassátok őket), Voldemort ki fogja érdemelni a Sötét Nagyúr címét. Eddig nagyon csendes volt a történetben, de hamarosan bosszúval tér vissza.

Eléggé élveztem a Harry és Perselus közti kölcsönhatásokról írni az utóbbi néhány fejezetben – megadtam magamnak az esélyt, hogy a kapcsolatukra összpontosítsak inkább, mint a sok őrültségre, ami körülöttük van. Ahogy látjátok, lassan lépegetnek előre, de még mindig hosszú út áll előttük. A történet hosszúsága, és a sok esemény ellenére az az igazság, hogy Perselus és Harry alig több, mint négy hónapja házasok. Úgy tűnhet, hogy borzasztóan lassan haladnak a kapcsolatukban, de tekintve, hogy 4 hónappal ezelőtt utálták egymást, sokat haladtak. Perselus lassan megszállottá válik, és Harry – hát, Harry legalább bevallotta, hogy vannak vágyai – még csak most próbál rájönni, hogy mik lehetnek ezek.

Ne várjatok óriási mennyiségű forró szexet (bár előbb vagy utóbb oda is elérnek!) – Már az elején mondtam, hogy ez inkább romantika lesz, mint szex. (Olvasd el az Őrszem fictionomat, ha több akciót akarsz – mellékesen jó hallani ilyen sok Őrszem fan felől!) Most indulok a 7. könyvre várni – drukkoljatok, hogy élvezzem!


	51. Nemes gesztusok

Albus még mindig rá várt a kandalló előtt, mikor visszatért a hálószobából. Becsukta az ajtót maga mögött, hogy ne zavarják Harryt. Miközben a kanapé felé lépdelt, látta az igazgató arcán a szomorú, befelé forduló kifejezést.

- Ezek Odin bizalmasai, igaz? – kérdezte Perselus, miközben leült, s várta, hogy félelmei a hollók iránt igazolást nyerjenek.

Albus bólintott.  
- Igen, most már biztos vagyok benne. Azt hiszem, ők hozzák neki ezeket az álmokat. Valamit próbálnak megmutatni neki, vagy megtanítani.

- És a város? Gondolod, hogy szó szerint kell érteni? – kérdezte Perselus. – Valamelyik város, amit Voldemort elpusztít?

- Nem tudom – rázta meg a fejét az igazgató. – Érdekesnek találom, hogy nem voltak jelek a testeken. Még Voldemort sem képes arra, hogy a halálos átkot egy egész városnyi emberen használja.

- Akkor méreg – találgatott Perselus. – Vagy egy biológiai hatóanyag.

- Talán – vonta meg a vállát az igazgató. – Nem lenne ironikus, ha mindezek után Voldemort valamilyen mugli eszközt használna, hogy ennyi embert megöljön?

- Albus, az a házimanó, amelyik Harryt imádja, Dobby, mondott valami furcsát, mikor korábban a forró csokit hozta – Perselus látta, hogy az idős varázsló

teljes figyelmét élvezi. – Voldemortot Ő-Aki-Egyedül-Fog-Maradni-nak nevezte.

Albus bólintott, s nem tűnt meglepettnek a hírtől.

- Igen – értett egyet. – Már így nevezik pár hónapja, de nem tudják, miért. Hosszasan kikérdeztem őket, mikor először észrevettem a változást, de úgy tűnik, egyikük sem tudja, mit jelenthet. Így nevezték Grindelwaldot is. Akkor sem tudták, mit jelentett.

Perselus érezte, hogy kényelmetlen remegés fut végig rajta.

- Soha nem olvastam ilyesmiről a történelemkönyvekben.

Egy halvány mosoly jelent meg az idős férfi ajkán, szemei pedig csillogtak a szemüvege mögött.  
- Nem lep meg – értett egyet. – Nagyon kevés ember ül le, hogy hosszasan elbeszélgessen a házimanókkal, és még kevesebben gondolnak arra, hogy leírják a bölcs szavaikat.

- Bölcs szavaikat?

- Ők nem úgy gondolkoznak, mint mi, Perselus – magyarázta Albus. – A manóknak megvannak a saját hitregéik és legendáik, de gyakran mellőzik őket, mert kevesebbnek tartják őket, mint az embereket. Nézd a kentaurokat: sokkal magasabb intelligenciájuk van, mint nekünk, és mégis úgy tartják, hogy alattunk állnak, mert azt választották, hogy a vadonban élnek. Úgy találtam, hogy a házimanók gyakran olyan dolgokat tudnak, amiket a varázslók nem. Csak hiányzik a képességük, hogy bármit megmagyarázzanak belőle.

- És Grindelwald? – kérdezte Perselus. – Megtudtad valaha, mit jelentett a név?

Albus hátradőlt a székében, és lassan végigsimított a szakállán.  
- Grindelwald egy hataloméhes őrült volt, aki az aranyvérűek kiváló voltáról prédikált, és arról, hogy vissza kell térni ehhez a nagysághoz fajirtás által. Ugyanolyan volt, mint az előtte levő ezernyi őrült, ugyanolyan szónoklatokat tartott, s összeszedte a keserű és háborgó embereket. Aztán egy nap valami megváltozott. Valami új őrület kerítette hatalmába – Albus összehúzta a szemét, s Perselus figyelmesen nézte őt. Az igazgató soha nem beszélt azokról a napokról, és az a lehetőség, hogy hallhat valamit a Grindelwaldi háborúról Dumbledore szájából, ritka lehetőség volt. – Azt hitte, hogy van valamilyen nagy titok, ami megadja neki az erőt, hogy uralhassa a világot – folytatta a történetet. – Megszállottjává vált ennek a titoknak. Mindent arra tett fel, hogy megtalálja, és megismerje. Minden más a háttérbe szorult, és elkezdett hibákat elkövetni, ezáltal támadás esetén sebezhetővé vált. Végül a követőit elfogták, megölték, vagy pedig megszöktek, és ő egyedül maradt, hogy szembeszálljon velem.

- Soha nem ismerte meg a titkot? – kérdezte Perselus.

Albus megrázta a fejét.  
- Nem, és én sem. Mikor meghalt, bármilyen ismerete is volt róla, az vele együtt halt.

- Úgy gondolod, Voldemort is ezt a titkot keresi most – találgatott Piton. – Hogy talán ez az a titok, amit a hollók Harry fülébe suttogtak.

- Remélem, hogy nem, Perselus – sóhajtott Albus. A kandallóban egy farönk hangosan elpattant, s a lángok fénye megcsillant Dumbledore szemüvegén. – Remélem, csak a fantáziám szüli ezeket a lehetőségeket.

Perselus undorodva felhorkantott ennek a lehetőségnek a valószínűségére.  
- Mit kellene tennem, Albus? Hogyan kellene megvédenem őt?

- Hinned kell önmagadban, Perselus – mondta a férfi egyszerűen. – Bízz benne. Legyen hited abban, hogy a dolgok elrendeződnek.

Perselus megrázta a fejét, a kétségbeesés végigmosott rajta.  
- Én nem vagyok olyan, mint te, Albus. Én a világot nem rózsaszínű szemüvegen keresztül látom. Én nem tudok hinni a lehetetlenben.

Albus erre lágyan felnevetett.  
- Ó nem hiszem, hogy te és én annyira különbözőek lennénk, Perselus. Nem vagyok mindentudó. Én is eltévedtem már egyszer vagy kétszer – furcsa csillogással a szemében hirtelen elmosolyodott. – Te nem voltál itt tavaly, mikor Voldemort támadott. Őszintén azt hittem azon a napon, hogy el fogunk bukni, hogy meg fogok halni.

A bájitalmester döbbenten nézett az idős férfira. Soha nem hallotta még, hogy Albus ilyesmit mondott volna. A pesszimizmus távol állt a természetétől.

Albus csak vállat vont és gyengéden rámosolygott.  
- Azon a napon úgy indultam harcolni, hogy azt vártam, meghalok. Mindannyian így mentünk; a tanárok, az aurorok, a rendtagok, akik eljöttek az utolsó támadásra. Én erős vagyok, Perselus, de úgy, hogy Odin Szeme a kezében volt, nem hiszem, hogy meg tudtam volna állítani akkor sem, ha több száz lett volna belőlem. Elvesztettem a hitet, elvesztettem a reményt. Aztán Harry Potter, egy kviddicsseprűn repülve mindannyiunkat megmentett – elvigyorodott az emlékre. – Furcsának tartom, hogy erre a nagy, végső csatára nem gondolhatunk másképp, mint egy közjátékra valami nagyobb dologban. Csak most látjuk, hogy Harry bátor tettének olyan utóhatásai vannak, amik ezeknek a hollóknak a feltűnésével kezdtek előtérbe kerülni. De mindezek az események visszaadták a hitemet, és nem veszíthetem el a reményt azon sötétség ellenére sem, amit a horizonton látok.

Albus a tűzbe nézett, ősinek, de erősnek tűnt. Perselus a szavaitól sokkolva bámult rá.  
- Valami borzalmas jön, Perselus – mondta az idős ember lágyan. – Érzem. Mindegyik lény tudja, hogy jön: a manók, a kentaurok, a koboldok, az óriások. A világ meg fog változni. És mégis, mindennek ellenére, hiszem, hogy fennmaradunk – az igazgató megfordult és Perselusra mosolygott. – Szerelmes vagy belé, nem igaz? – kérdezte, teljesen meglepve ezzel a fiatalabb varázslót.

Perselus érezte, hogy egész teste felforrósodik. Albus már kérdezett valami hasonlót, mikor Harry megsebesült Roxmortsban. Akkor gyorsan kikerülte a témát.  
- Én… én – küzdött, hogy a fejében levő káoszt megértse. A szerelem nem létezett a szótárában; nem olyasmi volt, ami az életébe tartozott. A vágyat be tudta vallani… de szerelem? – Nem tudom.

- Hát, mikor rájössz, megfontolhatnád, hogy elmondod neki – gúnyolódott az igazgató, miközben felállt. – A szerelem furcsa dolgot művel az emberekkel, főleg a griffendélesekkel. Ebből többet el tudnánk viselni a világban – megveregette Perselus vállát, aztán kisétált az ajtón, s engedte, hogy a portré bezáródjon mögötte.

Harry néhány nappal később éppen elhagyta a Nagytermet Ronnal és Hermionéval, mikor meglátott egy Zordót a kastély egyik sötét sarkában lopakodni. Bocsánatot kért a barátaitól, s a sötét alak felé sietett, követte őt néhány használaton kívüli folyósón keresztül egy sötét, poros, öreg raktárba, ahol a keresztapja már emberi alakban várt rá.

Harry aggódva és idegesen, de ugyanakkor boldogan, hogy láthatja a férfit, karolta át Siriust, és szorosan magához vonta. Az idegesség egy része eltűnt, mikor az idősebb varázsló visszaölelte.  
- Nem kéne itt lenned – mondta a fiú neki, mikor végre elengedte. – Nem biztonságos.

- Látnom kellett Holdsápot – magyarázta Sirius. A sötét árny a szeme alatt és az aggódó arckifejezés beszélt helyette. Harry tudhatta volna, hogy soha nem maradna távol. – Ma van holdtölte.

- Nem fog átváltozni – mondta neki keresztfia. – Az Élő Halál Eszencia mindent lefagyaszt. Azt sem fogja tudni, hogy ott vagy. – Mióta Remusnak beadták a bájitalt, utána olvasott, és tudta, hogy még a telihold erejének sem lenne hatása a vérfarkason. Amíg be nem adják neki az ellenszérumot, semmi nem fog hatni rá.

- Nem érdekel – rázta meg Sirius a fejét. – Csak látni akarom. Vigyél hozzá. Kérlek, Harry!

A fiatal griffendéles felsóhajtott, de megadóan bólintott.  
- Találkozunk Hisztis Myrtle mosdójában. Megyek, hozok seprűket, és ott találkozunk.

Az animágus ismét átváltozott, miközben főhősünk elsietett a pince irányába, hogy elhozza a seprűket. Megfogta az új seprűt, amit keresztapja vett neki karácsonykor, és a régi Tűzvillámát, hogy a másiknak is legyen valami, amin repülhet. Aztán felkapta a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyt is, elővigyázatosságból, s elindult a második emeleti mosdóba, hogy ott találkozzanak.

Sirius még mindig kutya alakban várt rá, fel-lesétált a kagyló előtt, ami a Kamrába vezető bejáratot rejtette. Nem volt jele Myrtle-nek. Elég furcsa volt, hogy még a szellem is körültekintő volt a Zordó jelenlétében. Tappmancs felkapta a fejét mikor Harry belépett, ismét simán átváltozott emberi alakba. Elvette a seprűt, amit a srác odanyújtott, és hátralépett, míg keresztfia kinyitotta a Kamrát. Egy pillanattal később a páros lefelé csúszott az alattuk levő üregbe.

Harry tudta, hogy a férfi ideges és ki van akadva, miközben az üregben a Kamra ajtaja felé lépdeltek, és azon aggódott, mit tesz majd vele Remus látványa.

- Tényleg megvadult, Harry? – kérdezte Sirius, miközben lábaik alatt ropogtak az állatok aprócska csontjai.

A gyerek csak bólintott.  
- Azt mondta, elvesztette az uralmát a farkas fölött, és nem tudja visszaszerezni.

Sirius élesen felé fordult.  
- Beszélt veled?

Mikor Harry újból bólintott, halvány mosoly jelent meg a férfi arcán.  
- Egy megvadul farkas nem lett volna képes arra, hogy beszéljen hozzád. Holdsáp mindig erősebb volt, mint azt bárki is gondolta volna.

- Azt mondta, mondjam meg neked, hogy sajnálja… – vallotta be a fiatalember. – Hogy sajnálja, hogy megváratott.

Keresztapja arca megfeszült, és a pálcáik halvány fényében a fekete hajú fiú úgy gondolta, látott egy könnycseppet legördülni a férfi arcán.  
- Mindig olyan gyorsan hibáztatja magát – megrázta a fejét, szája vékony csíkká. – Ez Narcissa hibája.

- Narcissa? – kérdezte Harry zavarodottan. – Én azt hittem, a házasság Lucius ötlete volt.

De Sirius csak újból megrázta a fejét.  
- Lucius lehet, hogy azt gondolja, hogy ez az ő ötlete volt, de garantálom, hogy Narcissa áll e mögött. Ő ültette a fülébe a bogarat. Ő választott ki Draco számára.

- Miért tenne ilyet? – A-Fiú-Aki-Túlélte nem sokat tudott Draco anyjáról, de mindig úgy gondolta, hogy Lucius volt az igazán veszélyes abban a családban.

- Utálja Remust – magyarázta az exgriffendéles. – Meg akar büntetni. Tudja, hogy szeretem.

- Úgy érted, ez inkább arról szólt, hogy Remust bántsák, mintsem megmentsék Dracót? – kérdezte a fiatalember hitetlenkedve.

A férfi csak felsóhajtott.  
– A családom nagyon sötét, Harry. Soha semmi jó nem származott a Black Házból.

- Kivéve téged – mondta neki keresztfia.

Fájdalom égett Tapmancs szemében.  
- A teljes felnőtt életemet Azkabanban töltöttem, Harry. Kudarcot vallottam a szüleiddel, és most megőrjítettem a legjobb barátom. Még egy rendes otthont sem nyújthatok neked. Perselus Pitonnak kellett átvennie a helyem.

Harry megfogta Sirius karját, elborzadva, hogy ilyen szavakat hall szeretett keresztapjától.  
- Szeretlek – mondta a Siriusnak. – És Remus is. Nem a te hibád volt.

Sirius felemelte egyik kezét, hogy szeretettel megsimogassa keresztfia haját. Bólintott egyet, mintha elfogadná a szavait, de még mindig szomorúság csillogott kék szemében.  
- Te mindig visszakormányozol azokról a sötét helyekről, ahová az elmém vándorol, Harry – sóhajtott. – Ennek az én feladatomnak kellene lennie. Fél kézzel átölelte pótfiát, és folytatták útjukat le a folyosón.

- Miért utálja Narcissa Remust? – kérdezte griffendéles üdvöskénk, miközben tovább sétáltak.

Sirius mélyet sóhajtott.  
- Szerelmes volt belém.

Harry meglepődve nézett fel rá.  
- Azt hittem, az unokatestvéred. Nem együtt neveltek titeket, mint a testvéreket?

Fájdalmas kifejezés suhant végig a Tekergő arcán.  
- A Blackek mindig is be voltak csavarodva kissé – vallotta be. Megrázta a fejét, mintha valami rossz emléket kellene elűznie. – Sok emberrel randiztam, mikor fiatalabb voltam. De már akkor is Remust akartam. Viszont ő soha nem jelezte, hogy érdeklődik irántam, vagy bárki más iránt. Nem tudtam, hogy a vérfarkasok életre szólóan párosodnak. Ha tudtam volna, nem követtem volna el ilyen sok hibát.

- Mi történt Narcissával? – kérdezte a srác.

- Elhatározta, hogy össze akar velem házasodni, és megpróbálta meggyőzni a szüleinket, hogy egyezzenek bele – magyarázta Sirius. – Nemet mondtam neki, mivel akkor a szívem már másé volt. Nem érdekelte.

- A Conscriptusod megengedett volna egy ilyen házasságot? – kérdezte a gyerek kíváncsian.

Tapmancs megvonta a vállát.  
- Semmi nem akadályozza meg, hogy az első unokatestvérek összeházasodjanak. De nem lett volna nagyon előnyös házasság. A Blackeknek sok pénzük volt, de mindig többet akartak. És az, ha engem Narcissához adnak, semmit nem hozott volna a családnak. Így meggyőztem őket, hogy adják hozzá Luciushoz. Tudtam, hogy akarja a nőt, és a Malfoyoknak megvolt mindenük, amit egy Black akart egy szövetségtől.

- Nem volt boldog Luciusszal – találgatott Harry.

Sirius megrázta a fejét.  
- Megfogadta, hogy egy nap bosszút fog állni rajtam, még akkor is, ha meg kell ölnie a saját fiát ahhoz, hogy ezt megtegye.

Harry elborzadt ezekre a szavakra. Hirtelen elöntötte az együttérzés Draco iránt. Azon gondolkodott, hogy a szőke mardekáros vajon tudja-e, milyen ember az anyja. Mindig úgy gondolta, hogy Lucius volt az igazi szörnyeteg abban a családban, de most elgondolkodott Narcisszán. Miféle anya az ilyen, aki ennyire mély utálatra képes?

Csendesen sétáltak tovább a Kamráig, majd mikor odaértek, Harry párszaszóul szólalt meg, hogy kinyissa az ajtókat. Amint végre megérkeztek Mardekár könyvtárához, a fiatalember hátralépett, előre engedve keresztapját. Mindkettejük szeme a szoba közepén álló ágyra siklott. Remus ugyanolyan volt, mint mikor otthagyták, mozdulatlanul feküdt azon az ágyon, amit McGalagony változtatott át számára. Dumbledore lámpája még mindig lágyan égett mellette, és a melegítő bűbájok távol tartották a hideget a szobától. Mégis, volt valami annyira kísérteties a kamra csendjében, hogy Harry megborzongott a gondolattól, hogy Lupin egyedül fekszik itt lenn. A társaságot csak a táncoló árnyak adták.

Harry az ajtóban várt, miközben Szipák átsétált a szobán kedveséhez. Látta a fájdalmat keresztapja jóképű arcán, miközben leült az ágyra, és kinyúlt, hogy megérintse a férfi mozdulatlan arcát. Felismerte a sokkolt pillantást, ami átvillant Sirius tekintetén. Remus bőre hideg volt, még a vér is, aminek a vénáiban kellett volna folynia, mozdulatlan állapotban ácsorgott a bájital erejétől.

- Jól van – biztosította az egykori Tekergőt. – Csak a bájital. Mozdulatlanná fagyasztotta.

A másik megértően bólintott. Valószínű volt, hogy talán jobban ismeri a bájital hatásait, mint ő. Végül is a férfi valaha auror volt. De mégis, a sokk, hogy egy szeretted ilyen állapotban van, elsöprő volt.

- Az én szegény Holdsápom – hallotta Sirius suttogását. – Annyira szégyellhette magát.

- Szégyellte? – kérdezte Harry.

Tapmancs felsóhajtott.  
- Mindig büszke volt az önkontrolljára. Már akkor is, mikor még csak gyerekek voltunk, vigyázott rá, hogy soha ne legyen dühös, hogy soha ne veszítse el az uralmát az érzelmei felett. A telihold mindig elrabolta tőle minden önuralmát, így mindent beleadott, hogy a hónap többi részében szorosabban tudja fogni. Kevés dolog volt, amit jobban megvetett, mint azokat a vérfarkasokat, akik csak feladták, és engedték, hogy megvaduljanak. Kevés dologtól félt jobban, mint hogy ő maga is megvadul – Sirius kinyúlt, és megsimogatta a férfi haját, kisimítva a homlokából egy kósza tincset. Végighúzta ujját a halvány sebhelyeken Remus arcán. – Itt kellett volna maradnom vele – folytatta. – Mellette kellett volna lennem, hogy megelőzhessem ezt.

- Aurorok és riporterek voltak mindenütt, Sirius – mondta neki Harry. – Nem maradhattál volna vele. Tudja ezt.

- Nem vettem volna el a Malfoy fiút – esküdött meg Sirius.

Harry erre összehúzta szemöldökét, s bizonytalanul fészkelődött az ajtóban.  
- A Conscriptusod nem kényszerített volna rá? – vajon rosszul értették volna? – gondolkodott el.

A férfi csak vállat vont.  
- Még mindig elutasíthattam volna.

- Akkor Lucius elvette volna tőled a Családfői rangot, és Bellatrix vérmágiát használt volna rajtad, hogy megöljön.

Sirius felnézett, kék szemei gyakorlatilag csillogtak a halvány fényben. Az arckifejezése olyan vad volt, hogy Harry elgondolkodott, ezúttal nem keresztapja vadult-e meg.  
- Erős vagyok, Harry – mondta. – Úgy értem, a varázserőm. Nagyon erős. Leküzdhettem volna a vérmágiát.

Harry visszaemlékezett azokra a cikkekre harmadéves korából, amiket a Prófétában olvasott Sirius Blackről, a rettegett gyilkosról. Az emberek félelemmel telin suttogtak róla, s azt mondták, ő a legerősebb Voldemort szolgái közül. Azt hitték, tucatnyi embert tud megölni egyedül, egyetlen bűbájjal. Miután megismerte a varázsvilágban szétoszló erő méretét, kezdte megérteni, mit értettek az emberek azon, mikor erős varázslókról beszéltek.

- Perselus arra utalt, hogy a vérmágia nagyon erős – válaszolta keresztfia. – Le tudtad volna győzni?

- Nem tudom – vallotta be pótapja, bár a tűz nem hagyta el a szemeit. – De megpróbálhattam volna. Mindent megtennék Remusért, még meg is halnék.

Griffendéles bátorság… ezt mindannyian magukban hordozták. Harry kezdte megérteni, miért zavarhatta ez ennyire Perselust.

- Abbahagyhatnánk a halálról való vitatkozást, helyette egyezzünk meg abban, hogy inkább egymásért fogunk élni – mondta a fiatalember elkeseredetten.

Szavai meglepték Siriust, és egy hosszú pillanatig bámult a gyerekre a szobán keresztül, majd egy apró mosoly jelent meg az arcán.  
- Most úgy beszéltél, mint az anyád – nevetett lágyan. – Ő is utálta hallani, ha James ilyesmiről beszélt. – Egy sóvárgó kifejezés lemosta arcáról a mosolyt. – Gyakran gondolkodtam el azon, hogy nem lát-e néha a jövőbe – rámosolygott keresztfiára, hangulata élénknek tűnt. – A kis hercegének szokott hívni, és most a Winter Lands királya vagy.

Harry felmordult a szavaira.  
- Ó, Merlinre, ne hívj így – ellenkezett. – Nem jelent semmit. Eleget ugrat a többi diák. Lavender Brown megpróbálta meggyőzni az összes lányt, hogy meghajoljanak, mikor meglátnak, bár Ginny és Hermione megmagyarázta, hogy ennek több köze van ahhoz, hogy a meghajlás kivillantja a lábukat.

Sirius erre felnevetett, ami furcsán hangzott a zord szobában.  
- Akkor nyilvánvalóan nem csinálják rendesen. Egy rendes meghajlás nem kéne kivillantsa a lábat.

- Nagyon rövid a szoknyájuk – mondta Harry egyszerűen, a lányok által előnyben részesített iskolai uniformisra gondolva. Persze most mindannyiuk eltakarta lábait vastag téli harisnyákkal, de a formája még mindig elég jól látható volt, ha a bőr nem is.

Keresztapja kuncogott, aztán megint elgondolkodott.  
- Így hívnak, ugye tudod?

- Hogy?

- „Winter Lands királya" – magyarázta a férfi – Brand embereinek úgy tűnik, tetszik a gondolat. Még a Lordok is megbarátkoztak a gondolattal. Abbahagyták a félelemmel teli suttogást Tudodkiről, és nyíltan kezdtek beszélni a királyukról. Úgy tűnik, visszaadtad nekik a bátorságukat.

Harry nem volt biztos benne, miként válaszoljon erre.  
- Nem akarok senkinek a királya lenni, Sirius. Nem akarok erőt. Nem akarok belekeveredni a politikába, vagy a minisztérium ügyeibe.

- Tudom, Harry – felelte a másik lágyan. – Amíg ott voltam, a segítségemet kérték, hogy visszafoglalják a farmjaikat. Miközben a dementorok egyre többen lettek, ott kellett hagyniuk a gazdaságaikat. Az évek során hozzászoktak, hogy a mugli világból vásárolják az ételt, és ezt mindannyian utálták. Most elhatározták, hogy mikor jön a tavasz, minden termést visszaültetnek, és ismét önállóan élnek majd. Így visszatérnek a farmjaikhoz, és elűzik a grendlingeket, amik elfoglalták azokat. Megkértek hogy segítsek nekik küzdeni. Az emberek egyfolytában odajöttek hozzám, és megkérdezték, hogy helyeselnéd-e az eredményeiket, hogy büszke lennél-e arra, amit próbálnak tenni.

Az ifjú griffendéles megremegett a szavaira, s azon kapta magát, hogy csordultig telik olyan gondolatokkal, hogy van bárki is, akit érdekelne, hogy ő, Harry, egy tizenéves varázslótanonc büszke-e rá.

- Nem hiszem, hogy érdekli őket a politika, vagy a törvények és rendeletek, Harry – folytatta Tapmancs. – Azt hiszem, csak tudni akarják, hogy a fiú, aki megmentette őket, büszke-e arra, hogy így tettek.

- Nem egyedül mentettem meg őket, Sirius – emlékeztette a fiú, érzelmekkel teli hangon. – Magukat mentették meg.

- Á, de hát nem érted, Harry? – mosolygott Sirius. – Pontosan ezt várják el egy királytól. Hogy lelkesítse az embereket, hogy megmentsék önmagukat.

Keresztfiának erre nem volt válasza. Csak kényelmetlenül fészkelődött az ajtóban, szavak nélkül.

- Nem gond, ha átváltoztatok pár dolgot? – kérdezte a férfi hirtelen, s hangulata ismét megváltozott, majdnem játékossá vált.

- Miért zavarna? – kérdezte zavartan a másik.

- A te kamrád – emlékeztette keresztapja.

- Mardekár kamrája – javította ki Harry.

De Sirius csak elutasítóan vállat vont, mintha ez nem lett volna fontos.  
- Most már a tied.

- Nyugodtan – mondta neki a fiú, mert nem akart vitát erről.

Sirius leugrott az ágyról és elkezdett a kabátzsebében kutatni. Előhúzott egy marék knútot és sarlót a pálcájával együtt. Miközben figyelte, a férfi elkezdte átváltoztatni az érméket különböző bútorokká, plüss székektől kezdve szőnyegekig és falikárpitokig. Úgy tűnt, elhatározta, hogy világos, vidám színekkel díszíti ki a szobát, hogy hasonlítson a Griffendél klubhelyiségére.

Hirtelen azon kapta magát, hogy Szipák mágiáját elemzi. Élete legnagyobb részében Dumbledore-t és McGalagonyt látta átváltoztatást végrehajtani. Úgy tűnt, mindketten képesek bármit átváltoztatni, még azt is meg tudták tenni, hogy szó szerint a levegőből húzzanak elő dolgokat. McGalagony megmagyarázta, hogy valójában pontosan ezt csinálják; magát a levegőmolekulákat változtatják át valami mássá. Ez volt az egyik legnehezebb formája a mágiának, amit el lehetett sajátítani.

Ami Harryt illette, ő csak átlagos volt az ilyen átváltoztatásokban. Hermione biztosan sokkal fölülmúlta az ő képességeit, és mindig is felül fogja múlni, bármennyit gyakorol is. Most, Siriust nézve látta, hogy a férfi nem hencegett, mikor azt mondta, hogy erős. Bár a falikárpitja kissé idomtalan volt és a szőnyegének elég visszataszító színe volt – inkább narancssárga, mint piros –, úgy tűnt, mindezt könnyedén hajtja végre.

Gondolatai egyik pillanatról a másikra új irányt vettek, és Mardekár jegyzetein kezdett el töprengeni, azon, hogy egy másik varázsló mágiáját is érezni lehet. Ösztönösen próbált meg az elméjével kinyúlni, hogy megérezze Sirius mágiáját a levegőben.

Szinte azonnal megérezte, egy vibráló energia, világosan pulzáló inspiráció és élet- robbanások formájában. Igaz, volt valami majdnem mániákus benne, mikor Harry megérezte, hogy Sirius megpróbálta elvonni figyelmét a mozdulatlanul fekvő emberről a szoba közepén.

Harry akaratlanul Remus felé fordította figyelmét, és meglepetésére őt is megérezte. Ezúttal nem volt mozgás az energiában. Mozdulatlan volt és szunnyadó, mintha egyszerűen egyetlen szívdobbanásra várna, ami életre kelti. Harry azon elmélkedett, hogy vajon meg tudná-e tenni? Küldhet-e valamennyit a saját energiájából abba a mozdulatlanságba, és kényszeríthetné-e, hogy felébredjen, felgyorsíthatja-e az életet Remus vénáiban?

- Mit? – Sirius hangja kirántotta az elmélkedésből, s Harry megremegett a fejében levő gondolatoktól. Túl sok időt töltött a Kígyó jegyzeteit olvasva, ha azok ilyen őrült ötletre sarkallták.

- Tessék? – kérdezte a keresztapját.

- A szoba – emlékeztette Tapmancs, s körbeintett, hogy megmutassa munkáját. – Gondolod, hogy tetszene neki?

Harry rábámult a Griffendél klubhelyiségének kissé kifakult változatára – látott egy mugli szellentő párnát az egyik széken, egy teljes készlet szivárgó pohárral együtt. A képnek a távoli falon egy gyűlést kellett volna ábrázolnia a Griffendél ház nemeseivel, nem egy csapat kutyát, amint pókereznek. Az egyik kutya meglehetősen hasonlított Tappmancshoz. A fiatalember elmosolyodott – előjött a mindig ügyes tréfamester.  
- Elfelejtetted a könyveket – mondta neki. – Remusnak soha nem tetszene egy szoba könyvek nélkül.

- Persze, igazad van, persze – értett egyet Sirius, és még egy knútot dobott a földre, hogy az a falhoz guruljon. Egy pálcaintésével egy óriási könyvespolcot készített, tele könyvekkel. Harry meglepetésében összehúzta a szemöldökét. A könyvek mind azonosak voltak; ugyanolyan alakúak és nagyságúak. Lehúzott egyet a polcról.

- A Kama Sutra? – elmélkedett, s huncut mosollyal nézett keresztapjára.

Sirius csak vállat vont.  
- A remény hal meg utoljára!

Mikor Harry kinyitotta a könyvet, észrevette, hogy az oldalak üresek.

- Soha nem voltam képes könyveket varázsolni – vallotta be a férfi. – Csak az alakjukat. Remus bármilyen könyvet elő tud varázsolni, amit valaha elolvasott. Mindig remek volt – egy gyengéd mosoly jelent meg az ajkai körül, ahogy lenézett az alvó férfira.

- Rendben lesz, Sirius – biztosította pótfia. – Mennünk kéne. Későre jár.

- Azt hiszem, ma éjjel itt maradok – mondta neki keresztapja, s közelebb lépett az ágyhoz.

A fiatalember ellenezte a gondolatot. Nem kockáztathatta meg, hogy a Kamra lejáratát nyitva hagyja, főleg, hogy a minisztérium még mindig keresi Remust. De ha bezárná, Sirius nem szabadulhatna ki a Kamrából, ha valami történne.

- Jól leszek – biztosította Sirius, mikor meglátta az arckifejezését. – Visszajöhetsz értem reggel.

- De Sirius, ő nem fog felébredni – érvelt Harry.

- Tudom – bólintott a keresztapja. – De ma éjjel telihold lesz, és megígértem neki, hogy mindig ott leszek vele teliholdkor. Nem fogom megszegni az ígéretem. Már így is túl sok holdtöltét hagytam ki.

Szipák érvelését hallva, tudta, hogy nincs értelme ellenkezni. Megértően bólintott, és szomorúan nézte, ahogy keresztapja ismét kutyává változik. A medve méretű fekete eb felugrott az ágyra, és lefeküdt Remus mellé, szőrös fejét párja hasán nyugtatva.

- Jó éjt, Tappmancs – mondta Harry lágyan, és egyedül hagyta a párost.

Mikor visszatért a szobájába, észrevette, hogy Perselus laboratóriumának ajtaja nyitva van. Normálisan eddigre a kanapéra kellett volna telepednie, hogy a fordításán dolgozzon, míg házastársa a bájitalait készítette. A laboratórium ajtajához lépett, hogy szóljon megérkezett. A férfi el volt foglalva egy kis vasüst tartalmának kavarásával, mikor belépett a szobába. Az egyik oldalon még három üst volt tele különböző folyadékokkal.

- Késtél – állapította meg Piton, bár hangjából hiányzott a gúny, ami néhány hónapja még ott lett volna.

- Sirius eljött a kastélyba – magyarázta Harry. – Levittem a Kamrába, hogy megnézze Remust.

Látta, hogy a bájitalmester erre megmerevedik, s arckifejezése megkeményedik a benne dúló érzelmektől. Nem volt benne biztos, melyik része zavarta: a tény, hogy Sirius ismét a kastélyban van, vagy az, hogy Harry visszament a Kamrába.  
- Még mindig itt van?

- A Kamrában maradt – mondta neki a griffendéles. – Remusszal akart maradni. Telihold van ma.

A férfi erre meglepetten nézett fel.  
- Az az ember megőrült – magyarázta, és most Harry hallotta a gúnyt a hangjában. – Nem is fogja tudni, hogy ott van. Miért lényeges ebben az esetben, hogy ott legyen vele?

- Griffendéles szentimentalizmus – válaszolta a srác védekezően. – Jók vagyunk a nemes, romantikus gesztusokban. – Perselus undorodva felhorkantott, s megrázta a fejét a gondolatra. A fiú érezte, hogy bosszúság járja át a férfi reakciójára. – Igen, tudom, mit gondolsz az ilyen dolgokról! – csattant fel. – Nem kell kimondanod!

Egy sötét szemöldök emelkedett fel a gúnyos szórakozottságtól.  
- Tényleg? – ütötte tovább a vasat a tanár. – Szóval tudod, mire gondolok, nem igaz?

Harry önelégülten rámosolygott, s karba fonta kezeit a mellkasa előtt.  
– Kitalálhatom – bólintott, aztán úgy próbált állni, hogy hasonlítson Perseluséhoz, s bár nem volt meg hozzá a rendes magassága, az orra fölött megpróbált lenézni a férfira. Nem tudta utánozni Perselus hangját – kevés embernek volt ilyen hangja –, de mindent beleadott.

- Komolyan, Mr. Potter, az ilyen szentimentalizmust csak a bolondok értékelik. De minthogy olyan kevés különbség van a bolondok és a griffendélesek között, látom már, miért zavarodott össze.

Perselus ajkai felfelé görbültek, sötét szemei jókedvtől csillogtak.  
- És te kétségtelenül valami rosszindulatú sértéssel válaszolnál a mardekáros gúnyolódásra, például, hogy nekünk nincs romantika a lelkünkben, és nem ismernénk fel egy nemes gesztust akkor sem, ha megharapna a túlságosan nagy orrunkon.

Harry nem tudta türtőztetni magát. Hangosan felnevetett, képtelenül megtartani az arcán a Perselus-féle tekintetet. A bájitalmester szórakozottan felkapott egy befőttes üvegnyi futóférget és egy nagy kést, s letette a munkaasztal szélére, közel Harryhez.  
- Vágd fel azokat a futóférgeket – parancsolta. – Itt van a te nemes, romantikus gesztusod.

- Mardekárosok! – sóhajtott a fiú ellenkezően, de még mindig mosolyogva felvette a kést, és dolgozni kezdett.

AN:

Hát, befejeztem a Halál Ereklyéit, és eléggé meg voltam vele elégedve. Persze, utáltam mindazt a sok halált volt amelyiket jobban, mint a másikat), de tudtam, hogy JKR meg fog ölni embereket, így vártam őket. De nem úgy, mint az 5. és 6. könyvben, ennek a könyvnek volt veleje – a könyv végén a nagy revelációt szépen kiterítette, nyomok voltak végig, és a végeredmény megérte. A legnagyobb zúgolódásom (a sok halálon kívül persze) az volt, hogy végig a történetben furcsa volt a pontozás – de lehet, hogy ez a szerkesztő hibája.

Nem is kell mondani, hogy most már ez a történet TÉNYLEG egy AU. Nem akarok semmit beletenni a 7. könyvből ebbe a történetbe – és ha azon gondolkodtok, Dumbledore utalása ebben a fejezetben a nagy titokra, amit mind Voldemort, mind Grindelwald kerestek, semmi köze a Halál Ereklyéihez.

A következő néhány fejezetben ismét gyorsítok egy kicsi az időn (korábban is megtettem ezt a történetben). Van néhány nagyon fontos terv, ami következni fog – jelenetek, amiket azóta tervezek, hogy elkezdtem írni ezt a történetet. Pár ezekből 'Nagy', így remélem, hogy mindent sikerül leírnom. Legyetek türelmesek.

Sajnálom, hogy ilyen sokáig tartott ez az új fejezet – épp feldolgoztam a Halál Ereklyéit.


	52. Valentin

52. fejezet – Valentin

Draco Malfoy és Charlie Weasley Valentin-napon házasodtak össze. A Malfoyok kérésére a ceremónia kicsi volt, és hellyel-közzel nem volt nyilvánosságra hozva, csak a közvetlen család vett részt rajta. Albus elrendezte, hogy az összejövetelt a Szükség Szobájában tudják megtartani aznap este, amit egy privát családi vacsora követett, a roxforti házimanóknak köszönhetően. Maga a szoba úgy nézett ki, mint egy tavaszi kert – ez kellemes változás volt a kastély parkjában elterülő téli hóhoz képest.

Albus, Perselus és Harry a kilenc Weasleyvel együtt már a szobában vártak, mikor a Malfoyok megérkeztek. Lucius és Narcissa egymás oldalán léptek be, mindketten elegánsan, dísztalárba öltözve, amelyek valószínűleg külön-külön is többe kerültek, mint amennyit Arthur egy év alatt keresett. Annak a gyémántsornak az árából, amit Narcissa nyaka körül viselt, az asszony megvehette volna az Odút, és mindent, ami benne volt, legalább tízszeres felárban. De a gazdagságot félretéve, egyikük sem volt boldog. A nő még mindig gyönyörű volt, és szinte semmit nem változott az saját iskolai évei óta. Elgyötört, arrogáns, öntelt arcot vágott, ami sötét ellentéte volt Molly arcán levő elpirult vigyornak. Draco, aki a szüleit követte ugyanolyan szép, mardekárzöld talárban, majdnem kifejezéstelen arcot vágott. Csak a szemében levő szikra utalt arra, hogy örül, hogy itt lehet.

Míg a két idősebb Malfoy nyilvánvalóan nem örültek a dolgok alakulásának, a Weasleyk mind jókedvűek voltak. Bár az világos volt, hogy Charlie párválasztása meglepte őket, de a házasság ötlete, és egy új családtag befogadása örömmel töltötte el őket. Molly meglepte a kissé zavarodott fiatalembert, mikor melegen megölelte, aztán hozzálátott, hogy kiegyenesítse a haját és a talárját, amit felborzolt. Nyilvánvaló volt az ifjú félisten arcán levő sokkból, hogy fogalma sem volt, hogy mit kezdjen a nő viselkedésével – egy apróság, amire mind Ron, mind Harry szórakozottan vihogni kezdett. Azzal a köszöntéssel ellentétben, amit Draco kapott az új családjától, Charlie nem zsebelt be mást, mint egy lekicsinylő mosolyt Narcissától.

Lucius megállt Perselus mellett, míg fia megpróbálta bemutatni az anyját a Weasley klán többi részének.  
- Azt hittem, csak közvetlen rokonság lesz itt – jegyezte meg idősebb szőkénk, s röviden Harryre pillantott, aki Ron mellett állt. Perselus csak vállat vont, mivel nem volt szándékában bocsánatot kérni az ittlétéért. Igazából sem ő, sem Albus nem bízott a Malfoyokban, hogy egyedül maradjanak Weasleyékkel.  
- Harryre közvetlen családtagként tekintenek.

A bájitalmester észrevette a furcsa, spekulatív pillantást, ami átvillant Lucius szemén. A gondolat, hogy a Malfoy családot a Weasleyhez köti, valószínűleg kibírhatatlan volt, de gyanította, hogy a fájdalmat valamivel enyhítette a tudat, hogy Harry Potterre közvetlen családtagként tekintenek. A „boldog" örömapa kétségtelenül ezt a saját előnyére fogja használni, s utalni fog majd a nyilvánosság előtt arra, hogy sokkal jobban érdekelte a Potter-Pitonokkal való egyesülés, mint Weasleyékkel.

A kezdeti köszöntések után Lucius ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy lássa a házassági szerződést. Dumbledore mesteri munkát végzett a szerződéssel, de a nyilvános ceremónia megkezdése előtt a Malfoy családfő elvi kérdést csinált abból, hogy átolvassa az iratot. Megvitatott néhány pontot, egyfolytában megpróbálta a dolgokat a saját javára fordítani, bár kevés helye volt a kompromisszumnak a Cedo dokumentációban. Mégis, volt néhány apró pont, ami a két fél belátásától függött, és Charlie jelezte, hogy hajlandó ezeket nyíltan megbeszélni.

Perselus figyelmesen nézte a tárgyalást, kíváncsi volt arra, vajon mit próbál összeügyködni Lucius. Tudta, Charlie Weasleynek nincs háttere a varázslótörvényekben. Habár Arthur a törvényvégrehajtó részlegen dolgozott, a hivatalos szerződések nem az ő szakterületei voltak. A fiatal Percy, aki mohón a közelben volt valószínűleg többet értett, mint a család többi tagja. Ha nem lett volna Dumbledore, hogy figyelje az eljárást, Perselus attól félt volna, hogy Charlie bajba keveri magát azzal, hogy tárgyalni kezd a szőke varázslóval. Elég gyorsan nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy a fiatal férfit megedzették abban, mit kell mondania. Úgy tűnt, már előre tud minden pontot, amit Lucius fel fog hozni, és mindegyik ajánlathoz volt ellenérve – egy sima elutasítás egyeseknél, és kompromisszum másoknál, amelyek igazából nem adnak fel semmit.

A mardekárosok vezetőjét eléggé megzavarta a sárkányszelídítő látható rátermettsége ebben a tárgyban, ezért Dracóra fordította figyelmét. Míg a fiú csendes és diszkrét volt, nem akart apja szigorú szemeibe nézni, kedvenc bájitalmesterünk észrevette, hogy néhány alkalommal, mikor Charlie ellenzett bizonyos pontokat, a fiú arcán győzelem futott át. Hirtelen rájött, hogy a vörös hajú fiatalember felkészültsége magától attól a sárkánytól jött, akit megszelídített. A „szőke herceg" figyelmeztette őt minden pontról, amit az apja fel fog hozni, és elmondta neki, hogyan ellenezze.

Míg nyilvánvalóan keresztfiából hiányzott a bátorság, hogy nyíltan provokálja az apját, az „exgriffendélesnek" nem voltak ilyen félelmei, és szinte örömmel csinálta. Meglepődve azon kapta magát, hogy halkan kuncog – Charlie és Draco rettentő párt alkotnak majd. Gyanította, kapcsolatuk közelről sem lesz olyan egyenlőtlen, amilyenre a szerződés utalt. Dracónak szemmel láthatóan megvolt a képessége és az intelligenciája, hogy a háttérből manipulálja az eseményeket, és a szelídítő nemcsak meg volt elégedve ezzel, de örömmel meg is engedte neki. Önelégülten elmosolyodott. Luciusnak soha nem lesz igazán esélye velük szemben.

Maga a ceremónia rövid és egyszerű volt, s ismét Albus tartotta. Formailag eléggé hasonlított arra a ceremóniára, amiben Harry és Perselus vettek részt, bár ez egy elég szenvedélyes csókkal végződött a két kérdéses fél között. Molly Weasley a látványra könnyekben tört ki, és törölgetni kezdte a szemeit a zsebkendőjével, amit a férje adott neki. Vele átellenben azonban egy elég hideg tekintetű Narcissa Malfoy fújtatott megvetően az irányába.

A szertartás alatt Perselus azon kapta magát, hogy saját házastársára pillant. Hat hónappal ezelőtt pontosan ugyanebben a pozícióban voltak, mint Charlie és Draco, és mindketten lemondtak a hagyományos csókról – még a gondolata is visszataszító volt. Elgondolkozott rajta, hogy mit tenne most ugyanebben a szituációban. Kételkedett benne, hogy lemondana a lehetőségről, hogy büntetlenül megcsókolja a fiút, ha meglenne rá a lehetősége, nyilvánosság ide vagy oda. De mi lenne Harry reakciója? A fiú elég furcsán bámult Dracóra és Charlie-ra, s halvány szín jelent meg az arcán. Vajon magukat képzelte-e ugyanebbe a szituációba? - merült el egyre jobban a gondolataiban.

Felemelte a kezét, és megérintette a kristálymedált, ami a nyakában lógott – a kő jól el volt rejtve a ruhája alatt, de érezte erős jelenlétét a bőrén, állandóan emlékeztetve őt arra, hogy ott van. Visszagondolt arra a pillanatra, mikor először látta, a pillanatra, mikor megérintette, és azon kapta magát, hogy nem először gondolkodik el rajta, mit jelenthet. Mint minden más, aminek köze volt Harry Potterhez, ez is nyugtalanná tette és összezavarta.

Kissé vonakodott a Valentin-napi szokásoktól. Albusnak szokása volt eltúlozni a díszeket Roxfort körül, és a tanulók több mint boldogak voltak, hogy részt vehetnek a furcsa ajándékozásokban, amelyek az ünneppel jártak. Mint házasember, Perselus tudta, hogy elvárják tőle, hogy vegyen valamit a házastársának – végül is így illett. Még az érdekházasságokban sem mellőzték az ilyen udvarias gesztusokat. Így ma délután, az órák után megajándékozta Harryt egy nagy dobozzal, amit griffendélvörös színű papírba csomagolt.

Kétséges hogy valaha is elfelejti a Harry arcán levő kifejezést, mikor meglátta a dobozt. Ron és Hermione minden bizonnyal felvilágosították arról, hogy a szokás és a kötelesség miatt neki is adnia kell valamit – de gyanította, a fiú inkább egy buta üdvözlőlapot várt, mint amilyent Roxmortsban árultak, a nagy doboz helyett, amit kapott.

Szórakozott csendben figyelte, ahogy a fiatalember kinyitotta az ajándékát, és egy óriási adag megkönnyebbülés söpört végig rajta, mikor Harry arcán felcsillant az öröm. A köpeny, amivel megajándékozta igazán látványos volt. Még januárban rendelte meg, miután visszatértek Winter Landsből, és tudta, hogy házastársa valószínűleg soha az életében nem fog ehhez hasonló ajándékot kapni.

A köpeny szép volt – magas mandarin gallérral, a vállainál és mellkasánál méretre szabva, a derekánál ízlésesen elvékonyodva és a csípőnél kibővülve egészen térdhosszúságig. De az anyag volt az, ami látványossá tette a köpenyt. Míg a belső réteg a legerősebb sárkánybőrből készült, a külső réteget pedig baziliszkusz pikkelyekből varrták – pontosan annak a kígyóéból, amelyiket Harry pusztította el a Titkok Kamrájában. A sárkánybőr szinte egyetlen pengét sem enged át, de kevés védelmet nyújtott a legerősebb bűbájok ellen. A fekete pikkelyek a fényben a szivárvány színeit tükrözték, s a köpeny nemcsak egy gyakorlati vért volt, de egy igazi műremek is. Ugyan szabó készítette a fiú méretére, de megbűvölték arra az esetre, ha megnőne, vagy páncélt akar használni alatta.

Harry soha nem volt hiú, vagy megszállottja valamelyik ruhájának, amit a bájitalmester vásárolt neki, de a benne lévő griffendélest teljesen megigézte a köpeny. Rögtön fel is vette és a hálószobában levő tükörhöz rohant, hogy megcsodálja – Perselus elégedett mosollyal az arcán követte.

- Klassz! –jelentette ki a fiú, miközben magát csodálta a tükörben – ami tényleg nagy dicséret volt. Az a megelégedettség, amit Perselus érzett, hogy ilyen jól fogadták az ajándékát, eléggé meglepte – nem kellene ennyire örülnie egy ilyen kis csekélységnek. De Harry látványa, ahogy a köpenyt viselte, az örömtől csillogó szemei olyasmit művelt a belsejében, amit nem igazán tudott megmagyarázni.

A fiatalember néhány pillanattal később meglepte, mikor előhúzott egy kis dobozt a nadrágzsebéből, és átnyújtotta – ez is a szokásos vörös papírba volt csomagolva.  
- Ez a tied – mondta a fiú, kissé elpirult arccal. – De közelről sincs olyan vagány, mint ez a köpeny. Nem tudtam, mi mást adhatnék neked… – nézett rá bocsánatkérően, s hangja szégyenkezően elcsuklott, bármit is tartott a dobozba rejtve. Szemmel láthatóan nem érezte az ajándékát megfelelőnek ahhoz képest, amit Perselus adott neki.

Szórakoztatta a gondolat, hogy Harry vett neki egyáltalán valamit. Lehúzta az apró csomagról a papírt, s azt latolgatta, vajon ki segített neki kiválasztani az ajándékot. Valószínűleg Hermione – az elmélet, miszerint a griffendélesek megbeszélték, mi lenne a legmegfelelőbb Valentin-napi ajándék a savanyú bájitalmesternek, sokkal jobban szórakoztatta, mint kellett volna. Kétségtelenül valami furcsa bájital hozzávaló lesz a dobozban, vagy talán a fiú a humoros utat választotta, és viccként egy szív alakú cikeszt vett neki.

A lélegzete is elállt a döbbenettől, mikor végre levette a doboz tetejét, és meglátta a benne fekvő tárgyat. Első pillantásra úgy nézett ki, mint egy értékes ékkő – de Perselus már eleget látott ezekből, hogy tudja, mi van előtte. Ez egy Szívkő volt – Harry Szívköve, hogy még pontosabb legyen.

Mindegyik hatodéves tanulónak el kellett készítenie egy Szívkövet – ez egy olyan feladat volt, amit az év elején átváltoztatástan órán kezdtek, és bűbájtanon fejeztek be. A diákok ezen dolgoztak különböző órákon az év első felén. Normálisan a hatodévesek a Szívköveket kora februárra fejezeték be, és a tanulók között népszerű Valentin-napi ajándék volt.

Ez volt a diákok első bevezetése a mágikus tárgyak készítésének művészetébe – egy képesség, amihez nagyon kevés varázslónak vagy boszorkánynak volt tehetsége. Fölösleges mondani, hogy a legtöbb Szívkő értéktelen volt, kivéve a szeretők vagy családtagok között, mint emléktárgyak. Azok, akiknek nem volt kedvesük, akiknek odaadhatták volna a köveiket, általában az anyjuknak adták. Perselus saját hatodéves Szívköve – egy elég furcsa kinézetű ametiszt, aminek a közepe sajnálatosan megrepedt – egy poros dobozba volt eldugva, valahol a hálószobájában. Nem sokat ért, azt leszámítva, hogy kapott rá egy osztályzatot, mert befejezte. Nem volt senkije, akinek odaadhatta volna.

Maguknak a köveknek nem sok erejük volt – egyszerűen csak arra tervezték őket, hogy megőrizze annak a varázslónak vagy boszorkánynak a mágikus lenyomatát, aki készítette. Harry köve azonban egyedülálló volt. Többségük nem sokkal volt több egy kristálynál – mindegyikük szénrögből készült, s hosszadalmas átváltoztatástan órák alatt alakították át őket. Néhány varázslónak vagy boszorkánynak sikerült igazi drágakövet alkotnia – rubintot, smaragdot, gyémántot, zafírt vagy ametisztet – bár ehhez elég nagy mágikus önkontroll kellett, ami a legtöbb tizenhat-évesből hiányzott. McGalagony szerint a Granger lánynak sikerült egy elég lenyűgöző zafírt, Dracónak pedig egy elég vonzó kinézetű gránitot alkotnia.

Első pillantásra Perselus azt mondta volna, hogy Harryé smaragd, de a színe nem igazán stimmelt. A makulátlan kristálytiszta felépítése ennek a kőnek sokkal sötétebb volt, mint bármelyik smaragdnak, amit valaha is látott, és rubintvörös csíkok futottak szét a kőben, ami egyik smaragdban sem lelhető fel. Azt mondhatta volna, hogy a rubint színű repedés keresztezte a kristálytiszta struktúrát, de egyetlen törést sem látott a kőben. Egyszerűen tökéletesen nézett ki.

De az igazi döbbenet akkor jött, mikor Perselus hozzáérintette az ujját, Harry mágikus lenyomatát keresve. Elégszer érintett már ilyen köveket – a mardekárosok imádták megmutatni neki az a kreálmányaikat egyik évről a másikra. Tudta már, mire számítson, mikor kezébe vesz egy ilyen tárgyat. De az a jelenlét, amit érzett, mikor ujjai végigsimították a kő felületét, nem hasonlított semmihez, amit eddig valaha is tapasztalt. Megérinteni ezt a követ olyan volt, mintha Harry mágiája lüktetett volna benne, mintha nyers áram futott volna végig benne. Hirtelen visszaemlékezett arra az éjszakára, mikor Remus megvadult, és ő elvesztette önkontrollját, és megcsókolta a fiatalembert álmában. Képes volt érezni a mágiáját, amint a bőre alatt zümmögött, s belerészegedett. Ez olyan volt, mint Harry puszta mágiája – a megállíthatatlan áradás, ami kitört a fiú önuralma alól, és gyakran káoszt csinált a körülötte levő világból. De valahogy mégis sikerült befognia mindezt az érzést – ezt a jelenlétet – a Szívkövének határai közé. Míg magának a kőnek lehet nincs igazi ereje – semmi képessége, vagy feladata, amire használni lehetne – ez akkor is egy igazi mágikus tárgy volt.

- Tudom, hogy butaság – mondta a griffendéles restelkedően, miközben Perselus némán állt, és a kezében levő kőre bámult. – De mindenki azt mondta, ez a szokásos Valentin-napi ajándék a hatodévesek között. Egy könyvet akartam neked venni, de Hermione azt javasolta, ez jobb lesz. Ha nem tetszik, még mindig megvehetem a könyvet… – nyugtalanul hallgatott el.

- Nem! – vágta rá a férfi rögtön, kimondhatatlanul meghatódva. – Ez… ez… – bizonytalanul megrázta a fejét. – Megtisztelsz – vallotta be végül. – De biztos vagy benne, hogy ezt nekem akarod adni? Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem szeretnéd inkább a keresztapádnak adni?

Még a kevésbé lenyűgöző Szívköveket sem adták oda általában. Ha nem volt szeretőjük, a varázslók a családjukban tartották a követ, hogy később, mikor a halál végül eljön, a sírkőbe ágyazzák be, hogy századokkal később is lehessen érezni még a varázsló mágikus lenyomatát.

Egy furcsa kifejezés futott át Harry arcán.  
- Miért adnék a keresztapámnak Valentin-napi ajándékot?

Perselus ismét megrázta a fejét.  
- Nem Valentin-napra – javította ki. – Úgy értettem a követ. A Szívköveket általában családban tartják.

A fiatalember erre megmerevedett, arckifejezése furcsán zárkózottá vált.  
- Mi egy család vagyunk, nem?

Nem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy ilyesmit mondott, de ez volt az első, hogy Perselustól kért megerősítést. Azokból a zöld szemekből ilyen intenzív pillantással szembesülve, a férfi csak annyit tudott tenni, hogy bólintott, képtelen volt arra, hogy bármit is megtagadjon Harrytől. Ha a fiú azt akarta, hogy egy család legyenek, akkor ki volt Perselus Piton ahhoz, hogy ezt a köteléket elutasítsa? Kezdett rájönni, hogy akarta ezt a köteléket – sokkal jobban akarta, mint bármi mást eddig az életében.

- Köszönöm – mondta inkább, s markába zárta a követ.

A zárkózott ábrázat eltűnt a griffendéles arcáról, és rávigyorgott.  
– Köszönöm a köpenyt – válaszolt boldogan. – Ez pompás! Meg akarom mutatni a többieknek a toronyban! – Ezzel el is rohant, hogy eldicsekedjen a köpenyével, szemmel láthatóan megkönnyebbülve, hogy a Valentin-napi csere ilyen jól ment.

Perselus egyedül maradt a hálószobájában, s szorosan fogott egy követ, ami szinte dalolt Harry erejétől.

Később, mikor figyelmesen bámulta a kristály zöld színét és a furcsa rubint szálakat a struktúrájába bűvölve, azon kapta magát, hogy elgondolkodik rajta, hogy van valami furcsán ismerős benne, mintha valahol már látott volna valami hasonlót. A lelkébe költözött egy megérzés, egy furcsa, zavaró megérzés, amit szinte rögtön a tetszés hevének írt le. De aztán A-Fiú-Aki-Túlélte körül semmit sem lehetett magától értetődőnek venni. Tudta, hogy nincs választása, minthogy felhozni a témát később Albusnál.

Nem akart megválni a kőtől, így egy láncra erősítette, és a nyaka köré csúsztatta. A tunikája alá rejtette, s engedte, hogy a kő a szíve fölött pihenjen. Olyan érzés volt, mintha Harry egy kis részét hordozná magával. _Olyan nevetségesen romantikus elképzelés_, gondolta, teljesen undorodva magától. De ez akkor sem állíthatta meg abban, hogy viselje a tárgyat.

Meglepődve vette tudomásul, hogy kellemes érzéssel tölti el, hogy Harry is úgy döntött, hogy hordani fogja az ajándékát. A házassági ceremónia alatt mellette állt, s a köpeny fekete pikkelyein megcsillant a mágikus tavaszi fény, ami megvilágította a szobát. Az ifjú griffendéles nagyon elegánsan nézett ki, karcsú alakja több szempárt is magára vonzott a szobában. Perselus észrevette azt a tekintetet, amit Lucius küldött a fiú felé – elkapta a pillanatot, mikor a szőkeség szemei összehúzódtak, ahogy végre rájött, milyen állatnak is vannak ilyen pikkelyei. Perselus felé küldött egy pillantást, s a Bájitalok Mestere csak felhúzta egyik szemöldökét gúnyolódó köszöntésként. Malfoy leginkább felelős a baziliszkusz jelenlétéért a Roxfortban – ez egy olyan esemény, ami majdnem azzal végződött, hogy meghalt az egyetlen leánysarja annak a családnak, amibe a fia most beházasodik. Ilyen körülmények között még Lucius Malfoy is tudta, mikor fogja be a száját, és tartsa meg magának a véleményét.

A ceremónia végén Draco és Charlie aláírták neveiket a házassági szerződésen, majd Arthur és Lucius is követték őket tanúként. Mindkét családfő kapott egy-egy másolatot a szerződésből, s egy harmadik másolatot Dumbledore mágikusan küldött el a minisztériumba, hogy bejegyezzék. Miután ezzel a formalitással végeztek, Charlie egy olyan bűbájt használt, amit csak a sárkányszelídítők ismertek, hogy levegye a Sárkány aranyat Draco nyaka körül. Viszont Dracónak adta az aranyat, megengedve a fiúnak, hogy megtartsa a tárgyat, amit nyilvánvalóan nagyra értékelt. A szőke fiatalember egy ritka mosollyal tüntette ki a férfit, amire Molly ismét könnyekben tört ki.

A szertartás után a nagy csapat leült az ebédlőasztalhoz, amit a Szükség Szobájának egyik sarkában állítottak fel, hogy megüljék az esküvői lakomát, amiről a házimanók gondoskodtak számukra. Lucius és Narcissa jelenléte ellenére ünnepélyes volt a hangulat – nehéz volt visszatartani a Weasley klán természetes bujaságát, és egyikük sem érezte úgy, hogy tettetniük kellene bármit is, csak hogy kiengeszteljék a formalitásokat, amikhez a Malfoyok hozzá voltak szokva.

Ami Dracót illette, őt nyomasztották az események. Egyáltalán nem volt biztos benne, hogyan egyesüljön azzal a családdal, amelyiket élete legnagyobb részében gyűlölt és megalázott. Perselus ismét azon kapta magát, hogy újfent lenyűgözte a Weasley család nagylelkűsége, miszerint Charlie testvérei több mint hajlandóak voltak, hogy esélyt adjanak keresztfiának az újrakezdésre. Még Ron is, akinek hosszú utálattal teli közös történelme volt Dracóval, visszafogta a nyelvét, és elkobzott egy-két tréfatárgyat az ikrektől, mielőtt ráuszították volna bárkire is.

Már javában ették a finomabbnál finomabb falatokat, mikor Narcissa megszólalt – elég furcsa volt, hogy eddig nem tette meg.

- Ugye nem terveztetek semmit, te és Draco a nyárra, Charlie? – kérdezte, a beszélgetés egy elcsendesedett pillanatában. – Azon gondolkodtam, hogy a nyarat a toscanai villánkban tölthetnétek. Vagy talán a görög szigetet választanátok? Előkészíttetem a jachtot nektek, és az egész nyarat túrázással tölthetitek. Hát nem lenne csodálatos? – a kérdését inkább a saját fiához intézte intézte, de kegyesen Charlie-ra mosolygott.

Perselus tudta, hogy Harry figyelmeztette Charlie-t azokkal a dolgokkal kapcsolatban, amit Sirius Black mondott Narcissáról, és elgondolkodott azon, vajon Dracónak elmondták-e a férfi gyanakvását. A Mardekár-ház vezetőjének kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy ha Charlie elköveti azt a hibát, hogy Narcissa kezei közé kerül, s elzárkózik egyik villájukban valamelyik privát szigetükön, soha többé nem látják majd újra. A Cedo szerződés megadta Charlie-nak azt az erőt, hogy uralhassa a saját sorsát, de egy egyszerű gyilkosság véget vetne a házasságnak, és Draco ismét visszatérne apja uralma alá.

Draco Charlie-ra pillantott, nyilvánvalóan azt tervezve, hogy megengedi, hogy a házastársa rendezze a szituációt, de Perselus látta a fiú kék szemeiben az óvatosságot. Charlie csak elmosolyodott.  
- Köszönöm, Narcissa – bólintott az ajánlatra. – De még semmit nem terveztünk. Nekem dolgoznom kell, mint tudod, a nyár zűrös időpont a sárkányszelídítőknek. Csak azért vehettem ki szabadságot ezen a télen, mert sok sárkány hibernál a hideg időben.

- Akkor nem kell a teljes nyarat ott tölteni – válaszolta az alabástrom asszony, s arckifejezése pontosan elárulta, mit gondol azokról, akiknek dolgozniuk kell a megélhetésért. – Talán egy vagy két hetet? Draco szeret utazgatni, nem igaz, kedves?

- Már alig várom, hogy láthassam Romániát, anya – felelte fia. – Látni akarom, hol dolgozik Charlie, látni akarom a sárkányait.

- Tényleg? – húzta fel a boszorkány egyik szőke, kényes szemöldökét, nyilvánvalóan hihetetlennek tartotta az ilyesmit. – Azt hiszem, a toscanai időjárás sokkal jobb lenne mindkettőtöknek. És neked tényleg be kéne mutatnod Charlie-t a család távolabbi tagjainak: ez így helyes. Elrendezem az utazási terveket…

- Ó! – kiáltotta Molly izgatottan, közbevágva Narcissa mondatába. – Mind eljöhettek az Odúba! Hát nem lenne csodálatos? Megismerhetitek az összes Weasleyt, Arthurnak olyan sok unokatestvére van! És a Prewetteket! Találkoznotok kell az összes unokatestvéremmel!

Mind Lucius, mind Narcissa riadtnak tűntek az ötlettől, de még mielőtt bármit mondhattak volna ez ellen, Molly ismét könnyekbe tőrt ki, s a szemét törölgette a zsebkendőjével.  
- Óh! Sajnálom! – szólalt meg megint, aztán fékezhetetlenül kuncogni kezdett. – Csak olyan boldog vagyok! Nem akarok ilyen érzelmes lenni, csak a babával nem tudok uralkodni magamon.

Egy pillanatra mindenki ledermedt – aztán mind a hét Weasley gyerek egyszerre kiáltott fel:  
- Baba!

Perselus azon kapta magát, hogy fogalma sincs, mit mondjon.

Molly meglepetten nézett rájuk.  
- Még nem mondtam? – egy gyors pillantás a férje felé, aki fejét rázva mutatott rá, hogy valójában senkinek sem mondott semmit.

- Anya? – kérdezte Ginny ledöbbenten. – Te… Terhes vagy?

A fiai mind őt bámulták: tekintetük túlságosan is érzelmes anyjuk és büszkeségtől dagadó apjuk között járt.

- Igen! – értett egyet Molly boldogan. – Pontosan akkor történt, mikor visszajöttél Winter Landsből, Harry. Nem tudom, mi ütött Arthurba!

Minden szem Arthurra szegeződött, akiben annyi báj volt, amint megvonta a vállát. Az asztal távolabbi végén Perselus észrevette, hogy Albus a kezeivel takarja el a száját, ezzel tompítva a kuncogást, ami elég nyilvánvaló csillogó szemében. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy a Weasleyk észrevették az időzítés jelentőségét, de látta a halvány pírt, ami megjelent Harry arcán, miközben a fiú megilletődötten nézett rá.

- Remus úgy fogja szégyellni magát magát – suttogta neki a fiú, és a férfinek egyetértően bólintania kellett. Úgy tűnt, nem csak Perselus és Charlie voltak az egyetlenek, akiknek a libidójukat befolyásolta a vadság átruházása.

Narcissa kissé elborzadt a kijelentésre. Lucius viszont egyszerűen bosszús volt, és hideg pillantást küldött felesége felé, mintha mindez valahogy az ő hibája lett volna. Perselus jól tudta, hogy az idősebbik szőke félisten mindig is több gyereket akart, gyanította, amellett, hogy utálta Arthur életmódját, még irigyelte is a sok gyermeket, akikkel megáldották.

A bájitalmester átnézett az asztalon Albusra, aki tósztra emelte a poharát a boldog alkalomra. Mardekárosaink pótapja csak felsóhajtott – kétségtelenül, Albus fejében ez még egy jó pont volt a vérfarkas számláján. Úgy tűnt, még egy olyan dolog is, mint egy megvadult farkas, képes volt valami pozitívat alkotni, még akkor is, ha az az ember eszméletlenül feküdt egy barlangban. Pont, amire szüksége volt a világnak: még egy Weasley. Úgy tűnt, a Roxfortban soha nem lesz olyan év, amikor abból a családból nem jár oda valaki.

Az elég beszédes Weasley családnak köszönhetően a vacsora úgy ért véget, hogy Narcissa nem kapott semmilyen ígéretet Charlie-tól. Draco és az ő sárkányszelídítője elmennek majd egy privát helyre a következő öt napban egy rövid mézeshétre. A Malfoy trónörökös már elrendezte, hogyan tarthat lépést a tanulással. Miután a páros eltűnt a zsupszkulccsal, amit Dumbledore adott nekik, Harry és a többi Weasley gyerek a Griffendél toronyba indultak az estére. Perselus és Albus elkísérték Mollyt, Arthurt és a két Malfoyt a főkapu előtt várakozó fiákerekhez. Jobbnak tartották, ha megbizonyosodnak arról, hogy Lucius elhagyja az épületet, anélkül, hogy túl sokat időzne.

Miután mindenki elment, az igazgató kedvenc bájitalmesterünkre mosolygott.  
- Azt hiszem, beszélni akarsz velem valamiről.

Perselus csak bólintott. Úgy tűnt, az idős mágus tudja, mikor van rá szükség, bár megesküdött rá, hogy nem olvas a gondolatokban. Talán csak kifejezetten jó lett abban, hogy a mozdulatokból olvasson? Akárhogyan is, Perselus követte őt fel a Roxfort számos lépcsőjén, Dumbledore magánirodájába a saját tornya tetején. Fawkestól egy boldog trillázás köszöntötte őket, mikor beléptek a zsúfolt helyiségbe. Miután megsimogatta a főnixét, Albus megidézett egy adag teát, és intett Perselusnak, hogy üljön le a számos fotel egyikébe, ami az asztala előtt állt.

- Albus – kezdte a férfi bevezetés nélkül. – Láttad valaha közelről Odin szemét?

A kérdése nyilvánvalóan meglepte az igazgatót, s elgondolkodva simogatta a szakállát, mielőtt válaszolt.

- Közelről nem – vallotta be. – Távolról láttam csak, mikor Voldemort közeledett a kastélyhoz. És azt hiszem, van róla egy kép valamelyik újságcikkben, bár elég rossz minőségű volt.

- Hogy nézett ki? – siettette a már nagy kort megélt varázslót kollégája.

Albus félrepillantott, mintha egy távoli emléket nézett volna.  
– Zöldszínű volt, mint egy smaragd, de vörös szálak voltak belebűvölve. A legenda szerint vagy Odin zöld szeme volt, vagy azt jelképezte. A vörös csíkok állítólag azok a vénák, amelyek véreztek, mikor kiszedték a fejéből.

Bólintva, mivel erre a válaszra várt, Perselus a talárjának galléra alá nyúlt és felemelte a láncot, amit a nyakában hordott. Levette a láncot, és kinyújtotta a Szívkövet Albusnak, majd letette a férfi asztalára, kettejük közé.  
- Hasonlított erre?

Albus szemei elkerekedtek a sokktól.  
- Perselus, hol…?

- Ez Harry Szívköve – magyarázta a bájital professzor, mielőtt a másik folytathatta volna. – Ma délután adta nekem. Szeretném azt hinni, hogy véletlenül hasonlít ennyire Odin Szemére. Harry közelről is látta a követ.

- Odin Szeme felrobbant a kezében – erősítette meg Akitől-Még-Voldemort-Is-Tart. – Elpusztult, ebben biztos vagyok. Nem hazudott róla, valójában elég biztos vagyok benne, hogy Harry nem is gondolt azóta a dologra. Ez nem lehet a Szem.

- Tudom – bólintott Perselus egyetértően. Mostanra már a szobában levő minden portré őket nézte, a volt igazgatók összetömörültek a legközelebbi képekben, hogy közelről láthassák a követ. – Biztosan egy Szívkő. Érintsd meg.

Albus kinyújtotta egyik ráncos kezét, és könnyedén a kő felületére helyezte az ujjait. Albus kék szemei elkerekedtek a döbbenettől félhold alakú szemüvege mögött.  
- Merlin! – kiáltotta az idős férfi. – Minerva és Filius mondták, hogy a fiú Szívköve rendkívüli, de nem vártam ilyesmit! – Felemelte a követ, és úgy fogta a kezébe, mintha nem bírta volna elengedni.

- Harry látta közelről Odin Szemét, és valószínű, a tudatalattijában megmaradt a mintája, anélkül, hogy tudta volna – jelentette ki Perselus, mintha magát is próbálta volna meggyőzni. – De te tudod, milyen nehéz magától értetődőnek venni? Főleg az abban a kőben elhelyezett erő fényében?

Az egykori griffendéles csak együttértően bólintott.

- Jó volna, ha tudnám, hogy mit mondhatnék neked, Perselus – sóhajtott. – Bevallom, pont ugyanolyan zavarodott vagyok, mint te. Halvány lila gőzöm sincs, mit jelent ez, ha jelent egyáltalán valamit. Minden megérzésem azt súgja, hogy ez nem több egy Szívkőnél, valódi erő vagy képesség nélkül…

- De ott van az a marcangoló kétségszikra – fejezte be helyette barátja. –, mire lehetett képes Odin Szeme?

Albus bizonytalanul megrázta a fejét.  
- Sok történet volt. A leggyakoribb azt mondta, képes volt megtalálni olyan dolgokat, amik elvesztek.

A másik férfi zavarodottan húzta össze a szemöldökét.

- Egy helymeghatározó bűbáj is meg tudná ezt tenni – mutatott rá. – Azt hittem, hogy legyőzhetetlenné tesz egy varázslót. Hogy lehet egy ilyen kis tárgyat fegyverré változtatni?

Abból, amit hallott, Voldemort egy erős fegyverként forgatta Odin Szemét. Választás nélkül tudott vele ölni, és robbanó erővillámokat küldött a védőbűbájokra, meg a Roxfort falaira. Képes volt leigázni minden lény elméjét, akik körülötte voltak.

- Nem úgy – rázta meg fejét az igazgató. – Megtalálni, ami elveszett, nem azt jelentette, hogy tárgyakat megkeresni, hanem inkább energiákat. A Szemmel szó szerint megtalálhattad a Sors Fonalát, az élet és a halál fonalát, a Föld rejtett energiáit, a Végzet Útját. Borzasztó erő ez bárkinek is van a hatalmában, hát még egy olyan őrültnek, mint Voldemort.

Perselus megremegett a leírástól, de kissé megkönnyebbülést is érzett. Harry Szívkövének nem volt ilyen képessége – csak egy nagyon erős mágikus lenyomat volt, amit egy rendkívüli fiatalember készített.

Albus elgondolkodva nézett le a kőre, ami még mindig a kezében volt.  
- Nem tudom, miért néz ez úgy ki, mint a Szem, Perselus – vallotta be az idős varázsló. Kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy visszaadja. – De rendkívüli és értékes ajándék, amit nagyra kell becsülnöd. És talán… – elgondolkodva megrázta fejét. – Igazad van, semmit nem lehet magától értetődőnek venni, ha köze van Harryhez.

A mardekárosok vezetője visszacsúsztatta a láncot a nyakára, s ismét elrejtette a követ a ruhája alatt. Dumbledore elmerengett, s ő figyelte, ahogy a már sok mindent megélt férfi hátradől a székében, s ismét mélyen elgondolkodva simogatja a szakállát.  
- Albus? – kérdezte találgatva, vajon mi zavarja ilyen nagyon a férfit.

- Az utóbbi időben elég sok levelet kaptam Harryvel kapcsolatban – vallotta be Albus. Perselus azokra a nászajándék halmokra gondolt, amiket kapott, és az új levelekre, amelyek azóta özönlöttek, hogy az ifjú griffendélest elhurcolták volna Winter Landsre. Vajon Albust is bosszantották az eltérített levelek?

- Még több rajongói levél? – kérdezte.

A Roxfort igazgatója elmosolyodott, de megrázta a fejét.  
- Láttam párat azokból a halmokból, amiket kaptál, de nem. Ezek a levelek külföldi kormányoktól érkeznek hozzám. A világon sok ember érdeklődik Harry iránt.

Külföldi kormányok! A bájitalmester azon kapta magát, hogy összezavarodik a gondolatra. Persze tudta, hogy a történetek Harry Potterről gyakran a világhírek közé jutnak, de legnagyobb részben az az őrület, ami a fiút követte a Brit Szigeteken maradt.

Albus előredőlt, és az asztalon pihentette a könyökét, ujjait összekulcsolta elmélkedésében.  
- Mindenhol a világon látomásaik voltak Voldemortról a Látóknak – magyarázta.– Mindegyik jövendölés bizonytalan és nehezen érthető, de a TELJES varázslóvilágot megriasztotta. Hosszú ideje a világ nagyjából mellőzött minket, mert azt hitték, Voldemort csak Britanniát akarja meghódítani. Most már nem olyan biztosak abban, hogy meg fog elégedni csak az Egyesült Királysággal. Mindenki fél. És abból, amit hallottam, Voldemort utazgat. Nem csinált semmi szörnyűséget, amiről bárki is tudna, de egyik országból a másikba megy, egyik kontinensről a másikra. A jelenlétét az egész világon érzik.

- És ezért kérdeznek Harryről? – találgatott Perselus. Már az is elég rossz volt, hogy Britannia elvárta egy tizenhat éves fiútól, hogy megmentse őket, de hogy a teljes világ felé fordítsa figyelmét, az már elfogadhatatlan volt.

Dumbledore egyetértően bólintott.  
- Ők sem tudják jobban, mint mi, hogy mit tegyenek.

- De elvárják Harrytől, hogy ő tudja, mit kell tenni? – követelte kedvenc bájitaltanárunk.

- Csodákat várnak, Perselus – válaszolta a másik. – És Harry karriert csinált magának abból, hogy csodákat visz véghez.

- Pusztán hülye szerencse! – ellenkezett Piton. – Ez őrültség!

- Rólad is kérdeznek, Perselus – folytatta Albus.

Perselus összehúzta szemöldökét.  
- Rólam? – rázta meg a fejét. – Mi van velem?

- A Harryvel való házasságodról érdeklődnek. Nincs a világon egy olyan ország sem, amelyik ne akarná Harryt magának. Ha nem lett volna tény, hogy már házas, biztos vagyok benne, hogy még több házassági ajánlattal lennék ellepve, mint ami már amúgy is van.

Eltartott egy pillanatig, míg a szavak burkolt célzását megértette, és mikor ez megtörtént, az ízig-vérig mardekáros férfi felháborodásában felugrott.  
- Több?! – követelte. – Azt akarod mondani, hogy házassági ajánlatokat kaptál Harrynek, annak a ténynek ellenére, hogy mindenki tudja, hogy összeházasodott velem?! – nem várt féltékenység futott át rajta, amit az ilyen esetekben érzett felháborodás követett.

Albus csak vállat vont.  
- Sok hely van a világon, ahol egy erős és magas rangú személynek több házastársa is lehet. Az angol törvényeket mindenütt követik a világban. Nem nehéz az embereknek kitalálniuk, hogy a házasságotok csak érdekből jött létre, hogy megvédjük Harryt a minisztériumi kandidátusoktól. És elég Látó van a világban, akik elég tehetségesek ahhoz, hogy rájöjjenek, Harry még mindig szűz.

Szíve erre összeszorult, s hideg futott végig rajta. A válás nagyon szokatlan volt a varázsvilágban, de egy házasságot elég könnyen semmissé tehetik, ha nem hálják el. Komolyan nézett az idős varázslóra.  
- Azt akarod mondani, hogy… sürgetnem kellene a dolgot? – volt egy része, amelyik elborzadt a gondolattól, de sajnos ugyanekkora része remélte, hogy az igazgató igent mond. Milyen könnyű lenne meggyőznie magát, hogy vegye el azt, amit akar, mindenki javára. Ez talán egy olyan tett lenne, ami valahogyan nemesi és igazolt lenne.

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét a másik, amitől ugyanolyan mennyiségű megkönnyebbülés és csalódás mosott végig a testén. Nyugtalanul fel-le kezdett járkálni az irodában, érzései bizonytalanok voltak, teste ideges.

Albus egy pillanatig nézte, aztán folytatta.  
- Tudattam, hogy a köteléketeket a Házasság Köve választotta. Ez valamennyire biztonságot ad neked. Nincs más választásuk, mint hogy tiszteletben tartsák összetartozásotokat. De a problémát felszínre hozták, és valószínűleg nem fog eltűnni. Lesz majd egy időszak a jövőben, mikor döntened kell… – elhallgatott, és újból megrázta a fejét. – Nem – javította ki magát. – Mikor döntenetek kell. Ezt nem lehet meglépni nélküle. Túl sok választást vettek már el tőle.

Minden egyes szóval, amit az igazgató kiejtett a száján, érezte, hogy a világa összeomlik – a jövője engesztelhetetlenül kicsúszik a kezei közöl. Csikorgatni kezdte a fogait, s visszanyelte a rosszindulatú szavakat, amiket rá akart olvasni barátja fejére, hogy mindezt megállítsa, mielőtt megtörténik. Neki akart esni valakinek – meg akart szabadulni a dühétől, mielőtt az őt pusztítaná el. Hogy merészel valaki így beleszólni az életébe?! Hogy merészel valaki egyáltalán beleavatkozni a házasságába!?

- Akkor hát nem szeretnéd feladni? – Albus szelíd hangja az idegeire ment. Kevesebb, mint egy hónapja megkérdezte, hogy szerelmes-e a fiúba, akkor nem volt képes rá válaszolni, és most sem volt szándékában.

- Nem ez a lényeg! – kiáltotta dühösen. – Nem fogok veled valami olyan nevetséges beszélgetésbe elegyedni, mint a szerelem! – Öklével az iroda falába bokszolt s ezzel felzaklatta a közelben levő portrékat. Ismét elkezdett fel-le járkálni a helyiségben, mint egy ketrecbe zárt oroszlán. A pánik és a düh háborúzott benne. – A fene egye meg, Albus! Ezt te tetted velem!

- Nem vártad, hogy érdeklődni fogsz majd iránta? – találgatott Dumbledore.

- Nem érdekel! – kiáltotta. – Nem érdekel! – De ahogy kimondta, már tudta, hogy ez hazugság. Isten látja lelkét, mennyire érdekelte. Túlságosan is. Azon kapta magát, hogy lesüllyed az igazgató asztala előtti székre. – A fene egye meg, Albus – suttogta, s most azért küzdött, hogy legalább egy kevés visszatérjen az önkontrolljából. Mély lélegzetet vett. Nem tudta lerázni a dühöt, a mohó, birtokló idegességet, hogy valaki, bárki elvenne tőle olyasmit, ami az övé. – Én vettem el – morogta. – Én fogadtam el őt, mint házastárs. És nem fogom engedni sem neked, sem a minisztériumnak, sem bárki másnak, hogy elvegyék tőlem!

Albus arckifejezése olvashatatlan volt, miközben lágyan megkérdezte:  
- És mi van, ha szabad akar lenni?

A szavai eltűntették a szelet Perselus vitorlái alól. Mert persze, volt egy személy ebben a világban, aki meg tudta volna ingatatni – egy vélemény, amiről nem hitte, hogy még el tudná utasítani. Mit tenne, ha Harry kinyitná a szemét és rájönne, hogy a világ szó szerint az övé, és hogy nem kellene megelégednie egy középszerű házassággal, egy olyan férfivel, akit alig viselt el? Azon kapta magát, hogy keze görcsösen fogja a Szívkövet, ami a nyakában lóg, és ami annak a varázslónak a lenyomatával pulzál, akinek még csak remélni sem tudja, hogy párja lehet.

Pillantása céltalanul járt körbe a szobában, míg meg nem állt egy ártalmatlan kék kristálygolyón, ami a számtalan polcok egyikén ült. A Házasság Köve kezdte el ezt az egészet, ez a hülye tárgy, ami annyi életet tönkretett már. Felállt, átsietett a szobán, és leemelte a kristálygolyót, majd a mélyébe nézett.  
- Perselus Piton – mondta tisztán, és várta a képet, amiről tudta, hogy meg fog a mélyén jelenni. Harry Potter mosolygó arca nézett ki rá a fényből, ami pillanatnyilag a kő szívében égett.

Senki más nem volt a világon számára. A fiú volt a lélektársa. Mi a poklot kezdhet ezzel?

- Menj a fenébe, Albus! – mondta csendesen, miközben visszatette a Házasság Kövét a helyére, majd megfordult, hogy kimenjen a szobából. Az igazgató némán engedte, hogy így tegyen.

AN:

Olyan sok ember kérdezett a Valentin napról, hogy az utolsó pillanatban úgy döntöttem, megírom az ajándékcserét Harry és Perselus között. Ahogy történni szokott olyan gyakran ezekkel a dolgokkal, megoldott egy olyan problémát, ami később lett volna. Szerencsés véletlenek.

Ugyanakkor sok kérést is kaptam, hogy megmagyarázzam az irodalmi és mitológiai referenciákat. Nem egy bizonyos műre gondolok – az igazság az, hogy olyan sok verziója van a regéknek, amikből ötleteket veszek, hogy képtelenség lenne elmondani, pontosan melyiket nézzétek át. Leírom a történet végén a jelentéseket azoknak, akik több információt akarnak. Komolyan a norvég, skandináv és kelta szokásokat használom.

Ami Molly terhességét illeti – nem, ez nem fontos része a történetnek, de az ötlet szórakoztatott. Eddig nem tudtuk meg, hogyan reagált Arthur a vadság átruházására, és úgy gondoltam, ez megfelelő lenne, tekintve a Weasleyk hajlandóságát a szaporodásra. Talán ők a legtermékenyebb pár a varázslóvilágban. Lucius borzasztóan féltékeny (annak ellenére, hogy romlott egy apa), és Narcissa undorodik még a gondolattól is. El tudjátok képzelni a Malfoyokat az Odúban?

A külföldi levelezést illetően: a kérések azért Dumbledore-hoz mennek, mert őt úgy látják, mint Harry kapcsolata a világgal. Ha nem vettétek észre, mind Dumbledore, mind Perselus elvi kérdést csinálnak abból, hogy általában elszigeteljék Harryt a nyilvánosságtól – ami jó. A bájitalmester foglalkozik a rajongói levelekkel, nem Harry. A fiatalember még mindig tanuló – a leckéire kellene összpontosítania, nem arra az őrületre, amit a nyilvánosság kényszerített rá. Albusra, mint a Nemzetközi Varázslószövetség tagjára (valami, ami a történetben későbben elő fog jönni) úgy tekintenek, mint egy közvetítő Harry és a világ többi része között.

Sok ember kérdezett a válásról a varázsvilágban. Ezért úgy gondoltam, megjegyzem itt is. Ahogyan láttátok ebben a fejezetben, a válás technológiailag lehetséges, de ritkán használják. Nagyon tisztességtelennek tekintenék a társadalomban. Egy semmisé tevés sokkal valószínűbb. És azért, mert ilyen sok ember kérdezett a Házasság Kövéről (Harrynek Perselust választották, de vajon Perselusnak is Harryt választanák-e?), úgy gondoltam, ezt a dolgot is elrendezem végre valahára. Remélem tetszett.

Még egy megjegyzés: köszönöm a sok kritikát és e-mailt. És megköszönöm azoknak, akik rajzolnak! Belebotlottam néhány képbe erre meg arra, különböző naplókban. Mindegyik tetszik. Nagyon sajnálom az írói meg szerkesztői hibákat, amelyek belekerülnek a történetembe – a bétám nem tudja tartani a lépést, és nekem nincs türelmem sokáig várni. Gondoltam, a többség jobban szeretné megkapni a fejezetet, amint befejezem (teljesen, minden hibámmal), mint hogy még pár napig várjanak (vagy néha hetekig), amíg ezeket kijavítják. Ezt az egészet bétáztatom, miután befejeztem, és a tiszta példányt felteszem a honlapomra. Megígérem, hogy kijavítom végül minden hibám.


	53. Udvarias szeretetek

53. fejezet - Udvarias szeretetek

Mikor Harry a következő estén a Nagyterem felé tartott, a legutolsó dolog, amire várt az volt, hogy beforduljon a sarkon és két legjobb barátját egy forró ölelésben találja. Nyilvánvalóan rá vártak - ezt a folyosót nem nagyon használták, kivéve Perselust és Harryt a Nagyterem felé, és onnan vissza. De úgy tűnt találtak valami mást, amit várakozás közben csinálhattak, a beszélgetésen kívül. Harry tátott szájjal, sokkoltan bámulta őket.

A fáklyafénytől megvilágítva látta, hogy Hermione a folyosó kőfalának dől. Ron a kezeit a lány feje mellet, két oldalon a falra helyezte, s teste a lányéhoz hajolt, ahogy mélyen csókolta. Egy pontban egyik keze a hajához ért, ujjai belegabalyodtak a barna tincsekbe, miközben felfelé fordította a fejét a jobb hozzáférés miatt, szája éhesen mozgott a lányén. A dolgok kinézetéből nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Hermione ezt a váratlanul agresszív viselkedést elég kellemesnek találja; egy lágy sóhaj tőrt fel a torkából, miközben viszonozta a csókot.

A napokban ez volt a második alkalom, hogy Harry két embert figyelt csókolózni, és pont úgy, mint Charlie-val meg Dracóval, Harry érezte, hogy szégyenkezve elpirul. Persze tudta, hogy Ron megőrül Hermionéért, és ezek az érzések több, mint viszonozva voltak. Biztosan elég hosszú ideje látta már a párost egymás körül táncolni, hogy elvárja az ilyesmit - de a látvány mégis meglepetésként érte. Nem tudott nem arra gondolni, hogy vajon hányszor csókolóztak ők ketten már így. Hermione nem túl régen utalt arra, hogy a kapcsolatuk még mindig nem lépett előre eddig.

De aztán, ők tizenhat évesek voltak, és a tizenhat éveseket nem a korlátozottságról ismerik. Vajon milyen lenne, elmélkedett rajta, ha így csókolnák? Egy pillanatig megpróbálta elképzelni magát ugyanebben a szituációban - és itt úttorlaszba botlott.

Milyen pozíciót venne fel? Ronét vagy Hermionéét.

Ha valaki megcsókolná… valaki… talán Perselus, gondolkodott rajta. Házasok voltak Perselusszal és a számos kardlecke után, elég sok fizikai kontaktussal, kezdte azt gondolni, nem lenne túlságosan ellenére a gondolat. Ő lenne a falnak nyomva, mint Hermione, vagy ő lenne a kezdeményező?

Visszaemlékezett képekre az álmából, amik testét izgatták. A férfi azokban az álmokban erős volt és hathatós, testét könnyen és tehetségesen manipulálta. Érzések árasztották el azokban az álmokban, érzékeit legyőzte az ízlelés, és tapintás, és egy másik test melege, amint az övén mozog. Perselus erős volt, gondolta, teste kemény volt a jól kidolgozott izmoktól, és nem volt tétlenség a lelkében. Semmiképpen nem tudta Perselust elképzelni Hermione helyzetében. Szíve gyorsan kezdett verni a sokktól, ahogy azon gondolkodott, milyen lenne, ha Perselus nyomódna így neki, vagy a férfi az álmából. Forróság öntötte el, arca elpirult.

Istenem, mi a baj volt vele? Ő nem volt… Mi nem volt, kérdezte önmagától? Nem volt meleg? Arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy valószínűleg az volt - biztosan férfiakhoz vonzódott. Legalább is Perselushoz - bár ez mennyire furcsa volt. Az ő Bájital Mestere, az élete megkeserítője! De nem volt senki más a világon, akinek olyan intenzív szemei lettek volna, mint Perselusnak, és a hangja… Harry megremegett. A hangja az acélt is megolvasztja. A pokolba is, még a férfi illatát is szerette – legalább is az illatot, mikor nem furcsa bájitalok párája borította be.

De mi van magával Perselusszal - egyáltalán meleg volt? Perselusnak lehet, hogy a magas, szőke nők tetszettek a stréber kinézetű griffendélesek helyett.

Eszébe ötlött egy gondolat, s Harry azon kapta magát, hogy megmerevedik a felháborodottságtól. Mi van, ha Perselusnak barátnője van? Vagy akár barátja? Lehet, hogy a férfi már évek óta hosszú távú kapcsolatban van valakivel - nem mintha beszélgettek volna erről. Olyan sok időt töltött azzal, hogy azon bosszankodott, hogy arra kényszerítették, hogy összeházasodjon Perselusszal, hogy megfeledkezett a tényről: Perselust is kényszerítették arra, hogy elvegye őt. Biztosan senki nem zavartatta magát, hogy megkérdezze Perselust azon az estén olyan sok hónappal ezelőtt, hogy nincs-e kapcsolata már valaki mással. Lehet, hogy Perselusnak tucatnyi szeretője van valahova elrejtve és Harry soha nem fog tudni róluk.

- Ó, Harry! - kiáltotta Hermione ijedten, elvonva figyelmét a furcsa gondolatoktól, amik a fejében forogtak.

- Harry! - kiáltotta Ron is, arca vörös volt a szégyentől. Mindkét barátja úgy nézett ki, mintha rajtakapták volna őket édesség lopás közben, túlságosan szégyellték magukat még ahhoz is, hogy elmozduljanak egymástól.

- Bocsánat! - vágott közbe Harry gyorsan, ugyanannyira szégyenkezve, hogy rajtakapták, amint őket bámulja. Egy pillanatig mindhárman egymásra néztek, aztán ideges kuncogásba és vigyorgásba kezdtek.

- Menjünk vacsorázni - ajánlotta Hermione, és ismét minden rendben volt a világában.

Buzgón, hogy elfelejtsék az esetet, lesiettek a folyosón a Nagyterem felé, és megkönnyebbült sóhajjal léptek be a zsúfolt terembe.

Ron és Hermione általában egymással szemben ültek a vacsora alatt, de az események megvilágítása után Harry nem lepődött meg azon, mikor inkább azt választották, hogy egymás mellé ülnek. Harry szégyenlősen vigyorgott kettejükre, miközben leült a párral szemben. Megdöbbenésére azonban Lavender Brown és Parvati Patil ültek egy-egy oldalára. Még volt pár lány velük - hetedévesek és ötödévesek, Ginnyt beleértve. Mindannyian egy elég forró beszélgetésbe elegyedtek a házasságról.

Roxfort különböző románcai voltak az iskolai téma tegnap, Valentin-napon. Draco Malfoy házassága volt a legforróbb téma a lányok között, főleg tegnap este a Griffendél toronyban, mikor Bill, Percy és az ikrek Ronnal, Ginnyvel és Harryvel tértek vissza a ceremónia után. Mindenki tudni akarta, hogy Charlie Weasley véghez vitte-e, hogy valóban elvegye a Malfoy örököst. Míg a lányok mind egyetértettek, hogy Draco jóképű volt, a személyisége a legtöbbjüket távol tartotta. Percre pontos részletekkel akarták hallani, hogy hogyan viselkedett Charlie-val.

Úgy tűnt, ma még mindig nem vetették el ezt a témát - bár a lányok most az érdekházasságok érdemeiről beszéltek, és abból ítélve, ahogyan Lavender és Parvati Harryre vetették magukat, tudni akarták, mi a véleménye a szokásról. Irritálva felsóhajtott - miért voltak a lányok ilyen kényesek?

- Most az én szüleim is érdekházasságot akarnak nekem - panaszkodott Lavender mindenkinek, aki hallgatta. – Úgy gondolják, most megint nagyon divatos lett, ha elég jó Harry Potternek, akkor elég jónak kell lennie mindenki másnak. Úgy gondolták, hogy a Malfoyok is nyilvánvalóan egyetértenek. A szüleim lépést tartottak az idővel, most meg hagyományosak akarnak lenni.

- De Draco házassága nem érdekházasság - vágott közbe Hermione. – Vagy legalább is Draco meg Charlie érdekében jött létre, nem a szüleikében.

- Nem úgy tűnik, mikor Mr. Malfoy beszél erről - válaszolt Parvati. – Az újságok utaltak arra, hogy Dumbledore-nak volt valami köze az intézkedésekhez. A szüleim arra gondoltak, hogy megkérik őt, rendezze ő az én házasságomat is.

- Hát én nem akarok érdekházasságot - jelentette ki Lavender – Még csak el sem tudom képzelni!

- Lavender - figyelmeztette Hermione, s bocsánatkérően Harryre pillantott. Harry gyanította, hogy a lánynak fogalma sincs arról, hogy technikailag megsértette őt.

- Ó, a fenébe! - morogta Lavender. Harry vállára tette a kezét és röviden megszorította, majd bűnbánóan a lábára helyezte. – Sajnálom, Harry. Tudom, hogy neked érdekházasságod van, de akkor is! Nem akarok rabja lenni egy borzasztó házasságnak - úgy értem, mi van ha a szüleim valaki borzasztót választanak ki? Mi marad neked életed végéig? A legrosszabb eset, hogy olyan valakivel kell élned, hogy a közöttetek levő egyetlen érzés a hideg megvetés, vagy talán ha szerencsés vagy, hideg megbecsülés. A legjobb, amit remélhetsz az az udvarias szeretet, és ki akar így végigmenni az életén, semmi szenvedély, semmi tűz nélkül! Azt hiszem, én inkább meghalnék!

Parvati, Harry másik oldalán rávigyorgott, miközben kötekedve csavargatni kezdte egy hajtincsét.  
– Neked mi van, Harry? Hideg megvetés, hideg megbecsülés, vagy udvarias szeretet?

Lejjebb az asztalnál nevetés hangzott, és Harry kényelmetlenül elpirult, áthatóan nézett mindannyiukra.  
– Ezek az egyedüli választások? - követelte.

- Úgy tűnik - jegyezte meg Ron, ugyanolyan irritáltan a beszédtémától. Áthatóan nézett a lányokra. – Gondolom, úgy gondoljátok, a testvérem is csak ennyit remélhet?

- Összeházasodott egy Malfoyjal! - emlékeztette Lavender – Ők új magaslatokba emelik a hideg szót!

- Én ezt nem hiszem - mondta Neville elgondolkodva, kissé messzebbről az asztalnál. – Nekem nem tűnt olyan hidegnek, mikor tőröket hajított a főasztal felé.

- Igaz - értett egyet Dean, egy fejbólintással. – És elég biztos vagyok benne, hogy félretehetjük az udvariast is.

Ezt még több nevetés követte.  
– Piton professzornál is - tette hozzá Seamus.

- Na látjátok - mondta Hermione a két lánynak. – Ki kell szélesítenetek az érdekházasság definícióját.

De Lavendert nem lehetett félrevezetni.  
– Ugye nem azt akarod mondani, hogy azt akarod, hogy a szüleid érdekházasságot rendezzenek neked? - kérdezte. – Úgy értem, mit tennél, ha holnap elhatároznák, hogy össze kell házasodnod Ernie Macmillannal a következő héten, és abszolút semmi nem lenne, amit tehetnél ellene?

- Először is: a szüleim muglik, és nem hisznek az érdekházasságokban - emlékeztette őt Hermione. – És másodszor: Nem mondtam, hogy tetszik az érdekházasságok gondolata. Csak rá szeretnék mutatni, hogy sok embernek itt nincs más választása, és neked nem kéne becsmérelned a szokást. Néhány érdekházasság jól működik. Az emberek lehetnek tökéletesen boldogak érdekházasságban.

- Tökéletesen boldogok - morogta Lavender. – Tökéletesen boldogak a közönséges, szenvedélynélküli életükben. Nevezz meg egyetlen érdekházasságot, ami igaz szerelemmé alakult.

- A szüleim - jelentette ki Ron határozottan. Mindenki sokkoltan felé fordult. Ő csak megvonta a vállát. – Akkor jegyezték el őket, mikor tíz évesek voltak. Szerelmesek lettek, míg együtt voltak Roxfortban. Nem mondhatod, hogy nincs szenvedély az életükben. Merlin szerelmére, az anyám megint terhes!

Meglepett sikkantások jöttek a lányoktól, akik valahogyan nem hallották ezt a kis hírt tegnap, s Lavender elég meglepetten nézett ki. Egy másodperccel később a vitatéma már a házasságról a gyerekekre váltott, és Harry megforgatta a szemeit, miközben átnézett az asztal felett Ronra és Hermionéra Jobban tetszett neki, mikor a normális helyeiken ültek Deannel, Seamusszal és Neville-el körülöttük.

Harry azon kapta magát, hogy mélyen elgondolkodik, miközben aznap este vacsora után elindult a szobáikba. Túl sok gondolat futott át az agyán, elvonva figyelmét. Közönséges, szenvedély nélküli élet - tényleg azt gondolták, hogy az élete erre van átkozva? Vagy talán sikerül neki az udvarias szeretet - csak ennyit várhat el? Nem tudott nem visszaemlékezni a szenvedélyes ölelésre Charlie és Draco között a tegnapi esküvőn, vagy a csókra korábban Ron és Hermione között. És ismét azon kezdett gondolkodni, hogy vajon van-e Perselusnak valaki más az életében.

Zavarta, hogy ilyen keveset tud a férfi múltjáról - semmit nem tudott a magánéletéről, azon tény ellenére hogy most már majdnem fél éve vele élt. A férfi túl intenzív volt, túl erős, hogy egy kevéske szenvedély nélkül éljen. Bármilyen kapcsolata is van, biztosan nem hideg, vagy érzelemmentes.

De mi van, ha nincs kapcsolat, elmélkedett egy zsémbeskedő hang a fejében. Mi van, ha csak szexről van szó? Végül is Perselus nem volt griffendéles - Harrynek kétségei voltak afelől, hogy hitt olyan gondolatokban, mint az igaz szerelem vagy a hűség. Elég spekuláció volt már a diákok körében azokról a szerepekről, amiket a különböző házak követtek - a griffendéleseknek nemes, nagy románcaik voltak tele hősies szenvedéllyel, tragédiával és örök szerelemmel. A hugrabugosok a csendes, finom kapcsolatokat részesítették előnyben, amelyek nem változtak egyik pillanatról a másikra, s barátságba lágyul. A hollóhátasok a logikusat választották, az összeférhető társat, aki közös jövőt tud adni és csendes nyugalmat. És a mardekárosok - Harry erre felsóhajtott. A mardekárosok hidegek voltak, és számítóak, egyik csábítástól a másikhoz léptek, és egy sor összetört szívet hagytak maguk után.

Persze rájött, hogy a kategorizálás nevetséges. Draco biztosan kitört, és láthatóan a nagy románcot választotta. És Remus meg Sirius - oké, Harrynek be kellett vallania, hogy a páros elég jól követte az osztályzást. Bár azt hallotta Remustól, hogy Sirius fiatalkorában jól játszott - inkább mardekáros volt, mint griffendéles. De aztán, ő hosszú mardekáros múlttal érkezett, és valószínűleg nem tudott mást. És Sirius bevallotta neki, hogy már akkor is érdekelte Remus, és csak azért nézett másfele, mert Remus olyan közönyösnek tűnt.

Harry idegesen felmordult. Mi az ördögért kellett ilyen gondolatoknak gyötörniük? Nem volt elég, amiért aggódnia kellett, azon kívül is, hogy a szerelmi életének helyzetén gondolkodik? Kétsége volt afelől, hogy Perselust ilyen gondolatok gyötrik, és nem örülne egy tinédzser szorongással teli fecsegésének sem. Némát átkozta Cornelius Caramelt a hülye terveiért, amelyek egyáltalán rákényszerítették ezt a szituációt.

Perselus a tűz előtt ült, s egy könyvet olvasott, mikor Harry végre belépett a szobába. Abból ítélve, ahogy a férfi a könyv lapjait hajtotta, Harry gyanította, hogy valami irritálja. Végül is nehezen olvashat - túl gyorsan lapozott ehhez.

Hosszú pillanatig bámult rá. A férfi levette a tanári talárját, és hétköznapiasan fekete nadrágba és egy fehér ingbe volt öltözve. Korábban zuhanyozott, a kardleckéjük után, és a fekete haja puhának meg tisztának nézett ki. A tincsek kissé begöndörödtek, ahol a széles vállára hulltak. Nem volt egy nagyon jóképű férfi - nem úgy, mint Sirius - de vonzó volt, arcvonásai erősek és büszkék, szemei intenzívek. Harry még az orrához is kezdett hozzászokni; olyan arisztokráciát kölcsönzött az arcának, ami eléggé tetszett neki. Ezek a gondolatok még tisztábban rámutattak Harrynek arra, hogy valószínűleg sok ember érdeklődhet Perselus iránt. Most butaságnak tűnt, hogy arra gondolt, hogy teljesen független. Valami összeszorult a gyomrában a gondolatra.

- Te szexelsz? - bökte ki, és rögtön elborzadt magától. Arca sötétvörös volt a sokktól. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy ilyesmit kérdezett a férfitől!

Perselus kétkedően nézett fel, sötét szemei elkerekedtek a hitetlenségtől.  
– Jelenleg nem - morogta, rezonáló hangja tele volt megvetéssel. Röviden felemelte a könyvét. – Ezt olvasásnak hívják. Elég hiányos a tudásod, ha összekevered a szexszel.

Harry hadarni kezdett a megaláztatástól.  
– Nem - cincogta, s hangja megtört. – Úgy értem te… úgy értem, azon gondolkodtam, hogy… hogy… van-e valaki… nem akartam… - elhallgatott, teljesen képtelen volt arra, hogy befejezze a gondolatot, és arra, hogy megtalálja a helyes szavakat, hogy feltegye kérdését. Ha a bőre egy cseppet is forróbb lesz, gyanította, hogy el fog ájulni a hőgutától.

Perselus összehúzta szemeit, miközben hallgatta, amint szavakért kapkod.  
– Ez a te faragatlan módod arra, hogy megkérdezd, van-e valakim?

- Faragatlan?! - kiáltotta Harry.

- Nagyon - mosolygott gúnyosan Perselus. – Ez olyan mugli kifejezés. A megfelelő módja, hogy feltegyél egy ilyen kérdést, az, hogy arról érdeklődsz, van-e valakivel viszonyom.

Harry megalázottságának egy része átváltott dühbe.  
– Megfelelő mód? Van megfelelő módja, hogy ilyesmit kérdezzek? - a felháborodottság hulláma mosott végig rajta.

- Természetesen - világosította fel Perselus hidegen, s ismét elég agresszíven kezdett lapozni a könyvben. – Bár igazából felhozni a témát elég rizikós. Végül is, arra sarkallhat, hogy én is feltegyem a saját kérdéseimet.

Harry nem volt benne biztos, hogy tetszett-e neki, milyen irányba fordult a beszélgetés. Egyszerre érezte magát dühösnek és bizonytalannak, arról nem is beszélve, hogy nagyon össze volt zavarodva.  
– Milyen kérdéseket?

- Például lehetne arra késztetésem, hogy megkérdezzem, miért volt Miss. Brown keze a combodon ma este, vacsora közben - jelentette ki Perselus s hideg vicsorgás volt a hangjában.

- Nem volt! - ellenkezett Harry meglepve.

Perselus erőszakosan összecsapta a könyvet, s gyorsan felnézett, Harryre szegezve sötét, átható pillantását.  
– De igenis ott volt!

Harry azon kapta magát, hogy visszajátssza az estét az agyában. Az biztos, Lavender elég közel ült hozzá - és jó párszor a vállára tette a kezeit, talán többször megérintette, mint szerette volna. De elég biztos volt benne, hogy észrevette volna, ha valaki a combjára teszi a kezét – legalább is úgy gondolta, hogy észrevenné, nem igaz?

- Nem volt! - ellenkezett ismét. – Azt hiszem, észrevettem volna, ha valaki a combomra tette volna a kezét. És még akkor is, ha megtette, nem mintha úgy gondolta… - ismét elhallgatott, s képtelenül, hogy szavakat találjon morogni kezdett.

- Hogyan gondolta? - követelte Perselus, miközben felállt és a kávézó asztalra dobta a könyvet. – Ha nem vetted észre, hogy valaki a combodra tette a kezét, kétségesnek találom, hogy képes vagy megérteni, mit jelenthet vagy mit nem!

- Tudom, mit jelent! - kiáltotta Harry felháborodva. – Nem vagyok hülye! Tudnám, ha valaki flörtölne velem.

Perselus fenyegetően felé lépett egyet, de Harry túl dühös volt ahhoz, hogy ez érdekelje. – Flörtöl? A flörtölés szóbeli célozgatások váltása. Mikor valaki felcsúsztatja a kezét a combodon azt jobban le lehet írni úgy, hogy rád veti magát!

- Nem vetette rám magát! - ragaszkodott hozzá Harry, s áthatóan nézett rá. – Azt hiszem, észrevettem volna, ha valaki rám veti magát!

- Igen? - gúnyolódott Perselus. – És azt is észrevetted, mikor Miss Patil elkezdett a hajaddal játszani?

- Mi? - bámult rá Harry zavarodottan. Halványan emlékezett, hogy valaki húzza a haját, de zavaró tényként mellőzte. – Nem játszott! Ő nem… Úgy értem, nem vetették rám magukat! Észrevettem volna, ha igen.

- Másodpercekre volt attól, hogy megcsókoljon! - morogta Perselus, és kiemelkedő magasságból nézett rá áthatóan. Harry érezte a meleg lélegzetét, amint a már amúgy is forró bőrét legyezi. A szíve a mellkasában dörömbölt, a vér pedig olyan érzések ricsajával futott az ereiben, amit nem tudott megnevezni.

- Most már tudom, hogy hallucinálsz! - kiáltotta Harry, dühvel reagálva, mivel nem tudta, hogyan válaszoljon másképp. – Azt hiszem, észrevenném, ha valaki meg akar csókolni!

Az erős kar, ami a dereka köré kígyózott teljesen meglepte, s ugyanígy a hajába gubancolódó kéz is. A sokkolt kiáltását tompította a forró száj a sajátján, ahogy Perselus olyan követelőző csókkal fogta meg a száját, ami a gondolatait káosszá alakította. Testét szorosan Perseluséhoz húzták, a férfi szikár alakjának melege égette az övét, ahogy mellkastól csípőig és combig összeértek. És egy nyelv rendkívüli érzése, ahogy a szájába hatol, az övén mozgó ajkak, meleg hő nyelte el - felnyögött a támadás alatt.

Akarata ellenére felemelte a kezeit, s megfogta az őt csókoló férfi keskeny, erős csípőjét, érezte a szilárd izmokat magán, a tenyerei alatt. Nem tudott gondolkodni - csak reagálni tudott, képtelenül arra, hogy bármi másra összpontosítson, mint az íz és érintés pompás érzése. Perselus szájának követelőző hője részegítő volt.

És ugyanolyan hirtelen elengedték, szája összezúzódott és bizsergett, teste energiától dübörgött, ahogyan felnézett Perselus Piton parázsló tekintetébe.  
– Ezt észrevetted? - a férfi szinte vicsorgott, majd megfordult és idegesen átlépkedett a szobán, majd eltűnt az irodaajtaja mögött. Az ajtó becsapódott utána, s Harry egyedül maradt pihegve a nappaliban, teste remegett a reakciótól.

Egy helybe gyökerezve, olyan üres aggyal, hogy akkor sem tudott volna reagálni, ha halálfalók ugranak a szobába és megtámadják, Harry felemelte a kezét a szájához. Még mindig bizseregtek az érzéstől, Perselus illata és íze még mindig elsöpörte. A zsibbadt agyán az este korábbi szavai kezdtek átlebegni. Hideg megvetés, hideg megbecsülés? Udvarias szeretet? Ez vajon melyik volt, elmélkedett? Mert nem volt benne biztos, hogy még elbírna ennél többet. A szíve még mindig gyorsan vert.

Te jó ég! A férfi megcsókolta! Mi az ördögöt csinált, hogy erre sarkallja? És meg tudja-e még egyszer tenni? - kérdezte egy kis hang, amit ő elnémított.

Kissé szédelegve ment a hálószoba felé, még mindig a csóktól megdagadt ajkait simogatva az ujjával. Kezdte érteni, mi volt ez a nagy felhajtás - hogy miért voltak az osztálytársai ennyire megszállottjai ezeknek a dolgoknak. Ez… hát, nem volt benne biztos, hogyan írja le, nem volt túlságosan biztos, hogyan kezelje a tényt, hogy Perselus Pitonról volt szó. Biztosan, ha valaki ilyesmit emlegetett volna hat hónappal ezelőtt, sokkal másképpen reagált volna.

Harry megtorpant, gondolatai hirtelen csikorogva fékeztek le. Perselus nem válaszolt a kérdésére! Igazából, mint egy igazi mardekáros, Perselus nagy nyomatékkal kikerülte a kérdését! Faragatlan, füstölgött. Faragatlan azon gondolkodni, hogy van-e a házastársának viszonya!

- Átkozott pokol! - káromkodott Harry, majd dühösen a hálószobába lépkedett és erőszakosan becsapta maga mögött az ajtót.

Ő nem fog bocsánatot kérni! Perselus ezt a gondolatot a legelső helyen tartotta az eszében, miközben leült az íróasztalához és előhúzott egy tollat, hogy neki kezdjen az órai dolgozatok javításához. Nem, az biztos, hogy ő nem fog bocsánatot kérni! És akkor mi van, ha megcsókolta a fiút? A fiúnak nyilvánvalóan szüksége volt a csókolózásra, ha ennyire fogalma sem volt, mikor két – KETTŐ - különböző lány a nyilvánosság előtt veti rá magát!

Egész nap próbálta visszanyerni uralmát az érzései fölött, amelyek még mindig ingerültek voltak a tegnapi beszélgetés óta Albusszal. Végül is nem Harry hibája volt, hogy a világ többi része érdeklődni kezdett iránta. Hogy teljes idegenek kérdőjelezték meg a házasságukat. És nem volt a tanulók hibája sem - bár ugyanakkor nem fogja visszaadni azt az ötven pontot, amit a különböző házaktól vett le a nap közben. Azt a részét szerette.

Legnagyobb részben félig barátságos kedvben volt, mikor végre lement vacsorázni aznap este. Harry korábban találkozott vele a kardleckéjükön, és neki sikerült ledolgoznia elég sokat a frusztrációjából egy elég egészséges módon. Udvariasan bólintott Albusnak és Minervának, köszöntötte Hagridot egy általános érdeklődéssel az egészségéről, és vett magának egy szerény adagot a marhasültből, ami a tányérja előtt volt. A házimanók elég szép választékot tettek ki az italok közül a vacsora mellé - köztük néhány kellemes bort, amelyeket csak ritka alkalmakkor engedtek meg a főasztalon.

A vacsora jól ment. Üdítően, igazából. A hugrabugosok még mindig kuncogtak rajta. A hollóhátasok valami olyan kérdésen vitatkoztak, hogy mi az élet értelme, és amiről elég biztosak voltak, hogy a világ többi része rosszul értelmezett. A mardekárosok maguk között suttogtak - kétségtelenül azt tervezve, hogy uralmuk alá helyezik a földet. És a griffendélesek hangosak voltak és kellemetlenek - mint mindig. Minden a régi állapotban.

Aztán Lavender Brown Harry vállára tette a kezét, és az oldalának nyomta az elég terjedelmes melleit.

Perselus érezte, hogy valami összeszorul benne a látványra. Mi a pokol volt ez, gondolkodott rajta. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a griffendélesek valamiféle forró vitába elegyedtek, bár nem igazán hallotta a részleteket a főasztaltól. De hogy miért volt szükséges ehhez a beszélgetéshez annak, hogy Lavender Brown és Parvati Patil ilyen közel üljenek Harryhez, nem tudta.

Mikor látta, hogy Lavender elmosolyodik és az asztal alá csúsztatja a kezét, kihűlt a belseje. Simogatta a combját?! Próbálta elrejteni arcvonásait egy abszolút mozdulatlanságba, azzal a szándékkal, hogy semmit nem árul el az arckifejezésével. Ez nem állította meg a dühöt, ami összegyűlt benne.

Harry másik oldalán Parvati közel hajolt hozzá - kevésbé jól ellátott, de szebb arc. Melegen mosolygott Harryre, lágyan beszélt hozzá. Innen szinte úgy látszott, mintha a fülébe suttogna. Mikor felemelte a kezét, hogy megérintse Harry haját, Perselus ökle összeszorult a tőrjének markolatán. Mi az ördög folyik a Griffendél asztalánál? És miért másztak a nőstények a házastársára?!

Úgy gondolva, hogy valószínűleg nem engednék meg neki, hogy bárkit is megöljön a Nagyteremben - legalábbis nem Dumbledore előtt - Perselus kiviharzott egy kis idővel később a teremből, túl dühösen ahhoz, hogy tovább nézze a griffendéleseket. Vajon azok közül a házassági ajánlatok közül, amelyeket Albus kapott jött-e valamelyik roxforti tanulótól? Megpróbált emlékezni India házassági szokásaira - a Patilok indiaiak voltak. Vajon ott meg van engedve a több házastárs? Brown persze angol volt, de a kis ringyót valószínűleg nem érdekelték a szokások vagy a becsület.

Megpróbált megnyugodni, mielőtt Harry visszatér, de az elkövetkező időt azzal töltötte, hogy azon gondolkodott, visszatér-e egyáltalán Harry. Az ilyen gondolatok nem segítették elő a nyugodtságot. Aztán néhány pillanattal később Harry belépett a szobába és megkérdezte, hogy kefél-e. Átkozott pokol!

Így megcsókolta. Valószínűleg nem a legjobb válasz, de Perselus kezdett belefáradni, hogy ilyen átkozott becsületes legyen. Ilyen átkozott nemes lelkű! Volt egy káprázatos, házasulandó, erős fiatalember, aki egyik éjszakáról a másikra az ő ágyában alszik - ÉS FOGALMA SINCS SEMMIRŐL - ő pedig nem tette rá a kezét. És Harry gyakorlatilag könyörgött érte. És házasok voltak, Merlin szerelmére! A világon semmilyen bíróság nem ítélné el azért, mert megcsókolta a fiút. Nem, biztosan nem fog bocsánatot kérni.

És igazából a fiú túl jól nézett ki, mikor ilyen dühös volt - villogó szemek, érzelmektől piros arc. Azt kérni tőle, hogy tartsa vissza a kezeit nevetséges lett volna. Hát mardekáros volt ő, vagy hugrabugos, Merlin szerelmére?! Aztán eszébe jutott a három negyedéves hugrabugos, akik nyilvánvalóan szégyenbe helyezték a házukat, és elhatározta, hogy valószínűleg ez már nem egy jó hasonlat.

- Majd ő bocsánatot kérhet tőlem - mondta magának, miközben lejegyzett egy T, mint Trollt a dolgozat tetejére, amit javított. Képzeld el, amint ilyen kérdést tesz fel neki! Mióta összeházasodtak minden éjjel Harryvel volt - minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy biztonságban tartsa. Mikor a pokolba talált volna magának időt egy viszonyra? És egyáltalán miért érdekelné ez Harryt?

De ha érdekelte… Perselus megtorpant a gondolatra. Érdekelhette? Megpróbálta elképzelni Harry arckifejezését, mikor feltette a kérdést. Féltékeny volt - vagy nem volt több, mint céltalan kíváncsiság? A hűség fontos volt Harry számára - ennyit tudott a volt beszélgetésekből. Tényleg elkezdett Perselus szerelmi életéről spekulálni, és ha igen, hogyan fordíthatja ezt a saját javára?

- A fene egye meg! - morogta az orra alatt. Mi történik vele mostanában? Miért volt ennyire megszállottja egy olyan fiúnak, akit alig érintett meg? Biztosan soha senki más nem ágyazta be magát ennyire a bőre alá. Nem tudta, hogyan kezelje.

Hosszú ideig a gondolataiban elveszve üldögélt, már nem figyelt a dolgozatokra, amiket ki kellett volna javítania. Mostanában túl sokat töltött az idejéből azzal, hogy Harryn gondolkodott. Hat hónappal ezelőtt, mikor elvette Harryt, csak azért tette, hogy megvédje - mert Albus azt mondta, hogy a fiúnak szüksége van rá. Akkor megígérte magának, hogy becsületes partner lesz. Úgy nevelték fel, hogy azt higgye, egy férfinek bizonyos módon kell kezelnie a házastársát - tisztelettel, szeretettel - a magánérzései ellenére. És pontosan úgy készült, hogy ezt fogja csinálni. De valamikor út közben belekeveredtek az érzései.

Egyszer azt gondolta, hogy mikor eljön az idő és Harry valaki másra fordítja szeretetét, valaki sokkal hozzá valóbbra, csendesen elfogadja a szituációt és elnézi az indiszkréciót - ha persze kimarad a nyilvánosság figyelme alól. De kezdett rájönni, hogy valószínűleg nem ezt fogja tenni - valószínűleg soha nem fog elnézni afelett amit Harry tehetne. És ugyanakkor nem akarta megbántani sem a fiút. Az egész dolog után bután remélte, hogy Harry egyszerűen felé fordulna szeretetével - ez biztosan minden problémáját megoldaná, nem igaz?

Miközben ezen gondolkodott a benne levő mardekáros szitkozódott - a remény a griffendéleseké, nem a mardekárosoké. A mardekárosoknak több eszük van ennél. A legutolsó dolog, amit tenni akart az az volt, hogy úgy viselkedjen, mint egy ostoba griffendéles. Igaz?

Sóhajtva, Perselus félretette a tollát és letisztította a dolgozatokat az asztaláról. Kezdett késő lenni, és az irodában duzzogás nem fog neki segíteni. Inkább a hálószobába indult - talán holnap másképp látja majd a dolgokat. Ha nem más, hát megtudja, mit ért el a csókjával.

Harry aludt, mikor belépett a szobába, takarosan összegömbölyödve az ágyának saját részén, egy üres fiola Álomtalan Álom Elixír volt a mellette levő éjjeli szekrényen Erre kissé megkönnyebbült - a viselkedésére a fiú nem kezdett el hirtelen bizalmatlan lenni, és nem mondott le a bájitalról, hogy inkább éber legyen arra, ha Perselus bármiféle lépést tenne. Még mindig bűnbánóan megalázkodott, ha arra az éjszakára gondolt, mikor majdnem kihasználta a fiút álmában.

Annak ellenére, hogy korában zuhanyozott, még egyszer letusolt, azzal a szándékkal, hogy mielőtt bemászik az ágyba Harry mellé, kielégíti a testi szükségleteit. A forró vízesés alatt simogatta magát, s végre engedte, hogy elképzelje, mit tenne, ha megkapná a lehetősége - hogyan érintené és ízlelné Harryt, ha lenne esélye rá. Akkor csókolni Harryt, mikor ébren van sokkal élvezetesebb volt, mint mikor aludt - alva puha volt és könnyen befolyásolható, de ezúttal tűzzel válaszolt, erővel. Röviden küzdött, majd beleolvadt, kinyitotta a száját a nyelvének és mohó, dühös szenvedéllyel válaszolt, amitől a bőre alatti mágia átvibrált a testén.

Erősebben simogatta magát, csukott szemmel, miközben elképzelte Harryt, látta a csóktól megdagadt ajkait és elhomályosult zöld szemeit. A másik kezét a Szívkőre tette, ami még mindig a nyakában lógott, s érezte Harry mágiájának lesújtó érzését, amint végigpulzál az erein. Durván az ajkába harapott, hogy visszatartsa a kiáltást, ami ki akart szabadulni, miközben ő hevesen a zuhanyzó falára élvezett, teste túl érzékeny és éhes volt, hogy sokáig bírja.

Lágyan szitkozódott a tény után. Milyen ostoba, milyen elszánt. Idegesen lemosta indiszkrét viselkedésének jeleit, majd elhagyta a zuhanyt és felvette az éjjeli ruháját, a Szívkő ismét a hálóinge alatt volt elrejtve.

Pálcájának egy gyors intése eloltott minden gyertyát, kivéve egyet, ahogy az ágyba bújt. Képtelenül megállni, lenézett Harryre, s engedte, hogy ujjai gyengéden körbeírják az arcvonásait. A fiú lágyan az érintésébe fordult, de nem ébredt fel. Azok a puha ajkak szétnyíltak álmában, s Perselus érezte, hogy ágyéka megfeszül válaszként.  
– Ostoba griffendéles - suttogta. – Okosabbnak kellene lenned annál, hogy egy kígyóval kötekedj.

De hiszen, a griffendélesek ehhez értettek a legjobban.

AN:

Elég biztos vagyok benne, hogy a Szívkövet nem erre szokták használni. Amint látjátok, megint tettek egy lépést előre (valamelyest). Ugyanígy Ron és Hermione. Azt hiszem, a Valentin-nap mindenkiből kihozza a romantikust (ez romantikus volt Harrynek és Perselusnak… ők a legjobban kiabálással tudnak kommunikálni).

Harry nem csak azzal a gondolattal küzd, hogy lehet, hogy meleg, hanem a nemi szerepek gondolatával is (ez többször is feljött a többi fejezetben). Biztos vagyok benne, hogy végül rá fog jönni. Azt hiszem, ha nem lenne egy Sötét Nagyúr, akivel harcolnia kell, egy politikai világ, amit vezetnie kell, vérfarkasok, vikingek, dementorok és misztikus víziók, amivel törődjön, valószínűleg sokkal gyorsabban rájönne.

És igen, megint van egy kis Jane Austen ebben a fejezetben- az olvasóim olyan figyelmesek, általában rögtön rájönnek az ilyen dolgokra!


	54. Holdsáp felébresztése

54. fejezet – Holdsáp felébresztése

A tavaszi szünetben Perselus kijelentette, hogy befejezte a Farkas-kór bájitalt Lupinnak. Harry lelkesen fogadta a bejelentést, s rögtön üzent Siriusnak, Pitonnak pedig egy számára is meglepő öleléssel köszönte meg, ami ugyan nem sokat használt abban, hogy a mostanában megvadult hormonjait kielégítse.

A dolgok furcsán alakultak közöttük a féltékenységi rohama és az azt követő csók óta, így hálát adott azért is, hogy van valami pozitív, amit adhat neki, valami, ami emlékezteti, hogy nem olyan rossz dolog, ha egy bájitalmesterrel vagy összeházasodva. Míg a fiú nem volt távolságtartó, vagy dühös rá, ő azóta az este óta izgatott volt, nyugtalan és ideges, mintha hirtelen felismerte volna a kapcsolatukban az új lehetőséget, és nem igazán tudná, hogyan fogadja ezt el. Visszarettent még a legkisebb flörtöléstől is, s elkerült minden olyan beszélgetést, ami intimebbé válhatna. Ez az egész dolog zavarta, s igazán tudott örülni az ideiglenes enyhülésnek.

A legtöbb diák elhagyta az iskolát a vakáció kezdetekor, s elég biztonságos lett, hogy Sirius visszatérjen. A két Weasley fiú maradt csak itt Hermionéval a griffendélesek közül. Draco elutasította, hogy elhagyja a kastélyt, annak ellenére is, hogy anyja sok levelében kérte, menjen haza. A rövid mézeshetek után Charlie visszatért Romániába dolgozni, s csak hétvégéken tett látogatást, mikor abba a magánszobába utazott hopp-porral, amit Draco kapott az épületben. Ahogyan McGalagony rámutatott, a házas tanulók nem használhatják a hálótermeket, és mivel nem lett volna elég biztonságos Dracónak, hogy egyedül lakjon Roxmortsban, Dumbledore talált neki egy magánszobát, amit hétvégenként megoszthatott Charlie-val. Egy apróság, amit Draco jókedvűen fogadott el, mint kiváltságot, amit az iskolában nála alantasabbaktól megtagadtak. Perselus ezt az egészet nagyon szórakoztatónak találta.

Sirius Dumbledore-ral érkezett a szünet első napján, s Tapmancsként lépett be Perselus lakosztályába. Viszont abban a pillanatban, mikor az ajtó becsukódott mögötte, megváltoztatta alakját, Harry pedig átrohant a szobán, s köszöntésképpen szorosan magához ölelte. A bájitaltanár csupán bosszúsan nézte a jelenetet. Ki gondolta volna, hogy eljön még az az idő, mikor mindennapos lesz, hogy Sirius Blacket a magánlakosztályában fogadja?

Az exgriffendéles férfi fáradtnak tűnt, de izgatottnak, kék szemei megteltek mohó fénnyel, ami gyermekkorában arra figyelmeztetett, hogy új csínyt tervez. A mardekáros házvezetőnek le kellett küzdenie a régi bizalmatlanságot, ami fellángolt benne a látványra – valószínűtlen volt, hogy Black képes volt másra is gondolni pillanatnyilag, mint a vérfarkas. Az igazgató szemeiben levő csillogásból ítélve gyanította, hogy a fiatalember és keresztapja izgatottsága fertőző.

Mikor meglátta Perselust, Black bólintott neki, most az egyszer emlékezve az illemre.

- Piton – üdvözölte. – Kész van a bájital? – A hangjából kicsengő türelmetlenséget már majdnem fájdalmas volt hallani. Miért kellett a griffendéleseknek valósággal maguk előtt tartani és kiadni a szívüket?

A tanár bólintott, s röviden házastársára pillantott, aki a tekergő oldalának nyomódott, s egyik karját még mindig a dereka körül tartotta, arcán fényes vigyorral. Bárcsak úgy lenne, hogy a fiú őt is ugyanilyen izgatottan akarná köszönteni, mikor este átlépi a küszöböt.

- Viszont van pár dolog, amiről beszélnünk kell – figyelmeztette gyerekkori ellenségét, s intett nekik, hogy üljenek le. Black, Harry és az igazgató csatlakoztak hozzá a tűz előtt levő ülőhelyekhez. – Az eljárás egyik követelménye az, hogy Lupin tudja az animágus átváltozást – kezdte a bájitalmester. – Tudom, erre nem volt túl sok idő gyakorolni, mielőtt megvadult.

Sirius leintette a nyugtalanságát egy gyors fejrázással.

- Remus már tudta a szükséges bűbájokat, még akkor is, ha soha nem csinálta. Jamesnek és nekem sikerült ötödévben az átváltozás, de Peternek többet kellett tanulnia, mint nekünk. Remus segített neki elvégezni az átváltozást. Valószínűleg ugyanúgy ismeri a teóriát és a bűbájokat, mint én – ha nem jobban. Csak a gyakorlati elmélyítés hiányzik. Akkor azon gondolkodtunk, hogyha Remus animágus lesz, akkor az, hogy átváltozik valami állattá, szétrombolja a vérfarkas átváltozásait, és lényegében meggyógyítja. De hamarosan megtudtuk, hogy az animágus bűbáj nem működik egy vérfarkasnál.

Perselus bólintott, megkönnyebbülten, hogy egy nehézséget legyőztek.

- Miután bevette a bájitalt, képesnek kell lennie a bűbájra. Oda kell adnod neki a főzetet, aztán várni tizenöt percet – ennyi idő elég a bájitalnak, hogy hatásba lépjen. Aztán a következő óra folyamán meg kell győznöd, hogy a lehető legtöbbször változzon át farkassá, majd vissza emberré. A testének hozzá kell szoknia, hogy két mágikus alakot viseljen el – valószínűleg ki fogja fárasztani, de nem engedheted meg hogy feladja, vagy valami elvonja a figyelmét. Hogy biztonságban legyen, legalább húszszor kell átmennie az átváltozási sorozaton.

Sirius figyelmesen hallgatta a szavait, úgy tűnt sokkal alaposabban, mint Perselus valaha is látta. Megértően bólintott.

- Azután? – kérdezte reménykedve. – Meggyógyult. Ennyi?

Perselus megvonta a vállát.

- A jegyzetek szerint igen. De nem fogjuk biztosan tudni a következő holdtöltéig, ami két nap múlva lesz. A Holdnak nem kellene hatnia rá. Ha nem változik át, akkor azt mondom, eléggé biztonságban vagyunk. Viszont még szeretnék pár tesztet elvégezni. Még mindig vérfarkas lesz, ugye érted? Az ösztönei, az érzékei, a viselkedése valószínűleg nem fog változni. És amennyire tudom, az ezüst még mindig halálos lesz a számára. De ahogy említettem, további teszteket kell végeznem.

- Értem – bólintott az animágus, s felállt. – Akkor most már mehetünk? Van még ok tovább várni?

Perselus felsóhajtott és megrázta a fejét. Észrevette, hogy Harry ugyanolyan mohón állt fel. Dumbledore csak rámosolygott és szintén megrázta a fejét – nem lehetett uralkodni azon a griffendéles kényszeren, hogy vakon rohanjanak bele mindenbe.

Sirius ismét átváltozott Tappmanccsá, míg kedvenc bájitaltanárunk összegyűjtötte a szükséges főzeteket. A farkas-kór gyógymódja mellett magával hozta az Élőhalál Eszenciájának ellenszérumát is. Harry magához vette a seprűket, amiket a szoba sarkába támasztott. A három férfi és a kutya elindult Hisztis Myrtle mosdója és a mögötte elrejtett Kamra felé.

Lementek a földalatti kamrába, követve a most már ismerős utat Mardekár nagytermébe, és a rejtett szobába az alapító szobra alatt. Perselus nem volt a szobában azóta az éjszaka óta, mikor elrejtették Lupint, és megforgatta a szemeit a helyiség nevetséges állapota miatt. Úgy tűnt, Black a Griffendél klubhelyiség mására változtatta a helyet. Ha Perselus nem ismerte volna a tényt, hogy az Élőhalál Eszencia hatása alatt nem lehet álmodni, elgondolkodott volna azon, hogy Lupinnak voltak-e rémálmai a környezete rikítóságától.

Mikor megérkeztek célállomásukhoz, Perselus nyomatékosan Dumbledore-ra pillantott, aki megértően bólintott. Odalépett Lupin ágyához, ahol Sirius és Harry már vártak, mindketten az alvó férfi egyik-egyik oldalán ülve. Egy pálcaintéssel az igazgató ismét az ágyhoz kötötte a vérfarkas mindkét karját és lábát. Mind Sirius, mind Harry meglepetten néztek fel.

- Ne felejtsétek el – mondta nekik az idős varázsló. –, hogy még mindig meg lesz vadulva, mikor felébred – a két férfi megértően bólintott, de egyikük sem tűnt boldognak a gondolattól. Dumbledore gyengéden megérintette Harry vállát. – Gyere, fiam, nekünk most mennünk kell – jelentette ki.

- Mi? – kérdezte a fiatalember riadtan. – Nem akarok elmenni. Itt akarok lenni, mikor Remus felébred!

Dumbledore megrázta a fejét.

- Nem, Harry – válaszolta szigorúan. – Ha Remus nem lenne megvadulva, nem lenne gond, de így is elég nehéz lesz uralkodni felette – minél több ember van a szobában, annál nehezebb neki. Te és én elmegyünk.

- De… – ellenkezett tovább a fiú, csakhogy keresztapja megállította.

- Nincs semmi baj, Harry – biztosította. –Megértelek, menj el az igazgató úrral. Én majd vigyázok Remusra.

Harry arckifejezéséből nyilvánvaló volt, hogy úgy gondolja, valamit nem ért – hogy van valami, amit nem mondanak el neki. De ugyanakkor bízott keresztapjában, így végül csak felsóhajtott, majd bólintott, megadva magát a kérésüknek. Perselus várt, míg Dumbledore kikíséri a szobából, majd Blackhez fordult, hogy tovább magyarázzon.

- Nem tudod, hogy sikerülni fog-e, igaz? – kérdezte Black csendesen, mielőtt a másik beszélni kezdett volna.

Piton csak megvonta a vállát.

- Az elvégzett tesztek szerint sikerülnie kell – válaszolta. – De nem, biztosan nem tudhatom.

- Úgy érted, te is elhagyod a szobát? – találgatott Sirius. – Egyedül kell beadnom a bájitalt.

- Te vagy az egyetlen olyan ember, akinek van valamennyi védelme, ha átváltozik – emlékeztette a bájitalmester. – A kutya formádban biztonságban vagy a fertőzés ellen. Én nem. De nem ez az egyedüli dolog, amit figyelembe kell vennünk. Ha nem lenne megvadulva, közelről sem lenne ilyen veszélyes.

- Ezt hogy érted?

A tanár csak felsóhajtott, miközben megrázta a fejét.

- Nézd, Black, remélem, hogy a bájital működni fog, de el kell fogadnunk a tényt, hogy lehet, azon kapod magad, hogy egy megvadult vérfarkassal kerülsz csapdába ebben a szobában, akinek egyetlen dolog jár az eszében, hogy igényt tart rád, mint párjára. És nem hiszem, hogy nagyon számítana, milyen formában lenne bármelyikőtök. Lehet, hogy nem sikerül uralkodni rajta.

- Remus képtelen lenne engem bántani – mondta az animágus teljes meggyőződéssel.

Az „egykori" ellenség csak áthatóan nézett rá.

- Bolond vagy!

- Te meg mardekáros – csattant fel Tapmancs.

Perselus összehúzta szemeit, s tudta, hogy a férfi ezt valamiféle sértésnek szánta, de ő nem értette.

- Ez mit akar jelenteni?

Sirius csak megrázta a fejét.

- Azt jelenti, hogy képtelen vagy megérteni, hogy néha bíznod kell és elfogadni a tényt, hogy a szerelem mindent legyőz.

- Szerelem! – csúfolódott Perselus, s elgondolkodott, hogy lehet egy felnőtt férfi annyira bolond, hogy ezt elhiggye. – A szerelem nem győz le mindent, Black. Biztosan nem tette a barátaid James és Lily Potter esetében sem.

Sirius szemei valami keménytől és fájdalmastól villámlottak, de visszautasítóan rázta meg a fejét.  
- James és Lily együtt haltak meg. A szeretetük megmentette a fiukat, és Harry cserébe egyfolytában megvéd minket. Vannak rosszabb dolgok is, amitől félni lehet, mint a halál.

- Rosszabbak, mint a halál – mosolyodott el gúnyosan Piton. – És egyiküket talán meg fogod tapasztalni. Ha azt szeretnéd, higgy a boldog kis fantáziáidban. Én elvégeztem a részem. – Felemelte a két bájitalos fiolát. – Ez – mondta, s az első kémcsőre intett – az Élőhalál Eszenciájának ellenszéruma. Szinte azonnal fel kell ébrednie. – Felmutatta a másik fiolát is. – Farkas-kór bájital. Add be neki, ahogy felébred! Azután van tizenöt perced, hogy lebeszéld a megvadult őrültségéről, ha sikerül. Ha működik, el kell engedned a kötelékeiből, és rögtön hozzá kell látni az átváltozásokhoz. Ha még élsz egy óra múlva, küldd el a patrónusod, és kiengedünk ebből a szobából.

Mindkét főzetet odaadta Blacknek, aztán kihúzta Lupin pálcáját az ingujjából, majd letette az éjjeliszekrényre. Gyorsan az ajtó felé lépett.

- Remélem Harry érdekében, hogy igazad van abban, hogy a szerelem mindent legyőz – mondta.

Black csak lágyan felnevetett erre, s szemei gúnyosan kezdtek csillogni.

- Harry érdekében? – kérdezte. – Miért érdekelne téged Harry érdeke? Miért nem a saját érdeked, az elismerés, hogy felfedezted a farkas-kór gyógymódját?

Perselus erre megállt, s összeráncolta szemöldökét.

- Én… Harry nem… – elhallgatott, mert nem volt teljesen biztos benne, hogy válaszoljon.

Black csak önelégülten rámosolygott, ami határozottan kellemetlen volt.

- Látod, ez a gond azzal, hogy nem hiszünk a szerelemben, Piton – mondta neki. – Akkor sem ismered fel, ha a fenekedbe harap.

- Aggódj a saját fenekedért! – vicsorgott rá volt évfolyamtársára, és kiviharzott a szobából, majd becsapta maga mögött az ajtót. Néhány erős zárbűbáj az ajtón biztosította, hogy nem lesz kinyitva, míg később vissza nem tér Dumbledore-ral.

Harry és Albus őt várták a Kamra kígyókkal fedett ajtaján túli üregben. Miután átlépett az ajtón az idős mágus bezárta mögötte, és bólintott a fiúnak, hogy zárja be. Egy párszaszóul elsziszegett parancs után a kígyó alakú zármechanizmus megfordult az ajtón.

- Most már csak annyit tehetünk, hogy várunk – mondta nekik Perselus.

Sirius megérezte a zárbűbájokat, amiket Pipogyusz tett az ajtóra, miután elment, s megértette, hogy ebben egyedül van. De ahogyan korábban mondta, néha elég volt hinni, és Sirius Black ebben volt a legjobb.

Kinyitotta az első bájitalos fiolát, s az ujjait használva óvatosan szétnyitotta Remus hideg ajkait, majd a bájitalt egyenesen a szájába öntötte. Használnia kellett a pálcáját, hogy a férfi lenyelje, mivel még az automatikus reakcióit is lefagyasztotta az Élőhalál Eszenciája.

Lélegzetvisszafojtva várt, hogy a bájital használjon. Utálta Remust így látni, ilyen csendben és mozdulatlanul. De egy pillanattal később érezte a kezei alatt az élet meglobbanását. Egyik tenyere párja mellkasán pihent, a másik a jéghideg arcán. A vérfarkas szíve megugrott, ahogy felébredt mély álmából, melegség mosott át mágikusan a kihűlt testén, és a szín ismét visszatért az arcába. Egy lágy sóhaj hagyta el száját, ahogy tüdeje ismét megtelt levegővel, s szemei nyugtalanul kezdtek el mozogni a lecsukott szemhéja alatt, mintha egy hosszú csendes alvás után ébredt volna fel.

- Ez az, Holdsáp! – bíztatta Tapmancs. – Ébredj fel, gyere vissza hozzám!

Egy pillanattal később azok a szemek kinyíltak, és azon kapta magát, hogy egy farkas vad, sárga szemeibe bámul.

Hideg remegés futott végig az animáguson a látványra. Tudta persze, hogy Remus megvadult. De első kézből látni teljesen más volt, valahogy azt várta, hogy barátja meleg borostyán szemei nézzenek vissza rá. Csak azokban a pillanatokban villámlottak ilyen íriszei mikor feldühödött, de akkor is csak rövid ideig. Elég felkészületlenül érte, mikor a másik férfi felhúzta magát, megpróbálva megfogni, s csak azok a kötelek állították meg, amelyek az ágyhoz rögzítették. Sirius szíve megugrott a mellkasában.

- Nincs semmi baj – mondta gyorsan, s meglökte Remus mellkasát, hogy lefogja, s aggódva ráfektette a kezét, hogy visszanyomja az ágyra, mert attól tartott, ha kedvese túl erősen harcol a vasbilincsek ellen, sérülést okoz magának. – Itt vagyok, Holdsáp. Itt vagyok. – Kisimította haját az arcából.

A vérfarkas mozdulatlanná vált a keze alatt.

- Sirius? – suttogta rekedten, miközben hangjára párja testében furcsa remegés futott át. Az egykori Tekergő még tudott beszélni, még mindig volt némi törékeny hatalma az elméjén, ami megengedte neki, hogy beszéljen. Tudnia kellett volna, hogy Lupin soha nem engedné elveszíteni az eszét – túl erős volt ahhoz.

- Igen, Holdsáp – válaszolt neki, s gyengéden rámosolygott a férfira. Kivette a dugót a második folyadékos fiolából. – Ezt meg kell innod. Kérlek, Holdsáp, tedd ezt meg nekem! – Nem volt benne biztos, hogy barátja megértette őt, nem tudta kiolvasni azokból a csillogó szemekből a választ, amelyek olyan éhesen bámultak rá. De Remus kinyitotta a száját, és a bíztatására megitta, pillantása soha nem hagyta el Sirius arcát.

Piton azt mondta, legalább tizenöt percig tart, hogy a bájital hasson, s Tapmancs a pálcáját használta, hogy az éjjeliszekrényre egy stopperórát tegyen. Viszont a mozdulat, úgy tűnt, megijesztette Remust, s ismét a kötelékei ellen kezdett el harcolni, mintha vigasztalan lett volna, hogy választottja elmozdult tőle. A fekete hajú férfi gyorsan visszament, lefeküdt szerelme mellé, majd testének hosszát az övéhez nyomta. Megint megsimogatta a haját, s engedte, hogy a meleg lélegzete az arcát legyezze. Azok a sárga szemek egyszer sem hagyták el.

- Értesz engem, Holdsáp? – kérdezte tőle gyengéden, hangját mélyen és egyenletesen tartva. Az utolsó dolog volt, amit tenni akart, hogy megijessze a vérfarkast.

- Sirius – ismételte meg a másik, mintha nem lett volna képes mást mondani. Valami azonban meglobbant mélyen azokban a sárga szemekben, talán valami emlékszikra, ami reményt adott Siriusnak. Lupin ismét küzdeni kezdett a kötelek ellen, ökle kinyílt és összezáródott, mintha kétségbeesetten meg akarta volna fogni.

- Nem megyek sehova – biztosította Sirius.– A tied vagyok. Soha nem hagynálak el, Holdsáp. Tudod. Szeretlek. – Nem volt benne biztos, mennyit értett belőle Remus, de úgy tűnt szavai megnyugtatják. Kényelmesebben elhelyezkedett a férfi mellett, majd lágy tónussal kezdett el beszélni hozzá. Elmondott neki mindent, ami azok alatt a hónapok alatt történt, míg külön voltak, miközben a haját meg az arcát simogatta. Úgy tűnt a feszültség lassan eltűnik Remus testéből, izmai felengedtek, ahogy a percek teltek.

Mikor a sárga csillogás elkezdett halványulni, s feltárta a meleg borostyán színt, amelyeket annyira szeretett, Sirius érezte, hogy könnyek szöknek a szemébe, szíve összeszorult mellkasában.

- Remus – suttogta, s fejét a barátja nyakába temette. Ezernyi félelem szállt el testéből, s alig tudta megállni, hogy ne sírjon megkönnyebbülésében. Azoknak a bátor szavaknak ellenére, amiket Pitonnak mondott, nagyon is félt attól, hogy kedvesét nem lehet megmenteni az őrületből, ami elkapta.

- Tappmancs? –A lágy suttogás eljutott a füléig, és ő reménykedve nézett fel. Szeretett barátjának tiszta borostyán szemei néztek vissza rá. – Tényleg te vagy az?

Sirius elvigyorodott.

- Ki más zárná össze magát egy szobába egy megvadult vérfarkassal? – kérdezte pimaszul.

- Én… – úgy tűnt, Lupin szóhoz sem tud jutni.

- Meg ne próbálj bocsánatot kérni – mondta neki Black szigorúan. – Ami a szerelmi vallomásokat illeti, a megvadulás a „Tekergők mély benyomást keltő tettei" toplistáján van. Sőt, annyira hízelgő volt, hogy valószínűleg állandóan ezt fogod tőlem hallani.

Remus arcát elöntötte a pír, de nem űzte el teljesen a szemeiből az aggodalmat.

- Te hozzá… El…?

- Nem vagyok házas – jelentette ki Sirius egyszerűen, mert úgy gondolta, hogy ez jár a fejében. – Rajtad kívül senkit nem fogok elvenni. Draco Malfoy boldog házasságban él Charlie Weasleyvel, és egyikünkre sem tartozik többé. Felejtsd el.

- Charlie? – A vérfarkas teljesen összezavarodottnak tűnt, de szemei csillogtak a reménytől. – Én… nem…

Tapmancs csak rámosolygott, majd megrázta a fejét – később lesz még elég idő a beszélgetésre. Az órára pillantott, a tizenöt percüknek majdnem vége volt.

- Remus, elengedhetem a köteleket?

A férfi lepillantott a karjain levő bilincsekre, s a zavarodottság még mindig erősen látszott szemeiben.

- Nem tudom – vallotta be.

Sirius megértette, mit akar mondani – a megvadult őrülete lecsökkent, de nem tudta, mennyire. Valószínű volt, hogy még mindig nem tudott uralkodni magán.

- Hallgass meg figyelmesen, Holdsáp – siettette s magára vonta barátja teljes figyelmét. – Beadtam neked a Farkas-kór bájitalt. Néhány perc múlva meg kell próbálnod először az animágus átváltozást. Át kell változnod farkassá, aztán vissza emberré. Annyiszor kell ezt megtenni, ahányszor csak lehetséges a következő órában. Semmi másra nem gondolhatsz. Erre kell összpontosítanod. Én itt leszek; nem megyek sehova. De neked erre kell összpontosítanod. Érted?

Remus bólintott, de nyilvánvaló volt a pillantásából, hogy aggódott. A másik rámosolygott, aztán a bilincsekre intett a pálcával, s néma imát suttogott, miközben elengedte.

Érezte, hogy abban a pillanatban, mikor kiszabadul, Lupin kezei a karjára záródnak, s a vérfarkas természetellenes ereje minden szabadulási esélyt lehetetlenné tett. Kényszerítette magát, hogy teljesen mozdulatlan maradjon, s engedte, hogy Remus közel húzza őt. Megremegett, mikor párja a nyakába temette az arcát, s beszippantotta illatát. Érezte a torkán az ajkak meleg érintését, a fogak halvány karcolását, s elgondolkodott rajta, hogy vajon megharapja-e.

- Kérlek, Remus – suttogta. – Összpontosítanod kell.

Egy hosszú pillanatig tartott, érezte, hogy kedvese remeg a megerőltetéstől, de végül azok a lehetetlenül erős kezek ellazultak a karjain. Lassan hátrahúzódott, és látta az arcán az erőlködést.

- Rendben? – kérdezte.

Lupin lassan bólintott, de egyik kezét végighúzta választottja karján, és megérintette az arcát, majd a hajába csúsztatta, mintha nem tudta volna megállni, hogy megérintse. Sirius elmosolyodott, s leküzdötte teste növekvő vágyait. A szíve egyre gyorsabban dörömbölt a mellkasában, miközben rájött, hogy ez a szép, megkínzott férfi az övé – jóban és rosszban.

Az éjjeliszekrényhez nyúlt és felvette a pálcát, amit Piton hagyott ott. Óvatosan köré zárta Remus ujjait. A másik lélegzete elakadt az élménytől, kétségtelenül érezte a mágia kis bizsergését, ami ilyen sok idő után a pálcával való érintkezést kísérte.

– Most összpontosíts, Holdsáp – mondta neki, és hozzálátott hogy végigvezesse az animágus átváltozás alaplépésein. Az elképzeléstől a mágia felépítéséig, a bűbáj elengedésig. – Szóban egyelőre - Már több mint húsz év eltelt, mióta először átment ezen, de a folyamat ösztönné vált számára. Monológot tartott, átvezette minden aktuális lépésen, bíztatta, s az elméjét a feladatra összpontosította.

Az első átváltozás majdnem tíz percig tartott, de végül Remus teste átváltozott – fájdalommentesen –, Holdsáp meglepően ismerős alakjára. Sirius ritkán látta őt emberi szemmel. A Farkasölőfű főzet ugyan biztonságossá tette, hogy az emberek is vele maradhassanak, de Sirius mindig átváltozott Tappmanccsá, hogy társasága legyen. Most így látva őt – még mindig emberi testben –, rájött, mennyire félelmetes lény volt Holdsáp. Tappmancs nagy volt, de Holdsáp mellett eltörpült. A farkas izmok, fogak és karmok egyvelege volt, állkapcsa elég erős, hogy bármelyik csontját összetörje. Egyáltalán nem volt igazi farkas, sokkal inkább a mesék Pokol Kutyája.

Sirius gyengéden végighúzta ujjait a sötét, vastag szőrzeten, s teljesen mozdulatlan maradt, mikor Holdsáp megint megszagolta a nyakát. Ez a bizalom legnagyobb jele volt – egyetlen félrelépés, egy tévedés akár a bájitalban, akár Remus koncentrációjában, és párja megölheti, vagy megfertőzheti egy harapással.

- Most változz vissza – sürgette lágyan, s hangját halkan tartotta, nehogy megijessze a lényt. Imádkozott, hogy Remus még mindig odabenn legyen, és megértse szavait. Egy pillanattal később még egy mágiahullámot érzett, és lenyűgözve nézte, ahogy a másik hozzákezdett a lassú átváltozásba.

Rájött, hogy Remus ki van merülve, miután befejeződött az átváltozás, de a teljes öröm az arcán leírhatatlan volt. Sirius nem tudott uralkodni magán, keményen és gyorsan megcsókolta, a vigyorát nem tudta visszatartani.

- Tudtam, hogy meg tudod csinálni! – kurjantott örömében. – Az én Holdsápom!

Remus csak felnevetett.

- Most meg kell csinálnod még egyszer! – bíztatta. – Tudom, hogy fáradt vagy. De könnyebb lesz mindegyik alaklommal, ahogy csinálod. – Az órára pillantott. Még öt perc telt el. – Annyiszor kell megtenned ahányszor csak lehetséges, amíg azt mondom, hogy állj meg. Érted?

Lupin bólintott, elfogadva szavait. Keze ismét összeszorult a pálcáján.

A következő negyven perc alatt Remus újra és újra átváltozott, sokkal tovább folytatva, mint gondolta volna, hogy meg tudja tenni – egyszerűen csak azért, mert Sirius bíztatta rá. Annyira kimerült volt, mire az utolsót is végrehajtotta, hogy a pálcáját sem tudta felemelni, s teljesen kikészülten feküdt az ágyon, majdnem sírva a fáradtságtól. Black elővarázsolt egy nedves rongyot, gyengéden megtörölgette vele az arcát, aztán lágyan megcsókolta, miközben az csak feküdt, túl gyengén a mozgásra. Egy újabb intésre egy pohár víz került elő a semmiből, s Remus arcához emelte, majd segített neki lenyelni a folyadékot. Aztán újból felemelte a pálcáját, majd elküldte a patrónusát, a csillogó fehér farkast, amit annyira szeretett, hogy Harryt és a többieket informálja.

Nem kellett sokáig várnia. Keresztfia volt az első, aki átjött az ajtón, annak a ténynek ellenére, hogy biztos volt benne, hogy Piton megpróbálta visszatartani. A fiú arckifejezése, mikor meglátta őket együtt, leírhatatlan volt – Remus kimerülten az ágyon feküdt, s Sirius mellette ült. Egy _ember _meleg borostyánszemei nyíltak ki, hogy üdvözöljék.

- Remus! – kiáltotta a fiú, és hozzájuk rohant, miközben megkönnyebbülve karolta át mindkettejüket.

Lupin túl kimerült volt, hogy többet tegyen, egyszerűen megpaskolta gyengéden a hátát, s halvány mosoly jelent meg arcán. Sirius kettejükre vigyorgott, majd önelégülten pillantott fel Pitonra és Dumbledore-ra.

- Látom, még mindig egy darabban vagy – mondta a morgós bájitalmester, de a zűrzavaros történelmük és a köztük levő feszültség ellenére, a férfi megkönnyebbültnek látszott.

- Köszönöm – mondta Tapmancs, s teljesen sokkolta a másikat. Kétségtelenül soha nem várta volna, hogy hallja ezt a szót az ő szájából, de Black most túl boldog volt ahhoz, hogy ez érdekelje. – A bájitalod működött.

Mivel nem volt biztos abban, hogy válaszoljon, csak bólintott egyet.

- És most – szólalt meg Dumbledore csillogó szemekkel. – Lássuk, hogy viszünk ki titeket innen. Remus, azt hiszem, eleget voltál már ebbe a kamrába bezárva.

- Mennyi ideje? – kérdezte a másik rekedten. Az időérzéke felmondta a szolgálatot, míg aludt.

- Tavaszi szünet van – válaszolta neki Harry. – Hónapok teltek el. Hiányoztál.

Lupin csak elmosolyodott erre, képtelen volt megszólalni a meghatódottságtól. Még mindig remegve a kimerültségtől megengedte Siriusnak és Harrynek, hogy lábra állítsák, s mind az öten kiléptek a Titkok Kamrájából, hogy újra csatlakozzanak az élőkhöz.

***

Mikor Remus legközelebb felébredt azon kapta magát, hogy egy ismerős ágyon fekszik, abban a szobában, amit Dumbledore adott nekik a Roxfortban. Valaki kicserélte vagy átváltoztatta a ruháját pizsamára, s az utolsó néhány nap – hónap - eseményei ellenére meglepően felüdülten érezte magát, bár egy picit éhesnek is.

Mikor kinyitotta a szemét azon kapta magát, hogy egy mosolygó Sirius Blackre néz, aki az ágy szélén ült, s őt nézte. Az illata körbevette őt, s gyanította, hogy barátja nem hagyta el oldalát, mióta idekerült. Érezte, hogy a benne levő farkas megmozdul, mint mindig, éhesen a párjára, de először életében az érzés nem töltötte el riadtsággal. A farkast megfékezték, békés volt, mintha már nem harcolt volna az emberi természetével.

- Üdvözöllek itthon, Holdsáp! – mondta Tapmancs ragyogva, vigyora versengett a napfénnyel, ami a magas és keskeny ablakon át sugárzott.

Remus kinyúlt és megfogta barátjának a kezét, majd elmosolyodott, mikor kedvese is ugyanolyan szorosan fogta meg az övét. Gondolatai végre kezdtek kitisztulni – emlékezett egy részére abból, amit Sirius mondott neki, mikor próbálta kiküzdeni magát a megvadult őrületéből, ami fogva tartotta. Istenem, az őrület! Most olyannak tűnt, mint egy rémálom. Elgondolkodott rajta, hogy vajon bántott-e valakit, hogy kárt tett-e abban a világban, amit annyira próbált megvédeni. Halványan emlékezett az ellenállhatatlan gyilkolási vágyára. Draco Malfoy volt, igaz? Vajon bántotta a fiút?

A Malfoy kölyök megpróbálta elvenni a párját – a farkas dühös követelései még mindig ott lapultak az elméjének mélyén, de sikeresen félrelökte őket. A racionális emberi ész tudta, hogy egyedül Lucius a hibás, nem a fia. Milyen furcsa volt, hogy ilyen könnyen képes elcsendesíteni a farkast, bár a vágyat, hogy megfogja Siriust, és soha ne engedje el, nem lehetett ilyen könnyen elnyomni. De aztán rájött, a vágy nem egyedül a farkashoz tartozott. Viszont miért volt ilyen könnyű? Ezek szerint működött Perselus bájitala?

- Sirius, sajnálom… – kezdte, csak hogy félbeszakítsák.

- Ne merészelj bocsánatot kérni! – parancsolta a másik szigorúan. – Már egyszer megbeszéltük ezt. Senkinek sem tartozol bocsánatkéréssel. Felejtsd el, Holdsáp.

Felejtse el? Remus bizonytalanul pislogott. Csak úgy… felejtse el… mikor nem is tudta, milyen eredménye volt az őrületének? És komolyan, annyi minden volt, amiért bocsánatot kell kérnie. Nem csak azért, mert így elvesztette önuralmát, hanem mert elutasította Siriust mindazon hónapok alatt, míg a férfi őt „üldözte". Nem kellett volna ennyit hezitálnia. Tényleg kétségbe vonta, hogy Sirius szereti? Lehet, hogy a férfi ingatag és könnyelmű, de soha nem volt hazug.

- De… – nem volt benne biztos, hogyan tegye fel a kérdést.

- Teljesen a tiéd vagyok – biztosította Sirius. – Szabad, nőtlen, független, kivéve az egész köröznek-egy-olyan-gyilkosságért-amit-nem-követtem-el dolog, és egészen szerelmes egy bizonyos volt vérfarkasba, aki úgy tűnik nem képes megérteni, milyen jó fogás is vagyok én.

Képtelenül arra, hogy visszatartsa magát, Remus megmarkolta Sirius ingét és magára húzta, vad csókcsatába hívva száját. Nem sok tapasztalata volt ezen a téren - úgy gondolta elég tehetségtelen volt ebben a témában, de ez sokkal inkább arról szólt, hogy megízlelje a karjaiban lévő férfit, s azt több mint kielégítően tudta, hogy kell csinálni. Kedvese nyögése alapján úgy gondolta, nincs panasz. Nem tartott sokáig, hogy a másik átvegye a hatalmat, és mielőtt észrevette volna, Remus elveszett egy érzéki mámorban, s elgondolkodott rajta, eddig miért is vonakodott annyira.

Siriusnak végül levegőt kellett vennie, de az arckifejezése, ahogy lenézett rá olyan volt, amiről Remus tudta, hogy soha nem fogja elfelejteni. Csillogtak valaha is ilyen fényesen azok a kék szemek? Olyan volt, mintha Azkaban minden árnyéka és a háború sötétsége pillanatnyilag eltűnt volna, s nem hagyott volna mást, mint a szép, pompás fiatalembert, akit gyermekkorából ismert. A szíve érzésektől dagadt.

- Szeretlek – mondta neki, s azt kívánta bárcsak bevallotta volna ezt a fantasztikus dolgot már akkor régen, mikor először meglátta Sirius Blacket a beosztásukon a Roxfort Nagytermében. Ugyanolyan igaz volt akkor, mint most.

- Persze, hogy szeretsz! – értett egyet Sirius boldogan, s lehajolt, hogy ismét megcsókolja.

Ezúttal Remus nyögött fel, átkarolta testét és közelebb húzta. Nem bírt elég közel jutni hozzá, vágyott a másik férfi szikár alakjából felé áradó hőre. Mikor Sirius egyik lábát az övéi közé csúsztatta, Remus levegőért kapkodott az érzéstől, s ívben megfeszült. A farkas fel akarta falni a férfit, el akarta venni, ami az övé, de ugyanakkor a benne levő ember tudni akarta, hova vezeti Sirius. Bájital ide vagy oda, Remus még mindig érezte a vénáiban folyó nem emberi erejét, s tudta, hogy átveheti az uralmat bármilyen fizikai kontaktuson közöttük. Óvatosan végigsimított kezével a férfi hátán, akarattal finoman és gyengéden tartva érintését. Később, ígérte meg a farkasnak, s az ember elsőbbséget élvezett.

A másiknak nem tartott sok időbe, hogy rájöjjön, ezúttal nem fog vonakodni, nem fogja visszautasítani közeledését, és mint minden „igazi griffendéles" kihasználta ezt a felfedezést. Rángatta és húzta pizsama felsőjét, amit viselt, míg a gombok leszakadtak, s feltárták a mellkasát.

Remus leküzdötte a szégyenérzetet, ami feszélyezte. Utálta a sebhelyeket, amelyek elcsúfították a testét. De akármilyen félelme is lett volna, gyorsan enyhítették Sirius gyengéd érintései. A teste lángolt, ahogy Sirius végighúzta ujjait majd ajkait a sebhelyek hosszú vonalain, s úgy imádta a testét, mintha egy műremek lett volna. A csendesen elsuttogott kedveskedések gyógyír volt a szívére, és még a farkas is megnyugodott az érzékeit felülmúló mámorító eufóriától.

Több testi kontaktust akart, így mohón húzta le választottja ruháit, felfedve a testet, amit már jól ismert. Sirius soha nem szégyellte testét, tinédzserként minden szégyenérzet nélkül öltözött át előtte. Ez nem változott meg felnőttként sem, s csak Remus visszafogottsága tartotta vissza attól, hogy ne tegyen többet, mint itt-ott néhány rövid pillantást lopjon. Most kibámulhatta magát, megérinthette az erős, sima bőrt és a hosszú izmok vonalát, amit mindig csodált. Annak a ténynek ellenére, hogy a farkas sokkal erősebbé tette, mint bárki, akit valaha ismert, Sirius magasabb és izmosabb volt, mint ő. Még az Azkaban sem rabolta el ezt a szépséget.

Végül együtt levették minden ruhájukat, majd mohó kezekkel és ajkakkal, egymást felfedezve feküdtek együtt. Remus folyamatosan küzdött a velejáró szégyenlősséggel, és a hezitálással, ami minden új érzéssel együtt párosult, de úgy tűnt, Sirius rettenthetetlen, s buzgón mutatott meg neki olyan dolgokat, amiről csak olvasott, és még nem hitte igaznak.

Nem is egyszer azon kapta magát, hogy levegőért kapkod és felkiált a gyönyörtől, az őt elöntő fizikai érzésektől, melyek benne égtek, és az érzelmektől, melyek a szívében és lelkében bugyogtak. Mire Sirius behatolt a testébe, keményen és mélyen, mind a farkas, mind a férfi teljes harmóniában voltak, attól a hittől, hogy semmi nem volt tökéletesebb a világon, mint ez a hő, ez a szerelem. Felüvöltött, mikor elélvezett, s hallotta, hogy vele együtt Sirius is kiáltja a nevét. A párom, gondolta Holdsáp. Végre, a párom!

Később a páros kimerülten, de boldogan egymás karjaiban feküdt, míg Sirius elmesélte Remusnak az eseményeket, amiket elmulasztott a hosszú álma miatt a Titkok Kamrájában. Remus elpirult és szégyenkezve eltakarta az arcát, mikor megtudta, hogy a vadság átültetése hogyan hatott a különböző emberekre, akik a szobában voltak. Molly terhességétől még jobban, mint az, hogy Charlie hirtelen Dracót kezdte „üldözni". Megalázottan felnyögött.

- Ó, és Piton szerelmes Harrybe – mondta neki Sirius. – De nem tudom, hogy ennek van-e valami köze a vadság átültetéséhez. Legalább is nagyon jó lenne, ha nem lett volna köze hozzá. Meg kellene ölnöm, ha megérintette Harryt.

- Honnan tudod, hogy szerelmes belé? – kérdezte Remus meglepetten, jobban elcsodálkozva ezen az információn, mint Charlie-n és Dracón. De aztán visszaemlékezett, mikor látta, hogy viselkedett Piton Winter Landsben, és úgy gondolta, mégsem kellene meglepődnie.

Sirius csak megrántotta a vállát.

- Csak mondott valamit korábban. És mint egy tipikus mardekáros, teljesen képtelen feldolgozni. Azt hiszem, valami bajuk van úgy általában a mardekárosoknak. Abban a pillanatban, mikor valami kellemes és pozitív érzés érinti meg az összefonnyadt szívüket, megsül az agyuk, valahogy úgy, mint egy vámpír a napon. Vagy egy csiga, ha sót szórsz rá.

Mellőzve az elég otromba leírást, Remus megkérdezte:

- Mi van Harryvel? Ő is…?

- Kérlek! – ellenkezett Sirius. – Pitonról beszélünk. Lehet, hogy Harry fiatal, de nem bolond. Jobb ízlése van ennél! Mellesleg, azt hiszem majdnem sikerült meggyőznöm Harryt, hogy vonuljon kolostorba. Bár azt hiszem… rendesebbnek… kell lennünk Pitonnal. Végül is meggyógyított.

Remus erre összehúzta szemöldökét, emlékezve valami másra, amit Sirius korábban mondott. Volt vérfarkasnak hívta.

- Nem tudhatjuk, hogy működött-e a bájital a következő teliholdig – emlékeztette Remus. – Úgy értem, az animágus bájital működött, de ott van az esély, hogy elvesztem az önuralmam, és átváltozom teliholdkor.

Sirius viszont csak rávigyorgott, mintha a világ legcsodálatosabb tréfáját vitte volna véghez.

- Holdsáp – mondta vidáman. – Két napja alszol. Tegnap este volt telihold. Fel sem ébredtél alatta.

Múlt éjjel? Remus sokkoltan nézett rá. Egy telihold emelkedett fel, majd ment le, és ő észre sem vette? Semmi átváltozás, semmi fájdalmas csonttörés és ínszakadás, semmi gyötrődő ordítás, ahogy a teste csavarodik és vonaglik a hónapos őrület kínzása alatt.

Érzelmek mostak végig rajta, s zokogás szabadult fel ajkai mögül, ahogy több évtized kétségbeesése egyszerre öntötte el. Érezte, hogy Sirius szorosan a karjaiba öleli, s ő az édes illatú bőrbe temette arcát, miközben elsiratta a hosszú évek szenvedéseit, ami alól végre felszabadult.

AN:

Eltartott egy ideig, míg rájöttem, hogyan dolgozzam ki ennek a párnak a dinamikáját. Holdsáp nyilvánvalóan alfa hím, de Remus nem – az ereje ellenére, és annak a szokásának, hogy bizonyos engedetlen kiskutyákat tesz a helyére, mikor túl rakoncátlanok lesznek. Ugyanolyan könnyen megírhattam volna ezt úgy, hogy Remus egy elég agresszív, domináns szerető, de minthogy a férfinak szó szerint semmi tapasztalata nincs, valószínűtlennek tűnik. A páros kétségtelenül („mindhármuk", ha a farkast is számolod) rájön a dolgokra útközben.

Mellékesen: próbáltam válaszolni minden e-mailre, de nagyon el vagyok maradva. Jelenleg van körülbelül 4000 bejövő üzenetem, és nehéz átolvasni őket. Sok ember kérte az engedélyt, hogy lefordítsák ezt a történetet, és örömmel egyezek bele, feltéve, hogy a fordítások tartalmazzák minden megjegyzésem és cáfolatom. Jelenleg magyarra, oroszra, németre, spanyolra és hollandra fordítják. Felteszem az URL-ket a honlapomra, mikor a történet végre befejeződik.

Ami az illusztrációkat illeti, nincs specifikus engedélyem egyik művésztől sem, hogy ide tegyem az URL-t (arról nem is beszélve, hogy az ff nem szereti beengedni az URL-ket egy történetbe), de észrevettem két nagyon szép darabot a -on. Keressetek rá a „the marriage stone"-ra, és egy csodálatos vázlatot találtok majd Germától Severusról, amint Harryt viszi vissza Roxmortsból, miután megtámadták. Aztán keressetek rá „Julius Snape"-re, és találtok egy nagyszerű anime stílusú rajzot Julisról, amint bekeríti Harryt a rózsalabirintusban, migihayamitől. Ha valaki tud még más illusztrációt, kérem, írjon egy sort, és tudassa velem.

Úgy találom, hogy az ilyenfajta írás – felteszek egy fejezetet, amint befejezem – nagyon furcsa egy író szemszögéből. Nem szokatlan, hogy éppen a közepén tarts egy jelenet írásában, mikor hirtelen rájössz, hogy ahogyan megírtad nem fog működni. Így vissza kell térned, és újraépíteni az egész dolgot, de gyakran ez azt jelenti, hogy TÖBB jelenethez kell visszatérni, és megváltoztatni dolgokat, csak hogy egy új jelenetet tudj előkészíteni. Ha már közzé tettem a jeleneteket, amelyeket szükséges megváltoztatni, elég nehéz kijavítani bármit is.

Van körülbelül még 15,000-nyi szavam ez után a fejezet után megírva,de állandóan átírom ebben a részben az utolsó jelenetet, mert nem akar jól kijönni. Akárhányszor átírom, vissza kell térnem, és meg kell változtatnom valami mást. Így kérlek, legyetek türelemmel, míg átdolgozom a hibákat. Olyan gyorsan írok, ahogy csak tudok.

És igen, elég hamar megkapjátok a magyarázatot Harry reakciójáról a csókra. Nem fogok csak átugrani rajta.


	55. Törvényes manőverek

55. fejezet – Törvényes manőverek

Két nappal később Harry Dumbledore irodájában ült Remus és Sirius mellett, míg mindhárman arra vártak, hogy az igazgató és Perselus csatlakozzanak hozzájuk. A fiú kétségbeesetten akart mind Remusszal, mind Siriusszal beszélni, de külön-külön. Gyanította azonban, hogy még eltelik egy kis idő, míg kettejük közül bármelyiküket is egyedül találja. Látta, hogy valami fontos változás történt a kapcsolatukban – együtt ültek egy kanapén, ami magában nem is volt annyira különleges, viszont a tény, hogy az ujjaik, amelyek a kanapé párnáin pihentek, összefonódtak, sok mindenről árulkodott.

Ez a változás azonban cseppet sem lepte meg. Nem azok után, amiken a páros átesett. De égett a kíváncsiságtól, hogy még többet megtudjon. Csak nem akart velük egyszerre beszélni, valahogy túl kínos volt a gondolata, hogy mindkettejük előtt ilyen személyeset kérdezzen. Főleg azért, mert mindkét férfihoz különböző kérdései voltak.

Az egész vérfarkas dolog miatt, tudta, hogy Remus ugyanolyan tapasztalatlan volt a dolgokban, mint maga Harry. Tudni akarta hogy „az" milyen volt, bár úgy gondolta, hogy valami ilyesmit kérdezni egy olyan személytől, akire apaként tekint, valószínűleg nagyon kínos lenne.

Ami Siriust illeti, tudni akarta, hogy most már boldog-e, meg van-e elégedve egy ilyen kizárólagos kapcsolattal, miután korábban sokkal aktívabb életet élt. Persze, nem gondolta komolyan, hogy valaha is lesz annyi bátorsága, hogy ilyesmit megkérdezzen tőlük. Helyette egyszerűen úgy vigyorgott rájuk, mint egy idióta, mert annyira boldog volt, hogy végre együtt vannak. Annyira örült, hogy a páros ilyen elégedettnek tűnt a kapcsolatukkal.

Ahogy mostanában elég gyakran megtörtént, gondolatai megint Perselus felé fordultak. Azóta az este óta, mikor megcsókolta, a dolgok kínosak voltak köztük. Napközben azon kapta magát, hogy furcsa pillanatokban gondol a csókra, olyan gyakran játszva vissza elméjében, hogy most már elég biztos volt benne, az egészet nagyon elrontotta. Egyszerűen nem jelenthette mindazokat a dolgokat, amit elképzelt, hogy jelentene. A bájitalmester talán féltékeny volt? Nem tűnt valószínűnek, hogy egy olyan férfi, mint Perselus Piton féltékeny lenne olyan valakire, mint Lavender Brown. Az sem tűnt valószínűnek, hogy Harry miatt lenne féltékeny. Az sokkal nagyobb fokú szeretetet jelentene.

De nem, nem kellett szeretetnek lennie, érvelt. Lehet egyszerűen birtoklási vágy, esetleg illendőség érzése, vagy valószínűleg csak aggodalom a hírnevük miatt. Biztosan dühös volt, végül is kiabált vele. Bármelyik lehet ezek közül, vagy egyik sem. Harry úgy gondolkozott, mint egy griffendéles, és Perselus mardekáros volt. Ki tudja, miért teszik meg azokat a dolgokat, amelyeket megtesznek?

És akkor a legzavaróbb az egész közül az a tény volt, hogy a férfi nem válaszolt a kérdésére arról, hogy találkozgat-e valakivel. Ez jobban összezavarta a gondolatokat Harry elméjében, mint bármi más. Lehetséges volt, gondolta, hogy Perselusnak épp mardekáros álszent pillanata volt, olyan bűnt belemagyarázva Harry és a griffendéles lányok közti kapcsolatba, amit ő maga követett el.

Ilyen összezavarodottan, ahogy volt, Harrynek csak egyetlen alternatívája maradt: a kémkedés. Elkezdett kutakodni a férfi után – hát, amennyire lehetséges volt kémkedni egy olyan személy után, aki igazából is kém volt. Legtöbbször csak figyelte őt a többi tanár körül, megpróbálva kitalálni, hogy melyikükkel – ha egyáltalán bármelyikükkel is – találkozgat titokban. Nem sok jelölt közül lehetett választani. Sinistra volt az egyetlen egyedül élő személy, akinek többnyire megfelelő volt az életkora, és amennyire tudta, Perselus körülbelül húsz évvel volt idősebb, minthogy érdekelné a nőt.

McGalagony nem kerülhetett szóba – egyedül élt, igen, de túl idős és begyöpösödött volt. Trelawneyról nem is volt értelme gondolkodni. Madam Hooch már jóval esélyesebb volt – ugyan sokkal idősebb volt Perselusnál, de még mindig fitt és vonzó volt, s Perselus élvezte a kardpárbajokat vele. Az utóbbi hónapokban több vívómeccsüket is végignézte. Viszont a tanárnő házas volt, ami valószínűtlen találattá tette őt. De azok után, amit megtudott, talán a házasság egyáltalán nem volt elrettentő akadály.

És ha elutasítja a házasságot, mint elrettentő példa, úgy gondolta figyelembe kell vennie a két Vectort – Vector professzor nagyon vonzó volt, s a férje, aki Gringottsban dolgozott ugyanúgy. Bármelyikük lehetséges volt. Vagy mindkettő… Bár nehezére esett felfogni ezt az elképzelést. Volt egy pletyka a Griffendél toronyban arról, hogy valaki a Hugrabugból egy hármasban vesz részt, de a legtöbb tanuló mendemondának tartotta. Mennyire valószínű ez egy hugrabugostól?

Akárhogyan is, Harry még semmi olyan viselkedést nem látott, ami arra vezette volna, hogy elhiggye, Perselust érdekelte valamelyik professzor. És soha nem volt más közelében, kivéve a roxmortsi hétvégéken.

Már nem járt le Roxmortsba, azóta nem, hogy hónapokkal ezelőtt megtámadták. Túl nagy volt a veszély, és azzal, hogy az újságírók rá várakoztak, értelmetlen is lett volna menni. Az egyetlen alkalom, mikor kilépett Roxfort védőbűbájai alól ezekben a napokban a heti hoppanálás óráikon voltak, de azokat néhány megbízható auror szigorú figyelme alatt tartották.

Viszont a bájitalmester gyakran elhagyta hétvégeken a kastélyt, hogy lemenjen a faluba. Harry úgy gondolta, nagyon is valószínű, hogy valakivel ott találkozgat. Akárhogyan is, biztosan diszkréten csinálta – valószínűleg erről szólt az egész, mikor a férfi azzal vádolta Harryt, hogy Lavenderrel és Parvatival szokatlan módon viselkedik.

Persze, nem mintha érdekelte volna.

Nem érdekelte.

Perselus azt tehet, amit csak akar. A tény, hogy erre a gondolatra összeszorult a gyomra, és hogy valamibe bele akart rúgni, teljesen véletlen egybeesés volt. Egyáltalán nem érdekelte, mit csinál a tanár a magánéletében addig, amíg diszkréten csinálja. Úgy gondolta, nagyon felnőttként viselkedik ebben a helyzetben – hülye mardekáros!

Ha Perselus csak válaszolt volna a bolond kérdésére, nem gondolkozna ilyesmiken. Nem mintha még egyszer megkérdezné - mennyire megalázó volt! „Te szexelsz?" El akart bújni szégyenében minden alkalommal, mikor arra a pillanatra gondolt.

Hülye mardekáros! A férfinek soha nem kellett volna megcsókolnia. Ha nem csókolta volna meg, most nem gondolkodna ezekről a dolgokról. Azokban a zavaró álmokban most nem Perselus Piton határozott alakja lenne egy névtelen, arctalan férfi helyett, akit sokkal könnyebben el lehetne fogadni. És a kardleckék elég nehezek voltak az incidens előtt is, most meg újabb csapdákkal és kelepcékkel voltak tele, mivel minden alkalommal, mikor a férfi megérintette azon gondolkodott, hogy van-e valami több a kontaktusban. Az élet sokkal egyszerűbb lenne, ha visszatérhetne oda, ahol korábban álltak a dolgok, mielőtt egyszerűen csak utálták egymást. A baj csak azzal van, hogy eléggé tetszett neki az ötlet, hogy egy családhoz tartozik, és egyre kevésbé tartotta rokonszenvesnek a gondolatát annak, hogy valaha is feladja ezt.

Hülye mardekáros!

- Min gondolkozol, Harry? – Sirius hangja meglepte, s mikor felnézett, keresztapja és Remus kíváncsi tekintetével találta szembe magát. – Nagyon áthatóan nézed a cipőidet. Csak nem valami szörnyűséget tettek?

Harry elpirult.

- Nem, dehogy! – válaszolta gyorsan. – Csak azon gondolkoztam…

- Min? – sürgette a fekete hajú férfi. – Házi feladat? Büntetőmunka? Futóférgek…?

- Nyár! – vágott közbe a fiú mindkettejüket meglepve. – Mit fogok most nyáron csinálni?

Sirius erre összehúzta szemöldökét.

- A legtöbb tanuló várja a nyarat.

- Úgy értem, vissza kell mennem Dursleyékhez? – Ez igazából szintén olyasmi volt, amin sokat rágódott, és tekintve, hogy mostanában milyen útra tértek gondolatai, zavaró volt. Mit csinál Perselus egész nyáron? Elsiet valami egzotikus helyre, és kalandjai vannak titokzatos emberekkel?

- Soha többé nem fogsz visszamenni azokhoz az emberekhez – mondta Sirius komolyan, s valami sötét csillant fel a szemében. – De őszintén nem tudom, mit csinál Piton nyáron. Sokkal biztonságosabb lenne, ha itt maradnál Roxfortban, főleg, hogy fogalmunk sincs, mire készül Voldemort.

Harry erre megremegett. Próbált nem gondolni Voldemortra – igazából ezekben a napokban sok mindenre próbált nem gondolni. Mint például arra a tényre, hogy el fogja kísérni Remust a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba, hogy szembesüljön egy hivatalos vizsgálattal, ami eldönti, hogy kivégzik-e. Annak ellenére, hogy Draco hozzáment Charlie-hoz, a Remus elleni letartóztatási parancs még mindig érvényes volt – ahelyett, hogy még egy törvény miatt bujdosót kockáztasson, Dumbledore úgy gondolta, a legjobb az lenne, ha egyenesen válaszolnak az idézésre. Elrendezte, hogy a teljes Wizengamot ülésezzen ma, hogy végre valahára elrendezzék a dolgokat.

- Nem tudom biztosan, hogy Perselus szeretne-e maradni, vagy sem – tette hozzá Remus. –, de azt hiszem, általánosságban utazgat nyáron, viszont abban igazad van, nem lenne biztonságos Harrynek, hogy ő is így tegyen.

A griffendéles srác úgy vélte, ez azt jelenti, bármilyen terveket is szőttek számára, abban a házvezető is benne lesz. Meglepetésére, erre a gondolatra kissé megkönnyebbült. A bájitalmester lakosztálya lenn a pincében, jobban az otthona volt, mint bármi más. És hiányozna neki a férfi, ha ilyen hosszú ideig elválnának. Milyen furcsa volt ez a gondolat!

Az ajtó kinyílt, majd egy pillanattal később mind Perselus, mind Dumbledore végre beléptek. Házastársának a vállán egy kis bőrtáska volt. Harry tudta, hogy egy minta van benne a Farkas-kór bájitalból, és ugyanakkor a hivatalos jegyzetek, amit majd a Bájitalkutatások Osztályán fog előterjeszteni. A mardekáros férfi ma Remus védelmében lesz tanú a kihallgatáson.

- Akkor felkészültünk? – kérdezte az igazgató, s a szemüvege fölött Lupinra nézett. A két férfi felállt a kanapéról, és bár próbálták elrejteni, Harry észrevette, hogy még szorosabban fogják egymás kezét. Keresztapja persze nem fog menni, mivel még mindig nem mutatkozhatott a nyilvánosság előtt. Helyette ő kíséri majd el Remust – mind úgy határoztak, hogy most az egyszer felhasználják a hírnevét. Ha valami rosszul megy, latba fogja vetni a befolyását, hogy őrült felfordulást csináljon az újságírók között.

Harry Dumbledore magán hopp-hálózatához lépett, s Perselus csatlakozott hozzá, engedve Remusnak és Siriusnak egy rövid pillanatot, hogy elbúcsúzzanak. A fiatalember aggódott Remusért és a kihallgatás végeredménye miatt, bár úgy tűnt, az igazgató biztos abban, hogy a dolgok jól fognak menni. Alig tudta elképzelni, mit érezhet Sirius, hogy itt hagyják, tehetetlenül arra nézve hogy bármivel is megvédje párját.

Ahogy még utoljára visszapillantott rájuk, egy elég forró csók tárult a szeme elé, s érezte, hogy elpirul, miközben megpróbált leküzdeni egy mosolyt. Ideges pillantást küldött Perselus felé, csak hogy felfedezze, hogy a férfi szórakozottan őt nézi. Sötét szemei az arcán levő pírt figyelik, és semmit nem mulaszt el. Harry csak arra a csókra tudott gondolni, amit Perselus adott neki, és kényelmetlenül fészkelődni kezdett az alapos vizsgálat alatt. Miért kell Perselusnak ilyen intenzív szemeinek lennie, és miért tűnt úgy, hogy minden pillantás, amit felé küld, kigúnyolja egy olyan fiatalkorú butaság miatt, amiről nem tehet? Egy pillanatig elgondolkodott rajta, hogy sípcsonton rúgja a férfit, csak hogy megnézze, mi lesz erre a reakciója.

Remus csatlakozott hozzájuk egy másodperccel később, s Dumbledore kitartotta a hopp-port mindannyiuknak. Perselus ment át először, őt pedig Harry követte. Pont mielőtt bedobta volna a tűzbe a port, visszapillantott keresztapjára, s észrevette a sápadt arcát és az aggódást a kék szemeiben. Bátorítóan rámosolygott a férfira, aztán a hopp-hálózaton keresztül a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba ment.

Perselus elkapta a karját, mikor ügyetlenül kibotladozott a kandallóból a zsúfolt fogadó teremben ahol emberek utaztak ki-be hopp-porral a tucatnyi kandallón keresztül, amelyek a falon sorakoztak. Alig rendezte el magát, s Piton megtisztította a koromtól egy pálcaintésével, mikor tucatnyi különböző fény villanása ijesztette meg. Ismét botladozni kezdett a sokktól, s ösztönösen közelebb lépett házastársához, aki az oldalára húzta.

Fényképezőgépekkel felszerelt riporterek rajzottak feléjük, annak ellenére, hogy vörösbe öltözött aurorok várakoztak a hopp-hálózatuk mellett, hogy visszatartsák őket. Úgy tűnt, a hír, hogy érkeznek, megelőzte őket. Harry felismert párat az aurorok közül – beleértve Connor Starkot és Kingsley Shackleboltot az őrök csapatában, akik rájuk vártak, hogy elkísérjék őket a Wizengamot elé.

- Mr. Potter! – kiáltotta egy tucat riporter, próbálva felkelteni a figyelmét az aurorok barikádja mögül. Felismert sokat közülük a Reggeli Prófétától és a Szombati Boszorkánytól, de tekintve a számukat, gyanította, hogy több száz különböző újságot és magazint képviseltek. Tudva, hogy Britanniának nem volt ilyen sok újsága, úgy gondolta, hogy sokan más országokból lehetnek, bár hogy miért érdekelne bárkit is ő Britannián kívül, azt nem tudta.

- Mr. Potter! – kiáltotta valaki. – Mi a hozzáállása a Varázsló Bejegyzési Törvényről?

- Mr. Potter! – jött az újabb kérdés. – Tervezi, hogy elfoglalja valamelyik másik angol protektorátust?

- Mr. Potter! Igaz az, hogy tárgyalásokba kezdett Franciaország királyával, hogy Winter Landsel kereskedjenek?

- Mr. Potter! A hírek szerint teljes állampolgárságot akar adni a Fekete Sárkánygyíkoknak. Van valami megjegyzése?

- Mr. Potter! Kit támogat a közelgő választásokon?

- Mr. Potter! Van valami igazság abban a híresztelésben, hogy Mágiaügyi miniszter akar lenni?

- Mr. Potter! Igaz az, hogy kalandja van egyiptomi Nitocris fáraóval?

- Mr. Potter! Mi a véleménye a pálcaigazoltatási elméletről?

- Mr. Potter! Támogatja a Szövetség Megelőzési Törvényt?

- Mr. Potter! Van valami igazság abban, hogy a nyarat a Kínai Birodalomban tölti a Shelong testvérekkel?

Ahogy a riporterek kérdései egyre hangosabbá váltak, Perselus Harry elé lépett, a testével védelmezve, míg arra vártak, hogy Remus és Dumbledore kilépjenek a tűzhelyből. Egy pillantás a helyzetre, és egyből tudták, hogy mi történik, így mindketten Harry oldalára léptek, mindhárom férfi a testével oltalmazta. Az igazgató egy bólintására az aurorok felsorakoztak, majd gyorsan elindultak a folyosón, a liftek felé vezetve négyüket. Míg az aurorok többsége visszatartotta az újságírókat, Shacklebolt és Stark, még két aurorral beléptek a liftbe a csapattal.

- Elnézést ezért – jegyezte meg a főparancsnok, miközben megnyomta a gombot, hogy visszamenjenek a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium tizedik emeletére, ahol a Wizengamot gyűlésezett.

- Honnan tudták, hogy Harry itt lesz? – követelte Perselus idegesen. Harry még mindig próbálta megtisztítani a szemét a vakuk kápráztató hatásától, amelyek az arcába villogtak.

- Nem tudták – vonta meg a vállát Stark. – Elolvasták a nyilvános jegyzéket, s látták, hogy Lupin ma bíróság elé kerül. Azzal a bizonytalan eshetőséggel jelentek meg, hogy Mr. Potter vele lesz. Könnyen kitalálták, melyik hopp-hálózaton érkeznek – a miniszter kiadta a parancsot, hogy egy nagy csoport auror várjon Lupinra. Elhitették velünk, hogy nem lesz teljesen… értelmes – Végignézett Lupinon. Remus nagyon konzervatívan volt felöltözve, egy öreg tweed öltönybe, mint amit akkor viselt, mikor Roxfortban tanított – nagy különbség volt a bőrbe öltözött, buzogányt forgató harcostól, aki hónapokkal ezelőtt a Próféta főoldalán volt. Mindazonáltal a másik két auror óvatosan szemezett vele. Ismert vérfarkas volt, akik ereje legendás.

Remus csak kellemesen rájuk mosolygott, olyan jelentéktelenül, amennyire az lehetséges volt. Nem tűnt úgy, hogy megbántotta volna az alapos vizslatás, de Harryt felborzolták a pillantások.

- Ahogy látják, Mr. Lupin rendben van – világosította őket fel Dumbledore, szigorú pillantást küldve a két aurorra a szemüvege mögül. Shacklebolt, a Főnix Rendjének egy tagja higgadt volt, és eddig Harry még semmi olyasmit nem látott, ami különlegesen zavarta volna Starkot. Fogalma sem volt, kihez hűséges a férfi, de a legtöbb dolgot könnyen vette.

- Látom – értett egyet a főparancsnok. – Lesz egy bűbáj, ami a tárgyalóterem főfolyosójáról kinn tartja az újságírókat, és nem engedi be őket magába a tárgyalóterembe sem. Viszont ennek ellenére a tárgyalóterem ma elég zsúfolt lesz.

A lift megállt, s az ajtó kinyílt. Még több auror várt rájuk odakinn, egy újabb nagy csoport riporterrel, akik kérdéseket kezdtek kiabálni, miközben ők kiléptek a folyosóra. Mindannyiukat gyorsan elvezették a folyosóról a Wizengamot tárgyalótermének főbejárata felé. Míg Harrynek, a társainak és az auroroknak semmi gondjuk nem volt azzal, hogy belépjenek az előcsarnokba, a riportereket megállította egy izzó fényfal.

- Az újságírók elleni védőbűbájok… – mondta neki Shacklebolt csendben. – a legjobb találmány a seprűk óta. – A védőbűbáj kinn tartotta a kiabáló hangokat is, így nagyjából csendben maradtak, ahogy a tárgyalóterem ajtaját közelítették meg. Más folyosókon és ajtókon keresztül férfiak és nők jöttek-mentek - mindannyian mohón bámultak a csoportjukra, de egyikük sem állt meg beszélgetni.

Ahelyett, hogy egyenesen a tárgyalóterembe vezették volna őket, Stark egy a folyosón lejjebb levő ajtó felé intette őket.

- Őrizetbe kell vennem Mr. Lupint, és be kell jegyeztetnem a pálcáját – világosította fel őket a főparancsnok. – Dumbledore professzor, nyugodtan elkísérheti – Pitonra pillantott. – Úgy értettem, Ön védőtanú lesz. Az a legjobb, ha nem kérdezik ki a kihallgatás előtt. Shacklebolt itt marad, és bekíséri Önöket, mikor felkészültek a kezdésre.

Az erős kéz, amit Perselus Harry vállára tett elárulta, hogy kivel kell maradnia, de kissé felindulva nézte, ahogy Remust és Dumbledore-t elvezeti Stark és a másik két auror. Shacklebolt csak bátorítóan rámosolygott, miközben kényelmesen nekidőlt a folyosó kőfalának, láthatóan közönyösen az eseményektől.

Harry felsóhajtott és oldalra nézett, visszapillantott a folyosó másik végén levő izzó fényfalra, ami visszatartotta az újságírókat, hogy elérjék őket.

- Miért vannak itt külföldi újságírók? – kérdezte inkább Perselustól, s elgondolkodott rajta, miért érdekli a világ többi országait az ő jelenléte.

Piton arca megfeszült, ajkai elvékonyodtak, ahogy áthatóan nézett a várakozó riporterekre.

- Én nem zavartatnám magam miatta – mondta házastársának olyan hangsúllyal, amiből a fiatalember azt értette, hogy igenis, nagyon zavarja. Perselus nyilvánvalóan nagyon nem örült a jelenlétüknek.

- És mi az a dolog egy fáraóval, meg kik azok a Shelong testvérek? – sürgette a griffendéles, s elgondolkodott rajta, hogy vajon Perselus nem tud-e többet a világ többi részének politikai állásáról, mint ő. Neki elég nehéz volt még az angol híreket is követni – a politikai fondorlatok és az új törvények között, már nem tudta, mit higgyen. Amióta visszatért Winter Landsből, három gyilkossági kísérlet volt különböző minisztériumi jelölt ellen, beleértve Cornelius Caramelt is. Meglepően egyik ilyen kísérletnek sem volt köze bármilyen halálfalói tevékenységhez.

Míg Caramelt még mindig a kampány előhírnökének tekintették – egyszerűen azért, mert ő volt az egyik hivatal nélküli képviselő, mivel Madam Bones és Alexander Mulburg megelőzték szavazatokban. Volt még egy olyan mozgalom is, hogy kezdjenek hozzá egy olyan írásos kampányba, ami szerint minden hatalmi pozícióba a minisztériumban egy kviddicsjátékos kerüljön – egy olyan ember ellenakciója, aki nem tudott rájönni, mire készül a kormányuk.

Harry várakozóan nézett Perselusra, s választ várt a kérdésére a fáraóról meg a Shelong testvérekről. Ha nem más, hát a férfi csak még idegesebb lett, szemei villogtak a dühtől.

- Én nem zavartatnám magam – mondta ismét.

- De miért céloznának egyáltalán ilyesmire? – kérdezte a fiú, s azon gondolkodott, hogy honnan jöhetett ez a pletyka. Mikor negyedik évében azzal vádolták, hogy Hermionéval randizik, legalább volt egy okuk rá. Sok időt töltött a lánnyal. Könnyen erre a következtetésre lehetett jutni. – Még soha nem is voltam Egyiptomban vagy Kínában. Még nem is hallottam azokról az emberekről. – Nemrég még azt sem tudta, hogy Egyiptomnak még mindig fáraója van, és arról fogalma sem volt, mi lehet a Kínai Birodalom.

- Csak vad spekuláció volt – világosította fel Piton sötét, rosszalló pillantással. – Mivel nincs jobb témájuk, kitalálnak dolgokat.

Harry, elégedetlenül a válasszal felsóhajtott, és hátradőlt a falnak Shacklebolt mellett. Úgy tűnt, az auror sem akar javaslatokat tenni. Elgondolkodott a többi kérdésen is, amit feltettek neki: a Pálcaigazoltatási doktrína, a Szövetség Megelőzési Törvény. Azon elmélkedett, hogy vajon Hermione tudná-e, hogy miről beszélnek?

Még több varázsló és boszorkány lépett be a tárgyalóterembe a főajtón keresztül, legtöbbjük dísztalárba volt öltözve, s Harry most már örült annak, hogy aznap reggel Perselus választotta ki számára a ruhákat. Túl díszesnek találta azt a ruházatot, amit a férfi választott ki neki aznap reggel a szekrényéből és elég régies kinézetűnek. Kezdett hozzászokni a zekékhez, de ma egy hosszú ujjú, halványzöld selyemtunikát viselt, térdhosszúságú, sötétzöld talárral, a nyitott elejét ékes ezüstcsat fogta össze. Házastársa hasonló felszerelésbe volt öltözve, ezüstből és feketéből, s kifejezetten tiszteletet parancsolóan nézett ki mellette.

- Perselus! – köszöntötte egy vidám hang egy pillanattal később, s ahogy Harry felnézett, egy nagyon idős férfit látott fehér talárban, amint feléjük közeledik. Nem úgy, mint Dumbledore-nak, neki nem volt hosszú szakálla, frissen borotvált volt, feje teljesen kopasz. Mivel Harry nagyon kevés kopasz varázslót látott, gyanította, a férfi lenyírta a haját. Az idős férfi mellett egy sokkal fiatalabb férfi sétált, aranyszőke hajjal és éles, szögletes arcvonásokkal. Ő is, mint Perselus, ezüstbe és feketébe volt felöltözve.

- Dorester mester – üdvözölte Piton egy nagyon hivatalos és tiszteletteljes hajlással, rögtön felkeltve Harry figyelmét. Akárki is volt az öregember, nyilvánvalóan olyan valaki volt, akit a bájitalmester nagyra tartott.

- Csodálatos újra látni téged, fiam! – mondta az idős varázsló, és lelkesen megrázta Perselus kezét. – Ugye, ismered a segédemet? – intett a mellette levő fiatalember felé.

Perselus megfordult, hogy megrázza a másik kezét, s Harry észrevette a halvány mosolyt, ami megjelent az ajkán.

- Hát persze! Hogy vagy, Andre?

Ami még többet mondott Perselus mosolyánál, az a szőkeség pajkos szemeiben felvillanó fényes csillogás volt.

- Remekül! Jól nézel ki, Perselus – válaszolta amaz, és egy… valamilyen… remegés futott át Harry testén. Elgondolkodva húzta össze szemeit. Andre majdnem olyan magas volt, mint Perselus, karcsú alakja volt, szögletes arcvonásai elég jóképűvé tették. Hangja kulturáltan csengett, ruhái nagyon jól szabottak, és olyan éles intelligencia sugárzott a szemeiből, ami Hermionéra vagy McGalagonyra emlékeztette.

Házastársa illedelmesen felé fordult, hogy bemutassa, s ő ellökte magát a faltól, hogy megrázza a felé nyújtott kezeket.

- Harry, ez itt Elliott Dorester mester, a Bájitalkészítők Egyesületéből. Több éven keresztül ő képzett. És ez itt Andre Serrent, egy… kollégám. – Hallotta a rövid szünetet a tanár hangjában, a kolléga szó előtt, s észrevette a kutató pillantást, amit a szőke férfi küldött felé, mikor megrázta a kezét. Bár mindkét idegenre rámosolygott, s melegen köszöntötte őket, egy szikra düh lángolt fel benne. Egy dologban biztos volt, Andre nem volt kolléga.

- Gratulálok a házassághoz – mondta Dorester mester boldogan, anélkül, hogy egyszer is Harry elég híres sebhelyére nézzen a homlokán. Harry rögtön megkedvelte a férfit emiatt.

- Valóban… – válaszolt Andre kissé gőgös mosollyal, ahogy éles pillantása rögtön Harry sebhelyére fordult. – Micsoda pár, Perselus – mosolygott. – Milyen szerencsés vagy.

Perselus válaszul csak bólintott egyet, miközben arckifejezése semmit nem árult el.

- Azt mondják, van egy érdekes bejelentésed számunkra, Perselus – sürgette Dorester s kíváncsian nézett a táskára, ami még mindig Perselus vállán volt. – Ismét fejjel lefelé fordítod a bájitalok világát? Mindig is a legokosabb diákom voltál! – Átnézett a válla fölött az ajtóra, s látta, hogy még több ember lép be a tárgyalóterembe. – Gyere, Andre, a helyünkre kell mennünk. Perselus, gyere el ebédre. Már alig várom, hogy elbeszélgessek veled. Mr. Potter, örültem!

Az idős férfi ismét lelkesen rázta meg a kezüket, majd elsietett a tárgyalóterem felé, Andre után kiáltva, hogy kövesse. A fiatalember csak önelégülten elmosolyodott, és sokkal lassabban sétált.

- Igen, gyere el ebédre, Perselus – bíztatta egy mosollyal, majd bólintott A-Fiúnak-Aki-Túlélte, és követte az idős férfit.

Harry megvárta, míg kikerültek a látóhatárból, majd megszólalt.

- Egy kolléga? – kérdezte nyomatékkal, s elnyomta a benne habzó érzelmeket. Már feszült volt az aggodalomtól a kihallgatás miatt is, s érezte, hogy a vállaiban az izmok szorosan összecsomósodnak.

Perselus éles pillantást küldött felé.

- Múlt nyáron ismertem meg egy bájital konferencián – magyarázta nyugodtan.

A griffendéles válaszul csak átható pillantást küldött a földre. Hát ez megválaszolta azt a kérdést, hogy hogyan tölti Perselus a nyarait. Valami éles és fájdalmas fordult meg mellkasában. Tárgyilagosan állapította meg, hogy a lehető legmesszebb állt kinézetben és személyiségben Andrétól. A férfi elegáns volt, kulturált, és ezenfelül valószínűleg Bájital Mester is. Akkor intelligens is – talán túlságosan is intelligens. Ugyanakkor közelebb állt az életkora Perselushoz – kétségtelenül tapasztalt és anyagias, és mindaz, ami Harry nem volt.

Úgy döntött egy néma morgással, hogy nem érdekli. Nem az ő dolga. És ha valamit párszor erőszakosan megrugdosott volna, hát az csak azért lett volna, mert… az újságírók feldühítették korábban. Mr. Andre Serrent foghatja az ebédjét, és felnyomhatja a… Harry fújtatott az idegességtől. Mégis volt egy dolog, ami megállította, hogy ezen gondolkozzon. Nem fogja hosszan fejtegetni azt a gondolatot hogy valaki – bárki – közé és az aközé személy közé álljon, akiről kezdett úgy gondolkodni, mint a családja. Megtanult Dursleyékkel élni – biztosan nem volt szüksége Perselus Piton figyelmére… Harry szíve megfájdult a gondolatra. Minden gondolatát az elméje hátsó részébe lökte – nem fog rajta rágódni. Nem fogja érdekelni.

Egy pillanattal később egy auror jött ki a tárgyalóteremből, és bólintott Shackleboltnak. A férfi rögtön kiegyenesedett, s elkapta Harry és Perselus figyelmét.

- Úgy tűnik, kész vannak a kezdésre – világosította fel mindkettejüket. – Leülünk a galériában. Albus majd hívni fog, mikor szüksége van tanúkra.

Harry követte Shackleboltot a tárgyalóterembe, Perselus rögtön utána lépdelt. Majdnem minden szem feléjük fordult, mikor beléptek, s a hangos suttogó morgás, ami végigfutott a termen megerősödött. Miközben Harry helyet foglalt a számára fenntartott széken az első sorban, látta a szilvaszínű taláros Wizengamot hivatalnokok tengerét a magas galériában ülni. A terem többi része megfigyelőkkel volt tele. A földszint közepén egy egyedüli székben Remus Lupin ült, s Dumbledore állt mellette. Harry megkönnyebbülten látta, hogy Remust nem láncolták le.

A bíróságot gyűlésre hívták, s a teremre csend telepedet, mikor egy férfi, akit Harry nem ismert felolvasta a vádakat. Sokkolt morgás ment végig a termen, mikor Remust azzal vádolták, hogy megvadult, és a kivégzés lehetőségével áll szemben. Harry felismert még egy maréknyi fiatalabb embert a teremben, akik még vele együtt jártak Roxfortba, de már végeztek –Lupin egy évig volt a tanáruk. És kétségtelenül a sok ember akkor volt diák, mikor Remus is. Észrevette Lucius Malfoyt is, amint a terem másik felében ül, magasan a megfigyelő galériában. A hideg férfi kíváncsian figyelte az eljárásokat. Harry áthatóan nézett rá – miatta volt itt Remus.

Mikor megkérdezték, mit hoz fel mentségére, Dumbledore szólalt fel.

– Főügyész úr, azt mondom, hagyjuk figyelmen kívül teljesen ezt a vádat.

Még több meglepett morgás futott végig a helyiségen. Caramel, aki a balján ült annak az embernek, akit Főügyésznek neveztek ki, előredőlt.

- Nem lehet indítványunk, míg ellenvetést nem hoznak fel. És nem vethetünk el semmiféle vádat, míg mindegyik fel nincs olvasva.

Volt néhány egyetértő bólintás a kijelentésre, s ugyanakkor néhány rosszalló pillantás azoktól, akik más véleményen voltak.

- Mindegyik vádat? – kérdezte Dumbledore, és Harry éles félelemmel teli szúrást érzett a szívében. Új vádak voltak Remus ellen? – Nem tudtam más vádakról Mr. Lupin ellen, azon az állításon kívül, hogy meg van vadulva.

Madam Bones röviden Caramelre pillantott, majd Dumbledore-ra bólintott.

- Az új vádakat csak most tették hozzá – magyarázta.

- Csak azért, mert nem tudtuk, hogy Mr. Lupin nem volt az országban – vágott közbe Caramel gyorsan. Korábban mind elhatározták, hogy Remus azt állítja majd, hogy nem volt az országban, és nem tudott a letartóztatási meghatalmazásról. Máskülönben komoly büntetéssel járna, hogy nem adta fel magát, ugyanakkor ők bűnrészesek voltak, amiért rejtegették.

- Mondtam, Cornelius – jegyezte meg Albus. – Mr. Lupin nem tudott a letartóztatási meghatalmazásról. Feladta magát nálam, a bíróság egy tisztviselőjénél, rögtön, amint hallott róla. Azóta az én őrizetem alatt volt, ahogyan lejegyezték, mikor kérelmeztem azt a kihallgatást. Nem vádolhatod azzal, hogy…

- Nem az a vád – vágott közbe Caramel idegesen. – Mr. Lupinnak a törvény szerint fel kell világosítania a Vérfarkas Nyilvántartót huszonnégy órával azután, hogy visszatért az országba. Az hogy nem teszi meg ötévnyi azkabani fogsággal büntetendő.

Öt év Azkabanban! Harry érezte, hogy a vér kifut az arcából, és ideges pillantást küldött Perselus felé. A tanár higgadtan nézte az eljárásokat, arckifejezése semmit nem árult el az érzelmeiről.

- Értem – válaszolt Albus komolyan. – Akkor egy második indítványom is van, ezt a vádat is el lehet vetni, mert már nem aktuális.

- Már nem aktuális?! – kiáltotta Caramel. – Nem indítványozhat másodjára is, anélkül, hogy bejelentsen egy ellenvetést.

A főügyész megütögette a pálcájával az előtte levő asztalt, és a hangosodó morgás lecsendesült.

- Nagyon szokatlan, hogy indítványoz, mielőtt bejegyeznek egy ellenvetést, Dumbledore – világosította fel a férfi.

Az igazgató egyetértően bólintott.

- De tökéletesen érthető, mikor maguk a vádak nem csak teljesen jelentéktelenek, hanem ugyanakkor törvénytelenül megsértik egy varázsló polgárjogait.

Még több sokkolt morgás futott végig a tömegen, s Harry azon kapta magát, hogy idegesen egyik hüvelykujjának körmét rágja. Fogalma sem volt, hova akar ezzel a professzor kilyukadni. Pitonra pillantott, akinek az egyetlen válasza az volt, hogy sötéten nézett rá, míg abba nem hagyta a körmének rágását.

A főügyész megint csendre intette a hallgatóságot a pálcával.

- Elmagyarázná az érvelését, Dumbledore? – sóhajtott a férfi, mintha hozzá lett volna szokva ezekhez a furcsa eseményekhez, mikor Albus belekeveredett.

Az idős varázsló elmosolyodott.

- Azt hiszem, magunk is láthatjuk, hogy Mr. Lupin messziről sincs megvadulva.

Annak a ténynek ellenére, hogy Remus mindeddig egy székben ült a szoba közepén, mindenki látókörében, a szobában mindenki előredőlt, vagy a nyakát nyújtotta ki, hogy jobban megnézhessék. Ő csak felsóhajtott, majd egyik lábát keresztbe tette a másikon. Ott ülve a tweed öltönyében, borostyán szemei melegek voltak és gyengédek, akár egy csésze teára is várhatott volna, mintsem egy az életéért szóló vizsgálatra. Harrynek meg kellett emelnie a kalapját a férfi nyugodt hozzáállása előtt. Ő nem lenne ilyen nyugodt egy hasonló helyzetben.

- Igaz ez, Mr. Lupin? – kérdezte a főügyész. A tömeg egy emberként hajolt még előrébb, hogy jobban hallhassák. Harry emlékezett rá, mikor Remus azt mondta neki, hogy a megvadult vérfarkasok nem beszélnek.

- Bevallom, hogy csalódott voltam, hogy a Chudley Csúzlik még egy játékot elvesztettek a múlt héten, de nem nevezném magam megvadultnak – válaszolt Remus tisztán. Szavai kuncogó nevetést eredményeztek, ami végigfutott az egész termen. Caramel, aki nagyon idegesnek tűnt, Luciusra pillantott. Malfoy arca semmilyen érzelmet nem árult el.

Harry képtelen volt nem gondolni arra, hogy mit remélt Caramel, mit fog elérni az eljárással? Tudnia kellett volna, hogy ha fogva tartja Remust, Harry egyenesen az újságírókhoz megy, és óriási csetepatét csap. Úgy gondolta, hogy Remust fogja használni valami ütőkártyaként ellene?

- Nos, igen – válaszolt Caramel. Remus temperamentumát látva nehezen kérhetnének hivatalos vizsgálatot. – De ez még mindig nem bocsátja meg a másik vádat. Miért nem jelentkezett be a Mágiaügyi minisztériumban, mikor visszatért az országba?

- Cornelius, van itt egy kis gond – világosította fel Albus egy fejrázással. – Mr. Lupin egész egyszerűen azért nem jelentkezett be a Vérfarkas Nyilvántartónál a megadott huszonnégy órán belül, miután visszatért az országba, mert huszonnégy órával az után, hogy belépett az országba már nem volt vérfarkas.

Meglepett kiáltások és ellenkezések töltötték be a helyiséget, s ez végigfutott a tömegen, ahogy mindenki azon elmélkedett, pontosan mit értett ez alatt Albus.

- Továbbá! – kiáltotta Dumbledore, s hangja felülkerekedett a zajon. – Mivel Mr. Lupin többé nem vérfarkas, teljes polgári jogait visszakapja, és így ez a vád most már illegális. Illegális letartoztatni vagy őrizetbe venni egy varázslót olyan szóbeszédekre alapozva, hogy milyen, mikor rossz a hangulata. – Harry úgy gondolta, abból, ahogyan az igazgató kihangsúlyozta a varázslót, a törvény a vérfarkasok ellen megengedett ilyen viselkedést.

Ezúttal a főügyész szikraesőt küldött fel a pálcájával, amit egy hangos durranás követett, hogy elhallgattassa a tömeget.

- Dumbledore, ugyanolyan jól tudja, mint mi, hogy nincs gyógymód a Farkas-kórra. Mr. Lupin egy ismert vérfarkas, és így nincsenek teljes polgári jogai.

- Ne haragudj, de ebben tévedsz – válaszolt Albus egy mosollyal. – Nem VOLT gyógymód a Farkas-kórra. Perselus Piton Bájital Mester, mint tanú, meg fogja magyarázni.

- Nem hívhatsz tanút egy indítványhoz; főleg egy olyan indítványhoz, ami mellett nem szólaltak fel! – kiáltotta Caramel ellenkezve.

- Akkor én felszólalok mellette – szólalt meg egy sötéthajú férfi, aki Madam Bones jobbján ült. – Hallani akarok erről a gyógymódról.

- Nem szólalhat fel az indítvány mellett! – csattant fel Cornelius ismét. – Nem lehet indítványunk, míg nem jelentettek be egy ellenvetést.

De erre a főügyész megrázta a fejét.

- Nem kérhetünk ellenvetést egy olyan vádra, ami illegális lehet. A bíróság szólítja Perselus Pitont.

Harry némán nézte, ahogy házastársa kecsesen feláll, ismét felemeli a táskát, amit a lábához tett, és magával viszi le a földszintre, ahol megállt Dumbledore és Lupin mellett. A főügyész kérésére Perselus megmagyarázta, hogyan működik a Farkas-kór bájital. Míg beszélt, kinyitotta a táskát, elővett két pergamentekercset, amik a munkájának részleteit tartalmazták. Egyiket a főügyésznek adta, a másikat Doreste mesternek, aki a megfigyelő galéria mellett ült. Ugyanakkor egy dobozt is átadott Dorester mesternek, ami, mint magyarázta, néhány fiolát tartalmazott a bájitalból, hivatalos egyesületi tesztelésekre.

- És arra következtet, hogy Mr. Lupin teljesen meggyógyult? – követelte a főügyész hitetlenkedve, miután Perselus befejezte a magyarázatot.

Piton erre összeráncolta a szemöldökét.

- Még további teszteket kell végeznem – világosította fel őket. – Viszont, egy vérfarkas törvényes leírása alapján arról, ami részletezi a kényszeres átváltozást telihold éjszakáján, Mr. Lupin többé nem vérfarkas. A holdnak nem volt hatása rajta két nappal ezelőtt.

Döbbent, hitetlenkedő suttogás járt körbe a teremben.

- És azt állítja, Mr. Lupin most már egy animágus? – sürgette Madam Bones kíváncsian, szemei ismét a még mindig székben üldögélő szelíd férfi felé fordultak.

- Igen – bólintott Perselus egyetértően.

- Bizonyítsa be! – követelte Caramel dühösen, és bár a kérése faragatlan volt, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a Wizengamot legnagyobb része is bizonyítékot akart az állításra.

A főügyész bólintott egyet.

- Mr. Lupin, a bíróság kéri, hogy bizonyítsa be az animágus voltát, átváltozással.

Remus röviden felnézett Albusra, aki biztatóan mosolygott rá. Felállt, s becsukta a szemeit, hogy koncentráljon. Harry visszatartotta lélegzetét – tudta, hogy Remus gyakorolt Siriusszal, de ez még mindig új volt a férfinak. És arra kényszerítették, hogy a pálcájának segítsége nélkül változzon át – valami, amit néhány animágus soha nem tanult meg. Mégis, ha bárki képes volt rá, Harry hitte, hogy Remus az.

Gyakran látta Siriust átváltozni. Mikor keresztapja vált Tapmanccsá, a változás majdnem azonnali volt, a mozdulat sima és gyors. Ugyanilyen volt McGalagony professzornál is. Remus azonban nem volt ilyen gyors. Az első változás hosszú, feszült pillanatig tartott, a teremben levő minden szem a férfin volt, míg vártak valamire – bármire –, hogy történjen.

Aztán Harry érezte a halvány erőnövekedést, amit Remus jegyeként érzékelt. Érezte az energia mozgását, ahogy a férfi befelé összepontosította a mágiáját. Aztán úgy tűnt, az emberi alak leolvad róla, kicserélődik, megváltozik. Egy pillanattal később Holdsáp állt a Wizengamot előtt.

Váratlanul emberek kezdtek kiabálni a félelemtől – férfiak és nők ugrottak fel üléseikből, és hátráltak meg. Pálcákat húztak elő, és a vérfarkasra céloztak, és talán bűbájokat is küldtek volna, ha Albus Dumbledore nem emelte volna fel a kezét, és nem kiáltott volna nyugalmat, hangja mágikusan felerősítve elhallgattatta a termet. Mindenki megfagyott, s néma borzalommal bámult az előttük levő vérfarkasra. Holdsáp, egy igazán félelmetes és borzasztó lény csak leült a hátsó lábaira, és csóválni kezdte a farkát.

Harry megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, mikor rájött, hogy senki nem fogja megátkozni. Egy gyors pillantás Perselusra egy teljesen megvető pillantást tárt fel a férfi arcán. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy nem becsüli nagyra az előtte levő bepánikolt tömeget.

Mikor nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy a félelmetes vérfarkas senkit nem fog megtámadni, az emberek ismét kezdtek helyet foglalni.

Remus nagyon lassan visszaváltozott emberi alakjába, s gyors kacsintást küldött Harry felé, majd ismét leült a terem közepén levő fa székbe.

- Ahogy látják, Mr. Lupin most már egy animágus – magyarázta az igazgató. – Nem vérfarkas. Így feljogosult a teljes polgári jogokhoz. És mielőtt megkérdeznéd, Cornelius – emelte fel a kezét, mikor a kis mitugrász közbe akart vágni. – Igen, már kitöltöttem a megfelelő papírokat, amelyek hivatalosan bejegyzik őt animágusként, és leadtam a minisztériumnak.

Caramel idegesen összehúzta a szemöldökét, de ismét lenyugodott.

- De… de… – ellenkezett egy kékhajú nő, aki néhány székkel Caramel mögött ült. – Veszélyes lénnyé változik! Veszélyes a társadalomra!

Albus a szemüvege fölött a kérdéses hölgyre pillantott.

- Madam Bremington, azt hiszem az apja is animágus volt. Kék nyíl béka alakját vette fel – egy nagyon mérgező lényét. Egyetlen nyíl békának elég mérge van ahhoz, hogy megöljön száz embert. Ő is veszélyes volt a társadalomra?

A nő szikrát vetett a dühtől egy másodpercig, majd lenyugodott. Úgy tűnt, tényleg átgondolja az idős mágus szavait.

- De ez nagyon rendellenes – ellenkezett Caramel. – Még soha nem volt olyan animágusunk, aki mágikus lénnyé tudott átváltozni.

- És korábban nem volt a Farkas-kórra sem gyógymód – emlékeztette Dumbledore. – Ez egy olyan nap, amit meg kell ünnepelni.

És valóban. Harry észrevette, hogy Dorester mester, Andre meg egy maroknyi férfi és nő – akikről gyanította, hogy szintén a Bájitalmesterek Egyesületéből voltak – már Perselus pergamentekercsét tanulmányozták.

- Mindezek ismeretében… – jegyezte meg Albus. – …újból indítványozom, hogy röviden oszlassuk fel ezt a vizsgálatot, és töröljünk minden vádat Mr. Lupin ellen. Mit felel a bíróság?

Figyelembe véve Dumbledore kérését, a főügyész szavazott. Még Caramelnek és a maroknyi talpnyalójának sem volt más választása, mint beleegyezni az indítványba. Remus Lupint felmentették minden vád alól.

AN:

Kétségtelenül lemészároltam Robert Parlamentális Törvényeit ezekkel a legális eljárásokkal, de nem fogok ezekért nagyon aggódni.

Amint látjátok, Harry reakciója a csókra, tipikus volt a számára. Pokolian féltékeny az eshetőségre, hogy Perselus talán találkozgat valakivel, de nem igazán érti, mit érez. Nem Perselus az egyedüli, aki akkor sem ismerné fel a szerelmet, ha az a fenekébe harapna. Sokan kérték az ilyesmit, hogy „most az egyszer Harry legyen féltékeny Perselusra". Gondoltam, itt az ideje, hogy valaki megbecsülje Perselus értékeit.

Andret, ha gondolkodnátok rajta, már egy korábbi fejezetemben megemlítettem – szükségem volt valakire, akire Harry összpontosítsa a féltékenységét.

Nitocris fáraó igazából a hatodik dinasztiában volt Egyiptom Fáraója, és nő. Ennek a Nitocrisnek semmi kapcsolata nincs a történelmi figurához, de tetszett a gondolata a női fáraónak, és gondoltam illik hozzá ez a név.

A Shelong testvérek teljesen kitaláltak. Amennyire tudom (nem beszélek kínaiul) 'long' (a hangsúly az o-ra esik) azt jelenti, hogy 'felséges sárkány'. És a 'she' (hangsúly az e-n) 'kígyót' jelent. Tetszett a gondolata, hogy mardekáros ikrek vezetik a 'Kínai Birodalmat'

Mellesleg, találtam még egy csodálatos képet a -on, amnek a címe 'farkas az ajtónál' és septemnox készített. Nagyon szép kép Dracóról, amint a Sárkányaranyat viseli. Köszönöm mindenkinek, aki szólt róla!


End file.
